What's in a name?
by bad2wolf2mcgee
Summary: Ever wonder how events really worked out for the Torchwood team? See the world through the eyes of an ordinary street kid who turned into an extraordinary and unforgettable member of our beloved Cardiff crew and made her mark on time and space. J/I, J/OC
1. Everything Changes part 1

**Hello :D and welcome to my new story. Now if you've read any of my other stuff you'll know that a lot of it is crap. Don't worry I don't care it's old and I was young. ****BUT**** I've worked really hard on this one and I hope you'll love it ****. I really appreciate reviews and any ideas or thoughts you have for/on the story. **

**The story is based in the first series of Torchwood and will run through to the end of Children of Earth (*Sob*) with a bit of Dr Who through out. **

**Oh, excuse any crapness in the setting out i had a fight with 's editing thingy and unfortunatly lost. :(**

**I'll only say this once: I don't own any of this but Winter, Pip and her family. Anyway I'll shut up now. Enjoy…**

Ain't it crazy how you think  
You've got your whole life planned  
Just to find that it was never ever  
In your hand  
Change

'Owen Harper! If your hand 'accidentally' touches my breasts one more time I'll garrotte you with your stethoscope!' Jack smiled letting out a muffled chuckle as his team fussed about getting into the SUV. Well technically only two of them were fussing. Toshiko and Suzie had sensibly chosen to sit in the back seats but Owen and Winter had just engaged in a little race to get the front seat. He glanced over to see the young woman of 21 glare murderously at Owen through her think dark brown hair. The medic patted her on the head condescendingly and she rose herself up to her full height, a not so impressive 5 foot.

'Don't flatter yourself shortie, they just happened to be at the height of my hand as I reached for the handle.' She took a step forward and Jack knew by the hand that was fluttering towards the knife concealed in her belt, that it was time to cut in.

'Owen, get in the front seat before we have to test the glove on you. Nemo, why don't you go help Ianto feed the pterodactyl.' Winter's glare turned on Jack and she turned on her heel, storming back through the door leading from the garage to the main Hub. He sighed quietly, she wouldn't be happy with him for the rest of the day; she was the sort of person that held on to a grudge as if her life depended on it. Owen buckled up and Jack pulled the SUV out into the pouring rain, perhaps he could pick up a bag of lollies on his way back, that tended to soften her to him.

TTT

Winter Sat at the very top of the hub with a large bucket of fish. Lately this had been all she had been doing. There had been less and less for her to do ever since Suzie had worked out the use of the glove. She looked around the cavernous room around her. The hub had been her home now for two years, she knew almost all the ins and outs of it and yet still there was this overwhelming feeling that struck her every time she took the time to survey it. Ever since that first day when Jack had approached her and asked for a little help finding a man with a tail, whiskers and very large sabre teeth she had known her life would be different. Back then she had been a dirty, homeless, street kid. With no family, no friends and no home. When he had brought her back here and told her she was welcome to stay, she had almost fainted.

She smiled slightly as she thought of Jack, the man who had saved her from the life she had been living and thrown her into this new world of fun and excitement. Of course that didn't mean that she wasn't still angry with him. No way! He was so in for it when then others had gone.

A loud, disgruntled squawk from her side brought her out of her daydream and she looked over at the pterodactyl perched beside her. 'come on then' she pulled herself to her feet in one fluid motion and made her way to the feeding area. (basically a large room that had housed the Torchwood boat until it sank way back in the 1950's. Now it was a good area to feed and clean the pterodactyl due to its large size and the constant flow of water.) Winter chucked Fish after Fish in the air and as she did the large reptile would swoop over and grab it before swallowing it whole. Is this really what she had been demoted to? The pterodactyl keeper. 'Hey Winter.' She turned sharply and saw Ianto sticking his head through the doorway, 'Jack's back.' She threw the remainder of the fish up in the air and followed Ianto back to the main area.

'I don't care who she was, she shouldn't have been so nosey, all the other officers get it why couldn't she?' Owen's blunt tone cut through the silence that had been surrounding the hub as Suzie and Tosh followed him inside. Ianto disappeared from Winter's side to make some coffee but she stood, leaning on the metal railings watching from afar. She was still hurt at being left at the hub while the others got to go out. And when Winter felt upset her first reaction was to stay away from people. Being angry was fine, but being upset was just a reminder that what these people thought of her mattered to her. And that was a weakness.

'you can't really blame her Owen, we turn up at the scene and everyone scatters for us. Someone was bound to become suspicious, they always do.' Suzie replied. Winter's interest was piqued, someone had been interested in what the team had been doing. Now she wanted to know more but, she didn't want to join them still. Childish, she knew, but the internal debate continued as her co workers began to settle at their desks.

The door to the hub rolled back once more and revealed the Captain in all his glory, hands behind his back. He hopped up the stairs and stopped just between Owen and Tosh's desks. She watched amused as he scanned the hub (presumably for her). Eventually his eyes reached the post she held high above them all and he gave her a charming grin. Winter suppressed the urge to grin back and held his gaze, forcing a bored look onto her face. It didn't faze him. Without a word he produced the object he had been concealing behind him. A large bag of lolly pops. Her eyes grew wide and he dangled them in a taunting way. As if trying to lure her down towards him. Oh no. That was not going to work. He let out a sharp cry of shock as a little hand flew out and grabbed the bag from his grasp. Jack could only watch in frustration as the capuchin monkey raced up a series of ropes and bars that had been set up for both him and Winter to relax on. The capuchin handed the packet to Winter and was rewarded with a small handful of nuts which he began popping into his mouth one by one, occasionally spitting one out at Suzie who worked beneath them. Winter giggled as she popped a lolly into her mouth and placed the packet on the floor by her feet.

The look on Jacks face could not be ignored for long, so she swung herself over the railings, grabbing one of the fireman's poles she'd insisted on and swept down to the ground. Where upon she ignored the tutting coming from Suzie's direction and danced over to the captain, kissing him lightly on the cheek to show no hard feelings and then plopping down on the sofa to continue the book she'd left there the previous day.

Jack smiled at her before heading into his office. The team knew there were several all important rules for working at Torchwood. Of course there were the official ones like:

Don't tell anyone what you do.

Don't take artefacts home.

Always clean up after an invasion attempt.

But then there were the less official ones that fluctuated as situations changed like:

Don't feed the Pterodactyl in the main hub.

Don't touch Ianto's coffee machine.

Don't order Pizza under the name Torchwood.

Then there was the one rule that Jack prided himself on keeping every day, the most important day to day rule he had. His own personal goal:

Never let Nemo harbour bad feeling against you. (It makes life very unpleasant)

Jack had always been closest to Nemo. Possibly because he was the one who found her, and then there was also the fact that they lived in the hub together and due to bad dreams and comfort on both sides they also regularly slept in his bed under his office. Of course that's all it was, sleeping, he wouldn't try anything on her. But it did make them very close companions. However it also meant that he really felt it when she was giving him the cold shoulder. Luckily it didn't happen often but sometimes he had to do things that she didn't agree with. He looked over at the couch where the silly monkey had now joined her. She leaned over and absent mindedly scratched his belly as she read, an expression of deep concentration on her face as she tried not to look like she was listening to Owen jabbering on about the police women who had seen a little too much earlier. The scene took Jack back to the first time the team had met Nemo, a whole two years earlier.

TTT

_Jack threw his coat onto the coat stand as water dripped from his nose and hair. It was chucking it outside, now that the snow had turned to rain, and the girl next to him had refused point blank to run anywhere because she was tired from chasing the catman he'd asked her to help him hunt down. Her excitement had been obvious when he asked her to come back to the hub with him but he could still see the tension in her body, as if she was a coiled spring waiting to escape at any moment. She didn't trust him and he didn't really blame her. But the look on her face as she stared around the hub made him grin like a mad man. Truth be told she looked a bit dizzy. 'Bloody hell!' she murmured as she stared up at the ceiling. The team made an appearance at this point. Jack had already told them they would be acquiring a new member but that was pretty much all he had let slip. Owen had been the first to speak._

'_She's a bit short don't you think?' the look of wonder had disappeared from the girl's face and she had turned to glare at the offending man. 'Just saying.' He raised his hands and sat in his chair. Toshiko had slipped forward and offered her hand to the girl who took it after a nudge from Jack._

'_I'm Toshiko, I work with the computers' she smiled and took a step back, looking a bit uncomfortable when she didn't get a reply. Jack sighed and decided to introduce her himself._

'_Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Suzie Costello and Ianto Jones,' he motioned to each as he said their name, Owen didn't seem bothered, Toshiko still looked a little uncomfortable, Suzie looked put out but Ianto gave her a slight smile. 'This,' Jack continued 'Is Nemo.' At this the whole team moved a little. Owen however sat up, suddenly interested. _

'_What?' he laughed 'What kind of a name is Nemo? Don't tell me you're named after a fish.' The girl growled and made to step over to him but Jack pulled her back. _

'_It's Latin,' the girl spoke finally, 'for 'no name'; I haven't got a name so I was called Nemo. I like it.' Owen still smirked._

'_Yeah well, I'm not calling you Nemo, its stupid.'_

'_We could always give you a name, you don't have to be nameless.' Toshiko said kindly. Nemo looked up at her suspiciously._

'_What did you have in mind?' they sat around for hours trying to come up with a name that suited the girl and eventually decided that a coffee break was needed. At some point someone had switched the news on and as it flicked over to the weather Ianto broke the silence._

'_What about Winter? We found you in winter, and you said your birthday was in December.' Jack turned to Nemo who looked deep in thought for a while but then a smile graced her face for the first time, since she'd walked into the hub and she accepted. He just couldn't get used to it though. When he had met her two days before she had been Nemo, when they met up again this evening she had been Nemo. Now all of a sudden she was Winter and it was a little too odd to be calling someone one name one minute and another, the next. So unlike his team he had stuck to calling her Nemo, she never seemed to mind._

TTT

The ringing of Jack's phone pulled him out of his daydream and he realised not only had Nemo given up on the book and joined in the conversation about the young police woman at the crime scene but she had also noticed him staring and had probably been staring back for a few minutes. He gave her a cheeky smile and she rolled her eyes as they both turned away to get on with what they should have been doing.

TTT

The next day started like every other day. Jack woke up first and slipped his arms from around the sleeping girl who proceeded to pull all the blankets around her and kick Jack in her sleep. He smiled through the pain as he changed and made his way up to his office. Ianto was first in; he popped down with coffees for Jack and Winter. Tosh then arrived to boot up the computer systems. Suzie walked in just about 8 and Winter made it up at about 5 past. Owen ambled in just after 9 cussing at everyone until Winter appeared behind him with two aspirin and a large coffee. Nothing much happened until lunchtime. When Tosh poked her head around the door of Jacks office and interrupted him halfway through a long and winding story that both Winter and the monkey sat on her shoulder had totally forgotten the point of.

'Sorry Jack but we have reports of what sounds like a weevil at the hospital, it could be Janet, do you want us to check it out or ...' she trailed off as Jack stood up and grabbed his coat.

'nah lets all go, it's been quiet around here lately I'm sure Ianto won't miss us for a while.' Winter perked up.

'does that mean I'm coming?' Jack turned to look at her with an expression that clearly said 'duh'. She squealed, hugged him and almost dived down the man hole to find a suitable jacket.

They arrived at the hospital and Jack talked them through the plan. Tosh informed them the Weevil was on the top floor which was currently under renovation so Jack set his plan around the upper floors. Winter was stationed on the right side of the building at the back with Suzie. This didn't fill her with confidence as she was well aware Suzie wasn't at all fond of her. Peregrine the monkey chattered quietly on her shoulder so she handed him a few nuts to keep him busy for a while and told him to wait in the SUV. The creature seemed to understand as he immediately grabbed the remainder of the nuts in his mouth and jumped through the open door of the SUV. Suzie began to walk off towards the right of the building without calling to her once. She huffed and followed at a quick pace to catch up.

Winter hated hospitals. With the exception of the maternity ward no one ever went there for a good reason and even that was bad sometimes. Obviously it had been with her. What else would have made her parents leave straight after she was born? This train of thought brought with it a dark look that Suzie noticed. 'What?' she asked mockingly, ''upset your dear Captain didn't choose to go with you.' Winter scowled at her and shook her head. They steadily made their way towards the top of the building, slipping into the lift and standing in silence for a few moments. 'I know about Andrew.' Those four words and the motion of the lift shuddering to a stop co-incised perfectly. To Winter it seemed as if the whole world had stopped.

'What?' she whispered. Her voice having deserted her. Suzie shrugged and pulled out a can of weevil spray from her pocket.

'you heard me.' Winter pulled Suzie back to face her.

'What are you telling me for?'

'Simple, Jack. Ever since you arrived my company means less and less to him, he spends all his time with you. My views and authority mean nothing. I want that back. I want control.'

'What do you expect me to do, leave?' Suzie stayed silent and Winter realised with a sinking feeling that this was exactly what she wanted her to do. 'no.' She replied stubbornly.

'well then I hope you're prepared for all the pain coming when they realise what you did. They'll hate you for it. You do realise that don't you?' Winter got mad. She grabbed Suzie by the front of her clothes and threw her up against the opposite wall of the corridor. But the older woman was stronger, she thrust her knee up into Winters chest sending her sprawling on the floor just as they heard the growl of a weevil. It distracted Suzie enough to let Winter send a fairly good punch her way but not long enough for the hit to make contact. Suzie dodged as they heard a woman ask for 'a man in a big grey coat.' This time Suzie's boot collided with Winter's Chest. A man had entered the corridor and was now talking to the woman. Suzie pulled Winter's hair and slammed her head against the wall before taking off down the corridor to tackle the weevil that had just attacked one of the two people Winter had heard. She could vaguely hear Jack shouting 'go' over and over but her head was spinning and it was a struggle just to stay conscious.

After a few moments she heard Jack questioning Suzie as to her where about and she realised she had been missed. She hauled herself up and staggered towards the voices. But her walking wasn't quite right yet. So she changed her course, instead of finding Jack she headed in the opposite direction towards the lifts. In the lift she sent a quick text to Jack saying that she came over a bit dizzy and decided to head back to the car. She stumbled out of the building and wrenched the door open. Immediately falling into the seat behind the driver seat so Jack wouldn't be able to study her over his shoulder. Within minutes the others were forcing the whining weevil into the boot and piling into the car. Jack took a quick glance at Winter and then started up the engine. They swerved out of the hospital car park sounding the horn as they turned. Winter couldn't see why because she had closed her eyes as soon as they set off, pressing her head against the window, trying desperately not to throw up. The last thing she needed right now was vomit on the carpet Ianto and her had only just cleaned.

'I don't believe it she's following us.' Owen complained.

'This one just doesn't give up does she?' Suzie agreed, her voice grated on Winter's mind as she felt the beginnings of a bad headache appear.

'Alright who wants to take the car inside?' Jack asked. Suzie volunteered and winter felt her climb past to get to the front. She opened her eyes and saw Jack, Toshiko and Owen get out of the car. Peregrine clambered into her arms as Jack opened the door for her he looked determined as he helped her out of the car and tucked a hand carefully under her arm in case she fell but so the police woman, who Winter could now see had followed them all the way couldn't quite see.

'Oi! You lot!' Winter heard the woman shout. Jack ignored her and they all piled onto the invisible lift. Once there Jack's expression changed to one of concern as he wrapped both arms around Winter. And as the lift descended he lent down to check her over as best he could on the limited space. Suzie was waiting at the bottom with a squirming weevil and a smile that to Winter meant trouble but to the others meant, 'was that fun or what'.

'take Janet back down to the cells, Owen I want Nemo checked out now.' Winter stopped walking with Jack as he said this.

'I'm fine, I just need a rest, I'm tired.' She argued. Jack looked at her for a moment but seeing the determination in her eyes he gave in. She hugged Peregrine close and walked slowly over to his office. He watched her solemnly, something was wrong and she wasn't telling him and Jack wasn't sure what to do. He stood over at Toshiko's desk and watched as Gwen Cooper sat in her car in the rain and as her partner joined her. He watched as they left and his mind was over-run with thoughts.

TTT

She had slept for about 2 hours but now Winter was wide awake. Her normal nightmare of fire engulfing those she loved had been replaced by Suzie's statement and the calm look on her face as she smashed her head against the wall. She took a quick shower and then switched her clothes for some less crumpled ones so by the time she was up in Jack's office she looked like nothing had changed. Peregrine scampered along beside her and jumped up onto Jacks chair. He looked up at her and smiled. 'How ya feeling?' he asked and she shrugged.

'So so.' He looked a little worried for a moment.

'Think you're coming down with something?'

'Nah, other than mild cabin fever.' He smiled.

'Well in that case how do you fancy being a part of our little joke?' His eyes glinted with excitement and Winter laughed as she sat in the chair opposite him, propping her feet up on the table. 'any time now a miss Gwen Cooper will be walking through our door. She's at the pizza place now.'

'How did she know we were customers?'

'I'll be asking later. Anyway we're going to put on a show for our lovely PC Cooper everyone at their stations but I was wondering if you'd like to... hang around for a bit.' Winter's face lit up as she bounded over to the door.

'You'll get my Oscar winning performance, don't you worry. Come on Pip.' She made a dramatic bow and as she bent forward Peregrine jumped onto her shoulder. Jack laughed and began working out his own special act.

**Please review ****!**


	2. Everything Changes part 2

**Hello again. Just a quick thank you to **_**RatJamAndPizza **_**for adding this to their faves. **

**I hope you enjoy the next half of Everything changes.**

Everything's changing when I turn around  
I'm out of my control,  
Everything's changing out of what I know  
Everywhere I go.

TTT

Gwen Cooper was terrified. Not only had the man in the front office been rather creepy in manner but now she was walking down a long stone corridor towards a large metal lift. When she stepped out she caught a first glimpse of a massive room and saw the Asian lady she had noticed both at the crime scene and the hospital. Her mind struggled to catch up as she walked through the door and noticed the cavernous ceiling and the vast pillar that presumably became the fountain above ground. There was a woman in the corner soldering two pieces of metal together and when she looked up she saw Captain Jack Harkness exit a room surrounded by blinds and make his way down to the main floor.

The woman soldering turned out to be the woman from the crime scene who had worn that large metal glove. She removed her mask and Gwen turned to see Jack had reached the bottom level but he just walked straight past her. For a moment she considered leaving. They must not have noticed her or they would be up in arms by now, she could leave now and forget anything ever happened. But there was that niggling feeling in her mind that told her to keep going and so she continued past the Asian lady and towards the man in the white coat and Jack. she concluded that they were either very blind or ignoring her because it was plainly obvious that she was now standing among them. She continued for a few more steps when all of a sudden a figure swung down from the ceiling. She gave a startled cry as the upside-down girl hung from a bar across what looked like the entrance to a med bay. A monkey appeared beside her and Gwen couldn't help but stare. The girl was staring blankly at her and her hair hung straight towards the ground. But it wasn't the blank stare that kept Gwen's attention. It was the bright Violet shade of the girl's eyes. That and the pale skin, mixed with the dark hair gave her an almost ethereal look. Her attention to the strange girl was broken when she heard giggles behind her. She turned sharply to see the white coated man's shoulders were shaking violently as if he was attempting to suppress his laughter. With a snort the man swung round on his chair and slumped back. 'I can't do this I'm sorry! I'm rubbish! I give up!' Gwen was taken aback as the others all suddenly relaxed and turned to the speaker. The Asian lady laughed as she pointed at the man.

'he set me off.'

'well that lasted 0.2 seconds.' The woman at the back of the room shouted.

'mmm, she's actually carry pizza' the man in the white coat added pointing at Gwen with his pen. Suddenly the pizza was grabbed from Gwen and she turned in time to see the girl flip back to the ground and take the boxes for the monkey who made himself comfortable on her shoulder. 'not anymore she's not.' Gwen was about to grab them back out of reaction but the girl was already on the sofa with the boxes open. 'What idiot ordered ham and pineapple? How many times do I have to tell you that I don't eat pork and I don't like pineapple on pizza?'

The captain ignored the girl's remarks and instead answered Owen. 'Come on she was gonna say, here's your pizza, and I was gonna say how much? Then she says oh whatever twenty quid and I say oh I don't have any money, I was working on a punch line, I would've got there, but it would have been good.' The girl on the sofa snorted and stood up. The monkey still balanced perfectly on her shoulder. Gwen motioned to the pizzas on the table and offered to leave and wasn't surprised when Jack reminded her it was a little too late for backing out now. She was however shocked when she learnt they had been watching her.

Winter watched Gwen's face as she attempted to take in all that she had seen so far. It was amusing to say the least and she had really enjoyed the little staring match the pair had had earlier. 'and before we go any further who the hell orders pizza under the name of TORCHWOOD.' Winter glared at Owen as he admitted to his crime.

'Which means you also ordered the ham and pineapple.' she growled. Owen looked sheepish and replied.

'like I said, I'm a twat.' Winter humphed and crossed her arms over her chest watching the slightly stunned look in Gwen's eyes. As Gwen interrogated Toshiko about her part in covering up the porter's murder. She didn't look happy but it had to be done, whether she liked it or not. But she wasn't going to let up yet. She moved on to the murder victim Winter had missed out on. Realisation hit her that this woman was also the woman Owen had mentioned when they returned to the hub that day. My! She was persistent. 'And what happens to me.'

Winter looked up as she asked this question. Jack made a noise like he was deliberating. 'I'm police. Constable Gwen Cooper, you can't do anything...' she trailed off and Winter laughed.

'Were Torchwood, not Stalin. We don't just make people disappear when we feel like it. Honestly who do you think we are? Barbarians?' Owen smirked at her as Gwen's eyes flickered between them all as if she wasn't certain if she believed them.

'right then,' Jack said, 'PC Cooper. Do you want to come see?'

'See what?' Gwen asked.

'the leaning tower of pizza! What do you think?' Winter said sarcastically. Jack sent a look her way and she shut up but she noticed the corners of Owen's mouth twitch ever so slightly. At least someone appreciated her input.

'you saw the murder, come and see the murderer.' Winter watched as Gwen thought about following. She was obviously scared stiff so she approached and gave her a slight push.

'Go with him.' She said quietly. Gwen looked at her for a moment, once again entranced by the violet of Winter's eyes, but as soon as she blinked the spell was broken and she followed after Jack. Winter laughed as she heard the pterodactyl frighten Gwen and Jack shouting for her to follow him. She lay down on the sofa with Peregrine on her chest and stroked his thick, black and white fur.

'so what do we think?' asked Owen.

'she seems nice enough but we all know how it will end.' Tosh stated, 'Jack will show her everything then charm into having a drink with him and retcon her.'

'shame really,' Owen said after a pause. Everyone stopped to stare at him like he'd gone mad. 'what? Did you see that arse?' Toshiko blushed and turned away, Suzie shook her head and walked off and Winter laughed.

'It was something wasn't it.' She replied. He grinned and grabbed a bit of pizza off the table.

TTT

Half an hour later and Winter had escaped to the higher levels again. She heard Ianto enter the room and decided, as she had little to do she would help him clean up for a while. She grabbed hold of the pole next to Jacks office and wrapped her legs around it, letting her arms fall freely at her sides she slowly (and upside-down) slid down the pole.

'Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper' Jack was back with Gwen and it was introduction time.

'Doctor Owen Harper thank you.'

'Toshiko Sato, computer genius. Suzie Costello, She's second in command.' Winter reached the ground floor and heard Jack call her name. 'This is Nemo, you can call her Winter.' Winter snapped her eyes open and once again found herself face to face with Gwen. She pulled herself upright and left go of the pole falling to the floor.

'your eyes?' Gwen asked, 'are you alien too?' the whole team burst out laughing but Winter just rolled the violet orbs.

'no, I have Alexandria's genesis, it means my eyes are violet rather than brown or blue or green or whatever. It's basically a mutation.' Peregrine took this as his moment to shine, he jumped from the top of Owen's desk, onto Gwen's head and then onto Winter's shoulder again. 'Oh yeah, this is Peregrine, or Pip for short.' Gwen nodded attempting to remember every word the girl had told her as Jack ushered her to the side.

'and this is Ianto Jones, Ianto cleans up after us and gets us everywhere on time.'

'I try my best.'

'and he looks good in a suit'

'Careful that's harassment sir.' Gwen followed Jack over to his office.

'but why are you telling me their names? I'm not supposed to know am I? That's classified isn't it?'

'Way beyond classified.' Jack replied.

'then you shouldn't be telling me.' Winter sighed.

'honestly, first you follow us all the way here, even disguising yourself, all be it not very well, as the pizza girl , you ask all of your questions and now you want to know why we're telling you everything. Make you bloody mind up woman.' Owen coughed to cover up his laugh and jack sent Winter another exasperated look.

'what are you going to do to me?'

'oh not this again...' Jack put his hand over Winter's mouth.

'What do you imagine?' Winter could almost see the teasing look on Jacks face as he kept one hand on her mouth and the other on her hip to stop her wriggling away.

'I've seen too much, your names and everything, and the weevil and you can dump a man in the water and lie about his death.' Jack let go of Winter and grabbed his coat from the stand in his office.

'Okay, Tosh, finish that calibration tomorrow morning, Owen first thing get a hold of Chandler and Bell 'cause I think they're lying, Ianto if he need's back up then you better be on standby, Suzie I know it's a pain in the ass but I need the costing on the glove research, Winter I may be late tonight, no monkeys in my bed,' Winter stuck her tongue out as he turned to Gwen, 'and as for you ,you're coming with me.'

Winter walked over to Ianto as Gwen followed Jack around the fountain, taking the empty pizza boxes from him she nudged him with her hip.

'Did you see?' she whispered.

'What? Her arrival, of course. Trust Owen to cock it up.'

'What do you think Jack would have come up with?' Ianto studied Jack for a moment then replied.

'I'm not sure. I think he was lying, as usual.' Winter looked seriously at him.

'He was right about one thing though.'

'Oh? What was that?'

'You do look good in a suit' Ianto blushed and Winter laughed as she took the boxes over to the large bin liner in the corner of the room.

TTT

That night Jack arrived back to find Winter tossing and turning in the bed. 'No, no.' She whimpered. He sighed when he saw the monkey sitting at the other end and picked him up placing him in the small hammock next to the wardrobe. He took off his bomber jacket, shoes, socks, braces and belt, and then slid in next to her. Stroking her hair and talking to her normally calmed her down but tonight it just didn't seem to be working. She shuddered awake and grasped his shirt in her hands, breathing deeply as she tried not to cry. Jack didn't press, he just let her calm down. 'how did she take it?' Winter asked after a few moments.

'well she called me a bastard.' Winter laughed and lent back against him. Thinking. 'what's up?'

'I just have this feeling that this won't be the last time we see Gwen Cooper.'

'you had to say her whole name didn't you, had to make it sound all dramatic and spooky.' She smiled and rolled over wrapping her arm around his waist. She was asleep in seconds.

TTT

The next day was pretty dull. Everyone was working so Winter sat in the boardroom with Peregrine throwing him an occasional nut as she flicked through a pile of old reports that had been mixed up and left forgotten in the archives. Other than her acrobatic skills she knew Jack didn't have much use for her in the report making side of Torchwood so, like Ianto, she was generally put to work with the archives. The current report was recounting Jack's trip down the Thames with an escaped experiment (which as far as she could tell was a half cow, half human creature). It sounded like he'd had quite a laugh to be honest but still, day's like this always went really slowly.

5 hours later a hand on her shoulder woke her up from the nap she had fallen into, two thirds through the pile. Ianto placed a large mug of coffee in front of her and crouched down. 'hey.'

'hey' she replied. Taking the mug and sipping from it.

'how are you feeling?'

'what do you mean?'

'Jack said you didn't sleep well last night.' Winter smiled and blinked away the water that had collected in her eyes during her sleep. 'Was it the same nightmare?' other than Jack, Ianto was the only one who knew about her fear of fire.

'yeah.' She lied, 'yeah it was.' He leant over and hugged her gently.

'finish that,' he told her, pointing to the coffee, 'then go for a walk, try and clear your head.' He smiled at her then took the finished pile of reports down to the archives. She took the mug and lent back, relaxing with the warmth seeping through her hands. Perhaps Ianto was right, a bit of fresh air and sea breeze might be exactly what she needed. So when her coffee was finished and the last few reports were sorted she grabbed her jacket from the back, called Peregrine over and left through main office.

The night was cool and breezy as Winter walked slowly along the path next to the sea. Cardiff hadn't been her first choice of place to come to. In fact she'd put up a fight originally but ... others, had thought it was a good change from London. Now it felt right. It felt like she was really home. It was just after three that she finally decided to get back to the hub. The others were bound to have left by now. She approached the fountain from the back, hearing voices on the other side.

'...He said you were good, anyway, it's not much good now I can't just...you're going to put up a fight so I've got to...' that was Suzie. Winter edged closer, hoping to overhear more, maybe if she got something good, she could blackmail Suzie into not blackmailing her. But what Suzie did next shocked her. She pulled out a Torchwood issue gun from her bag and pointed it at whoever was behind the fountain.

'put it down.' Winter's mind mentally cursed as she heard Gwen Cooper was at the business end of the gun. Couching down she put Peregrine on the floor.

'go get Jack.' she whispered, 'quickly.' She watched the monkey disappear into the night and knew that he would be with Jack in less than a minute.

'Whose there?' Winter closed her eyes, a slight tingle of fear shot through her as she rounded the fountain and stood next to Gwen, being careful not to look at her, something as shocking as her eyes could suddenly bring back her lost memories especially as they were so close to the surface.

'Suzie. Put the gun down.' Suzie laughed a little manically then turned back to Gwen who attempted to push Winter behind her. Winter pushed back, she had enough of that with Jack. Not this time.

'I knew you'd come back, you're the only one that can make the link. Well the only one in public.'

'What link Suzie? What are you hiding, just tell them they can help.'

'Is that what you're going to do with Andrew?' she replied, 'ask for their help?'

'Shut up about him.' Winters voice was lower, angrier. Gwen's grip tightened on her arm, warning her not to provoke Suzie but she didn't listen. 'He has nothing to do with you.'

'One day you'll end up like me Nemo.' Suzie stated, using the name they had been introduced with. 'Alone, just you and your secrets, no friends, no family, no home, and no name.' Winter was frozen. Could she really end up like Suzie, cold, bitter, pointing a gun in the face of an innocent woman to protect her secrets? 'Torchwood will find out by morning but I'll be gone. I don't know where. Far away. What am I going to do? I loved this job, I really loved it.' The tears seeped out of Suzie's eyes as she continued her explanation. 'And now I've got to run. Oh Christ! How can you do any job after this one?'

'Please put down the gun' Suzie continued as though she hadn't heard Gwen.

'...Because it get's inside you, you do this long enough and you end up thinking, how come we get all the Weevils and bollocks and shit? Is that what alien life is? Filth? But maybe there's better stuff out there, brilliant stuff. Beautiful stuff, just... they don't come here. This planet's so dirty that's all we get the shit.'

'We have Jack!' Winter cried.

'Oh yes your boyfriend, it's not like we even know he's alien. For all we know he just had early exposure to this stuff and the rest he just makes up. And don't start on that little rat that follows you. Probably just a drug experiment gone bad.' Suzie waved the gun around frightening Gwen, Winter was too far gone to be frightened she didn't care anymore.

'There's plenty of beauty on this planet Suzie Costello. You're just so warped that you can't see it anymore.'

'I...I don't know what you're talking about?' Gwen glanced at both women a confused and scared expression on her face.

'I wish I could forget.' Winter looked down at her feet. If there was one thing she would say about Torchwood it was that she would never, ever, in a million years want to go back to how she was before it. Alone on the streets. She barely listened as Suzie explained how she had used the murders as practice for using the glove. Before Torchwood she had been nothing. Now she had friends, family, a home, a job, a pet. She had all the books she could read and the red I-pod that never left her side, even right now it was in her back pocket. How could anyone WANT to forget Torchwood? A movement to her right brought her eye's flickering up to where Jack was appearing from the lift, she could see it right out of the corner of her eye. They would be fine now.

'you have to get inside this stuff, surrender yourself to it. I did with the knife and the glove, and that's why the perception filter doesn't work on me.' Winter made a move to Jack but he was already on the floor, blood trickling out of the bullet wound between his eyes.

'NO!' she yelled leaping forward to him. She felt a sharp pain on the back on her head and found herself on her back, on the floor next to Jack. Suzie had hit her over the head with the gun.

'Did you notice' she asked as she pointed the gun down at Winter '... that he introduced me before you? I'm supposed to be last because I'm second in command. Alright the tea boy wasn't in the room so he came last but you. You don't do anything. You're more the torchwood pet than that bloody pterodactyl. Winter's eyelids were heavy and she fought to keep them open. It meant not moving at all so she could concentrate but one voice shone through the rushing noise that had occupied her mind.

'Put down the gun. Suzie it's over, now come with me.' There was a loud bang and suddenly a pair of arms encasing her. Lifting her to a sitting position. She shook her head slightly and blinked carefully until Jacks face swam into view. He was about to say something when they heard a thump next to him.

Gwen had fallen to her knees and when she looked up, the first thing she saw was a large pair of violet eyes staring back at her through the darkness. Everything came flooding back to her in an overwhelming second. 'I remember,' was all she could choke out.

Winter let her head fall onto Jack's shoulders and let him drag her to her feet. He leant down and put a hand on Gwen's shoulder. She looked up again and took the hand that he was offering. He pulled them both down to the hub and sat them on the sofa before disappearing for a while and returning with Suzie's body draped over his arms. Peregrine sat himself on Winter's lap, a welcome bit of warmth to her freezing hands. A blanket appeared over Gwen's shoulders and a mug of tea in her hands which she clutched tightly. Once again Jack dragged Winter to her feet and led her to the med bay where he cleaned the small gash on her head. He gave her a hug and told her to go sit in his office and wait for him to call the others.

They all arrived within 15 minutes all with different reactions to the news. Winter watched from Jacks chair as Ianto locked away the knife and the glove in a large box stating 'NOT FOR USE'. Owen and Tosh placed the cologne and the reader down on Jacks desk and left quickly. Jack went to the morgue and locked away Suzie's body.

When Jack returned Winter was still in his chair, Peregrine held in her arms like a baby, staring at a picture of the team from her first Christmas at Torchwood. Jack had insisted on throwing her a Christmas party complete with tinsel and tree, because she'd never had one. Ianto had given her a scrap book and a small camera, Owen had picked out some music he thought she might like, Toshiko had given her the I-Pod, Suzie had presented her with some books to add to her collection and Jack had presented her with two bracelets. One a silver charm bracelet that she only wore for special occasions. Every time she overcame any sort of boundary like a birthday or getting her driver's licence, he rewarded her with a new charm, she kept a detailed log of each one. The other bracelet was more simple. twisted black thread with several resin beads, each surrounded by silver to attach it to the thread. Inside each resin bead were three small blue flowers. 'forget-me-nots' he had told her, 'just so you know that we won't forget you.' She couldn't bring herself to smile at the memory. Jack came up behind her and put the picture down flat before leading Winter and Gwen out to the SUV.

TTT

The weather was still cold the next day. Especially up on the roof. Winter sat in front of where Jack stood, leaning up against his legs, with her knees almost up against her chest, her hand grasping her wrist. Peregrine played with a small pigeon he had found on the opposite end of the roof and Gwen had chosen to stand like Jack as they all surveyed the city. It was beautiful to see the sunrise over Cardiff. 'Owen and Toshiko, you didn't tell them that you were shot in the head and survived.' Gwen stated. It was the first time she'd spoken since the incident.

'You didn't tell them either. Followed my lead. Keep doing that and you might get through this.'

'She killed you Jack, I saw it, she shot you through the head, you were bleeding, no one could have survived that.' Winter interrupted.

'I can't die'

'Okay.' Winter got up and began to walk back the way they had come.

'But I can't' he called after her. She turned to face him her hands on her hips. 'Something happened to me a while back. Long story and far away. But I was killed, and then I was brought back to life and ever since then... I can't die.'

'but how...'

'I don't know.' He cut her off. 'one day I'll find a doctor, the right sort of doctor and maybe he can explain it but until then...' Gwen interrupted.

'Nothing kills you?'

'well it kind of freaks people out so... it's best if neither of you say anything.'

'It doesn't matter anyway, you'll only wipe my memory again.' Gwen sounded deflated.

'Why would I do that?' Both women looked around sharply at him and Winter took a few steps forward again. 'Torchwood's got a vacancy, job going spare. Do you want it?'

'But what do you need me for?' Winter made it to Jack's side and stared at the woman across from her, the one who had cause so much trouble.

'Because maybe you were right. We could do more to help. What do you think? Do you want to join up?'

'Do I get a say in this?' Winter asked. Jack produced another Lolly pop from his coat and kissed her on the forehead.

'No.'

'Yeah' they both turned to face Gwen, 'I do yeah.'

...

'Owen is going to be so pissed.'

…

**Please review, not only would I love to hear what you think but I'd also love any ideas or anything you'd like to see in the series?**


	3. Day One part 1

**Sorry about the delay but yesterday I went to see my brother and cousin compete in the London triathlon and it took up the whole day. As for the day before that I was teaching a friend to ride a bike. All in all quite good reasons I think. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

Some girls won't dance to the beat of the track  
She won't walk away  
But she won't look back  
She looks good  
But her boyfriend says she's a mess  
Now the girl is stressed  
She's a mess

'I still don't understand why we didn't get any choice in this whatsoever' Owen grumbled as he cleaned the instruments on his table.

'I did ask,' Winter replied grabbing a handful of towels to begin drying, 'but he pulled the lolly trick on me.'

'You're going to have awful teeth.'

'I do brush them Owen and don't you go getting all self-righteous on me, think of your poor liver.' Owen shrugged and handed her a scalpel. 'well, she starts tomorrow and unless she royally cocks it up then she's here to stay so we better get used to it.'

'I guess it's a newbie I can actually tease this time.' Winter looked up to find him doing the same, a slight smile on his face. She smiled back and placed the knife and tweezers she had been holding in their draw. Tosh appeared at the top of the steps and slowly walked down them.

'Nothing to do?' Winter asked her. She shook her head.

'The rift's quiet and the language processor needs time to calibrate before I can start entering anything but English. So...'

'Here,' Owen chucked a pack of paper towels in her face, 'make yourself useful.' Winter handed Toshiko a nasty looking cutting tool. She looked at it in horror and dropped it on the ground in relief when a loud bleeping noise came from her computer. She ran up the stairs as Owen swore behind her. 'Don't believe it, it took me four minutes to clean that.' Winter patted his back and headed up after Tosh.

'What is it?' she asked when she reached the station at the top of the stairs.

'Some sort of meteorite I think.' Suddenly Jack was standing between them, a phone pressed to his ear.

'...yeah we're dealing with it.' He snapped the phone shut and took a closer look at the screen. 'Alright, let's go take a look. Tosh text Gwen.'

'What? now? She doesn't start until tomorrow.' Winter asked stunned.

'And if this turns out to be something, then we'll be dealing with it tomorrow, she may as well know what's going on.'

'We can fill her in.' Jack shook his head and walked over to his office to grab his coat. Owen sidled over as if he was taking a look at the screen himself.

'Nice try but it looks like she's arriving early.' Winter sighed and grabbed her coat off the back of Owen's chair.

'Pip?' she called. Ianto entered the hub with the Capuchin sat on his silver tray polishing off what had been a banana.

'This monkey is going to eat us out of house and home.' Ianto stated placing the tray on Toshiko's desk. Winter laughed and bent down to the monkey.

'You're full aren't you?' Peregrine sat back with a satisfied look and Winter knew, he wasn't going anywhere. 'Alright then, Ianto would you leave him in Jacks office for a while, let his stomach calm down.' He nodded and winter smiled before heading out to the SUV. They picked Gwen up on the way out of town and she seemed fairly excited. Winter was not accustomed to be squashed between her co-workers. But Tosh needed a computer and Gwen had to get in on the run so now she was being elbowed from both sides as the journey continued.

'Right everyone,' Winter yawned as Jack began his leader talk. 'Simple locate and cleanup operation, find that meteorite before anyone else get's their hands on it.' He turned around from the passenger seat to look at Gwen, 'Good to see you by the way.'

'Yeah,' Winter murmured, 'Thrilled.' Jack's forehead creased a little but he ignored the remark.

'Tosh have you found it yet?' Owen asked from the driver's seat. Winter smirked when Gwen jumped as the Computers lowered from the sides of the cars.

'Have you got enough kit?' Gwen asked incredulously. Toshiko shrugged.

'Basic tracking and surveillance.' She pointed to a red dot on screen. 'The crash site. With this I can tap into CCTV networks, national Databases...'

'Is this CRIMIN.' Gwen asked pointing to her screen. Winter rolled her eyes she knew what was coming next, 'this is the police computer system, you shouldn't have this.'

'you know if you want to be a part of this you may want to stop saying you and start saying we' Winter told her. The words 'crash site is 100 meters ahead' had never sounded sweeter. Winter leapt out of the car before Gwen even had a chance to move, opening Jacks door as she heard Owen speak.

'Shit. The amateurs got here first.' She nodded as she observed the army boys surrounding the crash site.

'Still,' she said as Jack hopped out of the car, 'I do love a man in uniform.' Jack grinned at her and winked as he pushed the door shut behind him. Winter fell into formation on Jacks right and they marched towards the tents. Once through the tented area they could see what they were dealing with. A gaping hole in the ground and a piece of smouldering rubble.

'Where's Gwen?' Jack asked suddenly. Winter turned round to discover that Gwen had vanished.

'Oh well'. Jack nudged her playfully.

'Be nice.' She rolled her eyes and followed the others as he turned to re enter the tents. 'And don't wander off!' he called back. Winter sighed and stopped in her tracks. She wished Jack hadn't said that. If he had just carried on walking she would have stayed put but with the thought of a wander now for-front in her mind she set off at a quick pace, up into the trees. It was dark, obviously, and a little chilly. The area was cordoned off way back and she could see one or two armed figures in the distance. There appeared to be nothing around here that would be of any use to the team so she wandered a little further around the site. Nothing. 'NEMO!' she turned sharply at the sound of her name, sauntering straight back through the woods and emerging above the crash site on the opposite side to the tents. Jack relaxed and glared at her, hands on hips. 'What did I say about wandering off?'

'Too much.' she replied, Jack looked a little confused but she turned to see the others were all holding gas masks. 'What the hell happened here?' Owen turned to her, snapping his case shut.

'Just as you predicted,' he picked the case up and stood straight, 'she cocked it up.' Gwen blushed and looked at her feet whilst Owen ran up the side of the crater and sped through the tent doors. She sighed and glanced back at Gwen who looked almost like she wanted to cry. She suddenly felt a wave of pity for the woman. It was hard coming into all of this and she realised that she wasn't exactly making it much easier. She smiled at Gwen before following Owen, hoping to calm him down a bit before Gwen had to share the car with him again.

TTT

The trip back was painful. Winter kept a hand on Owen's shoulder throughout the whole journey, every time Gwen apologised she squeezed, digging her nails in. Warning him to keep his mouth shut. When they got to the hub though even Jack had had enough. 'Seriously, stop saying that.'

'But I am though, I mean really, really sorry. God I can't believe it.'

'Didn't they teach you health and safety in the police?' Owen asked bluntly. Winter kicked him, silently motioning for him to cut it out.

'Well, you too chucked tools at each other so I...'

'We didn't miss.'

'Owen, will you just shut up!' Winter whispered. He gave her a look that clearly read 'traitor'.

'I'll sort it, whatever's happened I'll deal with it.' Winter had to admire her for wanting to sort her own mistakes but it clearly wasn't an option. 'What do you think has happened? I mean it was just gas wasn't it? Can't be too bad. Can it?' Winter couldn't stop herself this time.

'Right because Gas never hurt anyone did it.'

'On the plus side,' Jack interrupted, 'we've got good evidence. Relatively undamaged.' Winter leaded over the metal railings and took a look at the rock in the metal case.

'On the down side there's and alien on the loose, we don't know where it is, why it's here or what it's gonna do.' Owen turned to give Gwen a 'This is your fault' look.

'Give her a break.' Owen glanced at Tosh but didn't say anything.

'God, this has been the worst first day ever.'

'We all make mistakes, get over it.' Jack replied, 'now we find and recover whatever came out of there.' A cough from behind Winter made her jump and she spun round to see Ianto with a monkey draped over his shoulders and a clipboard in hand.

'This might help, night club death, been phoned into 999, circumstances sound a little unusual.' Winter took the report from him and skimmed down. Her eyes became wide and she handed it over to Gwen who blushed crimson.

TTT

The journey there wasn't as bad as Winter had expected. She was still squashed but Peregrine kept her occupied by trying to pull on Gwen's hair. As the car flew to a stop Gwen stuck her arm out to stop Winter from flying through the air. The others jumped out and ran inside but Gwen was lagging so Winter opted to stay with her. They were about to enter the club when a voice stopped them. 'Gwen!'

'Hi!' Winter turned to see a young man in a yellow Police Jacket had caught Gwen's attention.

'Bloody hell. Look at you all Posh.' Winter came round to Gwen's side. 'Who's this?' the man's eyes had been caught on the monkey but as soon as he saw her violet eyes he was transfixed. She sighed and glanced a way for a moment letting him come to his senses before introducing herself.

'I'm Winter, I work with Gwen and this is Pip' Andy nodded swallowing, letting Gwen introduce him before turning back to her.

'So, special ops? We all wondered.'

'Sorry I meant to call, it's been a bit of a whirlwind.'

'Go on then tell us all.' Winter gave Gwen a sharp look to remind her that she couldn't say a word luckily she didn't have to do anymore because the Captain called up to them from the doorway.

'Coming?'

'Yeah sorry.' Winter took her leave deciding to give them a second to themselves and she raced down the corridor after Jack.

'You could be a bit nicer you know.' She chastised. He raised an eyebrow.

'First you don't want her here now you're telling me to be nicer to her?' she sighed.

'I changed my mind. She means well and she's not as annoying as I thought she was.' Jack smiled.

'Either way, I need her here. Not upstairs chin-wagging.'

'I think it's nice she has friends outside of Torchwood.' She replied as they entered the main bar room. Jack laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder as her pushed her towards the ladies toilets.

'Did I tell you she has a boyfriend too?' Winter looked sharply up at him.

'No!' he nodded, 'really? Wow, how's that going to work?'

'I have no idea.'

TTT

Winter had listened to the bouncer's story and to be honest she was disgusted. Fine they shouldn't have been shagging in the loos but that was no permission for him to spy on them. When they entered his office she felt like throwing up. She'd slept in cleaner places on the street. Peregrine came back with a mouse which she made him eat before he came anywhere near her. As the film got more X-rated Owen jokingly covered her eyes but she slapped him away. 'Wow.' Was all Jack could say as the film finished.

'My God.'

'He just...'

'...Came and went.' Owen snorted as Jack finished off Gwen's sentence.

'Now that's how I'd like to go.' Owen stated. Tosh glanced over before answering.

'I'm sure we could arrange it.'

'How can that be?' The bouncer interrupted, 'it doesn't make any sense, it's not possible.' Winter really didn't like this man.

'Well maybe if you hadn't been watching CCTV of the girls toilets you wouldn't be in so much distress.' She told him coldly. He turned to look at her.

'Are you calling me a pervert?' she glared at him.

'I never said that. Is that a guilty feeling I detect.'

'you little...' the bouncer pushed her back into Owen who Grabbed her and pushed her behind him trying to push the man back as Peregrine jumped onto his head in a bid to keep him away. He reached up and plucked the animal of his head throwing it at the wall. Winter watched in slow motion as her best friend smacked against the wall and lay still. She yelped and pulled the knife from her belt, lunging at the bouncer who took one look at the object and his eyes filled with fear. But before Winter could reach him Jack reached out and grabbed her arm.

'Stop!' he shouted, she looked up at him and dropped the knife, tears in her eyes, she turned away and hurried over to Pip who she picked up and escaped with. 'And as for you.' Jack turned on the bouncer. 'You attack on of my team again and I'll put you in a small dark room for the rest of your life.' He turned to Gwen seething. 'Question him. Tosh, we'll need a body from the cryo chamber, close match to the dead guy's appearance, disfigure the face dump it someplace remote, make it look like and suicide attempt.'Gwen poked her head back around the door from where she was going to question the bouncer, 'You have a stash of bodies!' Jack pointed back towards the bouncer and she sighed returning to her questioning. Then he stalked out of the room to find Winter.

He found her sitting behind the bar Pip was still totally limp and silent tears had slipped down Winter's face and onto her t-shirt. She didn't hear him approach until he sat down beside her. She glanced up at him through thick wet lashes. He leant over and kissed her hair, slipping the monkey from her grasp. He lay the creature out over his lap and ran his manipulator over it. She got onto her knees, looking at the strange symbols that appeared on the screen, wishing she could tell what they meant. The blue light switched off and Jack looked up at her. He smiled. It took a few moments for the smile to sink in and she flung her arms over him pressing her lips to his without thinking. He was stunned but he kissed her back and smiled at her when she pulled away. Not that she noticed. She scooped Peregrine up and danced out to the SUV where she tucked him into a small lined basket she kept under the driver's seat for when he was tired.

Jack breathed out and followed the bleeping of his device to the back of the club where Gwen joined him stating she had got nothing but an earful from the bouncer. What he wasn't expecting was a morality lesson from her. 'What about the boy's family? You can't just fake his death.'

'You want to tell his family he died screwing an alien?'

'We don't know that for sure.' Jack pointed to the device in his hands.

'Same elements we recorded at the crash site, traces all over the club but strongest in this area, something happened here.' He glanced around and spotted the camera before leading Gwen inside to take a look at last night's footage.

As they watched Gwen felt an overwhelming urge to cry. This poor girl had become a killer all because she wanted to show off to her new colleagues. Jack leant over and removed the tape, taking it as evidence. He left the room and she murmured, 'It's all my fault. If it weren't for me he'd still be alive.'

'Thinking like that will get you nowhere.' A voice from behind startled her and she turned to see Winter, her eyes a little bloodshot and wet spots on her t-shirt. 'At least we know more now, we've seen the alien's host body.'

'We can't let her kill again.' Winter laid her hand on Gwen's arm.

'I'm sure you won't.' There was a pause until Winter spoke again. 'If it makes you feel any better I didn't do too well on my first day either.' Gwen looked round at her.

'What happened?' Winter smiled a little at the memory.

'I almost killed Owen.' Gwen gasped her eyes growing wide. 'I tripped over one of the Poles Jack was putting up for me, landed on a bottle of the pterodactyl's special sauce which went all over Owen who was chased around the hub for 15 minutes because in my hurry to get Jack, I hit the lockdown button and we couldn't get him to a safe place.' Gwen laughed and then gasped.

'Oh I'm sorry, I didn't ask, how is he?'

'What Pip? Jack said he would be fine, well he didn't say it but... as good as.' Gwen smiled.

'That's good. I guess we better get going.'

TTT

Back at the hub Winter changed her top and left Peregrine curled up in his hammock before joining everyone in the side room behind Jack's office. She rolled his chair over to where Owen stood and brought her feet up onto it as she sat. Jack glanced at her but she ignored him, she knew they'd be chatting tonight but to be honest she didn't know what she was going to say. Yes she liked Jack, maybe even loved him. But she'd never thought of him in that way. 'So what's this supposed to do?' asked Gwen.

'I'm using Satellite tracking data to determine the inward trajectory of the meteorite.' Jack reeled off.

'Which in human terms means he's working out where the hell that thing came from.' Winter put in making Gwen and Toshiko laugh.

'Hey, sometimes a little techno-babble is good for the soul.' Winter laughed and pulled a cola flavoured lolly pop from her pocket and shoved it in her mouth.

'So this is like a route planner.'

'Not far off.' Tosh replied handing the files she was holding over to Owen who thanked her and stuck them in the gap between Winter and the chair to hold them while he sipped his coffee.

'Rhys, my boyfriend, he's a transport manager. He does this sort of stuff, on a slightly smaller scale.' Jack laughed and Winter smiled at the odd look Tosh was giving Gwen.

'You have a boyfriend?' Gwen grinned.

'Yeah, have you.'

'Don't have time with this job.' She replied. Gwen's smile faded a little but she didn't give up hope she turned to Owen.

'What about you? You seeing anyone?' Winter smirked, the thought of Owen in a steady relationship was something she'd never even considered.

'You've got to be joking, I can get all the grief I need here.'

'What about you two? You must be pretty serious, living together and everything.' It took a while for Jack and Winter to realise she was talking to them. They both looked at each other stunned and began denying their relationship in the same quick succession of words.

'Whoa! No, we're not together, we just live here.' Gwen looked taken aback as she looked at the team.

'None of you have partners?'

'Just you, Newbie.' Owen insisted.

'I'm not being rude of anything,' everyone turned to face her, 'well maybe I am but, how do you switch off from all this stuff? What do you do to relax?' Jack just stared at her, Tosh turned away, Winter waved her I-pod in the air and Owen joked away the tense silence.

'I torture people in happy relationships.' Gwen's eyebrows raised and Winter could see that she wished she'd never asked. She took her leave and, after checking on the still sleeping monkey she headed to the upper levels to relax a little. She dangled her legs over the side and lent on the middle bar of the railings as she slipped her earphones on and switched off from the world.

TTT

20 minutes later Gwen tapped her on the shoulder. Winter pulled out her earphones and turned her head to face the woman who slipped into the same position. 'can I help you?' Winter asked, surprised.

'When we first met,' she began, 'you acted like Owen, you were sarcastic and a bit rude. But then there was a bit of Jack in you, you were a bit of a show off in the way you hung around like you owned the place.' Winter wasn't sure she liked where this was going. 'I thought you hated me.' Winter hung her head as she thought back to the way she had treated her. 'When I arrived here last night it didn't seem like anything had changed but suddenly you turned around and stood up for me.' Winter looked up but refused to meet Gwen's gaze, choosing instead to watch Owen and Tosh as they threw paper balls at each other. 'I just wanted to say thank you. I don't know what changed your mind, but it's nice to feel that someone here is on my side.' Winter sighed.

'Coffee's ready!' Ianto called as he rounded the second floor of the hub. Winter stood up and took the fireman's pole in on hand before faulting.

'I like you Gwen cooper. That doesn't make us friends, yet. And it doesn't mean I trust you. But I like you.' Gwen Smiled as the 21 year old jumped the railings and flew down to the floor to exchange a kiss on his cheek for her coffee mug before heading down using the safe method of the stairs.

'Gas traces confirmed as Vorax and Ceranium.' Tosh told everyone.

'Great my two favourite gases.' Jack replied sarcastically. 'Can we do a check and find out what we know about them.'

'I'm all over it.' Owen confirmed as Gwen made it down to see what Tosh was working on.

'What's this doing?'

'I've taken an image of the girl from the CCTV image and I'm cross-referencing it with the UK population.'

'You can't have every face in the UK on there, that would be against civil liberties, data protection, all that stuff.' Jack walked up behind Winter as she reminded Gwen.

'Still doing that you instead of we thing.' Winter heard him chuckle behind her and without thinking leant back against him. He froze for a moment and so did she, but before anyone else noticed, he relaxed and wrapped his free arm around her. The computer flashed with a result and Owen immediately started grumbling.

'119 suspects, this thing is supposed to give us a single clear match.'

'The CCTV was too low rez. I've tried magnifying and augmenting but it just breaks up. Which means the software can't function'

'It's narrowed the numbers down.' Ianto replied. 'Winter and I could check through the rest.' He turned to face Jack and Winter, 'you know, the old fashioned way, with our eyes.' Winter snorted into her coffee gaining a grin from the young Welshman.

'What about the finger prints we took of the ally wall?' Gwen asked, the computer found no matches and Gwen's shoulder's sagged, 'well it was a long shot.'

'Yeah just a bit' said Owen.

'At least I'm trying to do something!' Gwen snapped.

'No, you're trying to do anything.' Owen retorted. Jack sighed and let go of Winter to approach the desk.

'The CCTV must have picked up her arrival at the club. Tosh can you reformat the recognition software to trace her journey backwards via the street-camera networks?'

'I'll have a go but it'll take a while to process every possible turn on every street corner means hundreds of possibilities.'

'Have a go, at least we'll know where she started the evening.'

'We could cross-reference that with the addresses of the remaining face matches.' Owen clicked his fingers and pointed at her.

'Good one newbie, that's a bit more like it.' Winter leaned over and ruffled his hair. They all turned when they heard a tapping from Jacks office and a quiet bang. Winter looked up at Jack with excitement in her eyes.

'Pip's awake.' She thrust her coffee into Jack's hands and ran over to his office leaving them all to continue with their work.

TTT

An hour later Jack poked his head down the hole to see Winter with Pip on her chest reading Wuthering Heights. 'We have an address if you're interested.' He pulled a hideous white body suit from behind his back, 'and I have a lovely plastic suit for you'. She smiled and laughed but shook her head. 'Alright well, we'll see you a little later, alien girl in hand.'

Winter sat back against the wall, so far Jack had yet to mention the slip up in the club. She had only realised after her worry for Pip had completely dispersed, that she had totally cocked up. In an ordinary working relationship, employees did not go around kissing their bosses. Pip squirmed on the bed reminding her that she had stopped reading and she looked down at the book, 'I am Heathcliff.' She read aloud, then stopped and in a sudden fit of violent temper threw the book into the corner. Pip lept over to retrieve it hopping over on two feet in an odd little dance. She closed her eyes and gently banged her head against the wall.

'Why am I so stupid?' she exclaimed. Running her hands through her hair.

TTT

The sound of the cog door rolling aside startled Winter from her newfound place in Owen's chair. Peregrine looked up and carefully jumped from the desk, to her lap, to the floor. It was obvious he was still sore from the incident last night but it didn't seem to stop him.

Jack swept him off the floor as Gwen led the girl off to the cells. 'Went well then?' Winter questioned lightly. He shrugged and leant against the desk.

'She almost escaped, saved by Owen with this.' He pulled a small, rock-like object from his pocket and flicked it in the air. Pip reached out and caught it as it fell, turning it over in his hands he bit into it and, finding it hard, handed it back.

'What is it?'

'Portable force-field, it shouldn't have left the hub but it was a nice save.' He pocketed the stone and took a long look at the monkey in his arms. 'So how's he holding up? Any problems?'

'Nope, he's a bit hesitant in the way he moves but I think he's just sore.'

'He's a brave little guy.'

'Yeah,' she whispered, 'yeah he is.' Jack sighed and turned to face Winter.

'We should talk…'

'Not right now, later, when everyone's gone. Alright?' he grimaced and nodded as Owen and Tosh entered the room. Winter stood up and relieved him of Peregrine before heading towards Jacks office. But she stopped when she heard Owen murmur

'Hello! Happy birthday me.' She noticed he was looking at the screen and she retraced her steps to stand behind him.

'Ooo, now that's hot.' She replied. As she saw the passionate embrace Gwen and the girl had found themselves in. He smirked and lent back in his chair. 'Oi you lot.' Winter called, 'got a bit of a treat for you.' Owen looked a bit hot under the collar as Jack headed over

'Wow.' Jack spoke, Tosh stood behind him and Winter sniggered at the looks on their faces.

'I thought she said she had a boyfriend.' Owen said.

'You people and your quaint little categories.' Winter elbowed Jack and leaned in a little to get a better look.

'Do you think they'll go all the way? Cause if it comes to that I'm out'ta here.' this time it was his turn to elbow her.

'We should really get her out of there.' Tosh mentioned a voice a little far off.

'Yeah.' Jack agreed. He suddenly snapped to his senses. 'I mean yeah come on.' Tosh followed close behind as he ran off towards the cells.

'Just um, record a bit first.' Owen mumbled. Winter laughed as she skipped down to the cells.

'You're a sick man Owen Harper.'

**I've had absolutely no reviews so far, that may mean that no ones reading in that case I may as well keep them to myself and not bother putting them up. Please review because it's why I do this.**


	4. Day One part 2

**I'm really happy today :D and that's down to some people I want to thank very much… 'Wordartist14' and 'adctd2music' for reviewing and putting this story on their story alert lists. Thank you so much it really means a lot. So this chapter's for you :D I hope you like it.**

'**Wordartist14': **I know what you mean, sometimes I re-read it and I have to check myself as to who's speaking. It's mainly because a lot of the dialogue is stuff from the actual show and I've read stories where they've just said 'Jacks says….Gwen replies…. Jack counters….Owen says…' and after a while I was left thinking, 'yes, I've watched the show too.' I'll look over the next chapters again and try and sort out the speaking things.

'**adctd2music': **there is quite a bit or Ianto and Winter especially in cyberwoman (I had so much fun writing that one) so hopefully you won't be disappointed. They are really good friends I think maybe because they joined at a similar time and she doesn't look over him like the others do. He's also quite young for a torchwood operative which makes them a similar age. However Winter has quite a few problems that she still hasn't worked through yet. As we see in this chapter. She's not going to let that stop her but when it comes to really letting people in she worries that it will end up going wrong. I think I'll shut up now or I'll give away the whole story line :)

**Alright so here's the next chapter, enjoy :)**

_There is a problem here with our society  
The absence of my tears is my sobriety  
I have a growing fear and you're not helping me  
Am I the only one who realizes it is true?_

Beat but I'm not broken  
Guide me through with your hand,  
Lead with your words spoken  
Show me how to listen

TTT

'Way to go newbie,'

'Owen' Winter warned from the bar above the medical bay.

'That is what I call a methodical investigation.'

'Owen!' she repeated a little louder

'I can't wait until I see you take down her particulars.'

'OWEN!' it was in vain though. Gwen snapped and through herself at him, pinning him to the wall.

'What are you doing? Get off.' Winter shook her head and let Gwen have her fun for a moment.

'That girl's body has been overrun by I don't know what and you think it's a joke.'

'Alright, Jesus I'm sorry.'

'We should be helping her, she's not some Lab rat.'

'No, she's a murderer and you were the one who wanted her caught, and here she's you best friend.' Winter could see this getting ugly and the blood was starting to get to her head so she took the bar in a hand and swung off, landing on the floor neatly and dusting her hands off as she approached them but Jack got there first with a witty line and a serious face.

'you know strictly speaking throttling the staff is my job.' Gwen held for a moment and then let go violently as Jack gave Winter a 'you should have stopped that earlier' look.

'so, who's for Chinese?' Ianto interrupted. Winter bounced over and grabbed a few bags from the tray to ease the load and followed him up to the board room where the tension was soon eased by Jack's amazing story telling skills.

Winter sat between Ianto and Gwen as the story continued and she felt the woman relax beside her. It was only when Jack left that the conversation turned back to Gwen. 'so, what's he told you?' Owen asked.

'What about?'

'Himself.' Tosh replied as though it was obvious.

'You've been here longer than I have.'

'We were banking on you.' Tosh looked crestfallen.

'You're a copper; you're trained to ask questions.' Owen accused, Gwen looked shocked.

'You don't know anything?'

'not who he is, not where he's from nothing.' He gestured to Winter. 'except him being Gay.' Winter looked challengingly at him.

'what makes you say that?' she retorted.

'He sleeps with you every night and yet he never 'sleeps' with you. He has to be gay.' Winter blushed at the hidden compliment and took a swig from the beer in front of her. Gwen still didn't believe it.

'no he's not! Really? Do you think?' Owen nodded but Tosh interrupted.

'Owen does, I don't.'

'And I don't care.' Ianto put in.

'Period military is not the dress code of a straight man.' Owen argued. Winter shook her head in disagreement.

'I think it suits him.' She replied, 'sort of classic, brash, with a hint of 'who cares I make this look good." Gwen and Tosh nodded.

'exactly,' Tosh leant over towards Gwen, 'I've watched him in action, he'll shag anything if it's gorgeous enough.'

Winter's face fell. She knew this was true, they'd joked about it on numerous occasions, but hearing it like this made her feel like an idiot. When Jack kissed back she'd been worried he had feelings for her that she couldn't return but now… now she realised she'd been secretly hoping he did. The thought of him kissing her just because she looked good made her feel like nothing. Like he didn't care about her feelings at all. She knew this wasn't true but the thought still grated on her mind. Then there was the idea that Owen was right, he slept with her every night, and yet he never… maybe that was just the problem. Maybe he didn't think she was gorgeous at all. Maybe he only kept her company at night because he felt sorry for her. She couldn't have that, she couldn't stay here if that's what he thought. She didn't want to leave, it wasn't fair but she didn't know what to do or think anymore. Was this what Suzie had been talking about? Was this the moment where Torchwood drove her away. The rest of the talk seemed to become blurred as her mind worked. She didn't even notice the others had stopped talking until Jack walked in.

Gwen had gotten up from her seat and was approaching the monitor showing Carys crying in the cell. 'What are we doing having Chinese while a girl fights for her life.' Winter stared at the monitor and found herself sympathising with the girl. They were both confused, worried and had no clue what would happen to them in the future. She scrapped back her chair and left. Knowing the others would be able to see her on the screen but no longer caring, maybe hearing it from someone else's point of view would help her make her own mind up about things.

TTT

'You've forgotten what it means to be human.' Jack looked at Gwen.

'so remind us. Show us what it means to be human in the twenty-first century.'

'Someone's got it right.' Jack looked back over to Ianto who was looking past Gwen to the screen. Winter stood at the door. Her head pressed against it as if deliberating. Suddenly she pressed the button on the side of the cell and the door slid open.

'what is she doing?' Jack asked in shock, rising from his chair. Tosh grabbed his arm.

'Wait.' Winter sat down in front of Carys and spoke quietly. 'Hi.' Carys flinched and buried her head in her hands. 'I'm Winter.' At this Carys looked up, she stared for a moment and then spoke quietly.

'Carys.'

'I know.' Realising this was the wrong thing to say winter back peddled. 'sorry, I mean, it's nice to meet you.'

'what do you want?'

'you want the truth?'

'yeah'

'I want life to be a bit simpler. Easier maybe.' Carys snorted and wiped her face.

'why what's wrong with yours.'

'I did something stupid. It's not as bad as what you're dealing with but. I think I have some idea of how you feel.'

Jack watched from the boardroom, stunned. She'd never done this before. Sympathised. She wasn't that good at it but, she had Carys talking. 'Really? And what is it that I'm feeling then.'

'you feel scared, lost, like you don't even know who you are any more. You're worried about what will happen to you and about keeping all of this a secret from your family and friends.' Carys sniffed and looked down at the ground.

'I don't want to hurt them, I don't want to be near them but it wants me to be. I look around and everything blurs. I'm light headed and tired. All I want to do is sleep, but It won't let me. It needs more, constantly. I can't do this,' she sobbed, 'I can't do this, I don't want to. I just want to leave and never come back. But I haven't got anywhere to go. And I don't want to leave my dad, I can't leave him. What do I do?' Winter pulled the girl down to her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders, patting her hesitantly.

'I thought that too.' She said, taking a deep breath, 'leaving I mean, thought about going back to London, living where I did before everything …' she paused not sure how to continue, 'but I'm not sure if that's the right thing to do anymore. I think I just have to face up to it and hope it doesn't affect how I live too much.'

Jack watched her look up at the camera and it was as if she was staring right at him. He leant over and turned the screen off.

'What was all that about?' Owen asked. Everyone looked at Jack in confusion.

'don't you have work to be doing?' he snapped at them. They left, each going their separate ways and Gwen was shocked when she saw Winter waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

'I'm helping.' The girl stated. Gwen just nodded and gave her some instructions, something letting her know that the 21 year old didn't want to chat right now. They worked quietly, printing sheet after sheet and somewhere during the time they worked, Pip came in and curled up on the printer.

'he really is gorgeous.' Gwen mentioned causing both the monkey an Winter to look up at him. She smiled and nodded, scratching the top of his head.

'yeah. Would you like to feed him?'

'pardon?' Winter rolled over to the filing cabinet and pulled a plastic box from the draw. Pip perked up and looked hungrily at the box. She stood up and handed Gwen the box. The lid came off with a slight popping sound and Gwen squeaked when she saw it was filled with dead tarantulas. Winter shrugged.

'it's his favourite.' She plucked one out of the box and replaced the object in the draw before handing Gwen the spider and pushing her gently to her knees and backing away a bit. Gwen hesitantly held out her hand and Pip carefully bounded to the floor a few meter from her. Slowly he crawled forward on all fours until he was less than three feet away. Gwen smiled encouragingly and he reached out and snatched the spider from her, stuffing it in his mouth and escaping across the room. Gwen looked to Winter who smiled and said. 'Stay there.' And then threw her a polo from a packet in the draw before sliding the draw shut.

This time Pip came over much quicker and when he snatched the polo from her hands he stayed put in front of her. Gwen kept her hand extended and he took the chance to scamper up her arm and onto her shoulders where he sat, his tail curled around her neck for balance. 'Looks like you lot are working hard.' Jack grinned at them from the door. Winter's smile disappeared from her face and Gwen stood, approaching the board of Carys' life.

'Carys Fletcher born 13th of November 1987. School reports, personnel files from her temping agency, swimming badges from when she was six, reports of her mother's death in a car accident when she was ten. And last year's e-mails discussing the relative merits of Orlando Bloom and Heath Ledger.'

'Why have you done this?' Winter stood up and cautiously moved towards them and removed Pip from Gwen's shoulders, hugging him closely to her chest.

'Because this isn't about meteorites and Gases,' Jack looked over at her, surprised at her sudden change of heart towards the case, 'It's about this girl and how her life is slowly slipping away from her while all she can do is stand and watch.' She turned and, without grabbing her coat, left the room and the hub behind to take a walk in the fresh air. Gwen watched her leave and then turned back to Jack.

'when I was with her in the cell Carys told me she was losing, we have to find a way to keep her fighting, remind her to hold on to who she is.' Jack just stared at her as if perplexed. 'Have I got something on my face?' suddenly he came to life.

'No! Just… it's… Brilliant! You are brilliant. With the case, and Nemo, even the monkey thinks so.'

'what do you mean with Nemo, I mean, Winter…?'

'I've never seen her act this way. She's so… human. Before you she only acted like that in private, when no one could see she had a heart. Now… she's like a different person.'

'but she's upset?'

'she's probably shocked, trying to get used to this new side of herself. But still you, Gwen Cooper, are fantastic.'

'Thank you,' she replied looking away, 'so I think we should bring in her dad.'

'you're kidding right?'

'we've got to find something to connect with her, make her fight back.'

'our priority is to contain the alien threat not put civilians in a cell with it.'

'think about how she reacted with Winter earlier, we should be helping her.'

'Gwen there is no way…'

'if we don't. who will Jack?'

'are you always this awkward?' there was a buzz from Jacks desk and Tosh's voice echoed through the room.

'you should take a look at this.'

TTT

Winter sat on the floor outside the visitors centre. Pip had chosen to stay in the warm inside with Ianto and although the cold bit into her skin, she couldn't help but enjoy it. It had been so long since she'd felt uncomfortable. Since she'd been cold or soaked through with no chance of changing. She decided then and there, that there was somewhere she had to be. She stood up and began to walk towards the clinic.

TTT

Winter looked at the building through bleary eyes, it had taken her hours to make the journey on foot and now she was exhausted. Years ago this had been a house. A dump for drug addicts and sex that was sure to end in an STD. Now it was a clinic and it was as if people had just forgotten what had gone on here. As if no one but her cared. She sat on the floor opposite and held her head in her hands. What would Andrew tell her to do?

TTT

The SUV careered round corners as the team left Cary's ex's house. 'So what's our next move?' Jack asked from behind the wheel.

'Stop the entire city of Cardiff from shagging?' Owen said sarcastically, 'And where the hell is Winter?'

'put bromide in the water supply.' Gwen replied as a joke, 'she ran out just before you let Carys out.'

'no, too hit and miss.' Jack told her, 'she'll be fine, let her have some time to sort herself out.'

'yeah and the water company got really pissed off the last time we did that.' Owen added, 'what did you do to her?'

'it could have used any body in Cardiff, why her?' Tosh asked, 'I could track Winter if you like.'

'I just assumed it was random.' Gwen replied, 'and you have a tracking device on her?'

'if it was random it would have gone for the closest female not wearing a mask in Cardiff, which would have been Winter. You're lucky you were wrong.' Jack told her, 'and yeah it's in the red bracelet she was wearing today, she wears it a lot and she tends to wander off.' Owen interrupted.

'Alright so we know that she'll be ok can we concentrate on Carys before this conversation makes MY head explode.' Everyone gave Owen a look to tell him that wasn't funny but Jack did as he asked.

'it's using Carys' life to get what it needs.'

'so what else do we know about her to give us a lead?'

'anything you can think of.' They all turned to look at Gwen.

'What are you all looking at me for?'

'you did all the profiling.' Owen told her.

'I don't know sorry.' Owen looked over at Jack accusingly.

'She's really great under pressure.'

'there's got to be something.' Jack told her, 'what did you say Carys' job was?'

'she's just a temp, receptionist.'

'where's she working at the moment?'

'I can pull her employment files up.' Tosh stated, tapping at her computer. 'Conway clinic'

'you're joking!' Owen asked turning round.

'what's the problem?'

'It's a bloody fertility clinic.' No one looked impressed. 'Sperm donors! An unlimited supply of orgasmic energy without all the build up'

'the perfect hit.' Jack agreed. They turned the car around and sped off towards the clinic.

Winter stood up from her spot on the floor, there was no use in sitting around here. She headed off in the direction she had come from passing a long ally leading to a battered door. She glanced at it and was about to walk on by but the urge was too strong, this was her past. Maybe someone in here could remind her of who she was. she began down the passage, just missing Carys as she walked past.

The building was dark and cold. But at least it was dry. She could hear nothing but the cars outside and the rustle of the wind through the broken glass of the windows. A slight rustle made her turn sharply and she came face to face with a boy, he had dirty blond hair, grey eyes and an odd circular mark above one eye on his forehead. It looked like an old cigarette burn. He was about the same age as her and much bigger. She took a few steps back when she realised she didn't know him. That couldn't be good, she used to know everyone in this group. He glared at her and growled. 'Who are you?'

'My names Winter.' She said, so frightened she only just realised her mistake. 'I mean Nemo! I'm Nemo!'

'LIAR!' someone yelled, she span around and found a small crowd of dirty children and teenagers was surrounding her. Some of them she recognised, years had passed and yet they still looked the same to her, but with her clean clothes, jewellery and well kept hair she must have looked different. She tried to explain hurriedly as the eldest boy stood right in front of her.

'I am. I swear, my friends they call me Winter. They didn't like Nemo, thought it sounded too much like the fish.' She saw a hint of recognition in the eldest's eyes and she was sure he would turn around and mention the colour of her own, but he just smiled dangerously at her.

'Our Nemo came before the fish.' Sneered one of the young girls who now stood behind her. 'What do we do?' they all looked to the blonde before her. he winked at her and pushed her to the floor, wrapping a scarf around her eyes.

'Let's find out who she really is guys.' He yelled. She felt hands of all sizes grab her and begin dragging her to the other side of the building.

'I am Nemo!' she yelled, 'I swear I am!'

The team exited the Building, Carys held tightly in Owens arms as he and Tosh headed to the back to lay her out in the spacious boot. Jack opened one of the back doors for Gwen but he stopped when he realised who was sitting on the seat in question. 'Winter?' he asked. She was sitting on her hands and her head was lowered slightly so her hair covered her face. He reached around to pull her gaze up to his but she flinched away. He pulled back and left the door for Gwen to climb over. No one talked on the way back and once at the Hub Winter was the first out. When they got down to the bottom she had grabbed a book and was curled up on the sofa, her face still hidden. Even Pip was keeping his distance. Jack couldn't watch this. He walked up to her and took the book gently from her hand. She can't have been reading it because she didn't change her stance or reach for it back. 'Winter?' Jack repeated quietly. He became aware that the rest of the team had collected behind him, having left Carys in the med bay. 'Please Winter.' She finally looked up at him and for a second he wished she hadn't.

Her hair fell back to reveal her face and he almost joined in with the gasp coming from behind him. Her face was red, the sort of red that came before a bruise had fully formed. Her lip was split, there was a large gash on her cheek and bruises on her neck. Jack leaned over and peeled off the jacket she was wearing to reveal ligature marks around her wrists and small cuts down one arm. She was a mess. He was lost for words.

'What the fuck happened to you?' Owen whispered his voice horse. She turned away from them and fiddled with her bracelets as Owen sat on the table and studied the cuts on her arms. 'Bloody hell there's glass in this.' She flinched away from him and he held up his hands palm up. Jack took her hands in his and rubbed them reassuringly.

'what happened?' he asked, 'who did this to you?' she pulled her hands away sharply.

'I went to visit my old family. Introduced myself as Winter by mistake. I should have realised they wouldn't believe me when I told them I was Nemo. '

'you think that's a good excuse for doing this to you?' Jack's voice was raised.

'I can't blame them.' She spat back.

'WHY THE HELL NOT?' he shouted.

'BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO TAUGHT THEM TO DO IT!' she yelled back at him, standing up from the sofa. The force of opening her mouth so quickly broke the scab on her lip and it started to bleed again.

'what?'

'when you found me, I was all happy and hyper because I felt safe. Jack.' she had stopped yelling and now spoke in a louder version of her normal tones. 'we were a bunch of frightened kids living without an adult over 19. We had no family, no money, and no home, just each other. Do you know how terrifying it is for a kid to go out in the morning to beg and have to hope that all your friends would come back safe afterwards? I had friends who were raped, stabbed and left on the side of a street to die. Alright when I was there I taught them to tie the person up and move on to another hide out but it's the same principle.' She took a long breath and her voice lowed to a defeated sigh. 'I looked in the mirror today and I saw two people. The person I was and the person I've become. I thought I was fine with both of them. But...' tears slipped down her cheeks. 'I looked after those kids, I knew some of them since they were 6. And look at what they've become. Oh God!' she lashed out kicking the table and then it was like the energy just drained out of her. 'I should never have left.' Jack looked at her steadily.

'Gwen, take Carys home to her dad. Toshiko, go with her, take the SUV. Owen you can stay.' The two women disappeared from the room and Jack carefully approached her.

'there's only so much you can do in this life Nemo. You haven't changed as much as you think, you just grown up. Those kids are frightened, like you said. So do something positive. You have a building, I have the money. Why don't you make it into a home for them? Maybe if you give them a home they won't have to be frightened anymore and they won't do this to anyone else.' She looked up at Jack.

'you would do that?'

'yeah. If you promise me one thing.'

'what?' she looked questioningly at him.

'Stay.' He replied and he wrapped his arms around her in a hug. 'please.' She nodded into his shoulder.

...

'you do know I'm still here right' Owen said.

…

**Sorry if the end of that was a bit angsty but that's what turned up in my head. If there's anything you don't understand it's my fault I just haven't written it right so feel free to ask :). Next time 'Ghost machine' **


	5. Ghost Machine part 1

**I'm really sorry I haven't updated for ages but I was at guide camp… is that a good enough excuse, not really. But you can all rest assured that I would much rather had been writing this for you. **

**On the other hand I got no reviews for the last chapter so I should take that back. Thanks go to 'Chrystal06' for putting this story on their favourites list.**

**.**

_This is my Vietnam  
I'm at war  
Life keeps on dropping bombs  
And I keep score_

'Oh come on you can tell that at least.'

'No Owen, I can't.' Winter hung on her bar, attempting to read a magazine as Owen jabbered away while working on a weevil victim.

'Well you didn't find the SUV with supernatural powers and I don't believe in chance, that leaves tracking. So where's the tracking device then, if it's inside me I'll kill you.' Winter sighed and threw the magazine at him. It had been like this for several days. After everyone realised that she was pretty much back to her old self they tried not to bring up the night she was attacked, but Owen was just too curious as to how she found them to let it drop.

She had come close to telling him why she had gone there with all the probing he was doing. As far as they knew she had followed them (via tracking or just seeing the SUV pass her) and once there decided to take the trip to see her old friends. She thought it was safer for herself to keep the fact that she had been there before them quiet.

Plans for changing the run down building into some sort of home for the kids were already being drawn up. Winter couldn't thank Jack enough for the support he was giving her in the project, not just with the money but mentally as well. He had come with her when she asked to go back there and had agreed to leave his Wembley in the car. She knew that it was likely the kids had moved on for a while but it was still worrying going back. They had cleaned it up a bit and taken tonnes of pictures to be given to the architect who was now working on a final draft. No one asked why she was doing it, she guessed it was because Jack told them not to. Unbeknownst to him, she already had the plaque to go above the door. It was hidden under the wardrobe and was a golden-bronze colour with writing in clear lettering.

_Andrew house_

_A home for the street kids of Cardiff_

_Your Nemo_

Her wounds had healed well since that night and there was only the faintest yellow look to her face that was covered by a hint of foundation that Gwen had slipped to her one day. She wasn't usually one for make-up but she had been getting odd looks when she went out for walks and it just gave her back normality. However the same could not be said for Jacks wounds. Although he had obviously come to no physical harm connected with the incident, there had been a few issues he had had to deal with. One being that he had suddenly realised how dangerous it was to let Winter wander off on her own with no one but a monkey for protection. He had taken to going with her whenever she wanted a walk, or at least sending Ianto.

The other was that he had been shocked when he discovered what Winter had thought of him after their kiss. He too agreed that they were better off as friends but he had almost got a little angry when she told him what she had felt after Tosh mentioned his history of shagging anything gorgeous that came his way. Therefore he now spent hours of his day proving to her that her friendship meant more to him than just a quick shag.

'Don't know how you can read this and still be classed as a girl.' Owen's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked over to see him flicking through the magazine she had just lobbed at his head. 'it's full of cars, you should be reading HELLO and OK not this, this is ...' he looked up to see that she had swung to the ground and was now glaring at him, daring him to continue. He shrugged and tried to discreetly slip the magazine into his draw. She shook her head and ran over to grab another from the table next to the sofas. He joined her moments later and snatched that one too. 'Fencer's world. You have to be kidding me.' He threw her a disgusted tone as he collapsed onto the sofa next to her and began flicking through it. 'There's a magazine for fencing?'

'Actually it's for all kinds of sword fighting, not just fencing.' She snatched the magazine back and opened it at a random page. 'Fencing is far too girly for me.' She smiled at him before turning back to the page and starting to read. He sighed and walked over to sit in his own chair only to find it occupied.

'Get out of the chair.' He told the monkey, who looked at him and went back to cleaning his fur. Owen turned to winter. 'Would you get the thing out of my chair, I want to sit down.' She looked up at him and cocked her head a little.

'Maybe.' He narrowed his eyes at her.

'What do you want?'

'Where are the others?' she asked. His shoulders tensed and he spoke a little too quickly.

'No idea, I told you that.'

'Yes well the problem there is that I know you're lying, and I know, you know, I know you're lying. So if you tell me I'll call off Pip,' she paused for effect, 'and if you don't, then I hope you have your rabies shots.' As if on cue, Peregrine smiled showing off his large sharp teeth. Owen backed away a step and then relaxed.

'Fine, fine, they went to track down an alien device, just been activated again.'

'We have a case and no one thought to tell me?'

'Jack told us not to.'

'HE DID WHAT!' she seethed as the cog door rolled open and the rest of the team, including Ianto who'd been driving the SUV entered. 'JACK BLOODY HARKNESS!' Winter yelled. He looked up sharply to see Winter standing, hands on hips, violet eyes filled with anger and Owen, scratching the back of his neck lightly as if he'd done something wrong. From this picture he concluded that Owen had caved and made a mental note to give him extra paperwork for a month.

'Look...' he started moving forward.

'No. You look. I've put up with you following me everywhere I go, and I've put up with all the useless jobs you give me to keep me busy around the hub when you need some time and Ianto's out. But I've had it up to here with the suffocating cotton wool ball you've got me wrapped up in. I'm not a child Jack and more importantly I'm a part of your team, therefore I need to know when we have a case. ' He had the decency to look sheepish as she wound down her rant but as soon as she finished he held out a file for her. She glared at him playfully and took it from him before crossing to sit back on the sofa. It was difficult for one of them to stay angry at the other, especially over something so trivial. She pulled out what looked like a print out of sound waves. 'What is it?' she asked. Jack sat next to her and swung his arm over her shoulder as he let his head fall back.

'No idea.' He replied, 'but someone has it who isn't suppose to and tonight, we're getting it back before that someone does any damage with whatever it is.'

TTT

'Alright everyone!' Jack hollered as they swerved round the corner in the SUV, Winter was flung into Gwen and then into the door as he continued, 'we don't know who we're dealing with, be on your guard. Winter take the roof path, Owen and Gwen I want you ground level, I'll take the SUV.' He paused and then spoke into his comm. 'Tosh have you got a visual yet?'

'No, I can't track him fast enough I've just got the scanning signal, as soon as he stops swerving I'll have him.' Winter grabbed her door handle and threw a look at Jack who nodded. He stopped suddenly and she jumped out of the car and jumped straight up to the nearest fire escape. It took a lot of strength to pull herself onto the roof but once she was up she set off across the it, Tosh's voice guiding her from her position. It was nights like these that she wished she'd brought Pip with her, he was faster and would have found the good route for her to cross, but she hadn't thought he'd been needed at the time. 'Winter you need to turn left and make your way towards the station area, should be flat enough.' Tosh mentioned before giving Gwen and Owen some instructions. Her legs burned as she neared the station, she saw a figure in dark clothing run through the shopping area, dark hair flowing behind and a com in her ear.

'Gwen!' she breathed out, she took a leap to a lamp post and headed the way Gwen had, rolling under the closing barricade that slammed shut, cutting off Jack and Owen. The two women continued, Winter fell behind and then stopped as she saw the fight break out. When the man lost his jacket she, having had a short break, took off after him, he was good at disappearing, but she was better, finally he ran straight across a main road and she had to stop for fear of being hit by a car. She yelled in frustration and turned around to walk back.

TTT

Jack was pacing up and down the station as she arrived back. Gwen was sat, her head in her hands as she attempted to explain something to Owen, who looked far from impressed. All in all it looked like the plan hadn't quite worked out. 'What's going on then?' she asked.

'Apparently Gwen's seeing ghosts.' Winter's eyebrows raised and Gwen decided to elaborate.

'When I used the thing I got from his pocket I saw... it was like everyone had just vanished, just me and the little boy. I could see him and hear him but I couldn't move, I could hardly talk.' She shook her head and wiped her sweaty brow on the back of her hand.

'Oh wonderful, so we got the device but no one thought to call me off, I almost got turned into road kill.' Winter huffed as she put her hands on her hips and turned to look over at Jack. 'And what does he think he's doing.' Jack turned to look at them all and returned to his troops.

'Let's head back to the hub, maybe Toshiko can give us a hand, and we could all do with some coffee I think.' He led the solemn parade back through the station to the shopping centre where they piled into the SUV. Winter didn't really want to sit down, her back was sweaty and the thought of pressing her soaking top against it made her shudder. Thankfully, Jacks driving improved on the way back and she was able to stay on the edge of her seat. Tosh met them and relieved Jack of the device before running off to take as many tests as she could. Ianto followed them down, walking beside Winter who he struck a short conversation with.

'You hitting the showers?'

'Why? Do you want to join me?' He blushed and looked away.

'Hey!' Jack called back, 'flirting with Ianto is my hobby.' Winter stuck her tongue out at the back of his head and Ianto chuckled.

'No,' she replied once her giggles subsided, 'I'm going to head down to the range to a little practicing, I'm already hot and sweaty I may as well get something done before I change.' Ianto nodded and then parted with the rest of the group to make some coffee. Winter headed downstairs and smiled when she saw her weapon hung proudly against the wall. Jack had been right when he had figured she'd enjoy using this. Grace, violence and the perfect combination of skill and power.

TTT

The shower was cold, she would have to warn Jack that whatever had been messing with the heating systems was at it again. She sighed and made her way up out of the hole. Now wearing a purple strap top and jeans she left her feat bear. Ianto offered her a hand which she took and he hauled her up. She smiled as he handed her a coffee. Pip, lying casually on his shoulders, gave her hair a playful yank as a hello. She grinned and turned to Jack who was sitting at his desk fiddling with a large cream cake. 'Shop lifting conviction.' Tosh continued from where she had left off, 'a bottle of vodka and three pot noodles.' Winter snorted into her coffee and perched on Jack's desk.

'Criminal mastermind.' Owen commented. 'Got anywhere with that, er, mystery object?'

'Alien of course, oh! Gorgeous nanotechnology.' Jack praised through a mouthful of food. Winter threw a paper ball at his head.

'Didn't anyone teach you manners?' He shrugged and turned back.

'This thing makes NASA look like toys 'r' us.' He laughed.

'Well you've really narrowed things down haven't ya?' Owen complained as he pulled away from his lost game.

'Well, what have you been up to Owen?' he turned to stare at Winter accusingly but didn't have an answer to give her, so instead he glanced at Gwen who had picked up the device.

'At the station it was doing this,' she said,' and when I held it, it lit up and went mad.'

'Not doing it now is it' Gwen shook her head in the negative to Owen.

'Do you ever get bored of being so negative?' Winter asked Owen, standing from Jacks desk and fiddling with a paperweight.

'Nope, anyway, someone has to be realistic around here.'

'So.' Tosh said, turning to Jack, 'what do we do now?'

'This kid Bernie,' he began, another mouthful of cream cake in his gob, 'where does he live?'

'Splot.' Toshiko answered.

'Splot?'

'I believe estate agents, pronounce it splow.' Ianto replied. Winter laughed and exited the room, ruffling his hair as she went.

TTT

While Tosh, Owen and Gwen canvassed the neighbourhood. Ianto and Winter spent a while researching with the files Tosh had brought up. The whole affair turned out to be rather fun. At first they had spent a great deal of time pouring over the details but finally she convinced him to show her how to make a paper aeroplane. 'I can't believe you don't already know.'

'I didn't have any paper to make them out of. All we had was a few books, the newspaper was always soggy by the time we got them and I wasn't about to go trailing through other peoples rubbish. I was a thief, not a sewer rat.' He smiled and made one last fold before launching the plane through the air. Winter watched as it soared past Pip who pounced on it and ripped it to shreds.

'Toshiko will not be pleased.' Ianto's face fell.

'Never mind, we can always print more. What else can you do?' it wasn't very often that Ianto got to spend time with his favourite member of Torchwood so he didn't need much persuading to start teaching her some basic origami. She wasn't very good but he could tell she was trying. 'Oh!' she cried, throwing her hands up in disgrace, 'this is hopeless.' Ianto looked down at the shredded piece of bent paper in front of her and then back to her comical scene of frustration. He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. She glared at him and stood up, hands on hips. Her lips pursed in a cute pout and her eyes steely.

'Filing work has obviously got funnier than when I was doing it.' A voice from the door commented. Both of them looked up to see Jack, not looking too please. Ianto coughed and started to clear the space beside him and Winter picked up the shredded bits of aeroplane as Pip climbed onto her shoulder for comfort. 'Come on,' Jack said, walking past them, 'let's go find the rest of the team, hopefully they've actually done some work.' Winter glanced back over to Ianto who looked rather sheepish, she mouthed 'sorry' and hurried after Jack, not wanting to get him in any worse a mood.

TTT

Unfortunately the team obviously hadn't got further. As Winter trailed behind Jack she saw the three of them huddled together using a large brick structure as a table. She almost felt sorry for what they were about to receive. 'We did try Jack.' Tosh explained, Owen pushed a pasty forward as if that would make do for their failure. Jack looked at them almost incredulously before turning and heading towards the bridge. Winter grabbed the pasty for herself, muttering a quick thank you to Owen before traipsing forwards.

'What's he gonna tell us?' Owen began; sometimes Winter thought the man had no sense of self preservation, could he not see the mood Jack was in? 'Got it off an alien down the market?'

'Where are we going?' interrupted Gwen.

'Back to the railway station.' Jack replied, Winter put the uneaten half of her pasty in the bin and caught up with Owen as Jack explained his idea for an experiment.

'What I have to do that again?' Gwen was beginning to irritate Winter. Of course, that's what replicate would imply.

'Someone does,' Jack turned around and flung the device to Owen, 'any volunteers?'

'We don't know what it is or what it does?' Gwen's sense of adventure (or lack thereof) was really quite off putting, but Winter knew what she meant, she was worried, that's what Gwen did. She worried. It saved them and hindered them but no matter the effect it was always nerve grating.

'No' Jack replied shortly. When he did that most people knew it was best to lay off.

'Jack. This could be dangerous!' Winter rolled her eyes and braced herself.

'Yeah.'

'Erm I don't mean to be picky,' Winter turned away and hugged Pip to her chest to stop him chasing after a frog at the edge of the floor. 'But I think I can spot some flaws in this plan.'

'I'm sorry, I thought you were the guys who gave up looking for a nineteen year old kid this morning? I figured maybe you were after something more exciting, a bit of a challenge.' Jack stormed ahead leaving everyone feeling low. Gwen and Tosh carried on after him. Winter thought to stay with Owen but she just wanted to be back at the hub, making aeroplanes and bad flowers so she swept past him. He mumbled something as she walked away but she couldn't be arsed with him right now. It wasn't until he shut up that she turned to make sure he hadn't drowned in a puddle.

He was standing quite still. His arms outstretched with the device flashing in his hands. His face was white and he was staring straight ahead, at her. He twitched suddenly, making her jump and she gradually, edged towards him, he turned his head, glancing around the tunnel but his eyes were glassy, as if he was entranced. She put a hand to his shoulder but his breathing was so erratic she backed away. 'Jack!' she called, shakily.

'Not now.' He called, 'hurry up.'

'No really! Jack!' Owen sucked in a deep breath and leant forwards, she thought he was going to collapse but he looked at her, his breathing heavy and forced and then swamped her in his arms. Pip squealed in disgust and scampered onto the floor. Winter wrapped her arms around Owen but the confusion was strong. She pushed him away a bit and he handed Jack, who had appeared at her side, the device. He wouldn't speak other then mutter something about someone being scared. Gwen took his arm and pulled him down the way they had been heading. Jack looked at the device and then pocketed it before silently offering his arm to Winter, who in turn offered hers to Pip.

'Back to the hub?' he nodded.

TTT

The Tale of 'Lizzie Lewis' had obviously had an effect on Owen, while they tried to explain the case to each other he sat there only questioning, no snide remarks no jokes, just a sullen look. An exclamation from Jack brought everyone's heads snapping up. 'Quantum transducer! Look!'

'Wow! I'd kill to get one of those!' Toshiko told everyone. Winter knelt down by the device and raised an eyebrow at Tosh. 'Transducers convert energy from one form into another.' She explained, 'they're in headphones, they convert electrical signals into sound and then this device too, converts quantum energy and, and, and magnifying it.' Winter stood up.

'So the ghosts are the sound and the quantum energy is the electrical impulse.' Toshiko nodded excitedly.

'Of course, it's emotion!' Jack looked up expecting everyone to be with him, he sighed and turned to Gwen, 'human emotion is energy, you can't always see it of hear it, but you can feel it. Ever had déjà vu? Felt someone walk over your grave? Ever felt someone behind you in an empty room'

'That's usually pip.' Winter put in, Gwen sniggered but Owen made no reaction. He wasn't even smiling. She frowned.

'Anyway, like I was saying. There was someone behind you, there always is.'

'A ghost.' Gwen finished. Winter had the feeling she should've brought a flashlight to shine under Jacks chin.

'What else have we got on Lizzie Lewis?' Owen asked. Everyone turned, he couldn't have been listening to a word they had said. 'What else have we got?'

'Um, 1963, the records aren't all that detailed.' Tosh answered him, she obviously wanted to help him but there was only so much, even Tosh could produce.

'What about newspapers, witness statements, coroner's reports.'

'Owen!' Jack warned.

'What do you want me to find exactly?' Tosh complained.

'Well there must be something.'

'For a case to be re-opened you need new evidence or a new witness.'

'I saw it happen.'

'No you didn't, you weren't there. You saw the echo of a moment amplified by alien technology, so just tell me how that will play in court?'

'Well since when did we care about courts?'

'Tomorrow we go looking for Bernie Harris, find out what he knows about this ghost machine. We do our job and find where this thing came from now go home.' With that little speech, Jack left followed by a certain monkey, its tail stuck right in the air. 'Gwen with me' he shouted back.

TTT

Gun training had always been a release for Jack. When he couldn't sleep and his mind was whirring, the range was a perfect place to clear your head. Especially when you had someone to keep you company. He made a point of dragging out the sexual tension as far as he could with Gwen as he helped her to become more confident with the weapons around her. Soon they were laughing and joking but the vibe was still there. Clear as day. As they came to an end he smiled as she pulled off her ear protectors. 'Nice work, like I said, I hope you never have to use them.' She smiled and he saw her eyes flicker to the wall.

'Who's is that lot?' he looked over to see her staring at a collection of swords, knifes, bows and arrows. He smiled as she surveyed the collection, passing the long and short bows and moving onto the knifes with their decorative (and yet lethal) guards. And the swords, long, thin and beautifully made.

'They're Winter's' he replied, hands in pockets. She reached out to touch one and he stepped over to her, 'ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you, especially not that one.' She pulled her hand away from a meter long blade with a curved shape and an almost cylindrical green handle. There was an inscription carved into the metal blade and Gwen turned her head to read it. 'Don't bother you won't understand it.' He laughed.

'What does it say?' A voice from the door made her turn her body to face the girl now approaching.

'Ai eis si bol, Ai mal thys ser eil jhylia, Ai vaes ailai si thasti eil thol vaeli' she spoke in a flowing tongue. There was silence for a moment as Jack smirked.

'Now I know that's not welsh.' Winter laughed and replied.

'It's a form of ancient elfish. We had an alien who only spoke that and I was the only one who bothered to learn it so we understood what he was going on about.' Gwen nodded her eyes wide as Winter reached up and took the sword. 'It means 'I am the night, I stand for truth and loyalty, I reach into the flame and find peace." Jack reached up and took another sword from the set, a slightly more battered one with a long guard and straight blade.

'She sucked with guns.'

'I did not! I just don't like all the noise. And besides, hardly anyone fired and arrow by mistake because you have to load it every time you fire.'

'Like I said, she sucked with guns and so she asked to be taught something else. With her obvious athleticism,' Jack lunged forward trying to catch Winter of her guard, she swung around and fended him of swiftly, 'she was a perfect candidate to keep me up to date with my swordsmanship skills.' Gwen backed up as the fight continued until with a little trick in which Jack shone light into Winter's eyes, he overpowered her. She frowned and took the other sword from him, replacing them on the wall. Gwen clapped gently then glanced at her watch.

'Oh God look at the time.' Winter ran her finger over the sharp edge of the blade as Gwen spoke to Jack. 'When do you get to go home? You seem to live here. You don't do you?' she smiled at Gwen's shocked voice. People didn't seem to understand how amazing living in the hub was. For one thing the lie in-s were excellent, and the climate control was to die for, as was the easy access to coffee and the many hide aways.

'Gotta be ready, the 21st century is when it all changes.' Trust Jack to come up with some duty bound crap, 'and I hate the commute.' Winter laughed. And turned around to watch the pair of them.

'Where do you sleep?' Winter took a quick intake of breath and glanced up at him. No one but Ianto knew they shared a bed, as far as they knew there were tunnels all around the hub and they had separate bed rooms. But Jack seemed to be more open with this woman and it appeared her weakness would soon be revealed.

'I don't' she looked up sharply at Jack but he was still looking at Gwen. Beaming inside she crept over to the door and took one more listen before leaving to find Ianto for one last origami model before he left.

'Doesn't it get lonely at night?' The words brought a pang of sadness to her heart. Yes, when Jack wasn't there, when he was off working, it felt as if the whole world was tumbling out of kilter. Like she was all alone with no one there to save her from her nightmares. Jack didn't seem to answer and for a moment she wondered if he was feeling the same thing. 'I better get back, Rhys will be wondering where I am.' Winter slipped through the door and headed up towards the office. She had a sudden urge to run, to make sure Ianto was still there. She felt as if he was slipping away, as if he was gone and she would never get him back. Bursting through the door she saw Ianto, stood with his bag in one hand and jacket in the other.

'Oh! I was just about to leave. Was there something you wanted?' She looked at him and for a moment her heart sank. She didn't know why, she just felt so sad, so low. She walked over to Ianto and wrapped her arms around his neck. He reciprocated and she held him tightly. 'Don't ever leave me Ianto. I don't know what I'd do without you.' He pulled back a little.

'Where's all this come from?' he asked she shook her head and he pulled her back into his arms. 'Well I wasn't planning on going anywhere other than home, unless you know something I don't.'

'No, just...' a tear slid down her cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder. 'Just don't leave me. Everyone else does, even Jack. half the time I haven't a clue where he is, even when he's right in front of me, if he disappeared I'd survive, I'd be inconsolable but I'd be alive. If I lost you I think I may die.' He pulled back sharply and looked at her.

'I'm not going. And you're not dying. Deal.' She smiled and hugged him once more before he disappeared out of the door.

'Deal' she whispered to herself. But for some reason she still felt that pang. As if something was coming to an end. As if she was going to lose someone and there was nothing she could do about it.

TTT

She didn't sleep that night, she couldn't. She waited until Jack thought she was sleeping and slipped away to do some last minute work and then sat up, her legs bunched up next to her chest. She eyed the phone on the bedside table but who was there to call? Instead she settled down with a book from Jack's collection, anti gravity vessels, super electron cannons, cloaking devises, chameleon circuits and their care and maintenance: for dummies. She giggled quietly, that had to rubbish, as if, thousands of years in the future they would still have 'for dummies' books. She flicked it open and was pleased to fine that it was in English. 'Might waste a few hours.' She murmured and began to read.

At about 11 the next morning she was half way through, it was actually quite interesting, she had half a mind to start constructing one of them in the catacombs but Jack interrupted her thought by jumping down the hatch. 'Owen found Bernie Harris for us, wanna...what on earth are you doing with that?' he raised an eyebrow and sat down next to her, peering over her shoulder.

'Found it on the side, it's rather interesting?'

'You read all of that? How long have you been awake?'

'Not long I just opened it a few pages back and started reading.' She lied, no need to let him know about her insomnia. He looked at her funny and then stood up, taking the book from her hands. 'Anyway, Owen got Bernie? When did that happen?'

'This morning, he must have passed him in the street or something,' Jack said but he didn't sound convinced. Winter sprung up from the bed and made her way through the side door to the shower.

'I'll be out there in a second.' Jack nodded to no one in particular and looked down at the book in his hands, he knew she was lying, there were page corners turned down along the way and that was her little habit, some pages were even a little worn in the bottom corner from where the sweat on her fingers had soaked in as she fiddled with the pages. So why was she lying to him? He sighed and put the book back on the shelf, whatever it was he'd have to find out for himself, she'd never tell him out of her own free will.

**Please review :)**


	6. Ghost Machine part 2

**I'll be in Knutsford for the next few days so you'll have to wait until Saturday for the next instalment. I felt bad so here's the second half of this episode.**

**Thank you '****Areai Moonlight' for putting this story on their Alert list. Still no reviews though :(**

Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself lost in your lie

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

TTT

The pub wasn't exactly packed when they entered but the additions of the whole Torchwood team, minus Ianto, took up a great deal of space. Winter settled down on the seat next to Owen, her eyes made a quick scan of him and she knew from one look she wasn't the only one who'd been up all night. She gave him an 'are you ok' look as Jack teased Bernie but he just brushed it off with a quick nod. She bit her lip and turned to look over the table at the kid in front of her. He looked terrified, she smiled at him and he looked at her like she was mad. Suddenly something sailed past her head and she started backwards as Jack placed the device on the table.

'Well it's worth knowing we're probably the only ones you can tell.' Jack stated, his arm resting on Winter's shoulder. As Bernie explained his involvement in the ghost machines appearance, Winter fiddled with the device. She knew Gwen had taken it home with her last night. She'd seen her slip it into her bag, but she had let her walk out without a confrontation. Her mind wandered to what she would like to do with the device. Eyes flickering to Jack, then to her bag and back to the device. Would he notice if she borrowed it for a while?

'Thought it might be worth something, might take it down the antiques roadshow.' Winter snorted and made to grab Owen's beer. He pulled it back and took a sip, moving it further away. 'Well you never know do you, cash in the attic and all that! So I takes the tin home with me and, that thing starts switching itself on.' Bernie leant over at her grabbing her arm. Jacks hand tightened on her shoulder. 'It makes you see things, real things, real people. I was down the old Warf in the bay, I've seen this woman with a bundle, something wrapped up and it was night time and she was putting it into the water all secret like, it was weird, 'cause it was like, I was her somehow. She was scared 'cause she knew what she was doing was wrong, and I knew, I knew without looking that it was her baby wrapped up, dead. She hadn't told anyone, and then she just ran away. And I realised I knew her, she's old now but she lives up by the catholic church in splot. So I goes up to see her, told her what I'd seen, and she give me money not to tell anyone else.' Owen lent back and looked at him in disgust.

'You blackmailed her!'

'She offered!' He defended. 'Look I've seen thing's you wouldn't believe!' Owen looked down and she watched his hand tighten around his glass as Bernie described what they had both seen. 'Yeah, I know I saw it.' Owen turned to look up at Jack, 'he doesn't know anything does he.' Jack grimaced and slapped Bernie on the back.

'Bernie, it's been fascinating meeting you.' He led Winter away from the table, the device still clutched in her hand.

'Hang on! where are you going? That's mine that is! You can't just walk of I've got rights!' Winter shook her head smiling, threw the device up in the air and caught it, teasingly. 'Oh so you don't want the other half then?' Everybody stopped and turned. So, it hadn't been a wasted trip after all.

TTT

Bernie's house was a tip, while the others question the boy on the other half of the device, she snooped around the kitchen with Owen. Plates in the sink, take out wrappings on the side-board, nothing but beer in the fridge and a loaf of very mouldy bred in the cupboards. Lovely.

A door opposite the kitchen caught her eye, it was cracked open and she could see nothing but clothes on the floor, no light from a window. She navigated across to it quietly and gently pushed it open. A stench of moulding food and dirty laundry hit her nose and she screwed up her face as she peeked around the room. Bedroom, obviously, how could people live like this, like total slobs? This guy had a home, heating and running water. Could he not wash up a few times a week? She closed the door quietly and entered the living room in time to be pushed back by Jack who was obviously on the way out.

'Anything useful?' she asked.

'Nah, the guys an idiot but he's harmless and he knows nadda about our little transducer.' Winter smiled and elbowed him playfully.

'Aww, our little transducer, makes it sound like our kid' he smiled and slipped his arm over her shoulders proudly.

'Well if you wanted a kid all you needed to do was ask.' She laughed and ducked out from under his hand.

'Spawn of Harkness. I think not.' She giggled.

'Hey! I resent that comment.' She skipped ahead a few meters, passing Owens pretentious blue sports car and ran to the passenger side of the SUV pulling at the door handle to indicate she wanted to enter. Gwen's voice called out behind them but she didn't turn until she head Jack cry out. She looked up to find Jack had stopped a meter in front of her. Gwen was staring, straight past them all. It was like she could see something they couldn't. Suddenly her eyes flickered and Jack crossed the distance between them in a single stride, snatching the transducer from her hands. 'Christ Gwen! What were you thinking?' Gwen said nothing, just stared at Owen over Jack's shoulder.

Winter watched bemused as Gwen walked straight towards the SUV, shaken, that much was obvious but the nature of the vision she had had remained undisclosed until they got back to the Hub.

She listened intently from the bunker as Jack and Gwen discussed Owen's future. 'Might not?' Gwen questioned, 'you've got all this stuff, alien stuff. Isn't there anything that can help?' Winter pulled herself up the last few rungs of the ladder.

'We could lock you in the cells for a few years.' Jack glared at her and pointed to the doorway. 'Alright! Alright! I'm going.' She pulled the office door to, as they continued their discussion. She made a note to herself to keep her big mouth shut next time. Owen was leant over some more files on Lizzie Lewis, Tosh had her computer systems running background info on the money and rocks Bernie had discovered. There was nothing to do but read. She sighed and picked up her book from the coffee table. As she stood, a glimpse of silver caught her eye. The transducer was sitting at the side of Tosh's desk. The older woman was taking no notice of it and it didn't seem like she would be done any time soon. When she walked over to Gwen's desk to steal a new pen, Winter made a snap decision. She snatched the transducer and slipped it into her pocket, slipping from the room watched by a curious Peregrine from the rafters.

As the lift took her upwards, she separated the two pieces and headed for the outside world. She had a bus to catch.

TTT

The cold air bit into her skin as, once again she stood outside the clinic. She hid in the shadows as she contemplated her next move. Did she really want to see this? A quick glance at her watch told her she didn't have time to stand around weighing up pro's and con's. She clasped the device in both hands, closed her eyes… and pressed.

The world seemed to change around her, a soft whooshing noise permeated the air but behind it she could hear cries for help. The heat now burning her skin told her all she needed to know. She clenched her eyes tighter shut and tried to block out the screaming girls voice. Then she realised with a start. She knew that voice. Against her wishes her eyes snapped open and widened in terror at the sight before her. The clinic had disappeared and instead there was a run-down house across the street. And it was lit up, in flames. The crying woman stood closer than her to the blaze and had obviously been inside. Her jacket was scorched and her hair was covered in dust. She didn't have to turn around for Winter to know she was crying, sobbing. The girls pain and horror, thundered through her as if they were her own emotions. Suddenly the girl turned around to scan the street for help, from the vivid violet shade of her eyes Winter finally recognised the girl. It was her.

The vision ended and Winter pawed at her face, wiping away the tear that has slipped out. She took a few breaths and tried to calm herself. It was over, now she could move onto something else. Her hands shook as she pressed down on the button again.

The whooshing sound returned but now she could hear laughter over it. She opened her eyes to see a scrawny young girl running down the street away from an older boy. She looked about 9 and the boy maybe 15. She squealed as he hoisted her over his shoulder and approached the place where Winter stood. She got a clear view of his face as he walked. It was pale, a little sweaty, with dark rings under his brown eyes, almost black hair and a slight redness around his jaw like he'd gotten into a fight. She almost took a step back. This wasn't how she remembered him. 'Andy! Andy put me down! Andy!' the young girl squealed again.

'Come on Scrap haven't you got anything better than that.' The young girl kicked and struggled but she was obviously laughing. He swung her around and put her down on the floor next to Winter. Kneeling to look at her. 'You're no good at fighting you know that scrap.' The little girl crossed her arms and pouted, glaring at him. 'But that's okay. I don't think you should be fighting. A titch like you would be better at running, sooo how about tomorrow I take you out running over the rooftops.' The young girl's eyes lit up and she flung her arms around the boy.

'Really!' he laughed and stood up, the girl still clutching his neck. Her chin rested on his shoulder.

'Yup.' He grinned and turned to walk down towards the ally.

'I love you Andy,' the girl whispered.

'Love you too Scrap.' The last thing Winter saw as the vision faded out was the girls violet eye's staring straight at her.

The sudden departure of the vision had shaken Winter. Rather than the feeling of happiness she had thought she would get from the reminders, she now felt lonely, confused and upset. She placed the device back into her jacket pocket and headed back the way she had come. Jack was bound to notice the device was missing soon and then she'd be in big trouble.

TTT

When she arrived back, the place was in uproar. Jack was yelling at Owen, Owen was yelling back at Jack and Tosh was attempting to talk to both of them. She shook her head as she saw Ianto exiting the tunnels he rolled his eyes at her and she smiled before slipping the transducer back onto Toshiko's desk. 'I TOLD YOU TO GO HOME AND LEAVE IT ALONE! THAT WAS A DIRECT ORDER!'

'WHAT YOU THINK I WOULD JUST LET WHAT I SAW GO! HE MURDERED HER JACK! I FELT HER FEAR! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU HAVE DONE!'

'I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE OFF TO SEE THE MURDERER WITHOUT BACKUP OR MY BOSSES KNOWLEDGE!'

'THAT'S A LOAD OF BULL! SINCE WHEN DID YOU TELL ANYONE WHERE YOU WERE SWANNING OFF TO?'

'I'M THE BOSS, I GET TO MAKE DECISIONS MYSELF.' Winter placed her hands over her ears and did the only thing she could think of doing. Her head was pounding from the yelling. She was upset and she had no clue what the hell was going on. She opened her mouth, and screamed.

The room went deadly silent as everyone turned to face her. She put her hands down and closed her mouth. Glaring at the pair of boys in front of her. 'I don't care who started it, and I don't really care what 'it' is, but I have a feeling I won't get any peace until it's worked out so why don't you tell me what the hell is happening and I'll give you some of my useless advice. Then Toshiko can get a word in edgeways and give you some proper advice. Then I can have a nice long shower and curl up in bed with a book.' The tension in Owen's body slumped as he explained to Winter his trip to see Ed Morgan. Jack glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest. Winter listened but didn't really see much of a problem. She would have done exactly the same in Owen's position. She opened her mouth but couldn't find the words Jack or Owen wanted, or needed, to hear.

'How about we get Gwen and head around to Bernie's house. I'll watch the CCTV and tell you what's going on.' Tosh put in. Jack turned to Toshiko and nodded before starting and turning quickly to the other two.

'Hang on! What do you mean get Gwen? She's here isn't she?' Winter shrugged. Owen looked around the Hub as if she would appear out of thin air. A cough from behind them startled everyone.

'She left about half an hour ago.' Ianto answered 'she said there was somewhere she needed to be.' Jack pulled out his phone and started dialling while Ianto beckoned Winter. She raised an eyebrow and went to meet him. He pulled her to the side and looked at her carefully. 'I may only be the tea-boy around here but I still know what's going on Winter.' She looked at him puzzled. 'I saw you take the transducer from Toshiko's desk, this afternoon.' The quizzical looked turned to a worried one and she opened her mouth but he put his hands up. 'I won't say anything, I just… when you walked through the office just now, you didn't reply when I greeted you. I expect that from Owen, maybe even Toshiko when she's too deep in her head, but never from you. You seemed… morose.' She bit her lip and looked down at the ground. 'I just wanted you to know that, I'm here, if you need a chat or something. I've heard there's a guy here who makes an excellent cup of coffee, I'm sure he wouldn't mind listening.' She looked up at him and nodded, smiling slightly.

'Thanks Yan.' She whispered. He smiled and gave her a hug, kissing her hair gently.

'Anytime.' The moment was cut short by Jack who came bounding down the stairs.

'Hate to cut in Ianto but I need to steal our Nemo away for a while.' Ianto coughed and stepped back.

'Of course, Sir.' He turned right around and headed off to the far corner of the hub. Winter sighed as she watched him go. Jack stood there for a moment looking at her.

'You alright?' he asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

'Of course.' He decided to probe a little further as Owen rushed past to get the SUV out of the garage.

'I know you hadn't just started reading when I came down this morning.' He started.

'Oh for crying out loud!' she shouted, he raised his eyebrows, 'if everyone knows so much about me why do they bother asking.' She stormed off after Owen and he was left watching her hair swish around the corner. He felt a warm pressure on his shoulder and turned his head to find a monkey sitting, gazing down the same corridor.

'I know.' He said to Pip, 'something's up.'

TTT

The drive seemed long and tense, Jack had gone back to work mode and was trying to talk to Gwen and Toshiko at the same time. 'Gwen? Gwen!' Jack yelled into his phone. He turned to Owen, 'she's not answering.' The engine revved as the SUV sped up.

'Wonderful.' Winter snapped, 'would someone care to tell me what's happening?'

'Ed Morgan was being blackmailed by Bernie, he thinks Owen was working with Bernie now he's heading over there, we don't know what he's going to do and Gwen's there.'

'What's she doing at Bernie's house?'

'Probably trying to cheer him up, he thought he was going to die remember?' Jack replied.

'So she's got herself in danger trying to make some idiot kid feel better about his life.'

'Hey give her a break, she has a heart. What's wrong with that?'

'Nothing. As long as she doesn't end up with a knife through it.' Jack gave her a quick glare in the mirror and she shrugged as they pulled up just off Bernie's street. They got out quietly and edged closer to the noises coming from the flats. Winter could have laughed at the irony of the situation, Ed Moran holding a knife out to Gwen, if she hadn't been so worried for the woman. Bernie was cowering behind her like the chicken he was, she narrowed her eyes angrily. Something told her that if Gwen got hurt he would just run in the opposite direction.

Jack held his hands out, one to Owen to tell him to move as quietly as possible, the other to Winter to tell her to hang back. For once, she did as she was told, she stopped moving and just stood as still as she could. 'It's what you want isn't it?' Jack and Owen leapt forward onto Ed Morgan. Winter rushed over but there was little she could do to aid the struggle. She'd never been very good in a fist fight. Her skills were speed and agility not strength.

Owen retrieved the knife from Ed Morgan and Winter figured it was over she turned and walked towards the flats, wondering where Bernie had run off to. He'd scampered off as soon as Gwen had let go of him. Come to think of it, why had Gwen let go of him. She saw a shoe sticking out from the bins and spotted Bernie shaking like a leaf in the wind. Smiling she looked up and her mood changed quickly.

Owen had the knife pressed to Ed Morgan's face. Jack was glaring at him so harshly even she flinched back. Finally he let Gwen take the knife. 'Go and deal with Bernie!' Jack seethed. Owen turned and started walking towards her. Then everything happened so fast she didn't know what was what.

One moment Jack was holding Morgan back, the next he was holding him up as he toppled onto the floor, blood blossoming through his jumper. Winter's hand flew to her mouth in horror. And she ran back over with Owen. He dropped to his knees to help Ed Morgan but she headed for Gwen. The woman was shaking and muttering. The knife fell from her hands and blood splattered over the ground. Winter shrugged off her coat and wrapped it around Gwen's shoulders before looking to Jack for help. He was staring at the sky as if lost for words. Fat lot of good that was doing. 'Come on Gwen.' Winter sighed. She pulled the woman over to the SUV and sat her in the back seat before heading over to Owen. He was staring down at Ed Morgan with a strange look in his eyes.

'He deserved it, he did. For killing Lizzie Lewis.' It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself than her. She took the car keys from his pocket and headed back over to Jack. He held his hand out expectantly but she shook her head.

'I'm driving, Gwen's in a state and Owen's confused.' Jack frowned.

'Which means I should drive.' She shook her head.

'No, because you're better at comforting than I am. I'm sure she'd feel better wrapped in your arms than mine.' Jack smiled appreciatively at her attempt to cheer him up. He sighed as they surveyed the body of Ed Morgan.

'I'll help Owen load him into the back. You get the SUV started.' She nodded and headed back to the car, adjusted the driver's seat and the mirror, then twisted the key in the ignition. Owen slipped wordlessly into the front passenger seat and Jack headed round to the back, placing an arm around Gwen as he carefully wiped the blood off her hands with a cloth from the back. She pressed gently down on the peddle and pulled carefully out onto the road, no need to speed for now, she had a feeling they all needed as much time as they could get.

TTT

Back at the Hub the mood didn't get that much better. Gwen sat silently, now wrapped in a blanket rather than Winter's coat which, as far as she knew, was still in the SUV. Jack had handed out glasses of Whiskey to Ianto, Winter, himself. No one knew what to say. She had pulled a chair up to Jack's desk and now sat cross legged with Pip over her shoulder's like a scarf, running her finger around the rim of the glass, watching the amber liquid as it glistened in the bad lighting. 'He wanted to die.' Toshiko said quietly, 'he would have found a way no matter what.'

'I screwed up I know I did.' Winter looked up at Owen who walked over to the other side of the room, 'but, ah, I didn't kill him, I could of but I didn't.' Ianto helped himself to some more whiskey as Gwen spoke for the first time since they had returned.

'No I did.' Jack shook his head.

'Tosh is right, it could have been anyone.' The drink burned her throat as she took a small sip. She knew perfectly well that everyone in that room remembered the first time they had killed some one. Well she had never talked to Jack about it but she guessed he did. This was going to sit with Gwen for the rest of her life. She went back to staring at the floor.

'What about that?' Toshiko leaned over the table and glanced at the transducer.

'The problem with seeing the future is you can't just sit and look at it.' Jack crossed his arms. 'You've gotta try and change things, make it happen differently.' He looked at it in closer detail as he came to his final conclusion. 'It's not meant for us. All these ghosts, we'd be lost. Suns nearly up' He held the transducer out in front of Winter. 'Ianto.' Winter glanced up to see the young man take the transducer from Jack and place his glass on the Table.

'Secure archives.' He opened the safe and placed the device inside. Winter had a sudden urge to yell out. She's never gotten to see what she wanted to see. She'd never relived her moments. It didn't seem fair. A tear slipped down her check as the door to the safe swung shut and Ianto spun the lock. Now she would never see him again.

Without turning to any of her co-workers she downed the rest of the whiskey and then pulled open the hatch to the man hole. Her feet didn't touch the rungs she just slid out of sight, leaving Pip on the bed and heading straight for the showers. There was still soot in her hair. No matter how many times she washed it.

TTT

Later that night Jack headed down the hole. He surveyed the room for a moment, expecting clothes to be strew across the floor and the chair but everything had been thrown neatly into the wash bin. The monkey was swinging in its hammock, asleep and Winter was curled up in a ball under the covers, shivering. He sighed and stripped down to his boxers slipping himself into the bed and pulling her towards him. Her body was freezing and he gently ran his hands down her back to try and warm her up. 'I know you're awake.' He spoke quietly. 'You always sleep on your front. You don't have to open your eyes, I just need you to know that I'm here. Something's upsetting you. You haven't been the same since Suzie… I know you want to work it out yourself like you normally do but… sometimes we have to ask for help Nemo. It's not a sign of weakness, it's a sign of being human.' He paused for a moment then spied the book that had found its way back onto his bedside table. He smiled and reached over for it. 'You probably don't want to listen to me jabber on all night so I'll just read this shall I.' he made to flick the book open but a small hand stopped him from doing so. He looked down to see that Winter had opened her eyes and was staring at him. The look she gave him was that of a puppy, left to rot in some rubbish tip by unloving owners.

'Don't stop talking,' she begged, 'please.'

'What should I say?' he asked curiously.

'Anything, just keep talking.' He nodded and she closed her eyes, tightening her grip on his chest. He flicked the book open to the page he had found her on and began reading, adding in his own notes every now and then. By 6am he was sure she was asleep. He picked up his mobile and sent a quick text telling everyone to take the next day off work. They need the sleep if nothing else.

His eyes wandered the room and he caught a glimpse of something golden underneath his wardrobe. He slipped out from Winter's grip and padded across the gap, leaning down and picking up the object. It was a plaque, for the home Winter and he were creating for her old gang. He noticed small drops of liquid that had seeped through into the lettering and he couldn't help see smudge marks surrounding the name at the top. He looked over at the woman sleeping so peacefully in the bed, there were so many questions he had for her. But now there was a new one to top the list. Who is or was 'Andrew'?

He slipped back into bed after replacing the plaque under the wardrobe. Winter had reclaimed his chest as her pillow and he settled down to try and get a little sleep. Just before his eyes closed his phone flashed in the dark. He sighed and flipped the phone open. That was Torchwood never a moment off.

…

'cdnt u hve w8d tl a decnt time 2 tel us tht? Owen'

**Please, Please, Please Review!**


	7. Cyberwoman part 1

**There are several things to be noted about this chapter. One is that the time scheme's been changed to fit in the trip to the clinic and another is that it's more of a separate story than that of Cyberwoman, however I wanted it to happen during this episode so there is some of the cyberwoman story at the start.**

**Just a quick thank you to;**

**KitCatty, Rachy Babes and jetje86 for adding this to their story alerts and/or faves. It means a lot to me that people actually like this story :)**

**KitCatty: I'm really glad you like it. I know what you mean, I used to hate OC stories but one of my faves is a series called 'the adventures of the Doctor and his daughter' by '****princess-katie'**** she's done the whole of Dr who from Jack's entrance and the torchwood series two and it's AMAZING! If you fancy a long read you should give it a go.**

**IndeMaat: I know what you mean I do really enjoy keeping her out of the episodes, however theres only so much time in between scenes to use and sometime I hear the dialoge and think, what if she'd said this here, or done that there. I couldn't keep her out forever. She will be out of the storyline in some more of these though, for example this chapter has hardly any of the original in it. **

**I looked over the Jack tells Winter and Gwen scene and I do understand what you mean and if I did it again I would change it a little. But I also think that she's a bit out of it around this point because she's beginning to think of her past and how it's catching up with her. my only thing about Winter taking the spotlight from Gwen is that sometimes I find Gwen annoying, she'll say or do something that I didn't like so I've tried o either make that Winter's opinion or get rid of it. **

**I really do value your opinion and it was lovely to have someone call me up on things thay didn't like, I'll take a look at the next few chapters and try to make some of the changes I can. Thanks :)**

**Right, after that… on with the story…**

I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door,

my ghosts are gaining on me.

'Over 'ere, no not there! What are you doing? To me, no to me!' Winter laughed as Owen danced around like the tooth fairy beneath her. She hung upside-down on a bar about 3 meters from the net, with the basket ball in her hand. Toshiko yelling at her to shoot, Jack yelling at her to drop it and Gwen trying to get in front of Owen. She handed the ball to the monkey beside her and pulled herself into a standing position.

Jack yelled a quick be careful as she balanced on the beam, took the ball from her friend and then sent it sailing through the hoop. Owen sighed and retrieved the ball from below as Winter held her hands up. 'Alright guys, we're out. Have fun.' She steadily made her way along the bar to the nearest pole, sliding down it only to be presented with a large flat lolly. Ianto Jones held it proudly out in front of him, a smile on his face. She reached out to take it but he pulled it back.

'One condition.' She raised her eyebrows at this stipulation and crossed her arms.

'I'm listening.'

'You go out to the pub later. Have some fun. Every time they go out you stay with me. I think you should go with them today.' She looked at him suspiciously. He fidgeted under her stare and she relented, taking the lolly before walking towards the others who were now getting ready to leave.

'If you needed some time alone Ianto, all you needed to do was say.' She smiled sadly at him. 'You don't have to bribe me.' He nodded and held his hand out.

'Shall I take it back then?' She looked affronted and hugged it close to her chest.

'Oh! I don't think so Mr Jones! Mine now.' She grinned and grabbed her black coat from Gwen's desk before heading out of the door. Ianto watched her go and then checked his watch. He had 15 minutes, just enough time to order the Pizza.

TTT

Winter caught up with the rest of the team as the walked past the fountain, coming to stand on Gwen's side. 'He's never seen a live rugby match!' the older woman was pronouncing.

'I have other things to do with my time.' He replied.

'What about Winter?' she turned to Winter with a smile, 'surely you want to get out of the hub a little more.' Winter shrugged. 'You know, Rhys knows a bloke whose cousin works at the millennium stadium. We should all go to the next home international.' Gwen exclaimed. Winter shook her head sullenly.

'_Come on pass it here, pass it here!' Andy yelled to his friends as Winter watched in awe. The yearly 'rooftop rugby match' was something they had never missed ever since coming to Cardiff. The way all the older boys and girls leapt from surface to surface, whilst still passing the ball between them and watching out for the opposite team always amazed her. Andy was doing really well as usual he was flying across the 'pitch' with the speed of a cheetah. _

'_Go Andy! GO!' she yelled. He looked back over his shoulder to grin at her. But then it all went wrong. He tripped over a ventilator, the ball went flying from his hands and there was a sickening crack as his body hit the floor. She stared in horror before springing up and racing over to his resting place. 'Andy? Andy?' tears streamed from her eyes as he groaned and rolled onto his back. _

_His arm was at an odd angle and his face, screwed up in pain, was red from the effort of not crying out. The other players gathered around him, pushing her away from him and keeping her back. 'Yup, it's broken.' Someone said from inside the group. 'We should get him to a hospital.' _

'_No!' Andy's voice was shaky and strained. She fought against the group to try and get to him but what use was a 15 year old girl against a bunch of burly 19 year olds._

'_Drew! Man! We have to get this checked out.' The same voice spoke. But Andy was adamant._

'_No. no hospitals. Just strap it up. It'll heal.'_

'_You sure buddy it'll hurt like hell.' _

'_Yeah, just do it.' The other voice sounded a bit hesitant now and spoke quieter so she could barely hear. _

'_you er, you want something to take the edge off?' she never heard the answer to this question but when the crowd finally parted and let her through he was being supported by a few of the guys and they walked them both home. Her to the warehouse down the ally and him to the house across the street. _

'You lot can go if you want but I'll stay at the hub.' Winter told the team. 'I'm not really into Rugby.' Gwen looked confused.

'But I thought you'd never seen a match.'

'I do own a television Gwen.' Jack teased as they entered the pub. Owen headed for the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

'You do? How come I've never seen it?' Jack gave him an incredulous look.

'It's hard enough getting you to do work as it is.' Everyone laughed as Jack called over the barman to order some drinks. Winter twirled the lolly in her hands. Suddenly she wasn't really in the mood for Drinks. 'Nemo whadda you want?' Jack called over from his corner, she looked up to find the barman giving her the once over.

'Pint' she replied. He frowned at her and headed to get the glass obviously this guy was new. Luckily the older barman looked at the group at the table and then over at Winter who gave him a pleading look and he laughed as he saw his new recruit grabbing a pint glass for her. He tapped the young man on the shoulder and held out what she was after. A pint of 'Ben and Jerry's cookie dough' ice cream and a spoon. She thanked them both and tucked in, ignore Jacks curious stare.

'Been one of those day's has it.' The older bar man asked.

'Kinda.' She replied. He nodded and she turned back to the conversation that had turned to Jacks trip to Paris with a group of Nuns.

TTT

The ice cream was all but finished as Jack rounded up the story of his ex-girlfriend and her tusk-ed lover. She couldn't help crack a smile at the look on Jack's face as he told the punch line. Toshiko pulled her phone out as she laughed. 'UFO sighting over cardigan bay, 7 calls to emergency services.' Owen groaned.

'Can we at least finish our drinks please?' He asked as Jack grabbed his coat.

'Sure, take ten seconds.' Jack replied. Winter pushed away the empty carton and hopped from the bar, still grasping the unopened lolly in her hand. It must have looked odd to the people around her. A 21 year old girl hanging with an older group with a large multi-coloured lolly pop in her hands. She headed for the door, only just missing Owen as he pushed past. Gwen and Toshiko met her outside and finally they were all ready to go.

They began walking back over to the hub entrance when Owen said. 'By the way, who was the last person to drive the SUV?' Winter turned her head to look at him.

'Me. I gave Tosh a lift home yesterday.'

'Right well I move to ban Winter from driving the car.' She glared over at him.

'Why the hell shouldn't I drive the car?'

'Cause when I got in this morning I had to re-arrange everything!'

'Oh so because of your OCD I can't drive?' Toshiko moved to stand up for Winter.

'You are a bit tetchy about the SUV Owen.' He looked at her like she had three heads.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'Look all I'm saying is once in a while I'd like to drive.'

'And all I'm saying is no,' then he added, 'to both of you.'

'Why not?' Tosh asked, her voice gaining a pitch.

'Look I've shared cars with Winter too long, I know what happens. There'll be an emergency, we're all raring to go, I jump in, what do I find? Seats in the wrong position, the rear view mirror's out of line and the steering wheels in my crotch. Time it takes to sort it all out, aliens will have taken Newport.' Jack laughed loudly and Winter stormed off ahead. Unfortunately the door to the tourist centre was locked so she had to wait for the others to get there due to her keys being inside.

'What about a rota?' Gwen asked as they entered the small room. 'Different people drive on different days?' Winter was about to point out the flaw to that plan. (It would still mean having to change the seat every day.) When Jack butted in.

'We're a secret organisation hunting aliens from an underground base and you want a rota for who drives?' he pushed the button to let them all in and then exited the room leaving Gwen standing staring at nothing.

'Just trying to help.' She complained. Winter patted her back and followed Jack down the corridor. As they got closer to the hub he began giving orders. 'Tosh call up the radar within a 50 mile radius of the bay for the last 6 hours. Gwen, check with that man, Neil I think his name was, voice like Sean Connery, at Jodrell Bank. See if they picked up any chatter around the time of the sightings. Owen access the air space prevision over cardigan bay, also any RAF flight plans, see if it's just a case of mistaken identity. Nemo, my office please.' She sighed and followed him through into the office.

'you alright Jack?' she asked, falling back into his chair, immediately standing up and letting him sit down in it before turning and propping herself up on his table.

'I'm fine. You on the other hand, are not.' She frowned.

'Me? I'm fine.' He raised an eyebrow at her, daring her to continue and she shut her mouth.

'I don't like my team keeping secrets from me Nemo. But you know what I hate even more?' she shook her head. 'My friends, feeling they can't talk to me.' She looked down at the ground between his feet. 'I'm asking this, not because I'm nosey. I know I've kept plenty of things a mystery to you. But I think it's upsetting you and I want to help. So would you not get angry when I ask?' she couldn't look him in the eye, glancing at his well worn shoes she nodded. He took a breath and moved a little closer, trying to meet her eyes. 'Who is Andrew?'

Tears welling in her eyes she turned away, facing his desk. She fiddled with some papers and tried to come up with some answer but she knew she had blown it. She felt a hand on her arm but she pulled away and began walking to the door. 'Please Nemo.' He begged. She turned around and chanced a quick look at his eyes. This was it. Her last few hours at Torchwood. She may as well get it over and done with. She headed over to the secure archives and span the lock to the small safe in the cupboard below it. Jack watched silently as she pulled out an envelope and a case file. He didn't even comment when she pushed everything to the very edges of his desk and sat in the centre.

She took the paper out of the envelope and looked at it for a few moments before holding it out to Jack. He made to take it but she had a sudden change of heart and snatched it back. He sighed her name exasperatedly. 'Nemo.'

'No, no wait. Follow me. I can't do this here. And we need the transducer.' He looked harshly at her.

'That was locked away for a reason, no looking into the future not even for you Nemo.'

'No, you don't understand, not the future, the past. Please Jack just, just see this out.' He took in her begging eyes and deflated. Standing up he quickly retrieving the transducer, splitting it into a half and putting one in his pocket. She grabbed the car keys and they made their way past the workstations.

'We'll be right back, need to check something out, call me if you find anything.' Jack shouted as he raced out the door with Winter.

TTT

Here she was again, standing outside the clinic thinking of the past. She'd been doing a lot of that lately. Why now? Why had she managed to go her whole 2 years at Torchwood without returning to this place and then suddenly found herself back her at least 5 times in the space of a few months. But this time was different, this time she had Jack with her. He was obviously itching to know what on earth was going on but so far he had held his tongue. 'Do you think it will work with two?' she asked, he took out the transducer and shrugged.

'I don't see why not.' She nodded and they both grasped the bit of metal. As soon as her fingers touched it, it lit up and flashed at her. She took a deep breath and pressed.

The familiar whooshing sound filled her ears and she opened her eye to find herself standing next to Jack.

The street had, once again, changed. The old house was there, rather than the clinic. The buildings didn't look as lived in as they had. Surprisingly, however, it was totally empty. She looked around the road quickly, scanning it for her younger self or Andy but there was no one to be found. Great, trust the machine to cock up when she decided to show someone. Suddenly there was a holler from the end of the road and the young girl of 12 with the flowing dark hair, came galloping down the street, her hand patting her mouth as she yelled, feathers in her hair and her t-shirt and trousers torn at the edges to make tassels.

Following her at a deliberately slower pace, feathers lashed together and tied to his head to make a headdress and a bow and arrow made of broken sticks was Andy, now 18. He galloped over to where she had taken cover in the door way of the house behind Jack and Winter. They watched as he turned to the girl. 'You ok scrap?' she glared at him and put her hands on her hips, still crouched. 'I mean, Squaw?' she grinned and nodded.

'I'm fine black bear? Those cowboy's didn't even get close.'

'You think they've gone?' he asked.

'I donno what's the time?' she tried to peek at his stolen watch but he pulled his arm back.

'Us Indians use the sun to tell the time, Squaw.' She laughed and smacked his arm.

'That'd be great, but there is no sun.'

'Which tells us what time it is.' She looked confused.

'It does?' he nodded and pulled her up into his arms like a baby.

'Bed time.' She complained at him and fell totally limp in his arms in protest but he just laughed and set her down on the floor. 'Come on, get going scrap, I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, yeah? Night.' He began to walk to the house on the other side of the street but she followed.

'Can't I stay in the big house with you tonight?' he whirled around and for a second he looked dangerous.

'NO! Absolutely not!'

'But…but…' his face softened and he stood in front of her.

'It's dangerous in there scrap, I can't take you in there you know that.' She nodded dejectedly and he kissed her forehead. Winter and Jack watched as he gave the house a longing look and then seemed to shake his head viciously. 'Come on, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep.' They walked right past Jack and Winter and faded into blackness.

The vision receded and Jack still didn't quite get it. Winter took the envelope and handed it to Jack who pulled out a photograph of the boy he had just seen. It was just a small Polaroid but it clearly showed the young man, looking about 17 and the girl maybe 11, smiling at the camera, his arms around her neck. Jack's eyes were instantly drawn to the colour of the girl's eyes.

He looked up at Winter then at the Photo. 'It's you.' He stated. She nodded and took the photo back. Slipping it back into the protection of the envelope. 'Do you want me to guess' he asked. She shook her head and then looked up at him. The weeks of sleepless nights catching up with her.

'He was my brother.' She said simply and sat on the ground at the curb. Jack joined her a foot away. 'When I was 4 our mother left us. Our father just sat in his room and drank himself to death, you know that much. In the space of a month we lost both parents. Andrew was 10 and he'd already spent his whole life looking after me. When dad died we were put into care for a while but they split us up. Andy hated it so he broke out and rescued me from the home I was in. from then on we were on our own.' She paused and slipped the picture into her inside jacket pocket.

'We lived on the streets of London for 5 years. Just before my 9th birthday Andy got into a fight with a bunch of Kids. Their gang told him to get lost or they'd kill him. You have to understand that my brother was no coward but… he had me. He was scared for me so we left. We conned some money and we took a coach all the way here. When we got here we had no clue what to do. We spent three days sleeping in doorways. Then we met a boy. He saw my brother and decided to take us back to the warehouse behind us. And that's where I was still living when you found me.'

'But that's not the end of the story is it.' Jack spoke. She could feel his eye boring into the side of her head.

'Living on the street is dangerous like I said. But it's not just people you have to worry about.' She paused and shook her head. 'I was too young and naïve to realise what was going on when he started coming back to me shaky and strange. At first I thought he was sick, but after a while I just saw it as normal, weeks later he was living in the house across the street that none of us could get into and I was alone again.'

'He was an addict.'

'yeah, I don't know where he got the money, I don't know how he kept his habit so controlled but when I looked back on it after seeing it happen to others I realised what he was into. It didn't change him as a brother though. Sure he wasn't always there in the mornings or at night when I went to sleep, but the afternoons were for me and him. Then…' a breeze picked up the dust from the road and mixed with the petrol she suddenly flashed back to that night. She sprang to her feat and tried to walk away. Jack followed, taking her arm as gently as he could.

'And then…' she looked up at him and noticed the transducer still in his hand. She pressed down on his thumb to push the button and watched as the world changed.

Two people were fighting outside the old house. 'What is it you're hiding from me!'

'You don't understand I'm trying to keep you safe.'

'I'm 17! I can look after myself!'

'No you can't!' Yelled the 23 year old Andrew at his younger sister. His arm was mildly deformed due to the rugby match years earlier but it was certainly him. His hands flung out and she bunched her fists up in fury.

'Why won't you let me in anymore? I'm your sister! You used to tell me everything! Don't you want me anymore?' The broken question rang out across the street. He looked up at her and his anger disappeared.

'Oh scrap. I'll always want you. We're family. This is what real families do. They protect each other. Please. You have to understand that. I'm not shutting you out, I'm just…'

'Keeping me safe.' She finished. He nodded and pulled her into his arms.

'I'll never leave you alone. Not like they did scrap. I'll always look after you.' She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

As the vision receded Winter pressed down again without giving Jack a chance to speak. Jack and Winter could only watch as a flickering was seen in the house on the ground floor. It seemed to be sped up. The flickering grew larger and larger until they could hear the crackling from the fire even from where they stood. Jack watched in horror as the younger Winter rushed out into the street Panic all over her face, she looked up and down the street calling for help but no one came.

He tried to reach out as she covered her face and ran full pelt into the house. After what seemed an age several other kids appeared from the ally. Some about the young Winter's age others younger and older. 'NEMO! NEMO?' they began to yell.

Eventually the older kids ran inside after her while the younger kids either ran back inside or ran down the street for help. Finally the older kids helped the young Winter out of the house, she was covered in ash and was coughing like a lung cancer patient. They held her back as she tried to run back to the house. As she screamed in pure agony at the thought of her brother, her one relative in the whole world, trapped and burning in the inferno. As her fits of rage died down they began to leave until there was no one but her. She looked dejectedly at the fire and turned to look around her. Jack took a deep intake of air as she seemed to stare right at him, with a haunted, empty look, so disarming, he dropped the transducer.

The vision faded completely and Jack looked from Winter to the Clinic that was once the burning house. She handed him the file and slipped the transducer into his pocket. He flicked it open to see that it was an incident report from the police system. 'Cause of fire: accidental due to cigarette smoking after substance abuse'

'Someone dropped a cigarette onto some kind of accelerant. The whole house burnt down in about 2 hours.'

'I remember this.' He murmured, scanning the rest of the report. 'I saw it on the news.' He looked over at Winter silently contemplating what to say next. He'd always known she'd had a hard life. It went without saying since he'd found her on the street. But he'd never thought that there would be something of this magnitude lurking in her past.

'Can we go back to the hub please?' She asked quietly. 'I want to be home.' he nodded silently and took her hand leading her back to the SUV.

TTT

Back at the hub he pulled her back into his office. 'I need to say thank you.' He spoke, putting a hand over her mouth before she could ask why. 'I know that wasn't easy to do, and I appreciate you opening up to me. And I want you to know that you have a family here that love you, and need you.' Sudden warmth filled her heart and she nodded swallowing. He could tell she was still worried about something. 'What?'

'Aren't you upset with me though?'

'Why would I be?'

'I didn't save anyone! There were other people I could have helped but I was so intent on finding Andrew. I never even thought about them. They had lives too and I just let them burn in that building. I killed them!' he took her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes.

'No. you didn't. If you were in a burning building and there were other people I'd be heading straight for you too. You don't think logically when you're in a situation like that, especially when you're only 17.' She let out a breath and gave a hint of a smile. 'That's what you were worried about? You thought I'd be angry you didn't save anyone?'

'Not angry, just, disappointed.' He smiled and pulled her into a hug. A warm pressure on her arm told her that Pip had decided to join the affection. However, instead of climbing onto her shoulder he tried to pull her to the door. Jack hugged her close then nodded to the monkey. 'Go on, see what he wants.' She cracked a slight smile then followed the capuchin out into the main hub area.

TTT

Peregrine led her down to the practice room and grabbed her sword from the wall. She sighed and shook her head. 'No pip, I'm not in the mood for practice right now.' She turned away but he let out an angry yelp. She turned back to see her favourite quiver of arrows and her lightweight bow had joined the sword on the floor. She walked over to him and bent down, scratching his head. 'What's going on Pip? Is something wrong?' He bounced up and down chattering loudly. 'Something dangerous?' she asked. He continued to bounce.

Over the year and an half Winter had know Pip she had forged a great bond with the little monkey. Normally he was content to laze about the Hub but she had long ago learnt that he knew when to be serious. She frowned and pulled the quiver onto her back, slipping the bow inside and the Sword into the attached scabbard behind it. If something was coming she had best be prepared. Peregrine took perch on her shoulder, hanging onto the leather strap of the quiver as they returned to the hub.

**Review please :)**


	8. Cyberwoman part 2

**I tried waiting for reviews but that didn't go too well and I really love this chapter, so I figured I just put it up. Please review at the end :)**

During the struggle  
They will pull us down  
But please, please  
Lets use this chance  
To turn things around  
And tonight  
We can truly say  
Together we're invincible

Do it on your own  
It makes no difference to me  
What you leave behind  
What you choose to be  
And whatever they say  
Your souls unbreakable

TTT

The lights were on the blink when she got back, Owen walked past her a whistled. 'going to battle are we?' he asked jokingly.

'I don't know.' She replied and went to stand by Jack.

'Ianto we've got another dose of darkness, find anything?' The comm was silent as Jack spoke into his manipulator. 'Ianto,' he repeated, 'I need to hear those beautiful welsh vowels.' Nothing. Jack turned to Winter eyeing the get up for a moment and then turning to Toshiko.

'Power's draining to the storage room at the bottom of the building.'

'you mean cave' Winter corrected. Jack smiled.

'I'm looking for heat signals…we've got…' Owen leaned over.

'two signals.'

'so assuming one of those little red symbols is Ianto?' Winter asked.

'who's the other?' Gwen finished. Winter looked up to Jack who was staring at the flashing red lights.

'I'm thinking we're under attack.' Pip smacked his head comically but everyone was too shocked to notice. Jack rushed over to the secure armoury. 'security's been breeched. We assume battle protocols.'

'that's impossible!' Toshiko yelled, 'no one can get in without tripping seven separate alarms.'

'yep well looks like our system needs to be upgraded.' Owen cocked his gun as Winter attached her earpiece.

'I'll head down and look for Ianto.' He told them as he checked his cuffs.

'I'll come with you,' Gwen agreed. Winter nodded.

'And me.' Owen looked them both over for a moment before turning to Jack.

'You alright with that?' Jack looked steadily at Winter, seeing the glint in her eye he pulled out another gun and handed it to her.

'What are you doing? I can't use this!'

'yes you can, you're just not very good. But I'm not letting you go down there armed with some pointy sticks and a sword. And remember…'

'Stay behind them, I know.' He nodded then turned to Owen and Gwen.

'Keep you're comm's open at all times, any doubts shoot first, priority is to find Ianto.' Owen and Gwen took off to the right and Winter followed behind them, placing Pip on the railings, the gun gripped tightly in her hand. she really hated the things, they hurt her wrist when she fired them and they made far too much noise. Plus her aim was far better with the bow. She didn't want to be the first Torchwood member for 9 years to shoot a co-worker dead.

She took the torch Gwen handed her and slowly walked behind them, keeping the gun trained on the corridor ahead as her seniors checked the sides of the tunnel. Her light shone on a flashing light inside the room ahead. She quickened her pace slightly. 'there's something in there. Should there be?' Owen shook his head slightly and they worked their way closer to the door.

'Normally? No, nothing.' Jacks baritone voice filled her right ear as she headed closer, tightly squished between Gwen and Owen.

'Progress report.' He demanded. Owen replied but according to Jacks reply he couldn't hear properly. Gwen told him they were approaching the room. She could hear a jumble of static as he tried to speak to them but nothing understandable.

When they got to the door the light was still flashing but Winter couldn't get a clear view of what was inside. Owen pushed past and peeked through. 'What the hell is going on?' he growled as Gwen covered them. Winter opened the bolts at the bottom and top of the door and Owen counted down. She stood back her heart racing.

The door opened with a crash and they all rushed through. In front of her was a large piece of alien machinery. Wires hung from every surface and the lights flicked sporadically. Owen had lowered his gun and was staring at the table as though it has spoken to him, Gwen looked as stunned as Winter felt. 'No, No, No, No!' he whispered. Winter turned to him, frightened by his demeanour.

'what is it?' She asked quietly.

'It's wrong!' he exclaimed in a husky voice, 'It's beyond wrong it shouldn't be here.' He paused for a moment as they took in the electrified sight. 'turn the thing off.' He demanded, 'turn it off!' the two Women rushed over to the control panel and Gwen pressed the first button she came across. The sounds of the wires died down with a hum and they were left staring at the cold metal.

A sudden voice in her ear made her jump, 'Winter? Gwen, Owen? Can you hear me?' she smiled and relaxed as Owen began his explanation.

'These thing's brought down Torchwood 1… but they were all destroyed, why is there one in our bloody basement!' he yelled.

'Just tell me what it does.' Gwen replied as Winter crouched down to touch it.

'It's the remnants of a conversion unit, this machinery turns humans into cybermen.' She pulled her hand back quickly as though she had been burnt. Looking up at the walls of the basement with a frown. So where was Ianto, she just wanted to find him and get back to Jack. Thinking of Jack…

'If I don't hear something within 30 seconds I'm coming down there.' The man threatened.

'Jack, it's Gwen, the comm's dropped out, we're back online now.'

'Any sign of Ianto?'

'No.' Owen cut through Winter's reply,

'but we have found parts of a cyber conversion unit fully powered up and working.' The words seemed to hang in the air as everyone waited for Jack's reaction.

'this is no time to be kidding around Owen.' He replied.

'I'm deadly serious,' Owen told him darkly. 'I don't know why it's here or how it got here, but that's what's draining our power.' There was silence. Winter stood up and watched Owen's eyes flutter around the room. 'Jack you there?'

'I want the three of you back up here immediately.' Winter opened her mouth in terror.

'But we still haven't found …' the creature she'd seen hit Owen on the back of the head and she crouched back to the floor, crawling around the back of the table. She heard Gwen tell Jack they were under attack and rounded the room to see Owen on the floor. She crept up towards him quietly but the thing heard her and turned around. Gwen yelled.

'Hey!' the thing turned back to her and slapped the gun from her hand. Winter watched her pick Gwen up in the air. Owen was out cold, Gwen had no weapon, it was down to her. She picked Owen's gun up from where he had fallen and aimed it right at the creatures head. It bent down, placing Gwen on the table. Winter willed herself to pull the trigger but she couldn't. she threw it down and pulled the bow and an arrow from her quiver. As the machine started on Gwen she copied Gwen.

'Hey! You!' the thing turned around and Winter took the shot, the arrow penetrated the stomach area but she just looked at it and pulled it out, snapping the thin piece of hardened aluminium in her hand. as it approached her a shot rang out as well as a scream. She covered her head and looked up to see the creature had disappeared Gwen was screaming on the table. She got up and rushed over, narrowly missing the boiling water, squirting from the pipes. She pressed the same buttons Gwen had but nothing happened. Gwen looked at her panicked. Suddenly a hand wrapped around her waist and twisted her out of the way. Ianto was stood in front of the controls pressing the buttons as if he knew them. She backed away steadily and returned to Owen, still lying on the floor. Replacing the discarded bow in her quiver and the gun in her back pocket. she looked up to see the lights go out and Jack shinning a torch in her face.

'Gwen!' he asked, still staring at Winter, 'you ok.'

'I'm fine, I'm fine, sort of. Jack, please get me out of here.' Winter walked over to her side as she babbled on. 'where is she? Where did she go?' the light shone onto Ianto's sweaty face.

'Stand guard by the door.' Jack ordered before returning to Gwen.

'I'm sorry.' Ianto spoke. 'I'm really sorry.'

'What for?' Winter asked in a quiet voice. He looked at her and then turned to stand by the door. Jack glanced around then fiddled with his manipulator.

'Let's just get out of here.' The clamps on Gwen's arms freed her and she stepped out. Jack crossed to Winter. 'he ok?'

'I think he's just unconscious but… I … oh I don't know.'

'hey.' Jack spoke. 'you're alright. Come on, help me get him on my back.' They flipped Owen onto Jacks shoulder and Winter retrieved her gun from across the room. She caught up with Ianto and walked beside him. He didn't speak but she was too frightened to want a conversation. Suddenly up ahead the monster turned the corner and stood in front of them. Once again she felt Ianto's hand on her waist, this time the arm wrapped backwards around her front as if pushing her back.

'there she is!' Gwen stated, 'what is she?'

'some form of cyber man.' Jack replied. 'they're us, upgraded. Human's with emotions removed, created on a parallel world and supposedly destroyed on this one.'

'you mean. She was human. She was like you and I?' Winter didn't need to turn around to know Jack was nodding.

'What are we gonna do?' Gwen asked.

'I don't know.' Winter's whole body froze. She'd never heard Jack sound so…frightened, before. The woman turned and Ianto relaxed his grip.

'she's gone.' He sighed. Winter heard a click behind her and she turned to see Jack had redirected his gun at Ianto's head.

'Jack!' she cried, 'What the hell are you doing?'

'resisting the urge to shoot.' He told her coldly. She stepped back from him and took Ianto's arm. They set off back to the main hub. She could feel Jacks stare on her neck. He wanted her to move but that wasn't going to happen.

When they reached the area she felt Ianto's grip over her hand tighten. 'Tosh get everything from the weapons room as fast as you can!' Jack called.

'It's looked down there's no manual override.' She felt a hand on her shoulder trying to pull her away from her friend but she shrugged it off.

'Just open the store.' The hand pushed Ianto to the ground. 'on your knees.' Jack ordered. The two of them turned around and Ianto fell to his knees. Winter refused to let go as he did. 'Hands above your head.' Ianto tried but it was too difficult with his arm locked in hers. 'Nemo let go!'

'No.' she replied.

'now!'

'NO!'

'Nemo, let go of his arm that's an order!' Jack yelled at her.

'Screw your orders Jack. I'm not going to leave him here while you point a gun at his head. I won't! I won't!' she yelled at him. Ianto turned to look at her and gently peeled her fingers away from his arm, giving her a look of total surrender. She sobbed loudly and let Gwen drag her away to the side.

'did you know that thing was down there?' Jack asked.

'I put her there.' he replied. Jack grabbed his hair.

'You hid a cyber man within Torchwood, and you didn't tell us! What else are you keeping from us?'

'Like you care.' Ianto replied. 'I clear up your shit, no questions asked and that's the way you like it. When did you last ask me anything about my life?' Winter pushed Gwen off her and knelt down in front of Ianto her hand on his face. Jack pulled the gun away from her head, not wanting to shoot the wrong person.

'Who was she?' Winter asked. Ianto looked at the ground. 'Ianto?' Tears mingled with the sweat on her face. 'Who was she?' he sniffed quietly.

'my girlfriend.' Winter's face fell, 'Her names Lisa. I pulled her from the wreckage of Torchwood 1. I wanted to save her. I didn't want to hurt anyone. Especially not you. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' She pulled his body to her and wrapped her arms around his neck stroking his hair gently. After a few seconds his arms wrapped around her waist and he sobbed into her shoulder.

'Why didn't you tell us?' Gwen asked. Ianto pulled back and looked over Winter's shoulder.

'Torchwood was created to destroy alien threats. Why would I tell you about her?'

'A little loyalty perhaps.' Winter turned to see Owen had woken up.

'My loyalty is to her.' He whimpered. Winter took his hand in both her own. 'She worked for Torchwood. She was caught up in battle.' He continued. 'I owe it to Lisa, WE owe it to her. To find a cure.' Jack approached and Winter shuffled closer. When she had wished to be up here with the pair of them she didn't mean for it to turn out like this.

'Ianto you have to believe me, there is no cure.' Winter's head and heart sank at the words. She knew how hard it was to be forced to give up on someone. 'There never will be those who are converted stay that way. your girlfriend will not be the exception.' She winced at the harshness of his last few words and gripped Ianto's hand tighter.

'You can't know that for sure.' He looked up pleadingly at Jack.

'Look, you need to know what's happening here. Because this is where these thing's start. Small decisions that become mass slaughter. These creatures regain a foothold by exploiting Human weakness. Then they take a base. Rebuild their forces and before you know it the cyber race is spreading out across the universe. Erasing worlds, assimilating populations all because of the tiny beginnings here. We need to stop her.' Jack turned to glare at Winter. 'Together!' she looked at Ianto and then back at Jack, her loyalty torn between the present two half's of her life. 

Ianto pulled her to her feet. Hand gripping hers. 'You're not listening to me. The conversion was never completed.'

'She already tried to kill Gwen do you think she's gonna stop there, what happens when she comes back. What happens if it's Nemo next? What would you do then? There is no turning back for her now!'

Ianto stood his ground defiantly. 'I'm not giving up on her. I love her. Can you understand that Jack? Haven't you ever loved anyone?' she couldn't tare her eyes from their faces. Jack looked stony and yet there was a hint of sadness deep in his eyes. She understood now. Yes, yes he had loved someone that much. And this was so hard for him, ordering someone to kill the creature they loved but he was doing it because someone had to stand up and do what was right. For a moment she admired him, because she knew. Given the choice, she would not be able to make the decision he had.

'you need to figure out whose side you're on here because if you don't know, you're not gonna make it out of here alive.' Jack left without a single glance at the young woman he had been so close to barely hours ago.

'There is no way, this weapon store is gonna open.' Owen sighed as he broke the lull in conversation.

'it's going to take 6 hours for the power to come back online.' Ianto dropped Winters hand and stepped forward.

'Let me talk to her,' he begged, 'I can still save her, save all of us. She's not a monster.' Winter crossed her arms over her chest tightly. Barley holding herself together. She was so frightened and confused and worried for Ianto, the emotions were overwhelming. Suddenly the cyberwoman appeared at the opposite side of the lake. Ianto turned to reason with her. He headed over the bridge without a second thought.

'Ianto!' Winter choked out. She tried to cross but Jack took her wrist. She stood by his side watching as Ianto spoke.

'Lisa!' he called out. Her head swivelled to look at him. 'it's me.'

'you can't just let him go!' Gwen shouted but Jack let go of Winter to shh her.

'The army will be re-built from here.' Lisa said. 'this building is suitable.' Jack spoke up loud and clear.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'Human point 2.' She replied immediately. Ianto took another step forward.

'no. Lisa.'

'so how come you look like human point 1?' Jack asked.

'I do not understand.' She stated simply.

'Look at yourself. Go ahead.' She turned to look in the glass behind her.

'remember Lisa? Remember who you are.'

'the upgrade is incomplete.'

'you're still human.' Ianto tried to convince her.

'I am, disgusting. I have…I am… Wrong.' For a moment Winter thought they'd done it. She thought they had made her realise what she had become. But her wishful thinking was soon cut short.

'We can help you.' Ianto said.

'I must start again. Upgrade properly.'

'For god's sake have you heard yourself?' he yelled. 'Lisa please, I brought you here to heal you, so we could be together.' Something in Winter's heart dropped and she had a sudden realisation. She wanted Ianto to be happy, she really did. But she didn't want this cyber woman to be healed. Because she wanted him to be happy with her. She let out a choked sob and grabbed Jacks shirt. He didn't seem to hold a grudge because she felt his arm wrap around her side and pull her closer.

'I'll get you out of here I promise.' He whispered. She nodded into his shirt and peeked out to see what was happening.

'together, yes.' Lisa said. 'transplant my brain into your body, 'the two of us, together fused. We will be one complete person, isn't that what love is?' he shook his head in despair and replied.

'no.'

'then we are not compatible.' Winter screamed as Lisa pick Ianto up off the floor and threw him at her feet. Jack retrieved his arm from her grip and trained his gun on the cyberwoman. Winter fell to her knees in the water and rolled Ianto over. She stroked his face gently, tears streaming from her eyes.

'Come on Yan! Wake up! Please Yan! I love you please wake up!' she heard a yell from behind her and Jack pulled her away from the body. She didn't hear what he was shouting. All she could see was Ianto. Lying still as the water gently lapped at his sides. Jack was pulling her around until finally she felt a slap across her face. She came back to the present and blindly followed Jack as he rushed around the hub. He suddenly span her around and kissed her cheek before boosting her up into the mess of ropes and poles around the hub. She pulled herself up with great difficulty because her hands were covered in water and sweat. Out of her front pocket she pulled a pair of leather driving gloves which she slipped on before climbing to the next level. A terrified Peregrine leapt onto her shoulder and held onto the strap of her quiver again. She balanced on a beam and pulled her hair into a messy pony tail. She was not going to fall to her death because her hair got in her eyes.

The pole maze was harder to navigate as they got further up, the lights from the alarms and the back ups didn't extend this far and it was almost impossible to see what was coming up. She gripped one of the longer poles and slipped down until she was at the second 2nd level of the hub. She saw Owen and Gwen escape into the med bay and then turned at the sound of her name. 'NEMO! NO!' she looked down to see the cyber woman reaching for the pole.

'the pole's metal! MOVE!' Jack yelled from the second floor balcony. She panicked and looked around. Pip jumped to a rope above them but she couldn't reach it. Only one thought occurred to her. She let the pole slip through her hands and slid with speed down to the floor. At the last second she pushed her body away from it. But she wasn't quick enough. The blast of electricity just caught her ankle and she fell. When she hit the ground her eyes closed and everything went black.

TTT

There was pressure on her lips. warm pressure. Pressure breathing air into her lungs. She coughed and gasped as the cool air inside the hub hit her throat and squirmed sluggishly when she felt a hand over her face. She opened her eyes and saw a blurred image of Jack above. 'Can you walk?' he asked, pulling her to her feet. She collapsed slightly and shook her head. He looked around and swept her quickly into his arms. Racing over to the pavement lift he lay her down on the stone and whispered. 'I'll be right back.' Something soft and warm sat by her hand and curled up between it and her body. She could hardly hear.

It was like using the transducer only with an added pain in her head and an ache in every muscle. Suddenly the feeling moved and she felt herself once again lifted. This time it was less lady-like however. She could feel the shoulder of whoever was holding her digging into her stomach. There was someone yelling in her ears and suddenly the cold night air hit her face and back. She felt the ground underneath her and a different set of hands turning her head and checking her pulse. Her hearing was getting better as well. She could hear their conversation at least two meters away.

'YOU COULD HAVE SAVED HER!' that was Ianto screaming. He was alright. She smiled tentatively but it was too much effort to hold it. Owens voice spoke in her ear.

'don't try too hard. You took quite the shock. Sorry, didn't mean it like that.' This time she didn't bother smiling. Not worth the effort.

'You're worse then anything locked up down there!' Ianto cried. 'one day I'll have a chance to save you. And I'll watch you suffer and die.' She let out a whimper as not only did the words upset her. But her stomach muscle spammed slightly. Owen took her hand and squeezed gently.

'It was the only thing that would stop her!' Jack yelled. 'have you looked behind me? Have you seen what your precious girlfriend has done to your friend? The friend that half an hour ago was willing to stand in front of you and take my bullet because she loves you that much. She didn't want to see you suffer.' She heard scuffling close to her. 'Take a good look at what that thing did. You watch her spasm as the after shocks run through her body and then tell me that the cyber man down there is still fucking HUMAN!' the yelling was too much to bare but even worse was a gentle sobbing in the back ground. She wanted to get up, to tell them to stop yelling but her stomach twinged again and she could barely control the whimper of pain. There was another commotion and she felt as if she was being dragged across the pavement. Suddenly without warning she felt totally alone.

She stayed in the same position for a few minutes. Finally her stubbornness won over her pain and she forced herself into a sitting position. She was alone. They had run off, leaving her on the lift. She curled up on her side and saw, sitting at her feet, Peregrine, keeping watch. She guessed he didn't realise that the people who passed them couldn't see her, he bared his teeth at anyone who got remotely close. A jolt told her that they were bringing the lift down. Which most likely meant it was over. As she reached the bottom she saw Gwen, and Toshiko quietly packing up their things. Owen and Jack stood by the lift. Jack picked her up gently and kissed her forehead before taking her into the med bay. Where Owen set to work testing for any lasting muscle damage. But right now she didn't care about them. She needed an explanation.

TTT

September gave way to October and Ianto returned to the Hub. Winter was fine, she had completely healed other than some soreness after extended periods climbing. She watched him enter and decided to wait for him in the kitchen. She sat at the table. The book in her hands and fiddled with her nails while she waited. Eventually he walked in.

He stopped just inside when he saw her sitting in front of him. She smiled tentatively but he just glanced away. Sighing she stood up. 'I don't blame you.' She said. 'Not for getting me hurt, or for frightening me and the others. And I certainly don't blame you for trying to save her. I just… I want you to know that I understand what it's like to be powerless while someone you love with all your heart is taken from you. And I want you to know that when you're ready I'm here if you want to talk about it.' He fidgeted so she decided to round up the one-sided conversation. 'but until you're ready… I thought you might like this.' She handed him the leather book. He took it and looked at it. Still not meeting her eyes. 'If you can't talk about it, maybe it would help if you wrote it down.' She smiled shortly and then headed past him to the door.

'Winter…' she turned around quickly.

'yeah?' for a moment she thought he would hug her but he grasped the book tightly and glanced at her eyes.

'Thank you. For everything.' She smiled again and left, slowly making her way to Jack's office. Owen and Jack were discussing leaving off on the teasing for a while when she entered. Jack glanced at him and he headed over to start a new game on the machine at the back.

'Everything ok?' Jack asked her.

'it will be.' She replied looking out of his window. Ianto was clearing away the coffee cups on the desks outside. He looked tired but unless she was mistaken there seemed to be a little hope in his eyes. She smiled.

'you love him don't you?' Jack said plainly. 'I heard you tell him. Even if he didn't.' she continued to stare at the retreating man as he left to clean the cups. It didn't really require an answer. 'you wanna know a secret?' Jack asked her. She nodded glumly. 'So do I.' she sighed and wrapped her arm around his waist.

…

'SHIT, I swear this game is rigged!'

…

**Please review…**


	9. Small Worlds part 1

**Sorry this is so late but with school coming up again it's getting pretty hectic over here :( anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. **

**Thanks to 'Elementi Cullen' and 'Allons-y** **allonso' for putting this story on their alert list.**

_**Allons-y**__**allonso: **_**don't worry about it, you've reviewed now and that made me really happy :) I was quite worried when I first started this story that Winter would be a bit unreal, but I tried really hard to keep her human and to give her flaws, and of course to figure out a real reason for her having purple eyes, which wasn't as hard as I thought really. As for Jack I think he's such an interesting character but there are cirtain things I believe he would never do and say. The number of stories I've read where he's totally steryotyped as flirting with everyone and everything with no morals, but I think he does have morals and he knows when to be serious. Thanks for your review I love hearing from everyone.**

_**Rachy Babes**_**: I loved those pieces two. The chat with Jack was very important to me as it showed the mutual trust of Jack and Winter and leads too Winter's choices over Ianto. As for the diary scene I needed to prove that she wasn't mad at Ianto and she still wanted him back at Torchwood because she knows that in the same situation she would have acted like he did too. Thanks for the review I really appreciated it :)**

I know I said that I would keep my word  
I wished that I could save you from the hurt  
But things will never go back to how we were  
I'm sorry I can't be your world

You know I love you, I really do  
But I can't fight anymore for you  
And I don't know, maybe we'll be together again  
Sometime, in another life  
In another life

TTT

'Where have you been?'

When Winter entered Jacks office at 11:20 pm, she expected him to be sitting back listening to music and flicking through an old file. That was normally how he would spend his Thursday nights. But his head was leant back against his chair and his eyes were closed. The room was in total silence apart from their combined breathing. She frowned and walked closer to him.

'Feeding the pterodactyl apparently she got out and stole a few sheep last night. I thought if I fed her up she might not feel the need.' She replied. He nodded, still not opening his eyes. 'Are you alright Jack?' she asked carefully. He sighed and she took a spot behind his chair and began rubbing his shoulders while she looked at the report he had been filling in.

ALIEN ACTIVITY: Fourteen confirmed Weevil sightings

Jack moaned in appreciation as she rubbed the knots out of his shoulders. 'Isn't there anything else to report?' Winter asked.

'Apparently not. The rifts been pretty quiet recently. Don't worry I haven't been covertly sneaking around solving mysteries without you.' She smiled and pecked him on the forehead. He opened his eyes when she stopped rubbing and stared at her, upside-down.

'Good.' She pushed down his braces and twirled the chair around to find him giving her an amused look. 'Now go to bed.' The amused look increased tenfold and she rolled her eyes. 'Not like that. You're tired. Go sleep.' He smiled at her and, to her surprise, did as he was told. She sat back in his chair and picked up the empty frame that had once housed the team photo. It was sad to see it empty; she made a note to get a new one as soon as possible, unfortunately, Toshiko hadn't felt like a party for her birthday last month and since Ianto had been suspended they had all decided it wouldn't be a good idea. Everyone else's birthdays had past and no one knew when Jack had been born. So it looked like she would have to wait for December 17th, her own birthday. Not that that was so far away. It was coming up to the end of October now, in fact there was only one more week of it.

A noise from the main Hub made her start and she grabbed the knife from the top draw of Jack's desk. Ever since the cyber woman incident, everyone was a lot more careful about noises in the hub and movements in the shadows. To tell the truth Winter thought they were all getting a bit paranoid, including herself.

She crept from the office and hid behind the cage around the sliding door. The alarm sounded and someone in black slipped inside. As the door rolled back Winter prepared to pounce. The figure took a few steps inside the hub and Winter leapt at him. They fell scuffling to the floor, rolled over a few times and then suddenly stopped with the mystery person on top. From the dim lights around the hub she finally realized who the figure was. He looked at her in shock and she stared back, eyes wide with confusion and that same shock. His weight on top of her was almost comforting in contrast to the cold floor pressed up against her back. Their heavy breath combined and she could feel the tip of his nose touching hers. This was torture.

Suddenly she couldn't take it. She pushed her head up and pressed her lips against his. At first he was still and so she pulled back and blushed in apology but he pulled her back up to him and crushed himself against her. She smiled and let him roll them over so she was straddling him. Her hands ran through his hair and down his neck as they got carried away in the moment.

The mood was suddenly ruined by a noise from Jacks office. Winter looked down at the man beneath her and then hopped up. Pulling him with her. She smiled bashfully and he blushed as he hurried off to the other side of the room. Her mind in total melt down she headed for Gwen's desk to sit down for a moment.

Winter watched as the man who had previously looked quite ruffled walked past Jacks office looking the picture of neatness. 'You shouldn't be here.' Jacks baritone voice echoed around the empty hub.

'Neither should you.' Ianto replied. Jack followed him as he went to Owen's station and started working. Winter watched the two of them as Ianto's hands sped across the keyboard. Jacks hand settled on Ianto's shoulder and she suddenly felt a pang of sorrow. They looked good together. She'd never noticed it before but they looked really good as a couple. And she knew Jack would be the perfect person to help Ianto after his girlfriend's death. Besides she knew Jack loved him. He'd told her himself. He could offer support and protection that she just couldn't. With a heavy sigh she turned away from the scene and logged into Gwen's computer.

'What have you got?'

Funny sort of weather patterns.' Winter chanced a glance at the pair of them as she hit 'order' on a new bed, wardrobe, bedside table and lamp.

TTT

When Jack invited her to come along with himself and Gwen to the fairy talk she shook her head. Being in Torchwood had its perks and one of them was using her influence (or rather Jacks, without him knowing) to get order's before the normal time. That meant that her new furniture was due to arrive while Jack was out. A blessing in her eyes. The nice men dropped the boxes off in the visitor's centre and she got Owen to carry it down to the rooms next to the range. He didn't ask why she was moving out of the tunnels under Jacks office but he helped her put everything together. 'It's a bit dull in here.' He said, looking around at the bare stone walls. She shrugged and began placing her books in the bookcase they had stolen from the archives.

'That's why I popped out and got this.' Said a soft voice from the doorway. They both turned to see Ianto standing with a couple of tins of blue paint and some rollers. Owen began covering the surfaces while Ianto and Winter just stared at each other. A roller was thrust in her direction and the three set to work painting the room. It was small so it didn't take long. Owen refused to carry on once he had finished his wall and the white ceiling, telling them that they were just too slow and he'd done more than enough already. Winter thanked him and he left.

Ianto and Winter finished the room in silence, it seemed neither wanted to be the first to talk. 'I'm sorry about last night, Ianto.' Winter started.

'No, it's fine. It's about time I move on really. I always knew she was dead. Deep down at the bottom of my heart. I just ignored it.'

'no.' Winter said flatly, placing her roller down on the news papered carpet.

'No?'

'No, you shouldn't be moving on yet. Not with me anyway.' It broke her heart to lie to Ianto but she knew that if she wanted him to be happy she would have to. 'Last night was a mistake Ianto. I was tired and a little frightened you were obviously the same. It shouldn't happen again. Not with me.' As she repeated the last line, tears threatened to ruin her act. She left the room and a stunned Ianto as quickly as she could, passing by Peregrine who chattered angrily at her as he obviously wanted to come.

Winter took the lift up so as to get a head start on anyone who would want to follow and she walked quickly to the bus stop. She needed to pick up some shampoo and soaps for a new wash kit as before she had just used whatever Jack had in his bathroom, she figured she may as well make use of her time outside.

TTT

When Winter got back it was dark. She had wandered in the shops for a while and bought some new clothes. Nothing special, just a few tops and jeans. The hub door rolled open and she slipped downstairs to her new room. What she found made her gasp. The paint was dry and all the furniture had been pushed back into place. Her books and clothes were all put away and everything was in its place. In addition to that, fairy lights had been hung over the ceiling and a dark blue fabric placed over the top, each individual light had it's own hole and it made the ceiling look like the night sky. Her door had been given a code lock and the number was left on the bed with a message of how to change it written clearly in Ianto's perfect hand writing. She smiled and put away the things she had bought before heading back upstairs.

No one was around but the conference room light was on so she made her way up to the door. Only Jack, Gwen and Toshiko were inside. That would have to do. When she entered Jack looked up. 'Ianto said you were feeling ill. You ok? I could get Owen to see if you've healed properly.' She shook her head and sat down next to Gwen. He studied her for a second but it was obvious he had more on his mind at the moment so he soon moved on to the man they had apparently found dead in his cell. Gwen gave her a quick run down on the 'fairy' aspect of the case and then handed her the file so far so she could read through. 'You know the dead man was a convicted paedophile. He used to hang around Schools.'

'But why the petals in his mouth?' Gwen asked.

'Just a bit of fun on their part.' Jack replied.

'You call that fun?' she retorted.

'Just the way these creatures like to do things, they play games, they torment and then kill.'

'Why?' Winter asked quietly. 'I mean he's a paedophile, I would want to kill him but why would they care?'

'As a punishment or a warning to others. They protect their own, the chosen ones. Somehow children and the spirit world, they go together.'

'So they were protecting a child he wanted to molest?' Winter asked.

'It's the most likely reason.'

'So how do we stop them?' Jack looked at Tosh and crouched to the table edge.

'First we have to find out who they want, and we can't trap them, they have control of the elements. Fire, water, the air that we breathe. They can drag that air right out of our bodies. Sometimes I think they're part Mara.'

'Mara?' Toshiko questioned. Winter looked over to her and explained the legend she had read.

'The Mara were female daemons from Slovakian myths. They didn't have a true form but they could shift into a form of their choice. They would enter a sleeping person's room and sit on their chest, gently riding them. Causing a nightmare. If they were angry they could cause difficulty breathing or suffocation. It's very likely our word 'nightmare' is based on the word Mara.'

The phone rang and everyone jumped. The voice of an old woman came from the phone in the centre of the table. _'Jack. It's me, Estelle.'_

'What is it?'

'_You were right Jack. There are bad ones they've come to me_.'

'Estelle we're on our way, stay where you are don't go anywhere near them, you understand?'

'_Yes_.' Jack leapt into action and they sped after him, grabbing Owen on the way. Winter hopping into the front seat next to him. As he sped down the roads Toshiko scanned the weather patterns.

'It makes no sense, it's a fine night but the weather map says there's rain.' Jack brought the SUV to a stop outside a pretty little house. Before jumping from the car and rushing through the garden. Winter followed close behind, barely taking in the surroundings. They ran around the back and found the old woman lying on her pathway. Owen pushed past and checked but everyone knew she was dead. The look on Jacks face was heartbreaking. She obviously meant more to him than just another friend. He bent down and closed her eyes before lifting her into his arms, holding her protectively. Winter sat at his right, her hand on his shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. Gwen crouched down.

'It wasn't your dad that was in love with her all those years ago was it?' Winter looked up and glared at Gwen. This was not the time to interrogate him. 'It was you.' A low hiss escaped Winter's mouth and she barely stopped herself from dragging Gwen away.

'We once made a vow.' Jack looked down at the woman in his arms who looked almost like she was sleeping. 'That we would be with each other until we died.' He lay Estelle back on the floor and stood up. 'I need a drink.' He turned and left. Leaving Gwen with an angry Winter.

'I'm not going to argue with you while she's lying here but I want you to know that I think what you just did was highly insensitive. Get Owen and help him bring Estelle to the car. I'm not leaving her here until the police find her.' Gwen looked at her surprised and then her eyes glinted with a flash of anger.

'What gives you the right to order me about?' Winter clenched her hands to stop herself from striking out.

'I must admit I thought you had enough decency in you to work out that it's what Jack would want and there is no higher authority than Jack.' She turned and stormed off to the car. Jack sat in the driver's seat, clutching the wheel, his knuckles turning white. She opened the door causing him to start and climbed onto his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. For a moment he didn't move but a few quiet sobs racked his body and he clutched to her tightly. When the light inside the house turned off she pulled back and wiped his eyes on her sleeve before slipping out onto the pavement and round to the front seat. He said nothing as they loaded Estelle's body into the back, nor when they got back to the hub. He just disappeared off to the bathroom for a few minutes. Long enough for Owen and Ianto to take Estelle down to the morgue.

When Jack reappeared his face held no hint of crying. He sat in his office and offered her a chair and a glass of whiskey. She took the small glass and watched as he poured himself a large helping. They sat for 15 minutes chatting about the book Winter had read on the Slovakian myths and legends. But there was a quiet knock on the door. 'Hang on' Jack yelled he turned to Winter and looked at her carefully. 'It's Gwen. Owen tells me you had a little tiff earlier about her questions. She's gonna keep asking.'

'I know, it's just so rude though. I would have shot her if it was me.' He smiled and said.

'look if you want you can leave, I don't really want to have to find a new team member, but I'd like you to know whatever it is I tell her so…' she sighed dramatically.

'Alright I'll be good. Cross my heart.' He smiled again and called.

'Enter.' Gwen came through the door, looking a little nervous, especially at the presence of Winter behind the desk. 'You have questions for me I guess.' Jack stated cutting to the chase. She nodded and he motioned to the seat in front of him taking out a large book and flicking through the pages. For a moment she was silent but finally she spoke.

'Where did you and Estelle meet?'

'In London, at the Historia ball room a few weeks before Christmas. She was 17 years old and she was beautiful. I loved her at first sight, but nothing lasted back than. Promises were always being broken.' His voice quietened. 'Estelle, to have to die like that.' He shook his head and took a large gulp of his drink.

'Those petals in Goodson's mouth, where had you seen that before is that during the war?'

'No. long before then. On a troop train in Lahore in 1909. Fifteen men with me in charge. Everyone happy. Too happy. Too noisy. Then we hit a tunnel, we thought some birds had flown in through an open window, then came the silence and when we came out of the tunnel, all fifteen men were dead. They'd been suffocated. My squad, men I was responsible for.'

'But why were the men killed?'

'About a week earlier, some of the men got drunk. Drove a truck through a village, ran over a child, killed her. That child was a chosen one.' The words seemed to ring in the air. Gwen nodded and soon left to get back to her boyfriend. Jack didn't feel up to sleeping, they talked for a little longer but his heart wasn't really in the conversation and soon after he left to see Estelle. Winter went to her new room and glanced around. It was beautiful and the heater Ianto had slotted into the corner kept the whole room at a lovely temperature. She had a quick shower and slipped on some fresh clothes before slipping under the covers for a quick nap.

**Review please.**


	10. Small Worlds part 2

**I'm sorry I've been away so long. We've been decorating the room with the computer in it but it's done, and I'm back. *waves* hello! **

**Thank you to 'sonotalady' for adding this to her story alerts.**

'**Sonotalady'; **_**Thank you :) I know what you mean she's pretty bad with emotions but I think after being connected to her brother for her whole life and then losing him, she decided to stop bothering. Then joining Torchwood brought them back but suddenly she was feeling all these things that she wasn't used to and she didn't know what to do about it. I know what you mean about their 'three way relationship' I considered it for a while but I realised that I knew it wouldn't work and it would be pretty hard to write. I have a feeling they won't accept they need each other until it's too late. Thanks for your review it made me smile.**_

If I, Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go, But I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way.

Bittersweet, Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye, Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you need

When Winter returned upstairs Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her to the garage. She got in the SUV and buckled up. 'Where are we going?' she asked, still slightly groggy from her nap.

'Gwen's place. It seems she's had a small break in.' Winter suppressed a groan. And just nodded, settling back for the rest of the journey.

Gwen's flat was a mess. There were leaves everywhere that she was attempting to get into bags. Her tables and chairs were pushed around the room and glass shards made a dangerous path along the carpet. Gwen herself was a bit of a mess too. 'In all my working life I have never had to bring the bad times home with me. I have never had to feel threatened in my own home.' she stood up her hands on her hips. 'But not any more, cause this means these creatures can invade my life whenever they feel like it and I am scared Jack. What chance did Estelle have, what chance do any of us have?' She was too flustered for Winter to deem it safe to make a comment on the likeable colour scheme of the kitchen/living room, so she kept her mouth shut and just straightened a few pictures on the wall. 'You said these creatures protect their own.'

'Yeah.'

'You mentioned the chosen ones. What are they? How many are there? TELL ME JACK!' Winter hugged herself and leant against the wall examining a picture of Gwen and her boyfriend. Rhys, wasn't it? He seemed like a nice bloke then again it was always hard to tell from a picture. Gwen really seemed to like him though.

'All these so called fairies were children once.' He told them. Winter looked up, interested. 'From different moments in time, going back millennia. Part of the lost lands.'

'Lost lands? What?' the description wasn't enough for Gwen apparently. To be honest Winter didn't have a clue what he was saying either. She fidgeted with a set of car keys on the sideboard.

'The lands that belong to them.' Seeing she wasn't going to get a straight answer she asked a narrower question.

'What exactly do they want? Why are they here?'

'They want what's theirs. The next chosen one.' Winter offered to stay and help Gwen clear up but the older woman told her she was almost done and she'd be more use at Torchwood. Jack seemed in a dream as they re-entered the Hub so she headed straight for the sofa next to Owen who had his feet up on the coffee table.

'How's the room?' he asked. Jack's door shut and Winter relaxed back against the sofa.

'Yeah it's good.' She replied. 'Thanks for the help.' He grunted in reply and went back to the magazine which Winter realised was the one she had thrown at him all those weeks ago. She smirked and lent back. Closing her eyes until she was needed.

TTT

'Conference room, everyone!' Jack called as Gwen entered the hub. Owen had fallen asleep so Winter left him on the sofa and trooped upstairs to meet with Tosh and Ianto. She hung back in the shadows, trying desperately to stay away from Ianto. It was too hard to be around him and yet at the same time she yearned to see him smile at her again. 'I want a check on all unexplained deaths in the area.' Jack told Gwen as they entered the room.

'What's the weather forecast for today?' asked Toshiko from her seat at the table.

'Long sunny spells.' Winter looked up at Ianto. He looked upset. Oh god! What had she done? And his shirt was creased. It was the same one from yesterday! He never wore the same shirt twice.

'It's happening again!' Tosh exclaimed as they watched the wind patterns change. 'I can't understand it's going crazy,

'Just leave it let's go.' Jack rushed from the room followed by Toshiko and Gwen. Winter tried to follow but she had to say something to Ianto. Anything.

'Thank you.' She said quietly. 'For what you did in my room. It's beautiful.' He looked up and there was a hint of a smile on his face.

'Go on.' He said. 'Jack's waiting.' She smiled and ran outside. Sliding down a pole and heading into the garage to join the rest of the team. Owen, now awake, budged over so she could slip inside and grumbled about being surrounded by Women everywhere.

The SUV pulled up at the school and Winter tailed Jack inside. Gwen split off from the group but nobody seemed bothered by it. They met up with the teacher inside.

'Can you tell us what happened?' Toshiko asked as kindly as she could. She led them down the corridors and Winter glanced around. She had no memories of a place like this. Having never been to school and being educated by other kids on the street who had been, she had never had a chance to take part in this part of a normal kid's life. It was fascinating. The pictures up on the walls, the classrooms with lessons still written on the boards.

'I've never seen anything like it, it was so sudden, and then it, then it just ended.' The teacher shuddered.

'Kate is it?'

'Was anyone hurt?' Owen asked, he sounded rather bored.

'No, two children were almost scared to death but they're OK.' Suddenly Gwen came rushing through a side door, out of breath.

'What is it?' Jack asked.

'I saw them.' She replied quietly as the teacher continued her account.

'And there was little Jasmine in amongst it all, she hadn't been touched. The sun was shining down on her. It was, it was like an aura, like something was protecting her.'

'Who's Jasmine?' Jack asked. Winter looked up at him. Was this her. The girl who had caused all of these deaths just by being special. He certainly seemed to think so.

'Jasmine Pierce, she's a pupil of mine.'

'Where is she now?'

'We're sending all the children home, we have to.'

'Alright, thanks.' She left quickly leaving Jack, Gwen and Winter alone in the corridor.'

'The chosen one.' Gwen said.

'Yeah.' They met up with Owen and Toshiko outside the SUV and as they set off out of the school Tosh searched for all the Jasmine Pierce's within a 6 mile radius. With an address in tow Jack spun the car around and they set off to find the chosen one.

TTT

It wasn't hard to tell which house was Jasmine's. People were running screaming from the back garden and the wind was billowing through the trees at an alarming rate. Jack led the surge inside, getting everyone out of the garden. Winter saw Jasmine across the lawn and decided to head for her. She got half way around the garden when she heard Gwen yelling. She turned to see Jack fall to the floor. With a reminder to herself that he would be alright she continued over to Jasmine and knelt down next to her. It was calmer next to the girl. 'Jasmine?' the girl turned to her. 'Are you alright?' She nodded smiling.

'It's alright, they're my friends, they only hurt people that hurt me.' Jack yelled out behind her and she turned to see a creature hopping towards her, its teeth bared. She turned back to Jasmine and hurriedly explained.

'Sweetheart none of us are here to hurt you or make you do anything you don't want to. We just want to keep you safe. But they don't think that.' Jasmine looked at Winter curiously and turned to the Fairy who had stopped and was hovering in the air. 'Please Jasmine, we only want to make sure you're ok.' The fairies took to the skies and disappeared. Winter turned to look over at Jack and Gwen on the floor but when she turned back Jasmine was gone. She took a glance at Jack who was standing over Roy and they took off through the hole in the fence that Jasmine had disappeared through.

She pushed herself up the hill and spotted the girl's white dress through the trees. She didn't see any fairies around so she approached Jasmine and sat next to her on the forest floor. 'Do you know you walk in the forest?' The girl asked. 'Well you are. It looks like a very old forest and it's magical.' Jasmine looked around. 'I want to stay in it.' Winter watched the girl but turned slightly when she heard Jack's voice.

'You can see this forest?' she nodded.

'Yes.'

'But it's not here. It's just an illusion Jasmine. It is.' She shook her head. 'Your friends are just playing a game with you. The real forest can never come back.' Jack looked up into the sky but Winter couldn't tear her eyes from Jasmine.

'Oh it can, when they take me too it.'

'Why do you want to stay here?' Winter asked. Jasmine looked down and smiled.

'My friends are here and it's pretty, can't you see it. Don't you want to stay here too?' Winter shook her head.

'Oh I know where I belong. I just want to know if you really believe this is where you should be.' Jasmine laughed.

'Of course it is. This is my home.'

'But what about your mother?' Jasmine seemed genuinely stuck on this but she eventually shook her head.

'She doesn't need me.' A fluttering from the skies took Jacks attention and he pulled Winter to her feet and Jasmine back from the creatures.

'The child isn't sure.' Jack shouted.

'I am sure,' she replied. His arm wrapped around her waist and he pulled her back. 'No!'

'Leave her alone.' Jack ordered. Gwen stood back as the fairies rustled their wings in frustration. 'Find another chosen one.'

'Too late, she belongs with us.'

'The child belongs here.'

'Nooooo, she lives forever.' The Fairies were adamant and Jack was fishing.

'Suppose we make her stay with us?'

'Then lot's more people will die.' Jasmine told them.

'They told you that?' Gwen asked.

'They promised.' Winter knelt down next to her again. 'Next time they'll kill everyone at my school, like they killed Roy and that man and your friend.

'Do you really want to be with them if they killed all of those people?' Winter asked. She nodded.

'They're my friends. They're magical.'

How do you know these things?' Jasmine ignored Gwen and kept talking to Winter.

'If they want to they can make great storms and wild seas, turn the world to ice, kill every living thing.'

'And you really want to go?' Jasmine looked right at Winter and spoke.

'Yes. Now let me go!' Winter stood up and looked at Jack, he looked at her for an answer and she just shrugged.

'Then let her go.' And then she walked past Gwen to the edge of the forest to wait. Jack deliberated then looked up to the creatures.

'The child won't be harmed?'

'Jack! You can't!' Gwen gasped.

'ANSWER ME!' he yelled. 'She won't be harmed!'

'We told you, she lives forever.' They replied.

'A dead world is that what you want?' Jasmine asked.

'What good is that to you there will be no more chosen ones?'

'They'll find us. Back in time.' Jack stroked her cheek and then looked away from everyone.

'Take her.' He said simply. Gwen rushed forwards.

'Jack NO!' he grabbed her and Winter took her other arm.

'You asked me what choice we had, for the sake of the world, this is our only chance.' She freed herself and hung back. Winter just watched as Jasmine turned and thanked them before skipping off with her friends. At that moment the mother came running up the hill followed by Owen and Tosh. She screamed and yelled and hit Jack a little but eventually she was calm enough to be slipped a little retcon and left to mourn. Winter left for the car first. She knew the others were angry. If she hadn't seen the certainty in the little girls eyes herself she would have been angry too. She watched as Gwen, Owen and Toshiko all passed by Jack without a word and got into the SUV silently. He didn't even bother trying to talk to them on the way back, and when they got into work they sat at their desks in silence

TTT

Jack and Winter sat in his office Pip lay sprawled on a cabinet watching closely from his perch. Jack had talked through his anger and frustration with the team and she had listened letting him vent, but now his report was finished and he was looking tired again. 'Come on Nemo, let's get to bed.' Pip leapt of the side and strolled over to the manhole cover, waiting for someone to let him inside. She smiled and got up but then stopped, her smile fading. 'What?' she looked down at her feet and tried to gather some courage. 'What?'

'I didn't want to tell you like this. I mean, with the team not talking to you and all of that because that's not why I did it it's just I…'

'You what?'

'I'm moving out, of your room I mean.'

'What? Why?' he frowned and a sad look appeared in his eyes.

'I just, I figured that sometime soon you'll need a bedroom that you don't have to share with someone else. Owen and Ianto helped me move in yesterday morning. I'm sorry, I Just, figured you'd need you're own space soon.' She turned and left his office but he followed her outside.

'But…What about you?' she looked down at the floor and glanced over at Owen who was trying to listen in.

'I'll make do,' she smiled and looked over to the monkey that had followed them both outside. 'Come on Pip.' He looked at her and then sped up Jack's trouser leg and shirt, coming to rest on his shoulder. 'Come on pip stop mucking around.' The Capuchin turned its head from her and took Jack's collar in his hands. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realised that now everyone at Torchwood 3 was upset with her. She turned on her heel and left for her room, only making it half the way before she burst into uncontrollable sobs.

Jack stood, watching her walk away from him. He realised she wasn't leaving because of what he had done, but it still felt like she was deserting him. And what did she mean that he would need a room for himself soon. He sighed and took the monkey from his shoulder, holding it in his arms as he turned to enter his office. As the door closed everyone looked up from their desks and glanced at each other before going back to work. Slowly they were beginning to come around to Jacks point of view and it wasn't making them feel any better. Owen leant back at his desk and glanced at his report and then at Jacks office.

…

'Tosser'

…

**Review ? Please?**


	11. Countrycide part 1

**And I'm back with a new chapter, obviously with this particular half I didn't have much leeway to how far from the original storyline I could go but rest assured that the next half will have enough original action to counteract the minor lack in this half :) but that is by no means permission to skip this one because it's just as important. (and it's fun )**

**(by the way i'm breaking the rules a bit to get this up as i'm at school and the computers are technically for work use only...well since I started writing my spelling HAS vastly improved :D )**

**Sonotalady: **_**don't worry I have everything planned out and I swear that people will end up happy because I want them to be, so there RTD :p oh I knew you understood I just think that it should be said she's a little confused when it come to matters of her heart. Her thinking should become more clear in the next chapter. Thanks for the review I really like reading them.**_

**Rachy Babes: **_**I was hoping it would come across like she was always there and almost like Jack had literally scrubbed her out of the records just to protect her so your review made me very happy. I'm glad you're still enjoying it and I hope you love the rest as well. Thanks for reviewing :)**_

_I dreamed I was missing, You were so scared_

_But no one would listen, Cause no one else cared._

_After my dreaming I woke with this fear._

_What am I leaving When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me, I want you to know_

_When my time comes, Forget the wrong that I've done,_

_Help me leave behind some Reasons to be missed._

_And don't resent me when you're feeling empty,_

_Keep me in your memory, Leave out all the rest_

_Don't be afraid, I've taken my beating, I've shed but I made._

_I'm strong on the surface Not all the way through,_

_I've never been perfect But neither have you_

_Forgetting All the hurt inside You've learned to hide so well._

_Pretending Someone else can come and save me from myself._

_I can't be who you are_

'I hate the countryside, it's dirty, it's unhygienic. And what is that smell?'

'That would be grass.' Gwen deadpanned as they sat squished into the SUV.

'It's disgusting.' Owen told her. Winter laughed and got up from her position lying in the boot. She leant on the headrest in the small window between Gwen and Toshiko and glanced over their shoulders.

'Are we nearly there yet?' she sang.

'Oh no!' Owen groaned, 'no, no, let me out please!'

'Are we nearly there yet?' Gwen joined in as they continued the stream of questioning until Jack told them he was getting a headache. Winter slipped her earphones back in and lay back down on the floor. It was now the first week of November and they were off on, what Jack had described as, a road trip. They had all packed a few bare essentials and Jack had somehow managed to fit 3 tents into the boot, still leaving enough room for Winter to lie down in. The SUV pulled to a stop and everyone hopped out. Winter had wiggled through the gap between the tents and the roof in a very unladylike fashion, landing in Ianto's outstretched arms. They pulled apart quickly and he walked over to the small van at the side of the road. Winter rounded the SUV and helped Jack spread the map out over the bonnet.

'17 disappearances within the last 5 months.' Jack stated as he surveyed the horizon. 'The police are clueless.'

'Now there's a surprise,' Owen joked, 'no offence PC Cooper.'

'The last know whereabouts of each one is somewhere around here.' He indicated a small circle on the map.

'All within a 20 mile radius.' Tosh confirmed.

'Anything else linking them?' Gwen asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.

'None of the bodies have ever been found. These people just fell off the radar. No patterns in age, sex, race. One minute they're here the next, pffft, gone.'

'Pffft? Is that a technical word Captain?' Winter teased. He smiled at her and turned back to Gwen to answer her rift question.

'We don't know enough about it to be certain and it's increasing in activity all the time.'

'Oh come on.' Owen called from the roadside. 'Aliens aren't gonna bother hanging around out here. Probably some sort of weird suicide club with people choosing the same spot to end it all. Oh God knows, if I had to spend too long up here I'd want to top myself.' Winter laughed and shook her head to Ianto who offered her a burger.

After Tosh's Hep B comment and a decision to camp nearby, they piled back into the SUV and headed for the chosen area. Winter slipped her I-pod back out of her pocket and flicked through a few pictures to pass the time. Jack, Jack, Pip, Ianto, Tosh and Owen, Ianto, Ianto and Pip, Ianto and Jack, Jack and her, Pip, the hub, Ianto, Ianto, Ianto… she flicked back to her music, shaking her head. Suddenly surviving a night with Owen seemed the least of her problems.

TTT

When they got to the campsite Gwen and Toshiko stared at the bundles before them in mild confusion. 'I thought we were using proper tents?' Gwen mentioned.

'These are proper tents,' Jack called back, 'Winter and I used one while we were trapping the Moncrieff a year ago, she knows how to set them up.' They turned to her and she sighed, slipping her I-pod back into her pocket and rubbing her hands together.

'Right… poles.'

TTT

In half an hour they managed to set up two tents. Owen and Jack argued as they threw the last one from the trunk and Winter sat in the driver's seat plugging the I-pod in to charge. She took a lolly from the stash inside the glove compartment and joined Owen to help him get the tent up. He looked gratefully over to her side as she slipped the poles together. 'So how come you know all this then.' He asked.

'Oh you know me,' she grinned over at him, 'I'm good with all types of poles.' She winked and he laughed copying her pole and then attaching the roof pole to the two sides. 'So what have you got against camping?' she asked as they slid the poles into the tent material and attached the guide ropes.

He shrugged, 'I just like to have my home comforts with me.' Gently they pulled the tent into a standing position. 'You know, TV, fridge,' he hammered in the ropes on his side and then hers, 'Beer, a sofa,' standing up she stepped back from the tent. 'Nice fit girl in my bed.' She laughed and shook her head, heading around the other side with a mallet to hammer in the support lines.

By the time the tent was done Gwen had started her game. 'Oh come on, it's just a bit of fun, who was the last person you snogged.' Winter rolled her eyes and sat down on the benches shuffling a pack of Tarot cards she had stuffed into her bag. She thought she had lost them years ago. Not that she could use them but they were very pretty.

'You even sound like an 8 year old, who the hell say's snog?' Winter stifled a giggle with a snort and Ianto came to sit next to her.

'Mine was Rhys.'

'Yeah well, there's a surprise.'

'Tosh your go.' Toshiko looked nervous and uncomfortable.

'It's easy for you.'

'Oh come on, spill the beans.' Toshiko seemed to have a sudden rush of confidence.

'Owen,' he stood up shocked.

'What?' Gwen looked over at the two of them.

'Really?'

'Tosh, love in your dreams.'

'3am, Christmas Eve in front of the millennium centre, waiting for a cab, I had mistletoe.' Owen looked up from his bag.

'Christmas, you've not had a snog since…'

'No,' all confidence gone she backed away to the other side of Winter.

'Well lucky me eh?' Owen stated as he sat down.

'So who was yours?' Toshiko called over. He looked up a mischievous expression on his face. This wouldn't end well.

'Gwen.' Everyone looked up at the pair, even Jack.

'When was this?' Toshiko asked quietly.

'It was complicated.' Gwen replied weakly.

'Didn't take you long to get your feet under the table.'

'What?'

'So was it just a kiss or…'

'Tosh, leave it.' Gwen said coldly. Winter raised her eyes to the heavens at the sudden wave of uncomfortable tension that had descended on the camp and watched as Jack sat down. Owen waved his cutlery at him.

'Jack.'

'Are we including non-human life forms?' Everyone laughed and Winter marvelled at how easily he had broken the dark mood.

'Oh! You haven't.'

'You're a sick man Harkness, that is disgusting' Owen told him. He smiled cheekily.

'I never know when he's joking.' Jack laughed but didn't give a definitive answer.

'It's my turn is it?' Ianto asked from the corner. Winter looked up with a worried expression on her face. Before she would have said that Ianto would never do anything he thought would compromise her privacy but after all the confusion she had caused him she wouldn't blame him. He glanced at her for a second then looked down at his hands. 'It was Lisa.' The mood swept back over the camp almost as quickly as it had left.

'Ianto I'm sorry.' Gwen spoke.

'Sorry she's dead or sorry you mentioned her?'

'I just didn't think.'

'You forgot.' He reached over and took one of the cards from Winter's hand turning it over.

'We should get some firewood.' Owen decided.

'I'll give you a hand.' Gwen followed him into the woods and Ianto handed Winter the card. Toshiko left to sort out her sleeping bag and Jack moved over to sit in her vacated seat.

'So what is it?' he asked motioning to the card.

'The tower.' Replied Winter, 'devastating events apparently. But tarot's a load of guess work anyway. We just take the situation we're given and attach it to the meaning the cards gave. Like filing down a puzzle piece to fit with another.'

'Still lets be on the look out, there are still people disappearing out here.' Jack replied. Winter snorted and put the cards back into her satchel.

'Come on Jack the only thing likely to kill us out here is Owen's cooking.' And that was when they heard the screams from the forest.

Jack took off like lightning. Winter and Ianto close behind and Toshiko bringing up the rear. They found Gwen and Owen about 50 yards into the trees staring at what appeared to be a human skeleton on the floor. Winter instinctively turned away and buried her face in the first steady object she found. Ianto. His arm wrapped around her waist and he patted her back gently. Neither Jack nor Ianto mentioned her previous comment. They didn't need to. 'Ianto, go get us some police tape would you.' Jack asked. Winter pulled away from his grasp and carefully glanced at the body. Owen was poking at it with a stick and that just made her feel even worse. She leant up against a tree and wrinkled her nose in disgust, choosing to admire the way the light hit Jack's hair rather than stare at the stripped bones.

Ianto returned quickly and began setting up a clear perimeter. 'Well' Owen concluded, 'It's not Ellie Johnson, that's for sure. This is a male, late 40's, 50's, wasn't killed here. No blood spatter or signs of struggle. Must have been brought here after he died.'

'Why do that, it's not like they tried to bury him here.' Gwen asked, turning away from the corpse.

'Maybe you disturbed them and they ran away.' Tosh replied.

'Or maybe it's a warning.' Ianto added, 'whoever's responsible, marking out their territory.'

'Cause of death?' Jack asked.

'Impossible to say, body's been stripped of the flesh and body organs so all that's left is the carcass.

'Why do that either?' Winter asked, crossing her arms tighter, 'there must be some reason there's no flesh on the body. You don't kill someone and then strip their flesh for a bit of fun.'

'Could the weevils have come out this far?' Toshiko asked.

'No, weevils don't finish of their victims like this.' A car engine started up and everyone turned to look.

'Is that ours?' Gwen asked. Jack leapt to his feet.

'Yep.' They all raced to the campsite but they were a fraction too slow. Arriving just in time to watch the perpetrator run over their tents and drive off with the SUV. Jack let out a frustrated yell and Winter turned to glare at Owen.

'I gave you the keys.' She accused.

'Sorry.' He moaned.

'MY I-POD WAS IN THERE!' she yelled at him. 'AND MY WEAPONS!' He backed off and she stormed over to help Toshiko salvage some things from the tents.

'Alright I said I'm sorry.' He yelled back at her as he picked up some wooden pegs.

'Basic security protocols Owen!' Tosh yelled.

'Oh get off your high horse Tosh I was carrying that stupid gear.'

'What the whole time?'

'well then I was trying to put that bloody tent up, and then…well yeah I…sort of… forgot that I'd left them in there but I'm sorry, I'm human, I ballsed up.'

'Looks like that body wasn't a warning. More of a decoy.' Jack told them. Winter stood up and threw the packets in her hand into the tent bag.

'That would mean we've been watched since we arrived.' Gwen concluded.

'I don't like that idea.' Winter told them, shivering slightly.

'Tosh can you get a tracking signal?' Jack asked.

'Already done.' Ianto yelled back. Winter weaved over to him as he waved the device in his hand in the air. 'I took the liberty.' She glanced over his arm at the readings. 'It's currently 3.4 miles west from here.'

'Gunning at 90 no doubt, you steal a piece of equipment like that you drive straight on 'till morning.'

'Actually no it's been stationary for the last four minutes.' Jack looked over at Ianto quizzically. 'I'd go so far as to say it was parked.'

'There's a small village in that area. Other than that, nothing for 30 miles.' Gwen showed Owen the district on the map she had been scanning.

'Call me suspicious but this has all the hall marks of a trap.' Winter nodded in agreement and shuffled on the spot. This was not how she had been planning on spending her weekend.

'Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing.' Jack told them. 'Anyone fancy a walk?' Toshiko and Ianto followed Jack a few meters but Winter was stopped by Owen.

'Are you kidding, we know there's a trap and we're just going to walk straight into it. I vote we walk to the nearest road and hitch a lift home.' Winter sighed.

'look, no offence Owen, but if it's choice between walking into a trap we know about with Jack and walking into the unknown with you I'll take the trap every time.' She heard Jack laugh in the distance. 'But by all means, you a Gwen go hitch-hiking with strangers while it gets dark.' She shrugged and skipped off to find the rest of the group.

TTT

The walk was fairly uneventful, no one really said much and Winter just strolled next to Ianto wishing she had her I-Pod with her. Finally the little village came into view and everyone stopped. 'Why would anyone wanna live out here?' Owen asked. Winter stood next to him and shrugged.

'Don't ask me, I'm a city girl through and through.'

'Has the SUV moved?' Jack asked and everyone looked to Ianto. He shook his head as he studied the readings.

'Not for, an hour now.' He led the way down the hill and they approached the houses cautiously. It was so quiet that Winter felt incredibly uncomfortable. She was used to the hustle and bustle of London and Cardiff. Even in the Hub at night there was generally a humming coming from some machine or other. The closer they got to the houses, the more she wanted to walk in the opposite direction but there was no way she was leaving the team now. She hopped over the water streaming from the fountain and stood evaluating her surroundings. Nothing to climb, she'd have to stick to the ground. That wasn't good and once you were out of the main village you could be seen for miles. There was no where to run to. However there was a lot of cover and it was possible to hide in between. It appeared stealth was going to be the key word in this surrounding.

Jack led them onto the gravel and turned to give orders. 'Tosh, Winter, Ianto.' Follow the signal, find the SUV. Owen, Gwen,' he turned away from them all and glanced up at the stone buildings, 'let's see if there's any room at the inn.' Ianto motioned over to the right and set off in that direction. Winter followed slowly. This didn't feel right at all.

TTT

The Barn they came across was boarded up with yellow and red wood. The glass was smashed and the roof was un-kept. It looked harmless enough, still, she would be much happier when she had her sword grasped tightly in her hand. 'It's just half a mile up here' Ianto told them as they walked closer. Toshiko looked worried and fidgety, she snatched the equipment from Ianto's hand. He didn't grab it back. It was obvious she was scared and if fiddling with technology made her feel better then it could only be a good thing.

'At least we've still got this; the rest of my stuff was in the vehicle.' Ianto smiled and took one route up to the door of the building. It didn't budge.

'I could try and climb up.' Winter offered. If Toshiko could have her technology why shouldn't she get the height advantage she was yearning for? Ianto looked up at the windows, taking in the broken glass and the gutter piping falling of the side of the building. He shook his head. A sharp cry sounded from the distance. They all turned around, spooked.

'What was that?' Toshiko asked.

'Just a…fox or something.' Ianto replied. Winter grasped his hand like a lifeline and stuck with him as he turned to check the back of the barn. They wandered past some dead birds and garden equipment and Winter made sure not to move more then 10 feet from Ianto. As he rounded the corner he stuck his hands up and she bent down ready to attack the person behind until she realised it was Tosh. This whole place was giving her the jitters and for a moment she wondered if she would have been better off going with Jack.

The dead rabbits hanging from trees, swayed in the wind and she followed Ianto up onto the hill. 'We should carry on straight up there.' He yelled. Winter turned to get Tosh's reply but she was gone.

'Ianto!' she said quietly. He turned to look at her and then back at the house. She looked terrified and he could see why. Toshiko was no where to be seen.

'TOSH!' he yelled. There was no answer. Everything was just as silent as before.

'I want to go home Ianto.' She said, he voice breaking slightly. 'I don't want to be out here, I want to go home. With you. And Jack. And the rest of the team. I want to chase weevils and Alien sex gas I don't want to die Ianto.' He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently.

'You're not going to die, stay calm and stand right here, don't go anywhere.' She nodded sharply and he noticed she was shaking like the leaves in the trees. He stroked her cheek and ran back over to the house. She moved a few feet, her heart pulling her to stay at his side but he had told her to stay still so she did. He had pulled out his gun and continued yelling for their friend. She fidgeted quietly on the spot but heard the sound of a struggle and a yell and broke her promise. She raced around the corner where she had seen him walk and found herself face to face with a hooded figure. She turned to run but they grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. Something smacked into the back of her head and the last thing she saw was a pair of cold grey/blue eyes staring back at her.

**Oooo spooky! Review or else Winter may stay lost for ever mwah ha ha ha.**


	12. Countrycide part 2

**Ok before I begin, please put down the burning torches and pitchforks! I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I've been having a bit of trouble with stress at school culminating in me saying something really mean to someone who didn't really deserve it and then punching a wall. Yeah, clever I know. Anyway, I'm back now and I LOVE this chapter so I hope you will too and I hope you can forgive me.**

**(On a good note I just got hold of the DVD of the first three episodes –and the unaired pilot- of SHERLOCK. And it's awesome.)**

**Sonotalady: **_**I know what you mean this one really scared me when I came out but that's defiantly what makes it such a good episode. Just the right amount of gore and shock with a bit of psychological fear in there. I went to Wales with my family on holiday and refused to go walking in the in Brecon. Wouldn't tell them why though I did say I'd go if they let me take the sword hanging on the cottage wall. **_

**Anyway here we go.**

_When you were young and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live  
But in this ever changing world in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry_

_Say live and let die_

Her head pounded and the floor beneath her was cold. There was noise like a drip next to her head and a shuffling a few meters away. Winter pushed herself up off the floor and pulled her hair back over her shoulders. The room was dark and foul smelling, her hands were coated in dirt from the floor that can't have been swept for at least a year. A groan to her side made her jump and she picked up the only weapon she could find. A poker.

Steadily she crossed the room only to find Ianto rubbing his head with one hand. She dropped the poker and pulled him up into a hug. 'Thank God you're here.' She murmured. She helped him up and he stood blearily examining the room.

'You alright?' he asked.

'Fine, just a bit of a headache. You?' he shrugged and glanced over at the door.

'I've been better.' He picked his way over to the door and pulled at it while she picked up the poker she had been wielding. The door stood fast and Ianto turned around to face her. She sat down on some boxes shivering as he worked his way around the room, searching for a way out. When he came up with nothing he sat down next to her, slipped his jacket over her shoulders and picked up a thin crowbar from the side. 'It's my sister's birthday tomorrow.' He told her. 'She's having a party, barbeque if the weathers good.' Winter watched him as he twirled the crowbar between his hands. 'I was going to go. It would have been the first of her parties I'd have been too for seven years.'

'I'm sorry.' It didn't seem like enough but it was all she could say.

'I was gonna invite you along.' He continued. She looked sharply up at him. 'Thought if I could get you out of the hub for a while you might cheer up, you've been down lately.' Looking down at her converses she shrugged her shoulders.

'I've never done well with change.'

'Since we might die here anyway…' she went to interrupt him but he shook his head, 'since we might die here, I'd like you to tell me the truth.' She bit her lip and nodded in a non committal fashion. 'Do you really think that kiss was a mistake?' She pushed some hair back behind her ears and considered her answer. He was staring at her with that look of almost hopelessness. Oh what the hell. They would probably die anyway, like he said.

'No, I don't think it was a mistake. Not in the way I told you anyway. I have feelings for you, I know that but I also know that after everything with Lisa, I'm not the right person to be with you. I have too many problems to expect you to deal with and it's no secret I suck at comforting people.'

'So you're just going to make that choice for me then.'

'Yes. Because someone has to make a decision and I think I'm right.'

'So who should be 'looking after me' then?' he asked.

'You have to work that out yourself, if I told you, you'd just fight it.' He nodded carefully.

'What about you? You said yourself you have feelings for me.'

'Oh I'm used to being on my own, probably where I belong.'

'You don't believe that?'

'Don't I?'

'I hope not, because it's total crap.' She smiled despite the situation and lent against his arm. He slid it over her shoulders, pulling her in closer.

'I love you Ianto Jones, but someone else loves you just as much and they would be far better suited to you. It doesn't change how I feel but it makes me happy to know how happy they'll make you.'

'If we get out of here you mean.' She opened her eyes and moved closer still, glancing around the room as if there was someone hiding in the shadows.

'Yes, if…' they were silent for a while but it was all so still and quiet that soon every noise made them jump. Winter could feel the tension grow in Ianto's body and the waiting was slowly killing her. The noise of Toshiko waking from her slumber on the floor made them both start. Ianto's voice was almost hysterical when he spoke to her, trying to lighten the mood.

'You know, I never liked camping.' She stood up and looked around getting her bearings. Tosh checked for her side arm and looked around the room to see if it had fallen on the floor. 'Don't bother, they took the guns.' She produced a small torch from her ankle and shined it around the room giving them a better look at the situation they were in.

'Charming place they've got.' She commented.

'Judging by the sound reverberations and the air quality, pretty deep underground.' Winter looked up from his chest and pulled the arm round her shoulders into her lap, grasping his hand hoping to bring any form of comfort she could. 'Chances of rescue?' he asked, Winter took a deep breath to prepare herself for the inevitable 0 but Tosh had other ideas.

'We won't need rescuing, I haven't met a cell yet I couldn't get out of.' Ianto nodded but neither of them believed her.

'What were they?' he asked. Toshiko turned around from examining the walls and looked uncomfortable.

'I don't know, it happened too quickly.' They both turned to Winter.

'All I saw was a cloak and cold looking eyes but it's too blurry to tell you anything about them. He forced me up against a wall and after that I didn't see anything.'

'You worried?' Tosh asked them both. Winter just nodded, she didn't trust herself to answer the question without showing how utterly terrified she felt.

'A little.' Ianto replied, although his high voice and sweating palms told a different story. 'That body we saw in the forest?'

'Don't think about it.' She snapped. 'see if you can get that light to work huh.' He looked up at the ceiling and got up to fiddle around with the light. Winter brought her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes gently rocking and imagining she was back in the hub and they were just locked in one of the weevil cells. Right now she'd take on two weevils single handedly rather than sit in the unknown down here.

'you're used to this aren't you, that facial expression, you all share, when things get a bit out of control, like you enjoy it, like you get a high from the danger.'

'you want me to apologise for that?'

'don't you ever wonder how long you can survive before, you go mad or get killed,' he looked over at Winter and she saw the fear in his eyes, 'or lose a loved one.'

'it's worth the risk to protect people.'

'and who protects us?' Ianto shouted. The sound reverberated off the walls and Winter only just managed to hold back the tears threatening to fall. She set her jaw and got up to stand in between the pair of them.

'God I'm hungry.' Tosh mentioned. Winter pulled the Lolly she had been saving out of her pocket and timidly held it out to Tosh. The older woman smiled but shook her head.

'You should have had that cheese burger.' Ianto joked.

'Not that hungry.' Tosh smiled as she headed over to the other side of the room. 'what's that?' she asked herself. Ianto span round and headed to meet her.

'you've found something?'

'It's just a shoe.' She replied. Winter's heart sank and she wandered over to them, hands in pockets to stop them shaking. 'wait, there's another. There's dozens of them.'

'oh my god.'

'how many people have been down here?' she asked herself flashing the torch over the collection of shoes.

'and what happened to them?' Winter pulled Ianto's jacket on properly and zipped it over her dark green top as some sort of breeze drifted over her skin. Tosh turned the light on a large object at the other side of the room.

'A fridge?' she picked her way over to it and grasped the side, pulling it open. The look on her face told Winter it wasn't what any of them had been hoping for. She slammed the door shut and turned around as if she didn't even want to think about what was inside. Ianto stood up and looked at her questioningly.

'Tosh? What is it? What's in there?' she just looked at him. He moved forward to look inside. 'tell me!' she tried to push him back but he forced his way through. 'I want to know.' Winter jumped over the boxes to stand by him as he pulled the door open. The sight in front of her turned her stomach. Her knees buckled and she sat on the floor. The air rushing through her lungs, too warm, and the sounds around her distorted. That was human flesh. Fat and muscle that had once been part of a living, breathing human. Her mind didn't need to hear what her older counterparts were discussing, it drew its own conclusions. They were food.

TTT

She knew she was in shock but there was nothing else to wrap around herself other than the clothes on the floor and there was no way in hell she was doing that. She pulled the lolly from her pocket and shakily unwrapped it trying to get some sugar into her system. Ianto and Tosh were fussing about at the door, she wanted to join them but she couldn't bring herself to move. Suddenly there was a noise and she felt Tosh's hand on her shoulder. She bit off the rest of the sweet and threw the wrapper to the floor.

The door opened and Ianto grabbed the woman who walked in. she threw him to the floor and Winter yelled when she pointed the gun at him. 'Get off me you idiot, I'm not going to hurt you.' Toshiko had grabbed Winter's poker and was now wielding it in the air. Winter crawled over to Ianto and pulled him off the floor. The woman held her hands up.

'you've got a gun!'

'I promise, I promise.' She looked frightened. Toshiko tried to calm the situation a stand off would help nobody.

'give her some space.' They all backed off. And the lady thanked them, trying to get her breath back.

'Were you injured, when they took you?' she asked. She reached forward for Ianto, 'let me see, I'm a nurse.' Winter pulled him back from her, baring her teeth. 'ok, ok. Does anyone else know you're here? Have you managed to call for help?'

'we don't need any more help,' Toshiko told her, 'There's three more of us in the village.' The woman began to back off slowly.

'I can't help you. I'm sorry.'

'What do you mean?' Ianto asked.

'I've been sent to collect you.' She told them. Winter whimpered slightly. 'I've got to take you to them.'

'tell us what's going on,' Tosh said gently, 'we can help.' The woman seemed to find this funny, she let out a little laugh and whispered.

'no one's safe, every ten years, it takes us again.'

'What takes you? What is it?' Tosh was growing impatient.

'The harvest.' She replied. Ianto made a grab for her but she pushed the shot gun at his head and he backed off. 'no! please, you have to come with me.' They looked at Tosh for a moment but when she dropped her weapon they knew she had no more clue then they did.

Slowly they walked out from the cell, the barrel of the gun pointed at their backs. Ianto wrapped an arm around Winter and she pulled her arms tightly over her chest. This was it.

They were pushed into what looked like a living room with plastic around the walls cutting them off from the other half. Toshiko turned around and begged the woman to help them but she refused and pushed them towards the plastic. They entered the cut off section and found themselves surrounded by blood covered plastic and wrapped meat, hanging from the ceiling. 'Tell us what these creatures are.' Tosh ordered, 'do they look like us?'

'How else are we gonna look?' they span round to see a man staring at them through the plastic. He started to chuckle and the woman joined in. he pulled her towards him and kissed her hungrily. Ianto took his moment and ran for them, receiving a quick jab to the stomach as punishment. She wanted to go to him but she was paralysed staring at the pair. The man grabbed some handcuffs and snapped them around Ianto's wrists at his back.

'There are three more out there.' Toshiko warned but he growled under his breath.

'not a problem,' then he looked to the woman. 'How are they?'

'they're in a good state.' She told him, keeping the gun trained on Toshiko. He knocked her to the floor and began to tie up her hands. 'I think they're the best we've ever had.'

'Oh I forgot to tell you.' He said, 'caught the boy finally. Come on.' he heaved a young lad off the floor. The boy struggled and begged but the man only responded to Toshiko's question of the boy's identity.

'He's meat.' He told them, 'I'm afraid we're all just meat.' The woman placed the gun on the side and picked up some twine, tying it tightly around Winter's wrists. She saw Ianto lean over and say something to Toshiko but she couldn't hear the words. The woman tied the knot and forced her to the floor before following her husband out of the room. The older Torchwood members stood up and faced the man.

'What are you gonna do? Put us on meat hooks?' Tosh asked. He looked at her carefully.

'No, not yet, you see meat, has to be tenderised, first.' He ran a baseball bat over Tosh as if stroking her. Then he turned to face Ianto. Who smiled and then suddenly head butted him to the floor. The man Punched Ianto and threw him to the floor grabbing a knife and turning to the woman. 'Leave him for me, Put the other on the slow drain.' Then he ran out of the room after Toshiko. The woman nodded and turned to look at Winter smiling.

She pulled a sheet of plastic off a long wooden table at the back and grabbed winter by the hair. 'such pretty eyes.' The woman told her as she forced her to the table. 'never had one like you before.' She took out a knife and cut the bindings on Winter's wrists before forcing her onto the table and wrapping the restraints around them instead. She heard Ianto groaning in the background and whimpered at the feel of a knife to her neck. The lady licked her lips as a trickle of blood escaped the cut and ran her hand over a selection of plastic tubing with thick metal needles attached to one end. She plucked one from the wall with a satisfied noise and pushed it into the wound causing Winter to squirm. There was a bucket on a bench at her right and she grabbed it and placed it on the floor, taping the tube in place. Winter knew what this was, she'd seen Owen do it to corpse in the morgue. Part of the embalming process was to drain the blood from the body. Ordinarily it required a pump but her heart was doing the job for them. She tried to struggle but the bonds were tight and the needle wasn't going anywhere. This was the part where she wished for rescue and made her peace with every deity she could think of.

TTT

When the door burst open Winter was attempting to keep her heart beat at a slow, steady rate. She figured the faster it beated the faster her blood flowed from her body and the less time she would have to be rescued. Unfortunately the sound of Owen and Gwen cursing was not what she wanted to hear. It meant they had been captured too. And that left only Jack out there to find them. A few tears slipped horizontally down her face and into her hairline. She didn't want it to end like this.

'Shit! What the hell are you doing to her!' she heard Owen yell at them. She carefully moved her hand to prove she was still alive but knew it wouldn't offer much comfort at all.

'Meat has to be drained.' She felt a calloused hand brush over her cheeks and then hold her eyes open. She stared into the cold blue eyes for the second time and her heart beat involuntarily sped up. He grinned and left her to deal with the others.

'Who are these people.' That was Toshiko, so she was here too. That meant there was even less chance of help.

'this is our village.'

'the villagers are dead,' Gwen yelled. Someone laughed.

'No,' Toshiko corrected, 'they're all involved, they've all been doing it.'

'this is our harvest.' The man confirmed.

'Only in the bloodly countryside, you sick fuckers.' Winter actually laughed at this comment. It came out as a slightly hysterical sob but something about Owens comment calmed her a little. His harsh humour broke the feeling of segregation from the rest of the world. Suddenly it was just another day at Torchwood. Just another day where she was strapped to a table being drained of her blood. There was a sound of scuffling and she heard Toshiko yell out for Ianto. Yes, yes! Where was Ianto she hadn't heard from him since she had been tied to the table but she had been too afraid to ask.

'Oh, wake up man.' She heard a slap and a groan that she knew was Ianto. She smiled, thankful that he was alive. And from the direction of the noises just in front of her. 'time to be bled.' The man told them. 'I haven't got another table so we'll have to do this the old fashioned way. Like veal it takes a long time. But it defiantly makes the meat taste better.' Then the room began to shake. She could feel the vibrations through the table.

There was an almighty crash and she felt shards of rock bounce off her body. There was a roar that rang throughout the room and several gunshots and then she heard the most wonderful sound in the world. 'OH REALLY!' Jacks voice broke through the horror of the moment like her sword through Silk.

'NO JACK! DON'T DO IT!' she heard Gwen cry.

'these people don't deserve warnings!' he replied.

'let me question him.' She asked, 'I want to understand, I have to know why otherwise this. This is too much.' She felt hands on her body and the needle was carefully pulled out of her neck and replaced by a cloth. She opened her eyes to see Owen undoing the bindings. He lifted her into a sitting position and she slid off the bench to the floor to sit with Ianto.

'They're injured they need to get to the hospital.' Toshiko called. Winter took one look at Ianto and Spoke coldly.

'I say we leave them here, let them bleed to death, see how they like it.' She kept one hand on the towel against her neck and used the other to pull the gag out of Ianto's mouth and pull him into her arms. She didn't need to look up to know the rest of the team would be looking at her shocked. She'd always believed that no living thing deserved a slow death but this experience was too much. Her view on life had been shattered and suddenly she felt furious, murderous even. The only thing stopping her from walking over and snapping the man's neck was the young man now lying in her lap.

'Owen you control the bleeding then phone the police.' Gwen told him. They spoke again but it was too low for her to hear. Suddenly Jack was by her side, his face stony. He pulled the towel away from her neck and pulled out a clean handkerchief, pushing it gently onto the wound and attaching it with the tape from the sideboard then he pulled Ianto up supporting him with both arms while letting Winter cling onto his bent arm for support. Slowly they left the house and he sat them down on the side of the grass telling her to wait for the ambulance and get them both checked out.

Ianto had walked as much as he could but he still wouldn't open his eyes. She pushed herself back and pulled his shoulders and head into her lap, gently stroking his hair with her right hand and unzipping his jacket with the other. She pulled the jacket off and laid it gently over his body. Tears escaping and discolouring the patches of blood on his forehead. Without thinking she bent down and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled back his eyes were open and he looked at her like a child looks at the moon. 'thought you said you'd have to make do without me.' He croaked. She couldn't bring herself to talk. Instead she just shook her head and stared into space until the ambulance arrived.

TTT

The journey back was in total silence. Jack drove with Owen in the front passenger seat. Tosh stared out the left Window while Gwen just spent the whole journey staring at the back of Owen's chair. Winter had refused to be locked up in the dark of the boot and was pressed up against the right door, her arms wrapped around Ianto's waist, her head pressed against his chest. She stared at the floor. Her eyes hardly moving until they were back in the city.

When they pulled up in the Hub she hardly noticed. Only When Jack opened the door and gently tugged on her elbow did she move. Later she found herself sat around the conference table. Everyone gazing in different directions. Jack sat at the head of the table, his hand on his mouth as if he was trying to think of what to say. Pip had crept in and, sensing the tension, had chosen to perch on the cabinet in the corner rather than a lap or a shoulder. 'What we saw today…' Jack began. 'I can't even begin to explain. That village showcased the absolute worst humans can be. You've all suffered from your exposure to that level of evil. I want you to know that I'm here. If you need to talk about what you saw and you don't feel you wish to with each other, then my door is always open.'

He took a deep breath and looked around the table. 'I won't tell you where to go now. I know that for some of you, home is the last place you would want to be after something like this so you are welcome to stay here at the hub. There's no work tomorrow. Take a day off. Watch TV, go shopping. Remind yourself of how, brilliant, humans can be. Normal time the next day.' Everyone nodded and Jack got up and left for his office leaving the room in silence. Ianto slid his hand across the table and into Winter's . she scooted the chair back and leaned against his side, motioning to Pip that it was alright to approach. He sat himself on the table between the pair and grabbed hold of their hands, gently running his tiny fingers across them.

Tosh excused herself and Owen and Gwen got up from the table. He offered her a lift home and she nodded distractedly. Winter looked up and saw him take a long look at the deserted hub and the pair of them sat with the monkey. He shook his head and let Gwen leave before him turning around to mutter one sentence.

…

'Only in the bloody country.'

…

**I'm still getting over how awesome the song choice for this chapter is. It was total fluke that this was the first song to come onto my I-tunes shuffle :) **

**Anyway, please review, it'll make my hand feel better.**


	13. Greeks Bearing Gifts part 1

**I know, I know I've been away too long again, sorry but I didn't get one review which was a bit disheartening for the last chapter because it was one of my favourites to write. However a lovely person called 'Lorna Roxen' added this to their alert list and I instantly felt bad for holding out on them :) therefore all thanks should be sent their way. **

**Oh and someone wanted me to put the name of the songs at the start in too, so I did.**

**Anyway, enjoy, and please review :)**

_Leaving someone when you love someone  
It is the hardest thing to do when you love someone  
As much as I love you, oh, I don't wanna leave you  
Baby, it tears me up inside but I'll never be the one  
You're needing, I love you goodbye_

Baby, It's never gonna work out  
I love you goodbye

'I love you, goodbye'-Nina

'You're such a pest Owen.' Gwen teased as they pulled up at the construction site.

It had been two weeks since the trouble in the country and it appeared that everyone had settled into their working mode, choosing not to speak about what had happened and instead continuing as if it had all been one hideous nightmare. Winter still couldn't sleep in the dark and left her radio on all through the night to add a comforting collection of sounds even when she closed her eyes. The first night back Jack had switched it off and she had awoken in the dark screaming for help. Since then he had learnt to leave the radio on even if she seemed fast asleep.

She slipped out of the front seat her sword strapped to her belt. That was another change she had made for the moment. She went no where without the weapon. Just the feel of it strapped to her side made her feel safer as she walked towards the red tent close behind Jack and Gwen.

Owen sidled past her and jumped down into the hole in the dirt. Jack knelt down and shook his head at the skeleton in front of him. 'once, just once I'd like to walk into one of these tents and find it's a party, you know with food, and drink, people dancing a girl crying in the corner.'

'I could stamp on Owens toe, is that good enough?' Winter asked.

'You calling me a girl?' Owen said affronted. She smiled at him and sat cross legged on the floor.

'Is it alien?' Gwen asked Jack, motioning to the large hunk of metal sticking from the ground.

'And how!' he replied, 'I'm picking up traces of Illmanite, peroxine and even dark matter.

'Any idea what it is?'

'Not a clue. Could be a weapon, or a really big stapler.' Winter snorted and poked at the man in the hole.

'Let's keep it away from this one then.' Gwen looked at her quizzically and Jack laughed.

'About a month before you arrived Owen decided to pretend to staple his head, unfortunately the genius forgets to take the staples out first and he punches down on the handle. Walked around looking like an alien abduction victim for a week.' Gwen grinned and shook her head while Owen grunted and carried on digging around the skull. 'How's our friend there?' Jack asked.

'She's dead.' Owen told him.

'Yeah thanks Quincy. She?'

'Judging by the size of her skull.'

'How long have they been here Tosh?' Jack asked flipping away his manipulator and turning to look at the woman crouched next to him.

'From the depth they found them, 196 years 11 to 11 and a half months. The earth's been disturbed so I'm afraid I can't be more accurate.'

'What killed her? The stapler?' Winter asked, Jack smirked at her reference and Owen ignored it, answering the basic question.

'Nah see the shattered ribs, I reckon she was shot.'

'We let's get her back to the hub and find out.' Jack replied, getting up and leaving the tent quickly. Gwen pulled Owen up from the hole and laughed.

'Oohh you so light, you like a girl.' She teased, he looked at her, unimpressed.

'I'm not light I'm wiry, and fat girls go mad for it.' He told her, 'but, I guess I don't need to tell you that.' She smiled and began packing up the kit on the floor. Winter stared at the pair of them, her eyes wide. That did not mean what she thought it did. Did it? There was no way Gwen would be that stupid. She watched the pair of them as they laughed and joked all the way back to the hub and she shook her head softly. Yes, apparently she would be.

TTT

Winter sat in the armoury with Ianto as he rounded the 'stapler', as it had affectionately become know. Every so often he made a note on his clipboard but other than that he was pretty quiet. 'It's November.' Winter stated suddenly. He looked up bewildered.

'I'd noticed.' Pip ran through the door and settled himself upon her arm.

'It's nearly my birthday.' He smiled and shook his head.

'I don't think we're ready for another party so soon after your 21st.' she laughed quietly and fed Pip a few nuts, deliberating.

'I was thinking a gathering outside the hub would be good for us, you know raise the morale a bit.' Ianto continued his circle of the mystery object still unable to keep the smile from his face.

'As long as we keep Jack away from the Karaoke bar this time.' She giggled and looked over at the sound of a smash from the main hub. Ianto looked over and rolled his eyes. Winter hopped off the stool and made to exit the room.

'Aren't you coming?' she asked. He snorted at her.

'You have got to be kidding, if they've just broken Toshiko's computer, and I think they have, then I don't want to be anywhere near when she finds out.'

'When who finds out what?' Toshiko asked from the door, smiling. Ianto looked up, stunned and Winter jumped in quickly.

'When Gwen finds out what happened at my last birthday party. Ianto thinks it will put her off coming this year. You'll come, won't you Tosh.' Toshiko smiled and nodded.

'Of course, someone has to take the blackmail photos for the next day.' She turned and left to get back to her computer and Ianto mouthed a thank you in Winter's direction. She shrugged and left him to get on with his records. She watched Toshiko stormed out of the Hub and watched her leave with a sad expression. She knew how capable and smart Toshiko was, being trapped in a cell by Cannibals with her had really shown her how calm and collected Tosh could be in an emergency.

Sighing she continued her pathway up towards Jack's office. Yes she was worried about Toshiko but she had other matters to discuss with the Captain. He was on the phone when she slipped in. He glanced up at her and began to wind the conversation down. 'Yeah, yeah that's great I'll let her know, thank you.' He put the phone down and turned to face his new companion. 'That was the head of the building team. They'll be starting work on Andrew House tomorrow.' Winter grinned and walked over to the desk, sitting in the chair opposite Jack.

'That's great!' he grinned back and then flipped the file in front of him shut.

'So, did you need something or is this a social call.' She smiled at the humour but her face fell slightly when she started her sentence.

'I know it's not really my place, but the people in your team, our team,' she corrected herself, 'they mean everything to me, when I left the street these people became my family and it upsets me to see them unhappy.' Jack leant back in his chair and let her continue, his face concerned. 'I don't think Ianto is coping as well as he thinks.' She told him. 'He walks without purpose, he only speaks when he's spoken to, he smiles but it doesn't reach his eyes.' She shook her head and glanced out of the Window at the hub. 'And I don't think it was the countryside, I think that just made it worse.'

'Lisa.' Jack agreed. She nodded and turned back to him. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. 'I know what you mean, I was hoping it was just me feeling guilty but…he's not what he was. I just don't know what to do about it.' Winter looked up and bit her lip. It was now or never, do or die. She had to tell him.

'Take him out tonight, take him to dinner, just you two. Show him that you don't feel any resentment towards him for what he did.'

'I can't do that.' Jack told her.

'Why not?'

'Because… I mean he's…. I just can't.' she sighed and got up from the chair, heading for the door.

'You told me you loved him.' She spoke quietly and looked straight into his eyes. 'Maybe if you show him that, he'll finally move on.' and with that sentence she left Jack to think over the conversation and headed to her room to plan a party. Anything to get her mind off of what she had just given up.

TTT

The next day Winter was playing hide and seek with Pip in the main hub. Jack had been watching for the last hour but had finally decided to get on with some work. Owen had just changed and was heading towards the autopsy bay and Gwen sat at her desk seemingly in a dream.

She had changed into a comfy pair of combats to help her fluidity and had pulled her hair up in a pony tail to get it out of her eyes. Her sword was propped up against Jack's office, by the pole, for easy access. Dangling 20 feet above the hub floor she hung from a bar by her legs and began to count.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10… She hoped Pip wouldn't hide in the rubbish room again. It took her three weeks to get the stink out of his fur last time.

11,12,13,14,15,16,17,18,19,20 …Or the silly little cave at the top of the building, she didn't need a repeat of almost falling to her death and only just catching herself on a loose wire. Jack banned her from climbing for almost a month.

21,22,23,24,25,26,27,28,29,30… Oh Toshiko was here how did she miss that? Oh yeah! Her eyes were meant to be closed.

31,32,33,34,35,36,37,38,39,40… Oh! Ianto was in the conference room.

41…42…He looked sad, she hated when he looked sad.

43…44… Maybe she made the wrong decision, ignoring their feelings for each other and telling Jack to take him out…

45…46… but she loved him so much, all she wanted was for him to be happy…

47…48…yes, happy, he would be happy with Jack. End of story…

49… Life sucked…

50.

'Ready or not here I come!' she yelled and swung herself over to a longer rope to start her search through the roof.

Down below her Tosh watched , shocked by what she had just heard, and suddenly took off to a 'quieter' part of the hub.

TTT

Winter woke up late the next morning. She rolled over and tried to get out of bed but ended up in a twisted mess on the floor with a sore arm. So much for mistress of balance. She hopped into the shower and washed her hair leaving it to dry into its natural, slightly wavy, mess and changed into her best jeans with her sword strapped to her belt. Pip still refused to sleep in her room so she met up with him in the Hub and gratefully accepted a cup of coffee from Ianto. A loud laugh could be heard from the direction of the med bay and she raised her eyebrows in question. Ianto shrugged in reply and motioned for her to go take a look before walking off in the opposite direction.

She arrived about the same time as Jack and listened as Gwen teased Owen about his diagnosis. Gwen turned to look at Winter and began to sing loudly, 'The leg bone's connected to the, hip bone…' Winter giggled and leaned back against Jack feeling the reverberations of his laughter and laughing along with him.

Toshiko entered and the song continued until she question what was going on. 'You know the skeleton we found at the building site?' Gwen asked her, still laughing. 'Well, Amanda Burton here has just completed the post-mortem.'

'Ok I can explain' Owen told them. But Gwen spoke over him.

'As you may remember, at the building site, Owen said that this was a woman killed by a single gunshot.'

'Yeah, I'd been like a minute.' 

'Since then he's had to tweak some of his initial conclusions. This first being that this isn't in fact a woman, but a man.' Tosh smiled as if she was unsure.

'A young man. A very girly man.' 

'But, still, ultimately a man. Then there was the cause of death. Owen said GSW.' Gwen shook her head and made a sound like a buzzer, making Winter laugh 'The correct answer was...'

'Unidentified trauma. But...'

'Unidentified trauma?' Toshiko asked looking to the pair of them.

'You see it in RTAs. When something like a steering column or a post goes into a body at great velocity. But the one thing that could be ruled out was…'

'Gunshot wound.' Gwen slapped her hands together and laughed. 

'Gunshot wound. Was there in fact any part of your prognosis that was right?'

'I got that it was... a skeleton.' Jack chuckled and walked out of the room followed by Toshiko. Winter and Pip watched Gwen tease Owen about his training before settling down in Owens chair to drink her coffee and covertly listen to Jack's argument with the prime minister.

After about half an hour he was off the phone and she wandered in, he had a smug smile plastered on his face but it turned to seriousness when he notice her. 'Enjoy that did you?' she asked he smiled and nodded.

'It's always fun putting him back into his place.' She smiled and he motioned for her to sit down. 'I was thinking about what we talked about yesterday.'

'Oh?'

'And I was wondering. Have you noticed anything odd about Tosh lately.' She pulled a face and shook her head.

'Not really.' But the more she thought about it, the stranger things she remembered. 'Actually, now you mention it, yesterday, after I'd found Pip I went into the conference room to talk to her. And as soon as Ianto walked in she got all uptight and hurried out. I thought it was something to do with the country or something.' He looked thoughtfully into the distance and nodded. She left him to it and yelled to him that she was going to grab some fresh air. There was no reply but she was sure he heard.

Pip clung onto her shoulders as the lift ascended to the visitors centre entrance. He'd never like lifts. She smiled at Ianto who was setting out some new leaflets for Cardiff Castle and walked out into the sunshine. Setting off across the plaza. Winter smiled at the odd looks she was getting, a violet eyed girl with a sword strapped to her hips and a monkey prancing a few feet in front of her. They must have looked a picture.

'Ethel!' someone yelled behind her. 'Ethel!' the shrill cry pierced the peaceful afternoon and she found herself wishing that 'Ethel' would answer the lady because she was getting sick of the yelling. Ethel wasn't even a very nice name anyway. She could have sworn it dropped out of fashion in the 1970's, Andrew had told her that her Grandmother had been called Ethel.

Pip turned around and gave something behind her a funny look. 'Ethel!' someone grabbed her shoulder and wrenched her around. She pounced backwards and held out her arm warning them to get back the other hand went to the hilt of her sword. The woman before her was tall, she looked to be in her late 30's early 40's. She had cropped dark hair and a thin pale figure. But what caught Winter was her cold, sharp mauve eyes.

'Mum?'

**Ha ha! Cliff hanger, you didn't expect that did you :D well unless you review you may never find out if it really is her mum or what her reaction is to this crazy person. **


	14. Greeks Bearing Gifts part 2

**Alright I have another good excuse :) I've recently decided to write some more…I won't tell you what of yet… but I was finishing something and got a bit distracted. Not that I would know if you were bothered because I only got one review. Now I don't like people holding chapters hostage for reviews so I try not to do it unless the situation is dire and I'm in need of an ego stroke. But please try and review it doesn't take THAT long. **

**Anyway. Today you're all thanking : '****Lorna Roxen' for being totally awesome and reviewing :D I love you :) **

_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_

_Linkin Park; In the End_

The woman nodded and threw her arms around Winter.

'Oh my little Ethel! You've grown up so much.' Winter shook her head stunned and, coming to her senses she pushed the woman back. Continuing to shake her head, her eyes wide, she began to back away slowly. When the woman moved forward she turned and ran. She flew through the front office and sped through the hidden door. Her feet pounded as she chose to run down the stairs rather than take the lift. She tripped over her feet and went flying into a heap at the bottom, crying out as the guard of the sword pushed into her side painfully. Not stopping to asses for damage she hurtled into the main hub and collapsed by Toshiko's desk in a mess of tears.

Everyone around her stood still for a moment. Gwen looked up from her desk her eyebrows furrowed and Owen stopped wiping his hands off and just watched as her body shook uncontrollably. Jack rushed out of his office and stopped in the doorway to witness the scene. In a few strides he crossed the distance and knelt down in front of her. 'Hey! Hey! What's the matter? What happened? I thought you were off for a walk.' Ianto entered the hub a look of confusion on his face and walked straight over to the congregation.

'Jack there's a woman outside demanding to see Ethel? Do you know who that is?' Winter sobbed loudly and hung her head as Pip moved to sit on her legs. Ianto ducked down and put an arm around her waist pulling her up against his chest.

'What the hell is going on?' Owen asked. Jack ignored him and pulled Winter's face up to look in her eyes.

'Nemo, what's wrong? Who's Ethel?' She sniffed and he pushed some of her hair behind her ear.

'I…I…I think … I am.' They looked at her in confusion and she continued. 'I think she's my mother.' Owen's jaw dropped. Jack and Ianto's faces hardened and Gwen suddenly felt very left out. Ianto took Winter and Pip off to clean up her face and dust off the clothes that were now covered in floor dirt. And Jack turned to Gwen.

'It's no secret Nemo's never been much for parents, even other people's. She doesn't like meeting with them and she doesn't like hearing about them. I guess it reminds her of what she never had. All you need to know is that Nemo's mother walked out on the family when she was 4. Her father committed suicide and that was how she ended up on the street. The woman out there is a heartless bitch who doesn't deserve children and…'

'..And I want to know why.' Jack turned to find Winter staring at him blankly. Ianto standing by her, Pip on her arm. 'I want to talk to her.'

'Are you sure.' She nodded carefully.

'But I want you lot there with me.' She looked up at Jack with huge, begging eyes. There was no need for them. He nodded and looked over to Gwen.

'Would you mind watching the Hub? If Tosh comes back tell her why we're out. I think this would be better with us three.' She looked a little peeved but she nodded and Jack grabbed his coat from the rack. Winter placed Pip on Toshiko's desk. Owen put on his most menacing glare and they headed up on the pavement lift. Ianto motioned to where he'd forced the woman to wait and with a nod from Winter they stepped off the paving in formation and steadily walked towards the woman who turned and pulled her features into a smile.

'Ethel baby!' she walked forward a few steps but the three men around Winter glared in distaste at her, Jack and Owen crossed their arms dangerously. The woman stopped where she was and sized the men up. Finally she sniffed and turned back to Winter. 'How have you been?'

'Why do you care?' Winter asked, her brow furrowed.

'I'm your mother.' She said simply. Owen snorted causing the woman to glare at him. 'I am!'

'Yeah well you've done a great job so far.' She looked at him furiously and was about to retort but Winter pushed in.

'Owen. Not now, please.' He glanced at her and nodded once.

'You gave up all rights to be called my mother when you walked out on us.'

'I had no choice, I knew you would be alright.'

'I was four! You couldn't possibly have known I would be alright.'

'But you were. Look at you. Your healthy,' she ran her eyes over her daughter's body, faulting when she saw the sword but ignoring it, 'you're beautiful and you have these… friends.' She scanned the trio. One in a large coat with a calculating glare, one in a suit looking like he was ready to throw her daughter behind him and then the mouthy one who just looked like he wanted to punch her. 'You're happy.'

'That has nothing to do with you though. Anything could have happened between then and now.'

'Well, let's talk about it.'

'Sure, let's talk.' Winter made no move to leave and her mother sighed exasperated.

'Not here Ethel, somewhere more…' she scrunched up her nose at the men and sniffed, 'Private.'

'Where she goes, we go.' Jack said simply. Winter nodded in agreement. The woman looked angry for a moment and then nodded stiffly. They walked to the nearest coffee shop and sat outside, a sombre party.

'So...'

'Why did you leave?' Winter cut across her mother, 'you said you had to, why was that?'

'It was complicated let's leave it at that.'

'No, let's not. I'm clever, I can keep up. Start from the beginning and tell me everything.' She sniffed again, 'must be a habit' Winter murmured under her breath.

'Your father… was an abusive drunk.'

'What?' her mother nodded dramatically.

'I had to get out of there before he killed me.'

'great so you left your four year old toddler and 10 year old son to be beaten instead. How thoughtful.'

'He wasn't like that. He liked you, never touched you. Only reason I got pregnant again was so he wouldn't hit me.' Winter sucked in a breath as that blow hit her. She had been protection. Just a means to an end. Jack made to stand up.

'I think we're done here.' He put a hand on Winter's shoulder. 'It's been interesting meeting you Ms..?'

'Saunders.'

'Ms Saunders, but we'd appreciate it if you didn't call again.' Ianto and Owen got up too but Winter was just staring into space. All of a sudden her mother moved quickly taking a piece of paper from her pocket and forcing it into her daughter's hands. Her long, acrylic, nails dug into Winter skin and she flinched back at the fast movement.

'Call me.' She begged. Winter just got up and walked away followed closely by her body guards. Owen broke off from the group murmuring something about finishing off with the body. Jack gave Ianto what he possibly thought to be a small signal to leave them be for a while, then he took Winter's hand and pulling her through the streets. They ended up on the roof of the town hall staring out across the town. It was dark now, and Jack had placed his coat over her shoulders. They stood in silence for a while until she closed her eyes and turned her head from him.

'Why is it?' she began. 'Why is it that some people in this messed up world are so, desirable, and then you get people like me, who no one wants? People just keep handing us around like a trading cards.' Jack turned her around and wiped her damp cheeks.

'Is that what you think I'm going to do? Just hand you off to someone else as soon as I get the chance?'

'I don't know. I feel like I don't know anything anymore.'

'Well I won't. I promise. You can stay with me for as long as you want to. You can stay with me forever if you want.' She smiled.

'Or just until I get killed you mean.' He frowned.

'Right bundle of fun you are. Besides you don't have permission to die yet.' She giggled and he smiled as he snapped open his ringing phone. 'Owen.' He flipped it shut and she handed him his coat.

'I take it we're off then.'

'Apparently there's something we should see.'

TTT

'How long does it go back?' Jack asked as he examined the hundreds of profiles, all with hearts removed.

'Judging by the carbon dating on the skeleton, from about 1812/1813 to the present time.' Owen replied pulling up the dates.

'So our guy down there is the oldest?'

'Looks that way.' Jack sighed and looked over to the weapons room. 'Call in Gwen and Tosh. I've got an idea what the 'stapler' is.' With that cryptic message he ran over to the object, grabbed it and set off up to boardroom.

Owen rubbed his hands over his face and Winter rubbed his back with one hand. 'Have you had any sleep in the last 24 hours?' he shook his head and she sighed tugging him to his feet and leading him down the corridor to her room. Once inside she pushed him down onto the bed.

'I know I'm gorgeous but don't you think this is a bit quick sweetheart?' she shook her head un-amused.

'Is that what you said to Gwen?' she asked dryly. He looked up shocked and his face grew hard.

'How did you know about that?'

'With the way you two have been carrying on I'm surprised everyone hasn't noticed. Don't worry, as much as I don't agree with what you're doing, it's your lives and as long as it doesn't interfere with mine, which it isn't likely to, then your secret is safe with me.' He nodded uncomfortably. 'Look I'll go call the other two in. Have a quick nap. People make mistakes when their tired.' She walked out of the door and then poked her head around it as a thought occurred to her. 'And don't go through my underwear draw.' He smirked at her and the door swung shut with a bang.

TTT

Gwen was only too happy to come in, it seemed a bit odd to Winter but then again if she had been having an affair she wouldn't want to hang around with her boyfriend either. Ianto joined Winter half way through the conversation to Toshiko with a large glass of ginger beer. She put the phone down and looked at him, a curious expression on her face. 'what's this for.' He shrugged.

'It's your favourite isn't it?'

'yeah but… I mean… how did you know that?' he smiled suspiciously and tidied the wrappers from Owens desk. She sipped the drink tentatively and watched him. The door opened and Gwen greeted them before slipping over to her desk to start her computer up.

'how are you feeling?'

'hmm? Why?'

'Well meeting your mother, discovering your real name…'

'It's not my real name.' she replied bluntly. Gwen cocked her head to the side. 'Winter is my real name, Nemo is my real name,' she paused, 'Scrap is my real name…' she trailed off and neither of them questioned. She drained the rest of the ginger beer and thanked Ianto before turning to look up at the monitors on Toshiko's desk. 'JACK!' she yelled in shock. He rushed out of the conference room and lent on the railing to get a better look at her.

'What is it?'

'Tosh is walking across the plaza.'

'good.'

'no not good!'

'what? Why?' she looked up at him.

'there's someone with her, a lady… I don't know her. They're walking together. I think Tosh is bringing her in!' Jack furrowed his brow and then his eyes widened as if he'd had an epiphany.

'Get Owen, Gwen I want you in the med bay, Ianto behind the arch Winter think up, but hidden.' He disappeared back into the conference room, Winter grabbed Tosh's phone and rang her room. A groggy voice grunted down the line and she explained the situation. He was silent and she laughed when she figured he was probably nodding and she placed the phone down.

'May I?' Ianto asked and motioned to the long pole above the med bay. She smiled at him and he put his hand around her waist, hoisting her up and watching her grasp the pole and swing herself up onto a rope. He retrieved her Quiver and bow from Jack's office and watched as Pip appeared from the Man hole and placed himself half way between them to take the object. Once they were safely over her shoulder and Pip was clinging to her hair, she disappeared into one of the crevices in the wall, below the metal grating of the balcony. Ianto disappeared behind the archway and she held her breath as the door rolled open.

Tosh and her friend walked through the door at different paces, Toshiko was obviously in a rush to get out as soon as she could but the friend was taking her time examining every little detail. She suddenly started sprouting poetry and Winter had to laugh. That was a new reaction to seeing the hub. Toshiko headed straight for the armoury and Winter realised she was after the 'stapler'.

'So where is it lover?' lover? Woooaaaa! She felt her eyes widen in shock. Toshiko? Shy, quiet Toshiko and this… confident, sassy woman. Hmm she was beginning to see the appeal. Suddenly Jack appeared from his hiding place and winter took this as her signal.

'This what you're looking for?'

'Jack!'

'Friend of mine, let's call him Vincent, that was his name after all. Regular guy, girlfriend, likes his sport, likes a beer, starts acting a little strange, a little distracted.' Winter carefully pulled herself up one of the poles and swung around so she was right behind Toshiko, 15 feet up. 'Suddenly, he disappears for a couple of months, he comes back and we've got to start calling him Vanessa. Since then I've always been a little nervous when a friend behaves out of character.'

From the vantage point Winter could see Gwen in the med bay and Owen who had taken the long way around through the tunnels and out near Ianto's hiding spot. 'I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced, Jack Harkness. My guess is that you're not from around these parts.' Winter stifled a giggle and she spotted Owen rolling his eyes. 'Now this, this huh, it's incredible. You know what it is?'

'It's a transporter.' Tosh replied. Winter almost moaned out loud when she realised Jack was standing right underneath her blocking her decent. 'Mary was a political prisoner she was exiled here, look Jack…'

'You got half of it right.' He started to move away and Winter held her breath so as not to draw any attention to herself. 'Mary, it is Mary isn't it? You wanna tell her the really interesting bit? No? Chatty isn't she, I don't know how you got a word in edgeways Tosh. It's a two man transporter, or whatever you people may be, you may be squids for all I know. A two squid transporter, room for one prisoner and one guard. You wanna tell us what happened to the guard Mary?'

'I killed him.' She replied calmly. 'But I was disturbed.' Gently Winter edged slowly down the rope, trying desperately not to swing it too much. The cog door rolled closed and Winter dropped down to the floor, straightening up next to Jack. Pip jumped onto the railings and bared his teeth. The whole team now surrounded her, there was no way she was getting away. 'Then another came, a soldier, he tried to shoot me. So I plunged my new human hand into his chest and plucked out his heart.'

'And that's what you've been doing ever since.' Owen stated, disgustedly.

'This form has to be fed.' She replied nonchalantly.

'All the punctures, all about the size of a fist, all those people, you killed all those people.' He was obviously still sleepy because he was letting his walls down. She turned and marched towards him followed by Toshiko like a little puppy.

'I fled before any more soldiers came, I had so much to explore.' Winter jumped the railings and lent back against them eyeing up her opponent. 'And how I loved this body. So soft, so wicked, the power such a body has in this world. Within a few years the forest had gone. The transporter was safely buried under the spread of the city. I didn't care. I wasn't exactly in a hurry to get home.' Jack interrupted her, still gripping the transporter.

'And you've been killing ever since.'

'I knew there might be a time when my situation here became complicated.' Winter looked around. It seemed she was harmless in the form she was in now. Couldn't they just grab her and stuff her in a cell? 'But I was safe, as long as I knew where the transporter was.'

'Then the machine was uncovered.' Jack replied.

'As soon as the air touched its surface I could feel it, but of course you got there first.' This was ridiculous they were all just standing around listening to this monologue of the alien's life. They knew she was deadly, they had her surrounded. Why didn't they do anything? She reached for her sword but Jack kicked her gently, she looked up at him and he shook his head. Suddenly Toshiko screamed out to Owen and in a blur, Mary disappeared. Winter was thrown back against the fountain and Mary reappeared behind Toshiko with Winter's Sword at her throat. Water cascaded down on her, soaking her clothes, and Pip, who had jumped down to her when she fell, scampered away from the wet floor. She pulled herself off the floor spluttering a bit as Jack yelled at Mary.

'I can't Mary!' Toshiko whimpered.

'You!' Mary motioned to Owen, 'I'll exchange Toshiko for that one.' Everyone glanced at Gwen and Owen looked in panic back at Mary and Tosh.

'Just put the knife down!' he replied.

'Did you hear him, he didn't want to did he.'

'Please don't' Winter glared at Mary, she was ripping the team apart. Toshiko was family, Screw Gwen and Owen they were just having some stupid fun.

'Listen to how they think of you. That's who you've been working with for all these years.'

'It's not true Tosh don't listen.' Owen stammered slightly. Winter shook her hair out and clenched her fists.

'What about me?' she asked. Mary turned to sneer at her. 'What, you can hold Gwen and Owen against her fine. But in case you haven't realised there are three more of us here. Ianto likes Tosh, Jack loves Toshiko, I know that. And I love her.'

'That's all false, you don't really love her, but with me,' she turned away to the woman in her arms, 'whatever I've done it doesn't change the way I feel about you. We have a connection Toshiko something real.'

'Ok!' Winter turned to stare at Jack in horror 'you want the transporter, we want Toshiko. I think that's a fair swap.

'Don't make me hurt her.'

'I'll give you the transporter.' She looked at the device longingly and pushed Toshiko away before grabbing it, dropping Winter's sword. Tosh ran past Ianto and leant against the wall sobbing heavily.

'You smell … different to them.' Mary told Jack. Winter smirked and shivered as a breeze passed over her wet skin.

'That's nothing, it's when you compare teeth with a British guy, that's when it's really scary.'

'What are you?'

'I don't know.'

'And you would have put me in a cage.' A loud clanging noise came from the devise 'What's happening?'

'Oh that I reprogrammed it for you, it's set to enable.' With those words she exploded into light and disappeared. 'Sort-of now'

'What did she..? Has she gone home?' Toshiko stepped forward.

'I reset the co-ordinates.'

'Where to?'

'The centre of the sun. Shouldn't be hot, I mean we sent her there at night and everything,' Winter hung her head.

'You killed her.'

'Yes.' Jack turned to leave but he stopped when he turned around. Winter didn't realise she was so cold. She needed to get changed. Suddenly she felt a hot hand on her face that slid down to her hand and pulled her in another direction. She found herself in her room and Jack pushed some clean clothes into her arms before leading her to the showers and pushing her inside. 'Warm up, I need to talk to Toshiko.' She nodded and sighed as the door swung shut.

TTT

When she finally got upstairs the first person she came across was Ianto. He handed her, her sword ceremonially and she smiled before slipping it into its scabbard. Then with a quick movement he produced a lolly and a glass of whiskey from Owen's desk behind him. Laughing she sipped the liquid and popped the lolly into her pocket for later. They moved over to the kitchen together and Winter leaned against the cupboards with a dishcloth, drying the mugs he passed her. 'I had a chat with Tosh.' He said quietly. She turned her head intrigued and he continued. 'Thought I might be able to help a bit, you know, what with Lisa.'

'Do you think it helped?' she asked, not wanting to interrupt him in full flow, just to give him a prod into opening up a bit.

'I'm not sure. I mean, she didn't react badly.' He paused while rubbing some suds of Jacks stripy blue mug, 'I think it helped me.' He passed her the last teaspoon and lent against the sides, still not facing her. 'It felt good having someone who understood. I mean the situation was scarily similar, both people we loved, trying to attack the team and Jack killed them both.' Winter sighed and slipped the spoon into the draw, shutting it with her hip.

'I know this won't sound right to you but you have to forgive Jack sometime. You asked him, while he was pointing that gun at you, if he had ever loved someone that much. And he didn't reply. Well I think you know the answer. If you look into his eyes you can see that pain, that anguish you felt when you lost someone, I know you've seen that look too.' Ianto nodded glumly still not facing her. 'The decision he made in both cases was for what he believed was the good of the rest of the world. I have no idea if he was right or not in Lisa's case but I know that if there's one way to survive this job it's to trust in Jack.' She paused and looked to her right, 'unless he's heading towards you with a cup of coffee.' Ianto looked around and spotted the same thing she had. Jack closing in on the kitchen with a holder of starbucks coffee in one hand and a lolly in the other.

Jack entered the room and handed Winter the lolly and one of the coffees. She saw the glint in his eyes as they flickered towards the other man in the room. She sighed and put the lolly in her pocket, grabbed her whiskey and her coffee and left them to it.

That night she was sat in her bedroom when there was a quiet tapping at the door. She opened the door and Pip scampered through to her bed. 'The date went well then.' She joked dryly before lying back on the bed and flipping her phone open. She needed to talk to Owen anyway, tell him to lay off Tosh in the morning and find out if the embarrassment of everyone knowing his secret would stop the affair now. As the dial tone rang she realised how nosy she was. Finally there was a click as the phone was picked up and she heard heavy breathing. 'Owen, it's Winter.'

…

'I don't care if it's the Fucking queen you can wait until morning.'

…

**I like writing these endings, they amuse me :) anyway. Like I said earlier. Please review I'd bake you a cake if that would get you too, but my cake is nicer when it hasn't been mashed up to stick in an envelope.****HHH**


	15. They Keep Killing Suzie part 1

**Alright no excuses this time. I'm late and I'm a twit, feel free to throw stuff. **

**Thank you- Dizzy Miss Lizzy04 for not only putting this on their faves but also alert list.**

**Rachy Babes; Glad it's still living up to expectations :) I really love Owen and his dark sense of humour so it was always a must to try and fit in as much as I could. There are chapters where he doesn't start or end them, but that's more my techniques, showing the reader the weight of not having Owen there, if I go onto the next series it's going to be really difficult to say goodbye to him :( for everyone. Anyway, thank for the review, I really appreciated it. :D **

_I won't tell you how to live your life  
So please stay far away from mine  
Always watching out for which and when  
Is always running out of time_

I should have stayed  
But I lost my head  
With all of our words  
Devoicing themselves  
I should have stayed  
But I lost my head  
I should have stayed  
But I lost myself

Always running out of time

__Motion city soundtrack- always running out of time

'It's been two weeks and no hint of action. Can't we all just sod off home?' Owen shouted across the hub. Winter smiled as she sat on the newly installed swing, about 20 feet in the air, reading a book with Pip on her lap. Toshiko was slowly stabbing at her keyboard, it appeared that even she had nothing to do. Ianto was upstairs in the office and Jack was in his office trying to look busy. As for Gwen she was around somewhere. It was too quiet.

Suddenly a phone rang in Jacks office and both Toshiko and Owen leapt to their feet and ran to the door. He closed the door in their faces making Winter laugh, Owen turned around and picked the balls of paper up from his bin and attempted to throw them at her. Eventually Jack exited his office and grinned at them.

'We're going on a road trip.' He said.

A resounding 'NO' flew through the Hub and Gwen appeared from the tunnels.

'No way Jack.' She said darkly. His eyes widened and he shook his head.

'Not like that, I meant we're off to a crime scene. Murder last night and we need to check it out apparently, come on.' Winter left her book on the swing, let Pip get a hold of her hair and made her way through the rope maze to the nearest pole, sliding down to the bottom she grabbed her coat and entered the SUV garage with Jack. 'You heard anything from your mother?' he asked out of the blue, as he handed her, her sword.

'No, and I'd rather not.'

'You kept the number.' He mentioned.

'I binned it when I got back.'

'No you didn't.' she sighed and strapped herself into the front seat.

'Ok so I didn't, I don't know why. I was planning on, but when it came to dropping it I couldn't. I just stuffed it in one of my books. Don't tell the others.' He nodded and gave her hand a squeeze.

'No ones expecting anything from you Nemo, we just want you to be happy, but we can't make any of your decisions for you. They all know that.'

'What are you talking about?' he shook his head.

'Don't worry about it yet, just know that we'll support you whatever you want to do.' Owen chose this moment to open her door. She waved cheekily at him and he slammed the door shut again causing Jack to let out a bark of laughter.

TTT

The roads were pretty empty as they sped through at 60 miles per hour, with Gwen constantly reminding Jack that the corpse wasn't getting any deader. As they pulled up everyone snapped off their seatbelts so they could get out as soon as the car stopped. Jack pulled on the handbrake and everyone opened the doors and slid out. This was a part of the job Winter loved. Passing everyone by and prancing under the tape as if they owned the place. Pip sat proudly on her shoulder his tail wrapped around her neck under her dark hair. They headed straight for the lady in the suit and stopped in front of her. She turned to look up at them. 'At last you must be Torchwood, the team bitch about you all the time.' Winter smirked.

'And you are?' Jack replied, ignoring the remark.

'Detective Swanson.'

'I'm Captain Jack Harkness.' She gave the team a close inspection and her eyes lingered on the sword hanging from Winter's hip but she quickly looked away when she met contact with her violet eyes.

'So I've heard, tell me something are you always this dressy for a murder investigation.'

'Would you rather me Naked.' He grinned cheekily and Winter held back an unladylike snort and turned to look at the house instead. Normal looking place.

'God help me, the stories are true.'

'So, who's the victim?' Gwen interrupted.

'That's victims, plural. Yesterday a man was murdered at 96 Oakham Street, Alex Arwen, 28, single, an estate agent, here we go.' She handed the file to Jack who flicked it open at Winter's level so she could get a look. Not a pretty sight. 'That's from the scene of crime. Today and here we get more. Mark and Sarah Briscoe, both 33, Married. He's a surveyor and she works in education.'

'What about the smears of blood, is that writing?'

'Work in progress. Come inside and see the finished thing.' She marched towards the house purposefully, followed by the whole team. Winter slipped in front, still thinking about what Jack had said. She entered the bedroom and her hand flew straight to her mouth in shock. Pip buried his face in her hair, probably against the smell. She had expected blood, she had expected the smell, but not the writing.

'Oh my god.' Gwen stated from behind Winter.

'Looks like somebody want's your attention.' Detective Swanson told Jack coldly.

'They've got it.' Jack replied. 'Gwen, Owen get the stuff from the SUV, Tosh do some background in the SUV.' They disappeared and Winter turned to look at him.

'There anything I can do?' he shook his head.

'Not just yet. Just hang around here for a while and…'

'Don't wander off.' She finished for him. He smiled and turned as Owen and Gwen re entered the room followed by Detective Swanson who approached Jack.

'We found a few of the killer's hairs from the first murder. Lab results should be in soon.'

'Good, we'll need that. Now if you could just clear the room. Some of this equipment is strictly need to know.' She obviously wasn't happy about being asked to leave but she turned to exit the room mumbling.

'Well, it was only a matter of time.' Jack's face froze as he tried to control his emotions

'What was?'

'Torchwood walks all over this city like you own it. Now these people are paying the price. Ordinary people being ripped apart with your name written in their own blood. From where I'm standing, you did this, Captain Jack Harkness, you did it.' Winter growled and made to storm after her but Jack wrapped an arm around her, pulling her back. Pip transferred him self to Jack's shoulder.

'Leave.' He said, like he was telling a dog to stop chasing a ball. She deflated and leant back against the non bloodied wall, her foot against the white paint.

'Still,' Owen told them, 'at least we've got a head start, If it's someone we've pissed off that narrows it down to what 4 or 5 million.'

'And that's just the humans.' Jack agreed. He sighed and switched on his comm. 'Tosh, how we doing?' he nodded as she spoke to him and end the conversation with a quick thanks before telling them all to pack up. Jack handed the capuchin back to Winter as they exited the house. She trailed behind them all and glared at the detective as they approached her outside.

'Initial findings say, Caucasian, male, early 40's smoker, drinks tequila. Doesn't match any DNA profiles. Only thing of interest is a compound we've never seen before.' Owen peeked over her shoulder before grabbing the report and scanning it again. 'Recognise it.'

'Uh oh we're in trouble.' Owen said. Winter leant on his arm to peek at the report.

'Shiiii…um bother.' She said, catching herself at Jacks raised brow.

'What is it?'

'Compound B67.' Owen told them. Jack sucked in a breath.

'You're kidding.'

'Retcon, he's got Retcon in his blood.' The detective crossed her arms tightly.

'What the hell is Retcon?'

'Need to know.' Winter snapped. Jack pushed away from the car door and headed over to the SUV, the team left the angry woman at the side of the road and set off back to the Hub.

TTT

Jack called an immediate conference as soon as they got back to the Hub. Pip made himself comfortable on a chair and Winter waited impatiently at the door for Ianto as he sped up the spiral staircase and into the boardroom with them. She shut the door and sat down cross legged on the table. Ianto gave her a stern look so she slipped off her converses and chucked them in the corner, wriggling her toes in her socks. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Gwen who was panicking. 'Wait a minute I've taken Retcon.' Everybody smirked.

'Well you better stay away from sharp objects then.' Jack joked Winter laughed and pulled her sword further away from Gwen dramatically. She frowned and Jack turned across the table, stretching up so he could see across Winter's legs. 'Ianto, how many people have we given Retcon to?' the younger man thought for a second before he replied.

'2008.'

'Hey what if they all become psychotic.' Owen mused. Winter had flashes of 'Shaun of the dead', 'psycho' and the 'Halloween' movies.

'Do you have to sound so happy?' Tosh asked him.

'Yeah I'm just saying, main streets.' Jack ignored the argument and went on to giving orders.

'Tosh, narrow the list down to fit Swanson's profile, start checking them out as fast as you can. You two, there's gotta be a link between the victims, find the link, find the killer.' Ianto got up and retrieved Winter's shoes. She smiled and slid to the end of the desk dangling her feet over the edge. He rolled his eyes at her and knelt to the floor to slip the converses back onto her feet.

'Jack if there is a link, why don't we just ask the victims themselves.' Winter hopped off the desk and kissed Ianto on the cheek before spinning around and heading to stand at Jacks side.

'Not the right time for a séance thank you very much.' He replied.

'The first time I met Torchwood you had that glove.' Winter's eyes widened and she picked Pip up under her arm, he squirmed like a small child but she ignored him.

'Seriously, after all the trouble that thing caused you want to get it out again.' Jack shook his head agreeing with her.

'No way.'

'Not after what it did to Suzie.' Owen told her.

'It brings people back to life,' she argued, 'just for two minutes we could question the murder victims.'

'That's exactly what she said. She was one of us we trusted her, and now she's dead because of that thing.' Owen told her, Suzie's death had understandably hit him hard. He liked her, unlike Winter. It was one of the only points they seriously disagreed on.

'The glove stays in the safe where it belongs.' Jack ruled. He turned to leave but Gwen stood up, not willing to let it go so easily.

'These murders are happening because of Torchwood, so Torchwood has got to do something.' Winter growled at her, her face darkening. Ianto noticed and took her hand giving it a squeeze. Jack sighed and glanced over at Owen.

'Alright we'll give it a shot.' Winter kept her mouth shut. It was only a couple of murder victims and if they had any luck no one would be able to use it again. They entered Jack's office, followed by Toshiko and he span the code, pulling the box from the wall. 'It fell through the rift about 40 years ago, lay at the bottom of the bay until we dragged it up. I always figured this wasn't just lost, whoever made it, wanted rid of it.'

'You know, we never gave it a cool name.' Owen mused. Tosh turned to him confused.

'I thought we called it the resurrection gauntlet.'

'Cool, name.' he repeated. Winter could have sworn she heard Tosh murmur.

'Well I think it's a cool name.'

'How about, the risen mitten?' Ianto asked. Her face broke out in a sudden grin and she turned to poke him in the side. He shrugged. 'I think it's catchy.' She laughed as they took the glove down to the med bay.

Jack helped Owen load Alex Arwen onto the table and Toshiko set up a recording system as they attached monitors to his body. Winter sat down on the walkway dangling her legs over the side next to Ianto and leaning over the bottom rung of the railings. Peregrine didn't like the med bay much. He had chosen to sit at Owen's desk chewing on a tarantula.

'Jack you ok?' Gwen asked as he studied Alex's body. He glanced up at her, threw Ianto his stop watch and proceeded to don the glove.

'Don't forget, the maximum resurrection time is 2 minutes, that's only because Suzie had practice.' Winter shivered, there was far too much of Suzie in this case. Personally she'd be far happier when the glove was safely stowed away and she was carelessly rocking on her swing again with nothing to do. 'so the most we're likely to get is 30 seconds ok. Tosh you ready.' Toshiko shouted back in the affirmative and they began.' Jack placed his hand on the victims head and leant back, his mouth open as the uncomfortable feeling ran through his arm. 'come on Alex, come back' he breathed.

'How does it work?' Gwen asked.

'you just sort of feel like, reaching into the dark, finding the dead.' They watched as he mumbled and squirmed and eventually ripped his arm back in pain and frustration. 'Sorry, never really was very good with this thing. Owen.' He tried to pass it on to the medic who shook his head.

'Nah I tried last time.'

'We all did, it didn't work for anyone else.' Winter chipped in.

'Well I never had a go.' Gwen mentioned. They looked at her considering and then Jack handed over the glove watching her carefully. 'it's cold.' She informed them.

'It warms up,' Jack replied, 'the glove relies on some sort of empathy, compassion and…just be yourself.' She reached forward and touched the man's head gently. Suddenly her head shot up and she took in a deep breath, as she did so, Alex drew his first breath with her.

He immediately began screaming for his life and finally, oblivious to Jack's attempts to calm him he began sobbing for his mother. Winter hit her head on the railings as the time on Alex's life ran out and Jack and Gwen argued about trying again. They ruled to move onto the next corpse but this time it was far quieter. Instead of screaming Mark kept asking quietly for his wife. Finally he gave them some information. 'pilgrim.' Winter smiled despite his situation but it melted from her face like hot wax when he told them about the other.

'She was always talking to him,'

'What was her name?' Jack asked quietly.

'Where's my wife?' he asked, visibly upset.

'Her name!' Jack demanded.

'Suzie.' The name seemed to echo around the room. Winter's eyes widened and everyone looked up at the young man as he let go of his final breath.

'1 minute, 5 seconds.' Ianto told them, though his voice gave away how stunned he was by the news.

'Jack, did I hear that right?' Toshiko asked from her station.

'Could be anyone, must be lots of Women called Suzie.'

'Not connected to this case.' Jack told Owen. 'We've been talking to the wrong corpse.'

Tosh began her search for Pilgrim as Ianto set off for the kitchen to make Gwen a much needed cup of tea. Owen and Jack stayed behind to put Mark back in his draw and so Gwen and Winter headed up to the boardroom to wait. Pip sat on the table catching the nuts that Winter threw at him and instantly stuffing them into his mouth.

Gwen laughed when his cheeks became too full. 'I meant to ask ages ago.' She told Winter, 'I just never found the time. Where on earth did he come from? I mean Jack tells us you used to live on the street. Did you find him there?' Winter smiled and shook her head, un-strapping her sword and tucking a foot under her other leg.

'He fell through the rift.' She told Gwen. 'About 3 months after I'd joined there was major rift activity in an old block of flats. Problem was it had been half destroyed to make way for new buildings so Jack sends me up through the old ventilation system.'

'it's a glamorous job this isn't it.' Gwen joked.

'And there he was swinging from an old light fixture. I think he thought I was another monkey or something.' She laughed, 'he took to me so easily. He couldn't stand Suzie and he's always been rather wary around Toshiko. Jack he came around to after about 2 months and Owen in about 5.'

'What about Ianto?' Gwen asked as the man himself entered the room and handed her her tea.

'Oh he loved Ianto,' she smiled, 'but I'm pretty certain that at first that was because it was Ianto that fed him.' Ianto snorted and shook his head.

'Ah cupboard love.' Gwen said.

'No, I'm just a likable person.' Winter ignored him and continued.

'Well anyway, Owen did some tests. He thinks that Pip's come from somewhere around the year 5000. He seems to have slight differences in shape, size and bone structure to a modern Capuchin and his intelligence out weighs them as well, for instance he seems to have a basic grasp of what we tell him to do. He also seems to live longer. We don't know how much longer but he should start to slow down soon if he's was an ordinary capuchin and yet he seems to have the body of a young monkey still.'

'Wow, I wonder what it was like, where he was, before he got here I mean.' Winter nodded and stared at her friend for a moment before turning back to Gwen.

'You know Peregrine means Pilgrim,' she told her, 'that's why I chose it.' Owen and Jack entered at this point and took up a seat and the window space as Toshiko raced up the stairs to hand them all leaflets.

'Pilgrim, a religious support group, more like a debating society.' She told them, 'meaning of life, does god exist? All that stuff. The point is it was tiny more like a hobby, run by Mark Briscoe's wife Sarah. She had all that stashed in a wardrobe. Hand written and photocopied. That's why we couldn't find any records, she isn't even on line.'

'No mention of Suzie or Max.' Toshiko shook her head.

'Not a word, she didn't even keep a register.' Owen threw the sheet back across the table.

'Wouldn't be our Suzie though. She wouldn't go to that support group bullocks.'

'How do you know?' Gwen asked. 'I mean were you friends. Any of you? Who was her best friend in this place?' Owen spoke.

'Well, she sort of, kept herself to herself.'

'Well then, if she needed to talk, maybe that's exactly where she'd go. A group of complete strangers.' Jack nodded understandingly and moved towards the table.

'Could be. You've got a point Gwen. Time we got to know our deceased colleague a little better.' Winter got up taking Pip with her.

'I'd rather not.'

'Come on, we'll do it quicker with you on board.' Jack told her.

'Look I didn't want her interfering with my life and I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want me interfering with hers. Only, I'm going to respect her wishes and leave her be.'

'Do I have to order you to make you come?'

'That depends will you?'

'Yes. If I have to.'

'Fine then, do it.' He sighed exasperated.

'What is your problem with Suzie?' Owen asked. Winter turned her violet eyes on him glaring.

'My problem is that when we met Gwen in that hospital she tried to blackmail me and when I wouldn't comply she smacked my head against a wall so hard I spent at least 3 minutes trying to remember how to walk. Is that enough for you Dr Harper?'

'What?' Jack looked shocked.

'Oh what you seriously believed that one moment I'm all fine and dandy and the next I feel faint out of the blue. You lot were just too busy with the excitement of teasing Gwen to realise I had a massive lump on the back of my head. Fine I'll come, but don't expect me to be remotely happy about it.' And with this she stormed out of the conference room, grabbed her coat and went to sit in the car and wait for the others.

TTT

No one spoke to her on the way there. She caught Jack glancing over at her every few minutes but that was easy to ignore. As far as she was concerned by making her come along he had forfeited the right to be comforted about her state. The rain bounced off the bonnet of the car and Pip pressed his hands against the glass as if trying to feel the wetness through it. Winter opened her coat up and he snuggled up inside as they entered the self storage unit. Jack pulled up outside Suzie's garage and they stepped out into the rain. He handed Winter a torch which she snatched from him and shone on the lock. 'Come on then, let's get it over with.' Jack took in a deep breath and chose to turn to Gwen.

'Have I got this right? When I die you get to keep all of my possessions. My whole life's gonna get stashed in a lock up.'

'Rules and regulations.' Jack replied.

'Only if you have a life.' Winter mumbled. Owen smirked and nudged her jokingly.

'What if I leave all my stuff to Rhys?'

'We'll stash him away too.' The door rumbled open revealing a load of Torchwood issue cardboard boxes. Winter remembered the look of joy on Ianto's face when he received them. She'd asked when he would ever find a use for them. The only place they could be used was in the hub because people weren't supposed to know Torchwood existed. Suzie's death had given him the perfect opportunity to use them. Not that he'd found it remotely heartening when Winter pointed this out to him. 'Tread carefully People, with respect. This is the life of Suzie Costello.'

Winter let Pip out of her Jacket and walked over to the nearest box she could find. Pulling the flaps open and sifting through some cutlery and plates before closing it and moving on to the one below.

'That's all we are in the end.' Tosh commented, 'a pile of boxes.' Gwen and Tosh began a short conversation on Suzie's father while Winter sifted through a box of jewellery. Some of which she recognised. There was a light squeaking from above her and she looked to a metal trolley and saw Pip perched on the top in a small Turkish hat Suzie had picked up on her travels. She let out a laugh and gave him a nut.

'You don't quite look like Abu yet sweetheart.' He chewed on the nut and took the hat off, dropping it into the box she was about to close.

'Jack.' Winter turned when she heard the disappointed tone in Tosh's voice. 'Pilgrim,' she handed him a leaflet like the ones found at the Briscoe's house, 'she's part of it.'

'That proves it then. No choice.' Winter moved closer. 'It's time Suzie came back.' They all nodded and moved back towards the entrance of the vault.

'No.' Jack stopped. The others turned to face her but he just, stopped.

'Nemo.' He sighed.

'No. we got by before we had the glove. We solved so many cases without bringing people back from the dead. Why should we rely on it now? Why can't we do it the old fashioned way? It'll take longer but we'll get there.'

'And someone else will die in the meantime.' Jack replied.

'We don't know that.'

'Do you want to risk it?'

'I'd risk a lot to not bring her back.' Jack finally turned around and glanced at the others.

'Get in the car.' He told them. Winter crossed her arms and looked away, refusing to meet his, oh so understanding, eyes. 'Alright, how about a compromise.' She glanced up and held an arm out to Pip so he could climb onto her shoulder.

'I'm listening.'

'I bring Suzie back for 2 minutes, you don't have to go anywhere near her and I'll get you a large supply of ginger beer and lollys.' She deliberated for a while but seeing this was possibly the best deal she was going to get she nodded and headed for the car.

'It better be the good quality ginger beer.' She shouted through the rain as they got in the car.

**Review? Please? Pretty please with Jack on top, or Tosh if that's the way you swing…don't blame you :P**


	16. They Keep Killing Suzie part 2

**Alright so here's how this goes, I'm not dead, nor am I leaving this story. I have all the chapters written until the end of the season so I will be updating but after that there's going to be a gap because I'm starting to see writing this story as a bit of a chore and when that happens the writing suffers and you lot don't deserve to read totally crap. Therefore I will update until the end of this series and I'll think carefully about what will happen after that. Rest assured I'll be back **** I wouldn't leave you hanging like that, I know I hate it when people do it to me.**

_I know this hurts, it was meant to  
Your secret's out and the best part is it isn't even a good one  
And it's mind over you don't, don't matter_

From day one I talked about getting out  
But not forgetting about  
How my worst fears are letting out  
He said why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
When breathing just passes the time  
Until we all just get old and die  
Now talking's just a waste of breath  
And living's just a waste of death  
And why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness  
And this is you and me  
And me and you  
Until we've got nothing left

Fall out boy- Get busy living or get busy dying

Winter sat on the swing humming to herself. Moonlight serenade. She had caught Jack humming it a few times. The first time was the night he'd told her about his doctor. The one with the amazing Blue police box. He hadn't said much, a few tales and an assurance that if she was ever to see a Police telephone box she would make the occupants wait until he could get there. She had gone along with it. Certain that she would never meet this friend of Jack's but she still wished she could. Because sometimes she looked at him and she wondered what he was like before, before Torchwood, Before he was immortal. When he was just a normal guy, well as normal as Jack could ever be anyway.

Toshiko came up from the med bay and sat at her desk which must have meant they were about to start. Winter's humming faltered and Pip lower himself from the rope to her shoulder in a comforting move. There was a gasp and then a long pause followed by Owen's call of 'Nothing.' Winter relaxed. So it hadn't worked.

'What do we do now?' Tosh asked.

'nothing we can do,' Jack yelled back, 'that's it, we're out of options.' There was another Pause followed by Tosh speaking into her computer.

'We've seen it before, like the glove works better if the knife is part of the process like closing a circuit.' Oh great what genius had thought up that idea. On the other hand. Winter slid down the closest pole and approached the bay. Suzie lay cold and white on the bench surrounded by Jack, Owen, Ianto and Gwen. She shivered slightly but forced herself forward.

'Small detail, the knife was used to kill people, she's already dead.' Winter butted in, arms tightly crossed and glare fixed anywhere but the body.

'Then let's kill her again.' Jack looked up in surprise at seeing her and looked like he was about to fight back but when he looked between Gwen and Winter he knew what it would come to. They filed into his office in a sombre procession, Jack took the safe box from the wall and produced the knife.

'Ianto?' Owen asked. Winter turned to tell him to stop teasing but the Welshman answered.

'Life knife.' Jack nodded and gave them all a conspiratorial look. It almost made Winter laugh. Almost.

They re entered the med bay and Winter cantered down the steps. Jack made a small slice on Suzie's skin before placing the knife on the side.

'Anything?' He asked Gwen. Winter quietly took the knife from the side and hid it behind her back.

'No there's just a sort of spark and then it's gone. I'm sorry Jack you're going to have to do it properly.' He glanced over at Owen and ran a hand through his hair.

'What the hell.' He reached over for the knife but it was gone. He turned around both ways quickly a look of total confusion on his face. Winter knew that in a few seconds he would see. It was now or never. She let out a short cry and brought the knife up. Ramming it into Suzie's chest. She heard Gwen and Suzie gasp in union and felt Jack's arm slide around her waist pulling her back as his hand went to hers, gently but quickly prising them off the knife. 'Suzie! Suzie!' Jack tried to calm her down as she took in deep gasping breaths. Winter went to stand by Ianto, her job done. The clash in Jacks voice and Suzie's made Winter want to scream for them both to shut up but suddenly Suzie stopped mumbling and turned to look at Jack.

'Jack, Oh my God, there's a knife in my chest.' She wailed. 'did you kill me?'

'You killed yourself, remember?' Jack replied

'what? Oh my God. I shot myself.'

'We've got to ask you about Pilgrim.'

'Wait a minute, didn't I kill you.' Suzie sounded breathless.

'never mind that we need names and details.'

'Who's using the glove?' Gwen whispered an apology but that just seemed to make Suzie angrier.

'30 seconds.' Ianto informed them.

'When you were in pilgrim you gave the amnesia pill to a man, Max, do you remember?' Jack yelled.

'What, you brought me all the way back just for Max!' she shouted at him. Jack was getting angry.

'We need to find him. Who is he, what's his surname?'

'Jesus, he was just, some loser.' She replied.

'Yeah, we're losing her.' Owen yelled.

'Stay here damn you.' Gwen gritted her teeth in effort.

'don't force it Gwen.' Jack told her.

'she's not getting away this time, stay here, NO!' he body convulsed and she fell to the floor. Owen rushed over to check her out.

'I told you to stop!' Winter sighed and shook her head looking over to Suzie, her eyes widened in shock.

'Pulse, yeah she's fine we need to get her out of here.' Owen told Jack as he clung onto Gwen.

'It's the glove, I told you they get hooked.' Jack told him waving the glove in their faces.

'Yeah alright. Don't make a fuss, it's over now.'

'Erm,' Ianto looked around at them and Winter moved forward towards Suzie her mouth open. 'Excuse me, I'm still counting.'

'Well there's not much point Suzie's dead.' Owen snapped.

'Oh no she's not.' Winter breathed.

'According to the equipment she's just unconscious.' Ianto said. Owen got up to checked himself.

'What the hells going on?' Jack asked. Winter felt him brush past her to join Owen and Ianto as she reached out for the knife.

'He's right she's alive, look at her, she's bloody breathing!' Winter yanked the knife from her chest cavity but the beeping noise continued in the back ground.

'She can't be!' Jack sounded confused and slightly frightened. Winter dropped the knife where she stood and reached out again to prod Suzie's hand.

'She's still breathing, no stopping her.' Owen remarked. 'She won't die.'

'1 minute 30 and counting.' Ianto looked around at Jack. Winter made contact with Suzie and screamed when the older woman's hand shot out and grasped her wrist in a death grip. Jack leapt forward to calm Winter down and Owen tried to get the sleeping Suzie to let go. Her nails bit into Winter skin so hard that when she was finally free she had small bloody smudges around her wrist. Jack attempted to hug her but she pulled back violently.

'No!' she yelled. 'I told you, I told you it was a bad idea. Why won't you listen to me, why does no one ever listen to me?' She stormed off to her bedroom and grabbed the first aid kit from under her bed. One stupid idea and now Suzie was alive and gripping downstairs.

TTT

After an hour Winter thought it might be safe to go back upstairs. She trailed noiselessly into the main hub and saw her Sword propped up next to Jacks Office so she bent down to pick it up.

'Long time no see Scrap.' She span around the weapon clutch tightly in her hand to see Suzie sat at Toshiko's desk in a red wheel chair and a pair of dark blue scrubs.

'don't call me that.' Winter hissed.

'Why not, you used to answer to it.'

'not from you,' Winter stopped for a moment, 'hang on, how did you know that?' Suzie laughed menacingly.

'Ben told me.'

'Ben?'

'Oh you won't remember him. He joined not long after you left but he heard all the stories.'

'Left where, what stories. Stop talking in riddles.' She looked greatly amused and smiled joyfully at her.

'he runs your old gang in that god forsaken warehouse. I told you, I did some looking up of your back ground. I found the warehouse. Found him and he was quite willing to let me in on the stories of your past.' Winter thought back to Gwen's first day as a member of Torchwood, when she'd seen the new gang, and felt them.

'What did he look like?'

'Big, blond, his father was a big smoker but he preferred using his son as the ash tray.' So the leader of the gang was the boy who had let her group attack her. She knew he realised who she was.

'oh! Was that a hint of recognition. Well it looks like you're more stupid than I gave you credit for, how long did it take to drag yourself away after he'd finished with you.' Winter glared at her forcefully.

'What they hell are you talking about?' Suzie clapped her hands together gently and let out a loud laugh. 'What?' Winter yelled.

'I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise, only, I wouldn't go out alone for a while.'

'Sorry I couldn't find the blanket I think it was in the SUV you'll have to… Oh hello Winter.' Tosh sounded much happier when she realised she wasn't alone with Suzie. Suzie just winked at her and turned to face the screens. Winter took a shaky breath and entered Jack's office to calm down.

'What had Suzie been talking about? It had sounded like a threat but what could she possibly have to threaten her with any more. Jack knew about Andrew now. The others didn't but Jack had been the one she was worried about. As for this Ben guy he'd already attacked her…well actually, now she thought about it. He hadn't. He'd stood there through the whole thing just smiling lasciviously at her. She took a deep breath and exited the room when she heard a yell from outside.

'Gwen behind you!' there was a scuffle on the screen and everyone relaxed when Jack came out on top. They stayed watching the screen and not talking until Tosh mentioned that she recognised the buildings she was seeing on the screen and they weren't far away. She left to "help with the prisoner" but Winter knew she just wanted to be away from Suzie. She looked down at her hands and saw they were shaking and sweaty. 'Something bothering you Scrap?' Winter ignored the name and tried to keep her voice steady at she asked her question.

'What did you mean by 'spoiling the surprise" Suzie smiled as they heard the Alarm sound.

'I mean he's coming for you Scrap, if you survive this. He could be right around the corner waiting for you, wherever you go.' Jack ran up the front steps with Gwen and Tosh in tow.

'Ianto and Owen are escorting Max to the cells. Thanks Suzie, would have been difficult without you.' She nodded and pulled her earpiece off. Winter just turned around and backed off to the tunnels.

TTT

The water cascaded over her but it did nothing to release the tension in her body. It just made her wet. She got out and changed into a pair of Jeans, walking boots, a top and a thick jumper and headed up to the hub. No one was around so she gave Pip orders to stay, took her sword and left. There was no way in hell, that after almost 20 years of living on the street she was going to be afraid to leave her own home because of something Suzie Costello insinuated. She took a different route though, just in case. This route led her past the staff cars and around the bay before returning to the visitors centre all within an hour tops. However this night it would take longer.

A noise startled her as she neared the Cars. She ducked down as noticed Gwen wheeling Suzie towards her car. What the hell was she doing! Stealthily Winter approached the car and waited for Gwen to help Suzie inside and pack the wheel chair into the back. As she slipped into the driver seat Winter flung the door open and dived inside, closing it behind her. 'Where the hell are you sneaking off too?' Gwen screamed and turned to face the intruder.

'Drive! Please Gwen.' Suzie begged. Gwen nodded and drove out onto the road. There was no way Winter was diving back out of the car so she buckled up and continued her questioning.

'Does Jack know she's out of the Hub?'

'He probably does now.'

'Oh wonderful, ok turn back right now he's gonna be so pissed.'

'I can't do that I promised to take Suzie to see her dad I'm sorry.' They were silent for a long while with Winter just hoping that Gwen stick to the plan and take her straight back to the hub afterwards. 'Bit more colour in your cheeks.' Gwen mentioned to Suzie.' Winter couldn't see but It sounded as if Suzie was smiling.

'It's all thanks to you. That night, my last night on earth, or so I thought. Before I shot myself I shot Jack right through the head, I killed him, stone dead and then he just stood up and lived. Am I right? Did that happen? Gwen.'

'Yes it did.'

'So he can survive a bullet through the head?'

'Yep.'

'How?' Winter leaned forward.

'Why would we tell you?' but Gwen had other ideas she ignored Winter and carried on talking.

'I don't know, he won't explain it properly. He said something happened to him a while back, he said he can't die, not ever.'

'GWEN!' Winter yelled.

'Button it scrap.' Suzie hissed. Then she turned back to her conversation. 'and he makes judgments about whether I'm allowed to live. It's all very easy for Captain Jack isn't it. Do you ever wonder?'

'What?'

'Who is he?'

'all the time.'

'he's your boss that's who he is. And I thought he was your friend too.' Winter complained. 'but here you are just spilling his secrets to your prisoner as if he no one.' Gwen turned around and gave her a bleary frown.

'Suzie's right Winter would you just shut up, I've got a splitting headache.' Winter spent the rest of the journey in silence and when they got to the hospital she unbuckled slowly. She hated hospitals. As she put her hand on the headrest to help herself out she felt cold metal around her wrist. She looked up to see Gwen give her and apologetic look. 'I'm sorry but you'll only phone Jack, tell him where we are, and if he doesn't know then I'd rather give Suzie as much time as she can get. Gwen swung Winter's legs back into the car and locked the doors as Winter yelled at her to come back. This was ridiculous. She should have stayed at the hub. At least then it wouldn't be so bloody dark everywhere.

TTT

When they got back Winter got another shock. Gwen was no longer pushing Suzie around. Suzie helped Gwen into the side and Winter could see the blood congealing at the back of her head. 'What the fuck did you do to her!' she yelled. Suzie climbed through the back door and un-strapped the sword from Winter, chucking it by Gwen's feet. She didn't speak, just got into the drivers side and started the car. As soon as they were on the road she pulled out Gwen's phone. 'Do me a favour Scrap, keep your mouth shut, the adults need to have a chat.' Someone must have picked up because she then started speaking to someone else. 'did you like the poem Jack?' Jack! It was Jack.

'JACK!' she yelled. 'JACK! GWEN'S HURT!' Suzie pulled up quickly and rifled around in the glove box.

'Oh Scrap, Scrap, Scrap why do you have to be such a pain in the head.' She pulled out a bottle of weevil spray and turned it on the young woman. The chemicals felt like they were burning her skin but when she looked in the mirror she looked exactly the same. She gritted her teeth and writhed in pain trying to let only the smallest of yelps and groans pass. She felt the car start moving again and heard the continued mumble of a conversation that soon ended. She opened her eyes a smidge to try and see where they were but all she could see was light. So it was morning then.

The car stopped and she felt her arm being released from the cuffs. And someone was dragging her out. She stumbled along with them. Her mind was spinning and it was too bright to see. He face still burned. All in all she was in a pretty tight spot. 'I think.' Suzie whispered in her ear. 'I think if we'd met under different circumstances, I would have liked you Scrap. But Jack liked you more. We all know that. His precious little fish. Well, how about a swim.' And that was when the water hit.

Normally she could just about deal with Swimming. Kick pull kick pull, not exactly rocket science. But in her heavy boots, soaked jeans and thick jumper, with the grogginess and tiredness from the weevil spray, she just couldn't do it. She kicked but it seemed to drag her further under. Her eyes opened at the last second as if nothing could affect her anymore. She was dead anyway. She saw flashes above the surface, several of them the way they lit the water was beautiful. She closed her eyes and drifted.

TTT

It was an odd feeling dieing. At first it was peaceful. Almost natural. And then it was like you were freezing, and your body was being pulled every which way but you're powerless to move. There's no pain. But it feels like someone's punching you in the chest. Like you're being compressed. And then finally it's like someone kisses you. Wait. What?

Winter took a large gulp of air and coughed up all of the water that had lodged in her throat. Someone rolled her over so she wouldn't choke on it and then rolled her back and held her close against them. She would have struggled but she had no energy. She was totally drained. And freezing to boot. Someone had removed her jumper and her shoes and socks, wait, and her jeans. She was wearing scrub trousers instead. When did that happen? who ever was holding her was warm. She buried her face against their chest and breathed in the scent. It was musky, manly, bit of coffee with a hint of something, oh so, Jack. She smiled sleepily and no longer cared who'd removed her jeans. If Jack was there nothing bad could have happened.

'Welcome back to the land of the living.' He joked. She scrunched his shirt in her hands and held on for dear life. He swung her up into his arms and had a quick chat with both Owen and the police, who had turned up at some point, before heading back to Gwen near the SUV. He didn't let go. Even in the car he sat in the back with her on his lap stroking her hair as she shivered in the wet strap top. He apologised, telling her that they could only find trousers and wrapped her up in his coat.

When they got back to the hub Owen took Gwen first. Jack sat Winter on the edge of the car seat. Her legs dangling through the door, and sat on the edge of the floor of the car. 'I think I owe you an apology.' He said. She looked at him sharply. 'No. I do. You kept telling me Suzie was bad news but, I just couldn't believe it. I went along with this plan without thinking it through and it almost killed Gwen.'

'It was her plan in the first place.' Winter croaked. Her voice was hoarse from all the salt and god knows what else that she had consumed.

'Now,' he warned, 'don't get started on her. She's had a tough day, being almost shot in the head and all.' Winter made an amused noise and lifted her hand to her face. 'You alright.'

'It's starting to burn again.'

'What is? I heard you screaming on the phone but she didn't tell me what she did and Gwen didn't see. What happened back there?'

'I was a bit too chatty. She pulled over and sprayed me with the weevil stuff.' Jack leapt up.

'She did what!'

'it's fine. It burned like hell for a while but I think the sea water neutralised it for a time. Now it's all gone from my face the burnings coming back. I'll just live in the sea for a while.' She tried to joke. He looked over at her, concerned.

'Come on, let's get you to Owen.

They continued out into the main hub and Winter leant on Jack as he looked Gwen over, checking for damage and at the same time conveying his forgiveness of her actions. Then he called Owen over to take a look at her.

'so, what have you done this time?' he asked snapping on a pair of white gloves.

'I was drowned.' She answered and then when Jack nudged her she mumbled, 'And weevil sprayed.' As expected Owen burst out laughing.

…

'Bloody marvellous you are.'

…


	17. Random Shoes part 1

**Feeling a bit down, I must admit because once again I got no reviews. I know people are reading this and I'm really grateful but I may seriously have to start considering if I want to carry on after series one. **

**Anyway on a happier note thank you to 'Pantherbabe4ever' for adding this to her faves and 'sashaxh' who added the story and me to their faves :D *!happy!***

**Ohhhh it's all going down…**

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Paramore- Ignorance

'I don't care if you heard Jack say it, that doesn't make it a word!' Owen yelled at Winter. She glared at him pouting her lips out and leaned over the scrabble board.

'Fine then but than means you can't have 'zacartha' either because I've never heard of it.'

'I told you it's a medical instrument we dug up in Splot 7 months before you arrived.'

'Go on then, show it too me.' She dared him.

'Well, we don't have it any more.' He replied, his voice a little higher and uncomfortable.

'Where is it then?'

'I ah, I blew it up.' She stared blankly at him.

'You blew it up.'

'Yeah.'

'How?'

'In an explosion.'

'Yeah I got that Captain obvious.'

'Hey I thought I was the only Captain around here.' Jack whined from his office door. The arguing friends looked up as Jack approached the board and glanced over all of the small tiles. 'You know the vast majority of these words don't exist.' Both Winter and Owen looked away nervously, embarrassed at being caught out. 'Apart from this one,' he pointed to the board where Owen had (on his last go placed Welts), 'Weltschmerz, sadness over the evils of the world.' Winter leapt up and hugged Jack tightly.

'Awesome, that's mine, see I told you Owen.' He pushed away from the table in a huff.

'Oh go where you're wanted Winter.' He grumbled. She smiled and let out a small laugh. Jack smiled at her and left to fill in his weekly report. It was the 3rd to last day of November. Since Suzie, things had been rather quiet around the Hub. Several weevil attacks, they were on the rise and Jack was getting worried. One alien who'd taken a wrong turning and ended up in Tiger bay. Other than that nothing interesting. She glanced over to the cog door as Gwen walked through a file in her hand and Ianto behind her with Pip trailed over his shoulders, playing with his tie.

'I've got something.' Gwen told them. Tosh looked up from her computer and Owen popped his head out from the med bay. 'Eugene Jones.'

'What that kid who's been stalking you for the past month?' Winter asked moving to take the file. Gwen hesitated and then handed it over.

'He may be dead. Police found a body at the side of the road this morning.'

'Anything alien?' Jack asked from his door.

'Doesn't appear to be.' Gwen told him uncomfortably.

'Anything interesting?' Winter asked, getting a little put out, what was the point if there were no aliens involved. He hadn't had anything then and now he's dead. No threat, no fuss.

'No.'

'Then what's it got to do with us?' Owen questioned.

'Well we have nothing better to do, we can at least check it out a bit.' Gwen argued. Jack shrugged and nodded.

'Alright. Ianto is the SUV tank full?'

'Just this morning Sir.' The Welshman replied handing Pip off to Winter 'Peregrine and I took care of it.'

'I was wondering where he was.' Winter tickled his tummy a little and then set off for the SUV. Tosh turned around and walked straight into her knocking her back into Ianto.

'Oh Gosh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there.' The older woman said as she reached out for Winter's arm to steady her.

'It's alright. Happens to everyone I guess.' Winter got into the back of the SUV that day. She squeezed in between Tosh and Gwen, who kept elbowing her in the side. When they pulled up at the scene Gwen even slammed the door in her face as she was trying to get out. Everyone set off across the police cordon and she sat in the car, mouth open in disbelief. With an angry set in her jaw she pushed the door open and stormed up to the tape but was stopped by a young police officer.

'Sorry sweetheart you and the monkey have to stay this side of the tape. If you want a show go home and watch Hollyoaks.'

'I'm with Torchwood.'

'Kid like you with that bunch, don't think so. Hey is that a legal pet?' he pointed at Pip and she shook her head in disbelief. 'Well in that case.' He took out his cuffs. 'I'm arresting you for ownership of an illegal animal.' He grabbed her wrist and swung her around fastening the two together.

'What? No I was … no! get off me! Jack! Jack!'

'What the hell is going on here?' Owen had appeared at her side and rolled his eyes. 'What are you arresting her for?'

'Harbouring an illegal animal sir.'

'Yeah well it's not illegal, she's with us, and so is the damn monkey. Now uncuff her and let us get on with our jobs.' Owen left after that. The young cop offered her a sincere apology, which she brushed off, and let her through the tape.

'Thanks guys.' She sarcastically yelled as she neared them.

'Well if you insist on getting yourself arrested.' Owen muttered.

'Only because you left me in the car!'

'Excuses, excuses.' She glared at Owen and crossed her arms.

'Come on then, let's get back to the hub.' Jack told them.

'What! I only just got here, I don't even know what's going on.'

'I'll explain on the way back.' He turned and held the tape up, dropping it as soon as Winter got there. She growled under her breath and dropped under it, getting into the car and listening to Jack's very brief briefing as they swept through the inner city.

When she got back she was in a foul mood. She headed straight for the higher levels where they couldn't follow and sat with her arms around her knees. Pip stared questioningly from a meter or so away.

'Sometimes Pip.' He cocked his head. 'Sometimes it's almost like they don't want me around. Like I just get in the way. Sometimes I wonder what good I am to the team at all, I mean I can't exactly do much can I. I'm just…' she looked at him and shook her head, 'another monkey, a pet. Maybe I can be the mascot when the bloody pterodactyl dies.' Pip hopped slowly over to her and gave her arm a hug. She pulled him close and whispered. 'I wish I had Andy. I wish I could talk to him. I just need some advice, that's all. Just a bit of advise, and maybe a hug. Is that too much to ask for Pip? A hug?'

'No, you just have to ask.' Her head shot around and she saw Ianto dusting himself off.

'How did you get up here?'

'Through the pterodactyl caves. She wasn't too pleased but I gave her a bit of chocolate, it'll keep her happy until I get down. Now about that hug.' He sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. 'What's up?'

'Nothing.'

'No, you don't get out of it that easily.'

'I just, I'm just, blowing things out of proportion. I miss you Ianto.' He gave her a startled look and pulled his arms back.

'What on earth do you mean?'

'I just feel like we haven't been as close lately. We hardly ever talk and when we do it's only for a few seconds. I just, miss you.' He smiled and kissed her cheek.

'Tell you what I'll take you out somewhere nice.'

'Tonight?' a blush suddenly rose in his cheeks.

'Um…no not tonight. How about Friday?' she smiled and nodded but still she was sad. She always wanted him to be happy, but suddenly having to work out a schedule with him rather than being able to call on him at any time was going to take some getting used to. 'Now then let's see about getting down.'

'My way or yours.'

'oh mine for me I think, there's no way I'm swing from ropes at this height without a decent harness on.' she grinned and just to rub it in, took a running leap from the side to the furthest rope she could reach. As she skimmed down it she heard his laughter echo through the rafters.

'Did you miss me?' She asked Jack when she got the floor. He turned from his folder looking confused.

'Why? Where were you?' she sighed and shook her head, the elation Ianto had brought suddenly dissipating.

'Nowhere.'

'Right well, I'd like you to go with Gwen, Owen and Ianto to see Eugene's mother, see if he really had any alien tech.'

'As if I'm going to be able to tell if it's alien of not.'

'Well let's hope it's obvious for you. Few flashing lights, alien noises a sign saying 'ALIEN' in big letters.' She turned on her heel frustrated and swept over to the car slamming the door shut and then thinking to herself and opening it again before turning to her companion.

'I can't walk into her house with a monkey on my shoulder to tell her son's died Pip.' The monkey looked almost saddened as he jumped from the SUV and handed her her sword. She smiled sadly and closed the door gently watching him scamper through into the hub as Owen opened the garage door.

TTT

Eugene's mother was lovely, when they came in she offered tea (they all refused) and even when she found out why they were there she was quiet and helpful. Winter couldn't bare to see the love and loss in her eyes so she stayed with Ianto and Owen in the bedroom. Owen knocked some star-trek magazines to the floor.

'Shit.' He left them. She sighed then bent down and started to clean them up. 'What are we doing here?' he asked picking up some random leaflet.

'I've been asking that same question since we arrived.' Winter replied.

'Look at this.' They both turned to peek at what Ianto was pointing out. A small collection of rocks and objects all labelled as alien. Well Jack was right them.

'I'll tell Gwen.' Owen disappeared for a moment and reappeared followed by Gwen. She took a quick look at the objects picking one up.

'Are these roman coins?' she asked.

'Don't look like the ones I've seen.' Winter replied. 'And I've seen quite a few.'

'Hey look!' Owen exclaimed, 'rice crispies.' They glanced at the odd rock in his hands. 'Man there are some rogues out there.'

'Oh hang on.' Gwen picked up a small podium. 'There's something missing here.' She turned to Eugene's mum who had just entered the room. 'Mrs Jones, do you know what's missing from your son's collection?' the woman looked at them.

'Why didn't they stop?' she asked, ignoring the question, 'they killed my boy and just drove on.' Winter sighed and hung her head. Gwen took Mrs Jones out of the room and they began to pack Eugene's things of interest into boxes. She sat surrounded by them on the way back. Holding them in place because Owen didn't think of putting them into the boot when he piled them all onto the back seats, forgetting that two people had to sit there. Gwen was perfectly happy to be Squished at the side but it was all very well for her, she didn't have a hard-drive sticking in her back.

TTT

When they got back she helped Ianto put everything in the office so he could drive the SUV into the garage. Before he went out to complete the task he stopped. 'Oh by the way, I found this while I was sorting through the rubbish on the coffee table earlier. Thought you might want it back.' He handed her a book. It wasn't a special book, just a bit of poetry, Blake to be precise. However there was something inside it. She flipped it over and it fell open on page 63. There staring up at her from the page was the number her mother had given her. She snapped the book shut and made her way back down to the hub, still running her fingers over the spine. Owen and Gwen were sat at their desks. One doing reports that should have been completed at least a week ago and one sifting through Eugene's collection. 'Anything I can do?' she asked coming up behind Owen.

'Aww yeah, cheers.' He handed her his mug without looking at her. 'Black, tonne of sugar.'

'Oh could you do me one too? White please, no sugar.' She stood there for a second, Owen's mug in her hand but no one said anything, so she turned and made her way over to the kitchen reaching out to the coffee machine.

'Oh I'll do that if you don't mind?' Ianto's hand pushed hers away gently and she backed off quietly. Maybe Jack would be able to talk to her. She approached his office but saw him through the glass. Pip was lounging on his desk getting his tummy tickled and Jack was on the phone looking greatly immersed in his discussion. What now? She went up to the conference room and sat staring at the wall. It was just one of those days. Those day where you feel like nothing was going your way. But maybe it wasn't any old day. Maybe this was a sign. Now they had Gwen who liked nothing more than a brisk chase through the streets and some normal field work. Now they didn't really need her.

Time passed slowly as she stared out across the expanse of the hub. Eventually Owen wandered in and spread some sheets over the table to examine them together. Gwen sat next to him and fiddled with her jacket as she thought over whatever was happening in her mind and finally Jack and Tosh entered in a full blown discussion over a strange object that Winter had never seen before. During a lull in the conversation Gwen spoke out.

'Do you think Eugene committed suicide?'

'It was road accident and there was no alien involvement.' Tosh told her.

'See I'm not so sure?'

'What you think someone purposefully ran over him.' Winter snapped, she was in a bad mood and just wanted everyone to go home so she could go and sleep it off.

'I don't know, what if he had some information?' Gwen replied

'You saw his house, there was nothing there?'

'But what if there was something on him? What if they took it from him?'

'Doesn't matter it's not our problem anymore.' Winter told her.

'Well it should be!' Gwen's voice rose.

'Alright you too! That's enough!' Jack told them.

'Why? Why should we be so bothered about this case?' Winter asked, her voice meeting Gwen's.

'Because we may be responsible!' Gwen shouted

'What? What could we possible have done to cause his death?' Winter shouted back. Jack stood up and they followed suit. Ianto entered with a tray which he quickly placed on the side for fear of someone throwing something.

'We could have saved him? We could have listened to him if we had he wouldn't be dead!'

'WHY ARE YOU MAKING US OUT AS KILLERS!' Winter yelled.

'BECAUSE WE ARE!' Gwen yelled back. 'We find Alien threats and we think of ways to kill them, and if that means a few people die along the way then so be it.'

'Gwen.' Jack interrupted quietly. But she continued heatedly.

'I'm responsible for all those people Carys killed, Jack let Jasmine go with the fairies.'

'Gwen!' he repeated, much louder this time.

'I'm sure if we went back into your past there's someone that died because of you.'

As soon as she said it Gwen knew she'd said the wrong thing. Winters defensive stance slumped as the full blow hit her. She was in fight or flight. Run at Gwen and get caught by Ianto, and Jack who would most likely jump across the table in an action hero fashion. Or she could head out the door behind her, take the pole route to the floor and escape the hub altogether.

She took the second option, darting behind her chair and escaping the conference room and sliding down the nearest pole. Escaping out of the cog door with Jack and Ianto yelling for her to stop.

TTT

Jack turned back to Gwen who look a little shocked at the response she'd gained. He stalked over to her and towered over her pointing angrily at her face. 'Never, ever,' he whispered dangerously, 'say anything like that again. You have no idea of what any of these people have been through so I suggest you keep you mouth shut next time.' He backed off and went to exit the room.

Gwen looked to Ianto who shook his head and exited the room quickly, not quite understanding the previous proceedings but feeling angry none the less. Whatever had happened Winter really didn't want it known and that was good enough for him to protect her. Owen just threw the files on the desk and for the first time in at least a month said something she'd wished she'd never hear again. 'Nice one Newbie.'

**:O ! Questions? Love it? Hate it? just want to chat? Review! Please!**


	18. Random Shoes part 2

**I just don't know what to say… If every time I make a heartfelt plea for reviews, I get a response like that, I should do it more often. I love you all so much and I wish I could buy you a large cake each. As it is you'll just have to deal with a new chapter.**

'**Sonotalady':**** is this soon enough? :D The Scrabble bit was one of my faves too. I got the idea from playing with my elder brother, he's always coming up with words that we all think are rubbish but we have to let it pass because his vocabulary is amazing and if we looked up every word it would be very dull. I'm sorry but it's not going to get better for poor old Winter for a while yet. But when it does it will be rather spectacular as always :) thanks for the review I really appreciated it!**

'**Rachy Babes':**** Hope you had a nice time wherever you were :) you'll only have to wait and see a little while yet, I'm going to go over some of the final chapters tonight and add finishing touches, lets just say her mother switched a lot around in her story and Suzie's friend will reappear soon. And I guess holding off on the second series was a bit of an empty threat as half of it's already written and there's a MASSIVE twist coming up for it :) I know I know I'm evil. Thanks for the review I'm so glad you're enjoying this.**

'**sashaxh':**** Thank you :) that means a lot too me.**

**You guys really cheered me up at school, it's great to walk in on a Monday and find three reviews in your inbox. But I have a feeling they'll all be hate mail after this chapter. *hides behind pillow***

_I am going away for a while but I'll be back don't try and follow me_

'_cause I'll return as soon as possible  
See I'm tryin' to find my place but it might not be here where I feel safe  
We all learn to make mistakes,_

And run from them with no direction  
We'll run from them with no conviction

'Cause I'm just one of those ghosts, Travelling endlessly  
Don't need no roads, In fact they follow me  
And we just go in circles

Now I'm told that this is life and pain is just a simple compromise  
So we can we get what we want out of it  
Would someone care to classify, broken hearts and twisted minds  
So I can find, someone to rely on,

And run to them full speed ahead  
Oh you are not useless, we are just

Misguided ghosts, Travelling endlessly  
The ones we trusted the most, pushed us far away  
And there's no one road, we should not be the same  
I'm just a ghost and still they echo me  
They echo me in circles.

Paramore- Misguided ghosts

Once outside she just kept running and within the space of half an hour she was lost. She stared around her with tears in her eyes. Why was she such a coward? Why didn't she just stay? Why did she run every time a conversation came up that she didn't like? She sat down against a red telephone box and sighed. It was only then that she realised she still had the book of poetry in her hand. Without thinking she opened it and read;

THE LITTLE GIRL LOST

In futurity  
I prophesy  
That the earth from sleep  
(Grave the sentence deep)

Shall arise, and seek  
For her Maker meek;  
And the desert wild  
Become a garden mild.

In the southern clime,  
Where the summer's prime  
Never fades away,  
Lovely Lyca lay.

Seven summers old  
Lovely Lyca told.  
She had wandered long,  
Hearing wild birds' song.

'Sweet sleep, come to me,  
Underneath this tree;  
Do father, mother, weep?  
Where can Lyca sleep?

'Lost in desert wild  
Is your little child.  
How can Lyca sleep  
If her mother weep?

'If her heart does ache,  
Then let Lyca wake;  
If my mother sleep,  
Lyca shall not weep.

'Frowning, frowning night,  
O'er this desert bright  
Let thy moon arise,  
While I close my eyes.'

Sleeping Lyca lay,  
While the beasts of prey,  
Come from caverns deep,  
Viewed the maid asleep.

The kingly lion stood,  
And the virgin viewed:  
Then he gambolled round  
O'er the hallowed ground.

Leopards, tigers, play  
Round her as she lay;  
While the lion old  
Bowed his mane of gold,

And her bosom lick,  
And upon her neck,  
From his eyes of flame,  
Ruby tears there came;

While the lioness  
Loosed her slender dress,  
And naked they conveyed  
To caves the sleeping maid.

A sudden fear gripped her as she realised her sword was still in the hub and she was alone, outside and… lost. She forced herself up and into the phone box and pulled money out of her pocket. But who to ring? In her hurry to get inside a slip of paper had fallen to the floor. She rang it.

'Saunders.'

'um hi?' she mumbled, what had possessed her to speak with her mother.

'Ethel? Oh my God! I didn't think you would ring.'

'nor did I, I just, I um…'

'No no let me speak. Listen I couldn't say it while they were all around you but I want to ask you… I know I was never a very good mother to you and your brother but… I've changed, I swear I have. I only want what's best for you and. I'd like to offer you my home.'

'What?' Winter was stunned.

'I want you to move back in with me, we'll be a normal family again. Well without your father of course. Will you. Please sweetheart. I just want to get to know you again.'

'I need to think about it mum.' She choked out.

'alright then but you just turn up. Say the word and I'll make up the spare rooms.' And with that she hung up.

'no wait mum!' there was a noise from outside and she span around the phone still in her hand. suddenly it felt like she was back in the countryside. It felt like she was being hunted. There was only one thing to do. She span back to the phone and punched in Jack's mobile.

'Harkness.' She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard the SUV behind his voice.

'Jack!'

'NEMO! Where are? I'm out looking for you. Come on I'll pick you up.'

'I don't know,' she replied, turning this way and that as more noises sounded around her. A bin was knocked over with a clatter and she screamed. 'I'm scared Jack. Something's out there.'

'hold on.' he ordered calmly. Suddenly it went silent. 'I'm tracing the call don't hang up.' She could hear her heart through her chest as the silence deafened her.

Suddenly a black figure appeared from no-where. He wrenched the door open and pulled her from the box dragging her kicking and screaming into a back street. He pushed her up against the wall and she thrust her hand into his face pushing it back. Above his eyebrow she felt a small bumpy area of skin and suddenly she knew who it was. She screamed for her life, hoping someone would hear but he winded her and tackled her to the ground.

'you think I'm just going to let you mess us around after what you did to Suzie?' he spat.

'I didn't…' she choked as his hands encased her throat, 'I didn't do anything!'

'LIAR!' he smacked her head down on the ground and pulled the belt of her jeans off. 'you killed her. she was my friend. She gave us money for food and protection. You killed her!' his hand was under her top scratching at her chest. And the other pulled the belt around her neck tightly.

'No. I did.' Another figure shot out from no where and tackled Ben. Winter scurried away to the corner of the back street and watched as Jack and Ben fought roughly. Ben landed a quick punch to the gut but Jack tripped him up and threw him into a wall. Ben lay still in a small puddle of rain water and Jack got up breathing heavily before turning to Winter. She was shivering violently in the corner. He reached out to touch her but she just flinched away. 'Nemo?'

'I wanna go.' She whispered. He nodded and motioned for her to lead but she shook her head. He sighed and slowly walked back to the car, turning every few seconds to make certain she was following. She slid into the back seats and lay down over them. Her mind was overwhelmed with information. Her bad day at the hub, Gwen's insults, her mothers plans, the attack. In no time they were at the hub and she slid out but as they entered through the side door she suddenly felt so open and vulnerable. Jack stood at her side and Ianto moved towards her quickly, too quickly. Owen got up from his desk and moved to join them, Gwen and Tosh followed all speaking all blocking her way into the hub.

'Where have you been…'

'…so worried…'

'…go sodding off to…'

'….so sorry for everything…'

'…need anything? Drink? Lolly…'

'…I need to keep my mouth shut…'

'…what happened to your hair…'

'…Jesus is that blood…'

It was all too much she was backed against the wall and Jack turned and saw the panicked expression on her face. But it was too late, her eyes rolled back into her head, and she fainted.

TTT

When she woke up she was in a bed. She knew this feeling. The arm draped over her stomach. She must have been having the dream again. The fire. Jack always slept next to her when she had the dream. She would scream her head off and he would hold her until it was over and then until morning. It became a little ritual of theirs… but… wait… she'd moved out. Two nights ago she'd had the nightmare and she'd woken up shaking and alone. So why was he here?

Then it all came flooding back. She shot out of the bed and looked at Jack. His braces hanging at his sides and his stripy shirt slightly creased from lying on the bed, and his blue eyes fixed on her. 'Sorry. I don't know what happened.' She sat down on the floor and pressed her head against the cool metal of the bed frame.

'you ran off. Disappeared. That's what happened.' He got up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, 'Then I get a frantic call from a phone box downtown. I get there and find some kid with one hand on a belt around your throat and the other reaching up your top.' She blushed and looked down again, hiding her face. 'What the hell happened?'

'It was something Suzie said.'

'Suzie? I was going to ask how he knew her.'

'He'd been giving information on me to Suzie for a while. Suzie gave him money and offered to try and keep him safe. She also turned him against me because she hated me. He was the one who set them on me when I went back to my old gang. He's the leader now. While you were out in the club Suzie warned me that he was coming for me but I thought she was just trying to scare me or something. Turned out she wasn't.'

'No kidding.' He tapped her shoulder and she looked up at him. 'you alright.'

'No, but I think I will be.' He smiled and got up. 'Jack.' He turned at the sound of his name. 'I spoke to my mother.'

'You did?'

'She wants me to live with her.' he didn't look surprised.

'Are you going too?' She shook her head and answer truthfully.

'I don't know.' Jack swallowed and nodded carefully, pulling his braces back on.

'Well, when you want to decide just come and find me.' She nodded and he ascended into his office. She looked around the room she had called hers only a month or so before. Now Ianto's tie was thrown across the bed and the book she had given him a few weeks back sat dog eared on the side table. It wasn't hers anymore. And she didn't feel welcome in it.

TTT

No one spoke to her. not the whole day. In a way she was grateful she needed time to think but…

There were pro's and con's to any argument. con's of leaving Torchwood; it was exciting. She had friends here. Pro's: she'd be normal for once, with a proper mother, a proper house and maybe even manage to do some real exams, get a normal job. She wouldn't be in danger, she wouldn't be in the way and she wouldn't have to see Ianto every day and think. 'no, he's not yours. He's Jack's'.

But then there was her mother. She'd gone through her whole life hating her parents for leaving her. Especially her mother. When they'd met she'd been blunt and unkind but maybe she could try and change that. Maybe they could be like normal mothers and daughters. Go shopping, talk about friends, eat meals together and watch T.V. maybe even have the occasional argument.

By 9:00 she had narrowed it down to two points. Could she leave everything behind and could she forgive her mother. As she lay down for an early night. Soft Jazz playing in the background. She could only hope that tomorrow gave her some clue as to what she should do.

TTT

The next afternoon Jack found her in the conference room. He handed her her sword and nodded towards the door. 'We need to pick up Gwen. Apparently she found the eye we've been looking for. Come on, some fresh air will do you good.'

The car trip was quick. Only to the suburbs, back to Eugene's mother's house. They pulled up and Jack took the eye from Gwen exchanging a little conversation with her. But Winter wasn't really watching. All she could see was the broken family mourning the loss of their boy. The long forgotten father shaking hands with his youngest son. Making up. She vaguely heard a commotion over the road and a car swept by disturbing her vision. She turned around, ignoring everything. She had made her decision. Now she had to live with it.

TTT

She was sat in Jacks office. Everyone was at their desks. Pip on the arm of her chair. Jack walked in.

'So, you've made a decision.' He sat on his side of the desk and surveyed her across the expanse of wood.

'Yes.' He nodded waiting for her to continue. 'I'm leaving.' She blurted out. She saw something, some kind of light, extinguish in his eyes.

'You're sure?'

'I love this job. I love you. I love the team and…'

'And you love Ianto.' She nodded trying to stop the tears from coming.

'I can't do this when I know there's another life out there for me waiting to be tried out. It might not work out but at least I can say I've given it a go.' He nodded gently. 'I would say I hope I see you again Jack but… I don't think I could. Not without bursting into tears anyway.' She laughed a little and stood up, placing her sword on the table. 'I'm leaving everything to you Jack. Do what you want, don't keep it hanging around if you want rid of it. Just promise me two things.'

'Anything you want Nemo.'

'Finish Andrew house.'

'Of course.'

'And,' she couldn't stop them, the tears flowed over her cheeks, 'look after him. Please.' She looked up at Jack and saw he was crying too. Not as much as her but she could still see the tears in his eyes.

'Always.' He hugged her and she ran her hands down his arms, not able to bring herself to look at him again. Pulling back she wiped her cheeks and pushed the door to his office open. Owen and Tosh got up in surprise.

'What's wrong?' Tosh asked her eyes darting from Jack to Winter. He remained silent as Gwen and Ianto joined them outside the office. Winter hugged Owen, who patted her back and yet still looked a little uncomfortable, then Tosh, who tried to be soothing, then Gwen and finally turned to Ianto. She took Pip from her shoulder and kissed his head before placing him on Ianto's.

'This is his home. I'm leaving him to you.' She wrapped her arms around Ianto's neck and kissed his cheek. 'Goodbye.' Before anyone could react she disappeared up through the tunnels and the front office and into her mother's red Beatle parked in the staff lot.

…

**This chapter always gets too me. Too many emotions. (and yes I realised I used too much of the song but I couldn't work out what to cut out) Hope you liked it. Please review!**


	19. Out Of Time part 1

**Well big congratulation go to 'Rachy Babes' for being my star reviewer, literally a few moments after the last chapter was up I got a review from her. dedication or what. I would dedicate this chapter to you but I don't think you'd want that, you can have the next one, it's much happier. Don't worry I'm perfectly aware that too much angst isn't good for the soul…but you want Winter back with Jack and Ianto don't you?**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!**

**I wanted to let you know that I'll be posting a second kind of story soon. It'll basically be bits that I've missed out from this series, little moments that I'd like to go further into or bits that I just didn't think fitted into the chapter but I'd like you to know. So I'd like you guys to let me know if there's anything you'd like to know more about, or that you'd like to see more of? I aim to please :D**

'**Sonotalady': Don't worry I have everything planned. It was your review that actually made me start writing the companion pieces because I realised that you'd all like to see what happened to the stupid kid after Jack attacked him… I'll leave you with no clues, only a thank you because it made me delve mush deeper into the characters and I was suffering from writers block for the next series but you've saved it :D so THANK YOU!**

'**Rachy Babes': Don't worry I have everything sorted, you just have to hold out for a chapter or two. Thanks for the review :D it made me very happy.**

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it_

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Paramore- Ignorance

It started when she got there, if she really thought about it.

_Winter's mother watched her daughter tuck into a large slice of Pizza lovingly, 'So, when's Andrew arriving?' she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. Winter looked up from her slice of pizza shocked._

'_I, I thought you knew.'_

'_Knew what?'_

'_He's dead mum. He died in a fire almost 5 years ago.' The smile on her mother face dropped and she snatched the plate away though Winter wasn't finished. 'I'm so sorry, I tried to help him but I…I couldn't.' Her mother didn't look at her._

'_Go to bed!' she snapped. Winter looked shocked and her mother's voice softened. 'You must be tired.' With wary eyes Winter slipped off to her room but she left the door slightly open. Later on she heard the sound on crying and snuck out, there was an open bottle of wine on the table, her mother lay on the sofa a framed picture of a small blonde haired toddler, clutched to her chest and an open bottle of Jack Daniels in her hand. _

_Winter didn't know what to do. So she quietly snuck back to her bedroom._

It had started small at first.

'_Don't go in there! That's my room. Not yours.' Her mother grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from the door. She stumbled back into the wall and her mother glared at her. _

'_I'm sorry!' she exclaimed, 'I just wanted to see the picture of Andy.' Her mothers face contorted and she opened the door and went through, slamming it in Winter's face. At Torchwood she was allowed anywhere, here only her room and the bathroom unless called for._

But steadily it got worse.

'_Mum are you OK?'_

'_Oh shut up.' Her mother sobbed her hand wrapped around the neck of another bottle, 'Oh Andrew, my sweet little baby boy.' _

_She tried to comfort her mother. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders. The older woman lashed out. Slapping her daughter across the jaw. 'Get away from me you little witch. You killed him! I know you did! You killed my little boy! You killed my baby.' Winter backed off, tears in her eyes and her hand to her face. This was ridiculous; she should call Jack, go back to the hub…and say what, she couldn't just turn up after she'd left. He'd probably gotten rid of all her things, they didn't need her any more. This was her only home now._

Her birthday was no different.

'_Happy birthday…to me. Happy, birthday…to me' she sang quietly as the tears slipped down her face and the salt stung the cut her mother's ring had made across her cheek._

_She hadn't received any presents. Just a beating and a new lock on her door._

Christmas had gone much the same way.

_Winter sat humming silent night to herself quietly. She could hear her mother's drunken sobs from the next bedroom. She held her breath so as not to antagonise the newly broken rib too much._

_She watched the world through her small window and wished she could be out there again. She hadn't been in the fresh air for at least a week, maybe 2. How long had she been here? She wasn't sure._

_An SUV drove by, her heart rate soared and then plummeted as it sped past and she realised. They weren't coming this time. _

But she had no idea how it had come to this. Lying behind an upturned table. Blood staining her clothes and trailed over the carpet. Her hands shaking as she punched the well remembered number into the phone.

She sobbed loudly, not caring who heard her as her assailant groaned and threw blood up onto the floor before collapsing a few feet away. The phone beeped instantly at her. The line was blocked. She slammed it against the wall and pulled her legs up to her chest rocking back and forward.

The gun lay a few feet away, where it had been thrown. She couldn't look at it without screaming in fear and confusion and loss. Suddenly the phone lit up and she launched herself over to it. It slipped through her fingers because they were shaking and lubricated with blood until eventually she was still enough to press the button.

'Hello?' the voice through the phone was like nirvana. She found herself speechless just listening to it and imprinting it to memory. 'Hellooo?' quickly she went to answer as he would probably hang up soon if she didn't.'

'I need you to come to 10 James Street.' She whispered. Any louder and she was sure to become hysterical.

'Is this a business call because they should really be transferred to my boss?'

'No!' she almost shouted. 'Please, just you. I need help. Please!' she could almost hear the indecision on his side, but he hung up. She screamed in fury and hurled the phone at the wall. It shattered and she caught sight of her hands. The red running through the cracks in her skin looked like a bloody spider's web. She held them up to her head and held back another scream. She wanted to yell herself hoarse. To scream until her lungs collapsed in. Scream at her bad luck, scream for the people she'd lost, and the people who were dead because of her. She wanted to curl up in a corner and just not wake up. That was when the door was suddenly kicked in.

She ducked back behind the upturned table and heard someone enter. It sounded like one person but she couldn't be sure. There was a muffled curse of shock and more rustling of clothes and suddenly the figure appeared above her and she yelped, trying to shuffle back as far as she could.

**:O Review? And remember, if you have anything you'd like me too go into on my little series of drabbles please please let me know and I'll see what I can do :) you must be curious about something, or maybe you'd just like to see some fluff. I'm happy with pretty much anything :)**


	20. Out Of Time part 2

**Ok so a bit of this chapter is mildly out of character but I figured that after everything we need a bit of fun and the whole team would probably do pretty much anything for Winter so in my mind it works out. But don't worry it'll go back to how it was before.**

**And just so you know the companion to this story is up, it's called 'words have meaning, names have power' hope you like it :)**

**Thank you's go to 'TV-a-holic', 'JackIantoCardiff', 'sonotalady'. **

'**TV-a-holic': Thanks for giving this a go, I know what's it's like I've read some really good ones and some awful ones, I guess you just have to give them a go. I'm glad you like this and I hope you keep reading. The finale is in the works, it's difficult so I hope it's up to scratch.**

'**Sonotalady': You have every right to be smug :) I've taken a lot of your ideas for the drabbles, they're awesome, if you ever have any more don't hesitate to tell me. They're great. Loving the random fact about Pip, made me laugh. Thanks for the review!**

'**Rachy Babes': Glad to know you're so enthusiastic. I think this one's a bit longer. I'm still not sure of the end but like I said in the AN it'll get back to normality. Just thought everyone could do with a laugh.**

_I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime -  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through_

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose -  


Queen- we are the champions

'Winter, Winter it's me! It's Ianto!' he grasped her wrists tight enough to keep her still and she studied his face. It was him. After at least a month of total isolation he was finally with her. She flung her arms over him and broke down in his grip. She felt herself picked up and carried a few meters before they were sat on something soft. Ianto held onto her as she cried making the occasional comforting noise but he let her cry herself out.

Eventually she calmed herself down and Ianto was able to ask her. 'What happened?'

'Where's my mother?' he paused.

'I…I'm sorry but she's dead.' Winter nodded carefully.

'What happened Winter? Who killed her?' she looked away from him.

'I did.' She whispered.

'What?'

'I shot her.' he looked down at her stunned. 'Oh my god I shot her!'

'What? Why?' Winter pulled at her hair and her sleeves. Anything but look at him. He took her arms in his hands to grab her attention but she flinched back. 'Winter? Sweetheart?' he took her right hand and gently pushed the sleeve of her top up revealing the bruises and cuts beneath. He took a proper look at her face and realised there was a large gash on her cheek under all the blood that was half way through healing and along her collar bone was another discolouration. 'What has been going on?' Winter shook her head violently and he lent over. Stroking the side of her face. 'She's been hitting you.' He stated. She nodded glumly. 'How long?' she shrugged. 'How long?' he repeated.

'Little less then a week after I came.'

'Why didn't you come back?'

'I couldn't. Even if I could have…'

'What?'

'I was embarrassed.' He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

'Lie down a while.'

'What are you going to do?'

'I have to call Jack.' She jumped off the bed.

'No! No! Please don't! Oh God Ianto you can't tell him please.' He got up and crossed the room.

'Winter! He's going to find out. The police will arrive at some point and I can't hide all of this. I can't deceive him again. He won't judge you sweetheart. I promise.'

'But…'

'No. he has to see this.' He flipped open his phone and watched her carefully as Jack answered. 'Hi. Jack I need you to come to 10 James Street. Right now. Clean up job.' He closed the phone and wiped some of the tears and blood from her face with a handkerchief.

5 minuets later there was a whistle of surprise from the other room. Ianto exited and Winter considered trying to climb out of the window. But instead her legs decided their own course. They followed Ianto.

'Who's the Vic?' Jack asked.

'See for yourself' Ianto replied, she could hear them through the wall.

'Shit!' Owen exclaimed. What? Owen was here!

'Who is it?' Jack asked again.

'Winter's mother.' Ianto's revelation was followed by silence.

'Where is she?' Jack asked quietly.

'In the bedroom.' Ianto replied. Winter took a step back when she heard Jack. He sounded close to tears.

'Is she..?' she took a step forward out from behind the door. Tosh and Gwen were stood by the front door kit at their feet both looking devastated. Owen was crouched by her mother looking to Ianto, she couldn't see his expression and Jack, Jack was stood opposite from Ianto his eyes imploring the younger man to tell him it was good news. Gwen gasped at the sight of her. She was perfectly aware she'd lost a few clothes sizes and she'd been quite thin before hand. Along with the pale bloody skin she must have looked awful.

Jack took one look at her and swept over the room picking her up and wrapping her in his arms. She didn't move. When he pulled back he crouched so he could see her face. She refused eye contact and just started speaking. 'I don't know what happened. She came home drunk, that wasn't that unusual but. She pulled me into the living room for the night. She never did that. She kept me in my room. It didn't make sense.' Winter sniffed aware that everyone was watching her, 'then she got the gun out.' Jack took in a deep breath. As her story progressed she got more and more hysterical and by the end her words came out as one massive jumble. 'And she started crying, and she shot at me but her hand was shaking and she missed. It kicked back and I just ran at her. We knocked everything over and somehow the gun went off. It was in my hands when she fell, I just dropped it. She just kept watching me, she wouldn't stop. Even now she's watching me.' She collapsed into Jacks arms and Owen reached over the woman to close her eyes.

She felt her feet lifted from the floor and she heard Jack telling Owen, Gwen and Tosh to finish up and then get back home. He carried her out of the house and then laid her in the back seat of the SUV. Ianto got in and propped her head up on his lap. She must have fallen asleep because she woke up back in someone's arms. They were in the lift. The hub lift. She watched as the cog door rolled open and her home appeared before her. A smile spread across her face until she gave a contented sigh of approval. Jack looked down at her and smiled back. It was clear he agreed. She was back.

She felt a familiar tug on her leg and Peregrine appeared at the crook of her knees. He gave her and odd look before curling up on her stomach. Jack swiftly made it to her room and somehow managed to pull of her shoes, top and trousers without moving her at all. Then he slid her underneath the covers and took Pip from her lap, placing him in a newly installed hammock in the corner of the room. Then he surprised her. He stripped to his boxers and climbed over her, slipping over to the other side of the bed and snuggling in beside her.

Winter jumped when the door opened again and Ianto entered the room with a glass of water. He'd pulled off his tie and was now in a loose shirt and his work trousers. She drank the water thirstily and moved to place it on the side but he took it from her and put it on the shelf before switching off the light. She figured he would leave and go home now but she felt him crawl in on her free side, he too had stripped but it appeared he was wearing flannel trousers. She couldn't help it. She wrapped her arms around his warm being and let a few tears slide onto his chest. She felt Jack slide over and put his arms around her, resting his hand on Ianto's who had placed and arm under her head and one hand over hers.

This was how she woke in the morning. With her three favourite men around her, safe, warm and home. For good.

TTT

The hub lights cast an ethereal glow over the large space. Winter pulled her clean wet hair out from under Jack's shirt and into a bun and headed for the kitchen. Pulling a tub of rum and raison ice cream out of the fridge she sat at the table and tucked in slowly. So much had happened over the last month and suddenly she was back in her old surroundings. The funny thing was that other than her obvious weight loss and the bruises she didn't feel any different. Everything last night had happened in such a rush that she wasn't sure it had properly sunken in. Someone walked in behind her and she felt a body press up against her back, arms wrapped around her and one hand grasped her own stealing the blob of ice-cream from her spoon.

'Thought I'd find you down here.' Jack let go of her and retrieved another spoon from the draw before coming to sit next to her. He flung an arm over the back of her chair and tucked into the food before them.

'Sorry, did I wake you.' She asked leaning back into him.

'Nah. Ianto snores.'

'I do not.' The young man in question entered the room running a hand over his face and yawning. He too grabbed a spoon and sat across the table from Jack knocking his out the way so he could take a scoop for himself. They ate in silence for a while until Jack started a bit of light conversation. Time flew and suddenly they heard the alarm ring. Everyone looked up to see Tosh, Owen and Gwen all troop in and stand shocked at the scene before them. A finished tub of ice-cream, their boss in nothing but his boxers, Ianto half naked and Winter lying against Jack her bruises more visible and her eyes sparkling with laughter as Ianto's spoon hung in his mouth in shock.

TTT

Half an hour later the whole team were sat in the conference room, still in a state of undress, (though Ianto had grabbed a shirt to cover himself with) with two new tubs of ice cream and 6 new spoons. Toshiko had just finished a story about a friend at university who had gone from being a punk rocker to an evangelical Christian in the summer break. Pip hadn't left her side since he woke up this morning, clinging to her hair as if for dear life. Gwen took another spoonful of ice cream and looked over at Owen.

He seemed distracted. Winter had noticed this earlier but she had been hoping he was just feeling a bit ill but Owen was the sort of person that just took a day off if he was ill or got really snappy with everyone. This Owen was quiet, almost, depressed.

TTT

'I'm worried about Owen.' Winter stated as Jack sat at his desk looking very much like the front cover of a 'naked office' calendar.

'Excuse me?'

'Owen, he was quiet today. Too quiet. How long has he been like that?' Jack leaned over his desk.

'Let me get this straight. You were just rescued from an abusive home where you were forced to shoot your own mother and you're worried about Owen.' Winter moved uncomfortably on the spot.

'To be honest Jack I just want to ignore it ever happened.'

'Nemo.' He sighed exasperatedly.

'I know, I know, it's not healthy but…I don't know I just…I feel sad that I killed her. I do but I know it wasn't my fault. It wasn't like the fire. I didn't just walk past an innocent person in distress. She isn't the first person I've had to kill in self defence. I wouldn't be able to do this job if I felt awful every time I had to kill something. She died quickly, it wasn't too painful. I just want to move on and go back to how it was before.' Jack nodded thoughtfully.

'You going to bed now?'

'Yeah I think so.'

'Alright then.' She sighed and turned to walk out of the door. 'and Nemo!' she turned to look at him, 'Around Christmas we had three people fly through the rift. Older man, young girl and the pilot, a woman. Gwen looked after the girl and now she's off in London working. The male killed himself,' Jack got up and approached her. 'Owen became very close with the pilot but she flew off on Christmas day to find a way back. It hit him pretty hard. Don't mention it too him.' She smiled and nodded letting him kiss her cheek before heading off to her room.

She sat down on the bed and took in the room slowly. She had never really appreciated the simple things in her room. The covers that Ianto insisted on cleaning every two weeks, the bookcases with hundreds of well read novels and non-fiction books, the lights on the ceiling glinting at her like the night sky. She pulled the covers back and watched as Pip curled up in his hammock before lying back against the mattress and taking a deep breath. The pillow still smelled like Jack and Ianto. She smiled contentedly and snuggled down to sleep.

_It was hot. Blisteringly hot. The air was hardly breathable. Smoke billowed through the doors as she fought through the rooms. Needles littered the floor, melted plastic and burning cardboard coated every surface. The flames licked the walls and ceiling in a terrifying dance. It was hell on earth. _

_Nemo battled through, she could feel the dust coat her throat, clogging her senses. Every room she passed there were people lying on the floor. Wide eyed, pupils dilated from some drug or other. One girl was screaming bloody murder about daemons from the pit of hell. She kept moving kept running but she was going so slowly._

_Suddenly she was at the top of the stairs and she looked around. _

'_Andy! ANDY!' she screamed. But saw nothing. All of a sudden the ground beneath her feet collapsed and she fell, screaming._

'Winter!' she lept up and crashed into the body opposite her. Arms snaked around her and she fought, slapping and scratching, for them to let her go. She whimpered and yelped trying to force them away until she heard a soft humming. It was a tune she recognised. One that Andy had hummed on occasion and one that only one other person had sung to her since. 'Twinkle twinkle little star'

'Ianto?' she asked tentatively. He ran a hand down her back and shushed her quietly, lying back with her. After a few moments he spoke.

'Still having the dreams then.' She nodded into his chest and he sighed stroking her arm gently. 'Could hear you yelling from the kitchen, you'll end up with no voice left if you keep trying to bring the place down.' She smiled slightly and he squeezed her closer. 'Jack was going to come down but he figured you wouldn't want to be crowded. He's probably pacing outside you know.' She sniffed and propped herself up on her arms.

'It's alright, I'm ok now. You can go back to him.' Ianto looked disappointed for a moment then nodded and slid off the bed, closing the door quietly behind him. She waited a few moments but as soon as she heard the doors at the far end of the corridor swing shut her body shuddered with tears. She scooted back as far as she could, until she hit the wall at the other side of her bed. Then she curled up near the pillow and called Pip over. He curled up at her side and she held onto the pillow so tightly that she was sure she would rip it in two. As she eventually drifted back off to sleep she made a vow to herself. Tomorrow would be different. Tomorrow she would go back to how she had once been. Before her mother, before Ianto and before Gwen. She would go back to the person she was, because she couldn't cope with the person she was becoming. Tomorrow was a new day.

TTT

Gwen walked steadily down the corridor of the hub with a small box in her hand. She glanced around nervously as she gripped it tightly. If it was seen he'd kill her. She saw him standing at the other side of the hub and headed straight over to him. 'Ianto.' She called. He turned to look at her noticing the box, his eyes widened, 'you couldn't make me a coffee could you, I'm parched.' She discreetly handed him the box and he placed it carefully in the bin liner he had been filling.

'Of course, Gwen.' She smiled and relaxed as he headed off for the kitchen her muscles unclenching and the dryness wiped away from her mouth. She turned to head to Jacks office but before she could enter she jumped back in shock. Winter had slid down the pole in front of Jacks door and was now hanging upside-down, her sharp violet eyes fixed carefully on Gwen.

'What was all that about?' she asked.

'You know, when your thirty, are you still going to be swinging from the ceiling?'

'Ah! But that's the beauty of Torchwood Gwen.' The older woman gave her a quizzical look. 'It's unlikely that I'll ever be thirty.' Gwen shook her head and continued into Jacks office only to hear Winter shout back after her, 'hey no fair! You distracted me.'

'She still hanging about outside then?' Jack asked from his desk.

'Yeah, do you think she can hear?'

'No, if she wanted to she would find a way but I don't think she's too suspicious, yet.' Gwen nodded and sat down opposite Jack.

'Are you sure we're doing the right thing Jack. Are you certain that this is what she needs?' He sighed and gazed out of the window.

'I wasn't certain at first but, seeing how she's been, since it happened. I think it's the best decision for everyone.' Gwen nodded carefully and bit her lip slightly.

'Who's taking her to the bar?' Jack asked.

'Ianto, we offered but he refused to let us, said it was something he had to do himself.' He nodded grimly and picked up his pen.

'Did you bring everything?' Gwen nodded. 'Ok then, no one mentions it from now on. We don't want her finding out, it'll just make this harder.' Gwen sighed and got up leaving Jack to file more reports.

TTT

'Ianto!' Winter whined as he pulled her down the street, 'where are we going?' he shook his head.

'Come on I need a drink.' He tugged on her hand to stop her walking any further and she looked up at the restaurant in front of them. It had a view of the bay and glass walls in the conservatory section. She sighed and let him lead her inside.

It wasn't like she didn't want to be here, any time alone with Ianto was time well spent and very precious to her but she could feel that something was going on and she didn't like it. He pulled her up to the bar and ordered two Peroni's, bringing them both back and setting one down in front of her, she took a sip and then sighed. 'What's this about then?' she asked. He glanced behind her and then back to her face.

'Nothing, really, nothings wrong at all. I just fancied a drink.'

'Don't give me that Yan, I know you better then that.' He sighed and looked at her drink mournfully. She gasped and jumped down from her seat. 'You didn't! Ianto! Please tell me you didn't.' he got down and steered her towards the conservatory carefully. He pulled her inside and spun her around to survey the scene before her. Her hands flew to her face in shock.

The room was decorated with chains of Gold and silver stars, playing cards hung from the ceiling and some were scattered over the floor making a pathway to a large table in the middle. The table was covered in different types of cloth, some plain some patterned and scatted over it were more cards and tiny confetti stars. Different teapots were doted around the spread along with tea cups, saucers, plates, salt shakers, butter dishes, spoons and a solitary knife.

There were sandwiches, small cup cakes, crisps, nuts, sweets, sausages, biscuits, a pizza and in the middle a large chocolate fudge cake with 'EAT ME' written on it in white icing. Around the table the whole team were sat. Gwen had put on a red dress and a crown and was sat at one end of the table. Toshiko was wearing White with a similar crown in silver. Owen appeared to be wearing a sleeping bag with shoes sewn onto the front and someone (probably Jack) had forced him into a pair on antenna. Speaking of Jack he was sat staring proudly at her, nothing changed about his appearance but the large, messy top hat he had place on his head. He grinned triumphantly and glanced at Ianto. She followed his gaze and saw that her companion had donned a pair of White rabbit ears and was holding a fan and a pocket watch.

He pocketed the watch and handed her a box before pointing over to the doors behind them. He pushed her into the bathroom and she stared at herself in shock. 'What was all that about?' she said. 'Must be the retcon, it's reacting badly with my system. I'm high, that's all, just a few hallucinations.' She looked down at the box in her hands and shrugged. 'When in Rome.' She pulled the lid off and lifted out a blue dress. Floaty, a bit messy, made from different types of material, all blue. She pulled it on and prayed to god she wasn't (in real life) walking out of the bathroom in nothing but her underwear.

The team applauded when she exited the bathroom and she felt something slip around her head. She looked up to see Ianto tying her hair back with a black ribbon before ushering her over to the table opposite Jack. Tosh handed her a teacup and poured her some tea and Gwen gave her a cake. Winter just sat there, her mouth open and eyes wide with confusion. 'Well?' Jack asked.

'What the hell is going on?' she asked, her voice at least an octave higher. Ianto took out the bin bag she had seen earlier and took the box Gwen had been carrying out.

'Happy Birthday.'

'But it's not my birthday.' Jack laughed.

'Which is what gave us the idea for this. What Ianto means is 'Happy UN-birthday" she took the present and smiled joyfully at everyone.

'Seriously?' they nodded. Owen's was more of a half nod half gesture but she was so excited she didn't care. She stripped the small box of its wrapping and uncovered a plastic card. 50 pounds worth of Amazon tokens. She squealed and leapt up hugging the newest member of Torchwood tightly.

The tea party continued way into the night with the owners eventually giving up and giving Jack the key after her showed them his credentials. By the end of it they were all a little drunk and the room had been quite expertly cleaned up, under the direction of Ianto. Owen kissed Winter on the cheek and slurred a goodbye as he stumbled home. Toshiko hadn't had too much so she offered to drop Gwen back at her flat and so Ianto, Jack and Winter wandered their way back to the hub.

'So, did you have a good un-birthday?' Jack asked taking his hat off to a woman passing them by. Winter laughed at the strange look she gave the three of them and nodded.

'I honestly thought you were going to retcon me.' She nudged Ianto playfully. He smiled drunkenly and kissed the side of her head.

'Never.' He replied and stumbled a bit as they hit the pavement. Jack laughed and called the lift down. Once at the bottom Ianto sat on the floor and stared up at the ceiling. 'I love it here.' He said, 'it's peaceful, you can hear yourself think.' He grabbed Jacks leg and hauled himself up defiantly before putting both arms around Winter and Jack. 'And I love you.' They laughed and Winter ducked out of the embrace, letting Jack cart him off to bed.

'Come on lover boy, let's get you to bed.'

'Is that an offer Captain?'

'No, it's a promise.' Winter giggled and set off down to her room to examine her presents. She sat on the bed and splayed them out in front of her. Gwen's gift tokens, Toshiko's books and I-tunes voucher, Owen had quietly presented her with a beautiful black and silver Stethoscope engraved:

'To Winter/Nemo/whatever your name is.

Love Owen.'

Ianto had given her a new sword polishing kit and had worked with Jack to create a scrapbook of all the photo's of the Torchwood team past and present that they could find. There was still space in the back for her to add her own and she carefully stowed it on the top of her wardrobe. Around her wrist jingled the charm bracelet Jack had given her on her first celebration at Torchwood. He had stolen it back to have a new charm placed on it. In amongst the star, the horse shoe, the steering wheel and the tea cup (from her first meeting with the queen), was now a tiny mini playing card the four symbols in each corner and a J in the centre. She'd have to ask if it stood for Jack or Joker. (Pretty much the same thing anyway.)

Pip sat on her feet and held out a hand to her. She smiled quizzically at him and he dropped something into her palm. A tarantula leg. Winter laughed loudly and tickled his belly, setting the leg on the side table and scooting back into the covers. She felt happy, back to her old self. And now she felt like she could take on the world.

**Like I said everything will be normal next chapter so if you didn't like this one, please don't stop reading :) reviews make me smile.**


	21. Combat part 1

**Hello again :D Before we get down to business I'd like to thank everyone for the positive reviews from the last chapter. I was really worried about you guys not liking it and you really put me at ease :) **

**And FAQ's seemed to revolve around the party so I thought you'd like to know that it was actually a party I had at my house for my 17****th****, I got everyone to dress crazy and we had loads of fun. (and because my parents didn't know, everyone helped clear up afterwards so the house was really clean when parents got back :D) **

**Thank's go to 'Zaziness' who added this to her alerts and faves, :) your Ace!**

'Zaziness': like I said in the message to you, I'm really sorry for not getting your review before I put the second half of 'Out of Time' up. I really did appreciate hearing from a new reader :) I think that the stories where the author has a clear view of what the end point is but hasn't a clue how the characters will get there, are the best ones. if you plan something too much you lose faith in it or you get bored too quickly and then people are left with half finished stories. I'm glad it's working for you :) and yes Winter does need a hug possibly a long hug, maybe with a certain coffee boy...and a captain. *Cough Cough*

**Hmmm next time I have a party I'll invite you along then lol, we can sit in the corner giggling about torchwood and dancing like crazy people :D. Owen as a caterpillar was based on a costume on of my friends had planned to come in but she couldn't make it and her granddad died recently so I wanted to put her into the story some how, I really loved the idea of Jack forcing him into antenna thought lol.**

'sonotalady': I was really worried about this one because I knew it needed some comic relief because the story was getting a tad bit too dark but I didn't want to cross the line, so I'm glad it worked out alright. I have to admit that I was trying to mess with you, well not you personally, that would be mean. however I was trying to mess with everyone because I didn't want anyone to guess what was about to happen :) Happy it worked.

'Rachy Babes': Pip's present was one of my favourite bits, he's such a charmer. sometimes I look back over a chapter and realise he's hardly in it because it does work without him, but it feels almost... empty without having him to slap his face in frustration or eat them out of house and home. Thanks for the review :)

_Lipstick cherry all over the lens as she's falling  
In miles of sharp blue water coming in where she lies  
The diving man's coming up for air  
'Cause the crowd all love pulling Dolly by the hair  
And she wonders how she ever got here  
As she goes under again_

Wider, baby, smiling and you've just made a million  
Fuses pumping live heat twisting out on a wire  
Take one last glimpse into the night  
I'm touching close  
I'm holding bright, holding tight  
Give me shudders with a whisper,  
Take me high 'til I'm shooting a star 

Duran Duran- Girls on film_  
_

'If you don't get up from my desk in 10 seconds I'll use the bloody singularity scalpel on you?' Owen threatened as he stood, arms crossed in front of Winter.

'The what?'

'The thing we dug up yesterday.'

'What the hunk of metal you were arguing with Jack about?' she teased.

'It's not a hunk of metal, it's a medical implement.' he argued back.

'And it's staying in the vault until we know how to use it.' Jack told them as he hopped up the stairs, his coat flung over his arm and Winter's Sword in one hand.

'We'll never know how to use it if you keep it locked up.' Owen snapped. Jack chose to ignore him and moved to Winter.

'We've got a weevil on the loose. You in?' Owen scowled and mumbled about getting home for his night off. Winter grinned and jumped up, grabbing her weapon and letting him drag her over to the lift.

'Ooooo we going the scenic route this time? I thought we only used it on special occasions.'

'This is a special occasion.' he replied helping her up onto the slab.

'Really?'

'Yeah, we're going weevil hunting! Just you, me and a ravenous alien life form.' she smiled at his almost manic grin.

'You make it sound like a date.' he leaned in.

'Who says it's not.' she pointed to the corner of the room.

'He might have something to say about it.' Jack studied Ianto cleaning a mug carefully and flipped open his manipulator.

'Fair point.'

They stepped off the lift in unison and he led her across the plaza away from the sea. She hooked her arm through his and looked around at the stars that glittered in the sky. 'Have you really seen them Jack?' she asked, not looking over to him but keeping her eyes trained above.

'Hmm? Oh, some of them yeah.' she glanced over at him and then bit her lip.

'Do you miss it?' he nodded wistfully. 'Would you go back with them? The Doctor and Rose I mean?' he seemed to sadden as he led her through the deserted streets.

'Rose is gone.'

'Oh! I'm sorry.'

'She's on the list of the dead from canary wharf.' they walked in silence for a block but Jack stopped her. 'Yes, yes I would go with him.' Winter nodded sullenly and turned to carry on but he pulled her back with one hand in hers. 'But I would come back. For all of you. I would have thought you'd realised by now.' she cocked her head to the side. 'I always come back.' they smiled and a scream broke through the peacefully night. Jack grinned and they took off hand in hand down the road.

Near the end Jack pulled to a halt. 'You take the high road, I'll take the low road.' he told her in a thick Scottish accent. She laughed and let him boost her up onto a window above one of the shops. She scaled the side of the building, the scabbard around her waist scraping against the rough brick-work, and then set off towards the various yells of shock. Suddenly they all died down and Winter came to a stop atop the last building in the row. She ran to the edge of the roof and looked down. Jack and the weevil were at a stand off in the ally below.

'I hate to break it too you but you're not my first.' he told the creature. 'anti-weevil spray, hand clamps.' he told it, holding the two items up to let it see. 'Come on! Let's make this easy for both of us.' the creature roared at him and she looked for a way to get down to Jack. She dropped down to the roof floor to try and lower herself but Jack saw. 'NO STAY UP THERE!' he took his eyes off the weevil for a second and suddenly it was on top of him. She watched in horror as the fought and the weevil sliced into his shoulder before taking off down the street.

'What now?' she asked timidly. He looked up and signalled back while he yelled, just in case she couldn't hear.

'Gwen's not far from here, I'll get her for back up. You carry on behind it but don't try to take it down alone. We'll meet you on the way, you got your comm?' she nodded and he motioned in the direction behind her. She headed to the other side of the building and jumped across the way to a metal balcony. Timidly she wedged herself between the corners of the bin ally she had found herself in and scuttled down to the ground before taking off in the direction Jack had pointed.

Before long she heard a low growl and running steps in front of her. She sped up and stopped short, watching the weevil as it entered a multi story car park. She stopped and closed her eyes listening for Jack and Gwen's footsteps. Inevitably they turned up across the other side of the area surrounding the building. She saw them run through the front entrance and entered through the back.

The second floor door loomed ahead and she rushed through it as a white van hurtled towards her. She had just enough time to jump up as she glanced of the side of the bonnet and fell, rolling, to the floor. The world was spinning a little and she groaned, mentally checking herself for damage. 'Nemo! Nemo.' Jack was slapping at her arms. She waved him off and sat up shaking her head to relax her neck.

'I'm good. I'm good.' she told him, flexing the arm that had collided with the van.

'You just got hit by a speeding vehicle, you're not good. Come on.' he swept her up into his arm and she slapped his shoulder.

'Oh for God's sake Jack! Put me down, I'm fine.' He pulled a concerned face but placed her down on the floor and they steadily made their way back to the hub.

TTT

As Jack pulled on his braces Winter sat on the floor of his office, a sleeping Pip held like a baby in her arms. 'One, since when did other people know about weevils. Two, have they done this before and if so how come we didn't know about it. Three, what do they want with them anyway.' Winter smirked.

'Well I think we can count out sex slaves, not the most appealing of creatures.' she saw a ghost of a smile drift over Jacks face and as he made his way to his desk he ruffled her hair approvingly.

'Might not be connected,' Ianto added, 'but we've noticed a surge of unusual injury's being reported at the A & E unit.'

'Chunks taken out of legs and arms, deep wounds to backs and stomachs.' Jack mumbled as he went over the list. 'So we have a wave of weevil attacks to add to our problems. Oh! And by the way, that spray we used on the previously, looks like they're becoming immune to it.' he picked up the phone and punched in a number. Winter got up and took the phone from his hand.

'I'll do it.' he nodded as she went to sit in his chair and placed Pip on her lap. Jack and Tosh began to talk about the weevil kidnappers while she listened to the dial tones of Owen's mobile phone.

'This is Owen's voice-mail leave a message if you must.' she sighed and looked at the clock on Jack's desk.

'Look Owen I know it's your night off but we've had a bit of trouble with some guys who nicked a weevil earlier. Jack's called everyone in. Could you just come in for a while.' she paused thoughtfully. 'I'll let you have your seat.' saying goodbye she hung up and shook her head at Jack. He nodded thoughtfully before leaving with Ianto to look over the CCTV. She placed her head in her hand and ran a finger over her lips.

'You know you look more and more like Jack every day.' she looked up to see Gwen in the doorway.

'Is that a compliment or an insult?' Gwen smiled but didn't answer.

'Any luck?' she motioned to the phone still in Winter's left hand. She shook her head. 'I'll see if I can get through on my mobile. The welsh woman smiled and left the office quietly leaving Winter to wonder where Owen was and what state he would arrive in if he was unable to answer his phone.

TTT

Toshiko mapped out the route of the van on her screen as Jack and Gwen watched on. 'This is two hours ago.' Winter approached and watched as two men carried the weevil from the van and a third drove the van away. Suddenly the screen descended into fuzz.

'What happened to the picture?' she asked.

'The CCTV cameras went down.'

'Do you think it was deliberate?' Gwen asked turning to Tosh.

'I think these guys really don't like to be watched.'

'see I know it's a character flaw,' Jack told them, 'but that just makes me all the more determined to find out what it is they're hiding.' he turned to the female section of his team and gave his orders. 'Toshiko keep following the van as the lead. See if the computers can pick it up on any of the other camera's around that time, if we can find out where it went we may find our kidnappers. Then get a couple of Torches and get to the SUV' she nodded and turned back to the keyboard. 'Gwen, keep ringing Owen every half hour he may just have his phone on silent.' She look doubtfully at Owen's desk but nodded all the same. 'Nemo, you have a choice. You can hang around here or come and see and old warehouse with me.'

'Ohhh you've twisted my arm Captain.' she said sarcastically. 'Come on then.'

TTT

They took off in the SUV and headed across to the main docks. The sun had come up and the morning was cold and crisp. Tosh hopped out of the car and handed Winter a large powerful flash light. They looked around the deserted area.

'Looks like we missed them.' Tosh mused.

'Yeah but if you quit places in a hurry you tend to be forgetful.' Tosh glanced confused at Winter.

'What does he expect to find?' she whispered. Winter shrugged.

'You know how when you move house you put everything into boxes and load the boxes onto the van and leave.' Tosh nodded. 'Well have you ever had another quick look around the house before you go.' another nod. 'well, sometimes you're so used to seeing something there you leave it by mistake, like a shell from a previous holiday or an ornament your brother gave you that you haven't even dusted for years. And sometimes there are just things that you've missed in a hurry, like a rubber band on the floor or a paper-clip.'

'So we're looking for paper-clips.'

'In a manner.' they entered the warehouse quietly.

'I do have a question though.' Winter looked up at Tosh. 'I thought you lived on the street, how do you know what moving house is like?'

'Well for one thing I had friends who ran away simply because their parents had decided to move. And for another thing I moved from London to Cardiff at some point you know.' Toshiko smiled.

'I never thought of that.' Winter watched from the door as Tosh and Jack walked a few more meters sweeping the lights across the floor and ceiling. She shone the light directly above her and noticed a camera pointing directly at the end of the warehouse Jack and Tosh were heading towards.

'You know what they used these warehouses for in world war two?' Jack asked. Winter and Toshiko both looked up at Jack who had a sudden haunted look on his face. 'Storing the bodies of dead G I's.' he paused, never taking his eyes off his beam of light, 'sometimes you can know too much history.'

There was a banging noise and both Jack and Tosh took out their guns.

'There's nothing here.' Toshiko commented.

'So what were doing here? Why come all this way out.' they headed a little further when Jack spotted something. 'Looks human, male.'

'Is he alive?'

'Hello? You OK there? We're looking for the people who were here last night. If you saw anything now's a good time to speak up.' the man still didn't move and Winter was pretty certain she didn't want to get any closer than across the building from him. She had seen enough dead bodies lately.

'Jack he's bleeding!' Tosh cried. The two of them ran forward and he swung the body onto its back. 'Oh my god!' Winter strained her eyes to catch a slight glimpse of the bloody mess that had been the young man before turning back to analyse the outside of the building for cameras. None but the one Tosh had disengaged before they had left. As she had said, 'the less evidence of us the better.'

'Weevil marks.' Jack pointed out.

'You don't think it's in the building still do you?' Winter yelled over to him. He shook his head.

'No, we'd hear it. Tosh, help me with the body.' before either of them could touch it a noise rang through the warehouse.

'Is that … the crazy frog?' Winter called sniggering.

'Is it his?' Tosh asked. Jack looked up sarcastically.

'You don't think I'd chose that ring tone.' Winter stifled a giggle. Jack with the man's body and produced the phone. Tosh said something Winter didn't catch but Jack flicked the phone open and made a rather rousing speech to whoever was on the other side before phoning Ianto for a trace on the number. Winter started up the SUV and let them load up the dead body, barely allowing enough time for them to close the doors before she was off back to the hub.

TTT

It was 9 o'clock when Owen finally made it through the hub doors. Jack was by him in seconds. 'Right first point of call I want her left side checked out for injury and then we have a body down in the morgue for you to autopsy.' Jack pointed at Winter his eyes fixed on Owen relaying his disapproval of the lack of communication they had had with him over the past few hours. Winter rolled her eyes.

'I'm fine.' she moaned, again. Owen sighed and approached her, looking her over critically.

'Why what's she been doing this time.'

'Nothing.' Winter snapped back at him.

'She was hit by a speeding van. Left side.' Gwen said. Winter glared at the traitor as Owen pulled up her sleeve and felt her shoulder. After four minutes he gave up.

'Nothing, where's the body.' Gwen led him through to the med bay and sat on the steps with the man's wallet. While Owen slipped his scrubs over his jeans and t-shirt. He took a quick look around the body before calling Jack down to take a look. Toshiko followed him and looked over to Gwen as she gave them the information from the wallet.

'Dan Hodges, date of birth, 21st of January 1979. Salesman for Webb publishing software. Looks like he was married with a kid.' Winter took up her usual spot on the balcony, he legs dangling against the tiles.

'Yeah,' Owen held up his left hand complete with wedding band. 'No shit Sherlock. Right, defiantly death by weevil. But he took a right kicking before the throat was punctured.' Jack nodded as Owen continued his callous analysis. 'Weevils go to the kill, straight for the jugular. Look at his face, black eye, bruises to the cheek bones. Same across the back and the ribs.'

'Could he have been tortured?' Tosh asked from the balcony. Owen glanced up and nodded. 'Maybe but I reckon these wounds were inflicted by humans, why smack someone about and then set the weevil on them? Why not get the weevil to do all the work for you?' Winter looked around as Ianto entered the area.

'Hey Yan! Come to join the party?' she greeted him. He smiled and turned to Jack.

'Any luck with the phone records.' Ianto shrugged his shoulders as he lent on the bar next to Tosh.

'The last incoming number was blocked and the phone's entire call history has been erased.'

'They're moving fast.' Tosh mused.

'You ask me, these guys are using weevils to create the perfect murder. No fingerprints, no traces of recognisable DNA. A quick guaranteed death, noting to connect anyone to the murder.'

'Right. Should be a piece of piss to find the killer then.' Owen joked.

'Well what about this guy, someone's got to break it to his wife that he's dead.' everyone glanced around the room and Winter shook her head so violently it hurt her neck.

TTT

When Gwen returned from the wife's house she was in an awful mood. She stormed past everyone and grabbed a newspaper from the table sitting down to scan through it quickly. Jack pulled a face at Winter and approached her slowly.

'Where's Owen?' he asked.

'Don't know and could care less.' Jack's eyebrows lifted and he backed off. And handed Winter the medical file on Dan Hodges.

'Could you take that up to Ianto he needs to fill in the blanks.' she took one more look at Gwen and headed up to the front office to find Ianto. He was skimming through a website, Amazon by the looks of it. She placed the file on the table and he jumped about a foot in the air before realising who it was and relaxing ever so slightly.

'What'cha looking at?' she asked leaning up against the side. She noticed Pip sat on the other side of the computer huddling against the monitor, possibly for warmth, with half a mango in his hand. 'Where on earth did he get that?' Ianto sighed and stretched his arms out.

'Your birthday party got me thinking.' he replied. 'We never celebrate Jack's birthday. I realised the only thing stopping us is that we don't know when it is. It's not on his personnel sheet and I can't find any mention in the archives so I figured we could just make one up for him. Like the Queen, he can have an official birthday and keep his real one for himself.' he span around slowly, to face her. 'Only problem is I don't know what to get him. What do you get a man from the future? Oh and as for the mango I honestly haven't a clue.' they both looked inquisitively at the monkey who looked up about to take another bite and, seeing their stares, held the mango as far away from them as he could.

They laughed and Winter looked at the screen thoughtfully. 'I know normally this would be a really odd thing to say because he's your boyfriend and everything...' Ianto blushed and made a few stuttered comments. 'Ianto you sleep together, go on dates and don't think I haven't noticed you wearing one of his shirts every now and then. He's your boyfriend. Deal.' the blush deepened and the door burst open revealing Owen. Ianto's eyes widened and he dropped behind the counter. Winter smiled and pressed the button letting Owen through the wall. 'It's aright he gone, you can come out now. Ianto stood up coughing and brushed himself off. 'Anyway as I was saying. He wears through his socks quicker than I go through Lolly pops and he's in need of a decent pair of new braces. Plus you could always get him some cuff links.' Ianto nodded thoughtfully as Winter hit the button again and headed back down the corridor. 'I'll drop some hints, see what I can find out.' she called back.

When she got to the main hub Jack was stood next to Toshiko's computer. Gwen on the sofa and Owen at his desk.

'Hang on why me?' Owen asked. Tosh turned to answer him as Winter tried to catch on.

'Jack, Winter and Gwen were in the car park, I was at the warehouse. If they've got access to CCTV they'll recognise us.'

'They never saw me.' Winter Pointed out as she approached Jack's office.

'Yeah they did.' Jack replied.

'No, I ran at the van from behind a post and it would have been too quick to even get a hair colour. As for the CCTV at the warehouse. I saw the cameras and I was at the door. Other than the one you had Tosh disable before we went, I wasn't visible to any of them. I'm not saying that I should go in because this is a violent crime and from what Gwen's told me they tend to be more male dominated so he'd be better. I'm just using it as an excuse to show off.' Jack smirked and Gwen smiled a little at the use of her own knowledge of the criminal psyche.

'Never the less,' Jack replied, putting them back on subject. 'We have to get under their guard, find out what's going on.' Owen agreed and Tosh continued tapping away at the computers to create his new life.

TTT

'I'm his what!' Winter asked, her eyes widening as she eyed the golden band.

'You're his wife. You've been married half a year. Met in Hyde park about two years ago, engaged in same spot, nothing special just a small ceremony. Keep all details vague and simple, if we even use you that is.' Tosh repeated. She looked at them all in astonishment.

'Do I look like anybodies wife?' she said incredulously. Jack smiled.

'That is where the lovely Ianto Jones comes into it.' the man in question took her hand and pulled her down to her bedroom followed by Gwen. Gwen attacked her with the small supply of make-up she kept at the hub rather than at her flat. Then ran straighteners through her hair before combing it back elaborately behind her head. Leaving two strands to frame her face. Then Ianto handed her a suit bag and she pulled out a black suit skirt and Jacket and a mildly revealing red top. Finally he handed her a pair of sharp red high heels and slipped a pair of earrings and a necklace on her. Then he helped her hobble out into the main hub area. Owen and Jack were sat discussing his character when she walked through the door. She pulled a face as she stumbled when a heel slid through the grating.

'These are ridiculous.' she seethed. 'Why does anyone wear them?'

'because they look fucking amazing.' she looked up to see Owen staring at her like he was seeing her for the first time and even Jack looked a little shocked.

'You scrub up well.' he commented. Ianto's grip tightened around her waist and he frowned as he helped her cross to the more stable area of the hub. Jack led her into his office and pulled out a long mirror so she could see herself. She took a step back. There was no way the confident, sexy looking woman in the mirror was her. She looked like a real business woman. Scratch that she looked like a woman full stop. She'd gone her whole life looking like a teenager and suddenly they had transformed her into a well educated young woman. She was speechless. 'Right.' Jack clapped his hands together. Come on Owen lets get some pictures. They took some in the red outfit and one or two with a different top or jewellery. Gwen spent ages fussing around with her hair when suddenly Ianto appeared with a white dress.

'Oh! Oh no, no I'm not wearing that!' he looked at it.

'What's wrong with it?' she wrinkled her nose.

'What's right with it, I'll look like a marshmallow.' Owen sniggered as Ianto and her argued and finally Jack suggested something a little thinner and less...poofy. When the pictures were done, Tosh began manipulating them. Adding to the website. Winter slipped her feet out of the heels and put them up onto Jacks lap. He oversaw the website as Tosh created mini lives for the pair of them and rubbed her feet to keep his hands busy.

Owen grabbed a briefcase and took one last look at his character description before leaving the hub. 'Are you sure this is a good idea?' Winter asked tiredly.

'No,' Jack replied, 'But it's the best plan we have.'

'You mean it's the only plan we have.' Winter replied. He nodded grimly.

TTT

Winter lent on the side of Jacks office as Toshiko spoke to Gwen. She gazed around at the team and eyed Gwen closely. Ever since Owen had arrived that morning the two had been balancing on a knife edge. She could only guess that Gwen had discovered Owen's closeness with the pilot Jack had mentioned. Well it was her own fault really, she never should have slept with Owen and she didn't own him. As for Owen himself she thought that maybe Jack had been underestimating how close Owen had become with this woman. How attached.

Ianto came in behind her making her jump, 'I've tracked down another step of suspicious injuries at the hospital.' he told Jack. 'They sound pretty bad.' Jack pushed Winter out of the door gently.

'Fetch your sword sharpening kit then get to the SUV,' he told her, she nodded and span around to get to the armoury. As she passed Jacks door she caught sight of herself in the mirror.

'Jack.' she called over, 'I'm just going to change.' he span around and eyed the skirt that hit just above the knee the killer red heels and the blood red shirt.

'Nah! Leave it on, you look good.' she glared at him and headed off to the armoury mumbling about sexual harassment the whole way there and back.

She got into the back of the SUV and leaned forward to the space between the driver and passenger seats. Ianto clicked his seatbelt on and turned to the other two.

'So, enlighten me, why have I been asked to bring my sword sharpening kit?' she asked Jack as he pulled out of the garage.

'Some people need more persuading to open up than others.' Jack replied nonchalantly.

'And I take it the stupidly short skirt is in case he's just a total pervert who only opens up to prostitutes.' Ianto turned sharply.

'You don't look like a prostitute.' he scowled and looked out of the windshield.

'Chill Yan it was just a joke, I meant no offence to you perfect sense of style. She leant across and kissed the top of his head. Jack glanced over.

'Hey don't I get a kiss.' Jack pouted.

'No.'

'Why not?' he frowned.

'Because you'd look down my top.' he smirked and then glanced over again.

'Put your seatbelt on I'm going at 80.' she sighed and shook her head falling back into her seat.

'Not much of a Gene Hunt are you Captain.'

'Now there's a man who would look down your top.' she smirked and clipped her seatbelt into place.

**I've been really ill lately so I've been updating very slowly but it should get back to a more regular pattern soon. Hopefully anyway. I'm just about to type out the 'End of Days' :O no pressure there then. *quivers in…* wait, where the hell did my boots go, oh there they are… *quivers in boots* **

**As an incentive to make it awesome :D reviews would be good!**


	22. Combat part 2

**Hello, again. Well there's a simple reason for this update. I feel like hell, seriously I have a head ache, a blocked nose sore lips and throat and one of my ears is really hurting :( anyway, best way to cure my blues is *drum roll* reviews. I figured if I gave you double the stuff to talk about I'd get double the reviews… **

**Sonotalady: man you're quick. As always I'm happy to take some criticism, I mean, after all you're the one reading it :) looking back I can see what you mean and I always thought there was something the matter with that chapter but I needed a way to get her inside the building because I needed some strain between Owen and Winter. Combat is hard because it's so perfect by itself and the team are hardly in at. But when they are in it they aren't doing anything interesting. I had the same problem with 'sleeper'. Hopefully it will be back to what you like soon :D thanks for the review.**

_Sparkling angel I believe  
You were my savior in my time of need.  
Blinded by faith I couldn't hear  
All the whispers, the warnings so clear.  
I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door.  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more.  
No remorse cause I still remember_

This world may have failed you,  
It doesn't give you reason why.  
You could have chosen a different path in life.

Within Temptation- Angels_  
_

They arrived back at the hub in good time and Owen was already at his desk waiting. 'I'm meeting him tonight. Club I think. And I think Winter should come.' Jack glanced at her as she put her sword and sharpening kit on Toshiko's desk.

'Any reason.'

'He asked about her, seemed a bit suspicious.' Owen replied. Jack turned to Winter.

'Nemo? You ok with this.'

'Sure, I could do with a drink.' Jack nodded then motioned to Ianto.

'Get her something suitable, she can't go to a club looking like that.' Ianto nodded and pulled her into a storage room where he had kept all the various outfit she had paraded around in earlier. He frowned and pulled a few items out before approaching her. She held her hands out but he kept a tight hold on the things.

'Ianto, it'll be a lot easier to put them on if you let me have them.' He deliberated for a second then thrust them into her arms reluctantly and left her to change. She pulled the clothes on and hobbled out of the room, sneaking through the hub into Jack's office where the mirror still stood.

'Oh my god! I look awful!'

She examined the image, horrified by what she saw. The black skirt only just covered her arse, the top had no back and left little the imagination and the heels looked lethal. A low wolf whistle from the door made her jump. She span around to see Ianto and Owen carrying a sedated Janet out to the SUV and Jack and Tosh staring at her. Toshiko's eyes were wide and she quickly turned to follow the path the two men had taken. Jack approached her steadily, circling like a stalking lion and then smiling.

'He doesn't stand a chance.' she smiled nervously and he handed her a phone.

'And where the hell am I meant to keep this?' she asked him. He just grinned and pulled one cup of her bra away from the skin an inch and slid the phone in. she batted his hands away and stalked over to Owen who she dragged over to the cog door and through the exit. Jack watched them go laughing until a thought struck him. He grabbed something from his desk and raced after them yelling.

'Nemo! Nemo!' only to just catch the squealing of tyres as Owen's car raced away from the car park. 'You forgot your gun. Damn.'

TTT

They entered the bar looking every bit a couple. His arm by his side holding the car keys and one of hers hook through it as she whispered in his ear. What the people didn't know is that while she was grinning she was whispering warnings at him. 'And don't call me babe, if you call me babe I will purposely set maffanwy on you.' he led her over to a table and introduced her to Mr lynch.

'Sam this is Mark Lynch, Mark this is Sophia my Wife.' the tall, dark gentleman got up and shook her hand but not, she noticed, before giving her a long once over with his eyes. She smiled warmly and sat down next to Owen crossing her legs tightly.

'Can I get you anything.' he stared straight at her and she glanced away, looking at Owen.

'Oh I dunno, what about you sweetheart?' he made their orders and Mark wandered off to the bar. Owen leaned over and murmured.

'Loosen up will you, if your legs were clenched any tighter your bones would snap.' she held back a forceful glare and settled back onto the sofa as Mark returned and the men began discussing business. Owen rested his hand on her leg possessively and she glanced around the bar trying to pick up little traits of the other girls around her. Suddenly Owen put down his drink and swore under his breath. For a moment she thought their cover had been blown but she looked up to see some men approach the table.

'Have we got a problem here boys?' Mark asked. Owen seemed to recognise them and Winter could see this kicking off. Reached for her sword and nearly kicked her when she remembered where she was. What was she supposed to use? Her fists?

'Not with you.' the man replied. Owen got up.

'Come on then. Let's get it over with.' Winter leapt to her feat as Owen was sent flying back with a well place punch to the face. She figured she shouldn't just be sitting around like a diva so she got up and grabbed the nearest guys shirt, catching him off his guard and bringing her knee up to connect with his stomach. Mark kicked him away and gave her an impressed nod as she turned and grabbed her drink downing the rest of it while Owen floored the bloke he'd been tackling. Her 'husband' looked up and nodded to Mark, 'Thanks.' Winter was immediately by his side with a napkin wiping the blood from his face. Mark approached them and motioned to the bouncers heading through the crowd. They exited the bar quickly and Mark turned to them.

'Seeing as we didn't get to finish our drinks lets get back to mine and have a beer.' Owen nodded shortly and unlocked the car. Opening the door for Winter to slide in before tailing Mark closely so as not to lose him in the dark.

'What the hell happened there Owen?' she yelled as soon as they were off.

'What 'you banging on about now.'

'Do you normally walk into clubs and get attacked or is it just that one.'

'We had a run in yesterday it's no big deal.'

'No big deal! You know how crap I am in a fight and I'm bloody unarmed.'

'You didn't have to get involved.'

'What could I do, just sit around sipping my drink and ignore that my 'husband' is engaged in some crazy brawl in the middle of the bar.'

'Look we're here now. With any luck we'll get in find out what the hell is going on and then get out. I can send you home with a headache if you want.'

'And leave you on your own? After what just happened I'm not letting you out of my site you git.' she opened the car door and plastered on a face smile. Linking hands with him as they ascended into Marks flat.

TTT

With a little hinting from Owen Winter excused herself to the bathroom and listened while they talked about, male related topics. Then when she figure it was safe she exited the room. Stole Owen's beer from the table and kissing him on the corner of his mouth chastely before heading over to examine Mark's CD collection. Nothing good, just a lot of Rap and Metal.

'Ask yourself, what's the point of your life?' Winter heard the scraping of the chair as Owen sat down.

'Mark mate. I only came here for a beer.' Winter returned to the table and sat on top of it out of habit. At the last second she caught herself and crossed her legs onto the chair, taking a sip from Owen's beer before handing it back.

'there's so much more, if you now where to look.' although it wasn't in her nature to be left out of conversations, Mark appeared to be coming clean without her help so Winter kept her mouth shut as they talked.

'Is that right.'

'It's closer than you think. Something's coming, out there, in the darkness. Something is coming.' they talked a little longer sometime with input from Winter, others she kept silent. Finally Owen left to use the toilet and Mark and Winter were left along. 'See anything you like?' Mark asked her suggestively. She raised an eyebrow. 'In my CD collection.' she smiled knowingly and grabbed Owen's bottle again, returning to the rack.

'It's not really my sort.' she felt him come up behind her and place his hands on her hips. Fighting the urge to turn around and slap him she reached up and took the top record from the shelves. 'But I guess I could be converted.' she turned and saw Owen slip into a room on he second floor and it wasn't the bathroom. Mark kept his eyes on her but shook his head.

'Does your husband fool anyone with that spy act he's got going up there.' she looked shocked but he just laughed. 'Come on, I want to show you something, just keep quiet. Winter followed him quietly and he slid an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her butt. He led her into the room and smacked her quietly forward. She rounded the corner and gasped. Owen span around gun in hand to see Mark and Winter stood next to him. 'Told you there was more to see.' Owen put the gun away sheepishly.

'Oh, Mark mate, I'm really sorry I couldn't resist the padlock.' They all looked at the weevil, chained to the ceiling. Blood seeped from wounds on its head and it moved painfully.

'So what do you think?' Mark asked Winter look on Owen's bemused expression.

'What is it?' Owen asked.

'No idea,' Mark told them, ' don't get too close though, vicious bastard.'

'Where'd you get it from?' Owen asked still sounding amused. He covertly patted the table next to him and Winter took the hint sitting down next to the baseball bats.

'Found one on the street. It took five of us to bring it in. Other than that I haven't got a clue,' he approached the weevil steadily, holding the bat under it's chin, 'scientific experiment gone wrong, nuclear victim, one of the lad's even reckons it's an alien.' Winter chuckled at the irony. Mark seemed to enjoy being funny, he turned and gave her a sly smile. 'You want to know what I think?'

'Yeah go on.'

'I think it's us.' Winter snorted. He looked up at her and she backtracked.

'There's no way I'm turning into that thing.' she sneered at the weevil and Mark chuckled darkly. 'In a thousand years time this will be us. This is what we become when all we have left is our rage.'

'Not exactly a comforting thought.' Owen remarked.

'Give it a smack.' Owen looked up at him.

'You what?'

'Punch it.'

'Why?'

'It's what it's there for.' Winter looked at the Weevil and couldn't help but feel bad for it. It was chained up to a wall, probably with nothing to eat for at least a week. It looked beaten and tired. She'd never like the look of the Torchwood cells but they must be heaven compared to this nightmare. She watched Mark beat it and tried desperately not to pull him away from the poor bleeding creature. But when she heard him mention the SUV she brought her mind back to the conversation.

'I don't know what you mean.' Owen told him.

'The man in the big coat with the little Asian girl I was watching, nice website by the way, koodos to whoever did that, although jellied eels not sure that was your greatest idea.' Owen laughed.

'I wasn't that bad.'

'So who's she then? The receptionist?' He nodded to Winter as though she was garden furniture.

'I'm no receptionist moron, I was just the only one available.' he smiled at her but something behind it was dark, almost feral.

'As for your acting,' he turned back to Owen as Winter slid off the desk and pulled of the wedding band that had been annoying her all night. 'It was rubbish. Whoever, you are you've royally fucked up my plans. Didn't want all this getting out.' Winter wondered whether this had been a good idea after all. Could she text Jack for help or would he see.

'What about Dan Hodges, what about his wife and kid?' Owen asked.

'I'm not responsible for people's life choices. Now, why did you lot take the body? Why didn't you go to the cops?' Winter's mouth dropped as Owen let his anger out on the police and then agreed to come along with Mark. He handed her his car keys but she thrust them back at him.

'No chance, Jack would kill me.' Owen rolled his eyes and they all got into Marks car. Winter pulled her phone out but Owen took it off her and stuffed it into his pocket. Suddenly Winter didn't feel safe at all.

TTT

Owen didn't give her a second look as they exited the car and made their way through the doors of the building. Everywhere she went she was being pushed and shoved. If Jack was here, or Ianto they would be standing by her, maybe holding her hand. That was what she wanted. For Owen to hold her hand. To have some assurance that things would be ok. But instead he just sped up as they walked into, what seemed to be the lions den.

All around her in the side rooms, men fought each other. It seemed to be getting pretty heated in some of them. Owen stopped to question Mark but Winter was still getting pushed around and grabbed at. She used a burst of energy to push through the crowd and caught up with her partner. He didn't acknowledge her existence just carried on walking the way Mark was heading. They arrived in a large room with a balcony running all the way around it. The men roared as the countdown finished and she looked down to see something she would never be able to dream up. A man was standing in a locked cage. With a weevil. Her eyes widened as the surrounding men cheered him on and he smirked as the weevil attempted to escape. It hit her like a bolt of lightning. It didn't want to fight. It wanted to run away. To hide. Her hand went to her mouth and she turned away from the disgusting scene.

'To much Sophia?' Mark looked over at her and she glared at him.

'You're sick!' she seethed. 'That creature isn't there so you can have a bit of sport with it.'

'It attacked us first.' he responded.

'It doesn't understand!' she shouted back.

'Oi Winter!' Owen yelled as he watched the fight. 'Put a sock in it.' She opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish and Mark smirked. He yelled over his shoulder and two big men appeared from watching the fight.

'This young lady doesn't like all the fighting, perhaps you can find another way to entertain her.' Winter looked desperately over at Owen but he wasn't paying attention, he was deep in thought. They dragged her away from the fighting and down some steps to the ground floor. In a small room they threw her into the corner their Jackets came off and she looked around like a panicked deer, for an exit. Suddenly a mighty roar erupted from the outside. The men looked around and she took her chance heading out the side door and straight into the cage room. She watched as Owen launched himself through the double doors and yelled for them to open the cage doors. She ran over to him pleading.

'Owen! Owen! What the hell are you doing? Owen don't go in there! Don't...' He lashed out and pushed her out of the way. She tumbled back on her heels and ended up sitting on the floor. The entire building erupted in cheers and laughter and her eyes brimmed with tears at the fear and embarrassment coursing through her body. Before she could get up one of the burly men had lifted her to her feet and held her back as Owen entered the cage.

Suddenly Jack burst through the opposite doors and fired two shots from his Wembley. The room went mad and the man backed off, still gripping her arms tightly. As Gwen raced around the cage to get to Owen, Jack followed heading straight for her. He pointed the gun and in a deadly whisper spoke. 'Get your hands off of her.' he backed up and she looked at Jack unable to move. He turned to help Gwen get Owen out of Janet's cage. They pulled him from the wreckage and Jack Yelled at the wealthy men as they were allowed to troop out of the building solemnly. She didn't see Mark enter the cage, nor did she see him ripped to shreds. But she heard it and she felt the mutual disgust in the room.

Jack and Gwen crowded on either side of Owen. Winter stepped closer and looked down on him. Her anger bubbling close to the surface would have to be saved for another day. She looked at him blankly as his eyes rolled back into his head and callously dropped his car keys onto his chest. Jack and Gwen looked up in confusion as she just walked out of the building to go and sit in the SUV.

TTT

When they asked if she wanted to see Owen, she refused. Gwen offered to take her later but she refused. Jack told her he was coming back to work the next day and she shrugged and left the room. It wasn't difficult to notice she was angry with him.

He walked in 2 days after the attack, his arm in a sling and his face bruised and blackened. Jack nodded in welcome, Gwen and Toshiko smiled at him and Ianto brought him some coffee. Winter sat on the sofa and refused to look at him.

'What? No welcome back lolly pop.' he quipped standing a few feet away. She sighed and put down the book she had been pretending to read and finally looked up. He gave her a lopsided grin and she looked away he took a step forward. 'Look I'm...' She reached her hand back and punched him squarely on the jaw. He stumbled back into his desk and Jack reached out to put an arm in front of Winter. She waved it away and snarled at Owen.

'You left me. You just waltzed off with that moron and let me trail behind being pushed around by swarms of men. And then I get into a fight and you just tell me to, and I quote, 'put a sock in it.' he sends me off with two massive men to do god know's what to me,' by now she could feel that she was beginning to cry. 'and what did you do? Nothing you just waltz off like you don't know me. Then I try and talk some sense into you about the cage and you smack me to the fucking floor! Did you think Owen? Did you even contemplate what they'd do with me once that Weevil was done with you? Ever since I got back it's been you, you, you. And you know what Owen, I'm starting to wish that Weevil had killed you.' she turned on her heel and ran from the room slamming her door and punching in a new code so not even Ianto could get inside. Pip crept over to his hammock from his seat on the bed, sensing her bad mood and she flung herself onto her bed, screaming into her pillow in anger.

After half an hour of constant sobbing her tear subsided and she heard a knock at her door. She didn't answer. They went away but returned half an hour later. And every half hour on the dot until midnight when she finally opened the door. Jack took one look at her in a pair of sweats and a hoodie and pulled her into his arms. He kicked the door shut and lay down with her for a while.

'This doesn't excuse what he did, but you have to know that Owen's not right at the moment. He's changing.'

'Into what?' Winter commented quietly. Jack sighed and squeezed her tighter.

'I'm not sure yet.' Jack looked down at her and cocked his head quizzically.

'What is it?' she asked, 'is it more makes up, damn stuff takes an age to get off.'

'No, you remind me of someone with your hair all straight and silky like that.'

'Who?'

'I'm not sure. He fingered a lock. It would look good curly.' She smiled and snuggled into his chest, relishing in the safeness.

'I'm sorry I said I wished Owen was dead. I didn't mean it.' Jack nodded.

'He knows that.' she looked up.

'How did he react?' Jack laughed and kissed her forehead as she drifted off to sleep.

…

'Something along the lines of, 'did she just punch me?"

...

**Right, I'm tired now so I'm off, hopefully I'll feel better tomorrow. Reviews are like neurofen and a warm bed so the more I get of them the better I'll feel.**


	23. Captain Jack Harkness part 1

**Sorry it's taken me so long to upload but after being away from school for 2 days I had a tonne of homework to catch up on and a stupid biology test (which I aced, Ha! Take that evil Biology teacher! Anyway, on with the story, sorry it's a bit short but this one comes in three…**

**Sonotalady:**** :) don't worry, fast is good! I'm much better than I was, just can't shake this blasted cough and to top it off I now have a tonne of homework from while I was away. I'm glad you preferred the second chapter, I should be posting a little something on Winter and Owen soon enough, they have quite an interesting relationship but whereas before she trusted him completely it was necessary to put them in a situation where she would lose that trust for the final episode, which is finally written! Thanks for the review :D**

**Zaziness:**** So glad you liked it it's always difficult to make people laugh especially with the odd references I like to put in, I have to add something else for the people who don't watch the same show or read the same books as I do. So I'm glad it made you laugh. Can't wait for this party it's going to be ace, we should invite torchwood along too, and the doctor (all of the them) and play twister, and cluedo! And our awesome music! YEY! And may I also mention what wonderful taste you must have. What pisses me off is that sometime I tell people I like Muse and they say ahh you're a Twilight fan. Honestly! I have 2 brothers I knew Muse before Twilight was even written! Grrrrrr. Not that I don't like Twilight, my stance on that is a whole other matter (short version, it's fine but I think going mental over it is a bit much) ANYWAY, I went a bit off topic there didn't I? sorry :) Thanks for the review, you're a star :D (Oh and thanks for the magic neurofen, it must be good I'm feeling a hell of a lot better! There's a brand in this somewhere!)**

Trippin out, Spinning around  
I'm underground, I fell down  
Yeah I fell down

I'm freaking out, where am I now?  
Upside down and I can't stop it now  
Can't stop me now, oh oh

I'll get by, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me

Got back on my feet, again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?

Avril Lavigne- Alice

'Screw this I've been up for 48 hours, I'm going to bed.' Owen complained as his computer screen stuttered for the hundredth time.

Winter glanced down from the second floor and slid down to him, the buttons on her shirt scraping against the pole.

'Have you asked Tosh about it?' She asked glancing over his shoulder. It had been three weeks since Jack had saved him from the weevil cage and they were back to talking again but sometimes she still noticed the strain. It was too difficult to just go back to how they were. She couldn't help it. She just didn't trust him anymore.

'Nah she's off to some do in London.'

'You mean her grandfathers birthday?'

'Yeah.' Owen replied settling on the sofa.

'Hmm.' Owen raised his eyebrows at her hum and cocked his head to the side a little.

"Hmm', what's 'hmm' mean?'

'I've been thinking.'

'Never a good sign.'

'I want to go to London. See where I grew up; find out if anyone knows me there.' He looked up sharply.

'Hey Winter. I know I was a dick. I said I was sorry, I don't want to drive you away or anything!' she shook her head.

'Oh I don't want to leave, just to see. I'm curious.'

'Yeah well, that cat and everything.'

'Owen Harper you know full well that I'm not a cat.' Suddenly her earpiece started bleeping. She glanced around trying to find it but it was no where to be seen, the bleep continued and she rifled through the various papers on Owen's desk.

Pip appeared at her side and held up the small piece of plastic and metal. She smiled at him and slid it onto her ear, letting him sit on her shoulder. 'You've reached two layabouts with nothing to do.' There was a chuckle from the other end of the line and Jack's baritone voice drifted into her ear.

'Tosh and I are heading out for a while, do you fancy coming. You haven't been out much lately.'

'Well Since you're beginning to make me sound like a prisoner on release, I may just take you up on that?'

'I'll pick you up out front.' She grabbed her sword and said a quick goodbye to Owen. He grunted, never opening his eyes. She pursed her lips and left.

TTT

As Toshiko babbled away in Japanese Jack pulled up at a large reddish coloured building, with wooden double doors that had been smothered in posters. She assumed there was a general election going on because most were party posters. A dilapidated Vote Lib Dem poster, A flamboyant Vote Conservative poster and a stark Vote Saxon poster, stood out against the dark wood.

Toshiko slammed her car door and approached Jack and Winter on the steps. 'It's my grandfathers 88th birthday today.' She explained.

'And I thought you'd gone to all this trouble for me.' Jack motioned to the pretty plum coloured dress Tosh was wearing. She smiled.

'88 is a joyous year to the Japanese. I'm off to London to watch grown men throw rice.'

'You can get that in the Balti after stop tap.' Toshiko laughed as Jack turned to examine the building. 'Ok down to business. What have we got?' He pushed open the door and was followed inside by Winter and Toshiko.

The room they entered was covered in graffiti. The once impressive pillars had been covered in plastic to protect them and litter was scattered over the black and white chequered flooring. Jack headed up the staircase on the right.

'The Ritz dance hall, it's been derelict since 1989 but someone's complained about hearing music drifting out. Music from the 1940's.' They watched as Jack stopped and listened intently.

'Shh, listen, coming up?' They followed him steadily and Winter glanced around at the spacious areas.

'It must have been beautiful.' She whispered to Pip he jumped onto the banister and scarped through the door Jack had entered. The tile floor was slippery and while Jack and Tosh danced, Pip slid across the floor looking very put out. Winter laughed and scooped him up, heading down a flight of stairs at the back of the room. Jack and Tosh followed but it was nothing but junk. She hopped up the stairs, taking them two at a time but caught her foot on the last two and fell.

The weirdest sensation racked her body, like she was being pulled in opposite directions and when she finally landed she felt more than a little queasy. The ground beneath her was wet and rough. Not like the polished surface of the dancehall. She hopped up and the sword scraped against the floor noisily. She looked around and immediately took a step back. She was on a street. At night. It was dark and no lights shone from any of the houses. Pip was gripping her hair tightly and she was thankful for it because other than him it appeared she was totally alone. 'What happened, where are we?'

Pip climbed onto the pavement and pointed to himself. She sighed, 'Yes, you too Pip, where are **we**?' he shook his head and kept pointing to himself. 'What are you trying to say?' she knelt next to him as he glanced around and pointed at the ground a foot away. There was a large crack in the paving stone. He hopped over to it and jumped right on top of it. Her eyes widened. 'We've fallen through the rift.' She repeated, 'like you did! Oh!' she looked around in horror. 'But where are we? I don't recognise this place at all.' Pip seemed to shrug and climbed onto her arm once more.

'Ok, relax, what was it that Andy used to say? 'If you get lost just walk in one direction until you get somewhere you know. Never let anyone know you were lost. Just keep walking." They set off together through the streets until suddenly they hit a river. A river she recognised and it wasn't the Taff. It was the Thames. Looming high above her was the impressive site of the houses of Parliament. She shook her head in shock and headed closer, over Westminster Bridge.

Half way over she rested a hand on her sword and leant against the side of the bridge. 'What now Pip?' she asked him tiredly. 'What could possibly happen now?' As if in answer a loud siren filled the air. She looked up just as the sound of plane engines joined the cacophony. 'You have got to be kidding me!' she exclaimed as she stared up at the clouded sky.

**I know it's short, but the quick you review the quick you find out 'What could possibly happen next'!**


	24. Captain Jack Harkness part 2

**Hello again my loyal and much loved followers :D I missed you. Been busy catching work up and getting lost in London at 8 pm so I'm afraid I've been away, but now I'm back and if you're good I may put the next TWO sections of this up today :) that would lead us straight onto 'The End of Days'!**

**In other news I just bought myself the Dr Who soundtrack for series 1 and 2 :D it's awesome I highly recommend it, ahh so many memories. Anyway it's really got me in a writing mood so hopefully I'll get back to writing series 2 now :)**

**Thank you to 'The Small But Powerful One' who added this story to their alert list. Welcome to the family!**

**Rachy Babes: she did indeed want to go to London, not certain this was what she had in mind but I think it will force her to evaluate some feelings she's been ignoring for quite a while. Ignorance may be bliss but it's not doing her any good and if she ignores it much longer it will hurt more in the long run. She needs to accept and get over it. :) You'll see what I mean.**

**I must admit I was debating just pushing her off with Jack and tosh, I had a whole story line playing out in my head but I think it was really Tosh's moment to find out some things about Jack, I loved the episode as it was and couldn't bear to analyse it like the others so in the end I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone, Hidden feelings and a certain someone's birth date :D I too prefer Muse but sometimes even if the way a song is sung isn't amazing, the words just fit, and finding songs I don't mind and that work can be pretty difficult. Sometimes I think I've spent longer looking for the right song than I have writing the chapter! Loving your philosophy there, wish more people would think like that and stop getting so carried away over things. Except Dr Who and Torchwood of course, that's totally understandable :) **

**oh! 'Rose's theme' just started! How on earth is it possible to feel a swell of happiness at the same time as a crushing sadness. Not fair! Anyway I'll stop rambling and get on with the story shall I?**

And you stood there in front of me just  
Close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
I run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go out  
Just keep your beautiful eyes on me****

Taylor Swift- Sparks Fly**  
**

Last time:

_Half way over she rested a hand on her sword and leant against the side of the bridge. 'What now Pip?' she asked him tiredly. 'What could possibly happen now?' As if in answer a loud siren filled the air. She looked up just as the sound of plane engines joined the cacophony. 'You have got to be kidding me!' she exclaimed as she stared up at the clouded sky._

"Fraid not, Welcome to the London Blitz.' She jumped as a figure appeared next to her. She span around and came face to face with,

'Jack!' She flung her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. 'Oh! I thought I'd lost you, thought I was stuck here, just me and Pip. Thank god! Where's Tosh?' he looked rather confused as he replied.

'I'm sorry, have we met? I mean I would normally remember a pretty face like yours.' She frowned and took a better look at him. His coat was larger, heavier. His hair longer and slicked back. No Wembley strapped to his side, no haunted look in his eyes and a recent burn mark on his hand. All bringing her to one solemn conclusion. This wasn't her Jack.

She took a step back and shook her head, 'No, not yet, sorry, I should be going, I need to get back.' He looked intrigued and grabbed her hand.

'How about I take you, back. That is.' She bit her lip and looked over her shoulder, Pip squeaked in confusion bringing attention to himself. 'Who's this?'

'Hmm? Oh that's Peregrine. He's my friend.'

'Like a pet?' Pip bared his teeth and grumbled.

'No, he does what he wants I'd never call him a pet.' She hadn't noticed that Jack had them both walking further across the bridge as she explained her predicament as briefly as she could. They stopped right outside the houses of parliament and he pulled out his vortex manipulator. A rope ladder descended from mid air and she gazed at it in confusion.

'Come on.' he told her.

'But… what's holding it?' he looked up and noticed why she was so confused.

'Oh right!' he pressed another button and a spaceship materialised above them.

'Oh!' she wasn't all that shocked really. It was Jack after all and everyone who knew him was aware he liked to show off. She tugged lightly on the rope and looked at it warily.

'What? Would you like some help, they can be pretty tricky to climb. Pip raced up the side and she smiled smugly as she followed easily reaching the top. He laughed and door opened allowing them both in. She took a look around the ship while he, slowly, climbed the rope. It was small, compact, with lots of wires and pipes and a small set of beds on the side, in the wall. At the front of the ship was a Captain's chair which she had just settled in when he reached the top. The hatch closed and presumably the rope ladder retracted as he approached her and leant against the wall.

'So what year did you just come from then?' he asked as he looked her over.

'Is it that obvious?' she asked looking down at herself.

'cotton plaid shirt, jeans and converses, not to mention the hair cut all adds up to not being from around here.' He leant against the bunk beds, his head tilted to one side.

'2008.' she answered. He nodded but made another observation.

'They still using swords then or is it some kind of revival thing?' She frowned.

'No, I just like this sword.' He held up his hands in surrender.

'Alright, alright. So, what's your name?'

'Nemo.' She replied cautiously, she wasn't sure how much she could reveal to this Jack. How much had he known about her when they first met, but she couldn't think of Jack calling her anything other than Nemo.

'I'm Captain Jack Harkness, but you already appear to know that.' She smiled shyly and picked Pip off the controls of the ship before he pressed something he shouldn't. It was true that most of her small talk had been used up due to her knowledge of Jack. However it dawned on her that she could use this as a chance to get some unanswered questions asked.

'So, you don't exactly fit in with a great big invisible spaceship, where are you from.' He grinned but there was a guarded look in his eyes.

'Don't you already know?'

'I know you; I never said I knew everything there is to know about you.' He still seemed reluctant to tell so she made a decision. 'I guess we're in a similar position here. I don't know things about you and you know nothing about me.'

'Are you trying to say, 'you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." He smirked.

'In a manner of speaking I suppose I am.' He nodded challengingly.

'Ok, what if I told you I'm from the 51st century. A little place called the Boeshine Peninsular. Would you believe me?' She laughed.

'I'm on your invisible spaceship, you could tell me you come from the centre of the earth and I'd probably believe you.' He smirked and nodded towards her.

'I believe it's your turn.'

'London, originally, you already know the date and you can most likely tell from the accent.' He shook his head.

'Actually that's what confused me.' She cocked her head to the side in confusion. Her accent? What was wrong with it? 'It's mainly London, a bit posh maybe but you've got the right tone, then there's a bit of welsh thrown in every now and then and I swear there's some American in there as well.' She smiled and tickled Pip's tummy. 'Care to explain?'

'I moved to Cardiff when I was nine and I live with an American.' He nodded understandingly. 'Ok how about birthdays?' she asked, steering the subject away from her American room-mate. For the first time in a long while Winter witnessed Jack Harkness become uncomfortable

'…You first.' Why would his birth date be particularly taxing?

'17th of December.' She replied. He fidgeted a little and looked up at her pointing.

'No jokes.' She raised her hands and shrugged, he looked her straight in the eye and said. '14th of February.' She pursed her lips, trying desperately not to laugh and to look as serious as he did but she couldn't hold it in for long. The laugh burst from her lips and subsided into giggles while he crossed his arms and watched her sternly. That was the Jack she knew coming out in him. It was the 'stop it or I'll feed you to the weevil' look.

'Sorry, just, oh you poor thing. Valentines day.' He shook his head and headed over to a cabinet.

'Well as fascinating as this little discussion has been Nemo, are you thirsty?' she started caught slightly of guard by the boring show of courtesy but nodded. In truth she was parched. He smiled and headed over to a cabinet. 'Let's see we've got…Oh.' he pulled a bottle from the cabinet, 'I hope you like champagne, it appears to be all I have.' She laughed and then shrugged getting up and placing Pip on the floor.

'Never tried it to be honest.' His eyebrows rose.

'Really? You've met me and you haven't tried Champagne? I'm starting to sound kind 'a dull.'

'I've never tried champagne, we've never really had a reason to I guess.' He grinned pulling two glasses out from behind his back.

'Well then, this will be quite the experience for you.' He led her up onto the top of the ship and she sat marvelling at the invisible floor. She could see the ground below and it was a long way down. Pip took one step out before deciding he didn't like the sensation of walking in mid air and scampering back inside. She smiled as Jack handed her a glass and sat next to her. For a while they just admired the view, until Jack turned to her.

'So, how do you know me then?' She thought for a moment deciding on her answer.

'I work with you.' He seemed interested and didn't take his eyes off her.

'Really doing what?'

'This and that, alien stuff, protecting the human race and arming them for the future.' He laughed.

'Wow, who came up with that spiel.'

'You did.' She shot back.

'Has anyone ever told you, you have the most beautiful eyes?' The comment totally disarmed her quick thinking mind and she sat speechless as he smiled and sipped his champagne before getting up and pulling her to her feet.

'And what about us?'

'Us?'

'What are we like?' she smiled and mimed zipping her lips shut. 'Oh come on, just a little insight.' He slid his hands around her waist as they swayed to invisible music.

'Well, your strong, smart, dashing,' he pulled her closer and she found herself leaning back ever so slightly as he nodded her on, 'Incorrigible, confusing, curious.'

'Mmhmmm…' she glanced at his mouth the back up to his eyes that were watching her steadily.

'…and very, very protective.' Before she got any further he had pressed his lips against hers. Her hands slid up his chest and into his hair of their own accord. He picked her up, carrying her back down into the ship. A niggling voice in her head was telling her that this really wasn't a good idea but it was pushed away as soon as his lips found her neck.

Pip had fallen asleep on the Captain's chair so wasn't aware that anything was going on. She didn't realise much was happening until she felt his hand on the bare skin of her leg. His other hand made quick work of the buttons on her shirt, scattering them all over the floor. She flipped him over and pressed him onto the floor of the bunk. He grinned at her and she smiled back pressing herself against him. But when she looked up she stopped.

Something was beeping on his radar and there was a white light in the distance. She got off his chest and approached the window. Pip was roused and he began bouncing around manically. 'Oh God!' Jack came up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, slowly kissing her neck. 'I have to get there, right now. Or I'll never get home!' He looked up and frowned as she broke out of his grasp, grabbed her jeans from the floor and fastened her sword around her waist.

'Now?' he asked, 'as in right this moment?'

'If I don't it'll close forever that's what happened to all the others, this is my only chance.' He sighed, grabbed his shirt from the side and beckoned her over.

'Then come here.'

'There isn't time Jack I have to run.' She snapped.

'Come here.' He insisted. She frowned and approached him, 'And the monkey.' Pip sat on her shoulder and Jack wrapped his arms around her. When he pulled back they were stood by the bright light.

'How?' he showed her the manipulator and she smiled, 'I didn't know it could do that?' she watched him glance down and smirk and only then noticed her shirt was still open and wouldn't close.

'Here.' He pulled off his blue shirt and watched as she slipped her shirt off and put his on instead. 'I'll take that.' He grasped her shirt in his hands, 'Souvenir.' He told her taking a lock of her hair between his fingers and tucking it behind her ear. 'Of what could have been.' She smiled and began to walk to the light. Pip leapt through but she turned to face the Captain. 'What?' she smiled and kissed him softly.

'The 21st century, that's when it all changes Captain and thanks to you, I think we might just be ready.' She left him looking back at her, confusion on his face.

**Now I know what you're thinking, that was a bit similar to Jack a rose, well actually a lot. But I'm thinking that Jack had the champagne ready when rose was there. He knew what he was doing it was like a well practiced routine. Therefore I concluded he must have done it before, probably to every time agent he picked up. He may not think she'd a time agent but I'm guessing he'd treat her, the same. She fascinates him. Anyway feel free to hurl abuse at me. Next chapter coming up later on most likely.**


	25. Captain Jack Harkness part 3

**I promised two updates so I will deliver two updates :) just finished writing reset, not as happy with it as others but I'll re read it at least 4 times before you see it so should be up to scratch by the time it's up here.**

'**sonotalady': sorry, yes the second review response was for you :) good luck with the exam. I've got a history mock on Thursday and that's enough to drive me mad! Sorry for making you feel sad with the 'Ben' chapter on my companion piece though, the next one's a little more amusing :D**

Travelling I always stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less

I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets it and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why

Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end? 

Nelly Furtado- All good things  


'Oh! Oh! You made it! You made it! Oh Tosh come here! Come here!' She knew she was back home, she could hear Gwen's voice from outside and she'd seen Jack's coat as he left through the door. Pip hung back behind her and she listened through the door, fingering Jack's shirt.

'Have you seen Nemo?' Jack asked from the other side of the door, he sounded worried.

'She wasn't with you?'

'She was but she must have fallen through the rift a little wrong, she wasn't in 1941 with us.'

'Yeah I was.' She left the building and stood for a moment admiring Cardiff. 'Come on Pip, let's get home.' She walked down the steps towards the SUV but Jack, Tosh and Gwen blocked her way.

'What happened?' Tosh asked.

'I tripped, fell a few miles east rather than here. Nothing spectacular.'

'What happened to your top?' Gwen pointed out. Jack's eyes widened in surprise as he recognised the shirt. She looked away from him and mumbled.

'The buttons ripped, can I go now?' Gwen opened her mouth to speak again but Jack interfered.

'Gwen how about you take Tosh back to the Hub, we'll meet you there.' The two women nodded and left. Jack stood on the steps as she leant on the stone banister. 'I want to show you something.' He told her.

They got into the SUV and he took her to the self storage unit they had visited to when Suzie returned. He pulled open one of the sections and led her inside. On shelves and in boxes around the room were objects and pictures, clothes and records.

'Who's is all this.' She asked picking up a picture.

'Mine.' He replied pulling out a box from the bottom of a pile.

'Really? What's it all here for.'

'It means its safe and out'a the way.'

'Painful memories?' he made a humming noise and pulled a plastic bag out of the box. He sighed and handed it to her. Pip reached for it but Jack pulled it back from him. The monkey squeaked indignantly and went back to the car in a huff. Winter reached out and took the bag pulling out a shirt she knew. 'Where did you get this?' she asked, though she already knew the answer. She fingered the surviving two buttons and he smiled.

'Beautiful woman who appeared on Westminster Bridge in 1941.' She blushed and put it back in the bag holding it back to him. 'Now about what happened…'

'Nothing happened!' she shot back. He stepped closer and pulled down her collar revealing the small round mark they both knew his mouth had made. She shrugged him off and wrapped her arms around herself. He smiled and bent down to her height.

'I have to remember to give you champagne more often.' She blushed and he laughed.

'Shut up.' He continued to chuckle so she went with her instinct and kissed him. He seemed surprised but tangled a hand in her hair. After a few seconds they pulled back and she spoke. 'If any of the others hear about this I'll lock you in a cell with Janet.'

'If you can catch me.' He joked.

'I'm sure I could convince Ianto to help.' He smirked and they headed back to the car.

The drive was relatively silent and before he returned to the rest of the team he turned and called to her as she locked up the garage.

'That shirt really does suit you.' She smiled shyly and headed to her room to change it before anyone saw. She hung the shirt up in her cupboard and pulled a black top from her draw before checking herself in the mirror.

'Oh Scrap, why do you always fall for the ones you shouldn't fall for?' she sighed.

TTT

Winter headed back up to the hub in time to see Owen finishing bandaging his shoulder. 'What the hell happened to you?' he looked up at her angrily.

'The idiot over there shot me.' She glanced over to Ianto who rolled his eyes and went back to Tosh's computer. She smiled slyly and put her hands on his shoulders kissing his cheek.

'Thank you.' The two men watched her go in confusion.

…

'Gits.'

…

**Well well well, it appears we only have one episode left. I doubt it will be up for tomorrow … and I've just remembered I forgot to give some homework in on Friday…bother, anyway as I was saying…oh! My sister just brought me some cake! ACE! (*whispers* they think I'm writing a history essay, *giggle*)…as I was saying it may not be up for a day or too but hopefully it's worth it, then I have a mini surprise up my sleeve :D**


	26. End of Days part 1

**Well hello everyone! (review replys at the bottom) I'm a happy bunny. Do you know why? Well not only did I finish an English essay in 2 hours and half my history essay in 1. but I spent the entire day listening to the Dr Who soundtrack. (which is pure awesome) and am, therefore, in a very Dr who-ish mood. :D luckily for you this has spared off a new rush of activity in my head and I have done 2 more episodes of season 2 and I haven't felt like it was a slog! YEY this means more updates for you…. That is unless I suddenly change my mind and something awful happens at 'The End of Days!'**

***Roll title music***

Well I woke up today  
And the world was a restless place  
It could have been that way for me

And I wandered around  
And I thought of your face

And I started to walk  
Pretty soon I will run  
And I'll come running back to you

Song for Ten – Murray Gold

'This is Owen Harper, leave a message if you must.'

Winter growled and hung up as, for the 10th time, Owen's phone went straight to voicemail. It had been hectic since midnight when those spaceships had appeared over the taj mahul but with Civil War soldiers and Romans stationed around the country, the Hub was now a cacophony of alarms.

Jack was pacing behind her as she and Ianto worked at Toshiko's computer. Both Gwen and Tosh had been contacted but Owen was still a no show. Ianto spun and picked up a book from the side as Owen strolled in.

'Where the hell have you been?' Winter asked.

'At home, Resting. And yes I got the messages, thanks.' Gwen sat down at her desk and Jack gave Owen a disapproving look before disappearing into his office. Obviously he didn't think there was time to be fighting with Owen about his tardiness. The doctor threw his Jacket onto his chair and made a bee line for the severed hand of Jack's. It was bubbling away like never before.

"And I heard but did not understand and I said master, what is the end of all these things and he said, go Daniel, for the things are closed up and sealed until the end of time.' Daniel 12 verse 10.' Ianto snapped the book closed.

'Sounds a little close for comfort.' Gwen replied looking up at him.

'Sounds like rubbish.' Winter replied, 'It's not the end of days, it's the rift gone crazy. They just want to find an excuse for what they don't understand and picked the wrong one.' Ianto shrugged at her and Owen headed back up from the hand.

'That machines on the blink.' He sat down at his desk and pointed over at winter. 'And I thought you were leaving.' Ianto spun around to face her.

'You're leaving?' she smiled sheepishly.

'Not for long, a month or so maybe. I'm going back to London, see if I can find out anything about my family. Jack's given me some time off but I told him I'd stay until this is sorted.' Ianto nodded and flicked the bible open again.

'That is IF it's sorted.' Owen replied, Ianto and Winter glared at him, 'Sorry mate, don't let me stop your portents of doom. Or have you finished?' Ianto put the bible down onto Winter's lap and retrieved another book from the side.

'Nope, plenty more where that came from. Abandon the great devourer, who will lead the world into shadow.' Jack left his office and re-entered the main hub.

'Yeah thanks Ianto I could do without the superstition. You people love any story that denies the randomness of existence.' Winter coughed, drawing attention to herself.

'You people?' she asked incredulously.

'Thanks that makes me feel a lot better.' Ianto told Jack.

'Ok, I've been fielding calls all night, the government, UNIT, the CIA, half the western world and a good proportion of the eastern are all asking the same question. Is this anything to do with us.' Jack looked worried as he addressed the troops.

'And is it.' Gwen asked him. Winter pulled the bible off her lap and got up.

'It started not long after we opened the rift. It's things that shouldn't be in this time or place appearing out of no where. Now I don't know about you but to me that sounds a lot like us…Although…' Jack watched her as she paced towards him.

'Although what?' she held his gaze as she approached him on the grating floor.

'When we went into the Brecon Beacons you told us that the rift didn't stretch out that far but it was possible it was growing.'

'Yeah?'

'Well then, how come things are appearing in India. If it's only just reached Brecon then I Doubt it managed to get half way across the world in less than a year.' Jack nodded.

'Good point. Conference room, everyone. We have some discussing to do.' They all marched up and took places around the room as Tosh explained her working.

'I've run a profile on every reported temporal anomaly and tracked any physical or temporal pattern.' They looked up at the screen and watched as the rift splayed out from Cardiff. Gwen summed up everybody's thinking in a single swear word.

'Nemo's right.' Jack told them, 'the crack in time is us, it traces back to this city, this hub. What you're seeing around the word are ripples and aftershocks. The rift is splintering,' he turned to Owen, 'because of you.' Winter glanced away, because she knew he was right but Owen had only been trying to help, for once.

'What?' Owen glanced around the table looking for support.

'You opened the rift without knowing what you were doing. You've caused the temporal cracks to widen, time is seeing through.' Owen wasn't going to sit back and take all the blame for the situation. He seemed uncomfortable as he fought back.

'If it wasn't for me you three would still be in the 1940's. So are we going to sit around crying into our latte's or are we going to do something about it?' Jack seemed to have all the confidence as he gave them orders to return anyone out of time to the hub but Ianto gave Winter a look as they left the conference room that said he was worried. Not just about time, but about Jack too.

TTT

The police station was fraught with activity. Winter had no idea why she'd been brought along as Jack and Gwen followed PC Andy down the cell bay. She heard yelling from inside the last cell and Jack watched the CCTV from inside with Gwen. It looked like there was a Roman soldier in the cell, winter almost giggled, several years ago that would have been really strange, but now, now it was perfectly normal. 'He's dressed as a bloody roman soldier!' PC Andy finished. Jack smirked.

'He's not dressed as a roman soldier, he IS a roman soldier and he's speaking in Latin, which is why this one's here.' He pointed at Winter and then pushed her towards the cells. 'Go on, you speak Latin, go gett'em Nemo.' She rolled her eyes and approached the bay pulling gown the flap on the door. The shouting got louder and he rattled the door as he yelled threats and abuse at her. She looked up at him with he wide violet eyes and he paused. Speaking softly in Latin she told him his crime and why he had been brought inside, she them told him that he would be transported from the station and that he could come quietly or be brought in by force. He seemed to consider his options before asking what his punishment was to be. She replied that she wasn't certain.

'Then I am expected to walk to my death.'

'Not death,' she replied, 'no one's going to kill you.' He spent a few seconds just staring back at her, it was quite unnerving, but finally he nodded and backed away from the door. She smiled and opened the door with the keys she'd nicked from PC Andy's belt. The soldier immediately fell to his knees before her proclaiming her a goddess she laughed and asked him to follow her. PC Andy and Gwen looked on Wide eyed as she led the soldier from the cell and towards them. 'He's happy to come with us.' Jack smiled and shook the soldiers hand.

'You actually had a conversation with him?' PC Andy asked, not even commenting when she handed his stolen keys back.

'Yes. And he's perfectly reasonable.' Jack smiled as he asked for the paperwork to fill in for the soldier's release. Winter smiled at the soldier and motioned for him to stay put as she retrieved his belongings from behind the desk. A noise caught her attention from down at the cells and she peeked into an empty one. Sitting against the wall however was… 'Andy!'

'Yeah?' her head shot up as she realised the roman soldier, Jack, Gwen and PC Andy, who had answered, were all staring at her. She shook her head.

'Nothing, just acknowledging your presence.' Jack sniggered and Andy gave her a funny look.

'Where's the monkey?' he asked.

'Hmm? Pip? He's back with Ianto.'

'Who?'

'Ianto, Ianto Jones, he's,' she sighed, 'he works with us, sorry but I need to pop outside.' She tried to go alone but the soldier refused to move from her sight so she let him accompany her to the front of the building. She took a deep breath of fresh air as she exited the large building. Her stomach rumbled. She couldn't remember the last time she ate. Some time before the trip through time? Other than a lolly or two that was most likely the answer. She hadn't been drinking much wither. Possibly, these combined facts were the reason the champagne on Jack's ship, had hit her so quickly, and maybe why she had thought she had seen her brother. She turned to re enter the building.

If she had eaten over the last 48 hours or so she would have, most likely, thrown it up then and there. The roman solder seemed agitated and worried as he looked at her pale face with confusion but she couldn't move to comfort him. Hanging in mid air in front of her was a figure. Charred bones and flesh with stark white teeth. As she watched it contorted and gained muscle and flesh. She stepped back and bile rose in her throat as her brother was fashioned out of the remains.

'Scrap!' he croaked, 'you have to do it Scrap! You have to open the rift! I'm stuck Scrap, I'm stuck like this. I'll never move on! Please, open the rift. I can't take it any longer!' He burned before her eyes and she held out to grab the one thing within reach. The Roman soldier. He stiffened at the contact from, what he presumed was, a deity. But began shouting for assistance. There was a loud bang and she felt warm hands on her face. But all she could see was the image of her brother burned into the back of her retinas. The world around her quickly faded as she passed clean out.

**Oooo! Only one more to go everyone… please remember to review like this lovely lot did :D …**

**Sonotalady: Glad you liked it. I normally like History too. Just not American Civil rights. I may be a female but I can't stand learning about Women's rights. *smacks head against table***

**Rachy Babes: AH! I remember reading** **To Kill A Mockingbird**. **I liked it a lot more after watching the film, it's black and white but it's done really well. I always wanted to have Atticus as my dad :) ahh how our ideals change (now I want the Doctor (obviously, doesn't everyone?)) I'm glad I'm keeping you from your revision as a wise person once told me: 'The more you study the more you know, the more you know the more you forget, the more you forget the less you know. So why study?' [I think it was my biology teacher :)]**

**Zaziness: *laughs* I don't mind :) you reviewed eventually and that's good enough for me. Urgh and I totally understand, Exams are the Bain of my life. I have 5 A level exams this January :( I'm going to spend most of the Christmas holidays with my head stuck in very boring books. I feel your pain. I find that Muse is sort of, music for all occasions, I mean I listen to loads of stuff but they're one of the only bands I can play whatever the mood I'm in. Thanks for reviewing before you moved on, and in testament to that I'm going to answer your reviews in sequential order, this is no.1 (and I love the Pip moments too. I'll let you in on a little secret. Pip wasn't around until my friend mentioned she wanted a pet monkey and I wondered what it would be like. He just fit so well into the story I left him in. now, my friend isn't a massive TORCHWOOD fan but she loves Pip so I tell her about all the stuff he gets up to. In the end it was like he actually lived with me. So one day I'm in the kitchen making lunch and a bottle falls off the side and smashes, (probably just put in a bad place) and I, without thinking, just say. 'oh Peregrine! Look what you've done now!' my mum walks in and stares at me like I'm a cyberman, she hasn't a clue who Pip is so she just thought I was shouting at thin air. I really get too attached to my characters lol)**

**Zaziness: (review response 2) Glad you liked it. I just though. what's the best way that Winter could trick Jack's birthday out of him. First thing that pops into my mind… 'Oh of course, she can go back in time', lol, only a Dr Who fan would think of that. :) ahh wibbly wobbly, timey wimey, stuff, can't live with it, can't live without it. Much like Pip really *shouts at Pip to get off her school coat* god he's eating the badges, hold on, I need to get them back….**

**Zaziness: (and review response 3) I just figured, I'm sure that after meeting such an odd person, who says she knows him from the future, he would keep it just out of curiosity. I wondered for a bit whether he should have klept it and then talked about it, because obviously his ship blows up in Dr Who, but I figured he could have just stashed it somewhere. *shrug*. I know what you mean, I'd give anything for a few more TORCHWOOD episodes with the whole team or a few Dr Who episodes with 10 and Rose :( ah well, we can always dream.** **Well, your guilt card was well played my friend however the secret will only be revealed in the next chapter. Sorry but I spent a long time on this and I'm going to make you work for it! MMMMMWWWWAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH… 'PERIGRINE LET GO OF THAT DAMN BUISCUIT OR I'LL LOCK YOU IN A CUPBOURD!'**


	27. End of Days part 2

**Well… I guess you could call this an end of an era. Therefore, like the last chapter I'll let you dive straight in and leave the responses until the end. Now kids I'm watching you all so don't skip down to see how it ends, patience!**

The only one who took you in  
The only one who held your hand  
Defended you against the others  
Had your back on everything  
Never let you down  
You turned around betrayed your only brother

Forgetting me, you took things in your hands and left me out  
After we'd been through so much, how could you let me down?

I will never be like you  
I'll never do the things you do  
Selfish and lonely, what's your problem  
Letting go of you and this  
Is harder than I thought but I will not be poisoned by your actions

Judas – Kelly Clarkson

**A/N, this chapter is called: **

**Magic Neurofen**

***giggle***

Back at the hub Winter nibbled on a large sandwich. Ianto stood over her, arms crossed and his face stern as he watched her eat. Under normal circumstances it would be laughable but with the world going crazy and no easy fix, no one was in laughing mood.

When she was done Ianto disappeared down to the vaults and the cog door opened revealing Tosh and Owen, both visibly concerned. 'Owen, how was the hospital.' She asked.

'Laugh a bloody minute,' he replied, 'they've got an outbreak of the black death.' She got out of the chair and caught Pip as he jumped into her arms.

'Have they got it under control?' Jack asked from his office door. Tosh was staring into space and needed another shout from Jack to wake her.

'Owen got the place quarantined and organised treatments for those who were infected.'

'Only consolation is that it's treatable these days.' Owen told them, 'But you, what happened when the next carrier comes through Jack? Someone carrying ebola or something from the future we don't even know about yet? What are we going to do then?' He had a point.

'Yeah well it's not doing us any good standing around speculating.' He replied.

'We need to be prepared.' Owen argued, 'we're helpless, all we're doing is putting sticking plasters over gaping wounds.' Winter stepped up to break up the fight but Gwen appeared at her side and took hold of her arm, shaking her head.

'What do you suggest?' Jack asked, in the dangerous tone that most people seemed to grasp meant, don't argue, I'm in a bad mood. But as normal Owen chose to ignore the obvious and argue on.

'I suggest you lead us and you tell us what the instructions are!' Ianto came up behind Winter and freed her arm from Gwen, taking her free hand in his.

'Owen.' Gwen warned him, but he was on a roll.

'No, come on,' he turned to them, 'you're all thinking it too. You're the big man here, you keep all the secrets. Well now's the time to tell us a few and tell us how the hell we're gonna get out of this.' Winter stepped back into Ianto as Jack span around in frustration and turned to them all.

'You want to know a secret?' she had a sudden impulse to shake her head and hide like a child but she stood her ground taking comfort from the man behind her. 'There is no solution to this! Because it was never supposed to happen. The first thing you learned when you joined Torchwood was don't mess with the rift, but you disobeyed those orders and now everything that's happening is down to you.' He shouted at Owen.

'I only disobeyed instructions to get you back.' Jack pointed at him angrily.

'And now people are dying.'

'What so I shouldn't of bothered?' Owen yelled at him. The argument was quickly turning bad. 'Who the fuck are you anyway? Jack Harkness? You don't even exist. We've looked, so if you're not even a real person why the hell should I follow your orders!'

'Get out.' Jack growled. Pip raced into the small space between Winter and Ianto's bodies and Winter pressed her, now free, hand to her mouth. Ianto squeezed the other but it did little to stop her fear. She'd never seen Jack like this before, especially not to a friend and it was more than a bit frightening.

'What?' Owen looked bemused as though he had no clue what else to say.

'Get out.' Jack repeated, 'I'm relieving you of your duty.' The hub was in up-roar and Winter was still shaking as Jack made his final decision, 'If I can't rely on you, If I don't have your complete trust, then you don't belong here. That goes for the rest of you, anyone who agrees with Owen, leave now.' There was a strong temptation to run from this side of Jack. It was a side she'd never thought about, one she had blocked from her mind and now she knew why. It was terrifying.

She watched as Owen frightened Gwen with his little speech. Jack had told her when she had fist joined. If you leave you get retconned, simple as that, but she also knew he broke that rule when he could. When she'd left to live with her mother, no one had tried to retcon her. But someone as insubordinate as Owen. It would have to happen at some point. She would have cried if she wasn't so scared. As thick as Owen had been over the past month or so, they had been friends. Really good friends. Everyone watched solemnly as Gwen tried to get Jack to reconsider but it was to no avail and Owen walked out of the hub, for good. 'Now. Back to your work!' Jack shouted. Winter flinched as he stormed past them all. 'Gwen with me.'

TTT

She couldn't sit in Owen's chair. Not now that it wasn't his. She could barely look at it, and Jack's desk was out of the question with the mood he was in. She watched as Ianto spoke to Jack over the comm. System and slipped away with Pip. When no one was looking she slipped into the office and over to the corner. With a quick heave she pulled the cover of the man hole and hopped inside, pulling the lid back over. This was the one place she could think calmly now. A room where she'd never seen Jack angry. A room that reminded her of him when he was calm and peaceful and comforting. She curled up on the bed with Pip, and thought.

Time was splintering and somehow they had to fix the cracks but how? How would she fix a large crack in her skin? Moisturiser. So all she needed was a giant tube of moisturiser, great. She gripped the pillow and watched as Pip fell asleep at her side. 'Scrap!' she shot up and stared across the room at her brother's likeness.

'What is it? Why are you here?'

'Scrap you have to open the rift. You need to save them!

'Who.'

'Your friends.' He disappeared and she leaped off the bed. Pip awoke and lazily scurried up to her shoulder as they re-entered Jack's office. She was just fitting the cap back on when Jack entered the room.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Never mind, I need to talk to you.' He pursed his lips and approached his desk.

'Is it pertinent?' he never asked her that before, normally it could be a random thought that had popped into her head and he would still stop everything for her.

'If you mean, is it about Owen? Then no.' his eyes flashed a little but he nodded.

'Go on.'

'I'm hallucinating.' He looked up sharply.

'What are you talking about?'

'Before I fainted at the station I saw an image of scorched bones, they turned into my brother,' she choked out, 'then they, they begged me to open the rift, and then just now, I was thinking downstairs and it happened again but this time he told me my friends would die if I didn't do it.'

'And do you believe him.'

'I don't think it's really him, if that's what you're getting at. He's dead. I know that but I can't help wondering about the message.' He nodded and got up from his table and approaching her. Out of instinct she took a step back and then looked away. He gave her a hurt look.

'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you earlier, I was just…'

'Angry, I know, I'll get over it. I just need to toughen up.' She joked. Jack put his hands in his pockets and looked out at the hub.

'Rhys is downstairs, in a cell.' he told her.

'What? Why?'

'Billis Manger, the guy from the Ritz dance hall, he told Gwen Rhys was going to die so she stunned the poor guy and brought him here.'

'Nothing says I love you like a stun gun and a cell with en-suit weevil.' Winter quipped. He smiled and she approached him giving him a quick hug before pulling him out to the team. Gwen came up and Winter watched the Jack she knew and loved comfort her. Suddenly the lights dimmed and an alarm sounded.

'We've got a security breech.' Tosh told them. Jack was about to take charge when Gwen went mad and took off for the cells. She followed in hot pursuit with Jack close behind her.

Gwen screamed in agony as she wrapped her arms around her dead boyfriend. Winter rounded them and tried desperately to stem the flow of blood but it was too little too late. Jack took Gwen in his arms and Winter stood up and backed off. Tears on her face and blood on her hands, it was all too similar to her mother's death. She left Jack with Gwen and headed up to the main hub. Tosh gasped at the blood on her hands while Ianto eye's widened and he rushed over. She shrugged him off and headed for the kitchen to clean up.

'It's not mine.' She whispered. Ianto merely nodded and as the water mixed with the blood and swirled around at the bottom of the sink Winter thought back to the premonition of her brother. Perhaps he wasn't lying.

TTT

Jack and Ianto carried the body into the autopsy bay on a plastic sheet. Gwen walking by his side all the way, like Greyfriars bobby. She barely looked at Jack as he began to wash the blood from her hands 'I'll have to tell his family.' She said simply. No one spoke just nodded slowly, not sure what to say.

'We can deal with it.' Ianto told her.

'Like you dealt with that porter the first time I met you?' she replied scornfully, 'no, no you won't 'deal' with him Ianto.' Was this what was going to happen. Would Winter have to sit here and watch as her friends suffered and the team fell apart. If the vision of her brother was right about that then what else was it right about. 'This is what happens here,' Gwen continued, 'we all end up alone,' she paused and looked up at Jack, 'not me. You bring him back.' They stood uselessly as she screamed at Jack and pounded on his chest. If there was one thing Winter wouldn't wish on anyone, it was to end up alone. She had known what that felt like, empty, hollow, like your very heart was buried deep in your chest and constantly shrinking away from the sun.

Owen burst into the room and looked down on Gwen's dead boyfriend.

'Oh Shit.' Toshiko's face lit up but her smile sank when he went straight for Gwen. She screamed at him, pushing him away from her. The last thing she wanted right now was the man she had cheated on Rhys with. He looked at Jack blankly. 'How many other people have got to suffer?' He asked. Jack looked to Gwen and Winter knew he had no answer for them. 'I'm going to fix this. I'm opening the rift.'

Winter watched Ianto walk past her as she contemplated her options. 'Make sure you stop him.' Jack warned but he was surprised by Ianto, who turned around and stood up for both himself and Gwen, who ran out to join Owen.

'No.' Tosh left too, all watched by Jack. He looked up at her imploring. She took a step back and he shook his head.

'You said, you didn't know what to do.' She whispered, 'maybe…just maybe…' she turned and fled up the stairs and could almost feel him following her. At the top Gwen was punching in codes as fast as she could as Jack emerged from the med bay.

'Get away from the computer Gwen.' Owen turned to face him off, letting Gwen continue. Something began to tug at Winter's jeans and she looked down to see Pip. She shook her head at him before turning back to the computer. 'This is a trap, all these cracks around the world, they're diversions, this is what Billis wants.

'What are you afraid of Jack?' Owen asked. Jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at Owen. The medic took a step back but didn't stand down.

'I said move.' Gwen finally turned from what she was doing but she didn't look shaken by the weapon pointed at her. The tugging upon Winter's trousers grew more insistent. Winter looked down at Pip to tell him to stop it but he looked terrified. He was pulling her towards Jack with all his might but he couldn't take his eyes off the computer. Winter knelt down to him and noticed his whole body was shaking with fear. She looked at Jack. Had he ever let her down before? Had he ever done something to hurt them just for kicks? She had trusted him with every molecule in her body this morning so what was different now? What about Pip, the monkey had known when the cyberwoman was going to attack, he had fought for her on numerous occasions and they had only ever fallen out once before. He was a wise little creature and there was no way she was going to let him down now. She took a deep breath and picked Pip up before leaving the computer and moving to stand behind Jack.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered, but she wasn't sure who too. Gwen looked up at Jack tiredly.

'Come on Jack.' He didn't even blink.

'You're a united front now.' He replied 'Toshiko, the poor girl who'll screw any passing alien that gives her a pendant. Owen, so strong he gets in a cage with a weevil desperate to be mauled. Ianto, hiding a cyber girl in the basement. Your three comrades here pumped bullets into her remember. Gwen held her hand up to her chest desperately as she begged him.

'I've got to get Rhys back.'

'Yeah, because you're so in love with Rhys that you spend half you time in Owen's bed.' The scene quickly changed as Gwen lashed out at Jack and left him lying on the floor. Winter reeled back in shock and stood up against the wall. Pip leapt from her arms and made his way to the cog door, gesturing for her to follow but she just couldn't leave Jack here. Owen pointed Jack's own gun at the Captain.

'We're relieving you of your command Captain. We're opening the rift and getting back what we lost.' He yelled. Winter heard Gwen curse and then the same woman grabbed her arm and forced her over to the computer. She had just enough time to glance worriedly at Jack before a machine was shoved in her eye and with a flash of green light she was shoved into the wall once again. In all the confusion, a shot rang out.

The world seemed to turn a billionth slower as Winter watched Jack fall to the ground. She yelped and fled from the wall to his side standing above him and pushing Gwen away from him.

'Get your fucking hands off him!' she yelled, pushing Gwen back again and pulling her sword from her side. Owen raised the gun again and she laughed, a sudden sense of comedy arising from her fear. 'What? Are you going to shoot me too? I dare you.' Owen was visibly uncomfortable but there was a glint in his eye, anger. 'Right between the eyes.' She raised the sword to his throat and he held the gun in line with her temple. 'I dare you!' she repeated. They stared at each other, caught in a Hobson's choice.

A sudden pain in her abdomen brought her attention away from Owens face and she looked down to see one of the letter openers from Tosh's desk, impaled in her skin. Owen pulled the sword from her hand and threw it into the water on the other side of the hub. Winter looked up from her side, to Tosh who had blood on her hands.

'I…I…I…' Tosh just stuttered and quickly turned away as she took her own retinal scan. The alarm rang throughout the hub and a gasp told her Jack was awake again. She staggered back into the med bay and grabbed a few pads and bandages from the draw. With a hiss of pain and gritted teeth she pulled the knife from her side and piled the pad and gauze against it. It might be deep but there was nothing in the area to damage really, just flesh and muscle. Winding the gauze tightly around her, she headed back up to the main hub and avoided the large sparks that were emanating from all directions. Everyone appeared to be gone and the door was shut. Well there was no way she was waiting around in here. She grabbed the car keys from Owen's desk and headed for the garage, sitting painfully in the front seat of the SUV and pulling it out of the Hub and onto the street. The GPS tracked Jack's manipulator signal and she pulled up behind the whole team. Gwen helped Jack get into the front seat and then hopped into the back, ordering her to drive them to open ground.

'I do not take orders from you Gwen Cooper.' Winter Hissed. Jack put a hand over her own and nodded.

'Just do it.' he murmured. She sped off across Town heading for the most open part of the city. Her side was painful and she could feel the blood still seeping through the many layers of bandage. As she passed the Town centre she looked up to see a great looming monster, Jack turned the wheel and the SUV swerved around. 'Stay out if it's shadow.' He ordered. She nodded firmly and put her foot down, careering through the streets and taking a new route, coming to stop in an abandoned field. She tried to jump out but it pulled at her side and she watched in horror as Jack headed over to face the creature.

Though it seemed like hours it was merely minutes until the beast lay dead. She managed to slip out of the car and push Gwen away from Jack's body for the second time that day, before collapsing by his side. Not caring about the quiet sobs she could hear from behind her. She pulled Jack's head onto her lap and stroked the side of his face gently. His skin was cold. There were dark rings under his eyes and he showed no signs of coming back to her. Still she waited. Knowing that when he woke it would be her he wanted to seen. The charming Captain from the invisible spaceship may have gone, but in his place was a generous, sacrificing and dashing man who had helped so many people with no thanks from anyone, not even his own team, his own friends.

She hardly noticed when Gwen left, or when she returned with Ianto, Toshiko and Owen. She let them carry him into the SUV because she knew she wasn't strong enough. But she refused to let them touch him once he was on the slab in the morgue. Ianto tried to speak to her but she would only nod or shake her head and that was more of a response than anyone else got. She knew Gwen was sitting behind her, waiting also but she didn't care, she wasn't moving from this slab until he woke up. And if he didn't, then she wouldn't.

It had been at least half a day, maybe more. Winter leant over on her stool and lay her head and arm over Jack's chest. She had no more strength in her. She hadn't eaten since that sandwich and her head was spinning with future prospects and to make matters worse her side was aching and other than the rough bandaging she had done herself, had yet to be treated. The others had almost forgotten the fight they had had. A tear or two slipped down across her face and she closed her eyes tightly.

A sound startled her and she growled as she witnessed Gwen pulling back from kissing Jack before steadily walking away.

'Thank you.' Her head shot up from his chest and through bleary eyes she saw Jack's eyes flicker open and smile at them both. At that moment Winter couldn't care less if Gwen had annoyed her. She hugged the older woman before Gwen disappeared to fetch some clothes and threw herself over Jack. He laughed and groaned as he sat himself up, circling his head to massage the muscles and taking the clothes from the returned Gwen.

The two women waited, uncomfortably, outside while he changed and he emerged looking the same as ever. He wrapped an arm around Winter and took Gwen's hand in his as he lead them back upstairs to the Hub floor.

They pulled back as the other members of the team rushed over to greet Jack. All the tension left the room but no one really had much to be said. So Jack retired to his office, settling down behind his desk. Winter followed and glanced around to see Pip asleep on the filing cabinet, she smiled and turned to Jack. 'You'll be off soon then?' he asked.

'What? Oh yeah, I guess.' He planned trip to London had totally disappeared from her mind after the commotion earlier.

'What's up with your side?' he asked, she glanced down at her top and pulled gingerly at it. 'Is that blood.' He sprung up from the desk. She shrugged and Jack looked at her cautiously. He knelt in front of her and tugged it up so he could inspect the damage, revealing the bloody bandages. His eye hardened and he began unwinding the material gently, sucking in a deep breath when he came across the wound. He jumped straight over to his desk and retrieved a first aid kit from the side. 'What the hell happened?'

'Nothing exceptional, just a misunderstanding.' He frowned and looked up at her.

'I'll watch the CCTV.' He threatened. She sighed and let him wrap new gauze around it.

'After you went Down I went a little crazy, pulled my sword on Owen. He wasn't too happy about that and pulled the gun on me.' Jacks expression was stony. 'Tosh wasn't too happy about the situation, but it doesn't matter it's not that bad really, it looks way worse than it is.' He looked up incredulously.

'Tosh? Seriously?'

'Yes, but don't you dare bring it up, she was traumatised enough when it happened, just leave her be.' He sighed and finished with a knot before kissing her cheek. 'I'm going to change then I'll head off. I'd rather not say goodbye. I'll just leave, I think that might be best.' He nodded and she rushed downstairs changing into a new outfit and grabbing the pre-packed rucksack from the floor. As she passed Jack's office on the way out she noticed Gwen chatting away with him so she quietly crept away to the plaza. With one last look at mermaid quay she set off for the coach station.

T

TT

TTT

TTTT

TTTTT

TTTTTT

TTTTTTT

TTTTTT

TTTTT

TTTT

TTT

TT

T

A noise interrupted the peace and the Wind blew her hair into her face. When she had it sorted she looked up to see a large blue box in the centre of the plaza. A police, public, call box. With wide eyes she raced towards the box and before even thinking about it she knocked.

A pretty coloured woman opened the door and she pushed inside. 'I'm looking for the Doctor.' She told the woman as she stumbled inside. A man with spiky brown hair and a blue suit popped out from behind the central console.

'That's me.' He replied. She didn't answer, just looked around in awe.

'Wow.' She gasped, 'He wasn't kidding.'

'Who?' the girl asked. Before she could reply there was a thunderous noise and the whole of her surroundings began to shake. She stumbled towards the doctor and held onto the bars near him.

'What the hell's happening?'

'Seems like The TARDIS is keen on kidnapping you,' He replied, 'Welcome on board miss…' she thought for a moment, of the team who she had left and the Captain she now wished she hadn't.

'Nemo.' She replied. 'Just, Nemo.' He held out a hand for her to shake just as they came to a stop. The Doctor looked at the screen in front of him and then up at his two companions.

…

'Oh, that's not good.'

…

**:D well I think I may have possibly had some of you there. I hope so anyway. I just couldn't let her go. I love Nemo, really I do but she's way to childish to search out her past, she needs more time (oh she'd kill me for saying that!) **

**Thank you to ****'DWgeek2010'**** & '****ScribbleDibbleDabble' ****for adding this to their story alerts. **

**ScribbleDibbleDabble:**** Yey! Welcome to this loving (but slightly dysfunctional) family. And don't worry about ranting, ****'Sonotalady', 'Zaziness' ****and myself do enough of that to keep up with you :D, Kidding I love them really, (especially myself :P)**

**DWgeek2010:**** Thank you, I hope you enjoy what's to come, welcome on board! It's always nice to see a new reviewer :)**

**Sonotalady:**** Thank you :) WOW! Can I just say a massive good luck to you! I want to study English and creative writing so I haven't a clue what I'll be in 10 years time or so, hopefully I'll still be here to be doing anything, *touches wood*. I'm glad my stories give you at least a little break and I hope they continue to do so. Yes my Bio teacher is completely awesome, she's getting married soon so the bio group (4 girls) are all throwing hints that we want invitations. Honestly we spent half of one lesson on the Calvin cycle and the other half on designing her wedding dress!**

**Rachy Babes****: I think after the whole 'ghost machine' thing she came to realise that you can't just bring people back and she got over the fact her brother died, especially when Jack was so supportive. I think that's why the apparition changes it's tune, it realises it's pressing the wrong buttons. Hope you liked the ending. Writing the next ones going to be quite a challenge, I haven't written something with the doctor in it for ages!**

**TV-a-holic:**** I had some really clear ideas about how this would go but as soon as I started writing it they all changed. Originally the roman soldier didn't listen to her and Jack had to swoop in and stun him anyway, but with the colour of her eyes and her language switching from modern English to Roman Latin I realised he'd probably think she was some kind of god, I mean they were a superstitious bunch. Of course I'll put more up soon :) my schools off until Friday so I may even put another up tomorrow if I get enough reviews…*wiggles eyebrows***

**Zaziness: ****Ah! You my friend are sneaky! (and that's a compliment although I'm sure you know that) somehow you've wheedled your way through the crowd and managed to take the prestigious position of my favourite reviewer. How on earth did you manage it! Any way on with the review reply…** **I hope you liked my surprise :D Hmm I think you've bigged Pip up too much, he's weighed down to the floor by the size of his ego…or maybe that's just the melon he had for lunch *shrug* sorry about teasing Winter, unfortunately it's going to get worse before it gets better. (not in the next episode though) URRGHHH I had that virus, now I've got some bloody cough that won't let up *sulks* anyway hope my magic neurofen** **chapter made you feel better. (if it helps I'm stuck in the outhouse –it's been snowing all week and everything's very pretty- BUT I'M FREEZING!**

**Now, this is to everyone… I was going to leave this story and create a new one for the next set of Nemo's adventures, but lots of people have only just joined us and only just added this to their story alerts/faves/etc so I'm going to be uploading on the same story. I may reconsider this later but for now look out for posts for this story because that's what 'Utopia' will be under.**

**And remember, the more reviews I get the quicker the chapter goes up…**


	28. Utopia part 1

**Hello everyone! I'd say that I missed you but it's only been two days so I didn't really have time to. I bet you didn't miss me either :) Hmm I should really pace this out more. The thank you today goes to Rachy Babes for adding this to her favourites list :)**

**Sonotalady****: Thank you and you're welcome, everyone needs a break after an exam :D ha ha! never underestimate a future monkey :) I'm really glad you're happy she's going with the Doctor. I have a feeling she wouldn't be too pleased to hear the doctor call him wrong, no. hopefully he'll make the sensible decision to say it when she's out of the room. I wouldn't insult Jack when she was in the room (or maybe I'm just a coward) I'm also really glad that you understand my point of view on Winter. I'm in the process of writing the chapter when she realises she starting to grow up, it's really hard not to see it as an end but more like a beginning. She has to realise that Jack isn't always going to be around to save the day. And although it's wonderful that she trusts him, I think she needs to realise he's not always right. I think I'd let my students design my dress if I was a teacher too. Takes the pressure off and if it's awful I could just give them bad marks, HA! I did actually write a book, more to prove to myself I could do it to be honest. My problem is that I have little spurts where I'll do nothing but write, I won't eat, I won't talk to anyone, I don't go out and I hardly sleep. And then long periods where nothing comes to mind. Really sucks when you have lots of people relying on you for updates. Luckily it hasn't been too bad with this one. (Fingers crossed.)**

**DWgeek2010:**** I'm so glad that you think the story's good. It means an awful lot to me. I took a look at your story so I hope you got the review! I've subscribed as well so I can't wait to see what you come up with next :) **

**Zaxiness: ****She was always going to side with Jack even if he started shooting them I think she would have just yelled at him. I'm glad your excited about her going with the doctor because the events in the next few chapter will start of a recurring story line that will most likely continue until the story's end. It came to me one night as I was just about to fall asleep and I just had to write it in. I'm really excited about it so I hope it goes well. If I have my way Pip will end up Old and fat doing nothing but lazing around and making the old cheeky noise, but whose to say what will happen in the future. Yeah! I'm in England. Just outside London actually so lucky me I get to be really fangirly and go to some of the places they film :D in fact I went to Cardiff on holiday this year and forced my family around all the Torchwood locations like a good fangirl. They weren't quite as impressed as I was but hey, some people are just weird. *joins in the happydance***

I remember a year ago I was standing in the crowd  
waiting for my chance to break through, my chance to live again.  
Now it seems I've found some friends who finally understand  
what it takes to make this dream come true, we'll be here till the end.

Shout and scream my friends, connect with me and we'll pretend  
this night will never end  
Just let go you'll see together we'll do anything  
this night will never end

Oh, wish I could thank you all for what you have done  
and all of the things that you have shared with me.  
Oh, wish I could take you all to where I must go

I'm reaching out here to show you what we've been through  
I think there's something we can share, that's completely new  
or maybe I'm just insane.

In Fate's Hands- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Last time

_She pushed inside._

'_I'm looking for the Doctor.' She shouted as she stumbled inside. A man with spiky brown hair pooped out from behind the central console._

'_That's me.' He replied a confused look on his face as though he was trying to recognise her. She didn't answer, just looked around in awe._

'_Wow' she gasped, 'he wasn't kidding!' _

'_Who wasn't?' the girl asked. Before she could answer there was a thunderous noise and the whole room began to shake. Winter stumbled towards 'the Doctor' and held onto the bars next to him._

'_What the hell is happening?'_

'_Looks like you're going on a little trip, welcome to the TARDIS, miss..?' she thought for a moment of the team she had left behind and the captain she wished she hadn't._

'_Nemo.' She told him decidedly, 'just Nemo.' He held out his hand and she shook it as the ship rocked hard sending them both sprawling backwards._

Martha appeared to the Doctor's right hand side as he held onto the console with both hands and a foot.

'What was that?' the screen before them was spinning with different cog-like symbols. They seemed to mean something to the Doctor though.

'We're accelerating into the future! The year 1 billion, 5 billion, 5 trillion, 50 trillion, what? The year 100 trillion, that's impossible.' Nemo slipped her bag from her shoulders and chucked it to the side allowing her better grip. Typical, she gets to travel with Jack's legendary Doctor and the time machine's going to crash into the impossible future. Why couldn't things just go as planned for once?

'What do we do?' Martha yelled.

'Just hold on.' the Doctor replied.

'Oh that's comforting.' Nemo called. They both looked over at her and the Doctor flashed a hint of a smile.

'Cheeky one, you are.'

'I learned from the best.' She replied.

'And who would that be?' the TARDIS shuddered to a halt and the light dimmed. Winter took a few steps forward and lent on the console. Her side stung and she really needed to tell Jack where she was…well once she had found out anyway. 'Well,' the Doctor broke the silence, 'we've landed.'

'I hadn't noticed.' Nemo quipped, rubbing her bandages.

'So what's out there?' Martha glanced at the door.

'I don't know.' Martha smiled.

'Oh! Say that again that's rare.'

'Not even the time lords came this far, we should leave, we should go, we should really really go.'

'But we only just arrived.' Nemo moaned. To tell the truth the thought of another trip like that made her feel a little queasy. The doctor suddenly broke out into a grin and she rushed back over to the door. It creaked a little as she swung it open and took a shocked look at the floor. 'You know you asked me who I learned my cheekiness from?' she called back.

'Yeah?' she looked around at the Doctor who was slipping on his coat. Taking a step outside she jerked her thumb to the ground.

'Him.' The Doctor walked out and rolled his eyes. Martha gasped and rushed to the man's side. She flew back into the ship in a panic. Nemo sat at his head and stroked his hair smiling. She should have known he would have found a way to come with them.

'Hello again.' She looked up at the Doctor about to point out that they'd only just met when she noticed he was looking at Jack and mentally slapped herself for being so thick. Martha reappeared and rambled on about Jack's coat causing Nemo to snigger. 'I think he came with us.' the Doctor told Martha.

'How do you mean? From earth?' Martha looked up confused Winter rolled her eyes and fought the urge to poke Jack in the ribs.

'He must have been clinging to the outside of the TARDIS.'

'That sound like Jack.' Nemo said pulling herself to her feet she nudged him with her foot. 'Never knows when to let go.' The Doctor nodded and Martha looked up at them.

'You two know him?'

'Friend of mine,' the Doctor told her, 'used to travel with me, back in the old days.'

'Same,' Nemo replied raising her hand slightly to gain Martha's acknowledgment, 'minus the travelling bit.' Martha looked like she was weighing up some big decision in her head.

'But he's… I'm sorry there's no heartbeat, there's nothing, he's dead.' Jack suddenly shot to life, frightening Martha to death and causing Nemo to raw with laughter. Like a light in the dark Jack's voice rang out although the words weren't exactly what she'd wanted to hear.

'Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?' she shook her head and let Martha introduce herself, 'Nice to meet you Martha Jones.'

'Oh don't start.' The Doctor said exasperatedly.

'I was only saying hello!' Nemo giggled, this scene had obviously played out before and she was only too happy to stand back and watch. Martha pulled Jack to his feet and he took stock of the situation. 'Speaking of which, hello.' She looked up and noticed he was staring at her. 'I though you were going to London?'

'Meh, London, the end of the universe, what's the difference.' He smiled and she skipped over to give him a hug.

'How's the side?'

'Good, why wouldn't it be?'

'Tosh stabbed you.'

'Yes.'

'And you're ok with that?'

'Yes.'

'Alright then.' He gave her a slightly disbelieving smile but she stepped back so Jack could look over at the Doctor. 'Doctor.'

'Captain.'

'Good to see you.'

'And you, same as ever. Although, have you had work done?'

'You can talk!'

'Oh yes! The face! Regeneration, how did you know this was me?'

'The police box kind of give's it away, I've been following you for a long time. You abandoned me.' He accused. Martha was looking back and forth between the two like she was watching a tennis match. Nemo crossed her arms and waited for Jack to get his feelings out in the open so they could have a look around. It was all very well for them in their long coats but she was wearing a strap top and it wasn't half chilly.

'Oh no! She's alive!' the doctor told Jack

'You're kidding!' the captain exclaimed.

'Parallel world, safe and sound, and Mickey and her mother.' Jack leapt forward and hugged the Doctor. The reunion had gone better than she had thought it would. Where was the punching and the snide comments as they attempted to work things out between them. Or maybe she'd been watching too much TV.

Well if it was going this well then she didn't want to hang around any longer, not without a coat anyway.

'Come on then, lets actually go somewhere, it's my first trip out and we've only move five feet from the TARDIS.' The Doctor looked over to her and then turned back to Jack.

'I take it you know her then.'

'Oh yeah.' Jack grinned at Nemo.

'Daughter?' they both started and looked up.

'No!' Nemo snapped. 'Please can we move I'll freeze if I stand here much longer?' the doctor looked her up and down and shook his head.

'Honestly you should teach your friend to dress more appropriately if she's going to be tagging along, oohh that was a bit rude wasn't it. Sorry, I'll get you a coat.' Nemo watched open mouthed as he disappeared into the TARDIS. Jack smiled and shut her mouth with his fingertips.

'So let me get this straight?' Martha asked Jack, 'What do you mean he abandoned you?' Jack launched into his life story, only too keen to have someone else to preach too. Halfway through the Doctor strode out of the TARDIS doors and threw something to her. She rushed forwards to walk beside him as she slipped what seemed to be a black suit jacket over her arms. It was a bit big but surprisingly warm and it had pockets, always a bonus.

'Did he have to tell her this story?' the Doctor murmured, probably to himself but she felt duty bound to reply.

'As far as I can work out I'm the only one he's told that story too since it happened and she did ask. He's just glad to have some who understands all this to talk to.' The Doctor slowed down and Jack and Martha overtook them.

'So you two are close then, if he's telling you all his deepest and darkest secrets.'

'I wouldn't say he told me all of them but we're close, yeah.' The Doctor nodded.

'And you're not his daughter.'

'No?'

'So who are you then?'

'Just a friend,' she could feel the Doctor's gaze on her and relented, 'he helped me when I was in a bad place, gave me everything I needed the only thing I can give back is support. And if that meant listening to this story as he slurred it to me time and time again…'

'Slurred?'

'He went through a bad month when he heard about Rose die…well what he though was dying.'

'Ah.'

'So there I was stranded in the year 200100 ankle deep in Dalek dust and he goes off without me. But I had this…' Nemo rolled her eyes at Martha's curious and awed gaze. The Doctor seemed to be getting more and more agitated with the story. 'He's not the only one who can time-travel.'

'Oh, excuse me!' the Doctor cut in, he pointed disgustedly at the manipulator and sneered. 'That, is not time travel. It's like, I've got a sports car and you've got a space hopper.' Nemo burst into giggle and the Doctor smiled at her. She glanced back and Jack sent her a glare.

'Alright, so I bounced.' He carried on despite the interruption. 'I thought 21 century, the best place to find the Doctor, except I got it a little wrong. I arrived in 1869, this thing burnt out so it was useless' Winter skipped ahead slightly. It was darker than she had imagined it would be. Then again she'd never really imagined the end of the universe before. It was pretty quiet as well. No animals, no wind. Just, silence. Ahead of her was an edge. Had she been a sensible human being she would have stayed far away from it. But she was Nemo and there was hardly a sensible bone in her. She stood right at the edge and looked over the scene before her.

She felt the others join her at the edge of the pit and as the Doctor explained that what they were seeing was once a town, a hub of activity where people lived, ate and slept. She felt a pang of sadness. It was empty.

'Where are they all then?' she asked quietly after the doctor answered Martha.

'They're gone.'

'But where. Whole civilisations don't die out without a big reason.'

'Well you don't get roman's walking around anymore.' The Doctor pointed out.

'Yeah but there are still Italians living in Rome, they just build on top of the old ruins.' She countered.

'Alright so not Romans, red Indians.'

'Have either mixed into American society or live in small reservations dotted over the USA.' Jack smiled.

'Don't try and trick this one with a quick answer Doc she's smarted then she looks.' Nemo glared at him and he stuck his tongue out. 'But the planet must have an atmospheric shell, we should be frozen to death.'

'What you aren't?' Winter quipped as she pulled the Jacket tighter around her. It was warm but not warm enough.

'Well, Your friend, Martha and I maybe. Not so sure about you Jack.'

'But, like Nemo said, the people…do they just not survive or..?' Martha broke off.

'Well I suppose, we have to hope, life will find a way, maybe they were like the red Indians and they adapted to the situation. Mixed into the dominant society, must have been hard.' The Doctor replied, Jack suddenly pointed to the left.

'Well he's not doing too bad.' They followed his finger to see one man running from a troop of people carrying burning torches.

'Is it me or does that look like a hunt. Come on.' suddenly the Doctor was off across the barren land. Jack grabbed Nemo's hand and they took off after Martha.

'Oh I've missed this!' Jack yelled. They came head on with the hunters as the man barrelled into Jack. She stared at their deformed teeth and strange facial tattoo's and piercings. Jack pulled out his gun and she watched as the Doctor yelled at him. They took off as Jack fired into the air.

'If that bullet falls down and hits me I will haunt you for the rest of your life Jack Harkness!' she screamed. She heard him laugh in response.

'If we can get to the silo we'll be safe.' The man told them.

'Silo?' the doctor asked.

'Silo.' Jack replied.

'Silo sounds good.' Nemo agreed.

'Silo for me.' Martha and the Doctor ran with the man as the strange crowd chased them.

'I guess I know how it feels to be Pete Townsend in Cincinnati.' Jack shot Winter an odd look. '1979, The Who, 11 fans crushed because some crazy rock dudes started a riot? Come on Jack do you listen to any good music?'

'Hey I know you like Glen Millar too.' She would have blushed if she hadn't already been flushed from running in the cold night air. They rounded to a large metal gate and Nemo eyed the men with the large guns as they screamed to see their teeth. She looked around and bared her teeth like a maniac. With a sigh of relief she let Jack pull her into the silo after the Doctor, Martha and the stranger. He put and arm over her shoulder which she shrugged off. It was hard enough to stand straight after all that running without his extra weight.

She screamed suddenly and jumped as the man at the front gate fired his machine gun. 'Oh don't tell him to put his gun down.' Jack moaned.

'He's not my responsibility.' The Doctor defended

'And I am? Huha that makes a change.'

'Would you two please shut up?' Nemo snapped as she gripped her side. They both shot her surprised looks as she straightened up and forced herself to lower her arm. Jack would only fret. The gate soon grabbed their attention again as the man behind it began speaking and then backed off. It swung shut with a clang and they were safe.

'Thanks for that.' The Doctor commented as they followed the man with the gun.

'S'alright, let's get you inside.' He replied.

The man they had come in with spoke but the only words that made any sense to Nemo was; 'tell me, just tell me, can you take me to Utopia?'

'Oh yes sir, yes I can.' Nemo mouthed 'Utopia?' to Jack and he shrugged. They followed the two men into a main hanger. A woman with a clipboard greeted them. She looked a bit rough but Nemo ran a hand through her slightly greasy hair and guessed she probably didn't look much better.

'Names please.' Jack stepped forward always eager to introduce himself.

'Captain Jack Harkness and…'she turned to Nemo and repeated the question leaving Jack a little put out.

'Nemo.' The woman waited, 'just Nemo, nothing else.' The woman nodded and repeated the process until she got to the Doctor.

'Name please.'

'Hello, I'm the doctor.' She looked up sharply.

'A Doctor? What of?'

'Everything.' Jack shook his head and followed as the woman directed them to follow the corridor around. The Doctor strode ahead and grabbed the first man in black he could find. The man began handing out small pieces of metal. 'You, hello, I need you to do me a favour I need…'

'Is it true is Utopia possible!' the man they had found broke in. The Doctor look at him in shock and a hint of anger.

'Don't you worry sir, we'll get you to Utopia.' The man in black replied.

'Look please I need you to fetch my… my thing…it's like a box.'

'What about my family.' The Doctor ignored him this time and carried on talking.

'A big blue box, I'm sorry but I really need it back, it's stuck out there.'

'I'm sorry but my family were heading for the Silo did they get here?' Jack was examining his piece of metal as was Martha, all three gave each other 'beat's me' looks and pocketed the metal.

'The systems are down but you can check the paperwork. Crete. Passenger needs help' A little boy appeared from the side passage and immediately took control. 'A blue box you said?' the man asked the Doctor.

'Big, tall, wooden. Say's 'police" The doctor told him relieved to finally get some air time.

'We're driving out for the last water collection, I'll see what I can do.' He turned and disappeared into the maze of passages. Martha followed Crete who led them expertly through the passages until they arrived in a slightly wider passage, filled with people. They lay everywhere they could. It was like the pictures Nemo had seen of the tube air raid shelters during the German blitz. People squashed together. Making do.

As they got further in Nemo realised that she knew this scenario from her own life too. This was how she had lived in London, and in Cardiff when they had first arrived. Bundled up with people you didn't really know. Never getting the chance to wash properly or clean the clothes you wore every day. It was a horrific way to live but she had found a group in Cardiff to bunk down with. A close knit group of people almost her age. So it was still odd to be back in a situation like this. The Doctor was eyeing her so she strode forward a little more in case her face gave too much away.

Behind her Jack let out a cry of disgust as the smell that she knew a little too well hit him.

'Don't you see though, the ripe old smell of humans. You survived. Oh, might have spent a million years evolving into clouds of gas. And another million as downloads but you always revert to the same basic shape, the fundamental humans. End of the universe and here you are. Indomitable that's the word. Indomitable!'

The Doctor stopped at a door as the reunion of the man they had found and his mother took place. Nemo lent against the doors and Jack approached a man at the side.

'Captain Jack Harkness and who are you?'

'Stop it.' the Doctor chided as he flicked what Nemo presumed to be his sonic screwdriver against the panel. 'Give us a hand with this. Jack and Martha approached the door and attempted to work out the code. She laughed at the looks Jack kept sending over his shoulder. And coughed out Ianto's name. Jack glared playfully at her.

The doctor stood back and ran the screwdriver over her head where the join was. Without any warning the door slid back and Nemo lost her balance falling through the door. Jack was too busy catching the Doctor who had gone in straight after her and she slipped.

'Nemo!' Jack yelled. Luckily for her the walls weren't smooth. They had square patterns jutting out about three inches. She was still however hanging from the wall almost six meters down from them and her side was agony.

The Doctor was hung over the side his arm outstretched.

'I'm sorry, I can't get to you.' He yelled. She shook her head.

'That's fine. Jack, you got any gloves. Preferably leather?' he pulled her driving gloves out.

'What like these?'

'Why have you got my… no, that can wait. Drop them to me.' He held them out one by one and dropped. She grabbed the first and slipped her hand into it using her teeth to pull it on, then the other. With her hands less slippery than before she took a deep breath and began to climb the wall. Steadily she made her way further and further until she was able to grab the Doctor and Jack's outstretched hands and let them heave her onto the side. Gaining a hug from both. 'Well that's me told, don't lean on doors' she pulled the gloves off and put them in her pocket. 'Why do you have my gloves?'

'Never took them out after the cyberwoman I guess.' The Doctor wasn't listening, he was much more interested in what was behind the door other that the large pit.

'Now that, is what I call a rocket.' Martha exclaimed as they gazed at the large metal structure with wide eyes.

'Their not ready to load their passengers.' The Doctor whispered.

'They said they were going to Utopia.' Martha replied.

'I thought he was just overstating you know, like when you walk into a sweet shop and say your in heaven.' Nemo said.

'The perfect place. 100 trillion years it's the same old dream.' He glanced down at the abyss below.

'That really was quite impressive.' He glanced at Nemo, she looked taken aback and didn't manage to thank him before he'd changed topic again, this time to Jack. 'Do you recognise those engines?'

'No. whatever it is, it's not rocket science, but it's hot though.'

'Boiling.' The Doctor agreed. They pulled back and Jack closed the door. 'But if the universe is falling apart what does Utopia mean?' Nemo jumped as an old man in a white shirt and velvet waistcoat appeared behind her.

'The Doctor?' he asked Jack.

'That's me.' The real Doctor replied.

'Good! Good! Good!' he dragged the Doctor back down the corridor with him and Nemo, Martha and Jack tailed behind in confusion. The Doctor turned to face them as he ran.

'Good apparently!' he grinned. Nemo couldn't help but smile back at his boyish face. He finally stopped in a large room filled with wires and tubes and consoles and stuff Nemo guessed only the Doctor would understand. A woman with a bluish face and bulky, almost bug like qualities welcomed them and Nemo had to remind herself not to stare. She was nothing different just like the blowfish people back home.

Martha struck up a conversation and Nemo let her hands trail over the wires on the wall. She'd been moving around so quickly she hadn't stopped to think. She was in the future. Trillions of years in the future. And she was so tired. She could hardly keep her eyes open. Jack appeared beside her and bent down to her height.

'You alright?'

'Yeah just, just need to, to sit.' He slid his hands under the jacket and pulled one back sharply. He picked her up and put her on the table, slipping the Jacket over her shoulders and then pulling the strap top up. 'Jack!' she scolded. He held his hand up and she shut her mouth and let him pull the top off. It had been stained with blood. He pulled his bag off and grabbed a small first aid kit from the front pocket. She sighed and leaned back, letting him pull off the new bandages.

'Jack! What the hell are you doing!' the Doctor exclaimed when he looked up to see Jack kneeling in front of a topless Nemo. He turned around and the Doctor was suddenly at her side. 'When did this happen.' he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

'Few days ago. Nothing special.' Both men looked up incredulously.

'You've been stabbed!' this brought Martha rushing over. Nemo shooed them all away.

'I realised that when she stabbed me thanks. But it's fine Jack's dealing with it. Go back to your impact patterns and unstable footprints or whatever it is you were talking about.' The Doctor seemed to weigh up the choices and then got up to sort out the old man. Jack finished off and slipped the bloody top back over her head then pointed a finger at her.

'No more dangling off walls you got it. I can't keep doing this.' She nodded and slipped gingerly from the table to a seat next to it.

'Oh, my, God!' Nemo got up and laughed when she saw Martha pull the Hub's hand from Jacks bag.

'Seriously?' she asked Jack, 'If I asked you what one object would you take to a desert Island, please tell me it wouldn't be that thing.' He smirked but kept quiet. Martha was still making a fuss.

'You've got a hand? A hand in a jar, A hand in a jar in your bag!' the Doctor seemed equally taken aback.

'Well that, that, that, that's my hand!' he cried. Nemo looked at his hand and then back to the jar.

'What?'

'I said I had a Doctor detector.' Jack replied. Winter finally understood his intense protection of the item.

'Oh that's what it is!'

'Chan, is this a tradition amongst your people, tho' the blue woman asked.

'Not on my street!' Martha really wasn't taking this well. 'What do you mean that's your hand, you've got both your hands I can see them.'

'Long story, I lost my hand, Christmas day, in a swordfight.' The Doctor told her.

'What and you, grew another hand?' Martha joked. He looked up and nodded.

'Um, yeah, I did yeah. Hello.' Her face fell as he waved at her. The old man was intrigued he leaned over the hand and addressed the doctor.

'Might I ask, what species are you?'

'Time lord. Last of.' The Doctor leaned back as if waiting for an amazed response. 'Heard of them? Ledged or anything? Blimey end of the universe is a bit humbling.' Nemo smirked and sat back down in the comfy seat.

'Chan, it is said that I am the last of my species to, tho.' The Doctor leaned forward as if just realising she was there.

'Sorry what was your name.' the old man answered.

'My assistant, and good friend, Chantho, a survivor of the Malmooth, this was their planet, Malcosero. Before we took refuge.'

'The city outside, that was yours.'

'chan, the conglomeration died, tho.' Chantho replied.

'Conglomeration!' the Doctor grinned, 'that's what I said.' Jack turned around and murmured.

'You're supposed to say sorry.' The Doctor looked stunned and then leant forward trying to be serious again but looking a little comical all the same.

'Oh, yes, sorry.'

'Chan, most grateful, tho.' The bad topic was passed over by Martha who was still getting over the whole hand business. Jack however brought the subject straight back to business with the topic of the tattooed men who had chased them. The old man explained that they wanted to escape the men, who they had named the future kind, and reach Utopia.

'Oh every human know of Utopia, where have you been.' The old man chastised.

'Bit of a hermit.' The Doctor explained. The old man didn't look convinced.

'A hermit, with er, friends?'

'Hermit's united, we get together every ten years, swap stories about caves, it's good fun, for a hermit.' Jack put his hand over Nemo's mouth as she tried to burst out laughing. 'So um, Utopia?' the old man beckoned fourth and they all joined him at a screen to see a small glowing blob in the distance. The old man told them the story of the small signal calling them across the stars. Jack's hand gripped Nemo's as they both glanced around the room.

'Professor? Professor?' the Doctor called to the old man as he squeezed his eyes shut as though he was in pain. He brushed it off and ordered them away until the Doctor said something that stopped him in his tracks. 'Except, that rocket's not going to fly is it? This footprint mechanism thing, is not working.' The Professor sighed but fought back.

'We'll find a way!'

'You're stuck on this planet and you haven't told them have you? That lot out there they still think they're going to fly.'

'Well it's better to let them live in hope.'

'Quite right too.' The Doctor exclaimed. 'And, I must say Professor … what was it?'

'Yana.'

'Professor Yana, this new science is way beyond me but all the same a boost reversal circuit in any time frame, must be, a circuit which reverses the boost so I wonder what would happen if I did this.' He flipped a switch and the lights across the whole room went mad. Nemo hadn't a clue what was happening but she could guess. It was finally working.


	29. Utopia part 2

**Oh hello again you lovely people. Despite writing possibly some of the sadest chapters of this story there have ever been (and hopefully will ever be) I'm rather happy right now. Therefore I'm updating…again :) I'm dedicating this chapter to all the other poor souls in Britain who are sad because the snow is melting :( *screams out the window* 'No! Come back I haven't done any homework for Monday yet!'**

**Sonotalady: Thank you :) I had fun writing this one, especially the door scene which came to me when a friend did something rather similar. (I say friend I'm really just protecting my dignity) **

**Elementi Cullen: You just wait, I'm only just getting started :D**

**Zaziness: Hello! I know it was quite quick wasn't it, I'll tell a secret. To tell you the truth I was waiting for your review because I didn't want to miss it :D aww, now don't you feel special :) I'm glad your almost better. I can never imagine Winter just trailing after everyone. She's more the sort of person who will walk through the door first just so she sees what's in there before everyone else. I really liked her little mental sparring match with the Doctor over the Romans and Native Americans. Just a bit of my own knowledge thrown in for some fun :). No, sorry I won't tell you. I will say it has something to do with her being a little quieter than normal. I loved Cardiff, in fact a few of my friends are planning a road trip next summer holiday (winter for you) to have another look around. They'll most likely go clubbing and I'll probably design my own guided tour of Torchwood sights, then go drinking :D well I'll be 18 by then so why not. Ha ha! If you're ever near by give me a bell and I'll take you lol. It'd be nice to actually have someone just as crazy as me standing by Ianto wall shouting. 'We Miss You!' as for the Christmas special. I have a massive get together with my family at Christmas so I don't get to see it until January normally. Not as bad as you, but I'm sure it'll be on the internet somewhere. OH! You've done it again. It's always you that picks up on the things I totally forgot until the last minute and have to go back and fix. *glares accusingly* I think you've been invading my mind missy!**

And you, and your sweet desire,  
You took me, higher and higher  
It's a livin' thing,  
It's a terrible thing to lose  
It's a given thing  
What a terrible thing to lose.

Making believe this is what you've conceived  
From your worst day,  
Moving in line when you look back in time  
To your first day

Takin' a dive 'cos you can't halt the slide  
Floating downstream,  
So let her go don't start spoiling the show  
It's a bad dream

The electric light orchestra- Livin' Thing

Martha, Chantho and the Professor began rushing around the panels and consoles, doing exactly as the Doctor ordered. Nemo made to get up and help but Jack pushed her back into the seat. 'Rest.' She growled in frustration at being benched and watched helplessly as they tried to make the rocket fly.

Her mind drifted to Owen, Tosh and Gwen, left at the hub without her or Jack and of course Ianto who she now wished she'd said goodbye to. She pulled out her phone and wasn't surprised to find she had literally no signal.

'Hold it up!' the Doctor called, she looked up to see he was addressing her from across the room. She held the phone in the air confused and he pointed the screwdriver at it and flicked the switch. A blue light shone from the end and the phone grew slightly warmer. 'Try it now.' He called and went back to the screen he had been fiddling with. Nemo watched Martha and Chantho leave and figured this seemed to be as good a time as any try to phone home.

The dial tone continued for half a minute until the phone was eventually picked up.

'What the hell do you want, I'm in the middle of something here.' She smiled at Owen's angry tone and laughed.

'Owen?' there was a crash and a shout before he replied.

'Winter! Oh! Hi, how's London?' Nemo looked around herself at the hustle and bustle on the alien world and decided to stick with her story.

'It's…Different.'

'Yeah well, when you coming back?'

'I donno, what date is it?' she heard him laugh.

'You been hit on the head? Only a week after you left. Oh speaking of which, Jack's gone.' Nemo looked up at the Captain who was fiddling with some wires across the room but was obviously straining to hear the conversation.

'What are you talking about?' she tried to keep the anger from her voice. He'd just up and left them without telling, oh she could murder him sometimes.

'He just disappeared, not long after you left. We came back with the coffee and he'd gone. No contact nothing.' Owen sounded bitter and resentful, served Jack right for being so callous.

'How are you coping without him?' Owen snorted.

'Miss bossy boots has taken control for now, she's mad. Tosh hasn't changed much, and as for your tea boy…'

'He's not MY tea boy Owen.' Nemo snapped, Jack looked up from where he was feeding co-ordinates into the system.

'Yeah well you can ask him yourself.' There was a muffled exchange of words and a shuffling sound as the phone changed hands and then Ianto's voice floated down the line.

'Winter?'

'Hello.' She grinned as he asked about London and she attempted to make up a story of what she'd done so far. Finally the topic came around to Jack. 'How's everyone coping?' he seemed to pause for thought and she heard deep breathing before he answered.

'Gwen's been distant, most of the time she takes his role of the fearless leader but I see her every now and then looking at the office like she's lost hope. She turns whenever there's a noise and expects him to be walking through the door. Owen's grumpy as usual but there's less of the humour and more cynicism in it. Tosh has gone quiet, there's no confidence in her anymore.' Nemo's smile faded at Ianto's description of a lost and broken team.

'And what about you?' she asked quietly.

'I…I…I can't get my head around It.' his voice cracked and she had a sudden urge to tell the Doctor to take her home to see him. 'I mean, It's stupid but,' he paused as if searching for words, 'I thought I meant something to him, and then he just, just disappears. I…' she couldn't listen anymore.

'You listen to me Ianto Jones, I'm not sure where he is or when he'll be back but he WILL be back. Back for you. Because I know him and you mean a lot to him. So you keep an eye on the team, make sure they don't fall apart because without you they will, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. I promise.' They said their goodbye's and she hung up. Placing the phone in her pocket and getting up from her chair.

She approached Jack like a panther stalking its prey and then let out a howl of anger as she slapped his face. 'You left them!' she yelled, 'You left them without any way of contacting you, they have no idea where you are Jack! They're falling apart without you and you just left. Why are you so thick sometimes?' The Doctor and the Professor had stopped to watch as the tirade continued until Jack threw his hands into the air.

'I know! I'm sorry! I didn't think, I heard the TARDIS and I just ran. I've been waiting almost 100 years to find the Doctor, I was excited. I wasn't thinking straight!'

'It's not good enough Jack.' She growled, 'But we're at the bloody end of the universe so I'll put off shooting you until we get home.' she let out an exasperated sigh, 'Honestly!' She marched back over to the seat and crossed her legs fiddling with her fingernails and staring at Jack as he shamefully went back to work, a lot slower than before. The Doctor and the Professor shared a look before heading over to look at the TARDIS on the screen.

'Come on.' the Doctor held a hand out to her and she grabbed it. 'You two stay here, I'll bring it up.' He led her out into the corridor and squeezed her hand warmly. The corridors were almost empty now, everyone was on board the rocket, they strolled along at a fast pace and the Doctor turned to look at her. 'Now why don't you tell me why you're so mad at Jack?' She sighed quietly, the anger had drained away at the touch of the Doctor hand but it was still niggling at the back of her mind.

'He has friends. Good people who he's helped to become amazing but… he just up and left them to travel with you and now… I called in to see how they were and it sounds like they're falling apart. They aren't ready to be left on their own yet. And he has a boyfriend.' The Doctor looked surprised.

'He's actually managed to hold down a single partner.' He screwed up his face and she giggled slightly, 'no, no I didn't mean it like that.'

'He has a partner who now thinks he didn't mean anything to Jack, and it's not fair on him.' The Doctor watched her with old eyes.

'And you care about his partner a lot.' She blushed but nodded. 'Does Jack know?' she nodded again. They walked in silence for a while until he turned the corner and saw the TARDIS, his grin was infectious as he marched inside and she followed, settling down on the captain's chair. 'Now.' He rushed through a set of double doors and returned seconds later with what looked like a metal radio aerial. He stopped in front of her and dipped to his knees pulling her top up and removing the Captain's bandages. Then prodded the wound with the aerial. The area grew hot but as she watched the skin healed together and he smiled flipping the aerial in the air before scooting of to the other side of the console.

The TARDIS re-materialised in the Professors room and the Doctor pointed to the double doors the other way. 'Through there and follow the light's as they switch on. Hopefully the TARDIS will lead you to the wardrobe.' She gave him an odd look, 'What? you can't go around in a bloody top what will people think?'

'Hopefully?' she repeated. He shrugged.

'You may end up in the library, or the garden.' He pulled the grating up from the floor and she laughed before setting off to find the wardrobe.

TTT

Nemo checked her watch as she exited the wardrobe. She would never have called herself a girly girl but surrounded by so many amazing outfits she couldn't help by try on a few before settling on just changing her top to an emerald green version. She'd been gone almost 20 minutes well that gave her a little lee way. They couldn't need her. She bit her lip and pushed open the first door she came too. The room was blue, large with a double bed and dark wooden furniture. A light brown Jacket and black scarf was thrown over a chair and books were scattered on the desk. The door swung closed behind her and she turned to see a coat hanger with a grey great coat and RAF hat, hanging from it. Jack's room!

She approached the bed and sat on the side reaching for the picture that stood on the bed side table. It showed a younger looking Jack, more like the one she'd met in 1941, and a man with steel coloured eyes and dark hair, his wiry frame draped in a black leather jacket. He was smiling at a girl in between them. She was small with long blonde hair and an infectious smile. Her tongue caught between her teeth as she grinned at the camera. Jack had said Rose was blonde, was this her? She put the picture back down and checked the time again. As much as she wanted to stay in the room and explore more she had a feeling they'd miss her soon and she didn't want to be found snooping around in Jack's room.

She slid through the door and made her way back through the corridors, her converses clanging against the uneven grating that covered some of the floor. The mix of marble, wood and grating made for interesting viewing as she turned into each new corridor. She guessed it may help the Doctor work out which corridor he was actually on because other than the floor they were all the same.

With a little help she found her way into the console room and headed for the doors on the opposite side of the room. As she moved she ran her hand over the console. A warm feeling swept over her mind and she snapped her hand back. Reaching out tentatively she pressed her palm against the console and once again felt the warmth. 'Jack was right wasn't he?' she whispered, 'you're alive.' Suddenly she heard a scream outside and she looked up in shock. Without thinking she threw the door open and stepped out into the control room. Martha, Jack and the Doctor had all disappeared. Chantho lay on the floor, a live cable burnt to the flesh of her chest. Nemo's hands flew to her face and she backed up against the TARDIS. The Professor was typing into a console on the opposite side of the room and she figured she could just slip back into the TARDIS without him seeing. If Chantho was dead and he wasn't worried, than he must have killed her.

A loud bang caught both of their attention but the Professor turned and saw her first. He glared at her as the Doctor's voice bled through the door.

'Professor? Professor are you there? Professor? Chantho? Chantho? Can you hear me? Nemo? Come on can anyone here me?' the Professor moved towards her and she panicked.

'Doctor!' she yelled and made for the door.

'Nemo, thank god, let us in!' she felt strong hands around her that used all the energy they could to throw her back from the door. She cried out as she collided with the TARDIS and heard Jack yell from behind the closed door. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chantho move and point her gun at the Professor. She closed her eyes and listened to the shot. Picking herself up she watched Jack, the Doctor and Martha run in, eyes wide. The Professor was blocking her way to them so she stayed as still as she could in the doorway of the time machine. The Doctor looked at the old man before her and moved forward but he wasn't done yet. He span around and stumbled through the door, pushing Nemo inside. Jack yelled out and she heard the Doctor thump against the closed TARDIS doors. The Professor locked the door and with a hand holding Nemo by the scruff of her neck forced himself up to the console pushing her around the side.

'And locked.' He murmured as he leant against the console. Nemo took the chance to run for the door, unbolting it. She could hear the Doctor on the other side but the bolt seemed to have done nothing.

'Doctor!' she yelled, 'Doctor, he's locked it, I can't open the door.' She heard a cry of frustration.

'I'm telling you everything's changed, it's only the two of us, we're the only ones left!' she heard him yell. She turned to look at the Professor and watched him glare through her at the door.

'Killed by an insect!' the Professor growled, 'a girl! How inappropriate.' an unhelpful pang of anger at his sexism ran through Nemo as she tried to think of ways to reach the switch the Professor had used. She shook her head and watched his movements. 'Still if the Doctor can be young and strong, then so can I.' he turned and faced her, standing tall and leaning back ever so slightly and looked straight into her eyes. 'The Master, reborn.' Suddenly he burst into light, she covered her eye's with her hand as he screeched just meters away and then without warning collapsed to the floor. She stood up and tentatively approached his side, kneeling to the ground she felt for a pulse. His eyes snapped open and she fell backwards with a scream. The new man jumped to his feet and turned around, getting his Barings before jumping around the console with the energy of a hyperactive child. She pulled herself up against the metal bars and watched him hit a button and proceed to talk to the Doctor.

'Now then. Doctor, oh new voice, Hello, hello, hello…' he looked like a madman. She watched cautiously from the side careful not to make any sudden moves. 'anyway, why don't we stop and have a nice little chat while I tell you all my plans and you can work out a way to stop me? I don't think!' the Doctor's voice was now clearly audible through the TARDIS controls.

'I'm asking properly please! Just think!'

'Use my name!' he ordered. The Doctor's voice was no more than a whisper that could only just be heard over the grunts of Jack and Martha.

'Master. I'm sorry.' The Master screwed up his face and yelled in reply.

'Tough!' he began flicking switches and span around the console setting new flight patterns. The console exploded in her face and she hopped backwards over the bar and onto the grating floor in surprise. He seemed to re-realise she was there and grinned at her manically. 'End of the universe, Have fun, bye bye.' He flicked the speaker systems off and continued to man the controls. She held onto the bars looking though them to the console and closed her eyes, praying for an idea.

…

Anything?

…

**Dan dan daaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Oh Lord what will happen next? I don't know why I'm asking you I already know Hee hee. Anyway. Reviews are always appreciated and never left without a response so go ahead. Send me some love. You know you want to.**


	30. The Sound of Drums

**Oh I have a quiz for you today, the game is simple, read this chapter and tell me what's different about it compared to all the others :D first on to tell me in a review gets a *cyber hug* **

**Sonotalady:**** I'm really glad that you think she fits in because sometimes it's pretty difficult involving her in the story enough so you feel she's there and so you know what's going on at the same time as changing it so it's not just the same with her plastered over like paint. I'll warn you it's not looking good for Winter.**

**Zaziness:**** :D Glad you thought so! I love the Doctor Who episodes because they give so many possibilities. Torchwood can be difficult to write for sometimes because there are only so many places Winter can go and every chapter is full of the same characters, so Dr Who makes a nice change. Besides I love writing for the Doctor because sometimes I just write what I think I would say in the situation and it fits (it also helps that the conversations with him in all flow so well, especially with him and Jack, watch out for one of my favourite scenes in this chapter with the pair of them, if you tell me what it is you get a faster update. Say… tomorrow :D ahh well, I'll still be around, you never know you could convince someone that you have to see your relatives and look around the Dr who experience in the red dragon centre instead (it's AMAZING!) Oh I feel powerful, powerful enough to let you know what's going to happen right now…**

**Rachy Babes:**** I remember watching this episode and thinking Jack should have at least sent them a bloody text or something. But as my good friend ****Zaziness ****^ up there ^ said, it probably wouldn't have fit in the script. Oh well. Thank you :D I'm glad your enjoying it and I hope I do justice for the rest of this section for you :)**

I've seen angels fall from blinding heights  
But you yourself are nothing so divine  
Just next in line

I've seen diamonds cut through harder men  
Than you yourself but if you must pretend  
You may meet your end

Arm yourself because no-one else here will save you  
The odds will betray you  
And I will replace you  
You can't deny the prize it may never fulfil you  
It longs to kill you  
Are you willing to die?

You Know My Name- Chris Cornell

Nemo walked to the door of the plane dejectedly. 18 months. 18 months she'd been here. Stuck as the Master's pet without anyone to help. The security guard standing next to her pushed her forwards with his elbow and she followed running her hand through her dyed red hair and squinting through the brown contacts the Master made her wear. She'd seen Gwen a while back. The Master called her in to discuss Torchwoods progress and future. She'd walked through the door and greeted Nemo like everyone else did.

'Good morning Miss Saxon how are you?' Nemo's hope hand been dashed and she mumbled a response of 'fine' before rushing up to her room. Of course Gwen wouldn't have suspected anything. She hadn't known Nemo all that long and she expected her to be searching her family roots in London, not living at number 10.

The Master grabbed her hand and gave it a vicious squeeze before descending to the hordes of news reporters at the foot of the stairs. He stopped to face the camera and spoke straight at it. 'This country, has been sick. This country needs healing, this country needs medicine. In fact I would even go so far as to say that what this country really needs, right now, is a Doctor. I shall fix this country and we shall, be well, again. Thank you.' He turned and headed for the airport with Lucy clinging to his arm.

'Miss Saxon! Miss Saxon! Smile for the camera! Miss Saxon' Nemo looked at the video camera still recording and thought of Jack and the Doctor watching the broadcast. They had to be, they would never give up on her. She gave a slight smile and then hurried to catch up with the Master.

'Come on Violet.' The Master called. She glared at him and hurried after him. He thought it was hilarious that he'd named her after her eyes. Like the answer was staring everyone who knew her in the face but she just thought it was stupid. He pulled her into the car and she watched him smile at his wife.

After they had landed on earth he had immediately set himself a back story. He sped off to the wardrobe and found himself a suit. He confiscated her phone, then he disappeared for a few days and came back with a girlfriend. They moved into a large house, fully furnished. But when Nemo went up to the room designated as hers she had found a box of pictures. A family of four. Mother, father, boy and girl. She'd dropped the frames she had been holding and the glass smashed. You didn't just leave pictures behind.

She had looked around the girls room and found it impossible to sleep in her bed. So she slept on the floor. A day later the Master had dragged her to a hairdresser and had her hair bleached and dyed flaming red and had presented her with a box of brown contacts. And that had been her life. For 15 months she had lived this way until suddenly she was thrown into the public eye when her 'father' decided to run for Prime Minister. Now she had body guards to follow her wherever she went but she had a feeling this 'protection' was more to stop her disobeying the Master than being kidnapped.

Winning the election was always going to happen, she had no doubt he had some sort of trick up his sleeves but it worried her that he had such control over everyone in Britain.

She sat in the car staring out the window and tried to think. Nothing came. What had helped her think back home? Ropes, climbing, exercise.

'Have we got a gym?' she asked blankly. The Master stared at her confused.

'What?'

'A gym, climbing ropes. I want to climb.' He pulled a face and lent back closing his eyes.

'Why would you want to do that?'

'Because I like to climb. I have nothing to do all day because you keep me in the house. I'm restless.' She seethed. He opened one eye and stared at her.

'Fine, I'm sure I can find a gym somewhere if it will keep you out of my hair. I have important Prime Ministery stuff to do. Stuff your human mind couldn't comprehend and I don't want you in the way.' She sniffed but stayed silent. If the master thought he was doing it for himself he was more likely to give in, that's what she'd learnt so far.

They pulled up and number 10 and she slid out of the seat and headed straight for the house retreating to her room immediately. It was pretty much empty. The draws were filled with outfits but other than a TV and books she'd taken from throughout the house there was nothing there. She'd brought nothing with her from her bag in the TARDIS for fear of it being confiscated like her phone. She pulled her contacts out and lay on the bed a pillow over her head.

This had not been the adventure she'd had in mind when she'd met up with the Doctor. Jack had told stories of little trips to far off places, with strange people being held captive, or in grave danger. He'd mentioned the running and the peril but not once had he mention what to do if you were trapped in your own reality, in your own timeline, with a mad time lord hell bent on destroying the human race and ruling over the survivors. There was a knock at the door and the devil himself strode in. He sat himself down on the bed and lay down next to her. He did this from time to time. Came in and talked. Just talked. It was how she got all her information from him. But this time it was good news.

'As you possibly may have guessed from my little speech earlier your silly friends have arrived. Not that that will help you much they're about to be blown to little tiny pieces. But! I thought you might like to know that Evan's going to take you to a gym.' The body guard took a step into the room and stood with his arms crossed. She rolled her eyes as he hopped up from the bed. 'Have fun.' She changed in the bathroom and then followed Evan out to the car where the chauffer drove them to the nearest gymnasium. She pulled the bars and ropes out and warmed her muscles up. She hadn't really used them in months. The occasional jog on the running machine didn't add up to her normal fitness level.

TTT

The thinking wasn't going well. Oh she had thought of millions of ways to escape but what then? She couldn't go to Cardiff there was no one there since the Master had sent the team off to the Himalayas. She couldn't go to the warehouse, the workmen were still building the inner frame work. Her mother was dead and if she stayed in London she would just be found. All in all she was stuck. Stuck in the Master's care until someone came to save her. Brilliant, so now she was a damsel in distress. She hung from the ceiling and opened her eyes to look upon the dizzying height beneath her. But that wasn't worrying at all. What was, was that Harold Saxon stood beneath her.

She swung from roof bar to roof bar and then down the ropes to meet him and he smiled peevishly. 'You didn't tell me you were such a little monkey.' She thought back to Pip and selfishly wished he could be trapped with her.

'You never asked.' He sucked in a breath.

'Oh now! Come come, don't be like that. I came all the way down here to bring you home.'

'Why?' anger flashed in his eyes and he grabbed her wrist then proceeded to pull her from the building.

'My bomb didn't go quite according to plan,' he seethed. 'Doesn't matter. If at first you don't succeed..?' he looked at her as he joined her in the car. She shook her head refusing to finish his silly rhyme. 'Try try again.' The car pulled away from the gym and she looked forward to a long shower away from everyone.

TTT

Once again she was sat on her bed. Now staring out at the rain. She had seen the broadcast on the news. The Doctor, Captain Jack and Martha, public enemies 1, 2 and 3. Armed and dangerous. It had made her laugh a little. Jack would like that. It would make him smile. She'd like to see him smile at her again. She shook her head and pinched herself, 18 months had made her melancholy. She exited the room and wandered around the house. The Master had had their rooms installed in number 10 itself rather than number 11. So the whole place was bustling with life. She slipped through to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water. Rachel from administration was catching her breath in the corridor outside. Nemo looked at her as she checked and rechecked her files and pulled her phone out from her left Jacket pocket, then slipped it back inside. An idea suddenly sprang to Nemo's mind. She waited until Rachel began to walk towards her, her face still buried in her files then walked faster right at her. They collided and Nemo used her old skills to slip the phone from her pocket.

'Oh God! I'm sorry miss I should have been looking where I was going.'

'No, no,' Nemo gathered the files up and handed them over, 'it's my fault I wasn't looking either. See you later.' She fled the scene quickly and escaped up to her bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the shower to cover her voice as much as possible then dialled the number.

'Hello?' she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

'Jack?'

'Nemo! Where are you? How are you?' there was a clatter from the other end and she stifled a giggle at the thought of him falling of his chair or slipping from the side of a desk.

'10 downing street, and I'm fine.' She whispered, 'little lonely maybe and my eyes sting from all these bloody contact lenses.' There was another scuffle and a cry of outrage from Jack as the Doctor came on the line.

'Nemo how are you?'

'I already asked her that.' Jacks voice was more distant and very put out. She smiled and gave a similar reply.

'Can you get to us?' the Doctor asked.

'No. Not anymore. He's got me barred into the house but we're going out tonight. An airfield I think. Other than that I couldn't tell you.' The Doctor sighed frustrated.

'Is there anything he's said? Anything that can help?' she thought back and strained for information.

'Something about satellites, at least I think that what I heard and he keeps making references to 'the machine.' I think he's talking about the TARDIS but I'm not sure.' She thought for a moment and then swallowed a ball of fear in her throat. 'And he's killed people Doctor. I don't know how many exactly but there was a house when we first arrived. Big house. He said the owners moved out but I found a massive box of Photographs of a young family and...' she broke off as tears threatened to fall. 18 months of being frightened and alone and now it was all coming back to her.

'I know, I know.' The Doctor soothed, 'I'm sorry. But we'll get you out of there, I promise.' She sniffed and nodded even though she knew he couldn't see. 'You need to listen to me ok.'

'Ok.'

'Don't try anything. You know how dangerous he is. You're a smart girl, just do what he says and we'll come to you.' She agreed and hung up storing the phone in her bra and straightening up. She washed her face then switched off the shower and exited the room. Nemo jumped back in shock at the Master standing right in front of her.

'Two showers in one day?' she was suddenly glad she washed her face as the water was dripping down her neck still.

'I ran out of things to do.' He looked at her for a moment and then turned around and headed for the door.

'We're going out tonight. Dress up.' She glared at him as he left then headed to the closet and pulled out a dark blue halter neck dress with a ruffled skirt and white stars across the fabric. It seemed fitting. She grabbed a black coat and went to sit in the main room with a book.

TTT

The master was smiling and rocking on his heels as Lucy and Nemo stood behind him. Air force one had just landed and Nemo was watching the President of the United States approach. The master moved first and the conversed for a few moments. The President looked furious but the Master kept up his smile.

'You know how it is, new job lots of paperwork. I think it's down the back of the sofa. I did look, I found a pen, a sweet a bus ticket and …have you met the family?' Lucy moved forward and Nemo stood with her arms crossed. One of the men behind the President winked at her. She looked taken aback for a moment but smiled cheekily back at the strapping young CIA agent.

'There are previsions at the UN to have you removed from office unless you are very very careful. Is that understood?' the Master mimed zipping his lips shut. 'Are you taking this seriously?' The Master nodded seriously. And the President continued. Nemo couldn't help but giggle as the Master mumbled through his tight lips and the President glared at them both.

The Master unzipped his lips and Nemo looked around the Air port. Nothing but boxes and air force…wait. The sting she felt in her eyes as she looked at the boxes was not just the brown contacts. There was something there. It was like back home in Cardiff, when Jack stepped onto the invisible lift. What had he called it? a perception filter. The only people who would be here with a perception filter was… she squinted and set her jaw to stop a gasp escaping her lips. If she tried she could just make out Jack, the Doctor and Martha staring back. She tore her gaze away but let a smile grace her face as she pretended to listen to the conversation.

The President walked away and the Master turned to look at the two women. He smiled and whispered.

'The last President of America.' Lucy smiled back and grabbed his arm. 'We have a private plane waiting. We should reach the valiant within the hour.' He motioned for his wife to lead the way and called her darling. Nemo looked at the Master as he scanned the air field.

'Something wrong?' she asked.

'Hand it over.' He replied. She furrowed her brow.

'Hand what over.' He span around and looked dangerously at her.

'Give, me, the phone.' He seethed.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' His eyes narrowed and his top lip twitched. She gulped and pulled the stolen phone from her bra. He snatched it from her hand and then did something he had never done before. He slapped her. She cried out and stepped back as he pointed to the car.

'Get in.' he ordered. She fought back her tears and embarrassment at being slapped in front of Jack, the Doctor and Martha and headed straight for the car. Lucy didn't even glance at her.

'Don't look at me. I don't know why he keeps you anyway.' The older woman commented. Nemo wrapped her hands around her arms and set her jaw in place as she stared at the well worn converses that she simply refused to swap for other shoes.

TTT

Winter walked straight through the doors after the Master and his wife and sat at the long table. The Master had said nothing to her since the phone incident but she avoided him none the less. He went over to check on the President and then made his way to the table. She focused on the ceiling and walls. Too smooth to climb. There was however a large vent across the room near the stairs. She could just about fit through there. Not that that would do any good right now.

At exactly 8 o'clock the President began his speech. The camera men glared at her as she got up and moved to the back of the room. The Master motioned for her to sit down but she pretended she didn't see. She couldn't watch this happen. Something was going to go wrong. For the Master to take power, to take over from the President, he had to die. And she couldn't stop it. She closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But something warm slid into her hand. She looked down and saw another hand in hers. Jack kissed her forehead and whispered 'move forward.' She let go of the hand and walked a few steps until she stood at the end of the table. Suddenly the Master leapt up from his seat and danced to the front of the camera with more of his normal blabber.

'…Maybe it's the capacity to laugh at myself.'

'Saxon what is going on.' the President glared down at the Master who crossed his arms and told him quite bluntly.

'I'm taking control, uncle Sam.' He turned to the orb closest to him and motioned forwards. 'Kill him.' The President erupted into atoms and the journalists in the room panicked. They ran for the doors as fast as they could. Nemo jumped onto the table to avoid being crushed and scooted over to the front again, where Lucy was sat.

'Is this seriously what you want?' she asked the Master's wife. 'He just murdered the President in front of you.' Lucy smiled and sighed.

'He's everything I want.' Nemo let out a cry of disgust that turned to horror as the Doctor was wrestled to the floor. The Master laughed.

'We meet at last Doctor.'

'Stop this!' the Doctor yelled. 'Stop it now!' Lucy got up from the table and went to the side of her husband. Nemo slid off the table and stood deliberating on her actions.

'As if a perception filter's going to work on me, and look it's the girly and the freak…although I'm not sure which ones which.' Nemo glanced around as Jack made a run for the master, he pulled a device from his pocket and zapped Jack to the floor. Nemo cried out and ran to his side with Martha. 'Laser screwdriver. Evan bring her up here. I should have my family around me.' The guard from earlier pulled Nemo off Jack's body and pushed her up the stairs. The Master wrapped and arm around her and she struck out in a moment of defiance. 'Someone detain her!' the Master yelled and two burly men took her arms and held them behind her back. The Doctor shook his head at her and she stopped struggling. 'Finally.' The Master sighed. 'Now where was I, oh yes destroying the earth.' He nodded to the two men who threw the Doctor to the floor as the Master walked calmly down the stairs.

'It's that sound, the sound in your head! What if I could help?' the Doctor begged.

'Oh! How to shut him up? I know, memory lane.' He sat on the stairs and looked at the Doctor, Professor Lazarus? Remember him? With his genetic manipulation device? What did you think little Tish got that job merely by co-incidence? I've been laying traps for you all this time. And if I can concentrate all that Lazarus technology into one little screwdriver. Oh ooo, if only I had the Doctor's biological code? Oh! Wait a minute! I do! I've got his hand.' The Master slammed open a large metal case at the back of the room with the Doctor's hand from Torchwood stowed inside. Only he and the Master seemed to know what was going on. Jack was still dead and Martha was no good, having yet to witness Jack make a full recovery enough times to realise he was ok. 'And if Lazarus made himself younger, what if I reverse it?' oh! So that's what was happening. She looked up at Martha as the situation became more and more dire. 'Another 100 years?' the Doctor's body contorted and he yelled in pain as the Master pointed the screwdriver at him. Jack woke up in the confusion and added to the growing noise. Nemo's head pounded with a steady drum beat of four, the machines behind her beeped and whirred at an alarming pitch and in the confusion she dropped to the floor. The men holding her didn't notice, they were too busy watching the Doctor change. She scuttled behind them and used the machines to head for a bar above them. She crouched on top of it out of the way of any of the men below and watched as the white haired Doctor sat up.

They spoke and there was a rumble from below as the orbs spoke to the Master as he ordered the destruction of 1/10 of the population. Amidst the destruction Martha stood up and looked at everyone she cared for. Nemo had no clue what was happening but she knew Martha was getting out. Although the selfish half of her brain screamed 'take me with you.' The other side won over and she nodded at Martha who nodded back and disappeared in a flash of blue light. The Master dragged the Doctor up to the window and showed him the burning planet.

'And so it came to pass, that the human race fell and the earth was no more, and I looked down upon my new dominion as Master of all and I thought it…good.' He snapped back from the doctor leaving him with two guards and his wife and then looked up at the roof. 'You can come down now.' He said. 'It's over.' Nemo glared back and gripped tighter to the pole. 'Come now, we've had some good times together, why spoil it now.' She glared back at the grin. 'Oh well, get her down please.' The men who had previously held her, began climbing the machines as she had.

She stood up and moved along the pole like a wire walker then turned at half way. One man slipped and fell back onto the machine the other growled as he inched forwards towards her. With a quick but deep breath she leapt onto her hands and pushed him off the pole with her feet, bringing herself back into the standing position. She smiled at Jack who flashed a smile back but then looked worriedly as the tallest man in the room lifted his friend to the height of her feet. She wasn't expecting it and totally lost her balance falling from the pole to the stairs. She hit them with a sickening thud and rolled downwards to the Master's feet. He poked her with his foot. 'Well my little monkey friend that didn't last long did it?' she groaned and felt warm arms and a familiar smell encase her. 'Take these two to their quarters as planned.' Someone grabbed her hands but Jack slapped them away.

'I'll do it.' he growled. There was a pause and then the Master spoke.

'Let the freak carry his Misses, if it'll keep him quiet a while.' Jack picked her up and she felt him carry her through the doors.

…

This was a bad start

…

**Did you figure it out? Go on then, what was the difference?**


	31. Last of the Time Lords

**Well thanks for having a go everyone. The difference was that unlike all my other chapters the last one was a full episode in one chapter, it wasn't in parts :) I know that was a bit mean. but then again, I have to make certain you're paying attention somehow :D**

**Zaziness:**** lol, don't worry no one got it, not even my friend and I gave her way more clues than you lot. You were absolutely right however about my favourite part of the chapter. Defiantly the phone conversation. i think the banter between Jack and the Doctor was really funny, it just flowed :) If it make you feel any better I've always wanted to go to new Zealand because it's where quite a few of my favourite films were made :) looks like we should be doing a swap lol. unfortunately this chapter may seem like a bit of a downer but it'll get better :)**

**sonotalady:**** I think the events of these chapters do have a profound effect on Winter. She's defiantly growing up but she's still quite childish at heart. Not quite what I was looking for but excellent answer. I feel like an English teacher asking comprehension questions :) I'm glad you like the tempo. I'll try to keep it up!**

Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came.

Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.

And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.

Hero- Chad Kroeger & Josey Scott

The engine room was hot and steamy. Jack was chained up against the grating but he still kept a brave face on things. Nemo lay on the floor of the cage the Master kept her in, fingering the strong collar around her neck. She felt like a dog.

'You know …'

'Jack Harkness if you make another stupid comment about imagining me on a lead before, I'll open this cage and kill you myself.' She snapped. He shut his mouth and she sighed, sitting up. 'Sorry, just. The Doctor's given me a lot to think about. What if it doesn't work?'

_Nemo pressed up against the bars of her cage the key Tish had slipped to her grasped in her hand. She turned it gently in the lock and the door swung open. Her side still bruised from falling down the stair the week before, she hissed as it came into contact with the edge._

'_What the hell are you doing?' Jack asked from his chained position. _

'_Going for a look around.'_

'_Are you crazy?' he whispered quickly, 'If he catches you your dead, you know that.' She unscrewed the bolts on the air vent and pulled the grating off._

'_Then I'd better not be seen.' She slipped the key into her bra and started to climb through the vent. It was cramped and hard to get through without making a noise but finally she found the end she wanted. She stuck her fingers through and painstakingly turned each bolt on the outside of the vent, stopping every time one fell to the floor to make sure no one had heard._

_The main control room was quiet. The table bare and the lights dim. The only difference was the large tent now sat a few meters away from her. She crept over and peaked through the flap. It was the Doctor! A momentary swell of happiness flooded through her as she climbed inside and watched him sleeping. He seemed peaceful and it made her feel like nothing could be wrong with the world. Gently she reached forward and took his hand. It was colder than before, it didn't radiate the warmth and comfort it had when he'd walked down the corridor on the trip that seemed like it was, oh so long ago._

_An hour past. Maybe two and without warning the Doctor's eyes snapped open. He looked surprised to see her there but she put her finger to her lips to tell him to keep it down. She helped him sit up and he ran a hand over the bruised side of her arm. She shrugged at his look of regret. 'What can you do, you can't expect to fight an evil genius without a few bruises.' He smiled._

'_What are you doing here?' he asked slowly. _

'_I'd love to say I came to see you but that was a bit of an accident really, I came to have a nosey around actually.' He smiled._

'_How is everyone, I haven't seen them.'_

'_He's got Martha's family in maid's outfits; they're being used as slaves. Jacks chained to a wall in the engine room with me but he's still flirting.'_

'_It'll take more than the Master to stop Jack from flirting.' The Doctor chuckled. 'What about you?'_

'_Oh, me? I'm fine.' The doctor glared at her in the dim light and she grabbed a torch that had been left at his side, flicking it on she turned in on her neck. _

'_What is that?' he sounded angry, like the mere sight of the thing sickened him._

'_A collar, apparently he's always wanted a pet monkey.' She joked. He looked seriously at her and ran his hand over it. _

'_Dead-lock seal probably, not that I could open it without the screwdriver…'_

'_It's fine, he'd only put another on.' the Doctor looked heartbreakingly sad so it was time to change the subject. 'So, talk to me.' _

'_What?' _

'_I want to know what's going on, how you're planning on solving this. You know, the grand plan.' The Doctor settled down and began talking in a quiet but fast whisper. She listened intently but he wasn't finished when the sun came up._

'_You have to go now.' The Doctor told her._

'_What? But I want to know the rest.'_

'_Come back tonight, I could do with the company, I may be old but I still don't sleep much.' She nodded and crawled out of the tent before making her way back to Jack the way she had come._

Months had past since then and she'd gone every night. Some nights she just curled up and slept by him, other he talked of previous companions and the adventures they had had. Every day the Master had her brought to him on a lead which he would tie to the bars of the staircase. She would use the time to sleep or imagine what she would do when she got back home. Sometimes she sang songs in her head, other she practised languages by thinking in them as much as possible. But all in all life was boring and the Master was getting tetchier every day that Martha Jones was not returned to him.

Today however was to be different. The Master entered the engine room. It wasn't the first time he'd done so. Jack braced himself because it normally meant dying a few times. The Master unlocked the cage and swung open the door motioning for Nemo to exit. This was new. She climbed out and stood in front of Jack trying to work out what on earth was going through the madman's mind. He stared back and then broke into a grin.

'Hello. We're going to have a little chat.' She glanced at Jack who looked just as confused as she did. The Master continued, 'I want to know what it is the Doctor has planned, now he wouldn't plan anything without telling one of you two.' He suddenly yelled, 'So talk!'

'I'm not really in a chatty mood, you can ask my counterpart here but I'm sure he'd say the same.' Nemo told him. Shaking his head Jack supported her decision.

'Besides I've been chained up down here for … how long has it been?' Nemo caught on and turned to face him.

'You know, I just don't have a clue? Weeks, month, a day?'

'Do you think I've missed the next Harry potter film I was gonna take you to see that.' She smiled.

'Really, Aww you're so sweet.'

'Shut up!' screamed the Master, they turned to look at him as he seethed. 'You're trying my patience.' A grin broke out on his face. 'No matter, on to the bait then. Your friend and my leverage, MR…Ianto Jones.' Nemo's jaw dropped as Ianto was thrust into the room by two guards. He hadn't changed much. A bit dirty and wearing his out of work cloths. Jeans, t shirt, black wooden beads around his neck. She smiled and ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. 'Aww, how sweet.'

'Where are the others?' she asked.

'Dead.' He whispered in her ear.

'A bit like you then.' the Master's voice broke in. Jack cried out as across the room the Master's guard discharged his weapon. Nemo didn't see it, but she heard the shot, she felt the blood spatter over her face and she felt his dead weight as she collapsed underneath it.

Ianto Jones lay, his head cradled in her arms, bloody and broken. Jack turned his head away, tears streaming from his eyes as Nemo let out a broken, feral scream that was heard all the way up in the control room by the Doctor. She rocked back and forward whimpering and stroking his face, willing him back to her. The Master smiled and left the room, his guard approached the dead body and attempted to pull it away but she screamed and leapt at him. Her hands wrapped around his large neck, doing little damage but the feeling was there. He threw her backwards and she crawled over to the body, curling up beside it.

There she stayed until evening when four more men approached her. She wiped her face and left a last kiss on Ianto's lips as she lifted the beads from around his neck and attached them to her own. Then with one last sniff she retreated to her cage and shut the door herself. For five days she sat staring at her hands, covered in blood. Jack attempted to talk to her but his voice fell on deaf ears. On the fifth day she left the cage while he slept and crawled back through the vent passage to the Doctor's tent. He awoke with a start and took in the dishevelled girl in the blood soaked dress with the haunted eyes. He opened his arms and let her crawl in beside him.

The next day the Master had her taken to the main room again and he talked and talked but she never answered, she just stared into space. This had gone on for another week until the master finally snapped. In a rage he slapped her across the face and spat and the Doctor 'What's wrong with her! Why won't she talk?' Nemo just stood as though she'd barely registered the blow and the Doctor shook his head.

'That was always your downfall.' He replied, 'human emotions are complicated and delicate. You wanted to break her. Well congratulations she's broken.' They all left her be after that. For 2 months she spent her day at the foot of the stairs and her nights within the tent has she had before. But no one talked to her but the Doctor. He talked and he talked, he would ask her a question but answer himself and she knew he was trying to take her mind off everything.

But in her mind she still saw her brave young friend as he drew his last breath and she still felt the blood, now dry, dripping from his wound to her skin. It only changed when the Doctor was aged again. Now she visited but there was no comforting arm around her, no words whispered in her ear. Instead the Doctor sat in his cage and murmured every so often. This was how it was when Martha Jones appeared back on the Valiant.

TTT

Martha's eyes widened for a moment when she saw her family, the Doctor, the captain and Nemo. But her façade stayed put as she approached the Master and kneeled. As she laugh Nemo was tempted to join in but her lips wouldn't move. She watched as the Master's confusion became apparent.

'What? What's so funny?'

'A gun?' Martha said.

'What about it?'

'A gun in four parts?'

'Yes? And I destroyed it.'

'A gun? In four parts scattered across the world? I mean come on did you really believe that?'

'What do you mean?' The Doctor griped the edge of his cage with one hand.

'As if I would ask her to kill.' He whispered.

'It doesn't matter. I've got her exactly where I want her.' the Master argued.

'But I knew what professor Docherty would do.' Martha explained, 'the resistance knew about her son. I told her about the gun so she would get me here. At the right time.'

'But you're still going to die.' The Master told her. Nemo backed up slowly towards the Doctor's cage, untying the lead from the stairs.

'Don't you want to know what I was doing travelling the world?' Martha asked.

'Tell me.' The Master sighed.

'I told a story, that's all. No weapons just words. I did just what the Doctor said, I went across the continents all on my own and everywhere I went I found the people and I told them my story. I told them about the Doctor and I told them to pass it on. To spread the word so that everyone would know about the Doctor.'

'Faith and hope, is that all?'

'No, because I gave them an instruction, just as the doctor said. I told them that if everyone thinks of one word at on specific time…'

'Nothing will happen.' the Master snapped, 'is that your weapon? Prayer?'

'Right across the world. One word, just one thought at one moment but with 15 satellites.'

'What?' the Master asked. Jack answered from the corner where he was held.

'The archangel network.'

'A telepathic field binding the whole human race together with all of them every single person on earth thinking the same thing. At the same time. And that word. Is Doctor.' Nemo jumped around and opened the cage with the key to hers. Allowing the Doctor to break free from it.

'Stop it!' the Master ordered, 'no! No, no, no, no you don't!' she ignored every word he said and closed her eyes thinking of the Doctor as she remembered him. Everything would be alright now. The world would be saved.

She opened her eyes and saw the Doctor fully grown floating above her, and for the first time in almost two months, she smiled. But her smile faded when he hugged him. What was going on? The Doctor turned around and yelled.

'Captain! The paradox machine.' She followed after him to the TARDIS but when she ran towards it she had to stop. It was like having someone screaming in her head. Jack ran in and destroyed the orbs surrounding it before leading the way inside. The glow of the paradox machine stung her eyes as she put her hands over her ears. The scream got louder as the Captain opened fire on the paradox machine. It went up in flames and Nemo opened her mouth in a silent scream as she squeezed her eyes shut. Jack pushed her out of the TARDIS and she ran back to the main control room, the screaming dimming the further she got.

She made it just in time and held onto the bars of the stairs as the paradox swirled around them. 'Everyone get down!' the Doctor, who had suddenly reappeared, yelled. 'Time is reversing!' the wind died down and the Doctor got up from the floor. He rushed over to the controls to check. 'Paradox is broken, we've reverted back.1 year and 1 day. 2 minutes past 8 in the morning.' He flicked the radio on and they listened to the worried UNIT officer. 'Just after the president was killed but just before the spheres arrived. Everything back to normal, planet earth restored. None of it happened, the rockets, the terror, it never was.'

'What about the spheres?' Martha asked.

'Trapped at the end of the universe.' He replied.

'But I can remember it.' Francine said.

'We're at the eye of the storm. The only ones who would ever know.' Nemo saw the Master getting to his feet but her voice still refused to work. Suddenly the Doctor saw Martha's dad and rushed over to introduce himself. In the fuss the Master took the opportunity to make a run for it. Nemo rushed over and slid in front of him. Tripping him up, he went flying into Jack as he entered the room.

'Woo big fella' don't want to miss the party.' Jack pushed the Master back into the room in cuffs and Nemo got to her feet. As everyone deliberated what to do with him Nemo walked over to the window and looked out over the world. Somewhere down there. Ianto Jones was still alive. She smiled to herself and made to turn around but a gun shot rang out and she jumped into a ball as the Master fell. Jack retrieved the gun from Lucy and then made his way over to Nemo picking her off the floor, unhooking the lead and leading her away from the room.

They steadily made their way back to the TARDIS and Nemo was glad to feel that the screams had turned to soft whimpers. Jack took her to a large bath room. The floors and walls were tiled and the bath was just a massive swimming pool. He lead her in, both still fully clothed and they sat on the stairs for a while. She watched as the water lapped around her and laid her head on Jack's shoulder. 'We're going home.' he told her. 'Back to our team. Back to Ianto.' She made no sound or movement so he kissed her forehead and left, letting her bath in peace.

TTT

Her red hair dripped around her face and she wondered what the team would think when they saw it. She pulled the towel closer around her chest as the whimpers in her head became contented sighs and escaped back to the wardrobe pulling out another dress. The only thing she would take from that experience was a new appreciation for dresses. This one was grey with a floaty dark blue ruffled material over it and a thick brown belt around the waist. She smiled at the memory of Owen's face when he saw her in a dress for the first time.

Hidden in amongst a tonne of black boots she found a pair of blue converses similar to her last pair and slipped them on, before leaving the room. Across from her was once again Jacks room. The door was a crack open and he had been very dirty so she guessed he was out showering. She crept inside and slid his hat from the hanger on the door and placed it on her head at a slightly off angle. Deciding now would be a good time to go back to the console room she let the lights lead her to join the Doctor.

She found him hidden beneath the panels of the TARDIS fixing a last bolt. He looked up, spotted her and proceeded to jump from the hole to her side.

'How are you?' he asked as he took the Master's Laser screwdriver to the collar still attached to her neck. She shrugged and he sighed. 'Still can't talk?' the collar snapped away and she looked away and bowed her head but he lifted it up and placed his fingers on her temple.

_Can you talk here?_ She gasped in a rush of air as she heard his voice in her mind.

_How are you doing that?_

_Telepathic field remember, you have to be telepathic to start off to make it possible. _He smiled and she grinned back.

_I heard screaming, _she told him, _when I came in here before, when it was the paradox machine. And then when it was all over it changed to a sort of whimper, now it's like…_

_Sighing?_ He asked. She nodded. _It's the TARDIS. You were hearing her._

_How? _He thought for a moment and then answered _remember I told the Master that he had given me a year to work myself into the archangel network, to tune my brain to it._ She nodded again. _You've been silent for about two months, almost, how would you put this, 'out of it'_ she let out a silent laugh, _the TARDIS was reaching out telepathically, for me, but I was pushing it away because it was infected. You were the next field it reached for. Martha was too far, It's not too keen on Jack and it hates the Master for hurting it._

_So I'm linked to the TARDIS?_

_Slightly. When you get home you may get some odd feelings every now and if anything happens to it, and you'll probably know when it's landed on earth. Watch out for any other side effects though. _She nodded and he let go as Martha and Jack walked in with four cups of tea. Nemo took hers from Jack and sat in the captain's seat.

'Is that my hat?' Jack asked suddenly. Nemo looked up at him and smiled wickedly. He shook his head and the Doctor and Martha laughed.

TTT

Nemo stepped off the TARDIS and looked over her home. The Plaza was teeming with life. And they leant on the railings as they watched the world go by. 'Time was, every single one of these people new your name.' Martha told the Doctor. 'Now they've all forgotten you.'

'Good.' He replied.

'Back to work.' Jack told them and ducked under the bars.

'I really don't mind though.' the Doctor told Jack. Nemo smiled. 'Come with me. Both of you.' Jack looked at Nemo and then back to the Doctor.

'I had plenty of time to think that year. The year that never was. And I kept thinking of that team of ours. Like you said Doctor, responsibility.'

'Defending the earth can't argue with that.' He turned to Nemo, 'And you'll follow him won't you.' She smiled and nodded. So the Doctor grabbed Jack's wrist strap.

'Hey I need that.'

'I can't have you walking around with a time travel teleport, you'd go anywhere. Twice! The second time to apologise.' Nemo let out a giggle at the pair of them and they all turned around to stare at her.

'Was that..?' Jack looked stunned.

'That, was a giggle.' The Doctor grinned. 'You giggled.' She smiled and blushed a deep pink. He swept her up in his arms and hugged tightly. 'Oh if you ever, ever want reconsider having another quick trip, you know how to find me, Jack has a number.' He thought for a moment, 'although the TARDIS might figure it out without a call.' She smiled as Martha and Jack looked on in confusion. After giving a quick hug to Martha she hopped over the bars and down to the floor.

'Doctor?' Jack looked up at him 'what about me, can you fix that? Will I ever be able to die?'

'Nothing I can do.' The doctor replied, 'you're an impossible thing Jack.' Jack laughed.

'Been called that before.' He joined her and then span around for a salute and one last question. 'What about aging? Because I can't die but I keep getting older, you know the odd grey hair? You know, what happens if I live for a million years.' Nemo smiled at the idea but trained her face into a mildly solemn look. Martha smiled at it.

'I really don't know.' The Doctor told him.

'Ok vanity sorry.' They said good bye and set off across the plaza to the invisible lift. Jack lowered it and she felt like she could cry. The hub was exactly the same. She couldn't keep the grin off her face as she jumped to one of her poles and slid the rest of the way down, meeting up with Jack at the bottom and throwing her arms around his neck.

'We're home!' He yelled. He laughed and led her to his office switching on the CCTV.

A loud squeak from the corner of the room brought to her attention a certain monkey. He leapt into her arms and for a moment she worried she would squash him with the amount of force she had put into his hug. Jack chuckled and leaned over the screen. 'The SUV's gone. They must be out.' He flipped open the wrist strap again and turned to her. 'I'll track them down, you stay here and get comfortable. She put Jack's hat, well, hers now, on the table and settled in his seat and fiddled with Ianto's beads still around her neck. Pip picked up her now red hair with a confused look.

…

Oh.

…

**:) So she's back at Torchwood. But how will they react. Please review they may me smile.**


	32. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang part 1

**Alright, alright I'm sorry. But with the run up to Christmas this is going to get a little hectic. Hopefully because I'm off school after Tuesday next week, the updates should be a bit more paced but at the moment it's a little sporadic. On the bright side I got loads of reviews! Thank you all so much : ****'Mackenzie L', '1945', 'Lorna Roxen'**** and ****'supersonicbadwolf'**** for either/or adding me or the story to their alerts and favourites lists.**

'**Zaziness'****: you know me, everything's as dramatic as physically possible :D The whole TARDIS in her head came to me as a flash of inspiration on the bus home from school. I was talking the story out with the same friend who invented Pip (well more like I talked, really fast, at her and she just nodded along) and the idea just popped into my head. Say hello to our new recurring storyline :) Don't worry at least one very important hug is on the way!**

'**1945'****: Thank you! I'm glad your enjoying, it's always great to hear back from new people :D**

'**Sonotalady'****: Hee hee, well I need to keep them guessing somehow. That team do nothing in between my stories. Honestly you should see them. They just lay around at their desks drinking coffee and waiting for me to use them.**

'**Rachy Babes':** **I'm so glad you love it :D don't worry she will start speaking again but it'll be a long road to recovery. Oh God don't tell me he's you favourite now! Now I'm going to be panicking that he's wrong! *runs to bed and dives under duvet* although good to know you love Pip and Winter because I know I can write them well. *wipes brow***

**Thank you so much all of you. It's great to hear back from you because there would be no point to this story if no one was enjoying it, and now on with Series 2!**

I'm trying to put this thing to bed  
I've drugged it in its sleep  
There isn't many memories  
I'm comfortable to keep

Now the curtain's coming up  
The audience is still  
I'm struggling to cater for  
The space I'm meant to fill

But maybe it's a flase alarm  
And all the answers sound the same  
Just colours bleeding into one  
That doesn't have a name  
Maybe I can't see  
Maybe it's just me

False Alarm- FT Tunstall

'Just a quick message to say that the structural work is done now, the code is 4731 hope you like it. If you need anything else just give us a ring.'

The answering machine cut off and Winter sat back in the chair. So Andrew house was finished. Structurally anyway, she'd have to ask Jack to get onto some decorating companies. She picked up the RAF captains hat and stuck it lopsided on her head again. Standing up with Pip on her shoulder she grabbed her coat from the pile where she'd dropped all her stuff and headed out into the open. She had some time, she may as well go and take a look.

TTT

She punched in the code to the door and pushed it open. A dusty smell accosted her nose and she smiled. The one huge room had become a lot of small rooms. A hallway and staircase, a kitchen, a games room, a television room, a study, at least 20 bedrooms and an office. It was perfect, and as soon as the decorators finished it off she would open it up. Seeing all the planning and work becoming a reality was amazing. She felt high as a kite, so happy she couldn't stop herself laughing and spinning Pip around the room a few times.

She decided to walk back, excess energy coursed through her body and she wasn't looking forward to the moaning she would hear at Jack now that he was home. She hadn't mentioned the fact he had left the team in the lurch since they had been sorting out Professor Yana's work. Thing's had got a little hectic after that. But she knew they wouldn't be happy.

Then there was the other question. Did she tell them she had been with Jack and get herself yelled at or did she keep up the façade that she went to London. She guessed it all relied on whether she still wanted to go or not. On the one side not going would keep her story safe but it would mean she wouldn't find out anything about her old family. Of course, she reminded herself, there was never any certainty that she would find anything. But she didn't want to lie to the team either. And what would they think when she walked in with red hair and not talking.

By now she was stood in front of the visitors centre and she was frightened. What if he wasn't there? It was a totally irrational fear but it was there, at the back of her mind. The Doctor had said that they had returned just after the President was assassinated. That meant the team had already been in the Himalayas. What if Ianto had died already, what about the others, would they be there? She pushed open the door silently kicking herself. If Ianto survived long enough to be killed by the Master then he would have to be alive. As for the others, she'd just have to wait and see.

In the elevator Pip's tail curved comfortingly around her neck and she fiddled with the blue skirt of her dress. It was now or never, she pushed the button on the Hub door and watched it roll back before stepping into the Hub.

'Are you going back to him?' She almost fainted. Ianto's voice!

'I came back for you.' Oh yeah, right Jack and Ianto, she reminded herself, not Winter and Ianto. 'All of you.' There was a fast beeping and Tosh turned around only to see Winter standing in the doorway. She took in a deep breath and everyone else spun around. Owen was first to speak.

'What is Violet Saxon doing in our Hub?' Winter hardly heard, she was staring at Ianto. He was here, alive. But every time she blinked all she could see was a bullet running through his head. Jack answered for her.

'Violet Saxon, is Nemo.'

'What?' Gwen glanced at Jack and then Winter, 'stop messing around.' Jack walked forward and pulled Winter closer to the team. They looked at her eyes and gasped. 'But I was at Downing Street. I spoke to you. Why didn't you tell me?'

'She couldn't.' Jack replied 'Harold Saxon was actually an alien and was holding Nemo hostage to get to me.' Ianto fidgeted under her stare.

'Fine I understand that and I'll believe it, but how come she doesn't tell us this herself.' Winter broke her gaze and looked at Owen who was scrutinising her. She bit her lip and opened her mouth. Jack stayed silent encouraging her to talk but after a few moments she relaxed and hung her head. It just wasn't happening.

'She can't talk.' Jack replied. Owen's brow furrowed.

'Why?'

'Nemo?' she had broken free from Jack's side and was walking steadily toward Ianto. He coughed, uncomfortable with the situation. When she finally made it to him she reached up and hesitantly brushed a hand over Ianto's forehead. Everyone was silently watching the exchange as she examined him for any signs of damage. Then all the tension left her body and she flung her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against her. Pip returned to Jacks side and as tears seeped into the shoulder of Ianto's Jacket he pulled her into Jack's office. The door swung shut and the whole team turned to stare at Jack.

'Why?' Owen repeated.

'It's complicated, but he did something, she, saw something.' Jack whispered, 'ever since then she hasn't spoken.'

'Not at all?'

'Not a word.' Jack sighed. Toshiko fidgeted in the uncomfortable silence and turned to her computer.

'We had rift activity.' She said. Everyone moved into positions around her desk.

TTT

In the office Ianto stood with Winter still clasped in his arms. 'What is it? What's wrong? Please tell me.' She stepped back and held onto his arms fighting back the tears and trying desperately to speak to him.

'so…so…so…s..o …sc…sc…sca…scare…' she stuttered.

'Scared?' she nodded and he wiped the tears from her face. 'Of what?'

'yo…yo…yooo…you…'

'Of me?' he asked confused, she shook her head rapidly, 'ok, ok, not of me, something about me.' She nodded.

'l…l…lo….l.l…l' she gritted her teeth and stamped her foot angrily continuing to stutter the words she needed to say so badly. 'l...l…loss…lossss…lose…losi'

'Losing me?' she nodded, 'why? I'm right here, I've been right here all the time, well we went to the Himalayas for a while…' she nodded quickly. 'The Himalayas?'

'tr…tr…tra…'

'Trap?' She nodded tiredly. He bit his lip and pulled her back into a hug. 'Relax.' Don't stress yourself out. There was a knock on the door and Jack entered.

'Wow does that feel weird, knocking on my own door. Anyway, we've caught a spike of rift activity. You in?' Ianto looked down and Winter who nodded, wiping the tears from her face. He smiled and left to get the guns ready. 'You ok?' Jack asked quietly. She gave him a watery smile and nodded taking his arm when it was offered. 'Here, you dropped this.' He put his old hat on her head. 'Just look after it.' she smiled gave his arm a quick squeeze.

TTT

The ally was dry, but it was still bitingly cold. That was a problem with wearing dresses. Her legs were freezing. She pulled the black coat she had stolen from the TARDIS, further around her and observed the team. Owen stuck fast to the body of the man who had fallen from the car park but every now and then he would send an angry glare at Jack. Toshiko hardly looked up from the monitor in her hand, Ianto stayed kneeling so he didn't have to look at Jack and Gwen was just ignoring his existence. Until that is he tried to order them around like he used to. 'In charge again are you?' she asked, still refusing to look at him.

'I was hoping for a little power struggle, resolved by some naked wrestling.' Winter giggled and he winked at her as Gwen stormed off to speak to a the man she had introduced Winter to before, the same man who had called them in for that roman soldier, oh what was his name? Andy!

She followed them all back to the SUV but Jack stopped before getting in and turned around his wrist strap beeping.

'Wow, that never beeps!' Ianto pointed out.

'That's what I was thinking.' He replied and flipped it open. A blue figure was projected into the space before them.

'I can't believe I got the answer machine. What can you be doing that's more important than me?' The man said. Jack had recognition all over his face but it didn't look good. 'Anyway, you've probably traced the energy shift, found the body, all me, sorry about the mess. Bill me for the cleanup. Now, drinks, follow the transmission co-ordinates that's where I am, and hurry up, work to do. Help me obi-wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.' If the situation hadn't been so confusing Winter would have laughed. Instead she watched helplessly as Jack left the whole team again. This time with no car to get them home.

'You see that! He swans back in then he shuts us right out straight away.' Owen yelled.

'I can track him!' Toshiko offered. There was a sharp whistle behind them and they turned to see a Taxi pull up next to Ianto. They all piled in and Owen argued with the taxi driver who wanted a clear destination. Eventually Ianto offered to pay double however far they went and the two of them shut up. 'Reports coming in of a bar disturbance.' Toshiko informed them. 'Same co-ordinates as the SUV.'

'Tell the police we're dealing with it.' Gwen replied.

'Ok so who was that bloke in the hologram?' Owen asked, his gaze turning to Winter, she shrugged.

'Looked like Jack recognised him.' Ianto told them.

'Then why didn't he let us go with him?' Toshiko asked.

'Cause he's typical Jack isn't he, he disappears he comes back and then he runs away again. He shuts us out, we don't even know his real name.' Gwen vented.

'Or which time he comes from.' Tosh added

'Exactly he's supposed to be our boss and we know nothing about him. It drives me crazy.' Gwen finished her rant and stared silently ahead.

'It is more fun when he's around though.' Ianto added. Winter smiled. As everyone agreed with him. The car was silent for a moment and then Owen interjected.

'We could always try and bring him down a bit, you know put Gwen in charge, he could be second in command for a while. See what its like to be us.'

'n…n…n…n…nno!' Winter stuttered. They all turned to look at her, for everyone but Ianto this was the first they'd hear her speak since she'd returned. 'h…he….d…d…d…di…nn…t'

'He didn't?' Ianto asked, she nodded.

'w…ww….wa…..wan…'

'Want.'

'ttt….tto….to…g..go…f…fff…ff…for…ssso…so…ll..lll..lon…'

'He didn't want to go for so long.' Ianto translated. She put her head in her hands and nodded.

'What happened to you?' Gwen asked quietly.

'iii…i…i..c..c…c…a…a…can..'t' she took the hat off and pulled roughly at her hair in frustration. She wanted to explain. She wanted to tell them everything. They were her team, her friends. They could help her. But she couldn't get the words out. Ianto put a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry, it's fine. Take your time.' She nodded and wiped away an angry tear as they pulled up at the bar. Ianto opened the boot of the SUV as Gwen worked out her plan of attack. He pulled a long object out of the car and handed it to Winter. 'Thought you might want this back.' She took her sword gratefully and smiled at him. He looked at her quizzically as if just noticing something. 'are those my beads?' her hand flew to her neck and she silently cursed herself. He had no knowledge of her taking them, he'd been dead. She looked up like a rabbit caught in headlights unsure of what to say or do. He smiled and pulled the captain's hat to the side slightly. 'suits you.' He commented quietly and turned on his heel back to the others. She let out a breath she hadn't realised she'd been holding and looked at the sword in her hand. It felt like years since she'd held this.

They silently entered through the front and hid behind the doors and pillars. Gunfire suddenly broke the silence and Winter yelped as the glass next to her shattered. Gwen pushed her back as a voice called out to them.

'Alright, everybody out.' They entered the room, Winter behind Gwen and Ianto.

'Everything alright Jack?' Gwen yelled as they entered the room. He held his hand up to stop them from firing.

'It's ok! Ok! Ok!'

'You've got a team!' the new man said, 'How sweet.' He surveyed Winter and Toshiko as they approached cautiously. 'OH! Pretty little friends. No blond though, you need a blond.'

'God he's worse than Jack.' Owen sneered.

'Oh! Do you have a team name? I love team names! Go on.'

'Torchwood.' Jack told him. He seemed to deflate.

'Oh? Not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini cops? No? Torchwood. Oh dear.' Jack looked around at his team as they lowered their guns, or in Winter's case, moved to the side to sit on a table. Jack gave her a 'you shouldn't have come' look but she stuck her tongue out quickly. He smirked but then turned to the man in the red coat, next to him.

'Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Nemo, Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper meet…'

'Captain John Hart.' The man introduced himself, nodding to the team.

'We go back.' Jack looked at John un-amused.

'Excuse me, we more than go back, we were partners.' John argued.

'In what way?' Ianto asked, his gun still trained on John.

'In every way.' John replied. 'And then some.'

'It was two weeks.' Jack argued.

'Except that two weeks was trapped in a time loop so it was five years. It was like having a wife.' Jack suddenly lost his serious look.

'You were the wife.'

'No you were the wife.'

'You were the wife.'

'Yeah but I was a good wife.' It was like watching a tennis match until Toshiko butted in.

'I bet you were.' They all turned to look at her. 'What?' she defended, 'don't pretend you haven't noticed, he's cute.'

'They're just shy.' John told her. Winter sat and listened to John's story of the woman and the canisters. Jack stood by her side but he didn't look like he was buying it. To be honest it did sound a little unbelievable. He didn't look like the dying wish follower to her. Jack approached him and warned him.

'We do this, you get out of here right away.'

'Does this mean I get to see your house?' He smiled and Jack walked away. Winter hopped down and followed but John hurried to stand right next to her. 'So where's your gun?' he asked. She frowned and motioned to her sword. 'Oh more of a blade type, I find they can be useful but nothing beats a good sonic cannon. Nemo? Was it?' she nodded. 'Silent type huh? I dated a girl once, no mouth. Wasn't much for conversation but boy could she …'

'JOHN!' Jack yelled. He opened the SUV door and motioned sharply for the man to get in. Winter climbed into the boot, followed by Owen.

'We really need to get more seats put in this thing.' He moaned as they were tossed around in the back. She smiled and held onto the edge.

Jack got out with John and they continued into the garage. Winter picked Pip off Ianto's sliver tray and went to sit in the conference room but when she got there it was a bit of a surprise. It was filled with plants. Gwen called up from the ground floor.

'We had a small spate of Alien plant sales. It was the only place we could fit them. The new conference room is round the corner from your room.' Winter frowned and made her way down to the new and improved room. It looked very much the same, same art deco table, same chairs and filing cabinets. She took a seat near the end and pulled her I-pod from her jacket pocket. Chucking the jacket on the floor in the corner and putting her hat on the table, she put the I-pod in the all purpose speaker and played a few songs. If there was one way she could learn to use her voice again. She'd hum along to some songs.

TTT

Eventually the team began to filter in and she felt much more confident. She shut the I-pod off and watched as John took a seat opposite her. He stared at her unnervingly and Ianto took up a protective stance at her side. Jack and Gwen sauntered in a few moments later and the meeting began.

Toshiko stood up by the main screen. She pulled up a map and fed in the graphics. 'Seven hours ago we logged a minor surge in rift activity across three locations.' She told them.

'Seven of us, three locations, that's simple. Two people per canister. And one to stay home and make celebratory cookies' John told them. Jack turned around and smirked at the man.

'Excuse me, I give the orders.'

'Well give some, big boy.' He shot back. Winter smirked at Jacks face at being called 'big boy'.

'John's right, I'm sorry do you prefer John or Captain?' Gwen asked. Winter rolled her eyes and crossed her legs, moving Pip into a more comfortable position on her lap.

'With eyes like yours? You can call me Vera I won't complain.'

'h…he's n…not serious?'

'She Speaks!' John exclaimed happily. Jack glanced at Winter.

'That's good! It's getting better.' She smiled and looked down at Pip to hide her blush.

'Tosh and Owen take the north, Ianto and Jack go west. Me and Vera will take the docks.' Winter smirked but then stopped.

'I'm n…not s…taying!' she glared at Gwen.

'Fine then, you can go with Jack.'

'I d…d…don't take orders f…rom…anyone. I'm g…g…going with y…ou.' Gwen didn't look please but John looked amused, probably more at her stutter than her argument. Jack broke into it.

'Excuse me not to repeat myself…'

'Have you got a problem with this Jack?' everyone glanced between the pair. The tension was rife and almost visible. Jack smiled and looked slyly at John, who gazed straight back.

'Not at all.' He replied, John broke the tension by giving the team some advice.

'Now given the canisters are radioactive, don't open them.' Gwen clapped her hands together.

'Let's go guys.' She turned to leave and Winter stood up, the monkey safely tucked under one arm.

'Gwen, I need a word.' Winter looked back and forth between Gwen and Jack. He motioned to John. 'Keep him company for a moment will you.'

'Oh can't I watch this bit,' John moaned, 'he's gonna give you all the do's and don'ts I love it.' Jack pointed to Winter and the door.

'She'll be with you in a second.'

'c…c…come on.' Winter grabbed her hat and motioned to the passage way and John kept in line.

'So, you stutter.' She rolled her eyes, was that the best conversation he could think of.

'd…d…didn't used t…t…t…to' he glanced over as she neared the door to her room.

'No? What happened?' She punched the code in quickly and headed inside to grab a new coat, something that reached her legs this time. John strolled in and lay down on the bed. She looked over and rolled her eyes again before going back to rifling through the clothes in her wardrobe.

's…s…omeone I loved…got sh…sh…shot…t.' she replied quietly.

'In front of you.' She stopped rifling and nodded. 'Yeah I know how that feels. It's happened a couple of times to me.' He mentioned in an off handed way. 'Of course at least one of those times I was the one shooting.' This broke the tension slightly and she resumed hunting for her coat. The cap was suddenly lifted from her head. 'Is this Jack's?' he asked.

'Y…y…yes' he examined himself in the mirror for a moment the put it back on her head.

'I don't think you should come.' He told her. Her face grew stormy.

'W…w…why?' he bit his lip.

'It's not safe.' He replied. She opened her mouth to argue but he placed a hand over it. 'I'm not safe.' She furrowed her brow. 'You may want to record this 'cause I never say it but…' he paused for a moment and backed up to the door. 'I'm sorry.' With a quick smile he opened the door and slid through, she sped towards it but when she yanked at the handle it didn't work. She typed in the code but it still didn't work. 'I've reprogrammed the lock. You're in lock down.' He yelled through. 'It'll open in roughly three hours. Trust me, it's for the best.' Then there was silence. She glared at the door and hammered for a few moments before giving up and lying on the bed. Pip sat next to her and squeaked.

'W…w…what…t do you t…t….t...think he m…meant?' she asked the monkey. He shook his head and lay across her stomach.

**Reviews make my heart grow warm, and it's bloody freezing in here so if you don't mind?**


	33. Kiss Kiss Bang Bang part 2

**Hello, well, general comment. Lots of people commenting on John being a bit nice. Personally I think he can be nice. But I think when you see this half of the chapter you'll realise that although he's being nice, he's also being a bit patronizing and remember he did lock her in her room, that's not exactly the nicest thing anyone's ever done. Anyway… I figured you'd all like a new chapter :) but it comes with a warning. Writing this story has been by no means easy, I'm not blowing my own trumpet but I think I've done pretty damn good. HOWEVER there was a minor period in this season when I gave up and stopped writing. It was getting boring and monotonous. I picked it back up about the same time I started writing again but it means that a few chapters (this not being on of them) aren't as long, or as good as I originally thought they could be. I will go back over them but If a little mistake slips through I'm sorry. Also any more prompts for this story or it's companion would be greatly appreciated because it may help to add to the chapters that need more work. Thanks for your patience and understanding :) **

**Zaziness:**** Much warmer thank you :) I always knew she would have to start talking in some way shape or form pretty quickly because these would be pretty boring if she didn't I'm glad you liked it, theres still a bit of a twist to come though Hee hee! I think it was a mixture of things that made her less believable. Firstly the hair, secondly they couldn't originally see her eyes. Add that to the clothes and also another major factor. She'd been kept on the valiant for a whole year, especially with the stress Ianto's death must have caused her, she's likely to be thinner and less healthy looking than before. I guess Owen just glanced at her and the others, after the fact she was violet had been stated, just assumed he was right. Good question though I hadn't really thought of that. **

**sonotalady:**** Glad you don't want me freezing, I guess that would mean I couldn't upload the rest of the story. Ha! Blackmail!**

**Rachy Babes:**** So glad you think he's written ok! I think people tend to look at him and only see the murderous side. I think Exit Wounds proves that he does have a heart. He loves Jack (a little too much) so why shouldn't he feel bad for some girl who's been through so much she's gained speech problems. He's bad ass, not heartless. Hope you like the chapter :D**

On with the show…

****Watching the people get lairy

Is not very pretty I tell thee

Walking through town is quite scary

And not very sensible either

And if there's anybody left in here

That doesn't want to be out there

I predict a riot.

I predict a riot- Kaiser Chiefs

With a clang that gave the cog door a run for its money, the door to Winter's room burst open. She jumped into the air and Pip clambered behind her head in shock. No one stood at the other side. She glanced at the clock, two hours had past. So John had been slightly off. She stealthily made her way out to the main hub. John's voice echoed from the Hub as he hummed to himself. Taking the closest rope in her hands she clambered up and along, towards the autopsy room.

Pip made his way round in front of John and as he spoke to the blowfish and pulled out the pieces he needed Winter rounded behind him. He looked up and saw the monkey in front of him. 'I thought I left you with..?' she dropped to the floor behind him and he spun around. The blade of her sword an inch from his neck. 'Hello there.'

'h…hi.' She replied as harshly as she could with a stutter, and held out her hand. He put the small pyramid on her palm and she pocketed it. There was a noise to the side and they both looked up. Winter looked straight back so as not to give John an advantage but he was too shocked to do anything as he watched the entire Torchwood team appear in front of him. She noticed Jack's wrist strap in his back pocket and slipped it out heading up to stand with her friends.

'Pretty and resilient.' John told them as she leant against the wall next to Ianto. 'Is that even fair.'

'Maybe you didn't realise, you can beat, shoot, threaten and even poison us and we keep coming back stronger every time.'

'Well I think you aught to know, your boss is splayed out on the…' he trailed off as Jack walked through the door hands in pockets. '…pavement.' Jack smiled at him and leant on the metal barrier. 'Now that's impressive. Seriously, you could earn a fortune in the Vegas galaxies with an act like that.' Winter smiled as Jack stared imperiously down at John. 'Go on, how's it work.'

'I can't die.' John let out a slight laugh.

'No but really.'

'No but really,' Jack repeated, 'you can't kill me. No matter how many times you try. I can't die. Ever.' He smiled and made his way down the staircase.

'Yeah but what does it cost you?' John asked, 'every time you have to drag yourself back here how does it feel? All the pain and trauma. Plus you're reborn into this god forsaken mess. I pity you.' Jack laughed. But then lent in angrily.

'These people. This planet. All the beauty you could never see, that's what I come back for.' Winter swelled with pride as she heard Jack defend her planet. John still wasn't impressed though.

'What's in the canisters?' Gwen asked.

'Come clean time Captain' Owen told him. He looked between them all.

'Yeah alright. That woman I told you about. Had herself an Arcadian diamond. It's the rarest gem in the demaseen cluster, and just when I got my hands on her she only generates her own personal rift storm. If my lovely assistant would be so kind.' He motioned to Winter who glared at him and handed the pyramid to Jack. 'God I hate technological geniuses.'

'You said this was a dying woman's request.' Tosh accused.

'Yes she was dying, I shot her. Thought my luck had changed when I found out it had ended up here. So I'm thinking 50/50 he told them. Even split, good deal. Unless anyone fancies and orgy?' Jack shook his head and put a hand on John's shoulder pushing him up the stairs past Winter. She put a hand on Jack's chest, stopping him and handed over the manipulator. He smiled gratefully and kissed her cheek.

'Feeling better.' She gave him a confused look. 'John said you came over a bit faint.' She raised an eyebrow. And he sighed, 'I guess I should have realised he was lying. Where were you?'

'l…l…locked in m…my room.' He rolled his eyes and led the way into his office. They stood John across from Jack and Jack placed the puzzle on the table.

'Open it.' he ordered John.

'What? Now you forgot 'please', don't your manners get brought back to life too?'

'Now!' Jack replied. John sighed and stepped forward, carefully placing the triangle over the pyramid.

'This should give us the location of the diamond.' There was a fast beeping and another hologram appeared. This time of a woman. 'There she is.' Jack sat up and Winter stood straight to see over his shoulder.

'The woman you murdered.' Gwen reminded him.

'You travelled several galaxies for this.' The woman said. 'Well done.'

'Thank you gorgeous.' John replied.

'Except, there's no diamond.' Winter smiled and Jack smirked at Johns shocked look.

'What?'

'Only this.' The puzzle began to unfold and John stood like a rabbit in headlights.

'No no no!' he looked between the device and the woman. 'There's gotta be a diamond, it's all about the diamond!' the device suddenly shot through the air and attached itself to his chest.

'It's an explosive device which will latch on to the DNA of who ever killed me. It'll detonate in ten minutes. It can't be removed without exploding,' Ianto pulled out his stopwatch, 'so, don't bother trying, goodbye, lover. See you in hell.'

'No wait!' John yelled as the woman disappeared. Gwen looked round at Jack.

'You can't be serious, ten minutes.'

'Get it off me!' John shouted.

'Actually nine minutes fifty, forty nine, forty eight.' Ianto held up the stop watch. 'Always at the ready.' Winter giggled.

'Ok how big is this explosion likely to be Jack?' Gwen asked.

'That technology, that size, big.'

'So we should really get him out of the city.' Owen pointed out.

'Nine minutes thirty seven.' Ianto added.

'You've got to help me please,' John stumbled towards Jack.

'Why?' Jack asked. John screwed up his face like a spoilt child and lashed out, punching Jack in the face and grabbing Gwen. They raced forward but he already had her hand cuffed to his.

'What have you done?' Gwen asked.

'It's hyper steel,' he told her, 'impermeable, deadlock sealed, no way to undo them unless you have, this key.' Like some kind of magic show he swallowed the key. Gwen grabbed his throat.

'You are unbelievable.'

'And yet you still find me strangely attractive. Now you lot better find a solution pronto or you'll be blown up with me.'

'Would shooting him stop the DNA trigger?' Owen asked. Jack held a hand out.

'No.' Jack replied.

'So what are we going to do now team, the orgy's still on offer by the way, especially now I've got the cuffs out.' Ianto pulled the stop watch out again.

'Nine minutes four seconds.'

'Tosh, the rift predictor program have you perfected it yet?' Gwen asked.

'Pretty much.' She replied.

'Anything in the next few minutes?'

'Gwen, no way.' Jack told her.

'What's she talking about.' John asked. Winter grabbed the keys from Ianto and rushed out to start the SUV. She jumped in the back just as Ianto, Tosh, Gwen and John burst through the doors and piled in. Gwen pulled out of the garage and sped back towards the car park where the man had fallen from the roof, earlier that day.

The car was in commotion everyone yelling a time or a reading or (in John's case) a sexual comment. Winter shut her eyes and zoned out.

She was so tired.

Her mind wandered and the noise began to fade away into a gentle hum, wait a minute. That wasn't any old hum. It was … she opened her eyes and took in a quick breath. She was standing on the grating of the TARDIS, the control room was illuminated with its usual greenish hue and the Doctor sat in the captain's chair a book on his face and his head leant back. She smiled at the snores coming from under the book and approached him. He shifted when she lay a hand on his arm and reached for the book. To her surprise it fell from his face before she could quite touch it. He grunted and his eyes opened a sliver. For a moment he seemed to stare at her but then he turned to face the console and yawned. She laughed and his head snapped to face her.

'Nah.' He whispered to himself. Gently she pulled him and he stood then she began pushing him through the TARDIS. He didn't seem to be too worried by the pressure but she found it odd. Obviously he couldn't see her but he could hear her and she'd been able to affect the book slightly. And for the life of her she had no clue how but she was pushing him towards his bedroom. He opened the door and slid his shoes and jacket off before climbing into his bed. She smiled and swept his hair back from his face. 'Thank you.' He murmured. Before going completely unconscious. She laughed again.

'You're welcome.' She replied.

'What for?' Winter's eyes snapped open and she looked over at Ianto as they span around the car park heading to the top floor.

'P…p…pardon?' she asked.

'You said 'you're welcome' to thin air.' He told her. 'and you didn't stutter.' She shook her head recognising where she was and furrowing her brow.

'Oh! D…d…did I? Just…t th…inking I guess...' They all bundled out of the car and she marvelled at the rip in time that had appeared across the way.

'Out!' Gwen ordered, 'Get out!' John stumbled out of the car and Winter approached the rip.

'You're not really going to sacrifice yourself are you?' he asked. She began walking forward.

'We have to go.' She replied.

'What? What about a last minute rescue? What's the point of being on a team if you don't get a last minute rescue?' Gwen spun around and spoke up.

'Tell Jack, Tell Jack I…' just at that moment Jack and Owen spun around the corner in a new sports car. Jack leaped out and headed straight for John, knocking him to the floor and injecting something into his chest.

'Owen, it's not working.'

'What are you doing?' Gwen yelled.

'Trying to confuse the disk!' Owen replied.

'Why didn't it work?' Jack asked.

'I don't know!' Owen yelled back. Toshiko joined in the babble.

'Jack do something!'

'I've got to go Jack.' Gwen told him. Jack leapt towards John and pulled him off the ground as he did so the bomb suddenly broke off and fell to the ground. Everyone stared at it in shock. Only Winter acted, leaping at it and taking a running cricket shot, throwing it into the rip. There was a sudden blast of energy as Jack pulled her backwards, sending them all flying into the air. They stood up to find the sky had gone suddenly dark.

'What the hell?' Jack stared at his watch.

'Jack? What's going on why has it gone dark?' Gwen questioned.

'The rift's reverted to the moment he came through.' Jack replied. 'Everything's jumped back to the beginning of the night.'

'And you were never here.' Gwen glared at John.

'Now we've got to avoid ourselves great.' Jack told them all.

'It's a temporal displacement. Makes your tongue tinkle doesn't it, lovely.' John told them. Gwen stared incredulously at him.

'What was in the syringe?' she asked.

'Torchwood DNA.' Owen told her. 'DNA from all of us fused and injected into his heart, temporarily corrupted his DNA, temporarily confused the disk.'

'You mean there's a bit of all of you inside of me? Sweet god that's all I need.' John moaned.

'Thank you.' Gwen told the two men.

'I want you gone.' Jack told John.

'Well we've got to work out a way to get these off first.' Gwen motioned to the hand cuffs. Once John had regurgitated the key and Gwen had vented her anger on his nose, John turned to the team and waved. He headed over to the side and programmed something into his manipulator.

'You know I meant everything I said.' He called. Winter looked up and saw he was looking at her. She walked steadily towards him until they were only a meter apart. 'In your room.' He smiled and she blushed slightly. His voice lowered. 'Like I said I don't often say this, but I'm sorry.' She sensed a real emotion beneath it all so joked back at him.

'R…really b..because you seem to b..be say…ing it a lot lately.' She smiled. He grinned and leant over kissing her cheek. She heard Jack make a disgruntled growl, John grinned.

'I love making him do that.' He murmured before speaking up again, 'See you around Doll.' She nodded to him and backed away a little. Light shone around him as he turned as if just remembering something, 'Oh!' he looked over at Jack, 'By the way, I was going to tell you. I found Grey.' Winter's eyes widened and she looked over at Jack. He looked stunned. The light faded taking John with it.

'Who's Grey?' Gwen asked.

'It's nothing,' Jack replied, glancing at Winter, 'let's get back to work.' They piled back into the car and Winter squeezed into the back.

'So,' Ianto asked a hint of jealousy in his voice, 'What was he doing in your room.' Winter blushed and Jack glanced back from the driver seat to smirk at her.

'l…lock…king me i…in it.t…t.'

'And what did he say?' Jack asked.

'N…n…n…nothing.' Silence ensued.

…

'So where the hell do we go now?' Owen asked.

…

**Naxt chapter may not be up untill Tuesday/Wednesday depending on what time I'm let out of school Tuesday :) after that I'm home for Christmas so they should flood in :D that's the plan anyway. If you like it… Review!**


	34. Sleeper

**Ok so here's the bit where I grovel and apologise. I know I said I'd put this up on Wednesday and it's now Friday but I've had a bad week to be honest. I have big exams to study for, I have do this thing that my friends just accept when I don't talk for days and pretty much only write things down or use basic sign language to communicate (if I do at all) and my brain had to choose the week of the end of school where I have to do a lot of organising and settling of arguments. Then there's Christmas which my mother is all stressed about so I've been trying to help out and University replies which have got me stressed and to top it all of with a nice silver bow, I'm sick, again. Grrrrrr! Anyway, how have you been? :D**

**So to make up for it I'm going to post a full episode now. But I just want to assure you that I haven't forgotten this story and I have all of it written out that you need to worry about right now. So it will get through to you. I just can't guarantee why.**

**Oh! On another sad (in both ways to be honest) note. I popped into my local WH Smiths and picked up Torchwood magazine only to discover it was the last issue *cries* now I have to wait until the new series comes out. Oh well, sorry for being such a downer :( Promise I'll get better :) especially with reviews…**

**Thank you ****animeboyluv**** for putting this story on your alerts. We love you too!**

**Zaziness:**** Oh it's freezing. Snow in most places :) including Cardiff…no I don't check the news and weather for a city 3 hours away from me *shuffles feet*… Yeah I missed Owen's comments too. They can be really hard to think of sometimes so I'm always glad when a little Owen just pops into my head and says something witty. Ha! I loved jealous Jack and Ianto, it's their own fault. They want her they can bloody well show her that until then she's free to do anything she likes! Lol. Trust me she's going to have enough problems to deal with for the time being but I think the whole back-story thing is an excellent idea and I'll look into it. Yeah I know people miss Pip. Sometimes though I just feel he's difficult to fit into the story, there's only so much a monkey can do, even a highly intelligent one like Peregrine, however there is a large piece on him later in the series and I'll try and weave him in and out a little more.**

**sonotalady:** **:D** **Ianto jealous was actually a very late modification. But I was looking back over the last series and realised, ok this is the girl that, if it wasn't for Jack, he would be all over, he'd be lost without her. In one episode they have a chat where Winter realises he isn't there for her to call on anymore because he has to put his boyfriend and their plans first. So why shouldn't he get a moment where he realises that he can't have her there all the time because she's not his and she's free to like other people. Wow! That was a bit longer than I'd planned! As for the whole four way thing… trust me I thought of it. no it may not fit in the story but Hell yes it would be awesome! Hmmm, look at the end of this chapter when you're done reading…**

****Haven't slept in a week  
My bed has become my coffin  
Cannot breath, cannot speak  
My head's like a bomb, still waiting  
Take my heart and take my soul  
I don't need them anymore

The one I love, Is striking me down on my knees  
Drowning me in my dreams, Over and over again  
Dragging me under

Hypnotized by the night  
Silently rising beside me  
Emptiness, Nothingness  
Is burning a hole inside me  
Take my faith and take my pride  
I don't need them anymore

This bed has become my chapel of stone  
A garden of darkness to where I'm thrown  
So take my life, I don't need it anymore**  
**

The Rasmus- The one I love 

The TARDIS was almost silent. Winter opened her eyes and looked around at the coral shaped structure and sighed. Here she was again. She leant back against the consol and furrowed her brow as her thoughts turned to her odd predicament. This was the fifth time she'd found herself standing in the main console room without moving from her real place back on earth. Or at least she guessed she wasn't moving, that's hopefully what this trip would show her. 'Right then.' she said. 'I guess I should find out what the hell I'm doing here this time.' Suddenly the door flew open and she looked around to it. A red headed woman stood facing the outside world as she babbled.

'I don't need injections do I because my friend Vena went to Cambodia and Barr aim and she…' the woman trailed off. 'You're not saying much.'

'No, it's just.' Winter grinned, that was the Doctor so this must be his new companion…well companion to be anyway. Jack had mentioned Martha was home now. He'd even considered hiring her but she'd talked him out of it. A new face randomly turning up was the last thing the team needed. 'It's a funny old life, in the TARDIS.' He sounded sad.

'You don't want me.' The woman replied.

'I'm not saying that.' He told her. Winter approached the door and looked out at the Doctor, his hands full of luggage. She smiled.

'But you asked me.' The woman sounded really unhappy. If he didn't let her go Winter had a good mind to phone him up and give him an earful. 'Would you rather be on your own?'

'No. Actually no,' he put the luggage down, 'but, the last time. With Martha, like I said, it got complicated and that was all my fault.' The smile on Winter's face faded. He missed her. Martha would like to hear that. 'I just wanna mate.'

'You just want TO mate!' the woman yelped, her voice rising in volume.

'No I just want A mate,' the Doctor defended.

'You're not mating with me sunshine!' the Doctor's eyes grew panicked.

'A mate! I want A mate!' he yelled.

'Well, just as well because I'm not having any of that nonsense I mean you're just a long streak of nothing, you know! Alien nothing.' Winter burst out laughing at the disagreement and both the woman and the Doctor peaked around the door. 'And what the hell was that!' the Doctor shook his head and squinted into the TARDIS straight at Winter who covered her mouth to prevent freaking them out anymore.

'Ok,' the Doctor said, moving on.

'I can come?' the woman gasped.

'Yeah, course you can yeah.' Winter didn't need to see the woman's face to know she was smiling and she grinned too when the Doctor did. She shut her eyes to blink but suddenly the noises faded and when she opened her eyes she was in her room in the hub. Pip pulling at her hair.

Sighing she pulled herself off the bed and approached the camera she had set up across the room to record her movements. She took it back to her bed and watched the tape. At first it was just 3 hours of sleeping but then suddenly she sat up, her eyes still closed. Her breathing had stopped totally. 'Right then.' her sleeping self said 'I guess I should find out what the hell I'm doing here this time.' Her head snapped around to face the camera and Winter yelped, it was like watching a horror movie. Especially when she had smiled and laughed. Then her eyes snapped open and she got up to retrieve the camera.

The video went blank and Winter lay back on the bed thinking. Did this count as something she should let the Doctor know or was it harmless for the time being. She didn't want to bother anyone, she was most likely just being daft. She only wished her stuttering would stay away like it did when she was in one of the dazes. It had gotten a lot better. It was easy to understand her now but still, she wanted her free speech back. When she could make a witty comment without ruining the whole joke by stuttering through it. She put the tape in a case and put another in the recorder. Hoping that by compiling all of the evidence she could of the odd moments it would help her understand them, or maybe just make a good horror flick.

With her (now natural) hair in a messy pony tail and her PJ bottoms laced tightly around her hips, she wandered out into the hub with Peregrine in her arms, to make a cup of tea. People would be in soon, people being Jack, Ianto and Tosh. Would she tell them? Probably not.

TTT

The car was totalled. Winter looked at the twisted metal as the ambulance crew and Owen studied the man who had fallen on top of it. 'Gwen, Owen go to the hospital see if he says anything. Interview the husband and wife while your there, Tosh, Nemo with me.' She glanced up at the high building, holding the RAF cap on her head before following him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

'W..w…what is it w…ith m…magnolia.' Winter commented as they entered. The whole room was one of those spotless modern ones with a small dresser near the window that had been smashed in. Tosh ran over to look at it.

'Personally I'm more of a tube line chic sort of man.' Jack told her. She smiled and turned to the police officer in the room. 'What have we got then?' Jack asked. The officer shrugged as if he hadn't a clue.

'Bit weird this one.' He replied, 'might be one of yours nobody saw anything or heard anything, blah blah blah, the usual. Don't know why I bother asking anyone anymore.'

'Thanks so much, if you could just wait out side.' Jack showed him graciously to the door. But he wasn't quite finished yet. Jack rolled his eyes at Winter.

'In my opinion, the husband did it. Looking for trouble, expecting to be burgled.'

'Really?' Jack replied a sarcastic look on his face.

'Yeah. No other reason for keeping sports equipment in the bedroom.' They looked down at the cricket bat and Winter saw an opportunity to be annoying.

'Unless that…t…t was his th..thing.' Jack grinned at her and the police man furrowed his brow and seeing his chance Jack ushered him out the door.

'Making friends?' Tosh asked. Jack shook his head.

'Not really. What have you got?'

'Well no glass inside so it was defiantly broken out.' Tosh concluded. Jack knelt down to look at another man, lying against the wall, a trail of blood leading up the paint where he fell and slid down.

'They said the stab wounds were made by a long thin blade.' Jack informed them.

'S….s….o not the bat then.' Winter pointed out. Jack nodded.

'No other weapons in here so, how the hell did they manage it?'

'Husband was unconscious and the wife probably weighs less than I do, I can't see either of them doing this.' Toshiko told him.

'When you fear for your life you'll be surprised what you can do.' Jack seemed to be talking from past experience. He thought for a moment.

'W….w….well? Are w…we going to s…tand here like lemons…s or get back t…to the hub?' Winter asked. Jack looked up at her.

'You ok, you seem agitated.' She pinched the bridge of her nose and nodded.

'y…eah, j…just t…t…tired.'

'Didn't sleep well?' she shook her head and he nodded. 'well I think you're right, not much we can do here, you go down to the SUV and we'll get someone to bring this guy downstairs.' She wandered down the stairs and hopped into the front passenger seat pulling the cap onto her lap and running a hand through her hair. Sometimes, just sometimes she blinked and she thought for a second she saw a flash of light, or heard an odd bleeping sound. Then she'd look or listen again…and it was gone. Every so often her vision would go completely and she'd think her eye's were shut but they stung like they were open. She shook her head and looked up at Jack who was having a phone conversation with someone. Probably Gwen or Owen. Whoever it didn't matter. What mattered was not seeming like she was going mad. Jack would only fuss and she didn't want to be left out of the investigation.

Jack started the car up and she jumped. She hadn't even heard him get in. 'woow! Jittery!' Jack commented. She punched his arm playfully.

'I was d…d…eep in thought.' He acknowledged the comment and pulled the car back onto the roads, making they're way back to base. Suddenly his earpiece bleeped.

'What? What did he say?' Jack said to whoever was on the line. 'You're sure.' He frowned and nodded. 'Don't do anything we'll be there in a minute.' He span the car around and quickened their pace.

'W…w…what going on?'

'The second robber woke up. Apparently,' he glanced back at Tosh, 'the woman did it.'

TTT

All though the trip back Winter heard the same spiel coming from the woman in the boot. 'You can't do this!' and 'this is against my rights. Get me out of here!' rang out through the car. Owen kept rolling his eyes. So much so, that it was beginning to lose its effect. Gwen kept tapping her fingers against her knees, it was clear she wasn't particularly comfortable with tying the woman up, putting a bag over her head and chucking her in the boot. Winter had quite enjoyed seeing it done though.

Jack span into the garage and opened his door to find Ianto standing outside it. Winter got out and stood on the floor of the car seat so she could see him over the roof.

'I have the interrogation room all ready for you.' Ianto told him, ignoring the screams from the boot. Jack nodded and motioned for Owen and Gwen to take the prisoner downstairs. Winter hopped down and slammed the door shut, waltzing into the main hub and climbing the nearest rope to the swings. She lay across the long one and sighed as she let her mind wander.

Suddenly her clothes felt…wrong. She felt hot and sweaty, but dry at the same time. Like a massive stage light was shining down above her. There was a smell like soot and ash and her throat was clogging up. Then without warning something hit her skin, something hot, burning almost. It was like fire….fire….fire!

She screamed and sat up like a shot, misjudging the swing and tipping it over. Her foot caught in the rope and she opened her eyes to see the ground spinning 20 ft below and the RAF cap fluttering down towards the ground. People were shouting her names and she covered her ears. The rope slipped from round her foot and she fell.

Where the break would have been. Lol.

The ground she thought she'd hit was soft, and warm. She opened her eyes to see Jack's concerned eyes as he carried her down from the lift. He put her on the sofa and suddenly she was surrounded by people. Owen was feeling her temperature and heart rate. Ianto sat on her left smoothing back her hair and mumbling. Jack sat on her right holding her hand, Toshiko stood a meter behind them biting her fingernail and Pip sat at her feet, his small hands clasping her jeans tightly.

'I'm f…fine.' She mumbled. 'What…t…t. happened?' Jack frowned.

'Well first you lay up on the swing,' Owen told her pointing his thumb at it, 'and then your arm started twitching. Then you started thrashing and then your back arched up and you screamed and fell off the bloody thing scaring the pants off everyone in the room.' He accused. 'Looked like you were possessed.'

'What the hell happened?' Jack asked. She shrugged.

'J…just a nightmare, like I said I did….d…n't sleep well last night…t.'

'You still having those nightmares?' she pondered the question. Yes, if you could count the TARDIS visits as nightmares, she'd been having them. Because she knew that's what that odd dream had been. It had felt like a TARDIS visit, not like a normal nightmare where you run, but you can't get away because you're too slow. It was real, hot and terrifying. But she knew Jack meant the old nightmares. The ones where she stood outside a flaming house while her brother burnt to death, or where she actually got into the house and found his flaming corpse before falling into the pits of fiery hell. Even so. She nodded. Owen seemed to give her the nod of approval and Ianto got up to get her some water. Jack wrapped an arm over her shoulder and looked over to Tosh.

'Anything on the body scans?' he asked. She went back over to her computer as he rubbed soothing circles into Winter's arm while Pip settled in her lap.

'Nothing out of the ordinary.'

'What about the light? Power surge?' She shook her head and Ianto held out a glass of Water. Winter took it gratefully trying to keep up with the conversation.

'Nothing from us, there was an electromagnetic build up around her but I can't see how she caused it.'

'The same thing happened in the hospital Jack.' Owen informed them. 'It can't be a coincidence.'

'It's her.' Jack agreed, 'I know it is, ok, lets do some test's see who or what we're dealing with.' Owen nodded and set off to bring the Woman up. Winter sighed and put the glass on the table. 'How you feeling?'

'Bet…t...ter' she replied.

'You could always go have a lie down,' he told her, 'in you bed.' He added after a moment's pause. She shook her head. After that episode she really didn't want to sleep again. 'Ok well. Will you just sit down for a while, somewhere stable?' She nodded and stood up, picking the hat up from the floor and moving to the Med bay. It was cooler in there and somehow quieter. Pip clambered up onto her shoulder and then skittered out of the room when he saw the needles come out. She sighed and settled herself on the stairs, watching Owen as he busied around the room.

Eventually Beth, the Woman from the flat, was brought in and Owen attempted to take some test. Winter watched in amusement as the needle kept snapping. She sniggered and Owen turned to glare at her.

'C…c….can't find a vein, Owen?' she teased. He pulled a face and picked up a knife.

'Bear with me.' They watched in amazement as it broke on her skin. And listened to Jack make his judgment.

'Ok Beth you make light bulbs blow and we can't break your skin what planet are you from?' well that's one way of finding out. Beth of course denied everything and Jack wasn't a patient man. He grabbed her arm, much to Gwen's anger, and dragged her out of the room. Gwen found the nearest monitor and switched on the link of the cells footage. Suddenly a spark of inspiration hit Winter. She snuck around to her desk and began typing in some carefully remembered times and dates, she could download what she found to a disk and store it in her draw where she'd hidden the tape from this morning. If she hadn't videoed her strange trances over the past few weeks, the TORCHWOOD cameras probably had.

TTT

What with Ianto checking up on her every half hour and people walking back and forward around her, it took a few hours to get all of the trances she could from the Hub cameras and the SUV cameras. She wouldn't even do it in front of Pip even though he had witnessed most of the moments first hand. She'd edited them down to include a little space before and after and had copied last night's episode into sequence along with the swing incident. The DVD had been safely taped to the top of her draw and she now sat on the sofa watching Ianto mess with Gwen's head as they set up the mind reading machine.

'That species has a particularly high blood pressure.' Jack defended.

'Oh yes their head's must explode all the time.' Winter smiled at Ianto's comment but his reference brought about memories of his own head, near exploding. She shuddered and Jack glanced her way. He signalled for Gwen to go and get the prisoner and ordered Ianto out of the chair when he pretended to by frying. He pulled a face like a child caught between guilt and laughter and came to sit by Winter, pulling out his trusty stop watch.

The probing was quick and eventful. The screaming became a little to much for Winter. She stood up and began pacing up towards the door and then back over. The lights went on the blink and then without warning Beth collapsed and they normalised. Winter watched the other Torchwood members look around in confusion. Then things went weird. The sudden change in Beth's demeanour and the morphing of the skin on her arm came as a bit of a shock but Jack seemed to almost expect it. He smiled as Gwen stepped forward.

'Oh my God!' she breathed. Jack pushed her backwards.

'I wouldn't get that close. Toshiko what happened?'

'It's a buried compartment, locked away. She couldn't have been aware of it.' Owen's face was a picture, then again Ianto's was pretty good to. Winter wasn't so impressed, after getting 3 hours sleep and rushing around the city like a lunatic before falling through the air at least 10 feet, nothing seemed impressive. Except maybe the thought of one of Ianto's coffees.

'Who are you?' Jack asked. In a heavy accent Beth replied.

'Kyla Janice. puta gruss. iss neer fass du hab fass far knarl.'

'Where are you from?' Jack tried.

'Kyla Janice. puta gruss. iss neer fass du hab fass far knarl.' Jack sighed and asked a final question.

'How do you like my boots?'

'Kyla Janice. puta gruss. iss neer fass du hab fass far knarl.' He marched over to Tosh's desk and pulled an instrument down.

'Jack what is it? What's she saying?'

'N…name, rank and serial n…number.' Winter replied. Jack looked up at her.

'Right.'

'w..w…well no need t….to sound sup…prised. We all heard it…t.' she replied. He studied her.

'What did she say?' he asked her.

'I t…t…told you.'

'No, literally. Tell me the exact words you heard.' She shrugged as they all stared at her.

'K…k…kyla Janice. Infant…t…try. 09724718.' Everyone's brow furrowed but his and Beth's.

'That's not what I heard.' Ianto commented. For a moment she thought Jack would take it further but he just smirked a little and went back to scanning Beth's arm.

'Now we know who she is, and why she's here.' Jack told them all.

'We do?' Tosh asked. Jack nodded and threw his device to Ianto. 'Switch off the probe. He ordered. As the machine powered down Beth's arm returned to normal and she woke up as if from a daze.

'Oh, you weren't lying that really hurt.' She moaned. 'Did you find anything?' They all looked at each other. Not sure what to say. Gwen settled with a maybe and took her back down to the cell. Ianto and Winter began to clear up the machine and half way through packing it into a cupboard Ianto spoke.

'So you really heard that? Her name and all her details? In English?' Winter nodded. 'How?' she thought back.

'I t…t….think it…t might be s…thing to do with… a litt…le accident…t with some Alien t…tech.'

'Before you came back.' She nodded. Jack had yet to really fill him in on what had happened when he disappeared and Winter found it difficult putting together a coherent sentence so he was trying to work with any information he could get. He had just opened his mouth to ask another question when Jack popped his head around the door.

'Team meeting, now, board room. Come on.' he pulled Winter through the door. 'I know you're probably worried about the whole hearing English thing but you don't need to. When you travel in the TARDIS it sort of gets into you're head, changes alien languages to whatever language you speak. I guess I'm used to it or something because I didn't hear English but it'll probably wear off soon.' She tried to nod gratefully but it was hard to pull off. Now she understood why she could hear it but she had a horrible feeling it wouldn't wear off and it was all very well but after a few months Jack would be bound to notice if she was understanding odd languages. Suddenly pulling off being normal had become even harder.

She took a seat in the boardroom and settled down to watch the presentation. Not taking in a second and having to get Owen to fill her in when it was over.

TTT

Winter stared at the desk. Her eyes set on it as though waiting for it to spring to life. Every so often she glanced out of the door and then back to the desk. He was gone. He would be gone a few minutes more…why was she just standing here. She had broken into things before. Stolen things before. It must just be because it was Jack's. with a final push she launched herself towards the desk and opened every draw, searching until she found the piece of paper she was searching for. Her heart leaped into her mouth as she heard Jack's voice in the Hub. She stuffed the paper in her bra and closed every draw, sitting down in his chair and spinning it too look like she had just been relaxing. He walked inside, did a double take then smiled. 'You feeling better?' Not really, she'd just stolen from him and was coving it with a friendly smile. Even so she nodded and got up to let him sit down.

'S…so what are we doing?' she asked him.

'We're going to freeze her. She's too dangerous to be left to gather information. We have to neutralise her and this is the only way we know how.' She bit her lip and nodded.

'W…when?'

'Now. Gwen's gone to get her and Owen's setting up.'

'J...Jack!' she gasped, 'W…hat about her p…p…partner?' he sighed and leant on the table. 'Your n…n…ot serious?'

'What else can we do. Why prolong this. We retcon the guy tell him she died in a car accident. He get's a body to bury …'

'B… not hers.' She argued.

'But he won't know that!'

'That's n…n….not... the p…point.' He looked at her angrily.'

'What would you have me do? Kill her?'

'W…w…what's the d…difference?' she frowned and walked out of the room down to her bedroom. Pip joined her from across the room where he had been perched on Ianto's shoulder and followed her down the corridors like a golden retriever. She let him in before entering the room herself and locked the door pulling the paper out of her bra and her phone from the draw.

Why was she doing this? Was it because she'd decided the trances were getting scary, or that they would be interesting to the Doctor. But he had a new companion, he didn't need to be fussing over her. She stared down at the number in her hand and typed it into the phone, her finger hanging over the 'call' button. To press or not to press? Peregrine sat on the bed and used her arm to stand himself up on two legs while he looked at the phone. With one fail swoop he reached out and flipped it shut. That settled it then. She wouldn't call. Not yet at least. Besides. It wasn't too dangerous. She was tired from the long case yesterday and being hauled out early to visit the scene. That had lead to her falling asleep which in turn led to the trances. As for the swing incident. Well she should know better than to fall asleep on a swing.

At that moment she made a promise to herself. She would get some sleep and see how things went. If the trances stayed safe she would leave them, forget they happened as soon as they were gone. But if they became more dangerous she would phone. That would have to be the way forward. It was the best plan she had at the moment. But that left the problem of the dream last night. If it happened when she slept how was she supposed to get any sleep to counteract the problem. Her eyes fell on the towel in the corner from her last shower and she thought about it. The medicine cabinet in the bathroom. Ianto kept it stocked with shampoo and paracetomal and most importantly, cold medicine. But not just any cold medicine. The kind that knocked you for six. She rushed through to the bathroom and retrieved the bottle. Bringing it back to her room. Jack wouldn't approve. Then again, Jack wasn't suffering, she was.

Without another thought she took some and put the bottle in her draw before tucking herself into bed and falling into a dreamless (and tranceless) sleep.

TTT

When she woke up the whole hub was shaking. It stopped suddenly and she sat up. Her hair a mess and her eyes clogged with salty residue. Rubbing them carelessly she raced upstairs with no shoes on Pip only just holding onto her hair.

Owen and Tosh were by her computers and Ianto stood by the spiral stairs. She joined the doctor and peered over Tosh's shoulder. 'W…What the hell's going on?'

'Petrol tanker.' Toshiko replied, but Winter had a feeling it wasn't an answer to her question. 'Looks like someone wanted to take out the M4 link road for some reason.' Then she stopped. 'No, it's not the road, there's an underground fuel pipeline. Special supply for the military, they're using it in emergencies.'

'Not anymore,' Owen commented, 'hold on, I've got a report coming through. Patrick Granger's been murdered.' Winter stared back and fourth to the people in the hub. They all seemed to know what they were doing but she felt like a spare wheel again. Maybe it was just the fogginess from the sleep.

'Who?' Tosh asked.

'Leader of the council,' Owen informed her, 'Stabbed several times in the chest and once in the forehead, sound familiar?' Pip appeared on Winter's shoulder again and handed her and earpiece, she stuffed it on just catching the last few seconds of Gwen's question.

'…want to kill him?'

'He's also the city co-ordinator,' Ianto spoke up, 'takes control of the city in case of major emergencies. Has all the security protocols.'

'Well how do you know that?' Owen asked.

'I know everything,' Ianto replied sighing, 'as it says so at the bottom of the screen.'

'W…well this is defiant…tly an emergency.' Winter commented as the rushed around searching for more information.

'They're putting all the pieces in place.' Jack told them. They heard some of Gwen and Jack's conversation as they rushed around and Winter took over Ianto's screen so he could check the power. Suddenly the conversation through the earpieces stopped. Everyone checked their earpieces and Tosh began to fervently type.

'The networks are down.'

'W…what? All of them?' Winter asked. She nodded.

'The entire system just went…kaput.'

'So? You're a tech geek can't you just hook something up?' Tosh rounded on Owen.

'No Owen I can't just hook something up the entire telephone network is down!'

'What about mobile connection?' he asked.

'The entire telephone network is down.' She repeated slowly.

'Mobiles, landlines, tin cans with bit's of string. Everything, absolutely everything. No phone's, the phones are all broken.' Ianto told him, bring his hand up to his face to illustrate. 'Hello? Is anyone there? No because the phones aren't working!' Tosh nodded in agreement and Owen sighed, frustrated.

'What about we try…' Tosh interrupted him.

'There is no way of getting in touch with Jack! No way.' Just then an old radio at the side began fizzing and Jack's voice crackled through. Winter pounced on it and answered.

'J...Jack!'

'Listen,' he replied, 'there's a cell, and it's active. Four including Beth and two are dead. We're tracking the last guy now; if we can get to him before he does anything we can stop this.'

'W…what can we d…do?' she asked.

'Get Tosh, he's heading for an abandoned mine just outside the city, I need to know what's out there.' Toshiko nodded.

'I'm on it.' she jumped over to the computer and Winter sat on the floor beneath the radio waiting for Jacks instructions. Tosh brought up a map of the man's movements and Owen and Ianto studied it as she tried to work out what he was heading for.

'Where the hell's he going? There's nothing there.' Owen growled.

'Nothing on the surface.' Tosh reminded him. Winter bit the nail of her thumb once again she felt totally out of place. And all she could hear from Jack's side was static. Tosh got down on her hands and knees and fiddled with the wires beneath her computer as Ianto raced upstairs and then back down with a file in his hands.

'This is as far back as our records go. There used to be a coal mine in the cliff, the army sealed it off in the 40's but it doesn't say why.' Tosh got up and started tapping into the army files, God Winter wished she could do that. The fun she could have. Ianto turned and raised an eyebrow at her, glancing at the radio. She shook her head, no, no message yet. He nodded and turned back to Tosh. 'You know, it's almost obscene what you do to security systems.' She smirked and then turned to look pointedly at Winter. She pressed the button on the radio and spoke through.

'Jack?'

'Yeah, I'm here. What is it?' he replied. Tosh took a step forward and then called over.

'The mine shaft, the military are using it for storage. Nuclear warheads,' she told everyone, 'ten of them, nobody's supposed to know, not even us.' Gwen's voice crackled through the radio.

'That's how this starts.'

'No heavy weapons.' Jack murmured in realisation.

'Exactly,' Gwen agreed, 'they don't need any they just use our own against us.'

'We left the key under the doormat, all you need is too walk in a take over.' Jack told someone, presumably Beth.

'Please tell me you can stop this.' Tosh asked. Owen and Ianto looking gravely over her shoulder.

'Going as fast as we can, if we don't we won't feel a thing. We're all at the centre of the blast radius.'

'W…well that…ts comforting.' Winter remarked, her voice coated with sarcasm.

'Come on, have a little faith, with a dashing hero like me on the case, how can we fail.' The radio was silent and Ianto looked at the computer seriously.

'He is dashing, you have to give him that.' Winter smirked but it didn't make her feel much better. She was well read on the atrocities at Hiroshima and was sure she didn't want to go through anything that those poor people had endured.

'And what if they can't stop it?' Owen asked. Always the one too make you see the bright side.

'They'll stop it.' Tosh assured them.

'Yeah, but if they can't?'

'Then,' Ianto told them, 'It's all over.' Winter got up and made her way over to him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze.

'Let's all have sex.' Owen said. Winter and Ianto dropped their joined hands and Ianto rolled his eyes.

'And I thought the end of the world couldn't get any worse.'

Tosh turned back to her computer, it didn't look like she was doing anything, just running her fingers over the keys trying to think of some way to help. Owen crossed his arms and stood stock still staring at the screen. Ianto pulled her over to the arch and around the corner of the med bay walls. She looked at him questioningly and he just shook his head and pulled her into a hug. He was worried, obviously, so was she but the pills were still in her system and the gravity of the situation, although she understood it, just didn't seem to register with her nerves. He pulled back and looked down at her, an odd expression on his face.

'After Lisa died,' he told her, she looked up in confusion, 'we spent ages dancing around our feelings, and then you told me that I was supposed to be with someone else.' She nodded carefully. 'And I listened and now I'm with Jack.' Again she nodded. 'But I didn't think that it would stop us being friends.' She gave him a sharp frown.

'It…t h…hasn't.'

'Then why won't you talk to me?' she opened her mouth to argue but he placed a hand over it. 'You haven't been sleeping well, you flinch when we go near you and I keep catching you looking at me like you didn't expect me to be there.' He sighed. The radio suddenly burst into life with an excitable Jack yelling about the world being safe. Everyone visibly relaxed and Winter turned to smile at Ianto. But he was gone. She frowned and watched the cog door role shut before making her way to Jack's office, sitting down in the chair, waiting.

TTT

Later that night. When Beth was dead and the team safely tucked in their beds. Jack slipped into Nemo's room. He watched her warily knowing that she was a light sleeper. Any noise could wake her. He seemed safe so he edged closer and knelt at her side. When he had first brought her into the world of Torchwood, Nemo had seemed like a child. She knew nothing of the world but what she had seen or been told by other she had met. Then she had immersed herself in books.

When it all got too much he would find her in the central library reading up on the history of this funny little planet and working on her language skills with the young librarian. The way she soaked in the knowledge when she set her mind too it made her almost as valuable as her acrobatic skills. He didn't tell her enough how important she was to the team. Gwen may be the glue that stuck them together but the woman in front of him, and she most certainly was a woman, held him together and reminded him who he did this for. The people out there who were just as naïve as she had once been and would soon be growing up. Hopefully as beautifully as she had.

He smiled and got up turning to leave. As he past the side table his hand brushed against the glass on the top and it fell to the floor. Before he could catch it, it had smashed at his feet. He swore and turned to apologise for waking her but was surprised to see, she slept on. His brow furrowed and he re-approached her laying his fingers carefully on her wrist. Well she was alive. Then why hadn't she woken. He put it out of his mind as a tiring day and cleared up the glass before leaving her room. Tiring day or not he'd still keep an eye on her.

**No Owen comment, sorry it just didn't feel right in this chapter. Anyway onto more important matters \/**

**There a times when I read reviews and think… that's a great idea, I'd love to do it but it just doesn't fit in with the way this series is going. You lot are AMAZING! You pick up on things I've obviously missed and you come up with little moments that I wish I'd thought of first. But then I realised. This is fan-fic and we're all here because of a love for someone else's work. Someone who came up with an idea that we wish we'd had (all hail the almighty Russell T Davis) but if we can sit at our computers, or in our beds, or in our classrooms, and change events, add our own characters and come up with ideas that, frankly, are sometimes genuinely as good as the program itself. Why can't we do fan-fic…of fan-fic.**

**So I'd like you to do something for me. Just give it a go. Take an idea…anything. Then take Jack, Owen, John, Ianto, Tosh, Pip, Winter, Gwen, Andy… all of them or just one of them. Write a piece for me :D I don't care if it's only 3 lines or 3 pages. The only rule is that it has to be from my universe (i.e Winter and Pip are in Torchwood) it doesn't have to go along with cannon. If you want to re-write Tosh and Winter from my companion story GO FOR IT! I just feel that I'd love to see what you could come up with!**

**Just write you're story, put it up on fanfic and tell me in a review that you did one, then I'll read it. If you want a response then tell me and I'll give one. If you don't tell me and I'll just mention I read it then you can do whatever you like with it, keep it up, take it down, it's up to you.**

**Please have a go, I don't care if you hate it and you think it's rubbish. I don't care if you butcher my characters and make them the most Mary-sue they can be. I just want you to try :) Please?**


	35. To The Last Man part 1

**Well, I'm still ill and it pouring down Snow over my area. Normally I love snow I really do. But when you're ill it pretty much takes the joy out of everything. Anyway, was going to post this tomorrow but my schedule is changing so much that I figure it would just be safer to stick it up now.**

**On a brighter note I'm really glad some of you are considering taking up my challenge (see bottom authors note on previous chapter). I'm really excited to read you're stuff. And anyone else who fancies a go, please do, it doesn't matter if you don't normally review me I'd just like to see your take :D**

**Zaziness:**** I really hope you manage to think of something because I'd love to see how your mind works lol. Probably as crazy as mine! I'm pretty certain the Language thing works two ways, obviously due to the general public not understanding Alien languages RTD didn't put many in but I'm defiantly going to play with the idea at some point. As for the trances and Pip I must disagree with you on one point. Closing the phone may possibly be the biggest mistake he's ever made. But we can't blame him. He's only a monkey of course. OW *winces* He hit me :( Luckily he completely redeems himself in this chapter :). I LOVE Ianto's Phone line, I used to rewind the DVD just to watch it again and again. Brilliant delivery, I'm really glad he was given funnier lines after series one. As for will she tell him… Spoilers :D**

**Sashaxh:**** I totally agree with you. But she's headstrong and stubborn as a mule. It also doesn't help that she doesn't like looking weak in front of anyone on the team because she worries they won't see her as up to their standards. For such a confident person on the outside she's, in fact, very insecure about her place with them. Thanks for the review :D**

**Sonotalady:**** Oh god I feel so bad for you! Hopefully that chapter brightened your day a bit :) I really hope you do write something. I honestly don't care if it's awful I'm just interested to see how others see my characters and the relationships they have with the others.****  
**  
I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying, bleeding, and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

My wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied?

Torniquet- Evanescence

'You look like hell' Owen commented as he stepped out of the med bay to come face to face with Winter. She rolled her eyes.

'W…wow Owen you really know how t…to make a girl feel special.' The doctor continued to eye her up and she turned sharply to pick Pip up from his chair and sit down on the sofa. A few weeks had past since the trouble with Beth and the sleeper agents. She'd been taking the medication to help her sleep since but she knew it couldn't go on much longer. It was getting worse…stronger even. She would take a couple of tablets and sleep really well for an hour but then the TARDIS would break through and once again she would be standing inside the great machine, watching as the Doctor and Donna whizzed from one place to the next.

She liked the quiet days the best. When she could walk into the TARDIS library and find the Doctor cross-legged on the sofa trying to read while Donna curled up at the other end with a hot drink. The Doctor looked relaxed, happy.

But whether she enjoyed the trips or not, they had to stop. It was harming her ability to act normally, let alone work. Yesterday she'd been half way through a conversation with Tosh and had to sit down very quickly before she fainted. She was just so tired. Jack had caught her rambling nonsense in her delirium and she'd only just managed to put together a sentence that made any cognitive sense.

She got up and passed Jack by, he smiled at her and then continued to stare at the box of Tommy's clothes as Owen came back in to collect his things. Making her way to her room she tried to walk in a straight line, it was becoming more difficult every moment. She made it to her room and punched in the code, it took her three tries before she hit the right buttons.

Next on the list of things to do was check the evidence was still in her possession. The collection of her trips had grown to a full three DVDs but so far none had imposed any real threat but her tumble from the swing ages ago. Sighing she laid on the bed and squeezed her eyes shut. 'S…s…..sleeeep!' she growled, 'I j…ust w…ant t..to sleep…p' Gwen had noted two days before that her stuttering was getting worse again. Jack had nodded gravely and questioned her later but she had shrugged it off saying it was a 'one step back two steps forward' thing.

Grunting she swung the door of her bedside table open and took in a rush of breath. Pip sat across the room, his hands clasped the bottle of tablets. She looked confused at him. 'G…give m...me the p…p…pills p…p…p…pip.' He frowned and shook his head. She swung her legs off the bed and almost fell out of it, launching herself across the room. The frightened monkey leapt to the side, dropping the pills and scampering over to the wall, there was a small air vent that he had been using to get around the hub from her room and he squeezed through.

She didn't have the energy to reach the bed. She didn't care any more. She just wanted to sleep. She pulled the top off the bottle with hand that shook so much the pills scattered on the floor. She pulled them into her cupped hands and forced as many as she could into her mouth. The pills were the only way. The only way to sleep and wake up feeling refreshed and not constantly shattered. They tasted bitter as they broke in her mouth but she swallowed them anyway.

Before long a fuzzy feeling began to grow in the back of her mind. She smiled sleepily as the sounds of the TARDIS engine came and went and she drifted in and out of consciousness. There was a banging sound that she didn't quite care for. A crashing sound that normally would have woken her. But right now she was sleeping, and that was all that mattered.

TTT

Jack sighed as he watched Winter pass him by. After all the excitement and then sadness over Tommy it was understandable that she would be tired but…there was something more. It was like she'd given up on sleeping. He was really starting to worry about her.

He couldn't count the times he gotten up in the middle of the night and spotted her sitting in the hub staring into space. There were times she just sprouted utter nonsense and then seemed to come back to earth long enough to excuse herself from the conversation.

'Anything else Jack?' Gwen poked her head around the door.

'Is Owen still here?'

'Yeah, just about.' She replied.

'Ask him to come and see me would you.' She nodded and exited the office letting him lay his head in his hands. Maybe she was fine, maybe she was just in need of some alone time and a hug every now and then. Or just maybe…

'If this is about the broken railings I can explain.' Owen stated as he entered the office. Jack shook his head.

'Sit down Owen.' The medic did as he was told, his stance a little uncomfortable. 'I need some advice.' Owen's eyebrows raised but he refrained from commenting. 'Nemo.' The eyebrows dropped to a frown and his posture relaxed. 'Do you think there's something wrong?' Owen leant back in the chair and moved his head to one side. 'Owen, I'm worried, she doesn't sleep, she hardly eats, just downs coffee like its oxygen.' Owen nodded and relented.

'I was thinking it over last night. Watching CCTV. Listening to the rambling she came up with in the last team meeting.' Jack nodded, 'to tell you the truth I haven't a clue. At first I started thinking crazy stuff like FFI or something.'

'FFI?' Owen stopped and explained.

'Fatal Familial insomnia, it's not exactly a common disease but basically you lose the ability to sleep, you ramble, you can't talk, you got mad and then…'

'You die.' Jack finished. Owen nodded but quickly replied.

'But I don't think that's it. If it was she'd have to be the singularly most unlucky person on the planet, it only affects you after middle age. She's way too young for that.'

'So what do you think?' Owen shrugged.

'I just… I don't know.' The conversation was interrupted by Pip who flew out of the ventilation shaft, frightening both men with his alarming speed. He headed straight for Owen, tugging at his arm and pointing to the door, squealing and squeaking all the time. Both men looked to each other and shot out of the room after the small creature.

Jack arrived at the door to Winter's room first. He rattled on the door knob and pushed his weight against it. Pip raced back and fourth behind them but seemed inpatient as he disappeared from sight. A light click from the door told both men where he had gone. To open the lock at the other side. Owen pushed the door open and let out a stream of curses at what he saw.

Winter lay sprawled on the floor, her mouth dripping a foamy substance and her chest hardly rising. In her hand she still clasped the bottle of medication and some tablets lay scattered around her. Jack had frozen in the door and Owen flipped her over and grabbed her neck to check her pulse.

'We have to get her to a hospital, I can't treat her here.' Jack was still frozen in the door way. Owen did the first thing that popped into his mind. He punched him. Jack reeled back but didn't fight. He just nodded sharply and swept into the room, picking the girl up from the floor and heading back upstairs. The two men climbed into the SUV and drove as fast as humanly possible. Owen glanced at his boss' clenched hands on the steering wheel and the almost panicked look on his face. It was clear that he was in no mood for talking.

TTT

Her head ached. She must have fallen out of bed. Either that or she was severely hung over. But she hardly drank so she doubted that was it. It would account for the sick feeling in her stomach though. Maybe she just had a bug, that would explain the heavy feeling of her arms and legs. Jack wouldn't be happy. He'd send Ianto in with constant cups of tea and questions. Oddly enough though. There was one thing that didn't feel bad. Although her limbs were heavy and achy, she wasn't tired. She almost smiled to herself when she realised. She had slept. Her plan had worked. One day in her own bed and she'd be right as rain.

It was then she noticed the beeping. And the noises from outside. She never heard noises outside her room. Hardly anyone passed her door and when they did it was normally to come in and visit her. 'We know your awake, so open those god damn eyes.' A harsh but relived voice ordered. She blinked and struggled to keep her eyes open enough to make out a white room. A white room filled with a bed, machines and a chair. Hospital. What was she doing in hospital. She didn't like hospitals, they were full of the dead and dying. Without warning she flung the covers back and attempted to get up. Owen raced forward and pushed her back into the bed.

'Let me go!' she cried, 'I hate hospitals let me go!' he held firm and Jack crossed his arms.

'Well you should have thought about that before you overdosed on medication, shouldn't you.' She stopped struggling and collapsed into the bed staring at Jack.

'What?'

'You took half a bottle of cold medication. That's at least 10 times over the recommended dose. And we know you did it on purpose.' Gwen and Tosh stood in the background giving her pitying looks. Ianto stepped out from behind the door and she wanted to shrink to nothing. His eyes were a mixture of panic, anger and hurt.

'What, could possibly have been so bad that you couldn't tell us?' he asked her quietly and then added, 'that you couldn't tell me?' she looked around at them all and realised with a horrific thought. They thought she had tried to kill herself. They thought she was suicidal. Crap.

'You have to listen to me!' she argued, Jack interrupted her.

'We always do. We keep asking you to talk to us and you never do, and then you go and do something like this.' He shook his head disappointedly. She ignored the remark though it struck her deep.

'No listen! In my room, in the draws there are DVD's you need to see them. You need to see that I'm not depressed.' They gave her patronising looks and she felt tears of frustration gather in her eyes. 'Please!' she cried, 'please! Just watch the DVD's, Jack please.' He looked at her hard, as though he was weighing up options in his mind and then nodded. Owen disappeared to sign some papers and Jack approached Winter, Picking her out of the bed, much to her protests, and putting her in a wheel chair. His face remained stern as a school master until they arrived back at the hub and he entered the conference room with her DVDs. She pulled her legs up to her chest as the hub security began to play and she heard the chilling words she had uttered over the months. The feeling of eyes on her back never left and when the first DVD was over Jack turned to her.

'Are they all like this?' She couldn't quite gauge his mood so she just nodded. 'There are three.' Another nod. 'Three Nemo!' he yelled, she winced back, 'How long?' in a timid whisper she replied quietly.

'Since John arrived.'

'So when we got back.' She nodded again and he glared at her. 'Well?' she couldn't look at him, 'aren't you going to explain?' with a deep breath, her eyes fixed on her feet, she recounted what the Doctor had told her about being linked to the TARDIS and then her strange spacing out. She told them how the trips left her exhausted but how her body refused to sleep and about the sleeping tablets.

'I didn't want to die,' she finished lamely, 'I just wanted a few hours sleep, I was so tired.'

'Your stutters gone,' Gwen pointed out suddenly. Winter took a startled breath in when she realised. Gwen was right. She hadn't stuttered once when she was explaining her predicament. Jack brushed it off with a flick of his wrist and continued to stare at Winter.

'Why didn't you tell me?' he asked, his face stern.

'I, didn't want to worry you.' Winter replied in a timid voice. The glare Jack sent her caused her to shrink back in her seat.

'You didn't want me to worry? What? You think I didn't worry when you fell from the swing? You think I didn't worry when you walked in every day looking like you were half dead? You think I didn't worry when you lost concentration half way through the last weevil hunt? I've done nothing but worry for the past months Nemo!' he yelled. She felt tears begin to gather in her eyes. She'd disappointed him, she'd never meant for this, never meant for him to be so affected by her own defects. Jack shook his head and stormed out of the room. Tosh glanced around uncomfortably and pulled Owen out of the room, Gwen followed them mumbling something that Winter didn't quite catch. She watched them go and pulled in a shaky breath as her eyes met Ianto's. He seemed to study her for a moment but eventually picked Pip off the side cabinet, looked to the floor and left as fast as he could.

She looked around at the empty room and let the tears flow down her face, sobs racked her body and she gritted her teeth trying to keep the loud noises from being heard.


	36. To The Last Man part 2

**I feel a bit mean putting this little up after such a long time so I'm going to put the whole thing up. However this bit has to be split ( in my mind) so it will be in 2 chapters :) thanks for sticking with me. I'm feeling a lot better now so it should speed up after Christmas :) **

**Thank you: Alice Zark, for joining the family :) glad you're enjoying the story, feel free to have a go at the challenge!**

**And on that note. I got Two BRILLIANT stories sent to me! First off ****Rachy Babes**** Who wrote an amazing snippet of working with Winter. It's such a good laugh and if you like this story I assure you, you'll love it! It's called **Snowy statues **and can be found on her profile. Seriously READ IT!**

**Secondly ****sonotalady ****wrote a few little drabbles from different moments in time. I especially like the 4****th**** one. Which was so cute I've actually referred to it in a much later chapter ;) there's a little secret for you! lol :D its called **Winter? Nemo? Who cares!

**Remember, if anyone else wants to write one or it you've written one and you want to do another, go ahead. Theses two really cheered me up and got me writing again! I LOVE reading them :D**

Where is the moment we needed the most ?

You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

You tell me your blue skies fade to grey

You tell me your passion's gone away and I don't need no carryin' on

You stand in the line just to hit a new low

You're faking a smile with the coffee to go

You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time and I don't need no carryin' on

Sometimes the system goes on the blink

And the whole thing turns out wrong

You might not make it back and you know

That you could be well oh that strong and I'm not wrong,

You had a bad day, you're taking one down

You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie

You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, the camera don't lie

You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day

Daniel Powter- Bad Day 

(bit of an understatement I guess)

The last time she'd been up here Jack had brought her. It was when Toshiko was struggling with her alien lover, and Owen had been back at the hub working on the case of the young man with a hole in his chest. She'd been cold and Jack had placed his coat over her shoulders.

Another tear slipped down her face and she huddled into a ball close to the edge. The city was so quiet from the roof of the town hall. The cars passed her by and the first few rays of light shone from the rising sun. It was peaceful but really, she wanted someone to share it with. She shivered and tried to tuck her knees further into her chest. She didn't want to go back to the hub. Not while they all hated her. Why had she been so stubborn? Why didn't she just tell him as soon as she realised what was happening? She lowered her face onto her knees and pulled as tightly as she could, her shoulders shook with the fear of what was happening to her mind and body. No doubt Jack would never let her take sleeping pills again so what would happen? Would she just wither away and die? Would they freeze her until they could find an answer? She'd seen what it did to Tommy, coming out in a new year and seeing everyone wearing new clothes, with new events mattering and not knowing who would be there to open the casket. And more importantly, who wouldn't.

She jumped when a soft weight covered her shoulders and looked up. Immediately she relaxed and grasped the arm of the man in front of her. 'What's happening to me?' she asked in a broken whisper.

**(Leave the reviews for the next chapter because that's where the review replies are. Thank you!)**


	37. To The Last Man part 3

**Zaziness:**** I'm really glad it came as a bit of a shock to you. I thought it was a bit obvious when she first started taking the pills but I knew it was the way to go. Everyone has moments where they're so ill they just want to take a pill and hope everything goes away. But she's just not in the right state to control herself. The very idea of her lunging at Pip and frightening him, just showed how far she'd let herself go. She would NEVER do that normally and luckily for her, he knows that. I'm glad you have some ideas, I got so un-naturally excited when I saw those stories. You can only write a character for so long before you start thinking, well I've seen this before. So it's great to see her doing stuff that I have no idea about :) who knows someone might do a couple of Pip stories…**

**Sonotalady: ** **I think deep down, none of them are angry that she actually took the pills, more that she didn't come to them in the first place and that they, themselves didn't intervene. So you're probably right. I'm glad you think Pip redeemed himself. I needed to show everyone that while Peregrine is a faithfull companion and a very clever monkey, he's not Always right. He still does daft monkey things. He probably thought she was calling the Doctor to leave him again. It's getting slightly warmer but the temperature has been fluctuating over the past weeks. Most of the country's still covered in snow and Ice but no matter how much it's screwed up my plans this year I still look out the window and think; 'that looks pretty.' I really did love your drabbles, In fact 4 inspired me to do something a lot later on… **

**Rachy Babes:**** Hopefully this set back means things will finally start to flow again, in her life. I doubt Jack will trust her with Medication for a while but hey ho, life carries on. Thank you so much for the story, don't hesitate to write more :)**

I can't run anymore, I fall before you,  
Here I am, I have nothing left,  
Though I've tried to forget, You're all that I am,  
Take me home, I'm through fighting it,  
Broken, Lifeless,  
I give up, You're my only strength,  
Without you, I can't go on,  
Anymore, Ever again.

My only hope, (All the times I've tried)  
My only peace, (To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength, (I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life, (And love is where I am)  
My only love.

I can't run anymore, I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored, All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,  
When night falls on me, I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive, And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore, I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again.

October- Evanescence

The Doctor pulled her into his arms and soothingly rubbed her shoulders. 'You're cold.' He stated and picked her up before carrying her across the roof. She had obviously been so caught up in her own thoughts she had missed the grating sound the TARDIS made when it landed because on the other side of the large middle structure, it stood proudly against the backdrop of Cardiff's skyline.

He pushed open the door with his foot and carried her into the console room. There was a gasp but he didn't stop, just kept walking towards the med-bay, finally laying her down on one of the comfortable beds. She rolled onto her side and looked around the vast room. It wasn't like other 'hospitals' for one thing it wasn't white, but a cool blue colour. The cabinets were made of light wood and the beds had proper covers rather than thin sheets. The only thing that was the same was the presence of various machines around the sides.

The Doctor disappeared into a back room and Donna walked through the door with a mug of tea. Winter sat up and took it gratefully and took a long sip. Too much milk and not enough sugar but it was warm and the thought was there.

'I'm Donna, Donna Nobel.' The red head introduced kindly.

'I know,' Winter replied, but at Donna's stunned look she checked herself, 'Sorry I mean, it's nice to meet you, I'm Nemo.'

'Like the fish?' Winter sighed she couldn't be bothered to argue her point now, and besides she'd already made a fool of herself by saying 'I know'.

'Yeah, like the fish.'

'Now, now Donna, lets not stress her out just yet.' The Doctor chastised as he walked back into the room, glasses firmly perched on his nose. Donna rolled her eyes and took a seat by the bed, crossing her arms, causing Winter to laugh. 'Right, let's get to the bottom of this shall we?' he grabbed a device from the side and shone it straight in Winter's eyes. She leant back a bit and asked her next burning question.

'Why are you here?' the Doctor looked taken aback.

'Isn't it obvious?' he glanced at the device and back at Winter causing another laugh.

'No, I mean, why now?' he frowned a little.

'I got a worrying phone call from a certain Captain.' Winter's face fell, the Doctor noticed this and took her hand, 'you just frightened him.' He told her. 'He cares about you a lot, seeing you in the state he describes must have shaken him up quite a bit. He's not angry with you.'

'Yeah he his.' Winter replied. The Doctor wrinkled his nose a little.

'Well, maybe he is, but only because you scared him, he's just upset you didn't talk to him. And,' he continued, dragging the 'a' out, 'so am I.' he observed her over his glasses, 'I gave you that number for a reason you know.' She nodded. 'Anyway, after that call I guessed the TARDIS would be able to find you seeing as you're both linked so I just asked her politely and here we are.' He grinned at her and wiggled his fingers, 'Hello.' She smiled and turned back to Donna.

'You've got your work cut out for you with this one.' She smiled. The red head looked up with a similar grin.

'Don't I just know it?'

TTT

Donna waved them both off as they exited the TARDIS that now stood outside the Red Dragon Centre. The Doctor took her hand as they strolled towards the hub calmly. 'Your voice is better.' He pointed out. She nodded.

'I stuttered for ages but after …' she paused not sure how to put it, 'the hospital, it just disappeared.' He nodded but the silence afterwards was uncomfortable so she brought up a new topic. 'Done anything interesting lately?' he grinned and recounted the last trip to see Agatha Christie.

'Oh and we saw Martha!' he exclaimed excitedly.

'How is she?' Winter asked.

'Oh she's alright, the family are better apparently, and I put in a good word for her so she's working at UNIT now.'

'Don't tell me, you were part of the whole ATMOS, poisonous gas in the sky that burst into flames thing.' He gave her a 100 watt smile and she laughed. 'Brilliant, Jack owes me a tenner.' They both chuckled as they came to stop outside the fountain. She turned to face the Doctor and he pulled a concerned face.

'The human mind is complex,' he began, 'It requires certain situations and processes. The TARDIS has fused with your mind and therefore you see what she sees and she sees what you see.' Winter nodded trying to keep up. 'But the TARDIS is more evolved than you, it can handle all that power. Your tiny human brain isn't up to the task. Now I've had a bit of a poke around and put in some barriers but they won't last forever, if the TARDIS breaks through you need to call me.'

'At all?' she asked.

'well you're bound to get some residue, you might get the urge to wear flares or a toga depending on what time we've landed in and I can't fix the whole languages thing but I'm sure that'll come in handy. What I mean is if it goes back to how it was, not sleeping, breaking in when you're trying to get something done.' He shrugged and then broke into a grin. 'I guess this is it for now.' Winter nodded and glanced over at the edge of bay. A dark figure was making his way across to them. A figure with a long coat. She smiled and slid her arms around the Doctor's neck.

'Thank you.' He squeezed back.

'Just do me a favour.' She pulled back and cocked an eyebrow. 'Don't scare him like that again.' He nodded towards the figure approaching them. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before tearing off to meet the man. Throwing caution to the wind she flung herself into his arms and held on for dear life.

'I'm sorry!' she cried, 'I'm so, so sorry, I thought I could deal with it, I was just being stubborn. Please don't hate me.' Jack set her down on the floor and held her face between his palms. His eyes burned with passion as he spoke in a controlled voice.

'Don't, ever, do that to me again.' He ordered. She nodded as much as she could. For what felt like hours he just looked into her eyes as if searching for some hidden secret, then without warning he crushed her lips to his and knotted his hand in her hair. As soon as it started it was over. Jack had taken her hand and yelled 'thank you.' To the disappearing figure of the Doctor and then he tugged on her hand and took her back down to the hub.

TTT

Her room was clean. There was no sign of the pills and Ianto had managed to soak out the foamy substance that she had coughed up. It looked like nothing had happened. Winter looked at the bed thoughtfully. Although she wanted to try it out there was still a lingering feeling, fear that it wouldn't work. She sat on a chair facing the bed and watched as the minutes ticked by.

At 9:00 am the door opened. That was one of Jack's stipulations, he was to have the code to her room until a later date. Said Captain slipped into the room and sighed. He pulled back the covers and led her over to the bed, shuffling them both under the covers. With a steady stroke of his fingers on her back, she drifted into her first natural sleep for weeks.

**AWW … more importantly… I just got a conditional offer from **_Aberystwyth_ **Uni! It's my top choice and I'm ecstatic! I'm Going to WALES!**


	38. Meat part 1

**Ohhh, few things to say today :) number one is that I'm sorry for the way the last chapter uploaded. I'm not certain why but everything was underlined. Neville got a smacking for it don't you worry. **

**Next thing is to wish everyone a merry Christmas, whether it's snowing or 31 degrees.**

**Finally we have another story everyone! Woooooo! And this time it's the turn of everyone's favourite crazy person… oh wait that's the doctor… everyones second favourite crazy person… no that's Pip… everyone's third… oh never mind. She's crazy, we like her, she wrote a story, it's awesome. So go and read ****Zaziness ****- We're Going Down**

**N.B (By the way for those of you who don't know, Neville is the computer I use for this story. I call him Neville after Chamberlin. Because he means well and he muddles through but you can tell he knows that sooner or later something bigger, more popular and better suited to the job, will come along and take his place. Just in case you all thought I would go out and smack a small child around.)**

**Sonotalady: ** **Minus 16.5 Celsius! Why aren't you curled up in front of a fire with a large duvet? Bloody hell if it was that cold you would, no way, be getting these updates. Thanks for the congratulations. Conditional offer basically means that if I get the marks I've been predicted then I have a place at the university. Which is awesome because it really gives me a goal to work for.** **Aber was my top choice so I'm really pleased :D**

**Rachy Babes:** **Well after this episode things aren't getting easier that's for sure. Yes the Doc uploaded and I did have a bit of a battle. I think you can guess who won. *grumbles and sulks***

**Zaziness: ****Exactly OMG WALES! They have no idea what they're unleashing on themselves lol. I must admit, 'like the fish?' is possibly one of the most genius ideas but it's not just mine. I have a friend called Laura who I, due to a series of events on a walk 4 years ago, call Dory. Now whenever people turn and say 'what did you call her?' and I reply 'Dory' they all reply 'Like the fish?' in that way and a few others Winter is actually my friend. She gets the same exasperated look on her face and when she'd really tired just goes. 'Yeah like the fish.' And glares at me. Be prepared for more Doctor :) that's all I'm saying. Yeah, sorry about the formatting thing, Neville was having an off day. As for Donna's last name :O I can't believe I didn't notice that. I think the computer might have changed it automatically and I just never noticed. Thanks for pointing it out. When I get around to changing the chapter I'll change that too. (but yes it is supposed to be 9 am when she goes to sleep. It was dark when she was on the roof so with the time scale, it would only make sense to be morning when she finally goes to bed. No you're not mean, mean would be leaving it for someone nasty to come along and rant about, Thank you :)** **Oh and Peregrine is a Capuchin. I chose it mainly because there was one at the zoo once who took a shine to me :)** **so I now have a toy one hanging from my bed :)**

Oh watching me, hanging by a string this time.  
Don't easily, the climax of the perfect lie.  
Oh watching me, hanging by a string this time.  
Don't easily, smile worth a hundred lies.

Blue, blue, blue, waves they crash as time goes by, so hard to catch.  
Too, too smooth, ain't all that, why don't you ride on my side of the  
tracks.

If there's lessons to be learned, I'd rather get my jamming words in  
first so, tell you something that I've found, that the world's a better  
place when it's upside down boy.

If there's lessons to be learned, I'd rather get my jamming words in  
first so, when you're playing with desire, don't come running to my  
place when it burns like fire boy.

Sweet about me, nothing sweet about me 

Sweet about me- Gabriella Cilmi

'You know I'm getting sick of this.' Owen moaned as they squished into the SUV. Winter rolled her eyes and called back from the front.

'What are you complaining about now?' she asked. He held his phone out to her in disgust and then, reconsidering, pulled it back.

'I can't get signal anywhere. I keep phoning up and they just tell me to buy a new phone.'

'Then buy a new phone, problem solved.' She replied.

'I got this one a month ago.' When no one answered he slouched back in his seat 'oh forget it. Who needs a phone anyway, if I get caught by a weevil on the way home then I'll just die in agony shall I?'

'Sound like a plan.' Jack replied, 'here we are.' They looked ahead to see a collection of Police cars and ambulances surrounding an overturned lorry on the roadside. Jack pulled up and they slid out of the car, all with matching frowns. Her sword clinked against the metal buckles on her boots and the strands of hair that had escaped the RAF cap blew across her face. Pip climbed onto her shoulder and held a few back. She shot a smile at him climbed into the back of the lorry.

'Oh!' she exclaimed, her hand shot to her mouth. 'That is rank!' Ianto shot her a cheeky smile.

'Eau de Abattoir.' He told her before disappearing to talk to the police. She shook her head in disgust and looked around her.

'Yeah well, it reminds me of a different slaughterhouse only this one dealt with humans.' Gwen patted her shoulder and continued into the van, wrinkling her nose at the smell.

'No bones,' Jack called out, 'just dense flesh.' He took his foot off one of the slabs of meat.

'It's not like any flesh I've ever seen.' Owen told them suspiciously.

'What is it?' Gwen asked.

'Well, I for one missed the memo about the giant cows.' Winter stated. Pip reached out for the meat and she slapped his arm down.

'Let's take a sample back to the hub.' Jack concluded and all but Owen followed him out. She glanced around the road. Nothing of interest, police, a few dogs, ambulance crew, a man hiding behind the lorry, Gwen, a few rubbernecked pedestrians, wait. A man hiding behind the lorry? She snapped her head back to the side where she could have sworn the man was. But he was gone. Or was he even there in the first place? She looked at Pip who was attempting to groom himself on her shoulder, sighed and turned on her heel to head back to the SUV.

TTT

Winter spun Owens chair around and around as Jack paced outside the med bay. Owen had already shouted at him to bugger off once but it was easy to see that the Captain was excited. This was the first case they'd had since the English student from Cardiff University had vaporized her friend with, what she had thought was, a hairdryer. 'Alright!' Owen yelled. Gwen stood at the top of the stairs and Jack flew down to the middle stair in his eagerness. Winter just caught 'its genetic make-up isn't compatible with any known animal.' As she entered.

'Any idea what it is?' Jack asked.

'I'll have to scan it, but whoever's farming this meat knows it's dodgy.' He held up a piece of the meat wrapping. 'See this, official vet stamp, 'fit for human consumption,' it's fake.' Jack headed outside to give some orders but Winter took his place on the middle step.

'Alien meat?' she said, stunned. 'Whatever next?' Owen shrugged and pulled out his phone, flipping it to Winter.

'Give it to Tosh would you. Get her to fix it.'

'She's not your slave Owen I'm sure she has better things to do.' Owen rolled his eyes.

'Like what?' she tried to think of some kind of comeback but her mind failed her. 'Exactly now get your smurf sized legs moving and get me a cuppa while you're at It.' she growled lowly and held out the phone, dropping it into a beaker of acid on the table below. Owen shrieked and grabbed the tongs, pulling his phone out of the liquid. He wiped it down and flicked it open before grinning like a Cheshire cat. 'Look at that, it works.' Winter frowned and pulled herself off the floor heading back out to take up his seat and sulk. She came in on the conversation just as Tosh hung up.

'Got him!' Ianto yelled from the corner. 'Let's say it takes 20 minutes to load, we are talking a 12 mile radius.' Owen let out another cry from the med bay and Winter frowned crossing her arms over her chest. The other's joined Owen in the med bay and she slid of the seat to peer through their legs.

'Scan shows it's defiantly alien meat.' Owen told them. Jack let out a deep breath.

'Where the hell would they get it from?' he asked.

'If it's going into the processing plant that means it's going into pies, burgers, pasties everything.' Tosh mentioned. Gwen turned around and gave Tosh a disgusted look.

'That means people have been eating it for months.' Winter got up off the floor and weaselled in next to Jack.

'Well the DNA traces are stable.' Owen pointed out. They looked at the projection he showed them. 'There are some signs of animal sedative but no detectable diseases or residues my guess is it's good to eat.' Winter wrinkled her nose and looked down at the hunk of flesh on the table. The thought of eating that made her want to vomit.

'Would you eat it?' Gwen asked, her face a picture.

'Pizza's arrived.' Ianto called out. 'Presumed it would be a late one.' Owen sighed.

'What'd you get?'

'The usual, meat feast.' Jack burst out laughing at the slightly green faces of his colleagues and patted Gwen on the back before following Ianto out of the room. Winter lay down on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling, a grin plastered on her face.

'What are you smiling at?' Owen asked as he emerged from his domain.

'Smiling suppresses the gag reflex.' She told him through gritted teeth.

TTT

Dinner was quick and to be honest rather pointless. Winter had raided the kitchen before everyone else and managed to grab the last non meat item, a carton of ice cream. She was still licking her spoon when Jack sent her off to bring the car around. She re-arranged the front seat and pulled out a secret weapon in her battle of endurance with Owen.

Jack slid into the front passenger seat and Gwen into the back and both raised eyebrows as they set off. Jack was first to speak. 'Really Nemo? Pink fluffy dice?' she grinned devilishly.

'Yeah, do you think Owen will like them?' they were still giggling when they got to the slaughterhouse. Jack called Owen and Ianto who had taken Owen's car as they sat outside the front.

'How many are in there?' he asked. Winter and Gwen tuned their earpieces in and listened to the reply.

'It's difficult to tell there are no windows.' With a slight crackle of static, Toshiko joined the conversation.

'I've got blueprints of the warehouse the stock has to be in the central area. Having fun?' She added as a side note. Winter smirked as Ianto replied.

'Don't know what you're missing.'

'According to this sensor.' Owen told them, 'there's a heat signature across this entire building.'

'That's a lot of meat.' Gwen replied and she leant through the gap in the two front seats. Winter gripped the steering wheel and nodded.

'You two take the sides, Gwen, Nemo and I will take the front. We don't want any casualties. We stun gun whoever's in there and put a stop to whatever their doing.' Jack told them. Nemo fingered the stun gun at her side. This was a gun she was slightly more comfortable with. She was less likely to kill someone by accident and she could use her sword at the same time.

They got out of the SUV and headed for a metal structure in front of them. Winter climbed up the side to about five feet and held out a hand to stop Jack moving. She held a finger to her lips and pointed.

'There's someone walking towards the factory.' She took another look and then glanced down at the pair worriedly. 'It's you're boyfriend!' she told Gwen shocked. She remembered him from the photos on Gwen wall. What the hell was he doing here? Unless. Gwen and Jack fought at the foot of the structure and Winter climbed forwards, crouching to lessen the risk of being seen. She watched as Rhys was lead inside and then jumped to the ladder on the side of the structure and climbed down. 'It's no good they're inside. If it helps he didn't look very happy about being here.' Gwen raised her hand to her face and for a second Winter caught the torment in her eyes as she watched the front door. Without a word she turned and stormed off to think. 'What is going on Jack?'

'I don't know.' He replied, 'but it just got way more complicated.' He placed a hand on the small of her back and ushered her back into the shadows where they couldn't be seen and they waited at the side for at least half an hour. Eventually she heard a clanging sound and peeked around the corner.

'He's coming out. Looks a bit ill.' Winter told him. Jack called Gwen over and they watched as he shook hands with the man and walked away.

'I don't get it.' Gwen whispered. Winter looked up at the older woman. For her sake, she hoped with all her heart that Rhys was innocent but right now this wasn't looking good. She got back into the car and silently drove them back to the hub. Gwen hopped out before she had even reversed into the garage. Jack sighed and joined her. One thing was certain. This whole situation wasn't the welcome bit of fun he had been hoping for.

When she got into the hub Gwen was gone and Jack was in his office. Tosh and Owen had obviously been informed as Toshiko appeared to be doing another background check on Rhys but Owen didn't seem in the least bit concerned about it as he slouched in his chair.

'So what, we're going to wait here and see if she comes back and says, 'no wait, you're right. He was a liar and a dealer in alien meat." Owen complained. Winter stood in between them and greeted Pip and he fell from the above rope.

'No, we're going to wait here and give him the benefit of the doubt until we have solid proof.' She told him. He scoffed.

'What more solid than him lying to her face about not knowing the location and then turning up and being greeted like one of the gang.' She frowned.

'I don't know, they looked pretty hostile when he arrived.' She told him. He grunted.

'You used to look hostile when we arrived, doesn't mean you were going to attack us.' she sighed but then stopped.

'What do you mean? Used to?' I can look hostile if I want to.' He laughed.

'Yeah right when was the last time you swung down from the rafters to scare us. Face it Winter, you're getting old and soft.' She growled darkly at him and jumped up the nearest pole swinging up to the top of the Hub. She knew this was all part of his plan to annoy her but it was working. She only came down to steal a beer from Ianto and once she had it she climbed back up to one of the swings to drink it. But when the lift started moving she guessed it was time to come down. Oh well, she may as well have fun doing it. She heard a gasp from the man clutching Gwen and when they were a quarter of the way down, tucked the bottle into her boot so it wouldn't budge and took a running leap from the ceiling. Executing a perfect flip she grasped the nearest pole and sped downwards to the floor. Instantly unhooking the bottle of beer and catching the monkey who flew down to her shoulder from the same pole. Ianto rolled his eyes and she shot him a quick crafty grin.

'Old and soft my arse.' She mumbled to herself.

'What was that?' she heard Rhys ask.

'That was…oh you'll see.' Winter giggled at the remark and took a swig of beer before turning and leaning on the pole to watch them descend the rest of the way. He was a bit larger than she'd thought close up. But overall, not that bad looking. She sniffed, not really her type though.

'They're extinct Gwen.' Rhys told her as the Pterodactyl past overhead.

'In your timeline yes.' Jack answered as he walked around the side of the lift. Winter pranced after him and pushed herself up on the railings. They shook hands and Gwen stepped off the lift.

'This is the rest of the team,' Gwen introduced, 'Owen and Toshiko, Ianto.'

'Pleased to meet you.' Rhys said breathlessly. Winter coughed and dropped to the floor placing the, now empty, Beer bottle at her feet.

'And this is Winter.' Gwen corrected. Winter skipped forward and shook his hand.

'I'm 22, I like acrobatics and my best friend is the Capuchin on my shoulder called Pip. There will be a test.' She smiled. He seemed a little taken aback, staring at her face. She turned to Jack and swung her hands up in the air. 'Honestly, what is it about the eyes! Everyone misses the first words I say to them because their too busy staring at my irises.' Jack smirked.

'At least it's not your…'

'Finish that sentence and I'll castrate you.' She snapped. He laughed and turned back to the startled man on the lift.

'Anyway, after that brief interlude, Welcome to our headquarters.'

'It's a bit bigger than mine.' Rhys joked. Gwen let out, what sounded like a terrified giggle and Jack turned to Wink at Ianto. 'So Gwen tells me you catch Aliens.' He continued.

'That's right.' Jack was interrupted by know-it-all Owen in the corner.

'There's a rift through space and time that runs through Cardiff, stuff slips through from other time-lines and planets and it's our job to monitor it.' Rhys stepped off the lift and turned to Gwen.

'You sure their not some weird cult.' Jack smiled and Winter opened her mouth to protest forcing him to stick his hand across her mouth.

'You saw that alien in the warehouse, go on.' Gwen reassured him. At the mention of the warehouse Jack dropped his hand and took a step forward.

'What did you see?' Jack asked. Rhys clenched his hands in his pockets.

'Erm, it was like this huge shapeless beast, filling up the space, like a mound of flesh.'

'So it's one massive entity as opposed to several organisms?' Tosh asked. He nodded, shrugging slightly.

'The latest tests revealed high levels of chloride so it probably lived in the water, I reckon it came through the rift, into the sea and it's beached itself.' Owen told Jack. The Captain thought to himself and then replied.

'Like a giant alien manatee.'

'But how did they get it there.' Ianto asked, 'That warehouse must be fifty meters long.'

'Erm, maybe it was smaller when they found it because they said it was growing.' Rhys interjected.' Jack gave him a strange look.

'It's not dead?'

'No. It's breathing, it's eye opened.' Winter took a step forward.

'They're cutting it up while it's still alive!' he glanced to Gwen in a mildly panicked way.

'That's what it looked like.'

'That's disgusting. What right have they got to torture it. If we don't shoot them when this is over then we should send them off to the bloody Brecon Beacons.' Rhys looked confused but a shudder past over most of the rest of the team. Owen changed the subject slightly.

'So the protein chains are regenerating despite the mutilation, so not only is it replenishing its own flesh but it's increasing it giving them a brand new supply.'

'It would last them for years then.' Gwen realised. Toshiko smiled excitedly.

'If we could understand how it works, we could feed the world.' She told them.

'We could release a single.' Ianto quipped. But it was lost on Jack who turned the conversation back to its original topic.

'Before we get ahead of ourselves we're talking about dodgy pies and the fact that they're cutting it up alive. Which we would have been able to put a stop to already if it wasn't for you.' Rhys frowned angrily and refused to back down from the insult.

'I thought my fiancé was in danger.'

'Well Mr Caveman she wasn't, she can handle herself.' Gwen was looking rather flustered and as much as Winter was enjoying the little argument it wasn't going to help matters. Oh who was she kidding 'Mr Caveman' that was brilliant. No, she had to stop them. 'All you did today was mess things up, now we have to think of a way to get back in and thanks to you they'll have tightened security.' Jack turned around angrily and took a few steps.

'Well if, you'd stopped and asked me exactly what I saw in there, instead of showing off round the place.' Jack glanced at Ianto.

'Do I show off?'

'Just a bit.' The young man replied. Rhys wasn't paying attention he just took another step closer. Winter sighed and stepped in between them both, a hand on both their chests. It didn't stop them though, Rhys took another step forward forcing her to turn her chest to Jack's.

'You'd know that I got out by telling them I wanted the job, as their new delivery boy, so rather than cock things up, I found you a way to get in. but if you can't handle that big boy then you can stuff it.'

'This is quite erotic.' Jack said looking over at Gwen. Winter realised where she was standing and immediately pushed Jack away from her going to stand by Ianto who elbowed her playfully. She blushed and took a swig from his beer on the side. Any more of this and she was going to need it.

**I'm quite attatched to this chapter because everything's back to normal. This is what Torchwood work like on a regular basis, when their employees aren't hiding family secrets or overdosing in their rooms :)**


	39. Meat part 2

**Well I hope everyone had a great Christmas and got lots of good stuff. Christmas is quite big in my family so there's lot's to do in the run up and lot's to clear up/sleep off afterwards. Highlight of this year was the very drunk half of my family (including me) squeezing into the hall to sing 'New York New York' (with Jazzy kicks and arms around shoulders) but my cousins were taking their baby home so we had to do it whispering so he didn't wake up. You haven't lived until you've watched drunk 20/30 year olds stumbling a can can esque 'New York New York' in almost silence. Brilliant.**

**Anyway, I've had a few new ideas for this story to fix up chapters I wasn't too happy with so that's good news :) **

**Oh and by the way, to all in Britain, was it just me or was the Dr Who Christmas special REALLY SAD! Don't give away too many spoilers people because there are people reading that won't have seen it. But I was in tears at the end. (and boy can Jenkins sing! I think I may be in love!)**

'**Sonotalady': well you sound very healthy! **** (Layered with sarcasm). I hope you're feeling better now :) I must admit it was hard to write but it's so much easier to read through and make changes too because it's a single storyline and I'm not constantly worrying about things in this episode not linking up to the rest of the series. It's quite relaxing. Yes the cannibals would be gone, it's more of a figure of speech now, she's just using it as a way to convey how much she hates the idea. I mean Winter can be mean but I don't think she'd really send someone off to Brecon if the cannibals were still there. Of course I'm going to kidnap something Torchwoody. Possibly the slice of wall with the dragon on it because the studio that was the hub, is now the doctor's TARDIS but they kept the dragon for old time sake. How long is it until some git paints over it. Or the SUV! I'd love that! I should market that idea. Pocket monkey's to keep your hair out of your eyes, they're bound to take off :)**

'**Rachy Babes': I'm glad you like it :) I have to agree these are really fun chapters because they're less character driven so I can have fun with the dynamics. Owen and Winter don't get enough time together so they needed that little bit of attention. *massive grin* Merry Christmas to you too!**

'**sevandfred4ever':** **Oh well suit yourself. That just leaves one less person to fight over the Doctor with me :) lol. Don't worry I have a chapter coming up on my companion story, 'words have meaning, names have power', that's completely Owen and Winter. I don't even think Pip's in it. (He won't be pleased about that.) Everyone in Wales speaks English so you don't HAVE to learn Welsh. Personally I'm going to have a go because it does sound quite fun :)**

'Zaziness': Don't worry Owen still has a few comments but they are, as you say, at the end of the whole episode it just seems like there are more because I put up a few episodes in 1 part. I love the teasing, it can be difficult with some characters but Owen and Winter just fit together so well, the banter flows. Oooo Torchwood box set eh? I'm waiting for the sale. Only, I can't bring myself to buy Children of earth because I know I won't watch much of it. It upsets me too much. Yeah Winter does that to be honest, I was sitting on a train on day and she just turned up with a glass of ginger beer, told me to stop being a moron and write in the bloody song because people wouldn't mind THAT much. (you'll see what I mean.) lol love the future review. Unfortunately for you I waited until after Christmas so now you have to write another one. HA! 

I don't give a damn about my reputation  
You're living in the past it's a new generation  
A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
What I'm gonna do

I've never been afraid of any deviation  
And I don't really care  
If you think I'm strange  
I ain't gonna change And I'm never gonna care about my bad reputation 

Bad Reputation- Joan Jett and the Blackhearts 

The board room was pretty tense. Winter took the moment to examine Rhys as he talked through what he'd seen. He was tallish, on the other hand everyone seemed tall to her, had quite the beer belly. Judging by the little performance just before he could hold his own in an argument but she got the feeling that he was quick to anger. She turned her attention to Gwen as she paced up and down the room, every now and then the older woman would open her mouth as if to argue about something but she would shut it again and quicken her paced for a few strides.

'What is this Scooby doo?' Gwen exclaimed. Winter smiled and stuck her hand out.

'I'm Scooby.' Owen shot her a smirk.

'Oh and where was I when you decided to get involved?' Rhys yelled. Winter leant forward watching the row, it was kind of funny really. 'Did you give me a second thought?' Owen turned to Tosh and Winter his hands on his head.

'The joys of domestics.' He quipped. They both sniggered but quickly cover their mouths, no one wanted to get into the firing line on this argument.

'Rhys is right,' Jack told Gwen, 'he's our best way in, stun guns only.'

'We've handled bigger than this, why don't we just storm in, guns in the air and arrest them?' Owen asked, never the one for a subtle entrance.

'Those men are organised criminals, if we storm in guns blazing, they'll kill the evidence and run.' Jack informed him.

'I wasn't suggesting blazing, just waving.' Owen replied.

'The last thing we need is a bloodbath.' Jack concluded. Gwen wasn't letting it go.

'I know that but…'

'Once Rhys has loaded up, he can clear.' Jack told her. 'You don't have to come, you can stand down.'

'Might be better.' Tosh put in.

'You love him,' Jack appealed, 'makes you vulnerable.'

'He's not going in there without me.' Gwen growled.

'What about me?' Winter called down to the other end, propping her boots on the table and reclining.

'What about you?' Jack repeated quizzically. She rolled her eyes and grabbed the keyboard from Tosh.

'As I'm sure you're all aware, today is international 'Take your son/daughter to work day" they still looked at her with bank faces. She smiled wickedly at Rhys. 'How do you feel about having kids Rhys?' He looked stunned and scratched the back of his head.

'Well I don't know… I mean, I like kids.'

'There you go then, Gwen doesn't want him going in alone, I'd look odd going in with you lot with a sword. I'll pretend to be Rhys' daughter on work experience for the day and hide the sword under the seat in case we really need it.' She knew Jack wouldn't go for it unless she added one more sentence to the plan. 'It'll get us both out of the way.' The indecision that had been present in his eyes dissipated and he glanced at Gwen.

'What do you think about that?' Gwen bit her lip and then gave a sharp nod.

'Thank you.' She murmured. Winter flashed a grin and then hopped up.

'I'm off to get some more schoolgirly clothes on.' Jack smiled.

'Short skirts, tied white shirts and pigtails?' he asked expectantly. She shook her head.

'In your dreams Harkness.'

'Always Nemo.' He shot back as she disappeared down the corridor.

TTT

She joined them in the main hub a little later. Her boots swapped for a pair of converses, the combats now black tights and jean shorts and a baggy t-shirt coupled with a leather Jacket. Unfortunately the RAF hat hadn't quite made the cut, she needed to look boring and normal for this. She slipped her I-pod into her pocket and retrieved a lolly from Jack's desk. Now supporting swept back hair and some light makeup she looked 17 again.

Jack wolf whistled as she walked in with the car keys. Pip seemed to read the expression on her face and slapped him from his position on Jack's shoulder. Tosh giggled and there was a twitch of a smile from Gwen but she was obviously pretty aggravated by the whole situation. They piled into the SUV and Jack went through the plan again as Winter navigated her way to the headquarters of Rhys' firm. Jack and Rhys got out and she drove off to the half-way point, hiding the SUV down an ally and hopping out, tucking the keys into her pocket and following the others to the back door.

5 minutes later Rhys and Jack arrived. Rhys helped Owen, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto into the truck and Jack hoisted Winter up to the front of the cabin. She smiled when she got inside, this was new. Jack headed around the back and she listened to the doors slam. With a final check of her sword she relaxed into a slouch and tucked the earphones in, pulling out a stick of gum and getting to work on it. Rhys jumped into the front and gave her an odd look. 'Your eyes?'

'Contacts.' She replied as she examined the brown colour they now appeared as, in the mirror. He nodded and started the truck up. 'Jack is not going to like being stuck in there.' She mentioned, to ease the tension.

'Is he always like that?' Rhys asked.

'What a charming, handsome, smart, improvising, opportunist with a flair for the 1940's?'

'I was going for git.' Rhys replied. Winter smiled.

'Pretty much.'

'Go on then what should I call you.' She thought for a moment.

'Sophia.' She replied. He glanced at her.

'That your real name?' she smiled.

'Winter is my real name. Or Nemo, depending who you are.' He nodded. The slaughter house came into view and she gave him a quick pat on the back before turning up her music and setting a scowl on her face like she didn't want to be there.

Rhys showed his credentials and explained Winter's story at the gate. The greasy looking man leered at her through the door. She chewed her gum and looked the other way causing him to wrinkle his nose and let them though. Rhys gave her a nervous look but she stayed in character, hoping it would help him too as well.

TTT

It was all going pretty well until Rhys panicked. Before she knew what was happening Rhys had been punched in the face and she had been pulled from the van. She would have fought back but no one had told her they had guns. She gave Rhys a shake of the head to stop him from fighting them and one of the men caught it. 'I take it you're not his daughter then.' She shook her head. 'So what are then? His bitch.' She couldn't help herself.

'I'm nobody's bitch.' She sneered. The man with the gun to her head pulled her back against him.

'We could always change that.' They forced Rhys and her through the factory until they came across Ianto. She growled to herself when she saw the panic on his face when he saw the guns, obviously she wasn't the only one who hadn't realised. The three of them were led through to the main meat room and Winter recoiled in horror. The poor thing was groaning. The sound filled her head and reverberated around it. The monster was in pain, so much pain.

Out of the corner of her eye she caught three figures diving behind the boxes.

'What is it?' Ianto asked.

'The lads call it the cashcal.' The man behind Winter replied. Another man ran in and yelled at him.

'Dave what are you doing?'

'The lad saw as making some money.' Dave replied, he pushed Rhys forward. 'Fancy something for yourself eh? Thought we'd be a pushover.' Winter knew that if Gwen was seeing this then their chances of this going remotely well were about to be blown. She looked over at the boxes, vainly trying to spot them. Nothing. Suddenly Dave pushed Rhys even further away and pointed the gun at him.

'Show yourself or I shoot the delivery boy!' he yelled.

'No you bloody well will not!' Winter yelled. His eyes tightened as did his finger. Gwen leaped out from behind the boxes and Winter saw Rhys pushed towards her. When Jack and the others were spotted she knew there was little hope of all of them getting out, alive that is. Jack argued with Dave as he held Ianto by the back of the neck. She darted her gaze between Rhys and Ianto. The gun was aimed at Rhys, but if she pushed it one way it would hit Ianto, the other it would hit one of the team. Without a seconds thought she made up her mind. She shot forwards and jumped on top of Dave. Alright there was no way she could take him out before someone shot her but she figured it might cause a long enough distraction for the team to do something. The shot rang out and she rolled off him winded.

Commotion ensued and she looked up and saw Ianto and Dave struggling with the gun. Ignoring the pain in her stomach she lashed out, kicking Dave's feet so he fell to the floor. Ianto grabbed her arm and dragged her backwards too quickly, the floor scrapped against the exposed flesh of her back and stung as with bleary eyes she watched the creature roll towards her. Well, that would be a novel way to die, at least she could be sure no one else would have it written on their TORCHWOOD report. 'Crushed by space whale'.

The great whale suddenly stopped rolling. She let out a shaky breath and clutched her hand to her side. There was blood, she'd expected that. But not as much as she'd thought there would be. She got up and stumbled slightly into the corridor. Immediately to the left there was a small office and luckily a first aid kit. She pulled her coat off and her top up to survey the wound and all she could find was a gash. It still bled but it wasn't a gunshot. She wrapped the wound up tightly and straightened out, taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. How had that happened. A thought struck her and she put her hands into her jacket's pocket, cold metal pressed against her fingers and she pulled out her I-pod. Her face fell as she surveyed the piece of technology. A bullet was embedded right in the middle of the screen, which had shattered and caused the gash. Sighing she replaced it and headed out the back way.

When she got outside Jack was ushering them all into one of the vans. He looked at her bloody side and started walking forward but she shook her head and pushed past him. In the middle of the van, on the floor, with Owen working above him and Gwen knelt by his side, was Rhys. She turned to Jack in shock but he put and hand on her shoulder and ushered her into the front seat. 'He'll be fine, he's in safe hands.' Winter nodded and pressed her head back into the headrest as they sped back to the hub.

TTT

That night she sat opposite Ianto. He had his waist coat unpinned and a large whiskey in his hands to match the one opposite her. She'd wiped the makeup off her face and Owen had fixed her side up properly. It was a waste of a t-shirt and she'd need a new I-pod but other than that, no loss.

'What went through you mind?' he asked.

'When?'

'When you jumped that guy.' She thought back to the moment of rash decision and answered truthfully.

'This is going to hurt.' Ianto smiled and Winter chuckled at him. Owen popped his head around the door.

'I'll check it again tomorrow yeah.' He told Winter she nodded. He turned to go but stopped in the doorway.

…

'And if you ever get the urge to jump in front of a bullet again…don't'

…


	40. Adam

**Sorry this is late. Having a bit of a time of it here. Both my Grandparents on one side are in hospital. It's my Granddad's birthday. I've just found out I go back to school tomorrow and not the day after like I thought. I have history coursework and an English essay to do. And to top it all off last night a wasp flew into my PJ trousers and when I sat down it stung me. Twice. As you can see I'm not doing great. However your reviews tend to cheer me up so I'll put this up and see what you make of it.**

'**1945':**** to be honest I've tried draing her before but it tends to go a bit wrong. This was the best match I found in the short time I looked. Maybe if you skim through some of the other drawings on the website you might come across something you like :) but I hope this is ok. http:/ browse. deviantart. com/?q=modern warrior girl&order=9&offset=24#/d2v0zri (just get rid of the spaces)**

'**Rachy Babes':**** That last bit with Ianto was possibly one of may faves too. I just loved the idea that her head wasn't filled with, I have to save them.' Or, 'I love you.' Or silly mushy stuff. It just shows how down to earth she can be. I can't imagine jumping in front of a bullet and thinking anything other than 'oh s**t.' to be honest. I'm glad you think the story is getting better, this is the stuff I did after my massive dose of writer's block so I was quite worried people would start thinking it was getting tedious. As for the Christmas special. I liked it but as good a writer as Moffat is I just think Doctor Who isn't as gritty and deep as he likes to write. I mean, he wants to split the next series into two halves and do a cliff-hanger half way through. I know they already have double episodes but I think leaving a massive gap is just annoying. This is, ultimately, a children's show, RTD was trying to get kids interested, sell it too a new generation. Moffat's treating it like an adults show. Plus he's bringing bloody River Song back and that woman really pisses me off. She was alright originally but as a novelty not as a reccuring character (besides, I liked the fez _)**

'**Sonotalady': ****I really wish I did have it on youtube but unfortunately we were all so drunk no one thought of it. in consolation have this video I found yesterday. Made me snigger. http:/ www. youtube. com/watch?v= MAwaEtWLSzI& feature=feedu (just get rid of the spaces) I think it's the woman's laugh at the end that does it :) Ha Ha, love the one liner, I should have used that in the chapter. Why do I never think of these cheesy lines. I don't blame you for not watching COE I sometimes wish I hadn't so I could just keep Ianto alive for as long as possible **

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind

So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down

If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be 

Brick by Boring Brick- Paramore

'Well this is a dump.' Owen blurted out as he and Winter arrived at the house. It was small, dirty and looked very unsafe. She shot him a smile and approached the door and rapped gently.

'We don't want any!' someone yelled inside. Owen frowned and pushed Winter out of the way.

'Look if you don't open the door I'll break it down.' He yelled back. Winter swatted his arm and pushed him away.

'Mrs Carter?' she called

'We're phoning the police!' the voice yelled. Winter glared at Owen and turned back to the door.

'Mrs Carter, my name's Winter. We don't mean you any harm we just need to talk to you.' A curtain twitched to the left and a shaky voice called back.

'We'll have you. But the ruff one stays out!' Winter grinned at Owen and he shook his head.

'Nah I don't think so.' He called back. The door opened and an old woman with dirty grey hair and a long baggy dress, poked her nose around the door.

'This is our house.' She told him primly, 'and we'll have who we want in it.' Owen rolled his eyes and pushed past. Winter halted the woman's protests with a quiet reassurance stepped over the threshold.

Inside it was worse. Litter covered the floor, paper, glass, food, cat droppings. The walls were the same dirty colour as Mrs Carter's hair and were scratched and stained. Winter wrinkled her nose as she stepped across the rubbish into the vile smell of mould, damp and urine. Owen was already in the main room. He stood arms crossed and breath held. 'What you want then?' the old woman asked. Shooing a cat off a seat and plonking herself down.

'We want the board.' Owen said bluntly, 'and if you don't give it too us we'll take it so don't bore us with the whole 'you can't do that' shit.' Winter trod on his foot and approached the old lady.

'We have reason to believe you found something. Something that we need.'

'Eh? And what's that then.' the women scowled.

'It looks a bit like an ironing board, but it's grey and it has buttons along the sides.' The woman's eyes narrowed.

'And why should we let you have it?'

'Cause if you don't we'll…'

'Owen!' Winter growled. He shrugged and went to pick up an ornament on the side. There was a cry of shock as another cat, this one white as snow, leapt out of the cupboard to his left and slashed his hand. The frightened cat jumped straight into to Winter's arms. She laughed as Owen cursed under his breath and stroked the cat causing it to purr contentedly.

'She likes you.' The old woman told Winter, 'That's odd that is, We don't normally like people.' Winter smiled and knelt at the woman's height.

'Look, we really need it.' she said, seriously. The old woman deliberated and nodded.

'Upstairs on the left.' She said. Winter smiled and Owen disappeared to find the board. Leaving the cat on the side table they left the building and both took a refreshing gulp of air.

'Animals should not be kept in those conditions.' Winter frowned and flipped open her mobile as she got into the passenger seat.

'What are you doing?' Owen asked, buckling up.

'Calling the R.S.P.C.A. she's nice enough but if she cares for those animals at all she'll give them up until she can look after them properly.' Owen rolled his eyes.

TTT

Owen walked in with the board under his arm but Winter stayed back, still on the phone. She thanked the nice man on the other side and hung up before putting the slim device on the shelf to charge and leaving the garage. Jack, Owen and Tosh were stood by the computers examining the Board. She smiled and crept up behind them, slipping her arms around Jack, 'What do you think then?' she asked, looking at the long grey object. Jack spun around and pushed her back confusion in his eyes.

'What the hell.' Owen grabbed his gun from the side and trained it on Winter's chest. 'How did you get in here?' she smiled, confused.

'The same way Owen did, through the garage.' She told them. Owen started.

'How the hell do you know my name?' he growled. She laughed.

'I've known you for ages moron.'

'How long have you been following him?' Tosh asked. Winter laughed but it didn't reach her eyes.

'What's wrong with you guys?'

'Jack I've got the info on the Weevil vic…' A young man with blond hair and cold eyes walked into the room but started when he saw Winter.

'Who's this?' she asked looking the man up and down. She saw a hint of panic in his eyes but he put the file down and it was gone.

'I could say the same thing to you.' He told her. He approached slowly.

'Adam, careful, she got through the security systems she's dangerous.' Jack warned.

'Jack, don't be ridiculous.' Winter watched the man warily as she tried to talk sense into her friend. Obviously this was just some stupid practical joke…the longer it went on though the less she believed that. 'Adam' now stood facing her.

'So you know the rest of the team?' she frowned and nodded. 'Well you must know me? Remember.' He placed a hand on her shoulder and she cried out in pain. Suddenly her head was inflamed, her brain was burning with a bright yellow light. Adam flinched back and the feeling ended. She looked up and realised she had fallen to the floor. 'What are you?' Adam asked. She shivered under his glare and forced herself to stand up to face him.

'No!' she yelled, 'what the hell are yo…' she trailed off when she realised Jack's gun was now also pointed at her, but at her head. 'Jack.' She whispered. He glared at her and flicked the gun a little.

'Move!' he growled. Her eyes widened and she began to move back slowly. He followed with the gun still clasped tightly in his hand. The cog door rolled open and she cried out in excitement.

'Ianto! Ianto what is going on?' the young man look shocked and warily glanced at Jack.

'Who's this?' he asked. Winter's mouth dropped and she pulled in a shaky breath. This can't be a joke, Jack would never have stood there and watched her suffer like this for a joke, and he wouldn't have stood by while she was in pain. She let him lead her down to the cells and he pushed her inside before the door slid closed.

'I'll deal with you later.' He growled, pointing at her. She looked around herself and leant back against the wall. It was cold in here. Wet. Dirty. With a frightened sob she wrapped her arms around her body and tried desperately to keep herself together. Her friends might be in danger…and she was trapped in the cells.

TTT

Meals came, via Ianto. He slipped a sandwich or a box of Chinese into her cell every day. Interestingly she realised he never gave her pizza with pineapple and the Chinese was never spicy. So whatever had hold of him hadn't wiped away all of his memories. One evening he even brought her a bottle of ginger beer. 'The water's contaminated.' He had told her sharply before leaving.

Every day Jack would pay a visit. He would sit down outside the cell and talk to her. Ask her who she was, where she was from. Every day he stormed out because she gave him the truth and he couldn't believe it. Janet opposite her growled at Jack whenever he walked through and Winter was starting to think it was some form of protective feeling because she often looked up to find the weevil with her hands against the cage looking, almost sadly, at her. The weevils dialect was too primitive for Winter to pick up on, almost animal like. She could only get the feelings they conveyed. The weevil to the right of Janet wasn't so understanding. A week later Jack entered the room and Janet growled as usual.

'Save it!' he growled back.

'She doesn't do it to annoy you, you know.' Winter told him from the corner of her cell. She was in a bad mood, as always.

'And I suppose you would know.' Jack asked.

'Yes actually. She doesn't like you much but she doesn't want to annoy you. She's scared of you.' Jack frowned.

'Tell you what, you tell me your real name and I'll believe you.' Winter frowned but repeated.

'Nemo, born 17th of December, previously known as Ethel Saunders, 22 years o…'

'You can stop right there.' Jack shouted, 'you can sit there and lie to me for as long as you want but you won't get out'ta that cell until you give me something to go on.' he spun around but stopped suddenly.

'Jack?' she called quietly, it generally annoyed him when she used their names but she didn't care, she wasn't going to start calling them anything else. She was sticking to her story.

'Jack?' Winter started when she heard Gwen's voice. The two conversed and Winter waited to see if Gwen would recognise her. But the look of disinterest on her face told her that Gwen was just like the others. She was stuck here. For now.

TTT

It was getting lighter in the cells. The lights had been dimmed over the night and Winter was uncurling form another night of restless sleep. The door suddenly clanged open and she looked up to see Adam glaring at her. 'You,' he told her. 'You are a trouble maker.' She got up and glared back at him.

'I should say the same for you.' She replied, 'what have you done to them!' he smirked.

'We all have to survive.' Taking a step forward he held out his hand. 'Why doesn't it work on you?' he asked her. 'What are you?' she frowned.

'Human.'

'No, you're more than that. You're different to them.' His face suddenly twisted in anger. 'You're a loose end. And you know what we do to them.' He paused and grabbed her collar. 'We cut them off. Or in this case, up.' They struggled but Adam managed to force her out of the cell and across the room. The new cell door rolled shut and Winter banged on the Perspex.

'Let me out!' he grinned and just walked away. She sighed and dropped her arms in defeated but paused when she heard a soft growling behind her. Slowly she turned on her heel to face the monster baring it's fangs at her in anger…and hunger.

TTT

She heard bangs and yelling from the cell bay next door. She hadn't moved though. Not once. The weevil had been staring for the past … how long had it been? She didn't want to stare back, it might see her as threatening. But she didn't want to take her eyes off it either. It was the same with movement, there was no way she would make herself any more threatening than she already seemed but she had a feeling that if she made herself small he would just see her as food. So she went with in between both. She stared at his chest and kept perfectly still.

The pounding never stopped but the yelling died down for a while the weevil turned away from her and hurled himself against the wall towards the banging on the other side. Winter used the time to shift her body into a more comfortable position and to glance around the cell. Nothing, there was absolutely nothing to fight back with. She growled in frustration but took a deep breath when the weevil turned and growled back. She flung herself on the floor just in time for it to fling itself in her direction. The only way to go was towards the wall but when she got there she realised the weevil stood between her and the escape route.

Flashbacks of the weevil wounds she had seen when Owen and her had gone undercover in the fighting ring invaded her mind. She didn't want to go like that. Not when in all possibility her body would be tossed into the morgue and used up when her colleagues needed it. The Weevil edged closer again and she let out a strangled sob. The beast growled and bared its sharp teeth, willing her to make a move. Her body was frozen, there was no hope. No one to save her.

Well she wasn't going to go out like a wuss. He body made up its own mind and when the weevil charged she pushed against the wall and sent a kick right into its stomach. It howled in pain and she thrust herself up against the door again. There was a cry and she felt a sharp tearing on her back. She shrieked in pain but managed to twist the creatures arm up behind its back. She jumped onto it and fit her arm around its neck in a figure of eight chokehold. It bit down into her arm and she almost fainted from the pain but she could feel it weakening. As much as she hated to kill it she had no clue as to how long she'd be in this cell so she kept her hold until she could no longer feel the blood rushing through its body, then with a yell she pulled her arm from its mouth and collapsed against the wall in the corner trying desperately not to look at her wound.

TTT

Jack felt a little ill when he woke up. He could have sworn he had been in his office, but now he was lying by the cells, fully clothed with a thumping headache. He groaned and got to his feet, traipsing up to the main hub to find out what on earth was going on. Everyone was at the stations looking totally confused. 'Jack.' He turned his attention to Gwen, 'how have we lost a few days?'

'What do you mean?' he asked.

'The last few days, none of us can remember a thing.' Ianto told him.

'The system's blank, the CCTV's been wiped.' Tosh informed them all, 'What's been going on? What have we been doing?'

'I don't know.' He replied truthfully.

'Great that's two days of my life that I'll never get back.' Owen commented. Jack grabbed his coffee and took a sip noticing the flowers on the side.

'Look's like Toshiko got herself a secret admirer though.'

'Oh yeah?' Owen looked up at the flowers and Tosh grabbed the note from the bouquet.

'To Tosh, love and apologies, Owen' she grinned, 'They're from you.' Owen smiled cynically.

'In your dreams Tosh.' He replied. Her face fell. 'I think someone's winding you up darling. No I don't do flowers.' He took the card from her and examined it, 'and I defiantly don't do apologies.' Ianto looked up from his diary and looked thoughtfully at Jack.

'Any idea's where Winter is?' the younger man asked. Everyone looked up. Clearly they hadn't thought of this either.

'What? You haven't seen her?' they all shook their heads and Jack looked around. 'What about Pip?' confusion growing they all traipsed down to Winter's room and Jack opened the door. Immediately a bundle of fur leapt onto him and circled his head excitedly. When the Capuchin had calmed down they glanced into the room. Nothing. 'Peregrine.' Jack spoke and the Monkey stopped moving and looked at him. 'Where, is Nemo?' he cocked his little head to the side and then sniffed slightly. With a light leap he landed on the floor and began strolling the corridors. They followed quietly so not to impede his hearing too much. Without waning he stopped and then tore off down to the cells.

They took the hairpin corner running and entered Janet's cell bay wearily. Janet was in her cell but she was howling. 'Is she…sad?' Gwen asked quietly. Jack was about to answer when he heard quiet sobbing from the back of the room. He sped up, passing Janet's cell and heading for the weevil next to her. He leapt to the controls and opened the door when he saw the dead weevil but stopped dead when he saw the girl staring back at him. She had tear track down her face and there was blood on the floor. Without thinking he started forwards but she stopped him.

'NO!' he paused looking at her. 'Who am I?' she asked quietly.

'What?' her voice grew louder in her frustration.

'WHO AM I?' Jack frowned.

'Nemo, you're Nemo, you work here, at TORCHWOOD, with us.' He motioned to the team just outside the cell. She sobbed and flung herself forward wrapping both arms and legs around Jack. He turned to look in confusion at his team as she cried into his shoulder but was met with looks of horror. He glanced down at his hands and saw the bloody scrapes across her back. 'What the hell is going on?'

TTT

'That's the end of it really.' She concluded as Owen bandaged up her arm. 'I'm sorry I can't be more help but I wasn't up in the hub and I was kind of preoccupied what with the weevil and all.'

'I still can't believe you took it down all on your own.' Owen stated. 'You must have had help.'

'From who, Janet?' she snapped. He shrugged. 'You're a Dr Owen,' Jack told him, 'you know that Adrenaline can make the body do amazing things when your life's in danger.' Owen couldn't argue with this. Jack was stood behind the railings next to Tosh and Gwen. Ianto leant against the wall at the bottom and she rolled her head backwards. A few nights of sleeping in a hard cell hadn't done anything for her back. 'Alright everyone let's get some sleep. I'll see you all tomorrow at 10.' One by one they filed out until only Jack and Winter were left. He motioned for her to follow him and she slipped off the table up the stairs and into his office.

He appeared a few seconds later from the manhole with a shirt in his hand to switch for her bloody one. And then he led her back to her room. Kicking their shoes off they lay on the bed watching Pip swing himself to sleep and he asked her a question.

'Was a bad?' she looked up at him in confusion. 'When I didn't recognise you, what did I do?' she hung her head. 'Tell me.'

'Not much.' She replied. After a stern look she sighed and continued. 'You questioned me, pointed your gun, led me to the cell and locked me up end of story.'

'With a weevil?' he muttered angrily.

'No! That was him. I was in the cell opposite. I was fine. You got a bit frustrated but you never put me in danger.' He leant his head back and pulled her into his arms.

'We've been doing this a lot lately.' He commented.

'Hmm?'

'This. Sleeping here. Anyone would think we were back to our old routine.' She smiled sleepily. 'Were you angry with me?' she groaned, not this again. 'No. not then, I mean … about Ianto. Do you hate me for having him?' She froze in his grasp and either he didn't notice or he let it pass.

'I don't…hate you.' She said slowly.

'But.'

'I'll never stop loving him Jack, the same way I won't stop loving you but it's not right. Before I was too baggaged and now, now you have each other. Who am I to stand in the way of that? Besides he's been much happier since he's been with you.' He smiled.

'Do you think?'

'I know.'

TTT

Torchwood pretty much returned to normal after that. Winter sat on the sofa watching Ianto and Jack in the office talking. Maybe it was time to move on. To start looking for someone of her own and stop pining over people she couldn't have. Owen sat down next to her and followed her gaze with interest.

…

'You could always go join in.'

…


	41. Reset part 1

**Hey guys. Sorry this is late but unfortunately soon after I posted the last chapter my Nana past away. Put that together with exams and it's been a tough week to be honest so I really didn't have time. Anyway, just thought I'd let you all know that I'm on Twitter, if you want to follow me the name is XAlex_JohnsonX I'll post about my fanfic sometimes so it may be useful and it's always nice to have Dr Who fans to talk to. If you follow me then reply me I'll follow you back :) might even post a few things other reader won't know :O**

**Oh! Also, if anyone's seen the Dr who confidential snippets with Charlie from 'Charlieissocoollike' from you tube. You remember the badger Charlie bought Matt Smith? Well I saw one in a shop and just thought. I have to have that. Marched in a got it :) Ha! Matt Smith and I have matching Badgers! Lol. **

**Meat**

'**Zaziness':** **Yey! I missed you :D COE was a wonderful send off for Ianto. I never agreed with it but I understand why it happened. I was discussing it last night with a friend. We see it a bit like DT's send off. Perfect but we still wish they were still here. The I-pod was a hard sacrifice to make but I really didn't want her to actually be shot. I thought that was a bit too dramatic, otherwise it would be like she was always getting hurt and needing saving *yawn* I've seen too many of those sorts of fics. I must admit, originally I didn't like Rhys. But once you actually start writing him you study him a lot further and he kind of grows on you a bit. Writing him was pretty fun after a while.** **"Crushed by space whale" was in there purely for my own amusement. I have a great uncle or something who was crushed by an elephant (much to our families amusement) so I thought I'd do a little line for him lol. Hmmm I see your 'HAAA' and raise you HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! :P  
**

**Adam.**  
**'Zaziness':**** Yey for Winter being out of the way. I love fitting her into the story but sometimes you get bored of just writing loads of lines that someone else wrote word for word, so I need chapters like this to get me on track again. There's one in particular that I'm very proud of but that would be a spoiler so :P :D I really wanted for Janet to be more friendly to her, I'm not certain why, maybe something to do with the TARDIS. I always saw Janet's wails as more animal noises than human speech so I figured Winter wouldn't be able to understand them but maybe just feel the emotion behind them. Maybe Janet sensed that. I'm not sure. **'Update soon? *puppy eyes* (Note: these puppy eyes are sooo cute that you just have to update otherwise Peregrine's evil twin will come after you with a pitchfork! Dun-dun DUNNNNN...)' **Pip has an evil twin! I was not informed of this. Mind you it would make sense that he ended up in New Zealand on the opposite side of the world to Cardiff :) well, you make sure you keep an eye on that monkey, this ones bad enough.**

'**TV-a-holic':**** I'm glad you liked it. I was worried about this one because I knew that with a connection to the TARDIS there was no way ADAM would have got into her head, so it was difficult knowing what to do with her. It was quite fun playing with mean Jack though. I quite enjoyed him. As for the weevil I'm all for Jack swooping in and saving people but when I get annoyed is when the writer take a character who would normally fight back and turns them into a nervous wreck who can't do anything. There was no way Winter was going down without a fight :D**

'**Rachy Babes':**** Glad you like it :) I thought the wasps were dead too but apparently one decided my PJ trousers were the perfect place for a nap. :( ah well I'll survive. Not as bad as a weevil bite.**

'**Sonotalady':**** definitely, especially for her. A weevil is nothing when the other option is being forgotten. Don't worry, if I was you I'd be gloating too :) My grandparents are much better but they gave us all a nasty shock. As for Owen I have no doubt he would have enjoyed watching until it actually started getting serious. Then I think all he'd see is his friend and turn away in the kind of way you don't really want to see your family in that position lol. You'll have to wait and see how it pans out I'm afraid.**

My best friend gave me the best advice  
He said each day's a gift and not a given right  
Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind  
And try to take the path less travelled by  
That first step you take is the longest stride

If today was your last day and tomorrow was too late  
Could you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last?  
Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had?

And would you call those friends you never see?  
Reminisce old memories?  
Would you forgive your enemies? 

So do whatever it takes  
'Cause you can't rewind a moment in this life  
Let nothing stand in your way  
'Cause the hands of time are never on your side

If today was your last day- Nickelback

'That is a serious misjudgement of my character.' Owen complained as he looked up at Winter. She swung upside-down on the bar over the med bay door and grinned at him.

'What so are you telling me you didn't sleep with her?'

'I never said that.' He replied. She laughed and shook her head.

'You're such a dick Owen.' Jack smacked her butt as he passed.

'Language!' Owen smirked and she swung down glaring at the Captain.

'Fine, you're such a git Owen.' Owen smiled up at her.

'And you are a bitch. But we all have our little problems.' She turned in outrage to Jack who just shrugged.

'So what? He can swear but I'm forbidden too.' She crossed her arms, frustrated. Jack approached her and produced a lolly.

'A young lady as beautiful as yourself has no need for the foul language of a common man.' She pouted at him taking the lolly.

'So now you're Robin Hood are you?' He grinned and scooted around her to the med bay. Pip hopped off Owen's desk where he had been preening himself and down to her feet where he gripped her leg like an overgrown limpet.

'Document's on the body identify the victim as Meredyth Roberts.' Jack told Owen when Tosh handed over the possessions.

'No obvious signs of violence.' Owen stated as Gwen came to stand opposite him.

'Are you saying it wasn't the weevil?' she asked.

'Give me a chance Ms Cooper I've only just started.' He replied. Ianto's voice reverberated across the room on the comms and both Jack and Winter started.

'Jack! Your V.I.P visitor is here.' Winter looked over and grinned at Jack, pulling Pip off her leg and onto her shoulder before rushing past everyone and around to the cog door.

'I didn't realise we were having a visitor.' Gwen mentioned as they all followed the Captain out of the med bay.

'Suddenly in an underground mortuary on a wet night in Cardiff, I hear the song of a nightingale.' Jack told them, as the door rolled back. Winter leapt the fencing and hurled herself at the woman who walked through the door. 'Miss Martha Jones.'

Martha gasped and then laughed as Winter's weight hit her, but her arms soon reciprocated the hug and they both stood giggling in the front door. Winter pulled her up the stairs and Jack gave her a long hug.

'Oh it's good to see you two again.' Martha sighed as she pulled back. Jack motioned to the team and made his introductions quickly, there was a flash of intuition in her eyes when Ianto was introduced but Owen soon brought her attention back to the job in hand. 'I'm here to complete your post mortem.'

'Dr Jones is from U.N.I.T.' Jack explained as they trooped back into the med bay.

'Oh, sorry, sorry, I get a bit, confused,' Gwen told them, 'which one's U.N.I.T?'

'Intelligence, military, cute, red caps, some acceptable face of intelligence gathering on aliens. We're more ad hoc. But better looking.' He assured everyone. Winter grinned and sat on the railings.

'Better believe it.' she commented and stuck a lolly in her mouth.

'I've identified a pattern from U.N.I.T's data on sudden deaths.' Martha explained. 'Toxic shock, nothing's linked the victims, different ages, sexes, ethnic origins, occupations, but there was a statistically significant concentration in south Wales.' She said, donning a white lab coat.

'Come on Martha, be honest, you just came all this way to see me.' Jack smirked and Winter giggled elbowing him.

'Still struggling to conquer your shyness Jack.' She countered. He laughed and Owen interrupted rounding on the victim himself.

'So, what about this pattern then Dr Jones.'

'They were being written off a suicides or accidents.' She informed them still examining the body, 'look.' Owen leaned in and Jack tried to see over their heads. 'Puncture mark, hypodermic needle. You'll find his blood stream was pumped full of ammonium hydroxide.'

'Yeah, blood stream that's what I was about to do next.'

'Have you checked his medical records?' Owen shifted.

'Er no I was just about to.' Winter forced her lips together to stop sniggering at how uncomfortable Martha was making Owen.

'Well let's give it a go. You never know Owen, you might learn something.' Winter smirked and Jack pulled her off the railings to the balcony. She and Pip followed Ianto into the kitchen and pulled 7 mugs from the cupboards.

TTT

Coffee was drunk quickly as Jack and Martha chatted in his office. She considered going in there but felt they had some catching up to do. She hadn't spent as much time with Martha as Jack in the year that never was, so as glad as she was to see Martha she knew Jack was even happier.

The tour however, she jumped at a chance to go on. She skipped a few meters in front with Pip, chatting happily about the history and mystery of the cavernous room. Jack laughed when she pushed past him into the hot house. 'This used to be the board room but this lot changed it around while we were having fun with the Master, because they…' she paused her constant narration and turned to Gwen, 'Why did you change it?' The welsh woman looked between her companions and shrugged,

'I didn't like the glass, felt like we were being watched.' Everyone looked incredulously at her. 'What? It did.' Jack took a breath and turned away from them leading the way out.

'So, that's the hot house, tour continues this way ladies. No dawdling.' Winter grabbed his arm and Pip scampered onto his shoulder.

'We should go on holiday.' Winter exclaimed suddenly. Jack raised his eyebrows.

'What?'

'You know, a holiday, take a plane, go to New York, Miami, New Zealand, Norway…'

'Norway?'

'Hey don't knock it I think it looks great.' He smiled at her defensive tone and squeezed her arm.

'Why? Do you think we're all too stressed?' she smiled and surveyed the hub. Tosh working at her computer glancing over as Owen stabbed furiously at his keyboard.

'Not all of us, but I think some of us could defiantly use some non-work involved time.' Jack sighed.

'You've noticed that too huh?' she laid her head on his shoulder and waved at Ianto as he walked out of the weapons room. 'Oi!' Jack suddenly yelled. The two women in the hot house suddenly looked up, 'you talking about me?' Winter giggled and poked his ribs.

'No!' Gwen replied, 'we were just discussing Alien flora, weren't we.' Jack started walking away leading Winter along with him.

'No fun.' He murmured, 'Raise your game girls.'

TTT

To say Heath Park was wet was an understatement. The leaves dripped with moisture and anyone would have thought it was still raining. Winter slid out of the driver's seat and let Gwen do the talking to get them inside. She rested her hand on the hilt of her sword as she walked, coming to stop at the side of a white man in his early 40's with seemingly nothing wrong with him. Well, apart from him being dead and all.

Ianto set down some equipment and Gwen headed straight for the man's head checking his eyes for the hypodermic mark. She shot up and headed for the senior officer pulling rank immediately and asking for the body to be sent to Torchwood. Ianto watched her and raised his eyes. 'Do you think she knows how scary she can be when she uses that voice?' he whispered to Winter. She laughed and playfully punched him, leaving him to take the blood samples while she returned to the SUV. So someone was going around killing random people with a hypodermic to the eye. Well it wasn't the easiest way to kill someone, he'd be much better off using a knife, or even a hypodermic to the skin. Why the eye?

Gwen pulled the passenger door open startling her and as soon as Ianto joined them she pulled out of the woods but the thought was still playing on her mind. Owen had said that Ammonium Hydroxide was like bleach. Destroying evidence, that's what they had said. Why? Evidence of what? Her mind was racing almost as fast as the car, she just wished the final destination was as easy to get to.


	42. Reset part 2

**Hello again :) exams are almost over and this time next week I'll be free :D thank you all for your condolences after the death of my Nana. She would have liked knowing she was famous lol. Anyway, on with the replies, and then to the story…**

**Thank you to 'bellykaat' for putting this story on their faves :) always nice to see new readers. Especially so far in. well done on reading so much!**

'**Sonotalady':**** GET SOME SLEEP!**

'**Rachy Babes': I'm so glad you like the chapter. I'm putting an Owen and Winter chapter on my companion story because I know everyone like him. He does tend to fit in with her humour quite well. Sometimes I wonder if Winter really appreciates how much he cares about her.**

'**Zaziness': GET TWITTER! Lol it can be a bit addictive and I tend to only follow people I actually read twwets from so I don't have that many followers but it's a great way to learn news and stalk some celebrities (including John Barrowman!) as for my uncle, no he died. But it was before my mum was born so that really dates it. my Nana used to tell EVERYONE that story. It was her fave. She seems to think he would have wanted us to laugh at it. at least we remember him lol. Hmmm *sulks* no fair! *runs off to the TARDIS to find her sonic screwdriver* DOCTOR! WELL THE HELL HAVE YOU HIDDEN MY SCREWDRIVER *doctor pops head around the door* 'the monkey had it' WHAT!...Anyway…. that sounds like such a fun story! Hmmm, possible collaboration piece. As for the monkey, I'll try and find him a name…Martha always annoyed me a bit, not just the whole falling in love with the Doctor thing but I wasn't amazingly keen on the actress, I'm sure she's a lovely person but I found her a bit painful to watch. Yes the New Zealand bit was a reference to you, I was hoping you would spot that and yeah I've see the Torchwood updates. I'm trying to keep a clear mind untill it comes out. If it's crap then I'll just say, that's a shame, not buy it and pretend it never happened, simple as :)**

**Phewwww that was long, now on with the story.**

Nine night of matter  
Black flowers blossom  
Fearless on my breath  
Black flowers blossom

Water is my eye  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath  
Teardrop on the fire  
Of a confession  
Fearless on my breath  
Most faithful mirror  
Fearless on my breath

You're stumbling a little

Massive Attack- Teardrop

'This folks is a molecular model of the drug we found in Marie's blood.' Owen told the whole conference room.

'She called it reset.' Martha commented. Ianto leant up against the pillars and cocked his head slightly.

'So what does it do?'

'Well think about when you run a virus scan through your computer,' Owen replied. Winter frowned, brilliant, she was awful with computers, couldn't they explain it some other way? 'the software works it's way through the files and when it finds a Trojan or whatever it identifies it and then deletes it.' she frowned in confusion. 'That is what this stuff does to the body but it's not just viruses its harmful bacteria, toxins, even mutant cells you name it. It's like the body's been turned back to its factory settings.' Oh right! It was a cure for everything under the sun. Why couldn't Owen just say that without babbling on about computers?

'It's the ultimate magic bullet.' Martha told them.

'But that would be the greatest discovery in medical history.' Gwen was doing the scary voice again. Ianto glanced at winter and smiled she pressed a hand to her mouth to stop laughing and held her hand out in front of her face to hide the blush.

'Exactly,' Martha continued, having totally missed the exchange at the back of the room. 'Except it comes bundled with a lethal alien parasite.'

'Ah! Not so good a discovery.' Jack commented.

'The parasite needs a healthy body until it's incubated.' Martha continued and Winter followed along. She got it. Someone was testing the parasites on humans trying to cure every one of their problems. Well that didn't exactly sound like someone trying to kill a load of people. He was trying to save them, but it can't have worked because then he killed them. What a contradiction. She sighed and watched as Ianto stepped in to give their research on 'The Pharm'. This was all starting to sound like a major conspiracy in a film and they never ended well.

'Right team, Tosh, see what you can do about the computer systems, keep at it, there are no cases but this one. Gwen I want everything about Dr Copley, his research past and present, his life, everything. Ianto keep your feelers out for any more murders and see if we get any leads on our needle maniac. Nemo stick to Martha, if she needs anything it's down to you. Owen, we're going on a road trip.' He pranced out of the door and Martha smirked and Winter.

'It's weird seeing him like this.' Winter looked back at Jacks shadow, retreating down the corridor.

'Like what?'

'Leading a team around, making plans. It's just odd. The Doctor's so... 'I'm going to make it up as I go along.' But Jack's so…'

'Ordered? Not really. You should see him in a crisis. 'Don't mind me I'll just swoop in and save the day, might die a few times but hey, who needs a plan." The two women laughed and looked around to see the rest of the team staring. 'What?' Winter asked shrugging. Martha took her arm and the pair headed up to the lab giggling quietly.

TTT

'So how have you been?' Martha asked as they perused the plants in the old conference room. Winter pulled Pip's finger away from a Venus fly trap and pulled a face.

'Fine I guess.' Martha raised an eyebrow and she slumped down into a chair stroking through Pip's fur with one hand. 'I had a few problems but I'm fine now.' Martha nodded carefully. Winter watched her as she examined a new plant before coming to an annoying conclusion. 'You took a look at my medical file didn't you?' She had the courtesy to look sheepish when she nodded. Winter placed her elbow on a small table and her head in her hand. 'I'm fine now.'

'You tried to kill yourself.' Martha pointed out earnestly.

'No, no I didn't, I had an underlying condition that was causing chronic insomnia and I accidentally overdosed on sleeping medication. It was not a suicide attempt.'

'I 'm just worried about you.' Winter's eyebrows rose questioningly.

'Why?' Martha walked over to the window and looked out across the Hub.

'You're in a dangerous job, we're not all like Jack you know that. I just want to be sure that if something did happen to one of your co-workers you wouldn't go off the rails and into a melt down.' Anger grew at the base of Winter's stomach and she growled in response.

'I'm not some charity case! I worked it through and I did not, I repeat Did not, try to kill myself.' Martha put her hands up in defence.

'I'm not saying you did, but you did stop talking and interacting for a few months. You may not have tried to kill yourself but you lost the will to live. What if it happens again?'

'It won't.' Winter's remark was final and she ignored Jack's orders and turned on her heel, Pip in hand, leaving the room. There was no way she was going to sit around there listening to Martha's negative psych evaluation of her. This was her home, and these people weren't just her co-workers, they were her friends and she was not going to let any of them die.

TTT

Jack didn't ask why she was tetchy when he got back, he obviously had bigger fish to fry for the moment. Martha kept herself away from her, probably trying to let her cool down so she could have another go. So the idea of putting Martha undercover for a while was brilliant in Winter's eyes. Hopefully it would be over soon so she could talk to Jack again and even more hopefully Martha would be gone and she could go back to living in ignorance of job related danger. She pulled her new I-pod out of the computer where it had been charging and lay back on the sofa, letting Peregrine curl up on her stomach, they'd call her if she was needed.

However she didn't expect that being needed meant racing the borrowed land rover through dark streets while Jack did up the belt for her sword. Something had obviously gone wrong. 'We get in there and we get Martha out. Top priority! You got that.' Everyone nodded as Jack filled his Wembley with new rounds. A little way away they pulled up and Jack and Owen pulled a dead body out of the back of the van.

'Who the hell is that?' Winter exclaimed as they placed him in the driver seat.

'The assassin.' Gwen replied, 'he died in custody so we're going to use him to get inside without barging in, clever huh.' Winter and Ianto gave her a crazy look.

'Clever? It's revolting, there is no way in hell I'm driving this thing home.' Jack rolled his eyes at her and helped her into the back. They all squished up and lay back. As Tosh drove the car with a large hand held device and her lap top. As soon as they were in they were all out of the car. Jack turned to them in a hurry.

'Tosh, Gwen, Ianto, check out zone A, we're going after Martha, lets go.' He ushered Winter through the door but pushed her behind him when they entered the large white room. Jack instantly pulled his gun on the doctor and Owen raced over to Martha's side. She was laid out on a gurney with her arms strapped down and her eyes shut. A sudden pang of fear rushed through Winter, when she had hopped for Martha to be gone she had never meant it like this! The door was the only weak point she could see so she pulled her sword and stood in the doorway, half watching what was happening inside and half making certain no one snuck up on them.

'Tell me that's not reset.' Owen growled as he checked her responses.

'She survived the Laval stage,' The old man in the white coat told them, 'the only subject ever to do so, fascinating, turns out these bugs practise sibling cannibalism. Only the strongest individual is left now. God knows what happens next.'

'Put a stop to this.' Owen pleaded. Winter heard a yell from down the corridor.

'You four head for section A, you, come with me.' There were footsteps getting closer and closer. She shut her eyes, hidden behind the door frame. They would have guns, she only had a sword. But there was a cupboard opposite her. She smiled and waited until they were almost right on top of her, sheathing the sword she stepped out of the office and closed the door. 'Who are you?' A man with short white blond hair and a grey uniform stood beside a younger woman with her hair tied back in a pony tail.

'Hi!' she grinned, 'I'm Sophia, I'm a test subject for Dr Copley. Sorry could you tell me which way the exit is, honestly I'd get lost in my own house I would.' The man clipped his gun to his belt and the woman followed suite. He sighed and pointed towards the exit door.

'Follow the corridor around and you'll…heyoupfffff!' While his guard was down and his eyes on another direction Winter plucked up her courage and pulled up her leg, kicking him squarely in the groin. The woman made to pull her gun but Winter was quicker pulling her sword and snatching the man's semi-automatic from his belt. The young woman hesitated and held her hands up in defeated at being confronted with two different weapons. Winter smiled and motioned to the gun.

'On the floor.' Slowly the girl unclipped it and threw it on the floor. 'Thank you, now back up and take him with you.' They backed into the cupboard and Winter pulled the door shut, locking it behind them and picking up the discarded gun, placing them both in her back pockets and the sword back in its sheath. She smiled triumphantly to herself and turned to re enter the office area slipping inside in time to see Martha cough and squirm in the chair as Jack and Owen helped her up.

'We're getting out of here.' Jack growled. As he passed the cupboard he paused. The two officers inside were beating on the door and he looked over quizzically at Winter. She just shrugged and pulled the two guns out of her back pockets to show him. With a smirk he continued to help Martha from the building. She stood surveying the round up as Toshiko shut down the facility, an alarm rang out across the area and she relaxed. All too soon.

A light pressure behind her informed that the guns had been lifted from her pockets. Someone kicked her knees and she heard the sounds of two weapons cocking behind her ears and a third a few feet away. Dr Copley had returned with the two officers she had locked away and he had a gun pointed at Martha. She tried to turn her head but the muzzle of the male officers gun pressed against her temple. She took a frightened glance at Jack and saw both he and Ianto wielding their own guns, the target the officers behind her but no one was covering Copley. Owen moved to stand in front of Martha. She hadn't a clue what made her do it, some strange instinct, a warning, a fear, but she called his name.

The commotion set off the sound of a gun shot. An array of shots crossed through the night and two team members fell to the ground. Names were screamed, tears were shed and as four Torchwood members and Martha sombrely looked out of the SUV windows, they wondered just how they would break the news.

**:O and that is all I am saying.**


	43. Dead Man Walking part 1

**Cut to the chase, I've been busy and I'm sorry some of you had to resort to messaging me just to get this. (although I did enjoy getting those messages :D) But to make it up to you this chapter is extra long and includes a sneaky extra character who forced themselves in randomly, although it's a really sweet scene and gives a bit of a rest to the main plot… anyway enough rambling.**

'**Rachy Babes'****: alright, fine. You know it all. *pouts* but I think this chapter is still full of surprises :)**

**'sonotalady':** **oh I like your '**sleep deprived rantings' **fine but it's always good to know I'm not causing people damage with my story lol.** **What I tend to do for this story is to go with the actual programs as much as possible. People generally say their own lines, things happen in the same order, so I don't think I have changed much. I really enjoyed the tribute story as I think you're aware. And it appears the bribery worked :) I do like the kitten thing :) and who isn't angry about COE? I know what you mean about writing though. I recently sat down for a break at about 10pm and wrote a new chapter for this, when I looked up at the clock it was 2am! Luckily the chapter was awesome and I didn't have school the next day. I worked with 7 to 11 year olds once and it was dreadful. I swear they must drive their parents nuts, some of their behaviour was appauling!**

'**Zaziness':**** Well it's always nice to know my story has an affect on people. Even if it is to send them bonkers! Martha the character was brilliant, she was smart and brave and yeah, but what she thought was 'love' was OBVIOUSLY a crush, like when you fancy your friends brother or something. Everyone could see it wasn't going to work, or happen. everyone apart from her. Oh well, she's gone now so meh. Hmm P.E.T…Petruchio? It's Shakespeare and it fits with the weirdness of peregrine? I don't know what do you think? LOL, holding the adipose hostage! HA!**

Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you

Show me what it's like, To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
Say it for me, Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth saving me

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin'

Savin' me - Nickelback

Eye's opened and surveyed the scene. Comfort said: sofa, vision said: hub, hearing said: trouble. It was silent. Legs swung down to the floor and arms stretched up to massage underused muscles. Hands caressed the head that was pounding from hitting the ground and ears perked up at the sound of whispering from around the corner. Someone was in the med bay. Feet approached the door and collective eyes stared back. One word brought the whole situation home like no other.

'Owen'

TTT

Winter sat at Owen's side as she had with Jack. She held his hand and stroked his hair lightly. She disagreed with those idiots who wrote stories about death. He didn't look peaceful. And he didn't look like he was sleeping. He looked…. God! He looked dead. He was dead, he was gone, never coming back. Tears trickled down her face as she gazed at his cold skin.

'_Owen Harper! If your hand 'accidentally' touches my breasts one more time I'll garrotte you with your stethoscope!'_

He simply didn't look like Owen any more. The Owen she remembered was a laugh,

'_I torture people in happy relationships.'_

They were always arguing, not meaningfully just a bit of fun. They sparred off each other.

'_You're going to have awful teeth.'_

'_I do brush them Owen and don't you go getting all self-righteous on me, think of your poor liver.'_

He complained about everything under the sun, if the real Owen was here he'd be complaining the slab was too cold.

'_Look I've shared cars with Winter too long, I know what happens. There'll be an emergency, we're all raring to go, I jump in, what do I find? Seats in the wrong position, the rear view mirror's out of line and the steering wheels in my crotch. Time it takes to sort it all out, aliens will have taken Newport.'_

He was always taking the mick, at first it had really pissed her off, but after a while she saw through it, it was affection, his way of showing he cared.

'_I was drowned.' She answered and then when Jack nudged her she mumbled, 'And weevil sprayed.' As expected Owen burst out laughing._

'_Bloody marvellous you are.'_

But when the time came he was always there to stand up for her, even though he'd gone crazy over his lost girlfriend, he still loved her. She'd known that really. Had she ever told him?

'_Ethel baby!' her mother walked forward a few steps but the three men around Winter glared in distaste at her, Jack and Owen crossed their arms dangerously._

Somewhere deep down she got the feeling that if it had been her lying there, he would be just as bad as she was now.

'_And if you ever get the urge to jump in front of a bullet again…don't.'_

But something was bothering her more than seeing him here. More than the cold skin, the white sheen, the round hole in his chest, the… 'Oh!'

'_That is a serious misjudgement of my character.'_

She fell back from the body, knocking a tray of implements on the floor causing a resounding racket. Tosh, Gwen, Ianto and Martha appeared at the top of the steps, quickly joined by Jack. They watched warily as she stared at the body like it had moved.

'Oh my God!' She whispered. Jack slowly rounded the stairs, approaching her like a startled pony.

'Oh…God!' Her voice cracked a little. Silence took over and then without warning she looked up at Jack. 'Tell me I didn't!' he looked at her, confused. She raced forward to Owen's side and took his face in her hands. 'I didn't! Please, Please tell me I didn't!' she looked up at the audience and gritted her teeth to lessen the scream that ripped through her. Jack put a hand on her shoulder and she spun around 'He….he called me a bitch.' She whispered, Jack realised what she was saying and looked down at the lifeless figure of his friend, 'That was the last thing he said to me… and I … I said he was a git.' With a broken sob she rounded on Owen, 'I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it! I didn't!' Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and tried to pull her away from him. 'No, no! He can't leave! He has to forgive me! He can't!' Jack grabbed her face in his hands and forced her to look at him.

'He's not coming back.' He told her, tearfully. She grasped his shirt, shaking her head hysterically. Jack swung her up into his arms and carried her, squirming, from the room. The outburst had upset them all again. Tosh, who had only just returned from the ladies, ran off in the same direction. Ianto appeared to be cleaning the same cup he'd been scrubbing for the past half an hour Gwen was staring blankly into space and Martha sat on the sofa her head in her hands. 'There had to be a way.' Jack thought as he laid her down in her bed. 'A way they could just say goodbye, a way for closure.' Winter had fallen asleep and he didn't blame her, she'd been up for hours, they all had.

TTT

The wall had a crack in it. Tiny, about 3 cm long. Maybe that was a sign she should redecorate. Or was that normal? A crack. It could be normal. There could be cracks in lot's of peoples walls, or they might paint over them. Maybe there was a special thing to cover it with. Or she could move the bed and cover the crack. Or move the bed and put shelves up there. But if there was a crack would the shelves fall down? That would make quite a bit of mess. The shelves falling down. She didn't want to move rooms. Maybe painting it was the answer after all. Or maybe it wasn't a crack. Maybe it was a pencil line from the pencil she had thrown across the room yesterday. In that case she could just rub it off with a rubber. But that might damage the paint. Cloth and water? Same problem. Owen painted that wall… 'Stop it!'

She had been attempting not to think about Owen but he was all she could think about. Whatever she looked at, or listened to, or read or thought about, her mind instantly flipped back to Owen, there was no way out of it. She had to go back up there. She needed to be with the team.

They were all sitting around when she got there. She walked straight over to Ianto and buried her face in his chest, taking in the scent of Coffee and cologne. Eventually she turned around to face the rest of the team, Ianto's arms still around her, and waited. She hadn't a clue what they were waiting for, she didn't really care. But if they were waiting, she would wait too.

They all started when the door opened and Jack flew into the room. She followed the crowd like an obedient Labrador and stood back, not really hearing the conversation. But a ray of light seemed to surround the object in Jack's hand. The Glove! She was by Owen's side before anyone else, itching to get it off her chest. To say good bye, to tell him she loved him and he was the best big brother she could ever have got after Andy. She had the speech written out in her mind. Gwen was shouting at Jack. Jack was putting his foot down. Winter was waiting diligently by Owen…how long would it take.

Suddenly Owen was screaming, Martha had cried out in shock. Jack was talking to Owen. Winter pushed Jack back from Owen and wiped the trickle of blood away from Owens face. 'I spoke to your mother.' She blurted out. Everyone seemed to stop, Owen looked up at her.

'What?' this was nothing like she'd been planning to say but it came out anyway.

'I called in on her once, before Gwen joined. I went to see her.'

'Why?' he asked his face the picture of confusion. She teared up and looked down at him.

'To yell at her. To tell her how amazing you were and how much we all loved you and that she was a moron for not treating you like you deserved.' Owen nodded carefully.

'Thanks.' He murmured. 'I guess, I... well I…' she cut him off.

'I know Owen.' Then she backed off and sat on the stairs, to let everyone else talk to him. All that time in her room wishing to hear him tell her he loved her like she loved him, like the siblings they were. But now it came to it, she found she didn't need to hear it. It didn't matter to her any more, she knew he did. She closed her mind and shut everything out. She didn't want to hear everyone's personal messages to Owen. They were exactly that. Personal.

A warmth filled her mind and she reached for it. Grasped it. Embraced it. Let it flood every nook and cranny of her body. Her eyes snapped open, and she was standing in the TARDIS. The Doctor was hidden underneath the grating but he popped his head out of the top and looked around.

'I know you're there.' He said. She looked at him in shock. Was he talking about her? 'The heart of the TARDIS just pulsated. I'm guessing that means you.' He glanced around again, 'Nemo?' she sighed.

'Can you hear me?' she asked him. He jumped in shock and dropped the screwdriver, cursing to himself and disappearing for a moment before returning to the surface and heaving himself onto the grating.

'Yes, hang on.' with a flick of a switch and a buzz from the screw driver he glanced up at his side. 'And now I can see you.'

'Really?'

'Yes, well, mostly. Well, you're a bit see through.' She smiled. He smiled back but it quickly became a frown. 'You shouldn't be here, it's not good for you.' She glanced away from him.

'I just, needed some time…' he watched her carefully as she padded around the console, running a hand an inch above it as if tracing the dials. She sighed and turned to the door, with no more than a thought from her the doors swung open and she sat down at the edge her back and feet pressed up against the open doors and her head turned to survey the swirling mist of stars that danced around the TARDIS. 'Where are we?' she asked. He sauntered over and leant out, sniffed, then sat next to her.

'Some sort of condensed hyper-galaxy, in the far reaches of the…'

'You haven't got a clue have you?' She butted in. He smiled and shook his head.

'Not the faintest idea. The TARDIS brought us here and I was trying to figure out why when you turned up. Now I think about it, that was probably the reason.' He smiled and she looked out at the magical view.

'It's beautiful.' He nodded in agreement. 'Owen's dead.' She stated. His face fell and he made as if to reach out for her.

'Your friend…I'm sorry.' She nodded. 'But you can't escape it by coming here. You're needed there. Jack needs you, Your Mr Jones needs you.'

'He's not MY Mr Jones.' She reminded him, blushing all the same.

'He still needs you.' She looked up into the knowledgeable brown eyes and nodded. He grinned. 'See you soon.' And wiggled his fingers in a wave. She smiled and with a deep breath let go of the warming light.

There was a light in her eyes. A bright light. And it was moving. Someone was checking her pupil responses. She snatched the offending light away. And yelped.

Owen grabbed her arms and sat her back down.

'Yes, I'm alive still, hello, now sit still you just spaced out.' She shook him off her.

'I'm fine. Jack knows about it.' Owen frowned.

'Does he know you stopped breathing?' she ignored the question.

'you…you're.'

'We used the glove, something's gone wrong.' He explained. Winter shook her head and touched Owen shoulder.

'Not wrong. Getting you back could never be wrong.' She pulled him closer and hugged him tightly. 'No heart beat.' She commented.

'Nope. No, blood flow needed. I'm dead, just walking around.' Winter pulled back and snorted.

'At this moment in time if keeping you means having a zombie hanging around then I'm all for it. Just as long as you don't start decomposing. If that happens you can sod off to the nearest grave yard and terrify children.' He laughed but her eyes widened in shock. 'Oh! Owen, I didn't mean that, please don't go away.' He rolled his eyes and put a hand over her mouth.

'If you're going to apologise every time you say something to me I'll duct tape your mouth.

TTT

She needed sleep, Jack told her. So did he, she replied. He won. She had settled down for a rest. But Pip, what about Pip. She hadn't seen him in ages. Slipping out of the bed again she set of in search of her companion. He hadn't really slept either. So he must be around somewhere. Finally she found herself in the armoury, Pip was curled up on the table. She smiled and picked him up, ready to carry him off to the bedroom again. He stirred in her arms, his little nose wrinkled as he sniffed the air. Then, as is shocked by 10 000 volts he leapt from her arms and scampered off as fast as he could. She frowned and chased after him, speeding around the tunnels following the shadow like form.

They came upon the conference room and he jumped though the door onto Jack's back. Jack started and Winter tumbled through the door out of breath. The monkey took one look at Owen and let out a squeal that sounded more like a scream. He hurled himself into the far corner and raced around the wall trying to find an escape. The whole room turned to look at Winter who shrugged.

'I don't know what got into him. I picked him up and he went berserk.' Toshiko walked over to the monkey and held out her hand timidly. The creature paused and sniffed her hand carefully before leaping onto her shoulder.

'It's Owen.' Tosh's voice was quiet. 'I'm the only one out of all of you that hasn't physically touched him since he's been dead. He's frightened of Owen.'

'Great, thanks for the vote of confidence Tosh.' Owen grumbled. Winter sighed and looked at the monkey.

'I'm going to take a shower. Come on Pip. You need some sleep.' She turned on her heel and walked away. Glancing back she noted that the monkey was diligently following her at a slight distance and smiled. Today had been so… weird.

TTT

Well, this was a turn up. Winter thought as she stood outside the police station. She looked up at Pip who, after 2 showers and a hell of a lot of shampoo, had finally agreed to sit on her shoulder. He seemed to cock his head slightly, as if saying, what are you waiting for. Sighing she straightened her sword and pulled out her TORCHWOOD pass before strutting into the main office.

'What can I do for you love?' The man behind the counter asked. She put the ID on the desk and looked up at him.

'I'm here to collect two men who were found brawling inside a club around an hour ago. They are, in fact, members of TORCHWOOD.' He raised his eyebrows but the ID was real and she looked weird enough. Besides he was glad to see the back of them.

'Cell 3.' He replied. She followed him and he opened the door to see Jack and Owen staring sadly at each other from different sides of the room and a pile of vomit in the corner.

'Can't say I like what you've done with the place.' She stated. Jack sprung up from the side to meet her.

'Oh thank god I thought I was going to die from the smell.' She slapped him around the face, hard.

'Your mission was to collect him from the club and bring him back to TORCHWOOD. Not to get arrested with him and bring me out of the hub to bail you out!' she heard the desk sergeant muffle a laugh and rounded on Owen. 'And you. If you go running about, scaring us all to death again then I'll cover you in BBQ sauce and string you up like a piñata. You got that moron.' He nodded shyly, which was just testament to how angry she looked and she lead them out of the cell and into the lobby. They shuffled their feet a little as she signed their release forms and collected their personal belongings which she flung at them. Then they headed out to the SUV which she'd parked right outside the doors. Jack made to get into the front passenger seat but she pulled him back. 'No way Harkness, both of you are getting in the back. Pip get's the front seat.'

'What? Why?'

'Because he's the only male here with half a brain, now get in the bloody car.'

They buckled up and Winter smirked at the scene in the back, both Owen and Jack looking rather put out, but schooled her face into a frown when Jack leaned forward.

'I, err, lost my Wembley in the scuffle, we should pop back and pick it up.' She glared at him. 'If you don't mind.' Sighing she pulled away from the station and followed his directions to the club and they all hopped out of the car. 'Should be around here somewhere.' Jack mumbled, scanning the floor for the gun.

'Well I don't see it.' Winter complained.

'Over 'ere' Owen pulled the gun out from underneath a bin and chucked it to Jack who looked lovingly at it before fitting it back into the holster at his waist.

'Brilliant, now let's go home.' Winter ordered. She turned to walk back to the SUV but out of no where a weevil appeared in front of her. She froze as it sniffed the air. Pip grasped her hair, tightly in his little fists. She felt a hand encircle her waist and moved gently back. Owen let go and they turned to head the other way but the exit was blocked by more Weevils.

'There's too many of them.' Jack told them, 'they're after me, I stole the glove from them.' He pushed them both towards the opposite ally way. 'Go.' Owen gave him a look. 'GO!' he ordered. Winter made to stand her ground but Owen grabbed her hand and pulled her forwards. They ran through the twisting alleys, with her in the lead because she knew where they were going. She heard Jack come up behind them and ran straight into a weevil. Owen yanked her backwards.

'They must be really pissed off with you!' Owen commented. Jack grabbed his coat and the three sprinted off to the side.

'Take the next left!' Winter yelled. Jack careered off to the side and they followed, heading through a door way of a car park. Owen seemed to have unlimited energy as he raced past her, tugging her jacket to help her keep up. He pulled her up the levels until they cam out near the top. Jack stopped in the middle of the empty car park and turned to face them. Winter leant on her knees trying to regain her breath and Owen kept an eye on the door. Jack glanced around then looked down at Winter.

'Stay here.' he told them, before walking back over to the doorway. The pair stood glancing around waiting for Jack to return. Winter looked up at Peregrine and then out of the car park window. She walked over to the side and pulled Pip off her shoulder.

'Get back to the hub Pip. We'll be ok but someone needs to bring the team here if we don't get out.' He looked at her like she was crazy but she shook her head. 'If we aren't back in an hour you have to bring them here ok. The little creature nodded and she set him on the side.

'RUN!' Jack yelled from the other side of the car park. Winter kissed Pip's forehead and ran after Owen, racing up onto the top floor of the building. They headed straight for the end of the parking bay but it came to a dead end. The floor was too far down, the weevils were on their tail. Jack pulled out the newly found gun and aimed at the oncoming horde. 'Get behind me.' He ordered.

'Yeah right, come on.' Owen murmured. Winter pulled out her sword and stood next to Jack.

'We go down fighting yeah.' She asked Jack. He looked down at her and nodded. She shot him a tiny smile and took a deep breath, she'd killed a weevil with her bare hands once. She could kill at least 3 now. Suddenly the weevils cowered before her. She frowned and turned to ask Jack what was going on but her question was lost when she noticed Owen. Jack asked it for her, he glanced at Winter and followed her gaze to Owen's face. His eyes were pitch black and his face neutral. He looked…possessed. In a deep, rasping voice he spoke. Winter's stomach turned, she dropped her sword, something about the voice, and the words made her feel queasy. It didn't help that she couldn't understand it. But she could understand any language, the Doctor had told her that. The TARDIS translated it for her. So why not now.

Owen snapped back to himself and looked at the pair of them quizzically.

'What?' he asked. The weevils backed off and he made to put a hand on Winter's shoulder. She flinched back causing him to stiffen in confusion. Jack picked up the sword and handed it to her.

'We need to get back to the hub.'


	44. Dead Man Walking part 2

'**Zaziness': I know it's sad, but this ones got a few sweet moments in it so hopefully that makes up for it. I must admit the whole crack in the wall thing wasn't a call back to Amy just something I can remember doing when I was scared as a child. I'd try and focus on something else and concentrate all my thought on it but my mind always rebelled and went back to thinking about the scary thing. The Doctor was a last minute add in but I just really needed to write some more for him. I think, in another life, winter and the doctor would have made a great team and would have got on really well but she's too attached to Jack and the team to leave them. As for the breath, no she wouldn't die, it's more like her breathing switches with her mind. So she's seeing and thinking in the TARDIS as well as breathing. All that's left at the hub is her body. To them she's seem dead but she's really alive and well in the TARDIS. Once again you hit the nail on the head with the idea of the TARDIS rejecting Owen. That was completely the plan. Well done for spotting it. Hmm, Petruchio, I didn't realise they both started with a P. lol we should have play dates! HA!**

'**Sonotalady': You're not insane, just very tolerant :) I liked Jack's response too. It just seemed perfect for him to be very careful of what he says until they get him back. Sometimes I think Jack being serious is just as funny as him joking around. I adored the scene where she yells at them, I was frowing and having such a go and then just cut it down to make it short and snappy. The result was a nice little telling off that both Jack and Owen really deserved. I'm glad you liked it. I always enjoy writing for DT's doctor so adding him in this chapter was such a treat for me.**

**'Rachy Babes': Thank you :D I put in a few more Owen Winter moments in this because I know you all like them. I would be all up for Pip taking down the weevils. I think he could use a gun if he had to. And f the failed, maybe hand grenades lol.**

Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

With a hot cup of tea in front of her, a relieved Pip on her lap, and the wood carving pictures in her hand Winter listened as Gwen explained the story of the Parish of St James. Owen looked tired, but he was dead, surely that meant he didn't sleep. 'Are we seriously going to act on something she's googled?' Tosh asked.

'What was the name of the parish church?' Jack asked.

'St Mary's.' Winter looked up.

'That's where I found the glove.' Jack told them.

'Which make's the parish of St James…' Winter continued.

'The Town which would turn into a city called Cardiff.' Gwen completed the statement. Jack put a hand to his face in thought.

'What happened to the town when death walked amongst them?' Owen asked. They all turned to look at Gwen. She gazed back and answered sadly.

'People died, 12 people.' Owen's head drooped. 'Death needed thirteen souls before it had a permanent hold on the earth.'

'How did they stop it at 12?' Jack asked.

'It just says faith.' Gwen replied. Winter sighed.

'Well what's that supposed to mean? Faith in what? Because I have no faith in any religion but I have every faith in Owen so a differentiation would be really helpful.' Gwen shrugged.

'There's nothing else.' Martha looked around the room and spoke up.

'Owen is changing, who knows what that energy is. What if it's making him a host, a gateway?'

'I've been thinking there's something in the darkness waiting for me to pass over,' Owen said, his voice was more shaky than normal, he was upset. Frightened? 'But I got it wrong, it's the other way around, it's trying to get here through me.' The watch on his wrist flashed and beeped and he asked Martha for the reading.

'80%' she replied.

'What happens when it completes?' Owen asked 'we fight monsters but what happens when we turn out to be the monsters? When I do?' Jack tried to calm him down but he was set on finding a way to stop himself. Winter looked up at him as he decided to kill himself for good.

'We can stop it.' she told him. He shook his head exasperated.

'How? What are you going to do?' Owen argued.

'We'll think of something.'

'There isn't time.' He told her. She stood up from the table letting Pip jump to the floor.

'I'll make time!'

'You can't stop it.' he argued back.

'We even haven't tried.'

'We are trying. We're trying right now!' Owen argued.

'This isn't good enough. You'll be dead.'

'I am dead!' He yelled. She grabbed Gwen's folder of information.

'I've already lost one brother and it's going to take more than the grim reaper to take another one away from me!' she yelled. Before anyone could stop her she stormed from the room grabbing her coat and heading to the public library. There had to be more information somewhere.

TTT

She was deep in the city records when the call came in. Ianto sounded panicked, something happened at the Hub. The glove had attacked Martha and aged her, now she was dying. Death had escaped from Owen and Owen was still alive. She couldn't help a feeling that she'd missed something big back at the hub but this was more important she grabbed as many of the books as she could carry and ran back to the hub. Dumping them on Toshiko's desk.

She pulled her ear piece out of her pocket and tried to grasp what was happening in the hospital from the conversations between her team mates as she flicked through the books. Pip pulled one open and pushed it in front of her. 'Faith Pip. What does it mean.' She pulled another off the pile. And read from it. 'Faith brought death to its knees.' With a growl she threw the book on the ground and opened the next. 'With Faith the creature fought.' She wondered if it was something like the faith the people of earth had in the Doctor when the master took control, but that required a time lord and satellites, there were no satellites when the plague hit Britain.

Pip flipped open the last of the books and she read the same passage again. Faith, Faith, Faith, Faith, Faith. Nothing to explain…wait.

Her hands sped across the keyboard as she tested her theory. Books were all different. They were written by different people, with different views and different ideals. They used different words to describe different feelings. In short, no two books were exactly the same even if they were on exactly the same subject. But there was one word all these books had in common. Faith.

And there was only one reason for that word to be included in every book, file and website she had come across. She pressed her hand to her ear piece and almost shouted the answer.

'It's a name!' Jack's voice called her name as he heard her exclamation. 'It's a name Jack. Faith was the little girl who the priest awoke. Faith is a name!'

'How?' Jack replied.

'It doesn't say.' Her moment of genius suddenly seemed very small, she hadn't a clue why she had thought it was such a breakthrough originally. Suddenly static filled her ears and she ripped the earpiece off. Pip laid a hand on her arm and she looked at him, worry creasing her brow. After a few seconds her eyes homed in on the door. There was nothing more she could do but wait.

20 minutes later she was pacing two a fro, Pip balanced on her shoulder and her fingernails bitten down as far as they would go. She yelped as the door rolled open and the team stepped through. Jack looked up at her and smiled broadly. She looked quite the picture. Hair pulled back in two messy bunches with pencils sticking out of them, her violet eyes were wide with worry and there was a highlighter mark down her arm where she'd obviously tried to scratch it and left a trail of purple instead. He stepped aside to reveal Owen at the centre of the group. She relaxed and grinned, flinging herself forward into a hug. Owen patted her back and let her pull back but flinch when she smacked his chest.

'Don't,' Smack , 'You,' Smack, 'ever,' Smack, 'do that,' Smack, 'to me,' Smack, 'again!' Jack laughed and pulled her off him giving him some room.

TTT

Winter sat on Jack's desk, her hair straightened out and her arm scrubbed clean. She swung her legs from the table fingering Jack's captains hat. It was a bit dirty, she should ask Ianto how to clean it.

'Knock knock.' With a start she looked up to see Martha standing in the doorway her things in her hands. 'Hey.'

'Hey, you off?' Martha nodded.

'I have a fiancé to get back to.' They smiled at each other. 'Well then, see you around.' Winter nodded and waved. Martha walked out of the door, but after a few second returned. 'I'm sorry, you know about before. It was out of line. It's just. We all worry about you. We just want you to be ok. The Doctor would kill me if I let you go crazy.' Winter nodded.

'It's alright, I shouldn't have flown off the handle, you were only trying to help. But seriously, I'm fine. I will be fine.' Martha nodded and smiled, walking over to the younger woman and pulling her into a hug.

'We'll catch up soon, you can come visit me some time. Though, I can't imagine you get bored much, living here.' Winter laughed and Martha took her leave. It was funny how things turned out. She looked out of the office to see Owen sat, staring at his computer. Sighing she got up from the table and exited the office, leaning up against his table.

'You ok?' she asked.

'Just realised I can't sleep.' He told her. She smiled sadly.

'Sorry.' They sat in silence for a moment before she continued. 'Think of it as extra time, you can do things you couldn't before, learn a language or an instrument. Read War and peace.' Owen snorted.

'That what you would do?' she shook her head.

'No, I overdosed on sleeping pills.' He shot her a look and mumbled an apology. 'It doesn't matter. Look what I'm saying is that the Owen I know won't sit around doing nothing, he'll play some daft computer game, or finish an extra autopsy, or maybe finally win that ridiculous arcade game in Jack's office.' Owen smirked.

'Thanks.' She smiled and got up to go to bed. Before leaving the room she turned to speak to him once more.

'Are you sure you're going to be alright?' he spun around on the chair and smirked at her.

…

'Have a little faith.' She rolled her eyes and left for bed.

…

**Hope you enjoyed this :) more soon, I promise.**


	45. Something Borrowed part 1

**Right, explanations, I skipped 'A day in the death' not because I'm a lazy sod but because I think it mainly an episode for Owen. The entire thing would have been Winter being worried, winter being angry, Pip and Jack worrying about Winter. Etc. the point being is that I think it would have been dull for you and bad for me because it would have ruined the episode. So I hope you'll understand why I've moved straight on to something borrowed. However, I'm really proud of this episode because it returns Winter's thoughts to the whole Jack/Ianto problem and there are scenes that I think would look really beautiful on screen. Anyway, that's enough of my blowing my own trumpet. I hope you enjoy it. **

'**Zaziness':**** don't worry I'll make sure she's nicer to Owen. I think it made her angry that he was so willing to basically 'die' after all they went through when they thought he was dead. I'd be pretty angry too even if he was doing it for the right reasons. I loved the idea of her in a total mess. It seemed a really good time to bring in a change of wardrobe and hair for her because sometime I wonder if people forget what she looks like. She acts like she's 17/18 but I have to remind people that as of 'out of time' she's 22 years old. I forget myself sometimes. Lol. One of these days I'm going to write a bit more of winter and the doctor from when they meet. He's so much fun to write. Peregrine and Petruchio. We should have playdates! Ha! I never thought I'd hear myself say that. I'm going to write that now, just them causing mischief around the universe. It'll be like the K-9 adventures, my own spin off series lol. Chapters always vary in length because I don't like to stop in a place that doesn't feel right. Don't worry this one should be back to normal length.**

'**Rachy Babes':**** I'm reading your story 'wanted' at the moment. My school has blocked half of my story and a few chapters of yours under the reasoning that they contain 'personal weapons' LOL! It means I'm going pretty slowly because I read one chapter at school and then one at home etc. anyway, I'm really enjoying it and I'd recommend it to people here (READ RACHY BABES' STORY PEOPLE!) anyway, I know I'll leave my character in safe hands when they make an appearance with you so don't fret about using them :D Pip with hand grenades would make an awesome picture. If anyone on here had DeviantArt I'd love to see it as a picture :) I hope you like this next chapter…**

'**sonotalady':**** He'll be fine, it's short because the last chapter was long because I felt like you needed a good long chapter. Don't worry they should return to normal length now.**

**And we have a new member of the family people, 'Aviarianna O Lorien' added this story to their faves :)**

Angels watching over me with smiles upon their face  
Cause I have made it through this far in an unforgiving place  
It feels sometimes this hill's too steep for a girl like me to climb  
But I must knock those thoughts right down I'll do it in my own time 

On a road that leads me to straight to who knows where  
Watching people scurry by rushing to and fro  
Oh this world is such a crazy place it's all about the go go go  
Sometimes life can taste so sweet When you slow it down  
You start to see the world a little differently When you turn it upside down

I don't care, I'm half way there  
I tell you what, What I have found  
That I'm no fool, I'm just upside down.  
Ain't got no cares, I aint got no rules  
I think I like, Living upside down. 

Upside Down- Paloma Faith

'I hate weddings.' Owen stated as he jogged up from the med bay. Winter looked up from tying a mini bow tie around Pip's neck.

'Why?' to tell the truth she'd been quite looking forward to this day. A bit of a day off, where the team could have a laugh without the threat of the world coming to an end. Well, if she was the world she wouldn't choose Gwen Cooper's wedding day to end on. That woman could be bloody scary when she wasn't happy.

'I just do.' Winter smirked.

'Well that's a logical argument Doctor Harper. Go on, why do you hate weddings.' He looked mildly uncomfortable and looked at Pip, changing the subject.

'What the hell are you doing to that monkey?'

'It's a bow tie.'

'Yeah I can see that thanks. Why is he wearing it?' Winter frowned.

'It's a wedding, you dress up, you look nice. At least, that's what Jack said. Anyway, I think it's cute.' She surveyed the monkey closely. It suited him. Matched the black of his fur perfectly and contrasted with his white chest.

'He looks like a penguin.' Peregrine bared his teeth and Winter caught him just before he made to leap at Owen.

'He looks better than you do. When are you changing anyway?' Owen looked affronted.

'I have changed!' she stared at him incredulously. His blue t shirt and jeans weren't what she would have called, dressing up. 'What? I changed my top.'

'When?'

'This morning.' She sighed and walked away to Jacks office. Maybe she was kidding herself. This was a Torchwood wedding. Gwen was pregnant with an Alien, Ianto was out buying a wedding dress and Owen was dressing down. Pip sat on her shoulder and she brushed some stray hairs off her midnight blue dress. The floaty material almost felt as if it wasn't there so she found herself constantly patting her thighs to make sure she wasn't walking around with the skirt hitched up. She picked Jack's RAF hat off the coat stand and set it on her head.

She was going to enjoy this wedding. Aliens be dammed!

TTT

There always had to be a problem, didn't there. Owen circled the creature on the slab and pulled a large gooey black mass from a silver tray. 'Look what our friend was hiding.' Jack and Ianto wrinkled their noses slightly at the offending object and Pip let out a disgusted sound.

'And that is?' Ianto asked.

'A proteus gland. The shape shifting organ of a nostrovite.'

'And what is that exactly?' Ianto replied, still staring at the slimy organ.

'Trouble.' Jack replied as Owen attempted to let the thing go. The mucus stuck to his fingers and it finally fell back into the dish with a squelching sound. 'Big trouble.' Jack headed up the stairs and into his office, Winter and Ianto right on his heel. 'A nostrovite is a shape shifting carnivore with a taste for human flesh, it's intelligent and sneaky and… damn it I should have seen this before.'

'We know now.' Winter reminded him, 'forget about before.'

'That's the problem with shape shifters, you never know what you're looking at.' Owen responded.

'What's the big deal?' Ianto asked, 'It's dead.'

'Yeah this one is.' Owen replied. Winter looked up sharply.

'This one?'

'Nostrovites mate for life, you know like Swans and penguins.'

'Except you don't find Nostrovites on greetings cards.' Winter snorted at Jack's comment and headed over to the cupboard in the corner.

'Right and then the male nostrovite carries the fertilised eggs in a sac in its mouth and passes it onto a host with a bite.' Owen continued as Winter found what she was looking for. She rolled her eyes as she strapped the sword around her waist, certain that this wasn't quite the accessory Ianto had had in mind when he'd gotten her the dress.

'And where does the mother come in?' Ianto asked.

'Well', Owen replied. She tracks down the host and rips it open.' Winter raised an eyebrow.

'Shaun of the dead style?' Owen nodded. 'Nice, so I take it we're rushing off to save Gwen then.'

'Robin Hood style' he replied. She smirked and headed out of the door.

'Animal or Kevin Costner.' Ianto groaned.

'An American Robin Hood. Travesty.' He commented.

'Hey!' Jack complained as he pulled his coat on, 'what's wrong with American's?'

'Well first there are the manners, then there's the cheesy on liners, oh and then there's the way they steal all the blankets, and the way they…' Jack placed a hand over his mouth.

'I think that's enough Ianto. There are kids present.'

TTT

The car ride was a pain in the neck. Every few seconds Owen looked up from the singularity scalpel and asked. 'How much further.' And every time Ianto replied.

'Little while yet.' Winter sat back and frowned at the passing cars as they honked their horns at the SUV. Honestly, they had blue flashing lights and a bloody great big black SUV anyone with half a brain could see they were important. Besides Ianto was one of the most careful drivers she'd ever met. On the other hand Owen and Jack were the other contenders and they were shockingly inconsiderate drivers.

'How much further.' Winter rolled her eyes.

'2 minutes.' Oh! That reply was new.

'What I don't understand is that if people are going to make such a big deal about getting married why come out into the middle of no where, where no one can find you to do it.' Winter laughed. 'That to me suggests inner conflict.'

'It's because the happy couple want everything to be perfect.' Ianto retorted.

'An alien egg in your belly and its mother coming to rip you open. Yeah perfect.' Owen commented. Winter smirked and looked out of the window.

'I'll just get hitched in the hub.' The car was silent and she turned to find Jack and Owen staring at her and Ianto looking at her from the mirror. 'What?'

'Who are you marrying?' Ianto asked, she blushed and shrugged.

'I don't know, anyone that'll have me I guess.' The car lurched forward causing another blare of horns. Jack frowned at her.

'You're not marrying the first guy that comes along and asks you.' He ordered, shaking his finger at her. 'I won't allow it. He has to be vetted by me before he comes within 3 meters of you.' She frowned.

'Then how's he supposed to ask me out in the first place?'

'Exactly.' Jack replied turning back to face the road.

'Fine I'll just stay sad and lonely all my life shall I.' Jack frowned sadly but Ianto had pulled up at the destination and she was already out of the car and into the venue. She approached the front desk and caught the attention of the girl behind it. 'Gwen and Rhys Williams?' The girl nodded and gave her directions around the corner. She smiled and set off towards the hall. Unfortunately it seemed Jack was already there because Rhys appeared to be shouting. She sighed and sat on a bench outside. Pip put a hand on her arm and looked up at her face. 'My first wedding Pip. And it's an utter disaster.' He reached out and touched her cheek, she smiled and put two fingers over the tiny hand. 'You know what? Maybe I'll just marry you.' He pulled a 'not likely' face and she laughed, swinging him up onto her shoulder before entering the hall. Jack, Gwen and Rhys had disappeared and the guests were milling around. She stood in the frey watching as everyone helped themselves to Champagne and chatted amongst themselves.

'Oh! Sorry.' She span around as a tanned woman in a black dress walked into her. The woman smiled.

'No matter.' And turned on her heel, walking back across the room. Winter shivered, there was something about the smile. Pip seemed unconcerned though, in fact he'd been quiet for a while now. She looked up to her shoulder and started. He was gone!

'Pip?' she called, racing through the room between the chatting friends and relatives. 'Pip?' there was no reply and he was no where to be seen. This was not a good time for him to go missing. She frowned and headed for the food trays, if she knew him half as well as she thought than food would be the first thing he would head for at an event like this. 'Sorry.' She called getting the waiter's attention, 'this sounds daft but you haven't seen a monkey around anywhere have you.' The waiter raised his eyebrows and shook his head. There was a sudden up-roar from the opposite corner of the venue. Her face lit up. 'No worries!' she ran towards the noise and laughed when she noticed the naughty monkey sitting on a newly uncovered silver dish, with a contented look on his face. 'Sorry,' she picked him up off the plate and put him back on her shoulder. 'The little monster needs a leash some times.' The guests stared at her like she was crazy. 'Hi, by the way, I'm Winter, I work with Gwen.' An older, roundish lady in a turquoise suit looked her up and down disdainfully.

'Well I've never heard of you.' She told Winter.

'Well who are you?' Winter countered. The woman seemed to suck in a deep breath and raise herself up.

'I'm Rhys' mother.' Winter grinned.

'Oh well congratulations, he's lovely. Sorry I should be off, my co-workers are around here somewhere.'

'Is that a sword!' the woman yelped. Winter glanced down at her belt and fought the urge to roll her eyes. 'I do believe it is, I can see where Rhys gets his phenomenal observation skills. Now I'd love to stay and chat but I really should be off.' She left the small crowd gawking at one another and trotted out of the main room heading up the stairs, bedrooms was first on her check list. If Jack was talking to Gwen that would be the best place. Suddenly a woman in red hurtled around the corner screaming her head off. Winter pulled herself out of the way and watched as Ianto headed down after her.

'What are you waiting for?' he asked. She shrugged and grinned following him after the girl. They weren't quite quick enough though. The woman stormed into the room screaming bloody murder. Ianto sighed and pressed a hand to him comm. 'Jack, I'm afraid the situation is uncontained.' She couldn't hear the reply but he turned and motioned for her to follow.

'Where are we off to?'

'SUV,' he replied, 'we're going to jam the phone lines.' She nodded and helped him pull the jamming device out to the front of the boot. He flicked a few switches and kept his eyes on the machine as lights flashed up. 'You don't really think you'll marry the first guy that comes along do you?' he asked, conversationally. She blinked in surprise and opened her mouth to answer but was cut short by the sound of gunfire. Without a word Winter raced around the corner and into the gardens in time to see the lady she had bumped into pelt across the lawn. Well that was one reason to feel uncomfortable around someone; they turn out to be a crazy alien wanting to rip your friends apart.

She joined the chase but came out behind the hedges with nothing but a wide expanse of pristine lawn before her. Jack and Tosh ran in out of breath.

'She's gone.' Winter informed them, 'and no it's me not a shape shifter.'

'How do we know that?' Toshiko asked. Winter looked up at Jack.

'February 14th.' He raised his eyebrows and shook his head.

'It's her,' he told Tosh, 'Damn that thing's fast.'

'But it won't have gone far.' Tosh commented.

'Not without what it came for.' Jack agreed, he put a hand on Winter's back and guided her back through the hedges. 'Come on.'

TTT

Well this certainly hadn't been what Winter had been expecting from this wedding. Gwen steadily approaching the Nostrovite as it held her mother hostage. Jack squirmed where he stood, unsure of what to do. Everyone watched attentively as Gwen kept up a steady stream of calming words. Winter flinched back when the Alien flung Gwen's mother away from her and headed for Gwen but flashes blinked out from underneath Gwen's bouquet and three loud shots rang out.

The Nostrovite fled and Gwen lowered the flowers to reveal the gun she had hidden beneath them. Winter stared open mouthed and broke the silence. 'That…was awesome!' Jack and Owen raced past her and Gwen went to hug her mother. She picked up Ianto's limp hand and high fived it before heading over to Jack who had returned to Gwen and her parents.

'Gwen told me about you.' Gwen's father told them, 'and I didn't believe her.' Winter smiled.

'No one ever does, what can you do?' Pip jumped from her shoulder onto Gwen's and nuzzled into her face. She smiled slightly and let out a slight laugh. Winter walked over and pulled him from her side, 'come on you old softie.'

'Hate to cut the happiness short,' Jack broke in, 'but it'll be back. Owen, get Gwen ready I want that thing dealt with now.' Owen, Gwen and Rhys set off back into the house and Winter stood with Gwen's parents while Jack spoke with Ianto.

'So you catch Aliens then?' Winter turned around with a start at Gwen's father's question.

'Erm, yes. And we do some other stuff.' She finished lamely.

'Caught any good ones?' he asked. She pulled a face.

'Yeah I guess, space whale, giant mosquito like things.' He nodded.

'Is it safe?' Winter looked around at the mayhem and shrugged.

'We're good at what we do. Gwen's good at what we do.' Her father seemed to understand this as he stayed quiet after that. Winter excused herself and approached Jack and Ianto. 'What's the plan then ladies.' She looked up at them both. Jack raised his eyebrow but answered the question.

'Swoop in and rescue the damsel of course.' Ianto rolled his eyes and they both followed Jack to the car where he pulled several large objects out of the back. With ease and precision he snapped the pieces together and turned to face them.

'Is that a gun?' She asked, staring at the giant piece of metal. He grinned and cocked it.

'Lock and load.'

**Don't bother reviewing here. This gap is only for a change of scene. Read the next chapter :)**


	46. Something Borrowed part 2

**The only explanation needed for this is to tell you that yes I know there's no song lyrics at the start, it comes in later. And I suggest you all listen to it if you can because it's amazing. (try SPOTIFY) **

Sally's song- Amy Lee

Gwen and Rhys stood at the end of the aisle, eyes for no one but each other, as the whole congregation applauded. Winter smiled and ruffled Pips fur; he had had to spend the whole service on her lap and was rather frustrated. But that didn't bother her now, now that the wedding had had a happy ending. Gwen and Rhys were married, the nostrovite was lying in little pieces down in the barn and Ianto had managed to call in another DJ at the last minute. Alls well that ends well, as they said.

She followed the congregation out of the hall while they set up for the meal and spent some time chatting with various members of Gwen's family who all seemed perfectly at ease now. In fact Gwen pointed out that her father had taken quite a shine to her, Winter had laughed and got back to the conversation at hand (the control of the weevil population).

There was always going to be this moment though. She had expected it as soon as the music started. Dancing crazily with Gwen and the bridesmaids was one thing but watching Jack and Ianto slow dance was another. Rhys twirled Gwen around on the edge of the dance floor and even Tosh and Owen were slowly swaying at the back. She placed Peregrine on the table and quickly slipped out of the room to the Ladies. Sideling into a stall and sitting on the closed lid.

That was the thing about weddings. It was a couples thing. She'd never thought about it before but suddenly there was a great big gaping whole in her heart. She put a hand to her chest and neck to see if underneath there was still blood flowing. Because nothing could survive with pain like this. The alcohol she had consumed only served to magnify her emotions. She furiously wiped away tracks of tears and pulled the hat off her head, scrunching her hair in her hand. She'd only felt like this twice before once, standing outside a burning building and the other, watching Ianto fall to the floor of a boiler room with a bullet in his head. The feeling told her she would be alone forever, that she would end up bleeding on the floor of some godforsaken warehouse on the outskirts of Cardiff with no one to cry by her side. No one to inform of her death. She'd just be another body in the morgue.

She pushed the stall door open and headed out into the dark. The cold wind bit into her skin and dried the tears on her face. She placed the hat back on her head and sighed, wrapping her arms around herself and looking up at the moon.

TTT

'Come midnight you're the wedding fairy.' Ianto commented as he got up from the table. Jack looked around at his team. As they cleared up the tables but someone was missing. Pip sat on a table next to the door. He was staring through it, like he was waiting for something, or someone. Where was she?

Jack grabbed his coat from the back of the chair and headed out of the door. Ladies? No, no one could spend that long in there. Bedrooms? She didn't have one. He glanced at the door and sighed. Winter was stood in the middle of the pathway looking up into the sky. Wasn't she cold?

He pushed the door open and made to call out to her but something stopped him. She was speaking, no… singing. A haunting tune that seemed to fit the picture in front of him. The young woman with the flowing hair that danced in the cold wind and shimmered in the moonlight. He stopped and listened, as silent as could be, one noise and she might stop.

'_I sense there's something in the wind, that feels like tragedy's at hand, and though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have. The worst is just around the bend. And does he notice my feelings for him? And will he see how much he means to me? I think it's not to be. What will become of my dear friend, where will his actions lead us then? Although I'd like to join the crowd, in their enthusiastic cloud, try as I may, it doesn't last. And will we ever end up together? No, I think not, it's never to become. For I am not the one._' He took the sniff at the end to mean she was finished and approached her side, slipping his coat over her shoulders. She started and swung around to face him. He frowned a little when he saw her face. Although it was dry now her mascara had melted away in some places and he had seen enough crying women in his time to know she was upset. 'Sorry,' she murmured, 'I was going to come back in, have you been looking long.' He shook his head and lifted her chin.

'Speak to me.' He pleaded, 'what's wrong?' she waved him off.

'The wedding's just got me all nostalgic that's all, couple that with the beer Owen's been drowning me with all night and I've gone all soppy.' Jack pulled her into a hug and she clutched onto his shirt.

TTT

Her eyes were wide open as she gripped Jack's shirt and thought about the lie. Well she wasn't exactly going to tell the truth now was she. 'I'm in love with you and your boyfriend and because you're together I'm all alone and I'm going to die alone but I don't want you to split up because you're perfect for each other. I want you to ignore me and let me wither away in a corner.' Yeah, that would go down well.

Jack pulled back and smiled at her brushing her cheek before leading her inside. She picked up Pip and he crawled under the coat with her. What was she talking about, she wasn't going to die alone. She had friends, she looked up at Tosh who was pouring all the excess Champaign into bottles to be disposed of back at the hub, then at Ianto who was wiping Nostrovite blood from the wall, at Jack who was laying everyone down at the tables so they wouldn't fall over and hurt themselves, and then at Owen, who was sweeping broken glass from the window. Just as her eyes hit him he looked up at her and frowned.

…

'Are you gonna wait until this glass turns back to sand or are you going to help me?'

…

**Wait for it….now you can review :D thank you!**


	47. From Out Of The Rain

**I'm feeling generous due to getting my 100****th**** review on this story, I really want to thank all of you because the most I've ever got before is 12 so this is a huge thing for me :D**

**More thanks go to ****'The Small But Powerful One'****, '****iarecharlina',****'halo62'** **(who literally just added it) and ****'Aviarianna O Lorien'**** who added this story to favourites and alerts. Glad you could join us and don't worry, there's a lot more to come :) AND you may want to know that there is a companion piece to this story called 'Words have meaning, Names have power' although it's not essential that you read it, you may want to because there are a few things that cross over every now and then.**

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** :D Thank you. It's always great to know that people are still discovering this story and like it. There's quite a bit more to come so no need to panic there. I'm really glad to hear from you. If you ever have any idea or questions feel free to ask :)**

'**Rachy Babes':**** I finished 'wanted!' Loved it! I loved how the ending was so ambiguous, so many people would have had the doctor save her and you left the time continuum in place. Well done you! Pip Bond sound Ace, I sould really give him his own series. I'm glad you agreed with my leaving out 'a day in the death' I did start writing it but it just didn't feel right so I skipped ahead. It's nice to know people understand why. Woooo for Sally's Song! I love Tim Burton and the nightmare before Christmas was a total work of genius. There's a little bit more Winter angst in this chapter but not for the same reason and it doesn't end on a depressing note. The sneak peek BTW looks AWESOME! I can really see Winter and Rachel getting along, especially teasing Jack with all that Inuendo. I get the feeling their shared love/friendship of Ianto would be quite useful for getting along too. I can't wait to read the finished thing!**

'**Sonotalady':**** Aww Fred Weasley, I cried so much when he died :( I had to get the wedding fairy comment in there, it took me ages to figure out how but I'm glad I did because it grounds you and reminds you of where you are in the ep and it's so much fun. As for protecting Winter, I think she shares your view, although I think she knows that she'll never be as in love with anyone else as she is with Jack and Ianto.**

'**Iarecharlina':**** What can I say? Your review honestly made me cry. (with happiness of course) It was so lovely! I love hearing from new reviewers because it reminds me I'm not just writing this for the few who review every chapter. I know exactly how you feel, I sometimes anon. review just so I don't have to sign in. it's not that I don't want to review it's just the trial of having to sign into the damn site! So I'm even more glad you did review. When I started out this story it was a bit of fun, just for me to add in a character who wasn't like me, and wasn't just a pretty face with a funny name. It started out as a, how could I re-write this with someone new. So I consider it the equivalent of getting an Oscar that you watched Torchwood and missed her. I can't count the number of times I've wished to see some of these eps, (or be in them). I'm 17 and almost off to University to do creative writing so words have always been my thing. But I know people who aren't great at English who have written amazing stuff. If anything it just makes it a bit easier for me. Thank you so much for all your praise because it really means a lot to me :) don't worry about not reviewing before, because you have now and it was worded perfectly. Don't worry theres a lot more to come… and no I won't elaborate. I would like to finish by saying that as your dedicated writer I'm very proud that my story is the first you have ever reviewed and I LOVE YOU TOO!  
**

'**Aviarianna O Lorien':**** I'm really glad you like it, I know what you mean with remembering names, it takes me ages to find some stories because all I can remember is a line or the general gist of what happened. So I know how much of a compliment it is that you remembered lol. 4 days! Blimey now that's dedication. Thank you for all your comments. Good damn reviewing!**

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But oh no, you're wrong  
'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do  
I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

'Cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Fighter- Christina Aguilera

'Can't believe you're making me do this.' Owen yelled down the phone. She sighed and looked up at Jack as he came out of his office.

'I'm sorry but Pip's ill and I want to stay with him.'

'Doesn't mean I have to be here.' He complained.

'I want to know what it's like. Ianto will say it was amazing whatever, Gwen will be polite about everything and you'll tell me the bad bits. It's the only way I can get the full scope of things. Besides, you need to get out more now you can't go clubbing every night.' He hung up. She smirked and set the phone down, glancing in the direction of her room.

'He'll be fine.' Jack told her, as he exited his office. 'Just give him some time to recuperate. She nodded. 'Coffee?' another nod. She watched him stir the liquid in the two cups adding three spoonfuls of sugar to hers and leaving both black. She took the mug gratefully and sipped at it all the while keeping her eyes on him as he picked a file of Tosh's desk and read through. Music floated through the air as her eyes closed and she smiled, when she opened them Jack was staring into space. Hmm? That was odd, didn't he hear the music. She opened her mouth to ask but an answer presented itself immediately. It was most likely stray sound from the TARDIS, maybe the Doctor was taking Donna to a fair or something. She laughed quietly and crossed her legs on the chair. Pip was more important than the TARDIS now, she'd think about it later.

She liked nights like this. When the Hub was quiet and calm. Tosh's shoes made clicking noises on the flooring and Jack was pacing lightly in his office. Winter got out of Toshiko's chair and moved to the corridor by Jack's office, she ran her hand along the wall, listening to the scraping sound it made. Losing Owen had made her appreciate these things more. The quiet moments, not just the adrenaline rushes and the outings. The door swung open without a sound and she approached Pips hammock as quietly as she could. The little monkey was curled in a tight ball shivering slightly and snuffling, but fast asleep. Biting her lip she pulled a warm shirt out of her cupboard and draped it over the sleeping creature. He'd be fine, she knew that but it still upset her to see him like this.

Without a word she left the room and headed back up to the hub, through the twisting corridors and walked smack bang into Jack. 'We're heading out a while.' She pulled a face and turned to look back at her room. 'He'll be fine, give him some time.' Still she hesitated, should she really leave him alone? What if he woke up and wanted to see her? Jack had other ideas though. He placed the RAF cap on her head, 'Come on.' Jack took her elbow and lead her on a new path, towards the garage. They hopped into the SUV and Winter buckled her seat belt as Jack pulled out of the base.

'Where are we off to then?' she asked as she straightened the cap.

'The cinema where Ianto is, that's where you come in, you know where he's gone.' She sighed.

'So what? Are you going to storm in there and sweep him off his feet like a movie, bit Ironic don't you think.' Jack shot her a smirk.

'As tempting as that sounds we have a building with a history of rift activity and I'm hearing music.' Winter looked up in shock.

'You did hear it!' Jack quickly glanced at her and then back at the road as he sped around the corner.

'What? You heard it too!'

'Well yeah, I just figured it was something to do with my head.' Jack shrugged.

'Well if we both heard it then something obviously going on.' They pulled up outside the Electro and both hopped out into the pouring rain, she held onto the tip of the cap as she raced across to the doors. The inside was beautiful, all red and gold with 20's decorations and an air of childish wonder. She turned and grinned at Jack.

'This is brilliant. Ianto wasn't lying.'

'When do I ever.' She span around to face the three Torchwood members who had just appeared from around the corner. 'Jack can I have a moment.' Jack nodded and followed Ianto back the way he had come leaving Winter with Owen and Gwen.

'Was it good?' she asked. Owen snorted but Gwen elbowed him in the side.

'It was… interesting.'

TTT

Winter pulled into Hope street and Jack pointed to the turning. Chain Lane was a smaller road, the lights did nothing to illuminate the street, just left an ethereal glow in the sky. 'How much further?' She asked as Jack checked his manipulator.

'Co-ordinates say about 100 yards. Stop!' she pushed her foot down on the break and looked over to Jack's side. A woman sat at the bus stop, her eyes wide open and her mouth dried up.

'Oh my god!' Winter stared at the woman and glanced around the street. Alright it was doubtful anyone would have stuck around after doing something like this but you never knew.

'Epileptic maybe?' Jack asked, hopefully, 'she could be wearing a tag.' Owen shook his head.

'She isn't.'

'Has she got I.D?' Ianto asked, staring at the woman intently. Gwen felt around in her jacket pockets and Owen screwed his face up.

'What's wrong?' Jack asked.

'She's got a heartbeat but she's not breathing. Shouldn't really be alive and look at her mouth, she's got no saliva.' Owen ran a finger over the girls deformed chin to substantiate his point. 'Look her lips are cracked, dry as a bone.'

'I take it there's no point in offering her some lip balm?' Winter asked, on the off chance she could be remotely helpful to the situation. Owen shook his head.

'We need to get her to hospital.' Well that wasn't going to help. She thought. If the girl was surviving fine out here she obviously didn't need medical treatment, all those doctors and nurses would just be running around like headless chicken. Freaking out because they'd never seen anything like it, or trying to work out how much they could use in a medical paper for a bit of extra cash.

Despite this cynical view of the situation, she hopped back into the SUV and turned the heating up. It was getting cold in Cardiff.

'There's a surprise.' She mumbled to herself.

TTT

Two victims and nothing to go on but an old reel of film. Meh, they'd had worse.

Winter reclined on the floor of Jack's office a baby monitor, stolen from the archives, clutched in one hand in case Pip woke up. She hadn't stolen it though. That was the surprising thing. It had been left with a typed note on her desk. So she had no clue who had. The note had just stated where the other one was and that they hoped Pip got better.

She ran her free hand through her hair and blinked as the film began to flicker on the screen. A strong man in traditional leopard print, two jugglers with stick on fire, Two clowns with comical hats and noses… 'I knew those two,' Jack suddenly commented, 'they argued day and night.' Winter twisted her head to stare at him.

'That is you!' Owen suddenly exclaimed. Winter snapped her head back but the clip was gone. A heavy click sounded behind her and she watched as the tape rewound. Jack Harkness was on the screen. Her eyes widened and she leant forward ever so slightly. 'Right now I've seen everything.' Well! Jack had never mention this to her. She wasn't sure why a pang of annoyance flitted through her when she thought that. There was a tonne of stuff he hadn't told her. Blimey the guy had lived so long they'd be here for the rest of her life if he told her every detail.

'You did stand up?' Gwen asked. Winter giggled and turned again to look at Jack. He shook his head.

'I never did stand up.' It sounded as if Gwen could hardly keep laughter at bay as she replied.

'Ok then, a song an' dance.'

'I was sensational.' He joked back.

'I don't believe this Jack. What were you doing there?' Toshiko exclaimed.

'He's part of this freak show.' Owen commented dryly.

'Oh! Some things never change.' Jack retorted.

'Are you being rude about me?' Winter snorted and stood up to examine the film closer. 'Look at the state of them.'

'But I do love his leotard.' Gwen remarked. Owen grinned back. All sense of fun disappeared when Jack started to explain about the night travellers. Owen and Toshiko look rather incredulous but she shook her head and broke in.

'I've heard of them.' Everyone turned to stare at her but she wasn't paying attention, she stared up at the screen and reached out to touch the fabric. The shadow of her hand played in the light as she continued. 'It was like an old fable. A story the older kids told to the younger ones. To stop them wandering off when they lived in the warehouse with us. I didn't listen. I was stubborn and independent.'

'Was?' Owen joked. She heard a smack as if someone had hit his arm but continued.

'I had a best friend back then. Catriona Michaels. Used to call her Trina though. Her uncle used to call her Catriona and he… well, he wasn't a very nice man.' She sighed and considered her words before she spoke them. 'I had an argument with Andy.'

'Who's Andy?' Another smack was administered to Owen.

'Trina would have followed me anywhere, she thought I was god's gift to mankind and I loved it. I convinced her to go off with me, to spend a night on our own and show them all that we didn't need babysitters. It was raining and we got halfway down Lloyd George street when I thought I heard footstep behind us. I'd forgotten she was terrified of the dark. Her uncle used to keep her in a dark room see. She panicked when she heard it and ran for the hills.' Winter waited for Owen's comment about there being no hills in Cardiff but it never came, she didn't dare look back at her co-workers though, just carried on her narrative. 'I lost her, ran around trying to find her, ended up wandering around by the bay. Heard a scream then, nothing. I followed the sound I'd heard but when I looked around there was nothing there…until I looked down.'

She sighed and shook her head. 'I couldn't swim. Didn't even touch water for at least a year after it happened. She was just, floating, further and further from the side.' I went straight back home, ran the whole way and Andy yelled at me. I guess I'd frightened him, but when he heard about Trina he freaked more than usual. He always told me that it was just bad people doing bad things. But I guess I realised that the night travellers weren't meant to be a fairy tale. It was just a code name the kids had passed down over the years to explain disappearance to children. Now you say they were real, I guess that's where the code started.' She broke off and looked down at her hand. Noise was eerily floating from the device on her palm. 'Pip.' She realised and, glad for the distraction from the awkward conversations to come, she raced down to her bed room to see how her little friend was doing.

TTT

Winter emerged less than an hour later feeling slightly queasy. Pip seemed to be on the mend but her head was starting to hurt and there was a light churning feeling in the pit of her stomach. Jack and Ianto had just joined the rest of the team at the computer screen. 'She was picking up the sea.' Gwen explained to the three of them.

'In the middle of town.' Owen continued. Winter frowned and took a look at the screen.

'It's gone now,' Tosh told them all, 'I was getting the sound of waves, seagulls, I could almost smell the O-zone.'

'No other sightings?' Jack asked. Toshiko shook her head and Jack took in a deep breath. 'What the hell are they up to?' he turned on his heel and entered his office, Winter glanced at the rest of them before following him inside, trying to look normal. Jack was leaning on his desk looking at the wood, he looked up at her and smiled. 'How's the trooper.' She nodded.

'He's getting better.'

'That's good.' She smiled and crossed her arms across her chest.

'Can I have some paracetamol?' He frowned.

'For Pip?'

'No for me, I think I'm coming down with something.' His frown turned slightly more serious.

'You know how I feel about you and medication.'

'Which is why I'm asking you.' She sighed, 'rather than going out to get it myself.' Jack weighed up her argument in his head and watched her carefully. He rounded the desk and sat on the edge, beckoning her closer.

'Are you sure it's not just past feelings coming back to haunt you?' she shook her head.

'It was a long time ago Jack. And it wasn't my fault. He'd been following her for weeks, she'd been with us all too much though, he couldn't reach her. If we hadn't been out there that night he would have just gotten more and more desperate.'

'You found out who did it?' She nodded solemnly.

'Her uncle. He was paranoid. Mental problems apparently. He thought she'd go to the police and that she was going to turn him over to be locked away. Truth was she just wanted to forget he ever existed. He followed her around until she was on her own and strangled her. Then he threw her into the river and ran off. Straight into a policeman a few blocks away. Open and shut.' She smiled, 'but you always knew I'd known people who had disappeared or died. Don't act so surprised.' Jack pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

'Huh. You are a bit warm,' he commented, 'come on, let's get you some medicine and then we can get to work.'

TTT

'Here we go.' Gwen settled at the conference table and everyone looked to Jack as he checked his watch. 'Church Stretten 1901, people went missing when a traveling show visited the town. And there was one earlier on in 1898. Small village called Wellsfield. These disappearances, there's a lot of old wives tales attached to them through the years; people still alive but been deprived of breath, children being told to hold their breath while a travelling show passes by.'

'Yeah the locals didn't take it seriously. Huntstadon Chronicle, March 1911,' Owen began to reel off the article, "police and doctors were left both bemused and baffled when Mr Alfred Mayes insisted that his dead wife could be brought back to life providing a certain flask could be found.' He reckoned that his wife's last breath had been taken and put in a flask.'

'A silver flask.' Jack confirmed. They settled on searching for the missing flask to save the victims and everyone left the conference room to get to work.

Winter sipped a glass of water and began sorting through the mass of papers her co-workers had left on the table, slotting them into separate files to be placed on their desk. They probably wouldn't notice but it felt good to do these little things for them. She gathered the files up and headed up-stairs to the second floor. She leant on the railings, hugging the files to her chest and surveyed the expanse of the hub. The water cascaded down the fountain and Tosh and Owen danced around each other downstairs like they had been here all their lives.

But there was another thought than Tosh and Owen's relationship problems that now dominated her mind. Trina. When Trina had turned up at the warehouse she only had one possession, a small, battered copy of the jungle book. Trina couldn't read but Andy had read it to them both. When Trina died young Nemo had kept the book and it had changed her life. Instead of worrying about her lack of strength when it came to a fight, or her somewhat limited knowledge of history and technology. She had aimed to be like Mowgli. She swung through rafters, imagining trees surrounded her, and spoke to any animal she could find, faking that they would speak back. But when was the last time she had swung through those trees. Winter gazed at the various poles and ropes that surrounded the hub and tangled in the cavernous room. There was no longer that strong pull that itched at her to take a leap from the side. She wanted to walk down the stairs. Was this her, growing up? Or was she losing sight of who she was. A call from Jack brought her out of her day dream. The boy who cut the footage had had a problem, time to head out.

TTT

Jack had a plan. That was always a good sign. The problem was for the plan to work they needed to get inside the theatre and that just wasn't happening. Gwen hammered at the door and the boy began searching his bag for the key. 'aww! They're back at the house! I could run home and…'

'no.' Jack told him. 'There isn't time. Nemo.' She glanced his way and looked up at the front of the building.

'The old Cinema's sometimes had fire exits on the top, I could…' Jack nodded and bent down to give her a hand up.

'Go get 'em tiger.' She groaned as she pulled herself onto the front porch of the theatre.

'Roar.' She joked sarcastically. With a great deal of effort she pushed herself to climb the front face, using all her strength. Maybe she really was getting too old for this. With one last push she was on the roof. And there it was, a small door. It was open, well who'd be able to get up here except for her, and so she raced down the several flights of stairs to meet up with the team on the other side of the doors. The lock opened without a sound, something that annoyed Winter after all the effort she'd put into getting to it. Jack pushed through into the hall shooting her a grin which she attempted to return. The sickness was coming back and her arms ached. The boy pushed past them all into the main theatre and there they found his parents, stock still, waiting, watching the screen.

'The circus needs an audience.' Ianto murmured. They all looked up as the curtains opened and the pipe organ music flowed through the room. Jack ordered the boys removal from the room and Winter exited the room, holding the door open for Gwen. She watched Owen run up the stairs but the was another door, off to the side. She glanced around wondering if she should stay put, but the door was calling to her. Jack wouldn't be happy if she disappeared, but it might be important and if everyone died he'd be even less happy. She furrowed her brow and ran through the door, pushing past piles of boxes and cleaning products.

The corridor was short, turning off to the right. Like a flash of inspiration she realised, it probably went around the theatre. To the doors next to the stage. Suddenly something came into contact with her feet, she went flying over more boxes and landed in a heap on the floor. She groaned and rolled onto her back looking up at the person looming above her. A woman, pale, blonde, scantily clad, well for the 20's anyway. It must have been her foot that she had tripped over. The girl leaned over her and ran a hand up her arm. Winter shivered at the feel, it was like plastic, but there was something real about it, and slightly wet. Whatever the girl felt like this was not a good time to be lying around. Winter lashed out, flinging a hand at the girls face but she caught it with skill and pushed it to the floor capturing the other one just as easily and leaning in closer.

If Jack was there he probably would have made some daft comment, to be honest most of the team probably would, including her. But underneath this woman she felt, scared yes, but more un-nerved. The woman suddenly grinned and pressed her lips against Winters. But this was no ordinary kiss. Her lungs seemed to spasm, her mouth felt dry and leathery. She could feel her lips crack and her eyes stung because they weren't properly lubricated. She was frozen.

The woman suddenly looked up and without a look back she got up to leave. Winter tried to move, to scream, to blink even. Nothing. It was like she could see out of her body but she couldn't control it. Like she was watching what was happening through a film. She could will the camera to turn around and show her something else but it would only show her what was right in front of it. She felt the niggling warmth, the ethereal energy that she had come to recognise was the warning side of a trip to visit the Doctor, but she fought it off. She couldn't, she had to stay here, she had to survive. In her mind there was no if, or maybe, she HAD to survive. She had witnessed what the loss of Owen had done to the team, she would not be the one to put them through that again.

TTT

Jack was waiting outside. He didn't want to let her go in alone but she'd made him. She had to see. She wasn't stupid. She'd seen Owen's car tailing the SUV as he drove her to the hospital. The little boy had been moved to the paediatrics ward, Jack said he'd be fine. But it wasn't him she was concerned with.

The little girl lay in the hospital gown 2 sizes too big. She was pale, with long brown hair and a heart shaped face. An angel of 11. The same age as Trina. Winter stood at her bedside and took her hand in her own. 'Why me?' she asked the girl who looked so tiny, swamped against the blue and white sheets. 'Why not you? How do we know what you could have been? I bet you were smart, and funny. So many chances. But this time I got the chance. Do you think there's a reason? He's alone now. No mother, no father, no big sister. Didn't he have more to lose when he lost you?' She sighed and let go of the little girl's hand, kissing her forehead, 'I'm sorry.' she turned from the bedside but before she left, looked back at the bed. Yes, she was growing up, that didn't mean she had to change completely but what it did mean was responsibility. Her sickness was forgotten because her friends had been in trouble and she hadn't time to be ill. Now she was going to walk out of here a new person. Because she knew now, swinging around wasn't what made her who she was. The people outside and the way she felt for them, and fought for them, that was what defined her.

Outside in the parking lot she smiled at Jack before approaching a large blue people carrier. Hidden behind was Owen's car and the occupants got out sheepishly when they realised they'd been made. Winter surprised them all by laughing it off and she walked over to hug Owen. 'Thanks' for the monitors, next time you're feeling kind, you really don't have to hide it.' She murmured. He frowned.

'How did you know it was me?' she smiled.

'CCTV.' He rolled his eyes and went to get back in the car before turning to Jack.

…

'Hey, do you reckon copies of us could escape from that film?'

…


	48. Adrift

**Once again I'm not writing 'Adrift' as, 'Adrift'. This ep seems to be mainly lots of Gwen wandering around and meeting people so wouldn't have moved my story along at all. Therefore you are treated to a little of what Winter was doing during 'Adrift' and a bit of Winter/Ianto. Don't worry about Sophia, all will become clear in the next 2 chapters.**

**Thank you to 'DaemonAngel130' and 'halo62' for adding this to Alerts and favourites. **

'**Zaziness':**** No need to feel guilty, I'm aware you can't review every chapter, nobody has time to do that! Besides, you've reviewed now so that makes up for it. I know, 100 reviews! I know a lot of them are you lol, but still I never thought this story would be so popular, I'm so glad I continued writing it after series one. Originally she was going to go off to London and that was going to be the end of the story. Pip's fine, it's probably just a bug, everyone gets sick every now and then, even monkeys. Especially if they eat anything they get their hands on. Take that as a warning Petruchio. Don't worry, he's not dying. Speaking of Pip and Pet, I was walking past a accessory shop and spotter a pair of earrings with two little monkeys hanging on each. Reminded me so much of our little monkey friends that I went in a got them (and a matching necklace + bracelet). Suddenly this story and my reviewers are influencing my fashion sense. No, she didn't have a great childhood, but to be honest, being on the street her whole life, she was bound to know someone who had died. Winter's going through a stage, maybe it's life at Torchwood in general, maybe it's Owens death, but she's really beginning to grow up and I love that about her. Although, there will still be a little climbing every now and then. I kept it very ambiguous at the end because I wanted it from her point of view. Yes she did get her breath stolen, it was in the flask with the little boys but she was upset because the boy lost his whole family while she got to live and she knows what that feels like, it pains her to think that she was the cause of someone losing their family because of her. (although it really isn't her fault)**

'**Rachy Babes':**** If I ever do write that story I'm defiantly using that title! You, my friend, are a genius.** **I remember thinking that exact line when they came across the first victim, it just seemed so obvious that what she needed was some lip balm. Ah well, if the Torchwood writers don't spot it, it just gives me more to write about! I think I needed to show people how she got into climbing because she's beginning to stop really and it didn't make it into fragments so I just moved it forward a few chapters. I'm glad you liked it.**

**'The Small But Powerful One': ****Hmm, my hardest review reply, how to answer your questions without giving away the end, (to be honest I always read the last page of a book to see if I'll like it or not. You can always tell if the author gave up and copped out if the ending is crap) What I will tell you is that Winter will end up with someone. I've written it already and she's very happy. As for going off cannon. I can't really reply but I will say, ****Que Sera Sera.**

**Once again the song is in the chapter and I am fully aware it didn't come out until this year but I'm sure you can cut me some slack and give me a little creative licence.**

Enchanted- Taylor Swift

Italy was hot. Even her sundress wasn't quite keeping her cool enough and she'd slapped on enough sun cream to fill the bay back home. The sky was a brilliant shade of blue and the little pot of ice-cream in her hand was possibly the best thing she'd ever tasted. A toddler with blonde hair that flowed down to her waist, babbled in little spurts of Italian on her lap and a gorgeous woman sat at the other side of the table.

'Oh she's a darling, it was such a surprise. Mark was worried I'd caught something when I started throwing up every morning but I work with a woman who was a midwife for forty years.' Sophia gazed down at her little child with wonder in her eyes. Winter smiled softly and took another spoonful of the ice-cream.

'Speaking of Mark.' She grinned, 'You didn't tell me he was such a looker.' Sophia let out a bell like laugh and the child on Winter's lap followed suite.

'He is isn't he? Honestly when I left Cardiff I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing but as soon as I saw him smiling across the air port I knew that this was my place.' Winter smirked.

'Really? I was under the impression you stayed because of the weather.' Sophia grinned devilishly and pulled her sunglasses off her head.

'You got me, give me sun burn any day over rain.'

'Hey! It doesn't just rain!'

'Oh yes that's right you had snow a little while back.' The two women burst out laughing. A low whistle brought their attention to a man standing a few feet away.

'Now this is a picture I would like to see more often.' Mark took a seat next to Sophia, pecking her on the lips before reaching out to stroke his daughters cheek. 'I hope my wife hasn't been too talkative.' He said, smiling at Winter, displaying a row of bright white teeth. Sophia smacked his arm playfully.

'I'll have you know we were having a lovely chat until you pushed in.' He took Sophia's hand and turned back to Winter.

'Honestly I wished you'd come sooner, it's been nothing but 'Winter this' and 'Winter that' and 'do you think she'll recognise me' for the past few weeks.' Sophia rolled her eyes and relieved Winter of her daughter.

'That reminds me, you're visit was quite quick, I mean most people don't just up and come to Italy with only 2 weeks notice. Was there something happening or…' Sophia's eyes were serious now and Winter sighed. Mark excused himself with the little girl and the two women sat in silence for a moment.

'I'm changing.' Winter began, 'I guess I'm just growing up a bit but…'

'But?' Sophia reached across the table of the café and gave her a reassuring smile.

'I don't want to talk to the team about it because I have to see them every day, I guessed with you, we're friends, long distance friends, it wouldn't embarrass me so much.'

'What is it?'

'I'm frightened.'

'Of change.' Winter nodded.

'I feel different, I don't feel like swinging around like I used to or skipping around sucking lollies. But that's all I've ever really done. I don't know how to be and adult, and I may be clever but all my knowledge is limited, I mean, I still struggle to work a computer and sometimes the team will mention something and I'll have no clue what they're talking about, like, I don't know, Eastenders. I honestly hadn't a clue what that was until Jack made some random comment and I didn't laugh. No one's going to take me seriously as an adult when I only have half the relevant knowledge.' Sophia sighed and leant back across the table.

'I think you don't give yourself enough credit. You're a fast learner. So what if you didn't know what some crappy soap is? When did the 100 year war end?'

'1453.'

'Exactly, how many people know that? You're knowledge is far more interesting and everyone who matters knows it. Besides, do you remember what I taught you to do when I wasn't in the library and you wanted to get to the storage room.' Winter shrugged.

'Walk like you own the place.'

'If you go around in your life like you believe you should be where you are then people will assume you are. You just need a bit more confidence. Now that might mean backing off from Jack a bit, I know you're friends but if you go to him for everything and don't sort anything out yourself you'll never gain the confidence you need.' Winter nodded and the two women got up from the table. Sophia wrapped her arms around the shorter girl and smiled. 'You'll be just fine.'

TTT

Winter looked over the Hub from her vantage point on the second floor. Jack was out with Owen and Gwen. Tosh had the flu and Pip was fast asleep after the long trip home. The whole building was silent. Which possibly explained her reaction when music suddenly drifted from every speaker. She jumped a foot in the air and rushed down the stairs to flick it off. But it just started again, wait a minute, she recognised this tune. The low note, the acoustic guitar, she hadn't heard this song in years. In fact she'd only heard it once. Her first trip to meet the queen. Jack had taken her and the team. There was a ball so Jack had forced her into a dress and pushed her out into the crowd but she had stood up against the wall, chatting blandly to anyone who came along because she hadn't told him. She couldn't dance.

Then this song had begun and she felt a tap on her shoulder. The one member of the team she had really yet to talk too, stood at her side. 'May I have this dance?' Winter jumped again as she turned to see Ianto, his hand outstretched to her speaking the same line.

_Here I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you  
_

She smiled and took his hand. 'Huh?' he noted, 'that was much easier than last time. If I recall correctly it took me dragging you up there before you'd dance with me.'

'I couldn't dance.' She grumbled, 'still can't.'

'Don't be daft, what do you think you're doing now?' he replied.

'Swaying.' He sighed and pulled her closer, slipping an arm around her waist and his hand into hers. She lay her head on his chest and closed her eyes listening to what she guessed would be described as 'their song'.

_The lingering question kept me up  
2am, who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say,  
It was enchanted to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

'What's all this for then?' she asked carefully. She felt him shrug and sighed. 'There must be a reason.'

'I just, missed you, that's all.' Winter looked up at him. Sophia would be slapping her right now. There she was in Italy talking about starting again, not bothering about men and love and yet as soon as she gets back she falls right back into Ianto's arms. She sighed and pulled back gently.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

'I was enchanted to meet you.' She sung along quietly as the song ended. The cog door rolled open and the moment was gone. Jack barrelled in a large chunk of space crap in his hands and Winter turned on her heel angrily. She was angry with herself. Not just for dancing with him in the first place, but for missing it when she pulled away from him. The door to her room slammed shut and she looked at her bags, chucked unceremoniously into the corner. No, she had promised herself a new start, so that's what she was doing.

**Due to the shortness of this chapter, 'Fragments' will be up soon :)**


	49. Fragments part 1

**Hello everyone, I told you I'd update quickly to make up for the criminally short last chapter. Just a quick note to say that one of our wonderful little family here, ****'Rachy Babes'**** has written a story called 'Wanted' it's another OC and it's really good with quite a few surprises dotted throughout. I really recommend it. I would also like to make it clear that this isn't just because she borrowed Winter for the sequel 'Wonderland' but because I genuinely loved the first one so I think you should all go and read it because it's really good and she deserves some praise for it :D**

'**Sonotalady':**** I'm sorry it was too short but originally there wasn't going to be anything there at all, besides, this one should make up for it a bit. Especially as it's posted so soon after. Yes she will end up with someone eventually but I refuse to give any more clues than I already have :) it would spoil all the surprises I've written. However I will say that she wouldn't touch Gray and as for John I think she likes him but more as a friend than a lover. **

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this one as much :)  
**

'**Rachy Babes':**** poor old Jack, he wouldn't have ruined the moment if he knew it was happening but unfortunatly he's only human and he just sort of blundered in. It's way too easy to fall for Ianto, I think that might be why lots of people were intent on Jack dateing Ianto right from the start of the first series. He said one line, 'Careful, that's harassment sir.' And everyone fainted with admiration. I hope you enjoy 'Fragments'.**

Remember the times  
together we swore, never give up this life  
still hanging on, still going strong  
here I belong

And maybe I'm crazy  
but I just can't slow down  
And maybe I'm crazy  
but at least I'm still around

Still feels like the first time  
to stand here by your side  
together regardless  
we'll walk through the darkness  
Still feels like the first day of my life

First Day Of My Life- The Rasmus

'So, Gun's blazing of guns waving?' Owen asked as they pulled closer to the warehouse. Winter rolled her eyes and looked to Jack in the front seat.

'Waving, I don't want this to turn into a bloodbath for no reason.'

'Besides,' she added, 'you'd probably end up shooting one of us.' Owen glared at her. Jack stopped and they jumped out of the car heading towards the large imposing building. Pip sniffed the air and settled on her shoulder.

'Gwen, I've texted you the location, it's appearing as four or five signs of life. Defiantly non human. Get here as soon as you can.' Owen walked in front of Winter cutting her off. She frowned but let him talk to Jack, she was more of a backup line anyway, if she wondered in first she'd most likely get shot.

'So are we sure they're not weevils?' Owen asked, Tosh shook her head.

'Don't think so, different energy patterns, can't make sense of it. Not a species we've encountered before.' Owen smiled as though faking that he was looking forward to the meeting.

'Well let's hope they're friendly then.' Jack stopped and sent Owen and Ianto further around the other side. Winter took a deep breath and followed Tosh into the building these first meetings always gave her a bad feeling. She followed slowly, watching as they darted this way and that checking for life. There was something wrong, it was too quiet. She would at least expect breathing, or rustle of fabric maybe even footsteps. But there was nothing to indicate anyone was here. Tosh had stopped up ahead. She approached but there was defiantly something wrong, there was no way Tosh would be that still with her gun lowered and her joints locked.

Winter looked at Pip and motioned to the window. The monkey leapt away just as an explosion rocked the building and pushed her backwards. The last thing she felt was something heavy collapse onto her chest.

TTT

It was all getting a bit much in there. Catherine was ill. Had been all night. Throwing up every few minutes and spouting gibberish. They'd settled her down in the warmest corner of the warehouse and tucked her under several blankets, monitoring the situation and hoping they didn't need to take her off to a hospital. Street kids and hospitals didn't mix. No kid ever went into the hospital and came back to the warehouse. They were all put into homes. She pulled a disgusted face and sighed, pushing herself off the wall she had been leaning on. A walk might clear her head.

The Plaza was populated by a steady trickle of tourists and business men as the Saturday morning passed. She spent ten minutes just staring at them all. Normal people with normal lives. So boring and yet, she wanted to join them. She wanted security, she wanted a place to call home and most of all she didn't want the responsibility of looking after 20 or so kids. Lucy or no Lucy she was struggling. The girl was the only thing keeping her together and she was 5 years younger, but she was a god send with the others. Always ready to help out here and there.

God she was starving. A Japanese woman was heading towards the fountain, she'd have to pass her by. Nemo got up and followed two tourists towards her before darting out at the last minute and bumping into her. She dropped her bag on the floor and several brown paper files fell out onto the floor. Nemo helped her up, carefully slipping her hand into her bag and lifting her purse. 'Oh, God sorry.' She stammered, adopting a convincing welsh accent. The woman smiled at the papers as she collected them.

'No damage done.' Before she could look up Nemo smiled and rushed off in the opposite direction heading around the corner and flicking the purse open. Only a twenty pound note. She sighed and headed into the nearest café leaving four minutes later with a large sandwich and some coffee. The castle wasn't too far away so she decided to head for the tourist attraction and settle herself under a tree. The sandwich only lasted moments before she'd scoffed it but the coffee was hot so she held it in her hands feeling the warmth soak into her skin.

'I hope you're enjoying that cause I'm pretty sure Tosh would want you too.' She jumped and looked up at the tall man before her. She'd seen him before. Normally around the plaza. Mid 30's, old fashioned taste in clothing, American accent. 'Hello.' He waved and sat down next to her leaning against the tree before continuing his original sentence, 'That's the name of the lady you stole the purse from.' She blushed and looked away.

'Are you going to tell the police?' she asked. Still using the accent. He looked at her and shook his head.

'If.' She sighed. She should have known there would have been conditions. 'You help me out.' She shook her head.

'In your dreams.' She got up and headed away from the castle but felt him grab her hand and spin her around

'Not like that. I need to find someone, some-thing. And I have a feeling you'll find it quicker than I will.' She looked down at the coffee and then up at his face.

'What sort of thing?' He grinned.

'Drink up. It's going to be a long night.'

TTT

She couldn't believe she was doing this, it was 1 in the morning and she was heading up towards the main road. A figure joined her and she nodded in recognition. '2 minutes ago, round the corner from here.' She told him.

'You sure?' she shook her head.

'Hey I don't even believe it's a real thing, why would I be certain of where it is.' It wasn't difficult keeping the welsh accent up, she'd lived here long enough. He grinned and they took off along the road, heading around the corner. The man watched bemused as she stopped and scaled the side of a shop, hopping from roof to roof. He frowned but shook his head and took off, following her shadowy figure through the night.

When she came to a stop he paused. She slid down the overhang of one of the shops and pointed towards the ally. 'This one.' Jack nodded and took out a gun. She frowned but followed him, carefully keeping her distance in case this was just a plan to get her alone. She heard a scuffle from the end and a shout as a huge creature barrelled towards her. Without thinking she stuck her leg out and the creature went flying. The man flew out of the alley and leapt onto the creatures back, wrestling its hands into cuffs. She stared, shocked. They weren't hands, they were paws!

Jack straightened up and beckoned her forwards. The light from the street lamps hit its face which was covered in soft smooth fur. A tail curled around one leg. Slowly she edged closer to the cat creature. It hissed and spat at Jack, struggling. It walked like a man, it was dressed like a man but it…wasn't a man. She reached out a hand and the creature backed away slightly, persistent as she was she reached back behind the creatures ears and gently scratched. 'What….I mean who…I mean…' she trailed off lamely as the creature suddenly purred in Jack's arms.

'It's alien. I told you. And do you mind not doing that he's getting a little friendly and I don't like to fraternize with prisoners.' She pulled her hand back sharply and the purring stopped. He led them back towards their meeting place and she noticed the large car parked at the side of the road. He opened the boot and guided the cat inside snapping it closed after him and turning back to her. 'Well, thank you for that Nemo.' She smiled and he turned to get into the car.

'So you don't want this back then?' Jack snapped around and stared at her in shock. Partially because of the secret smile on her face, partially because of the sudden change in accent from welsh to English and partially because of the purse she held in her hand. 'I always keep them. Try and give them back if I can, leave them at addresses or work places. Bump into them and slip it back in their pocket.' He took the item from her hand.

'Why.' She shrugged.

'Gives them piece of mind.' He shook his head and repeated the question so she smiled sadly and turned to leave. 'Open it.' He watched her go and opened Toshiko's purse. Right at the front was a picture. A family snap taken in a restaurant, a large group of Japanese people, young and old, all bunched in, leaning on the table and grinning at the camera. Jack smiled and put the wallet into his pocket, he had an idea.

TTT

This was all so weird. 3 days ago she'd been sitting in a dirty warehouse with nothing to do but sit around or steal some more clothes as the nights got colder. But now? Now she was sitting in a strange room, with people she was still not totally accustomed too, as they rushed around in front of her.

There was a cough from the side and she looked up to find the receptionist smiling at her. 'Coffee?' he asked. She shook her head and gripped the sofa beneath her. He nodded and backed off, skirting around the woman from before, what was her name? T, something beginning with T. Traci? Tami? Tessa?

'Tosh have you got a stapler?' that was it! Tosh. Thank heavens for the git named Owen.

'Yeah on my desk, I want it back though.' Owen rolled over in his chair and stapled his report before wheeling over to Jack's office and throwing the file through the door.

The cog door rolled open and the other woman appeared, Sophie, Sue, Suzanne, no, Suzie, walked inside.

'Morning.' Winter greeted, trying to be friendly. The older woman walked straight past her without a glance. 'Ok then.' She murmured and bit her lip. For two more hours she sat on the side and watched her new co-workers walking past until she thought her mind may actually just curl up and die. Without another word she got up and walked out of the hub.


	50. Fragments part 2

**Hmm, my reviews have been going down ever since I hit 100. I'm not getting complacent guys, I still love hearing from you. Please don't leave me :(**

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** Yes that was an error, you're not being naggy. It wasn't there on the original, I think Fanfic does something to the documents because there are a few of them that I've picked up and in the original it's fine. Hmmm. Thanks for pointing it out though. :)**

'**Rachy Babes'****:** **Like I promised, another chapter :D. I'm soooo excited for your story! I love seeing Winter in peril. It's so much fun :D. As for Ianto, it's the accent that got me first, that's why I'm hoping to go to University in Wales. I love the accent. (and the complaining, a bit like Jack.)**

**Translation at the bottom. Had to use Google translate sorry if it's wrong.**

Come ride with me,  
Through the veins of history,  
I'll show you a god  
Who falls asleep on the job.

And how can we win,  
When fools can be kings,  
Don't waste your time,  
Or time will waste you,

No one's gonna take me alive,  
The time has come to make things right,  
You and I must fight for our rights,  
You and I must fight to survive, 

Knights of Cydonia- Muse

The silence was bliss, just an occasional rustle of papers as someone changed page or shuffled in their seat. The library was only half full, mainly of students and pensioners. She had curled up on the floor in her new favourite corner and pulled several big volumes around her feet. At the moment she was immersed in Caesar's invasion of Britain. He may have been a bad emperor but he was a brilliant general. Ianto's idea of getting her a library card had been a stroke of genius!

A strange feeling, as though she was being watched, crept over her skin. She glanced up but no one was around. Turning her eyes back to the book she shook her head but jumped suddenly when a pair of shoes appeared in front of her. Pointy, but sensible shoes. She looked up over the spine at the overbearing woman.

'You should be sitting on one of the many chairs provided.' The woman told her in a sharp but hushed voice. Winter frowned.

'I can't read in those chairs, their too hard.'

'And the floor?'

'Is softer than your chairs.' Winter argued back.

'I'll have you know that I picked these chairs for being the most suitable for a quiet read.' The woman sniffed in indignation and Winter glared back and stood up.

'Well that says a lot about you then doesn't it.'

'I have a good mind to ban you from the library.' The woman sneered.

'For what!' Winter cried, causing several people to look around at them.

'For making mischief…' the lady was really starting to annoy her and her hands balled into fists.

'Amelia.' A young woman with an Italian accent and a short blond bob approached the arguing pair. 'Let her be, I'll deal with this.' The older woman wrinkled her nose and turned on her heel leaving Winter with this new lady. 'Don't mind her, she hates everyone.' The lady smiled, 'I'm Sophia.' She smiled and her brown eyes sparkled.

'Winter.' Sophia held out her hand and Winter shook it, the smile returning to her face.

'So you're interested in Italian history?' Winter shrugged.

'I'm interested in everything really.' Sophia picked up the books and grinned.

'Come with me.' Winter followed her, twisting her hands together nervously. Sophia led her into a large room with long metal bookcases in the middle. The older woman turned the wheel on one book case and they all moved apart letting them both slip through. At the other side of the cases was a single table and a small kitchen. 'Some of the staff were fed up with the kitchen we were given, it was constantly a mess, so we made our own.'

'Your own little secret hideaway.' Winter smiled, thinking back to the hub. She had thought she knew all the secrets of Cardiff, growing up on its streets. But truthfully she was only just realising that there was so much more to discover. Sophia grinned back at her.

That was how it had started. Winter and Sophia spent hours in the library. Jack would watch her walk around the hub with nothing to do and then suddenly she would pull her phone from her pocket, make a quick call and then disappear for the rest of the day. It had taken 3 weeks for Sophia to notice Winter's aptitude for language and they worked on as many as they could. Jack couldn't count the number of times he had caught the pair of them at a coffee shop in the town centre, babbling away in Italian, Spanish and sometimes even Latin. He tried to keep up but the words seemed to fly past him as he past by.

Occasionally he would join them and they would be kinder and use English or speak a lot slower. He watched his new recruit come alive as she spoke about the recent books they had been reading or gossip from the library staff rooms.

TTT

But three months later it came to an end. Sophia joined her in the small kitchen and wrung her hands as she stood.

'Qual e il problema?' Winter asked. Sophia sighed and replied quietly.

'Me ne vado.' Winter stopped and looked up at her in shock.

'Che cosa?' Sophia sighed and replied a little faster.

'Io torno in Italia, per sposarsi.' Sophia stuck her left hand out, the ring glinting on her finger. Winter's heart fell.

'So you're going back then.' She whispered.

'Yes.'

'Ok.' Sophia bit her lip and then opened her arms. Winter thought of storming off and leaving the gesture for a moment, before flinging her body into her friends arms. Her eyes stung but she refused to cry. She wasn't dying, she was just going back to Italy. They would see each other again.

They parted and Winter made her excuses, returning to the hub with such a feeling of loss that she headed straight for the bedroom. Jack came back from parliament to find her curled up, a book in her arms and tear tracks down her face. A little research led him straight to the cause and that was the night he realised. She needed a job.

TTT

'You want me to climb up the ventilation system?' Winter said, her faced screwed up in confusion and shock. The building in front of her was, well she doubted it would count as a building. Every room was visible and occasionally a piece of flooring fell through. Jack nodded at her a slight smile on his face. She sighed and took her leather driving gloves from her pocket. 'Ok.' She ran forward and pushed up the side of the walls, using the force to propel herself towards the vent shaft. Once inside she started to scale the building pausing every now and then to check the flooring.

Down on the ground Owen turned to Jack. 'Enlighten me, why aren't we using a helicopter, or a ladder.' Jack shrugged and looked up at the structure.

'She needed a job.' He said simply.

TTT

This was all very odd. First he was sitting on the shoulder of his friend. His friend had ordered him to carry a message to the other commanders and the plain had been filled with the noise of battle. He had scampered through the tangle of legs in the direction his friend had indicated and then stopped suddenly. There was a bright light before him, a light that called to him. But he had to deliver the message. Unless this was where the message was supposed to go. He unrolled it and cocked his head to the side.

'_All is lost, I leave the messenger to your good service.'_

With a backward glance at the battle he jumped towards the light. It gave him an odd feeling, like he was being pulled in several directions. Suddenly the light faded and he found himself in a totally new place. He knew he was high up, he could see primitive buildings far below him. The immediate surroundings though, they were of devastation. The floor was littered with brick, dust, wood and glass. This couldn't be the commander's base. There was no one there to receive the message. The message! It was gone! No matter, he knew what it said. He was now the friend of this new person. Wherever they may be.

He leapt to the ceiling and hung onto the lampshade as a hole appeared in the wall to his side and a figure swung through. This must be them. His new friend. It was a girl. Short, dark haired, dressed for action. She didn't quite fit his expectation but his old friend must have known what he was talking about. The girl smiled at him and he immediately jumped to her shoulder taking up his new position. His duty was now to this human. She was his friend and he was hers.

TTT

When Winter finally slid out of the shaft, straight into Jack's arms, she was empty handed. Owen snorted and looked over at Tosh. 'Another false alarm?'

'Not quite.' Winter replied. She looked up to the chute and the friendly monkey that she had come across leapt onto her shoulder. Suzie let out a quick shriek before placing a hand over her heart and glaring at the creature. Winter laughed and scratched its belly. 'Say hello to our new monkey friend.' Jack let out a bark like laugh and escorted both the monkey and Winter back to the hub.

'He seems quite attached to you.' He told her. She nodded thoughtfully as she watched the black and white fur-ball. 'You know what I'm going to say don't you.' She sighed and nodded before reciting.

'I promise I will attempt not to get too attached to him in case he is either a threat or needs to go home.' The monkey span around and gripped her hair tightly, his wide eyes boring into Jacks. The message was clear, he was staying and if Jack didn't like it he could stick it. Jack looked warily at the monkey but decided to say no more on the matter until the medical was over.

TTT

The air. It was thick. The only sound was the trickle of tiny specks of rubble falling from the ceiling. Winter groaned and tried to get up. Something pinned her to the floor and she squinted to see what it was. Her eyes were open, but there was nothing around her. Just blackness. She couldn't move, her body was trapped. She couldn't see, her surroundings were lightless.

She closed her eyes and tried to feel around her. A shower of debris fell in her face and she snorted to stop it falling down her nose. A sound up above startled her. Like a snuffle, then a piercing shot of light, finally. 'Pip.' She croaked. He disappeared and she ran a hand over her face, rubbing her eyes trying to get them to stop stinging.

'Winter?' someone was calling her. 'Winter?' she mumbled a reply but her voice felt broken. 'Winter? Where the hell is she?' gripping the rubble pinning her by her chest she forced a croaky reply out of her mouth.

'Owen?' His face appeared in the little hole Pip had cleared and he swore. Pulling debris out of the way. He yelled behind him and Rhys appeared to help him lift the column that had fallen on her chest. Owen lifted her up and felt around her back shaking his head.

'No ribs broken. Bloody hell you're lucky.'

'Call me thumper.' She replied dryly. He smirked and she nodded to Rhys in thanks letting Owen put an arm over her shoulder and lead her out of the Warehouse.

Jack took a step forward but she waved him back and Owen nodded. She was fine. Just filthy and rather bruised.

'Jack who's done this?' Gwen demanded. Winter rubbed Pip's tummy in comforting circles but looked up when a hologram appeared in front of them all. Oh great John, just what they needed, more dramatics.

'Oh! Déjà vu. Or did I say that already? Hey team, of course there might be a few less of you right now. Don't know if you liked my little gift? Of course you can't die. All that life, all that time, and you can't spare any for me. Oh say hi to the family.' Jack's face was the picture of shock as a young well built man appeared in the hologram.

'No it can't be!'

'Been a while since you've seen your brother eh Jack?' Winter's eyes widened. This was Gray? And now John had him.

'Ok, here's what's going to happen.' John told them, 'everything you love, everything you treasure will die. I'm going to tear your world apart Captain Jack Harkness, Piece by piece. Starting now. Maybe now you'll want to spend some time with me.' Winter looked around at the team. Her friends, he was trying to kill them. She instinctively walked forward and took Jack's hand. He seemed shocked, in a trance like state, glaring at the space John had been in.

'We're going to be alright.' The statement sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than comfort him but he squeezed her hand and swung around.

'Right everyone, let's go.' And he set off for Gwen's car.

Translations:

Qual e il problema?- What's wrong

Me ne vado – I'm leaving

Che cosa – Why?

Io torno in Italia, per sposarsi- I'm going back to Italy, I'm getting married


	51. Exit Wounds part 1

**And I'm back :) I was going to leave it until Saturday to put this up but I'm so excited for it that I had to show you now. This one has most of the action seen in the program because as you lot know I generally only write the bits that are important to Winter, there doesn't seem much point in writing what you've already seen. So here you go. The beginning of the end…**

'**The Small But Powerful One': I hope this will live up to your standards :) I'm excited too and don't worry, in my experience I've found that most of the best people are nerdy :D**

**'Rachy Babes': Umm….as to the bribing… yes, is it working? I'm a bit of a nerd so I spend quite a bit of time in the library when I can and so having a secret place where I could just go and read what I wanted in whatever crazy position I wanted rather than the awful seats just seemed a great idea. Unfortunately I don't think Sutton council would go with the plan. I always knew Pip must have been in some kind of battle, to be so smart and so able to sense the tensions of the moment he just reminds me of a soldier (just a very small one :D). As Princess Leia said in Star Wars: A New Hope, 'It's not over yet.'**

'**sonotalady': Don't worry, I was having a bad day so I was stressing about everything under the sun, including the reviews. I'm glad you're back though :) and I hope you're feeling a lot better. If not I am reliably informed that this story acts as magic neurofen so it may help. Lol, Winter and Gray, perhaps not, I can see why no one would want to see that. I hope you enjoy this, it's got quite the cliff hanger :D (evil laugh)**

A warning to the people,  
The good and the evil,  
This is war.  
To the soldier, the civilian,  
The martyr, the victim,  
This is war.

A warning to the prophet,  
The liar, the honest,  
This is war.  
To the leader, the pariah,  
The victor, the messiah,  
This is war.

To the right, To the left  
We will fight to the death!  
To the edge of the earth  
It's a brave new world

This Is War- 30 Seconds to Mars

'Bastard! John's taken our SUV.' Owen pulled Tosh further across the field towards Gwen's car.

'Look's like he's taken it back to Torchwood.' Ianto commented. The grime seemed to be caked onto his suit, it made him look kind of sexy, no! Stop it Winter! Now was not the time.

'And we're getting readings of rift activity all over the city.' Tosh commented. 'Major rift flares at St. Helens hospital, the Police head quarters and the central IT service station.' Gwen's phone began to ring and she picked it up, her voice was breathy after helping everyone out of the building. Rhys tagged alongside her.

They all bundled into the tiny car, Winter sat on Jack's lap, Ianto squished in beside them, Tosh trying not to fidget as she sat on Owen's knees. To be fair though, Owen looked pretty comfortable with Tosh sat with him. They dropped him off at the hospital first. Tosh and Ianto got out to walk to the central server building and Rhys pulled up outside the Hub. Winter made to get out but Jack stopped her.

'You're not going in there.'

'Pip's in there!' she told him.

'He'll be fine. You on the other hand will register as a threat. You stay away from John got that.'

'He likes me.' Jack laughed.

'Don't be ridiculous.' She got out of the car and pushed him backwards.

'What the hell do you mean?'

'You really think he gives a damn about anyone but himself?' Anger boiled in her stomach.

'You seem to think he has some kind of feeling for you.' Jack shook his head at her and turned away, walking across the way towards the visitor centre.

'Come on Winter get in the car.' Gwen called. Winter shook her head. This was one time Jack wasn't going to push her onto the side lines.

'You may as well get to the police station.' She told them. Without looking back she walked away from the car, around a corner and down a slight slope. Just outside one of the cafés was a man hole. She sighed and pulled the covering off. People at the café looked at her like she was mad, give people what they want, she thought and she waved at them before climbing down into the dark.

With the cover back on there was no light in the passage. She pulled a torch from her pocket and took her sword out of the sheath. She knew the way but there could still be a weevil or two lurking around the corner. The smell was almost unbearable and she tried to breath through her mouth to lessen its effect. A growl reverberated around the tunnel. She stopped, how was she supposed to tell where it was. Taking in a deep, but not so calming breath, she continued to walk. Just a few more turns and she'd be out of this sewer.

TTT

'Number of reasons actually, first of all, you were very rude to me.'

'What?'

Winter peaked out of the Pterodactyl's cave and surveyed the hub. Oh, so high and mighty Jack was chained to a wall. Well, his plan was going well then. Hers was more subtle. Watch and wait. Get Jack to wheedle the information out of John, and then stop him. Alright so she needed to work on the end, but it had the beginnings of a good plan.

'Very rude indeed,' John told Jack, 'In front of people who barely knew me. You belittled me, I can't let that go.' So he did have feelings, he cared what people thought. She smiled despite the situation. Jack was wrong then.

'You're serious?' Jack asked.

'Second. You have all of time. An eternity essentially, and you still refuse to spend time with me. After all we've been through together, after all I've done for you.'

'Where's Gray? What have you done with my brother?'

'You don't realise, actions ramifications, ripples in a pond it's beyond my control.' Winter watched Jack swinging slightly. This conversation really needed a fast forward button. As interesting as the little domestic was, she wanted a bath and she could only do that when the world was safe. OH! Jack was being electrocuted! So the chains were active, well that was several plans for escape out of the window. But wait, John was unchaining him. He grabbed hold of Jack's arm and they disappeared. Well, that wasn't quite the marvellous rescue attempt she'd been thinking of.

She slipped out of the cave and down to the bottom floor of the hub, racing over to Toshiko's computer. God she needed more technical skills. None of the words meant anything to her. The Hub suddenly filled with John's voice. 'Attention Torchwood employees.' She grabbed her comm. And fitted it over her ear. 'Evening all. Now stop what you're doing.' Gwen's voice broke his soliloquy.

'Jack what's going on, are you ok?'

'Jack can't come to the comms right now but if you leave a message I'll be sure to pass it along.'

'What have you done to him?' Gwen shouted.

'No, no wrong question, you should be asking, what am I about to do to you.' Winter stopped and looked at the rift Machine.

'Put Jack on right now.' Ianto ordered.

'Eye candy! That was so masterful, so bossy, so basically powerless. Get up to the roofs of your buildings, quickly now.'

'Why?' Owen asked.

'Because if you don't, you'll miss all the fun. Oh wait a minute do I mean fun or do I mean carnage, I get them confused. Are you running yet? No dawdling now.' She stared at the computer. Nothing, no signs of any activity. Just a bunch of co-ordinates he'd set in. Where was Tosh when you needed her? 'Oh! And Doll Face.' She looked up, surprised.

'Yeah?'

'I'd get out of the Hub if I were you.' She looked around her, nothing, no one watching her. How did he know? Suddenly the ground shook. Pieces of the roof fell around her and she screamed, leaping out the way of the shower of stones. Crawling over to the rift manipulator she pulled at the wires. It had to be something to do with this. It just had to be. The Hub stopped shaking and looked much the same as it normally would but the rift machine glowed brightly, the glare getting stronger and stronger until she couldn't look at it any more, but as quickly as it came it left. The Wires still stuck in place. She kicked it in frustration and looked up at the machinery. New plan?

TTT

'I thought I told you to get out of here.' Winter leapt up from Tosh's desk and span around to face John. 'Thought I made it clear it wasn't safe. I can only lock you in your room so many times.'

'What do you want?' she asked him.

'I, want you to listen to me.'

'I am' she replied, confused.

'Am you?' she frowned at his dreadful grammar.

'Don't you mean 'are you?" he shook his head.

'A, silly mistake to make, sorry.' She raised her eyebrows, so now he was talking nonsense, what? Had Jack sent him mad?

'What are you doing here John?' he stepped forward, she stepped back.

'Bomb,' he told her, 'lot's of them.'

'I heard.' John rolled his eyes.

'You know, I always thought you might be the smart one. The one who's good with words and sentences. Never thought you disregard my first words to you.' She put a hand to her head in frustration.

'Are you going to stand there talking in riddles all day or… Oh!' his eyes lit up and he pointed subtly to his arm. A small light was flashing underneath his wrist strap and the strap seemed to be fused to his skin. 'Oh!' the first words of every sentence he had said since she'd asked what he wanted was a message. He was a bomb. She took another step back. 'Where's Jack?'

'I don't know.'

'What about Pip?' he looked confused. 'The monkey!'

'Oh him, I don't know.' She growled in frustration.

'Fine, I'll find him myself.' She turned and headed towards her room.

'I wouldn't! You should get out of here!' she turned to look at him. 'Come on, I'm just looking out for that little doll face of yours.' She frowned.

'I have to find him.' He glanced wearily down at the wrist strap and sighed. Until it came off he couldn't follow her. She disappeared down the corridor and the cog door began to roll open. He hid at the side as Gwen entered, gun raised.

TTT

Her room was empty, not another soul in sight. 'Pip!' she called, 'Pip! Come on where are you?' the corridor seemed colder, darker, scarier than normal. The first thing she was going to do when she got out of here was fit a tracking device to that… 'OW!' something pushed her hard against the wall and she felt a hand wrap around her throat, lifting her off the floor.

'I take it you're doll face.' The man in front of her asked. She gripped his hand and tried to pull it away from her throat, kicking out with her dangling feet. 'John told me all about you. Stutterer right? But you know what's more interesting? My brother seems to be pretty keen on you. Well, maybe I can't kill him, but I can certainly hurt him.' Grey opened the closest door and threw her inside, pulling a gun from his pocket and pointing it at her. She watched wide eyed as he turned the muzzle to face the wall and fired four shots in quick succession. The pipe on the wall exploded showering her with cold water. 'Nothing personal.' He told her. 'You can thank my brother, not that you'll ever see him again.' The door swung shut and she was left in the dark. So what? He was leaving her to freeze. She got out of the puddle of water and pulled on the door. Nothing, wouldn't budge.

A gasp escaped her mouth when she felt the freezing water lap at her ankles. She felt down at the bottom of the door and realised it was a tight seal. The water was rising, she was going to drown.


	52. Exit Wounds part 2

**It's the end of an era…**

'**Sonotalady': Winter hears you but chooses not to comment. In fact she's sulking I'll try and coax her out with Peregrine later. I'm glad you liked the cliffhanger, it was rather mean. Don't get too comfy with that particular little spoiler, you don't know the evil inner workings of my mind yet :D**

**'The Small But Powerful One': Don't worry I just walked 2 miles in the rain just to get my hands on a copy of doctor who magazine I'm pretty sure I'm almost as crazy as people come :) no normal people here.**

Rachy Babes': Ha! Bribery beats asking politely any day :D. Sorry to hear about your ankle. A girl fell down some stairs at my school a few days ago. All the teachers were crowding around her and one of them put his jacket over her. it was so awwwwwwww. Anyway. The 'made him look kind of sexy line' was actually me watching the episode and thinking, you know what he makes that look good. I'm glad it made it in because it's just another personal touch :) I hope this update comes soon enough for you.

Zaziness': Don't worry about it just makes your reviews even more special. Trust me I understand about school work. I've just finished some entrance exams for university. Painfull. I Love Muse, so they had to get a look in on one of the last two eps and Knights Of Cydonia is so epic that I really think it fits the mood I was heading towards. (*blushes*) aww, I don't know if it was perfect but thank you :) John and Winter was always something I wanted to explore because I think she intreaged him early on. now she's somehow slipped under his skin. I get the feeling that if he didn't think Jack would shoot him, he's probably ask her out. Not that he does that sort of thing. I think the bomb thing pretty much shows how desperate he is to get her out. That he's willing to come up with the stupidest, but quickest' code possible just to warn her. No one wants it to happen but happen it must, however I won't make you cry. Not this chapter at least. I wanted it to end on more of a to be continued note than an everyone's dead note. I doubt our little monkeys will hate each other, Pip can be quite naughty when he's in a bad temper. If I had time I'd write them their own show. Maybe soon, after this story possibly. Whether you like it or not, here is the next chapter, of course you could always just chose not to read it… 

Throw it all away  
Let's lose our selves  
'cause there's no one left for us to blame  
It's a shame, we're all dying  
And do you think you deserve your freedom?

How could you send us so far away from home?  
When you know damn well that this is wrong  
I would still lay down my life for you

And do you think you deserve your freedom?  
No, I don't think you do

There's no justice in the world  
And there never was

Soldier's Poem- Muse

She'd tried everything. Winter was a competent swimmer, not the best and she certainly wouldn't win a race but she could keep herself afloat. However keeping afloat in a small area filling with water isn't quite the biggest problem on ones mind. She hammered against the door and wrenched the handle but it just snapped off. She'd even attacked it with her sword but the water had quickly risen above standing level. Her mind was invaded by memories of Trina, floating in the cold waters of Cardiff bay, is that how they would find her?

Her final breath was now running out and she was terrified of the blackness around her. Her lungs grated, hoping for a taste of oxygen but there was none left. Winter felt the smooth stone wall behind her and felt her body drift to the top, bumping into the ceiling. Without her permission, her lungs pushed the air out of themselves and she realised what was to come. All that was left was water and water in the lungs was not a good thing.

As her brain began to become harder to work she began to see spots of light in the murky water. Her Body felt enveloped in a warm blanket and the breath left her. Her thoughts strayed back to Jack before shutting down and her last words, though no one heard them, were, 'I'm Sorry.'

TTT

Jack laid Toshiko on the slab and pushed it gently into the hole. Locking the door. He would clean her up later when the others weren't around. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed before heading to the board room to join the said others. John sat on a seat near the door. Gwen was stood with Ianto in the corner. Jack walked up to them and nodded before scanning the room. 'Where's Nemo?' he asked. John looked up at him. His eyes widened and he sat back. Ianto took a few steps forward.

'You said...' He looked at John, panicked. 'You told her to get out of the hub.'

'She was here.' John told them, 'Just before Gwen arrived.'

'Then she left right?' Jack asked. John looked terrified.

'She…she went to find the monkey.' He took off through the tunnels followed by the team. Jack pointed down one way.

'Ianto, Gwen you take that route, check every room. I'll go via the bedroom.' He raced in the opposite direction and John careered down his corridor. The floor was getting slippery, as if it was… he stopped. It was covered in water. Water that was trickling out of a door a few meters in front.

'Oh, no!' He raced forward and pulled on the door. Nothing. His arm stung as he buried his hand in his pocket and pulled out his manipulator, laying it next to the lock and fiddling with the buttons. 'Come on, come on, come on!' a tiny click informed him he had managed it and he pulled the door open.

A flood of cold water assaulted him and dissipated over the hall. Something heavy smacked against the wall beside him and he forced the door shut again. The girl with the doll like face looked more rag than china now. He rolled her over ad pushed the sopping hair out of her face, her clothes were drenched and she wasn't breathing. He looked around wondering what to do and poked her slightly.

It wasn't working. Oh Jack would kill him if she died! He leant over and pressed his lips over her own, taking a breath to breath air into her lungs, that's what he'd seen them do in vid-casts. She suddenly spasmed and grabbed at anything she could fling her arm at. He almost laughed pulling her up into a hug. 'At least you don't smell like sewer any more.' He told her. He could have sworn he saw a twitch of a smile as he pulled his manipulator up to his mouth. 'Everyone get back to the conference room. I found her.' He picked her up and she shivered, curling closer into his body heat. The walk was long but she was light so he managed to find himself walking through into the conference room.

Jack and Ianto soared across the room but he rounded the table and sat with her on his lap. The last thing she needed was them fawning over her. Oh dear god he was going native. Gwen put a hand on his shoulder and smoothed her hair slightly before nodding to Jack who relaxed and crossed his arms watching John like a hawk. Winter murmured and shifted closer into John, shivering.

'Where was she?' Ianto asked.

'Round the corner from the cells, room filled with water.'

'And?' John looked up at Jack.

'Why does there have to be an 'and" All three Torchwood members glared at him. 'Alright alright, she was kind of dead when I got there.'

'What!' Jack yelled.

'That's a pretty big 'and" Gwen commented.

'Well she's fine now so what's the problem.'

'The problem is that I know you don't know CPR.' Jack replied.

'I might have learnt.'

'You never saved anyone in your life before us. Now tell me what happen.' John sighed grumpily.

'I have seen people being saved you know, I'm a quick learner.' Jack's frown left and was replaced by a look of relief.

'So she's not…'

'Not what?'

'She's not like me?' John snorted.

'If you mean could I push her off a multi story building only to have her saunter in a few hours later then no. She's just lucky.' He looked down at her secretly hoping they dropped the subject. No need to tell them that he never got so far as actually breathing the air into her lungs.

TTT

Winter waited patiently on the step outside the hub. She knew he'd come here. Something told her he would. 'I found something that I think belongs to you.' She smiled and turned around, laughing with delight when Peregrine jumped off John's shoulder and onto her own. John smiled and shifted on the spot. 'Listen about the other two, I'm…' she shook her head.

'I think you've said that enough to me to last your lifetime.' He nodded. 'I'm going to miss them.' She stated.

'Don't you want to be down there, they're packing the things away.'

'I can't, I just…can't.' John nodded and then straightened up.

'Anyway, I'll be off now.' She nodded and gave him a slight smile. He leaned over and kissed her cheek again. 'See you around Doll face.' He turned and disappeared before her. She sighed and walked back around to the visitor's entrance. Ianto was at Tosh's computer, Jack in his office and Gwen packing things into a box. She flashed back to Suzie's storage room. Their whole lives, shoved in boxes. Never to be seen again.

She would never see Owen roll across the platform to chuck a file in Jack's office because he couldn't be arsed to get up. She would never see Tosh stick the frame of her glasses in her mouth when she was working on a particularly hard problem. Never hear Owen make another sarcastic comment, Never hear Tosh… wait, what was that. She turned to Ianto who was staring at the screen. Tosh had appeared on it. She was talking to him! Jack and Gwen came up behind them and watched as she spoke with tear in their eyes.

'Ok, so. If you're seeing this, I guess it means I'm, well, dead. Hope it was impressive, not crossing the road or an incident with a toaster.' Jack laughed and Winter took Ianto's hand. 'I just wanted to say. It's Ok, it really is. Jack, you saved me, you showed me all the wonders of the universe and all those possibilities, and I wouldn't have missed it for the world. Thank you. And Owen,' Winter's breath caught in her throat and her hand shot up to stop a sob escaping, 'you never knew, I love you.' The screen became blurry and she wanted it to stop, wanted Tosh to stop baring her soul because the more she told them the more painful it felt. 'All of you and, I hope I did good.' Toshiko Sato smiled back at them, beautiful Toshiko, the only one who had taken the time to sit with her and talk through things that most people knew, the only one who didn't mind when she messed up the paper stacks because it meant not having to go home to an empty flat. Toshiko who had died, essentially, alone.

'Now we carry on.' Jack told them

'I don't think I can, not after this.' Gwen whispered hoarsely. Jack reached around hugging Gwen and Ianto, Pip climbed down into Winter's arms like a stuffed toy bringing comfort to a child.

'You can.' Jack told her. 'We all can.'

Winter looked up at the Hub. There was something empty about it. Hollow. Like the heart had been ripped clean out. Just for a second she wished John hadn't saved her. Death would have been better than this pain. But she looked back at the small huddle and knew she was wrong. Jack, Ianto and Gwen. They needed her, just as much as she needed them. Torchwood had been broken but so had she, and she managed to fix herself.

This was not the end.


	53. The Stolen Earth

**Here's a special treat to you all, just to say thank you for being such wonderful readers. That doesn't mean I'm leaving. I promised to do COE and I will do COE, in fact it's already written so even if you didn't want it you're going to get it. :) But for now you get possibly 3 of my favourite chapters that I've ever written…**

'**The Small But Powerful One'****: Don't worry, you're supposed to be confused. No one knows what's going on with her at the moment. But I will tell you that she's not like Jack, she can die, there's just a twist that will become more apparent later on. Thank you so much for your review it really means a lot to me that people keep coming back for more :D**

'**Aviarianna O Lorien':**** I'm really sorry about your sister :( I recently lost my Nana and I know that isn't quite the same but my thoughts are with you. I'm glad you like the story, it's always good to find little distractions to help you get back to enjoying things :) Definatly watch the old series, I'd recommend the first half of season two because it's so funny, just maybe miss out exit wounds, no need to depress yourself again. *moodily kicks the script for exit wounds* not fair, why did Tosh and Owen have to go :(**

'**Rachy Babes':**** YEY! I'm so happy you loved it. I was a bit worried that it was a bit of an anti-climax because there wasn't sooo much action. No don't worry this won't be ending for a while yet. If you still have those questions feel free to ask them, I'll let you know which ones will be answered soon and which ones I can answer now :) I always love getting questioned. (Except by the police, that would probably not be good)**

**'sonotalady'****: No sorry. I started out to write a version of Torchwood that would be exactly as if Winter had been there but when RTD came to writing it, Jack forced him to leave her out, possibly to protect her. that meant keeping the storylines as similar as possible. I would love to keep Tosh and Owen alive but then I think the rest of the series (COE and these two eps) would have been too different. But don't worry, they aren't forgotten. In fact they play a really important role in helping out in these chapters. I do still have one or two companion pieces to write that will most certainly incolve the pair of them, for example how Winter got the Sword ect. I must admit I never thought about comparing her to Tonks before but now you mention it I think you're right. (there's another person who should never have died). I must admit I've been saving that particular song just for this ep. It seemed to fit so perfectly that we would be thinking there was no justice when people like Tosh and Owen have to die and no one but their team realises. :( Thank you for the praise but I think Muse did all the work lol.**

**I'd just like to point out that not only are these three chapters possibly my favourites, as I have already mentioned, but in this chapter Winter gives Jack a bit of a pep talk that I for one think is quite admirably spoken. *shrug* just thought you'd like to know… Oh and I knoe the song doesn't really work but they are trying to get in touch with someone so I guess it could work and I really wanted something just plain silly and fun :) anyway, enjoy…**

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Telephone- Lady GaGa, Beyonce

'I don't care if nothing's showing up on the screen!' Winter yelled at Jack across the Hub. 'I'm telling you. I felt a tremor.' He looked her up and down as if trying to work out if she'd been up in the Hub too long but suddenly the world started to shake. 'HA!' she cried, 'I told you soooo…aaahh' the tremor got worse and she overbalanced, tumbling into the small armoury. Jack let out a bark like laugh and she got up, crawling across the room to stand next to him at the desk. 'Oh shut up. Now, what is it?' His face grew concerned as he read off the screen.

'We're moving.'

'Yeah I can feel that, thank you Captain obvious, now what's going on.'

'No I mean, we're moving through space.' She frowned.

'What? Cardiff?' He shook his head.

'The whole world.' She tapped the keyboard and the CCTV was brought up. Everything outside was shaking and the sky was suddenly very dark.

'But it's 8 in the morning.' Jack nudged her over just as Ianto raced through the door.

'What's going on?' he asked joining the congregation.

'The earth is apparently moving through space.' Winter replied.

'Oh, is that all. Anyone fancy a coffee?' Winter shot him a grin and Jack turned to speak to him.

'Is Gwen here?' Ianto nodded.

'Good, I have a feeling we'll be needing all hands…' he looked up at Pip who swung carelessly from the bar above the morgue, 'no matter how furry, on deck.' He gave Ianto a little pat on the back and disappeared into his office. The door rolled open and Gwen stepped inside, Ianto began explaining the predicament and Winter looked up at the computer and frowned. The earth crashed to a stop and she was thrown into the desk, smacked her head on the side and fell unconscious.

TTT

'Winter?' She groaned and sat up rubbing her head.

'Have I been drinking?' She mumbled, 'cause if I have, give me a slap and a slice of melon and I'll be right as rain in no time.' She heard Gwen snort from behind her and opened her eyes blearily. Ianto helped her up and dusted her down.

'No you haven't. The planet was moving remember?'

'Oh yeah. You were gonna make coffee.' Ianto smiled at her and the pair turned round to face the computers. 'Where's Jack?'

'Taking a look outside.' He replied. She looked up at the computer as Gwen began typing.

'Wow.' They stood staring at the screen in shock. 'Is that seriously the outside. Are we sure it's not a screensaver?' Both older members of Torchwood looked at her incredulously and she shrugged. 'Well you never know.' They were still staring at the screen when Jack ran back in.

'Are there seriously planets in the sky?' Gwen enquired. He nodded breathlessly.

'Why bother travelling to Planets when they can come to us.' Winter joked. Jack approached the other computer and Gwen sat down at her desk. 'What's the telly saying Yan?' He flipped a switch and the American news blared out of the speakers. 'Urgh, dull.' He smirked and switched to BBC 2. Where a professor was explaining that the earth had moved. 'No shit Sherlock.' She flipped the switch herself coming to rest on Paul O'Grady.

'You know what, I look up and there's all these moons and things, have you seen them?' Ianto leaned forwards a bit, smiling. 'I thought, what was I drinking last night furniture polish.' Ianto burst out laughing, she joined in giggling and Jack looked over.

'You two! Time and a place!' she flicked the screen off and smirked.

'Sorry.' She said.

'Yeah, It's funny though.' Ianto chimed in. She elbowed him lightly and joined Jack at the computer.

'Anything new?'

'Maybe.' He yelled up to Gwen on the balcony and then turned back to the computer. 'Someone's established an artificial atmospheric shell, keeping the air and holding in the heat.'

'Well that means whoever's done this wants the human race alive.' Ianto commented, 'that's a plus.' Winter snorted.

'Oh yeah, they've pulled the planet off it's orbit and moved us God knows how far away from the sun that, need I remind you, the plants need to photosynthesise, so effectively trapping us with a limited supply of oxygen but we're warm and toasty so let's break out the welcome banners.' Jack raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. 'Sorry couldn't stop myself. Go on then enlighten me. What are we caught in the middle of? Literally this time.' Ianto tapped the screen and a map of all the surrounding planets showed up.

'27 planets including the Earth.' A red dot pulsated in the centre and Gwen pointed to it.

'No but what's that? That's not a planet.' Jack pulled Winter in front of the desk and sat her down.

'You, watch that. Any change, yell.' She gave a mock salute and settled down to watch the beeping light. They had only just drifted away from her when suddenly more red dots began to spread out from the first, moving steadily towards the Earth.

'Erm Jack!'

'Yeah!' he yelled from his office.

'Something's changing.' Everyone returned to stand behind her and they watched as the dots moved closer. 'Are those space ships.' Jack leaned back and tapped his phone against his chest.

'Most likely.'

'30000 miles and closing, but who are they.' He opened his mouth to answer but his phone made a bleeping sound. Winter laughed at the confused expression on his face. 'Yes Jack it's a mobile. It rings when some one wants to talk to you. Although why they would want to is a mystery to me.' He ruffled her hair and answered the phone.

'Martha Jones, voice of a nightingale, tell me you put something in my drink.' Winter turned back to the screen and watched as the ships got closer and closer to the Earth. 'I met a soldier in a bar, long story.' Ianto looked up at him.

'When was that?' Jack moved his mouth away from the phone and turned to Ianto.

'Strictly professional.'

'15000 miles.' Gwen commented. Oh wonderful, a count down. 'And accelerating, they're almost here.' Jack opened his mouth to speak to Martha but a loud technical voice powered through the Comms.

'Exterminate. Exterminate. Exterminate.' Jack stopped and looked up to the ceiling. Winter stared at Jack. Gwen and Ianto glanced at each other. Jack opened his mouth in shock.

'No. Oh no.' Winter got up from the chair and Pip jumped straight into her arms.

'What is it?' Gwen asked. 'Who are they? Do you know them Jack?' Without a word Jack grabbed all three of them (well four if you counted Pip) and Winter felt him press a kiss to her forehead. She grasped Ianto's hand because this side of Jack, when he was frightened, meant nothing but destruction.

'There's nothing I can do. I'm sorry, we're dead.' Winter stared wide-eyed at the screen as the red blur approached. The Hub was suddenly a blur of activity. Jack Gwen and Ianto raced around the room calling out different disasters. Winter looked down at Pip and then back up at the hub. Jack had said they were dead.

'Well I'm sorry.' She whispered to herself, 'but I don't take a challenge lying down.' She marched over to the armoury and pulled her sword out of a cupboard. Then she did something she hadn't done before. She started pulling more devices from the side. By the time she walked out of the armoury in her jeans, top and the black coat she'd nicked from the TARDIS so long ago, she was a metal detectors worst nightmare but all you could see was the sword and a Torchwood issue handgun.

The other's didn't look twice at her. Gwen was staring into space, Ianto stood in a daze a tray in his hands and J…her trail of thought broke off as she listened to the comm system.

'This is the commander general of the united nations, calling the Dalek fleet. We surrender, repeat, we surrender.' Ianto had to sit down. Gwen let a tear fall from her eyes and Jack. Winter put Pip on the coffee table and he snuggled up to Gwen, trying to cheer her up, Jack barely acknowledged her presence as she sat down next to him in the door way of the Med bay.

'no.' she said simply. Jack looked up at her. A blank look in his eyes. The look of a man resigned to defeat. 'There's a morgue slot in our basement Jack. Number 888.' A pang of hurt shot through his eyes as he recognised Toshiko's drawer number. 'What was the one thing she wanted Jack. To have died impressively, saving the earth. I for one don't think I deserve to be put anywhere near her if I just sit here and wait to be shot at.' Jack looked at her, a slight spark kindling behind his eyes. 'Come on.' She pulled him up from the floor as a crackling sound came from one of the computers.

'This message is of the utmost importance.' Gwen got up from the sofa, Pip jumped onto Winter's shoulder as the face of an older woman appeared on the screen. 'We haven't much time. Can anyone hear me?'

'Someone's trying to get in touch.' Gwen told the two boys.

'The whole worlds crying out. Just leave it.' Winter rounded on the Captain and opened her mouth only to be out done by the woman on the screen. 'Captain Jack Harkness! Shame on you!' Jack's eyes widened and he jumped up. 'Now stand to attention sir!'

'What who is that?'

'No idea.' Winter told him, 'But she has more of a brain than you.' The woman held up an ID and smiled grimly at them.

'Harriet Jones, former Prime Minister.'

'Yeah. I know who you are.' Jack told her, he moved Winter to the side a little in order to talk to Harriet. Pip tugged lightly on her hair and pulled the thick strap of her top down a little revealing a small knife. She pressed a finger to her lips and looked back to the conversation. More people seemed to be joining now, not just them and the ex PM, a woman and a boy. Jack grinned. 'The fourth contact seems to be having some trouble getting through. 'I'll just boost the signal.' Martha Jones appeared in the fourth square and Jack burst out laughing.

'Martha where are you?' The young woman smiled.

'I guess project indigo was more clever than we thought. One second I was in Manhattan, the next second, maybe Indigo tapped into my mind because I ended up in the one place I wanted to be.' Martha's mother sat down beside her.

'You came home, at the end of the world, you came back to me.' Martha smiled at her mother and turned back to the screen.

'But all of a sudden it was like the laptop turned itself on.' Harriet Jones introduced herself again.

'I thought it was about time we all met, given the current crisis. Torchwood, this is Sarah Jane Smith.' Jack started gushing like a fan boy. Winter elbowed him aside and popped her head out in front of him.

'Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Winter, this is Ianto and Gwen. And the lump of useless behind me is Jack.'

'I'm not useless.' Winter smirked and Sarah Jane smiled.

'Yeah well, I've been staying away from you lot, too many guns.' Winter smirked at Jacks slightly embarrassed look.

'All the same,' Jack replied, 'Might I say, looking good man.'

'Really? Oh!' Winter rolled her eyes.

'Not now Captain.' Both she and Harriet said. He looked between them grinning. Harriet introduced Martha and then it was down to business. She explained the sub wave network and Martha produced the Osterhagen key. Whatever that was. The very mention of it seemed to anger Harriet, when Jack kept asking she snapped.

'Forget about the key! And that's an order.'

'Ohhh touchy.' Jack elbowed Winter and she shut her mouth, resisting the urge to zip it shut. She listened carefully as Harriet asked for ideas on how to reach the Doctor, If Martha couldn't get through, they couldn't get through. This was a Toshiko moment if ever there was one.

'Wait a minute, that's It.' she looked up at Jack, 'we boost the signal, we transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the rift.'

'And we've got Mr Smith.' The young boy next to Sarah Jane said, 'he can link up with any telephone exchange on the earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number all at the same time. Billions of phones calling out all at once.' Jack laughed.

'Huh! Brilliant! Who's the kid?'

'That's my son!' Sarah Jane told him. Winter pursed her lips and frowned.

'You never call me brilliant.' Jack ruffled her hair and she ducked away from him. Ianto took the chance to shuffle in front of the screen.

'Sorry, hello. Um if we start transmitting then the sub wave network is going to become visible, I mean, to the Daleks.'

'Yes.' Harriet replied, 'And they'll trace it back to me but my life doesn't matter, not if it saves the earth.' Winter stopped smiling. This woman, who she barely knew, was willing to give up her life to save the whole planet. Jack saluted but she brushed it off, 'now, enough of words, let's begin.' Jack set to work boosting the signal. Ianto chucked her some cables and she attached them to the rift manipulator. Pip ran over to the coffee table and put his hands over his ears.

She stepped back as Jack pulled a lever to her right and rays of light shot up around the fountain. He pulled her back a little further and they watched as the rays became rings and the rings ascended to the sky. Sparks flew around the Hub and Gwen winced as the hub seemed to explode around her. Jack and Winter joined her at the computer and they waited.

'Harriet, a source has locked onto your location.' Gwen told her, 'they've found you.' Jack looked up from the computer stopped. Everyone knew what this meant. The last moments of Harriet Jones were brave ones and as the power of the sub wave network transferred to Torchwood, Winter felt an unexplainable sense of pride towards the woman.

The machines stopped sparking. Everything went silent. The sub wave network now only showed three connections. Had it worked? Winter watched the screen as the others continued typing away. Without one fuzzy connection the Doctor's face appeared in the corner. Winter grinned.

'Hello.' She waved, 'fancy seeing you here.' Jack came up behind her and laughed before leaning into the screen.

'Where the hell have you been? Doctor it's the Daleks!' Gwen peeked over Winter's shoulders.

'Oh! He's a bit nice, I thought he'd be older.' Winter sniggered.

'He's not that young.' Ianto commented. Jack furrowed his brow at the pair of them but brushed the daft comments off. There was a sudden burst of talking from everyone on the screen.

'Oh!' Donna said, 'Who's he?' she pointed at the screen and they watched the Doctor roll his eyes.

'That's Captain Jack and, don't just don't.' Ianto shifted a bit and Winter smiled at the ego swell that seemed to run through the Captain.

'It's like an out of space Facebook.' Donna commented. Winter leaned back into Ianto and murmured.

'What's Facebook?'

'Website, people get into arguments with other people, add people they hate as friends and share photos of themselves drunk out of their minds.' He replied.

'Oh, um, how is that relevant to this situation then?' Ianto shook his head and she shrugged. The signal from the Doctor suddenly disappeared and a new voice floated across the air waves.

'Your voice is different. And yet, its arrogance is unchanged.' Winter looked around but only Sarah Jane seemed to recognise the voice. 'Welcome to my new Empire, Doctor. It is only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection, and the triumph, of Davros. Lord and Creator of the Dalek Race! Have you nothing to say?'

Winter didn't know who this was but she knew she wouldn't like him. She looked up at Jack trying to work out if he knew anything but through the blare of Dalek voices she heard one clearly

'Subwave Network rerouted. New location - Torchwood!'

'Then exterminate them, at once! Exterminate Torchwood!' Ianto and Gwen jumped to action tracing the Dalek activity coming towards them. Jack raced into his office and over to the armoury.

'Gwen, Dalek saucer heading for the Bay. They've found us.' Ianto told them. Winter looked around her. They'd be here soon. Ianto helped Jack on with his coat. Well if he was going out she was going with him. There was no way she was letting him out of her sight after he'd given up earlier. He hung up on Martha and Winter approached him

'I've gotta go, I've gotta find the Doctor. I'll come back, I'm coming back.' He told them. Winter shook her head.

'Don't you say goodbye to me Harkness I'm going with you.' He looked down at her.

'no.' she smiled.

'Yeah you said that last time and look where it got me, trapped in a room filling with water. So unless you want me mauled by a weevil as I attempt to traverse the sewers heading for London…'

'Fine, come on.' she smiled and grabbed his arm. Pip leapt onto her shoulder and she nodded stoutly. If he wanted to come then he knew what he was getting himself into. Gwen smiled at them both. 

'Don't worry about us! Just go!'

'We'll be fine!' Ianto agreed.

'You'd better be.' Jack told them. Her limbs seemed to turn to jelly as they travelled through space. She scrunched up her hand in Jacks coat and found herself lying on the floor as Jack shot the top off of what she assumed was a Dalek. It wasn't until she got up that she realised the Doctor was on the ground and her heart ached.

'Get him into the Tardis, quick. Move!' Jack yelled. He ushered everyone inside the ship and a blonde woman and Donna lay the Doctor on the floor. 

'What do we do? There must be some medicine, or something.' Donna was panicking. Winter looked to Jack, he was the only one who ever seemed to have a clue. He sighed and looked down at his fallen friend.

'Just step back. Rose! Do as I say, and get back! He's dying and you know what happens next.' So this was Rose, she was standing next to the great Rose Tyler. She pulled Pip into her arms and faced Jack. He beckoned her forwards and she moved. Jack pulled Rose away from the Doctor and wrapped an arm around Donna. She pulled Pip flush against her chest and shut her eyes tightly, shielding them from the light behind her.

Something was tugging at her heart strings. Pulling her away from Jack, away from the Doctor. She sat down on the floor by the console and a flood of worry and fright, accosted her body. With no prompting, and no idea why, she put a hand to the terrified ship and hummed softly, the songs in her mind. The beautiful refrains that seemed to swell and float like bubbles.

But bubbles, have to burst.


	54. Journeys End part 1

**Thank you to ****'Cerulean Night'**** and** **'hagiel29'** **for adding this to their favourites and alerts :)**

'**Rachy Babes':**** I love Ianto and Winter at the moment. I think I felt a bit like Jack kept taking centre stage so I had to slip a bit more Ianto in and he's so easy to weave into conversation with Winter. Yes, no one likes sulking Jack, he needed to man up. Hurrah for extra chapters of Wonderland. At this rate I'm going to need rehab when it's finished.**

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** Thank you, I'm so glad you like it :)**

'**Aviarianna O Lorien':**** Thanks, I'm quite eclectic in my music tastes (basically anything I can sing along to) It's always good to know you're enjoying the music as well as the story. Honestly sometimes I take longer picking a track than I do writing the bloody chapters lol.**

**'sonotalady'****: Ah! So my story DOES have magic qualities. Awesome! Ha! Doctor dancing to Lady GaGa that I would pay to see :) I think Winter knows Jack better than even Ianto sometimes. She's the one who's travelled with him, met him before his guard was up and listened to him when he was drunk and rambling. He'd be lost without her and he knows it :) no no missy, you're not getting any spoilers, you just have to wait and see what goes down.  
**

****

_The Doctor pulled out of his half regeneration with a gasp. '_Now then. Where were we?' he smiled at his three companions. They stared back in shock but he ignored them bending down to look at the jar with his hand in it. 'You see? Used the regeneration energy to heal myself, but soon as I was done, I didn't need to change. I didn't want to, why would I?' _he adjusted his tie with a smug expression_ 'Look at me! So, to stop the energy going all the way, I siphoned off the rest into a handy bio-matching receptacle, namely, my hand, my hand there, my handy spare hand!' he grinned at Rose who was still staring at him shocked. 'Remember, Christmas Day, Sycorax, lost my hand in a sword fight? That's my hand. What d'you think?'_ she slowly walked towards him._

_'_You - you're still you?'

'I'm still me.' She grinned and threw her arms around him. He hugged her back but something caught his attention. 'Can anyone else hear singing?' Rose pulled back and smiled at the Captain remembering the first time she'd met him and the Doctor asking them both if they could hear singing but then she realised he was right. She could hear singing.

Jack turned and looked down at the floor.

'Oh, no!' the Doctor ran around the side and looked down at Winter. One hand pressed against her heart and the other to the floor of the TARDIS. Pip sat next to her, watching, guarding.

'Don't touch her!' the Doctor yelled as Jack made to pick her up.

'Who is she?' Rose asked.

'She works with me, she's, a friend.' Jack sighed. 'What's wrong Doc?' the Doctor lay a hand to hers and smiled.

'She's linked to the TARDIS remember. She can't bare to feel her in pain. The old girl was probably as worried about me as you lot. And this one had to help out.'

'She's your friend,' Rose pointed to Jack, 'But she's linked with the TARDIS?'

'It's a long story.' Jack shrugged and the Doctor laid his hand on Winter's forehead. 'What is that song?'

'It's the TARDIS' song. You lot can't hear it. But she can, and I can. Come on Nemo, it's fine, I'm better.'

'Promise?' She whispered, her eyes blinked open and she smiled at them.

'Promise.' He replied, grinning as he helped her to her feet. She smiled at Jack and picked Peregrine off the floor throwing him up onto one of the coral pillars. He latched onto it and gave her a grateful squeak as she settled down on the Captains chair like nothing had happened. 'Right, now we're all sorted let's get out of here.'

Rose approached the seat and sat down next to her. 'Hi.' Winter looked up, eyes wide.

'Hello.'

'Um, I'm Rose.'

'Nemo.'

'Like the..?'

'Fish?' Winter sighed, 'yeah I guess.' Rose smiled.

'I guess you get that a lot right?'

'Enough.' The two women smiled at each other.

'So how do you fit into this bunch then?' Winter shrugged Thinking back to the two bad guys she'd met travelling with the doctor, The Master and now the Daleks.

'I'm taking a tour of the Doctor's scariest enemies.' Rose grinned and nodded.

'Right. You'll be meeting my mum soon then.' They burst out laughing and the Doctor looked over.

'What are you two saying?' Winter smiled and Rose matched her grin, sticking her tongue between her teeth before hopping off the seat to join him at the console.

The Doctor began turning knobs and buttons and the lights dimmed. They looked up at the central column and he darted to the other side. 'They've got us! Power's gone! Some kind of chronon loop...' The ship rocked and everyone held onto the sides.

'Can we do anything?' Winter asked.

'Not unless you have a nuclear missile strapped to your leg.' She smiled.

'You wanna check.' The Doctor rolled his eyes.

'Oohh cheeky, you've been spending far too long with him.' He gestured to Jack as he flipped a panel of switches down. Jack grinned triumphantly. 'Right you lot, fill me in. What do I need to know?'

'There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination.' Jack told him. Donna frowned and turned to the Doctor

'you said these planets were like an engine. But what for?' The Doctor suddenly snapped to life and pointed at Rose.

'You've been in a parallel world, that world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?' the blonde shook her head.

'It's the darkness.' Donna blinked and seemed to remember something.

'The stars were going out.' Rose nodded.

'One by one. We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, um... this travel machine, this... this, er, Dimension Cannon, so I c- well, so, I could...' The Doctor looked like he was fighting back a smile.

'What?'

'So I could come back.' _He grinned at her and she blushed lightly,_ 'Shut up. Anyway, suddenly, it started to work and the dimensions started to collapse. Not just in our world, not just in yours, but the whole of reality. Even the Void was dead. Something is destroying everything.' Winter smiled at them. Despite the portents of doom, they were cute together. She frowned and shushed as Pip jumped onto the console and started pressing buttons down. Breaking away from the main group she pulled him off the side and scolded him gently. The TARDIS shuddered to a stop and she heard a noise from outside…

'Doctor, you will step forth or die.' Winter raised an eyebrow.

'What? No third option.' The Doctor shook his head solemnly.

'We'll have to go out. Cos if we don't, they'll get in.' Rose looked shocked.

'You told me nothing could get through those doors.' Jack nodded in agreement.

'You've got extrapolator shielding!' but the Doctor shook his head again and turned to them.

'Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting TARDISes, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door... is just wood.' Jack turned to Rose for a new plan.

'What about your Dimension Jump?'

'It needs another 20 minutes, and anyway, I'm not leaving.' Winter looked down at Jack's arm.

'The manipulator?'

'Went down with the power loss.' He replied. The Doctor sighed.

'Right, then, all of us together... Yeah.' Winter shook her head.

'Not quite.' And turned to Pip on her shoulder. 'You're staying here. And if you chew through the cables, no melon for a month.' The little monkey gave a mock salute and jumped onto the bars around the grating, scampering along to the back and drawing their attention to Donna who was standing a few meters behind them all. The Doctor called to her and went to her side but she seemed to be in a trance. When she realised he was talking she was fine with going out, but there was something different about her. The Dalek outside taunted them again and Rose turned to Jack with a nervous laugh.

'Daleks.' He grinned and laughed.

'Oh, God!' Winter grabbed his hand and squeezed it as the Doctor turned to smile at them.

'It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us, all of it. Everything we did.' He looked at Donna, 'You were brilliant.' Then turned to Winter. 'You were brilliant.' She felt her heart swell with pride and felt Jack squeeze her hand again as the Doctor turned to him. 'And you were brilliant.' Finally Rose, 'And you were brilliant.' He took a deep breath and moved towards the door, murmuring, 'Blimey!' He stepped out of the TARDIS with Rose on his tail and Jack pulling Winter behind.

A cacophony of Dalek screams assaulted her ears and she looked around in fear and shock. The air was filled with Daleks floating throughout the ship. She swallowed and felt a tremor of nervous laughter escape her lips. The Doctor turned to call Donna but the door suddenly slammed shut and he raced back over. They could hear Donna banging at the door from inside but the Doctor swore it wasn't him. He turned to look at Winter. She let go of Jack's hand and stuck hers in the air.

'Don't look at me, I didn't do it.' The Doctor rounded on the large red Dalek on the stand and yelled at him.

'What did you do?' The Dalek answered in a deep rasping voice.

'This is not of Dalek origin.'

'Stop it! She's my friend, now open the door and let her out!' he shouted.

'This is Time Lord treachery.' The Doctor frowned at the Dalek and put a hand to his chest.

'Me? The door just closed on its own!'

'Nevertheless,' The Dalek answered, 'the TARDIS is a weapon and it will be destroyed.' A trap door opened beneath the TARDIS and Winter gasped as it fell. She felt Jack wrap an arm around her.

'What are you doing? Bring it back!' The Doctor yelled. 'What've you done, where's it going?'

'The Crucible has a heart of Z-Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core.' The Doctor was horrified, anyone could see that. Winter's eyes darted between the Dalek and the space where the TARDIS had been.

'You can't, you've taken the defences down, it'll be torn apart!' Winter looked up at Jack with fear in her eyes.

'Pip.' She whispered. He looked back, sorrow written all over his face. But it turned to panic when she suddenly cried out in pain. The Doctor span back around to the Dalek and pointed at Winter.

'Please! She's connected to the TARDIS, if it dies she dies! You have to bring it back!'

'The female and the TARDIS will perish together. Observe!' A holographic screen appeared and Winter looked up through half lidded eyes to see the TARDIS bobbing in the energy field. She groaned heavily and felt Jack lay her on the floor. The Dalek's voice grated on her mind as the TARDIS's singing disappeared and was replaced with an odd moaning sound. 'The last child of Gallifrey is powerless. You are connected to the TARDIS. Now feel it die!' she had no idea if this last statement was to her or the Doctor but as she twisted and turned on the floor as if in a nightmare, she knew she would be feeling it none the less.

She felt Jack's tears on her face. She felt the twisting of her stomach. She felt his hand in hers. She heard Jack's pleas for her to stay. She heard the Dalek's countdown. She heard…singing. Then she passed out.

TTT

Jack looked up as her hand went limp in his. His mouth opened in shock and he soothed her hair gently. The supreme Dalek was talking to the Doctor and Jack felt the anger boiling inside him.

'The TARDIS has been destroyed. Now tell me, Doctor. What do you feel? Anger? Sorrow? Despair?'

'Yeah.'

'Then if emotions are so important, surely we have enhanced you?' that was the final straw. Jack pulled out his hand gun and pointed it at the Dalek. Knowing it would do no good but feeling anything was better than nothing. Besides, he had a plan.

'Yeah? Feel this!' He unloaded the weapon at the Dalek. The death ray felt good. Like he was alive again. The pain breaking through his grief and turning it into something he could easily deal with. He collapsed. Dead.

TTT

Jack waited in the incinerator until the Daleks had gone and picked Winter up from beside him. She may be dead but he wasn't leaving her to be burnt to a crisp like her brother. He laid her on the floor behind some boxes and preyed they didn't find her before he could get back. He brushed a stray hair away from her face and kissed her lips before looking around and pulling the covering off the ventilation shaft. This looked like his only way out.


	55. Journeys End part 2

**Hello everyone! Here's the conclusion to our Doctor Who episodes. **

'**Zaziness':**** :D nice to have you back! I've been updating pretty fast lately because I've been getting out of school early and I don't mind going onto the computer but as soon as they keep me back again I'll slow down again. I must admit there was never going to be any John/Winter but the hint is still there. I may expand on that at some point. Not yet though. however I was always certain that it had to be him to rescue her. I wanted to show that John really does care about her and Jack was wrong not to take her down with him originally. I love TARDIS stuff because I can slowly reveal more that's changed about Winter since the merge. I'll tell you now there's a slightly bigger change coming. :) I am really mean to Winter, but she doesn't mind, it leads her into more fun. I'm intent on at least doing a few chapters of something with Pip and Pet in the for-front. Should be fun! Ha ha I hope you got some sleep :)**

'**Sonotalady':**** hope this is soon enough :) oh yeeeah Winter/10.5 all the way. HA! Good guess though, that would have made total sense. Lol, with the way he plays football I have a feeling 11 would win the dance off :) or 10, how to break dance whilst not spilling your banana daiquiri.**

'**Rachy Babes':**** You'll just have to wait and see :)**

'**The Small But Powerful One'****: you'll see :) I think these are some of my faves out of all the ones I've written so far. Of the real episodes I love Partners in crime which is why I slipped a bit in earlier. I'm really warming to Matt Smith as well which is good. Out of all the Torchwood episodes I think that Sleeper has to be my fave because it has so much funny Ianto :)**

**Thought you'd all be interested in an editors comment after the last two chapters. In my original series, Peregrine jumped in front of the Doctor when the Dalek shot him and that was why the Doctor survived, effectively killing Pip. Luckily for our little monkey friend he became a firm friend with all of you :) therefore you saved him and he would like to thank you all for this. He's very grateful to you all and so am I because he has actually come into use in later chapters :)**

**Right, on with the story.**

No attorneys To plead my case,  
No orbits To send me into outta space,  
And my fingers Are bejewelled,  
With diamonds and gold  
But that ain't gonna help me now

You think your right But you were wrong,  
You tried to take me But I knew all along,  
You can take me For a ride  
I'm not a fool out  
So you better run and hide

I'm trouble  
Yeah trouble now  
I'm trouble ya'll  
I got trouble in my town

Trouble- Pink

Winter woke up in an incinerator. Well, not exactly in it, next to it. She pulled herself out of a pile of boxes and scratched her head. What was she doing again? Ianto was making coffee. No wait that was this morning. The planet had moved! Daleks! Pip in the TARDIS… dead. But wait. She looked down at her arms and turned them over. The Doctor had said if the TARDIS dies then she did. So why wasn't she dead? If she was alive then the TARDIS probably was, and that meant. 'Pip!' she whispered, grinning from ear to ear.

But celebrations would have to wait. She was still stuck in the middle of a Dalek invasion and the Doctor, Rose and Jack were no-where to be seen. She got off the floor and patted herself down. Well, other than the Torchwood handgun all her weapons were still in place anyway she had a feeling a man made gun would have little effect on the Daleks. But there was something that just might.

She pulled a torch off her ankle strap and threw the beam around. The ventilation was open. Did she take it and risk running into some droid or other, or did she walk out of the door and hope the Daleks used corridors when they weren't floating. The answer was always going to be the ventilation. She pulled herself along hoping the scraping of her sword went un-noticed and that she wouldn't be too late. Before long an opening appeared and she peeked out. Nothing. Absolutely no one, just, storage. She smiled and dropped herself down pulling a small flat stone out of her pocket. 'Toshiko you better be right about this.' She put an ear to the door and listened, there was a small hole in the middle and she peeked through. The Doctor and Rose seemed to be alright, and there was an old, alien, man in a futuristic Dalek wheel chair in front of them. As well as quite a few Daleks. Oh well she'd already died once today.

Up on the wall though! Martha and the Osterhagen key. Which…Oh! It was a bomb, well that might be why Harriet didn't want her using it then. And then suddenly Jack, Sarah Jane and several people she didn't know with… oh another bomb. Get with the program guys.

It didn't do much good and every one of them were suddenly transported to stand by the Doctor and Rose. She watched for a few moments longer before making a decision and grinning to herself pushing the door open. The man in the Dalek chair was talking.

'Nothing can stop the detonation, nothing and no-one!'

'Yes.' She replied, leaning against the door frame, 'Well this has all been ever such an interesting experience but to be honest my clothes are kind of dirty and my hair needs a wash so shall we just wrap it up now.' The whole room stared at her like she'd come back from the dead…oh yeah. 'I'm alive by the way.' She grinned at Jack and he let out a faint laugh. The Dalek/man/thing turned to her.

'Destroy her.' she put her hands to her face in mock fear as the Dalek guns bounced off her and sniggered. When the firing ceased she smiled.

'See the funny thing is.' She told them all, sauntering over to a surface and dragging her finger along it. 'That I had these two friends. Two amazing friends.' She pulled her finger back as if examining dust and made a face at it before continuing. 'They're gone now, but that's OK, because they're still protecting the earth even now.' She pulled the flat stone from her pocket. Jack raised his eye brows.

'The portable prison.' She smiled.

'Tosh realised we never really used it and figured she could manipulate it. She always worried about me not carrying a gun so she gave it to me but I never bothered using it. Why would I want to walk around with a shield if my friends could get shot down?'

'It is no matter. You will watch the impending doom of the earth safe in your shell.' She shrugged.

'Maybe I will. But I don't think you will.' She pulled a large device from her jacket pocket and waved it at them all. 'I love this coat, nicked it off the TARDIS, took me three new mobiles before I realised the pockets were bigger on the inside.' The Doctor smiled at her but Martha raised an eyebrow at the device.

'Is that..?'

'Owen's singularity scalpel.' She smiled and sat on a table. 'And I wonder what happens if I do this…' she twisted a button and a Dalek two meter's away blew up. 'Ha!' she cried and twisted another. The Dalek behind suffered the same fate. 'Oh I could do this all day.' But she put it to the side and looked over at Jack and the Doctor smiling. Placing a hand over her heart. 'Luckily, I don't think I have to.' She hopped off the table and approached the Dalek/man 'Sorry sweetheart but you've just been distracted, you shouldn't feel too bad. You're not the first.' She turned away from him and skipped back over to the table and the TARDIS reappeared in front of them all. The Doctor looked up in amazement.

'But that's...' the Dalek/man moved backwards in his chair.

'Impossible!' and the door opened to reveal an all new Doctor surrounded by light.

He sprinted forwards but was shot down by the wheel chair bound man. Winter watched Donna try to fight back but she too fell to the floor. Well, this wasn't quite the rescue she'd been hoping for. The countdown began and everyone stared at the screen but when it got to one. It stopped. Winter's gaze fell on Donna who was standing by the controls.

'Oh... closing all Z-Neutrino relay loops using an internalised synchronous back-feed reversal loop?' Donna flicked a switch, 'That button there!' The Daleks went crazy and Winter smiled. To be honest it wasn't just the Daleks who seemed bemused. The Doctor stared at Donna as if she'd grown two heads.

'Donna, you can't even change a plug!' Donna grinned at him.

'D'you wanna bet, Time Boy?' The Wheel chair man raised his finger to electrocute Donna but she flipped a switch and the electricity ran through his body. Donna turned to wink at Winter who came to stand next to her. 'Oh, bio-electric dampening field with a retrogressive arc inversion?' a chorus of the Dalek battle cry rang out in the vault but Donna looked up with a cheeky smile and the Daleks began moving their arms around wildly.

'Weapons non-functional.' Donna leant on the console.

'What? Macrotransmission of a K-filter wavelength blocking Dalek weaponry in a self-replicating energy blindfold matrix?' Winter backed up towards the TARDIS. She hadn't a clue what was happening but it seemed to be working. It looked like the other's weren't certain what was going on either. The Doctor looked stunned as he frowned at Donna.

'How d'you work that out? You...' The New Doctor had jumped up off the floor and explained that they were half human, half time lord. Winter's eyebrows shot up but she pushed the door open quietly and slipped inside. She had a monkey to find.

'Pip?' she asked quietly. 'Peregrine?' she moved to the doors that lead off into the rest of the TARDIS but she didn't have to go far. Pip had curled up underneath the grating and was shivering gently. The fall had probably scared him half to death. She pulled the grating up and picked him off the wires. None of them looked chewed. Well that was a start. He peeked up at her and threw himself onto her chest. 'Yeah I missed you too.' The door opened and she poked her head up in time to see Jack run in and out to collect two massive guns. She sighed and looked down at Pip. 'Boys and their toys.' The monkey chattered lightly and she headed for the door. They both peeked out in time to see Jack blasting open the large red Dalek the Doctor got off the floor near her feet and pressed a few buttons on the console.

'Oh, we've lost the Magnetron! And there's only one planet left - guess which one? But we can use the TARDIS...' He pushed past her and danced around the consol pushing and flicking as he went. Honestly, she'd been gone for less than a minute and everything had gone crazy again. The TARDIS began to shake and the Doctor looked up from the console. 'What is that?' he ran back past her and Pip and screamed at the new Doctor. 'What have you done?' The shaking got worse and the Doctor looked angry. 'D'you know what you've done? Now get in the TARDIS! Everyone! All of you, inside! Run! In! In! In! In!' Everyone ran inside and Winter joined them around the console. Pip fled up to her shoulder as the room became very crowded. The Doctor raced up behind her and pulled a lever just below her. The TARDIS shook once more, violently and took off. Sarah Jane looked at the Doctor worriedly.

'But what about the Earth? It's stuck in the wrong part of space!'

'I'm on it!' He replied, spinning the monitor around to face himself and Winter. 'Torchwood Hub! This is the Doctor! Are you receiving me?' Winter grinned at the familiar face in front of her. Gwen.

'Loud and clear! Is Jack there?'

'Can't get rid of him!' Winter snorted but turned to the Doctor as he spoke to her. 'Nemo, what's her name?'

'Gwen Cooper.' She replied

'Tell me, Gwen Cooper, are you from an old Cardiff family?' Gwen looked confused but replied all the same.

'Yes, all the way back to the 1800s!' Rose leaned around and looked at the Doctor with a massive grin on her face.

'Yeah, thought so, spatial genetic multiplicity.' The Doctor told her. Rose elbowed him playfully.

'Oh yeah!'

'Yeah, yeah, funny old world... Now, Torchwood, I want you to open up that Rift Manipulator. Send all the power to me.' Ianto set to work and they called upon Sarah Jane's son to give them the co-ordinates. Winter watched as everyone flew the TARDIS back home, dragging the earth behind. The Doctor and Donna grinned at her every time they walked past and Rose asked her if she wanted a go but she shook her head gratefully. She was happy standing against the pillar stroking the side of the TARDIS and hearing the beautiful song in her head.

When they landed Sarah Jane and the Doctor left. Winter looked up from the floor and straight at Jack. He was staring at her. She gave a confused look and his stare broke into a massive grin. He opened his arms and she ran at him, jumping into a hug and squealing in delight. His laughter echoed around the room and when he put her down he was still smiling. She pulled the stone out of her pocket and chucked it to him.

'Good thing they turned up when they did. It was just about to run out of battery.' Jack laughed and pulled her into another hug. He groaned, relieved.

'I thought you were dead.'

'Yeah well now you know how I used to feel before you told me you were immortal.' She slapped his arm playfully and he dragged her over to the others.

'Proper introductions.' She smiled at everyone. 'You know Martha, this is Mickey the not so idiotic.' the young man just rolled his eyes. 'This is Rose Tyler, we go back.' Rose grinned.

'All the way back to the 1940's, I was hanging around in the London blitz with a union Flag T-shirt and this one thinks it the perfect time for a dance.' Winter raised her eyebrows and looked back at Jack who coughed and shuffled his feet.

'Oh yeah?'

'And this is Jackie Tyler.' He launched forward, dragging Jackie over to change the subject. 'Rose's mother.' Winter nodded.

'Ohhh I thought I'd be meeting you soon.' She looked at Rose, Rose looked back at her. And both women burst out laughing. Jack frowned and shook his head while Mickey pulled Jackie outside. Winter and Rose's laughter came to a muffled end and they chatted quietly until it was time to leave. She pulled Rose into a hug.

'See you around.' Rose said smiling.

'Yeah, maybe.' Winter nodded and waved to Donna before stepping out of the TARDIS and joining the Doctor, Jack and Martha. Jack was looking slightly put out as the Doctor soniced his manipulator. Again.

'I told you, no teleport! And, Martha, get rid of that Osterhagen thing, eh? Save the world one more time.'

'Consider it done.' Jack and Martha both saluted the Doctor. He looked mildly surprised but gave a small salute back and watched them set off. Winter stayed put turning to him.

'You're taking her back aren't you?' She asked quietly. He looked down at her.

'What?'

'Rose, you're taking her back to that parallel universe.' He nodded sadly. She nodded and began to walk but she had to turn back. 'The TARDIS, you'll look after her won't you? Only, I don't like the idea that I could drop dead walking around Cardiff 'cause you've, I donno, flown her into a volcano.' The Doctor smiled and opened his arms. She hugged him tightly.

'Promise.' She smiled and bent down to the ground letting Pip climb onto her shoulder.

'Come on, you, let's get you some Melon.' She ran after Jack and Martha, grabbing Jack's arm and giving it a squeeze. 'Home?' He smiled at her.

…

'Home.'

…

**Next chapter will be COE. For those of you who haven't watched it, it may confuse you a tad so it really is better to have seen it first. You can watch it online in loads of places so I suggest you do. That's all the warning I'm giving though :) see you soon.**


	56. Day 1

**WARNING- YOU NEED TO READ CHAPTER 12 OF MY COMPANION STORY 'Words have meaning, names have power.' FOR A LOT OF C.O.E. TO MAKE SENSE!**

**TTT**

**OMG! LOOK EVERYONE! IT'S CHILDREN OF EARTH!**** Anyway, after that brief interlude with the Doctor we're on everyone's 'love to hate' episodes. What I will say right now is that some of you are very smart but I refuse to tell you why. It could just be me being really nice for no reason. I have been known to do that.**

'**Zaziness': You, I must say, picked up on something no one else did. Yes Winter was acting rather Docter-ish. No I won't tell you why… oh alright, the way I see it when she merged with the TARDIS she most likely had other changes (as the doctor mentioned) I guessed a slight change in personality would be one, it may be the reason she grew up so fast. To be honest, I'm doing it like the Doctor and making it up as I go along but just as he says, 'I do it brilliantly.' :D I always loved Rose even if Moffat doesn't I think there was something so… normal about her, it really struck everyone. I'd like to think she'd be friends with Winter, if things weren't as they are. Are you kidding? I would KILL for a jacket with bigger on the inside pockets :)  
**

'**Aviarianna O Lorien': I think everyone liked the writing and acting of COE, even the storyline. It was just the total devastation so soon after losing Tosh and Owen that got to me :(  
**

'**sonotalady': glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully I've added a few twists that you'll enjoy to these coming chapters :) **

**'sashaxh': I'm glad you didn't want Nemo to go :) Don't worry I have everything planned out for all of the coming episodes. I really hope you enjoy the coming chapters.**

'**Rachy Babes': I know, How on earth did they cope without Tosh. No wonder everything goes to hell in these episodes.**

'**The Small But Powerful One': I totally forgot about Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. I must admit that I really enjoy it, I can remember thinking, what's sexy about James Marsters, but as soon as he swaggered onto the screen I was sitting there thinking. Hmm if his voice is good I'd shag him. Possibly the reason I made him friends with Winter. I think she probably feels similarly. It's almost like as soon as you watch him doing what he does best then the attraction just surrounds him :). I'll tell you now, there IS a change to the end. But it may not be what everyone is suspecting…**

**Now, that's enough lolly gagging from me. These episodes will be put up as they were on Tv. Day 1, Day 2 and so on (no parts) therefore enjoy…**

Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway  
Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way  
Everyone's around, but no one does a damn thing  
It brings me down, but I won't let them

When I ran I didn't feel like a runaway  
When I escaped I didn't feel like I got away  
There's more to living than only surviving  
Maybe I'm not there, but I'm still trying

Though you hear me  
I don't think that you relate  
My will is something  
That you can't confiscate  
So forgive me, but I won't be frustrated  
By destruction in your eyes  
As you're staring at the sun

Staring At the Sun- The Offspring

'Look I'm sorry Nemo but there's just no space for it all.' Winter threw her hands in the hair in frustration.

'No space? We live in a bloody cavern Jack, there's tones of space!' he shook his head.

'Look I'm sorry but when the pipe burst in your room it flooded most of our storage as well. All the clean rooms are taken up by things from those rooms. Take the SUV and take it all down to the lock ups across town I'll see what I can do about getting you a room later. As for now you can just use mine.' He put his coat on and raced upstairs calling his counterpart as he went, 'Ianto, looks like we're walking to the hospital.' She sighed and looked at her pile of boxes. Stuff from her room that was now flooded with water and god knows what else. She pulled them through the hub and into the SUV but as she packed the last one up she stopped. There was something rattling about inside.

She pulled the cardboard lid open and smiled sadly. The black and silver stethoscope that Owen had given her for her birthday, so long ago.

'To Winter/Nemo/whatever your name is.

Love Owen.'

She dropped the item back in the box before she could well up and slammed the boot. She had always joked around with people that she didn't need to worry about getting old at Torchwood. But now that she thought about it, it wasn't something to joke about. Because if she was in danger then so were her friends and she'd had to learn that the hard way.

TTT

She had been planning to just dump the stuff in the storage centre and go back to the Hub but half way back she relented and pulled into the hospital, parking up and waiting for both Jack and Ianto to exit before flashing the lights at them. They were being followed by a man in scrubs. Oh! Went well then. Jack and Ianto hopped into the SUV but the man was still out there yelling at them.

'There are bodies going missing!' Jack wound the window down and looked at him carefully.

'How many?'

'This whole city talks about you.' Winter rolled her eyes and pressed herself back into the seat gripping the wheel, so much for a secret organization.

'What bodies, where?' Jack pressed. The man looked up at him earnestly.

'It started two months ago. Bodies, taken down to the mortuary, then the records just stop. Five of them. Five in two months. And none of them white. One of West Indian decent, one African, three Chinese, all male.'

'What was your name again?' Jack asked. The man looked stunned.

'Rupesh. Rupesh Patanjali.' Winter smirked, that was a mouthful. Jack looked back at Ianto who stuck his head between the seats.

'What d'you think?'

'NHS.' Ianto replied.

'Yeah. Too much red tape.' Jack turned to Rupesh, 'Sorry. But good luck with it!' Winter put her foot down and the SUV sped off.

'So, sounds like you two have been having fun.' Jack held up the Tupperware box with a gooey organ inside. 'What the hell is that!' she yelled. He smiled and chucked it back to Ianto.

'Alien hitchiker, unfortunatly Dr…what was his name?'

'Patanjali.' Ianto called from the back.

'Well, Dr Patanjali caught us a bit unawares.' Winter smirked, 'So did you take everything down to the storage.' She sighed and nodded.

'Yeah, even your hat, there wasn't much point in me carrying it around if I had no where to put it when it's off my head.' Jack shrugged.

'My room?' Winter groaned.

'Why didn't I think of that?'

TTT

'So something's' wrong with the children.' Winter verified. Jack nodded.

'UNIT base in Washington has run some tests on a couple of kids. Brain scans, blood sugar, checking for radiation. Nothing.' Ianto ran inside and grinned at Jack.

'You were right! He's back!' Jack laughed and checked the computer as Winter and Gwen trailed after him. They looked at the screen and Jack and Ianto started teasing. Winter elbowed them out of the way and got a glimpse of Rupesh wandering around the Plaza.

'Oh god not another one.' She moaned, 'we're not hiring this one, it's bound to go wrong second time.' Gwen gave the three of them confused looks.

'Who is he?'

'Rupesh Patanjali.' Ianto replied, 'He saw the hitchhiker, he's the bodies-going-missing man.'

'Dr Patanjali.' Jack mumbled, 'We need a doctor.' Winter growled.

'No we don't' she turned on her heal and walked up into the visitors centre. Peregrine sat on the table chewing on a pen and she took the object out of his grasp, popping into the back room and grabbing a bunch of grapes from the small fridge. Pip took them eagerly and Winter leant on the side all of a sudden Pip dropped the grapes and put his hands to his ears. Winter frowned and watched as Jack sprinted past her, followed by Ianto. She grabbed Pip in her arms and followed them, coming to a stop next to a screaming young girl, Gwen and Dr Rupesh.

'What's she doing? What's that noise?' Jack yelled. Gwen shook her head.

'I don't know!' The girl's mother was fussing about her child, glancing worriedly between Jack and the little girl.

'Sasha! Stop it! Sasha! Please help her!' Winter looked around the Plaza and stared as every kid in the vicinity did exactly the same thing. Pip was still pressing his hands over his ears and she put a hand on his head trying to help. But then the screaming stopped. And the children began chanting.

'This cannot be good.' Winter whispered to Pip,

'We are coming.' The children repeated, over and over again. Through the noise Winter heard Gwen shout.

'Who are you? Who's coming?' And suddenly…silence. Sasha blinked and looked up at her mother.

'Come on then.' A little boy next to Ianto looked up at the phone he had been filming them with and then looked to his mum.

'Why is that man filming us? Are we gonna be on telly?' Winter let out a frightened laugh and then looked down at Pip who had taken his hands off his ears but was glancing around himself sporadically. She took off for the Hub with the others fast on her trail.

As soon as she was downstairs she tapped into the CCTV installed in Andrew house and watched as the madness unfurled there as well. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Jack who was frowning at the screen.

'What's going on Jack?' she asked quietly. He shook his head and disappeared into his office to make a phone call. Shutting off the CCTV she turned to Gwen and Ianto who took over the computer and started searching for a source. Something told her this was going to be a very long day.

She headed over to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, downing it in one go and sighing. No, no good, she wanted something sweeter. Delving through the fridge she found several bottles of beer and loads of old boxes of Chinese. Obviously Ianto hadn't had time to clear up lately. She grinned when she found the bottle she was looking for and pulled it out.

'Where's Gwen?' She asked when she emerged from the kitchen with a glass of ginger beer. Ianto looked over from where he was putting his coat on. 'And where are you going. God, I was only gone half a second.'

'Two minutes actually, Gwen's looking into a man in a psychiatric hospital who stopped when the children did and Jack and I are heading out.'

'What about me?'

'We need someone at the Hub.' Jack replied as he exited his office. 'Someone to keep tabs on things.

'I can hardly use the microwave how am I supposed to keep tabs on the computer?' She squeaked incredulously.

'Easy,' Jack yelled back as they disappeared through the cog door, 'If it flashes and beeps, call us.' She collapsed into a chair and stared dejectedly at the floaty blue back ground.

'great.'

TTT

3 hours later and Ianto dragged himself back through the door. Winter looked up from the chess game she'd been attempting with Pip and smiled at him. 'Take your time, it's fine. I'll just waste more precious hours of my life playing what should be a game of chess with a monkey who thinks the object of the game it to eat as many pieces as possible, shall I?' Ianto took off his coat and hung it up in Jacks office.

'Sorry.' He mumbled and stood at the other computer checking things through. Winter frowned and got up. She placed a hand on his arm and turned him around.

'Ianto.' He bit his lip but kept his eyes on the screen, 'Ianto, speak to me? What's wrong?' He fidgeted and opened his mouth.

'I went to see Rhiannon.' Winter smiled and nodded.

'How is she? Oh! She's got kids, are they ok?' Ianto nodded a little too fast.

'Fine, they're…fine.'

'Ianto Jones what are you hiding?' she grinned.

'Is it wrong?' he asked suddenly. Winter frowned.

'Is what wrong?

'Me and Jack. Because it doesn't feel wrong. But everyone else makes such a big deal of it and…' he trailed off uselessly. Winter sighed and pulled him over to the sofa.

'Well they're all idiots then.' she smiled at Ianto and poked his chest. 'You listen to what it says here.' She placed a hand over his heart and he covered it with his. 'Because they don't know Jack, and they obviously don't know you.' Gaining volume she grinned. 'And! They're obviously stuck in the middle ages because this is the way the worlds going Baby!' Ianto laughed and she pulled him off his seat. 'Besides, think of all the brilliant gay people there are out there. Elton John! Amazing man. Freddie Mercury! Leader of possibly THE best band ever. Alexander the great was gay, look how well he did.' Ianto laughed and put a hand over her mouth.

'I get the picture.' Winter smiled shyly.

'My point is that it doesn't matter if you're gay, straight, bi or bloody Omni sexual. No one that matters cares.'

'I lost the SUV'

'And further more I for one….what?' she stopped mid rant and stared at him as he shifted slightly on the spot.

'Some kids on the estate stole it.' Winter's eyes widened and she stared at him.

'What!'

TTT

Gwen ran into the main Hub area exactly one and a half hours later. Winter was still sending minor glares at Ianto and Pip had given up on the chess game and was now somewhere up in the tourist centre. Ianto began updating her but she walked straight past him and into the medical bay. What was it with the Torchwood team today. Everyone was so preoccupied. A few seconds later Jack marched through the doors and headed straight for Ianto.

'We need damage control at St Helen's. One body. Dr Rupesh Patanjali. Shot in the back.' Winter joined them at the computer and Ianto looked up stunned.

'What happened?'

'I don't know. He was just left there right beside me. Like someone's gloating.'

'Did they kill you?'

'Yeah.' Winter sniggered and turned away to the computer as Ianto gave Jack an awkward looking hug. When he pulled back Jack continued his analysis of the situation.

'Maybe we're being targeted. Whether it was him or me, we should be careful, better tell Gwen.'

'She's back, she's in autopsy.' Winter mentioned, pointing towards the med bay. Jack disappeared downstairs. But moments later an ecstatic voice echoed back up into the hub.

'Guys!' Ianto and Winter glanced at each other and entered the med bay, looking up at the screen projected on the wall. It showed Gwen's body, well her skeleton and…what was that. Jack grinned up at them. 'Guys, we're having a baby.' Winter mouth felt like it dropped to the floor. Ianto offered his congratulations and shifted slightly.

'Would now be a good time to tell you I lost the car?' He muttered. Jack looked up, his face dropping.

'You did what?' Gwen wasn't paying attention, just staring at the screen.

'That is just bloody spectacular! But what about this place, and my job?' Jack tore his eyes away from Ianto and put a reassuring hand on hers.

'We'll manage. We always do.' Suddenly a siren broke the mood and everyone looked back up at the screen. The scanner had recognized a foreign body in Jack.

'There's a bomb, there's a bomb inside your stomach.' Ianto told him, panicked. Jack pushed Gwen up the stairs.

'Get out.' Both women shook their heads and yelled the same thing.

'No!' Jack wasn't having any of it. He pulled Gwen up the steps.

'Right now!' Ianto pulled Winter over to the computers and started typing away, she saw the letters and numbers flash up on the screen but none of it went in.

'It has a blast radius of one mile!' Ianto told them.

'Right now! Get out!' Jack ordered. Gwen shook her head.

'Look there must be something we can do. Look We can stop it. We can fix this OK, we can rip it out of you.'

'I'm telling you. Get out!'

'It's active.' Ianto read off the screen. 'Two minutes!'

'I can't just run, Jack.' Gwen shouted.

'You're pregnant.' He reminded her. She looked at him wide eyed. Stepped back, and ran. Ianto continued typing away and she heard a recorded voice echo through the hub.

'Lockdown' a hand touched her shoulder and pulled her away from the screen.

'Ianto, you're going to get locked inside.' Jack told him the Welshman didn't listen so Jack pulled him away and over to the lift. Ianto desperately clung to Jack

'There must be a way to override the mechanism.'

'For God's sake, get out!'

'There'll be nothing left of you!' Ianto yelled. Winter followed and Jack picked her up pushing her into Ianto's arms. He pointed at them.

'Look after each other!' Winter nodded, her eyes still wide as the lift started to rise.

'I'll come back.' Jack told them, 'I always do.' Winter looked at the cog door and suddenly screamed.

'Pip! He's upstairs.' She felt Ianto arms around her waist, holding her on the lift. 'No! Pip!' The lift reached the surface and Ianto was pulling her away. She wrenched herself away from Ianto as they ran, tears filling her eyes as the world exploded around her.


	57. Day 2

**Hello everyone, don't worry I won't natter on. I'll let you get onto the story :)**

'**Zaziness':**** Lately I've been in such a mood for Dr Who and Torchwood that I'm Happy to update everyday. It may slow down at some point but I really couldn't say. I think that a lot of this episode could be cut out without ruining the story line because it was all about the start of each other's personal dramas in the series, so making Winter stay at the hub was a good way of skipping through time so we got the important information. Note how I managed to get all of her things out of the hub before it blew up. I couldn't bare the thought of her losing any of her memories :) I'm glad you want to read 'Wonderland' because it's so much fun! I'm really enjoying reading it and as I said I pretty much consider it as cannon between Gwen's wedding and adrift so far, I'll probably be writing a little more on it at some point. When the mood takes me. Moffat said in an interview that he thought Rose was too clingy and he congratulated the doctor for finding a way to get rid of her (pairing her off with his double) Personally I thought that was a bit much and considering I didn't like River Song (or Madame du pompadour to and extent) I think he needs to realise that it doesn't matter what he thinks, the fans loved her SO THERE! lol  
**

'**sonotalady':**** Obviously this story is written almost completely from her point of view, that just means that certain things won't make sense because she doesn't see them. If you can't watch the whole thing it may help to read a summery of the episodes of something, but if you're happy not to bother than that's absolutely fine :)  
**

'**sashaxh':**** hmm I'm not sure if I like the thought of my readers being armed with weevils *runs and hides***

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** No one wants any of these characters to die. I for one was in floods of tears when RTD killed Ianto off. But I understand why *kicks wall moodily* **

'**Rachy Babes'****: Well, I know who not to kill on your watch! Lol, no Winter's not too happy with a replacement for Owen, luckily for her she doesn't need to worry about that any more. I'm hoping that by putting chapters of this up everyday, I force you to come onto fanfic and therefore convince you to put chapters of 'Wonderland' up. It may be sneaky, but it's working like a charm so far :D**

Fear  
And panic in the air  
I want to be free  
From desolation and despair  
And I feel  
Like everything I saw  
Is being swept away  
When I refuse to let you go

Life  
Will flash before my eyes  
So scattered and lost  
I want to touch the other side  
And no one  
Thinks they are to blame  
Why can't we see  
That when we bleed we bleed the same?

I can't get it right  
Since I met you

Map of the Problematique- Muse 

She couldn't breath. The air was hot, and thick with smoke. Her eyes stung and her arms and leg felt almost numb. She stumbled to her feet and looked around. No one. Nothing. Pulling one leg after the other and using her hands to drag herself along Winter escaped the crater that had once been the Torchwood Hub. She let out a strangled sob and forced a hand over her mouth. Gwen was gone, Ianto was no where in sight and Jack and Pip. Oh Pip. Her best friend, at least he died reasonably happy. He couldn't have known about the Bomb. He wouldn't have felt it.

Her hand touched metal and she looked down to the floor. The remains of part of the fountain. With a strong sniff she moved it out the way and stopped. Underneath it, her sword. She smiled and grabbed the item but ducked to the floor when she heard shots. Right. First things first. Time to get out of here. She clipped the sword to her belt and ran. She didn't see Ianto running parallel to her. He didn't see her either. They both disappeared into the city, completely unaware that they had been so close.

The sound of feet following her drove her to take the first route up she could find. More gunfire ricocheted off the building as she took a new fire escape onto the roof. So someone really was trying to kill them. Not just Jack, they wanted the whole of Torchwood. Winter grimaced as her legs began to burn but she kept running. She had no choice. One wrong move and she'd be dead. The street came to a close and she slid down the drain pipe, speeding past the red dragon centre, heading for the main city. No one knew the back passages as well as she did and she was planning to use that to her advantage.

The Arcades were shut but the metal grating used to block them off was perfect for her to climb and she made it onto the next roof. The wind whistling in her ears as she took a flying leap and landed on the gravel of another. She paused to look behind her. no one was following any more but she had no way of telling how long it would take for them to regroup and continue the pursuit. She needed to disappear but that meant finding somewhere they wouldn't think to look. Somewhere they didn't have on record. Her grin overtook her face as a thought hit her like lightning.

She climbed down from the roof and headed further into town taking a few lesser known alleys and cutting through a garden or two she found herself panting for breath in an alleyway standing by a door. Said door opened and a 17 year old girl with light brown hair and a round face poked her head through. She smiled and turned her head. 'Hey everyone! We have a visitor.' The girl dragged Winter inside and a group of teenagers appeared in night clothes. Their faces lit up and they rushed forward to greet her.'

'Nemo!' Winter smiled and turned to the brunette that had opened the door.

'Lucy, I need help.' Lucy looked her up and down and frowned before looking to the rest of the group.

'Aright everyone, back to your bedrooms. If we need you we'll call.' The assortment of children groaned but eventually dragged themselves off to bed and Lucy turned back to her friend. 'What do you need?' Winter smiled.

'Well, to start with. Shower and a change of clothes?' Lucy nodded and showed her upstairs to one of the bathrooms. Winter thanked her and stripped off the gritty t-shirt and trousers. She let the water wash away the grime from the explosion but stopped when she saw red swirl away down the plug hole. Stepping out, she pulled the trousers into the light and gasped as she pulled a tiny slice of skin away from the back of her trouser calf. She dropped the trousers and stumbled back into the shower, scrubbing herself all over. That was Jack's skin, burnt onto the back of her trousers. She felt sick and her hand fluttered up to her mouth to stop herself from vomiting.

What was going on? First the children, now this. And where was Gwen? Ianto, he'd disappeared. We're they looking for her? Were they dead? Had they been caught? She took in a few deep calming breaths and took some time to wash her hair. Whatever was happening she needed to work out how to get in touch with what was left of the team because she was useless on her own.

Stepping out of the shower she wrapped herself in a towel and opened the door of the bathroom. On the floor at her feet was a pair of black jeans and a black tank top. She smiled and pulled the items over her underwear, strapping the sword to her side and running a hand through her hair. The mirror was misty so she wiped her hand over it and before it could mist up again she caught a glimpse of her face. She looked older. Sadder. Tired. Tearing her face away from the mirror she left the bathroom and headed down the stairs. Lucy appeared at the bottom and smiled at her.

'This way.' She lead Winter into the living room and handed a cup of tea from the table. 'Now what's up?' She explained the situation and Lucy listened attentively. 'Give me a second.' She disappeared leaving Winter to sit in the living room alone. The tea was lovely, just what she needed, but there was a sinking feeling in her stomach. Life wasn't going to get easier any time soon. She looked up as Lucy lead several of the older teenagers through the doors. 'This is James, Neil, Rosemary, Alison and Lukas.' She introduced settling down on the sofa. And we'll help you as much as we can. 'Now explain. One more time.' Winter took in a deep breath.

'I work for Torchwood.' She looked around and relaxed when she realized they recognized the name. 'There are four of us. My boss Captain Jack Harkness, his boyfriend and my friend, Ianto Jones and a woman, Gwen Cooper. It all started with the children.' James broke in.

'They're saying on the news. They stopped right across the world.' She nodded.

'I know, we worked out that they were all speaking English and with a bit more information made the inference that the message is targeted at Britain. But we didn't get far into the investigation because someone planted a bomb,' she paused wondering whether keeping Jack's secret was a priority right now, 'in our base. The whole thing exploded about 2 hours ago. Maybe a bit less.' They nodded.

'We felt it.' Neil told her.

'Right well. I escaped but I have no idea if the others did and now someone's after me to finish the job.'

'What do you need us for?' Rosie asked twirling a piece of blonde hair.

'I can't be seen yet. You lot are smart. You've been on the street longer than any of the other people in this place and you know how to get information. I can give you anything you need. Addresses of family, friends you name it. I just need you to do the leg work because if I go out there I'll get shot.' She said bluntly. Street kids did not like to be messed around. They wanted to know the risks and they wanted the truth. She gave it simple and sharp. They nodded and Lucy turned to her.

'Right, we'll need the first address they'd go to any ideas?'

'Err, Gwen has a husband. Rhys, Rhys I can give you his address.' She jotted the address down on some paper, 'And Ianto has a sister, Rhiannon, on an estate.' She put that address underneath the last.

'What about the Captain?' she shook her head.

'I'm certain beyond all doubt he's been captured but I've no idea who by or where they've taken him.' Lucy nodded.

'Right, James and Alison take Gwen Cooper. Neil and Rosemary take Ianto Jones. Lukas, you and I are looking for Captain Harkness.'

'Find out if they're alright,' Winter told the two teams looking for Gwen and Ianto. 'If you can, talk to them, say I sent you, but be careful. Don't mention Andrew house or you'll put everyone here in danger. As for Jack, I need to know where he's being held. What the security is like and the chances of my getting past them.' Everyone nodded and set off but at the door Lucy turned to Winter.

'Oh I forgot. There's someone waiting for you in the kitchen.' Winter closed the door and looked at the kitchen. Who would it be? One of the kids? A spy? She kept a hand on the hilt of her sword and peeked around the side.

'Pip!' The monkey dropped the orange it had been chewing through and threw itself across the room. She caught him and pulled him up to her face taking in the smell of soap and fruit. She laughed and stroked his furry back. 'They gave you a bath.' The monkey squeaked indignantly and she smiled. Pulling herself up onto a chair around the island in the centre of the kitchen and flicking on the TV.

TTT

She was still wide away when morning broke. The 8 o'clock news floated across the kitchen as she finished off the bucket of ice cream. 'Latest headlines. Further reports are coming in about the explosion in Cardiff last night. No organization has yet claimed responsibility for the explosion, which went off in the Bay area of the city. So far casualties are said to be low' She snorted and chucked the spoon across the kitchen and into the sink 'with only three people reported missing. Although seventeen people from… ' She heard the radio switch off and turned to see one of the youngest of the children from the house. She was Japanese in decent and clutched a white teddy bear to her chest as she stared wide eyed at Winter.

'Is he your monkey?' the child asked. Winter glanced up at him and smiled.

'Yeah, sort of.' The child frowned.

'He can't be 'sort of' your monkey.' Winter smiled.

'He's my friend.' The girl smiled and walked over to Winter holding her hands up to her. Winter lifted the little girl onto her lap and sighed.

'I helped give him a bath.' The girl informed her. 'My names Takara, it means treasure.' Winter smiled.

'I'm Nemo and this is Peregrine.' The little girl looked at her quizzically.

'What do they mean?' 

'Well, Peregrine means Pilgrim and Nemo,' she sighed, 'means no one.' Takara giggled. And reached out to stroke Pip.

'Why would you want to be no one?'

'Because right now it would come in very helpful.' Winter replied.

A voice muttering from the door pulled Winter out of the conversation and she turned around to see Lucy standing with a phone to her ear. 'Right, I'll tell her thanks.' She hung up and pulled Takara out of Winter's arms. 'Run along I need to talk with this one.' Winter sat up her face solemn.

'Did you find anything?'

'We didn't manage to get any messages but both Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones are alive.' Winter grinned and let out a rush of air, she didn't realize she'd been holding. 'Gwen and her husband are currently stow-aways in a red lorry on their way to London. And Ianto has borrowed his sister's car and is heading in the same direction.'

'London? Why?'

'Haven't a clue but that's all we can get for you on them.'

'What about…'

'Captain Jack Harkness was taken from the scene of the crime in a body bag.' Winter nodded.

'Where to?' Lucy bit her lip and put a hand to Winter's arm.

'He's dead Nemo. There's nothing you can do.' She shook her head.

'Yes I know but I need to get to him. Look I know it sounds odd but I'll explain later I promise. Right now I need to be wherever he is.' Lucy nodded carefully and sighed.

'In that case I'll see what I can do about getting us up to London.'

'Us?' Lucy smiled.

'After you left, I moved back to London with Gary, lived near south bank for a while. Only got back few months ago. Just after Ben went missing.' Winter gulped at the name she had all but forgotten, 'they weren't too good by themselves so I promoted myself to head of the gang but that doesn't really matter now. What matters is that I know the London streets almost as well as Cardiff and I have contacts. You need me.' Winter watched the steely glint in Lucy's eyes and nodded. It was true. She hadn't been in London since she was nine, she needed someone with local knowledge. She nodded stoutly and Lucy smiled.

TTT

'Tell me you're joking.'

'Why.'

'Because I may have to kill you if you don't.' Winter stared at the hearse wide eyed while Lucy grinned ear to ear.

'You wanted us to go out and get jobs and that's exactly what Gary did. Only he's not so good with English and Maths so he took a driving test and became a driver for this place. Now get in, you're in safe hands.' Lucy gave her a reassuring push towards the coffin and Winter got in.

'You do know I'm not good in tight spaces right? And what if they open it up?'

'Relax. You look just like a corpse' Lucy told her as she closed the Lid. 'Dead similar actually.' Laughing at her own joke she helped Gary load the coffin and slipped into the front passenger seat of the hearse. It was a three hour journey to London and she had a monkey to keep amused.

TTT

'Are you sure this is the place?' Lucy gave Winter a withering look but nodded. The pair were high in the trees above the large red buildings below.

'It's a military compound. Top secret but unfortunately for them it also used to be Gary's school so he knew the exact placement and he drew out the floor plan. They've most likely redecorated but the building is of some historical significance. War base or something. Anyway there are certain parts of it they shouldn't have touched.'

'Shouldn't have?' Winter asked incredulously.

'Sorry but that's the best we could get.' Winter smiled. They were only street kids. Sometimes she found herself forgetting they weren't part of her little organization. She nodded and looked over at Pip.

'This is your time to shine Peregrine. I need you to find me a way in. Preferably without getting seen and most certainly without getting shot at.' The monkey scampered down the tree and headed into the base camp. 'Now we wait.' Winter told Lucy.

'Well if we've got time to spare then start answering missy.' Lucy replied, 'Why do you need to find Jack Harkness.'

'You promise you won't walk away.'

'No but I promise I'll hear you out.' Winter nodded and continued.

'My team, well, Jack's team. We fight aliens.' Lucy laughed.

'Get out of here.'

'We do. Honest. Only two of our members died recently, a month or so before the planet moved.'

'I tried calling you when that happened.' Lucy accused.

'Sorry, I was busy chasing Daleks.' Lucy smiled, 'Anyway. The point is that if you don't believe I hunt aliens for a living then you won't believe what I tell you about my boss.'

'Try me.' Winter stared at her, could she really take it? Or would she just bail? On the other hand if she refused to give the information over then Lucy would leave anyway so there was only one course of action to be taken.

'He can't die. He was affected by something, ages ago, Now he doesn't stay dead. You could shoot him, run him over, blow him up and he just keeps coming back to life.' Lucy stared back, gazing deep into Winter's eyes and finding nothing but earnest truth.

'Alright. Say I believe you. So you want to break your boss out of a military compound armed with nothing more than a sword and a monkey.' Winter nodded.

'And you.' She replied, 'If you're in?' Lucy shook her head grinning and looked up at the sky.

'I love my life.'

TTT

'20 minutes Pip you took your time.' The monkey squeaked in indignation as they followed him around the trees. He lead them through a break in the hedging closing the campus off to the woods and over some wiring at the back. Then around the side of the buildings to a ventilation shaft. Winter groaned but shook her head when Lucy turned to ask why. They climbed in after Pip and followed him through the twisting tunnels. Suddenly an alarm set off.

'Pip! You said it was safe!' Lucy cried.

'I don't think it was us.' Winter yelled back and pushed the covering of the ventilation off the wall, diving down to the floor and rolled across, coming to a stand next to two people she hadn't seen in ages. 'Alright guys, how's the rescue going?' Gwen and Rhys stared at her in shock as Lucy leapt out of the shaft and came to a stand next to her and Pip landed on her shoulder. Shots began flying from behind the open door. 'Ah! Not well then?' Gwen laughed and smiled at her while Rhys was still staring at her like she was mad. He turned back to Gwen who was now backed tight up against a wall of concrete where the room should have been.

'We'll have to surrender.' A woman appeared at the other end of the corridor and Gwen turned the gun on her. But the mechanism clicked and no bullets flew out.

'I'd lay down your weapons, if I were you. You're as trapped and helpless as the man in the concrete cell.' the woman told them. Gwen and Winter stepped forward, shielding the pair behind them and raised their weapons.

'You'll cover me right.' Winter asked Gwen. The older woman nodded.

'Put the guns down!' the four men around her with large menacing looking guns held their aim and Gwen looked at Winter. There was no point. No way they could stand up to all of them. Gwen stuck her hands in the air. 

'OK.' Winter looked at her sword lovingly and lowered it towards the ground. Suddenly the concrete wall began to shake and everyone turned to look. Winter shoved the sword into the scabbard and watched as the whole section of wall fell apart in front of her. 

'Run!' Gwen yelled. Winter pulled Lucy out into the open, Pip holding tightly to her hair, and followed Rhys and Gwen as they sprinted after the fork lift truck that had stolen the cell. Ianto sat in the driver's seat and grinned at her.

'Come on, get on.' she didn't need telling twice. She leaped onto the truck behind the driver and hugged him around the neck, securing Lucy beside her, who was laughing her head off.

'Ah, Ianto. You took your time.' Gwen joked as she hopped onto the side with Rhys. He held onto her tightly as she fired at the remaining soldiers but there was a large problem standing in the way of escape. 'Rhys,' Gwen yelled, 'Get out and move that truck!' he looked at her for a second then jumped from the side and headed for the truck.

'Hold on tight.' Ianto warned. Winter tightened her grip on him as the forklift rattled across the cattle grid on the floor. Rhys got out of the truck and headed back towards them as Gwen aimed her gun and fired a single shot. The truck went up in flames and Rhys jumped back onto their vehicle as they headed for a nearby quarry.

'Where the hell are you taking us, Ianto?' Rhys yelled. Ianto smiled and Gwen shouted over the racket.

'What are we doing?' 

'You'll see in a moment. Get the car started! We've only got a few minutes. Come on!' Gwen and Rhys hopped off the side and Winter grabbed Pip and Lucy by the scruffs of their respective necks and leaped from the back heading over to the car. They all piled in and watched as Ianto manipulated the fork lift truck to drop the concrete block down the cliff face. He turned from the machine and rushed over to the car, diving in so they could speed down into the pit.

Winter held her breath as they pulled up in front of the broken bits of concrete and flew out of the car. Jack stood up in all his glory…oh god…literally. Winter shoved a hand over Lucy's eyes. The teenager laughed and got back into the car, a steady blush rising in her cheeks

'Told you I'd be back.' Jack stated.

'With a little help from us.' Ianto replied, Jack frowned as he looked at his disheveled team.

'What the hell is going on?'

'Oh, people out to kill us and children transferring messages for alien life forms, you know the usual.' Winter commented. Gwen took Rhys' coat and steadily walked towards Jack.

'To be honest we don't know yet, but the latest from the kids is that it's happening tomorrow.' Jack grinned.

'I'm just in time, then.' He walked towards Gwen who smirked at him.

'Get in the car. Come on, we've got work to do.' She handed him the coat turning away quickly and heading back to the car. Winter grinned as he threw it over one shoulder and sauntered forwards to meet her. She slammed the car door shut and approached him.

'I know you're not bothered about it Jack but I've got a 17 year old in the car so if you don't mind.' He raised an eyebrow and sighed, bringing the coat down to cover himself. 'Thank you.' She replied smiling and got into the car beside Lucy, Gwen and Rhys who were all cramped in the back seat. Lucy leaned over and whispered in her ear.

'Ok now I believe you.' Winter turned around stunned.

'What because he fell down the cliff.' Lucy shook her head.

'If the man looks like that, I'll believe he can do anything.' Winter slapped Lucy's arm playfully.

'Right. Where are we going?' Rhys asked. Lucy leaned forward.

'Hi! I'm Lucy and I'll be your tour guide today. On your right you'll find a old quarry disused since 1983 while on your left you'll find a military base armed to the teeth and with specialized concrete facilities.'

'Lucy.' Winter warned.

'Oh alright then. Take her through the back roads near Battersea I'll guide you from there.' Ianto nodded but Gwen leant forwards.

'I'm sorry, who are you?' Winter sighed.

'Everyone this is Lucy. I knew her a long time ago. She helped me get into London.'

'Um, excuse me I did a lot more than that.' Lucy argued. 'I got the information on Gwen and Rhys and Ianto and his sister. I also found Jack. Gave you a place to hide and clean clothes and I followed you all the way to bloody London to infiltrate a top secret military base and break your boss out of a cell.' she thought for a moment before adding. 'And I fed your monkey.' Winter looked at her blankly then the two girls burst out laughing.

'Oh this is brilliant.' Winter gasped, 'I've had the craziest of days.'

'Your face when you had to get into that coffin.' Lucy giggle, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

'My face! What about yours when the alarm went off in the ventilation shaft.' Winter looked up to find Jack, Rhys and Gwen staring at her in confusion. 'What?'

'Coffin?' Jack asked. Lucy sighed and looked over at Winter.

'You've got about 30 minutes or so, why don't you tell them about it.'

'Why don't you.' Winter shot back.

'Because I'm going to sit back and laugh along, that's why.' 


	58. Day 3

'**sonotalady':**** I think you'll be fine it's not THAT hard to keep up and if you get stuck you can always ask me:). Muse tend to do very epic songs that just fit the whole Torchwood theme. Try as I might to slip away from them they just keep coming back and shoving their songs in my face. Not that I'm complaining.**

'**Rachy Babes':**** I can't believe people really thought I would kill him. Tut tut. I'm glad everyone loves Lucy because she's really there as the 'everyman' character. Almost what I think some of us would have been like (hence the line 'I Love My Life') all my plans work, well I say all most…well, I say most, rarely. But sometimes they work :D**

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** Glad you liked the chapter. If Ianto's wall outside the site of the Torchwood visitor's centre entrance says anything. It says that there weren't many people that like that ending.**

Everything you think you know baby  
Is wrong  
And everything you think you had baby  
Is gone

Certain things turn ugly when you think too hard  
And nagging little thoughts change into things you can't turn off

Do you really think I'm made of stone baby?  
C'mon!  
That we only love the things we own?  
Baby you're wrong

Certain things just happen when you make no plans  
And love can really tear you up and it can break you down  
Everything you think you know baby  
Is wrong

It's all over but the crying  
Fade to black I'm sick of trying  
Took too much and now I'm done  
It's all over but the crying

If I could I would  
I'd change everything  
Cause I can't forget you though you don't believe me  
Now I can't walk back  
I can't leave behind  
Where does it go all the light that we had?

Everything you think you know baby  
Is wrong  
And everything you think you had baby  
Is gone 

It's all over but the crying - Garbage

'Oh! I know where we're going.' Ianto murmured as Lucy guided them through buildings. They pulled up outside one of the larger warehouses and Ianto hopped out pulling a pair of bar cutters from the back of the car. He snapped open the chains on the warehouse door as everyone piled out of the car and lead them inside. 'Well, This is us. This is Torchwood. This is home.' Winter screwed up her face and turned to Lucy.

'Are you sure?' The younger girl just winked and headed over to the corner from which she produced some lighter fluid and wood.

'Of course I am.' Rhys and Lucy got started making the fire and Ianto helped , a now clothed, Jack move an old sofa into the centre of the room.

'Well this is homey.' She sighed to Gwen. The older woman let out unimpressed laugh and shimmied off to stand by the sofa where Rhys had set up a barrel and was attempting to light the wood. Suddenly it all took flame and Rhys and Lucy leapt back laughing.

'Whoa! Almost lost my eyebrows! Still, I'm good for something, see? Old Boy scout!' Rhys laughed. Gwen rubbed her hands together and muttered.

'I'm freezing.' Rhys ignored the comment.

'Is anyone gonna see us in here? You know With all this fire lighting stuff?' Lucy snorted.

'Nah, it's been abandoned for ages, my old London group used to camp out here in the summer.'

'It used to be a Torchwood holding facility, Torchwood one.' Ianto added.

'Been rusting away for years.' Jack agreed. Gwen was fidgeting in the background.

'So what do we do? Just sit here?'

'Worse than that,' Jack replied, 'do I have to stay in these clothes? I mean, come on. Tracksuit bottoms. Not a good look.'

'Oh I don't know, looks pretty good from here.' Lucy commented. Winter frowned at her.

'Stop it.' she ordered. Lucy put her hands up and wandered away to the side of the warehouse, examining the floor.

'Jack, they're arriving today.' Gwen told him, 'That alien voice-thing said today and we're stuck in the back end of beyond.' Jack slapped the space on the sofa in between him and Ianto and then looked over at Winter and patted his knee. She sighed and approached the side. Wrapping her arms around his neck and laying against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

'Yeah. But we're together. The old team. We're down, but not out, yeah?' He smiled as Gwen sat down. 'We've survived worse than this.'

'Yeah.' Gwen muttered.

'Besides, I don't know how much fighting you should do, in your condition.' Winter snapped her eyes shut in dread. Did Jack have to be so stupid? Rhys' angry voice rang in her ears.

'What does that mean? He knows you're pregnant? You told him before me, didn't you?' Winter felt the movement as Gwen got up to talk to her husband.

'Rhys, he happened to be there, and it happened really, really fast.'

' Last to know! Last to bloody know! Well Thank you very much!'

' Don't be stupid, man. Hey, don't be so...'Gwen's voice got a little louder as she spoke to Jack, 'Couldn't you just keep it shut?' There was silence and Winter opened her eyes a crack to see Ianto staring into space blankly.

'All together. The old team.' He murmured sarcastically. She smiled and slid into Gwen's vacated space.

'Well. I'm happy to see you all.' she commented. Jack chuckled and Ianto turned to smile at her. She yawned and Ianto got off the seat.

'Sleep.' He told her. 'Don't know when you'll need to be wide awake.' Jack nodded and got up too. She would have fought back but caught a glimpse of Pip high on a bar near the ceiling fast asleep. They were right, she hadn't slept in ages. And the fire was pretty warm. She curled up on the sofa and drifted off into a deep slumber.

TTT

Winter groaned and picked herself off the floor wearily. Checking her watch she realized it had been only one hour before she'd fallen off the sofa. Oh well one hour of sleep was better than none. She stretched and wandered over to a table where everyone was laying out everything in their pockets. 'Nemo.' Jack yelled over, 'What have you got?'

'The beginnings of a splitting headache.' She replied and dug in her pockets. While Jack counted the items already there.

'So, we've got... Guns, OK, and a pen knife. Laptop, now dead. Credit cards and a phone, which they can trace. Lemsip. Book of stamps. Pair of contact lenses. And fifteen quid. What about you.' She pulled her pockets out.

'Erm, half a tarantula, key to the lock up with my stuff in it in Cardiff, a torch, an electromagnetic locking device and my sword. Sorry I didn't really grab much from the hub.' Jack nodded understandingly.

'25p. And some bloody alien thing turning up today.' Gwen added, throwing the money onto the table.

'We've still got some of the Torchwood software though. We've lost the Hub, but the software still exists on the server. Trouble is we're gonna need some more equipment, not to mention electricity.' Ianto told them.

'And how are we gonna manage that, hidden away like criminals.' Lucy coughed.

'I'm guessing that's where Nemo and I come in.' they looked at her confused, 'Well, we were criminals.' She shrugged.

'And,' Gwen added, catching on, 'I trained with the police, I know every trick in the book! I've seen the lot! Come on, boys. You're gonna learn some tricks!' Nemo grinned and linked arms with Lucy as they walked from the hub. Lucy lead them through the streets expertly.

'That.' She said, pointing to a cash point, 'Is the single most used cash point in the city.' Winter grinned.

'I need a credit card.' Gwen nodded and dragged Ianto down the street. They came back 10 minutes later with a card.

'8383.' Ianto told her. She smiled and hopped over to the cash point popping the card in and entering the pin. She withdrew fifty pounds and then ran the electromagnetic lock across the bottom of the money slot.

'Now we leave it and see what happens when we come back.' Lucy chose to hang about and watch so Gwen and Rhys, Jack, Ianto and Winter all split up. Winter slipped down into Oxford Street and danced along the road, happily snatching peoples wallets and purses as she went. Hoping they contained names so she could send them back when they were done.

Eventually she joined Lucy back at the cash point along with, Rhys and Gwen.

'Go on then.' Rhys asked, 'what did you do.' She smiled and skipped over to the cash point taking out the card again and asking to withdraw another fifty pounds. The draw wouldn't open so she ran the device back over it and slammed her fist on the metal. The slot opened and a tone of notes from people who had attempted to use the rigged machine fell into her hand. She tucked the money in her waistband and headed back across the road. Rhys eyes were bursting out of their sockets. 'Bloody hell, how much have you got there!' she produced the money from her pick pocketing spree and added it to the wad of cash.

'Enough to by a pretty good TV' she smiled, 'Or three.' Lucy laughed and they headed back to the Hub mark 2.

TTT

Jack had got the power working and they were hooked up to the Torchwood system again. Gwen stood in the centre of the warehouse biting her nails. Ever since she'd talked to the girl from the home office and given her the contacts Gwen had been jittery. Winter didn't see the point in worrying. Either she would go for it, or she wouldn't and either way they still had to work out what to do after that.

Pip had joined her on the sofa and she closed her eyes and listened as Jack and Ianto spoke.

'Frobisher's the key to this. He's just a civil servant, he's nothing. What makes him start authorizing executions?' Jack asked.

'What did it feel like? I mean, getting blown up.'

'It wasn't the best of days.'

'No, but... did you feel it? Or did everything just go black?'

'I felt it.'

'Shit.'

'Yeah.'

'D'you ever think that, one day, your luck'll run out? That you won't come back.'

'I'm a fixed point in time and space. That's what the Doctor says. I think that means it's forever.'

'So... one day, you'll see me die of old age. And just keep going.'

'Yeah.' Winter tuned them out. That wasn't a conversation she wanted to hear. She pulled a stolen mobile from her pocket and dialed a memorized number.

'Hello?' Winter asked, when no one answered.

'Hel…Hello?' she smiled.

'Hey, Takara, It's Nemo.'

'No one!' the little girl squealed. 'Frank says you're in London! Are you coming back? He says he doesn't know but you must know! You know don't you?' She smiled slightly. The truth was that she hadn't a clue. She'd have to live somewhere but where? Now that the hub was gone. She could move into Andrew house but that didn't seem right. After spending the last years of her life chasing after aliens the thought of chasing after small kids and packing them off to school or work seemed…dull. 'Hello! No One! Are you there?' Winter shook her head and replied.

'Yeah, I'm here. I don't know when I'll be back treasure. Just…you know what Frank told you.'

'Yes.'

'Well, lets make it a secret. Can you do that treasure? Make it our little secret.'

'Yes.' The little girl suddenly gasped. 'Oh! I've got to go Rosie's making chocolate pudding and she said I could help! Bye!' The little girl hung up and Winter smiled. The world was coming to an end and little Takara was making chocolate pudding.

'Oi! The beans are ready.' Winter got up at Rhys call and wrinkled her nose. She hated beans. Not that she'd complain it would look a bit ungrateful but she did ask for a small plate.

'So.' Jack played with his food and looked up at her, 'Treasure?' she blushed and looked down at the food.

'Girl at Andrew house. Her names Takara.' Lucy almost dropped her plate.

'She spoke to you!' Winter frowned and looked at her nodding. 'Takara, she actually spoke to you. As in words came out of her mouth.'

'Yes.' Winter replied confused. Why wouldn't she, I'm perfectly pleasant to speak to.

'She hasn't spoken since she was born!' her mother was a junky, overdosed. We came across Takara under a bridge when she was like 3 moths old.' Winter shrugged.

'Well just because she hasn't spoken to you doesn't mean she hasn't been listening. What have you talked to her about?'

'Everything, we always talk to her, she just never replied. She's kind of obsessed with you though. Rosemary's the resident story teller and other than me and a couple of guys she's the only one who really clearly remembers you. She used to tell Takara about you as a bed time story.' Winter's mouth dropped open.

'I'm a bed time story?' she asked, her voice gaining a pitch. 'Why and I a bed time story?' Lucy shrugged.

'She wasn't interested in Narnia and street kids don't know that many nice stories. So we told her about your games instead. 'The big eagle rescue' was her favourite. Hey you should tell her some time, she'd probably die of admiration.' Winter slapped her friends chest.

'What's 'The big eagle rescue'?' Ianto asked smiling. Winter blushed.

'Oh it's brilliant.' Lucy continued, 'There's the evil Indian 'grey scorpion' and he's kidnapped 'little wolf' the aim is for the other Indians lead by 'black bear' and his trusty sidekick 'lil' cub' to rescue 'little wolf' from 'grey scorpion' before the sun sets or doom will fall on the land and the elements will rise up and crush the rescuing forces leaving 'little wolf' alone in the dark.' Lucy grinned, 'It's so much fun and really exciting too.' Jack laughed.

'Go on then, who's who. I bet you were 'li' cub' always in with the action." Winter's face fell and she put down her food.

'No actually.' She replied quietly, 'I was 'little wolf'. And Andy always used to save me.' She paused and pushed away from the makeshift circle, 'But the elements still rose up and left me in darkness.' They watched as she headed out of the warehouse. Pip leapt onto her shoulder and the pair wandered out across the deserted landscape.

Back in the hub Lucy shut her mouth sadly.

'Oh god. I totally forgot.'

'Forgot what?' Ianto asked but Jack shook his head.

'She told us not to tell anyone sorry.' Lucy frowned.

'She may have told you, but she didn't tell me. That girl is a pain in the neck. She goes around thinking that the less people know the better off she'll be but she's wrong. You're her friends and you should know. Nemo had a brother. A brother called Andy. But he got into drugs and died in a drug house fire. She watched it burn down and I was there helping to drag her out of there.' Jack hung his head and got up from the seat heading outside. Nemo deserved to know that the others knew.

He found her sitting on a hill a few warehouses away and sat down. His new identical outfit complete with trench coat made him feel much more like Jack as he settled down next to her and watched Pip play on the grass.

'It's all laughing and joking in there.' She told him, her voice darker then normal, 'but something's coming Jack. Fawks felt it and now I can feel it.' she pressed a hand to her heart. 'In here. Darkness creeping up on me again.' She shook her head, 'and it's not fair, because I was so happy. I had the hub and I had friends, Andrew house was finished, Sophia was happy and suddenly…' she paused, 'it feels like I'm grasping at sand. I was terrified running away on my own. I don't like being alone Jack. I don't want to be alone again.' She couldn't look at him but he could hear the pleading tone of his voice. 'Don't leave me alone Jack.' He sighed and wrapped an arm around her. This conversation would have to wait though.

TTT

Jack left Winter on the hill but an hour later Ianto yelled at her from the roof of their building. He was pointing towards the city centre. And she turned just in time to see a glare of fire shoot down from the sky. She shielded her eyes and caught Pip who flew into her arms she watched it descended and decided that maybe now wasn't the best time to be sulking outside. She turned on her heel and raced back into the hub meeting Rhys, Lucy and Ianto inside. 'What the hell was that.'

'Maybe it was them?' Ianto supplied. He shrugged. 'We won't know until Gwen's source pulls through.'

'Right then, what now?' Lucy asked.

'Have we got any food in?' Gwen called from the door. Rhys grinned and went to meet her while Ianto, Lucy and Winter stood watching the old man who walked in after her.

'Yeah, anything in particular?' Ianto asked.

'Not really.' Ianto nodded and busied himself with the food while Lucy leaned over to Winter.

'Do you know him?' She shook her head confused. 'Right, good because he looks crazy.'

'She's talking about me.' The old man told Gwen, pointing at Lucy. Lucy blushed and hurried off outside. Winter sighed and watched Ianto hand the man some food.

'Everyone this is Clem.' Gwen introduced. She took some coffee from Ianto and sat it down next to him 'There you go.'

'Save some for the rest of us, mate!' Rhys joked. Clem looked up at Rhys and then turned to Gwen.

'He's your husband?'

'Yes. Yes, my beloved.' She replied smiling.

'Nice house, isn't it?' Winter snorted.

'Well, we do our best! It's got shower facilities. Just stand under the skylight.' Clem seemed to find this funny as well and he laughed as he replied.

'I've stayed in worse.' He looked Ianto up and down with an odd expression on his face. 'And who's the queer?' Ianto looked affronted and yelled.

'Oi!' from Winter's side. She looked up at him and smiled hugging him.

'He's not queer, he's just keeping his options open.' Ianto huffed and muttered.

'It's not 1965 any more.' She smiled and shushed him as Clem murmured.

'He's queer. I can smell it.'

TTT

It was dark in London. The skyline was lit up and the cold bit into her skin. Pip had given up and gone inside. Lois, the woman Gwen had befriended from the home office, was using the lenses. But Winter didn't want to stay and watch. What she had told Jack was true, she had an awful, twisting feeling in her stomach. Similar to when she'd found the piece of Jack's burnt skin on her trouser leg. She couldn't sit in there and do nothing, she couldn't watch the screen and hope something would happen. The cold distracted her. She had to be proactive, had to do something, anything to help. She turned around and surveyed the area. Someone was approaching.

Taking off into the night she scampered up a ladder and onto the roof of the warehouse peering over to see who it was. A government spy? Another street kid? No, Jack. She sighed in relief and trotted down into the main hub area where Gwen stood in between Jack and a frightened Clem as Rhys, Lucy and Ianto stared at them in confusion. Gwen spoke calmly but questioning.

'You were there? In 1965.'

'He was the man!' Clem shook timidly.

'No, no, this is what he does, you see, he fights them. He fights aliens, isn't that right, Jack?' Gwen explained. Winter walked steadily forwards looking to Jack for answers, he would never, never give away children. He was the good guys, he saved her. the old man was wrong!

'No.' Jack replied.

'Then what were you doing there?' Gwen asked.

'I gave them the kids. 1965, I gave them 12 children.' Winter's eyes widened in shock.

'What for?' the confusion in Gwen's voice was undeniable.

'As a gift.' Jack stated.


	59. Day 4

**No Comment…**

'**Zaziness':**** hooray for Lucy :) Glad you liked her. I think we needed someone to break into the dynamic a bit and give us all a bit of comic relief so I'm glad that worked out! I always knew that I needed to do at least one episode every series that didn't show the storyline and show Winter doing something totally new, otherwise never mind you lot I'D be bored! Lol. I'm keeping fairly tight lipped at the moment but I will say everything that will take place has already been written and edited.**

'**The Small But Powerful One':** **Thank you! I hope this lives up to expectations :)**

'**Sonotalady':**** That's what I was thinking when I wrote it. Chocolate cake or Beans… I know which one I'd go for. I always like the idea that Winter would be like a living legend. **

'**Rachy Babes': ****You aren't going to like me for the end of this chapter… sorry in advance. Don't worry though. Pip's fine. I'm glad you enjoyed the Fawks mention. There is a conversation in this chapter when she was almost brought up again but it got cut for 'flow' don't worry though. she'll be back.**

There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know!

Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows

Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore.

That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

This Is How I Disappear – My Chemical Romance

Winter didn't see Clem grab the gun or hear the shot. She saw Jack fall to the floor but her limbs were frozen. He'd done it. He'd given away 12 children without a thought for what would become of them. How…why… her brain stuttered over the information. Lucy walked over to her and her mouth moved but nothing came out. Not to Winter anyway, she couldn't hear a word. A final slap to the arm woke her up and she looked up at Lucy.

'I'm sorry but, look I'm going to stay with some friends for a while.' She sighed when Winter didn't answer. 'They're your friends Nemo. Not mine. It's not my place to judge them really but… you know how I feel about kids being ripped away from their families. I can't stay here. If you need me, I have a mobile.' She gave a sad look to Winter and then disappeared from the warehouse. Winter understood why. Lucy could get very angry when her family was in danger and as far as she was concerned every mistreated child in the world was her family. Her leaving was probably a good thing anyway, she would only be in danger hanging around with them.

She watched Clem run from the building and Jack pick himself up off the floor. Ianto sat down by the computer and Jack followed sitting next to him.

'I can't believe you didn't mention this before.' Ianto told him.

'They didn't speak through kids back then. I didn't recognize the signs at first.' Jack had obviously misunderstood the statement.

'That's not what I meant.' Rhys came away from the warehouse door frowning.

'They're coming back.' Sure enough Gwen led Clem through the door. He was still shaking slightly but he looked a little more confused and frightened then before.

'The man who sent me and my friends to die can't die himself!' Jack grabbed a new shirt from the side and peeled the older bloody one off his skin.

'They called through radio transmissions that a government source picked up.' He told them. 'Torchwood was called upon to find 12 children and take them to a specific place in Scotland, to stop the 456 invading the planet.' He finished the last few buttons off as Gwen spoke. Winter was trying to keep her face calm and steady so refused to comment on the ridiculous plan.

'It was a protection, right? You knew they'd be back.'

'I knew it was a possibility.'

'But you still gave them the payoff.'

'We had no choice.' Jack argued. Clem broke into the conversation with a question Winter was on the verge of asking herself.

'Why us?' Jack didn't seem to think he just answered.

'You wouldn't be missed.'

'What?' Winter asked. He looked up surprised and realization filled his face. She turned to Clem, her voice quiet, 'you were orphans, all of you.' Jack took a step forward but she took one back, 'how…I….'

'I didn't mean it that way, I just meant…' Winter put a hand up and Jacks rambling ceased.

'Don't speak to me.' She said blankly, 'don't even look at me, just…don't.' she turned on her heel and walked. No one was following her, even Pip stayed sat on the grotty sofa. She left the warehouse and headed back the way they had arrived.

TTT

Her head hurt. She wasn't certain why. It could have been the collision with the tiny door frame on the way up, or the way her fingers were raking through her hair, tugging at it, or maybe it was the constant sniffing and sobbing. Either way it was hurting.

The view from the top of the Battersea power station was good, she had expected fog to cover much of the town, possibly due to a sense of pathetic fallacy rather than her actual knowledge of the weather in London. For the first time since joining Torchwood, she wished she'd never met Jack. Things were a lot more simple before. And think of all the pain she could have spared herself. Falling in love but seeing both men happy without her, losing her best friend to a warmer climate, losing Owen and Toshiko. Almost dying from exhaustion, almost being shot, almost being attacked, shooting her mother, being attacked, being drowned. Twice. All things she could have avoided had she not thought the grass was greener on the other side.

Something warm fell over her shoulders. She looked at Jacks large coat and shrugged it off childishly. 'Don't.' Jack told her. She frowned but let him place the garment over her shoulders again and take a seat at her side. 'I don't have an excuse.' He told her, 'I've lived with this for years doing the whole shoulda, woulda, coulda, spiel.' He sighed and she looked over. There were tear tracks on his face. He'd been crying. 'The fact is I can't change what I did, I did what I thought was the only option at the time.'

'I'm not angry at you.' She told him. He looked at her confused. 'I was, but I thought it through, and I know you. Sometimes I wish I didn't but I do. I knew you before you met the Doctor, I know you now. I don't believe that you would have done it without reason.'

'But you're upset.' She looked across the sky and nodded. 'Why?' Without a word she got up and headed across the roof to the very edge of the building, leaving the coat behind. 'What are you doing?'

'You were right. No one would have missed them. Look at Clem, stuck in an insane asylum. Look at Takara, up until she spoke to me no one would even know what her voice sounded like.' She laughed hysterically, 'And what about me?' she turned around and yelled the sentence across London, 'WHAT ABOUT ME?' Jack inched closer and closer. 'Who's going to miss me? Who's going sit by my grave and tell me they miss me? Pip? I'm 23 years old and I've got nothing to show for it, nothing a no one. I could jump off this building right now and no one would even notice I was missing.' Jack lunged forward and grabbed her hand pulling her away from the edge and into a bone crushing hug. She felt the tears on his face as it rubbed against hers.

'I would miss you.' He pulled back and looked into her eyes. 'And I need you. Because when this world all falls apart you're the only one I can trust to be on my side.' She sighed, her eyes closed and her bottom lip clenched between her teeth. He waited for her lids to open and she gazed at him. The most open and raw look covered his normally so controlled face. She nodded carefully and pulled him back into a hug.

'Lucy's running an errand for me' Winter told him quietly. He picked up his coat and slid his arm into it.

'Oh?'

'She's gathering intelligence on the military base where they're keeping your family.' Jack span around in shock. 'I know you never told me but she rang once, I never told you because I figured it was private. She's not going to attempt to break them out but she's going to keep an eye on them for you. Well not for you for me. She actually IS angry with you.' Jack smiled proudly.

TTT

Jack wasn't happy Winter could tell. Nor was Ianto, that was even more obvious. On the other hand she had just refused to be left behind and jumped into the car with them as they sped off into the middle of London.

'Once we get there you're staying in the car.' Jack told her.

'Just you try and make me.' Winter sang from the back, letting the wind whip through her hair. The decision had been made. Children at the bottom of the school league tables were being forcibly removed from their parents and Winter was not staying in the warehouse with her fingers crossed. She'd sent Pip away to find Lucy hopefully she would have some idea of what was happening and stay away from any soldiers who came near her. Who was she kidding, this was Lucy, she saw an authority figure and headed for the hills.

The car became stuck in traffic, Jack tapped on the wheel impatiently and turned to Winter. 'Ditch it?' she asked. He nodded and they all jumped out of the car, Winter holding her sword closer to her leg so as not to scratch the cars packed into the road. Ianto called his sister and then Gwen, making certain everything was in place. They strode purposefully into Thames house and Winter smiled at the less than warm reception. The three of them slammed the weapons against the desk and Jack announced them in his normal drawl.

'Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Nemo. We're Torchwood.' Winter followed them up to the room with the large tank and raised her eyebrows. So this was it. This was what was tearing Britain apart, family by family.

'I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time, you're not getting what you want.' Winter stayed by the door, the plan had been worked out meticulously, she didn't want in scuppered by one guard who thought he'd be a hero for the day.

'You yielded in the past.' The disembodied voice replied.

'And don't I know it. I was there. In 1965, I was part of that trade, and that's why I'm never going to let it happen again.'

'Explain.'

'There's a saying here on Earth, a very old, very wise friend of mine taught me it: an injury to one is an injury to all. And when people act according to that philosophy, the human race is the finest species in the Universe.'

'Never mind the philosophy. What he's saying is you're not getting one solitary, single child. The deal is off.' Ianto, butted in, hurrying Jack along. Jack frowned at him playfully.

'Uh, I like the philosophy.' Ianto smirked.

'I gathered.'

'You yielded in the past. You will do so, again.' The voice repeated.

'In the past, the numbers were so small they could be kept secret, but this time, that is not going to happen. Because we've recorded everything. All the negotiations. Everything the politicians said. Everything that happened in this room. And those tapes will be released to the public. Unless you leave this planet for good.' Jack concluded.

'You yielded in the past. You will do so again.' Winter rolled her eyes, what? Was this recorded or something? Repeat the same phrase until the enemy gives in?

'When people find out the truth, you will have over six billion angry human beings taking up arms to fight you. That might be a fight you think you can win, but at the end of it, the human race in defense of its children will fight to the death. And if I have to lead them in to battle, I will.'

'You've got enough information on this planet. Check your records. His name is Captain Jack Harkness. Go back a hundred and fifty years and see what you're facing.' Winter smiled at Ianto. That was a very brave (and slightly cute) thing to say. She could see the pride radiating out of Jack, but it dimmed as the alien spoke once more.

'This is fascinating, isn't it? The human infant mortality rate is 29,158 deaths per day. Every three seconds, a child dies. The human response is to accept, and adapt.'

'We're adapting right now, and we're making this a war.' Jack replied harshly.

'Then the fight begins.' There was a noise outside the room, a locking noise Winter took one step out of the room.

'We're waiting for your reply.' Jack still spoke to the Alien as she looked left and right down the corridor. Nothing.

'Action has been taken.' She span around to re-enter the room but the door slammed shut in her face. Alarms blared and she watched as every door around her locked. They were trapped.

There was a window, in the door. All she could hear was alarms blaring in her ears, just constant noise. Jack was holding Ianto. On the…on the floor, they were on the…floor. She brought her hand up to the glass and brought it back to hammer on the door and ask what was happening but… heavy, every… everything…

She slid to the floor against the door, her fingernails scraped on the wood. Noise…s…so much…noi…ssse. He eyes slid shut and she suddenly knew why Ianto had collapsed. He was dying, and this time, so was she.

TTT

'I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.' Those words repeated in her ears over and over again. The world was swimming in a haze of Orange and green. She felt sick. Something was covering her mouth. She put a hand up to it but something pulled her hand away. She was so tiered. So bloody tired.

'Sleep.' She mumbled.

'No this time.' The voice replied. 'Let her keep you awake. Don't sleep, just let her do the work.' A warm hand slipped into hers.

'Save us.' She mumbled.

'I can't.' The voice replied.

TTT

Gwen followed two soldiers down an aisle among rows and rows of bodies covered in blood red tarps. One soldier pointed for her, directing her to her fallen comrades. '12, 13, 14.' She stood, steeling herself for a moment then slowly moved forward, her boots clicking loudly in the dead silent room. She knelt down between two of the bodies and pulled the cover off 13, revealing Captain Jack Harkness. Looking down at his body, she smiled tenderly.

A dark look came over her face as she got up and knelt before number 12. She looked away at Jack and then pulled the cover off the body. Winter looked so small, like a child. Her finger nails were broken and there was an imprint around her mouth, possibly where some medics had tried to revive her. Oh god. How would she tell Jack. Should she move him? Let him come to and then tell him or…did he already know. The young girl who had teased her so much when she first arrived. Who'd had taken Jack's side on everything. Suddenly Gwen was glad the hub was gone. It wouldn't seem right without Winter swinging around the roof like a bloody great… Pip? How would he… What could she do?

She got up suddenly, unable to deal with the thought of the poor little carefree animal, rounding Jack once more she glanced down at the other body remaining still for a moment before pulling back the cloth to look at Ianto.

Jack gasped back to life behind her, but softly, unlike his usual huge intake of breath. He sat up, looked forward, glanced to his side, and then stared at his lap, unable to look at Winter and Ianto beside him. Gwen began to cry softly. He couldn't help leaning over and putting his arms around her, as together they looked down at Ianto.

'There's nothing we can do.' She whispered brokenly. Jack pulled away as she straightened his tie and turned to face his other loss. He almost screamed, she'd been laughing, joking with him. She'd all but forgotten her dark thoughts from before. Yet here she was now, cold and dead beside him and she was right. He suddenly realized how few people would care. The thought brought tears rolling down his face, she didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to be forgotten. He ran a hand over her cheek and lowered his head in shame.

**Sorry! Please put down the torches and pitchforks!**


	60. Day 5

**Well that chapter seemed to hit a nerve :)**** hopefully this one will be as … pleasing isn't really the right word for that last one… oh well, something good anyway. Basically I hope you like it and I hope I did it justice.**

'**Zaziness':**** HUGS ALL ROUND! I'm glad the dread thing worked out because that's what I was aiming for. Nice to know I hit the nail on the head :) yes you're right it was the doctor :) he doesn't really come into the chapter at all but I'm glad you picked it up because if it had been part of the actuall show you just would have been able to see his voice and see him putting the oxygen mask over her face. It's much harder when you're writing because Winter's so out of it that she doesn't make the connection as easily.**

'**Rachy Babes':** **Oh dear. I think I'd really rather that you didn't kill me so I'll put this chapter up as soon as humanly possible! I think Conan Doyle showed the world that it is almost impossible to kill of one's own characters. He chucked Sherlock Holmes over a waterfall for Christ's sake and still brought him back. If I'd have saved Ianto then not only would Jack have not been able to sacrifice his own grandson but Winter wouldn't be able to do what she is going to do in this chapter and the future of this story would be completely changed. Also Winter would end up unhappy. Is that what you want? No? Well then. Trust my genius! lol**

'**Sonotalady':** **Yey! Tears! Well… from my point of view I guess that's good because it means I got the writing right. However I'm sorry I made you cry. *hold out handkerchief* I love St Trinians! Especially the second one… simply because David Tennant's in it :) I quite like the old series too, theres something sweet about it.**

'**Sashaxh':** ***runs and hides***

Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here.  
Tracer lighting up the sky.  
It's another families' turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here.

A generation drenched in hate.  
Says, he has been here.

And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness. 

No Bravery - James Blunt

_He ran a hand over her cheek and lowered his head in shame._

Wait a minute. She was warm. Jack's hand slid down to her neck and he let out a choked cry of shock. Gwen appeared at his side as he lay his head on Winter's chest. 'It's beating.' He looked up at his wide eyed friend and back at Winter. 'It's beating.' He repeated. He ducked his head down and blew one long breath of air into her lungs. With a cough that belonged on a smoker she rolled over and grasped at Jack's coat, struggling to pull air into her lungs.

'It's alright.' Gwen soothed, pulling her off Jack and sitting her up. Her eyes stared, heavy lidded, back at them as she continued to cough. Speaking was out of the question and Gwen hurried off to get some water. Jack sat next to her just staring. He didn't touch her, didn't reach out to comfort her as she almost collapsed back onto the floor. When Gwen returned with the water they were sat apart and she eyed them both. 'There you go.' Winter snatched the water and drained the glass.

'How?' Jack croaked. She rubbed her eyes and shrugged.

'Doctor.' Her voice was low and gravelly, she turned to look at him but caught sight of the space behind him. Gwen and Jack were silent as she took in a quick breath and snapped her head around, choosing to stare straight ahead rather than to turn around. She opened her mouth as if to speak but hung her head and rolled onto her knees to stand up.

After a few seconds thought she shuffled over to Ianto and knelt down next to him, gazing lovingly at his pale face and loosening the tie a little before smiling at him gently. 'Yr oedd yn hudolus i gwrdd â chi.' She whispered, remembering their song. Both Gwen and Jack looked at her in confusion but she turned away and walked across the room.

They found her at the café with a large bottle of water. She played with the lid taking a swig every few moments. Joining her silent table they waited for news.

TTT

Winter only looked up when Gwen spoke and realized that the politician Frobisher and his secretary, the older one with the blonde hair, had sat down at their table. 'The threat still stands.'

'Haven't we gone past that…' Frobisher sighed.

'My husband is still out there with everything you've done recorded on his laptop. One word from me and he will release that information to the public.'

'What do you think Torchwood is now? Do you think you're still players?'

'We can try.'

'We're at a tipping point right now. Civilization's about to fall into hell. You want to start that descent a little earlier, go ahead.'

'He's right. Look what happened. Phone Rhys. Tell him we've lost.' Gwen looked up at Jack but Winter had been expecting it. The welsh woman got up from the table to phone Rhys and Winter went back to staring at the bottle lid. 'What about Lois?' Jack asked.

'I'm afraid Miss Habiba is in police custody, charged with espionage.'

'Then what about my daughter and, and her son?'

'They're free to go.' Jack swallowed and took a breath before going on.

'Ianto Jones, he's got family back in South Wales, a sister. Has she been told?'

'We're not releasing any of the names, not yet.'

'Then let Gwen tell her. You said yourself, the world is going to hell any second. Before it does... give us a moment of grace. Just take Gwen home, please.' Frobisher looked up at Gwen who was sitting with her back to a wall, her knees drawn up and her head fallen forward as she cried. 'I can't look at her anymore.' A thought struck Winter and she looked up.

'Take me too.' Jack looked over shocked. Obviously he'd been expecting a fight. 'There's somewhere I need to be.' Jack nodded in understanding and Winter got up, walking over to Gwen. She knelt down at her side and took the older woman's hand. Winter had been through this already. She'd spent months believing they were all dead. Now there was still a sharp pain in her heart but she knew how to deal with it. She would cry when this was all over. When they were all back where they belonged. When the kids in Andrew house were safe.

TTT

Lucy and Pip met her at the helipad, she eyed Jack and got onto the helicopter silently, not commenting on the missing team member. Jack let Gwen go and pulled Winter into a hug. 'Try and keep safe.' He whispered in her ear. She nodded and pulled back, about to turn when she had a thought.

'Jack.' He looked down at her questioningly. 'Whatever happens,' she sighed, 'I still forgive you.' He looked like he was going to cry so she pulled him into another hug and then raced across the platform after Rhys, Gwen and the Pilot. She buckled in and looked out of the window as one of the soldiers flanking Jack proceeded to handcuff him. He offered no resistance looking completely devastated. Pip crawled onto her lap and she pulled him up to her face taking a long sniff of his fur, comforting, warm and still a little soapy. Jack could look after himself, she had work to do.

'Lucy,' she whispered. The younger girl looked at her. 'I need you to text someone at Andrew house. Tell them to take everyone downstairs and pull the old television away from the wall. Give them the code 10, 1, 3, 11. Tell them to stay in there and keep everyone as quiet as possible.' Lucy looked confused but did as she was told and Winter leant back, willing the ride to be over.

PC Andy was waiting for them in Cardiff

'Croeso I Cymru.' He smiled at them. Gwen rushed over to hug him and they headed over to a police car. Lucy made to get in, looking rather uncomfortable about the prospect but Winter pulled her back. Gwen looked up confused.

'We're not coming.' Winter told her. Gwen got out of the car to face her.

'Why not?'

'I have something to do. It's why I came back. I have to…' she paused looking over at Andy.

'You can trust him.' Gwen assured her.

'Normally I would. But not today, I have to go. Just do me a favor.' Gwen nodded sadly.

'Ianto's sister, Rhiannon. She has kids. I promised myself I'd look after them but I can't be in two places at once.' Gwen nodded.

'I'll keep them safe.' Winter nodded and then pulled Lucy away.

TTT

The road to Andrew house was empty. They ran as fast as they could through the streets and up the hill towards the alleyway. Lucy was just a bit faster and suddenly stopped pulling Winter back against the buildings. They inched closer and peeked out at a large group of soldiers driving away from the area. Winter boosted Lucy up and then, with some help, climbed onto the roof herself. They got down into the alley without anyone noticing but Winter stopped. She edged closer towards the soldiers and listened to them driving off. One car was left with a total of five men, they were leaving. She smiled and turned away from the alley.

'Wait a second guys.' She stopped, 'Where are we?' a second soldier yelled the location and the first one laughed. 'My cousin, he's a builder, did some work on this road, turning a warehouse into a children's home, half way house kind of thing. Kids that won't be missed see. It's few less families torn apart and rubbish off the street.' Winter's eyes widened in panic and rage and she turned, bolting into the house after Lucy. She raced down the narrow flight of stairs and heaved the heavy TV away from the wall before punching the code in. A section of the wall rolled back revealing another living room with a few beds in the corner. A panic room. The room erupted into cries of happiness before she could shush them. They were suddenly quiet and she heard a door burst open. They had been heard. She cursed and threw Pip to Lucy, pulling books off a shelf and heaving the hidden draw behind it open.

From the draw she produced a Torchwood issue gun and then pointed at the draw. 'No one touches that draw under the age of 17 and only if someone gets in. Whatever you hear you stay inside, don't open the door unless I call. You got that. Code word to open the door is….' She trailed off, 'Ianto.' The only word she could think of. She dived back through the door and it shut behind her. Just as the door to the cellar burst open. She pulled her sword from her belt and cocked the gun in her hand. Andy had been taken from her, Toshiko had been taken from her, Owen had been taken from her and now Ianto had been taken from her. 'No more.' She whispered. Anger coursed through her body and she buried her sword in the first soldier's chest, pulling it out and raising the gun to the man behind him. There were five of them but she had the advantage, they were in a narrow staircase, they had to fight her one by one.

TTT

Her sword fell to the floor with the gun making a clattering sound. Piled at the foot of the stairs were the bodies of five young men. They weren't soldiers any more. They were five young men just following orders, blackmailed into following orders. If they hadn't helped their children would be forfeit. What about their families. Their brothers and sisters. She wiped her brow and looked at the secret entrance. She had to get rid of the bodies. She couldn't let them see this.

With all her strength and a bit of help from a skate-board at the top of the stairs she dragged them one by one, out into the alleyway. She opened the covering to a man hole and pushed them down into the sewers. The weevils would finish them off. Tears streaked down her face as she grabbed towels from the airing cupboard and wiped the blood trail from the floor of the cellar with bleach. Those men's families would never know. Five men who would just disappear. She grabbed a large coat from the bottom of the stairs and cleaned the blood off her skin. The coat covered her blood spattered clothes and she threw the towels into the drain where growls were already beginning to echo. Her phone suddenly rang and she looked down at it. Jack.

'Are you alright?' his voice demanded her. She nodded but realized he couldn't see and answered in the affirmative. 'It's over.' He sighed. He sounded tired. And upset.

'Are you coming back?' She asked timidly.

'I'll meet you at Ianto's sister's', he hung up and she headed out of the alley. So it was over. Another thirty minutes and those men didn't have to die. She screamed and punched the wall until her hands bled. Then pulled back suddenly and took a deep breath. She took the phone from the floor where she'd dropped it and called Lucy's mobile.

'Hello?' a nervous voice answered.

'It's alright you can come out. Code word: Ianto. Go back to your normal lives. I have somewhere to be.' She hung up and headed out of the Alley, seeing the empty army car she got inside, it would only look suspicious at the side of the road. Seconds later Pip bounded into the car beside her. He sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. She knew he hated the smell of bleach. She started the car and drove off quickly before anyone else could come out to join her.

TTT

Rhiannon's house was sullen. She entered through the front door to find her husband and kids seated around her as Gwen and Rhys stood uncomfortably at the side. Gwen smiled when she saw her but there was something different about this Winter. Rhiannon looked up. She choked out a few garbled words and then flung herself across the room into Winter's arms. 'He's gone!' She sobbed, 'My brother's gone!' Winter let a few tears slip down her cheek but pushed the rest back. She'd seen this before, only that was long ago when it was her brother dead.

She stayed in Rhiannon's house, helped her put the kids to bed and promised to stay in touch with the family. Rhiannon had always liked her. Ianto had said she thought she was his girlfriend the first time he'd brought her along. It took a very frank and slightly embarrassing discussion to rid her of that idea. Gwen and Rhys left the house at the same time she did, adding a final condolence before stepping out into the night.

'You knew him better than us didn't you?' Gwen commented suddenly. Winter looked over sadly and shrugged.

'Even Jack didn't know about his dad. Don't feel bad.' She said it a little harsher then planned but didn't have the energy to correct herself. Heading instead, across to the army car with Pip still inside.

'Where the bloody hell did you get that from?' Rhys gaped at the car wide eyed. Winter frowned sadly and fingered the Sword strapped to her side.

'That's what I was about to ask.' They all turned around and watched as Jack crossed the street to meet them. Gwen grinned and threw her arms around the Captain, Rhys shook his hand smiling, all tension between the two dissipated. Finally Jack turned to Winter but he stopped a few feet away. She couldn't look at him. She just couldn't look him in the eye without breaking down. Everything was welling up in her heart, the loss of her friends, the fear for her old gang, the anger that had coursed through her as she murdered those men. Jack didn't speak he pulled the belt of her coat open.

'Oh does he have to?' She heard Rhys whisper and Gwen shushed him. Winter kept her eyes on the floor as Jack opened the front of the coat and took in a deep breath.

'That's not yours.' Rhys was suddenly looking serious as Jack spoke, and Gwen's eyes were wide. The blood spatter stood out against her top and Jack looked over at the army car again.

'They came to take the children.' Her voice was dead, no emotion. Understanding became present in Jack's eyes and he put hand on her shoulder. The contact broke her blank look and she started shaking, 'I had no choice, you have to believe me, I had no choice, I killed them. Oh god I killed them all.' He dropped the sides of the coat and pulled her into a hug.

'I believe you, I believe you. It wasn't your fault. Shh.' She finally broke down in his arms. Rhys got into the front of the car with Gwen and drove them back to their flat. Gwen leant Winter some pajamas and promised to fetch her some of her clothes tomorrow and then disappeared into the bedroom with Rhys. Peregrine curled up on the floor, his tail wrapped around the leg of the coffee table. Jack lay down on the sofa and without a word she curled up beside him. Knowing that in the morning he'd be gone.

TTT

6 months passed and Winter and Pip helped Gwen to the top of the hill, Rhys stood behind her promising to catch her if she fell backwards. The two women laughed but with Winter it was a hollow affair. She knew what was about to happen. Ianto's funeral had been and gone. Jack had gone travelling, only called every few months, but now he'd called them to the middle of no where for a chat. She didn't think so. So she'd washed her hair, put on new pair of jeans, a black strap top, a white and green flannel shirt and Ianto's old beads, strapped her sword to her side, Fawks' bow to her back, and taken the Captains hat and a few choice possessions from her lock up.

Jack stood at the top of the hill. The same as ever. 'Couldn't have just chosen a pub, could you?' Gwen joked. Jack turned around as Rhys pulled his coat further around his chest.

'It's bloody freezing. My feet.' Jack laughed.

'Oh, I missed that, the Welsh complaining. You look good.'

'I look huge.' Gwen replied.

'She's bloody gorgeous.' Rhys corrected and Jack smiled as Gwen approached him.

'You OK?'

'Yeah.' She touched his collar as if to neaten it.

'Did it work?'

'Travelled all sorts of places.' He replied, 'This planet is too small. The whole world is like a graveyard.'

'Come back with us.' Gwen pleaded.

'Haven't travelled far enough yet. Got a lot of dirt to shake off my shoes. And right now, there's a cold-fusion cruiser surfing the ion reefs just at the edge of the solar system, just waiting to open its transport dock.' As he spoke, he looked up, and a light winked in the sky high above. Then he returned his gaze to Gwen.

'I just need to send a signal.' Gwen held up a finger.

'One second'. She dug in her pocket and produced Jack's wrist strap. He grinned. 'They found it in the wreckage. Indestructible. Like its owner.' She gave it to him, and he placed it on his wrist. 'I, eh, put on a new strap for you.'

'Cost me fifty quid, that.' Rhys complained. Winter laughed as Jack shot back.

'Bill me!'

'Are you ever coming back, Jack?' Gwen asked ignoring them both.

'What for?'

'Me.' She replied 'It wasn't your fault.'

'I think it was.'

'No.' Jack shook his head at her.

'Steven and Ianto and Owen and Tosh and Suzie and... All of them. Because of me.'

'But you, you saved us. Didn't you?'

'I began to like it. And look what I became. Still. I have lived so many lives. It's time to find another one.' He stepped back from Gwen and lifted his wrist strap

'Wait!' Winter pushed past Rhys and stood in front of Jack, Pip settled on her shoulder. 'I'm coming too.' He shook his head.

'No. you have a life here. I'm not taking you.' She looked back blankly.

'What life is that Jack?' He looked confused. 'While you were off gallivanting across the world I stayed here remember. I got up, went to look for a job, found one, hated it, got fired, found another, hated it, quit. I can't even go back to Andrew house anymore because all I can see is blood. You're not the only one who this affected. I haven't got anything Jack, family, a home, a job.'

'I thought you were staying with Gwen and Rhys.'

'How long's that going to last? Open your eyes Jack. Gwen's not carrying a pillow under there. They don't need extra strain on their tempers and bank accounts. Besides. You told me once that you needed me. Well I need you to. Therefore you are stuck with me, whether you like it or not.' Jack looked at her seemingly judging her decision but sighed and held out his arm before pressing a button. A beeping noise filled the air and Winter saw the world begin to shimmer, she pulled Pip into her arms and held on tightly. Gwen shook her head in disbelief.

'Th-they died, and I am sorry, Jack, but you cannot just run away. You cannot run away.'

'Oh, yes, I can.' He replied, 'Just watch me.' She felt a tugging sensation across her body and held tighter to Jack's arm. This was it. She was leaving the earth behind.

TTT

**Translation:**

**Yr oedd yn hudolus i gwrdd â chi – it was [enchanting] to meet you**

**Alright so some of you guessed that Winter would leave with Jack and yes there will be another chapter. See you tomorrow you sexy people. (and no I am not drunk, just rather happy) :P**


	61. The End Of Time

**Writer gives evil laugh….**

'**Zaziness': Well, not really… *evil grin* … If you look back over the chapters it's very obvious that other than her mother Winter hasn't actually killed anyone. Not only do you not see her mother dying but it was sort of an accident so it hardly counts. The idea behind this was to push her so far that she basically murders five men and then realises the consequences of not having Jack or Torchwood to protect her or back her up in her choices. I think it turned out rather well :) you're going to be even more jealous soon :) I'm pretty certain that the Doctor wasn't actually in the building. My original idea was that because of her link to the TARDIS she could project herself to the console room. That's why she stops breathing when she 'goes under'. However in the end I decided to leave it ambiguous because sometime there are questions in Doctor Who that are better off left as questions. **

'**sashaxh': I'm sorry but Ianto had to die. Not because I don't like him (I'm in love with the guy!) but because otherwise no one would have been in the right state of mind to do what they needed to do. In order for Jack to kill his grandson and Nemo to Kill the men, they both had to be grieving, almost at their wits end. Jack will be back… but not in the way many people think :)**

'**Rachy Babes': Well, glad you liked it! :D hopefully you'll like this just as much.**

'**sonotalady': hmmmm I think the only thing to say to you is…read the authors note at the bottom after reading this chapter :D (*secretive laugh*) **

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

Darling, I forgive you... After all,  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium - Evanescence

It was breaking her heart. Watching him sit there. Night after night. Alright so it was a different setting every day. They moved around a lot, almost like Jack was running from someone, or something.

But it was always the same story. They would find a way to a new planet and then find a hotel or some sort of place to stay. Jack would give her a little information on the place and then they would wander around until he found a bar. She would sit near to him sipping water while he downed hyper-vodka's like oxygen. Eventually he'd be so drunk he could hardly walk and get into an argument or chat up some odd creature that she then had to pull him away from. After helping him back to their room he would collapse into bed and she would sit next to him watching as he curled up and quiet sobs ran through him.

She didn't know what to do. How was she supposed to snap him out of this, especially when she was struggling to come to terms with it all herself. There was no one to call, no one to pop around and help. Pip was trying but there wasn't much he could do, he was still only a monkey after all. Just her, caring for a man who couldn't even acknowledge he had a problem.

He stared down the flute of his glass morosely and she rubbed one eye with the palm of her hand, stopping the tears in their tracks. She only knew one thing and that was that she'd keep helping him as best she could. Because she couldn't leave him like this. She loved him too much for that. And there was the other problem. Hitting her head-on like a raging bull, every time she heard those feelings in her mind. Guilt swarmed around her heart and she pinched herself, hard. Ianto had only been dead for… well it felt like years but she had know clue how fast time had gone, but still, she felt terrible for harbouring feelings for Jack when he was just getting over Ianto. Oh God! Ianto, what she wouldn't do to have him here right now. Just some advise. Something to say to Jack, something to help him, anything. Ianto would know what to do.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. The Doctor looked down at her gravely. 'Come with me.' She shook her head and looked over at Jack. 'What he needs now is space. And you'll be in no state to do anything for him in a minute.' She frowned and looked up at him.

'What are you talking about?'

'Just…trust me.' She stared at him but his eyes showed some kind of knowledge that she didn't understand. He knew what he was doing. Pip leapt to the floor and scurried into the TARDIS and she bit her lip, slipping off the chair and through the small crowd of punters until she reached Jack. He didn't acknowledge her presence so she sighed and pulled him around to face her, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wouldn't even hold her back. She choked back her tears and kissed the spot of skin just behind his ear.

'I Love You.' She whispered. Then let her arms slide from his neck and turned to leave just as a young man in a smart uniform sat beside him. She joined the Doctor by the TARDIS but didn't turn back to face Jack. She had a feeling looking at him would force her to run back and refuse to leave.

The TARDIS was warm inside but it felt… different…sick maybe. She turned to face the Doctor as he shut the door and headed straight for the console. Wiping the tears from under her eyes and pulling herself together she followed him up the ramp. 'So, what were you talking about then?'

'I'm dying.' She frowned as Pip disappeared off through the doors to the other rooms.

'Well you look fine to me!' He flipped a few switches and looked up at her.

'I'm dying and I'm going to regenerate.' She threw the Captain's hat and bow onto the seat and walked around shrugging her shoulders.

'Well, what am I supposed to do about it, I'm only a hitchhiker for God's sake.' He walked out of the door so she chased after him. They were in a book shop! She smiled and took a step out of the TARDIS. Earth by the look of it. The Doctor grabbed a book from the shelf and spun around.

'Wait here, I'll be right back.' He was true to his word and returned a few moments later. The book in his hand. Carefully he placed it in a draw below the console and flipped a few more switches. 'I don't know what's going to happen to the TARDIS. Last time, she wasn't overly impressed. And that means you might be affected too, I'm sorry.' She could see pain in his eyes as they scanned the console, refusing to meet hers. 'Right, three more trips then we'll see what we can do.'

'Where are we going? Wait, what are we doing?' he smiled slightly.

'I'm setting things right.' With that cryptic message he walked from the door. She watched him rush in and straight out again with confusion and regret fighting away for her expression. How could she be sure Jack was alright? How could she have just left him there? What was the Doctor doing? And what was going to happen to her?

The last time he left the box she followed him. Not the whole way, just stood in the door and watched as the young Rose Tyler ran past. The exchange between them was quick but she smiled without thinking about it. She was still smiling as the Doctor began to make his way back to her, but it fell from her face as she watched him fall to the floor in pain. Without a second thought she ran out towards him and helped him crawl back inside. He pushed her away slightly and she held onto the metal bars.

'What do I do?' she panicked, running a hand through her tangled hair.

'Nothing,' he moaned before letting out a whimpered cry, 'I don't want to go.' She pressed a hand to her mouth and clenched her jaw. With a magnificent burst of light he straightened up. She shielded her view and clenched her eyes shut. The TARDIS seemed to explode around her from the golden energy. She watched slivers of silver weave through the air like tiny lengths of ribbon. The metallic energy burst caused the console to spark and the windows to blow. She fell to the floor and clutched her head in her hands. The noise was deafening and sporadic bursts of pain rushed through her entire body, from her eyelids to her little toes. The world was exploding in fire. She shook with fear as the flames licked closer and closer to her. She couldn't deal with fire! Please anything but flame!

One of the coral pillars collapsed a few feet away from her and she flinched away crawling around the console trying to find somewhere safe. A scream joined the cacophony of noise and a new man was suddenly standing before her. Still tall but with darker hair and a younger face. He looked strange in the old Doctor's clothes but that was the least of her worries. Her breathing was racing, she was hyperventilating. The flames were just too much. 'Legs!' he exclaimed, 'I've still got legs.' She could hear his new voice, preoccupied with a new body but couldn't speak, her vision was swimming, there was too much air rushing in and out of her lungs. 'Arms! Hands! Oh! Fingers, lots of fingers! Ears yes, eyes, two, nose hmm I've had worse. Blimey hair! I'm a girl! No! I'm not a girl and I'm still not ginger! There's something else!' Winter closed her eyes and cried out as another wave of pain hit her, 'I'm, I'm, I'm HA! Crashing!' she felt something drag her sideways and lift her onto the seat and somehow they must have found some straps, she felt the cold buckles burn against her boiling skin and felt them press into her as she was thrown around. 'Yes, right! Good! You stay there.' The noise around her was disappearing but her body was burning. Melting, rasping… dying.

TTT

Oh so now there was smoke in her lungs and hair in her face and she couldn't do anything about it because her arms were strapped down. Now wasn't this wonderful. All those years of listening to Jack prattle on about how fantastic it was travelling with the Doctor and he swans off and leaves her dangling off a seat while the TARDIS burned up around her. She still felt sick. And suddenly, a little bit tired. She heard a loud bang like a klaxon and the central column of the TARDIS began to move itself. She was struggling to keep her eyes open but the smoke made them sting. The Doctor wouldn't have left her here if it wasn't safe, but he was a new Doctor, a new man. She had no clue what he'd be like. With that thought she slipped back into unconsciousness.

**So you thought is was over… SERIOUSLY? You honestly think I'd leave you hanging like that. Not say goodbye or thanking you or anything. Aww you guys are so sweet. Does it make you feel any better if I tell you I've already written up until the weeping angels :D in fact I've been planning this particular story line right from the beginning of the second series of Torchwood :) Why? Because I love you all you sexy things! **


	62. The Eleventh Hour

**Today, you lucky things. I will be putting up two chapters. 1: because I want to, 2 because you deserve it, and 3: because I'm not certain I will be totally consistent for the rest of the week as I'm planning a party for Thursday and I'm therefore planning on being majorly hung over on Friday :D **

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** I can safely admit that the Ianto Jones Winter knew is gone for the foreseeable future. However, if (and that's a big if) she does travel to ****Rachy Babes'**** parallel universe, then he'll be back.**

**'sonotalady':**** Well she used to like hanging, besides I'm going to do much worse then that. A rather nasty argument with the doctor for one thing :) however in the same episode she does reveal what it was that she worked out in the companion piece :D**

'**Sashaxh':**** which wedding did I forget?  
**

'**Rachy Babes': ****I have a habit of doing that. Swanning into peoples lives and taking up a massive portion of it before sodding off. Wow! That makes me sound like the doctor. Ace! Congratulations for once again hitting the nail on the head. Yes, Winter will be affected, just wait and see how. I'm pretty certain she'll like it. as for the pandorica thing… I'm not giving much away about that. For all you lot know I might not be doing it. However I may use Fawks at some point. I'll get back to you on that. :)**

I've been the girl- middle finger in the air  
Unaffected by rumours, the truth: I don't care  
So open your mouth and stick out your tongue  
You might as well let go, you can't take back what you've done  
So find a new lifestyle  
A new reason to smile  
Look for Nirvana  
Under the strobe lights  
Sequins and sex dreams  
You whisper to me  
There's no reason to cry

You take what you get and you get what you give  
I say don't run from yourself, man, that's no way to live  
I've got a record in my bag you should give it a spin  
Lift your hands in the air so that life can begin 

God Is A DJ – Pink

OK.

This was…different. Winter rolled off the captain's chair and stretched. That's just what she'd needed, sleep. One night without having to listen to Jack's lament, one planet where the sun wasn't in the sky all day. Her eyes blinked open and she fell back onto the chair. The control room was totally different it was orange and yellow for a start. Where had all the green and coral gone? The console had changed too, it was still sectioned but there were different instruments mixed into the glass casing. It was almost, neater. There was a preciseness to this new TARDIS, she liked it. What? That was odd, she hadn't liked neat things back at Torchwood, her room had been a tip at the best of times. Why did she like them now?

A small ball of black fur zoomed out of the new door up a small flight of stairs. Peregrine nestled into her arms and she looked down at the jeans and t-shirt combo she'd been wearing for ages. Time for a bath and a change of clothes maybe. The TARDIS lit the lights steadily as she walked tentatively down the new corridors. They weren't as ragged as before. All the flooring was wood, a dark rich colour and the walls no longer had circles of metal holding them up. They were smooth and painted a warm orangish colour. She pushed open the door she was led to and smiled. The bathroom was similar. Still a bath the size of a swimming pool, just less of an organic roman feel, it was more alien. Bubbles hanging in the air lighting the room, a rounder pool not rectangular like before. Odd looking chairs at the side and towel rack that slid into the wall.

A large mirror surrounded a set of sinks against one wall and she made her way over almost dropping Pip in shock. What had happened to her hair! Peregrine didn't seemed remotely bothered as she lifted strands of the white fringe highlights. He squeaked and turned his nose up at the water filling the pool. She forgot the issue and grinned evilly at the monkey, before taking a running jump.

After finally convincing Peregrine that she was sorry Winter managed to find her way to the wardrobe. That too had changed. The different parts of outfits were now sectioned off. Jackets, underwear, shoes, hats, scarves all hung up behind cupboard doors. She grinned at Pip and threw the first one open. This was going to be fun.

TTT

An hour later she appeared in the console room fully dressed. Dark wash jeans, red converses, a tight blue strap top and short black coat. Pip raced over to the edge of the TARDIS wall and hopped back onto her shoulder carrying the Captains hat. She smiled and stuck it on her head. 'I'm still not sure about this.' She told the monkey, 'what on earth is he going to say when he sees me?' Pip squeaked and heard the key turn in the lock. She panicked and raced behind the console, ducking behind the bulbous worktop and squeezing her eyes shut. What the hell was she hiding from?

'Oh you sexy thing.' The Doctor's new voice commented. Her mouth dropped and she stood up hands on hips.

'What did you say to me?' this new Doctor took a step back and then ran forward.

'No, not you the… have you grown?' she grinned.

'6 inches. I'm 5 foot 6 inches.' He smiled at her, 'and…' she pulled the hat from her head and he raised his eyebrows. Oh his forehead crinkled when he did that, that was new.

'Your hair is blue!'

'No it's not just some highlights on the fringe.'

'Your hair is blue!'

'When I woke up it had gone white, and I didn't like it so I dyed it.'

'Your hair is blue!'

'I didn't think it was that bad.' She said sadly. He stepped back and held her at arm's length.

'who said it looked bad?' instantly he span around and clapped his hands together, rubbing them a little before running his fingers over different buttons and levers as if to test them out.

'Well…I thought you did…' he tapped a few selected words into the typewriter and looked up at her sideways.

'No I didn't. I think it looks nice.' She frowned taken aback as he carried on talking, 'and yes, it was probably the TARDIS that bleached your hair, and made you taller, it was quite a big change for her, bound to get one or two things a bit wrong.' A loud booming noise radiated from the core of the TARDIS. Winter smiled.

'I don't think she liked that.' Pip leapt from Winter's shoulder to the Doctor's and grabbed his new long hair. The new Doctor looked up at him a little put out.

'So who is this supposed to be?' Winter smiled.

'Sorry forgot, you never met did you. This is Pip. He's a monkey.' The Doctor nodded, never taking his eyes off the creature.

'Right I think Jack mentioned. Oh! Amy!'

'Amy? Who's Amy?'

'Who's Am…Who's Amy! My you've got a lot of catching up to do.'

TTT

Winter hung back when the tall leggy red head entered the TARDIS, this was her moment of awe. But Pip didn't quite understand this idea. Amy stood gazing wondrously around the room as if walking into Aladdin's cave and the bundle of fluff hurls himself across the ceiling. Amy shrieked and ducked and The Doctor looked up. 'I hope you're not going to bother all our new friends like that, look at her, she's pale enough as it is.' Amy hadn't heard she was looking at the console in shock.

'I'm in my nightie.' Amy reminded him.

'Oh don't worry, plenty of clothes in the wardrobe.' The Doctor commented. 'And possibly, a swimming pool.' Winter wandered out of the shadows and slid down the railing of the small stair case.

'Nope, that's in the conservatory this time.' Amy stared at her wide eyed and the Doctor screwed his nose up.

'Is it? Well we can't have that, it's a bit normal.'

'No, it's ordered. I like it, it feels right.'

'That's because you're human and…' he got right up in her face waving his fingers around, 'all, precise and, just so.' She frowned at his comedic posh accent.

'Excuse me, what's wrong with being human? There are two of us in here remember. We outnumber you two to one and you know Pip will be on my side. So a little less of the racial abuse please.' The Doctor paused and looked down at her from his normal height.

'I never thought of it like that.'

'Excuse me!' Amy suddenly yelled. Pip was stood on her shoulder, tugging her hair in every direction and Winter smiled.

'Sorry. Pip.' The bundle of fluff descended Amy and grasped the nearest pole while the Doctor turned his back on them and looked up at his glorious machine.

'So, all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, where do you want to start.' Nemo propped herself up on the seat and put her feet up on the console.

'Amy's choice. Oh I like the sound of that. Amy's choice. It would make a good book.' Amy shook the shock and confusion from herself and then stalked up towards the Doctor.

'You are so sure that I'm coming.' The Doctor turned to face her.

'Yeah I am.' He replied.

'Why?'

'Cause you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and I know how that feels.' He seemed to think for a second before pointing over at Winter, 'and so does she.'

'Oh do you?'

'All these years, living here most of your life and you've still got that accent, yeah! You're coming!'

'Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?' Amy asked, circling the console.

'It's a time machine I can get you back for five minutes ago, why what's happening tomorrow?'

'Nothing, nothing just you know, stuff.' There was no way Winter believed that. She sniggered and moved her feet to allow the Doctor past before placing them firmly back on the console.

'Alright then, back in time for stuff.' The Doctor assured Amy. A strange bleep filtered out from the TARDIS and Winter jumped off the seat and over to the console where she pulled out what seemed to be a new sonic screwdriver. The Doctor snatched it away from her earning a smack on the arm and he pointed it at a random point in front of him. 'Oh! A new one! Lovely.'

'What happened to the old one?' Winter asked, following him as he walked around. He pulled it out of his Jacket pocket and flipped it back to her.

'Old and dull! This one's far bigger. And look,' he pointed it at her, 'it's green.' She flipped the old screwdriver over in her hands, it seemed a shame he was just dumping everything old. When she looked up he was right in her personal space again. 'You can keep that if you want.' He paused, 'Call it a, a house warming present.' Then he was suddenly leaning across the console again, tucking his new screwdriver into his pocket and whispering to the TARDIS. 'Thanks dear.'

'You're welcome.' Winter ,absentmindedly, replied for the ship. The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued to power up the console. Winter sidled around the area to stand next to Amy. 'It's pretty isn't it?' The red head looked down at her surprised.

'I'm sorry, we weren't introduced.' Winter smiled.

'I'm Winter.' The Doctor stuck his head out from behind the column.

'I thought you name was Nemo.' Winter scrunched up her nose.

'Yeah well, now it's Winter.'

'You human's why can't you stick to one name. First Amelia to Amy and now Nemo to Winter, you don't see me changing name every three seconds do you. What could possibly make you want to change names?'

'Too fairy tale,' Amy replied then shrugged, 'I was angry you never came back.' The Doctor turned to Winter as if expecting a reply but she ignored him, turning instead to Pip. A hand was suddenly on her shoulder. She sighed but didn't turn around.

'Ianto gave me the name, I just…'

'…Want to keep it alive. It's a lovely name.' he completed. When she turned around he was gone, back to spinning around the TARDIS. Amy spun around to face the Doctor.

'Why me?'

'Why not?' he replied.

'No seriously you're asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night. It's a fair question, why me?' she had a point.

'Don't know. Fun, do I have to have a reason?'

'People always have a reason.'

'Do I look like people?'

'Oh!' Winter exclaimed, 'this is fun, I could watch this all day.' The Doctor and Amy stared at her. 'What? I've been living a rather boring life for a while. This is the best entertainment I've seen in weeks.' The Doctor looked like he was about to say something but chose instead to answer Amy's question.

'Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, but I've started talking to myself, all the time, it's giving me ear ache.' Amy read between the lines.

'You're lonely, that's it. Just that.' Winter nodded.

'She's good. I like her.' Amy smiled at her and came to stand with them both at the screen.

'OK.' Winter smiled and excused herself quickly. She made her way through the corridors to her newly adopted room and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Shuffling through the contacts she came across 'Jack', her finger hung over the call button. Would he want her to call? Would he want to hear about this? He was probably having the time of his life in some gentlemen's club on a far away planet.

A loud voice accosted her over a tannoy system.

…

'Put that phone down and come back, we're here!'

…


	63. The Beast Below

**As promised here's another chapter for you all :)**

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** Not younger. To be honest you need to read 'Wonderland' to understand. But it has Winter in it and it's really good so you may enjoy it.**

**Rachy Babes:** **Taller Winter with blue** **highlights and a liking for order :) I'm kind of fond of it. I chose blue to match the Tardis and the hat :) like I said; I'm not revealing a thing.**

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win,  
That's what you get when you let your heart win,  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,

That's What You Get - Paramore

'Go on then.' Winter prompted as she and Pip marched through the door, 'where are we?' The Doctor grinned and pointed out of the window.

'This is the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. All of it, bolted together and floating in the sky.' He twiddled his fingers and stared down at Amy intensely. Winter snorted and lay a hand on the side of the TARDIS, murmuring.

'Oh! I see how it is, he doesn't need us any more old girl, he's got someone new and exciting.' A series of lights flashed on the console and the Doctor spun around to remedy it. He glared at Winter.

'What have you been saying to my ship?' She giggled and made her way to the doors, ignoring the repeated glare. 'Anyway, as I was saying,' he turned back to Amy, 'Star ship UK, it's Britain but metal.'

'Heavy metal.' Winter joked to Pip. He squeaked happily and leapt to her shoulder. The Doctor continued his prelude with gusto.

'That's not just a ship, that's an idea, that's a whole country, living and laughing and, shopping.' Winter laughed as she rejoined them and leant on the railings. That was the future out there. And hopefully it wasn't as bleak as the last time she saw it. 'Searching the stars for a new home.'

'Can we go out and see?' Amy asked.

'Of course we can, but first there's a thing.' He left them and headed back to the console and they turned in unison to watch him.

'A thing?' Amy questioned as she followed right on his tail.

'An important thing in fact, thing one,' he picked up and enormous magnifying glass and peered at Amy. 'We are observers only, that's the one thing that I've always stuck to in all my travels, I never get mixed up in the affairs of other people's or planets' While he rabbited on Winter felt the TARDIS land gently. She looked at Pip, who looked at the door, which clicked open silently. Stifling a light giggle she grabbed the monkey and slipped out into the bustling room without the other two. If they wanted to play the happy tourists that was fine with her but she needed a distraction. Anything would do and getting completely and utterly lost on a spaceship containing the whole of the UK seemed a brilliant idea.

Of course, what she'd forgotten was that Pip hadn't eaten in a long while and what she hadn't noticed was the fresh fruit store across the way. By the time she caught up with the naughty Capuchin it was too late.

'That'll be 5 credits.' The shop keeper told her. She patted her pockets down and glared at Pip who was grasping a mango in his hands.

'I hate you.' She grumbled, 'Run!' he took off faster than her and she raced to catch up, following his weave through the people as the shop keeper yelled for them to be stopped. The little monkey had a good sense of direction. She knew that, but still this was new territory for them both. They finally collapsed at the side of an empty corridor, panting deeply and muscles strained. Winter giggled at the sticky paws of her friend and looked up at the ceiling. This corridor seemed more ornate than the others. It reminded her slightly of the Ritz dance hall when she'd first entered it with Jack and Tosh. You could tell it was beautiful but it wasn't very well kept. She pushed herself off the floor and listened to the quiet squeak of the rubber of her converses against the wooden floor.

'Who are you?' A woman's voice demanded. London girl, by the accent. A bit cockney to say the least. Winter turned slowly and raised her hands at the sight of the gun held by the masked and hooded figure.

'Ah! Um, I'm Winter… this is Peregrine and we're a bit lost.'

'I didn't ask what you were doing here I asked who you are. There are no animals on board this ship that aren't under lock and key. So you don't belong here.' Winter looked at Pip wide eyed.

'We're sort of… hitchhikers.' She finished, trailing off near the end.

'Stow-aways then.'

'Well not really, that implies we were on the ship when it took off but we only just arrived.' Pip placed his sticky hands over Winter's mouth but it was too late. Her annoying compulsion to be a smart arse had finally done them in. But to both their surprise the woman laughed and lowered her gun.

'You know what? I like you.' They both relaxed slightly and the woman beckoned for them to follow her. Though it may not be the cleverest idea to follow someone they barely knew, Winter deemed it the only option, so obligingly trailed behind the secretive figure. She lead them to a large room with a grand looking bed. The chandelier lay on the floor and surrounding it, glasses of water.

'You must get thirsty a lot.' Winter joked tentatively. Luckily the woman seemed to take it well and laughed.

'Not really, I just keep them for emergencies.' Pip headed straight for the bed and padded around like a cat before settling in the middle. 'I want to know what you and your friends are doing here.' Winter looked up shocked.

'What friends?'

'The girl in the white dress and the man with the bow tie…especially the man with the bow tie.' Winter gulped and glanced around the room. No way out.

'Nothing really, just… travelling, looking around.'

'Who is he?' the masked figure asked.

'No one, he's just…no one, like me.' The woman sighed and reached up, pulling her mask off.

'Look, if you don't tell me I'll have you put down for treason, is that good enough a reason to tell me?'

'Treason?'

'Yeah. I'm the bloody queen and I want to know what's going on under my nose!' Winter raised her eyebrows and looked the woman up and down.

'Right, well. How about a compromise. You tell me what the problem is and I'll tell you who the man in the bow tie is. Deal?'

TTT

After a quick discussion and a switch of details Liz handed Winter a small technological device and put her under orders to stay put. For the first time in a long while Winter decided that she may as well listen to the orders because not only was Pip fast asleep, but the Doctor and Amy had apparently split up and she'd probably never find either of them on her own.

A short while later Liz returned and once again pulled the mask from her face. 'The Doctor is looking for your friend Amy.' Winter nodded and motioned to the device in her hands.

'Great, erm. What exactly is this?' Liz gave her a surprised look as she approached the bed. Flipping a switch on the side and turning a small dial. The screen fluctuated and then camera images of the Doctor appeared.

'You really are from the back of beyond aren't you?' Liz joked. Winter frowned.

'Oi! Just because I can't work some fancy piece of gear on your bloody space ship doesn't make me a flipping cave man.' Liz sat down on the floor and Winter watched the screen as the Doctor raced down a corridor and hammered at a door. A young girl joined him and pulled him away from the door. She wished the damn thing had speakers but Liz already thought she was incompetent so she didn't want to ask. The Doctor began to pace outside the door and then suddenly it opened and he bounced inside. She could see the girl standing in the doorway, and the Doctor bounding up onto the chair and back down again to talk to her, as Amy stood, visibly uncomfortable, by a table. Suddenly the door slammed shut again. And when it reopened they weren't inside.

Winter leaped from the bed and over to Liz, shoving the video link in her face. 'They've gone! They just disappeared.' Liz grabbed the mask and threw the device back to Winter when she reached the door.

'I've programmed in a search, the device will find them as long as it's hooked up to that machine.' She pointed to a box in the corner and winter found a wire at the side, she plugged it into the corresponding hole and turned back to the door. But Liz was gone.

'Great, what am I supposed to do now?'

'Guide me to your friends.' Liz sounded patronising even through the machine. Winter picked it up grumbling and spoke into it.

'So you can hear me, well I could have done with that info a tad earlier maybe.' She heard Liz laugh and looked down at the screen. 'I can see flashing lights, two blue and one red.'

'The red one is me. Blue means I have to go down a few levels to meet up with them. Tell me when we're the same colour.' Winter waited silently, not absolutely certain what on earth she was doing but finally the red dot became a light baby blue and she cried out. 'Yes! You've got it. Now what?'

'Nothing, I've found my guide?' Liz replied, and the line went dead.

'Guide?' Winter questioned. No reply. She shook the machine, 'hello? Liz? What guide what are you talking about?' Nothing, 'right, that's it, I'm leaving.' She stomped across the room and flung the door open, stepping out into the corridor. From around the corner she saw a darkly hooded figure appear and she stepped back into the room and closed the door quietly. 'Maybe not.'

TTT

Twenty minutes later Liz strolled back in followed by a rather wet Doctor and Amy and the young girl from the video link. She hopped off of the bed where she'd been passing the time thinking and danced over to the Doctor. Two seconds away from giving him a hug she backed up. 'Bloody hell you stink.' He looked at her blankly.

'Yes, ah… that would be the sick. You're right maybe a hug's not a good idea.' She raised her eyebrows and looked over at Amy.

'You alright?' the Doctor headed straight for the glasses on the floor as Amy nodded unsurely.

'Is it always like this?' Winter smiled.

'If you mean, 'does trouble follow him wherever he goes?' then yes.' She replied, 'it's always like this.' Liz collapsed onto the bed and Pip woke up, wrinkling his nose at the new smell he bounded onto Winter's arm and she swung him absentmindedly.

'Why all the glasses?' the Doctor asked.

'To remind me every single day that my government is up to something. And it's my duty to find out what.' Liz replied.

'The government doing underhanded things without the knowledge of their own queen and country. Now there's a first. Next thing they'll be hunting us down and trying to kill me.' Winter remarked coldly. 'Again.' She added. The Doctor looked up a hint of sadness in his eyes but Amy just looked confused and Liz wasn't paying attention. Winter took Pip over to the corner again and picked up the device. Several blips were heading closer and closer to the room. 'Ah! Doctor? I think we may have company.' The door opened and the hooded figures she'd seen earlier trooped into the room.

'What are you doing?' Liz asked, affronted. 'How dare you come in here?'

'Ma'am you have expressed interest in the interior workings of star ship UK.' The leading hooded figure stated. The Doctor stood head to head with him. 'You will come with us now.' She got up.

'Why would I do that?' Winter got off the floor and followed Amy and the young girl up to the action. The man's whole head spun around to look like that of the strange men she'd spotted in booths around the star ship. She only just managed to hold her stance instead of jumping back in shock. The Doctor seemed to be the only one not shocked and he lead them all as they followed the 'smilers' as Amy had aptly named them.

The tower was deep within the Ship. It felt colder down here than anywhere else she'd been today. Winter watched intently as the Doctor worked out what was going on. As he explained how the whale was being used to fly the space ship. She could feel his anger radiating from his heart but on the outside he seemed calmer, more tame. She listened to the screams of the poor defenceless creature and she hugged Pip closely to her chest. Looking around hurriedly she tried to think. What would Jack do? Wait. She didn't have to ask, he'd already told her. Back when Rhys first found out about Torchwood. The Whale, the giant space whale that had come to rest on earth. The poor creature the men had tortured by slicing into fragments to sell on the black market. Jack had wanted to save it.

But then she looked up and the Doctor was busy. Not just any busy. He was going to kill it. She growled and stalked over to his side. 'He wouldn't do this.' The Doctor looked up at her.

'Who?'

'The Doctor.' He frowned.

'I am the Doctor.'

'No, the old Doctor. The man you were. Would not look at that creature and say it was better off dead. I was dying. Your TARDIS was slowly torturing me to death. Might still do if the mental shield breaks. What are you going to do then? Doctor?' She poured venom into his name and watched as he looked back at her wide eyed. His concentration on her was broken by Amy who had come to her own conclusions and was borrowing Liz. The Doctor yelled for her to stop but she was too fast. The ship rocked and shook as Liz's hand came down on the Abdicate button.

'Amy what have you done?' the Doctor asked as the world stopped rocking.

'Nothing at all. Am I right?' Amy asked the man cowering at the side. He got up and checked the screens a look of pure confusion on his face.

'We've INCREASED speed.'

'Yeah, well, you've stopped torturing the pilot. Gotta help.' She smiled and watched as the others confusion became clear.

'The Star Whale didn't come like a miracle all those years ago. It volunteered. You didn't have to trap it or torture it - that was all just you. It came because it couldn't stand to watch your children cry.' Amy told them, 'What if you were really old, and really kind and alone? Your whole race dead, no future. What couldn't you do then? If you were that old, and that kind, and the very last of your kind.' Winter couldn't help but admire this flash of genius on Amy's part as she explained her thinking, 'you couldn't just stand there and watch children cry.'

TTT

The TARDIS library was warm. Pip was lying on his back in their bedroom with a banana but she didn't fancy his company right now. She just wanted to curl up with a cup of tea and stare at the impressive log fire. Oh the thoughts running through her mind. Jack, her old life, her old friends, this new Doctor, Amy, her link with the TARDIS…

'Penny for your thoughts.' She looked up surprised at the Doctor who stood twiddling his fingers nervously.

'Nothing interesting.' She replied and slid her legs down from the sofa so he could sit down.

'Oh I don't believe that. I think your thoughts must be very interesting. The TARDIS obviously thought so when she merged with you.' She nodded blankly and stared at the fire. He sighed and pulled the still steaming cup of tea from her hands. She looked up at him as he gazed down intently. 'I'm sorry.'

'For what?' he sighed and shut his eyes.

'I pulled you on board without really thinking, then I brought Amy along and suddenly we're all off travelling and, well… I haven't exactly given you much time to relax and get used to being back here.' She pulled a strand of blue hair away from her face and looked back at the fire. 'There's something different about you.' He concluded, 'something's changed. I can see it in your eyes, why won't you tell me?' she pulled her hands away from his and turned back toward the fire. 'I wouldn't think any less of you.' She got up to leave. 'I wouldn't! Besides it can't be that bad.'

'You were about to kick Amy out for choosing to forget something she couldn't even remember!' Winter exclaimed. He got up and stood right up in her personal space. 'I know you would think less of me! I think less of me! I look in the mirror and it sickens me!'

'Has this got something to do with your sword?' her hand went instinctively to her side but there was no sword. 'I noticed you weren't wearing it when I came in after the TARDIS rebuilt itself. You've had plenty of time but you never thought to put it on. That tells me that you don't want to wear it. But last time I checked you were very attached to that sword so there must be something wrong with it, for some reason you don't want to wear it and I think…'

'I killed someone!' she yelled. He stopped in his tracks and looked at her. She took a deep breath, 'And not just one someone. Five someone's. Five someones who had families and friends that now probably go to bed at night wondering if their bodies will ever turn up. But they won't because I threw them to the weevils. I murdered five people and disposed of their bodies.' She turned and headed for the door.

When she finally barged into her room and grabbed the Captain's hat from the night stand where she'd left it she was shaking with emotion. Too much chance of losing it if she wore it out too much. She pulled a suitcase out of the cupboard and began piling clothes inside.

'What are you doing?' a voice said from the door. She knew he would follow her, why couldn't he just leave her be?

'Packing?'

'Yes I can see that. Why?'

'You're going to send me home.'

'Am I?' she frowned and turned around. He sighed and closed the door motioning for Pip to leave. The monkey looked like he was thinking about it but decided to exit the room quickly. 'Why did you kill them?' She swallowed and shook her head.

'It doesn't make any difference.' He was suddenly beside her and he put his hands either side of her face.

'Yes. Yes it does. It makes all the difference in the world.' She sighed and looked at the floor.

'I was angry, Ianto was dead, they were coming to take my friends away I just. I just lost it.' He nodded, forcing her to look up at him.'

'Exactly! Exactly! You were in a terrible, terrible position and you fought back the only way you could. As for disposing of the bodies. I went through the lists of people that disappeared that day. There were more than you may think. Their families were probably told the same lies everyone else heard.' She could hear the disdain in his voice so she chose not to push for information as to what those lies actually were. 'Is this Jack's room.' He asked suddenly, pulling back from her. She looked around the blue room with the dark wood furniture. 'It is, it's Jacks room… Oh no!' he jumped back over to her and knocked on her head, 'no, no, no!'

'What?' she asked, suddenly worried. He stepped back and stared at her from side on.

'You're in love with Jack!' she frowned and watched as he smacked his own head and began pacing the room.

'What? I mean how? I mean… what the hell?'

'I could say the same to you, what am I going to do with you? Eh?' He rushed over and wrapped his arms around her. 'Mr Jones and Captain Harkness. You sure know how to pick them.' She smacked his back playfully and he laughed before pulling back. 'I'll take you back. Just two more trips and I'll take you too him.' She smiled shyly and looked up from her feet.

'Promise?' he smiled.

'Promise.' She nodded and picked the clothes up from the suit case. He clapped his hands together and turned to leave. In the doorway he stopped. 'Oh, and I'm going to take this. You can have it back when you leave.' He took her sword out from above the door and smiled.

…

'Ah and wear something patriotic, we're going to meet Churchill.'

…


	64. Victory Of The Daleks

**Hello everybody :) Well let me introduce you to the episode I've been most excited to show you for aaaaaaggges! I LOVE LOVE LOVE this chapter. It's been edited and re edited and triple checked and deleted and re-written until it got to you. I even just read it for fun a few time. I wish I could be there reading it to you because there are bits that I'd love to comment on. But hey ho, I hope you enjoy it :D**

'**Sashaxh': Ah well, let me explain. There are several reasons I skipped Sarah's wedding. The most important reason is that there was no reason for Winter to actually be there. Even IF she had been affected I didn't want to turn this into one of those 'she just happened to be in the vicinity' things. Another reason is that due to this being a Torchwood story (mainly) I didn't know what my reader had, or hadn't watched. I for one don't actually watch the Sarah Jane adventures. Mainly because I'm never around when it's on TV but also because I feel it's just a little bit young for me sometimes. That's my own personal view on the matter, on the other hand I do watch it on occasion and I AM planning on doing death of the Doctor at some point, if I get that far. The thing about the wedding was that the TARDIS wasn't actually hurt. It was just phasing in and out of reality, Winter was probably tucked up in the hub feeling a bit under the weather but otherwise no worse for wear. Anyway, I'm really glad you brought this up because if I miss something that you lot want to see then I'm not really doing my job properly so if you notice anything else Please point it out :) I'm glad you like the story and I completely agree. I love Ianto and Jack as a couple but sometimes you just want something else. There really aren't enough, good, Jack/OC in fact I can only think of one of the top of my head.**

'**Sonotalady': Who isn't jealous of Winter. I'm going to put blue in mine when I go off to University but for now I'll just live through her :) I thought it would look good against the TARDIS. Almost like a symbol of their link. I pimped Pip out a little bit in this one and you'll see Winter's reaction lol. I loved the tip! They were really good. You my friend, are brilliant! I was a little dubious at first because that's a hard pairing to work with but they did it really well. Ha Ha I'm guessing you're talking from past experience here? No I don't have school, we're on half term break at the moment so I'm free to party hard :). Don't worry I'll have a few shots for you :) as for the Bow tie. Personally I really liked it right at the start so it never shocked me that he was wearing it (I quite liked the fez as well) there will be a mention but not yet. And I don't think it's from Winter.**

'**Rachy Babes': Thank you :D**

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking Over Me – Evanescence

'I said patriotic!' The Doctor exclaimed. Winter smiled as she walked through the door with Amy. She pulled the pleated leather skirt down a little so it reached her knees but Amy sighed and hitched it up an inch or so again.

'Would you stop doing that! You look fine!' she cried exasperatedly. Winter grumbled and fiddled with her short black coat. 'Anyway Doctor this is patriotic!'

'Amy Pond! You! You are wearing orange and she, well she…' Amy raised an eyebrow.

'Yes?'

'Is obviously not comfortable in that outfit! Besides what's patriotic about it?' Amy sighed and reached over to Winter, pulling the strap of a grey bag and the lapels of the Jacket away from her chest, revealing a t-shirt with a pattern of the washed out image of the top right corner of the union flag.

'She looks more patriotic than you do.' Amy commented. 'Besides, don't criticize my hard work!' the Doctor snorted.

'Hard work!'

'Yes. It took a small scale war to get her to wear a skirt, as it is I had to let her keep the converses and the necklace that, frankly wouldn't complete any outfit. Winter took in a quick breath and the Doctor looked at her worriedly but she just smiled falsely and pointed to the door.

'What year is it?'

'1941. Why?' Winter held back a slight smile and shook her head.

'Nothing, nothing… just… you wouldn't happen to know the exact date would you?' The Doctor narrowed his eyes, blatantly suspicious.

'No.' she reminded herself to smile and pranced off towards the door.

'Come on then.' Pip scampered up the railing and onto Winter's shoulder and she looked up horrified. 'Oh! What has the nasty lady done to you?' She glared at the union flag collar around Pips neck and tutted pulling it off and flinging it at Amy.

'I thought it looked cute!' Amy defended.

'You wear it then.' Winter shot back. The Doctor hurried forward.

'Now, now ladies. Let's not fight.'

'Who's fighting?' Amy asked. Winter looked over at him like he was mad.

'We weren't fighting.' He glanced between them and rolled his eyes before heading past them both towards the door. He pushed the door open and peeked out.

'Anyway.' They both followed him out into the small room. 'Winston Churchill.' He flourished his arm towards the man but both women knew exactly who he was.

'Yes.' Winter remarked slowly, 'and an awful lot of guns.' The Doctor turned to look back at her.

'You know, you sound more and more like me every day.' She raised an eyebrow, 'The old me.' He corrected.

'Doctor?' Winston asked stepping forward, 'Is it you?'

'Oh Winston my old friend.' The Doctor grinned. Winston held his hand out to shake his but pulled it back a little and motioned as if asking for something. 'Ha! Every time.'

'What's he after?' Amy asked, it was clear from her voice that she wasn't too keen on having guns pointed at her either.

'TARDIS key of course.' The Doctor explained without looking back.

'Think of what I could achieve with your remarkable machine.' Winston exclaimed, 'the lives that could be saved.' Oh this man sure new what buttons to press.

'Ah… it doesn't work like that.' The Doctor replied.

'Must I take it by force?'

'I'd like to see you try.' Winston smiled and ordered the men to lower their weapons. Winter and Amy visibly relaxed. 'You rang?' The Doctor prompted. Winston smiled and jerked his hand, motioning for them to follow him. They left the TARDIS behind and headed into a short corridor that had dust falling from the ceiling. Amy was getting rather excited about being in the cabinet war rooms but Winter had another thought playing on her mind. The date.

She pushed past the Doctor and Amy, who were discussing the top secret base, and moved to stand next to Churchill.

'Sorry, I know this is going to sound odd but you wouldn't happen to know the date would you?' He looked at her and smiled.

'Nothing sounds strange when in connection with that marvel of technology.' Winston told her in his deep voice. 'It is exactly 3pm on the 17 of January.' She stopped in her tracks and so did he. The Doctor walked right into Winter's back bouncing right off and falling to the floor .Winston handed Winter his cane as he signed off on some documentation.

'And just one other thing?' He raised an eyebrow at her.

'The exit would be?' He pointed up a flight of stairs.

'That way but it's locked.' She grinned.

'Not a problem.' Before the Doctor was even on his feet again Winter and Pip had raced up the stairs. She pulled the Doctor's old sonic screwdriver from her pocket and hit it. Ok so it was only good for one function (opening and locking) and it only worked when it wanted to (please let that be now) but it was a chance! The light flashed but eventually buzzed and she slid through the door locking it again and racing away from the Doctors yells for her to stop. She had to get to Westminster.

TTT

'Now what?' She asked Pip when they reached Big Ben. He looked at her and scampered off her shoulder trotting along the road back onto Westminster Bridge. She smiled at him when he leapt onto the side. 'What are the chances Pip?' she stroked his chin gently.

'One in a million.' A voice replied. She smiled and turned around to see the younger Captain standing in front of her. 'Or more because I got a surge of Alien tech about 12 minutes ago and I've been wondering around down here, tracking you for the last 5.' She smiled and reached up to hug him. He grinned and pulled back to examine her. 'Nice hair,' she blushed and tucked the blue strands away. 'You look older.' She rolled her eyes.

'Gee thanks.' He stopped and took her arm so they could stroll along the bridge.

'I didn't mean it like that.'

'Oh I'm sorry you meant older in a good way.' She mumbled sarcastically. He nodded.

'Yup,' the ladder to the ship descended, 'I meant more mature.' He murmured in her ear as he hoisted her onto the ladder. Peregrine disrupted the moment and scampered onto Jack's head before leaping onto the rope ladder and scaling it in seconds. 'Hello to you too.' Jack grumbled. Winter laughed and he smiled, stepping up onto the ladder and programming it to rise. She grasped his coat tightly to stop herself from falling and carefully examined his face. She'd missed him. Oh fine it had only been 3 or so days since she'd last seen him but, well, he hadn't really been Jack then. This was Jack. The real Jack. Sort of.

The trapdoor opened and Jack helped Winter to climb into the ship before pulling himself inside. 'I like the skirt by the way.' He grinned. She blushed and looked down.

'Oh my God I totally forgot.'

'Don't worry,' he reassured her, 'I only took a quick peak.' He grinned and she slapped his arm playfully. Pip pawed at a small door at the back and Jack smirked. 'Looks like someone's hungry.' Winter glared at Pip.

'All you ever think about is your stomach!' Pip tilted his head as if to say. 'Yeah and?' she shook her head tiredly.

'Don't worry, I think I actually have some fruit in the back room.' Jack lead the little monkey through the back and into a small alcove she hadn't noticed. But when he returned Pip wasn't with him.

'I wouldn't leave him in there if I were you. You'll have nothing left.' Jack smiled coyly and sauntered forwards until he was right up in her personal space.

'Quiet frankly,' he told her, 'I'm not bothered.' She smiled and waited for him to step closer. But he didn't. She examined him closely and realised something strange, something she hadn't expected, from THIS Jack anyway. He was waiting for her. He wanted to know if she wanted to do this. Did she? She missed him yeah. But this wasn't exactly him was it. Was it? This was wrong. Totally wrong. She should leave right now, go back to the Doctor and Amy. She plucked up all her courage and took a step.

Then with one tug of his shirt she pulled Jack down to her level (not as low down as before, she thought with a smile) and crushed her lips to his. She could feel him laughing as his arms snaked around her waist. A guilty side of her reminded her of just how bad an idea this was… but the way his hands were sliding down her back, she couldn't care less.

TTT

'You can't tell me any of this.' She told him later, her eyes down and her finger painting tiny patterns on his chest.

'hmm?'

'When I first met you, I told you I didn't know you yet. Well. When you meet me. You can't tell me. Not a word. Not until it's happened.' His arm flexed slightly under his head and he stretched his legs out.

'And how am I supposed to know…'

'You'll know.' She laughed, 'you have an eye for fashion Mr Harkness.'

'That's Captain Harkness.' He chuckled reaching down and tickling her sides. She squealed and leaped from the bed taking the sheets with her. 'Oh My! Someone's ticklish.' Jack grinned and hopped down from the bed, stalking after her.

'No…no! Jack Harkness DON'T YOU DARE!' she yelled as he chased her across the ship. There was no where to run so it wasn't surprising that he caught her. She collapsed at his feet in fits of giggles as his fingers traced her sides in fast tickling motions. 'Alright I surrender! I surrender!' he smiled and sat down behind her. The skin of her bare back burning under the heat radiating from his chest. There was a gentle tapping behind them and they both turned their heads to look. 'Should we let him out?' she asked guiltily. Jack shrugged and turned back to her.

'Do you want to let him out?' She met his stare and groaned to herself as she pressed her lips against his… this man was going to kill her, she was sure of it.

TTT

'So you're human, that's obvious but you come from a species with time travel technology. Put that together with the retro look and I'd say some time just after the beginning of the 52nd century.' Winter laughed and squeezed his arm as they strolled down the road towards the cabinet war rooms.

'Not quite.' He buckled his knees slightly in mock frustration.

'OHH! I really thought I had it.' She laughed and pulled Pip a little closer in her free arm. She'd been right, he'd polished off every fresh and edible thing in that room, Jack would have to go shopping. 'You know… you've never asked me what I'm doing here. Does that mean I've told you about this?' he motioned to the outfit and she smirked.

'Let's just say keep and eye on the sky on the 22nd.' He smiled as they reached the door and he knocked.

'22nd huh?' she grinned and looked to the door as it cracked open and a soldier stepped out.

'State your name and business.' Jack immediately straightened up.

'Captain Jack Harkness, 133 Squadron, Royal air force. Escorting this young lady into the building.' Winter could see the man about to protest but she recognised him as one of the men who had pointed a gun at them when they had arrived so added.

'Doctor's orders.' Jack gave her a confused look but the soldier nodded and stepped back allowing them through. They walked inside arm in arm and Winter smiled when she saw the Doctor further down the corridor. 'Honey I'm home!' she cried, letting go of Jacks arm and leaving him in the shadows as she skipped forward.

'There you are! Where on earth have you been, first you disappear then I'm up to my eyes with… Who's that?' Winter caught a dark look on the Doctor's face and instantly regretted her light headed decision to bring Jack inside.

'Don't yell. Not in front of him. He doesn't know.' The Doctor glared at her and she shrunk back slightly. He pointed at Jack's figure taking a few seconds to figure out what to say.

'Get rid of him. Before you mess up the timeline even more.' She nodded trying desperately not to burst into tears. He was angry, scratch that he was furious. She'd really done it this time. He walked through a door to the side and she heard him call. 'Just tying up loose ends.' She felt Jack's hands on her shoulders and she turned around trying to look normal. Pip left her arms and trotted off to the TARDIS.

'That you're boyfriend.' She shook her head but couldn't force an answer out. What would he do when they were back on the TARDIS, surely he wouldn't kick her out. 'Then what's he got against me?' he asked. She shook her head again. 'Yeah well he sounds like a jerk.' She smiled slightly.

'A jerk?' she giggled. He grinned, happy to see her smiling again.

'Yeah, a complete and utter jerk.' He swooped down and kissed her before she had time to laugh again only stopping when they heard a cough of amusement from behind them. Amy smirked and waved as she followed the Doctor out of the corridor and down some stairs. Winter blushed and turned back to the Captain.

'See you soon Jack.' She smiled, leaving a lasting kiss on his lips.

'Oh so it's soon is it?' she laughed despite her considerably lowered mood and walked a little way down the corridor. Just before turning into the cupboard with the TARDIS in she turned to look at him, unsure how long it would be until she saw him again. He stood tall and saluted and she smiled before leaving him behind and disappearing into the TARDIS.

TTT

Winter was sitting on the captain's seat when the Doctor and Amy entered the TARDIS again. Amy sensed the tension between her two companions and raised her eyebrows. 'Come on you scrawny … monkey.' She picked Pip up off the side and held him a little distance from her before hopping up the stairs and through to the rest of the ship.

The Doctor stood at the bottom of the ramp, hands in his pockets and a blank look on his face. She waited, and waited, and waited but he still said nothing. Maybe the best idea was too explain what was going on.

'Look, if I could just explain...' She began but he marched up the stairs and interrupted her.

'No! No… you don't get to explain anything! Of all the stupid and completely irresponsible things to do! Did you think?' he circled the console flicking switched with some force, 'Did you think for even a second about the repercussions of your actions? A lost earring, a conversation! Anything could interrupt the timeline of this planet!' he stripped his jacket off and flung it on the railing before rolling up his sleeves angrily, 'I thought, you, of all people would have had some notion of how to deal with timelines! But no 'I'm Winter and I'm sad and a little lonely so I can do whatever I like' well I've got news for you, you're wrong! You may have just changed yours and Jack's timelines forever. I hope you're happy!' Winter hopped off the Captains seat and yelled at the top of her lungs.

'IT HAD ALREADY HAPPENED!' the Doctor stopped and looked up at her like a deer caught in headlights.

'What?'

'Back when I worked for Torchwood the rift cracked. Jack, Tosh and I all fell through but I literally tripped and ended up in London a few months earlier. The 4th of January according to Jack. I ran into him by mistake and when I finally got home our Jack remembered. Apparently the reason he'd not remembered until that point was a few days later he met you and Rose and got caught up travelling with you.' She sat back down again and waited for him to make the connection, it didn't take him long.

'But I met Jack on the 22nd of January, that's not a few days after.'

'Exactly, and when I asked him he got all uptight and changed the subject so I made the connection and realised I must have gone back and met him again weeks later.' The Doctor sighed and leant against the TARDIS console.

'And the 17th IS days away from the 22nd.'

'I told him he had to keep it secret until he was sure I already knew. He's not stupid Doctor. I know he'll remember in time and it will lead me right back here. As for earrings I wasn't wearing any and we didn't spend that much time talking so no need to worry about that either.' She realised what she had just inadvertently let slip and blushed furiously. He looked over at her and gave her a tired smile. He pushed away from the console and walked over to her, sticking his hands in his pockets, bowing his head and peered at her through his eyelashes. 'I think you owe me an apology.'

I'm sorry.' he told her quietly.

'I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear that.' He repeated the statement and she nodded before getting up and turning from him. She got to the doorway leading to the rest of the TARDIS before she turned around to make one more point clear. 'Just so you know, I haven't felt lonely since you picked me up.' She smiled sadly, 'maybe I should have.' She left the room and made her way down the corridor to the bathroom. Alright she knew he was sorry but it wasn't just his little rant, it was the fact he hadn't even trusted her to explain what had happened, that had got her so mad. She sighed and entered the large room, locking the door behind her. What she needed right now was a bath and a cup of tea.

TTT

The kettle turned itself off and Winter poured the steaming water into the cup of tea she was making. She didn't drink coffee any more…

'Is there any more water in that?' she heard the Doctor enter behind her and sit down at the table. She nodded and poured another cup. Setting the two cups down on the table she took the seat opposite him and stared at him while he fiddled with his fingers nervously.

'I know you're sorry.' she told him, 'I didn't mean it, you just riled me up. To be honest Ianto was the only person who didn't do it. He was always pretty careful about what he said and how he said it.' The Doctor nodded understandingly. 'I wasn't brought up to follow rules Doctor, I was a street kid, if anything I was taught that breaking the rules was generally the best thing to do. I'm not saying I'm going to be perfect I'm just saying bear with me and I'll work on it.' The Doctor nodded again and took a sip of tea. 'Just, promise me one thing.' He bowed his head and looked at her, interested. 'If something happens to me…'

'I'm not going to let that happen.' She shook her head at his interruption.

'If something happens to me, tell Jack, tell him straight away. Don't wait around. And make sure he's alright. Take him with you if you have to just promise me you'll look out for him.' The Doctor seemed hesitant but nodded. 'Promise?' He sighed and leaned across the table.

'Promise.' She sat back and nodded conclusively just catching the Doctor's ending murmur.

…

'It's not going to happen though.'

…

**Coming up…Weeping angels.**


	65. Time Of The Angels

**Luckily for you setting up this party isn't taking as long as I thought it would and therefore I'm able to update WOO!**

'**The Small But Powerful One'****: Thank you!**

**'sonotalady':**** No idea how he survived after he realised it was her. consoling himself with Ianto and looked forward to it I guess lol. I haven't quite made my mind up on the full extent of the Winter/TARDIS link most likely the TARDIS would be almost…depressed. But other then that I'm not 100 per cent certain yet. SUMMER! Bloody hell I don't think I would last that long!**

**'Rachy Babes':**** well given the choice between Daleks invading and shagging Jack I think we all know which one we would prefer ;) Yes I think she does need to wear skirts more but she is right, they are rather impractical. Actually no the necklace at the moment is still Ianto's however your necklace has not been forgotten.  
**  
**'sashaxh':**** Oh well, now there's another one to add to the list :)**  
**  
**There were times in my life I was down on my knees, now it's over  
Deep inside my heart I know  
Simply put I've been stabbed in the back ever since I remember  
Deep inside it hurt to let go

I'm back in the picture, back in the picture  
I wonder what took so long, so long

Dedicate everything I create  
To my friends I would die for  
But you will always be the one  
Memories that you can't overrun, memories I could cry for  
I thought I'd always be on the run

Back In The Picture - The Rasmus 

'Right then. Where too now?' Winter asked as she threw small nuts for Pip to chase after.

'The broom cupboard for you, if you don't stop littering my TARDIS with nuts!' The Doctor complained. She grinned and stood up, brushing down her black jeans and coming to stand next to him. Her brown and blue hair pinned back and Ianto's (newly cleaned) beads, against her throat.

'Don't be like that, lets find us a nice big planet with an invasion of giant candy floss creatures. Then everyone's happy.' He looked at her like she was mad and she shrugged, 'I don't know, I'm just craving candy floss.' His eyebrows went up and she rolled her eyes moving back over to the seat as Amy entered the console room. 'Sorry for breathing.' She grumbled.

'I know!' the Doctor exclaimed, 'How about a nice museum, a trip to the museum.' Amy and Winter looked at each other and Pip leapt up onto the console.

'A museum?' Amy asked.

'Yes, a nice big museum with lots of history and artefacts and… expensive souvenirs.' He pulled down the leaver Pip was sat on and the capuchin watched the lights around him flash before trotting over to the door. Winter, the Doctor and Amy followed and pushed the door open, stepping out into the museum. The Doctor took off around the room proclaiming that everything in the museum was wrong while his companions trailed behind confused. Until that was he came across the little box in the glass case. He settled his hands on the top of the case and stared at it. Winter came up to his right and looked down on it too.

'Oh great an old box.' Amy complained. 'It's from one of the old star liners, a home box.'

'What, like a black box in planes?' Winter asked. He nodded.

'Yes, except it homes. Anything happens to the ship the home box flies home, with all the flight data.'

'So?' Amy asked.

'The writing, the graffiti, old type Galifreyan. The lost language of the time lords. There were days, there were many days, these words could burn stars and raise up empires and topple gods.'

'What does this say?' The Doctor paused for a second and then in a voice that clearly said, I know you're going to laugh at this, he told them.

'Hello Sweetie.' Winter snorted and ducked away from the box and the Doctor glared at her. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and ran it over the case before lifting the box and, in so doing, setting off every alarm in the building. He grabbed Winter's hand and they sped back down the hall and into the TARDIS.

'Oh good!' Winter exclaimed, 'I was hoping to add breaking and entering, stealing from a museum and evading the police to my previous list of felonies.' Winter commented sarcastically as they took off. The Doctor grinned at her threw her the box.

'Why are we doing this?' Amy asked.

'Because someone on a space ship 12000 year ago is trying to attract my attention.' He grabbed the box back from Winter and hooked it up to the console. The console screen flickered to life and began playing CCTV footage of a tall blonde woman with curly hair and wearing an evening gown. They watched the woman talk to someone off screen and then read out some co-ordinates. The Doctor set to work on the console and Amy and Winter continued to watch the screen as the woman was pulled through the door she had been backed up to and out into space. The Doctor raced over to the doors and flung them open allowing just enough time for the woman to fly into his arms and knock him to the floor. Winter smirked and went over to help them up. She pulled the Doctor to his feet and the woman looked out of the doorway.

'Follow that ship.' She ordered. They both headed over to the console and the two companions watched in shock and confusion.

'Do you know her?' Amy asked. Winter shook her head.

'Haven't seen her before in my life.' She settled down on the captain's seat while the mystery woman and the Doctor acted like an old married couple as they attempted to fly the ship together. When the ship stabilized Amy snuck up behind the Doctor and asked, in a quiet whisper, about the mystery woman.

'Call that flying the TARDIS! Ha!' he exclaimed angrily and joined Winter on the seat in a strop. The mystery woman ignored him and continued to read out data. The Doctor got up to leave and headed for the door with Winter and Pip on his tail. 'Come along Pond.' He called.

'No wait! Environment checks.' Mystery woman called. The Doctor span around.

'Oh right environment check, yeah sorry.' He opened the door and looked outside. 'It's nice out.'

TTT

On the screen, in the small portable base, was a blank and white image of a stone angel, its body at an angle, hands over its eyes. Winter looked at the Doctor, he was grumpy, that wasn't hard to tell. But what he was grumpy about was harder to work out. Was it that both Amy and herself had refused to stay in the TARDIS, or was it that he didn't want to hang around with River Song, the mystery woman. There was something about her that Winter found… annoying. Maybe it was the voice that had 'sexy' written all over it. Or the way she seemed to look good in everything she put on from the evening gown to the army uniform. More likely was that she knew how to fly the TARDIS. It was daft really, being jealous because of something so menial but deep down she'd always felt that because of the connection between the pair of them the TARDIS would be more inclined to fly for her. The ship had literally saved her from dying in Thames house and yet when it came to pressing buttons on the control panel. She sighed and smiled at Pip when he jumped onto her shoulder before looking up at the footage again. What was the big deal, it was only a stone angel.

'What's that mean, it's a statue when you see it?' Amy asked River.

'The Weeping Angels can only move if they're unseen. So legend has it.'

'No, it's not legend, it's a quantum lock.' The Doctor explained, 'In the sight of any living creature, the Angels literally cease to exist. They're just stone. The ultimate defence mechanism.'

'What, being a stone?' Amy asked.

'Being a stone...until you turn your back.' The Doctor turned away and lead them out of the transport. 'The hyper drive would've split on impact. The whole ship will be flooded with radiation, cracked electrons, gravity storms, deadly to almost any living thing.'

'Deadly to an Angel?' The leader of the armed forces asked.

'Dinner to an Angel.' The Doctor corrected, 'The longer we leave it, the stronger it will grow. Who built that temple? Are they still around?'

Winter turned around and examined the rocks around her. Pip dropped down to the floor and headed straight from the portable supply room. She chased after him, picking him out of a chest of torches. She took the one in his hand and put it in her pocket.

'Thanks, but we shouldn't be in here.' He nuzzled into her neck and yawned. 'Maybe you should go back to the TARDIS, have a sleep. We can't sort this out.' The monkey looked up at her and gently slapped her head. She laughed. 'I should have known that was coming huh.' The little creature nodded and escaped from her embrace, hunting through the shelves until he came to a small box. She opened the box and pulled out a wrapped bar. He grabbed it from her and peeled the wrapping back, stuffing the bar into his face. She laughed again and put it back on the side. 'You greedy little puppy.' He looked up from the bar, mouth open in confusion. 'It's just a figure of speech.' Offering him her arm to climb up she left the supply room just as the soldiers blew and entrance in the wall.

TTT

Winter jumped down the rope ladder and met up with Pip and the Doctor at the bottom with Father Octavian. They all turned there torches on and took a long look around the room. The tiny beams of light cast only a small glow on the surroundings so the Doctor turned to Octavian. 'Do we have a gravity globe?'

'Where are we? What is this?' Amy asked as she joined them at the bottom.

'It's an Aplan mortarium. Sometimes called a maze of the dead.' River told her.

'Forgive me if I don't get excited.' Winter replied blankly as Octavian handed the Doctor a globe.

'And what's an Aplan mortarium?' Amy questioned, squinting through the darkness.

'Well, if you happen to be a creature of living stone...' the Doctor explained as he kicked the gravity ball into the air, it stopped and then burst into light, illuminating the whole cave and revealing hundreds of statues, 'the perfect hiding place.'

'I guess this makes it a bit trickier.' Octavian sighed.

'A bit, yeah.' The Doctor agreed.

'A stone angel on the loose amongst stone statues. A lot harder than I'd prayed for.'

'A needle in a haystack.' River commented, crestfallen.

'A needle that looks like hay. A hay-like needle. Of death. A hay-alike needle of death in a haystack of, er, statues. No, yours was fine.' Winter smiled at the Doctor's daft ramble and set off behind him with Amy.

As he shined his torch in every direction Winter examined the statues. They were worn and some featureless. Tall and imposing with flowing robes that were chipped and coated with micro-organisms. Pip held on tightly as they worked their way through the corridor. The impossibility of the task dawned on her and she jammed her hands in her pockets. It was like being in the highest levels of the hub. The caves occupied by the dinosaur and the ceiling of stone that separated the team from the outside world. She smiled as she thought back to the happier times in that building. Before it was blown to pieces. Her home… gone.

Gunfire rang out across the dead air and everyone raced back towards it. a young cleric was breathing heavily and the Doctor examined the statue he had fired at.

'Sorry. Sorry, I thought... I thought it looked at me.' Octavian looked at him angrily.

'We know what the Angel looks like. Is that the Angel?'

**'**No, sir.'

**'**No, sir, it is not! According to the Doctor, we are facing an enemy of unknowable power and infinite evil. So it would be good, it would be very good, if we could all remain calm in the presence of decor.' The Doctor pushed forward and approached the soldier.

'What's your name?'

'Bob, sir.'

'Ah, that's a great name. I love Bob.' Winter giggled but put her hand over her mouth and stepped out of the crowd so as not to offend. Pip nudged her cheek playfully.

'It's a Sacred Name.' she hear Octavian tell them, 'We all have Sacred Names, they're given to us in the service of the Church.'

**'**Sacred Bob. More like Scared Bob now, eh?' The Doctor joked.

'Yes, sir.'

**'**Ah, good. Scared keeps you fast. Anyone in this room who isn't scared is a moron. Carry on.' Winter followed the Doctor smiling, well that wasn't the normal way of cheering someone up, but it worked. She followed cheerfully as the Doctor rambled about the customs of the Aplans and his bowling sessions with Virginia Woolfe but suddenly he stopped. She glanced around the room as both he and River seemed to realise something that no one else could see.

'How could we not notice that?' River breathed.

'Low level perception filter,' the doctor explained, 'or maybe we're thick.' The clerics were getting agitated.

'What's wrong, sir?' Father Octavian raised his torch.

'Nobody move. Everyone stay exactly where they are. Bishop, I am truly sorry. I've made a mistake and we are all in danger.'

'What danger?'

'The Aplans.' River explained, 'They've got two heads.'

'Yes, I get that. So?' Octavian asked.

'So why don't the statues?' Winter stepped back from the statue behind her as the Doctor herded them behind him, 'Everyone, over there. Just move, don't ask questions, don't speak. OK. I want you all to switch off your torches.'

'You're having a laugh!' Winter whispered dangerously.

'Just do it.' he replied. Slowly every light switched off untill it was only the Doctor's that shone through the darkness. 'OK. I'm going to turn off this one too, just for a moment.'

'Are you sure about this?' River asked the Doctor.

'No.' he replied.

'Comforting.' Winter commented as the Doctor switched his torch off for a second. When he re-lit it the statues had moved. They were all suddenly facing them.

'Oh, my God! They've moved.' Amy gasped. Everyone followed after the Doctor as he looked at all the statues lining their way to the ship.

'They're Angels. All of them!' He revealed.

'But they can't be.' River argued. The Doctor ignore her and ordered the clerics to keep a watch of the Angels. Suddenly the task to find the angel had become simple, but escaping from him and his new creations was looking a lot harder.

TTT

Winter lead the men and River through the catacombs with Pip as her guide. The little creature had an excellent sense of direction which, right now, was a blessing. They pulled up in a large spacious room and Pip crawled up to her shoulder. Octavian looked to the ceiling and spotted the ship above them. 'Well. There it is - the _Byzantium_.'

'Well, it's got to be 30 feet. How do we get up there?' River complained. The clerics held posts at all the exits and the statues were advancing. Winter clung onto Pip and looked to the walls. Too wet to climb, and besides even if she made it, the others couldn't. The Doctor joined them and examined the situation quickly. He looked over to the corridor and the radio in his hand turned on. The calm voice of the young soldier, Bob, rang out through the room.

'Doctor? Can I speak to the Doctor, please?'

'Hello, Angels. What's your problem?' The Doctor replied.

'Your power will not last much longer, and the Angels will be with you shortly. Sorry, sir.'

'Why are you telling me this?'

'There's something the Angels are very keen you should know before the end.'

'Which is?'

**'**I died in fear.' The Doctor's face clouded over and everyone watched him carefully.

'I'm sorry?'

'You told me my fear would keep me alive but I died afraid, in pain and alone. You made me trust you, and when it mattered, you let me down. I'm sorry, sir. The Angels were very keen for you to know that.' The Doctor's anger was easier to see now. If she didn't know him better she would have taken his hand, but this wasn't the time to get sentimental.

'Well then, the Angels have made their second mistake because I'm not going to let that pass. I'm sorry you're dead, Bob, but I swear to whatever is left of you, they will be sorrier.'

'But you're trapped, sir, and about to die.'

'Yeah, I'm trapped. Speaking of traps, this trap has got a great big mistake in it. A great big, whopping mistake!'

'What mistake, sir?' The Doctor took a gun from Octavian and turned to his companions.

'I'm about to do something incredibly stupid and dangerous. When I do... jump.'

'Jump where?' Octavian asked.

'Just jump, high as you can. Come on, leap of faith, Bishop. On my signal.'

'What signal?' Octavian asked, frustrated.

'You won't miss it.' he aimed the gun at the roof and Winter clasped Pip tightly.

'Sorry, can I ask again? You mentioned a mistake?' Bob's voice asked. 

'Oh, big mistake. Huge.' The Doctor rambled, 'There's one thing you never put in a trap, if you're smart, if you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there is one thing you never, ever put in a trap.'

'And what would that be, sir?'

'Me!' The gun shot echoed around the room and Winter jumped as high as she could. She felt a rushing through her hair and then landed back on the ground. Her eyes shut she moved her foot. The ground felt different. And when she opened her eyes she saw why. They stood on the base of the space ship. The Angels far below them.

'What the hell was that?' she asked. The Doctor smiled at her jokily waving the gun.

'Magic.'

**Time to finish setting up the party for me I'm afraid. I'll most likely see you tomorrow but I may be too hung-over, so here's hoping eh!**


	66. Flesh and Stone

**Well everyone, I'm feeling a bit blleeerrggg but It's really not that bad to be honest, possibly due to my excessive intake of water to counteract the alcohol last night. Thanks for all the hangover well wishes :) the party went really well and she was VERY surprised. Now everything is cleaned up I thought I'd treat you all to another chapter. **

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** Thank you :D**

'**Sashaxh':**** actually other than my spelling and grammar, my writing isn't too bad when I'm drunk, in fact one time I realised two days before school, that I hadn't done an essay, so after the party I was at I just went home and wrote it. Read it through the next day to correct the appalling spelling and grammar and when I got it back my teacher said it was one of the best ones I'd done. Therefore more drunken essays me-thinks. :)**

'**Rachy Babes':**** What I wouldn't give for Jack on a spaceship with Champagne :P Oh no, Fawks has obviously got the wrong impression. Winter isn't very keen on River at all. In fact she finds her (as I do) rather annoying. :)  
**

'**Sonotalady':**** It must be some werid defect in all bad guys, they just have to tease him lol. :) River always did annoy me. I could just about stand her when she first arrived but the idea of her as a recurring character… I just love the imagery of the scene with Winter throwing nuts to Pip it's kind of domestic and at the same time a bit strange. I'm also quite fond of the Doctor's response to her asking where they were going; **_**'The broom cupboard for you, if you don't stop littering my TARDIS with nuts.' **_**Just added to the whole domestic feel, like they'd been travelling together for years :) I wish I'd listened to your advice because unfortunately I left my Twitter logged in last night and my wonderful friends sent hundreds of tweets to a Mr Stephen Fry (which I have now removed). I had to apologise this morning, so embarrassing (shakes head sadly).**

Don't close your eyes,  
God knows what lies behind them.  
Don't turn out the light,  
never sleep never die.

I'm frightened by what I see  
but somehow I know that there's much more to come.  
Immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears,  
I can stop the pain if I will it all away.

Fallen angels at my feet,  
whispered voices at my ear,  
death before my eyes,  
lying next to me I fear.  
She beckons me shall I give in,  
upon my end shall I begin,  
forsaking all I've fallen for I rise to meet the end

Whisper - Evanescence

The flight deck of the Byzantium was in major disrepair with exposed wires all over the console. The Doctor immediately approached one of the consoles as everyone escaped through the door to join him. Octavian span the hatch lock and attached a small devise just above the wheel. 'What are you doing?' Amy asked as Winter backed up from the door and joined the Doctor at the side. Pip had obviously not enjoyed the ride up to the ship and was shivering violently in her hands.

'Magnetized the door. Nothing could turn that wheel now.' Octavian replied. The Doctor looked up from his work at the control panel and smiled.

'Yeah?' As if on cue the wheel began to turn behind Octavian who stared at it in shock.

'Dear God!'

'Ah, now you're getting it!' The Doctor told him, 'You've bought us time though, that's good. I am good with time.' Winter sat down on a chair and smoothed Pip's fur gently. He looked ill, probably the stolen food from this morning reacting with the displacement in gravity.

'Doctor, how long have we got?' Octavian asked.

'Five minutes, max.' He replied.

'Nine.' Amy said. The Doctor looked at her confused.

'Five.' He repeated.

'Five, right yeah.' Amy replied, pulling a face.

'Why d'you say nine?' The Doctor asked. She furrowed her brow and smiled.

'I didn't.' River interrupted their little argument, hurrying the Doctor along.

'We need another way out of here.' Pip swaggered to his feet on her lap and she held his hands gently like a toddler learning to walk. He looked up at her with his large brown eyes and let out a muffled purring sound from deep within his throat.

'There isn't one.' Octavian replied.

'Yeah, there is, course there is. This is a galaxy class ship, goes for years between planet-falls. So what do they need?'

When the wall covering the forest opened Pip really perked up. He carefully hopped onto the floor and walked slowly over to the lush vegetation and trees. Gently, he placed a hand on the earthy ground and scooped up some of the muddy material.

'Is there another exit? Scan the architecture, we don't have time to get lost in there.' The Doctor asked Octavian who nodded and stepped into the forest.

'On it! Stay where you are until I've checked the Rad levels.' Amy was looking at the trees astounded.

'But trees! On a space ship?'

'Oh, more than trees, way better than trees. You're going to love this.' He stepped into the forest and opened a section of peat moss to reveal circuitry, 'Treeborgs...Trees plus technology. Branches become cables, become sensors on the hull. A forest sucking in starlight, breathing out air. It even rains.' Pip looked over to Winter and she nodded. He leaped up into the nearest tree and began the long climb up wards, obviously feeling a lot better. 'There's a whole mini-climate. It is an eco-pod running through the heart of the ship. A forest in a bottle, on a space ship, in a maze. Have I impressed you yet, Amy Pond?' Amy chuckled as she gazed around the magnificent forest.

'Seven.' The Doctor looked at her worried.

'Seven?' he walked right up to her and studied her face. 'You said seven.'

'No. I didn't.'

'Yes, you did.' River and Winter replied at the same time. Octavian chose that moment to interrupt hurrying back over to them.

'Doctor! There's an exit, far end of the ship, into the Primary Flight Deck.'

'Good, that's where we need to go.' Octavian nodded and fiddled with the machine in his hands.

'Plotting a safe path.' The Doctor still hadn't taken his eyes of Amy who was shifting uncomfortably on the spot. The radio suddenly crackled to life again and Bob's voice drifted out.

'Doctor? Excuse me. Hello, Doctor? Angel Bob here, sir.' The Doctor plonked himself down on the primary command chair and spoke into the radio.

'Ah. There you are, Angel Bob. How's life? Sorry, bad subject.'

'The Angels are wondering what you hope to achieve.'

'Achieve? We're not achieving anything. We're just hanging. It's nice in here, consoles, comfy chairs, a forest. How's things with you?'

'The Angels are feasting, sir. Soon we will be able to absorb enough power to consume this vessel, this world, and all the stars and worlds beyond.'

'Well, we've got comfy chairs, did I mention?' Winter smiled at his C'est la vie attitude as he slouched in the chair.

'We have no need of comfy chairs.'

'I made him say comfy chairs!' Amy laughed.

'Six.' The Doctor leaped from the seat and re-joined the group.

'Okay, well, enough chat. Here's what I want to know: what have you done to Amy?'

'There is something in her eye.' Bob replied. The Doctor frowned.

'What's in her eye?'

'We are.' Amy was looking around the room worriedly, obviously frightened.

'What's he talking about? Doctor, I'm five.' Everyone stared at her as she realised her mistake, 'I mean, five. Fine! I'm fine.'

'You're counting.' River told her. Amy looked at the Doctor.

'You're counting down. From ten. You have been for a couple of minutes.' Winter looked at Amy. Really looked, she took a few steps forward until she was right up in Amy's face. The red-head stared at her wide eyed as Winter's violet eyes stared right back. It was faint. Like a reflection in a photograph, a tiny image at the back of her eye, so small it was easily missed. An angel. She took a step back just as the Doctor spoke. 'No, wait, there's something...I've...' slowly he turned around to see a large glowing crack high in the wall, 'missed.' He ran over to the wall while Amy stopped staring at Winter and instead turned her attention to the crack.

'That's... That's like the crack from my bedroom wall from when I was a little girl.' Winter stood back, confused. What crack? And why would the Doctor know about it? And What was so special about a crack anyway.'

'OK, enough, we're moving out!' Octavian called. River nodded.

'Agreed. Doctor?' He ran his screwdriver over the crack.

'Yeah. Fine!'

'What are you doing?' River asked him. He ignored the question.

'I'll be right with you.' River shook her head.

'We're not leaving without you!'

'Oh. Yes you are.' He contradicted, 'Bishop?' The Bishop gently pushed Winter out into the forest and called to River and Amy. Both followed and they carefully set of into the forest.

'Pip?' she called. Seconds later he scampered down a tree and looked at her. She pointed in the general direction they were heading in and he scampered up into the trees again. As Octavian and the clerics walked slowly through the forest, keeping the three women safely in the centre. Amy began to walk slower, she suddenly had a strange, almost sickly look on her face. Winter came to her side and took her hand.

'Amy? Amy, what is it? What's wrong?' Amy collapsed onto a rock and curled up in a ball. River ran a hand over Amy's face.

'Amy, what's wrong?'

'Four.' She replied.

'Med-scanner, now!' River yelled. Pip came down from the tree tops and scampered over to Winter. She stepped back from Amy knowing that she was only in the way.

'Dr Song, we can't stay here, we've got to keep moving.' Octavian insisted.

'We wait for the Doctor.' She replied as she used the scanner on Amy. Octavian took a step forward to make his point.

'Our mission is to make this wreckage safe and neutralise the Angels. Until that is achieved...'

'Father Octavian,' River argued, 'when the Doctor is in the room, your only mission is to keep him alive long enough to get everyone else home. And trust me. It's not easy. Now, if he's dead back there, I'll never forgive myself, and if he's alive, I'll never forgive him.' Winter smirked and River caught the look before she could repress it. 'And, Doctor, you're standing right behind me, aren't you?'

'Oh, yeah.' He replied. He went straight to Amy's side and grabbed the scanner from River.

'So. What's wrong with me?' Amy asked weakly.

'Nothing. You're fine.' River reassured her. The Doctor however was far more blunt.

'Everything, you're dying. '

'Doctor!' River gasped.

'Yes, you're right, if we lie to her, she'll get all better! Right. Amy! Amy. What's the matter with Amelia? Something's in her eye. What does that mean? Doesn't mean anything'

The Doctor was panicking and Winter heard a noise. The clerics were spread thin as it was, all she needed to do was have a quick look. She turned to Pip and smiled at him.

'You need to do something for me Peregrine.' The monkey straightened up and listened intently. 'I want you to go over there and stick with Amy. You don't leave her OK. You keep her safe.' He looked at her and she sighed. 'I'm only going over there to check something out. Stick to Amy.' Pip nodded once and hopped down to the ground he scampered off to Amy's side and Winter switched her flashlight back on. The forest was dark… imposing, spooky, and a whole lot of other things that she didn't fancy thinking about. A sound to her left startled her and the torch began to flicker in her hand. This was a bad idea. She'd wandered too far. She turned her back on the forest and began to walk back towards the others.

But something grabbed her neck. She found herself pulled back into a hard body and looked down to see stone arms wrapped around her chest, pressing down painfully over her heart. She gasped and kept her eyes as wide open as she could, refusing to blink. She couldn't get out. She was trapped.

'Doctor.' She called quietly. There was no reply. 'Doctor!' her cry was slightly louder but she fought to keep her voice steady.

'Yes?' Was his reply, yelled from back in the clearing.

'I need to borrow you for a minute.' She paused thinking, before adding, 'Just you.'

'Now really isn't a good…'

'NOW DOCTOR!' she yelled angrily.

'Alright, alright,' his voice was louder now, closer to her, 'We really need to get moving I haven't got time to be…' He rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks. She used the opportunity to close her eyes allowing them to be freshly lubricated. 'No.' he murmured.

'I can't get out.' She replied blankly, her eyes wide with fear and yet she felt no temptation to scream or cry, just a numb sense of fate. 'It's too tight.' His eyes were wide and he approached her carefully.

'Couldn't you…'

'It's too tight.' She repeated. He swallowed and nodded.

'So that's it. I've broken my promise then.' He spat out disgustedly.

'You didn't promise to keep me alive Doctor. You promised to tell Jack what had happened.' He shook his head.

'But I did. I promised myself. I promised Jack, when I looked up at him I could see him ask me. I may not have said it but I promised him and now you're dying and I'm being forced into just sitting here and watching!' She shook her head pressing back against the statue to give her chest more room.

'You're not going to stand here and watch me die Doctor. You're going to go back over to Amy and Pip, and you're going to get them out of this.'

'But what good is that to you?' He held her face in his hands and touched their foreheads.

'It would make me happy.' she replied quietly. He stepped back and she reached around the angels arms unclipping Ianto's beads from around her neck and holding them out to him. He took them sadly looking a bit like a 2 year old not getting their own way. 'Give him these. He should have them.' The Doctor nodded and made as if to turn away and leave but span around to reel off false hope.

'The weeping angels.' He explained at 90 miles an hour, 'when I met them last time they didn't just kill people. They used their energy up. Sent them back in time… Maybe, just maybe…'

'Doctor,' she interrupted. 'It has its hands 3 inches away from crushing my ribcage, I don't think it's going to be merciful today.' He ran both hands through his hair, frustrated. 'But who knows,' she continued, looking to give him some comfort, 'I might end up somewhere interesting.' She smiled, 'Like Rome! I've never been to Rome.' He looked sadly down at her and she nodded towards the direction of the clearing. 'Go on, go.' He waved his hands at his sides, unsure of what to do before leaning over and kissing her forehead.

'You,' he told her, 'Are brilliant, absolutely, totally, completely brilliant.'

'Oh I know I am.' She smiled and with a small nod the Doctor took off for the clearing.

She kept her eyes on the Angel's arms for as long as possible, giving the Doctor as much time as she could. But soon her eyes were stinging and the tension was unbearable. With a sigh and a whispered name she shut her eyes.

TTT

The Doctor re-entered the clearing. 'Come on then you lot, let's get going. Amy I'll see you later.' He began walking into the forest but River called back to him.

'But what about the other girl, 'what's-her-name'?' The Doctor's face clouded over and he turned angrily to face the small group.

'Her name was Winter or Nemo, and maybe, just maybe, someday might have been Harkness.' Amy moved her face towards the Doctor, her shut eyelids flickering.

'Was.' He kept his eyes on the monkey sitting on the rock.

'She's dead.' Pip's head lolled forward. He launched himself across the clearing but paused at the edge and looked back at Amy. The Doctor watched as the little monkey's attention fluctuated between Amy and the direction he had seen Winter go in. Then, as if a decision had finally been made, his back straightened. He looked up at Amy and clambered up onto her lap, sitting there defiantly. She had asked him to help Amy, that he would do, and when he was done. Well he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

The Doctor turned on his heel and lead River and Octavian into the forest. Now he knew he defiantly had to get out of this mess. Because he had a promise to keep.

TTT

It was over. They were out. The Doctor looked back over at Pip, curled up on the captain's chair. 'Not everyone.' He murmured to himself. Amy walked into the room and wrapped her arms around herself.

'Where are we going then?' she asked sadly.

'We're going to inform her family.' The Doctor replied. Amy nodded and leant against the side of the railings.

'So earth then.' The Doctor shook his head.

'No, her only family wasn't really a blood relation.' He pulled down the monitor and frowned.

'I need to make a call.'

TTT

The Doctor and Amy stepped out of the TARDIS in a docking bay. 'Welcome to the planet chakoogh.' A human looking woman greeted them. 'If you'd like to follow me to register your visitation.' The Doctor nodded grimly and they both followed her. Pip, tightly clutching to Amy's neck, let out a low groaning noise. Amy stroked his fur comfortingly, her long red nails contrasting against the black fur of his side. The lady lead them into a stark white room and motioned towards two seats. They took them and signed the register she gave them. The woman looked down at the names and nodded. 'Ah yes you called ahead.' She turned and left the room leaving its occupants in silence. Amy fidgeted and the Doctor slouched in the chair, staring at the door. A few minutes later they heard the sound of a feet walking towards the door. The woman entered again and handed the Doctor a box. 'Personal effects.' She told him, 'they'll be along shortly.' The Doctor nodded and the woman left again. As the door swung shut the Doctor pulled his sonic screwdriver from his pockets and began fiddling with the contents of the box.

The door crashed open, causing Amy to jump, and what seemed to be a large insect entered. He looked like a praying mantis, a giant praying mantis… with a large metal javelin type thing. Following the insect, Amy realised, a man. He was tallish, well built…

'Oh my God! He's the soldier!' She whispered to the Doctor, 'The soldier from 1941, Winter's …' she paused, 'Winter's soldier.' The Doctor nodded and Amy got up leaving pip curled up on her seat. The mantis tapped Jack's hands and she noticed the handcuffs that had been binding his wrists fell to the floor. The insect scooped them up and left the room, the door Swinging shut behind him. Jack grinned and sauntered forward.

'So who had the pleasure of signing my release forms then?' He asked. The Doctor sighed and stepped over to Amy.

'Jack, I…'

'Doctor? Is that you? Wow! Love the hair.' He sniggered. 'And the bow tie.' The Doctor frowned and pulled at his hair.

'Bow ties are cool.' Jack smirked. 'Besides what are you doing in a detention centre?' Jack laughed.

'Chose the wrong ship to hitchhike on.' Jack smiled, 'High priestess of the 7th new world order.' The Doctor nodded.

'I'll bet she wasn't too impressed with you.' Jack chuckled and then turned to Amy. He frowned and cocked his head slightly.

'Do I know you?' Normally this would be the perfect chance for Amy to pull out her devilish charm, but she realised who she was talking to and turned it off. This was Winter's man… not a free spirit to flirt with.

'1941.' She replied. 'Cabinet war rooms.' Jack looked over at the Doctor surprised.

'I knew I recognised this regeneration! So that's happened now. I can actually talk to her about it.' He grinned and looked around. Finally noting the missing occupant. 'Where is she?' The Doctor hesitated and Amy lowered her head. Tears threatening to fall. 'Doctor?' Jack was quieter, more wary, pleading, 'Where's Nemo?' Amy stepped aside to reveal Pip curled up on the chair, alone and the Doctor took Jack's hand. When he pulled back Jack looked down and unclasped his fingers to reveal Ianto's beads. Realisation clouded Jack's face. 'No.' he shook his head. 'No, No, No!' The Doctor nodded, 'you were supposed to be looking after her!' Jack roared. He grabbed the lapels of the Doctor's tweed coat and held him up against the wall. Amy took a step back unsure what to do.

'I know, I know, I'm so sorry.' Jack slid down the Doctor, still grasping his coat and burying his face in the older man's shirt. The Doctor kept up his blank look of sadness and wrapped his arms around his friend.

TTT

'What happened?' Jack asked. Sitting in one of the chairs, gently stroking Pip's stomach.

'We were trapped, surrounded. Amy was in trouble and I got distracted. Forgot for just a moment. We turned our backs for a second and she wandered off.' Jack glared at him.

'Don't you dare make this out to be her fault!' The Doctor shook his head.

'I'm not. It's my fault. I shouldn't have let her wander off. I knew she was prone to do it but I didn't pay enough attention to her and they got her.'

'Who?' Jack asked.

'The Weeping Angels.' The Doctor replied. Jack was up like a bolt.

'Then she's not dead!'

'Jack.'

'She's in the past, we just need to find her.'

'Jack.'

'She'll be waiting for us!'

'Jack the chances are a million to one. They killed other people too but they just killed them outright. They weren't interested in life-force energy, they just wanted us out of the way so they could escape.' Jack shook his head defiantly.

'I'll take those odds. And I'll find her.' The Doctor smiled slightly and stood up to stand head to head with Jack.

'I was afraid you were going to say that.' He pulled Jack's vortex manipulator from his pocket and handed it over. 'I fixed it, just for now mind you!' Jack grinned and attached the strap to his wrist. 'Go get her Captain.' The Doctor smiled and clapped Jack on the shoulder before stepping back.

'Just you try and stop me.' Jack laughed before placing Peregrine on his shoulder and saluting as he disappeared into the past. Amy smiled but looked over to the Doctor a thought playing on her mind.

'Do you think he'll find her?' The Doctor's smile faded and he turned to face her. The look she received told her all she needed to know.

**Sorry, I know that whole chapter's been a bit sad but to cheer you up I'm going to post another after lunch, in say…5 hours. :)**


	67. The Pandorica Opens

**Not entirely happy with this chapter but if I work on it much more I'll go mad. **

'**The Small But Powerful One': Oh dear, I hope you haven't been staring too long. If you have hopefully this nice long chapter will make up for it :)**

'**Rachy Babes': Surprise surprise she's not dead :) also, there is actually a large chunk of Winter's journey missing from here. The Angel didn't send her back to Rome… someone else did :D**

Just woke up and thought I'd try

Try to step across the line

You know that I've been thinking 'bout it for a while

Yeah

Starting to think it's time I leave

Does me good to know I finally feel

Feel this pain, it's real, it's possible

Walking by myself I know

This lonely road's becoming my new home

But I don't stop

I just keep moving on, and on

Ain't no need to dry my eyes

I haven't cried in quite some time

Everyday I fight it,

You know it's possible

Impossible – Kelly Clarkson

This hadn't been what the Doctor had expected when he walked into the tent in 102 AD. River Song, dressed as Cleopatra and being waited on by two servants. She lounged on the cushions and grinned at them. He had been expecting a nice little trip to the edges of space but no. He got River and a cold, misty day near Salisbury plain. River clapped her hands and the servants left as she held out a scrolled canvas. 'What's this?' The Doctor asked. River smiled secretly.

'It's a painting. Your friend Vincent.' He snatched the painting and began to unroll it while she stood and continued her explanation. 'One of his final works. He had visions, didn't he? I thought you ought to know about this one.' Amy frowned and looked over at the Doctor as he examined the painting.

'Doctor? Doctor, what is this?' She peered over his shoulder and gasped. The painting showed none other than the Doctor's TARDIS. And it was exploding.

'Where did you get this?' The Doctor asked and he sat down at the side. A soldier rushed into the tent and knelt to the ground. River waved him up and he nodded in acknowledgement of the Doctor and Amy.

'Your ladyship, I bring news of a momentous occasion.'

'Oh?' River asked. Amy and the Doctor sent each other looks of excitement that the soldier seemed to share.

'The goddess is upon us. She rides at this very minute to our encampment. It is said has travelled the far ocean to hold audience with you and your guests.' River looked suddenly worried. She had no clue who this goddess was, nor did she think it would go well when she arrived. She was bound to be revealed as a fraud.

'How did she know they were coming?' She asked sweetly, glancing at the Doctor.

'She is a goddess.' The soldier replied, bemused, obviously expecting a better reaction than this. A suddenly cacophony of trumpets and the galloping of hooves called their attention to the impending arrival of their guest.

'Well!' the Doctor clapped his hands together and smiled, 'Let's not keep her waiting!' followed by Amy and River he rushed out of the tent. Through the night the shadow of horse and rider had emerged. The horse, pure white, seemed to shimmer in the dark. The rider, a woman, with a flowing dress of deep purple, simple, clinched in by a silver belt and topped off with a long black riding cloak. The woman trotted into the centre of the camp and as she moved, the soldier fell to their knees, hands over hearts. Without a word she steadied the horse and swung her leg off the side, descending from the animal. She didn't face them, turned instead to her horse.

'How do you feel Roheryn? Tired?' the horse breathed out heavily through its nose and she laughed stroking it. 'Well, it's alright now. We're all fine, we're all… together.' She span away from the horse and threw the hood of her riding cloak onto her shoulders revealing long flowing hair in tight curls, the top half of which was pulled up and weaved together, with a silver headdress shaped like a crescent moon. She smiled at the groups shocked looks. Honestly, they looked like rabbits caught on the motorway. Her violet eyes sparkled and she let out a very unladylike snort.

TTT

_2 years ago._

Winter's eyes flickered open again and she took in a deep breath. Where was she? She had awoken in a large marble building. A statue stood proudly above her.

'IT IS A MIRICLE! A MIRICLE!' the noise was atrocious. She rubbed her head and sat up, pulling herself off the floor. The single screaming man became a hoard of excited people. Why were they all wearing sheets? And bloody hell it was hot!

'By the glory of Jupiter!' seemed to be the fashionable thing to be yelling in this crowd. She rolled her eyes and straightened up.

'Great if getting attacked by angels wasn't bad enough now I'm stuck in the middle of a toga party. Go on then where's the alcohol?' she joked. The man who had previously screamed of miracles rushed forward and fell to his knees at her feet.

'Most glorious one. We are unworthy of your presence among us!' she raised her eyebrows.

'Oh, alright then I'll go.' He panicked and grasped her trousers before reeling back in shock, covering his head.

'Oh! Oh your grace, I did not mean to act so rashly, I will never lay a hand on you again, I beg of you do not turn me to some foul pitiless creature of the night.' This sudden exclamation reminded Winter of her problem. Where was she? When was she? And really, what the hell?

'You!' she strode forward and as she moved everyone fell to their knees. 'Oh, for crying out loud,' she mumbled before tapping one of the robed men on the shoulder. 'Erm? Where is this place?' The man looked up at her in awe and wonder.

'Why it is Rome, The city of Emperors!' Winter stared blankly at him. And then burst out laughing. The growing crowd watched in fear as her whole body shook and tears began to seep from her eyes. She was supposed to be dead. The Doctor thought she was gone. By now… well in the future, Amy, River and the clerics would all think she was gone, Pip would be devastated, Jack… she had told the Doctor to find Jack! Now she wished she hadn't, all that pain and she was just stuck in bloody ancient Rome. Oh the Irony.

She looked up at the little crowd around her and smiled at them. There was also another pressing question on her mind. 'And ah… who am I?' the frightened faces seemed to soften slightly and many pointed at her, no not at her, behind her. She turned around slowly and looked up at the statue that had towered above her when she woke up. A marble woman in a knee length stola with a dog at her feet a half-moon-shaped headdress and a bow in her hand. Winter glanced at the silver bow on her own back and rolled her eyes before turning around to face the adoring crowd.

TTT

Winter lounged back on River's sofa and smiled at them all. Her ornate silver bow propped up against the side of the tent and her riding cloak flung into the Doctor's hands. 'Oh you lot have no idea how nice it feels to be dealing with modern language again.' She smiled contentedly and ran a hand over the back of her neck, 'If I have to give one more prophesy like a gypsy psychic I think I might snap.' Amy grinned and came to sit next to her.

'I'm loving the toga, but I thought they were normally white?' Winter grinned.

'Yeah they are, but you're forgetting,' she raised her hands like she was in a cabaret show and melodramatically proclaimed; 'I…Am Diana! Maiden goddess of hunting, the moon, childbirth and the countryside, praised for my strength, athletic grace, beauty and hunting skills.' Amy's eyebrows shot up and winter pulled a face. 'Unfortunately I'm also supposed to be a virgin who's sworn never to marry or have sex so it's not all fun and games.' The two women burst into fits of laughter and Amy launched herself forward for another hug.

'Oh we've missed you! You should have seen him when we got out of the ship, never seen him so quiet.' Winter smiled up at the Doctor who hadn't said a word. He was watching her with an expression that was difficult to describe. Happy yet… there was something else there. 'Come on Doctor, you've got her back, everyone's happy.' Amy reminded him getting up and pushing him forward.

'I told Jack you were dead.' The Doctor told her. She rolled her eyes.

'Right misery you are. Well, I asked you to and it's not like he can run off and kill himself is it?'

'He didn't believe me, he was sure you'd been sent back.' Winter glowed with love. He hadn't given up on her even after the Doctor had told him she was dead. 'But I didn't think he was right, I gave up on you. Tried to forget you.' She bit her lip and looked at him carefully. He was beating himself up because he'd thought she died. Well there was no way she was standing for that.

She reached out and pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and rubbing his back. She'd missed this. Human contact. Two years of not being touched by anyone but slaves who pulled away as soon as they could and made every effort to have as little contact as possibly. It was enough to send anyone mad. Reluctantly she pulled back and kissed his cheek before putting her hands on her hips and turning to River. Daylight was now starting to stream through the cracks in the tent fabrics as Winter nodded to the older woman.

'Right, what's going on then?' The Doctor handed over the painting and she unrolled it frowning. 'But that's, that's the TARDIS.' he nodded solemnly.

'Why's it exploding?' Amy asked.

'I assume it's some kind of warning.' River explained as the Doctor sat down, his thoughts heavy.

'Something's going to happen to the TARDIS?' Amy concluded but River shook her head and looked down at the painting again.

'It might not be that literal. Anyway this is where he wanted you. Date and map reference on the door sign, see?'

'Does it have a title?' the Doctor asked suddenly. River nodded.

'The Pandorica Opens.'

'The Pandorica? What is it?' Amy looked about confused as Winter studied the painting. Very Van Gogh… hang on… was that his signature at the bottom… no! They'd met Van Gogh without her. How rude. On the other hand she had Emperors bowing to her so fairs fair.

'If it is real, it's here and it's opening. And it's got something to do with your TARDIS exploding.' River argued with the Doctor. He pulled out some local maps and River sighed. 'Hidden, obviously. Buried for centuries. You won't find it on a map.'

'No. But if you buried the most dangerous thing in the universe, you'd want to remember where you put it.' They studied the map and Winter leant against the table. 'It would have to be somewhere deep underground, somewhere no one would build on so the entrance is never covered. It'll be obvious. So obvious no one would even think to look there. Or just ridiculous, crazy, a totally stupid place to hide anything. That narrows it down to…' he sighed. 'Pretty much everywhere around here.' Winter turned around and studied the map.

'You know one year. Owen made a vow that he was going to find out where I kept my Christmas presents for everyone. Normally I just hid them in the Pterodactyl cave but that would have been the first place he would look. So I stuck them somewhere he'd never mess about with or the rest of the team would go mental.' Everyone looked at her confused. Especially as only one person had the slightest idea was she was talking about. 'The rift machine.' The Doctor still looked confused. 'oh for crying out loud. Jack's first rule of active camouflage?' blank stares, she sighed and pointed to the map. 'Park somewhere you'll remember.' The four friends looked down at the map, her finger placed over a small round circle labelled; stone henge.

The Doctor smiled at her and grabbed the map rushing outside. River opened a chest and pulled out some more modern attire, throwing them to Winter. She looked down at the clothes and sighed. To be honest she was quite enjoying the silly outfit, it was like being at a fancy dress party every day of your life. 'Thanks River but, I think I'll stay in this. It's actually deceptively comfortable but ah… you don't happen to have any converses in there. I'm really not a big fan of sandals.' River shook her head.

'Sorry I've only got boots.' Winter shrugged and collected her bow and cloak before leaving River to dress. Amy tagged along behind her as she headed over to her horse, who was now enjoying a refreshing drink and some food.

'You did it Roheryn.' She smiled as the pure white horse looked up to greet her. 'You got me here in perfect time. And as soon as this is over I'll set you free.'

'Is that its name?' Amy asked, inching closer to the beast, 'Roheryn?' Winter nodded.

'It means 'horse of a lady', kind of thought it was fitting and a bit ironic.'

'Ironic?' Winter smirked.

'It's from Lord of the Rings,' she laughed, 'won't be written for thousands of years but there's still a horse named after a character.' Amy joined in the laugh and turned to the magnificent stallion.

'It's pretty big.' Winter shrugged.

'I've been quite bored lately believe it or not, and I missed Pip. There was a massive stable at the temple so getting to know horses just used my time. They're really good companions, to be honest with you… if I hadn't had Roheryn to talk to I think I would have given up months ago.' The horse nudged her side lovingly and she turned to stroke his nose. They were interrupted by the Doctor and River who was now wearing a much more modern get up.

'Right.' The Doctor began. 'We need to go that way, it's a couple of miles but not too bad. I've asked some of our friendly Roman's and there are some unclaimed horse up for grabs so let's get going shall we?'

TTT

Winter looked up from her seat on the rock a few meters from the Pandorica. The horses were above ground resting. River had set off to get help from the Roman legions and the Doctor and Amy were chatting. Every alien that ever hated the Doctor was converging on the earth to steal the giant box in front of her and she felt… she sighed and ran a hand over her face. Her shoulder still felt bare without her little monkey friend sat pulling on her hair. Sometimes she reached up to stroke him only to realise he was no longer with her. And Jack. she had missed Jack more than anything in the entire world. More than proper shower products, cars, mobiles, the sound of the welsh complaining. She laughed quietly. Yes she definitely had missed that, but Jack. She woken up in the middle of the night and screamed into her pillow because she felt so alone. Becoming a recluse with the horses was the only way she had soldiered through. She missed the way he smiled at her, the way he would cross his arms and look like he wouldn't give her her way, when they both knew he would. The way he wrapped his arms around her and watched her sleep. She knew he did it. At first it had just been a bit unnerving but after a while it made her feel safe, comfortable and certain she was home. She had had the time of her life with the Doctor. She'd seen alien planets, Dalek fleets and the end of the world. But she was now realising, without Jack, it just didn't seem as special.

Winter was thrust out of her thoughts when an explosion of red lazar shots began careering towards the Doctor and Amy who flew around the Pandorica in opposite directions to convene on the other side. She appeared to be just out of firing range but she couldn't move from her position. Suddenly the Doctor jumped out from behind the target screaming. 'Look at me, I'm a target!' The laser fired again and the Doctor ducked behind a pillar.

'What is that?' She heard Amy scream.

'Cyber-arm. Arm of a Cyberman.' He yelled back.

'Not a big fan of Cybermen.' Winter told them. The Doctor's head popped around the pillar.

'I don't know many people who are.'

'What is a Cyberman?' Amy asked exasperatedly.

'Oh, sort of part man, part robot. The organic part must have died off years ago, now the robot part is looking for fresh meat.'

'What, us?' Amy asked.

'It's just like being an organ donor, except you're alive and sort of screaming.' Winter pulled a disgusted face as she thought back to Lisa, there was no way she was ending up like that. Amy then ran out from behind the Pandorica and ran, screaming, in the opposite direction. The cyber arm fired at her and the Doctor rounded behind Winter, coming up behind it. He dived down and grabbed it before pulling out his screwdriver and flicking it on. 'Scrambled its circuits, but stay where you are. It could be bluffing.' He warned them.

'Bluffing? It's an arm!' Winter laughed at Amy's tone as she poked out from behind her cover.

'I said stay where you are!' He stood up as Amy angrily, stepped back and crossed her arms. Winter looked over to the Doctor who was examining the arm and hopped down off the stone just as Amy fell to the ground. 'Amy!' The Doctor made to run over to her but the cyber-arm released a large dose of energy causing him to collapse to the ground unconscious.

'Doctor!' Amy and Winter yelled. Winter rushed over to her friend to find the connections of a Cyberman head using its wires to pull itself closer to Amy, binding her wrists. As she fought it, she lifted it into the air and stared at it. As she did so, a seam opened down the centre to reveal the skull of the former occupant. Amy screamed and Winter took a shocked step back as the skull fell out and the head began snapping open and closed in an attempt to get to Amy. Winter pulled her bow from her back and called to Amy while lining up her shot. One chance. Just one shot.

'Amy, when I say, let go.' The young Scottish woman looked back at her.

'You have got to be kidding me?'

'Ready…'

'No.'

'Now!' Amy dropped the Cyber head just as Winter's arrow shot straight into the cavity. The force of the blow sent it flying back away from Amy and Winter hurried over, pulling her to her feet. As soon as she was up Winter rushed over to the Doctor who was still out cold but looked up when the cyber head spoke.

'You will be assimilated.' Amy stood tall and argued back.

'Yeah? You and whose body?' There was a terrifying sound of heavy footsteps. Both Winter and Amy looked away from the head to see the body of a Cyberman approaching, missing its head and left arm. It picked up the head and replaced it before coming after Amy. Winter picked up the arm and threw it as far away as she could before attempting to pull the Doctor from the room. Amy was attempting to defend herself with a torch but her movements were slow and wobbly, like a drunks. She stumbled back and fell through a double set of doors that shut behind her trapping Winter with the Cyberman. With all her strength she attempted to pull the Doctor closer to the doors, trying to get him out of the way but the Cyberman was moving fast. She looked around, nothing, nothing to defend herself with. Wait a minute. With a mumbled apology she fished around in the Doctor's pockets, pulling the sonic screwdriver from his jacket and pointing it at the Cyberman. She pointed, pulled, clicked, pushed, shook, switched but nothing happened. Until, that it, she twisted the top.

The Cyberman didn't stop, or slow, or explode but the sonic did have an effect.

'You will be deleted.' She pressed it again, 'you will be deleted.' And again, 'you will be deleted.' Great! She could make it talk. She glared at the Doctor for having such a ridiculous setting on his screwdriver, narrowly escaping the hand that attempted to grasp her. The Cyberman had her backed up against the door. She closed her eyes and tensed. There was a shrieking sound, of metal scraping against metal and Winter squinted through her eyelashes. The Cyberman had a sword driven through its middle join. The doors swung open and Winter nodded to the roman soldier who appeared to have saved her life. She then dived back over to the Doctor who was finally waking up. He staggered to his feet, patting her on the head as he rushed off after Amy. She sighed and sat back down looking at the Cyberman now attached to the door.

Yes. This was all very fun, but the Doctor and Amy didn't need her. If he wanted to explain something amazing he would turn to Amy. If Amy wanted to have a chat and a cup of tea she turned to him. The Doctor didn't worry about her when they were in Danger but he panicked about Amy. Winter was there… almost out of the kindness of his heart. Because he just didn't have the heart to not keep her. She was a charity case. But with Jack, he looked out for her constantly. Yes it was annoying as hell but she liked to know he cared. And he always turned to her when he made silly jokes because he knew they'd make her smile. That was her mind made up then. As soon as this was done with this. She would go back to Jack.

TTT

Roheryn's heavy breath was almost comforting as Winter and the horse flew across the open fields back towards the TARDIS. The Doctor was busy, not that she hadn't told him she was leaving but she knew where she was better off being and that was inside the TARDIS. Besides a battle of Aliens and Roman's was no place for three horses. The Doctor's and Amy's horses were running, void of their saddles and bridals, in line behind them as they neared the hill where the pull of the TARDIS was taking her. She pulled up in front of the wonderful blue box and smiled. Oh how she'd missed it.

Hopping off Roheryn she ran a hand over the wooden panelling and turned back to the horses. Taking the girth in her hands she unstrapped it and pulled the saddle from her faithful stead's back. Before turning her attention to the bridal. Reluctantly she pulled the horse into one last hug, holding his head against her own and muttering to him her thanks and love. With a warm breath of air caressing her chest he turned away from her and lead his companions into the forest.

She smiled and entered the TARDIS just in time for River to take off. The older woman looked up surprised but smiled at her when she realised who it was. But materializing in the Doctor's presence didn't quite go according to plan. The TARDIS jolted and threw them around. Winter frowned and ran a hand soothingly over the console 'What's the matter with you?' she asked softly. It stopped with another Jolt and River looked over at Winter.

'OK? You OK now?' She asked the machine. Winter shrugged and they both headed for the door. They were stood in the back garden of a house. A large house, at night.

'Why have you brought us here?' River asked, confused. Winter lead the way across to the house. 'OK, so something's been here.' She turned to look where River was pointing. Alien symbols burnt onto the ground, the door to the house had been blown off its hinges. Pulling her bow from her back, Winter edged warily into the house and up the stairs. A room in the corner caught her attention and she slipped inside, followed by River. It was a bedroom, pretty, a girls bedroom and judging by the little doll versions of the Doctor and a red headed child she guessed she knew which girl. Winter nudged River and pointed to the dolls smiling. The older woman returned the smile. 'Amy... Oh, Doctor, why do I let you out?' Winter continued to peruse the little mini Doctors but an intake of breath from River turned her attention to the book in front of her. One on Roman Britain and another, the story of Pandora's Box.

They turned from the house and rushed back towards the TARDIS. River ran straight for the communicator while Winter closed the doors. 'They're not real, they can't be.' River told the Doctor when she finally got through, 'They're all right here in the story book, those actual Romans, the ones I sent you, the ones you're with right now. They're all in a book in Amy's house, a children's picture book.' The Doctor's voice echoed through the TARDIS as he replied to her.

'What are you even doing there?'

'It doesn't matter. The TARDIS went wrong.' River snapped. Winter frowned.

'No it didn't, it must mean something, she wanted us to be here.' River ignored her and carried on talking to the Doctor.

'Doctor, how is this possible?'

'Something's using her memories, Amy's memories.' He replied.

'But how?'

'You said something had been there.'

'Yes, there's burn marks on the grass outside, landing patterns.'

'If they've been to her house, they could have used her psychic residue. Structures can hold memories, that's why houses have ghosts. They could've taken a snapshot of Amy's memories. But why?'

The conversation across time continued until the TARDIS suddenly sparked and shuddered. The Doctor called them but River was too busy trying to control the violent shudders.

'Doctor, there's something wrong with the TARDIS, like something else is controlling it.' Winter yelled.

'She's flying it wrong!' the Doctor snapped. A flustered River glared at the communicator.

'I'm flying it perfectly. You taught me.'

'Where are you? What's the date reading?' Winter leant over and checked the monitor.

'26th June, 2010.'

'You need to get out of there now! Any other time zone, just go.' The Doctor called. River strained against the console, frantically pressing buttons.

'I can't break it free.'

'Well, then, shut down the TARDIS. Shut down everything!'

'I can't! Someone else is flying it. An external force. I've lost control.'

'But how? Why?' there was a pause on the Doctor's side of the line and Winter watched the communicator carefully, unsure of what was going on, suddenly it crackled back to life and his voice bled through once more, 'Listen to me, just land her anywhere. Emergency landing, now. There are cracks in time, I've seen them everywhere, and they're getting wider. The TARDIS exploding is what causes them, but we can stop the cracks ever happening if you just land her!'

'It's not safe.' River cried.

'Just do it!' Winter yelled. There was a jolt and River breathed a sigh of relief.

'We're down. We've landed.'

'OK, just walk out of the doors. If there's no-one inside, the TARDIS engines shut down. Just get out of there.' Winter smiled at River and the pair headed as fast as they could for the doors. But they refused to open. River rushed back over to the communicator for help but the Doctor didn't reply. She gave up and grabbed two cables from the console, pulling them out and running them over to the doors connecting them as the TARDIS continued to spark and explode. Winter jumped out of the way as sparks flew from the doors and River wrenched them open only to be met by a stone wall. She put and hand to her chest and looked at it.

'Oh my god'


	68. The Big Bang

'**Sonotalady':**** I think everyone feels like a third wheel some times and the fact that she's been alone and missing jack for so long doesn't help. Don't worry, jack will be back soon.**

'**sashaxh':**** happy reunions are always good.**

'**The small but powerful one':**** look does it make you feel any better if I tell you that I'm working on a sort of spin off. If you've read 'wonderland' youll know that someone fell through the rift and got on quite well with winter. Well winter's going to get into her universe and in said universe Jack and Ianto are both there. :) **

'**Rachy Babes':**** like I said in the review above I'm working on my little version of your world, but like I said in my review I'll need some help. Hopefully it'll give an insight into how she got to Rome (May I just point out now… It's Fawks' fault lol)**

When the evening shadows and the stars appear

And there is no one there to dry your tears

I could hold you for a million years

To make you feel my love

I'd go hungry i'd go black and blue

I'd go crawling down the avenue

No there's nothing that i wouldn't do

To make you feel my love

I could make you happy make your dreams come true

Nothing that i wouldn't do

Go to the ends of the earth for you

To make you feel my love

Make you feel my love – Adele

Winter smiled at River and the pair headed as fast as they could for the doors. But they refused to open. River rushed back over to the communicator for help but the Doctor didn't reply. She gave up and grabbed two cables from the console, pulling them out and running them over to the doors connecting them as the TARDIS continued to spark and explode. Winter jumped out of the way as sparks flew from the doors and River wrenched them open only to be met by a stone wall. She put a hand to her chest and looked at it.

'Oh my god!'

Winter smiled at River and the pair headed as fast as they could for the doors. But they refused to open. River rushed back over to the communicator for help but the Doctor didn't reply. She gave up and grabbed two cables from the console, pulling them out and running them over to the doors connecting them as the TARDIS continued to spark and explode. Winter jumped out of the way as sparks flew from the doors and River wrenched them open only to be met by a stone wall. She put a hand to her chest and looked at it.

'Oh my god!'

Winter smiled at River and the pair headed as fast as they could for the doors. But they refused to open. River rushed back over to the communicator for help but the Doctor didn't reply. She gave up and grabbed two cables from the console, pulling them out and running them over to the doors connecting them as the TARDIS continued to spark and explode. Winter jumped out of the way as sparks flew from the doors and River wrenched them open only to be met by a stone wall. She put and hand to her chest and looked at it.

'Hi honey, I'm home' she looked up to see the Doctor smiling at River and without further ado threw herself at him.

'Oh thank god!'

The next second they were standing on a roof top in the middle of a city with Amy and a Roman soldier. She frowned and walked towards them.

'Why did we bring a Roman?' she asked. Said Roman frowned back.

'I'm Amy's fiancé.' He replied, she raised her eyebrows.

'Bit quick!' Amy smiled.

'He's not a real Roman, he's Rory, from my village.'

'Really?' River asked from behind them, 'I dated a Nestene duplicate once... swappable head, it did keep things fresh. Right then, I have questions. But number one is this... What in the name of sanity have you got on your head?' she turned to stare at the Doctor and Amy smiled.

'It's a fez. I wear a fez now. Fezes are cool.' With a look from River, Amy grabbed the hat and tossed it into the air. Where River, promptly shot it.

'Oh! I liked it!' Winter moaned before anyone could comment another cry echoed up to them.

'Exterminate!' Everyone whipped around as a Dalek appeared, levitating up the side of the building. The Doctor was suddenly behind them all attempting to heard them away from it.

'Run, run, move, move. Go! Come on!' she heard the sound of the Dalek gun and jumped through the hatch after Amy and Rory. She helped River to the ground and watched as the Doctor followed, using the sonic to seal the hatch. 'It's moving away, finding another way in.' he told them as he climbed down the ladder, 'It needs to restore its power before it can attack again. Now, that means we've got exactly,' he paused checking his watch as he continued down the stairs of the museum, 'four and a half minutes before it's at lethal capacity.'

'How do you know?' Rory asked. They followed him down and he glanced both ways at the bottom of the stairs.

'Because that's when it's due to kill me.' He said simply, as if it was just a throwaway comment.

'Excuse me?' Winter exclaimed. He ignored her so River tugged at his shoulder.

'Kill you? What do you mean, kill you?'

'Oh, shut up, never mind. How can that Dalek even exist? It was erased from time and then it came back. How?' they were heading past exhibits now, Winter examined them as she passed by barely paying attention to the conversation. She turned and walked backwards to see the large woolly mammoth and oh what was that? In the case. It looked a bit like an otter or perhaps a duck.

A pair of hands were suddenly on her hips, 'It's a platypus.' The Doctor commented before moving her away from the case and pushing her towards the others.

'I'm going to relight the fire. Reboot the universe. Come on!' he let go of her waist and hurried on ahead of her. River attempted to catch up while Winter hung back with the couple, her body had finally got used to all the adrenaline coursing through her and she was starting to notice a queasy feeling.

'Ah Doctor?' he was still rushing ahead. 'Doctor!'

'Doctor, you're being completely ridiculous.' River yelled at him. Winter started to shake slightly and Amy put a hand on her shoulder, 'The Pandorica partially restored one Dalek. If it can't even reboot a single life form properly, how will it reboot the whole of reality?' He turned to face her, his age and wisdom towering over her.

'What if we give it a moment of infinite power? Transmit the light from the Pandorica to every particle of space and time simultaneously?'

'What's wrong?' Amy asked Winter. She turned around and Amy took a step back. Winter was transparent. 'Ah? Doctor?' the pair in the corridor were still arguing over the Pandorica and far too involved in the argument to even register Amy's yell.

'Well, that would be lovely, dear, but we can't, because it's completely impossible.' River snapped.

'Ah, no, you see, it's not.' She flinched back as he leant forward and tapped her forehead, 'It's almost, completely impossible. One spark is all we need.' Winter felt faint, in more ways than one. Amy ushered her boyfriend over to look at her.

'Well I don't know it's probably some weird space disease!' he complained. Amy rolled her eyes and Winter held an arm out to Amy, steadying herself.

'The TARDIS is exploding. But it's in loop. We're linked so I'm technically exploding too. One millisecond I explode and disappear another I'm fine again.' As she finished she faded from sight again and when, in the blink of an eye, she returned, she promptly fell to the floor.

Rory looked to Amy who pointed at her pleadingly. He sighed and bent down, just as the Dalek shot down the Doctor. Rory pushed Amy back and yelled at River to get down. The Dalek trundled down the hallway and Rory held out is hand. The fingers of his hand detached, revealing a gun and he shot down the Dalek, draining it of energy. River knelt down by the Doctor as Winter stumbled to her feet.

'Doctor. Doctor, it's me, River. Can you hear me? What is it? What do you need?' in a flash of the manipulator energy he was gone, leaving them looking around confused. 'Where did he go? Damn it, he could be anywhere.'

'He went downstairs. 12 minutes ago.' Amy said quietly.

'Show me!'

'River, he died.' Rory grabbed Winters arm and swung it over his shoulder.

'We've got to move. That thing's coming back to life.' River sent them off and Amy took Winter's other arm, helping her boyfriend half carry her away from the Dalek and towards the staircase. But when they got there, there was no Doctor.

'Where is he then?' Winter asked in a slightly slurred voice.

'How could he have moved?' Rory exclaimed, 'He was dead!' he let go of Winter and ran down the stairs calling for the Doctor while Amy shook her head in confusion.

'But he was dead!'

'Who told you that?' River asked, coming up behind them and looking Winter over from head to toe.

'He did.' She turned away and walked calmly down the stairs.

'Rule one. The Doctor lies.'

'Try the Pandorica.' Winter mumbled, her head lolling onto Amy's shoulder, 'It's all to do with the Pandorica, he's obsessed with the bloody thing.' Amy laughed despite the situation and River and Rory took over carrying Winter leaving her free to rush ahead. They breathed a sigh of relief when she called out his name, obviously seeing him in the vicinity. Sure enough he was hooked up inside the Pandorica. Rory leaned over to her ear and whispered to her.

'Are you sure you're not really a god.' She frowned at him, 'you're a bit omniscient.' She smiled drunkenly and let her eyes slide shut, feeling them lay her down on the floor. She heard them talking but the constant flicker between life and death was draining all the energy from her body. She didn't feel tired, just… heavy. Like her body weighed a thousand tonnes and just one movement of her little finger would take an elephant pulling it. She couldn't open her eyes, scratch her nose, lift her head. But her senses were still active. So she heard the plan and she sighed. All that trouble. Crossing continents. Land and sea, all to get back to the Doctor, to get back to Jack. but she had come back, just to die outright. She consoled herself with the thought that even if she had stayed in Rome the explosion of the TARDIS would still have wiped her from memory. Hm? Maybe that wasn't really the way to see it.

But that doubt of her view was the last thought she had.

TTT

.. before waking up in the TARDIS still fully robed and lying next to the Doctor. He was groaning and pulling ridiculous faces in his sleep so she rolled over and shook him awake. 'Oi! Doctor? Doctor. Wake up.' He shot forwards and she screamed, leaping up into the air while he grinned at her from the ground.

'Wow! That was very…very odd!' he hopped onto his feet and raced around the TARDIS, pulling an ancient chest out of the corner and flicking it open. 'I have to admit that was possibly the best sleep I've had in centuries.' He stretched, 'I really think I needed that.' Without so much as a warning he began stripping out of his shirt and trousers and replaced them with a rather dashing suit. She blushed and turned away still rather confused. 'What are you doing here?' she jumped again when she heard his voice right behind her, turning, she stuttered her reply.

'I…I travel…with you….I mean, sometimes…I guess…' he waved a hand in front of her face.

'Yes, yes, I know all that. I mean what are you doing here? In this universe. What am I doing? What's the TARDIS doing?' he slipped a white scarf around his neck. 'We should all be dead….NO! Worse than that! We shouldn't have ever existed.' He propped a top hat on his head. 'How on earth are we here?' there was an answering knock on the TARDIS door and he rushed over as Amy's voice travelled through the door.

'OK, Doctor. Did I surprise you this time?' he flung the door open and looked down at her.

'Er, yeah. Completely astonished. Never expected that. How lucky I happened to be wearing this old thing.' He stepped out of the door and she warily followed him out. 'Hello, everyone. I'm Amy's imaginary friend and this is,' he looked her up and down, 'A Roman god, but we came anyway.'

'Wouldn't miss it for the world.' Winter smiled and looked at a small cart of food in the corner. 'Oh god is that ice cream? Bloody hell I'm dying for some food.' She took a seat next to a nice looking couple and tucked a napkin into the belt of her Stola. The couple looked at her like she was mad and she turned to them knowledgeably, 'the food in Rome is great, if you're into peacock and small rodents. Seriously I spent the last two years eating pretty much nothing but fruit.' The couple looked terrified but she didn't really care, when was the food arriving?

'Right then, everyone. I'll move my box. You're going to need the space.' He turned to look at her, 'you coming?' she shook her head and picked up a knife and fork.

'I'm starving, why? Aren't you coming back?' he shrugged and entered the TARDIS, calling back, 'I only came for the dancing.' She watched the blue box disappear and grinned at Amy who took her seat at the head table again so they could begin the first course.

TTT

'Do you think he'll really want to see me?' Winter asked. The Doctor looked over at her surprised as they stood watching Rory and Amy dance. 'Only, it really wasn't that long ago that we lost Ianto. I've had two extra years to get over it though. Perhaps I should go back to Cardiff. Get a job. Do something useful and leave him alone. He's probably better off without me any way.'

'Woah, woah, woah!' the Doctor was looking at her with the daftest expression. 'Where's all this come from?' she smiled and shrugged.

'Weddings.' She murmured. 'I'm not very good with them. Well actually that's a lie. I'm brilliant up until I watch the couples dancing at the end.' She blushed slightly at having given away this secret and he smiled knowingly down at her.

'He'll want to see you.' He told her, 'Amy let slip that you'd met him in 1941 again and he seemed pretty happy besides. He's out there now, looking for you.' She frowned.

'He is? Where?' The Doctor shrugged.

'Haven't a clue, he just said he'd take the manipulator, go back into the past and look. Unfortunately we landed near the Byzantium quite a lot further into earth's history than the time you were brought up in. that's a lot of history to cover on such a busy planet.' She nodded but no matter how difficult it was beginning to sound getting in touch with Jack. His faithful search for her brought a warmth to her heart and mind that she hadn't felt in quite some time. She smiled and let out a slight giggle. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and she laughed, holding out her hand for his.

'Come on then,' she ordered, 'Dance with me Time Lord.' He smiled and took the extended hand following her onto the dance floor.

TTT

Sitting in the TARDIS later, with Rory and Amy standing across from her Winter made up her mind. It had been a split second choice brought about mainly by Rory. He'd tripped and gone flying in the kitchen and when he came back into the console room, his lovely suit was covered in cream. 'Rory!' the Doctor moaned, 'the TARDIS made that cake for later.'

'Yeah well if it wasn't so bumpy I wouldn't have fallen on it.' A loud clang echoed through the room. 'What was that?' the Doctor looked up.

'That would be the TARDIS locking the doors to the wardrobe.' Rory frowned.

'What am I supposed to wear now?' the Doctor shrugged.

'Check your room, there might be something lying around.'

When Rory came in 20 minutes later dressed as the Roman soldier once more, Winter almost burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. The Doctor refused to look at him and scrunched his face up to hold back chuckles. Even Amy was struggling to keep a straight face.

'This is ridiculous, how long do I have to wear this?' Amy smiled and crossed over to him.

'You look great. You might get a bit cold though.'

'I don't get cold. I'm plastic. Weather doesn't affect me.'

'No you just melt yourself trying to pull a giant box out of a burning building in the middle of an air raid.' Amy chastised.

'Well I could just leave you there.' That line echoed through her mind and Winter shot up from the seat.

'Find him.' Winter interrupted, turning to the Doctor. He looked up at her from the typewriter.

'Pardon?'

'Find him. Please.' He stared at her for a few seconds and then broke into a smile pressing a button and flipping through interactive pages on the TARDIS screen. Rory leaned over to Amy and whispered, rather loudly.

'Who are we finding?' Amy smiled.

'Winter's hot soldier boyfriend.' Rory rolled his eyes and sighed.

'Great.'

'Hey I just married you didn't I?' she reminded him. He smiled and turned to properly face her. Taking her in his arms and leaning forward to kiss her.

'Yes, yes you did.' They were seconds from their kiss when the TARDIS landed with a heavy thud and they were left sprawled on the floor. Winter rushed out of the doors and took a look around.

'Where are we?' the Doctor stepped out beside her.

'Edinburgh.' He replied, '1982. And it's just about time for elevenses.' She smiled and sauntered forward but he stopped her. 'You're still dressed as a Roman God, you might want to change.' She shrugged.

'They're human, they'll assume I'm in fancy dress.' The other three followed on behind her as they meandered up and down the streets of Scotland's capital with no luck. Winter eventually collapsed against a fire escape and sighed dejectedly. 'This is ridiculous.' She concluded, 'he's probably gone by now.' A manly yell from a few streets over caused her to shoot up. 'Or not!' she grinned, and with little effort she raced up the fire escape onto the building before racing across the roofs. This was it, she felt like she was back in time, in Cardiff with the team chasing down the alien menaces.

A few roofs away she came to a pause. There he was, running down the street full pelt being chased by what looked like a gold and red rhino. He pulled his Wembley from his pocket and began firing off rounds but 6 passed and he had hardly scratched it. Well, he was trying to run away at the same time. He glanced up at the building and she smiled, wondering what she must look like.

With a fluid movement she pulled her bow from her back and switched it on. The energy string hummed and as she pulled back to line up her shot the arrow emerged in shimmering blue. This is where a shot gun would come in handy, a wide spread of bullets. If she had a hand free she would cross her fingers. With a quick breath out she let go of the string and watched as the arrow, just, met its target. The creatures head. It instantly tripped, but there was a slope in front of it and Jack was still only a little way down. He would pass her in a moment. She made a split second decision and leaped from the building falling right on top of him. The force pushed him to the side, milliseconds before the Rhino barrelled past them.

She didn't see the Doctor, Amy and Rory race around the corner. Nor did Jack. She didn't hear the almighty crash as the Rhino smashed into a building at the bottom of the slope. Nor did Jack. All she saw was him. And all she heard was,

'Good shot Nemo.' Without another word she captured his lips with her own and wrapped her arms around his neck, forgetting the world around them and relishing the chance to be near him after so long apart. He pulled back and she pulled him off the floor, letting him wrap his arms around her waist and swing her in a circle. 'Oh I missed you.' She laughed and ran her hands down from his shoulders, over his shirt. 'Have you grown?' he exclaimed, measuring her against his own body, she giggled.

'The TARDIS re-booted itself. So it re-booted me too. I'm taller,' she told him proudly, '6 inches taller!' he grinned.

'That's great! And er…' he looked her up and down and raised his eyebrows, 'care to explain the outfit.' She glanced over at the Rory and grinned evilly.

'Role-playing. I'm the Roman goddess swept off her feet by the handsome centurion and Amy is the bride whisked away from her wedding by the mad man with the blue box.' The Doctor and Rory looked at each other and the older stepped further away from the couple, emphasising the distance between them. Jack laughed and Winter smirked. 'It's a long story.'

And one she wasn't immediately forced into due to the arrival of a certain ball of fluff. Pip flew like a bat out of hell, straight into her arms. She laughed and ruffled the Capuchin's fur. 'I missed you too Peregrine.' Jack smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her over to introduce himself to Amy and Rory. One thing was certain. They had a lot of talking to do tonight.

**The next chapter won't be an actual episode just a short Jack/Winter thing and it'll be up tommorow :)**


	69. Intermission

'**Zaziness': Bloody hell! Really. God! I've seen the pictures it looks awful! Well I hope these chapters cheer you up a bit. Not much else I can do really. We did say there was a rift where you lived since it was opposite to Cardiff, I guess someone's been playing around with it…Oh my god you've just given me such a great idea! Anyway, I quite like the Roman outfit too. I think she may go back to her normal clothes but I have a feeling she's quite into dressing up now so we may see one or two different outfits. I always knew that there would have to be some major downfalls to being connected with the TARDIS because there are so many good points. We'll see more of the good points soon but I didn't want to jump straight into them or people would think I hadn't thought of the bad things until afterwards. Hopefully the authors note at the bottom will answer the rest of your questions. :) nice to have you back, I hope Petruchio wasn't too phased by the earthquake**

'**sonotalady':**** YEY for fluff! And yey for a little thing you may notice at the end of this chapter :)**

'**The Small But Powerful One':**** I'm glad you liked it. The spin-off is coming along quite well so should be up soonish.**

'**Sashaxh':**** WOO!**

'**Rachy Babes':**** Awesome, I'll be in touch about that :D**

You had me at hello!

It was many years ago

Baby when you

Stole my cool

Cause you had me at hello

Hello –Beyoncé

'This is your new room.' Winter explained as she lead Pip through one of the doors. The little monkey opened his eyes in wide surprise. It wasn't a bed room. It was a forest. 'I saw how much you liked the forest on the Byzantium so I put a hammock in here, and there's a flap in the door so you can get in and out. Do you like it?' he sped around like a headless chicken on caffeine and she slowly backed out of the room smiling. Well, one down.

With a small push the door to her room swung open and she slipped inside. Jack was sat in the middle of the bed, his legs crossed. His shoes chucked into the corner and his coat flung over the end of the bed. She sighed and picked it up, heading to the wardrobe to hang it up before straightening his shoes. 'First thing I'm going to do is teach you to clean up after yourself.' She told him. He smirked.

'Wow! Never thought I'd hear you say that. Our room used to be a tip.' She froze. That's right, it did. She hadn't thought about it before but his observation had reminded her of something. When she had woken up in the TARDIS after it had changed. Everything was suddenly neat and ordered and she'd like it. She could remember wondering why because she had never been too keen on perfect order before, but suddenly it had made her feel happy. Maybe the changes the TARDIS had brought about weren't merely physical. What if they were mental too? She'd changed, would he still like her? 'Hey? You still with me?' she shook herself out of her thought-stream and nodded. Of course he would, being tidy wasn't exactly the biggest change in the book.

She sat down at the dressing table and her hands rose up to her hair so she could begin unpinning the curls (that had already started to fall flat). Once untangled from the half-moon shaped headdress she was able to pull it off her head, letting the hidden blue strands tumble forwards into her eyes. 'You died you hair?'

'Are you going to point out every difference?' Winter smirked. Jack smiled and held out a hand. She got up from the dressing table and took his hand, it was warm and rough, just how she remembered it. With a tug he pulled her up onto the bed and she settled in between his legs, her back pressed against his chest.

'I like the hair,' he told her softly, his breath playing against her ear, 'I like the tidiness. And do you know what? I think I like the height most of all?' she smiled.

'Why?'

'Because it means I don't have to bend down to do this.' He pulled her around to face him and pressed his lips against hers. She smiled and laughed when he pulled back, hitting his chest playfully.

'So, do you want to know why I'm dressed as a Roman goddess or not?' he smiled and ran and finger down the exposed skin of her neck.

'If you make it quick.'

TTT

He couldn't recall the last time he'd taken time to do this. Just lie back and watch her sleep. The Roman robes had been discarded and replaced with black flannel PJ bottoms and a strap top and now she was where she belonged, tucked safely in his arms. He chuckled. She was doing it again moving her feet in her sleep, slow steady padding movements, like a puppy or a kitten dreaming of chase. He'd had these thoughts before. Long ago when the hub was still there and the team were all alive. Before Gwen had joined and before the whole universe went mad. Back when they were Nemo and Jack, best friends, the guy from the future and the girl from the street. Both with troubled pasts and uncertain futures supporting each other through thick and thin. He could still remember the pain when she turned her back on him to open the rift, and the elation when she re-joined his side, going against her team mates because after everything that had ever happened to her, she trusted him.

She snuggled closer and sighed in her sleep and he strained his memory. Pushed it back hundreds of years. Back to when he was just another con man, waiting for a time agent to turn up. They had, but not before she had. That first time he saw her on the bridge, talking to the monkey. Fine he hadn't 'known she was the one' or anything mushy like that. But he couldn't bring himself to use her like he had so many others. There was something different about her. A cute naïve side that she hid well with her confidence and witty remarks, but it was still there. When he had seen her walk through the rip in time his heart had sunk. Seeing her again just weeks later had sent his mind whirring. Panicked because he wasn't certain how to react to his feelings, ecstatic because she seemed to feel the same way and confused, because he'd know her for less than a day but he already felt he knew her.

When Winter had first joined Torchwood Jack had made himself a deal. He could minorly flirt with her and stay friendly but there was to be no innuendo and nothing to make her get the wrong idea. She had seemed too young, to innocent, despite the knife she had taken to keeping in her belt and the sword at her side. Sleeping in the same bed as her was always supposed to be more like a child climbing into its parents bed for comfort in the wee small hours but slowly the deal melted down until it was unrecognisable. Despite the major flirting, the never ending innuendo and night after night sleeping with her in his arms, she never got the wrong impression. He had seen it, before. Never mentioned it but he had seen, the way she looked at Ianto and him, sometimes he doubted even she realised. It was almost an unconscious sadness, yet she had let them be together, suffered in silence.

A slight whimper caught his attention and he reached up, smoothing her hair softly. It wasn't the wrong impression now though. And somehow, she had realised it. Somehow after every trial they had been put through, they had survived, she was his, and he wasn't going to put her through it again. 'Shh Kitten. I'm here.'

TTT

**Right, this will be the longest authors note for a while but it is important for the future of this story. Most of you have noticed that I'm coming to the end of the last series of Dr Who. Now, I'm going to put your minds at rest straight away. This isn't the end. I'm planning on doing several things. First off I'm going to do one or two of my own adventures with the Doctor, Amy, Rory, Winter and Jack (and Pip). I'm also working on a collaboration type thing with Rachy Babes. Some of you will have read her story 'Wonderland', featuring Winter, this new version will take place in between Winter's 'death' on the Byzantium and her arrival in Rome, however it's not integral to the main story so it's your choice to read it or not. I'm also working on 'death of the doctor', one of the Sarah Jane adventures. Lastly I AM planning on doing the new series of Torchwood. I'm not certain about Dr who yet, it depends if I think I can fit Jack and Winter into the episodes. I may do one or two, I may do none of them. All of this depends mainly on my work load. As a lot of you know I'm working on my A-levels at the moment and these are REALLY important, therefore I'll only be writing when I can afford to. I'll try to put something up AT LEAST once a month, but obviously this may not always be possible as a lot of work goes into each of these chapters. However I'll try to put something up even if it's just something short.**

**So, just to recap, this isn't the end, there will be more, but the updates will defiantly be slower. I'll keep the updates under the same name so you lot can keep up without having to check fanfiction ever few days. **

**See you soon my little monkeys :)**


	70. 24 seconds

**HELLO MY LITTLE MONKEYS! I hope I haven't lost any of you in the transition period between 'no Jack' Dr who and 'with Jack' Dr who. I've missed you all awfully! No I mean it I have, it's so depressing to come onto my e-mails and see nothing waiting for me but a bad facebook picture and a hell of a lot of spam. Oh and that reminds me, just a quick reminder to you all that you can follow me on Twitter, ' XAlex_JohnsonX '. let me know you're a reader and I'll follow you back (not in the literal sense of course, that would just be creepy.) Anyway, you don't care about that, what you want and need to know is the following:**

**I got my unconditional university offer for a certain Uni in Wales which I am VERY excited about.**

**I am very much looking forward to the new series of Dr who starting on the 23****rd****.**

**When people ask who may favourite band are, I will now tell them, 'Karen and the Babes' (look it up)**

**I am officially besotted with Matt Smith and have gathered a small group of friends together who are willing to kidnap him for me :)**

**Oh! And I am now 18! Woooo!**

**More info on what I plan to do with this story, down below but for now I'll give you this little chapter that I wrote, well, quite soon after stopping What's in a name actually.**

We're the new face of failure

Prettier and younger but not any better off

Bullet proof loneliness

At best, at best

Collect the bad habits

That you couldn't bare to keep

Out of the woods but I love

A tree I used to lay beneath

Kissed teeth stained red

From a sour bottle baby girl

With eyes the size of baby worlds

Me and you

Setting in a honeymoon

If I woke up next to you

If I woke up next to you

Fall out Boy–I'm like a lawyer with the way I'm always trying to get you off (me and you)

'And here's me thinking you were coming out in lingerie.' Jack grumbled as Winter entered from the bathroom in jeans and a black strap top.

'Why would you think that?' Winter asked, confused, as she pulled on some converses and clipped a sliver and purple necklace around her throat.

'Well you said you were slipping into something more comfortable.' She shrugged.

'This is comfortable.' He sighed and she smiled at him, crawling across the bed to straddle him. 'Hey, we've been in this room all morning, I think it's time we venture out into the unknown.' He took her hand and frowned, noticing something that hadn't been there before.

'Is that a Cartier love bracelet.' Winter looked down at the metal bangle and nodded, she knew that not being able to take it off would get her into trouble. 'Where did you get that from?'

'Fawks.' She replied, 'I met her again. Parallel universe. All very exciting but in case you haven't noticed I'm sitting on your lap and not hers, therefore I think we all know who I chose.' He didn't take his eyes away from the bracelet so she took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her. 'Listen, I love her, I love you. You of all people know that it's possible to love two people at the same time, but I chose to be with you. Forgive me if I keep her bracelet on, I'm here, I'm with you and I wouldn't change things for the world alright? So forget the jealousy, get out there and find me something to prove I'm yours how about that.' He grinned and pulled her closer.

TTT

'There you all are!' the Doctor commented as Winter and Jack entered the console room at the same time as Amy and Rory. 'This always happens when I have couples in the TARDIS, hardly see them for weeks and then they expect something amazing.' Winter smiled and rounded the console to hug him.

'Sorry, we can go somewhere dull if you like. But if you find somewhere good I'll play scrabble with you tonight.' The Doctors face brightened and he span around the console.

'How do you do that?' Jack asked, coming to stand at her side. She grinned and tapped her temple.

'TARDIS in my head remember.'

'Ahhh inside information.' They smiled and followed the Doctor out of the control room, jumping down off the plinth the TARDIS had landed on and into what appeared to be a thriving marketplace.

'Wow.' Amy's eyes had widened in surprise, 'You brought us shopping?' Jack slid his hand into Winter's and whistled loudly. Pip raced out of the TARDIS and up onto his shoulder making Winter laugh.

'Neat trick.' He smiled and scratched the monkey's belly.

'Yeah, we had a lot of time to perfect it didn't we buddy.' Winter looked over at the Doctor who was waving his arms about and yelling to Amy, a thought struck her mind and she looked up at Jack, grinning widely she caught his gaze. He frowned confused but she motioned to the packed street to their right and he silently understood. His grip on her hand tightened and they crept slowly away from the Doctor. Once at a safe distance they turned and ran through the throng of people, laughing like wild things.

The people parted as Jack pulled her through the crowds and they stopped just outside a stall full of colourful bandannas. Jack grinned and let go of her hand, flinging his arm across her shoulders as they strolled down the road. 'You think he'll forgive us?' Jack chuckled.

'Maybe,' she replied lightly, 'I'll just find him a present.'

'Gifts for other men? I'm hurt.' She smiled and poked his ribs.

'You're the one buying.' He rolled his eyes.

'Ah, the drawbacks of chivalry.'

'Yeah but the rewards are worth it right?' she joked. He smiled and leant over to kiss her.

'Oh yeah.' She laughed but it was cut short with a gasp from the pedestrians around her. Jack looked around as the people glared disgustedly at the pair of them.

'Why are they all staring?' She mumbled through the side of her mouth. Jack smiled falsely at the audience. He mumbled his reply through his teeth but she just about caught it.

'I haven't a clue.'

'Excuse me.' They turned to find a man, who could only be described as a giant, addressing them from the front of a small group of uniformed men and women.

'Yes sir?' Jack replied politely.

'I'm afraid you'll have to come with me.'

TTT

'I don't believe this' Winter complained from her side of the room. The pair of them had been shoved into separate cells at the opposite sides of a long corridor. Jack was laying back on the stone bench and Winter had pulled herself onto the roof bars and was currently hanging upside down from them, Pip at her side. 'Arrested for indecent behaviour. Honestly it was only a bloody kiss! Why is it that we can't go twenty minutes without getting into trouble?' Jack glanced at his watch.

'I think we might have just made it to twenty-four actually.' Winter rolled her eyes.

'Oh well that's alright then.' Jack smiled without opening his eyes.

'You know, if you hang like that for too long all the blood will rush to your head.'

'Good,' she replied, 'better for thinking.'

'Not if you faint kitten, then you'll fall on the floor and I can't melt through these bars to catch you.' He looked pretty laid back but she could hear a hint of genuine worry slip into his voice.

'I'll get down if I start to feel woozy, promise.' He reached over to scratch his stomach and the long sleeve of his shirt rode up so she caught a glimpse of leather. 'Oh!' Jack's eyes snapped open and he looked over to her.

'What?'

'The manipulator.' Jack sighed and looked down at it.

'No use, the Doctor soniced it remember.'

'Number one, I don't think 'soniced' is a word, and number two I'm not talking about that manipulator.' He sat up interestedly as Winter swung down from the bars. 'Pip, do you think you could fetch my Jacket?' the little monkey saluted and slid through the bars with ease. Jack snorted at the sight of the monkey freeing himself with one step and pulling the coat of the table in the hallway before sliding back into the cell as if nothing had happened. Winter felt around in the pockets and smiled at the grasp of leather. She pulled out the smaller vortex manipulator and waved it for Jack to see.

'Where the hell did that come from?' he exclaimed. She smiled and fitted it onto her wrist. Fawks stole it for me to get me home and the other you fixed it up for me. Only Fawks' directions were a little off which is why I ended up in Rome.'

'You could have told me all this last night.'

'You told me to do it fast remember.' He smiled devilishly and she chuckled flipping the leather cover open. 'Right, if I come into your cell and then we get out of here, how does that sound?'

'Great, up until the part where we have to find the Doctor again.'

'Still got the comm system on this manipulator.' Jack frowned.

'I thought I was the dashing hero, I'm going to lose my title if you keep saving me.'

'Stop getting chased by rhinos then.' She laughed, 'Come on, tell me how to program this thing.' He gave her a few basic instructions and then nodded to her.

'You might feel a bit woozy after this, especially after hanging on those bars for so long.' She rolled her eyes and pressed the button down. A familiar sensation, like being in a rollercoaster, twisting and turning, churning up your stomach, assaulted her senses and she closed her eyes tightly. Without warning she was thrown to the ground and fell into a pair of warm arms. 'Wo wo wo… you alright?' her head lolled slightly at the change. 'Small moves are always the worst, you'll be fine in a bit.' She nodded into his chest and ignored his commentary, deciding instead to focus on how nice it felt, snuggled against his chest. All too soon he pulled away and pulled her down onto the stone bench while he fiddled with the manipulator. 'It's kinda nice, the one you've got. He did a good job with it. Doesn't take over your wrist.' She smiled.

'Look at you, complimenting your own work.' He laughed and made a final adjustment.

'Right, well we can't get inside the TARDIS 'cause she has all sorts of defences but we can get pretty close. I doubt anyone will have realised we're gone by the time we get there so no need to worry about getting stopped.' Winter grasped his arm tightly and held onto Pip and he pressed the button down and a slightly lessened version of the previous sensation coursed through her body. When she opened her eyes she found herself staring at the same policeman from earlier.

'What were you saying about worrying?' She asked Jack. His eyes widened and the three of them set off for the TARDIS down the end of the street. As they raced through the crowds of people they ran head long into the Doctor, Amy and Rory who had been perusing a gift stand.

'And where have you been?' Amy questioned. Winter darted a look behind her at the growing group of officers and pushed them all forward.

'Run now, talk later.' She yelled as the group gained on them. Pip raced ahead of them with Winter's key in his hand. He leaped up onto the plinth and then onto the door, twisting the key in the lock, letting the door swing open with him still clinging on. Jack, Amy, The Doctor and Rory pelted towards the plinth and up and through the open doorway but Winter was lagging behind, her body tired out from the space hopping. Jack poked his head out of the door, panicked.

'Come on Nemo! Nemo come on!' She groaned and flung herself towards him. He grasped her hands and pulled but something else grasped her foot. Jack's hands were sweaty from running and she was slipping. She kicked out desperately and the officer attached to her leg grabbed what looked like an inoculation gun from his belt. He pressed it to her leg as she kicked at him, pulling the trigger and sending a jet of some alien drug coursing through her veins. She felt the effects quickly as her legs refused to respond to her brains commands. Jack yelled something over his shoulder and the Doctor appeared at his side, Pip on his shoulder. The little monkey had a large spanner grasped in his hands which he flung down at the unsuspecting officer. As soon as he let go the Doctor and Jack heaved Winter over the side, slamming the door shut. She was sweating profusely and her head lolled from side to side as her eyes rolled upwards.

'It's alright Jack.' The Doctor muttered soothingly, 'It's just an Arathusian sleeping draft in concentrated form. They use it to cure hyperthermia which is why she's burning up, government forces started using it as a stunning injection when they realised how little damage it did but how quickly it knocked people out. Take her swimming, that should cool her down.' Jack's horrified look receded as the Doctor walked away, she was fine. He sighed and swept her up into his arms taking her through to the conservatory. Pip left them at the door and Jack pushed it open with his hip, kicking it shut behind them and calling.

'Lock.' He lay her out on one of the deck chairs and peeled off the layers down to her underwear before doing the same to himself. Gently he lifted her into the water. Sliding in and floating on the surface he pulled her against his chest. Talking to her quietly. 'Well that was fun. I guess, although remind me to get you more used to the whole space hopping thing, if we have to use it in another sticky situation, I don't want to have to carry you while we run away. It'll do wonders for my image but less so for our speed.'

Winter came to, lying against his chest in the water. She heard his chatter and shivered in the water as it washed the sweat from her body, that hadn't been the nicest experience. 'You know what I was thinking in that cell.' He told her. She kept her eyes shut, pretending to be out of it. This was the only sort of time that Jack Harkness really talked to her. Bared his worries, his fears, his thoughts. Normally he was so guarded that moments like this were very special and to be elongated as much as possible. 'I was thinking that that bracelet didn't really annoy me. What annoyed me was that other than that daft hat of mine there's nothing to show people that your mine, your taken.' She forced herself not to smile. Captain Jack Harkness proclaiming that he needed to prove she was taken. As if that had ever stopped him. 'So I was thinking. What could I give you, so people would know you were spoken for?' There was a pause, 'no, not spoken for, I don't think I could ever speak for you. Besides you'd only butt in.' she held back a laugh. 'Stupid thing was the only thing I could think of was a ring.' The gasp that almost escaped her throat had to be lessened into a steady breath of air, was he thinking what she thought he was thinking? 'But it's way too soon for that, for me and for you. At least I think it is, is it?' He sighed frustrated, 'I don't know.'

After a long pause she decided that he'd most likely finished procrastinating and she began to move her head as if waking up. His grip tightened on her and he stood up in the water, supporting her carefully. 'Hey, how do you feel?' she frowned.

'Like I could do with a mug of coffee and a chocolate hob nob.' He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

'Don't you do that again you hear?' she smiled into his shoulder.

'May not have a choice,' she replied, 'but would you accept it if I tried?' he rolled his eyes so she planted a kiss on his lips.

'Fine, but only because you asked nicely.' She turned to walk out of the pool but he pulled her back, flush against his chest. 'Since we're already in a certain state of undress…' He hinted, she laughed and shook her head.

'I promised I'd play scrabbled with the Doctor remember.' Jack didn't listen, just began planting a trail of kisses up her pale neck. She feebly pulled away but his arm tightened, possessively around her. 'Maybe…' she sighed and gripped his arms, 'Maybe, I could spare a few more minutes.' He gave her a feral smile and bit gently into her neck. 'Maybe an hour.'

**Right, I know some of you will be wondering where the hell this is going from now on with so many exciting things happening in the world of Dr Who. First thing to say is that I will be carrying on. I plan on doing the new series of Dr Who and the new series of Torchwood. Dr who is pretty planned out, in the sense of, I have a new recurring storyline and a thrilling end planned out. It's SO exciting! Torchwood I'm slightly more worried about, I'll have to wait and see how it pans out. If I think I can fit it in, great! If not I have a few ideas to get Jack there and leave Winter on the TARDIS for a while.**

**My latest project at the moment is the dr who Christmas special which is going quite well so far with a few amusing scenes on the way.**

**The next Topic to address is Pip. I love Pip. You LOVE Pip. He's not going to die. (I thought I'd just throw that in there to put you minds at ease) my problem with Pip is he was actually supposed to die a long time ago but you lot kept him alive. I have nothing against my faithful companion but he is very difficult to write for. To make both myself and you, happy, I have come up with a compromise. I am currently working my way through a couple of chapters of Pip based stuff. There won't be much of it but there will be Pip and 2 newish characters who may…or may not… become important later on. Depending on how I'm feeling about the whole situation. **

**Sarah Jane. Having watched the two Sarah Jane episodes with the Doctor I am toying with the idea of writing them up. I already have the basic draft of 'death of the Doctor' but I'm still deciding whether to do something else or keep working on it. If I put them up they'll be in 'Word's have meaning, names have power' rather than 'What's in a name' because one of them is severely out of it's timeline at the moment.**

**Speaking of timelines. I've actually tabulated this story in all of it's universes. Basically it's like a massive timeline of Writing about Winter showing what order the stories and chapters go in. (including the short stories you wonderful people did and Rachy Babes' crossovers so far.) If anyone would like a copy, message me your e-mail address and I'll send one through.**

_**OH and speaking of the little stories you lot did for me so long ago…well…I'd quite like some more :) so if anyone has a little idea floating around in their heads, or you just want to do a little character study. Or you just want to use your dirty mind to fill in gaps I generally leave (I'm looking at YOU Rachy Babes…not that I'm complaining :P) Please have a go, even if you're a first time writer, even if you think you're awful, that's how we all start out (trust me some of my old stuff is eye bleed worthy) anyway, like I said, please have a go, stick it up on fanfic or just message me and I'll send you my e-mail for you to send it through. I'd Love to hear from you all :)**_

**Hmmmmmmm I actually think that may be it for now… Review!**


	71. Death of the doctor

'**The Small But Powerful One':** **I'm glad you liked it :D, I know the wait was pretty long but when I started this story I was already finished season 1 and half way through season 2, now I'm having to work not only with what little snippits I can find but also alongside my A-levels (not remotely fun) anyway when I have a few little things to get up before the next series so hopefully you won't miss me too much :) I'm unbelieveably excited about the new series it's looking really good and hopefully it'll give me loads of material to work from. Although I am rather worried about the new series of Torchwood. I'm holding out hope that it'll be good but I don't want to get too into the excitement and be disappointed so I havn't decided what I'm doing about that yet.**

'**Sonotalady':**** Hurrah! Yes! I have returned! It is a bonus living in the country something is being made for, on the other hand it's also a pain because you can't talk about it until everyone has seen it. As it is I 'm going to have to wait until you lot (or as many of you as possible) have seen the new eps before I commit them to paper. Seems only fair that I don't blunder in and spoil everything for you. I hope your exam went/goes well :D I'm sure you'll be fine, if you're passing over writing for Winter I'm assuming your pretty serious about doing well ;) I think you have a right to feel proud, you gave her their petname. You name is on the timeline of stories. I think everyone who has contributed to this story no matter how small should feel proud because it's you lot that made Winter what she is today.**

'**Rachy Babes':**** this WAS going to be full of me yelling at you for destroying the hub, killing one of mine and Winter's favourite characters 'I WANTED TO INTRODUCE HIM TO PIP!' 'Shut up Winter! Sorry about that…what I'm trying to say is that, as we have discussed, you have now redeemed yourself and therefore I will refrain from yelling (and attempt to keep Winter away from the keyboard). I must admit I'm rather looking forward to writing for this series and I can't wait to get onto my recurring theme :D I love you too darling. Soon things'll start going DOWN! WOOOHOOO! xxx**

'**Zazziness':**** your story is now up on 'Words have meaning…' hope you like it :D**

It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine

You can't down it with your eyes

So we don't need the headlines

No, we don't want your headlines

We just want…

Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?

Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing

Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?

Alright, so you think you're ready?

OK, then you say this with me

We were born for this

Paramore – Born for This

'I blame you for this.' Winter complained as the TARDIS shook uncontrollably. Jack looked over incredulously.

'Me? What did I do?'

'You and your tinkering with the wires downstairs. We were perfectly happy until you decided to do some DIY.' The TARDIS seemed to hum in response and Jack frowned playfully.

'Maybe you're just not flying it right.' The Doctor rolled his eyes from the Captain's chair and pushed past the young woman who had raised a finger up to point at Jack.

'She's doing fine.' He intervened, 'and out of interest, what did you do to the wires because we appear to be flying backwards.' A slight blush rose on Jack's neck and Winter smiled. She pranced over and kissed him quickly.

'See, I told you.' Without another word she jumped the barrier and landed on the bottom floor of the TARDIS heading straight for the panel she had seen Jack play around with. She produced the Doctor's green sonic from her jacket pocket and yelled up. 'The red wire's crossing over the three blue and heading into the yellow socket. The grey ones are wrapped around the green crystal thing and the light is flashing three times and then one long flash. What do I do?'

'The yellow socket should be empty and the red wire should be attached to a green one.' The Doctor called back, 'Everything else sounds fine. You'll need the sonic…' she heard the pause and stifled her giggles as she surveyed the device already in her hand, 'Where's it gone?' he exclaimed. His head appeared, upside down, at the edge of the floor and she waved it in his face. He rolled his eyes (which looked quite comical the wrong way up) and pulled away from the side. 'I should have known better than to let a pick pocket and an ex con-man into my ship.' Winter laughed and Jack started a light teasing match with the Doctor as she fixed the wire panel. A cry of triumph from upstairs told her she'd been successful and she escaped the confines of the ground floor, to peer up onto the main platform. The Doctor motioned to her and she threw him the screwdriver before pulling herself up to lean over the bars. He raced around the console and soniced the panel of mauve switches before tossing the screwdriver to Jack and then heading over to the doors, throwing them open with a flourish. 'ahhh!' he disappeared outside. Jack looked at Winter. Winter looked at Jack. Both shrugged and headed for the door.

Outside was amazing. That was the only way she could describe it. The whole area was a burnt orange colour, sand and rock was all they could see for miles and the sky contained one burning sun giving off rings of refracted light. Their hands intertwined and Winter laughed quietly.

'Where the hell are we?' she asked, smiling.

'The west land of the Crimson heart.' He replied.

'Or what's left of it.' Jack joked, kicking a large chunk of metal. The Doctor frowned at him.

'Well, it's a little dilapidated but so are you and we don't hold it against you.' Winter snorted and slapped Jacks chest playfully, at his incredulous look, before letting go of his hand and running over to the edge of the cliff. Jack leant on the TARDIS as he surveyed the scene.

'Go on then, what happened?' Winter asked the Doctor.

'A war, this is a battle field. As far as the eye can see, one great war.'

'And…What are we doing here?' He span around and raised his arms in the air as if welcoming an old friend.

'History Harkness', Harkness-i, Hark… oh why couldn't you have picked a better surname. There isn't a plural of Harkness.' Winter blushed furiously and turned to him, rather shocked.

'You don't need one, I'm not a Harkness. I'm just Winter.' She didn't catch the sharp look of upset on Jack's face, but the Doctor did. He also saw something else. Something large and black and holding out a hand. Orange lightning flashed in their direction and the Doctor threw Winter to the floor. They heard a yell from Jack and a strange popping noise then, nothing, just silence. The Doctor coughed uncomfortably and got off Winter leaving her to pull herself off the dusty ground. The TARDIS was gone and so was Jack! The Doctor spun around, this way and that, as if trying to get is Barings.

'What happened?' She asked, rushing over to the spot the TARDIS had stood in.

'Ah, that is very not good.'

'What is?'

'That is extremely very not good.'

'WHAT IS?' she yelled. He turned to face her.

'I don't know.'

'Then what do we do?'

'I don't know.' He replied.

'But the TARDIS has gone! With Jack! What do we do?'

'I…Don't know. I have to get a message to someone who can help.' She threw her hands in the air.

'Like who, Torchwood's gone, Jack's with the TARDIS, Amy and Rory would just panic about being stuck on some holiday planet. Who do we call? And how?'

'I don't know.'

'So what? We just sit around here?' She pulled the hat from her head, ran a hand through her hair before turning around to face the planet again. Sitting down on the nearest piece of junk she rested her head on her hand and looked up at the suns. After a few minutes of silence she finally spoke.

'It's like Tattoine.' The Doctor sat down beside her.

'Star Wars. I'm showing you the wonders of the universe and all you can think about is Star Wars.'

'Back at the Hub, when we were bored, Ianto and I used to have this game. You picked a film and worked out who would play what characters if you had to pick people you knew.' The Doctor scoffed.

'That's easy, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fischer, Mark Hamill.'

'People you knew, Doctor.' She reminded him. He looked at her.

'Yeah, I heard you the first time.' She smiled and shook her head. 'Well, I think you'd have to be Leia.' She raised an eyebrow.

'Why, because I'm stunning and diplomatic at the same time as being stubborn and great in a fight against the forces of evil?'

'No, because the only person who could play Han is Jack and he's in love with you.' She elbowed him lightly and teased.

'Well you kept me from him for some time so does that make you Vader or Jabba the Hut?' He scrunched his nose a little.

'I am most certainly not a giant slug.' She laughed. 'I'll be Luke, always the hero, always seeing the good in people.'

'You do realise that makes you my brother.' He grinned and looked up at the landscape, a giggle at his side broke through, what could have been a deep thought and he looked over to find Winter's eyes watering.

'What?' she took a couple of breaths and coughed out a garbled sentence.

'I think that makes Amy and Rory, C3-PO and Artoo.' He stopped smiling and his face went blank. At first she thought she'd upset him by mentioning his other two companions but then he grasped her hand.

'What did you say?'

'Amy and Rory could be C3-PO and R2-D2.' He shook his head.

'No, no, no the exact words, the exact precise words.'

'I think that makes Amy and Rory, C3-PO and Artoo…' the Doctor leaped to his feet and cried out with joy. He pulled the makeshift seat out from underneath her, once again leaving her on the floor. 'What are you…' he thrust the piece of metal into her hands and ran around the cliff top picking up wires and thin metal sheets. She sighed and waited for him to return, whereupon he grabbed the hunk of junk from her hands. 'What, what is it?'

'Clyde, Sarah Jane's friend, he's bursting with Artron energy. You saying Artoo reminded me.' He looked up expecting realisation and receiving a blank look of total confusion. 'Clyde is the boy who knows Sarah Jane, he touched the TARDIS when it was being sent back and forward in time. It radiates a type of energy that…ah ha!' a strange bleeping sound ricocheted off the rocks and she looked down at the machine, fascinated.

'And this helps how?' he smiled.

'Like this,' taking her hand he pressed down a button and a voice filled the air where the bleep had been.

'If they're lying that mean's the Doctor's still alive.' The Doctor rolled his eyes but she could still see him smiling at this voice she didn't recognise.

'Of course I'm still alive Jo,' he spoke, 'I'd have thought that was obvious, catch up.'

'What? I beg your pardon.' Winter smiled at the shock in the mystery woman's voice as Sarah Jane's voice joined the conversation.

'Clyde is that you?'

'Of course it's not it's me. I'm using Clyde as a receiver, I've keyed into his residual Artron energy so I can organise a very complicated biological swap across 10, 000 light years, hold on.' The Doctor began fiddling with the controls again. 'Ah.' Winter looked over and he held up a hand. But not his hand. Sure it was attached to his arm but it was black, and smaller than his hands. 'Hmm, not quite right.' His own hand grabbed hers again. A strange electrical feeling ran up her back and she stretched onto her toes, leaning back ever so slightly. When she opened her eyes she was faced with Sarah Jane, an older woman with blonde hair and two teenagers only one of which she recognised.

'Good, so, gosh that was different, hello everyone!' Winter shook her head to steady the dizziness and looked around her as the congregation questioned the Doctor. They were in a building. Earth by the looks of the fire extinguishers. Knowing their luck most likely Wales. Not that she had anything against Wales, but she'd love to see something different every once in a while. Scotland, how about Scotland, she'd never been to Scotland. 'Ah yes! The Claw Shang Sheath of the 15thfuneral fleet.' She looked up to see what appeared to be three large vultures in robes striding towards them. 'I've been looking for you.' Winter raised an eyebrow.

'You have? You told me you 'didn't know" she made quotation mark movements with her fingers but he shushed her. The two teenagers eyed her curiously and she pushed passed them carefully to stand at the front of the group.

'Have you been telling people I'm dead?' The Doctor asked. Winter pulled her bow from behind her back and stealthily switched it on.

'I apologise.' The first vulture said, 'The death notice was at least a little too soon. Although I can rectify this. Immediately.' Said vulture raised his hand and the same type of orange lightning that had started this whole mess on the other planet, shot out of his hand. The Doctor fell to the floor and she acted. Raising the bow to the Shang Sheath, she pulled back on the energy that created the string and arrow. Chin up, back straight, eyes forward. Pull back until you ache, and release. The energy arrow shot fourth into the group of vultures, disturbing the stream of orange lightning and singing the vultures robes. The Doctor shook with blue light and suddenly a young mixed race boy was standing in his place, Clyde. He turned around and looked down at himself before addressing his friends.

'I was on a planet…' he began.

'Never mind that now!' Winter yelled, 'RUN!' they took off down the corridor and Sarah Jane held the door open for everyone. When they jumped through the Door it was the Doctor, not Clyde who joined them. 'Will you stop coming and going.' She grumbled. He smiled and slammed the door shut before pulling it open again and speaking to the woman from UNIT outside.

'Sorry I was…slamming it.' He re-slammed the door and turned back to the group behind him. Winter surveyed the room. Small no obvious means of exit other than the door and, oh, would you believe it.

'Enough with the damn ventilation shafts,' she complained, 'they're so cliché.'

'Right!' the Doctor proclaimed, 'we need to lock this door. Come on, use the sonic lipstick.' Winter slipped the bow back into the harness between her shoulder blades and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword.

'Haven't you got the screwdriver?' Sarah Jane asked.

'They took it.'

'Along with Jack, and the TARDIS.' Winter reminded him. The Doctor ignored her, tapping his head instead and taking the two older women's hands.

'We're running out of time, I need you, Sarah and you, Jo.'

'Need us for what?' Jo asked.

'Remember the old days where we go zooming off to far away worlds.' Without another word the three of them disappeared in a flash of blue light and were replaced by Clyde.

'What!' Winter gaped, he'd left her behind. She growled in frustration and headed over to the computer terminal. Hopefully it would be easier to use than the TARDIS microwave, that wasn't an easy mess to clear up. Mumbled voices and a knock at the door forced her to look up and she saw the three teenagers with their ears to the metal.

'But she's on our side isn't she?' A tall boy asked. She pushed forward and sighed.

'You really think she's safe if the Doctor locked her out of the room with the Shang Sheath?' Cyde asked and Rani nodded.

'Think about it, someone inside UNIT had to fake the DNA results. Colonel Shareen, she's in league with the Shang Sheeth.'

'Now you're talking.' Winter smiled and headed back over to the terminal.

'Hey! It's you again!' Winter smiled and turned quickly, giving a small wave before turning back to the terminal.

'Yeah hello, it's me…although there's no need to sound so surprised, it's been ages since I last saw you, for me that is.'

'I'm sorry, but who exactly are you.' The tall boy, with unruly blond, hair asked. Winter hunched over the screen before spinning around to face them.

'My name's Winter, I'm 23 years old, I worked for Torchwood for 5 years and I travel with the Doctor.'

'So you do travel with him!' Clyde grinned.

'I do now. Like I said it's been a while.'

'You're human?' The tall boy asked.

'100 per cent. Well, maybe not 100, I'm linked with the TARDIS and it's had some odd effects on me so I doubt I'm 100 per cent human anymore.'

'Then why are your eye's purple?'

'Genetic mutation. Sorry, what's your name?'

'Santiago Jones, Jo is my grandmother.' The boy replied. She smiled widely.

'Santiago. Nice, I like that. Right then you lot. Any of you good with computers?' She grinned at them and stepped aside. Rani managed to pull up a map of the building and she pointed out their position in the centre of the base but just as she said it, an alarm sounded and the entire base began to seal off. They were trapped. Santiago span around in shock as the ventilation shaft opened and a small blue man exited the shaft.

'Hurry, hurry, follow me!' he exclaimed. Winter looked at the three teens as they headed for the shaft.

'We trust him?' Rani shrugged and Winter looked back to the door. Follow the creature through the damned ventilation or stay trapped in here. She groaned to herself and climbed into the small opening, shimmying along after the alien. They exited in a joining of the various tunnels and Winter helped the other three hop down onto the floor. The den was basic but still comfortable looking and the five of them settled at the edges.

'Hiding's not bad.' Rani explained to them all, 'because we've got to keep you safe Clyde, see whatever the Doctor's doing. He needs you for that body switcheroo.'

'Oh great! great!' Cyide complained, 'Struck in grosk-ville.' Winter blocked out their complaining and look forlornly at the pizza. Where was Jack. She wasn't really worried for him, he'd be back, but she didn't like not having him around. When he was nearby she could be calm, engage with people and be herself. Watching these kids discussing their parents and lives she felt out of it. Their lives were pretty normal compared to hers, but if Jack was there she was certain she'd have the confidence to join in. 'so go on then. What's your story?' Winter looked up to find the three teens staring at her expectantly.

'Hmm, um, what do you mean?' Santiago snorted.

'Come on, you must have some great stories. Fighting aliens, working for the alien hunting organisation.' She frowned.

'Well, yeah I suppose… um, what do you want to know?'

'How about the bow. You didn't have it last time and there's no way it's man-made.' Rani pointed out. Winter smiled fondly.

'It was a present, from a girlfriend.'

'Girlfriend, so you're ga…' Rani hit Clyde's chest and spoke.

'An alien?'

'Kind of.'

'WOW.' Winter was about to open her mouth when the doors slammed shut and walls began to flash red.

'Heating.' The small blue man told them. 'hot hot hot'

'They're trying to boil us' Rani exclaimed. The teens began hammering on the doors so Winter yelled.

'OI!' they all turned to look at her. 'it's heating up, the first rule of thermodynamics states that heat is work and work is heat, therefore the more you exert yourself…oh for crying out loud, what I'm trying to say is that you hammering will do absolutely nothing. We need outside help so start yelling!' a few moments later the shaft door opened and a head popped out to greet them. Winter smiled from the back slightly light headedly. The heat was beginning to get to her. The Doctor began to shuffle backwards followed by the procession of teens. Winter lifted the blue man into the shaft and followed him out of the ventilation, congregating with the Doctor in the small room.

'You alright?' she nodded and he smiled before leading them out into the corridor. 'The Shang sheath have Sarah and Jo. We need to get to them and find out what they want.' The three kids and Winter ran with him, down corridor after corridor until they came to a door. From the other side of the door they heard Sarah Jane shout out to them.

'They want the key, they've got the TARDIS, and a memory weave.' The Doctor and the teenagers began to bang on the door and fiddle with the control panel beside it. Winter frowned, something was prodding and poking at the TARDIS, she wasn't having this. She closed her eyes and reached out for the warm sensation at the back of her mind, there was a sound in Winter's head a sound similar to that of the TARDIS taking off. It was unhappy, angry even and it needed to fight back so the Doctor could think of something to save it. She knew it was a bad idea, the more she let the TARDIS take over, the more control it would have over her mind but this was important she had to buy them some time. With a quiet sigh she gave herself over to the ship. The Doctor turned in time to see her collapse.

'Oh that is all I need.' He complained.

TTT

They opened her eyes and she was in the TARDIS at the doors. They didn't see anything but the doors and They didn't look back as They stepped forward and seemed to melt through. Sarah and Jo were strapped to upright tables and the UNIT woman stood with one of the Shang Sheath. The TARDIS growled through Winter's mouth at the thought. 'We shall not allow you passage.' Everyone turned to look at them stunned. 'We are closed to all, passage shall not be granted.' They knew these were just words. They couldn't stop them gaining the key, but it did act as a distraction and Winter had always been good at that.

'We don't need your permission.' The unit woman told her. They refused to panic, smiling instead before replying.

'But you shall need my forgiveness.' This was the perfect end to the distraction as the Doctor had, apparently, come up with a plan.

'Sarah, Jo can you hear me! Listen to me, both of you, I want you to remember, no, no, no, no, no, I want you to remember everything, every single day with me. Every single second. Because your memories are more powerful than anything else on this planet. Just think of it Sarah, remember it Jo but properly, properly. Give the memory weave everything, every planet, every face, every mad man, every loss, every sunset, every scent, every terror, every joy. Every Doctor, every me.' Winter's mind was suddenly filled with memories that weren't her own and it hurt. She threw herself back from them and gasped to life on the floor of the corridor, startling the teenagers.

'Did it work?' The Doctor grinned and she got up rubbing her head, 'or did I get a massive headache for no reason.' He slipped a hand into hers.

'I do wish you would stop fainting on me, it's very inconvenient to explain.' She frowned.

'I don't faint. My consciousness travels. It's totally different.' The door sparked and the Doctor let go of her hand pacing over to the left.

'Now we're in trouble. The weave is going to blow up, and we can't get them out.' Winter rolled her eyes.

'Well I can tell you've really thought this through.' The Doctor frowned at her. 'Would the bow help?' he shook his head.

'This might!' Winter grinned and turned to find Jack striding down the hall. He flipped the screwdriver to the Doctor before swooping down to hug Winter. 'You disappear on me again and I'll tie you to my person.' Winter smiled.

'I think you'll find I stayed in the same place, it was you that disappeared on me Captain Harkness.'

'All I'm saying is next time it happens the cuffs are coming out.'

'Is that a promise?' he grinned at the comment but frowned when the Doctor bashed his head against the door.

'It doesn't work, there's too much interference from the weave. Jack frowned and motioned to everyone else.

'Come on guys, let's get you out of here. Leave the Doctor to it.' He ushered them back down the corridor as fast as he could move them. Rani looked back tearfully.

'We can't just leave them!' Winter nodded to Jack and he grabbed the two boys collars, she took hold of Rani's hand and dragged her after him. They heard the explosion from the doorway they had hidden in and Jack let go of the boys. All three teenagers ran back towards the sound of the blast. Winter steeled herself. Where there was a blast, there was fire. A hand slid into hers and she looked up at Jack. He smiled gently. She nodded and they slowly made their way back to survey the scene.

Winter grinned at the Doctor and the kids, leaning over a coffin and chatting happily to Sarah-Jane and Jo inside it. Jack pulled her back towards the TARDIS leaving the old friends to have a few moments before they were likely to be off.

'How did you do it then?' Winter asked.

'Do what?'

'Escape!' he laughed.

'I didn't have to. I fell back into the TARDIS when the blast hit near you. When I opened the door I was in this UNIT base in an empty room. I think 'what the hell' and went for a look around. I was on the top floor when I saw the heat being diverted to one section of ventilation and I thought, 'I wonder who'll be caught in that.' He looked down at her pointedly.

'Not by choice I assure you.' Jack laughed and stroked the hair out of her face.

'I'm sure you had fun without me hanging around like the over baring boyfriend.' She pulled him down for a kiss and when they moved apart growled.

'Don't you ever leave me with him again!' He laughed and pushed the TARDIS door open for her. She stepped inside and pulled the bow off her back, slipping it onto the wooden chest and heading upstairs. The Doctor opened the door and led the four children and two women inside the TARDIS Winter grinned and winked at Jack he watched as she pressed a tiny purple button and the screen flashed pink. The Doctor looked over at the screen and frowned. He jumped over and looked between the entrants and the console.

'What?' he screwed up his nose and then bounced over to Sarah Jane. Pulling his screwdriver out he began running it up and down her figure. When it bleeped he moved on to Jo.

'What are you doing Doctor?' Winter asked, feigning ignorance.

'The TARDIS has picked up an alien life form. Apparently it just entered so it isn't you two. That means…' He looked around at the children. 'One of you is an alien.' They all looked between them and Sarah Jane put a hand on the Doctor's arm.

'Are you sure?'

'Of course I'm sure! The TARDIS doesn't do this sort of thing for fun you know.'

'All the same Doc, why don't you check.' The Doctor glared at Jack but headed up to the console and typed a command into the typewriter. He looked up to the screen and froze, a light blush coloured his cheeks and he coughed lightly before heading around to stand in front of Winter. He glared at her and stood right up in her personal space, leaning over and pressing down the purple button she had fiddled with.

'Well?' Sarah Jane asked.

'You're all fine.' He told them not looking away from Winter's face.

'Then what was the TARDIS picking up?' Clyde pushed. The Doctor coughed again in embarrassment but everyone was staring at him, he refused to turn around but closed his eyes gently.

'Me.' He replied. The kids giggled and Jack chuckled along with them. Winter smirked and lent forwards to kiss his cheek. She slipped out from between his lanky body and the TARDIS and headed out of the room.

'Come one kids, how about a tour of the new and improved TARDIS.' She heard an excited rabble begin following her as she headed for her room. She opened the door and took her coat off, placing it on a hanger she put it back in the wardrobe. When she turned around Rani was admiring a picture of Jack and herself on the table.

'So you're with that man who turned up before the room blew.' She smiled and took the picture from the younger girl.

'Yeah, that's my Jack.' She put the photo back down and headed out of the room, 'come on, this way.'

'What about your girlfriend?' Clyde asked. Winter rolled her eyes and let them fall into step beside her. 'She's from another universe, I don't get to see her much. Besides she's got her eye on someone else too. It's complicated.'

'Go on then, how did you get into this travelling stuff?' Rani probed, pushing Clyde out of the way.

'Like I said, I worked for TORCHWOOD. Then we were sort of, shut down.'

'When did you start working for them?'

'I don't know, late teens, I'm 23 now, although you wouldn't think it.' They headed into the kitchen and Winter stopped and turned. 'Right, the tour starts here and ends when the Doctor calls us.'

'Don't we get to see everything?' Clyde complained.

'Sorry darling but if I promised that you'd probably be dead before we got half way through. Besides, I doubt even the Doctor knows all the in's and outs of this ship.'

TTT

'It's nice to see you again Captain.' Sarah Jane told him as Jo chatted with the Doctor, she pulled him into a tight hug. 'I heard about Ianto Jones, I'm so sorry.' Jack nodded thoughtfully but her next sentence caught his attention. 'I've been keeping an eye on Mrs Williams as well.'

'Gwen?'

'Yes, She doing rather well I think.'

'Really.' Sarah Jane smiled and nodded.

'And it seems you are too. I knew there was something between you and that girl.' Jack laughed. 'She seems to be quite a handful.' She glanced over as the Doctor joined them.

'A handful? I don't think I've ever had anyone so prone to pulling practical jokes. And she's setting new heights on the jeopardy friendly scale.'

'And yet you can't help but love her.' Jack laughed. The Doctor nodded.

'Besides I don't think it helps that the TARDIS slips ideas into her mind sometimes.' Sarah Jane and Jo looked at each other with a thoughtful glance. 'What?' They looked at the Doctor and Jo shrugged.

'Well, when we were attached to the memory weave she walked out of the TARDIS. She started talking like. I don't know it was just odd.' Jack frowned.

'But she was outside the room?' The Doctor waved his hand dismissively.

'She did her little death defying trick.' He turned back to Jo, 'What did she say?' Jo's eyes crinkled as she tried to think.

'Something about not letting them into the TARDIS'

"We are closed to all, passage shall not be granted." Sarah Jane quoted.

'We?' Jack asked. The Doctor frowned and rounded on the console. He pulled out a draw and took out a long thin rod which he slipped into a small hole on the worktop. The screen flashed up wish old images from inside the TARDIS. He flicked through them using the dials on the side of the screen.

'This was taken a few hours after I regenerated.' A picture swirled into view and they watch in silence as the on screen Doctor rounded the console with a brand new screwdriver.

'Old and dull! This one's far bigger. And look,' he pointed it at Winter who was smirking a few feet away, 'it's green.' She flipped the old screwdriver over in her hands. She looked sad and the Doctor approached her. 'You can keep that if you want. Call it a, a house warming present.' He darted across the room, tucking his new screwdriver into his pocket and whispering to the TARDIS. 'Thanks dear.'

'You're welcome.' Winter, absentmindedly, replied for the ship. The Doctor rolled his eyes and continued to power up the console.

The Doctor looked up at Jack and the two women. 'I never noticed before, just ignored it as a mistake but… she's speaking for the TARDIS like she is the TARDIS.' Jack looked at him worriedly

'Is that bad?'

'I don't know…it could mean something but…'

'But what?' The Doctor shrugged.

'We have to wait and see. I'd keep an eye out though? If she stops sleeping again then come and find me straight away.' Jack nodded. A low rumbling alerted them to the TARDIS landing. Winter and the kids appeared at the door all laughing at some private joke. The Doctor dropped his concerned look and Jack followed suit. They all exited the TARDIS into Sarah Jane's attic to give the Doctor, Sarah Jane and Jo time to say goodbye. Jack raised an eyebrow at the talking computer but Winter tugged him over to the sofa. She grabbed a piece of metal off the side table and pushed Jack down onto the seat. He chuckled as she sat back against him and held up the device.

'Go on then. What's this?' He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

'It's a radio from a chula ship.'

'Nothing exciting then.' She sighed. He smiled and took it gently from her hand.

'Well I wouldn't say that.' He pulled a screwdriver from the side and called over to Rani. 'Could you hand me the speaker over there?' She frowned as she looked at the side. 'The disc with the wavy edging. She picked up the item and all three kids watched as he began attaching the speaker onto the radio. A low fuzzy noise filled the attic and then a song broke through, growing louder and louder until they could guess what it was. Santiago grinned.

'Elvis?' Jack smiled.

'Hey don't knock it, this is streaming straight from the early 70's.' Rani's mouth dropped.

'Seriously.'

'Yeah, Chula ships had time travel capabilities so their radios were able to pick up on signals from most time frames.' Winter frowned as Jack got up and set the radio down on the side but blushed as he pulled her up into his arms. She smiled when he span her around and laughed as he began humming alone. 'And when you smile the world is brighter, You touch my hand and I'm a king, Your kiss to me is worth a fortune, Your love for me is everything. I'll guess I'll never know the reason why, You love me like you do, That's the wonder, The wonder of you.' She giggled and looked over to the side where Sarah Jane and Jo were leaving the TARDIS. With hurried affection she pounced on the children, hugging each of them quickly and headed back to the door. Jack followed and turned as she did when Rani shouted over.

'See you soon guys.' Jack frowned.

'We will?' Rani laughed at everyone's confused faces but waved them into the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled at them as they headed inside.

'Right, where to next?' Winter gave him a disbelieving look and pointed to Amy's coat hanging on the Captain's chair. 'Oh, Oooh. Right, well, hang on…Ah. And if she asks where we've been say… say we…ah…went to a museum. She doesn't like museums.' Winter smiled and poked him.

'She likes museums fine, she just doesn't like being dragged around one so you can keep count of how wonderful you are.' Jack looked between the jesting pair and tilted his head.

'Did I miss something?'

**Review? :)**


	72. A Christmas Carol  Snipits

**Hello again :) Yes I know it's been a while but I've been working hard at writing for you so it should be worth it soon enough. I've also been working on another collaboration with Rachybabes which you can find on her Profile. It's quite fun and it contains a few small hints toward things happening in my series that not even she understands yet :)**

**There is an IMPORTANT not at the bottom.**

**I was going to do the whole of this ep but I'm guessing many of you want to get onto the new series :) which is going well so far and also Winter and Jack didn't seem to have very big roles so I'll leave you with a few snipits of what they got up to …**

When you're alone, Silence is all you see,

When you're alone, Silence is all you'll be.

Give me your heart to come to me.

When you are here, music is all around.

When you are near, music is all around.

Open your eyes; don't make a sound.

Meet in the shadow! Meet in the shadow!

Meet in the light of your bright shadow!

Murray Gold – Abigail's Song

They fell across the console as the Doctor ran towards the doors and threw one open stepping outside. Winter grabbed Jacks arm and pulled him out onto the rooftop. 'We appear to have landed on a large rooftop next to a large beamy thing in the middle of a city.' He glanced down at his watch and shook it slightly. 'Oh and it's Christmas Eve.' Jack held up his vortex manipulator and smirked.

'7 PM on Christmas eve if we're being accurate.' Winter rolled her eyes as the two men competed in some kind of time travel know-it-all competition. She gazed up at the huge beam of light as it crackled in the air and shone a vague light over the clouds. The rooftop was huge and Winter turned away from the entrancing beam to hunt for a way to get to the ground.

'Right so we're on the roof and it's Christmas, that's wonderful but as far as I'm aware that just means that Amy and Rory won't be getting any presents this year so could we focus on what's important. Like getting somewhere there's help.' The Doctor and Jack shuffled slightly and nodded and they crossed the rooftop away from the TARDIS. Winter peered down the steep sides of the tall imposing building at the small streets below. Everything was dark and misty, the street lamps were too low down to grab. 'I think we're going to need a rope.' She called over.

'Nah, lets go this way.' She turned around just in time for the Doctor to drop himself into a large chimney. Jack laughed but then his face fell at the pointed look she gave him.

'I'm not going down there.'

'Well someone has to go after him.' Winter argued.

'Kitten, this is my best T-shirt and the TARDIS will never be able to get that amount of soot out of it. Trust me, grey isn't my colour.'

'Oh for crying out loud' she grabbed her sword closer to her body and jumped into the chimney. The soot immediately flew up her nose and her hands and feet scraped against the side as she attempted to slow herself down. She came to a stop just above the fireplace and stopped, her legs spread wide and back against the stonework.

'Oh, yeah? Me and Father Christmas, Frank Sinatra's hunting lodge, 1952. See him at the back with the blonde...Albert Einstein. The three of us together...hrrroom! Watch out! OK? Keep the faith, stay off the naughty list.' Winter listened to the Doctor as he showed off and dropped to the ground strolling out of the chimney as if she did it all the time. A small family stood in the corner, a white box at her side some servants across the way and the Doctor near an old man. The old man seemed to bristle with anger at her presence but she shrugged it off, placing her hands on her hips she shook the soot out of her pinned back hair and frowned at the Time Lord.

'Down the chimney, wonderful idea. Now not only are we breaking and entering but we don't even look good doing it.'

'Who's she?' the little boy of the family asked.

'This…this is my Christmas elf.' The Doctor gave a boyish smile but Winter looked less impressed.

'How many elves do you know that carry a sword and a high powered bow?'

'Threat noted,' the Doctor told her, he turned back to the boy and gave a stage whisper, 'She's the grumpy one.' Winter couldn't help but laugh at the giggle and secret smile the little boy gave, the way the Doctor just clicked with children was amazing. 'Ooh! Now, what's this?' He turned away from the family and hurried across the room to a large console, old fashioned looking with dials and nobs and switches. 'And I love this, a big flashy lighty thing - that's what brought me here. Big flashy lighty things have got me written all over them. Not actually, but give me time and a crayon.'

TTT

'Ah.' Winter looked over at the Doctor as he looked up the steep walls of the building, 'maybe your plan was better.'

'Which plan was that?'

'Finding a way back up before we jumped down the chimney.' She smiled and held a hand up to her face.

'Sorted.' She let out a shrill whistle through her fingers and a thick rope fell over the edge of the rooftop. 'What you need,' she told him, 'is a boyfriend.' She took the rope in her hand and wrapped it around her leg holding out a hand to him. He took it and fixed his hands on the rope above her head. 'You can always share mine.' She waggled her eyebrows and wrapped her legs around his as the rope tightened and they were pulled up. The Doctor's grip tightened on her and she laughed at the stiffness of his hold. He was obviously trying to keep his distance at the same time as keeping both of them safe from the, now perilous, drop.

'How are you doing down there?' Jack called down.

'It's a bit windy!' the Doctor yelled.

'You could always snuggle in.' Jack reminded him. Winter laughed at the expression on the Doctors face.

'Oh come on, your normally such a big softie.' He smiled a little and loosened up, pulling her a little closer as they reached the edge. 'You go first.' She watched Jack lean over the side and grab the Doctor's hand, pulling him over. Jack grinned and took her hands pulling her over and wrapping her in a warm hug.

'Fancy seeing you here.' He commented. She smiled and poked him.

TTT

Winter stepped out into a tiny cupboard with a high ceiling, the Doctor turned around slowly, bumping into Jack.

'It's a bit cosy in here.' He complained.

'Well what are we doing here then?' Winter asked.

'Looking for something.' Winter squeaked as Jack lifted her higher.

'Get on top of the TARDIS, you can look for 'something' on the higher shelves and it'll save some space.' She smirked as she climbed onto the top of the blue box.

'And you can look up my skirt.' He grinned and pushed a few items off the nearest shelf to see what was hidden at the back.

'Do we have any improvement on the description of whatever it is we're looking for?' Winter called down.

'A blast from the past.' The Doctor replied. Jack frowned.

'Like a photo or something…what of?' Winter glanced down at Jack and explained the old miser's refusal to help and the link to the old Dickens story. 'So let me get this straight. We're going to act out 'a Christmas carol' with someone's life. Are you sure this is the only way.'

'I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't my only option.'

'What's wrong?' Winter asked as she pulled an old biscuit tin from the side.

'Doing this means messing around with time-lines,' The Doctor looked up at her and chucked the box he had been holding aside. 'this man has already lived a long life and we're going back and changing things, if all goes according to plan. We have to tread very carefully.' Winter put the tin back on the shelf and raised an eyebrow.

'Hey guys?' They both turned and looked over at Jack who was holding up a reel of film. 'What about this?' The Doctor forgot his questioning and Winter sat on the edge of the TARDIS as he snatched the reel from her boyfriend and sped inside the machine. Jack just shook his head smiling and lifted her down. 'I think I like this Doctor, not as depressed as the other two with a sort of awkwardness.' Winter smiled.

'You have a crush on him.' Jack looked down at her sharply.

'Do not!'

'You so do! I saw you eyeing him up when he spilt oil on his shirt and chucked it on the railings.' Jack grinned happily.

'Come on, you can't tell me you weren't looking.' Winter pranced into the TARDIS.

'Are you kidding, I have pictures.' Jack laughed as the Doctor looked up from the console with a paperclip stuck in his mouth.

TTT

'Right then you two, stay in here, I'm going to be the ghost of Christmas past, and if that doesn't work we'll call Amy alright.' The Doctor made for the doors but Winter pulled him back.

'One, you need this,' she handed him the projector he had rigged up, 'and two, what do you mean call Amy, I'm sure she has enough to deal with without getting in on this plan.' The Doctor didn't reply, just smiled and left her with Jack. She felt a chin resting on her shoulder and leaned back against him. 'Do you think he'll ever realise how annoying it is when he does that?' Jack chuckled.

'If he hasn't noticed in 900 years I doubt anything will change it.'

'I know but I guess I keep hoping that one of these days he'll jump up and yell, 'right team here's the whole plan"

'Like we always did.' Winter laughed at the sarcastic comment and nodded.

'Yeah, just like we always used to.'

TTT

'He told us to stay inside.' Winter pulled a face as Jack swung her away from the door and she sighed.

'As much as I love you it's a bit dull being in here and knowing everything is going on out there.' She told him. He patted down her skirt freeing it of some of the soot from before. She sighed and attached her sword.

'For once I think we should stay. Like he said, these are timeline, someone's life. The Doctor knows what he's doing.' Just at that moment the door swung open and the Doctor poked his head in.

'Ah… we had a slight set back.' Winter looked up at Jack who had shut his eyes in amused frustration at being proved wrong so quickly. Winter followed him out of the TARDIS and stood on a small section of the roof top, looking to the right she noticed what had gone wrong. The young, 12 year old Kazran sat with a shark. She only just held back the temptation to burst into fits of laughter, this was going to be an interesting Christmas.

'**Rachy Babes': So glad you enjoyed the last chapter. To be honest I think poor Fawks is going to have to see several silly acts from Winter. What can I say she isn't the most sensible person in the universe.**

**'Zaziness': I didn't watch any of the Sarah Jane adventures either until someone asked me if I was doing the eps, I wasn't sure about it at first but once you get into it it's pretty good :) but I'm glad you were able to follow along.** **I didn't mention Pip had left** **because I assumed people had read the chapter where he left, I shouldn't have done that really but Pip won't be back until later on. He's having fun with you and Pet :)**

'**sonotalady': I just had to get the star wars references in, I may try to slip some more in as we go ahead just because they make me smile. See the note at the end by the way.**

'**Aviarianna O Lorien': I'm glad you liked it, I guess I missed Owen's little comments at the end of the chapters so I slipped in something similar with Jack.  
**  
**IMPORTANT: I want you all to know this because I know some of you will be in other countries where Dr Who isn't shown at the same time as I get it over here in Britain. I'd love to be able to transport you all over here to watch it at my place with hot chocolate and my sister's cup-cakes but that's impossible until someone returns my TARDIS _ Therefore I will tell you this. I will be posting chapters on this series of Dr Who, I'm currently finishing up ep.1. However I will put spoiler alerts up so you're aware of the risks. I hope you can find some way of watching the eps before you read them because I think it will be better that way but it's ultimately your choice.**

**Review? :D**


	73. The Impossible Astronaut part 1

**Thanks to Rachybabes you're getting this a little earlier than expected but this is the start of the Impossible Astronaut. Now I feel like I may be shooting myself in the foot here because the ep didn't make a lot of sense in certain places and obviously I'm not Stephen Moffat so I'm having to do this without knowing how it will end. I do not advise this as a course of action because I may be giving myself a load more work when he finally reveals stuff. Anyway. This starts before the ep does with a little bit of Jack and Winter having some fun, it may be short but there's more to come and the longer I drag it out the less sporadic the updates will be.**

'**Rachy Babes':**** Nice to know I managed to make you laugh. You can guess that I finished the Day of the Moon so I'm safe to spend the rest of the week revising, which is good news for my results but bad news for my sanity, (not that there was much to start with).**

'**Sonotalady'****: Well you English seems fine so far, just keep reading fanfic (no that wasn't me trying to force you to read my stuff forever *shifty eyes*) Yeah! Come and visit me in Wales! We'll have a dr who party on the beach lol. I'm glad you think the characters aren't too flat, that's always my greatest worry, that people will start to get bored of the characters because you know what they'll do and they're always perfect. Oh yeah we were swamped with stuff on the wedding. Personally I was really happy about it but the amount of new coverage was a bit daft. My mother, sister and I actually went down to join in and all I could think was Rose saying 'We could go down to the Mall, join in with the crowds.' And then the Dr's reply of, 'Nah, that's all just pomp and circumstance, this is history happening right here.' I'm such a geek *dreamy look***

'**total-animal-lover'****: I don't know about improvements, it's difficult to improve something that's already amazing, but I'll try :D**

right, remember everyone : **SPOILERS**** ;D**

A thorough knowledge I've got about girls,  
I've been around.  
And after learning a lot about girls,  
This is the important fact I found:

I'm no proof  
When people say you're more or less aloof,  
But you're sensational.  
I don't care  
If you are called "The Fair Miss Frigid Air,"  
'Cause you're sensational.  
Making love is quite an art,  
What you require is the proper squire  
To fire your heart,  
And if you say  
That one fine day you'll let me come to call,  
We'll have a ball,  
'Cause you're sensational,  
Sensational,  
That's all.

Frank Sinatra – You're Sensational 

Winter stared at Jack intently from across the room. He nodded once and she turned to the man sitting next to her. 'Daaarling…' she drawled, the English accent shining through in amongst the young Germans in the room. 'Darling, would you mind terribly lighting my…'

'Are you for real?' Jack joined the conversation seemingly angry with her. 'You wanna make yourself look like more of an idiot? Why not just shag him now and have done with?' She rolled her eyes and turned on him, her tone was bored but her eyes were sparkling. 'I bring you all the way out here and you…'

'I was only asking for a light.' She complained

'Look, I…I don't want to be any trouble, I'll be off.' The young man said. He got up to leave and Jack stormed out after him. Winter flipped the bar attendant a coin of some sort and slid from the stool, leaving the dirty room behind her and exchanging it for the cold night air.

'Did you get it?' She turned sharply to see Jack leaning against the wall, a grin plastered over his face. Without a second thought she burst out laughing and skipped over to his side.

'Are you kidding? It's me we're talking about.' She held up the small book she had pinched from the young man and he laughed, throwing an arm over her shoulder as they walked away.

'And you're sure it won't be missed.' She shrugged and began flicking through the pages of immaculate writing.

'Christopher Isherwood was an artist, he didn't just chuck anything into his books, in fact he picked his life apart very carefully. This diary is only a few weeks old and nothing of any importance happened over the past few weeks, we'll be fine.' He nodded and looked up at the sky.

'So that's Shakespeare's quill, Tolkien's pipe, Kipling's glasses, Austen's bonnet and now Isherwood's diary. What's next on the list?' She smiled softly and hugged the diary to her chest turning to look at him.

'Jack?'

'Yeah?'

'Why don't we do something…for you? I mean we've been chasing famous writers for, I don't know, two months since we left the Doctor. What do you want to do?' He looked down at her and studied her face. The Blue streaks had grown out since they'd been off the TARDIS but she had hardly cut her hair so the tips of it were still coated in the dye. Her violet eyes sparkled with contentment and silently questioned him.

'You want to know what I want to do?' She laughed and snuggled in closer as they walked.

'Well yeah, I wouldn't have asked otherwise.'

'I want to stay like this. For the rest of my life, I want to spend the whole of time slipping through space just…enjoying myself. No worry, no sadness, I want to be able to look down at you all the time and know your happy and safe and that that's not going to change.' She blushed at his rather poetic answer as he continued to proclaim his desires to nobody in particular. 'I want to wake up every morning by your side and think, 'How can I make her happy today?' I want to find a new way to make you smile every day and buy you stupid amounts of stuff that you can't even carry with you.' She laughed and looked up at the stars, 'I want you to marry me.' She stopped dead and looked up at him…what. 'I want you to marry me.' He repeated. She shook her head, realising she must have spoken out loud. 'Well, what do you think?' A thousand answers poured into her mind but none of them could be clearly plucked from her brain.

'No.'

The world seemed to hold its breath in anticipation as Jack took in her words. His shoulders slumped a little but he held himself together nodding to her carefully.

'Ok.' He began to continue walking but she was left staring at him as he went.

'No Jack, No.' she chased after him and latched onto his arm. 'No it's not Ok. Please, hear me out?' He sighed and stopped walking, staring out straight ahead before turning her way. 'I don't mean, no never, I just mean…not right now.'

'What's wrong with right now?'

'Nothing, only…'

'Only?' She frowned to herself and rubbed her gloved hands over her face.

'Only…look, I've never had much faith in marriage. I'm not against it I just never saw it working out for me. I mean, think about it Jack, I have no family, I can count my friends on my fingers and I have a relationship with a half demon criminal from another dimension…The idea of me settling down.'

'I never said settle down, nothing will change.'

'But it will. We'll be husband and wife, paired off into some quaint little category, a nice title for people to label us with all because we have a piece of paper. I don't need a piece of paper to prove how much you love me. I just… I don't think it's the right time.' Jack nodded but she could tell he didn't understand. He took her arm again and they returned to their lodging in silence. He jumped onto the bed and stretched his arms back behind his head looking over at her as she made an odd noise. Because while he'd been making himself comfortable she had gone over to the desk and sitting on the polished top was a blue envelope marked with a number 3. She ripped it open and pulled out the card inside, reading it through.

'What is it?' Jack asked, only half interested.

'We've got to get back home.' She replied.

**Review? :)**


	74. The Impossible Astronaut part 2

**I wouldn't get comfortable with these updates coming in so quickly. I have and exam in a couple of weeks and I really need to do well so they may slow a little. I hope that won't spoil your enjoyment though.**

'**PurpleFluffyPancakes':**** (love the name by the way) I'm glad you like my take :) I know I've said it before but I love hearing from new reviewers because you tend to have a fresh view on my work and you don't hold back which is excellent! I know my spelling isn't always great and I tend to write too fast for my computer so silly mistakes get made but I'll try to pick out a few more of them because I know how annoying they can be. I can see why the whole name thing is confusing. The idea was usually that Winter reverts to her best friend's name as her undercover name because it's something she can easily remember. I do the whole 'ohh it's midnight…well I'm up this late I may as well read one more chapter' thing as well, it's a dangerous hobby fanfic :) and as for the music, it's always nice to find someone with good taste in music. I like pretty much anything I can sing along to (and classical and Jazz) so yeah, pretty much anything. Not dance though, I'm not really into the whole 'let's computerize my voice and stick it to a beat' thing. It was never my intention for Jack and Nemo to be together originally. On the other hand this story was only supposed to go up to the end of Children of Earth. They just seemed to fit better and better as they went along, he's the only one I could really see her with in the end…although I'm sure her girlfriend would have something to say about that. As for the whole dying thing. It's a bit of a mystery but as far as Winter knows she can die if the TARDIS dies. She is also aware that in certain situation the TARDIS can basically steal her consciousness and when that happens all her normal bodily functions cease. So her body doesn't breath and her heart doesn't pump, until the TARDIS thinks that she is out of danger. Jack knows she can 'play dead' and merge with the TARDIS but Winter's Jack wasn't around when she died in the parallel universe and he didn't get the whole story out of John when she drowned in the Torchwood basement. Any more confusion feel free to ask, I love discussing this story :) I'd love to read your story, I don't know if you've read the ones that some of the other reviewers have written, I'm going to put links on my profile :) it might make you feel more confident writing for Winter. I know how stubborn she can be to write with. ;) (By the way, I LOVE long reviews)**

'**Sonotalady':**** Glad you liked it :) Unfortunatly I don't actually go to Wales until September and it's north wales but if you do happen to be passing through London then I'd be happy to show you around. ;) If 2 billion people were watching me get married I'd be spending the whole time praying to every deity I could think of that I made it up and down the aisle without tripping. Giving away IS a pretty old tradition, not everyone does it now-a-days. I think people just love the old fashioned pomp and circumstance of an old style wedding :)**

'**Rachy Babes';**** S'alright about the reviewing late, I closed the window on your latest chapter without reviewing so I'll just review here: LOVED IT! I think I had a bit of a Blackadder meets Dr who moment and decided that that's possibly one of the things I would do if I had all of time and space. Jack's a hopeless romantic so I always knew there was going to be a lot of rambling and I knew he would dress her up and take her to do something she loved but I never thought he'd do it in 1930's Berlin. As for Fawks she'll be sooooo jealous when she finds out what Winters wearing ;) Oh and that reminds me. Jack's reply to Fawks' message…well let's just say the nicest translation I can give you is: F*** off back to your own universe.**

'**Sashaxh':**** I know that the longer chapters are great because they give you more to read and to think about but sometimes a chapter loses its significance if it gets swamped with the normal storyline. This one is longer but be prepared for one or two small chapters along the way, sometimes they're the most important ones.**

Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes good bye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey

And the sun will set for you

Linkin Park – Shadow of the Day

'Welcome Home!' Winter sang as they appeared in what appeared to be a rather big desert.

'I'm not actually from here you know.' Jack replied. She waved a hand in his direction and glanced around the expanse of redish coloured sand. 'So, let's see shall we.' He looked down at his vortex manipulator and read off the details, 'Utah desert, America, Earth…'

'Doctor.' Jack's head shot up in surprise as Winter turned to grin at him.

'Doctor?' she pointed towards the road to their right, off in the distance two young travellers were hugging a man stood next to an old car. 'How do you know it's...'

'I can feel it.' He nodded slowly then grinned at her. She threw her bag over to him and hurtled forwards (as fast as she could manage in the outfit concealed beneath her black coat- thank god she'd thought to stick her converses on), veering towards the small congregation as they turned to meet another traveller. She didn't need to stop to know it would be River Song, that woman seemed to turn up everywhere but that didn't matter. She squealed at the look of joy on the Doctor's face as she pounced on him.

'Nemo!' He yelled, 'Nemo, it's so good to see you.' She heard Jack's light jogging pace and pulled back to let him through. 'Captain Jack Harkness, as I live and breathe, you look young!' Jack smiled and swept the Doctor into a hug but he didn't speak. He was obviously pleased to see his old friend but there was clearly something bothering him. She hoped it wasn't the whole proposal thing. 'Sooo.' The Doctor leant back on the car and smiled, 'How about lunch?' Winter cocked an eyebrow and grabbed the keys out of his hand. 'Hey!'

'Are you kidding? You can't even fly your own TARDIS without causing havoc, there's no way you'd get me in that car if you were driving.' She rounded the front and slipped into the cool leather interior. The bags were packed into the back and everyone piled in. The Doctor directed her, sulkily, back to a small diner where they parked up for some drinks. River and the Doctor sat down to do diaries and Amy and Rory stood by the counter chatting. Winter stepped slowly inside and caught sight of Jack leaning over the counter and running his finger along the worktop in a tiny pattern of squares. She sighed and approached him like a frightened horse. 'Jack, Jack please, Jack I didn't mean to upset you I just…I'm not the marrying sort. I can't just sign my life away after so long feeling like the only one looking out for me was me.' He looked up sharply.

'I always looked out for you.'

'No, Jack I didn't mean it like…' he turned from her murmuring, 'forget it' and nudged Rory up so he could perch on the end of the stall with the rest of the group. Winter hung her head, she couldn't join them, she could hear the conversation from here so she didn't really need to but she wanted to. She wanted to go over there and have some reunion time with her friends but how could she look at him after saying that. What was she talking about, signing her life away? This was Jack, he'd never ask her to sign her life away and yet…She just couldn't do it. Too many people had let her down, disappeared on her, died, moved away. If she were to attach herself to him like that, in a bond so permanent that she would be seen as his with no visible contest then she would have nothing to protect her from the pain if they were pulled apart.

TTT

'Salute!' The others chanted as they clinked their wine glasses together. Winter surveyed the towering red rocks as they sat on the picnic blanket by the lake. The car was parked a few meters away and the Doctor had pulled out some fruit and a bottle of wine. Jack had seemed to have relaxed slightly but Winter had known him too long and she had a feeling that the Doctor realised something was up as well.

'So, when are we going to 1969?' Rory asked, Jack nodded in agreement.

'Yeah and why 1969? What happens then?' he asked. Amy gulped down her wine and smiled craftily.

'mm, and since when did you drink wine.'

'I'm eleven hundred and three I must have drunk it some time.' He told her, taking a large gulp of the wine from the bottle and promptly spitting it back out over the sand.

'Aw Doctor,' Winter complain, 'That's nasty.'

'Arg yes it's horrid I…I thought it would taste more like the gums.' She shook her head, not bothering to correct his assumption that she had been commenting on the wine rather than his manners.

'Eleven hundred and three?' Amy suddenly pointed out, 'you were nine hundred and eight last time I saw you.'

'And you've put on a couple of pounds I wasn't going to mention it.'

'Never mind weight gain.' Winter dismissed, 'What I want to know is, where's the TARDIS?' the Doctor's eyes glazed over with some emotion she couldn't quiet put her finger on. Sadness?

'It's safe, just fancied something a little more fitting for America.' She frowned at his sweeping reply. That told her nothing, for all she knew he could have parked her back in Britain and taken a bloody plane.

'Who's that?' Jack and Winter turned to look at Amy, following her eye-line, nothing.

'Who's who?' Rory asked.

'Sorry what?'

'What did you see? You said you saw someone.' Only Winter caught the fleeting look on the Doctor's face as Amy denied having spoken. A look of understanding almost like he knew what she was talking about, recognition of some unknown situation. She frowned but in a moment the look was gone and he was back to his old self. She heard a quiet tinkle and looked down to see Jack filling his glass with wine. He caught her looking and offered her the glass. To be honest she wasn't really in the mood for wine but in the hope of redeeming herself in his eyes she smiled and took the offered item, lifting the glass to her ruby stained lips and sipping at the red liquid. He looked up over her head and frowned.

'Are we expecting company?' Everyone turned to look over at him and watched the large car pull up a few meters back from their own car. An old man got out and waved to the Doctor, he didn't smile just got up and raised a hand in reply.

'Who's he?' Amy's question was lost on them all as River looked out across the water.

'Oh my God.' A lone astronaut stood in the water, watching them. The water pooled around his white suit and the Doctor moved towards it.

'You've all got to stay back, whatever happens now you do not interfere.' Winter hated those words, she knew what they meant, they meant he was about to do something dangerous. Something they wouldn't agree with but he trusted them to let him be and believe that there was a plan. Unfortunately Winter also knew that he was the Doctor and plans were not always his thing, in fact she had a pretty good feeling that he just made everything up as he went along. She watched him walk up to the figure and start talking to it. Everything seemed fine…

Then everything went to hell. The figure raised its arm and blue light shot out at the Doctor who flinched back and swung around in pain. Winter's hands shot up to her face and she just about recognised Amy struggling to get past her husband, River and Jack. The Doctor looked up at them and mouthed something, she shook her head slowly as golden light began to filter out of his skin. The astronaut didn't give him the chance, he raised his arm once more and sent out another shock of light, this time Winter moved. She swept past Jack and the Ponds, pushed River out of the way and leaped over the Doctor onto the ground. He wasn't moving, he wasn't regenerating, he was just lying there…still. Amy fell at the opposite side of his head, she was distraught, tears poured out of her eyes and her hands were shaking violently. Somehow Winter felt too numb to cry, she didn't need River's machine or Amy's attempts to find a pulse to know what was happening, she only vaguely heard the shots fired from River's gun. He was gone.

TTT

Amy was sitting as far away from the Doctor as she could. Jack had followed her with a blanket and was currently sitting with her, not talking, just sitting. Rory and River were retrieving the boat from the opposite side of the lake, to place the body in when they set it alight and the old man stood by his truck watching them all. Winter was taking care of the body. She had brushed the sand from his trousers and run her fingers through his hair to smooth it out. He looked peaceful, his tie straightened and his suit brushed down. What was she going to do? He was gone, the TARDIS would rust away and die out without him. Something stopped her hand as it ran down the front of his suit, a lump, just over his heart. She lifted up his suit jacket and felt around in his inside pocket, cold metal met her fingers and thin leather and when she retrieved her hand she was holding the sonic screwdriver, the TARDIS key and the psychic paper. Her mouth raised shakily in a sad smile. She opened the flap of the paper and her mouth fell open.

_Go on 'Kitten' take them._

_(And Nemo, when the knaves are on the table, look to your right.)_

With the message suddenly wiped from the paper she looked around and saw River walking towards her. She stashed the screwdriver and the paper in her jacket pocket and stood up to meet her. 'It's time.' River told her. She nodded as the older woman looked down on the Doctor and struggled to hold back the tears that gathered in her eyes. Winter left her alone to grieve and approached Amy and Jack.

'Is it time?' Amy asked hoarsely. Winter nodded and Amy sighed, she stood up and began to drift over to where her boyfriend was helping River lift the body into the boat. Rory picked up the can of petrol but to everyone's surprise, including her own, Winter snatched it from his hands and whispered.

'Let me.' He nodded but Jack put a hand over hers.

'Are you sure?' She hesitated, fire, not really her strong point…but this was the Doctor. The man who had saved her countless times, gone out of his way to comfort her, spent hours and hours of his time on the valiant just talking to her as she fazed in and out of reality. She wanted to do this.

With a single nod Jack slid his hand off hers and she raised the can carefully pouring it around the Doctor's body. The old man handed her the matches and her hands shook as she raised one to the side of the box. Warm hands slid down her arms to her hands and steadied them. Accepting Jack's help she leant back and let him strike the match and throw it into the boat. The fire began to take hold and she pushed backwards, recoiling from the flames. Rory began to walk the boat out to the deeper water and they watched it drift away, after a time River turned to the old man and asked him quiet plainly.

'Who are you? Why did you come?' He gave her an old, tired smile and glanced back at the flaming boat adrift on the lake.

'The same reason as you.' He replied and from out of his pocket he produced a tattered blue envelope. River took her own from her bag and held it up in comparison. She slipped her fingers into the pocket of Jack's coat and fingered the envelope she had entrusted to him. 'Dr Song, Amy and Rory, Jack and Winter. I'm Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won't be seeing you again but…you'll be seeing me.' He gave them a nod and turned to make his way back up to his car. They watched him go in the glow of the fire and River looked down at the envelope in her hand.

'Five.' River told them, as if the number had some great relevance.

'I'm sorry what?' Rory gave her a look of pure confusion as she held up the envelope in her hand.

'The Doctor numbered the envelopes.' Winter looked back out at the burning boat and felt a wail of despair well up in her stomach. Jack looked down just in time to slip his arm around her waist and hoist her up. The other's hardly noticed but she couldn't hold herself up anymore. It was like the bones and muscles in her legs had turned to jelly. She hadn't slept in days, Jack was off with her, the Doctor was dead and the TARDIS was lost. Her mind was in overload.

'I didn't even kiss him goodbye.' She mumbled to Jack. He smiled slightly and grasped her legs in his other arm, lifting her off the ground.

'Come on, let's get back to the diner.' Winter nodded into his neck and kissed him just behind his ear. The last thing she felt was the shiver that ran through his body at her touch.

**Review?**


	75. The Impossible Astronaut part 3

**And onto the main mystery. Now I do have to warn you that it may be a little confusing because these eps were filled with moments that work best on screen but I've tried my hardest to get them up here as coherently as possible. Also you may want to know that I've put links to all the Winter stories you wonderful people have done and all of the Fawks series as well. **

'**PurpleFluffyPancakes':**** Oh God I've read books like that, terrible. *shakes head in disgust* I'm glad I could help, feel free to ask any more questions whenever you have them :)**

**'total-animal-lover':**** Winter's used to odd things happening so I think she won't be as fazed. I'm more worried about her reaction when he really dies. I don't think she'll believe it, or she'll be distraught. **

'**Rachy Babes':**** seriously? Live, damn, I've been to like one concert so far and at the time I'd never even heard of the band. Yeah Jack's being daft but he honestly thought it was time to ask her and he'd spent so long working his way up to asking that he wasn't ready to contemplate her saying no. Especially as she couldn't tell him why. Doctor's message was just a last minute thing but I love it, it'll be good. :)**

** 'sonotalady':**** I love the Kitten thing, it's just stuck. It just slips out sometimes and it's great for silly little comments from the doctor.**

Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight  
I woke up this morning to a blood red sky  
They're burning on the bridge turning off the lights  
We're on the run I can see it in your eyes  
If nothing is safe then I don't understand  
You call me your boy but I'm trying to be the man  
One more day and it's all slipping with the sand  
You touch my lips and grab the back of my hand  
The back of my hand

Guess we both know we're in over our heads  
And if all we've got, is what no one can break,  
I know I love you, if that's all we can take,  
the tears are coming down, they're mixing with the rain,  
I know I love you, if that's all we can take.

A pool is running for miles on the concrete ground  
We're eight feet deep and the rain is still coming down  
The TV's playing it all out of town  
We're grabbing at the fray for something that won't drown

Mat Kearney – All I Need

A low humming was welcomed by Winter's ears as she awoke in a warm bed. She smiled but the smiled faded when she remembered the events of the day before. The proposal, the Doctor, the TARDIS. 'Nemo. I need you to trust me.' She tried to force her eyes open but she felt Jack's hand cover her eyes.

'What…what are you doing?' she asked groggily.

'I need you to keep your eyes closed for me.'

'Why?'

'I'm going to explain just promise not to open them until I'm done.' She nodded, still half asleep.

'We got back to the diner and River explained the numbers. She got letter 2, we got letter 3 and the Ponds got letter 4. Delaware got one marked 5.' He told her.

'So?'

'Sooo, there was one missing.' He paused, 'Nemo, if you knew you were going to die and you needed to find out why but you couldn't go yourself what would you do?'

'God Jack It's too early to ask me philosophy questions just spit it out.' A loud bang jerked her fully awake and her eyes snapped open as an excited voice cried.

'I'm sorry I couldn't wait, ah! Nemo! You're awake, Oh it's so good to see you, you're hairs hardly blue at all now that won't do at all and you…' Winter watched in utter confusion as the Doctor leaped onto the bed and bounced up and down a few times before patting her head and racing around the room staring at everything and anything inside it…they were in the TARDIS. In the room she shared with Jack. He was sitting next to her, his hand over his mouth and half his face, covering almost everything but his 'did you have to?' face. Winter slid off the bed and stalked over to the Doctor. He automatically covered both cheeks with his hands. 'You're not going to slap me are you? River slapped me and it wasn't an experience I'm in a hurry to repeat.' She didn't answer, only pushed him against the wall and pulled his Jacket open before feeling around in his inside pocket. 'Um Jack…Jack I…Your girlfriend appears to be assaulting me.' Her stunned expression returned as her fingers fell on metal once again and she pulled the sonic from his pocket. But when she put a hand on her own pocket she could feel the sonic she had taken from him earlier. 'What are you doing with that?' he questioned. Now she understood. The Doctor who had died was a future version of this man, he had sent the letters to his friends and an earlier version of himself. This was a younger Doctor. She smiled and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. 'Oh, Well, this is much better then slapping. Obviously, I mean a slap is supposed to be unpleasant.' Winter pulled back from the hug and laughed handing over his sonic.

'Sorry Doctor, just, haven't seen you in a while.' He grinned and rocked back and forward on the balls of his feet.

'That's alright, it's always nice to have a hug…although maybe without the frisk beforehand.' He laughed and shot Jack a look of minor confusion when he didn't give a smutty reply. Winter's smile faded slightly but she forced it back onto her face and looked back over at the Doctor.

'Control room?' he smiled and led the way.

TTT

'1969 that's an easy one, funny how some years are easy. Now 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everret Delaware the third, that was his name yeah? How many of those can there be, well three I suppose.' The Doctor danced around the console in a familiar fashion, but as he turned to Amy she left for the lower levels and when he turned to River and Jack they disappeared after Amy. He stopped in front of the console, bent over a panel and glanced up at Rory. 'Rory…Is everybody cross with me for some reason?' He looked over at Winter and gave a rather good impression of a startled fish, although she had a feeling he wasn't trying to.

'I'll find out.' He replied and followed the path everyone else had taken. The Doctor touched a finger to the screen and continued working but his face betrayed his feelings of confusion and worry. He caught sight of Winter, sitting on the Captain's seat and smiled sadly.

'Aren't you going to join them?' He asked. She shook her head. 'Why not.' In a single motion she crossed the room and kissed his cheek.

'They have nothing to say that would interest me right now.' He looked startled for a moment but nodded gently, then he took her hand in his and squeezed it warmly.

'Is something wrong?'

'No,' she replied, 'No, I'm ok, I'm the queen of Ok I am.' He smiled and bent his head forward to look into her eyes.

'That's a rubbish title.' She cocked her head but smiled back.

'Yeah, I guess it is yeah.'

'You can tell me you know. Whatever it is, you can tell me.' She sighed and looked up at the Doctor. The man who, not 2 hours ago, she was tearfully setting alight to. Did she tell him, that's what they were discussing downstairs, almost certainly and she knew the answer. No one would want to know the way they would die. The unexpected was always preferable because you were able to lie back and enjoy life. She placed her hand over his and played with his fingers, carefully moving them apart and then together, examining each one in turn.

'Jack asked me to marry him.' She told him. If the Doctor was surprised he did a very good job hiding it, his face betrayed no emotion but concern for her, so she continued, 'He asked while we were in Berlin in the 1930's.'

'And you said no.' He replied. It wasn't a question, it was a statement, she frowned and looked up at him.

'How did you know?'

'Well I'm not an expert in proposals but I believe the bride and groom to be are normally less subdued about the idea.' He teased. A small smile passed her defences causing his to grow a little bigger.

'I don't know why, I just…I just… Cant. Not now.' The Doctor nodded and pulled her forward, wrapping his arms around her.

'It's perfectly understandable.' He told her, 'you're frightened of that sort of commitment. Not only has your every relationship, romantic or not, ended somehow badly but the man asking is Captain Jack Harkness and you know better than most people what he's like.'

'It's not that.' She replied, gripping his jacket in one hand and pressing her other to his neck. He pulled back and looked into her eyes.

'Oh… oh.' A loud beeping noise interrupted the conversation and the Doctor turned back to the console. He pressed a few buttons and looked down at the glass flooring at the people below, with one dive onto the floor he leant over the edge and yelled down to the companions below deck. 'I'm being extremely clever up here and there's no one to stand around looking impressed. What's the point of having you all?' Jack jogged up the stairs and frowned at the pair of them.

'You've got Nemo.' He pointed out. The Doctor rolled his eyes and pointed at Winter without looking at her.

'Does she look impressed to you?' Winter snorted with laughter and sat back to watch him work.

When they stopped he looked up at the screen and she pulled her large black coat off revealing the short, tight, nude coloured, strapless dress she was wearing underneath. 'I can't get anything on the scanner, we're being cloaked, um, just give us a mo.' He began to speed over to the door but stopped short when he caught site of her. 'Um, I could have sworn you were wearing more clothes a minute ago.' She stood up and frowned at the dress.

'Sorry, I asked for 30's fashion and this idiot comes back with 30's pin up girl.' Amy slapped Rory's chest and he visibly turned his head to look at ANYTHING else. Jack grinned and eyed her up and down, she sighed and went to grab the coat again. Only it wasn't there. She looked around herself and it was nowhere to be seen. When she turned back to the people in the room Amy and River were giggling and the Doctor had his hand on his face. Jack, was gone. 'Oh…' she realised, her voice lowering to a growl, 'Oh, I am going to kill him.'

'Yes, well maybe when this is done.' The Doctor replied, heading down towards the doors. They all began to follow but he turned and held his hands up. 'Wooa, woa, woa, woa! You lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city, in the most powerful country on earth. Let's try and take it slow.' He disappeared out of the TARDIS and she sighed.

'Are we going to listen?' Jack asked, entering the room a safe distance from his girlfriend. River raised an eyebrow at him. 'Yeah, I thought so.'

Winter held Jack's gaze as he helped River to hook up the scanner to the main console power systems, trying to deduce the whereabouts of her coat through her non-existent telepathy skills. He just grinned in his most cocky manner and followed the others out into the oval office. She fought with her confidence pacing back and forward between the console and the door. On the one hand Jack obviously liked her in this dress and if he was happy with her again she'd be far more comfortable but on the other hand this dress was far too revealing for her liking and rather uncomfortable to run in as she had to keep tugging it down or up to keep her dignity intact. The last decision was made when she heard Richard Nixon say something one should never say when Winter was in hearing distance.

'What is that box?' She bust forward from the doors and stood hands on hip in the centre of the room, at least two guns pointed in her face.

'It's a police box!' She replied, frustrated, 'Can't you read?' She was suddenly aware that every occupant of the room was staring at her. She blushed and tugged at the dress, the only good thing about it so far was that the two men pointing guns at her were too busy attempting to get a grip to notice that their guns weren't actually pointing at her body, just the furniture.

'I'm your new undercover agent.' The Doctor covered promptly, bringing the attention back to himself. 'I'm on loan from Scotland Yard, code name, The Doctor. These are my top operatives, The legs, the nose, the brawn and Mrs Robinson.' River mumbled something and one of the FBI agents looked at Winter and stammered.

'A…and she is?'

'Taken.' Jack gloated.

'Kitty Fisher.' The Doctor decided, winking at her. She opened her mouth but settled for smiling at his impertinence and leaving him to it.

'Who are you?' Nixon pressed.

'Now, boring question. Who's phoning you is interesting because Canton 3 is right,' The Doctor told the president, pointing at a middle aged man who Winter assumed must be the younger version of old Mr Delaware from the beach. '…that was defiantly a girl's voice, which means there's only one place in America that she can be phoning from.' Winter rolled her eyes and ignored the FBI agents, sitting down on the sofa and pulling a pillow onto her lap to help herself feel less exposed. Something told her The Doctor was getting into this.

TTT

'So let me get this straight.' Winter crossed her legs over as she sat in the Presidents chair sucking on a lolly the doctor had revealed from his pocket, her arms covered by his tweed jacket. 'For the past few months you've been receiving phone calls, always to your private work line, always at night.' Nixon nodded, 'And it's defiantly a girl but she uses boys names and she's frightened of a space man.' The Doctor grabbed a map out of Amy's hands and threw it across the desk. Winter stood up and lent across the table so she was head to head. 'right then, tell me what you're looking for.' He stayed silent, running his eyes over the map. 'Alright then make me guess.' She grumbled, he sniggered and didn't even glance up at her. 'What? You don't think I can get it?' He didn't reply, only kept his eyes on the maps. She bristled and glanced over at Jack who shrugged and handed her another map. She looked down at it and narrowed her eyes. 'Right then,' began, 'you're looking at Florida because NASA is in Florida and she mentioned spacemen, you're looking at maps so you're obviously trying to find the girl.' She snatched the map he was studying and held it up, 'and you're concentrating on towns and cities so it can't be terrain therefore it's most likely something to do with the streets.' He frowned at her and took the map back, turning it upside-down before flinging it over his shoulder. 'Ah! So I'm close.' Jack laughed at the Doctor's grumpy look. 'you made a big deal about the fact she was a girl so it's linked somehow…' a small smile turned up the corners of the Doctor's mouth as she stumbled across the last bit of the riddle. 'Jefferson … Adams… Hamilton…' Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she grinned up at the Doctor. He looked up in surprise. 'They're street names!'

'Oh, I'm never playing cluedo with you.' The doctor complained. Jack sidled up beside him and patted his back.

'Trick is to get her drunk.' She's too busy coming onto you to take in any clues.' Winter blushed and a few men in the room gave supposedly conspicuous look in her direction.

'This is ridiculous.' Winter moaned, heading back towards the TARDIS, 'I'm going to get changed.' One of the men stepped between her and the box and held his hand up to stop her. The whole room stopped when they saw where his hand landed. She took a deep breath and spoke very calmly to him. 'Darling, I'm going to give you until the count of three to get your hand off my bust or I'll let my very protective boyfriend snap your arm in two.' He gulped and nodded, 'One…' he snapped his hand back like he'd been burnt and she smiled stepping around him to get inside the blue box. Jack followed her, glaring at the agent who backed down without a word. He stepped inside after her and called her back as she passed the console.

'Nemo.' She turned, surprised to see him. 'I'm going to wait you know.' He smiled at her confused look. 'And I'm going to keep asking. I'm not used to backing down, not when it comes to you.' He leaped up the steps and joined her by the console. Taking her hand and wrapping an arm around her waist. 'I'm going to keep asking until I wear you out,' he leant forward and began to gently kiss down her neck, 'Because I'm a selfish bastard. And you look beautiful in that dress.' She blushed and smiled when the monitor blinked and music began to filter through every surface.

I'm confessin' that I love you  
Tell me, do you love me too?  
I'm confessin' that I need you, honest I do  
Ah baby, need you every moment

'In your eyes I read such strange things, babe. But your lips deny their true lovin'. Will your answer really change things? Makin' me blue? Makin' 'em blue,' She sighed as he sang along and swung her gently around the console room. 'This is why I didn't want to come back.' He told her quietly.

'Why?'

'Because every day is so… stressful, we never get time to just do this. Enjoy each other's company. Either the Doctor will wonder what the noise is. Or Rory and Amy will be bored and stumble in.

I'm afraid someday you'll leave me  
Say, can't we still be friends? [Incomprehensible]  
If you go, you know, you'll grieve me  
All in life on you depends, oh baby, do you know, ohh

She frowned and looked up at him. Jack Harkness. All hers, standing here bold as brass and complaining that he didn't get enough alone time with her. She had to giggle, it was such a funny idea. Captain 'shoot now ask questions later', Captain 'I'm so sexy that I can flirt my way out of any situation', Captain 'I don't settle down'. Yet here he was starting a domestic with her. He rolled his eyes at her reaction to his serious comments and continued to sing along with the music. 'Am I guessin' that you love me? Love me babe. Dreamin' dreams of you I've been wanting long. I'm confessin' that I love you, Over again.' In one move she swung to a stop and pulled him down by the lapels of his jacket, locking her lips over his.

'I do love you.' She replied when she pulled back. 'I just need a little more time to think…to work things out.' He pressed his forehead to hers and nodded slowly.

'Not now you two!' the Doctor chastised as everyone re-entered the TARDIS.

'See what I mean about the whole interrupting thing?' Jack complained.

'Winter I'm going to need my jacket back.' The Doctor told her as they took off. The door slammed and Winter and Jack looked up to see Canton staring up at the towering ceiling of the TARDIS control room. Rory appeared to be handling it so Winter pulled Jack closer to the doorway.

'Come on, we can be first out.' He smiled at her enthusiasm and before even the Doctor could get to the door they were out and into the warehouse beyond. Well, that's what it looked like. 'Why is it always warehouses?' she complained, 'We got warehouses back in Cardiff. Why not Disney world or universal studios, or any theme park?'

'Easy they haven't been built yet.' The Doctor replied. 'Besides what's spooky about Disney world?'

'The 'It's a small world' ride.' Amy put in without a thought. Everyone turned to look at her, eyebrow's raised. 'What?' she defended, shrugging her shoulders. 'It was creepy.' Jack chuckled and took Winter's hand, leading her forwards. She noticed his hand fluttering towards his gun but she elbowed him and took it away from him.

'You know what the Doctor will say if you start shooting people.' She whispered, 'Besides there's a little girl around here somewhere, what if you hit her.'

'Listen to your girlfriend Harkness.' Winter jumped at the Doctor's voice and turned around to see the other had joined them. Canton whistled.

'She packs heat too? Where did you find her?' Winter groaned and slipped the gun into Jacks pocket so he would have to think before using it, then, ignoring his grin of pride, she turned and walked in the opposite direction, tugging the dress first down and then up. When they got to the other end of the warehouse River swung her torch around, casting the beam of light over covered rubbish and old junk.

'Now why would a little girl be here?' she asked

'I don't know.' The Doctor replied. 'Let's find her and ask her.' Winter clutched Jacks arm and pointed forwards. Beyond them was what looked like an operating table. Made of metal and surrounded by tubes and dirty wires.

'Is that a..?' she murmured, her voice breaking slightly. He shook his head.

'No, the cyber-converters need the whole slicing and dicing bit at the top.' She rolled her eyes at the manner he replied, he was obviously waiting for something exciting to happen.

'It's non terrestrial though,' River informed them, 'defiantly alien, probably not even from this time zone.'

'Which is odd because…' The Doctor broke of and raced over to a pile of boxes, rummaging around inside, 'look at this.'

'It's earth tech.' Jack frowned.

'Contemporary.' River agreed

'Very contemporary, cutting edge!' the Doctor added, 'This is from the space program!'

'Stolen?' River asked as winter pulled the oxygen tank up and the Doctor pulled the helmet out of the box.

'What by aliens?' Amy looked on in confusion and Winter watched her hands tighten in fists as the Doctor slipped the helmet on.

'Probably.' He replied.

'But why, if you can make it all the way to earth why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?'

'Maybe 'cause it's cooler!' he replied, shoving the visor up so they could see his beaming face. 'Look how cool this stuff is.'

'Cool aliens.' Winter smiled as the tension left Amy's body as the Doctor's easy going manner soothed her nerves.

'Well what do you call me?'

'An alien.' Jack snorted and patted the Doctor's back before catching Winter's eye and nodding over in another direction. She followed him warily, it was pretty cold out here but somehow she knew the shiver that ran down her spine wasn't due to the small gusts of wind that burst through the cracks in the windows and ceiling.

'Do you think he's worked it out yet?' Winter asked. Jack glanced down at her and then pulled a small torch from his pocket, shining it in the direction they were moving.

'What we're hiding?' She shook her head.

'No, he doesn't know that, I'm certain. I mean what's going on here. I mean we all know that his brain works faster than ours and generally when he talks his mind is already a few sentences in front but…he doesn't always tell us when he knows what's happening.' Jack shook his head and hopped over a puddle of water.

'I don't think he knows.' She sighed and looked around the warehouse remembering the last time she'd been in one. She couldn't exactly call it a happier time, they'd been on the run from pretty much everyone after all. And with Jack disappearing at a moment's notice and children being forced from their families. No, it wasn't a happy time at all. 'What are you thinking?' She stumbled over a cable and Jack reached out to steady her. 'Sorry, forgot how useless your sense of balance is.' He joked. She frowned but he saw the playful glint in her eyes. When she was steady again she answered him.

'Have you been keeping up with Gwen?'

'Gwen?' She rolled her eyes.

'Yes Gwen, you know. Welsh, pretty, mother, boyfriend who constantly wants to punch you. Although I doubt that last factor narrows it down much.' He laughed and nodded.

'Yeah, I've been keeping an eye on her.' She frowned.

'How?' he smiled.

'The Torchwood servers are still online, every time we entered a time zone that matched up with her timeline I'd hook up my manipulator to the system and do some searching.' She gasped and prodded him.

'You told me you were just fixing it.' He shrugged.

'I didn't always get any information. What's the point in getting your hopes up for something interesting when there was nothing to be said? And if something bad had happened I knew you'd tear yourself up that we hadn't gone to see her again.' Winter frowned at him and pointed in his direction.

'Don't you start keeping new secrets from me Jack Harkness.' He held up his hands in surrender. Leaving it at that she glanced around the room and shrugged. 'There's nothing here. Come on, let's head back.'

'Help me!' A child's voice rang through the warehouse. Jack look at Winter and Winter looked at Jack. Without a word both grinned and sped back towards the voice and their friends. As they rounded a corner Jack wrapped an arm around her stomach and yanked her back. Stood before them was the space man. Winter had a second to glance over at Amy before the young woman pulled the trigger on the unconscious Canton's gun. Jack used the same second to witness the visor retract and reveal a little girl's face.

The shot broke the false silence and everything seemed to stop.

**Review? :D**


	76. The Day of the Moon part 1

**I was going to make you wait until after next week's ep however I'm in such a good mood today I thought I'd be nice and give it to you now :)**

'**Rachy Babes':** **Yeah I know, it really does suck :( oh well. Yeah Jack's feeling a lot better about it I think mainly because he's got over the initial shock of it. There is a sort of reason she won't marry him yet, it has a lot to do with the end of her conversation with the doctor. No more clues for you though :D not yet anyway. Yes I thought she'd approve of the dress, sorry though it won't be coming back after this chapter. Glad you're keeping up. I hope others who haven't seen the ep are finding it as clear.**

**'Sonotalady': Glad you could give a review. Times are busy for everyone so it's much appreciated :D**

'**sashaxh': I know it seems like everything should be perfect for them and I'm glad you think they should be together but marriage is a big thing, defiantly not something to be taken lightly. She's wary of commitment and she has her reasons. If she just said yes straight away she wouldn't be Winter, that's just not her.**

Little girl, little girl

Your life is calling

The charlatans and saints of your abandon

Little one, little one

The sky is falling

Your lifeboat of deception is now sailing

In the wake all the way

No rhyme or reason

Your bloodshot eyes

Will show your heart of treason

Little girl little girl

You dirty liar

You're just a junkie

Preaching to the choir

The traces of blood

Always follow you home

Like the Mascara tears

From your getaway, (gloria)

You're walking with blisters

And running with shears

So unholy.

Sister of grace.

Runaway

From the river to the stream

And find yourself with your face in the gutter

Run straight for the salvation army

There is no place like home

Green day - Viva La Gloria? (little girl)

Canton awoke with a start and the Doctor hauled him to his feet. Amy had the gun stretched out in front of her as everyone called her name. Jack raced forward and took it off her, closely followed by Winter who began to pull the other woman away from the girl in the space suit. They raced around the corner meeting Rory and River along the way. Rory took over pulling Amy and the group sped towards the TARDIS as quickly as they could manage.

'What the hell's going on?' Winter, Jack and the Doctor turned to see Canton had stopped.

'Look behind you.' The Doctor told him.

'There's nothing behind me.' He insisted.

'Look, Look'

'Look Canton, Look!'

'Please Canton!' He turned to see a strange creature stood behind him. Tall as a Cyberman, it's suited body long and thin. Its face was grotesque, like a bald human but disfigured, almost like all the skin had been stretched down to its thin chin. Canton turned and fled.

TTT

'What do we do? They've seen us we have to do something.' Rory asked as the Doctor and River set the controls.

'Then we disappear.' The Doctor told them. Jack strode forward purposefully.

'What you want to sit around in some space bar and wait for the threat to stop. That's not going to happen Doc.' The Doctor turned around and held his hands up.

'No it won't I didn't mean it like that. We're going to stop this but I'm going to need some things.'

'Another Fez by any chance?' Canton asked unamused. The Doctor almost smiled but shook his head.

'I need a room. Somewhere no one can get in or out apart from us. I need an idea of how big this is, is it just America? Is it the entire world? And how long? I need a time a place and way of getting us all there and I need you to trust me.' River stepped forward.

'What are you talking about?' The Doctor walked past them and threw open the doors.

'I need you all out.'

'What!' Amy yelped.

'You need to go undercover for me. You need to find out how deep this goes. I can't do that I've got to work out how to stop it when you work it out. This is the part where you have to trust me because if you don't than the whole world may suffer.' Winter looked up at Jack, he was studying the Doctor with wary eyes. Finally he nodded.

'I'm in too.' She announced, striding over to the bag that Jack had deposited in the corner and pulling her bow and sword out. When she turned back Jack had a guilty look on his face and he held up her long black coat like a peace offering. She couldn't help but laugh as she headed for the door. She stopped by the Doctor and hugged him. 'Don't do anything we wouldn't do.' She warned him. He smiled.

'That's not very much to avoid.' She grinned and pulled Jack through the door, stepping out at a bus terminal. Amy, Rory and River joined them but the Doctor held Canton back. 'When I need you, I'll send Canton to find you, go along with whatever he does and for God's sake be careful.' He turned away from them, 'Now Canton have you ever heard of zero balance dwarf star alloy?' The door swung shut and as the TARDIS disappeared Rory turned to them all.

'Great, so now what. We're stuck in America, in 1969.' River looked out at the busses and frowned as if deep in thought.

'He brought us here for a reason.' She told them, 'He must want us to go somewhere.' Winter look at each bus. They had small cardboard signs in front of them stating places.

New York

Utah

Arizona

California

Florida

'Split up and search for clues.' Winter mumbled. Amy frowned.

'What? Scooby doo?' Winter grinned.

'Look. Five busses, five of us. He wants us to split up and look for those creatures.' Jack shook his head.

'No way, I'm not leaving you alone.'

'Yeah same!' Rory put in, before turning to Amy, 'I mean…to you though, not her.' Winter rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

'Look, it won't be for long and as much as I appreciate the macho show of affection I'll take this moment to remind you that I lived on the street for the at least eight years of my life. I can handle myself.' He looked down at her worriedly.

'I know that but…'

'No but's Jack. We each take a state. We get on the bus and we look for the creatures.' Amy shook her head.

'But I've seen loads of them. Every time I turned around I forgot everything about them.'

'It must be a defence mechanism.' River told them.

'If you don't remember it you forget you were frightened, you forget their existence and it doesn't bother you. They can go about in peace and you don't worry about anything.' Jack agreed.

'So how do we work out if we've seen them?' Amy looked over at the ticket shack and smiled. She dug her hands into her pockets and pulled out several crumpled dollars before racing over to the shack and back. She handed each member of the group a permanent marker on a string that attached around their necks. 'If we see one we mark.' They took the pens and watched as she produced five tickets, covering their destinations. 'Everyone take one.' Jack shuffled but eventually reached out along with the others and pulled a ticket from the fan shape Amy had made. Winter flipped hers over and grinned.

'Awesome! California.' Jack frowned instantly. 'What, what's wrong now?'

'Florida. You could get further away.' He grumbled. Amy picked out Utah, Rory held up Arizona, leaving River with New York. Her bus was ready to depart so she nodded a quick goodbye and left them standing together. Amy hugged Winter and Jack, Rory waved and yelped as both of them grinned and launched themselves at him. Amy laughed as Jack lifted Rory into the air and spun him around.

'Looks like you're getting one of Jack's special hugs.' Winter commented, 'Should I be jealous.'

'Well that leaves us together.' Amy commented.

'Good point.' Winter grinned, 'Rory, you can keep him and I hope you're very happy together.' They all laughed, even Rory a little. Then they split off in opposite directions. Jack led her over to the California bus and took a deep breath. 'I'll be fine.' She assured him. He pulled her close, breathing in the scent of her hair and memorising the way her body fit perfectly with his.

'You better be.'

'And you,' she whispered, 'you stay out of trouble.' He laughed. 'Oh alright, but try not to have too much fun without me.'

'Nothing's fun without you.' She smiled bashfully and slapped his chest playfully.

'Don't. You'll make me cry.' He smiled and placed his hands on her face, pulling her in for a kiss before helping her up onto the bus. She walked right to the back and waved at him out of the window as they pulled away from the terminal. He saluted, the sun outlining his silhouette in gold. She pressed a hand against the dirty glass and smiled as her soldier retreated from view.

TTT

Her skin was covered in markings from each sighting of the creatures. There wasn't an inch of skin that didn't seem to have a black line of varying size across it. Some were in tallies of four or five others were alone. Right now that didn't seem so important. Someone was chasing her, she had no idea who, or why but after three months on the run she was being hunted down. She had lost the dress as soon as she could. If there was no Jack there was no point. The Sonic screwdriver and paper had come in handy for breaking into department stores for food, clothes and lodgings. She'd even managed a shower a least once a week. Decent trousers seemed to be impossible to find in this era so she had had to settle for the longest mini skirt she could find, which was proving highly unhelpful as she made her way us the slopes of Los Angeles, towards the famous HOLLYWOOD sign.

When she reached the top she leant against the second O and tried to catch her breath for a moment. But that moment was interrupted by the arrival of a large black car over the top of the ridge. Her eyes widened as several men in black got out of the car, including Canton. He glared at her and she refrained from calling out to him. The Doctor had said to go along with it. 'Time to stop running kid.'

'I'm no kid Canton.' His face was blank, hardly bothered. She started in shock as he raised his gun towards her. 'Is this what you're going to do to the other's? Round them up and shoot them?'

'No.' She relaxed a little, 'It's what I've already done.' Her breath caught in her throat as her emotions welled up. Anger had overridden all her fear and she stretched her arms out wide, yelling.

'Go on then. Shoot me!' she ordered. And he obliged.

**Review? :D**


	77. The Day of the Moon part 2

**Feet hurt and had a bit of a stressful driving lesson but still, your reviews tend to cheer me up so I thought I'd put another chapter up. How are we all :) anyway, here's the next part of the day of the moon for you…**

'**Sonotalady': Oh dear, I hope you're keeping up :S I can see how this could be very difficult to understand. If you have questions or bits that need explaining I'm happy to reply :)**

'**Rachy Babes': I'm sure I can come up with a suitably good dress for Fawks to admire. The biggest clue I can give you is the end of her conversation with the doctor and a small short in 'Words have meaning' that's coming up after the next chapter of this.**

I am lost  
So I am cruel  
But I'd be love and sweetness  
If I had you

I am weak  
But I am strong  
I can use my tears to  
Bring you home

I'm waiting  
I'm waiting for you

Garbage - Milk

'Is there a reason you're doing this?' the doctor asked from his prison.

'I want you to know where you stand. In a cell, in the perfect cell. Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave. Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here you're literally cut off from the rest of the universe,' Canton paused and looked across at the doctor as the door slid shut, '… So I guess they can't hear us right.'

'Quiet Canton. Door sealed?'

'You bet.'

Winter heard gasps around her and unzipped the body bag she had been stuffed inside for the last four hours. She groaned at the light that shone in her eyes and hopped up, checking her bow and sword were still attached to her body. Someone grabbed her arms and hauled her up into a hug.

'You ok?' She pushed back and smiled at the Doctor.

'Did you miss me?' she asked. He grinned.

'Like my Fez.' She would normally have rolled her eyes but they were occupied with his face.

'You…have a beard.' He looked down.

'I do?'

'Yeah.'

'How do I look?'

'A bit like Shakespeare.'

'Ah well I'll sort that out later.' He pulled away from her and she relaxed, letting her arms fall at her sides she watched him walk away from her. Behind him she caught a glance of someone else. Dressed in the same pair of jeans and a new white t-shirt, Jack grinned at her from across the room. She pushed past Amy and Rory who were already half way through one of their everlasting snogs and raced forward, throwing her arms around him. No words could describe the pure joy that coursed through her veins as she found herself back in his arms again. Living without him had been nothing but boredom, fear and loneliness.

A hand on her back pushed the pair of them into the TARDIS which had been lying undetected and invisible behind the Doctor's chair in his prison cell. Canton and he had worked out every detail of their escape from Area 51. Winter grasped Jack's hand tightly, unwilling to let him go quite yet and he happily went along with her fancy, standing at the bars of the console while they went to fetch River. After three months all alone, within a matter of minutes, they were all back together again.

TTT

With the Doctor clean shaven and Winter back in a more comfortable outfit of black jeans, converses and a blue ruffled strap top, everyone was able to settle down again and think carefully. The Doctor grabbed and inoculation gun from the side as Winter sat on Jack's lap on the Captain's seat. He grabbed Canton's hand and shot something into it without asking or apologising. Canton protested with a yelp of Ow. 'So three months, what have you found out?' The Doctor asked.

'Well they are everywhere, every state in America..aaaaaa' Rory cradled his hand after the Doctor grabbed it and shot it with his inoculation gun.

'Not just America, the entire world.' The Doctor replied.

'There's a greater concentration here though.' River told him as he shot Amy's hand. Winter pawed at the pen marks on Jack's arms and sniggered when she caught sight of a few little drawings he had done on the inside of his elbow. Apparently she wasn't the only one who'd got bored.

'So, you've seen them but you don't remember them.' Canton asked. Winter jumped as a white hot pain shot through her hand and jumped off Jack as he yelped in pain. The Doctor smiled and held up his little gun happily. They glared at him and he backed down but the playful grin still coated his face. 'How long have they been here?'

'That's what we've spent the last three months trying to find out.' Amy told him.

'Yeah not easy when you can't remember anything you discover.' Rory pointed out.

'How long do we think?' Canton sighed.

'As long as long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed or voices through a wall.' The Doctor proclaimed, 'They've been running your lives for a very long time now so keep this straight in your head, we are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution and today the battle begins.'

'How?' Canton asked, slightly awe struck.

'Like this.' He leaned back and shot River's hand with his gun before laughing joyfully. Winter smiled and leant her head back, closing her eyes to listen to the conversation and feel the humming noise in the back of her mind. The tune felt familiar, not an ordinary TARDIS song, an earth song. A poem or rhyme, she frowned and strained her ears to pick up ever note and try to piece together the identity of the song.

'I'm…crazy….' She whispered

'Are you listening to me Winter?' Her head shot forward and she frowned at the Doctor in surprise.

'Ah, yeah, yeah of course I am.' He glared at her and Jack waved a hand.

'I'll fill her in.' The Doctor nodded and turned back to Canton while Jack studied Winter. 'You alright?' She nodded.

'Yeah, just strange being back after so all this time. Come on, what did I miss?' Jack was silent for a moment but he gave in and held up her hand so she could see the tiny healing cut.

'This is a tiny recorder in your cartilage. Basically if you press it, it will record whatever happens afterwards until you press it again. When the a red light flashes under your skin then you've left yourself a message to be read. It means you can describe the creature to yourself and then listen back in on what it looks like.' Winter nodded slowly, her hand moving to her head. 'Are you sure you're alright.' She forced a smile against the growing headache and nodded.

'Yeah, just months of little sleep and rubbish food. I'm too used to the high life since joining Torchwood. I've gone all soft.' He opened his mouth to make a retort but was interrupted by the Doctor making the revelation that the creatures were able to plant idea's in people's heads by the power of suggestion. Winter was almost grateful for the time lords constant babble, she leant her head against Jack's arm and tried to keep up. It felt like trying to stay awake when you were watching a film late at night, or sitting in class after a long party. She had to keep forcing her eyes open and stop her mind from lingering on the mystery song. It wasn't important. What was important was the little girl in the space suit. Winter was first to volunteer herself to find the child home. Jack close behind but the Doctor shook his head.

'I may need you to help me mess about at NASA.' Jack and Winter looked uncomfortably over at each other at the thought of separating again but both nodded. It was only for a few hours. Still, it certainly wasn't a pleasant feeling that accosted her when she stepped out of the TARDIS with Canton and Amy.

TTT

'You go that way, I'll go this way.' Winter murmured as she and Amy came to a T-junction in the corridors of the children's home. The red head nodded and set off down the right hand side. Winter could just about hear Canton talking to the strange, jumpy man who had met the three of them at the door. The whole place was giving her the creeps, if this is what most children's homes were like then she was glad Andy had got her out of her one. Even the streets were more tempting than the dark, creaky corridors, the rain trickling through the damaged ceiling. The Writing on the walls that warned her to 'GET OUT NOW'. She took a steadying breath and held tight to her sword. The bow hadn't fit under her coat so she had been forced to leave it in the car, it would have been difficult to pull of being an FBI agent with something so odd on her back. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves and besides…

She stopped dead, what was that noise? Screaming…Amy! She turned to flee back to the other corridor, her feet carried her quickly towards the T-junction but before she got to it she was forced to stop. A creature stepped out of a doorway and turned to look at her. She grabbed her pen and marked it off on her arm but fumbled and dropped the pen before she could replace the cap. Her reaction was to look down and pick it up but when she looked back up… it was gone. She looked down at the pen in her hand and frowned, she must have seen one of the creatures but… she couldn't remember it. With wary eyes she glanced around and paused again. There was something behind her.

Slowly Winter turned to face the creature now only a meter in front of her. It towered over her as its skin pulsed and stretched over its skull and she couldn't stop the quiet whimper that escaped her mouth. In a voice like a high whisper, the creature spoke to her. 'We are the Silence and we have no use for you.' She gasped and turned to run, only to be caught by a flow of electricity filling her body. Her first thought was, 'oh no not again.' Her second, 'please, not like this.' As suddenly as it started…it stopped. She cried out and rolled over, looking blearily back at the creature. A hooded figure stood behind it, its hand on the creatures shoulder forcing it to the floor. The creature screamed, a muffled computerised noise and then disappeared in a black whirling mist. Winter couldn't force words out of her mouth, it opened but all that escaped was a strange choking noise. The figure leaned down and laughed coldly.

'But I do.' Then she blinked…and he was gone.

TTT

Jack watched Rory as he cradled the tiny red flashing device that had been implanted in Amy's hand. She was gone and they had no idea where. All they had was the empty space suit of the child. He turned to Canton and asked him.

'Is Nemo downstairs then?' Canton frowned and looked around.

'No, she went with Amy.' Jack's face dropped even further and he darted out of the room, quickly followed by Canton and the Doctor.

'Nemo!' Jack yelled as they raced along the corridor. 'Nemo.' They came to the T-junction and the doctor scanned the area with the screwdriver. He followed the signal down the other corridor and led the other men towards her. They found her laid out on the floor a pile of dust at her side and her hand clutched around the open marker pen. 'Nemo.' Jack placed his hands around her face and moved her head back and forward. 'Come on Kitten wake up.' She groaned and pulled herself off the floor.

'Let me guess we went out to celebrate Owen's birthday.' Jack frowned.

'Why d'you say that?'

'Because that the only reason for me to have this bad a headache with no recollection of getting it.' He laughed despite his worry and let Canton help him get her off the floor. The Doctor bent forwards and looked into her eyes.

'Do you feel sick?'

'Nope, just painful.'

'Do you have any idea what happened.' She screwed up her face trying to remember but nothing came. He sighed when she shook her head.

'Sorry but we always knew this was going to be a prob…'

'What?' Jack asked. Winter glanced down at her hand and everyone followed her gaze. It was flashing red. The Doctor reached forward and touched a finger to it. They heard heavy breathing, then a gasp and shuffle.

'I dropped the pen.' Winter murmured. The recording continued with another intake of breath and a quiet whimper, Jack's arm tightened around her waist. 'We are the Silence and we have no use for you.' A gasp and then the sound of electricity crackling through the air, Winter flinched as she listened to her own scream on the recording and then…

'What happened?' Canton asked as the recording went quiet. The Doctor shushed him as they listened to a cold laugh that could not possibly belong to the silence.

'But I do.' The recording went on to repeat Jack's yells and stopped when he must have picked her up.

'What was that?' She asked, trying desperately to keep herself composed. The Doctor didn't look at her, just stared at the pile of dust that had sat next to her.

'I don't know.' He replied.

**Reviews may stop me shaking… please.**


	78. The Day of the Moon part 3

**So here we have the final chapter of this Ep. With an added bonus of a scene from a few weeks later. Really looking forward to the ep tomorrow but like I said, with exams coming up VERY soon, the updates will have to wait until I get time to finish because unfortunately revision has to come first.**

'**Sonotalady': Some kid ran out in front of us when I was learning so we were both a bit shaken up because we almost hit another car swerving out of the way but I'm much better now. I had to slip him in somewhere, just to prove that we haven't forgotten them and just moved on. The driving was going fine until some idiot child ran out in front of us and we had to swerve almost hitting a car coming in the opposite direction. The people in the other car were fine because they'd seen the stupid child too but he was looking in totally the opposite direction so we weren't very impressed with him. Oh well it was all fine and no damage done so no worries now.  
**

'**Rachy Babes': maybe leave revealing the figure until other people know who it is :P but I'm glad you're making links. You've got a lot of the hints there but I think you'll still find the end a bit of a surprise :D You can read more of my driving experience in the review above if you want. Bit terrifying to be honest.**

'**()'- I'm guessing this is Zaziness :) ;That's ok It's effecting other people to, not being able to see it is always going to be a problem. I used to have it with stories about American shows. I'm hoping I don't have that trouble with Torchwood. I'll be so upset if I do :( Yeah! I know what you mean about the ending ! :O ! major gasping in my house that night. Winter has a little way to go before she thinks of her answer but when she does you'll know about it. Don't worry, if it comes to a wedding it will be perfect :D (I hope *fingers crossed*) The singing links to another little running theme that I doubt anyone will pick up on…yet. I love adding my own story lines because I think that's what makes this story separate from the actual series and without it every chapter would just be regurgitated Moffat :) Can't wait to see what you come up with! now you've got me all excited!  
**

'**Sashaxh': I hope that's a good 'wow' :) **

Miss independent  
Miss self-sufficient  
Miss keep your distance.

Miss unafraid  
Miss out of my way

Miss on her own  
Miss almost grown

So, by keeping her heart protected  
She'll never, ever feel rejected  
Little miss apprehensive  
she fell in love

What happened to miss independent's no longer need to be defensive?  
Goodbye, old you, when love, is true

Kelly Clarkson – Miss Independant

'So what's the plan?' Jack jumped to his feet from the captain's seat as Winter surveyed the empty console room.

'They're all outside.' Jack told her coming to stand in front of her and wrapping his arms around her, 'In the warehouse, they're studying the spacesuit for ideas on the little girl.'

'Why aren't you out there then? You're good with technology.'

'I was waiting for you.' He replied, looking deep into her eyes. She blushed and pulled in into another hug.

'I'm sorry I scared you.' She told him. He shook his head.

'Are you alright?' She thought back to the strange message on her recorder.

'Yeah, not much point in worrying about it now.'

'You can't just put it off.'

'Jack I can sit here and curl up in a corner jumping at shadows or I can carry on until I have some kind of clue what's going on. Whatever this person needs me for they obviously need me alive otherwise I would already be dead. Now would you tell me what the idiots out there are planning?'

'Canton, he shot one of the silence at the children's home. He's interrogating the alien. Hopefully he'll get something useful from it. Then he's going to hook it up to a TV and broadcast it in the middle of the moon landing footage.'

'What's the point of that? They'll just forget won't they?' He shook his head and handed her the sword from the side.

'We're going to use their own power of suggestion against them.' Just at that second the Doctor burst into the room followed by Rory and River. Winter made straight for Rory and put a hand on his arm.

'How is she?' She asked quietly.

'Frightened.' Rory replied. Winter pulled him into a hug and whispered.

'We're going to get her back Rory, and she'll be fine.' He nodded in agreement and followed her up the steps.

'Right I'm going to need a television.' The Doctor told them, heading for one of the doors leading off inside the TARDIS.

'I think I saw one on the way back from the pool.' River told him. She followed him out and left the other three companions alone. Winter snorted.

'Well I'm not standing here and waiting for them to get back. Come on, let's get going, quicker we leave quicker we get Amy back.' She leapt forwards and thanked the TARDIS for being helpful enough to flash a small green light onto the controls she forgot to use. River and the Doctor entered carrying a large 1960's television and River frowned.

'Can everyone fly the TARDIS better than you?' She asked. Winter looked up across the controls and shrugged.

'I don't think you can count me, I'm basically the TARDIS flying herself.' River raised an eyebrow and The Doctor caught Winter's eye smiling a thank you. She grinned and flipped up a lever before sitting back and letting him finish with the landing. He nodded to everyone and poked his head out of the door admiring the site inside.

'Oh!' he exclaimed, 'Interesting.' Winter placed a hand on her sword, nodded to Jack and exited the TARDIS at his side. She mirrored Rory's steps rounding the bulbous console in the centre of the dark cavernous room filled with the towering figures of the silence. The Doctor was doing a great job of taking attention away from Rory and herself but she found herself stuck in front of a Silence before she could reach Amy, strapped to a table and Rory at her side. 'Ok, you got me, I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily, nice thought but it's not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl, who is she and why is she important? What's she for?' The Silence the Doctor was looking at tilted its head and hisses in anger.

Winter kept one hand tightly locked around her sword and then other slid into her pocket to find the sonic screwdriver as the Doctor continued to distract the Silence. 'Guys, sorry, but you're way out of time. Now come on, I've a bit of history for you. Aren't you proud, because you helped? Now do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion, and that's nothing because the human race will spread out among the stars, you just watch them flying. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years and every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man and watch him taking that very first step and they will never ever forget it.' Everyone watched the grainy image as Neil Armstrong prepared to take the first steps on the moon. 'Oh, but they'll forget this bit.' He pulled out a phone and uttered just one word. 'Ready?'

The grainy image suddenly changed and Neil Armstrong disappeared, replaced by one of the Silence. He looked up out of the television set and spoke.

'You should kill us all on sight.' The second it disappeared Winter understood. The Doctor looked at them sadly and said.

'You've given the order for your own execution and the whole planet just heard you.' The Silence's hissed in anger and reeled back as the moon landing pictures reappeared.

'…one giant leap for mankind.'

'And one waking great kick up the backside for the silence. You just raised an army against yourself, and now for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run, because today is the day the human race throw you off their planet. They won't even know they're doing it. I think quite possibly the word you're looking for now is 'oops'. Run.' He began backing away from the creature in front of him. 'Guys I mean us. Run!' He yelled, jumping out of the way of the creature. Winter drew her sword and ran the Silence, in front of her, through as he towered above her. River began shooting her way through towards the Doctor who span around with his screwdriver. As she fought towards Amy and Rory, Winter heard Jack empty his gun into the creatures around him and curse the small amount of ammunition the weapon could hold.

'Get back inside!' Winter yelled at him. She appeared at Amy and Rory's side and ran the screwdriver over the locks on Amy's bonds.

'Where did you get that from?' Rory asked.

'Really? Now's not quite the time!' she told him, pulling Amy off the table. She pushed them towards the TARDIS and watched River try to get the Doctor inside. 'Jack, get the hell into the TARDIS!' She called before gesturing towards the Doctor, 'And take him with you.' He looked at the hardened look on her face and finally nodded, grabbing the Doctor and pulling him inside. River backed up and soon they were stood alongside each other. They fought their way through the remaining Silence, the room ablaze with flashes of Winter's sword, blasts from River's gun and the crackle of the electricity that the Silence shot out at them. The sword sliced through the last silence and River smiled.

'I hope my old man didn't see that. He gets ever so cross.' Winter laughed and they turned back to see Rory popping his head out of the TARDIS doors.

'What kind of Doctor are you?' She smiled at him and turned around, shooting the Silence that had got up behind them.

'Archaeology.' She informed him. 'Love a tomb.' Winter didn't look back at the carnage behind her, she followed River inside and slipped the sword back in its sheath. Jack made to come over but Rory got there first, he pulled her aside and frowned at her.

'You have the Doctor's screwdriver, but he has his screwdriver. Um…what?' She sighed and pulled out the Psychic paper.

'When I was dealing with…the body…'

'You stole it from him.' She shushed him and pulled him further away from the group.

'No, not exactly. I found it, along with the key…and this.' She held up the paper and the message re-appeared at the bottom.

'What does that mean?' Rory asked.

'I haven't a clue but I think it would be better if he didn't know for now.' Rory nodded and the pair made their way back to the main platform. Amy and Rory started to talk and Winter pushed past them. She stared hard at the console, something had caught her eye, a small green dot flickering above the tiny red button on the fourth panel. She smiled and carefully brushed her hand over it, pressing it down without anyone noticing. A few seconds later a klaxon bell began to ring and River and the Doctor frowned.

'What's going on?' River asked.

'Well how am I supposed to know?'

'It's your TARDIS.'

'Well you're the one who keeps saying you can fly it better.' The Doctor looked around the console and grinned. 'Got it.' He pressed down the red button again and flipped a switch for good measure before turning to Dr Song, a playful grin on his face.

'Oh shut up.' He smiled at her admitted defeat of TARDIS knowledge and winked at Winter in thanks before turning to his companions.

'Right,' The Doctor decided, 'Time to visit the President.'

TTT

The flames danced in the grate of the library as Winter sat on the fur rug. They cast frightening shadows on the usually so peaceful room, but it didn't scare her, nothing could scare her more than that dream, over and over again she'd forced her eyes open at 2 in the morning and slipped out of bed. Padded down to this room and curled up on the rug. Exposed to the world and yet safe from her nightmare. She shifted herself closer to the flames and glanced around the room as a quiet laugh echoed through it, a laugh and a coo… no, she was just dreaming it up. That's what happened when you were on edge, you started to see, or in this case hear, frightening things in the ordinary noises of the library. Somehow her fear of fire seemed incomparable to what she was feeling now. She yearned to keep the old fear, to overpower the new one that she had no control over. The sound of that voice. The figure in the cloak. The fire dream had always been the same, this one…she never knew what to expect. Unconsciously, her hand began to drift out to the fire, reaching for it, yearning for the flames to lick at the pale skin of her hand.

A gentle hand found purchase on her shoulder and pulled her back. She didn't need to look around only one person would be up this early. He sat behind her and pulled her back against his chest. She shook despite the warmth from the glowing grate and he pulled his jacket off, laying it over her shoulders. She slipped her arms into the tweed coat and lay back against him. 'He's going to miss you if you keep coming here.' The Doctor told her. She shook her head and snuggled in closer, he chuckled and pulled his arms tighter, kissing the top of her head.

'What was it this time?' The Doctor asked. Winter shook her head. 'You've got to tell him.'

'No, he'll worry too much.'

'Nemo this isn't something to mess around with, you're not sleeping again.'

'But it's not having the same effect as it used to… hang on, did you just call me Nemo?' The Doctor froze.

'Sorry.' She smiled.

'No, no don't worry about it. Jack is the only one who uses that name anymore and even he doesn't use it all the time…' She trailed off and giggled. The Doctor gave her an interested smile.

'Go on…what does he call you?' She looked back at the fire and he poked her sides. 'Come on, you can't stop there!'

'Kitten.' She murmured reluctantly. The Doctor smiled and laughed. A thought hit her. She had never told him that before and yet the message on the paper had clearly said 'Kitten' so that was how he'd found out. He smiled at her.

'Ah! Young love eh?' she chuckled along with him as he pulled her up and pushed her down onto the sofa.' She smiled and waited patiently as he disappeared into the rows of books and emerged with two silver plated ones. 'I thought we could start the inner workings of the perceptor platings and chameleon matrix tonight.' He jumped onto the sofa, one leg stretched out behind her and the other curled under hers, it was like reading to a child, well, a five foot six child that asked consistent questions on TARDIS wiring and vortex stretching.

**Right, no more until at least late next week… that is, no more of this story. There'll be a small chapter up on 'Words have meaning' early next week to keep you happy.**

**Review? :D**


	79. The Curse of the Black Spot part 1

**Just a few notes. Firstly, this chapter is compensation for someone I may, possibly, be blackmailing…but enough of that. The second point is that I had to re post the second chapter of the impossible astro. Because I posted the wrong one. It's almost exactly the same but the riddle has changed a teeny tiny bit. It's not amazingly important so don't worry too much about it. Anyway, here's the first part of the curse of the black spot.**

'**Sonotalady':**** I remember watching recovery, I was in tears most of the time too, found it so hard to watch. It just proved how great an actor he is. The teacher thing is fine, it's always good to have some positive re-enforcement.  
**

'**Rachy Babes':**** Fawks will be pretty worried about Winter in the next chapter, just a bit of pre-warning. This trip will not go well for her. Yes I agree exams suck, what sucks the most is the prep, I feel TOTALLY unprepared.**

Hey Pretty Baby With The High Heels On  
You Give Me Fever Like I've Never, Ever Known  
You're Just A Product Of Loveliness  
I Like The Groove Of Your Walk, Your Talk, Your Dress  
I Feel Your Fever From Miles Around  
I'll Pick You Up In My Car And We'll Paint The Town  
Just Kiss Me Baby And Tell Me Twice  
That You're The One For Me

I Like The Feelin' You're Givin' Me  
Just Hold Me Baby And I'm In Ecstasy  
Oh I'll Be Workin' From Nine To Five  
To Buy You Things To Keep You By My Side  
I Never Felt So In Love Before  
Just Promise Baby, You'll Love Me Forevermore  
I Swear I'm Keepin' You Satisfied  
'Cause You're The One For Me. 

The Way You Make Me Feel  
You Really Turn Me On  
You Knock Me Off Of My Feet  
My Lonely Days Are Gone- 

Michael Jackson – The Way You Make Me Feel

Jack opened his eyes groggily as he listened to playful singing coming from across the room. He placed an arm over his eyes and rubbed at them with his other hand. 'Nemo? Nemo s'that you?' He heard a giggle and peered around the room in the dim light. 'Nem…oh.' She smiled and leant back against the wall.

'…Happy birthday to you.' She finished quietly.

'Oh I get it.' He replied, 'I'm still dreaming.' She smiled as he scanned the outfit he'd dreamed her up in. lingerie, but that was to be expected. Namely a dark blue ensemble, thin and floaty, the bottom half comprising of nothing but briefs and a very, very short skirt made of the same, almost see through, material and just below her left shoulder, his RAF wings. Her legs were crossed as she let against the wall, the dark blue high heels making her taller than usual. She tipped the cap on her head, her hair newly dyed with the flashes of blue that he had come to love.

'Good morning.'

'It really would be if this wasn't a dream.' She smiled shyly and stepped carefully across the room he licked his, suddenly dry, lips and watched as she crawled onto the bed and placed herself over his thighs. Caught in her straddle all he could do was hope this dream lasted longer than the others. 'OW!' he jumped as she pinched his side, his eyes grew wide and he reached out to touch her collarbone. 'You're real.'

'Happy Birthday Captain.' She grinned.

'But…the outfit.' She blushed suddenly becoming very self-conscious.

'Amy found it…it's too much isn't it, I'll just…' She tried to get off his lap but he pulled her back towards him, crashing his lips against hers.

'Remind me to thank Amy.' He told her through his kisses, 'Later.' She giggled and threw the hat across the room.

TTT

Several hours later Jack and Winter entered the console room to find it empty. 'Do you think they're all still asleep?' she asked. He pulled a face and peered up at the screen.

'No, the Doctor's been in here, I changed the screen to green theme last night and it's back to blue.'

'I wish you'd stop doing that, you know how snappy it makes him.' Winter pulled down the hem of her black top and tried to slip her sword belt through the loops of her jeans.

'I like winding him up. He gets flustered and starts waving his hands about. Reminds me of a history professor I knew back at the time agency.'

'Knew or…knew.' He pulled a face.

'The guy was old as hell, I know I'm open but even I have age requirements.' She growled and he looked over at her. 'What's wrong?'

'I picked the wrong jeans, the belt doesn't go through the loops of these ones, it's too big.' He rolled his eyes and picked her bow off the side.

'Then take this instead.' She sighed and took the bow from him, placing the sword in his hands. 'Though why you're arming yourself I don't know.' She sighed and held up five fingers. Every second she bent one finger into her palm. When the little finger bent a loud alarm bell rang out from the console. Within seconds the Doctor was in the room and dancing around his machine, a gleeful smile on his face. Amy and Rory appeared at the top of the stairs and Jack just laughed. Winter smiled at him and joined in before heading over to help the Doctor.

'So…Happy birthday?' Amy nudged Jack playfully and he smiled.

'I never kiss and tell.' He replied, smiling.

'Never?' she grinned back.

'Let's just say if waking up was as fun as that every time, I'd be in that bedroom a lot longer.' Amy grinned.

'That's enough of that, thank you Jack!' the Doctor chastised. 'I'm trying to follow a distress signal and you two are yapping on like desperate housewives' Winter blushed having not known what they had been discussing and smiled in thanks to the Doctor. He patted her back as he made his way over to the doorway. 'Come on, let's see what we have out here then.'

They stepped out into a large wooden room, well it would have been large had it not been for the boxes and ropes and barrels that filled every nook and cranny. Winter hopped over a coiled rope and examined the area, the cold seeped through the planks and she could smell salt, rum and wood.

'It's a ship!' she smiled and the Doctor turned to give her an ecstatic thumbs up. 'It's a proper ship! Is it a pirate ship? That would be amazing! I can't believe it, I spent ages reading up on pirates back in Cardiff.' He hopped up a few steps and she turned to grab Jack's hand. 'Pirate ship!' she squealed.

'I got that much.' He chuckled but as he was walking he knocked one of the boxes from its precarious perch. It fell to the floor with a loud bang and the trap door that the Doctor, Amy and Rory were stood under, was flung open. Jack and Winter hurried over and stared up at the captain of the ship.

'Who are you?'

'I'm the Doctor this is Amy, ahh, Rory, Winter and Jack.'

'I have no need for your names.'

'Then why did you ask us for them?' The Captain bristled at the comment and motioned to his men.

'Take them to my quarters, we shouldn't stay out here longer than we must.' The men ushered them out of the hold and across the deck. Winter was unable to keep the smile off her face as she examined every aspect of the rigging. Jack nudged her trying to get her to keep her mind on the situation at hand but she wasn't interested, even pulling her into the Captain's quarters didn't dim her inquisitive eyes. If only Pip could see this, he'd love it. For a moment she cursed that she hadn't brought a camera but looking up at the Doctor trying to explain what a sensor was, she assumed a camera may have blown their 17th century minds.

'We're sailors! The Doctor proclaimed. Same as you,' the Doctor span around to find a gun in his face, 'except with the guns and the…beardyness.' Winter snorted.

'Not that long since you had one too.' He pulled a face as if trying not to remember.

'You're stow-aways.' The Captain told them, 'Only explanation. Eight day's we've been stranded here, becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed.'

'What do we do with them?' one of the pirates asked.

'Oh I think they deserve our hospitality.' The Captain replied. Everyone relaxed for a moment before the men grabbed them and took them back onto the deck. Winter gulped as she saw what was coming.

'Ah Jack.'

'Yeah.' He agreed, his eyes wide. The Doctor was pushed up onto the plank and he surveyed the water hesitantly as the pirates laughed.

'I suppose laughing like that is in the job description,' he joked but everyone knew he was wasting time, 'can you do the laugh? Check, grab yourself a parrot, welcome aboard.'

'Stocks are low, only one barrel of water remains, we don't need five more empty bellies to fill.' The Captain explained to him, 'Take the doxys below to the gally. Set them to work, they won't need much feeding.' Jack snorted and Winter glared at him as one of the pirates grabbed her.

'I do not eat that much!' she argued.

'Not really top priority at the moment.' Amy reminded her before yelling to her husband for help. They were forced back down into the belly of the ship and Amy immediately started rushing around, trying to find some way of fighting back. Winter spied an extra pirate hat and coat on the side and threw it to the red head who pulled it on, grabbed a cutlass and rushed back upstairs. Winter pulled her bow from her back and followed Amy watching as the feisty young woman threatened the pirates. One grabbed a broom and began fighting her back. Winter yelped and jumped onto a raised platform.

'Right!' she called and Amy responded. 'left, down, right, up, right, left, up, left, left!' the fight seemed to be going alright, she would have stepped in but she knew from experience that that would cause more harm than good. 'The rope.' She yelped. Amy grabbed a rope and swung across the deck as the pirate yelled in fear. He was cut, just a scratch, but what was more worrying was the black spot that appeared on his hand.

'You have killed me.' He cried. Amy tried to swing back across to Winter but another pirate grabbed her and forced her to let go of the rope, in the process the sword slipped and cut Rory's hand. He gasped as a similar black marking appeared on his pale skin.

'Ah Doctor what's happening to me?' he asked in confusion.

'She can smell the blood on your skin, she's marked you for death.' The captain told him. Rory frowned in the way that was so him, a perfect mix of doubt, confusion and a little bit of panic.

'She?'

'A demon, out there in the ocean'

'Ok! Groovy! So not just pirates today, we've managed to baggsy a ship where there's a demon popping in.' The Doctor looked up at Winter from examining Rory's hand, 'And try not to flirt with this one. One demon girlfriend if enough for my ship thank you.' Winter blushed and fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist. He turned back to the spot on Rory's hand and smiled. 'Very efficient, I mean if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you.' A haunting song drifted through the air, no words just…sighs, notes.

'Quickly now, block out the creature.' Winter froze, not for fear of the demon woman who appeared upon the ship but for fear of the song. She couldn't help but flash back to every moment, sitting in the TARDIS when the ghost of a song would drift to her ears. Echoes down a corridor. She shook and had a sudden urge to run, from the demon, the Doctor, the TARDIS, everything. Suddenly the Demon lunged at Amy who was stood in front of her husband. The spell was broken and Winter snapped, she pulled the bow up and sent a shot of energy towards the creature. It disappeared and the Doctor raced over to pick Amy off the floor. Jack pulled Winter down from the platform her strange mood going unnoticed by everyone as they fled into the depths of the ship.

The room they stumbled into had a coating of water on the floor. Winter frowned at the soggy sensation of her shoes and socks soaking in the muddy colour and hopped onto the boxes.

'Let's leave the cursed one.' One of the pirates said before he jumped from the water with a leech attached to his leg. He looked down in horror at the fresh black mark on his hand.

'She wants blood, why does she want blood?'

'Maybe she drinks it.' Jack replied.

'No, she just makes them disappear she never drinks it. Besides, I've done vampires, finding them again would be a bit boring.' The Doctor replied. Amy glared at the pirate who had threatened to leave Rory and commented.

'What were you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind?'

'It's ok, we're safe here, no curse is getting through 3 solid inches of timber.' As he spoke the mysterious woman, surrounded by a glow of green light, sprang from the water behind him.

'Doctor.' Winter whimpered. The feeling overtook her again, without warning she ran, past the Doctor, past every pirate and past the creature, Jack reached out and caught her before she could get to the ladder leading to the deck.

'What's the matter with you?' He asked as she fought him wildly, like a cornered animal. He pulled her away from the green woman and let the Doctor lock the door behind them. The urge to run disappeared and Winter stopped fighting Jack. She pulled back and shook her head.

'Sorry, I… I don't know what came over me.' He looked at her warily. 'I couldn't help it… I… just had to run.'

'So you run but they come closer to her.' He frowned, 'It must be some sort of reaction in-built in the TARDIS. You must be reacting to her security systems.' She groaned and slammed her palm against her head.

'Great so I'll probably jump off the side of the boat to get away from some crazy demon woman.' He smiled and kissed her forehead.

'At least you're not sleeping with this one.' She gave him an exasperated look and let him lead her off after the others, chuckling all the way.

**Review? :D**


	80. The Curse of the Black Spot part 2

**I must admit that I've not been totally happy with this episode. It's not the ep's fault it's something I just can't put my finger on. Oh well. Next week's ep looks AMAZING however I'm sorry to say you'll have to wait for it because my first exam is on Thursday so I won't be writing until it's done. Anyway, hopefully this chapter isn't too bad.**

'**Sashaxh': Glad you'r enjoying it :)**

'sonotalady': Yes just a tad bit jealousy from Jack but I think he had every reason to be. Hopefully Winter's reaction doesn't disappoint. To be honest I had a totally different plan for this but something rather strange happened with poor Winter. I never actually got to see 'Blackpool' which I was slightly annoyed about, I just couldn't find it anywhere. I always watch the main Eurovision show but I was pretty busy with revision so I haven't actually watched much TV lately. As for the songs well, ours looks crap, maybe because we tend to stick failing artist up there for some reason. Of course I'll be laughing with you, that's the joy of Eurovision, everyone watches and laughs together. :D

'**Rachy Babes': Alright so there's a lot of blackmailing going on there but I can't help it. Some situations CALL for blackmail. Just got the treat! :D you cannot believe how much I'm smiling. I haven't read it yet but I'm so surprised at getting it early. Made my day! I live to make Fawks jealous just so she'll keep trying to come back for more :) As soon as they mentioned a demon I knew there would be plenty of Fawks references, I wish I could have fitted in more in this one. Massive reviews are welcome any time at all. I love them :D**

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah 

Avril Lavigne – When you're gone

The Captain's stow-away son sat coughing in the corner. Winter watched him while Jack, the Captain, the Doctor and Amy tried to come up with a plan. Rory's hand was clutched tightly in hers as he continued to prattle on about the woman. '…and her eyes, and her nose, did you see her nose?'

'strangely enough I noticed it while I was looking at her face.' She replied, not really paying much attention to his almost drunk speech. The Woman's power was wearing off but he was still mumbling about her.

'Wasn't it amazing?'

'I thought it was a bit squashed actually.'

'She's wonderful, the most wonderful creature in the universe.' Winter rolled her eyes.

'No, that would be me.'

'And she wants me too, did you hear her calling for me.' Rory's eyes seemed to roll back in ecstasy. Winter pulled a face.

'Get a room.' She grumbled. Jack came over to meet her and attempted not to chuckle at the differences in expression he was witnessing. Rory looking like he'd been hit by cupid's arrow and Winter grudgingly holding his hand in a vice like grip to stop him wandering off, with a face like she'd been slapped and couldn't fight back.

'The Doc, and the Captain are going to fetch the TARDIS, I was going to go with them. Do you think you'll be alright?' She looked over at Rory and nodded.

'Regrettably I think that may be a good plan.' She told him, 'Hurry back though?' he smiled and leaned down to kiss her.

'I'll be back before you know it.' He turned and looked at Rory. 'Ah! Someone's feeling better.' The dazed look on Rory's face was gone. Amy hurried over but didn't speak to her husband. Winter hopped off the side, allowing her to move into the space next to him. She followed Jack to the door and after the Doctor had spoken briefly to Amy she held the door open for them to leave. As soon as he was gone she wished he wasn't. She lay on top of a few boxes and stared up at the ceiling debating her current situation in her head. So was the girl linked to the singing she kept hearing on board the TARDIS? Most likely not but then why was she now so certain that the singing she had been hearing was a warning. Why couldn't she shake the feeling that the TARDIS was somehow trying to let her know about something…something dangerous. It all had to do with that figure, the man in black, the thing that needed her. She was sure of that, something was going on behind her back and she didn't like being kept in the dark.

To be honest she was more worried about this then about the other problem. As much as it panicked her. Did she tell Jack? That would be a good conversation. 'Hey Jack just thought you should know, I'm hardly sleeping again but I feel fine and people can feel my connection to the TARDIS when they touch me. In fact I seem to be radiating energy and therefore could become a danger to myself and others.' Yeah that would go down well. But the Doctor told her she should let him know, may she could mask it by wearing something particularly low cut.

'…I'll use this you blaggard.' Winter glanced over to her side to see the young captain's son holding out a cutlass at a pirate.

'Wow! What did I miss?' Rory was the only one who glanced over at her. He gave a worried but pointed look towards the pirate at the business end of the sword and Winter nodded. She slipped down from the boxes and edged closer but not in time. The boy reached out to cut him and everyone looked down at the trickle of blood that escaped the skin of his hand.

'No!' the pirate whispered as he turned his hand over. Suddenly Winter doubled up and clutched her stomach. Rory jumped over and everyone turned to look at her. She held up a hand to force them to keep back and they yelped at the sight of her palm. Another spike of pain ran through her, her body contorted to the side. Something was wrong with the TARDIS and it was making her ill, and ill meant… She looked down at her hand and noted the round black mark. The second of the two pirates in the room stumbled out deciding to leave his marked friend and escape. She took one look at the open door and ran, Amy screamed for her to come back but she had to get out. If something was wrong with the TARDIS she had to get to it. Somehow she made it back into the room filled with water and she lunged for the top of the boxes.

Out of nowhere the singing caressed her senses. She still wanted to run but she couldn't, her body wouldn't let her. With a sigh she leant across and touched her hand to the floating demon. A peculiar sensation overcame her. Like tearing paper, a part of her was being prised away. She felt empty, tired, half dead.

Winter opened her eyes and was surprised to find herself still in the ship. She looked down at her hand and noted that the spot was gone. The woman seemed as puzzled as she was, in a flash she was glowing bright red. Winter dragged herself away and fell off the box into the water. She waded as fast as she could and tumbled into the connecting galley, following the sound of banging and crashing.

She found the Doctor and Jack in the Captain's quarters destroying everything made of glass. Jack looked up at her and frowned.

'Where have you been?' She couldn't speak, just shook her head, 'We have to destroy every reflective surface that's why that woman's been able to get to us. She doesn't come out of the water she comes out of reflective surfaces.' Winter nodded and sat down in the Captian's chair. Jack noted her mood but though it better to keep her safe before fretting about her emotions. The Doctor, after finishing his argument over treasure with the Captain, began to throw all the shiny gold and silver out into the sea. There was something missing from her. Something gone. She felt different, wrong.

Eventually the Doctor sighed and left. Jack pulled her to her feet and sat down before bring her to a seated position on his lap. She curled up like a child and stared, an empty gaze, at his neck. He was reminded of a younger Winter. The one who had cried in her sleep, the one he had cradled in his arms, the one who had grown up. 'We can't go back to the TARDIS,' he told her, 'We don't know what happened she just couldn't lock on and then she disappeared.' Winter nodded but it was more a set reaction then an understanding. After a few moments of silence and the gentle sound of his breathing, he spoke again, 'The Doctor's going to tell Amy and Rory to bunk down for the night, maybe we should too.'

'You two aren't going anywhere.' Jack looked up at the Doctor's voice but Winter did not. She continued to stare blindly ahead. 'Winter?' She didn't look up, 'Winter?' His face appeared in her line of vision, 'Show me your hand.' Jack froze and watched but Winter stayed completely still as if not hearing anything. The Doctor reached out and took Winter's hand, he turned it over and Jack visibly relaxed when he saw no mark upon it but the Doctor didn't seem so pleased. 'There was a mark here.' Amy and Rory swear to it, the TARDIS hurt so you hurt too and the demon found you.' There was no reply but Jack's grip on her had tightened with every word.

The Doctor pulled her to her feet and bent his knees to look in her eyes. 'What happened Winter? What happened to you?' She didn't reply, couldn't. A sudden thought clicked in his head and he turned to Jack. 'You were talking to her, before.'

'When?'

'When she ran, what were you saying?'

'We just thought that maybe the fact she was connected to the TARDIS affected the way she viewed the woman. Instead of wanting to be near her or being neutral she automatically wanted to run.' The Doctor eyed Winter warily and then turned back to Jack.

'I need to go into her mind.'

'Why?'

'I need to see what's happened.' The look in his eyes scared Jack so much that he nodded without speaking. The Doctor placed his hands on either side of Winter's face, touching his fingers to her temple. 'Oh…Oh Nemo I'm so sorry… what has she done to you?.. you're going to be ok, I promise.' He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Jack panicked, rising from his seat.

'The woman, she tried to take Winter but the TARDIS was protecting her. Like you said, its natural defence was to make her run. But with the black spot telling her to go to the creature and the TARDIS screaming run it got a bit much.' The Doctor explained, 'When the woman touched her the TARDIS tried a last bid attempt to save her. It let the woman take the part of it inside Winter's mind without actually taking Winter. In doing that it cured her of the pain from the TARDIS, so the black spot disappeared because she was healthy.'

'So she's not connected to the TARDIS anymore.' Jack smiled slightly, 'She's free.' The Doctor sighed and shook his head.

'Jack,' he pulled back from the girl in his arms, 'ask her a question, something personal.' He frowned but turned to Winter and asked.

'What earth date, is my birthday?' She didn't reply, merely stared blankly in front of her. His frown deepened as he asked another, 'What is my daughter's name?' silence, 'Where did we meet? When did I first tell you I loved you, come on Kitten answer me please.' He took her face in his hands but her gaze was a blank as ever. His eyes stung and a tear slipped past his defences, 'What's wrong with her?' He asked.

'The woman just took away the TARDIS but didn't notice how attached to her psyche it was. She ripped out half of her soul. Winter … she's in a sort of…walking coma.' Jack choked out a quiet cry and pulled her toward him. 'It took a while for her body to really understand the damage. That's how she managed to get away and get to us, but she's deteriorated fast. It won't kill her but…there won't be much of our Nemo left. I'm sorry Jack.' The Captain tightened his arms around her.

'Come on!' he whimpered, 'Come on Nemo! Fight it, you're stubborn as hell, I know you can do it. Come one Kitten. Don't do this to me I love you.' For a moment he just held her but suddenly he pulled back, 'What?' The Doctor crossed the room again to hear. 'Say it again, come on, you can do it.' They strained their ears as a low mumble trickled out of Winter's mouth and in the middle of the mumble, if you ignored the garbled noises they picked out two words.

'love…too.' The Doctor looked on sadly as Jack cried and pulled his girlfriend back into his arms. He backed out of the room and wandered the ship aimlessly, what could he do, he had thought many times of trying to remove the TARDIS from her head but every time he had assured himself that she would be fine. Now it had finally ruined her life, and not just hers, Jack's as well. He looked up into the sky and couldn't help shedding a few tears of anger and grief. Wiping them away quickly when he heard the ship's Captain appear behind him.

TTT

The wind blew and the whole ship shook as the storm raged around them. Jack was darting around with Amy and Rory trying to hoist the sail and tighten the rigging so they could sail away from the creature. To his dismay Winter seemed honour bound to follow him, blindly stumbling behind him like a duckling followed it's mother. It was so… sad. He wished she was swinging up in the rigging, he wished he could yell at her to get down and stop messing about. To get out of the rain and wind but she just followed him, with no care for anything else. He tried to ignore it because he knew if he thought about it he would break down and that would help no one.

A sudden commotion on the other side of the ship gained his attention and he watched the green woman rise and reach out for the Captain's son. The young boy stumbled forwards and touched the woman's hand, disappearing in a cloud of dust. The Captain cried out and rushed forward, the Doctor jumped down from his post at the helm and threw the crown that had cause the woman to rise, into the sea. Immediately the woman disappeared, but it was too late. The young boy was gone, the demon had struck again.

The Doctor stumbled over to the Captain and yelled at him for keeping the crown, for not being able to give up his precious metal, for losing his son for his greed. Jack ducked the large wooden bottom of the sail but his eyes widened as it neared to Rory. The young man had yet to see the object heading his way as it swung around, it knocked him flying into the ocean. Without a second thought he rushed towards the side, pointing at Winter and yelling at the Doctor. 'HOLD HER BACK!' Then he took one deep breath of air and threw himself over the edge. The water was ice cold and so murky he could hardly see his hands in front of his face. Where was Rory? His lungs burned for the effort of swimming through the choppy sea water. His eyes began to slid shut as his energy ran out and he lost all sense of gravity, which way was up? Where was he now? A green flash accosted his tired vision and he saw a vision of beauty hold out its hand to him.

When Jack burst back to life, he was on the floor of a space ship.

TTT

The Doctor threw Amy back away from the side, holding tightly to Winter's hand. The young girl was still trying, effortlessly, to follow Jack over the side of the boat. Amy however was putting up more of a fight. They had released the demon woman to save Rory and Jack from their watery grave but Now they had to get to them, to save them from her. 'But she'll destroy them!' Amy cried.

'That thing isn't just a ravenous hunter,' The Doctor told her, Winter's hand clutched tightly in his, 'It's intelligent, we can reason with it, and maybe, just maybe they're still alive somewhere. We have to follow.'

'Are you mad?' The Captain asked. The Doctor produced a needle from his pocket.

'If we want to see them again, we have to let the siren take us.' He pulled a red scarf from his pocket and tied his wrist to Winter's, before carefully stabbing her palm with the pin. He leant over and stabbed Amy and the Captain before making a small puncture in his own skin. As the blood trickled out, the black mark appeared and the siren's voice called. He was relieved to see that this time Winter responded to the cry. She moved blankly toward the woman and he followed, just as enamoured by the beautiful creature before him.

TTT

Jack looked around the stereotypical spaceship he had found himself in. Why was the colour choice always grey? He shook his head and slipped out into the main corridors walking past several very dead alien carcasses. They were humanoid except the head, to be honest they looked more like myfanwy in that department. He had a sudden stab of sorrow for the loss of the Torchwood pet, she'd been a part of his life almost as long as Ianto and to have her gone in one blast was hard to think of. He'd spent hours mourning the loss of his friends but no one ever thought of the pterodactyl. They had taken her for granted.

He stepped out into what appeared to be the flight deck and examined the large window. However, instead of the wide expanse of space, he could see the deck of the pirate ship. He frowned and lent over a skeleton to check the readouts. 'It's stuck in the same placement as the ship.' He told himself. 'Ship gets stuck in a parallel universe in the same place as the ship in our universe, the occupants look out for help, a virus from the 17th century seeps through the cracks and wipes them out and the ship is left drifting. So if we move the ship, the woman stops.' He glanced over to the energy dials and raised an eyebrow. 'Massive power divert to hospital bay. Why? If everyone's dead?' He got up and followed the readings on his manipulator, finding himself in a massive expanse of space. Tables floated several feet from the floor, each one laden with men. The Captain's men and…Rory. He approached the slab and ran his manipulator over the young man, fine, everything was fine. A noise behind him startled his relaxed state and he dived behind a plastic sheet coming face to face with,

'The TARDIS!' He turned to see the Doctor, Amy and the Captain enter the room. The Doctor's hand was still grasped around Winter's but without looking at him she seemed to know Jack was there and she pulled away from the grip. 'Jack! How are you feeling?' Jack shrugged and grabbed Winter's hand. She didn't look up at him, didn't smile, in fact she hardly acknowledged his presence at all. She was just staring across the room. However this time she had a reason to. The Doctor and Jack raced forwards to see the replica of Winter lying on the table. Her skin looked so pale it was almost translucent and they could see her veins pulsing but not with blood, instead they were filled with a golden light that surged along each tendril with a warm glow.

'What..?' Jack started.

'I haven't a clue.' The Doctor replied. He took out his screwdriver and ran it along the other Winter's pulsing form. It seemed to glow brighter as Winter lay her hand on herself but other than that, no change was made. The Doctor turned to see Amy fawning over Rory's body.

'It's not a curse!' the Doctor realised, holding up the black spot on Rory's hand, 'It's a tissue sample. Why get samples of people you're about to kill?'

'Help me get him up?' Amy asked, he looked up at her and nodded, pulling at the neck-brace around Rory's throat. The beep of an alarm disturbed him and he looked around for the source. 'She's coming.' He told them. They all dived behind the TARDIS, Jack picking Winter up and pulling her away from the other half of herself and they watched the woman appear at Rory's side. Oddly enough, she didn't seem to be hurting the young man, more, caring for him.

'Anaesthetic.' The Doctor murmured. 'The music, the song, so she anesthetises people and put's their body in stasis. The Captain jumped out from his hiding place a fired a single shot at the woman. She turned instantly and the green light switched to a bright, angry red. The Doctor sprung out of the side and tried to sneak around the edge of the room but he sneezed. The woman turned to look at him and pulled her hands up to her chest. A firey beam formed between her hands and the time lord sprung carefully from foot to foot. 'Right, um, that's new, um what does fire do? Um yes destroy…what else…sterilise, I errr, I ,I, I, I, sneezed, I'm all germy.' He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his nose before throwing the object to his right. The woman let go of the fire and it flew towards the discarded object, burning it to cinders. Meanwhile Amy had raced over to Rory and was trying to wake him. The Doctor called over for her to stop but she continued to try and revive her husband. The woman stalked toward her and suddenly the Doctor cried out.

'She's not a killer at all she's a doctor!' Amy's hands retracted from her husband and the woman's aura flashed back to green.

'This is an automated sickbay.' Jack realised pulling Winter out of the shadows to stand with the Doctor.

'Yes, yes, it's teleporting everyone on board. The crew are dead and so the sick bay has had nothing to do, it's been looking after humanity whilst it's been idle. Look at her, a virtual doctor able to sterilise a whole room.'

'Able to burn your face off.' Amy retorted. Jack submitted to Winter's pull and found himself standing once again at the other half of her's side. She lay a hand on her own arm and he heard a screech from behind. The woman stalked towards them, flashing red. He tried to pull Winter away but she did something unexpected. She pushed him off and stood to meet the woman the hand of her other half clutched tightly between her fingers. The woman screeched again but Jack had an idea. He grabbed both the winters' hands and showed them to the siren.

'It's the same person.' He urged, 'You've split her in half. This isn't curing her. It's killing her.' The Siren stopped and examined the hands.

'She's going for it.' The Doctor murmured. Without so much as an apology the woman turned back on herself and returned to her spot next to Amy, still glowing green. The Winter on the table suddenly snapped open her eyes. Golden light seemed to pour out of them and she disintegrated into dust. Jack stood back in shock as the dust settled, like glitter, on Winter's skin, dissolving into her pores. Winter's eyes rolled back and she fell to the ground convulsing on the floor.

'Doc!' Jack yelped, the Doctor threw Jack his key to the TARDIS and he pulled Winter into his arms racing into the blue box with her in his arms. Moments later he heard the door open and shut but he carried her out of the console room and into the medical bay, hooking her up to the heart monitor. After ten minutes of watching her convulsions slow and her chest rise and fall steadily he felt a hand on his back.

'Rory's safe. Amy saved him.' The Doctor sat down at his side and studied the screens carefully. Jack couldn't bring himself to nod. 'Can I?' He looked over at the Doctor and nodded. The time lord stood and gently pressed his fingers to her forehead. 'It's alright, you can wake up now, why won't you wake up, everything's fine and…' he pulled back and looked at the young girl thoughtfully.

'What?' Jack jumped up, worried by the Doctor's silence.

'February 14th, Alice, Cardiff Castle, on the floor of an Edinburgh street.' Croaked the girl in the bed. Jack looked down at her in shock and confusion.

'What?'

'Your birthday, your daughter's name, where you met and where you first told her you loved her.' The Doctor replied with a grin. 'You heard.' She nodded and felt out for Jack's hand. He obliged and sat down on the bed next to her. The Doctor smiled and backed off, out of the room. Jack pulled her up into his arms and she felt him shake around her.

'I'm so sorry.' she replied.

'God you have, NOTHING, to be sorry for.' He assured her.

'You were upset and I just sat there. I did nothing.'

'You couldn't, it's not your fault.' He squeezed her tightly, 'you're going to need some sleep.' She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck allowing him to carry her back to their room.

'I don't remember traveling with the Doctor being this stressful, it always felt a little more laid back before.' She told him. He chuckled and slipped into the bed fully clothed, content with just holding her close to him.

'Well, it makes for an interesting birthday.' She nodded groggily.

'Happy Birthday darling?' He smiled and stroked a tiny piece of hair out of her eyes.

'Maybe next year eh?'

**Reviews are always met with a HUGE grin!**


	81. The Doctor's Wife part 1

**Erchhh, I know, I know, I should be revising, but to be honest with you I've had it up to here with Women and the bloody vote so I'm going back to this to cheer me up. Anyway, so dispite the fact that this episode was obviously stolen from me in some crazy alien experiment byt the writers of Doctor Who. I do not intend to sue them and instead I will work around the little hazards they are throwing at me and be the bigger person. (BBC please don't sue me, not that there's any point all I own is this laptop and some revision books.)**

'**Rachy Babes'****: at the time Winter wasn't supposed to be split in half at all. The story got away from me a bit and suddenly she was split in half and I was left thinking, well now what do I do with her? She can't do anything! Luckily I think it worked out. Just. Unfortunately it did mean that I couldn't use the same premise for this ep but that turned out to be a good thing. I'm rather fond of this first chapter. (oh yeah and consider your blackmailing over as Fawks is now in the position to come back to my side of the fence)**

'**Sonotalady'****: no, I've noticed there seems to be a trend of me putting Winter in really crap situations. Maybe just so the Doctor and Jack can save her. Can't say I'd be complaining :) I've seen clips of blackpool but never the whole thing. I think I may have been on holiday or something when it came out. I HAVE however seen 'Taking over the asylum' God he looks young in it. Oh dear the Eurovision song contest. I did watch, with my twitter feed open and a glass of cider in one hand. I can't say I was amazed by anyone apart from one of the acts who just happened to be incredibly hot. Which I think**** Rachy Babes' Fawks**** agrees with me on ;) I can't say I particularly enjoyed your song, I think the whole popular thing was a bit, 'they will like me, they will vote for me, I am awesome.' And it made him come across as a bit of a dick, but then again at least he wasn't wearing an oversized traffic cone on his head like one of the acts. And I wished they'd played more of the sand painting thing rather than showing the singer because that was far more interesting than her song. Yes I'm not sure about Italy, to be honest it was a bit forgettable unlike yours. As for ours, meh, I remember the band when they were really big over here and they did perform well but they were so forgettable that I'm not surprised we didn't do amazingly. But then again everyone knows that everyone votes for their neighbours rather than the ones that were actually good. I generally turn over before they do the results now because the political voting annoys me so much. It's a singing competition that no one takes seriously. Russia isn't going to bomb you just because you didn't give them 12 points at Eurovision. **

'**':**** I'm glad you were really feeling that emotion because the whole point of the loss of the TARDIS in that chapter was to show how naïve it is to just want her to be free of her connection without repercussions. I wasn't sure if I brought it across right so I'm glad it worked for you :D yeah, I'm hoping I somehow manage to do this ep. Justice but I guess I'll just have to wait and see what you think :S**

**'Zaziness'****: hello stranger :D reviewing late is fine, it just means I see them as a little treat every time I manage to stop myself from writing. Besides with most eps (this one in particular) I think it's better you watch the show before reading because you only get one half of the story from me. I thought I'd really struggle with the Winter/Jack bits because it's so difficult to get a proper relationship down on paper but I'm actually rather enjoying it. Although there are times I wonder if it would have been easier to separate them somehow generally I manage to keep them together though because they're just such a good team. Oh and sorry, you said no Fanfictioning but I guess I'm breaking that rule by being here now ;)**

A freak of nature, stuck in reality  
I don't fit the picture, I'm not what you want me to be...sorry.  
Under the radar, out of the system,  
caught in the spotlight, that's my existence,  
You want me to change, but all I feel is...

If you want to fix me, push me  
into your fantasy,  
if you try to get me, sell me  
your personality  
You try to leave me, I don't get better,  
What's making you happy, is making me sadder,  
In your golden cage, all I feel is...

In my dreams,  
together, we'll be... Strange

Tokio Hotel feat. Kerli -Strange

'What has she done this time?' Winter laughed as she unpacked a host of gifts from inside Fawks' coat. The item in question had just appeared in the console room, landing squarely on the Doctor's head.

'I don't know but you can tell her that next time she wants to apologise she can call or, write a letter. It's much less dangerous.' The Doctor replied. Winter laughed and got up, bouncing to his side and kissing his cheek.

'Relax your head's still attached isn't it.' She frowned. 'Unlike king Arthur.' He smirked.

'That wasn't exactly my fault. In fact I seem to remember it was you that took his head off.'

'You told me too!' she replied

'You took off someone's head?' Rory asked incredulously. Winter smiled and let the Doctor explain, choosing instead to admire a picture of her girlfriends baby.

'Oh, Kam,' she sighed, 'I hope she finds you.' A flash and beep ended his story as Amy passed by her husband and Jack poked his head around the door.

'Oh it's the warning lights, I'm getting rid of those!' the Doctor yelled, 'they never stop.' Jack raised an eyebrow at the Doctor as Winter stored away the remaining items and the coat. A knock at the door raised everyone's heads. Amy jumped onto the platform and looked towards the closed doors. 'The door. It knocked.' The Doctor told them. Slowly they edged closer and closer, no one daring to open up the offending objects.

'That's impossible.' Jack frowned.

'We are in deep space?' Rory added as the Doctor put a hand on the door.

'Very very deep,' he replied, 'and somebody's knocking.' He knocked on his side of the door and it knocked back. With a wary smile he inched open the doors, coming face to face with a glowing cube. The cube flew into the TARDIS and darted around as the Doctor tried to catch it, eventually it fell into his hands and he grasped it tightly, a grin on his face. 'I've got mail!' he proclaimed.

He danced back over to the console and began explaining the finding of the small box. As far as Winter could understand it was pretty much a last resort message from another Time Lord. A sort of 'thought in a box', type, thingy. She wasn't really trying to pay attention to his babbling, she was too busy laughing at him. He was suddenly so bubbly and jubilant, the thought of there being another Time Lord somewhere in the universe meant he was suddenly bursting with energy and happiness. Jack however looked wary as they held on for dear life while the TARDIS hurtled through space.

'If there was another Time Lord…why wouldn't they have got into contact by now?' Winter shushed him and whispered.

'Maybe this is them contacting him.'

'Nemo they died, I know he doesn't want to admit it but they all died.'

'That's what he thought about me after the weeping angels. You didn't give up did you? Why should he?'

'I think I had more going for me.' He replied as the ship landed.

'Not really. The Doctor had seen some of the other people on that ship murdered by the angels. I was the only one saved, I still have no clue why. He had every reason to believe I was dead.' Jack opened his mouth trying to think of a come-back. 'So you see, now leave him aloooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhh' Jack grabbed her arm as the lights in the console room dimmed and went out.

'Everything's draining but it can't that's…it's impossible.' The Doctor complained, worry coating his voice.

'What is that?' Rory questioned, his eyes darting around the room.

'It's as if the matrix, the soul of the TARDIS has just vanished.' He spun around to look at Jack and Winter. She stood up, eyes wide.

'I'm fine.'

'No you're not.' He replied, 'you said 'ahhhh'. Why did you say 'ahhhh" she shrugged.

'The feeling, the one after pins and needles.' She replied. Amy snapped her fingers.

'The one where you don't want to move your toes or fingers because it almost hurts.' Winter nodded.

'I just got that for a second. I'm fine.' She picked up her weapons and headed for the door. The Doctor rushed up behind her but she stepped out first. A sudden wave of sadness hit her and she began to walk away from her companions. She picked up small stone from in amongst the rubbish that lay around her in what appeared to be a huge junkyard. It glowed gently at her touch and she ran a finger over it, as the pad of her finger traced the contours of the stone the first tear trickled down her face. 'You shouldn't be here.' She murmured. She wasn't sure why, but she knew it to be true. '_Oh my darling, oh my darling, Oh my darling Clementine, Thou art lost and gone forever, Dreadful sorry, Clementine.' _

'Thief! Thief! You're my thief! Look at you!' Winter rushed back over to the others, wiping her face of the tears and staring at the three people who had joined them. Two rather ugly and mismatched humanoids and one, woman. Well there weren't really words for her. She was tall, with dark, messy hair, her face was pale and a little shadowed. She was thin but not unhealthily so and her quick eyes darted this way and that at the sound of her own voice. Crazy, that was the only word that came to mind. Brilliant! 'Goodbye! No not goodbye what's the other one.' She grabbed the Doctor's face and kissed him as he struggled to get away from her. Winter launched herself forward and pulled the woman off but to everyone's surprise instead of pushing her away, she hugged the strange woman. As the ugly pair welcomed Winter's friends the strange woman laughed and Winter giggled in response while she rambled on. 'Scraps of this and scraps of that, the pirate thinks that she's a cat.' An arm went around Winter's stomach and pulled her away from the odd woman.

'I think we should stay back.' Jack warned her. The woman looked shocked.

'Back! No, back is boring and…' the crazy woman grinned.

'…Boring isn't nearly as fun as the unknown.' Winter finished.

'Quite right and what's a tea-cosy for if you can't…'

'…Sit in it.' The two women giggled hysterically and Jack let go of Winter again.

'Why am I a thief?' the Doctor asked, 'What have I stolen?'

'Me! You're going to steal me! You have stolen me! You are stealing me! OH! Tenses are difficult aren't they?' She stared at him wide eyed as Winter sat on the floor at her feet and grinned madly.

'Indubitably.' She threw her arms wide and giggled.

'Are you drunk?' Amy asked her. The crazy woman approached Amy and pulled at her hair.

'She's you, and you're me and he's he and…' Winter jumped to her feet and stumbled, tripping and grabbing the woman's dress.

'…Who's who.' She finished lamely as the crazy woman bent down and patted her head before approaching the Doctor. The ugly pair introduced themselves as uncle and auntie and uncle patted the Doctor's shoulder understandingly.

'Stay back from this one. She bites.' He growled to the Doctor.

'Do I?' the woman asked 'excellent.' She leant over and bit down on the Doctor's ear, Jack leaped over to pull her off and Winter's face turned solemn and she shook her head.

'No, biting baaaad. Biting badly.' She repeated. The woman pulled back as the Doctor yelped angrily at her. It didn't seem to faze her. She pulled Winter to her feet and gave what was supposed to be a whisper but was so loud everyone easily heard it.

'Biting's excellent, it's like kissing. Only there's a winner.'

'What's the point in winning…' Winter started.

'…if you can't have the pirate.'

'I do have the pirate.' Winter smiled.

'And I have scraps, so I have the pirate.' The woman countered.

'But he's my pirate.'

'And you're my scrap.'

'So you feel me.'

'And I feel you. NO! You feel me,'

'That's disgusting.'

'Quite revolting.'

'ENOUGH!' the Doctor yelled. Both women turned and looked at him wide eyed.

'Sorry, she's doolally.' Uncle told them.

'I'm not doolally I'mmmmmmmmm.' The woman frowned at them all, 'I'm mmmmmmmm. It's on the tip of my tongue.' The Doctor edged closer and stared at her as Winter picked at the woman's hair and lifted strands gently.

'you're ahhhhh, ahhhhh something, ahhhhhhh.' The woman grinned,

'I've just had a new idea about kissing.' She grabbed Winter's face and kissed her. Jack's mouth dropped open at his girlfriend's behaviour as everyone pulled the pair apart. 'Scraps of this and scraps of that, the pirate thinks that she's a cat.' Winter giggled. As the woman looked around the congregation of people. 'Oh but now you're angry.' She told the Doctor, 'No you're not. You will be angry. The little boxes will make you angry.' Winter nodded solemnly and leant back against Jack's chest.

'Sorry, the little what?' the Doctor asked, suddenly very interested. 'Boxes?' She laughed and Winter joined in as she grabbed him under the chin.

'Your chin is hilarious!' she pointed out. Winter nodded.

'Maybe next time.' She sang, swaying on the spot. In a rare solemn moment the woman turned to Rory and cocked her head.

'It means the smell of dust after rain.'

'What does?' Rory asked.

'Petricorn.' Winter told him. He looked between the two women in confusion.

'But I didn't ask.'

'Not yet, but you will.' The woman told him.

'Idris. Maybe you should rest.' Auntie told her. The woman nodded.

'Rest, rest yes, I'll just…see if there's an off switch.' She collapsed straight to the floor and Winter frowned shaking her head like a dog after a bath.

'Is that it? She dead now, so sad.' Uncle asked blandly.

'She's still breathing.' Rory told them.

'So who is she then?' Winter asked. The TARDIS crew looked at her confusion written all over their faces. 'What?'

'you were rambling.' Amy told her.

'You finished her sentences.' Rory added.

'You hugged her.' The Doctor mentioned.

'You kissed her.' Jack crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. Winter's eyes widened.

'But…I don't remember that.' Jack looked back at her with a smirk as if to say 'yeah right', 'No really I don't.'

'What do you remember?' The Doctor asked.

'The feeling, the one after pins and needles.' She replied. Amy looked up stunned.

'The one where you don't want to move your toes or fingers because it almost hurts.' Winter nodded.

'I just got that for a second. I'm fine.' Then she shook her head, 'wahhh, Déjà vu. Did I already say that? Yes, yes I said that. Then we left the TARDIS.' The Doctor nodded encouragingly. 'then I cried.' Jack frowned.

'Why.'

'They're all gone, broken, ripped and torn in the winds.'

'Who?' Amy asked.

'S…sisters…but…I don't have any sisters…I don't have any siblings at all. What the hell am I talking about?' The Doctor looked down on her seriously and then snapped up and shrugged.

'No idea.' She rolled her eyes turned back to Jack, taking his hand for some comfort as her memories of the past few minutes came steadily back to her. It was like waking up after a really good party and trying to remember the conversations you had and the people you snogged. 'OH Hello!' the Doctor smiled as they turned away from Idris the mad woman to see a strange bald headed creature with tentacles where its mouth should be.

'Doctor what is that!' Amy yelped.

'Oh it's alright,' he replied, 'It's an ood. Ood's are good! Love an ood. Hello ood!' he approached the ood as everyone else hung back. 'Can't you talk?' The Doctor set about fixing the ood's translator ball as Rory and Jack compared ood impressions. Amy and Winter laughed but it was interrupted by a cacophony of voices. Mainly in English, all calling for help in different ways. All desperate.

Suddenly the voices broke off and the immature teasing of the ood finished with it. Rory looked across to the Doctor questioningly.

'What was that? Was that him?'

'No.' the Doctor replied, 'no it's ah, picking up something else. But that's…' he looked distressed. Winter stepped over towards him as he moved back and forward on the spot. 'that's not possible, that's…who else is here? Tell me, tell me, show me.' He advanced on uncle and auntie away from his friends.

'Just what you see.' Auntie replied. 'just the four of us, and the house.' She pointed to the ood. 'nephew, would you take Idris somewhere safe…where… where she can't hurt…nobody.'

'The house? What's the house?' the Doctor asked.

'House is all around you my sweets.' Winter snorted.

'This place makes 'tube line chic' look minimalist.' Jack smiled and nudged her playfuly. The woman ignored her comment.

'You are standing on him,' she continued, 'this is the house. This world. Would you like to meet him?'

'Meet him?' Rory questioned. The Doctor held a finger up and hushed them.

'I'd love to.' Jack looked down at Winter and raised an eyebrow she shook her head and smiled.

'I have a bad feeling about this.'


	82. The Doctor's Wife part 2

**History exam countdown: 3 days**

**Work done: 1 out of 3 topics**

**Status: screwed**

'**Rachy Babes':**** arg, I can remember sitting my French exams, hated every second of them. Really? As much! Wow. No pressure there. Lol. I must admit, I found that chapter quite a lot of fun to write. This one however feels a little blotchy because I'm introducing a sort of emotional theme for the series that's only been hinted at before and it's a little stuck out but I can't get it to merge. Oh well, I'm sure it'll be ok. Fawks is going to have to deal with it, however she may enjoy Jacks last sentence. As for the diary I havn't decided yet but if I do use them I'll be calling on you for some help. Erm Slovenian…no…no idea what she's talking about *shifty eyes*  
**

'**Sashaxh':**** I'm glad you liked it :) well I can tell you they don't exactly listen to the Doctor but they will end up on the TARDIS, not because I didn't want to work more of Idris in. I love her and Winter together, but because there's a new storyline I'd like to bring in and because I feel this ep mainly features around the Doctor's emotions and pushing Nemo and Jack into that wouldn't be an asset to the storyline. But keep the ideas coming!  
**

'**sonotalady':**** Yes, I do wish it wasn't as easy to avoid studying as it is. However what do you expect if you give a girl amazing shows like Dr Who to write about :) the kissing thing was completely out of the blue actually, it sort of just happened. Oh dear me, Eurovision. Well, not telling papers every little thing about himself puts him up a level in my books but still, I think we are in agreement about the daft song. But then again that's what Eurovision is about in the end. Stupid songs.**

**'AliceIvyRose':**** Thank you :) I hope you like the rest of it as much.**

**Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face  
You told me how proud you were but I walked away  
If only I knew what I know today**

I would hold you in my arms  
I would take the pain away  
Thank you for all you've done  
Forgive all your mistakes  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To hear your voice again  
Sometimes I want to call you but I know you won't be there

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss  
You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?  
There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

**Christina Aguilera - Hurt**

'The House' turned out to be…well a creature. A creature with a hard shell that was so big it had its own atmosphere. The whole planet was a creature. A creature that could take control of Uncle and Auntie. They all sat in a small alcove with a hole covered by a grate in the corner through which you could see the green light that House gave off. He offered them peace and food. (Which Winter looked over at on the table and scrunched her nose up at.) 'We're not actually going to stay here are we?' Rory asked.

'Well it seems like a friendly planet.' The Doctor replied. 'Literally. Mind if we poke around a bit?' he asked.

'You can look all you want, go, look.' Auntie grinned at them, 'house loves you.' She reached out and touched Amy's face. She recoiled slightly but attempted to keep as still as she could.

'Come on then gang, we're just going to, see the sights.' Winter smiled and pulled Jack out of the room. They wandered steadily through the corridors and followed the Doctor as he systematically checked every corner. Winter heard a call in the distance and grinned as the Doctor shushed everyone. Rory stepped forwards.

'So as soon as the TARDIS is refuelled we go yeah?'

'No! There are Time Lords here. I heard them and they need me.'

'You told me about your people and you told me what you did.' Amy reminded him. Winter began swaying around the room, almost waltzing. Jack watched her stand on the tip toes of one foot and point the other like a dancer as she looked through a high window.

'Doc.' He sighed, 'she's gone again.' The Doctor turned around to look at the dancing young woman and frowned.

'Nemo.'

'The pirates cat and the thief's fish I'm a walking oxymoron.' She sang suddenly frowning, 'she's mine. But…but…I love you. It is real,' she growled but suddenly her face went blank and she began singing again, 'it is, it's, _Daisy Daisy, give me your answer do, I'm…_' she looked up at Jack with sad eyes but laughed, 'I'm half crazy.' She put her hand to her head and mock fainted. Jack reached out and caught her.

'Anyone would think you'd been at the 'Malibu' again.' He chuckled. She smiled.

'Pretty eyes.' She leant over and licked his neck.

'OOOkay!' Jack jumped up with her in his arms. 'I'm taking her back to the TARDIS. It's all very well but something's obviously affecting her here.' He swept past them all and carried Winter back through the caves, passing through the alcove with the hole in the ground and out into the junkyard where he placed her on the floor, unlocked the TARDIS, dragged her away from the junk heap she had immediately wandered over to and pulled her inside the TARDIS.

The moment she was inside her head snapped up and her eyes were suddenly alert again.

'How did we get in here?'

'I carried you.' He sighed. She pulled a face and moved over to the Captain's chair.

'Oh what did I do this time?'

'You licked me.'

'Oh well that's nothing new.' He laughed and turned as the doors opened and Amy walked in with Rory at her side.

'Have you seen the Doctor's other Jacket?' Rory asked.

'He's wearing it.' Winter replied.

'No, the other one.'

'Yeah, he's wearing it. The original is in the wash after he blew up that black blob creature and we both got covered in goop.' Jack smiled fondly at the memory. A loud clanging noise startled their conversation and they turned to look at the door. Winter hopped up off the seat and went to try the lock. 'It's jammed.' She told them. Jack headed over to her side and tried to force the door open.

'It's not jammed, it's locked.'

'I don't believe it, has he locked us in the TARDIS?' Amy asked angrily.

'I'm sure it's just a mistake.' Rory told her as she paced over to the phone and punched in a number. 'No sonic screwdriver,' she told the Doctor at the other end, 'also the doors seem to have locked behind us. Rory thinks there's a perfectly innocent explanation but, I think you lied to us.' She paused, 'What we're not good enough for your smart new friends?' another pause as the doctor answered her, 'Doctor what are you talking about?' he appeared to hang up just as she was half way through speaking to him, 'We don't have much…choice.' She put the phone back down and sighed, running a hand through her hair. She got up and began pacing up and down the room.

'Amy I'm sure he'll be fine.' Jack told her, 'Just calm down, we'll get this sorted. Worrying won't help anyone. We need to think.' She shook her head.

'He's not trusting us and he's getting emotional, this is bad. This is very very bad' She told them. Rory looked over at Jack and was half way through a shrug when his eyes widened and his shoulders tensed.

'Yep.' He pointed towards the doors and they turned to see misty green light shining through the windows. 'I think it probably is.' Jack pulled winter back from the doors and they watched as the light got brighter and brighter. Amy rushed straight over to the phone as it started ringing. She pressed buttons and pulled levers as she spoke.

'Doctor, something's wrong... We can't you locked the door remember!' the cloister bell began to ring and the ship began to move of its own accord. Jack and Winter steadied themselves against the railings and gripped each other's hands as the rocking ceased and the whole room went silent. Rory began speaking to Amy and Winter looked up at Jack.

'Any ideas?' she asked, looking around the dark room. He shook his head and pulled her in for a hug. 'Yeah,' she told him, 'me too.'

'You're half right, I mean, you are in the TARDIS. What a great adventure.' The four of them looked up as House's voice echoed through the room. The very sound of his gravely tone sent shivers down winter's spine. 'I should have done this half a million years ago. So, Amy, Rory, Nemo, Jack, why shouldn't I just kill you now.'

'I'd like to see you try.' Jack stated. A shot of green gas burst from the console and sped straight down his throat and nose. Winter screamed as he burst to dust at her side.

'You didn't have to do that!' she yelled. 'He was just bragging. You didn't have to…' She felt Amy at her side as Rory tried to convince House to leave them be. The other woman pulled her away from the dust that now coated the glass floor. Winter could see specks of it start to clump together and she took in an unsteady breath. He'd be back. But it would be painful.

'So entertain me.' House told them, 'Run.' Amy gripped Winter's hand and pulled her up the steps, racing through the corridors, into the inner TARDIS. 'So are we having fun yet?' he asked as they hurtled down an unknown route, 'I'm rather enjoying the sensation of you running inside me.' Amy overbalanced as they came to a large hole in the corridor floor. The gravity lift. Rory reached out and grabbed her but there was no one there to grab Winter. She slipped out of Amy's grip and fell. Amy screamed after her as her body bashed around on the side of the wall. With a sudden flash back to falling through the door that lead to the rocket heading to utopia, Winter stuck out her arms and grunted as they caught on another corridor floor, knowing the wind right out of her. She pulled herself onto the side and groaned.

'It's alright.' She shouted up. 'I'm ok, carry on without me.'

'We can't just leave you.' Amy yelled.

'You can and you will.' She yelled back. Then the lights went out. Winter shivered and turned slowly on the spot. There was a figure in the distance. Tall, lanky, male. A voice echoed around the room, repeating just one word, over and over again. 'Scrap'

'Who are you?' he asked. She went to take a step back but remembered the hole behind her and stood her ground as he edged closer.

'What do you mean who am I? Who the hell are you?' The lights along the floor flashed on and winter gaped at the man before her.

'Andy!' he frowned at her and took another step forward.

'How do you know my name?'

'It's me! It's me Nemo! It's Scrap!' the boy glared at her.

'You're not her. You're messing with my head. Where's my sister? What have you done with her?'

'Andy it's me.' He grabbed her arm and forced her up against the wall, she hit her head and winced but when she opened her eyes he stumbled back.

'Your eyes….Scrap.' she nodded tearfully.

'Andy it's me.'

'No!' he screamed. She flinched as he hissed at her. 'You're not my sister. House had shown me what you've done. You've killed people. So many people.' Winter's eyes widened in horror at the images of the dead soldiers, the silence, the creatures that had ended up dead by her hand.

'And you're… you have a girlfriend AND a boyfriend!' She shook her head as he screwed up his face trying to understand.

'Please Andy, I…I love them.'

'You...you can't be my baby sister. YOU CAN'T BE!' he roared. 'WHO ARE YOU!' She backed away from him, towards the other end of the corridor, shaking her head as she went, tears trickling down her face.

'No, no, I'm not, please, Andy…please don't leave me here….please, I didn't, I'm not…don't leave me…don't leave me without saying you love me…PLEASE!' the lights flickered back on and he was gone. She spun around and slammed her hands against the wall. 'I've got to get out.' She told herself. Wiping her tears she rounded the corner and saw a ladder leading up. Without a seconds thought she started climbing. Her heart telling her exactly where she needed to be.

As she climbed she thought. Did he really think that? No, would, would he really think that. She had no doubt whatsoever that the apparition of Andy was House's doing. But what if he was right. When she looked back on her memories of the past few years she couldn't help but pick out the moments she was no proud of, the moments she was certain he would have hated her for. Idris calling her Scrap back on the junk yard planet had reminded her of all those people she had left behind. To be honest she'd been thinking about them more and more lately. That was the reason she'd asked Jack if they could go back and see Gwen while they hunted for the astronaut. All this travel had broadened her mind to all sorts of possibilities but still, she couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting the people that had once mattered to her the most. Not once had they visited Ianto, Owen or Tosh' graves. She hadn't looked in on Gwen and Rhys, or the kids down at Andrew house and now House was playing on her guilt. Well he could just keep trying, because Jack was slowly and painfully re-growing his tissue and she wasn't going to let a big green glowy thing mess with her feelings. She would deal with them later.

Her hand grabbed air and she looked up, pulling herself onto the floor and heading down the corridor. She came to a door that wouldn't open and heard a squeal to her side before Amy flung herself into her arms.

'You're alright, you're Ok!'

'I'm always alright.' Winter echoed tiredly.

'Purple slider, purple slider.' Rory chanted as he fumbled with the panels. Winter's head snapped up.

'The purple slider is inside.' He groaned.

'Then how do we get inside.'

'There's a pass code. You need the code.'

'Where do I get the code from?' She grabbed his head and looked into his eyes.

'Relax.' He flinched as Idris sent him a message telepathically.

'Crimson, eleven, delight, Petricorn.' He repeated, then he looked up at the door and Winter let go. 'What do I do, do I say it? Erm Crimson, eleven, delight, Petricorn,'

'No, no, no.' Winter snapped, 'The TARDIS interface is telepathic Rory.'

'You don't say it you think it.' Amy realised. She immediately closed her eyes and began chanting the words as she thought about them. Winter pressed up against the doors and slapped them as they opened, pushing her way through and rushing over to the console. She was surprised to see that this was the old version, the last Doctor's console room. The coral pattern, the beaten up chair. The messy console. She'd missed it. 'What is this place?' Amy asked. 'Another control room?' Winter nodded.

'This was how I first saw the TARDIS, we're back in this one because… well I can only guess because of me.' She shrugged at Amy's confused expression. 'What, I've been melancholy lately.' she smiled and turned to Rory. 'Right what do we need?'

'Shields.' He replied.

'Easy peasy.' She grinned and flung up the levers at her side before flicking the purple sliders across. 'Anything else?'

'Move!' Amy yelled. Winter turned to see the ood advancing on them.

'woooo, what have you done to piss the ood off.' Rory shook his head.

'House is controlling him.'

'Oh that's just what we need.'

'How did you find this place, it's not on my internal schematics.' House's voice brought back the gravity of the situation as Winter, Amy and Rory huddled by the captain's chair. 'I had hoped you three could join nephew as my servants. But you three are nothing but trouble.' As the ood advanced to kill them on House's order, Rory received another telepathic message.

'Where are you coming through?' he asked, obviously the answer was that they weren't sure because his reply was to raise his hands and sarcastically say, 'Oh great, thanks.' He turned to Amy and Winter and said, 'Hold on.' Winter leaped for the railings, holding on for dear life as a bright light burst into the old TARDIS console room. When the light receded she looked over and laughed. He'd built a new TARDIS. A new console anyway, a console made up of all the bits of TARDIS that had been scattered over the junk yard. So that was why she was sad, she had known somehow that those were TARDIS'. She felt the little stone in her pocket and then rushed over to the Doctor, throwing her arms around him.

'My Doctor.' She whispered. He glanced around the room and frowned.

'Where's Jack?'

'Re-atomising in the other console room.' The Doctor nodded then turned to Idris when she called.

'How do you walk around in these things?' Idris asked.

'pfft,' Winter smiled a little, 'You should try wearing heels.' She walked over to Idris and sat down next to her.

'Oh but your sad.' Idris told her.

'No I'm not. I'm fine. I'm always fine.

'No you're not. I know you, I see through your eyes. That's why I'm picking this body thing up so quickly, I'm used to being you. Where's the Pirate?' Winter leant against Idris who pulled her head onto her lap. The strange woman stroked her hair gently.

'He's in the console room. The one from this time frame.' The Doctor interrupted their conversation by talking to Amy. He pointed at Winter and Idris and smiled.

'This is my TARDIS.' He put his hands on her hips. 'Except they're both women. They're women…and they're my TARDIS.'

'Technically,' Winter put in, 'She's more TARDIS than me.' The Doctor frowned at her.

'When did you catch on?'

'The same time she did.' Winter replied, 'I just forgot it all when I became me again and then it was a lot of complicated stuff. What you think I wouldn't recognise the voice that sings me to sleep every night?' Idris looked down at her fondly. Amy however was speechless.

'She's the TARDIS?' She forced out.

'And she's a woman, she's a woman, and she's the TARDIS.'

'Did you wish reeealy hard?' Amy asked as Winter and Idris got to their feet.

'Shut up, not like that.' The Doctor countered.

'Hello.' Idris greeted them, 'I'm sexy.' The Doctor sighed and put his hands on his hips again.

'Oh,' he looked over to where Amy and Rory were smirking, 'Still shut up.' He warned them. Winter stuck by Idris' side as House talked once more.

'Environment has been breached, Nephew, kill them all.' They glanced around looking for the ood but it was gone.

'Where's nephew?' Rory asked.

'He was standing right where you materialised.' Amy told the Doctor. His face showed is realisation and Winter rolled her eyes.

'Oh, what is it now.'

'Well, he must have been redistributed.'

'Meaning what?' Rory asked. Winter pulled a disgusted face as the Doctor answered.

'You're breathing him.'

'Doctor.' House realised the Time Lord's intrusion and spoke again, 'I did not expect you.'

'Well that's me all over isn't it. Lovely old unexpected me.

'The big question is now you're here, how to dispose of you. I could play with gravity.' Winter felt the pressure on her body increase tenfold as the gravity in the room changed. She struggled against the feeling of compression, as though there were a cow sitting upon her chest. Then as quickly as it had changed it was back to normal. 'Or I could evacuate the air from this room and watch you choke.' Suddenly she couldn't breathe.

'You really don't want to do that!' the Doctor yelled.

'Why shouldn't I just kill you now?' Winter pulled her hands up to her throat as the air sped back into the room.

'Because then I won't be able to help you. Listen to your engines. Just listen to them. You don't have the thrust and right now I'm your only hope of getting out of your bubble through the rift.' Winter pulled herself up onto the side of the console. 'Into my universe, and mine's the one with the food in. you just have to promise not to kill us, that's all.' Winter pulled back from the console and stumbled over to Idris, laid out on Rory's lap. The Doctor followed her and took her hand. 'not long now old girl. Just hang on.'

'I always like it when you called me old girl.' Idris muttered. Winter nodded.

'Makes us feel special, loved.' Winter curled up at Idris' side. The woman wrapped an arm around her and she sighed. Clinging onto the her tightly.'

'You want me to give you my word?' House asked. 'Easy, I promise.'

'Fine, alright I trust you.' The Doctor replied, 'Just delete oh thirty per cent of the TARDIS rooms, you'll free up the thrust to get us through.'

'What's he doing?' Winter whispered.

'Being extremely clever.' Idris breathed out.

'Yes, I can delete rooms, and I can also rid myself of vermin. If I delete this room first. Thank you Doctor, very helpful.' Winter closed her eyes and hung onto Idris' bodice. 'Goodbye Time Lord, goodbye little humans, goodbye Idris.' A white light shone through the lid of her closed eyes and she felt Idris' grip slacken.

'Yes I mean you could do that but it just won't work.' Winter opened her eyes and sat up, they were in the new console room, lying on the glass flooring. 'Hardwired failsafe,' the Doctor explained, 'Living things in rooms that are deleted are automatically deposited in the main control room.' Winter felt a hand on her back and looked up to see Jack in nothing but a pair of trousers covered in oil from the box in the corner alcove. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him toward her, leaping off the floor and relishing the feel of his arms around her. 'Thanks for the lift.'

'We are in your universe now Doctor why should it matter to me which room you die in.' House replied, 'I can kill you just as easily here as anywhere. Fear me, I've killed hundreds of Time Lords.'

'Fear me.' The Doctor countered, 'I've killed all of them.' Suddenly realisation dawned on his face and he glanced over at Amy and Jack and Winter. 'Oh yeah, you've won, oh you can kill us in oodles of really inventive ways.' He paced over to Amy and Winter realised as he made Amy, Jack and herself clap the creature, he was wasting time, but time for what? 'Yep you've defeated us, myself, my friends here, and last but by no means least the TARDIS herself here, a living consciousness you ripped out of this very control room and locked up into a body and look at her.' Rory looked up at them.

'Doctor, she's stopped breathing.'

'Enough.' House called, 'That is enough.'

'No!' the Doctor yelled, 'you forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely a very long way from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the whole TARDIS matrix and live. Look at what just a tiny spark of it did to my friend here.' He motioned to Winter who blushed slightly, 'look at her body house.'

'And you think I should morn her?'

'No, I think you should be very, very careful about what you let back into this control room.' He growled, 'you took her from her home, and now she's back in the box again and she's free.' His companions watched in awe as golden light erupted from Idris' mouth and spurted out into the console room. The light surged into every nook and cranny of the console and they witnessed the struggle between the green and gold lights as they clashed together. In a burst of gold the TARDIS defeated House. 'Look at my girl! Look at her go!' Winter watched the light twirl around her as it slipped back into the console. Home once more.

'Doctor.' Everyone looked up in shock to see Idris stood on the bottom step of the staircase leading up to the rest of the TARDIS rooms. 'Are you there? It's so very dark in here.' He stepped forwards towards her and took in her form, it was as if it were made up of shafts of light.

'I'm here.' He reassured her.

'I've been looking for a word. A big complicated word but so sad, I've found it now.'

'What word?'

'Alive. I'm alive.' Everyone turned away from the conversation, though they could hear it seemed wrong to watch them talk. But Winter looked up when she felt the TARDIS' gaze upon her back. 'Look after my sister for me.' Winter swallowed hard and drifted forwards.

'S…sister?'

'My sister. My family.'

'I've never had a sister.' Winter whispered.

'I've always been your sister. Ever since we met but I cannot protect you from what is to come.'

'What are you talking about?' Idris turned back to the Doctor and smiled at him.

'There's something I didn't get to say to you.' She told him.

'Goodbye.'

'No. I just wanted to say. Hello, hello, Doctor, it's so very, very nice to meet you.'

'Please.' He begged, 'I don't want you to.' And then she left, in a haze of white light the TARDIS disappeared from the room and the wheezing sound returned to the console.

Winter looked over to the others and nodded towards the door. They left single file, leaving the Doctor alone with her. She didn't speak to him, just let him slowly work his way around the console, checking everything twice. Finally he turned to look at her.

'Why aren't you talking? Why aren't you telling me that she's still here with us, or that she had to go some time.' Winter shook her head.

'Because that's not what you want to hear. You know it's all true and you don't need me patronising you.'

'Then what are you hanging around here for?' he asked.

'In case you wanted a hug.' She replied simply. He looked at her for a moment and she witnessed the tears build up in his eyes as he nodded slowly. She stood up and took his hand pulling him into her arms. He latched onto her and she felt his tears dampen her top but she kept her arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly because after all his talk and thinking was done, he didn't need a lecture. He just needed some comfort.

TTT

Later that evening Winter crawled into bed with Jack. He wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into her side. Luckily the TARDIS was able to retrieve their room from the deleted files but Amy and Rory were quite happy with their new room.

'Are you alright?' Jack asked her warily.

'Do you think he'd be proud of me?'

'Who?' she refused to look at his face, choosing instead to run her fingers over his chest lightly.

'Andy.' He frowned but sat up and pulled her with him, forcing her to look at him.

'Without a shadow of a doubt.' He replied. She looked up at him earnestly.

'Really.'

'I think he only wanted you to be happy. If he could see you now, well, I think he'd be over the moon.' She smiled and leant forwards pressing her lips against his. They lay back down and he ran his hand up and down her arm before commenting cheekily. 'Besides, your 'sister' seemed quite taken with you.' She thought back to the kiss back on the junk yard planet and hit his chest, blushing furiously.

'Shut up.'

**Review? :D**


	83. What is that noise?

**Ok, so the exam WOULD have been alright. I'd revised the topic that came up really well and I knew how to answer it. But the question they asked was ridiculous. It only included 1 year of the 28 and all of the own knowledge I had learnt to stick in in order to get the extra marks was in the 5 rubbish sources they gave us. Grrr. Therefore I spent too long thinking and for the first time in my life I ran out of time. However, it was only a retake so I won't worry about it.**

**Anyway. For those of you who don't know who Fawks is…Where have you been hiding? But she and two of her friends come into this chapter so it may be a good idea to pop over to ****Rachy Babes's ****profile and get the low down. But basically she's Nemo's cross-dimentional girlfriend. **

**This my friends is the culmination of a few clues that have been knocking about :D**

'**Sonotalady'****: hmmm, TARDIS as a sister in law, I'd never thought of it like that. That sounds like an excellent idea, I can't wait to see what you come up with, could be really sweet. Loving the crudeness, don't worry, we're all used to Jack and Fawks here so crude is pretty normal in our minds :)**

**'1945':**** Yes, I think the TARDIS does talk to her. But it's more a feeling shared between them, or flashing a light to indicate where to go or what to press. The moments the TARDIS really 'Talks' are generally the times when she speaks for it which goes under the feeling category. She just knows how the TARDIS feels and replies accordingly. I hope that clears it up :)**

'**total-animal-lover':**** yeah, the names do get confusing. Luckily only the TARDIS and Andy know her as 'scrap' and since one of them is long dead and the other is sentient I'm guessing that name won't come up much. I loved writing the riddles they were pretty fun. Especially all the stuff about cats and fish etc. I'm really glad you liked it because it was such a lovely episode and I didn't want to mess with it too much.**

******'Rachy Babes':**** Glad you liked it lol. Ah there's another clue to add to your list. The TARDIS can't protect her… it's not really a clue at all, more of a warning. Oh well. There's more Doctor/Winter fun coming in the next few chapters…in fact the one after this. So that should be good. I must admit I'm rather fond of crazy Nemo too. I may just do a few little fics on drunk Nemo. Ah so you got the thief's fish but did you get the pirate reference? Fawks is going to be even more pleased as this chapter is mainly her. As for the Slovenian…no you probably don't want to know. Although, do you mind telling Fawks that she left the chocolate wrapper in my underwear draw -_- not happy.**

You can shake an apple off an apple tree  
Shake-a, shake- sugar,  
But you'll never shake me  
Uh-uh-uh  
No-sir-ee, uh, uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue,  
Stick because I'm  
Stuck on you

Gonna run my fingers thru your long black hair  
Squeeze you tighter than a grizzly bear  
Uh-uh-uh,  
Yes-sir-ee, uh, uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you

Hide in the kitchen, hide in the hall  
Ain't gonna do you no good at all  
'Cause once I catch ya and the kissin' starts  
A team o' wild horses couldn't tear us apart

Try to take a tiger from his daddy's side  
That's how love is gonna keep us tied  
Uh-uh-uh  
Yes-sir-ee, uh,uh  
I'm gonna stick like glue  
Stick, because I'm  
Stuck on you

Elvis Presley – Stuck On You

'What is that noise!' Fawks screeched as she entered the new hub under the library. Jack and Ianto were already kitted out with earmuffs which she pulled away from their ears to yell. 'I said! What the hell is that noise?' They both shrunk away from the deafening wail that filled the hub and snatched the ear protection back from the demon.

'We don't know.' Ianto yelled. 'It's been going on since half past midnight.'

'I sent the other's home. Didn't think this would make the best working conditions.' Jack put in.

'Oh really?' Fawks replied, sarcastically but it was lost on the men as they couldn't hear a thing she said. She leant over and brought up a word document, typing in each sentence she wanted to say to them. _'So you have no clue what's causing it.'_ Ianto shook his head, _'did anything happen just before it went off?' _this time Jack shook his head.

'That was my first line of thought.' He yelled to her, 'but we were asleep, I checked the CCTV but nothing happened that we could see.' Fawks ran a hand through her hair and thought hard.

'_Maybe we just need to look at it from…'_ a sudden tugging sensation accosted her stomach and she shut her eyes tightly. She felt like wind was rushing past her face and then all of a sudden she was hit by and onslaught of water. Struggling for breath she burst to the surface and opened her eyes, glancing around herself with a stunned expression on her face. '…from a different point of view.' She finished. Jack, Ianto and herself were in a rather large swimming pool, in a conservatory. There was a scuffling sound at the door and it burst open to reveal a small troop of people outside. Leading the gang, the Doctor. Jack, Fawks and Ianto swam to the side as Winter came swooping over to help. Fawks waved her hand off, heaving herself out of the pool so Winter turned to help pull Ianto onto the side, as he was having trouble due to his water-logged suit. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek but both froze when they heard the start of the conversation behind them.

'Cap…you first…if you insist…ha!...' The two men both reeled off. Everyone looked on in horror as Winter's Jack held out his hand.

'Captain Jack Harkness, but I think you already know that.' The other Jack matched his grin perfectly and took his hand.

'You don't need to tell me, I'd recognise that handsome profile anywhere.'

'Oh God help us.' The Doctor murmured.

**Today Reviews are a form of petition to Rachy Babes for some Jack on Jack action. Why? Because it won't fit in anywhere in this story but we all want it to happen secretly.**


	84. I Love You

**Well you've done it guys Rachy Babes is writing :D so you get this a day early. This hasn't been seen by even her, so you're venturing into new territory here.**

'**Sashaxh': this has been in the works for a while now. I love your idea, may work a bit of it in :D**

'Elementi Cullen': I believe the E-mail I literally just received may be said Jack on Jack…hmmm. Keep an eye on 'scenes you never saw' (Rachy Babes's work)  


'**Rachy Babes': negotiations complete, here you go :) no, no Pokémon in my history so should be alright. Fawks comes off a little brash in this chapter, but don't worry, we all know she was just confused. Ohhh that's who that belongs too…she could always come and get it.**

Another constellation dies  
Do what you want 'cause it's your own sky  
Just call me when the phone stops ringing  
Thanks for coming by  
I'm just glad I'm on your good side  
Where it's smouldering or freezing  
It's never all that easy to decide

And that's the nature of the chase  
You fall so far behind you end in first place  
Pass the torch this time we're running to each's own regret  
There's no harm in playing hard to get  
Boundlessness deceives me  
Baby you may turn the corner yet

This is the land of a thousand words  
But it seems so few are worth the breath to say  
Except I'll be looking after my own world  
And you just keep on saving the day  
I'll try to stay but it's in vain when you're far  
I'm on the run to wherever you are

Scissor Sisters - Land of a thousand words

The Library felt packed, compared to the normal gathering that happened in its walls. Jack and Winter sat on the rug by the fire, Other Jack and Ianto were taking up the sofa, Fawks stood by the Doctor while Rory sat in the big dark green chair, with Amy sat on the armrest. Everyone (apart the two Jack's) was struggling to think of anything to talk about. 'We have an updated system now too, I mean it's nothing Tosh could come up with but the speed must have doubled, it's a lot more…3051 than it was before.'

'Oh really, you know before we left I was thinking of updating the systems, not much point now I guess. Did you manage to salvage that database or are you just crossing it with some 2000's earthtech.'

'It's a bit of a mix really…' Amy looked like she was about to slip off the chair with the boredom of it. Even the Doctor seemed tired of the technical conversation. Winter sighed and looked up at Ianto.

'How have you been?' He shrugged.

'Oh you know, same old same old.' She frowned at her Jack, who was avidly listening to Other Jack's lesson on wiring a vespa-form tracker into the engine of the SUV, and motioned for Ianto to follow her. He smiled in understanding and the pair wandered over to the gigantic bookcases.

'I always used to joke about Jack meeting himself but I never thought we'd actually have to put up with it.' She sighed. He chuckled and picked a book off the shelf.

'I think I figured the world would implode if he was to step in the same room as himself. I'm surprised they're not through the bedroom door already.' She heard the playful tone in his voice but caught the slightly worried look in his eye.

'Don't worry, that leaves you with me, I'm not such a bad consolation prize am I?' He smiled gently.

'ydych chi byth yn wobr gysur, Winter' She blushed and nudged his elbow.

'You need to watch what you say around here, the TARDIS translates languages for you. Everyone will hear you.'

'Ni chredaf fod yn mynd i roi'r gorau i mi.' She opened her mouth in surprise and smiled embarrisedly.

'Maybe if I ask her nicely she'll mask Welsh for a while.' He laughed and she rolled her eyes, picking up a random book and thowing it at him. For a moment he stood shocked as the book landed on the floor with a heavy thud, then he sprang at her. She squeeled in delight causing everyone, even both Jacks, to look up and watch him chase her in and out of the various book cases. Jack smiled sadly.

'They always did get on well. I take it they hit it off pretty well in your universe.'

'Hit it off? Are you kidding they couldn't keep their...' Fawks had moved to stand behind Other Jack and she conspicuously leant forward and pinched his neck, hard. He flinched but changed his sentence. 'Yeah, they couldn't keep their... personalities apart for long. They fit pretty well. You can tell they were close here.' Jack nodded, too taken with the image of Winter and Ianto playing in the library to look back at them.

'I already know.' He mentioned casually, Other Jack and Fawks looked confused.

'Know what?' she asked.

'About her sleeping with Ianto and you.' Rory spat out a mouthful of water, surprising Amy who slid off the arm of the chair and onto the floor. The Doctor looked over at the two and rolled his eyes, picking Amy off the floor.

'You do?' Fawks seemed stunned but Jack just shrugged.

'She told me.'

'but... but...Why? I mean no offence Jack but she's your girlfrined and she slept with two men she'd known for what? A few week and she just told you? What?'

'Why wouldn't I.' Winter and Ianto had stopped playing aand were now stood hand in hand by the fire.

'I...I don't know it just...seems odd.' Winter frowned, she could see where Fawks was coming from but her words still cut slightly.

'Yeah well I don't like keeping secrets from him, I love him. He knows about you, why should he know about Other Jack and Ianto. And for the record can I remind you that the reason I went back to the hub that night anyway was because you were off nursing your pride with some totally random stranger that you hadn't even known for minutes, so before you accuse me of sleeping around take a good hard look at yourself Rachel.' She dropped Ianto's hand and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

'Congratulations.' Jack told Fawks sarcastically. 'you know, for her girlfriend sometimes you can be pretty cold towards her feelings.' He stood up and followed Winter out of the room. Amy and Rory excused themselves for bed while the Doctor wrung out his hands.

'Ah...I guess I'll just...ah...leave you to it.' He headed for the door but spun around to point at them all. 'Don't touch anything.' And with that he was gone. Ianto rolled his eyes at the look on Fawks' face.

'Don't be so melodramatic.'

'I didn't mean it like that.' She told them.

'We know.'

'I just... they're so open with each other. I've never felt like that...like I could just tell someone everything and trust they'll still love me.' Ianto put a hand over her shoulder. 'Why don't I get to feel like that?'

'You will, when you're back home, and you're settled and everything's right. Then you can work towards that.' Other Jack looked over at his husband as the pair discussed Fawks' relationship, how was he so calm and knowledgable? It must have been because he had put the younger man through a lot of pain to get to this point. Did he feel like he could tell Ianto anything. No. But maybe, just maybe, one day.

TTT

'You alright?' Jack asked as Winter put down her hair brush and flopped into bed at his side.

'Yeah.'

'You looked upset.'

'She didn't mean it. She's an idiot but she doesn't intentionally go out to hurt me. I think she was just a bit shocked I'd told you.' She thought for a moment before looking up at him. 'Are you ok with it Jack? Because if you're not I'd prefere you told me so we could deal with it.' He sighed and reached his arm around her, letting her snuggle in.

'We both know you loved Ianto, and we both know you love me. You seriously think that If I was given the oppertunity to get in on that, that I wouldn't?' She giggled. 'come to think of it, since they're both here...' he waggled his eyebrows and she slapped his chest playfully. 'In all seriousness though.' She quietened her giggles and look up at his beautiful eyes. 'I love you, and I know that, with the pair of us looking like we'll be living for a while, this isn't always going to be exclusive. We'd get bored and fight, I've seen it happen. Just as long as we come back to each other, so long as we're open, honest and we comprimise, I can't think of any reason to hold back.'

'Really? You're that open to it?' he pulled a disgusted face.

'Just so long as I don't have to hear about Fawks.' Winter laughed and pulled him down to kiss him.

'Deal.' She murmered, biting his lip gently.

TTT

'_ydych chi byth yn wobr gysur, Winter'_ - You're never a consolation prize Winter

'_Ni chredaf fod yn mynd i roi'r gorau i mi.'_ - Don't think that's going to stop me


	85. Ianto and Coffee is all a girl needs

**Right I have a question for you my darlings. And that question is, do you want me to do the rebel flesh/almost people. I'm happy to do it if you would like to see it but it may slow me down updating. But as I say it's up to you.**

'**Zazziness': I'm so relieved that my version of 'The Doctor's wife' went down so well. It was a bit hectic to write so I was clinging on to the possibility of it being well received. To be honest, Winter drunk is pretty much me being drunk. I tend to get very cuddly and touchy feely (according to my friends) so I had to give her a similar trait to laugh at myself. I loved the TARDIS as a person too, my only niggly feeling was that I wished they could have got Helena B. Carter to play her because I would marry that woman if I could and it was a very similar role to the style she rocks at. Not that the actress did badly it's just no-one really compares to Carter in that sort of crazy role. I really like writing the little things in between because it means not having to watch the ep in tiny chunks to copy out all of the dialect which is a total pain normally. And the Jack/Jack and Jack/winter just makes it so much fun. Like I said above I'm not sure how I'm handling the next eps I wonder if having two jack and then all of the copies in the actual ep might be a bit confusing which is another reason I was slightly against doing it. Oh well, enjoy Ianto while you can, I have to send him back to his home at some point.**

'**Sonotalady': Yes I can imagine Amy and Rory are very confused what with to Jacks to deal with and Ianto who they've never met before. What I wouldn't give to see this as an episode, I'd just LOVE to see their faces. I hope you manage to get something done, even if it's small, I do love reading them and they're great for fending off writers block too. But of course don't let it interfere with your work I'm trying to get as much of this written as possible just so I can give a few updates while I'm revising.**

'': they really should have a party. Now that we know this Doctor has good taste in music I'm sure a party is inevitable for them. Whether we'll ever see it I don't know. I missed Ianto too. It's one of the things that makes me what to bring Winter back with Fawks again because it invariably means a little bit of Ianto somewhere. Hopefully they get some time to talk at some point…And YEY! SATURDAY! Loved loved loved as usual can't wait for next week :D

'**Rachy Babes': unfortunately I've been writing on and Fawks has just done something very stupid and dangerous she will not be the most popular person around for a while. We need more Winter and Ianto. I don't know how but I WILL fit some in somewhere. I just have to find space for it :D You can tell Fawks she can pick the stuff up today after my sister's dance recital. Nemo wants to talk to her anyway so should fit in nicely. I knew you'd like Jack's ending comment, it just fit in so well with him and the story so it got to stay.**

**ANYWAY, after those mammoth reviews… on with the story.**

All the, small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
Your ride, best trip

Always, I know  
You'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting,  
commiserating

Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs,  
surprises let me know she cares 

Blink 182 – All the small things

'Coffee?' Winter's eyes widened as she stepped through the door to the kitchen to be met by Ianto holding out a steaming mug. She eyed the porcelain greedily and he laughed handing it over.

'You have to be my favourite person in the entire universe.' He smiled.

'I do my best.' She hummed happily and laid her head on the table. 'Not enough sleep?' he asked, a playful tone to his voice. She smiled but shook her head.

'Plenty, maybe a bit much I'm feeling so lazy. Where's other Jack?' he smiled at the name and sat down opposite her.

'Still in bed. What about yours?'

'Same.'

'Some things never change.' They chuckled and Winter pulled her head off the table, sipping the coffee and examining Ianto.

'You look good.'

'I know.' She laughed and pulled her feet up onto the chair to sit cross legged. 'We've been pretty busy since the blast.' She frowned across the table at him.

'Blast?'

'The hub, when we lost Kam and Lou, the whole place blew, we've been rebuilding since she disappeared but it's been a struggle.'

'Oh God Yan, I'm sorry. I know how that feels, my Hub blew too.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, before I met you lot, it was one of the reasons I was so uncomfortable sitting in there. It just reminded me of my home a little too much. Did you lose everything?' He shrugged and took their mugs to the sink, she grabbed a towel and stood beside him to dry them.

'Obviously we still had our own place but there was all the Torchwood gear and little things.'

'Memories.' She agreed. He nodded and they washed the mugs up in silence.

'Well that's a nice site to wake up to.' Both rolled their eyes and turned to see Fawks leaning on the door frame. She grinned at them both, eyeing up Ianto's dressing gown and Winter's nightdress. 'Morning gorgeous.' Winter raised an eyebrow.

'And which one of us are you talking to?' Fawks laughed and danced forwards kissing both of them on the cheek and grabbing a bunch of grapes from the side.

'I'll leave you to fight it out among yourselves.' She disappeared out of the doorway calling, 'morning Jack.' As she walked. Jack smiled to see them stood by the sink but they both looked at each other and then back to him. With wary eyes Ianto asked.

'Which Jack are you?'

'Can't I just have you both?'

'Yours.' Winter told her counterpart, 'He's wearing a ring.' Other Jack frowned and crossed the room to link hands with Ianto.

'You're no fun.' Ianto shook his head, a smile spreading further and further across his face, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

'Oh I don't know I think we disproved that when we last met.' Winter blushed and chucked the towel at Ianto's face, leaping to the side in time for Ianto to throw some bubbles at her. She picked up a Satsuma from the side and lobbed it over the table. Ianto panicked and pulled Jack in front of himself as a shield. The fruit bounced off Jack's forehead and he span around to look at them both.

'Right, you asked for it.' He picked up the soapy water that Ianto had been using to wash the cups and flung it in Winter's direction. She squealed and dived behind the Doctor as he came in, all smiles and playful happiness. The water hit him head on and he yelled in shock. Winter stood up straight and watched in amusement as other Jack's mouth fell open in surprise. 'Ah…um…I was aiming…I mean…' The Doctor glared at him through sopping wet locks of his dark hair, his tweed coat already darkening as it soaked in the liquid. A burst of laughter from the doorway broke through the awkward tension as Fawks and Amy joined the crowd.

'What happened to you?' Amy giggled.

'I'm not sure I want to know.' The Doctor replied. He shook his hair out a little, spraying everyone with water. Winter decided to step in before he tried to hit Jack with the wok that was dangerously close to hand. She took hold of the Doctor's coat and helped him off with it, flinging the item to other Jack she pulled him from the room.

'Sorry, I didn't realise you would walk in I was aiming to get out of the door.' He grumbled and shivered.

'I put the heating off last night to save some energy so we can try to send them back and now I'm freezing for it. Somehow I don't see how that's fair.' She stopped outside her room and peeked inside. Jack was still asleep so she grabbed her coat from the back of the door and handed it to the Doctor. He acknowledged the gesture but couldn't quite manage a smile. 'I hope he cleans the water off the floor.' He moaned. Winter smiled.

'I'm sure I can convince Fawks to do it.' He rolled his eyes and dug his hands into her pockets.

'What's this?' instantly Winter cursed her own stupidity, she'd left the sonic, the paper and the TARDIS key in her pockets. The paper and key she'd easily explain away but the sonic. He pulled the device out of her pocket and frowned. 'Winter wh…why do you have my screwdriver.'

'Fun!' he frowned at her outburst and she mentally kicked herself for screaming the first word that came into her mind.

'What?'

'I ah… I was bored, couldn't sleep so the TARDIS helped me build it. Took ages but I think I may have it down to an art.' He raised an eyebrow. 'Oh ok fine, be like that.' He sighed and pulled her into his room.

'I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me the truth.' He told her. She only just heard him, too busy taking in the sight of his room. It was unusually tidy but she guessed he wouldn't spend too much time in it so it wouldn't have a lot of time to get messy. The bed was old, mahogany and a four poster, the walls were a dark blue, warm and welcoming as the dark leather furniture and the deep green curtains. It was classic, old and yet, homely. Next to the bed was a pile of books and on top of them a photo frame with a picture taken when he was still in his last regeneration. He must have taken it from the TARDIS memory banks because she couldn't remember him having a camera but it was from before everything with the children, back when she was still getting used to being connected with the TARDIS. A longer frame allowed for every companion to fit into the picture, Jack, herself, Donna, Martha, Mickey, Rose, Jackie, the other Doctor, Sarah Jane all gathered around the TARDIS console flying the earth back home. She smiled and picked it up, sitting down on the bed and looking at the happy faces of her friends.

A pressure at her side startled her. The Doctor, half way through changing, had realised what she was looking at and sat down next to her dressed only in a clean pair of trousers, his braces hanging at his sides.

'Do you miss them?' She asked quietly. He sighed and nodded. 'It must be difficult,' she continued, 'regeneration I mean, changing so much that you hardly know anything about yourself and while you're getting used to it you still have to worry about the fact that your own friends won't recognise you.' He was silent, his eyes never leaving the photo frame in her hands. 'I would.' He looked up at her in confusion and then his eyes turned sad.

'Now now, don't go making…'

'I would, I know I would.' He took a quick breath of air and bit his lip, his eyes darting over her face and then, almost reluctantly, his whispered a word to her.

'Promise?' She nodded stoutly.

'Promise.' He smiled and pulled her into a hug.

'Now!' he cried out, jumping up and hunting for a shirt. 'You're not off the hook just yet.' She rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Look I hate to sound like good old Dr Song here but…'

'Let me guess, 'spoilers." Winter shrugged.

'All I can tell you is that you gave it to me, kind of.'

'Kind of?' she moaned and collapsed backwards onto the bed.

'I've already told you too much, I can't say any more.'

'Who says?'

'You do.' He rolled his eyes and collapsed in a new shirt, with his braces over his shoulders, onto the bed next to her.

'I hate it when I do that.' She smiled.

'Does it happen a lot?'

'Surprisingly often.' He replied pulling the sonic from one pocket and his own screwdriver from the other, carefully he touched them together and a spark of light lit up the room. 'Same screwdriver different periods in its timeline.' He handed hers over and sat up, pulling her off the bed. 'Come on then, let's get back to them.'

'Yeah, before they start coming to their own conclusions as to why we're in your room.' The Doctor's eyes widened and she laughed as he pulled her out of the room.

'That won't do much good Doc,' Fawks smiled smugly, 'you've changed your clothes, it already looks suspicious.' They both looked up to see their companions, led by the demon, coming towards them. Winter rolled her eyes and examined both versions of Jack for a wedding ring. When she found the right hand she skipped forward and placed a kiss on his lips.

'Morning Darling.' He tried to frown at her but the effort was too great and he burst into laughter letting the Doctor relax. 'Come on,' she chuckled, 'let's go somewhere before things get even more confusing.' The Doctor nodded quickly and sprang off down the corridor to his left.

**Review? :D**


	86. I've been thinking about spring

**Today I worked on a massive twist. That is all I'm telling you. I didn't plan it, it just happened and it'll most likely be rather controversial. :D Also I think the general consensus is to do the Rebel flesh so it looks like I'll have to start working on that soon.**

**Sorry I made you wait for so long, I've been pretty busy with school so it's all been knocked back.**

'**Sashaxh': Peregrine is currently in New Zeland with Tor and Petruchio (it's in 'Words Have Meaning, Names Have Power' if you missed it.)** **But don't worry, he'll be back.**  
**  
'sonotalady': Like I said in my review, loved the little story :D If Helena wasn't married I would defiantly ask her. That woman rocks my socks off!**

'**total-animal-lover':** **Well, it looks like you'll be getting my wish and I'll be working on 'rebel flesh' and what with the first two parter in the series I'm getting quite good at deal with Moffat no matter how many problems he throws at me :) **

**'Rachy Babes': No, as I said Nemo and Fawks will not be breking up but there will be a bit of an argument leading to something big. I love Ianto :) if I could bring him back a really ould. This series was, of course, originally about Ianto (out of all the cannon characters) **

When the lights go on again all over the world  
And the boys are home again all over the world  
And rain or snow is all that may fall from the skies above  
A kiss won't mean "goodbye" but "Hello to love"

When the lights go on again all over the world  
And the ships will sail again all over the world  
Then we'll have time for things like wedding rings and free hearts will sing  
When the lights go on again all over the world

Vera Lynn - When the lights go on again

'Welcome to Lloydbark four.' The Doctor sprung out of the TARDIS, companions in tow.

'No WAY!' Fawks yelled. She made to run forward but the Doctor caught her tail and spun her around to face him. 'Oh come on Doc, let a girl have some fun.' She moaned. He shook his head and she crossed her arms like a spoilt child.

'What is it then?' Amy asked.

'The biggest most high security bank of all time.' The Doctor explained, 'After the earth blew the colonists needed somewhere to keep their treasure safe as they spread out among the stars, this was the decided location, safe from pretty much everything because what it is, is an asteroid.'

'Seriously?' Fawks complained, 'All this time and it was a bloody asteroid, no wonder I never found it.' Winter patted her shoulder and poked her head around the corner of the vast room. The perfect marrying of marble and metal.

'Why is there no one here?' Jack answered as he shrugged into his coat.

'It was lost. Only a few people knew the exact whereabouts of the bank and as they died the secret began to die with them, until one day it just disappeared. Well, that's what the legend says anyway but from the look on the Doctor's face I'm guessing he's about to prove it wrong.' Everyone turned to look at his secretive smile and it broke into a grin.

'Oh alright,' he cried, 'They lost it. The asteroid flew out of its belt and they lost sight of it. After that no one had a clue where it was gone. Massive scandal, so what do they do?'

'They cover it up.' Ianto replied.

'Good! Good! I like him.' The Doctor replied. Ianto smiled proudly as the Doctor pulled out his sonic. 'Only thing is, something on this ship is giving out a signal, a reading.'

'Live?' Other Jack questioned.

'Can't tell, I wouldn't have picked it up unless…' he paused and began walking off.

'Unless what?' Amy prodded him, 'unless what?'

'Unless we hadn't crashed into the asteroid.' She sniggered and he waved a hand, 'But if I hadn't we would be in the great arctic desert of the eighth black moon, so count yourselves lucky.' Both Jack's and Fawks shivered in disgust and Winter chose not to press them for details. Instead they followed the Doctor into the cavernous room.

'So what do you want us to do?' Amy asked, 'should we split up?' Fawks burst into uncontrollable laughter?

'Yeah.' She gasped, 'If you never want to see us again.' Amy frowned but other Jack kicked his friend in the shin.

'This place is covered with traps and dead ends, the whole area is like a maze.'

'Oh right.' Amy loosened the scarf around her neck and eyed the passages.

'It's not really like a maze at all actually.' The Doctor replied. Jack put a hand over his mouth.

'Yes it is, now let's go treasure hunting.' Fawks didn't need to be told twice, she sped off in one direction and they followed her through the twists and turns of the corridors and past door after door. She pressed her head against the door to one room and smiled.

'I'm liking this one.' The Doctor smiled and held up the screwdriver to the lock, they heard a clicking and a jingling sound and the door swung open with a heavy creak. The room behind was in total darkness, a shaft of light flooded inside from the open door and Fawks felt around for a light switch. When her hand found the sensor they all took a step back in shock. The whole room was filled with…

'Cocoa beans?' Rory question. Winter sniggered at the look of embarrassment on Fawk's face, the demon scratched her arm with her tail and shrugged.

'Chocolate is good.' Chuckling to herself Amy pushed her weight against another door.

'I like this one.' She informed them, the Doctor nodded and unlocked the door. Amy's face lit up in a mixture of pleasure and melancholy at the contents of the room. Mainly it was old toys, china dolls, rocking horses, a swing set, all childhood memories for someone.

'Well that's no good.' Fawks complained. 'What use is wood?' It was Ianto's turn to hit her as he peered into the room.

'I think it's lovely.' He told her. She rubbed her arm and glared at him.

'You would.' Rory was surveying a door on the other side of the corridor, dubiously. He turned to the Doctor and pointed at it warily. The Doctor shrugged and smiled.

'Let's see then.' He pushed it open and laughed, the room was filled with classic cars, form MG's to Mini's, Aston Martin's to Rolls Royce. Other Jack whistled in appreciation.

'Nice but…how did they get them in here?' Winter chuckled as both Jack's hopped into a different car.

'Nemo! What do you think, fancy going to see Gwen in style.' She laughed and shook her head.

'Darling that's JFK's car.' He frowned and glanced at the back passenger seat before shivering and hopping out.

'Maybe not then.' Other Jack sniggered as he ran his hand over the pristine leather of his chosen vehicle.

'That's Hitler's.' Ianto commented as he examined an Aston Martin engine. Other Jack leaped out of the car like a shot causing a round of laughter to trail around the room. The Doctor locked the door behind them and motioned for everyone to continue choosing doors, other Jack pulled open the door to a rather impressive armoury. The Doctor had slammed that door shut very quickly before any of his companions decided to steal something dangerous. Ianto had tugged open the door to a library. The Doctor had darted inside and taken a look about but he was frowning when he returned.

'Couldn't find anything you liked?' Winter asked, he sniffed and shrugged.

'There's less choice than my own one, I guess it's only to be expected by this point in history most books were electronic only unless you were willing to fork out a small fortune. It's a shame really.' She nodded and watched as Jack examined a door. He frowned at it for a moment and then nodded, The Doctor opened the door and they stepped in. Winter stood in shock, the whole room was filled with British memorabilia and at the far end…

'Are they the crown jewels?' Fawks asked, gazing mesmerised at the collection at the far end.

'And then some.' Jack replied.

'Look at this!' They looked over to the right to see other Jack pulling a penny farthing out from behind a large rack of clothes. Winter wandered over to the jewels and ran her finger over the state crown.

'Wow.' Amy grinned at her side and grabbed the orb, 'it's heavy!' she exclaimed.

'It's made of gold.' Winter explained. Amy pulled the St Edwards crown from its perch and placed it on her head.

'Hey Rory! How do I look?' His eyes widened and he pulled it off her head, placing it back on its velvet cloth.

'I really don't think we should be touching them.'

'Oh don't be such a spoil sport.' She snatched the imperial crown of India and then grabbed Winter's arm. 'Come on.' She ran her hand across the velvet cloth and picked a tiara from the collection. Sliver and covered in diamonds.

'I can't wear that!' Winter protested, 'That's the 'Girls of Great Britain' tiara.'

'Oh relax; Great Britain doesn't even exist at the moment.'

'Well actually…' The Doctor began, they looked up at him as he leant against the table with the St Edwards crown perched on his head. He took in their raised eyebrows and glanced up towards his forehead, 'Oh right,' he smiled, 'I wear a crown now, crowns are cool.' Winter burst out laughing and Amy took the opportunity to place the tiara on her head.

'There, now you look like a ten pound note.' Winter shook her head and laughed. 'OH MY GOD! Look at those rings.' Amy rushed off past the Doctor and he sidle up to Winter's side.

'Did you ever think this would happen?' She asked, smiling at Fawks as she joined Jack and other Jack by the penny farthing. Ianto had wound up a gramophone and placed a record on the turn table. The grainy sound of a fifties band filled the room just as Fawks pushed Jack off the penny farthing and onto the central table of the room. He just laughed as other Jack hopped up onto the table to help him up. The Doctor smiled and nudged her.

'Maybe you should be watching out.' She watched as other Jack pulled her Jack up and then a little closer. The pair chuckled as they swayed in time to Vera Lynn's voice as it filled the room.

_When the lights go on again all over the world  
And the boys are home again all over the world  
And rain or snow is all that may fall from the skies above  
A kiss won't mean "goodbye" but "Hello to love"_

She couldn't stop the blush that rose in her cheeks watching them and turned her head away. The smile on her face dropped as her glance caught Amy's. She was trying on the rings still with Rory and had just held up a small silver one. The Doctor frowned as she scrambled in her pockets for the psychic paper. 'What's wrong?' without answering she stared at the note that once again appeared on the blank paper.

'_Go on 'Kitten' take them'_

_(And when the knaves dance on the table look to your right.)_

'Knaves.' She whispered. 'In a card game, knave is another word for a… Jack' she walked steadily over to Amy and held her hand out. Amy frowned but dropped the ring into her hand. White gold, with a sapphire centre, not too much just…perfect. She smiled slightly and returned to the Doctor kissing his cheek. 'Ok.' He stared back at her confused but she turned from him and hopped up onto the table with the two Jacks. 'Could I cut in?' she asked quietly. Other Jack looked surprised but smiled and nodded. Her Jack grinned and held out his arms, she stepped closer and let his arms wrap around her.

_When the lights go on again all over the world  
And the ships will sail again all over the world  
Then we'll have time for things like wedding rings and free hearts will sing  
When the lights go on again all over the world_

'I've been thinking.' Winter told him

'Oh really? What of?'

'Spring.' He looked at her in confusion.

'What about it?'

'There's blossom on the trees, and it's warm, but not too hot, which is important because I've heard wedding dresses can be pretty heavy.' The sentence took a moment to sink in but when it did everyone knew about it. He let out a sound somewhere between a laugh and a cheer and span her around in a circle.

'What's going on there?' Fawks asked the Doctor while spinning the sceptre like a baton.

'I think someone just got engaged.' The sound of the metal hitting the floor was overtaken by the cheers from everyone else in the room.

Jack couldn't keep the grin off his face as he pulled back.

'What changed you mind?' she shrugged.

'The advice of an old friend.'

'Well that's not cryptic.' He laughed but then looked a bit sheepish, 'there's one small problem though… I haven't got a ring.' She stuck her tongue between her teeth and grinned at him. He eyed her warily, 'What?' She held up the white gold and sapphire ring and he chuckled. 'Stolen treasure from the crown jewels. I think that's kind of fitting.' He took the ring from her hand and slipped it onto her finger. 'Would you look at that? It even fits.' She shrugged, deciding not to explain the fact that the Doctor saw him putting the perfect ring on her hand and then sent her a message that would lead her to find it. Instead she just smiled secretively and let him swing down from the table.

'Now that the main event's over I believe it's my turn to open a door.' She proclaimed and sped out of the door.

'Wait! Winter!' The Doctor yelled, 'You've still got the tiara on your…' the door shut. Jack laughed and patted his back. 'Oh alright she can keep it. Think of it as a wedding present, you're not getting any more though.' He warned. Jack grinned and left to talk with Amy and Rory. Ianto however was looking around the room.

'Has anyone seen Rachel?' Other Jack glanced around the room and the Doctor followed their gazes. 'She disappeared after she dropped the sceptre.' Their eyes met and followed the sound of happy conversation to Jack and the Ponds. 'oh.'

A scream shattered the peaceful quiet.

**So? :D Horrah for the engagement! if anyone is interested, I normally don't do it but there's a picture of Nemo's ring (and the wedding ring but that wount be on her finger for a while) on my profile page. **

**Review to find out who screamed :D**


	87. I Want to go out Snogging you

**This update is going up mainly to save Fawks from death by cheese however it is also going up as I said because It's my leaver's service and boat party (similar to a prom but the teachers are allowed to get wasted because they are no longer responsible for us) on Friday. Therefore I plan on being too drunk to update, depending on the price of alcohol. **

'**Sashaxh': It's taken enough time but yes. I can finally say that they're engaged *breath sigh of relief* you have no idea how long I've been keeping this storyline secret. **

'**Rachy Babes': Thank you, it took me ages to find the right one, I had a look through the real royal collection for things like the girls of great Britain tiara (chosen because it's always been my favourite) but there really weren't many rings so I just picked something classic (and TARDIS blue :D) Originally Fawks was going to find Money in the room but then it opened and I rolled my eyes because what's in there? Chocolate. There she is asking Amy what you can do with childhood toys and she's arguing the case for Chocolate. Actually the first bit of insane stupidity turns out to be Nemo but Fawks isn't exactly blameless… **

**'sonotalady': No Fawks isn't amazingly happy about the prospect of losing Nemo but she wasn't privy to the conversation where Jack told Winter he was fine with it even when they were married as long as he didn't have to hear about it. That and she's being childish :) Nemonapping has a nice ring to it :D and as for the jewels… what I wouldn't give to try them on *daydreaming***

You took my hand, you showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around

I took your words and I believed  
In everything you said to me

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool

When someone said count your blessings now  
For they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong

Pink – Who Knew

Winter raced around the corner and came face to face with Fawks. 'Hey! You found another door?'

'No.' she grumbled.

'How about this one.' She pulled out the sonic screwdriver and the door clicked open, Fawks took one bored look inside and screamed. Winter pressed her hand over her ears as the demon grabbed her arm and pulled her from the room. 'What are we running from?' A flash of red laser light cut through the skin of Winter's leg and Fawks pulled her out of the way.

'It's a control droid. Some of the rooms are traps, like I said. They don't shut down until the threat is neutralised.' Fawks pulled her down the corridor and turned left.

'So what do we do, hide?'

'It's locked onto our heat signal, we can't hide.' Another laser shot out and they both dived around the corner.

'So what do we do?' Fawks glared forward, not meeting her eyes.

'How am I supposed to know?'

'Oh for crying out loud Fawks you knew I was going to marry him, it doesn't change anything.' Winter yelled as she lost patience with the demon's attitude.

'Yeah well maybe I was holding out hope you'd say no.' Winter pushed her to the other side of the corridor as a laser flew down the centre and the robot came into view. It was tall, human like, almost like an action man with its entire body comprised of silver plating. Fawks' eyes widened and she grabbed Winter's hand pulling her along towards the next junction.

'Why would I say no?' Winter yelled back.

'I don't know.'

'Oh for crying out …ooofff.' Fawks barrelled Winter against the wall and kissed her soundly on the lips. Winter growled and pushed her off. 'Now is NOT THE TIME!' she cried.

'Well if we're going out then I want to go out snogging you. You got as a problem with that?'

'Yes. We're not going out.' Winter grabbed the sonic from her pocket and pointed to every door in the vicinity. 'Find the medical section.'

'What?'

'The Doctor said the humans put everything important here so there must be medicine and sciency stuff somewhere.'

'What do we want that for?' Fawks asked confused.

'Use you bloody nose and fine me the vaccines would you!' Winter yelled

'But what good's that going to do?'

'Just do it!' Fawks nodded in defeat and sped down the corridor, sniffing each door for a second before rushing off to the next one. Winter kept her eye on the droid as she ran after the demon, tripping over her feet several times. 'Hurry up.'

'It's not here, it could be anywhere! What the hell kind of plan is this?'

'Just keep sniffing Fawks!' she turned and followed her girlfriend around the corner clutching the sonic in her sweaty hand.

'Wait!' Fawks yelled, 'Wait I think I've got it!' she span around and sniffed the air tentatively, 'Chemicals!' she grinned and snatched Winter's free hand dragging her down three separate passages and stopping outside a door.

'Are you sure?' Winter asked.

'Yes, now why are we here.' Winter didn't answer. She pressed down the button on the sonic and let the door click open, hurrying inside. Together they pushed the door shut and she felt around for a light switch.

'Well great,' Fawks stated looking around the room when the light switched on. Shelves lined the walls and each one had many tiny draws of vaccines, 'well we're stuck in a cold room with a crazy robot trying to kill us and no hope of finding the others for but at least we're safe from the flu virus.' She complained sarcastically. Winter rolled her eyes and shivered before slipping her feet out of her converses and pulling her jumper off. 'What are you doing? It's freezing in here!' Fawks yelped as Winter grabbed her foot and pulled her shoe off it.

'Exactly, we need to get cold. You lose the most heat from your head, hands and feet.' Fawks grabbed her shoes back and held them closely to her chest. 'Look, you said that robot thing will follow our heat trace until we're dead.' Fawks finally caught on.

'So we lose the heat and it figures we're dead.' Winter nodded and sat on the floor next to a small fridge filled with medical samples while Fawks pulled off her trousers and top before sitting opposite.

'Lose the hat.'

'But I like it. It looks…snazzy.' Winter giggled.

'Snazzy.'

'Yeah, snazzy.' They sat in silence for a few moments before Fawks spoke again. 'So…you're getting married.' Winter fiddled with her ring and bit her lip.

'Yes.'

'When?'

'I'm not sure really, I'm thinking spring I guess but spring can be whenever I want it to be can't it. I'll have to think of a year too I suppose.' Fawks leant back against the wall and closed her eyes so it looked like she was relaxing, really it was so she didn't have to look at Winter's face.

'And a guest list, and a dress, reception venue, wedding venue, decorations, food, drink, music, hotel, napkins…'

'Yes alright thank you.' Winter glared over at her lover. 'I love you Rachel but sometimes you can be a real bitch.' She snapped.

'I think you'll find I've always been this way, sorry to disappoint you.' Fawks told her.

'Don't be childish.'

'Oh so now I'm a child am I.' Fawk's eyes snapped open and she stood up angrily, pulling her clothes back on, 'well then in that case MUM I'm leaving home.'

'Fine, see if I care.' Winter growled, the cold biting into her skin and making her snappy. 'You go out there with the crazy robot.' She chucked something at Fawks who caught it fluidly. 'Here you'll need this to get out.' Fawks pointed the sonic screwdriver Winter had thrown to her, at the door and let herself out of the room. She stormed along the corridors and strained her ears for the sounds of her friends. Winter could freeze in that room all she wanted but Fawks wasn't going to sit around and be insulted. Besides, Winter was the one breaking them up. They should have discussed this, she should have consulted her or warned her or…something.

TTT

It took Winter half an hour to realise she was in trouble. When she started going numb and shaking uncontrollably she had pulled her shoes and jumper back on but she still couldn't get warm. By this point she had decided that she must be cold enough for the robot to have wandered away so she headed for the door, and swore. The door had locked when Fawks had left, she was stuck, stuck in the freezing room with no way to get out and no one to come back for her. She glanced feverishly around the room but there was nothing to help her break out. She looked down at her hand and rubbed the ring Fawks had given her but her hand was too cold, the ring couldn't pick up her body heat and so wasn't responding. She had the vortex manipulator still but little knowledge on how to program it. In other words; Winter was well and truly stuck. She squealed as the door let out a booming noise. Something was trying to get in.

**:O What's trying to get in? Review or I may not tell you :p**


	88. I Want to go Home

**This update is mainly because I want to put up a MAJOR cliff-hanger tomorrow and if you want to love me then you have to learn to love my evil side to :)**

**Oh and just for the record TW_FAWKS totally fancies my pants of, (quite literally) and the sooner she accepts this fact, the better for everyone.**

Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish I had other choices  
Than to hurt the one I love

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now

Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?

I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
What have you done now?  
Why? Why does Fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us  
Between me and you

Withing Temptation – What Have You Done

It took Fawks at least 45 minutes to find the others. The Doctor was racing down the corridors, opening every door, followed by Other Jack and Ianto. Ianto looked up and breathed out heavily before striding over and pulling her into a hug. 'Where the hell have you been?' Other Jack asked.

'Around.'

'We heard you scream.' Ianto told her.

'We pulled open a trap room, got chased by a droid, it might be around here somewhere so keep a lookout.'

'We?'

'Me and Winter.' She waved a hand and turned to continue down the corridor. 'Where are the others, I want to go, this place is nowhere near as fun as I thought it would be.'

'Around the corner,' The Doctor told her distractedly, 'Where is she?'

'Who?' Ianto and Other Jack frowned, Jack stepped forwards.

'Winter.' Her face darkened and she turned away from them to begin the short walk around the corner to find the others but the Doctor grabbed her arm and spun her around.

'What have you done.' Fawks glared at him.

'Nothing. She had some crazy idea to hide from the heat sensors in a freezing room. We talked we fought, I got out, I came here.'

'How did you get into the room?'

'She used your sonic.'

'And how did you get out?'

'Used the…' Fawks' eyes widened and she paled, glancing down at the sonic in her hand and her watch before looking back up at them, 'It's been almost an hour…she'll freeze to death.' With inhuman speed Fawks raced back through the corridors pushing past Amy who appeared around the corner and ignoring the shouts of all the companions as they followed her. She skidded to a halt by the door and used the sonic, heaving the metal slab away from the wall and flying inside. Nothing, not a sight or sound of her. She felt the others file into the room and she wished the earth would rear up and swallow her whole. 'She's gone.'


	89. Impossible Choices

'**Rachy Babes': After Fawks' visit I see we've settle the argument. I'm sending her back to you in a far better mood and with a large slice of chocolate cake so she should work nicely with you for at least an hour :) you are going to hate me so much with this though…**

'sonotalady': I'm quite enjoying these chapter titles too, I'll have a few drinks for you and don't worry my phone doesn't have facebook or Twitter so I should be safe *wipes brow dramatically*

'**Sashaxh': now you get to find out :D …**

I still remember the look on your face  
Lit through the darkness at 1:58  
The words that you whispered  
For just us to know  
Told me you loved me  
So why did you go away? Away

That July 9th  
The beat of your heart  
It jumps through your shirt  
I can still feel your arms

I do remember  
The swing of your step  
The life of the party, you're showing off again  
And I roll my eyes and then  
You pull me in  
I'm not much for dancing  
But for you I did

So I'll go sit on the floor  
Wearing your clothes

Your name, forever the name on my lips  
Just like our last kiss 

Taylor Swift – Last Kiss

'Get your shiny hands off me you pile of metallic junk.' Winter yelped as the droid dragged her down the corridors. As soon as it had managed to open the door she had expected to die, right then and there but to her surprise it had strode over and picked her up off the floor before escorting her out of the room. 'I'm going to kill Fawks when she gets back. She had to go storming out of the room all hot and bothered, why didn't you chase after her, why try to find me.' She struggled against his grip but it was too tight to really escape from. She put her hand to her head to run her fingers through her hair but hit a minor snag. The tiara still sat on her head, slightly lop-sided but still in place. For a moment she thought of trying to hide it but then realised that it was most likely already too late. He'd seen it, she was a thief.

'Oh you have got to be kidding me.' Winter complained as she realised where she was being dragged to. Unlike the rest of the bank this section was signposted and the pain black sign with white writing stating that this was the way to the airlock, was not a welcome sight. 'Come on I only opened a door there's no need to chuck me off the bloody asteroid.' The droid didn't even appear to be listening, for all she knew he may not even have a listening function, he just opened a door with a small round window and threw her inside. The door slammed behind her and she kicked the wall childishly before slowly turning to take in the room. Silver, empty and a wall that looked suspiciously like a door, a low hissing sound emitted and she turned back to the door to and felt around the edges, the droid had sealed the room and the pressure would stop her from opening the door even if she had the screwdriver.

Winter closed her eyes and hit her forehead against the window in the door, then with a deep steadying breath she faced the wall door at the other end of the room and nodded. 'Well, I've never been sucked out of an airlock before.' She reasoned.

'And you're not going to try it today.' Winter spun around and looked back at the door to see the Doctor holding Jack's arm up to his face so he could talk into his manipulator. The time lord's voice echoed around the large room. 'I get enough of that from Dr Song without you trying it out. Now concentrate look around you, is there anything you can use, a panel or anything control like.'

'How did you..?'

'No time Nemo!' Jack warned her. She rolled her eyes and nodded, glancing around the room and headed for a silver panel hanging off the wall.

'Well, there's…' she turned the panel over in her hands eyeing the exposed wired and shattered bulbs warily, 'something.'

'Are there buttons?' The Doctor asked.

'Yeah but…'

'No never mind buts, press down the blue ones and the pink one but for heaven's sake don't touch the mauve switch.' She did so but nothing happened, the wires were ruined and too far away from each other to connect back together. A loud clunking sound brought her attention back to the danger she was in.

'Nemo! That doesn't sound good.' She bit her lip and looked around the room, noting, nothing she could use to reattach the circuit. She ran a hand through her hair and stopped in shock. 'I don't hear anything happening, Nemo come on.' Winter gently pulled the tiara off her head and smiled…metal. With hurried movements she began twisting the broken wires around the peaks of the tiara. Her fingers fumbled as she twisted each tiny wire, stripping them with her teeth and glancing quickly at the wall door. Over the comm link she heard a voice getting louder and louder.

'Have you found her? Is she there? Is she ok?'

'Shut up Fawks.' She growled as the demon broke her concentration.

'Win I'm so sorry! I was being such an idiot and…' Winter looked up to the sky and swore quietly.

'If you ever want to see me again Fawks you need to stop distracting me.' The voice became quieter as Fawks questioned the Doctor as to what Winter was doing. The last wire kept snapping off, Winter threw caution to the wind and held it to the tiara with her fingertips, pressing the two blue buttons and the pink one with her left hand. The panel sparked and she snapped her hand back in shock as a bolt of electricity shot up her arm.

A triumphant cry echoed around the room and she heard the hiss of the door opening. She grabbed the tiara and yanked it away from the panel severing the connection and flying out of the room straight into Jack's arms. 'Saved by a glorified hat.' She laughed. He chuckled along with her and they looked up to see Amy, Rory, Other Jack and Ianto heading towards them. Winter threw Amy the tiara and grinned. 'Thanks for forcing me into it I guess.' Amy put it onto Rory's head and winked.

'Come on, I think that's enough excitement for one day.' The Doctor told them. Winter nodded and turned to look at Fawks who was leaning on the open door frame, her head hung low. She sighed and took the demon's hand.

'You're being dramatic again.' Fawks looked up at her and shrugged.

'I think I've got a reason to be.'

'Oh shut up you daft idiot. You think I'm going to hate me because you got upset I was getting married. I would be upset too and you know it.'

'Yeah but you wouldn't leave me in a room to freeze.' Winter shrugged.

'Maybe not, but I might never speak to you again and I think that would have a similar effect.'

'Are you comparing your voice to physical need for heat?' Fawks asked smiling.

'Well,' Winter smiled, 'I am hot.' Fawks burst into fits of giggles and everyone else rolled their eyes at the terrible pun as they started off on the way back to the TARDIS.

'I can't believe you said thaaaaaaa.'

Within seconds the situation became dire once more. As Fawks stood up straight to leave the airlock finally opened and as Winter had forced the door to open it began sucking air out of the corridor. Winter grabbed onto Fawks' tail as she was sucked into the airlock room. The demon roared in pain as Winter grasped the door frame. She turned to look at their other companions and saw them holding onto the doors and walls of the corridor. Suddenly inter was very glad she knew Jack so well because she quickly noticed what he was planning.

'No!' she yelled. Everyone looked up at her and she shook her head at Jack. 'You let go you'll be sucked out and I can't hold you both. Everyone get back to the TARDIS you can do more good there than you could here.' The Doctor nodded and began pulling Amy and Rory along the corridor with some help from Other Jack and Ianto but Jack was always going to be a problem. He shook his head and let go. Winter panicked and grasped for him just managing to grab hold of the neck of his coat. She braced her feet at either side of the door and grunted with the effort of pulling them both back.

'Win! Win!' Fawks yelled back to her, 'Win, you can't hold us both. You have to let one of us go. Let go Win! I'll be fine, Let go.' She gritted her teeth and shook her head.

'No!'

'Nemo, I can't die, you can let me go, I'll be fine, you won't survive out there!' Jack's voice was worried, frightened maybe. She shook her head violently.

'I won't choose.' She cried, 'Don't make me choose.' Her legs grip on the doorframe slipped a little and Jack and Fawks looked at each other. One made an instantaneous decision. Winter screamed in shock, anger and despair as Jack slid his arms out of his coat and let the pull of the airlock take him…

.

.

.

**Review? Even if it is to tell me that you hate me and you'll come around to my house and steal the next chapter from me…**


	90. I Need His Help

**Boat Party went really well and I am now grovelling at your feet because I didn't get time to update yesterday. Therefore this update is rather a lot longer than it was going to be originally. Oh well, you deserve it darlings.**

'**Sonotalady': If Nemo's going to kill anyone it'll most likely be me :/ I doubt she's very happy with me after that ending. I'm loving the music choice :)**

'**Rachy Babes': Well, I hope the cake was good :/ I had to fight her for the laptop but luckily Spike turned up just at the last minute. I don't think they get on very well. He stole the laptop back from her and then we ran away to a secret location so this is where I'm updating from :D … anyway, back in the real world.- *hands up* I know, I know, it honestly wasn't supposed to pan out that way but Jack went all noble and had to let go didn't he. And technically she didn't choose, he did. I hope this update means you'll speak to me again :/ especially as it has a very healthy helping of James Marsters _  
**

See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side.  
I wait for you.  
Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

Through the storm, we reach the shore  
You gave it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

And you give yourself away

I can't live  
With or without you 

U2 – With Or Without You

After what seemed like hours of watching him disappear Winter felt a rope hit her side and fly straight out next to her.

Fawks turned and looked behind Winter to see The Doctor, Other Jack and Ianto holding the other end of the rope while Amy and Rory fought to keep the door open. Winter was still staring out at the stars for a glimpse of Jack so Fawks lent back and grabbed the rope. She pulled herself along and grabbed Winter around the middle. Letting the men inside drag them inside the TARDIS, Winter struggled when she realised what was happening and when the doors slammed shut and everyone crowded around the console to get away, she was left staring at the door.

She heard someone come up behind her and a very tentative hand on her shoulder. The Doctor, it had to be. Her eyes were drawn down to the heavy coat she still held in her hand and the glittering ring on her finger, he was gone. 'Where is he?' She asked quietly. There was silence for a moment but the Doctor tightened his grip a little.

'I don't know.' She stiffened but nodded.

'Win…I.' She nodded again to stem Fawks' apology.

'I know.' She turned around and hung Jack's jacket up on the coat stand. 'I asked him not to make me choose.' She smiled sadly, 'Why did he listen to me?'

'Because he knew you couldn't make that choice, no one could.' The Doctor told her. She bit her lip as she smoothed out the creases in the coat and tried to stop the embarrassing tears that were trickling down her face. Ianto looked over at Other Jack and thought back to the countless times he thought he had lost him, he knew exactly how she felt and somehow…he knew her. He descended the stairs and put his arm around her, pulling her away from the Jacket and away from the others. He considered taking her back to her own room but thought of the possible pictures, clothes, trinkets that most likely littered the room and changed his course for his own room.

Once inside he locked the door and pulled her over to the bed, sliding her shoes off her feet and pulling her into his arms. As they lay outstretched on the covers she began to shake and he tightened his grip, the garbled noises coming out of her mouth, a mixture of crying and begging, broke his heart and he rocked her back and forward. The handle of the door twisted and Ianto gave a thankful smile at the barrier as Jack obviously got the message and left. If there was one thing she didn't need right now it was her lost fiancé's doppelganger. Ever so slowly Winter began drifting off in his arms and he stayed at her side as the tears dried on her face. Half way through the night he noticed her feet weren't padding as they had done when they had last met.

TTT

Winter woke up before Ianto, she looked up at him lovingly and almost smiled. She got up and crept out of the room, slipping silently down the corridor to her room. With a hesitant push she opened the door and glanced around the room that had been theirs. With baby steps she moved towards her dressing table and picked up a picture from the side. His arms wrapped around her waist, her smile spreading across her face and Pip's hands tangled in her hair. 'Where are you?' She whimpered, 'come back, come back for me please.' She leant against the desk and looked up, through teary eyes, at the other pictures. Fawks, Ianto, Ben, Jess, Own, Tosh, Gwen even Rhys and…John. 'John Hart.' Winter murmured. Her eyes widened and she tore out of the room towards Fawks'.

Without bothering to knock Winter threw the door to Fawks' room open. No one. She looked up at the TARDIS ceiling and begged her to lead her to the demon. The resulting hum and mental push towards the left sent her racing down the corridors towards the library. Like a tornado she swept in and practically leaped at Fawks, disregarding Other Jack, Amy, Rory and the Doctor. 'Your manipulator.' She gasped. Fawks' eyes widened and she nodded obviously wary of Winter's sanity. 'I need it.'

'Win, it won't help. If the TARDIS can't find him then…'

'Rachel for once in your life just don't argue.' The older woman frowned in confusion but held her arm out and Winter ripped the manipulator from her wrist. As she retraced her run through the TARDIS corridors and sped past the bedrooms she was aware of everyone following her. She entered the console room and started messing with the controls. When the Doctor entered she grabbed his jacket lapels and retrieved his screwdriver, having left hers with Fawks after losing Jack.

'Winter what are you doing?' The Doctor asked as she pulled wires from the console and changed the manipulator frequency.

'Sending for help.' She replied and flipped up the largest lever. There was a crackling sound and with a pained grunt and flash of white light, John Hart appeared in the console room. Fawks gasped and flew to his side pulling him off the floor smiling. John groaned but hugged her back.

'Oh, my head. What idiot thing have I done now?' Fawks laughed and helped him up. 'Oh, hello.' John looked around the TARDIS at everyone, 'Now this is what I call a party.'

'John.' Winter interrupted. He looked over to her and grinned in surprise.

'Doll face!' Winter walked forward and looked up at him.

'If I wanted to get into contact with you, how would I do it?' He frowned and looked from side to side trying to judge whether it was a trick question.

'You have, I'm here.' She shook her head.

'No, if I was in your universe and I didn't have Fawks but I had this ship.' He continued to frown but took a look around the TARDIS and whistled.

'Nice ride.' The Doctor grinned proudly.

'Why thank you.' Winter glared at him and he shut up. John pulled away from Fawks and ran a hand around the console as he took his bearings.

'Well, you've got quite advanced systems and that means there's probably a DNA scoop somewhere although you do need living DNA, exactly the same as thing you're trying to bring on board.'

'I've got you.' She stated. He thought about it for a moment and rolled his eyes, frustrated that he hadn't realised that himself.

'Well in that case…' he ducked down and stuck his hand into the console. The Doctor winced at the attack on his TARDIS but she seemed to be putting up with the invasion.

'Will this help?' Winter handed John the sonic screwdriver and the Doctor stepped forward.

'Are you just going to hand out my sonics now? Because if you are I think I should get a say in …'

'You'll get it back.' John grunted a little as he pulled wires apart and tied them back together. Other Jack and Fawks sat next to him and began helping as Ianto, who had woken up to find Winter gone, entered the console room.

'What's going on? And when did John get here?' He asked Rory. The other man pulled a face and lent back slightly.

'Um…I really haven't a clue and him? Just now.' John let out a cry of triumph and leaped to his feet.

'What now?' Winter asked expectantly, Fawks grinned and held up what looked like a hyperdermic needle attached to the TARDIS wires.

'This, sorry love.' She stabbed John's arm with the needle and the console flashed brightly. A continuous yell forewarned the moment that a second John Hart appeared in the console room. He stumbled backwards a bit and Fawks' John smirked upon laying his eyes on the doppelganger. The Other John pulled out his gun and held it towards the congregation.

'Alright, whose party trick is that then?'

'Mine.' Fawk's John replied. Other John's eyes widened and Winter stepped forward.

'John.'

'Doll Face!' Other John smiled warily. 'Need help?' Winter took a few steadying breaths and John frowned, slowly lowering the gun. 'Oh…hey now.' She took two steps closer and he pulled her into a hug. 'What's going on?' he asked. Fawks' John was looking over surprised by the show of affection.

'So I'm a sap in this universe?' Fawks slapped his chest. Other John glared at him.

'Once you picked up the pieces of her life you tend to care about her.' He growled back. 'Not counting pulling her, half dead, from a water filled room that my actions put her in.' Fawks held her boyfriend back from the argument as Winter pulled back and tried to wipe her tears away.

'He's gone?'

'Who?'

'Jack.'

'But he's…'

'No, that's a different Jack. Our Jack, he's gone and…I don't know where he is and…' John pulled her back into his arms and looked over at everyone in the room.

'Someone explain now before I start hurting people for answers.' Fawks rolled her eyes at the violence she recognised so well and began to explain the whole trip. She managed to mention the engagement without sounding too put out and John eventually nodded in understanding and looked down at Winter. 'I'll find him.' She nodded into his chest and he pulled back, touching his thumb to her cheek. 'Hey, I will. You know me. I can't promise I'll give him back to you though.' He smirked and winked, she laughed and kissed his cheek before whispering.

'I can share.' He pulled back and looked at her warily.

'Really?' She nodded and pushed him towards the door.

'Come on, before you end up apologising to me again or something.' He smiled and threw the doors open peering out at the constellations.

'Doll face, you're one of a kind. Oh…and while Jack's not here.' He pushed her up against the open door and pressed his lips against hers, programing his manipulator as he kissed her and disappearing before her eyes. Winter stared, shocked, into space and burst into fits of giggles. Ignoring the confused stares of the TARDIS occupants she swept past and headed for the showers. She didn't need to worry any more, John would find him.

**Review? :)**


	91. I Don't Mind Anymore

**This was sent to me by 'Rachy Babes' and I was going to put it into 'Words Have Meaning…' but it leads on so well I think I'm going to put it here. **

**Sonotalady': Argh, exams, I feel your pain there. I Love john, maybe that has something to do with an old love of James Marsters from his buffy days which has since been rekindled by ****Rachy Babes**** who reminded me of this role. (Of course I owe her no thank you's because I am now watching buffy rather than revising for my A levels which is a very bad plan)**

'**Zaziness':**** The original stories are always fun to write because they let me work without constantly referring back to the eps. Especially at such an exciting point in their lives. The whole engagement and then being ripped apart is really important to my mini finale story arc thing. Don't worry about the crazy review, it was fun to read :D I really do miss Pet and Pip, I can't wait for them to come back but that won't be for a little while now. I really missed John as well which is the only reason I brought him back. I just love his character so much that I had to slip him in again and I know I'm not alone in missing him so it made sense to have him appear for a short time. The whole Doll face thing originally came from my brother who used it as a pet name for my sister when she had a certain hair cut, but it fit the character so well and it brings the story together reminding you of TORCHWOOD even now it's gone so yeah :) just like old times. Yes Nemo's John has gone to find Nemo's Jack. Fawks' John and everyone from her world will be leaving soon unfortunately, but they'll be back. And don't worry it'll be a while before I put up the melty cloney eps I haven't even started. But yeah I'll put a warning up for you :)**

'**total-animal-lover':**** *blushes profusely and looks away* Awww Shucks, *nervous giggle* I don't know what to say. I really glad you're enjoying this :)**

'**Rachy Babes':**** I doubt you'll review this chapter considering you wrote it. You could always review praising yourself :) Yeah I don't think they took to each other. He just laughed in her face and she tried to stake him so I doubt they'll be best of friends…'What?..Oh, he says hi' Don't worry I'm sure your lot will be back. However they do have to leave soon, as for the time agents well, I fancy Nemo so it's no surprise everyone else in my story does.  
**  
I comb the crowd and pick you out  
My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out  
It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed  
"To I swear, I say"

To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"  
To drinks at the club to the bar  
To the keys to your car  
To hotel stairs to the emergency exit door

To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say  
It never calls me when I'm down  
Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway  
Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy  
But never both  
Love never wanted me

To the love I left my conscience pressed  
Through the keyholes I watched you dress  
Kiss and tell 

Fall Out Boy - XO 

"Hey," Fawks smiled as she walked into the TARDIS kitchen. Winter smiled over her tea at her.

"Where's John?"

Fawks shrugged. "I think he's flirting with Amy, I find I don't really care much for him when you're around." Fawks smirked.

"Poor guy." Winter laughed.

"He can look after himself." Fawks sat herself up on the counter next to her, pulling out a pack of chocolate digestives.

"Honestly, Rachel." Winter sighed with a smile. "How much do you eat?"

"It takes a lot to keep up this highly attractive curvaceous figure." Fawks stuck her tongue out at her before munching into one of the biscuits. "I hate it when you call me Rachel you know." Fawks said.

"It's your name," Winter said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you could understand, _Ethel_." Fawks smirked.

"It's different,"

"Yeah, sure." Fawks laughed.

"Ianto calls you Rachel. And so does The Doctor. And John,"

"John occasionally, and only when he's being particularly affectionate, Doc and Toes are just stubborn."

"I'm stubborn." Winter stated.

"Yeah, but you only call me Rachel when you're annoyed at me." Fawks said. Winter smiled softly and nudged her in the ribs with her elbow.

"I'm always annoyed at you."

"I don't know what it is with you, I don't normally mess up as much as when you're not around."

"It's because when I'm around you show off and it always backfires."

"Huh…" Fawks said, "Maybe I should just stop showing off?" Fawks mused, her serious look broke when she caught Winter's eyes and the two burst out laughing. Fawks wrapped her tail around Winter's waist and pulled her closer the younger woman leaning against the demon's shoulder. Fawks leaned her head down onto Winter's.

"He'll find him," Fawks said gently.

"I know." Winter agreed.

"Especially this John, honestly. I figure we just drop you into the Time Agency and the way you work them you'd have them all eating out of your hand in hours."

Winter smiled.

"And I'm not sharing you with John." Fawks stated seriously. Winter laughed at that one.

"You won't have too," She laughed.

"Good." Fawks muttered. "But at least we know he's determined to help. He'd better come back soon, I guess I'm kind of looking forward to it now." Winter stood straight and looked at her girlfriend in confusion.

"What?"

"Well…" Fawks started, turning to meet Winter's confused look. "I've never been a maid of honour before." Winter confusion faded into a bright smile she laughed happily and caught Fawks in a hug.

"And what makes you think you're going to be maid of honour." Winter smirked, Fawks leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Because it's me." Fawks said simply. "And fine, if I'm not, at least there'll be dancing." She laughed spinning Winter under her arm and catching her hands, the two swaying softly to imaginary music.

"And I bet you'd look stunning in a white dress, and at least I can openly and jealously ogle you without questions being asked. And hey!" Fawks grinned, realising something. "You getting married, doesn't that make me a mistress?"

Winter laughed at Fawks' excitement. "That'll be cool," The Demon smiled.

"Where's this new almost mature acceptance come from then?" Winter smiled.

"It was always going to happen, I knew that, I was just being an arse about it."

"Yeah, you were." Winter agreed causing Fawks to chuckle.

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to your arse like behaviour by now. I think it's a contributing factor to why I love you." Winter laughed.

"Makes sense, that or I'm so ridiculously good in bed you can't get rid of me." Fawks smirked.

"Uh huh." Winter rolled her eyes.


	92. I Need This

**Hello again everyone. I know I'm supposed to be revising, and I know that I wasn't going to update until after my exams were done. And I know I should get more sleep. But last night (and I mean the whole of last night from 10:30pm up until 5:20am and then (after a quick nap) 6:50am until about now. Rachy Babes and I finished this story line. I am now stupidly tired although it's not really showing yet but on the bright side you get updates :D **

**Now I know that the happenings of the next few chapters may seem a little dark but 1. It will get better 2. Her fiancé has disappeared (again) give her a break and 3. It really is ever so fun to write. Anyway, on to the next chapter.**

**THIS IS AN M RATED CHAPTER, just as a warning :)**

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
but that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
but that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now there's gravel in our voices  
glass is shattered from the fight  
in this tug of war, you'll always win  
even when I'm right  
And it's sick that all these battles  
are what keeps me satisfied

This morning, you wake, a sunray hits your face  
smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction  
hush baby, speak softly, tell me I'll be sorry  
that you pushed me into the coffee table last night  
so I can push you off me  
try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me  
run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy  
baby, without you, I'm nothing, I'm so lost, hug me  
then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me  
then after that, shove me, in the aftermath of the  
destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we  
know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
that we'll have each other's backs, 'cause we're that lucky  
together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills,  
you hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?  
I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
but together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain  
our love is crazy, we're nuts, but I refused counsellin'  
this house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand  
square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
with you I'm in my f-ckin' mind, without you, I'm out it

Love The Way You Lie part 2 – Rihanna and Eminem

Everyone was in bed. Fawks was in her room with John, Other Jack down the corridor with Ianto, Amy and Rory long asleep in their room and even the Doctor had turned in. But not matter how long Winter lay in her bed she knew she wouldn't get to sleep, because she had no reason to. There was no Jack to snuggle up next to, no crazy adventure to prepare for tomorrow. So instead she sat in the middle of their bed and stared at the dressing table. She was glad she'd sent her John to hunt down her Jack but, part of her wished that she had asked him to stay, just for that first night. To give her a reason not to let her mind wander, to talk to her, make silly comments, call her 'doll face' and generally care. Yet no matter how many times she wished this she was glad she had told him to go, the quicker he left the sooner he'd be back.

Feeling tired of the bedroom she got up and wandered the corridors, she passed by a school room, a laboratory and a walled garden but nothing took her fancy. Eventually she found herself in the console room and she stood at the edge of the bulbous structure. 'Am I supposed to carry on as always?' she asked the walls, 'Do I smile and joke and laugh and sing because I think he's coming back.' She sighed and shook her head, flicking a switch. 'it's like leaving him all over again. He's off somewhere in the universe and I'm stuck here waiting but… I don't want to wait. I'm so fed up of always having to wait for what I want. Why can't the world revolve around me for a day? Just one good day. A day where no one dies, where I don't get separated from Jack, when I don't have to make impossible decisions.' The machine stayed silent as she continued to flip buttons absentmindedly and finished off her soliloquy. 'Just one day where I'm allowed to be carefree again.'

It was one of the moments, like in the films, where you say something and expect some sort of answer in the form of a loud crash or someone appearing to answer you and let you in on some kind of secret of life. She waited…and nothing happened. The room remained silent, everyone was truly asleep and she was not about to be transported to the 'one good day' she craved so much. This was the real world no matter how fairy tale it seemed some times. Life sucked, life wasn't running around and coming back to the TARDIS for tea and biscuits. Life wasn't dancing around the console while the Doctor transported them too far off places where they waltzed in showed everyone up and saved the day. And life certainly didn't always have a happy end.

She wandered down the corridor and pushed open the door to Fawks and John's room, her breath caught for a moment, watching the two of them sleeping. A forgotten song swelled up in her chest and her voice wavered as she quietly sang, 'Life's not a song. Life isn't bliss, life is just this, it's living. You'll get along, the pain that you feel, you only can heal by living. You have to go on living. So one of us is living.' A rush of pain, anger, lust and loss flooded her mind and she struggled with an overwhelming urge for some kind of feeling, something, anything. Before she knew what she was doing she walked across the room and threw the covers back. Fawks jumped, a little groggy as Winter threw herself across her girlfriend and pressed their lips together. There was nothing loving about this kiss, it was almost painful in ferocity. Fawks pushed her back slightly and frowned up at her.

'No Win, not like this…not now. The way you're feeling…' Winter growled and tightened her grip on Fawks' arms.

'Don't…don't tell me how I'm feeling.' John shifted a little unsure at their side.

'Ah, maybe I should just leave you ladies …' Both looked over at him and frowned. 'Or not, I can stay, I'm all for staying, staying sounds good.' Fawks ignored him and turned back to the woman straddling her.

'Winter?' She questioned.

'Don't push me away,' Winter replied, 'not tonight.' Not waiting for an answer she leaned down and crashed her lips to the older woman's. Entwining one hand in her hair tightly whilst the other gripped her shoulder, fingernails digging into the heated skin. Fawks was somewhat reluctant kissing back, in her head she shouldn't be doing this. Winter wasn't herself, she wasn't thinking straight, Fawks opened her eyes to see Winter's purple ones staring back at her. Thousands of emotions ran through those eyes to quick for even Fawks to pick up. Fawks pulled back her forehead to Winters.

"Win..."

"Please Fawks." Winter said quietly, in the tone of voice she knew perfectly well drove Fawks' hormones insane. "I need this." Winter knew she was playing with Fawks' heartstrings, tugging them this way and that but in that moment in time she didn't care. The demon stared into the younger woman's eyes, trying to read what the girl she loved was feeling, Winter didn't give her enough time to think on it properly as Winter took the opportunity to claim Fawks' lips in a bruising kiss, Fawks moved her hand that wasn't on Winter's waist back ever so slightly. John knowing her well enough took it.

Fawks understood. How many times had she lost John? She knew how it felt...empty, like nothing else in the world mattered any more and you would never feel again. Winter needed her. And no matter that it wasn't clever or thought through she was at that girl's beck and call. Fawks squeezed John's hand lightly in hers and felt him squeeze back. He'd figured it out before she had, he hardly had the emotional barrier to the girl straddling his girlfriend's lap to think through. Fawks dragged John closer behind the two until she could feel the heat of him at her back. Fawks pulled back again, eyes still questioning, Winter simply dug her fingers into the demon's skin earning a mixed hiss of pain and pleasure. Fawks gave one last squeeze to John's hand before moving it to Winter's waist and pulling her closer to her moving her lips down from Winter's, moving down her jaw to her throat.

John had picked up the meaning of the last squeeze, harder than the others, a warning this time. Don't hurt her. But John looked over at the pair. Winter looked like she wanted to be hurt. He'd figured it out the moment she'd woken them, she just wanted to feel. John kissed his way up Fawks bare shoulder, him in only his boxers and Fawks in her usual lingerie left Winter the only one mostly dressed in a loose shirt and a pair of sweats. He kissed up the heated skin where he reached winter's fingers, digging into the flesh and leaving red crescents in Fawks' skin. He kissed up her hand and nipped hard at her knuckle, looking up into the younger woman's face, she opened her eyes and met John's as a small moan made it from Winter's throat from Fawks' lips teeth and tongue moving across her neck, Winter shifted her hand from Fawks' shoulder and brought it to John's face, grabbing his chin none to lightly and dragging his lips to hers. John didn't ask for a way in he merely expected it. Lips moving feverishly against Winter's in a mesh of teeth and tongue exploring her mouth with his as Fawks left angry red marks all across Winter's neck, each one would bring a jolt from the girl and an appreciative moan. Fawks let her fingers trail up the back of Winter's shirt, trailing along the flat plane of her back and letting her fingernails drag up the skin almost certain to leave light marks in the morning.

John had moved his hands now, one lightly on Fawks' hip, holding her steady, for his girlfriend a soft comfort but his other hand just past Fawks gripping tightly onto Winter. Their tongues still battling and twisting, neither willing to give up.

John growled ever so slightly into the kiss as Winter twisted both her hands now into John's hair, tugging at the roots as she pulled him closer.

Fawks shifted her position breaking the kiss between the two as she twisted so that Winter was now lay back against the bed, Fawks hovering just above her with legs intertwined and John to their sides.

Lust had wholly taken over now between the three of them and it burned brightly and raw as Fawks tore open Winter's shirt. Buttons ripped from the seams as the demon set about kissing nipping sucking biting every bit of newly exposed skin. John claimed Winter's lips once more as his hands followed the path Fawks' lips and teeth made, teasing and taunting, scratching the already bitten skin.

The snap of Fawks' teeth around the fabric of Winter's bra was lost somewhere in the gasps and moans that littered the room. What was heard was Winter's welsh cuss as she broke her piercing kiss with John as Fawks' tongue and teeth attacked Winter's exposed chest, John's hand moving down to the neglected one as the two brought Winter closer to the edge. Fawks moved her lips lower, letting her razor sharp teeth leave scratches down Winter's torso, not deep enough to draw blood but enough to get a gargled noise of pleasure from her girlfriend and enough to leave a mark. Winter twisted her head so her lips could trail along the column of John's throat and he gave a low moan as she bit hard over his pulse point.

Winter lifted her hips lightly as she felt Fawks' over heated hands on her waist dragging down the hem of the trousers along with Winter's panties simultaneously, allowing her nails to easily scrape down her outer thighs earning yet another hiss from Winter. John had met the younger girl's swollen lips with another hungry kiss when she cried out in pleasure, the hand in his hair pulling tighter and he could feel hairs ripping now whilst Winter's over hand which was exploring down John's chest stopped momentarily and she dug her nails into the taught muscles on his stomach.

Fawks let her tongue, lips and teeth work Winter over the way she knew how, biting ever so slightly harder, touching and teasing every nerve she knew the younger woman had pushing her closer and closer into the oblivion and then she stopped. Winter let out a low noise of frustration. And Fawks couldn't bite back the smirk on her face as she left softer bites along Winter's abdomen. Fawks met John's eyes once more and the two had no need to speak, as John backed off from Winter as Fawks pulled her to straddle the demon again, Fawks met the younger woman's lips with just as much fire as Winter put forward, as Fawks pulled back ever so slightly Winter caught the older woman's bottom lip in hers and bit, a little bit too hard, Fawks let out a gasp of pain or pleasure she wasn't sure, as she let her tongue run across the blood that welled at her lip, the cut too small for her body to heal over as John pressed himself close behind Winter, his hands grazing up her ribs to her chest as he leaned over her shoulder and met Fawks' lips, sucking the cut lip into his mouth and letting his tongue glide over it softly, Fawks smiled into his kiss as she shifted Winter higher up her lap, moving her hand down between her and Winter's body she let out a low cuss in an alien language as she felt John's hips, boxers long ago discarded, thrust up to meet hers. She temporarily let her eyes roll back before she moved forwards, her lips seeking out Winter's breasts as the younger woman let out a low long moan as she bucked her hips between the two rogues, rocking in time with Fawks' hand.

Winter turned her head to meet the lovers kiss and the three kissed in a mix of love and lust and passion and desire.

Fawks broke away as she set about marking her girl again as Winter met John's lips in a fervour, as their breath slowly but surely got more ragged, movements between the three more desperate faster, more heated.

Winter was the first to loose it, overwhelmed by the sensations, trapped between the two criminals pressed into hard warm bodies as Fawks' hand twisted inside and pressed against all the nerves she had. Letting her head roll back onto John's shoulder she let out a hoarse yell and arched her back forward as John attacked her shoulders and throat as Fawks littered soft kisses along her collarbone, Fawks and John came within seconds of each other, Fawks tipping into oblivion after seeing winter unravel, moaning loudly with a low hiss of "fuck" she leant forward and bit into the nearest thing. That being the soft skin between Winter's neck and shoulder blade, biting too hard as John yelled out as Fawks' body tightened in her orgasm and brought him to his max. Fawks looked up at the taste of blood in her mouth, and not her own. She blinked in shock at the perfect outline of her mouth on Winter's skin. Eight little puncture marks where her demon teeth had pierced the skin. Fawks frowned, upset at herself as John untangled himself from them, as Fawks lay backwards, too tired to hold them up. She kept Winter lay on top of her as she let her tongue softly lap across the puncture marks. The frown staying place on her face despite Winter's soft hand running through her hair. The younger girl looked to exhausted to do anything so Fawks rolled her to the side as she kept herself tangled with Winter and John came forward and left his arm protectively over Winter's waist.

Fawks was last to fall asleep, her gaze lingered over John and then to Winter. The various marks made by her and John scattered over her body.

"Win..." Fawks sighed softly, brushing back a strand of blue hair. For a minute she was angry at the girl in front of her.

"You should have just let me go." Fawks sighed, "Would have saved you a lot of pain." She left a soft kiss on John's hand and Winter's head before settling down to sleep. Praying to whatever deity was out there,

Let him come back. She deserves a happy ending. More than anyone I know

**Oh Dear Nemo what are you doing *shakes head sadly* anyway. As usual reviews are greatly appreciated. :)**


	93. Invictus

**Ok everyone, this is the end of the dark stuff, after this I think she'll get better :) anyway, it's time for Fawks, John, Ianto and Jack to go home. Although I think some of you know that my lot will be appearing in Rachy Babes' 'Lost' very soon. And on that note, MASSIVE thanks to Rachy Babes for helping out with this chapter too :D**

'**Sonotalady': Yes maybe one day I'll have a go at stuff like that but for now I'm happy to sticking to the drama and the fluff and stuff. I just gave her two key words, Emotion and violence. Which is the same with this chapter really. I think she just needs another feeling other than the pain of losing Jack and instead of something like cutting or drinking she took a different option. Thanks for the luck, I'm just looking forward to the end now :)**

'**Rachy Babes': Well, you haven't seen all of this one so enjoy :) Spike doesn't send love he sends a roll of the eyes and a murmur of 'Why does not one understand that I'm bloody EVIL!'… I think that's kind of his equivalent of sending love.**

Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?

Mary had a lamb  
His eyes black as coals  
If we play very quiet, my lamb  
Mary never has to know

Just once in my life  
I think it'd be nice  
Just to lose control, just once

If I cut you down to a thing I can use  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you

Evanescence – Lose Control

Winter woke up the next morning with an arm draped over her waist and a tail wrapped around her leg. She expertly removed both and climbed out of the bed, grabbing her clothes in her arms and heading for the showers. She washed the sweat from her body and left the room, refusing point blank to look at herself in the mirror. The wardrobe provided a refuge as she pulled on some black jeans, converses and a black strap-top. On the way out she grabbed a black hoodie and pulled it over her head to hide the marks from last night. She sighed as she let the door click shut behind her and continued down the corridor, she had seen the look in Fawks' eyes last night. John had got it, why couldn't she? Pain was the whole point of last night, she was happy to have been thrown around and scratched, the blood that had leaked from her shoulder was a release of tension that she needed.

Winter jumped as Amy came out of the room to the side and waved.

'Morning.' She sang with a smile. Winter nodded blankly and walked past causing Amy to frown, 'Alright fine.' Rory appeared at her shoulder and watched Winter disappear around the corner.

'She did just lose her fiancé, you know that hurts as well as anyone.' Amy nodded sadly and watched her go as Fawks rounded the corner.

'Have you seen Winter?'

'She just went around the corner.' Rory told her. Fawks nodded and followed in her girlfriend's footsteps. Seconds later John appeared, fully dressed in his army uniform.

'Have you seen…'

'Around the corner.' The couple replied, he nodded in thanks.

TTT

Fawks was good at hide and seek, especially the seeking but this was Winter's turf and the TARDIS was on her side which explained why it took hours for the demon to track her down. She was sat in the console room, Jack, Ianto and the Doctor in an in depth conversation on the wiring method that was allowing them to gain access to their universe. Winter sat next to the Doctor smiling at his wild hand movements. John lent against the side and rolled his eyes as Fawks bounced from foot to foot, working up to what to say. 'Ah! Good morning sunshine!' The Doctor ruined Fawk's element of surprise and leaped off the side. 'Now you're up I can get this trip going.' He disappeared downstairs and Fawks traipsed over to Winter's side.

'Hi.' Winter looked up and blinked.

'Hi.'

'How are you feeling.' For a second she considered lying to the demon but she knew how long that would last and how angry Fawks would be when she heard the truth.

'A bit numb really.' Fawks' face dropped.

'Oh…Oh God Win I'm sorry..' Winter shook her head.

'No…not like that…' she was cut off by a yell from downstairs. Winter glanced down through the glass floor. 'you alright.'

'it's this blasted power cupling, it always malfunctions, no one gets near it without getting a shock. I keep putting off replacing it and now I need it. How is that fair.' Winter's eyes widened in anticipation and she moved towards the stairs leading down to him.

'I'll do it.' Fawks' jaw dropped and she pulled Winter back.

'Was last night not enough pain for the last 24 hours?' Winter shrugged in a non-committal fashion raising Fawks temper. 'Don't shrug your shoulders at me, have you any idea how painful it was for me to do that to you. I bit you so hard you bled. I tasted you blood and that's not enough torture?' Winter shrugged her arm out of Fawks' grip and crossed her arms over her front.

'If you hated it that much maybe you should have thrown me out.'

'I have a feeling you would have enjoyed that even more.'

'Oh that's lovely, thanks for making me out to be some…'

'Don't turn this around on me, it was you that came to my room remember.'

'Yeah because this is all me, fine next time I'll just go to some stranger who'll most likely really hurt me shall I.'

'Why are you being such a child?' Winter smiled in disbelief and frustration and turned to leave. 'Where are you going?' Fawks called, the young woman turned and held her arms out with an imperious look about her.

'What? So you're allowed to storm out like a kid when I call you childish but I'm not allowed the same privilege?' she turned and flounced out of the room as the Doctor peeked over the side and raised his goggles.

'Were you two having a domestic?' he asked smirking. Fawks refrained from answering and Ianto sighed, patting Jack's knee and getting up.

'I guess I'll go after her.' John chose that moment to stride forward.

'Leave this one to me eye candy.' He told them and Fawks caught his arm as he passed. He turned to look at her and she stared up at his face. He slid a finger down her cheek as she begged him.

'Make her better.' She paused, 'I can't do what she's asking me to do. No one here can…I don't want to ask you but…' he placed his finger over her lips and lent down to kiss her. She didn't require and other answer and he left the console room. Jack and Ianto looked out of the room and the Doctor frowned at the conversation. He approached Fawks and spoke slowly and clearly.

'What, was that about?' She ran a hand through her hair and shook her head.

'We can't leave. Not while she's so broken up.' The Doctor shook his head.

'If you hang around you'll just have more of those arguments every day until one of you really does get hurt. She upset Rachel, she lost her fiancé, she doesn't need to feel like she needs to be all loving with you while she's hurting. I'll look after her.'

'You didn't see her last night.' Fawks replied, entranced by the doorway. 'I've never been so…rough with her. And it wasn't enough.' The Doctor ignored the worried looks from Jack and Ianto and wrapped his arms around Fawks.

'I'll look after her.'

TTT

John followed strangle sobbing noise around the corner and turned it to find Winter curled up against the wall. He reached down and pulled her to her feet smoothing the tears from her face. 'don't cry.' He told her, 'That's an order.' She looked up at him in confusion and opened her mouth.

'What do you m..?' He threw her back against the wall forcing her to cry out and held her hands against the wall, coving her lips with his. She understood instantly and stopped trying to speak to him. Waiting for his orders. He stripped off his own jacket

"Clothes off. Against the wall. Now."

Winter hurried to comply with his orders, stripping down and leaning against the wall. Breath already heaving in a weird mix of adrenaline and anticipation and just a touch of fear, John slammed her up against the wall as he crushed his mouth to hers. His hands groping where they pleased and not lightly, pinching and scratching, as his mouth devoured hers, he moved his lips down to her throat tracing the marks made last night, biting down on bruises already made and making them worse. Winter moaned under the pain, at least it was something. John flipped her around so her ribs hit roughly against the wall, briefly winding her but he didn't give her a chance to recover, bringing his knee between her legs to separate them Winter moaned softly at the contact. John leaned forward to whisper harshly in her ear.

"Desperate... Want to be touched do you?" He hissed in her ear, wrapping his hands in Winter's hair and yanking her head back.

"Yes." She moaned.

"I'm going to make you yell until your voice is hoarse." He growled. This gained another moan from Winter as John released her hair and let one hand slide to her chest as he scraped his nails down and earned a gurgled mixed noise from the girl in front of him. And one hand grabbed her hip to steady her as he thrust his hips up to hers. They both let out a low groan from the contact. John slammed her body up flat against the wall and with each powerful buck of his hips the contact would be sure to leave bruises along Winter's hips that were repeatedly slammed into the solid surface.

It was quick, rough and painful. John bit hard into Winter's shoulder, his teeth unlike Fawks' sharp ones not piercing the skin as he reached his limit, his hand twisted painfully in Winter's hair. She hadn't reached her max, and he wasn't going to let her, he pulled back and let her slide down the wall legs too weak to carry her weight and he shut his eyes for a second, burying any emotion he had for the young woman, he could see everything Fawks loved in her, hidden somewhere under her pain. He opened his eyes again and looked down at her, for once her eyes had some sort of feeling, frustration, he smirked at her.

"Thanks." He said cockily before turning his back before he let his emotion show.

TTT

Fawks was rocking in her hammock, her mind miles away from her TARDIS bedroom, the big double bed on the floor left untouched since last night. The door opened and Fawks looked down to John, he looked up at her sadly.

"She-" Fawks began. Jumping down onto the floor.

"Yeah. Go get her."

"John. I can't." Fawks said.

"Listen to me, I know she seems like she's empty right now but she's not that far gone. She doesn't want to do this with some random person she meets on her travels, she wants someone she trusts. She wants you."

"John, if the girl asked me to go out today and sink the entire fleet of Vali warriors I would. No questions asked. She's asking me to hurt her. The only thing I can't do."

"Then she'll go to a stranger. You want that? Some horrible back end dealer's hands on your girl. Some nast piece of work who won't know when to stop? She's not ready to listen to reason yet, show her that this self-destructive war path of hers is not going to help. Like you with these." John said, turning her arm round to see the scars of wounds she'd made on herself. "Let someone else explain, let the Doctor. But explanations aren't what she needs now, she needs help, someone she loves needs to give it her."

Fawks met his eyes.

"When did you get so wise?"

"I've always been wise, you just stop looking after the insanely hot body. Now go, before we land, I left her hanging."

"Stupid move, never mind how sane she is." Fawks laughed giving him a peck on the lips before racing off and heading to where she could smell and mix of John and sex and … blood.

She skidded around the corner and looked at Winter who was pulling her top back on, her movements were stiff, sore. Fawks took a deep breath remembering John's words before walking forwards.

"Where you going?" Fawks asked, Winter turned to look at her.

"My room."

"Wrong answer," Fawks smirked, grabbing the top Winter had just pulled on and pulled the younger woman's already bruised and swollen lips to hers. Fawks let her hands pull Winter to her, her fingertips digging into the soft skin at Winter's waist. She dragged her to the shower stalls, carefully avoiding the wing of showers where she knew her and Jack had been some time ago due to a black stain and an embarrassing tale from The Doctor. She roughly pushed Winter into one of the stalls and flicked on the water, Winter squealed at the cold water as it hit her fully dressed, before it warmed up to a normal temperature. Fawks undressed in the dry and she turned away from Winter for a moment. She clenched one fist tightly until her nails drew blood from her palm even through her gloves, taking a deep breath.

'She needs my help.' She murmured under her breath.

Fawks turned back to Winter in the shower, drawing more blood from her own palm before she walked forward, pinning Winter harshly against the back tiles of the shower as the water rained down on them. With one hand Fawks pinned both of Winter's wrists above her head and trapped them under her forearm, her fingers still stabbing painfully into her own palm as she kissed Winter forcefully, internally wincing at the dull thud of Winter's head on the tile at the force of the kiss.

As Fawks pulled back she nipped Winter's bottom lip with just enough power to form a small cut over the bruising already there.

With her free hand Fawks concentrated until she felt her fingertips tighten into claws and she ran her hand down Winter's body, shredding all her clothes and leaving five long, but not deep scratches across her stomach. Winter's body rippled at the contact and she let out a low mixed sound. Fawks relaxed her hand so it morphed back to her fingers as she teased and taunted Winter, who was already so on edge, before she pressed forwards harshly, bringing a pleasured moan from Winter's lips. Fawks kept her lips latched to the younger girls throat, biting licking scratching nipping, as Winter let out various groans and moans of pleasure. Fawks bit down in places drawing blood every now and then and this seemed to merely increase the younger woman's euphoria.

Winter let out a loud moan as she finally unravelled and Fawks kept close until she caught her breath before backing off and allowing Winter to slide down the wall exhausted. Fawks looked in horror at Winter's bloody arms but then realised it wasn't her blood, it was Fawks'.

"S'cuse me a sec." Fawks mumbled turning her back on Winter and making her way to where towels were kept, she looked up at her reflection and only just contained a snarl, hating what she saw, she pulled back her arm and punched through the glass and wall behind it, not caring as it tore the skin on her wrist back. She grabbed a clean warm fluffy towel and ran back to Winter, who was asleep in the bottom of the stall, she wrapped her up in the towel after shutting off the water and carrying her back to Fawks' room, placing her gently on the bed and then sitting on the floor at the end, she didn't want to look at the marks and bruises she'd made on Winter's skin. Knowing she'd hurt her. Fawks pulled off her glove and saw her palm had four deep puncture marks from where she'd dug in her fingers, she was going to wait. Wait for Jack to come back and make Winter better.

TTT

Winter's dreams were fevered. Her mind seemed to convulse with her body as she wandered the darkened corridors of her consciousness. She tried each door along the way, one by one they opened to reveal stone work behind them and then slammed shut of their own accord. She heard a wailing noise coming from the furthest door and threw it open, the room behind was dark and yet she rushed inside, stumbling against a crib. The door shut and the light switched on and Winter reached down to pull a blanket off the wriggling bundle. 'Kam?' she wondered. The bundle cried out as she whipped the blanket away, but there was nothing underneath. She looked up at the space behind and took two steps back at the sight of Jack, bloody and bruised, holding a child in his arms.

'Yesterday, upon the stair,  
I met a man who wasn't there  
He wasn't there again today  
I wish, I wish he'd go away...'

Winter backed away from Jack's song and tripped up when she hit a long staircase. Jack looked up and began making his way eerily over to her as he continued his rhyme. She turned and raced up the stairs coming to the top and pulling the door there open as she did she caught a glimpse of the hooded figure that had saved her from the silence so long ago.

'When I came home last night at three  
The man was waiting there for me  
But when I looked around the hall  
I couldn't see him there at all!  
Go away, go away, don't you come back any more!  
Go away, go away, and please don't slam the door...'

The door slammed shut and she turned with a start coming face to face with the bloody Jack who dropped the child into her arms. The second she touched it, it became a skeleton and she screamed.

Winter shot up from the bed and tumbled out into a pair of warm arms. She ignored the fact she had found herself in Fawks' room and the fact that she was still lacking in clothing and gripped the shirt of the man opposite her. The Doctor glanced over at Fawks and John who had run to fetch him when her twisting and turning in the bed had become more violent and they hadn't been able to wake her up. He ran his hands gently down her bare back and made soothing noises.

'It's alright, it's me, nothing's going to happen. You're fine.' Her breathing calmed relatively quickly and she reached out, pulling the sheets back around her body.

'I'm sorry.' He shook his head.

'You don't have…' She protested and glanced over at the couple at the side, unable to meet their eyes.

'I'm sorry for putting you through all this. I don't know what came over me but…I feel better now and, I think we should take you home because I… I think I just…need some time.' The Doctor gripped her hand and she felt arms encircle her waist.

'I'm not going anywhere until…' Fawks began, but John interrupted her.

'As soon as the power coupling is fixed we'll be on our way.' Fawks opened her mouth to protest but he shook his head. Winter smiled gratefully and nodded and Fawks set her jaw slightly, angry at being left out of the decision. The Doctor and Jack got up and left Fawks and Winter on the bed, they stared off into space, refusing to look each other in the eye and trying to come up with something to say.

'It's strange.' Winter began, Fawks looked up at her, wrapped up in the blankets and let her continue. 'Whenever we're together we always seem to have some massive row. First in you universe with the whole dying thing, then in mine with my cover being blown, now here with the wedding and everything.' She paused and chanced a glance at her girlfriend. 'Do you ever think that we could just have a nice time like we used to? Before, when we first met, couldn't we just have a time together where we're happy. Because I love you, so much that it hurts but I seem to spend half our time together shouting at you and,' tear began to well up in her eyes and she fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist, 'I don't want to fight with you. I love you.' Fawks took her hand gently, 'I love you,' Winter repeated, 'I'm so, so sorry.' the demon's resolve broke and she carefully pulled the young woman into her arms kissing her softly and laying down on the bed at her side.

'I love you too.' Was all she could muster, unwilling to speak unless her carefully constructed show of feeling broke and her emotions shattered.

TTT

'Are you sure you don't want to come with us?' Ianto asked as Winter and he sat on the Captain's seat. 'We could always do with the extra man…well, girl-power.' She smiled and shook her head.

'I think I've done enough. I'm better off here for now. The Doctor can look after me, not that I need looking after.' She back peddled, he laughed and leant over to hug her.

'Well I'll see you soon then.'

'Soon?' she frowned and he smiled secretively before walking out of the TARDIS. Jack gave her a quick hug and looked down at her as though contemplating something.

'You'll get through this, he'll be back, I can't say I really know him, but I know me, and if it were Ianto…' he smiled and kissed her forehead, 'He'll be back.' She nodded and watched him go. Arms encased her, trapping her hands at her sides and a familiar voice whispered.

'I guess this is goodbye, doll face.' She smiled and turned around. 'I don't know how you do it but you seem to have every time agent in two different universes under some kind of seduction spell and adding my girlfriend and eye candy to that and you're doing quite well for yourself. Ever thought of organising…'

'John do you mind not filling her mind with filth.' Fawks called over from where she was hugging the Doctor.

'Oh I think her mind is already pretty full of filth if the last few days are anything to go by.' Fawks' eyes grew wide and she sent a worried glance toward Winter but to her surprise the young woman laughed it off. For a second the demon was hit by a happy realisation that Winter and John really did get on quite well. John let go and waved as he stepped out of the blue box. Fawks took Winter's hand in hers and stepped closer to the young woman, nuzzling their nose together and kissing the corner of her mouth. Winter sighed and closed her eyes, converting every touch to a memory she could keep forever.

'I'll see you soon.' Fawks told her, 'You need me, for anything, a chat, a rescue, a booze up in some sleezy bar, you rub that damn ring and let me know because if you don't I'll set Freddie on you.' Winter giggled and Fawks grinned upon seeing her smile. 'I love you.' She told her. Winter reached up and pushed the mask off Fawks eyes and onto her forehead.

'I love you.' She replied and leant in to kiss her. Fawks eventually pulled back and slid the mask back onto her eyes heading for the door.

As soon as they were all gone the Doctor reset the co-ordinates and came to stand at Winter's side. He didn't say anything, just took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. Rory and Amy who had been leaning against the side noticed the moment and Rory pulled his wife to the door.

'Lunch anyone?' he asked. Amy nodded and turned to the other two. The Doctor nodded to her.

'We'll be there in a minute.' They left the room and he looked down at Winter and gave her a thoughtful look.

'What?' she asked.

'What sort of music do you like?' he replied.

**Review? Please? :)**


	94. The Rebel Flesh part 1

**Thanks to a little bet that she herself initiated Fawks now has to marry me :D just thought you should all know.**

**Anyway, onto the actual story :)**

'**Sashaxh': I'm sorry to say Jack won't be back for a little while but I do have it planned out. He will be back and there WILL be a wedding :)**

'sonotalady': yes I think Nemo may resort to chaining herself to Jack when he comes back. It might be an interesting situation ;)

'Rachy Babes': Yeah, let's do that again…sometime after exams. Yeah I realised when they fell out in the cold room that they do seem to spend a lot of time fighting sometimes so I figured I'd slip in a little explanation. I love it when someone says something inappropriate. And John was just the perfect candidate. 

And i need to be patient  
And i need to be brave  
Need to discover  
How i need to behave  
And I'll find out the answers  
When i know what to ask  
But i speak a different language  
And everybody's speaking too fast

Miniature disasters and minor catastrophoes  
Bring me to my knees

Well I must be my own master  
I've got to run a little faster  
I need to know I'll last if a little  
Miniature disaster hits me  
It could be the death of me

Miniature Disasters – KT Tunstall

Winter growled in frustration as she picked up a pot noodle from the stairs of the TARDIS and threw it into the bin bag in her hands. 'If you lot don't start picking things up,' she yelled, 'I'll start throwing everything away.' As if to show she meant her threat she picked up Amy's red checked shirt and threw it in the young woman's direction. The red head laughed it off and threw it back over the railings, taking her place in front of the dart board to have her go. Suddenly the Doctor switched off 'supermassive black hole' that had been playing in the background and looked up.

'Who wants fish and chips?' Rory put his hand up tentatively but Winter wrinkled her nose and shook her head. 'I'll drop you all off, take your time. Don't rush.' He pointed at them accusatively and set to work on the console.

'But I said no.' Winter moaned. He patted her shoulder as he passed by but Rory had a question.

'And you?'

'Things to do, things involving…other things.' Winter raised an eyebrow and took Jack's captains hat from the seat she had set it on.

'I think I'd rather do 'Other things' thanks' she told him. Amy rushed up onto the platform.

'Yeah, us to.'

'Nope.' He argued. She frowned and moved towards him.

'Whatever you're up to, I personally would like to be a part of it.' She gave him a hard look as he gazed at her in a mix of sadness and indecision. 'What?' he wasn't given enough time to answer. Winter looked up and yelped.

'Hold on!' seconds later an alarm sounded and the TARDIS began to shake violently back and forth. The Doctor looked up at the monitor.

'Solar tsunami!' he yelled, 'comes directly from your sun, a tidal wave of radiation! A big, big, biiig!' Winter tumbled down the side of the glass floor and rolled underneath the console. She closed her eyes tightly and folded herself into a ball, her hands clutching at the hat and her hair as they rode the storm out. Over the sound of the room shaking and rattling she could hear crying, the screams of a child, getting louder and louder and louder until she felt it would burst her ear drums and she screamed along with it.

Then it was gone.

Every noise stopped and she looked up, uncurling and pushing herself into a seated position. The Doctor was stood right above her, Amy sat on one of the seats and Rory crouching on the glass floor. 'Text book landing.' The Doctor smiled. Winter pulled herself to her feet and held her hands out flat at her sides as if feeling the air around her. She looked around herself as everyone up-stairs walked down towards the outside doors and shook her head before walking towards them.

They walked out of the doors and examined the 13th century monastery they seemed to have appeared beside.

'Oooo, we've gone all medieval.' Amy commented.

'Not sure about that.' Rory replied.

'What medieval expert are you?'

'No it's just… I can hear Dusty Springfield.' Everyone stopped and listened before heading over to the Doctor. He began some technical babble but Winter didn't listen, she headed up the wooden steps into the main courtyard, the space was massive, she felt tiny looking around the towing stone structures. Frowning as she pressed her hand against the masonry she was reminded of Cardiff castle and she thought back to the only time she'd ever been inside. Jack had taken her for a day trip, they'd eaten ice cream and discussed Pip's materialisation in the building. God that dated it, if Pip had only just arrived it must have been years ago but she could remember it like it was last week.

An alarm blared and she yelped as a technical voice yelled 'Intruder Alert'. Everyone rushed past her and she felt the Doctor grab her hand as he hurried forwards. They tumbled into a wide room filled with wires and metal case boxes for materials. In wire frames around the room, people lay, prone, stretched out and seemingly comatose. The Doctor let go of her hand and she walked over to one of the people and laid a hand on his chest, he was alive and he seemed to be human, so what was all the technology for.

A man rushed through the door with a long spear like object, followed by another man and a women all in orange jumpsuits. Winter looked up at the man she had her hand on and back at the two men who had just arrived. One of them was the same man whose heart was beating under her palm.

'Oi! Get your hand off me.' Winter snatched her hand back as the young man shuffled in front of them. Two more people joined, another woman and another man they too were identical to the comatose figures strung up on the metal grating. The Doctor began to work his normal magic, getting them invited in with just his constant babble and the psychic paper. Normally Winter would be interested in this kind of stuff, she'd be laughing at the boyish grin on the Doctor's face, the worried look Rory was giving the spear but at the moment she couldn't care less. She just wanted to get back on the TARDIS and finish cleaning. That's all she'd been doing lately; sleep, clean, read, sleep, clean, read. The Doctor had never asked her about this timetable but he was always there with her.

After the trouble when Jack disappeared he had leant her his room to stay in. He didn't want her in her own room, fearing she would become too caught up in emotions if she was tired. Now he lay on the covers next to her, his nose deep in a book or a new piece of wiring and watched over her while she slept beside him. And sleep she did. He had let her stay awake for a few days but after that he had informed her that if she didn't attempt to get back to a normal sleeping pattern he would slip her sedatives. So now she trudged along beside him every night, curled up under the sheets and relaxed her mind until she felt herself drift off. All the while he sat beside her in silence.

When she cleaned he was never more than a room away. He would make an excuse and follow her to the kitchen then sit and talk with her while she scrubbed and swept. Every so often he would make her a cup of tea or hand her a biscuit and she would stop for a while and smile at him as he chatted away like a five year old. The scene was so very domestic that Amy had snapped a few pictures of it and pinned them to the notice board in the study.

The reading part hadn't changed. He still took a seat on the sofa and allowed her to curl up between his legs while they studied the books together and sipped mugs of hot chocolate. One night the Doctor had noticed she had fallen asleep and untangled himself from her. He'd snuck around to the other fireplace that no one ever used and snatched the bear skin rug from the floor, draping it over his back. She'd woken to a growling noise and a bear's head in her face. The resulting scream caused Amy and Rory to rush inside holding a saucepan and a rolling pin aloft. The Doctor had collapsed on the floor laughing and everyone else soon followed suite.

But moments like this. Moments in adventures when things hadn't gotten started and she wasn't running on adrenaline, when he was almost ignoring her for the more pressing matters at hand. They were the moments she missed Jack most, the moments she just couldn't be bothered. She sighed and watched as everyone began heading out of the room and towards what seemed to be a bath, just a very high tech one. She glanced to the side and noted that no one was watching her so she back out of the room very slowly and headed back out into the courtyard. Carefully she climbed the stone steps up to the battlements of the monastery.

Winter leant against the side of the wall and sighed. 'Ianto was right,' She told the air, 'Everything is more fun when Jack's here.'

'I doubt that very much.' Winter spun around and took a step closer to the short wall she had been leaning over. In front of her stood a cloaked figure, the same cloaked figure that had saved her from the silence.

'Who are you?' she demanded.

'I am… your future.' She would have bristled with anger had she not been so frightened.

'I'm fed up, I'm tired, my fiancé has disappeared to god knows where and I could really do with a hug. Do not play games with me, I am NOT in the mood.' He seemed to chuckle and nodded.

'I am an old friend who will be reborn. My race will rise and you shall assist. We shall walk from the fiery lands of our banishment, our death, and we shall bend worlds to our will, great minds will fall at riddles end and the children of my people shall begin once more…' Winter held her hand up.

'Perhaps I didn't make it clear. I. Am. Tired. I have not got the energy to be working out your stupid riddles so now you have a choice. Either attack me, tell me what's going on in plain English or sod off until you're ready to reveal the inner workings of you insane mind.' Lightning flashed around her and she looked up towards the sky. 'The solar storm.' She mumbled looking around herself.

'Yes, the beginning of the end for some.'

'What do you mean?'

'something is not quite right in your mind, someone is missing.'

'Yes,' she frowned, 'Jack is.'

'That fool captain is not who I speak of.' Winter growled and tightened a grip on her sword.

'Don't call him a fool.'

'The one I speak of is the welding of the greatest alliance the universe has ever seen and will ever know. The beginning of a companionship that will know no fear or failure. And it begins, with you.' He held out a gloved hand and Winter looked down at the piece of white material he held in his hands. She snatched it away from him and examined it. It was a thin cotton material, about the size of a tea towel but it was decorated like a handkerchief, with a pattern of small white flowers with pinkish tips to the petals and yellow centres. In the corner was an intricate design of circles and tiny triangles.

'Gallifreyan?' she asked in confusion but when she looked up, the hooded figure had disappeared.

**Review? :)**

**Right, I just wanted to let you all know that yes I am planning on doing Miricale Day at the moment. However It won't be up for a while. Not because I'm lazy because it'll be over summer and I'll have plenty of time. However. To have Jack and Winter together it needs to take place when he's back and he won't be back until Dr who comes back in the autumn. (trust me, I know it sucks). It should give everyone time to watch it and it will also give me time to make it the best I feel it can be. In the mean time I'll try and come up with some extra stories, maybe even some from back hen Torchwood was still around :) **


	95. The Rebel Flesh part 2

**Right guys, I'm finished my exams now so the next few episodes should be coming up steadily :) of course there will be problems when I've done them but I'll cross that bridge when I come to it.**

'**born-to-be-lost': Thank you :) That's a good guess and one that no one's made yet. I can tell you that it isn't a time lord but the time lord link IS important :)**

'1945': Pip is fine. He left in my companion story 'Word have meaning, names have power', and got his very own chapter in that. At the moment he's on holiday in New Zealand with another monkey and a new friend. Don't worry though, He'll be back!

'**Sonotalady': um… we say, 'have a nice weekend' but that's about it really. And from you last review I think you're going to be in for a surprise after 'Let's Kill Hitler'. I have something AMAZING planned :D**

'**Sashaxh': There'll be no 'OC becomes a time lord' here I'm afraid. I've seen it done too badly too often. However I wouldn't worry about Nemo leaving Jack she's still connected to the TARDIS and no one know how long that could keep her alive.**

'Rachy Babes': I hope this is soon enough :) I've got plenty of time to work on it. I'm a bit screwed for later though because we have that massive gap between 'a good man goes to war' and 'let's kill Hitler' which I somehow have to fill. I may just have to do some extra TORCHWOOD stuff from before Children of earth and stuff. Oh well. Let's see what happens. And don't worry about your exams, they'll be over soon :)

I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Imaginary - Evanescence****

She opened her mouth in shock and looked suddenly to the right as she heard the Doctor yell out. 'Nemo! Winter! Where are you?' Stuffing the material into her jacket pocket, she raced down the steps and off in the direction the yell had come from. Winter found the Doctor standing with one of the women from earlier. The taller one who seemed to have been in charge. He rolled his eyes at her and ushered her forwards. 'This is Miranda Cleaves, she's the forman here.'

'Oh, hello.' Winter nodded to the woman and looked back over her shoulder at the area she'd been standing in before. He hand slipped into her pocket and she fingered the fabric.

'Find anything exciting?' the Doctor interrupted her day dream. She shrugged and turned to look at him, surprised when she saw a hint of worry in his eyes rather than excitement.

'No but the view's nice' he smiled and began to steer both women back towards the main working area of the buildings.

'How long were we unconscious?' He asked as they walked.

'You were unconscious?' once again the Doctor gave Winter a worried look.

'Not long, Cleaves replied, ignoring Winter's comment, 'A minute? Two minutes?'

'I'd hazard we've been out a bit longer.' He frowned.

'How long?' woman asked.

'An hour.' Winter laughed.

'I think I would have noticed an hour passing.' He nodded.

'Yes I would have thought so too. But apparently not.' Her eyes widened, 'I've seen whole worlds turn inside out in an hour, a lot can go wrong in an hour.' He walked off and both women were left trailing behind him. Cleaves was giving Winter an odd look so she hurried forwards into the first room they had entered when they got here, the one with the metal gratings with humans attached. However the jolt must have damaged the systems because the men and women were all stepping out from their casings and rubbing at sore limbs. Rory had his arms wrapped around the other woman who was shaking uncontrollably. Amy was seeing to the two men but her eyes kept flickering towards her husband. Winter winced at the thought of weddings and marriage, she fingered the ring around her finger and bit her lip. How had she lost an hour without even noticing, it must have had something to do with the hooded figure but why would he speed up time rather than slow it down.

She ignored the question for now and concentrated on the topic of discussion at hand. The 'Gangers' everyone was referring to what were they? She tried to ask but the Doctor walked straight past her. With a growl of frustration she caught up to him and prodded his side.

'AAH OW!' he yelped. She frowned at him and repeated her question. 'Oh of course, well what do you expect if you go walkabouts when it's all getting started.' He noted her glare and considered his answer, 'They're living matter in human form, able to be controlled by living beings for use in dangerous territory.'

'And in English.' He rolled his eyes and replied.

'They're white goop in the shape of humans who control them like a mental video game…only not like that at all.'

'So they're just goop.' He shook his head.

'The flesh, that's the goop, it's able to be moulded into a perfect replica of a person. Not just the physical but it take on the mental characteristics of them too. Add in the bolt of electricity from the solar storm and…' he put on a high American accent; "I'm a real boy!" he glanced down at the blank look on her face and groaned. 'Remind me not to use popular cultural references to you.' She smiled a little and he put an arm around her in a brief hug before darting into the wide hall that appeared to be being used as a recreational hall. Rubbish littered the table, a deck of cards had been transformed into a pyramid and equipment had been chucked hither and thither around the room. The men and women in the jumpsuits uttered words of disbelief as they gazed around the room. 'It would seem the storm has animated your gangers.' The Doctor told them as he sat down at the head of the table. Winter stood at his side, one hand on her sword the other tucked a strand of hair under the brim of Jack's cap.

'They've ransacked everything.' Cleaves muttered.

'Not ransacked.' The Doctor disagreed. 'Searched.'

'Through our stuff.' She retorted.

'Their stuff.' he contested.

'Searching for what?' the older of the three men asked.

'Confirmation, they need to know their memories are real.'

'Oh so they've got flaming memories now.' The younger, dark haired boy complained.

'They feel compelled to connect to their lives.' The Doctor explained.

'Their stolen lives!' Cleaves reminded him.

'No bequeathed, you gave them this. You poured in your personalities, emotions, traits, memories, secrets, everything. You gave them your lives, human lives are amazing. Are you surprised they walked off with them?'

'I'll say it again, Isle of Sheppey.' The young man put in, 'Ganger got and electric shock, toddled off and killed his operator right there in his harness. I've seen the photos, this blokes ear was all like…' The older man broke into the story before it got too disgusting.

'Even if this has actually happened, they can't remain stable without us plumbed into them. Can they boss.' Cleaves looked worried and Winter rolled her eyes, why were humans always messing around with technology without thinking of the consequences. She'd seen it time and time again with TORCHWOOD. They got a hold of alien tech and automatically decided they could use it for the greater good and almost every time it had ended in disaster. A disaster she had had to help clean up.

'I guess we'll find out.' The young girl suddenly had a turn and rushed out of the room. Rory followed her and Amy chewed on her lip as she watched them disappear through the doorway. Winter headed over to her side and nudged her gently. Amy smiled but jumped a foot in the air when the youngest of the men sneezed loudly. Winter smirked and Amy prodded her playfully as the dark hair young man explained the tower of cards.

'That's me, got to have a hobby. So…My ganger did that all on its own.'

'Who taught you to do this?' The Doctor asked quietly.

'My granddad.'

'Well your ganger's granddad taught him to do it too. You both have the same childhood memories, just as clear, just as real.' The young man's face contorted and he crushed the card structure.

'no.' the Doctor ignored him and continued to lecture them all.

'Scared, disorientated, struggling to come to terms with and entire life in their heads.' Winter crouched down next to the Doctor and looked up at him.

'Fear makes people defensive. If they're so unsure of themselves they're going to be dangerous. How do we convince them we're not here to…'she trailed off. He nodded.

'Decommission them. Yes, well,' he stood up and strolled over to the side of the room that had been turned into a mini kitchen. 'We do what we do best.' She frowned and sat up on the sideboard.

'What's that?' he looked up at her and smiled.

'We talk to them.' He opened the fridge and placed a pot of noodles in the microwave on a plate. The older man at the table turned to his friends in jumpsuits.

'We need to protect ourselves.' The Doctor sighed and set the timer.

'You know. I don't know anyone's names apart from Cleaves.' Winter murmured to the Doctor.

'Do you need to?' She shrugged.

'I like to know a person's name before I slap them over the head for being a moron.' He chuckled and glanced backwards.

'The woman who left is Jenifer, The card stacker is Buzzer, Jimmy is the one you're considering slapping and the young lad is Dicken.' She nodded, committing the names to memory.

'Don't tell me you can eat at a time like this Doctor.' Cleaves chastised as she approached the pair in the kitchen. You told me that we were out cold for a few minutes Cleaves, when in fact it was an hour.'

'Sorry, I just assumed…'

'No it's not your fault, like I said they're disorientated. Amy when you got to the alcoves, who was in the harness.'

'Um, Jimmy and Dicken were helping Buzzer out. She was standing on her own when we got there.'

'right,' the Doctor continued softly and he pulled the plate out of the microwave with a tea towel. He spun around and handed the plate to Cleaves who sighed and took it in her bare hands. Winter's eyes widened and the Doctor studied her for a moment before quietly stating. 'It's hot.' Cleaves gasped and dropped the plate but it was too late, they knew, she was a ganger. 'Transmatter's still a little rubbery, nerve endings not quite fused properly.'

'What are you talking about?' Cleaves complained as Winter hopped down from the sideboard.

'It's ok.' The Doctor soothed as he edged closer to her.

'Why didn't I feel that?' Cleaves asked.

'You will, you'll stabilise.'

'No. stop it, you're playing stupid games, STOP IT!' Winter jumped back at the woman's scream but the Doctor edged closer to talk to her. She turned her back on him.

'You don't have to hide. Please, trust me. I'm the Doctor.' She span around and Winter took several steps backwards. Her face now appeared to be coated in white latex. It was rubbery and flattened and…frightening. The Doctor stepped back and held an arm out in front of Winter. Buzzer was being restrained by Jimmy as he struggled to run at the ganger, a knife clutched in his hand. 'That's it good you remember, this is early flesh, the early stages of the technology, so much to learn.' Winte r held back, she didn't trust the flesh as much as the Doctor did but if he was happy to be reaching out to touch it then she would let him. Her hand rested carefully on her sword so that she could defend him if she had to but she knew she had to wait and see. However nothing happened. The ganger raced past them all and left the room and the Doctor watched her go sadly. Of course only then did anyone remember that Rory was gone.

**Review? :D**


	96. The Almost People

**I had a spate of the cursed 'writer's block but I'm back on track now :D I think you deserve more than this for being so patient but it goes right up to the end of the ep and a little beyond so it'll have to stop where it is but for an added bonus I'll gift you this picture which I have been staring at on and off for the last 30 mins :) http:/27(dot)media(dot)tumblr(dot)com/tumblr_ln7dzuMdZS1qkujpxo1_500(dot)gif (replace the (dot) with a . obviously :D)**

'**total-animal-lover': Poor old Rory, I love him really and I try to stick him in wherever I can but a lot of the time his bits aren't pertanant and they get left out. The lone centurion should get his own show :)**

'**Rachy Babes': Hmm regular updates worked out well. I'm currently talking to you on Twitter I'm sure if we have anything to say we'll say it there :D**

'**sashaxh': Poor Rory. He always gets the worst of it.**

Your lips are nettles  
Your tongue is wine  
Your laughter's liquid  
But your body's pine

And now you`re setting  
Upon your chair  
You`ve got me tangled up  
Inside your beautiful black hair

In the dark you tell me of a flower  
that only blooms in the violet hour

The Violet Hour – Sea Wolf

The discovery of the TARDIS in the ground did nothing to help Winter's nervousness. The Doctor had ask her about the missing hour and seemed to be concentrating on the disappearance of Rory, the escaped Gangers and his lack of shoes due to the acid. He took her hand and began to lead her back into the monastery. The dark of the night made it an awful lot more frightening than this afternoon, he squeezed her hand, noting her apprehension and they continued into a side room. A massive vat stood in the centre of the room and the acid suits from earlier lay on the floor. Winter examined one but looked up when she heard the Doctor's voice. 'AH! Hello, how are we all getting on?' she took in the pale, rubbery forms of the flesh and forced herself to hold her ground.

'Why don't you tell us?' Cleaves' ganger asked.

'Well we have two choices, the first is to tear each other apart, not my favourite. The second is to knuckle down and work together. Try to work out how best we can help you.' They didn't seem to be taking it.

'We're not here to hurt you.' Winter assured them, 'We want to help, to be honest all I want is to go home and do some reading' The gangers studied the pair of them but Cleaves' ganger eventually nodded.

'Lead the way.' She ordered warily. Winter hopped up the flight of stairs followed by the Doctor and the pair began to lead the group back to the main hall.

'Are you sure you know what you're doing?' Winter asked quietly. The Doctor nodded.

'I haven't found an argument that couldn't be solved by sitting down at a table and discussing things over a nice cup of tea.' Winter frowned. 'Ok maybe a few but I'm sure it will work this time.' She smiled and took his arm in hers and he shouted back to their companions.

'Now I know it's hard for you to hold your human form that's why you keep shift between different flesh stages but do try, it will make the others less scared of you.' Winter held back a giggle. He sounded like a teacher taking his students on a tour of some medieval castle. He strode purposely forward and she let him drag her along beside him. Suddenly she felt as though things might work out after all.

TTT

Of course feeling as though things might work out when they were half way through a problem was always a bad idea. It would have been fine. The Doctor could have talked it out with them all but the real Cleaves just wouldn't listen. She stood across the room, the weapon in hand and pointed it forwards. The Doctor edged closer and Winter edged away following the trajectory of the object in her hand. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Buzzer's ganger rushed forward. Winter leaped at him, tackling him and both were hit with several shots of electricity.

TTT

She'd felt like this before. Only once. Lying on a table in a different Torchwood base, beneath the fountain with a girlfriend and an unknown team arguing about her on the second floor. And this time she woke with the same sound. A groan. Someone pulled her to her feet and yelled at her as he dragged her along a corridor. 'Of all the reckless and …' blah blah blah. Winter rolled her eyes and shook her head to stop the spinning. The hand in hers let go and she stumbled against a wall as Amy and the acid pumping team pushed against the door. She looked up when she heard the Doctor talking to Amy. 'yes, it's about to get even insanorer.' For a moment she considered reminding him that not only was 'insanorer' not a word but that unless something truly remarkable happened the chances of the situation becoming more insane were very low. However when she looked up into the plasticy face of a new Doctor the words failed in her mouth.

'Trust me, I'm the Doctor.' Amy jumped a few steps back and the new Doctor doubled over and screamed. Winter pushed herself away from the wall and watched as the ganger Doctor flung himself backwards and forwards.

'What's wrong with him?' she asked. The Doctor glanced over at her and then held out his arms to steady the copy. It babbled random nonsense, the only bit she worked out was the sound of the old Doctor's voice as he said.

'Hello, I'm the Doctor.' The ganger yelled 'WHY!' the Doctor's face and pushed him away as Winter stepped forward.

'Stay back.' The Doctor warned her but she'd been ignoring him this long. Why stop now? With steady hands she prised the gangers arms away from his head and lifted his chin gently. She shushed his quiet whimper and smiled at him.

'It's alright. It's a lot to take in. Just take it slow, don't push it.' The ganger stared at her, the Doctor's eyes so similar and yet…different. There was something missing, it wasn't obvious it wasn't age or experience it was…something. Amy rushed over to the Doctor and reminded him they needed to get out. The ganger span around and smiled.

'Hello.' The Doctor's forehead creased in thought.

'Cybermats.'

'Do we have time for this?' the ganger asked.

'We'll make time.' The Doctor replied, 'I'd like more proof that you're me. Cybermats…'

'…Created by the Cybermen they kill by feeding off brainwaves.' The Doctor nodded and let the ganger stand at his side.

'Rory and Amy they may not trust both of us.' He told his double.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'Inevitably.' Winter rolled her eyes and turned to watch Amy and the other's get ready to defend their post.

'You see, I'm glad we're on the same…'

'…Wavelength. You see, great minds.'

'Exactly, so what's the plan?'

'We save them all, humans and gangers.'

'Tall order, sounds wonderful.'

'Is that what you were thinking?'

'Yes it's just so inspiring to hear me say it.' The Doctor laughed.

'I know.'

'Doctor come on!' Amy complained.

'So what now Doctor?' the Doctor asked.

'Well time to get cracking Doctor.' The ganger replied. Winter shook her head, she never had this much fun when she'd seen her double, although to be fair she hadn't been in a very talkative mood with the breathing tube shoved down her throat and the machine breathing for her. Both Doctors sauntered past her and she watched them go. It was interesting to see the way they seemed to mirror their own movements. She supposed that signified the Doctor was very sure of himself and his actions, someone who second guessed themselves would, most likely react a little differently to the same situation.

Winter grumbled quietly to herself as the Doctor found the ventilation shaft and ordered them all through it. She let him pull her inside and scuttled along quickly. She'd had enough of ventilation, why not a trap door or a rope ladder for a change? Why did she always end up in the ventilation? The Doctor carried on pulling her through the tunnels and by the time they were in the evac tower she had noticed something odd. The shoes. She looked at the Doctor and she looked at the ganger and … they had switched shoes. Why on earth would they bother doing… she groaned and watched as Amy complained about the ganger not being the real Doctor. The way she gravitated towards the other one and it clicked. He was setting her up, showing her that the ganger was exactly the same as him. They had switched shoes to trick her into trusting. Winter smiled at the real Doctor and passed him, as she did so she motioned to his feet and commented quietly.

'Nice shoes…Doctor.' With the emphisis in the right place she knew that he understood. He opened his mouth to speak but she winked at him. 'no worries.' He smiled gratefully and ducked back behind the large central system he and the ganger were messing with. She sat down on a table and crossed her legs, laying back against the wood and staring up at the ceiling.

TTT

'I'm not dealing with a death wish am I?' Winter's eyes snapped open and she looked to the side to see the doctor laid out next to her. His ganger was still speaking with Amy at the terminal so she straightened her legs and rolled over to meet him.

'What are you talking about?'

'wandering off, Jumping in front of the electricity bolt, you know you're lucky you're reactions are a little slower than lightning.' She cast her eyes down and he sat her up, wrapping his arm around her. 'and normally you'd be darting around trying to help and coming up with ingenious little schemes to save my life.' Winter blushed and he grinned at her. 'Is it the ganger thing or..?'

'No,' she replied quickly. 'Just because I can tell you apart doesn't mean I don't trust you both. I don't have a death wish Doctor I'm just…tired and I guess I'm a little…lonely.' She sniffed and he pulled her tightly into his arms, burying his face in her hair.

'I'm so sorry.' she smiled and murmured.

'You sound just like your old self.' He chuckled and replied even quieter.

'Not as much as he did. Did you hear him? 'Would you like a jelly baby' I haven't had a jelly baby in years.' She giggled and shook her head.

'I don't really like them.'

'Nah, you're more of a Parma Violets girl.' She pulled back, shocked.

'How did you know that?' he shrugged.

'Rachel's right, you smell like them.' She raised an eyebrow.

'Are you saying I smell?' he stuttered and garbled a reply.

'Erm, yes, I mean no, I mean… like sugar and violet and…you're teasing me aren't you.' She burst out laughing causing Amy and the other Doctor to look up. The other Doctor grinned happily at her but Amy looked worried and a little put out. The Doctor's plan was obviously working, Amy didn't trust the one she thought was the ganger.

TTT

Winter stuck her head out of the TARDIS door and watched Amy fight with the Doctor over the idea of him staying to hold the door closed to keep the creature at bay. It was clear she was going to find out that he wasn't the Doctor but the ganger. Winter could just feel it. Now was probably the best time to butt in then, just to speed things along. 'Amy.' She said as she walked closer to the woman and the two Doctors. 'Amy, they swapped shoes.' She slipped her hand into the Doctor's hand and looked into the stunned face of Amy Pond. 'This is the Doctor. And he,' she nodded towards the Doctor holding the door in place, 'he's the flesh.' Amy looked betweren the two.

'But you're the real him.' She told the ganger.

'no, I'm not and I haven't been all along.' He replied. Amy looked between the both like she was watching a tennis match.

'I'm the original Doctor Amy.' The Doctor holding Winter's hand stated. 'We had to know if we were truly the same, it was important, vital that we learned about the flesh and we could only do that through your eyes.'

'But you told Winter.' Winter shook her head.

'I'm connect to the TARDIS,' she lied easily, 'I can feel the radiation.' Amy believed her and turned back to the ganger. Amy stepped forwards and wrapped her arms around the ganger. Winter motioned to the TARDIS and the Doctor nodded, stepping back once and letting Amy rush past him into the TARDIS.

'Well.' The ganger said as he pushed his back against the wall, 'Well, my death arrives I suppose.' The Doctor smiled.

'But this one we're not invited to.'

'Pardon?' Winter kicked him and he nodded going on to try to reassure the ganger and threw him the sonic screwdriver, nodded in acknowledgement of the sacrifice the ganger was making and turned back to the TARDIS. Winter smiled at the ganger and darted forwards. He felt, sounded and even smelt like the Doctor as he whispered into her ear. 'He really does love you you know. Remember that.' Winter smiled and kissed the gangers cheek, turning on her heel and flying through the TARDIS doors. Home, at last.

TTT

'Contractions.'

'Contractions?'

'She's going into labour.'

'You're going to have to start explaining some of this to me Doctor!'

'What the birds and the bees? She's having a baby. I needed to see the flesh in its early days that's why I scanned it, that's why we were there in the first place. I was going to drop you off for fish and chips first but things happened and there was stuff and shenanigans. It's a beautiful word Shenanigans.' Winter finally stepped forward and spun the Doctor around.

'Doctor she doesn't look even remotely pregnant. How is that possible?' he looked down on Amy and Rory and sighed sadly.

'I needed enough information to block the signal to the flesh.' Winter hit his arm.

'Stop talking in riddles you're as bad as…' she paused and looked back at Amy and Rory, 'What signal?'

'The signal to Amy.' He replied quietly. Amy shook her head and bent over as the contractions crippled her. 'Stand away from her Rory.' The Doctor ordered. Winter gripped his arm tightly and looked down at the couple.

'Why? No and why?'

'Given what we've learned I'll be as humane as I can but I need you to do this and you need to stand away.' He yelled. Rory looked over at the Doctor and Winter stepped down onto the bottom floor. She took Rory's arm and gently followed him in stepping away from Amy, being careful not to pull him away from her. Amy looked back at the Doctor and her eyes filled with tears.

'Doctor.' She murmured, 'I am frightened. I am properly, properly scared. Don't be. Hold on. We're coming for you I swear. All of us. Whatever happens, however far, however hard we will find you.'

'I'm right here.' She told him. He looked heartbroken as he spoke.

'No you're not, you haven't been here for a long, long time.' The Doctor held out his screwdriver and Amy suddenly disintegrated into flesh. Rory let go of Winter's hand and backed away as the Doctor set to work upstairs.

'Rory I need you to find me a long robe from the wardrobe and then change into you roman outfit it will be more frightening, Nemo I need you to contact as many of these people as possible and… change into something…impressive.' Winter looked down at her jeans and frowned. He shooed her away. 'I need to speak with Rory, you go first.' She looked back at the space where Amy had been and he put a hand to her shoulder. 'I'll tell you as soon as you're done.' She frowned and nodded stoutly at him before turning on her heel and making her way out of the console room and off to the wardrobe. Impressive, the Doctor was heading to save Amy this was to showcase the force whoever had taken her, was up against.

As soon as she stepped through the door she was greeted with a low hum and a sense that the TARDIS was adamant about something. She threw open the first wardrobe and almost laughed. 'Well that should do it.' She smiled and stroked the side of the wall.

TTT

Twenty minutes later clad in a high form fitting TARDIS blue Lolita dress, Victorian style leather boots, Jack's cap placed proudly on her head and weapons strapped to her side and back, Winter stepped into the console room. The Doctor looked up from consoling Rory and smiled. 'very…impressive. I like the blue.' She smirked.

'That's because it's TARDIS blue.' She stated as she made her way down the steps.

'You'd frighten the pants of me.' he stated. She laughed.

'Should we give it a go?' He blushed and changed the subject.

'Right, Rory's off to change and I'm going to call in one last favour.'

'From who?' she asked

'Rachel.' Winter smiled and placed a hand on the hilt of her sword.

'Tell her I say hi.'

**Review?**


	97. A Good Man Goes To War part 1

**So we're coming to the end of our run :( but don't worry I'm not planning on totally forgetting this story over the holiday. I'm going to spend a lot of time working on a book. Yes you read that right I'm attempting a book. However I've got a few ideas for little pre-COE stories which I'll put in 'Words have meaning, name have power' a link for which is on my profile :)**

**Oh and big thanks to Rachy Babes because she helped a lot with this chapter :)**

'**total-animal-lover': I don't know why they though trying to pick a fight with the doctor was a good idea. The woman is obviously mental. Now she has Winter, Fawks and Rory to deal with. good luck to her.**

'**Sonotalady': Um, I have to admit that I guessed who she was pretty early on, and I like it but I was never particularly fond of River. Something about her annoyed me and the fact that she just kept coming back used to aggravate that dislike. So when she's in eps I tend to leave out her bits and sometimes she annoys Nemo. However I'm willing to wait until the next half of the season to see whether she redeems herself. I did enjoy the Doctor's reaction though :)**

'**Rachy Babes': Hee hee, you'd better update quick if you want to be in sync :D I doubt people will complain about the spoilers. The only bit that's really the same is the fight and that's in the next chapter. *shrug*. You may have realised that I LOVE Doctor/Nemo moments :)**

We lived our lives  
In our paradise  
As Gods we shaped the world around  
No borderlines  
We stayed behind  
No boundaries is something fragile

Well we thought we were gaining  
We turned back the time  
It still slips away  
Our time has run out  
Our future has died  
There's no more escape

Now the day has come  
We are forsaken  
There's no time any more  
Life will pass us by  
We are forsaken  
We're the last of our kind 

Forsaken – Within Temptation  


Winter stood high on the white stone steps, her bow held tightly in one hand and her sword in the other. 'I have travelled far.' She yelled to the sea of red robes and glinting metals. 'Far across the stars and the heavenly plains to call upon you. You, the greatest empire the world has ever seen. You whose people have spread across the world and continue to surge forward as strong as the ever present waters that border your homeland. And I come for a reason of great importance a message from the highest level. A brave few are needed to fight for a woman who's rescue is imperative to the future of your world. Some of you may fall but those who do not will hold the ever present thanks of the Gods. ' A shuffle of discontent ran through the crowd and Winter looked over to the side. The TARDIS stood, bright blue against the White columns of the temple. With a new fire in her heart she turned to the legions before her and shouted. 'Men of Rome. Those who fight alongside me will be eternally glorious. The Battle of Demons Run is about to begin. Upon this battle depends the survival of civilisation as we know it. Upon it depends your own lives, and the long continuity of your institutions and your Empire. The whole fury and might of the enemy must very soon be turned on us. The enemy forces know that they will have to break us or lose the war. If we can stand up to them, the life of the world may move forward into broad, sunlit uplands.' She paused for effect as she looked around at the captivated Roman soldiers, 'But if we fail, then the whole world, including the Roman Empire, including all that we have known and cared for, will sink into the abyss of a new dark age made more sinister, and perhaps more protracted, by the lights of perverted science. Let us therefore brace ourselves to our duties, and so bear ourselves, that if the Roman Empire and its Commonwealth last for a thousand years, men will still say…' She held her bow above her head and yelled her final words, 'THIS WAS THEIR FINEST HOUR.'

The crowds roared and cheered as the legion braced themselves and stepped into the TARDIS one by one. Rory directed them into another of the TARDIS rooms and the Doctor put an arm over her shoulder. 'I knew you only wanted me for my connections.' Winter joked. He smiled and lead her up to the console where the other help was gathered.

'You do realise you stole the last half of that speech from Winston Churchill.' She smirked.

'Why, are you going to tell on me?' The Doctor laughed and looked up at Rory who re-entered the room. 'How are they taking the dimensions?' Winter asked interested.

'Pretty well considering. I've let them know what's going on and they're willing to take orders.' The Doctor nodded and Winter flipped up the de-materialisation lever.

'Let's get going then.'

TTT

Winter crept around the soldiers as the Doctor kept them occupied on the podium. The roman troop stood ready and waiting behind her and she looked down at Arthur the horse. Trust the Doctor to have a horse on board. She had to remember to ask him where he was actually from. As the lights switched off and the Doctor disappeared Winter held her arm out to remind the troops to keep back. The humans became convinced the monks were hiding the Doctor and the distrust between the monks and the army grew until a human shot a monk and chaos ensued. The centurion at her right smirked. 'They'll destroy their own army before we step foot on the battlefield.' Winter nodded grimly and reined in Arthur slightly as he tossed his head. Then the commander of the human army stood tall and lay down his weapons. The humans began a bracing chant of, 'We are not fools.' Winter turned to the centurion and nodded, she turned Arthur and pulled her sword from her belt. The Romans copied her movement and she smiled reassuringly. Before spinning the horse back to face the enemy and leading the Roman legion out into the frey.

The men and women had no time to pick up their guns from the floor where they had thrown them. The legion had them surrounded and disarmed in seconds. Reinforcements of green, scaled humanoids stood on the upper levels as the Romans kicked guns out of the reach of the men and women. Winter spurred Arthur forward and the horse leaped onto the wooden platform. She brought her sword within an inch of the human commander's neck and smiled.

'Darling if there's one thing everyone can agree on. It's that you are a fool. No, to be honest you're a moron. To ever think that any of you could stand in the way of the Doctor by using his friends.' He glanced down at his gun and she brought the sword a little closer to his skin. 'My fiancé is missing, you kidnapped my friend and I'm being stalked by a man in a black robe, I'm not feeling merciful at the moment. You so much as look at that gun one more time and I'll take your head off.' He curled his lip at her and she looked up at the window across the room where Amy could be seen. She smiled and nodded before turning her attention back to the commander.

'I have a fleet out there.' He told her, 'If Demon's Run goes down there's an automatic distress call.'

'Not if we knock out your communications ray.' The Doctor's voice echoed across the tannoy system. 'And you've got incoming.'

'Danny Boy to the Doctor, Danny Boy to the Doctor,"

"Yes, Danny Boy what is it."

'We've got an unidentified craft in the vicinity.' Winter looked up in confusion.

'HOLA! Amigos! Got your message Doc. Look what I do for you. Void jumping risking my life. Yet again, I mean I know I'm half void already but this much radiation, isn't good for my figure,' Winter burst out laughing as Fawks' voice echoed over the comm system.

'Rachel!' The Doctor cheered, 'I was worried you weren't coming.'

'Am I late?'

'A little.'

'Demon's run, how could I resist! I was born to be here! Besides, Dorium owes me some money.'

'So you didn't come for Nemo?'

'Oh Doctor. I _always_ come for Nemo.' Winter rolled her eyes as Fawks laughed suggestively.

'Rachel.' The Doctor warned.

'Oh don't flatter yourself, I'm not just here for you, yeah sure your message got me here and I'm all yours if you need me but I'm getting another signal on my computer, that's what I'm here for. Helping out your war boys and I'll be on the deck in a second.'

'Give em' hell!' The Doctor replied. Winter smiled proudly down at the commander he gave her a confused look and she shrugged.

'Girlfriend.' His confusion grew as he looked up at her.

'I thought you said you had a fiancé?' she blushed and stammered.

'Well, it's complicated and…why am I telling you this anyway. It's none of your business so shut up.' She turned to the Sontaran keeping an eye on the two headless monks behind her. 'Take the commander up to the Doctor.' Winter ordered, turning back to the man at her sword edge. 'I believe he wants to speak with you.' The Sontaran nodded and prodded the commander towards the edge of the platform. Winter turned on Arthur and surveyed the fallen human army. 'Move them to safe transporting areas. Get them out of my sight.' She ordered the Centurion. He nodded and she slipped off the horse, tethering him to the side.

She slid away quietly and stepped into the TARDIS starting the move from the edge of the small cupboard they had landed in, to the centre of the courtyard sized room being cleared of soldiers. When she stepped out she looked up to the window to see the Doctor looking out over the soldiers as they were marched out to the transports. Winter sighed at the expression on his face, she could read him like a book, his mind was whirring with possibilities and plans and still… anger. She turned from the window and put a hand on the wood of the blue box. Do you think he'll ever be able to just relax, just clear his head for a few moments. The TARDIS seemed to shudder and shake, Winter frowned and stepped inside. The doors immediately slammed shut and she twisted to try and force them open. A quiet voice sung gently behind her and she snapped her head around to look. There was nothing there.

The song continued and Winter glanced around the room feverishly. In the blink of an eye a figure appeared. A girl in a pair of black trousers and a black hoodie, her dark hair shielded her face and she sat cross legged on the floor. Winter's eyes widened as the girl got up and began to make her way over to the door. It took her a few moments to realise the girl was no longer singing. She was muttering, but the words were blurred and the speed was feverish and as she stalked closer and closer to Winter fear seemed to reverberate around the room and then the doors flew open and Winter fell out onto the floor.

**Review :)**


	98. A Good Man Goes To War part 2

**'born-to-be-lost':**** um…well firstly…wow. Oh, no. Hello was supposed to come first wasn't it. Let's start this again. Hello :) , ah, Wow. Thank you, no really, thank you so much :) I'd make a speech to go with your special award but I always vowed to thank random stuff like my fridge or my coffee machine if I ever won anything so I'll just stay quiet. Nemo is…well she's a survivor. Originally I was going to go up to end of CofE and that would be the end of it. She was going to fall in love with Ianto, he'd be with Jack, then he would die and she would go on to work with the street kids. That was it. But then she had to go and fall in love with Jack too. And THEN she somehow gained a girlfriend. (although that was down to ****Rachy Babes**** not me) And thanks to some crazy little idea that wasn't originally going to affect her half as much as it had, she gained a connection to the TARDIS. All in all she just kept hanging on in there. I think I'll be stupidly upset to see her go at the end of all of this. I don't know when but someday she's going to have to stop. I doubt she'll ever settle down now but I think that one of these days I'll have to leave her and Jack alone to live their lives without me looming over their shoulders :) Don't worry about not reviewing. I know that people are busy and reviewing isn't always people's top priority but you've done it now and that's (in my mind) brilliant. I'm sure there are people reading this who haven't reviewed once. They're welcome to do that I'm just happy that I haven't received any mean reviews :) As for the book. At the moment I'm working on a murder mystery/thriller type thing. If it takes off I'll most likely share more details with you lot but as it stands it's not moving very fast so there isn't much to share. :) Thank you so much for reviewing it really means a lot to me :D  
**  
**'total-animal-lover':**** Don't worry you're only as confused as she is herself. No one but I has any idea who the girl is but she's linked to the other little happenings that have littered Winter's life since the beginning of this series :) If there's one thing Dr Who could do with more of it more (as Amy puts it) 'hot Italians'  
**

'**Sonotalady':**** I must admit I paniced a bit with the speaches wondering if it was overkill, but I think since Jack up and left again she'd been trying almost too hard, to please him and she's almost turning into him to try and comfort herself so it kind of works :) ooo you've written a book! What was it about :)  
**

'**Rachy Babes':**** I remember them saying in interviews that they wanted to have Arthur on board but it would have been too expensive ect. But this is writing, there is no expense, therefore I just had to bring Arthur back :D the explanation of Fawks made me laugh and we really needed some comic relief in here somewhere so I kept it in, I would have liked to have seen her face :) ha ha the freaky girl thing… well I'll tell you it's linked to your other clues :) and it'll be explained at the same time. In fact I'm going to get to work on that now which is a hell of a lot of work because I need to go back through the chapters and find all the clues again lol.**

Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight

It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous  
I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you

Another shot before we kiss the other side  
Tonight, yeah, baby!  
I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight  
Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames  
Tonight, yeah, baby!  
It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight

I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth  
Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,  
I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you  
I'm on the edge with you.

The Edge Of Glory – Lady GaGa

'Well erm…that's new.' The Doctor commented as he looked down at Winter on the floor. She hardly noticed, staring in fear at the open doors. 'Come on, up you get you have to meet Melody.' He was too excited by the prospect of the child to react to the fear in her eyes. Amy however was acutely aware of it.

'What's wrong?' Winter shook her head and took Rory's hand as he helped her up.

'I really don't have a clue.' She replied and then looked down at Amy's arms. 'Bloody Hell.' Rory frowned.

'I'd prefer if you didn't swear in front of my daughter.' Winter waved him off.

'She's a Scottish girl, she'll grow up to make swearing sound like an art form.' Amy grinned and took the baby into the TARDIS. Winter smiled and headed across to Arthur, she brushed his neck with her hand and he turned to look at her. 'Let me guess, you sense it too.' He nudged her and she sighed.

'She doesn't like the TARDIS noise.' Winter glanced over to the Ponds and baby and watched the Doctor dash out of the blue doors with the large wooden crib from his bedroom. His crib. She felt a smile grow on her face as she watched the scene become more and more cute by the second. The Doctor left and Winter looked up as the Sontaran escorted a young girl in military dress towards Amy and Rory. She lead Arthur closer and stood at the Baby's side.

'The only reason I joined the clerics was so I could meet the Doctor again.' The young girl stated. Winter frowned at her and looked down at the baby, her eyes widened at the sight of a small piece of stitching at the Melody's side in the crib. She conspicuously grabbed it and turned it over in her hands. The writing was unmistakable and she looked up at the TARDIS. She was translating, and the writing read; River Song.

The lights shut off and Winter looked around the room. 'It's starting, please listen to me.'

'Oi, Sontaran.' Winter called, 'Scan for life.' He nodded and typed several commands into his device before looking up at her.

'Confirmed, no life forms on board except us.'

'The headless monks aren't alive.' The young soldier informed them, 'They don't register as life forms.' Winter's head snapped up at the sound of singing. She turned to look at Amy and Rory who seemed equally frightened. Amy grabbed the baby as the Silurian woman joined them. The TARDIS was suddenly surrounded by a flash of white light and she stepped forward to test its properties.

'Forcefield.' She called. Winter frowned and turned back to Amy.

'You need to get out of here, somewhere safe. Anywhere, find the Doctor, find a cupboard. Just stay quiet and don't be seen.' Rory took her arm and nodded towards the side. Amy lent over and kissed Winter's cheek before hurrying off with her husband. Winter smiled a little then, with a little help from the Sontaran, she got back onto Arthur. 'At all costs.' She called, 'We protect Amy and the Baby. Are we clear. We are not here to attack the enemy, we're here to defend a family.' Everyone nodded. Winter pulled her Sword from her belt as Dorium faltered.

"Dear God. That's the attack prayer." He told them.

"Who has an attack prayer, pretty sure most Gods wouldn't be that impressed with one of them. Hi Folks." Winter glared in Fawks' direction as she sauntered out from behind some boxes .

'And where have you been?' she asked, 'You missed my awesome speech earlier.' Fawks grinned.

'Sorry I'm sure.'

'It was quite impressive.' The Silurian commented. Fawks rolled her eyes.

'Back off love this one's mine.' Winter kicked her gently. 'Where'd the horse come from?'

'Stop it.' Winter warned.

'What?'

'I can hear you mind coming up with smutty jokes from a mile off.' Fawks chuckled quietly. 'Rory's hiding Amy and the baby.' Winter informed her, she nodded and glanced in the direction Winter motioned towards.

"Centurion. You're needed."

Fawks nodded to the couple and not wanting to see the family have their moment she headed back to the main floor. With Winter trotting along besides her.

"There should be some plasma pistols somewhere, they left everything." Said a young soldier.

"Then find them, boy." The Sontaran growled.

"She's definitely a girl." The Silurian muttered to her girlfriend,

"Stop it," The human replied with a smile. Fawks couldn't help but laugh slightly at the pair of them and Winter smirked, placing herself at the front of the formation. Fawks drew her sword as the monks came into view. Winter's face hardened and she glanced to Fawks on her right and Rory on her left. He looked back up at her with worry in his eyes and she smiled at him.

'For your daughter.' She nodded to him. He looked back at the monks and nodded in agreement.

'For Melody.' He muttered. She kicked Arthur into action and like a scene from some trashy action flick he bolted forwards. This was for Melody, for the Doctor, for Amy and Rory, for Jack, for Fawks. For everyone she cared about, everyone she would keep safe. By any means possible.

TTT

Winter heard Amy's scream and turned to see Fawks do exactly the same. She saw the monk fighting the demon slice a deep gash in her neck and yelled in panic. With renewed anger she stabbed the monk at her front through the heart and reared Arthur up. He kicked out and sent another monk flying through the air. Then with a quick turn Winter galloped over to Fawks and leaped off the horse. With one tap he fled back to the edge of the battle and Winter jumped in front of the monk about to finish Fawks off. 'She hasn't got permission to die today.' She told him as she shoved her blade through his robes. He fell back, dead and Winter held her position above her girlfriend. Two more minutes of fighting and with a sudden fall of quiet the battle was over. Rory rushed across to Amy and Winter saw the pile of goop at their knees. 'Trick me once, shame on you.' She sighed, 'trick me twice…' She glanced around for Fawks and saw the demon propped up against some boxes. She grabbed some bandages from an open box behind them and knelt down, pressing them to the gaping wound on Fawks' neck. 'Don't you dare die on me.' She growled.

'Wouldn't dream of it.' Fawks breathed in reply.

'Good, now can you please shut the gaping wound in your neck so you can kiss me?'

'Weird sword. Can't heal.'

'No, you can't die, you're not allowed'... Winter murmured. 'Doctor!' she yelled, having heard him enter a few minutes before.

He rushed over to them.

"No, no no no no. Not you too Rachel. No."

"Sorry," Fawks whispered. "Thought the baby was in trouble, wasn't paying attention."

"It's ok..." The Doctor said, looking at Winter's bloody hands from where she was trying to keep Fawks' insides in. The lights flickered and there was a noise.

"Well then soldier, how goes the day." Fawks looked over at River and then turned to meet Winter's violet eyes.

"Relax Win. Just a scratch."

**Review? :D**


	99. Daisy Bell

**So yes, hello. I'm back from holiday armed with a new story line and a strong dislike of hard French bread. (I get fed up of having the same thing every day). Anyway, I've been planning this for rather a long time as you all know. So I hope it live up to its expectations :D As for the end of a good man goes to war. I must admit that the end is very very rushed but there are two reasons for this. Firstly I thought the end of the actual ep seemed a bit rushed but you've all watched it ( I hope) and you all know that they just get into the TARDIS and go. But secondly because I want the period between the end of good man and the start of my story line to be very blurred.**

**Rachy Babes: sorry you couldn't be 300 but if it's any consolation I wanted to be your 200****th**** but I had to settle for 207 :(**

**Sonotalady: one of these days Fawks will learn that blood is bad and should be looked at, not put off until a later date.**

**Sashaxh: Don't worry, Fawks is in no danger from me it's Rachy Babes you have to worry about, when it comes to killing Fawks, she's the expert.**

**Total-animal-lover: I bet he would do if he had the time and Winter isn't too keen on River anyway so I doubt this will help matters.**

**Born-to-be-lost: I'm glad you like the story. I have to admit I'm pretty shocked at the response it's had over the year or so it's been going. It's crazy!**

**1945: Pip will be back Very Very soon but then he'll go for Miracle day and come back for Dr Who.**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Jack will also be back very soon but unlike Pip he'll obviously be there for Miracle day too :)**

**Butterflysmile: :D thank you. Don't worry Jack will be back very very soon. Don't worry I haven't got the power to kill Fawks, that all lies With Rachy Babes, it's her character after all. So there's no threat of me killing her off. **

Let's say goodbye with a smile dear,  
Just for a while dear, we must part  
Don't let this parting upset you,  
I'll not forget you, sweetheart,

We'll meet again,  
Don't know where, don't know when.  
But I know we'll meet again, some sunny day.

Vera Lynn – We'll meet again

Fawks had hugged her goodbye, but there was something behind it, something sad, her heart hadn't been in it. As the Doctor rushed them into the TARDIS to hunt for Melody Pond Winter watched her girlfriend get lost on the battle scene and sighed as the doors swung shut. She would have liked to have had more time to talk with her. To find out what was wrong, she would have like to talk to someone. Anyone.

_Several months later…_

'Daisy Daisy give me your answer do,

I'm half crazy all for the love of you.

It won't be a stylish marriage

I can't afford a carriage

But you'd look sweet upon the seat

Of a bicycle made for two.'

Winter's song was cut off by the sound of the door opening and a head poking through.

'How are you doing?' She smiled up at her husband and glanced down at the tiny creature in her arms.

'We're fine, she was a little restless this morning but I think she's settled down now.' He sat down on the bed and brushed a dark curl out of the baby girls face.

'She's so beautiful.' He looked up at Winter and nuzzled his nose against hers, 'And so are you.' She smiled and kissed him, the fingers of one hand trailing down his neck and underneath the braces over his shirt. 'I love you.' Carefully she got out of the bed and placed their child down in her crib, arms encircled her waist and an inquisitive face appeared over her shoulder.

'What do you think he'll think of her, when they come to visit?' She stiffened slightly but shook her head gently and turned back to the man behind her.

'This is my life now. Her, us, that's what matters. What he thinks of the situation has no baring on how I live my life.' Winter sighed and stared up at the photo's on the wall.

'But you wish he'd come around to the idea.' Her husband smiled and took her hand in his. 'I know you. You still care what he thinks.' She closed her eyes sadly and nodded.

'Of course I do.'

Winter turned around and snuggled into his chest her fingers trailing along his shoulder and to his neck, there they met the ever present bow tie.

'I'll always care what Jack thinks.'


	100. The Captains' arrival

**Oh My TARDIS! Chapter 100! How the hell did we get here eh guys? This was only supposed to be a passing story to go between ep 1 and COE. Suddenly my little Nemo's all grown up. She has a fiancé, a girlfriend, the Doctor, a legion of roman followers. I just want to say I'm touched and astounded by the reaction you have had and I'm so grateful to all of you for the support you've given me and the love and loyalty you've shown to this story. It will always have a very special place in my heart. Not only because I love the way it has turned out but I'm so happy for the friends I have made writing it and the people who have been inspire to write again after reading. Thank you so much for your patience, your jokes, your tears and smiles, and most of all, your friendship. There's a little bit of all of you in Nemo and I hope you continue to enjoy this story, because it's all for you.**

**'sSydney: yep, confusion was my aim…and I do rather enjoy teasing you all :) Yeah I'll be doing Miracle Day, in fact I've already started so it won't be too long after this story-line.**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Don't worry you were meant to think it was Jack, just my teasing :) Jack's back here but something is defiantly up.**

**1945: Don't panic, I've been leading up to this for quite some time. Everything is perfectly planned out. Trust me. (oh and as for River, as far as I'm concerned she never actually gets with the Doctor. I don't mind her as a one off character but she's annoys me the longer she's around so I tend to leave her bits out of my story. But don't worry. I know who belongs with who.) as for the story, thank you for informing me. I've had a look and it is a little similar but as far as I'm concerned, she isn't getting much publicity from it, and it's just about different enough to pass most peoples scrutiny.**

**Sonotalady: I like the way you got around it saying you'd already reviewed :) don't worry you didn't miss anything confusion is rife within the Nemo fanbase. I'm so glad to be back because I really did miss everyone and my writing. **

**Oh dear me. I seem to have upset some of you. Well I hope you don't give up on me. Don't worry things will work themselves out and all is not as it seems...**

Maybe I didn't treat you  
Quite as good as I should have  
Maybe I didn't love you  
Quite as often as I could have  
Little things I should have said and done  
I just never took the time

Maybe I didn't hold you  
All those lonely, lonely times  
And I guess I never told you  
I'm so happy that you're mine  
If I make you feel second best  
Girl, I'm sorry I was blind

You were always on my mind

Elvis Presley – Always on my mind  


'Daisy no, no that's not a chew toy.' The Doctor swept his daughter off the floor of the console room and balanced her on his hip. The little girl was less than a year old and she was already causing havoc with the TARDIS. The ship seemed to have taken offence to the little girl tampering with her mechanisms, Winter had already saved her from near electrocution four times. Every day the Doctor worried that she would ask him to let their daughter grow up on earth but when he had timidly mentioned the idea she had laughed it off and refused point blank to any such plan. Daisy gurgled happily and pulled at his hair, bringing him out of his day-dream. He turned to grin at her. 'Yes alright. You want to play but mummy's having a shower and daddy is trying to resolve the damage you've cause to his ship.' The little girls eyes widened and her bottom lip stuck out. Sometimes he regretted speaking baby, it meant she knew he understood her and he couldn't just ignore her. 'Ok how about a compromise, you get this,' he produced a small teddy from his pocket, 'and I get fifteen minutes to fix some circuitry.' She reached out for the teddy and he smiled, placing her down on the glass floor with the bear. 'Thank you.'

He engrossed himself in the area beneath the console, dangling from the sling as he fiddled with the controlling wires above him but soon found himself lovingly watching his daughter as she crawled around the teddy and then picked it up, holding it up to the ceiling for some unknown reason and then snatching it back into her chest for a hug. Her fluffy brown hair was pinned back with a little sliver heart-shaped clip and the small white trousers and dress were already a little dirty from crawling along the corridor floors. It was amazing how fast she could move. Even though she was generally crawling and rolling, the little one could find herself halfway from the console room to the Kitchen before Mummy had even realised she was gone. Well, to be fair that time they'd been…occupied. He blushed a little at the memory and jumped at a little spark from the TARDIS.

His ship had been rather tetchy since the new arrival he supposed it was just envy, she wasn't getting the same servicing that he used to provide now he had a daughter. He just didn't have the time to be oiling levers he never used or fixing the lighting in the squash courts. It was time wastage that could be spent teaching Daisy to walk or speak.

'When it's spring again, I'll bring again, tulips from Amsterdam. With a heart that's true, I'll bring to you, tulips from Amsterdam.' The Doctor smiled and looked up to see Winter dance into the console room singing, sweep a laughing Daisy into her arms and twirl around the console. 'I can't wait until the day you fill, these eager arm of mine. Like the windmill keeps on turning, that's how my heart keeps on yearning. For those tulips from Amsterdam, for those tulips, from Amster-dam.' He laughed as she collapsed into one of the chairs in a short blue dress and a thin silver belt with Daisy balancing on her lap. She smiled at him and he slipped out of the sling and up to stand next to her. She instantly shifted to lean against him. 'I'm thinking after this we should take her somewhere.' Winter told him as he curled around her and brushed Daisy's cheek, 'if she doesn't get out of the TARDIS she'll think this is all that there is to see. She needs broader horizons.' He nodded and kissed her shoulder.

'Let's get through this first and then I'll take you two somewhere amazing.' He told her. 'Like Babylon, Cairo, or Manchester.' She frowned and looked around at him.

'Manchester?'

'What's wrong with Manchester? Lots of great stuff happens there. Lots of stuff to see and do and less chance of being carried off by an armed guard for upsetting the local priestess.' She laughed as he leaped up to the console and pulled the screen around to face them. 'If we get through this without you killing Jack then I'll take you anywhere your heart desires.' She got up and shifted Daisy to her side as the little girl tugged gently at the blue strands of Winter's hair.

'Promise?' the Doctor moved the heart-shaped pendant on Winter's necklace to the centre of her chest and smiled.

'Promise.'

A knock at the door interrupted the tender moment and Winter tensed up. The Doctor took her hand a squeezed it gently before moving to the front of the console room. He turned back to look at her and she nodded once.

'Now or never.' She told him. He smiled reassuringly and she took the steps slowly, Daisy held tightly in her arms. Both let out one breath and then the Doctor opened the door.

'Ha Ha! Doc you old scamp! How've you been?' Winter watched John almost launch himself through the door and encase the Doctor in a hug. He didn't wait for an answer, instead he crossed the room in a short burst and wrapped his arm around her. 'And doll face! You look sexier every day have I told you that?' She laughed as he pulled back. 'And who is this bundle of gorgeous?'

'This,' Winter announced, 'Is Daisy.' John held out his arms and she passed the little girl over. Daisy seemed quite happy with this and set to work mapping out John's face with her hands.

'Hey baby, nice to meet you.' Winter grinned at the happy looks all round but someone behind John caught her eye. The Doctor was standing silently with a face she hadn't seen in years. Jack didn't look any different, the only thing he was missing was the great coat he used to wear when they were together but he'd stopped using that ages ago. Now he watched his boyfriend, and her daughter as they laughed at each other and she caught his sad gaze flickering to her every few seconds. She decided to bite the bullet and stepped around John, approaching Jack cautiously. He didn't speak, just looked down at her.

'Hi Jack.'

'Hello.'

That was it? No, 'how have you been?' No, 'what have you been up to?' she looked back over at Daisy and realised the second answer was kind of obvious. Well fine then, in that case, she would start the conversation.

'Been anywhere nice.' He stuck his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

'Mainly stuck around Vegas, John got his eye on some expensive looking gems that are gonna be auctioned off in a few weeks.'

'I take it you're not buying them.'

'When have you ever known me to buy things?' He smirked. She shrugged.

'You used to buy me things.' His face became hard and far off again.

'Yeah well, that was a long time ago.' She sighed and nodded. The Doctor clapped his hands together and looked around the room.

'Right! Tea anyone?' They all nodded and John handed Daisy back over to Winter so she could lead them to the kitchen.

**Reviews make me laugh/smile/dance**


	101. Pip and the Ponds

**My hint for today? Read the chapter 'Cluedo' of 'Words Have Meaning, Names Have Power.'**

**born-to-be-lost: answers will be provided. I love the 'Mind Twist' description, very 60's/70's**

**sonotalady: Don't worry there is a cow reference. Daisy was chosen purely for the song that I have been weaving throughout the chapters of this story. It was based around the song originally, now the link is more tenuous. Trust me, everything should tie in nicely in the end. :D**

**1945:patience… you'll get your answers soon enough. :)**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: don't worry all will be revealed.**

**'sSydney: you're still supposed to be rather confused, you'll understand when Rory does. :)**

**Rachy Babes: How come you always pick up on important things like the TARDIS being upset with Daisy? You can read my mind I'm sure of it! And yes, I feel bad for Jack too. He doesn't really deserve this. But then again, no one does…**

I forgot to remember to forget her,  
I can't seem to get her off my mind.  
I thought I'd never miss her,  
But I found out somehow  
I think about her almost all the time.  
The day she went away  
I made myself a promise  
That I'd soon forget we ever met.  
But something sure is wrong,  
'Cause I'm so blue and lonely.  
I forgot to remember to forget.

Elvis Presley – I Forgot to Remember to Forget 

'So then Jack turns and looks at me and I just said, 'Next time we're taking the stairs." Winter and the Doctor chuckled and Daisy smacked her hands together in delight as John finished his story. He leaned over and let her grab his finger which she promptly stuck in her mouth. 'So how are you coping with the whole motherhood situation.' Winter saw Jack's jaw set as he gripped his mug. The tea inside was long since cold.

'Oh it's great. She's an absolute darling, we've had no problems at all.' As she said so the lights in the Kitchen flickered and shut off. Daisy let out a wail and Winter lifted her out of her chair and rocked her gently.

'It's alright, I'll sort it out.' The Doctor reassured them.

'Looks like the TARDIS doesn't quite agree with you Nemo.' Jack told her. She heard John kick him under the table and chose to ignore the comment, preferring to sooth her daughters whimpers. 'So, what time is Pip getting here?'

'Pip?' she turned to look at him despite not being able to see him.

'Yeah, you know, your best friend? The monkey?'

'I know who he is.' She snapped, 'I just…didn't realise he was coming.'

'Well the Doctor does right?'

'No, he didn't mention it.' The lights flickered back on and Winter blinked back at Daisy. 'Why is Pip coming home?' she looked up to meet stunned silence. 'What?'

'You didn't call us all here?' she frowned.

'You're ship locked onto ours.' Jack shook his head.

'We received a message from the TARDIS main frame.' He informed her. 'We got a time and a date. And it was sent to Amy, Rory and Pip in New Zealand.' She looked up at the Doctor who was stood in the door. He frowned having caught the final few lines of the conversation and gestured for them to follow him.

As soon as they were back in the console room the Doctor set to work tracing the outgoing messages.

'He's right.' The Doctor commented as he pulled up a message on the screen. 'The main frame sent out a few random messages. Not that we aren't pleased to see you two but no, we thought you'd chosen to see us.' There was a dull thud and the Doctor gave an odd look to the door. He glanced at his guests then stepped down to the entrance and gently pulled the door open.

'Ermm Hi…I got a message…that is to say, Peregrine here got a message to be here.' The Doctor raised his brows.

'Who are you?'

'Victoria…I'm Peregrine's friend. And this is Petruchio.'

'Where's..?'

'Just coming.'

'Well you'd better come in then.' The Doctor stepped back and a young girl stepped through the door. She had dark brown curly hair that reached her shoulders and a capuchin balanced on her shoulder. Both looked around at the inner dimensions of the box and gaped at the enormous size. As the Doctor explained the inner workings of the TARDIS, Pip appeared at the door. Winter grinned at him and her scurried across the floor, racing up into her arms like lightning.

'PIP!' she cried, ruffling his fur with one hand and scratching his belly. He reached out for Daisy and the little girl reached back. Their tiny finger meshed and Winter smiled proudly. 'Pip, this is Daisy.' Pip swung himself down her dress and leaped onto Jack's trousers, heading up to his shoulder. Jack smiled at the little guy.

'Long time no see buddy.' Winter handed The Doctor their child and hugged Victoria.

'Thank you so much for looking after him.'

'More like him looking after me.' The young girl replied. 'I take it you taught him to steal cars.' Winter's eyes widened and she turned on Jack. He smiled and chuckled.

'Guilty.' She shook her head angrily and Victoria stifled a giggle.

'Well, I'll be off, I've got a family to get back to but ah yeah…Pip?' the little monkey looked up, 'Any time you're in the area…' he nodded and she waved taking off before she could start crying and embarrass herself in front of everyone. The Doctor closed the doors and looked up at the TARDIS column.

'Anywhere else you want to head off to on your own?' he asked. The console flashed and a rumbling sound accompanied a shaking that rattled through the ship. He curled his arm around Daisy and everyone clung on as they were thrown to the floor. Winter hopped up first and fussed over her husband and daughter, Jack and John pulled themselves to their feet and the doors flew open. Amy bombed in and smiled at everyone. The Doctor smiled back but Winter could see the confusion in his eyes. What was going on?

TTT

'So…now we're all her. What are we doing here?' The Doctor asked his companions. Winter lay on the floor of the library surrounded by squeaky coloured blocks. Daisy picked them up one by one and placed them in her mouth. Winter laughed and grabbed onto a free edge with her teeth. Daisy giggled and the pair played tug of war with the yellow block. 'I mean it's lovely to see you all but there had to be a reason for the TARDIS bringing us all together.' Amy sat in Rory's lap and fiddled with a heart-shaped charm on her bracelet, the trinket glistened in the light of the crackling fire.

'Reunion?' she asked hopefully. Everyone looked at her with raised eyebrows, she shrugged and looked down at her hands.

'Do you think one of us is in trouble?' Rory asked.

'Well that would be the obvious conclusion.' The Doctor replied, leaning his elbows on his knees.

'Which one of us?' John wondered. Pip curled himself up in front of the fire and let out a small cheep of answer. The uncertainty had them shifting in worry until the early hours.

**Some of the answers to your questions will be revealed in the next chapter :) so a review may help you get them sooner.**


	102. Heart of Silver

**Finally I will lay to rest the burning question in your hearts, as Amy and Rory discover the truth, so will you.**

**Oh yeah and, not meaning to gloat here but I've literally just come back from seeing much ado about nothing with David Tennant and Catherine Tate and Oh My TARDIS it is BRILLIANT. If you can go, if not pray for a DVD release because honestly it was SO well done and they were FANTASTIC! Anyway, fangirly moment over (oh yeah and I stood like 2 meters from him :p) sorry, NOW it's over, onto the review replies…**

**Sonotalady: I do like me a bit of bribery :D, I'm so glad you like it I was really worried about the reaction this story-line would get but it's been so positive so far that I'm much more relaxed. Let's hope it stays that way.**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Well I can tell you that Winter wouldn't thank you for calling her Winnie but I won't tell if you don't ;) I'm revealing nothing but what is contained in the chapter below :D**

**1945: hope this came soon enough :)**

**BAMM. it'sSydney: I' glad you liked it. I hope this one explains a few things :)**

**Rachy Babes: *Capuchin waves excitedly back* I refuse to give you any more inside information. You've already seen half of miacle day, it just wouldn't be fair. *nods stoutly* ahhh well that may well explain the way you picked up on it so well. **

A tear in my brain  
Allows the voices in  
They wanna push you off the path  
With their frequency wires

A drunken salesman  
Your hearing damage  
Your mind is restless  
They say you're getting better  
But you don't feel any better

Your speakers are blowing  
Your ears are wrecking  
Your hearing damage  
You wish you felt better  
You wish you felt better

You can do no wrong  
In my eyes

Hearing Damage – Thom Yorke

Amy got up early. Something was playing on her mind, she just couldn't sleep. She wondered the corridors until she came upon the console room. So many happy, and even not so happy, hours had been spent in this room. The oh so familiar orange glow, the glass flooring that reflected every flashing bulb, the balcony overlooking the expansive area, every inch of this room was jam packed with past thoughts and feelings. She smiled softly and rested against the control panel facing the door, her legs remembered the way they used to cross over as the Doctor chatted to her and crossed themselves of their own will. She looked up at the ceiling and considered the happenings of the day.

She couldn't lie to herself, the idea that she and Rory may be in danger frightened her. She had been getting used to the calmness of normal life again, the weekly shop, the trip to her parents, Rory moaning at the news every morning. Now she'd been thrown back into the turmoil of the Doctor's life. The one she had chosen to leave. It had been soon after Jack had left, the breakdown of Jack and Winter's relationship had effected everyone. She for one had become increasingly agitated with the little comments that the pair threw at each other, eventually Jack had walked out on them. The gap he made was obvious, Winter sunk into an unhappy depression, The Doctor spent all his time trying to cheer her up, Rory and herself were left trying to amuse themselves. The fact was she was glad Winter had cheered up, but still, things didn't feel the same, it was like the TARDIS was still affected by Winter's previous bad mood.

Amy sighed and pushed herself away from the console but her hand stuck. The heart-shaped charm that hung on her bracelet was jammed between two bits of metal. She cursed and bent down to get a better look. The charm was stuck fast. She tugged at it gently and then, when that didn't work, she pulled with more force. The ring that held the charm to the bracelet snapped and in that second. She remembered.

Winter and Jack, they had never split up. The last time she had seen Jack, the pair had gotten engaged, there were no hurtful comments, just an airlock. Amy could still see the look in Winter's eyes when she had held Jack's coat in her hands and they had told her he wasn't coming back. The TARDIS lights seemed to glow around her as she remembered the events of the monastery and Demon's run. Tears filled her eyes as the rush of information battled with the ideas she'd been believing for so long. 'Melody.' She whispered. The tiny silver heart glowed bright mauve and then fell as it was released from the grip of the console. Amy bent to the floor and picked up the tiny object.

'It was this?' she murmured, 'This made us think we were living a different life.' The TARDIS hummed in the affirmative. She looked up at the towering column. 'Do we all have them?' another hum sent her on a hunt for her husband. She threw the door to their old room -no not old, their room, just their room- open and pulled back the covers of the bed. Rory jumped up but she pushed him back down against the bed.

'Wha…Amy…Amy, what are you doing..? What time is it?' he stammered as she slid her hands down his chest and patted down his arms.

'Do you have any jewellery on?' she fretted. He stared at her like she was crazy, 'Rory this isn't a time to be a rabbit in headlights.'

'Just my wedding ring.' She frowned and put her head in her hands. 'What is it, what's wrong?'

'Have you ever seen this before?' she held up the tiny silver heart and he frowned.

'No, where did you get it?'

'My bracelet.' She sighed and looked over to the chair by their bed where Rory had piled his clothes and his… 'Your watch.' He looked over to the side.

'What about it?' she picked it off the side and sat on the edge of the bed. Rory got up and wiped a hand over his face. 'Amy, what is it?' She showed him the watch and he shrugged. 'So what?'

'It's new.'

'No it's not, I've had it for years.' She shook her head.

'No, you only think that.' She got up and grabbed a stone from the gardens of Babylon.

'Amy? Amy what do you think you're..?' she ignored him and put the watch down on the table top of her dressing table, holding the stone up above her head and bringing it down sharply on the time-piece. He threw an arm out to stop her and made to step forward but a bright mauve light shone from the broken watch and he stopped, frozen in place by his realisation. 'Oh.' Amy looked down at the tiny silver heart that dimmed its glow and spun out from the inner workings of the watch. Rory dropped his arm and looked up at Amy with wide eyes. 'What is going on?' He asked. Amy looked down at the two silver hearts and then back at her husband.

'Someone's trying to play with us.'

**Ah so now you know and you can stop reminding me that Winter was going out with Jack ;) I do apologise for leading you on, but I bet you still haven't a clue. Don't worry at this point in the story, neither did I. Still, Review? **


	103. Awakening

**I really am so sorry that this didn't get to you sooner but with results and tiredness everything got pushed back, so here's the longest chapter to date to cheer you up :)**

**Butterflysmile: Thank you :) don't worry EVERYONE was confused so you weren't alone.**

**born-to-be-lost: Well there are no answers to THOSE questions in this chapter, but it should give you a clearer picture of the situation.**

**total-animal-lover:kind of yeah, but as John (I always give him the best parts :D)explains here, it's not THAT simple unfortunately.**

**1945: What? You seriously thought I was going to leave Nemo with the Doctor. Tut tut. Have a little faith!**

**Sonotalady: I'm brunette myself but I considered changing it to red once. Then a girl at school did and I didn't want to look like I was copying. Hope this longer chapter makes up for the shortness of the last.**

**BAMM. it'sSydney: It was soooo good. Really funny and the kiss at the end was PERFECT! Loved every second. But to be fair it's 51 pounds for a somewhere decent seat so you can see why the school may not have wanted to take you. And at least you have a funny anecdote to tell people. :)**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: don't worry, you'll get your J/W. all in good time.**

**Sashaxh: there are a few things to sort out first but… essentially yes.**

**Rachy Babes: considering you realised that Winter had a heart after it was mentioned ONCE I think you don't really need inside information :)**

So I turned myself to face me

But I've never caught a glimpse

Of how the others must see the faker

I'm much too fast to take that test

I watch the ripples change their size

But never leave the stream

Of warm impermanence and

So the days float through my eyes

But still the days seem the same

And these children that you spit on

As they try to change their worlds

Are immune to your consultations

They're quite aware of what they're going through

Strange fascination, fascinating me

Changes are taking the pace I'm going through

Ch-ch-ch-ch-Changes

Turn and face the strain

Ch-ch-Changes

Pretty soon you're gonna get a little older

Time may change me

But I can't trace time

David Bowie – Changes**…(*rolls eyes* yes the song from Shrek 1)**

Breakfast was the mother of all awkward meals. Everyone sat around the tiny kitchen table. Winter and the Doctor took it in turns to eat their own food and feed Daisy. John kept trying to make conversation and Jack refused to say anything more verbal than a grunt. Pip chewed loudly on a mango and the Ponds shifted nervously. Their eyes darted quickly between the surrounding members of the TARDIS group. Winter's heart was obvious, it hung proudly around her neck but that just made it harder to get a hold of. The Doctor's, Jack's and John's were yet to be found but Pip's hung on his foot band.

Amy kicked Rory under the table, he glanced over but the Doctor caught the exchange. 'Anything the matter?' both Ponds looked up at him surprised. The whole table turned to watch them but Amy smiled.

'No, no not at all, Rory was just…about to fall asleep. We didn't sleep well last night.'

'Didn't sleep well or didn't get enough sleep?' John asked, waggling his eyebrows. Amy rolled her eyes.

'I was too hot.' She replied.

'I bet you were.' John countered. Rory stood up to argue back but seemed to change his mind and walked out of the kitchen. Amy watched him go and got up to follow but glanced around at the occupants of the room before she did so.

'Pip, could you help me find him.' The little monkey cocked his head to the side.

'I'll come.' Jack told her. She shook her head.

'No I want Pip.' Jack frowned and sat back down and the little monkey hopped onto her shoulder. She left the room and turned a few corridors before stopping and looking up at Pip. 'Can I see your band?' she asked. He began to get rather fidgety and she reached out a hand to comfort him. 'I'm not here to hurt you Pip, trust me.' He scooted away from her hand she refused to give up and smiled at him, 'Hey, it's me.' Ever so slowly he inched closer, until finally he let her turn his band around. With one quick movement she snapped the silver heart from its place and Pip staggered back. The mauve light died down and he looked up at Amy before launching himself back towards the kitchen. Amy dived after him and grabbed at his tail. Rory appeared out of the door they had just passed and helped contain the monkey. He held Pip tightly as Amy dropped down to talk to Winter's old friend. 'Pip! Pip! Stop struggling! Listen we need to work together on this so would you just stop!' he calmed his movements and hung from Rory's hands. 'Something is going on and we need your help to figure it out.'

TTT

Amy, Rory and Pip sat in Winter's old bedroom in thoughtful silence. The photos of the girl herself, her Torchwood friends, Jack and Fawks, were a worrying reminder of the task they had before them. Amy herself was incredibly torn. She knew first hand what it was like to lose your child but this was wrong. Whatever her personal feelings, she needed to stay objective. 'So what do we do?' Rory broke the silence reluctantly looking to his wife for an idea. She sighed and fiddled with the three silver hearts in her hand.

'We need to find these.' Pip took one of the trinkets and turned it over in his hand. 'This must be what was changing our memories so we need to take them off the others.'

'Everyone?'

'No,' She shook her head and took a photo of Jack, Winter and the Doctor off the side. 'We leave Winter until last.' Rory and Pip nodded in agreement. 'John first. Then he can do Jack. We'll have to be careful with Jack though, make sure he doesn't run off and try to tell her too soon. Then I'll do the Doctor. When everyone's done we'll have another meeting about Winter.' Pip leant over and swapped the silver heart for the picture in Amy's hand and let out a soft mewing noise. They were all feeling the same and they knew why. Winter was happy the way she was and they were planning on ruining that happiness. 'We have to.' Amy whispered as if reading their minds. Rory nodded in agreement and Pip put the picture down, looking up at Amy, whom he had grown to trust, he gave a single nod before scampering through the open doorway.

TTT

John was surprisingly hard to get on his own. Amy growled in pure frustration as Jack followed his boyfriend out into the maze of corridors. Winter and Daisy were having lunch in the kitchen but at Amy's suggestion of John and herself grabbing some food, Jack had grudgingly followed and Amy had angrily pushed out of her seat and trudged alongside them. 'What's up with you?' John asked.

'Me?' Jack looked up but John shook his head and waved off the question.

'I know what's up with you, you muppet.' Jack ignored the jibe and carried on walking in silence. Amy shrugged as obviously this meant the question had been directed at her. 'It's like walking between the dead.' John continued, 'She's bored to tears and he's pining over his ex-girl.' Jack glared at him but he didn't catch it, choosing instead to continue his monologue, 'Maybe I should try to kill someone again just so you can take your mind off her and the kid.'

'Shut up.' Jack's knuckles turned white at the teasing.

'Ohh! He speaks, maybe that's what I should do, stick you in therapy. Did wonders for me you know, well nearly.' With a roar of frustration Jack pulled his gun and pointed it at John who in turn, pulled out his own gun. 'Oh! It seems I hit a nerve.' Amy gaped at them, but not at the guns themselves, more at the tiny silver hearts dangling from the triggers. To hell with taking Jack slowly. This was her chance. Amy slowly walked between them and put her hands up as if to force them to lower the guns. It was now or never. With only a moment's hesitation she took both hearts between her fingers and snapped them straight off.

Jack stumbled back into the wall and John dropped his gun. Both had strange, almost vacant expressions as the memories flooded back to them. John was the first to recover, he looked over at Amy. 'What did you do?' She smiled but was startled by Jack as he made a dash for the kitchen. Amy threw herself at him and just caught his ankles bringing him crashing down to the floor. John saw what she was trying to do and leaped to her aid holding Jack's arms back and yelling at him to calm down. The ruckus had drawn attention to them though.

'What the hell are you lot doing?' They looked up at Winter as she stood with Daisy grinning in her arms. The three of them leaped to their feet and stood like naughty children.

'They had a fight.' Amy told her, 'I was trying to split them up.' Winter's glare fell on Jack and John.

'If you're going to fight you can do it away from Daisy you got it?' John nodded but Jack's eyes were wide with the shock of his previous realisation.

'Nemo! She's not…' John span around and punched him straight in the face. The Captain was fully unprepared and crashed back into the wall, knocking himself out.

'John!' Winter yelled. She rushed over and handed Daisy to Amy, falling to her knees beside Jack and fawning over him. Amy looked down at the little girl in her arms and while John attempted to explain himself to the angry mother she examined the anomaly in their memories.

'So who are you?' Amy whispered to the baby. The little one seemed bemused by the question and decided her attention was far better used pulling on the locks of red hair that tickled her arms.

'Honestly John take him back to your room and keep your damn fights in there.'

'What? Carry him? I'd need a bloody fork lift!' John argued, Winter rolled her eyes and then spied the Doctor heading their way.

'Well I don't have a forklift but I do have a husband.' Amy's mind jumped into action, Everything was suddenly going her way.

'And so do I!' she added, 'Rory.' A few moments later Pip and Rory appeared at her side and together the three men hauled Jack to the bedroom. Winter took Daisy back and Amy followed the group of men off to Jack's bedroom. Once Jack had been deposited on the bed, the Doctor turned to leave but found himself blocked in by John and Amy. Rory moved to stand shoulder to shoulder with his wife and she stepped forward. 'Do you trust me?' she asked.

'What?' The Doctor replied warily eyeing the three of them.

'Do you trust me.' Amy repeated.

'Of course I do,' he began.

'No Doctor, I need you to trust me, to properly trust me, and mean it.'

'Amy, what's going on?' She nodded to the men at her side and they took the Doctor's arm in their hands, restraining him. 'What are you doing? Amy? What?' She delved into his pockets and began to empty them, pulling out each object and examining it carefully. A pocket book, several pound notes, a fork, a shuttlecock, two plastic necklaces, a dusty aspirin, three dead leaves, a magnifying glass and finally, his screwdriver. Amy almost rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, or course it would be on the one thing the Doctor always kept hold of.

Amy took a deep breath and looked up at the Doctor, his face was filled with confusion and it hurt her to think of pain she was about to cause him… but she had to. With a defiant snap the tiny heart broke away into her hand and the Doctor's knees buckled beneath him. John and Rory let go as he held his head in his hand and gasped out words that made no sense.

'Keep the Astro-Sextant Rectifire in phase and hold the Automatic Drift Control while we forward the Calibrators and remove the Compara-ara-ara-arator,' Amy and the boys watched the Doctor's wide eyes flicker from left to right and he stammered out a quick succession of nonsense, 'Where are the Multi-loop Stabilisers, take back the Time-Rector Gen-gen-generator.' Finally Amy stepped forwards and slapped him. He fell back and looked up at them all wide eyed.

'Thank you.' He muttered.

'You're welcome.' There was a moment of uneasy silence broken only by a groan from the bed. Everyone ignored Jack as he woke up, their eyes fixed on the Doctor who stood up slowly and rocked backwards on his heels ever so slightly before leaning on the foot of the bed.

'It's never easy coming into my brain,' he explained without prompt, 'even if you're coming back.'

'You too?' Now they looked to Jack who had heaved himself into a sitting position and was nursing a cut lip.

'Yeah,' the Doctor agreed, 'I'm back, it's me.' He looked up at Amy and sighed, 'I don't like to admit this but I haven't a clue what's going on.'

'You never do.' Rory reminded him, 'You just pretend you do and make it up as you go along.' The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed harshly.

'Rory, it may not be much to come and go from your brain but my mind is a lot more complex, I'm tired so shut up.' The stunned silence that followed caused him to look up and meet Rory's eyes. 'That was rude. I'm sorry Rory.' It was a testament to how tired the Time Lord looked, that nobody objected to the outburst, instead Amy changed the subject. She explained the discovery of her own metal heart, Rory's and Pip's and how the fight in the corridor has led to Jack and John's revival.

'You shouldn't have stopped me!' Jack complained, 'We need to find her heart.'

'And break it.' The Doctor stated quietly.

'Exactly.' Jack agreed.

'No Jack, I mean 'break it' not the silver one controlling her mind, her real beating heart.' Rory frowned.

'But once the silver one's gone she'll understand.' The Doctor shook his head but to everyone's surprise it was John who contested the idea.

'Nah, just because the kid isn't her own flesh and blood doesn't mean she won't protect it. I've seen men and women take a bullet for a kid they didn't even know. Factor in that she's been caring for the tike for 6 months or so, there's gonna be an attachment there.' He glanced around the room from his position leant against the door and spotted the bemused faces. 'What, I've been around, I've seen stuff.' He finished lamely.

'He's right though.' Focus turned back to the Doctor, 'But what we need to do is focus on how this happened and who is doing it. Dai…the child,' he corrected himself, 'couldn't possibly have done this. I'm one hundred per cent sure of that. She's a puzzle piece in a missing picture. Something else is behind this.'

'The same people who took Melody?' Amy queried, at the quiver in her voice, Rory took her hand.

'No, they have no reason. They want me dead, not married with a child.'

'Are you really married?' Jack asked. The Doctor shook his head.

'No, the ring on her finger is yours. She's just forgotten.' Jack nodded slowly. 'Jack I…'

'It's fine. The Captain replied, 'You didn't exactly know what you were doing. Besides, if I had to trust her with anyone, it would be you.'

'So what's the plan?' John asked unwilling to listen to what he deemed to be an incredibly soppy conversation.

'We work out what's going on first. Who's behind this and why they're doing it. Then we stop them. We only fix Nemo at the very end.

**Show me you love me…no not like that, I mean Review *rolls eyes at dirtiness of Rachel/Fawks' mind***


	104. Outrage

**This is a bit of a holiday present to one of you because I know how annoying it is to really want to read more and have to go off to somewhere with no damn internet. I feel your pain!**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: this is for you sweetheart :) I'm sorry you'll have to wait for the rest but I hope this helps.**

**Sonotalady: I do worry that I sometimes make Amy annoying or… I don't know. So I'm glad you think she's ok :) **

**1945: That is between me and my muse… :D**

**Rachy Babes: Well, I do have new underwear :) Well Fawks will be able to jump in soon but she may not be totally happy with her reaction…NOW I've got you worried :) John was good fun in this chapter, he gets more serious later but I had to show how well meaning he was before…well. That would be telling ;)**

**BAMM. it'sSydney: Thank you :D**

**"Cloud Nine"******

If you want to live, let live.  
If you want to go, let go.  
I'm not afraid to dream, to sleep, sleep forever.  
I don't need to touch the sky.  
I just want to feel that high,  
And you refuse to lift me.

Guess it wasn't real after all.  
Guess it wasn't real all along.

If I fall and all is lost,  
It's where I belong.

Cloud Nine - Evanescence

'Daisy, Daisy, Give me your answer do…' The occupants of the console room froze as Winter's voice carried down the corridor, flowing closer and closer. Everyone turned for instructions from the Doctor, he gave them each a serious look, lingering on Jack for a moment. 'We act like nothing has changed, she can't be allowed to suspect a thing.' They didn't have time to agree or contest as Winter entered the console room and stopped, looking around at her gathered friends.

'Are we going somewhere?' The Doctor shook his head.

'No, you know how it is, I come in here to do some repairs and suddenly everyone appears to distract me.' He lied smoothly. She laughed and trotted over to his side, kissing him quickly and leaving Daisy in his arms.

'In that case do you mind watching her for an hour so I can have a nap?' He bounced the child up in his arms and nodded.

'Come on Daisy,' he smiled at her, 'We're going to look at some reset circuits.' Daisy clapped her hands together and Winter kissed him again before disappearing out of the door. As soon as she was gone the Doctor looked back down at Daisy and sighed.

'No reset circuits today I'm afraid. Today we're taking a trip to the medical bay.' He couldn't look at Jack. He had no clue what reaction to have when she kissed him. It felt wrong, like, well like kissing your engaged best friend. Now, as he strode down the TARDIS corridors with his arms full of the unknown child and Jack's eyes on his back, he did what he did best; covered his emotions with a technical babble. 'first things first we should take a sample of your blood and leave that for the machines to analyse, I'm sure your T-cells will be normal because you got a cold a few weeks ago but there may be another change, possibly to the Beta cells. Then we'll work on your DNA.' Daisy smiled up at him, completely unaware of the foreboding lecture, 'I did a scan when you fell of the central platform so no need for that, maybe I should try scanning your residual rift energy. That might give us a clue of where you came from.'

The troop entered the med bay and John headed straight for the wheely chair. He collapsed down into it and slouched with his legs crossed against the bed. Pip, much to his annoyance, curled up around his shoulders and let his tail swish back and forth down his back. The Doctor placed Daisy on the bed and lifted his arm motioning to Jack but not looking at him. 'Could you bring me the syringe gun?'

'What about us?' Rory asked as Jack began rifling around in the draws. The Doctor looked up at the couple. 'I am a nurse.'

'Forget the gun Jack. Just a normal syringe. Give it to Rory, he can take the blood.' The Doctor looked down at the child he had called his own not more than 2 hours ago and felt a sudden wave of disgust at himself.

'Oi! Brainbox.' He looked up at John's rude awakening, 'You haven't got time for dreams of the good old days. If you're going to be all noble and do the right thing then I suggest you bloody well do it.'

Daisy hardly cried as they performed a multitude of tests on her. She sat still, he lip quivering every few minutes but them someone would smile at her or jangle a set of keys and she would grin back happily and go back to a quiet exploration of her feet.

An hour later John and Pip were half asleep in the chair, Amy and Rory were sat on the floor by the wall with her head on his shoulder. Jack and the Doctor watched the screen showing Daisy's blood avidly.

'THERE!' John jumped out of his seat and fell straight onto the floor, Pip just managed to leap to safety and Amy pulled Rory over to the screen. Daisy clapped her hands at the fallen Captain and he pulled hiself up to look over the covers at her.

'Well I'm glad you're amused kid.' He complained. Both the monkey and the man finally made it to the screen and looked up at the picture, squinting. 'This better be good.'

'There.' The Doctor repeated, pointing to a tiny black dot in the top left corner.

'It's a spot on the image.' Rory sighed.

'This is 72nd century technology Rory. There are no spots on the images.'

'What is it then?'

'Bad News.'

'Do you ever stop talking in riddles?' John asked.

'It's a clone spot.' He glared at the blank looks on their faces and crossed one arm over his chest, running the other through his hair. 'It means that I know exactly who is doing this and I know why.'

'Who?' Jack propted.

'Daisy is a youngling of the Pantheon of Discourse with human DNA.'

'Who?' Amy repeated. The Doctor sighed and paused before starting his tale.

'Remember the day I took Nemo away from Torchwood. Jack frowned and nodded. 'I was alone and I was tired. I needed some life on board. We were all set up to go somewhere amazing and well, we ended up in surrey. A few mile out of Sutton actually. Sarah Jane she…' he looked over to Amy, 'an old companion. She was getting married but her mind had been changed. The man she was marrying should have been dead but he made a deal with a creature called the trickster to survive so long as he married and trapped Sarah.'

'So, Daisy was supposed to die?' The Doctor shook his head at Amy's conclusion.

'No, Daisy was too young to be given the choice. The cloning spot means she was grown from human DNA but with added DNA from the Trickster himself. He's the last of his species. Daisy is a key.'

'A key to what.'

'To the return of the pantheon. When she's of age she can be taken to their ancient temple. Her blood flowing along the cracks of the floor stones will give new life to the ancients and the Pantheon will return.

'What are you babbling about.' John complained.

'Daisy will die and the whole Pantheon will be reborn. The universe will descend into darkness as vindictiveness and chaos will rule.'

'So what you're saying is,' Jack asked, ' Either the trickster sacrifices Daisy later and the universe is turned into a living hell or…'

'Or we have to destroy the key now.' The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and gazed sadly at the screen. 'For the sake of the entire universe and every other universe. We have to kill Daisy.' He choked out.

'What?' They spun around at the new voice. They had all been too busy discussing Daisy's fate to notice Winter walk in, but as she stared at them now they knew she had heard too much, but not enough.

'Nemo you don't understand.' Jack began. She shook her head wildly and backed away from them.

'No, No I don't understand, my Daisy…you want….' She looked up at the Doctor, 'You're not killing my daughter. He shook his head.

'She's not… I mean….she is but, just stop backing away… let me explain!' Winter turned on her heel and sped out of the medical bay with Daisy in her arms. They raced forwards hot on her heels but she knew this ship well and led them straight at a corridor cross. Without a word they split up to find her.

**Review and you can ask one question. I will answer as honestly as I can without ruining everything for you. :D on the other hand if it isn't about the story I have to answer as it wouldn't ruin anything, *face palm* what have I done.**


	105. An Angel Turns

**The plot thickens…**

**total-animal-lover: It's not her fault at all, everyone knows Daisy is innocent but it's too dangerous to let her live, the trickster isn't the only one who could initiate the ritual and the Doctor knows what has to be done, even if he hates it.**

**Rachy Babes: It must have inspired me a little because I was watching it at the time, but I didn't realise. So well done you for figuring that out! Answer to your question: most likely but it'll be a while. The answer to Fawks': *shrug* yeah but I've got Spike around at the moment. :D oh, by the way…welcome back to my story Fawks :D**

**'sSydney: no worries about the short review, you did one and even the shortest make me smile. Congratulations on guessing about the trickster, even if you didn't trust your instincts :)**

We can never go home  
We no longer have one  
I'll help you carry the load  
I'll carry you in my arms  
The kiss of the snow  
The crescent moon above us  
Our blood is cold  
And we're alone  
But I'm alone with you

If I say shut your eyes  
If I say look away  
Bury your face in my shoulder  
Think of a birthday  
The things you put in your head  
They will stay here forever  
Our blood is cold  
And we're alone, love  
But I'm alone with you

Help me to carry the fire  
We will keep it alight together  
Help me to carry the fire  
It will light our way forever 

No Sound But the Wind – The Editors

She kept running she had to keep running. Everything was wrong. Where did she turn? Even the TARDIS seemed to be against her as none of the rooms she passed looked familiar. She grabbed the handle of a door with a Falstaff rose carved into the wood and slid through. Inside everything was a different shade of cream or pink. The room was sophisticated but childish at the same time and ever so girly. Winter curled up behind the bed and looked tearfully down at Daisy, the little girl smiled up at her as if nothing was further from her mind than the danger she was in. Winter's friends had turned against her. She had no one left, no one…in this universe.

She fumbled a little as she attempted to rub the small ring on her right hand. After several attempts a small flicking image of her girlfriend appeared. 'Jack don't be so…what?' Fawks looked down to her right hand and gasped, 'Win!' Winter attempted to smile but she couldn't hold it, her resolve broke and she shuddered, sobs flooding out of her mouth. 'Win? What is it? What's happened?'

'They want…they want to take her from me…don't let them take her from me…oh please….Fawks help me please.' She whimpered. The demons mind was made up immediately she nodded stoutly and the image disappeared. Winter's arms tightened around her child as she yawned and settled down to sleep and silently begged the TARDIS for her help. 'Please' she murmured eventually, 'please, I don't know what I've done wrong but please. Let her on board. Just this once, bring her too me. I just want this all to go away.' The room glowed with a bright golden light and out of the light stepped the winged woman who looked more like and angel then a demon. Without a word she crossed the floor and wrapped Winter in her arms soothing her gently and kissing her hair.

'What's going on Win?' she asked once the sobs had subsided.

'They're trying to take her!'

'Who is she? And who's trying to take her from you?'

'She's mine.' Winter stated as if Fawks should have know as much.

'Your's….wow….I….I guess Jack's been busy.' Winter almost hissed her response.

'Not Jack.' Fawks frowned and cocked her head.

'Who then.'

'Doctor of course.' The look on Fawks' face was priceless. She fell onto her behind, her mouth wide open in shock.

'What? When did this happen?'

'Don't be ridiculous you were at the wedding.' Winter snapped. She was in no mood for Fawks' games.

'Alright, alright, the timelines must have been crossed. You've got the wrong me. The last thing I remember you were with Jack. Go on then, who's trying to take her from you.'

'Everyone.'

'I'm going to need a little more than that Win.'

'Amy, Rory, Jack, John and the Doctor.'

'Say what?' was the only reply Fawks could fit out of her mouth. Winter launched into the story of the mysterious summons to the TARDIS and the overheard conversation. Fawks listened patiently her eyes hardening at the conversation about killing Daisy. About halfway through Daisy stirred and Fawks reached out a hand, taking the little girls tiny hand in her fingers, she watched the little one's eyes flutter as she dreamt and made her mind up. 'Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to escort you and…'

'Daisy.' Fawks gave a goofy grin.

'Like the cow?' Winter didn't appreciate the joke and glared at her girlfriend. 'I'll escort you and Daisy to the control room. We set a course for a weak rift spot and I take us all back to my Cardiff. You can live with me and you'll have the full protection of a fully operational Torchwood to look after you. Not that you really need more than me….and possibly Toes. Seriously the man can be leathal with a gun when he needs to be.' Winter got off the floor and stepped forward, kissing Fawks lovingly.

'Thank you. I knew that I could trust you.'

'Always Win.' The Pair stepped out of the door and carefully made their escape towards the control room.

'Can I live with you or would I be a pain?' Winter asked quietly. Fawks laughed and wrapped her arm around her girls waist.

'I would have it any other way.'

'Fawks!' the demon spun around. The arm around Winter's waist pushed her towards the door that they had stopped in front of as the Doctor raced down the corridor. She growled menacingly at him and expanded her wings impressively creating a vast shield.

'Run.' She whispered. Winter pushed the door open and found herself in the library. The door at the far end was open but as she raced towards it it swung shut. She pushed and pulled but to no avail.

'Why are you doing this to me!' she yelled at the TARDIS. The computer next to her switched itself on an she heard footsteps. For a moment she thought someone was in the room but the screen showed Amy walking into the console room in her night clothes. Winter looked at the video warily but sat down to watch. If this was what the TARDIS wanted she would do it.

TTT

Outside things were not going quite to plan, for either side. 'You don't understand!' the Doctor told her in his imperious fashion.

'If it involves killing Winter's child then I'm not sure I want to understand.' Fawks yelled back.

'It's not her child.' Jack interrupted as he stepped out from a doorway to stand by the Doctor.

Then who's is it then. A damn stork? And what did you do to lose her anyway you idiot?'

'Fawks, someone's messing with Winter's mind.' Amy joined the conversation as she and Rory arrived. Fawks refused to look at her, deeming the Doctor and Jack to be the bigger threat but she turned her head slightly in Amy's direction.

'What do you mean?'

**Oh dear it's all going wrong for Winter. Reviews may make her happier sooner.**


	106. Betrayal

**So here we go it's time to find out where allegiances lie and the fate of Daisy hangs in the balance. What will they do, and What does the TARDIS want to show Winter on the computer screen.**

**Sonotalady: No, I doubt many people would like to face Fawks when she's angry. The TARDIS (as you will find out here) has been trying to warn them all for a long time. It just didn't go to plan.**

**total-animal-lover: Yeah, I feel most sorry for her because she thinks her friends have all turned against her for no reason but sometimes we have to trust that our friends have out best interests at heart. Maybe not when they're trying to kill your child though :/**

**'sSydney: Fawks just had to make an appearance. I mean who can you turn to when everyone around you fails you. Your partner seems the safest bet generally and I think she also played on the idea that Fawks had a child that was taken away from her so she's hardly going to want her girlfriend to suffer the same fate. Have a nice holiday :)**

**1945: :) it's a fair cop, I am quite mean to her, but if I wasn't this story would be ever so boring.**

**Rachy Babes: Yeah those double updates might be necessary. I've just written three eps of Miracle day in one morning. Luckily for me I managed to fall behind on three eps that Jack and Winter aren't in Tooo much. Oh! And if you're bored at any point I have something you could do :D**

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying and I'm pouring

crimson regret and betrayal

Do you remember me  
lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am i too lost to be saved  
am i too lost?

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance

Evanescence - Tourniquet

Winter's eyes had glazed over, her hand was wrapped around her silver heart shaped necklace that, now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember the origins of. Was it true? Could it possibly all be true. Was she crazy? Was this all the Trickster. But Daisy…Daisy. She had to be real. There weren't word for the feelings that welled up in her heart. The perfect pain that burnt beneath her skin like crackling flames. The door that had been locked swung open and she lifted Daisy from her lap and floated in an almost trance like state, into the control room. She flicked a few buttons and looked up at the column. 'Take me where I need to be.' The levers moved themselves and Winter headed down the steps. She pulled open the chest to her right and placed Daisy among the coats pulling out a long forgotten item and them closing the lid gently.

TTT

Fawks weighed up the story in her head. Her allegiance always would be to Winter but she could see it now. Her girlfriend was under an influence that had changed her mind and therefore she had to help to break the hold. She turned from the group faceing her and entered the library… there was no one there. Only a loop of TARDIS camera videos on the computer. 'She knows.' The Doctor guessed at once. Fawks flew out of the door like a woman possessed. Winter was in such a state, who knows what she would do.

TTT

When she pushed open the TARDIS doors she was confronted with a landscape. Snow covered every surface, the bare trees, the flat ground, the destroyed temple that lay in ruins about her. And several meters away stood two cloaked figures. One Winter recognised. 'Trickster.' The other cloaked figure stepped towards her.

'Your mind is stronger than I thought. This is most unexpected.'

'And yet here you are.'

'My ghost has been monitoring you and noted the revival of your friends.' Winter pulled back the hood of the figure and took a revolted step back. It was a walking corpse. His flesh rotted and missing and his eyes wide and staring. 'We came straight to the child's aid at the time we deemed most appropriate. Now.' The hooded figure collapsed with one wave of the tricksters hand.

'The ghost.'

'A man who had no wish to die but could not complete his task. He is the one I sent to warn you of what was to come and prepare your mind for the transfer. He also saved your life in and orphanage in 1969.' Winter produced the baby blanket that had been handed to her by the ghost so long ago.

'What was this?'

'My little Joke I'm afraid. Such a pretty name.'

'You put the Daisy's on it and you wrote Daisy in Gallifreyan. Why?'

'The Daisy has an ancient meaning of 'innocence' and 'secrets kept'. It was written that the key would hold this name as an old magic runs in the use of words and names.' Winter held back her tears of sadness and rage to ask her next question.

'Why the Doctor? Why not Jack?' The Trickster glided forwards.

'It was necessary that the child should be protected. The Doctor could never kill his own child. Even if he knew the truth.'

'You misjudged him.' She told the Trickster.

'No, I think not.' Winter frowned but passed the comment off as stubbornness.

'Your plan has failed.' She continued, he laughed.

'The child has, and will survive. I shall take her to the temple when she is of age and her blood will flow.'

'No.' Winter told him, 'No you won't. You won't find her, because you won't be alive to do it.'

'Child. No man on earth can kill me.' Winter smiled but there was no happiness in her eyes. Only pure grief and sadness.

'Then it's a good thing we're not on earth.' She pulled her sword from the chest, out of its scabbard and plunged it into his body. 'And I'm a woman.' The Trickster let out a High pitched screech of pain and bright blue bolts of energy crackled around his body, Winter's hand seemed stuck to the sword as the bolts coursed through her body. She gritted her teeth and watched the white snow become marred with the black blood that trickled form his wound. Finally she was able to yank the sword out , she fell back against one of the rocks and watched as the Tricksters body seemed to crumple in on itself.

TTT

The control room was quiet but the doors were open. Fawks and the others rushed to the doorway and stopped in time to see Winter thrust her sword into the Trickster's chest. The Doctor yelled out in shock and fear but he held them back as Winter shuddered under the strain of the blue crackling energy. Suddenly she fell back against a snow covered stone. Fawks darted under the Doctor's arms and hauled her up, pulling her back to the TARDIS. The doors were slammed shut and the Doctor set the co-ordinates for the furthest place he could think of. John eyed the group slowly.

'Where's Daisy?'

'Leave her alone.' Winter snarled and pushed herself away from Fawks, 'The Trickster is dead, we can go back to how we were...' She looked over at the Doctor. 'Happy.' He shook his head.

'The Trickster isn't so easily killed. Daisy…' He trailed off and Winter Shook her head.

'No, No I won't, I don't want to go back to some other life. I want this one. I want this life!' She yelled. The Doctor looked down at her sadly.

'Nemo…'

'No, I won't let you. Fawks.' She turned to her girlfriend, ' Fawks tell them, tell them you won't let them.' Fawks' eyes filled with pain and she faltered.

'Winter.' Winter shook her head softly.

'No, no not you too.' She let a tear escape, 'I thought… 'always" Fawks looked down, ashamed at her betrayal but the silence was broken by a child's cry. Jack opened the chest to reveal Daisy squirming among the coats. Winter moved forwards as he picked her up.

'No…No give her… give her to me, no, please no!' He looked at her sadly so she turned back to the Doctor and grabbed his coat. 'Please! Oh please, God no!' He tried to hug her but she pushed him away and span around searching her friends for anyone who would help her. But just as no one would step forward to help Winter, no one could take the child. She just wailed in Jacks arms as Winter reached out to her. 'Please, my baby, please give me back my baby, I love her, please don't, you can't my baby!'

In a flash of his red coat John Hart made a courageous decision. He grabbed the child from Jack's arms and in a flash of gold and orange light, he and the baby was gone. 'NO!' Rory and the Doctor grabbed Winter's waist and held her in an iron grip as she screamed for her child. 'Daisy, Daisy!' Amy and Fawks didn't bother holding back the tears in their eyes as their own torment came back to haunt them. Everything had gone wrong, horribly wrong. Another crack of the bright light brought John back to the TARDIS, no child in his grip. Winter threw off the hold of both men and silence reigned for a moment until Winter peered at him through tear filled eyes. 'Daisy?' she whispered. He opened his mouth but couldn't look at her. The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder but she slapped it away. 'Get away from me.' She growled. He nodded, 'Everyone.' Almost everyone moved towards the door, Jack and Fawks paused. 'Everyone.' She repeated. The pair looked at each other and Fawks nodded, taking Jack's hand and leading him away.

Winter stumbled up onto the platform and gripped the banister tightly, she slid to the floor pulling the embroidered blanket from her pocket. She held the blanket up to her face and breathed in the scent of the missing child. She sobbed pitifully, an unconscious hum escaped her mouth and slowly became a tune, mournful and soft.

'_Daisy… Daisy… give me…your answer do, I'm… half crazy… all for the love of you…' _

Her sobs took over, becoming louder and angrier. 'You knew.' She accused the TARDIS, 'You knew, you played me my own voice, my own singing, you were trying to warn me.' The golden glow of the room fluctuated. 'Why didn't you stop it? You could have stopped it.' She gritted her teeth in disgust and despair. 'Go away.' Winter ordered the light. The glow diminished until the room was dark and cold as death. Winter's shaking hand reached up to her necklace. It closed gently around the silver heart. Then with one quick motion she snapped it off.

The ornament glowed mauve, lighting up the entire room, and then shattered into a million pieces. As it did, Winter's eyes slid shut and she passed out.

**Ok, you most likely hate me at the moment but…Review anyway? :D**


	107. Needless Apology

**kie1993: Sorry I made you cry, but it had to be done. (to tell you the truth I was crying when I wrote it)**

**sonotalady: *wipes brow* well, I'm very glad you don't hate me. Don't worry I could never leave Nemo in the state she was in. *shift uncomfortably* I hadn't realised that her little thing was nicked from Eowyn until now…oh well, She was a pretty awesome character :)**

**Rachy Babes: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! but she had to go, can you really see Winter and Jack running around through Miracle day with a child? It would be ridiculous…and hard to write.**

**1945: That's the thing see. Writing for screen I could probably fit in some more just…nice…stuff. But because it's written and all the action happens in your heads I have to keep it moving and I have to keep it interesting and the surest way to do that. Make bad stuff happen. Then fix it…**

You were so young,  
And I guess I'm old.  
Open your eyes,  
I'll keep mine closed.  
I prefer standing,  
And you take your seat.  
I'll be wide awake,  
And you'll fall asleep.

I can be pensive,  
You can be so sure.  
You'll be the poison,  
You'll be the cure.  
I'm alone on the journey,  
I'm alive none the less,  
And when you do your very worst,  
Mmmmm it feels the best.

And you'll fall down a hole.  
That's the one place in this world that we both know.  
You take me with you if you could,  
But if you could i'd lose everything.

Can't you see the faces melting as the sun rains from their eyes,  
Go on and keep your head with the hearts that you left behind.  
Look at yourself, look in the mirror, don't you see a lie?  
That you tell yourself again a thousand times.  
And the truth that makes us laugh will make you cry,  
You wanna die? No?

So you fall down a hole,  
Thats the one place where we both know,  
You take me with you if you could but I wouldn't go.  
Because sometimes, we both loose our minds to find a better road.

All American Rejects – The Poison

They were all sat silently in the kitchen when it happened, Amy looked down at her pocket to get away from the awkwardness and realised it was glowing. She pulled out the hearts and everyone turned to look at her. Suddenly they shattered and as the dust cleared only Jack and Fawks spoke and they both said one thing. Her names. With terrific speed they moved down to the console room and leaped the barrier to sit next to the fallen girl. Tear tracks stained her cheeks and her eyes were red raw but she was breathing. 'She passed out.' Jack informed everyone. Fawks lifted her off the floor and the procession carried her back to her old bedroom. They watched her for at least two hours but eventually they began to trickle away until only Jack, Fawks and John were left.

'Why did you do it?' Jack asked as John turned to leave. John paused in the doorway.

'I guess, I figured I meant the least to her, so it wouldn't bother her so much.'

'That's not true John.' Fawks told him.

'Oh yeah and how do you support that little theory.' Jack got up off the bed and stood by his old partner.

'She trusted you to find me.' John smiled slightly as Jack kissed him, then left the room.

Five days passed and eventually Jack and Fawks had had to leave the room. The mood on the ship was sombre. John peeked in on the sleeping girl and, seeing no one was there. He sat down on the chair at the side of the bed.

'I didn't want to come here but…you always did have some daft effect on me. It's not just me either, you've got batwoman out there and Captain cheese himself moping around. You ought to see someone about that, can't have you going around turning everyone who meets you into blithering idiots..' She lay silent and he relaxed a little. 'I just, I wanted to say that…what I did, well, I did it and I can't do much about that but…I guess, I wish I hadn't had to do it. What I'm trying to say is…'

'You're sorry.' She mumbled. 'I thought you were going to stop apologising to me John?' Her eyelids fluttered open. 'Though I'm not exactly sure what it is you're sorry for.' He sat stunned for a moment before bursting out laughing.

'You're awake!' she yelped as he hugged her. The door burst open and the Doctor, Amy and Rory tumbled inside. 'She's awake!' John needlessly told them.

'And I'm losing the ability to breath John.' She gasped. He leaped off her and she looked up at them all. 'What's going on?' Amy raised her eyebrows and the Doctor stuttered, unsure of what to say.

'I um…well…you.'

'I hugged you.' John jumped in, 'but when I put you down you tripped over Pip and hit your head, that's why I'm sorry.'

'Pip? Pip's back?' Amy caught onto John's plan.

'Yeah, he's been back ages, don't you remember?' she shook her head worriedly as the monkey darted into the room and curled up on her lap. She smiled and stroked his fur then stopped and looked at John.

'You're back.' He frowned.

'Yeah?'

'That means…' She looked up at the door as Jack appeared and threw herself out of bed and across the room to him. His arms closed around her waist and he gripped her tightly. John took the opportunity to inform Jack of the situation.

'She doesn't remember.' He told the other Captain, 'about us getting back, you know, when she tripped over Pip and hit her head.' Jack nodded slowly and a slight smile broke onto his face. She didn't remember. He held her all the more tightly and buried his nose in her neck. She was back and he loved her so much.

'I've got you back.' She sighed, 'Don't ever leave me again. Ever!'

'Never.' He promised. She pulled back and kissed him softly, then she turned and flung her arms around John.

'Never apologise to me again. You could stab me with a fork and I wouldn't care. This counteracts everything.'

'Really?' she nodded and kissed him quickly, going back to hug Jack.

'Do I get a kiss?' They turned to look at the door and Winter squealed in delight, throwing herself at her girlfriend.

'When did you get here? I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?' Fawks looked over Winter's shoulder at the similarly bemused friends and shook her head in happy disbelief.

TTT

'Do you have to go?' Winter asked the two in front of her.

'Are you kidding?' John shrugged, 'you spend to long around here and you start going all mushy, I've got a reputation to think of.' She smiled and turned to Fawks.

'I have a universe to look after and a team that is most likely falling apart without me.' Jack snorted in disagreement but Winter nodded.

'Fine, but I expect to see you both back here at some point. Oh and the wedding of course.' John rolled his eyes.

'Why would you want me at the wedding?'

'Can't have a wedding without my best man can I?' Jack told him. John stood for a few moments as the words sunk in then he nodded. Winter caught the faint sheen of happy tears building in his eyes and he disappeared in a flash of orange before he could be deemed a soppy git. Fawks leant forwards and hugged Winter.

'I wouldn't miss this wedding for the world.' She looked up at Jack. 'And you, you better be at this one because lord knows if you aren't there I'm stealing her away.' With a lasting image of Fawks sticking her tongue out at Jack, the console room filled with gold light. When it faded Winter returned to Jack's side and looked up at the Doctor who turned to his companions.

'Right. Where to?'

'I fancy Manchester.' Winter replied. He looked up surprised but she shrugged. 'I don't know why. Just do.' He nodded and set the timer slowly. She could never be allowed to remember. They had all decided that. A lasting pact to keep her safe, but surely a few things slipping through would be alright…right?

**:) well there goes the end of my little running theme which is a shame really because I really enjoyed slipping in all the little bits of nursery rhymes, especially the really hard to find ones. But all good things come to an end. NEXT UP: Miracle day. BUT, there is one more event to happen that will effect things, however you'll have to wait for Rachy Babes to catch up before I can put it up…. For those of you who read her story, you'll be able to just read the next few chapters as soon as I put them up. For those of you who don't, I'll put a link to the relevant chapters at the top of my next one.**

**Review? :D**


	108. Miracle Day: Preface

**OK, well, hello. I know it's been a long long time since my last update but there was a good reason. When I wrote most of this story I had knowledge of how the series ended so I was able to weave Winter through easily but I had to wait until the end of this series to do justice to this series. I also want to tell you that although this story will DEFINATLY contain spoilers to Miracle Day but I advise you watch it first anyway because although I have used the same story line I have missed bits out because I decided to approach it more as a comment on Winter and Jack's relationship than as a repeat of the storyline so things might be a bit confusing if you don't watch it. I'm sure you can find the eps on the internet or what have you. **

**I also need to let anyone who doesn't read Rachy Babes' story, know that recently Fawks was killed in her story and this is very important to the current situation, so even if you don't want to read the whole story, I advise you read chapter 87 of 'Lost' just to get a better idea (it's all about Winter so it should interest you.)**

**Anyway, as most of this post is going to be review replies I decided to give you a preface to Miracle day afterwards. :)**

**BAMM. it'sSydney: ****Hopefully the above message lets you know why I only put up a couple of chapters but don't worry they should be coming in fairly regularly for a while now.  
**

**total-animal-lover: It was planned out to be a lame cover up, I didn't want to put anything too amazing there because, to be honest, haven't we all been asked a question then we answer with a terrible cover up and we realise a few hours later that we could have said one million and one better stories but they just came to us too late. No weddings never to go totally right and this one will be no different :) not for a little while though.**

**Loveeleventhdoctor: :) I'm so amazed at you persistence. You read it in a week? WOW! Thank you so much it means a lot to me and I really hope you continue to enjoy it.**

sashaxh: I do worry that you might get a bit confused with Miracle day if you haven't watched it so maybe a compromise, you could always read the recaps for each ep on Wikipedia or some other site, that should help you keep up but won't force you to watch through the blood and gore :)  


**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Don't worry I don't think she'll remember the whole thing but little things will slip through over time. I may write a few little snippits of what happened to Jack but to be honest it wasn't top of my to do list I do quite like leaving it as a bit of a mystery.**

1945: I am fully aware that you next review to me may be some form of threat ;)  


**Sonotalady: I think repression will work well for her, to be honest I'm more worried about Jack's reaction whenever Winter's near I child. I mean normally his protective but this might just tip him over the edge of protectiveness or worry.**

**Rachy Babes: I know you've read almost all of this story but I'm sure you'll enjoy reading the sometimes funny and mostly angry reviews when we get to 'THE CONVERSATION' as I have dubbed it.  
**

She's staring at me, I'm sitting, wondering what she's thinking  
Nobody's talking 'cause talking just turns into screaming  
And now as I'm yelling over her, she's yelling over me  
All that that means is neither of us is listening  
and what's even worse, that we don't even remember why we're fighting.

So both of us are mad for nothing ,  
fighting for, nothing

crying for, nothing.  
But we won't let it go for nothing, nothing  
This should be nothing to a love like what we got  
Ohhh baby...

We fall into this place  
where you ain't backing down and I ain't backing down  
so what the hell do we do now...

Oh, baby this love ain't gonna be perfect  
and just how good it's gonna be  
we can fuss and we can fight long as everything's alright between us...  
before we go to sleep.

I know sometimes it's gonna rain  
but baby, can we make up now  
'cause I can't sleep through the pain

Girl, I don't wanna go to bed, mad at you,  
And I don't want you to go to bed, mad at me

Neyo - Mad  


'I never meant for any of this.' He whispered softly. 'I just wanted to get rid of the Torchwood e-mail and fly off to some paradise, take your mind off death and loss for once. I wanted to sit on a roof in Venice, look up at the stars and plan the seating arrangements for our wedding. I should have known… I can't go anywhere without everything blowing up in our face. I bring death everywhere I turn… I should have let you go with Fawks when you had the chance. But I was selfish, I was so pleased when you stayed behind, even when I couldn't have you, even when I saw the pain in your eyes every time I kissed Ianto.'

'I kept you around. I kept you close. I watched you flit about your life with your jokes and your sarcasm, I felt your fear and anger and I tasted your tears more than once. Without me your life would have been simple. No Ianto, no undercover work, no Adam, no 456…and no PhiCorp. I know you'll be mad at me for saying this but baby, you'd have been better off without Torchwood, without me.'

'I know what I've done, keeping you around, I know it was wrong. I know I should have let you go, I should have watched you pass by and gone on with life without you. I never would have known any better, I should have walked passed the garden, but I stopped to admire the roses. And now here we are.' He ran a hand over her cheek softly. 'Please don't do this, I know what I did, I know I shouldn't have but please…please don't die.'

**Alright I get it, that was mean. But you'll get the first update tomorrow. **


	109. Miracle Day: Starting With A Bang

**A nice long one for you :) I know how much some of you have missed Winter so I figured you deserve a nice long one. And before anyone asks. YES Pip will be back for Dr Who. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Sashaxh:**** I do like a twist or two. But actually this isn't the twist :) this is actually the partial solution to the twist. NOW you're confused :)**

**Rachy Babes:**** I know I'm sorry but I really wasn't going to do it until later but it only really fits in with Miracle day so if I hadn't used it I most likely wouldn't have used it at all and I really liked it. And yes I rather think 'I bloody hate what you've done' was the most damning :)**

**BAMM. it'sSydney:**** Oh I know :)  
**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm:**** I'm sorry you have school today but you're right, at least it's something to look forward to. I miss getting all your feedback so I cheered a bit when I put the first chapter up. Reviews always make me feel loved.**

**1945:**** right well…you may not want to read some of the final chapters then :) nope, not telling you :D**

'Oh Jack you shouldn't have.' Winter spun around slowly to take in their new living accommodation. 'No, really, you shouldn't have.' She crossed her arms over her chest, her engagement ring glinting in the nightlight. 'What do you call this?' He glanced around at the abandoned flat and shrugged.

'Secluded.' She rolled her eyes.

'We had to climb over two fire escapes and through a broken window. I've slept better on the streets of Cardiff.' He put an arm over her shoulder and turned her to examine the room in front of them.

'Look we're only here because…'

'Because someone sparked up the word TORCHWOOD on the web and you're worried about Gwen. I know, but,' she sighed and he turned to look at her in concern.

'But what?'

'I just thought…well, it's just…' he waited patiently for her to answer. 'Jack I've lost at least six months of memory and I only got you back a month ago, I kind of thought we'd be doing something slightly more romantic then holding up in some backward part of Washington D.C stalking people who might be too close to Gwen.'

'She has a family now Nemo. We have to look after them.' Winter frowned.

'Well what about my family?' He stopped confused and looked down at her.

'If you're worried about the Andrew house lot I could…' she shook her head.

'No Jack. My family.' She held up her left hand. 'You remember this Jack?' he took a controlled breath of air while she vented her frustration. 'You and me. A family. That's what this is meant to mean isn't it? It doesn't mean you own me, it doesn't mean I have a claim over you. It means we're a family. I left Pip on the TARDIS to give us some time to be a couple, I wanted to feel close to you after months of feeling so far away and months of…I don't know what. If I thought I'd be hiding out from the American government, I would have brought him along.'

'Look.' He interrupted, 'I'm sorry if this wasn't quite what you had in mind but I brought Gwen into this and I have a duty to protect her.' Winter span around and glared at him.

'Yeah well you got me into this too remember? You asked me to marry you remember, and for once in our stupidly long lives it would be nice if you'd just act like you're worried about those missing six months because I know they're not quite a patch on your missing two years but it worries me Jack! And I know you and Fawks didn't always get along when I was around but I know you cared about her too and I wanted to spend this time feeling better about her not sitting in a dark room with time to get lost in my thoughts…my memories.' they both paused and looked at each other from across the room. During the argument they had moved further and further away from each other and now Winter found herself stood by a moth infested chair. She ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes, breathing out slowly to try to calm the emotions flooding through her body. She felt a hand on her arm that slid down to interlock with her own.

'I'm sorry.' he mumbled, pressing his forehead against hers. 'I know this can't be easy. It wasn't what I wanted either, you know that.' She nodded tiredly. 'I'm not worried about those months because I've lived through that worry and it tears you apart. I want you to forget about them. Whatever happened it doesn't matter. And as for Fawks, I miss her too, you know I know how you feel, possibly better than anyone else in the world, and maybe this will be the perfect thing to help you forget about it.'

'But…'

'No, no Nemo. No 'but's.' She opened her eyes and looked up at him. 'I love you, and I missed you. God I missed you, I missed you like Toshiko dealing without technology for that month in the Sahara, I missed you like Owen without sex after he got shot, like Ianto missed us when we swanned off with the Doctor…all rolled into one.' He swept her hair back and ran his thumb over her cheek. 'I woke up every morning and I wanted to cry because I wanted to feel you at my side, I walked down the street and you were everywhere I looked. Don't tell me I don't want to be close to you after begging every night to wake up to your unlady-like snorting laugh.' As if to prove him right she snorted quietly and he pulled her in for a hug.

'Jack?'

'Yeah?'

'Did we just have a domestic?' he chuckled and pulled her down to sit on the seat with him.

'Yeah, I think we did.' They laughed together quietly and Winter sighed in contentment.

'I love you, but we need to get a move on.' He frowned and looked around them.

'With what?' She stood up and waved her hands around as if it was obvious.

'How do you expect to watch over Gwen without any equipment?' He grinned and took her hand and she pulled him back across to the window.

TTT

'I still don't see why you won't wear the outfit.' Jack complained as they headed into the records office.

'Erm, possibly because if that skirt was any tighter my legs would be glued together.'

'I can see the problem.' He smirked. She rolled her eyes.

'I was thinking more about running Jack.' He smiled and reached for his stolen badge.

'Really, I was thinking about dancing.' She pulled hers out as well and replied just loud enough for him to hear.

'I know.' They both held up the badges in unison.

'Owen Harper, Kitty Fisher FBI, here to requisition the 456 files.' The chubby librarian looked up and shrugged. Jack and Winter shared a look as he went back to his work and they turned to find the file themselves. Winter jabbed him in the ribs as they headed up the steps.

'You don't even know who Kitty Fisher is, do you?' He shrugged.

'It's what the Doctor called you last time we were in America, seemed fitting.' She rolled her eyes.

'She was a famous courtesan.' She told him, he raised an eyebrow as she continued. 'Known for her beauty and wit.' Jack chuckled.

'Sounds like he got you down to a 'T." She frowned up at him and was about to answer when she put a hand to his arm and a finger to her lips. He instantly tensed up and they edged around the corner to see a young woman with blond hair looking through a file from an open box.

'That's our box isn't it?' Winter whispered. Jack simply nodded and edged a little closer, standing in the dark. Winter watched the woman carefully and leant against the shelves to her right. The woman looked up in shock and Jack moved out into the light.

'Come with me.' He said. She took another look down at the photo in her hands and ran. Jack followed carefully behind her, trying not to scare her. Winter followed after him and he signalled for her to take a different route around. They split up and hunted through the boxes for the missing woman.

'This would be so much easier,' She complained, 'If her coat didn't blend in like a bloody chamele…' She stopped dead looking ahead of her as a man in black with a balaclava ran past her row. 'Oh for God's sake.' She moaned and made her way up to the front desk. The man at the desk was bleeding heavily from a bullet wound to the chest but Winter and Jack had already seen what was happening on the news. People weren't dying. She swung herself over to his side of the desk and put a hesitant hand on his shoulder. 'I'm sorry.' was about the only thing she could come up with. He coughed up some blood and she heard a gasp from behind her. The woman stood staring at the librarian as blood trickled down from his mouth. Both women were too worried about what to do next to notice the man in black who had snuck up to their right, in fact he went completely unnoticed until Jack yelled.

'Down.' Winter dived over the table and grabbed the woman's arm, yanking her down as both men opened fire. She let go when the shooting stopped and instantly moved straight to Jack's side.

'Oh my God.' The woman looked down at the man in black whom Jack had shot in the neck. The wound was open and nasty and the poor girl looked white enough to faint, 'Is he going to die?'

'Don't worry about it.' Jack replied. 'No one dies these days.' Winter almost smiled at Jack's ability to sound like he knew everything when really neither of them had a clue what was happening. She scanned down the fallen man and sighed, but the breath caught in her throat at the sight of multi coloured wired protruding from the base of his Jacket.

'You wanna bet.' He choked out. She dropped to her knees and ripped the Velcro of his vest open and revealed the wired up C4 strapped to his chest. Jack's eyes widened as the threat still sunk into the blond girl. He grabbed Winter's hand and pulled the blond from the side towards a window which he promptly kicked before jumping through. Winter screamed in shock and exhilaration as they plummeted towards some kind of fountain. The water hit hard and she dragged herself up over the side with a growl.

'Oh for crying out loud Jack, these are the only clothes I had.' He shrugged and turned away from greeting the stranger.

'Looks like you'll have to wear the skirt.' She glared at him playfully and swung her legs out of the pool. Both Jack and the newly discovered blonde climbed out of the water and Winter stuck her hand out.

'I'm Winter, yes my eyes are purple and can I have that photo you were holding?' The blonde looked at her in shock.

'Which..?' Winter dug into the woman's pocket and took the photo for herself, jamming it into her own coat pocket.

'Thank you.' She replied, 'It's my favourite. What was your name?'

'Esther.' Jack lead them, smiling, a little further away from the burning building and sat them both on a wall.

'Stay here.' She nodded and pulled her sword sheath off her belt as he walked off. Esther watched her carefully as she took out the sword and tipped the sheath up, pouring the water out of it muttering.

'If this sheath rusts I'm going to kill him. My girlfriend gave me this last Christmas.' Esther looked surprised but didn't question the remark instead she clasped her fingers tightly together and watched as the emergency services began to turn up. 'roedd yn rhaid iddo neidio allan o'r ffenestr.' Winter complained.

'What language is that?' Esther asked. Winter looked up and glanced to the sides unsure of what to answer.

'Welsh.'

'So…you're Welsh?'

'Yes…well, no. I'm from London but I lived in Wales most of my life.'

'And you're Torchwood.' Winter bit her lip.

'Not anymore.' Jack arrived back in time to save her from the game of 20 questions. He handed Esther a bottle of water and Winter smiled. 'I think we've had enough H2O for one evening.' She told him, flicking her hair in his face to prove her point. He smirked back at her but turned to Esther who still looked rather shocked.

'That man?'

'He was after us not you.' Jack replied.

'Why, why would he want you dead?'

'You'd be surprised.' Winter murmured. Jack slapped her thigh.

'She's got a point,' he told the young woman, 'why bother trying to kill us on the one day that no one's dying.'

'Go figure.' Winter smirked and leant her head on his coat shoulder.

'What got you so involved?' Jack asked. Esther's eyes filled with pain for a moment and she glanced away from the strange pair.

'I'm not even authorised for this.' She laughed sadly. 'But this friend of mine, I was telling him about TORCHWOOD and…he crashed his car. And I can't help but thinking that, it's all my fault.' Winter and Jack held their faces in similarly serious looks but in truth both were quizzical. He crashes his car and she decides the best way to sort it was looking up some secret British organisation?

'I know the feeling.' Jack replied. Winter slid her hand down to his knee and pushed herself off the wall, stretching her legs and leaning back against his.

'So what is Torchwood?'

'I told you.' Winter replied, 'we USED to be a part of it. It doesn't exist anymore.'

'Then what was it?'

'mae hi yn union fel Gwen, bob amser gyda'r cwestiynau.' Jack ignored her.

'Because that photo Winter took back… it was of a man who looked just like you but it said 1939 and there were ones dated 1925, is he your father..?'

'I suppose it must be.' Winter held back a snort of laughter but she shifted when Jack started to take his coat off.

'You ok?' she asked. He looked at her in surprise and held out his right arm, she pulled back the shirt to reveal two long scratches.

'Yeah I…I hurt my arm.' She smiled and leant down, kissing the scratches before rolling his sleeve back down.

'Better?' he smiled but still looked a little worried.

'The Torchwood institute was set up by the British royal family in 1879 to defend the realm of Great Britain by investigating the unusual, the strange and the alien.' Esther's eyes widened.

'I'm kinda guessing alien doesn't mean foreign.' She replied. Winter smiled.

'More like outer space.' The agent's mouth visibly slackened a little.

'This whole situation worldwide, that's exactly the sort of thing we used to investigate.' Jack told her.

'And we were awesome at it.' Winter grinned.

'Torchwood…' Ester began, 'They said people died.' The grin slid off Winter's face and her grip tightened on Jack's hand. 'But there was that other photo…Gwen Cooper, there was no date of death.'

'That would be because she's not dead.' Winter replied tartly.

'She's the last one left,' Jack explained, 'And I…'

'We.' Winter corrected. He smiled fondly.

'We, are going to keep her safe.' He turned to Esther and gave her a penetrating stare, 'Which means making sure that the institute stays dead and buried.'

'Well, that first e-mail, the one last night that just said Torchwood?' Jack lent back at this question and Winter wandered a little further away, glancing up at the sky. Back in the TARDIS it hadn't really hit her that she'd been in America at one point…now. How could you miss the towering buildings the cabs flying past in the distance, the smell of gas, fast food, dust and… well at the moment, burning paper but she was sure it wasn't normally like that.

'That wasn't us. God knows who it was. But that was enough to call us back and we got to work. Releasing the malware, destroying hard copies, removing all traces of the word, using retcon.' Winter looked up at the sky and smiled. 'What's retcon?' Jack prompted.

'What's retcon?' Esther asked.

'It's a smart drug, slight amnesia.' Winter mouthed a quiet countdown from three and turned at the sound of Esther slumping over in Jack's arms. 'Nice to meet you Esther.' Jack commented. Winter turned and nodded to the street on their left.

'Come on, the sooner we get her back to her flat the sooner we can sort this out and shoot whatever idiot ruined my romantic trip.' He nodded and swept Esther up into his arms. Winter pulled the manipulator off his wrist and followed Jack's instructions.

'What I don't get is why you took so quickly to the TARDIS controls but something as simple as a manipulator I have to explain every time. It's just a glorified GPS transporter.' She rolled her eyes.

'Left here, and I work well with the TARDIS because when I get stuck she hints at me, plus we're connected, it does tend to make things a little simpler.'

'But you've had one for over a year, you could at least wear it.'

'Another left here, and no. You may look good with a massive piece of leather stuck on your wrist but I prefer simple stuff.'

'Says the girl wearing two rather fancy rings.'

'Right here. Well do you want me to take one of them off?'

'Yeah but I doubt Fawks would have been all too happy. Her ghost would probably cross the void and haunt me for the rest of my life. ' Winter rolled her eyes and pointed to a building on the left.

'This one.' She waited quietly outside while Jack took Esther upstairs and when he returned she linked her arm through his. 'So, where to now?'

'The Hospital. And you'll need to stop talking.' She looked up at him affronted.

'What! Why?'

'With an accent like yours, you'll stand out a mile. Only answer in short one word sentences and don't put on some fake accent.' She shook her head in disbelief.

'Anything else oh great one.' He grinned and stopped outside a clothes store using his manipulator to disable the alarms. He broke the door open and waved a hand out for her to go inside.

'Yeah, find something like Esther had on.' She slapped his chest playfully and started hunting through the racks.

'**roedd yn rhaid iddo neidio allan o'r ffenestr' : He had to jump out of the window**

'**mae hi yn union fel Gwen, bob amser gyda'r cwestiynau' : She's just like Gwen, always with the questions**

**So, thoughts so far? :)**


	110. Miracle Day: Aerophobia

**Another chapter for you, whether you've been at work or at school I hope this serves to brighten your day for some short time :) It begins just after the trip to the hospital in ep1.**

**Rachy Babes:**** I have to admit I love getting daily e-mails from reviewers so it's nice to put chapters up for everyone. And I can remember just watching the first few eps and thinking, why is no one complaining? Why is there no sarcasm. It disappeared with the loss of the rest of the team so I just had to slip more in :)  
**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm:**** And I love that you love it :) hope you like this one as much.**

**'sSydney:**** At least this is a bit later so you won't have to wait as long to get home and read it :)  
**

**1945:**** there's another little domestic later in this chapter they are quite important actually so keep an eye on them ;) I know how badly I treat Nemo but every little problem she gets over makes her so much stronger, AND ever trial Nemo and Jack go through makes them a better, more believable couple. But don't panic. Everything will work out :) I love Nemo too much to run her life.**

I wish you here tonight with me to see the northern lights  
I wish you were here tonight with me  
I wish I could have you by my side tonight when the sky is burning  
I wish I could have you by my side

Burns like a thousand stars, though you are light years away  
Burns like a thousand stars or more  
You're up there, you're always with me  
Smiling down on me

can't you stop the lies, falling from the skies  
down on me, I'm still standing  
can't you roll the dice, I might be surprised  
conscience clear, I'm still standing here 

The Rasmas – Still Standing

'Jack honey.'

'mmmhmmm?' He looked down at her as they walked through the hospital doors.

'Please never wear a tie again.' He chuckled.

'We just saw a bomb blasted corpse with its head cut off, open its eyes and blink and you're worried about how I look in a tie.' She shrugged and smoothed down the purple silk shirt and black skirt she had picked out, throwing her black jacket over his arm.

'Oh sure I'm worried about the whole not dying thing but we have to start somewhere and the first thing I plan on doing is stopping you from walking around looking like a banker.' He looked horrified.

'A banker? Really.' She nodded and he stripped the tie from his neck and tucked it into his pocket. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged. 'Lots of non-fashion related things that you can use a tie for.' He gave her a cheeky wink and she laughed.

'Where to next then?'

'Back to the apartment.' She sniffed in distaste but he ignored her, 'Back to the apartment, check the systems and we'll go from there.'

'Joy.' She replied sarcastically.

'I'm sure I could find some way of entertaining you.' She snorted.

'Forget it. There's no way in hell I'm sleeping with you in that place. I'll wake up in the morning with a cockroaches bunking in my hair.'

TTT

'Have you got the tickets?'

'Yes.'

'And the passports.'

'Yes.'

'systems?'

'yes.'

'And are you sure you packed the…' Jack stopped right outside the plane and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Kitten, I have everything. Stop panicking. Besides if we forget it then we just come back for it.' She nervously glanced at the aircraft. 'This isn't about the stuff is it?' She chewed on her bottom lip and shook her head.

'I've never been on a plane before.' She whispered.

'You were on the valiant and the Dalek ship, and what about the TARDIS.'

'They were different, this is….rickety.' He chuckled and put his arm around her as he led her up the steps.

'Think of it as the primitive form of those space ships.'

'Exactly, primitive. That means there were problems that had to be overcome. I like my flying vessels with time travel capabilities. You know ones that make noises like…' she breathed in and out gratingly as they sat down and Jack looked at her like she was crazy, 'What?'

'You sounded…you sounded exactly like the TARDIS.' She glanced left and right and shrugged.

'I've had a lot of time to perfect it.' He took her hand and kissed it as a man sat on her other side. Dark skinned, suited, on the phone to a work colleague. They paid him no attention until he mentioned her name.

'Alright now concentrate, the life of Gwen Cooper what do we know?' Winter looked at Jack, his face had turned severe. She rolled her eyes at their luck and took a chance to glance at the man.

'CIA.' She mouthed to Jack.

'How do you know?' he mouthed back.

'Badge on his belt.'

'What were you doing looking at is belt.' He asked. She breathed out heavily and glared back at him playfully. A flight attendant asked the agent to turn his phone off but he showed her the badge and she scurried off.

'Gwen Cooper find out everything.' Winter leaned over and grabbed the phone from his hand.

'I'm not a good flyer so I'd appreciate it if you listened to the lady.' She growled. The man looked at her and met her stony glare but he listened to her. She threw his phone back to him and gripped Jack's hand in her own as the plane took off. Somewhere over the Atlantic she fell asleep on Jacks shoulder. He looked down at her feet as they began to pad gently. Her jeans had still been soaking because they had used the fan to dry Jack's coat, so she was still wearing the silk shirt and black suit set. The purple heels had fallen off when her feet began to move and Jack watched them lovingly. He felt eyes on him and looked up at the CIA agent. He too was looking down at Winter's feet in bewilderment.

'She always do that?' Jack smiled.

'Yeah.'

'Medical?'

'No, just Nemo.' His stroked her arm gently and she sighed, snuggling further over. Nothing more was said for the whole flight and once the passengers had disembarked Winter and Jack hopped straight on a train to Cardiff.

The old Torchwood lock up's were still untouched and they loaded a stolen jeep with weapons from number 42. Jack hopped into the driver's seat and Winter buckled up her belt.

'So do you actually know where you're going then?'

'Of course I do.'

Half an hour later they were lost. Winter leant her arm against the door of her side and let the wind blow in her face.

'I told you we should have asked for directions.'

'I know the way it's just around this corner.'

'Jack we've been to this corner already, you're making it up as you go along.'

'It always worked before.' He complained.

'Can I offer a new tactic?'

'Go ahead.' She looked up and pointed into the sky.

'Follow the sinister looking chopper.' He glanced up and swore quietly at the black helicopter overhead, speeding up to match its pace. 'And try not to get us killed before I see the baby.'

TTT

Jack swerved to a stop in front of the picturesque house on the sea front. Well picturesque if you didn't count the hole blown through the window by a rocket launcher. 'Machine gun!' he yelled. She threw him the gun and covered her ears as he let out a belt of fire on the retreating helicopter. When he was done she looked up to the side and spotted the man from the plane, Gwen, Rhys and a bundle of pink blankets in Rhys' arms. 'Can't leave you alone for a minute.' Jack yelled.

The CIA agent stepped forward staring at the pair.

'It's you.' Winter smirked.

'Never annoy me again.' She replied, 'Come on. Get in.' Winter opened the car door and helped everyone pile into the car. 'Drive Jack, drive!' He swung the car around as the chopper came over for another pass. Winter looked down at the gun in her hand and threw it back to the CIA agent. 'Oi!' he looked up, 'Do something useful.' She felt around by her feet and pulled her silver bow up from the floor. Jack glanced over.

'I didn't know I brought that?'

'You didn't.' she replied, 'You forgot it, a bit like the map. I had to pack it.' She switched it on and he yelled back over the noise.

'I didn't need a map.'

'We drove in a circle for fifteen minutes Jack!'

'I had a plan.' Rhys looked over frustrated.

'Are you too going to deal with that helicopter or you going to just sit there yapping!' Winter steadied her aim and let a bolt fly taking out the back propeller.

'There's a present for you in the back!' Jack yelled. Gwen dug around and pulled a large rocket launcher out of the fabric cover. She hoisted it onto her shoulder as the CIA agent yelled.

'Who the hell are you people?'

'Torchwood.' Gwen replied dramatically, and then she let the rocket fly. Jack threw himself over Winter as the chopper flew over their heads and crashed into the sand. They hopped out of the front seats to inspect the damage and Jack glanced over at Gwen.

'Ready to go home?' She nodded and they headed back over to the car. Winter snatched the keys from Jack and headed straight for Rhys.

'Is she alright.' He looked up at her startled.

'Err, yeah, yeah, seems ok.' The little girl looked up at Winter and reached out a hand Winter reached forward but was suddenly overcome by sadness. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and gave the child a painfully false smile. 'Her name's Anwen.'

"Very beautiful." Winter translated, 'It's lovely.'

'Do you want to hold her?' Gwen asked. Jack flinched and watched worriedly as Winter fought with emotions that she couldn't even remember the cause of.

'I think we should get going.' He interrupted. 'They may have others around here, the quicker we get to Cardiff the better.' Gwen nodded and took Anwen from Rhys as they got into the back of the car. The CIA agent appeared to be resting and Winter could see a bloody bandage through his open shirt. She jumped a little as Jack's fingers brushed her own. 'You ok?' he whispered.

'I don't know what came over me.' She muttered. He shook his head and squeezed her hand.

'It was nothing. Just the stress getting to you. Come on, I'll even let you drive if you want.' She forced a smile and slid into the driver's seat, readjusting the mirrors. As she reached up to move the interior mirror down slightly Gwen gasped.

'What is that?' Winter and Jack turned to look around at her and at the same time said.

'What?' Gwen looked between them and pointed at Winter's hand.

'That.' Her ring glittered in the sun and Winter blushed.

'Erm, well.'

'Well it's an engagement ring obviously.' Rhys told her.

'Yes, thank you, I can see that Rhys but what's it doing on her hand.'

'Gwen you do remember getting married, don't you?'

'Oh Rhys don't be such a pain.' Gwen turned back to Winter, 'I didn't know you were getting married.' She grinned, 'Who's the lucky man?' and then backtracked, 'Or woman.' Winter flushed bright red and avoided everyone's eyes.

'I am.' Jack announced. Gwen's jaw hit the floor.

'You?' He grinned and Winter nodded, still a bright shade of pink. Rhys looked elated.

'Oh congratulations.' He nudged his wife, 'Right Gwen.' Gwen was still speechless.

'You…you and…what about…I mean…right…wow.' There was a moment of awkward silence broken only by Winter starting the engine and beginning the drive back to Cardiff. 'But…'

'Oh Gwen would you give it a rest?' Rhys interrupted, she ignored him.

'I thought you two were just friends.' Winter shrugged and turned onto the main road.

'And we're still best friends. We're just a bit more too.'

'How long has it been for you then?'

'At least a year,' Jack answered. 'Hard to tell, we've done a lot of time travel, maybe two.'

'But you didn't drop by once?'

'Safer that way.' Jack replied. Winter slapped his knee and he looked over to her. 'What was that for?'

'Lying your arse off.' She told him. 'We didn't come back because we never really got time too.' She glanced back at Gwen. 'Every time we told ourselves we'd visit the world ended, or the Doctor died or Jack disappeared.' she glared at him and his hands shot into the air.

'How many times do I have to apologise?'

'I could have easily held on for a little bit longer Jack.' Winter shot back, 'but no, Mr Macho Harkness has to be the hero and let himself fall out of the airlock twenty minutes after getting engaged.'

'It was me or Fawks.' He reminded her.

'And you both just assumed I was going to pick the other one. How do you think I felt having to try and show Fawks I still loved her at the same time as mourning you.'

'I'm sure she took your mind off it.' The occupants of the car yelped as Winter swerved and pulled up on the side.

'Don't you dare Jack bloody Harkness.' She growled. 'You have no idea. No bloody idea what it was like watching you fall out of that airlock and considering your history with Fawks you have no right to judge me on what I did.'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Winter shook her head in disbelief and got out of the car.

'So…going well is it.' Rhys joked. Gwen elbowed him sharply and watched as Jack got out to catch up with Winter.

'Nemo!' he called, she kept walking away from him but he soon caught up. 'Nemo! Look I'm sorry.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'And how many more times are you going to insult me and then hope it's all made better by 'I'm sorry.'

'I never wanted to insult you.'

'No you just wanted to point out how wonderful a girlfriend I was seeing as the night after you disappeared I slept with my girlfriend and her fiancé. Yeah well I know I did that, but even they'll tell you I wasn't in my right mind. Rachel pretty much refused to do it at first.'

'I know. You know I don't think that about you.'

'Then why do you keep bringing her up Jack?' tears of grief filled Winter's eyes and she turned away from the car. 'Because she dead. She's dead Jack. She stood by me through thick and thin, she saved my life before she even knew me. Have you any idea how many times I closed my eyes and saw her hanging on that board with all her insides over the floor? But she did that for me. And now she's gone, and I'm never going to see her again. And she's never going to fight you for me again, and she won't be part of my life…' Winter collapsed back onto the grassy bank and scratched at the skin over her heart, 'and she won't be at my wedding.' Jack glanced back at the car where Gwen and Rhys were pretending not to watch but the CIA agent wasn't even bothering to hide it. He sighed and sat down at her side pulling onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her. 'Why does everyone I love die? What did I do wrong Jack? Please tell me because I need to make it better. I can't take this anymore.' He brought her chin around to face him and looked deep into her eyes.

'I don't ever, ever want to hear you say that again. This isn't you.' She looked down at his chest and sniffed. 'Andy was an accident, Owen, Tosh and Ianto all died in the line of duty, there was nothing anyone could have done given the situation. And Fawks… you read the letter. You heard Jack and the Doctor. She died saving the universe. You hear me. Your girlfriend single handed, saved the entire human race.' She smiled and he wiped away the tear tracks before kissing her softly. She sniffed and looked down at the floor.

'Sorry, I've got such a short fuse at the moment.' He shrugged.

'It's understandable. Just don't shut me out Kitten.' She nodded and pulled away, beginning the walk back to the car. 'Where do you think you're going?' He called. She got in and smiled slightly.

'Like you said Jack, my girlfriend died saving the entire human race. So I'd better get a move on because I'm sure as hell not going to let it go up in flames on my watch.' He laughed as she pulled up at his side and let him get in.

'You know your hormones are driving me crazy.'

TTT

'What are you doing?' Jack asked as Winter lay down on the steps of the plaza.

'What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sleeping.' He smiled at her impertinent tone and caught Gwen giggling at them both as she stood at the bottom of the steps. He could see the look in her eye. No matter how much they wanted to keep up this jovial tone, there was business to attend to. Winter stayed quiet throughout the conversation until she heard Jack make a comment about his arm. She shot into a seated position and frowned at him.

'I'm staying hurt.' He told them.

'Oh my God.' Gwen commented dryly.

'I know.'

'Seriously though.' Winter grabbed his arm silently and turned it over in her hands.

'It's only a cut.' Rhys reminded them.

'But it's Jack.' Gwen replied, 'Don't you see, the whole world becomes immortal.'

'And I'm mortal.' Jack finished. 'I don't mend. I'm normal again. I'm plain old human'

'You what?' The CIA agent asked.

'Doesn't concern you.' Jack snapped. Winter's mind was whirring inside her head. Gwen and Jack seemed to think this was almost good news, but how could it be? Jack was the one constant in her life. The only thing she could always be sure of. Maybe she didn't always know where he was but he was always going to be alive. She felt sick, physically sick at the thought of losing him so close to losing Fawks. Her insides turned to jelly and she hardly noticed when he pulled her up and across the plaza. The flashing police lights did nothing to awaken her from her trance. It wasn't until she was inside one of the cars, seated next to Jack and he gently kissed the corner of her mouth, that she finally snapped out of it. 'You Ok?' She smiled in a rather startled fashion.

'Yeah.' He nodded and looked out of the window. 'Jack,' he looked down at her, 'If I told you something, would you promise not to say the first thing that comes into your head.' He looked at her quizzically but replied in the affirmative. She took a deep breath and kissed him, 'I love you.' He smiled and held back from saying 'I love you too' instead he stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers.

'I know Kitten, I know.'

**Ohhh, there are some underlying issues there. Thoughts?**


	111. Miracle Day: Explanations

**I was out very late last night so will most likely fall fast asleep as soon as I've put this up. :) ahh the life of a student, I don't get it, it doesn't make me feel young, if anything it makes me feel like I'm too old for it.**

**Sashaxh:**** If you read the Authors note on the Miracle Day Preface it will explain about** **Fawks. You should read the chapter I mentioned because not only is is basically from Winter's POV but it's really well written and should clear things up for you :)  
**

**Rachy Babes:**** I know right! I was in a bad mood when I was writing that ep so there's a lot more fighting than I originally intended. Everything the characters did seemed to grate on Winter's nerves and I figured I'd just leave it in and see how it panned out and considering it's now quite important I figured I'd leave it. I remember seeing him in that tie though and just thinking Oh GOD NEVER NEVER EVER wear that again! It just looked awful!**

**dwatlaskrhtcm:**** Jack's poisoning is in the next chapter, first he's got to deal with a little plane related problem called aerophobia :) I love it when he looks after her….you'll see :D**

**1945:**** Don't worry Fawks will be back before you know it, she has a habit of turning up and defying death. It drives Rachel crazy :D**

Through your eyes  
The world was burning  
Please be gentle  
I'm still learning  
You seemed to say  
As you kept turning up

They poisoned you with compromise  
At what point did you realise  
Everybody loves your life  
But you ahahh

No one learned from your mistakes  
We let our profits go to waste  
All that's left in any case  
Is Advertising space

Robbie Williams – Advertising Space

'You know, our SUV was way better than this one.' Winter commented as they turned into the airport. Jack smirked but kept quiet, 'This car is defiantly missing some pizzazz. It could be the on-board computers, or the personalised TORCHWOOD sign on the roof.' He chuckled and glanced down at her hands, his frown returning at the sight of the handcuffs encasing her wrists. She sighed, ever since the TORCHWOOD e-mail he had been so much hard work. Just getting him to smile took twenty minutes of well thought out witty comments. 'You know, I preferred the old style hand cuffs.' She told him, 'You could wear them on one wrist and they made and awesome bracelet.' This time he didn't even smile, she saw the plane looming ahead and shuddered. 'We couldn't take a boat or something?' He looked out of the window and replied quietly.

'I don't think it's the plane we should be worrying about now.'

'It's alright for some, Captain. But I'm still not certain this thing is air worthy.' Rex Matheson turned around and pulled a typically melodramatic face.

'Would you two shut up? I don't need earache to go with the pain in my chest.' He immediately got out of the car and the back doors were opened for Jack and Winter to depart. Gwen and Rhys got out of the car behind them and she was already in full rant.

'They can't do this, I'm a British citizen on British soil!'

'Yeah well the fact is the American's have been getting away with this sort of stuff for years.' Rhys replied.

'Hey, hey, hey, hey!' Rex interrupted, 'What is that supposed to be? A criticism? What are you going to do, write to your MP?'

'Sorry, I didn't hear that over the sound of our free healthcare.' Winter growled and he smiled lightly taking a step closer, she drew herself up slightly. Jack shifted towards her but she ignored him.

'Down girl.' Rex joked and tugged at her belt. Jack moved as if to push him off but Winter shook her head as Rex backed off with her sword belt in hand. 'No weapons on the plane.' He commented wryly. Jack was bristling with anger as Rex turned on him, 'And you, fly boy, I'll take this.' He pulled Jack's manipulator off his wrist and waved it in his face.

'That's nothing, it's harmless.'

'Well then you won't mind me having it.' The team watched him go and turned discreetly to talk to each other.

'How's that cut on your arm?' Gwen asked. Jack shook his head a little.

'I'll survive, I'm mortal not dying.'

'Yeah you are,' Winter replied, 'just at the same pace as everyone else here used to.'

'This thing that's happening to the world, this miracle. It must have something to do with you.'

'Great so it's my fault.' Winter glared at Gwen.

'Hey in case it slipped your mind I had a little trouble with the whole dying thing too so do you want to start blaming me as well.'

'It can't be a coincidence.' Gwen retaliated.

'Of course it's not a coincidence, doesn't mean to say it's his fault.' Rhys interrupted. Winter opened her mouth in mild confusion.

'Rhys, are you defending me?' Jack asked.

'Well it's like we all got switched isn't it.' He told them, 'Nothing to do with Jack if the wires got crossed. Everything mortal becomes immortal, so everything immortal becomes mortal.'

'What about me?' Winter asked. Jack looked down at her and shook his head.

'Your connection to the TARDIS is what keeps you alive, but you can die. I'm guessing you'll be fine living the way you were. But don't start testing it out.' She nodded and sneaked a peek over Jack's shoulder at Rex and the Asian woman he had met. He headed over to the group and waved a hand to the police around them.

'Come on, let's go. Take the husband back to Wales.' Winter's eyes met Jack's and she could see the order. Don't fight. She ignored the woman who had grabbed her arms and walked steadily towards the plane, glancing back every few seconds to watch as Gwen and Rhys struggled to get to each other. A sharp pain stabbed at her heart as Gwen cried for Anwen, she turned back to the inside of the plane and let them lead her to an aisle seat on the right. Jack was pushed into the central row next to Gwen, he looked over at her and then up at the space above her head, her sword lay along the base of the overhead compartment. She nodded once and closed her eyes taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

TTT

Take off was uneventful, Winter held back a whimper of terror at the sight of the earth thousands of feet below them and instead absorbed herself in the provided safety literature. Not that that was helping. She now knew exactly what to do if the plane crashed into water but the thought of having to put it into practice made her stomach turn. If these things were so safe then why would you need the safety instructions for a crash. Surely they are expecting to crash if they make it mandatory to tell everyone what to do in a dangerous situation. She pushed the leaflet back into the pocket and tapped her feet impatiently. She fought with the urge to ask how long the flight was but the steward had been told not to talk to them and she wasn't too keen on Rex so the less contact she was forced to have with him, the better. Jack was trying to get Gwen to open up next to her, why couldn't he shut up…no she wanted him to carry on talking…or maybe for everyone else to shut up and Jack to talk. Her breath was coming quick and fast, too quick and too fast. In her mind gold light was flashing on and off in quick succession and the noise of the world was muffled. She was totally certain that had she not already been sitting down she would have fainted, her hands tingled like the after effects on pins and needles and she couldn't get the image of the plane, falling through the atmosphere, out of her head. She could hear the screams of the passengers and feel the sensation of falling as her breathing became more laboured and her chest ached.

Jack looked over to the side and frowned. 'Nemo?' Gwen, who had turned away from him, looked around at the girl on her own.

'What's wrong with her?' Winter's head was slumped forward lolling slightly and her breathing was quick and erratic. Her hands gripped base of the seat between her legs as she shook. Jack snapped off his seat belt and knelt at her side feeling her pulse.

'Hey, Hey! Back in your seat!' Rex yelled as he came out of the bathroom.

'What's wrong with her Jack?' Gwen called over. He took her sweaty hands in his and her grip tightened to an uncomfortable pressure.

'Nemo? Kitten what is it?' He tried to listen but Rex was having none of it.

'I don't care what it is between you two but…' Jack snapped at him.

'Will you shut up a minute?' Rex was so shocked that his next sentence failed, enough time for Winter's quiet mantra to be heard by those in the immediate vicinity.

'I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die.'

'What is up with her?' Rex questioned. Jack stood up and faced him.

'She's afraid of flying remember. She slept through the last one but you threw her on a plane and stuck her by herself and now she having a panic attack so if you want to be useful get us some water and let her sit with me.'

'No, oh no no no, no fraternising on the plane.' Jack rolled his eyes.

'Have you taken a good look at her? She's not exactly in any state to 'fraternise' as you put it.' Gwen snapped. Rex waved a hand.

'Fine.' Jack snapped off Winter's belt and pulled her over to his seat. She curled up on his lap and he whispered to her gently.

'Kitten, I want you to take some deep breath with me ok?' she shook but nodded all the same and he counted her down quietly. Gwen watched in interest as Jack managed to slowly calm her down. Somehow this didn't seem odd. The hours of time she had spent with Jack and Ianto together and yet it didn't seem at all strange that Winter was in a relationship with him. The marriage had surprised her but only because it had been so long since she'd seen them and it wasn't something she had expected. Now though, now she saw it in action, it looked almost normal. So now she was just curious. How did Winter deal with Jack's constant flirting, and although she had heard Winter remind Jack that Fawks was dead, how had Jack dealt with the relationship. Gwen blushed a little when she noticed Jack staring back at her. Winter seemed to be asleep against his chest.

'She looks different.'

'The TARDIS rebooted.' He told her. 'She's a touch taller and for a while it zapped the colour from bits of her hair, hence the blue dye. I think she just likes it now.' He smiled fondly, happy to be able to talk about something without Gwen becoming too upset.

'Did I hear that Fawks…' sadness filled Jack's eyes.

'We got a message from the other Torchwood. Something big went down in Cardiff. Fawks ran off, tried to save the world…' Jack looked down at Winter and whispered the final word, 'Alone.' Gwen caught the double meaning and nodded carefully. The idea of Fawks dying alone must have half killed the young woman in Jack's arms. She considered leaving it at that, but while Jack was here and talking, with nowhere to run, she had another question.

'What happened to you two?' Jack raised an eyebrow.

'What do you mean?'

'You, you panicked when I asked her to hold Anwen and don't pretend you didn't because I saw those quick looks at her. As for her she used to be so full of life, now there's something there like… like she's searching for something.' Jack took a deep breath.

'You always had a talent for finding the questions I didn't want asked.' Gwen didn't know whether to be proud or offended by the comment, but Jack seemed to be talking so she stayed quiet. 'We got separated. That's what we argued about in the car. Only, soon after the separation something infected our minds. Not just Winter and I but the Doctor, Pip, the Doctor's two companions and John.'

'Hart?' Jack nodded.

'It was like Adam all over again. Remember what Winter told us, we all really believed that was how our life had been. Well I thought I'd had a bad break up with Nemo and gone back to John and Nemo… she thought she was in love with the Doctor.' Gwen frowned.

'But what was the point? To split you up?'

'The point was Daisy.'

'Daisy?' Gwen prompted.

'Daisy.' Both looked down at Winter who shifted in Jacks arms and sighed the name, a smile on her lips. He licked his lips and looked back at Gwen.

'An alien, one of the pantheon of discourse, only she looked like a human child. Daisy was given to the Doctor and Winter and their minds were changed to believe they were her parents.'

'I don't like where this is going.' Gwen glanced down at Winter, her voice dark.

'Daisy was the key to the pantheon taking over the universe, she heralded the start of a new order, the end of not just the human race, but thousands of others. She had to die.' Gwen looked down at her feet, a shield of hair between herself and Jack.

'Who?'

'John.'

'That bast…'

'No. We all knew it had to be done. He did it because he knew he meant the least to Nemo. If she was to remember then he would have the least to lose.' Gwen frowned.

'What do you mean 'if she was to remember?"

'She worked it out too.' Jack told her, 'She worked it out and she hated us all. But when her memories were returned to her mind she forgot everything. Now she has six months of missing memory and I plan on keeping it missing.'

'So holding Anwen?'

'That was either the TARDIS or her own mind, trying to keep her safe. It's hard to tell the difference these days.' Winter stirred in his arms and Jack turned to Gwen quickly. 'Don't mention it, don't even look at her sadly. Just forget about it.' Gwen nodded once and turned back to staring ahead of her.

'What's going on?' Winter mumbled.

'You had a panic attack.' Jack replied, 'but everything's fine now.'

'Are we still in the air?'

'Yeah.' She nodded and licked her dry lips. Jack looked up at the passing steward. 'Hey, could we have something to drink?'

'I am not allowed to talk to you.' The steward replied.

'Give it to us silently.' Winter almost smiled at that. The steward repeated his line but the CIA woman closed her laptop and smiled.

'They can have water. It's ok I can supervise.'

'Water!' Jack exclaimed, 'I'm American too, can't I contribute to our global cultural hegemony by having a nice frosty cola.' Winter couldn't help it. She snorted and giggled against his shirt. He smiled down at her and waggled his eyebrows causing her giggles to grow a little louder and more pronounced.

'Alright you two that's enough. She seems fine now so she can go back to her seat.' Rex told them. Jack opened his mouth to retort but Winter smiled and shook her head. She took a deep breath and slid out of the loop that Jack's arms made when they were cuffed together and headed back to her seat. The steward returned with the drinks and Winter looked down at the tiny glasses.

'How much would this normally cost?' She ask the steward.

'£1.50 for the water and £2.50 for the coke.' He replied confused. Winter snorted and turned back to Jack.

'There's another reason for not flying. It's a bloody rip off.' He smiled and sipped the tiny glass of coke, draining it in seconds.

**Next time, Jack's feeling a little unwell… **


	112. Miracle Day: Back To America

**Feeling a lot better than yesterday. So I'm getting to work on something rather special, I'll give you a clue, it begins with W and involves a lot of white :D**

**Rachy Babes: I thought it would be rather ironic what with her being part spaceship and yet hating flying as well as her boyfriend being an RAF captain. It just made me laugh. Plus, who hasn't got onto a plane and wondered about their safety. Oh come on, drunk you is great just as daft and loving as drunk me :)**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Thank you :D  
**

**Sonotalady: That's just it, this was just a goodbye drink with my friends, there is no way I'm going to cope at uni. Oh well if I suddenly stop posting you'll all know that I was 'clubbed to death'… *silence and dustball rolls past* oh come on, I thought it was funny. Oh well, don't worry, I understand that people have work and school and exams and stuff so just review when you can I won't hold it against you :) I'm sure you'll do fine, you sound like you're really into it and that always helps. Always glad to know you're enjoying the story :)  
**

**1945: Daisy will be popping up here and there but don't worry everyone feels sad about the way that turned out. Even me to an extent. Glad you liked the lighter chapter, this one's a tiny bit more heavy but I've tried to keep it fun. Hope you enjoy it.  
**  
It was the roar of the crowd  
That gave me heartache to sing.  
It was a lie when they smiled  
And said, "you won't feel a thing"  
And as we ran from the cops  
We laughed so hard it would sting

If I'm so wrong  
How can you listen all night long?  
Now will it matter after I'm gone?  
Because you never learn a goddamned thing.

You're just a sad song with nothing to say  
About a life long wait for a hospital stay  
And if you think that I'm wrong,  
This never meant nothing to ya, come on  
  
My Chemical Romance – Disenchanted

'Jack?' Winter leant over her seat as he writhed across the aisle from her. 'Jack what's wrong.' He shuddered and groaned.

'Oi.' Gwen caught the Steward by the arm and yanked him around. 'Go and find some medication. Anything.' He glanced over at Rex and then back at Gwen.

'I'm sorry, we didn't have time for a handover, there's no medication on board.'

'Don't talk to the prisoners.' The CIA woman ordered.

'You gave him the drink.' Winter snapped, standing up, 'What did you put in it?' He looked terrified.

'Are you saying I poisoned him?' Winter took a step closer and growled.

'He was fine ten minutes ago and now he's not, the only thing that changed is the drink he had that you gave him.' Rex pulled her to his left away from the steward. 'If you did anything you better tell me or so help me I will…'

'I didn't!' he interrupted. 'She was with me the whole time I didn't touch the drinks did I.'

'This is ridiculous.' Gwen looked around at the CIA lady as she spoke, 'no one's poisoned anyone.'

'Hold on.' Gwen sat up and peered over the seat angrily, 'you went to supervise him, that's what you said, supervise. Who needs supervising pouring a drink, what did you supervise with exactly?'

The woman rolled her eyes dramatically at Gwen's accusation and Winter threw off Rex's arm. If she had her hands free she could take the sword without them noticing but having her hands stuck together wasn't helping matters.

'So now you're accusing anyone.'

'It's either you or the big gay steward and my money's on you.'

'I'm not gay.' The steward replied. Winter ignored him and turned to the man sitting on the armrest to her right.

'Just search her Rex please, that's all we're asking. If she hasn't got anything then it wasn't her but I'm betting she has.'

'Look you two know that no one can die.'

'What if you're wrong Rex?' Gwen shot back. What if you're big success is an aerophobic girl, one Welsh woman and a dead body.' He stared at her for a few moments as Gwen kept insisting on the search. Eventually Rex gave in and as he moved to search the woman, Winter dived to sit next to Jack. She took his hand tightly in her own and smiled but inside she hadn't a clue what to do. Even if he had been poisoned, how would they save him? They were on a bloody plane. In fact if anything the discovery of the poison in her bag made Winter's heart sink even further. And when Jack identified it as arsenic she almost gave up hope. She looked up at Gwen and silently begged her to do something, anything.

Gwen nodded and turned to Rex. 'You must know someone? Anyone? Someone must have a clue about arsenic poisoning. I mean contacts come on! And would you get rid of these damn cuffs please.' He held his hands up at her assault.

'My contacts are all gun runners and undercover cops I don't think…' His eyes widened and he pulled out his phone, flipping a key to the steward who began uncuffing them. Jack started to convulse and Winter gripped his hands tighter.

'Come on, come on.' Rex got through to his contact and began explaining the predicament as Jack tried to hold in cries of pain. The strangled noises that escaped his throat killed Winter and she gritted her teeth, feeling so utterly useless. As soon as her hands were free she threw the cuffs away and sat straddling Jack's lap, brushing his hair away from his face and running her thumbs over his cheek bones.

'Seriously you're all that I've got. I'm watching the man die.' Tears trickled down Winter's face as she forced Jack to look up at her.

'You listen to me yeah. You're not allowed to die Jack. So don't even think about it. Because if anyone's going to kill you it's going to be me, for taking me to D.C instead of Disneyland or Universal studios or Macedonia. So you've got some paying back to do Captain. Maybe we could go back to the 1940's. You remember? The bridge where you first met me. What the hell were you doing there anyway? And you never told me where you got the space ship from.' Jack was watching her intently, concentrating on the sound of her voice, the look in her eye, everything he'd miss about her if Gwen didn't think of something fast.

Winter was aware of the others ripping up the floor boards behind her but right now Jack was more important. 'I never told you this because I thought you laugh at me. But that's what I want to do Jack. When we decide to move on. I want to get another ship. Exactly like that one and I want to go everywhere. Just you and me….and maybe Pip.' Jack let out a groan that sounded strangely like a laugh and she smiled. 'I was thinking we could live there for a while you know. Because I know you don't want a house and stuff and I can't bear the thought of having you sitting around bored out of your mind and besides we could do what we want if we had one of those ships right? We can pop in and see the Doctor and Gwen and Rhys and Anwen and we can still stick our noses in where they don't belong. You'd like that wouldn't you? And you know what I'll even let you pull another con or two if you promise to take me out once in a while.' Gwen appeared at her side with a syringe and Winter bit her lip, she slid off him and helped lift him forward as his eyes slid shut in exhaustion.

They pulled the coat off his arms and tugged his sleeves up his arms. Winter moved to the seat next to him to give Gwen some room as Jack spoke in a light breathy voice.

'I heard Cyanide.' Winter shushed him and kissed his hairline as Gwen tightened a tie around Jack's arm.

'She knows what she's doing. You trust her.'

'No she doesn't.' The CIA woman called, 'Don't let her do it.'

'Shut up.' Rex called.

'You're not filling me with confidence.' Jack commented. Winter looked down at Gwen, holding Jack tighter and squeezing her eyes shut. A few stray tears caught on her eyelashes as Gwen prepared to stick the needle in. A crack of the CIA woman breaking out of her seat and kicking the syringe out of Gwen's hands forced winter to open her eyes again. Winter leaped over Jack and pulled her sword from the luggage rack.

'You did not just do that.' Winter growled her sword at the woman's throat.

'Yeah. What are you going to do about it? If you're the best England has to offer then God help you.' Winter looked back at Gwen with a frown.

'I forgot how incompetent some people could be.' She retorted before turning and kicking the woman square in the gut. She fell down to the ground and smacked her head against the seat rows. Getting down on her hands and knees Winter fished out the cuffs she had previously discarded and snapped them around the woman's wrists.

'It's ok!' the steward called. Gwen said nothing, just stabbed the needle into Jacks arm and watched it work. Winter joined them at their side and gripped Jack's shoulder as his head fell to the side.

'Jack.' Gwen called, her tone worried everyone. But then he squirmed and yelled to high heaven.

'Gwen what's going on?' Winter yelped.

'I'm so sorry!' she replied, 'The doctor, she said it was going to burn.' Winter pulled his arms around her and wrapped hers around his head, muffling the sound of his screams against the material of her top. 'I'm so sorry, it's corrosive but it's working yeah? It's working? Oh please God say it's working!' His arms fell limp and his screams calmed but his breathing was still pronounced. Winter dropped her hand to his back and stroked it in little circles.

'It's working.' She smiled. He nodded and rested his head on her shoulder as he gave an out-of-breath laugh. Gwen laughed but gave a cry of outrage as Rex cuffed her again. Winter kissed Jack quickly before quietly returning to her seat and taking the cuffs that had been used on the CIA woman before she had broken free. To Rex's amusement she snapped them on herself and sat back for the rest of the flight. Of course this totally diverted his attention to the sword and belt she had stashed at the side and would carefully reattach before they landed.

TTT

The three of them walked calmly from the plane when they came in to land. Winter fidgeted as the sweaty shirt stuck to her back. Silk had not been a good choice. Jack led the way and Gwen kept tight to Winter's side to divert attention from the sword handing on the younger woman's belt. It was a long shot, but it was better than nothing.

Rex ended his phone conversation and ordered them to stop. Winter shifter closer to Jack as they watched Agent Matherson speak to the other agents around them. 'I just remembered there's on final piece of legislation needed to make this thing an official and proper rendition and according to recent amendments 7-3-1-8-4.' Rex began taking off their cuffs one by one. 'And section 3-1-8-5 in transferring prisoners from airside to landside, the law clearly states that er, once they touch down on American soil they have free and easy access to one very important thing.'

'And what's that?' Gwen asked.

'Bullshit.' He replied and spun around punching the nearest agent in the face. Jack threw Winter behind him as he took out the man to his right and then pulled Gwen away from the fight, rushing both women up the stairs. Winter scanned the signs and led them as far away from the corridor as they could get.

'Where do we go from here?' Gwen asked.

'Through security and out into D.C, we have a hideout, we lay low for a while and work out what's going on ourselves.'

'We haven't got tickets.' Gwen reminded her, 'And even if we can get through how do we get out, you know what US immigration is like at the best of times.'

'Hey? What are you waiting around here for?'

'We're stuck.' Gwen snapped, 'Thanks to you.'

'Oh my God you three are idiots. You're already landside, take a look around. This is the baggage claim for domestic flights, you could just walk out of here.' Winter held a hand up.

'Hey! I have aerophobia I don't exactly spend much time in airports.'

'Whatever, just follow me.'

'What? You get us arrested, you break up my family, you nearly get Jack killed. Why should we go anywhere with you.'

'Because I have a car.' He took out the vortex manipulator and chucked it to Jack. He grinned and took Winter's hand leading her up to a security guard.

'Excuse me sir.' Jack glanced back at the two CIA agents following them. 'Those two men over there in the black suits. We think we overheard them talking about a bomb.' Winter nodded seriously, going along with the plan and chuckling as Jack pulled her out of the airport. Rex headed straight for a woman standing outside who handed him a bag of drugs for his chest. Jack opened the door of her car and took Winter's hand to let her in.

'Hey, what do you think you're doing, That's not the car. This is the car.' Rex pointed to a blue mini parked behind and Jack rolled his eyes opening the door for Gwen.

'What sort of getaway car is this, I thought you American's all had these big SUV's this is rubbish.' Gwen commented as she slipped into the car. Winter dived in behind her and Jack squeezed himself in to join them.

'She's right.' Winter agreed, this is pretty daft. There isn't enough room in here for four let alone five.' The pretty blonde woman from the archives, Esther, sat down in the front seat. 'Not that it isn't a nice car.' She back tracked. Jack burst out laughing.

'You're getting as bad as me.'

'I just didn't want to hurt her feelings.'

'Right.'

'It's not my car.' Esther replied, 'I stole it.' she pulled out of the parking space and headed into the road but they were stopped. Winter's eyes widened at the sight of the CIA woman from the plane, her head twisted backwards and yet still walking towards them.

'Oh, my, God.' She murmured.

'Jeeze,' Rex waved a hand and pulled a sickened face. 'Just drive, drive.' Winter looked out of the back window and watched the planes as they came in to land. Well at least she was off the damn plane. With a sigh of minor relief she leant her head on Jack's shoulder and blocked out every sound other than the beating of his heart.

**Next time… Winter gives Rex a history lesson.**


	113. Miracle Day: History

**I do apologise for the lateness of this but for one terrifying morning Word wouldn't open on my computer. He kept telling me that it was broken and I'd have to get it again, as you can imagine I was all :O 'noooooooo' but he just let me open it so no idea what happened there. Anyway, so here's the next chapter.**** And thanks go out to Rachy Babes for the help with this chapter.**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Glad you like it :D  
**

**Rachy Babes: No more bribing with smut until the first lot comes to me. We don't want you to get into smut debt :) however you managed to find another way to get snippets; write bits of story for me. Jack IS an RAF captain he had the papers and the records so he is :p I can see your point about staying sober. Hee hee. I always knew that Winter would never get an ending as such, she was always going to have an open goodbye so I could go back to her if I wanted and other people could give her adventures. I even know what will happen to Pip. I have this totally sussed :)**

1945: yeah it was a bit weird, not as bad as the guy who'd been blown up but still *shudders*. 

Her eyes, her eyes  
make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day.

I know, I know  
When I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so  
Sad to think that she don't see what I see

Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh you know, you know, you know  
I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
'Cause you know I'll say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Bruno Mars – Just The Way You Are

'Well isn't this homey.' Gwen commented as Jack helped her through the broken window. Rex grunted as he hauled his legs over the pane and onto the floorboard before pulling Ester up. Winter sat back in the only comfy chair and switched on one of the laptops. 'How long have you two been living here?'

'Too long.' Winter groaned, signing into the Torchwood systems.

'Not long at all.' Jack corrected. Gwen knelt down at Winter's side and peered at the screen.

'Oh it's been ages since I've been on this.' Winter smiled back at her.

'I know, gives you butterflies doesn't it? We were so cool back then.' Jack poked his head around the door where he was hanging up his coat.

'Hey, we still are cool.' Gwen laughed as Winter shook her head.

'Nah, we used to have a secret base, and a fancy car, and a pterodactyl for crying out loud. We're a bit loosery all held up in a vacated apartment in Washington.'

'And what's wrong with Washington?' Rex asked, his brow furrowed.

'No history.' Winter shot back. He opened his mouth in pure shock.

'No What? What about the abolishment of slavery in 1862 or the civil rights protests in 1963?' Winter pulled a face.

'Cardiff has a recorded history going back more than 2,000 years.' She informed him, 'The Roman fort at Cardiff was probably established at the end of 50 AD and after the Norman conquest in 1066, they started building a castle re-using the site of the Roman fort. In 1766, the castle passed to the Bute family. The 2nd Marquess of Bute was responsible for turning Cardiff into the world's greatest coal exporting port. The castle and Bute fortune passed to his son John, the 3rd Marquess of Bute, who by the 1860s was reputed to be the richest man in the world and since 1974 the castle has become one of Britain's most popular visitor attractions. That my American friend, is history, the signing of a few pieces of paper and a march that only showed the many problems your society still had by the 1960's does not make this place historically interesting. It makes it politically important.' Rex glared at her and pointed his finger.

'Just remember who got you lot out of that airport.'

'I'll do that, at the same time as remembering the guy who got me into it.' Esther moved to stand between them and held out her arms.

'Alright you two. What we're dealing with has nothing to do with Washington's politics or Cardiff's history so let's work out what we're going to do next then maybe we can all go back to where we want to be.' Jack pranced out of the other room with a smile on his face.

'That's the best point I've heard all …' he paused and looked at Esther, 'What time is it?'

'Morning.' She replied.

'All morning. So what do we know?'

Winter got up and left Gwen to begin explaining some of the software to Esther as Rex repeated everything he knew about the miracle. She ran her hands over her old clothing and sighed at the holes and rips, there was no way she'd be able to put these back on. For the hundredth time in the few days they had been involved in this palaver she wished she had remembered to bring her coat with her. The Sonic screwdriver and the psychic paper would have been valuable assets and the large pockets were perfect for hiding her hands in when it was cold outside. She glared at the crimson silk that probably stunk at the moment, alright it was pretty against her pale skin but it was highly impractical. For a moment she considered taking Fawks' advice and just wearing her underwear, comfy and your clothes don't need to be washed as often. The thought of her girlfriend winking as she put on a salesman's tone and snatched both their clothing away made her smile and she glanced down at the bracelet on her wrist.

'Only for you Darling.' She whispered and joined the others in the main room again.

'He's got the clearance and the power to do almost whatever he wants but no one would suspect him. So if anyone set us up.' Rex finished, 'it's him.' Jack was watching intently and nodding.

'So we pay him a visit and see what he has to say.'

'No. I pay him a visit and see what he has to say.' Jack shook his head and the headstrong agent.

'You're a wanted criminal now Rex and you're considering breaking into the house of one of the top men in the CIA. You need back up.' Rex shifted and crossed his arms.

'What are you suggesting exactly?'

'I'll drive you to the house with Gwen in the back, you go in and do your thing. If you trip the alarms then we have Gwen and I have, he opened a cupboard and Winter raised an eyebrow at the police spike strip he pulled out.

'Where the hell did you get that?' She asked him. He shrugged.

'I passed an open police van when I went out to get food last. Thought it might come in handy.' She smiled and shook her head, 'Anyway, if we're being followed by police Gwen has the mat and you have my driving skills. All the while we can keep in contact with the comms and Esther can watch on the monitors to make sure we're not followed back.'

'You left me out.' Winter realised. He headed over and put his hands on her shoulders.

'Sweetheart you look like hell, get some sleep.' She frowned.

'I slept on the plane.'

'And did it make you feel any better.' She fidgeted and murmured a negative response. 'Look, you know how to use the software. Get some sleep and help Esther if she gets stuck. I promise I'll let you come along next time you want to.' She weighed up the argument and nodded.

'Whenever I want.'

'You name it.' With a conspiratorial smile she lent up and pecked him on the cheek before retreating to the comfy chair and curling up. He watched her lovingly and grabbed his coat as they headed for the window.

'Why don't you use the door?' Gwen asked as they followed him out.

TTT

Jack tapped away at one of the laptops after their trip out, his fingers brushed over the keyboard, hovering every now and then, over one key or another. Winter stretched lazily as she uncurled herself from the soft chair and crossed the room to wrap her arms around his neck and lean on his back. He continued to work seemingly unaffected by the move but Winter felt his breath stop for just a second when she pressed her lips to his jugular. The door swung open and Gwen swept in like a woman on a mission. 'Anything? Any news?' Jack looked up.

'Yeah, don't worry it's good. They've moved Rhys and Anwen to a safe house location unknown but they're in the custody of Sargent Andy Davison.'

'Well we've got his number have you called him.'

'That number's been decommissioned, I'm trying ok.'

'Ok, that's my bloody family so hurry it up.' She replied. He clicked his tongue, unimpressed by her reaction to what he had deemed an acceptable amount of good news. Winter smiled and kissed his neck again. He took her hand in his and watched Gwen cross the room. 'Here we go, I brought new mobiles for everyone. Hope I didn't clear you out.' Winter took her box and admired the new phone, well, her old one had been getting rather useless.

'Not a chance that account's been gathering interest since 1906.' Jack replied as he opened his own box. Gwen passed Winter a red bag.

'And some new clothes, just some basics, if they don't fit then tough.'

'Gwen Cooper you're a saint in disguise.' Winter praised as she pulled out her new top and trousers.

'Oh, and food, everybody is panic buying so I had to go to the petrol station and all they had was crisps.' Winter screwed up her nose.

'Ok, maybe not so much of a saint.' Gwen smirked at the sight of Jack laden with her shopping as Esther corrected her lingo. Winter slipped into the large room and tore off the silk shirt to put her new top on.

'Oh, jeeze.' She jumped when she looked up and saw Rex staring at her having just walked in. She smiled and held back a laugh as she pulled the top on.

'Feel free to stop staring at any moment.' He shook his head and marched into the main computer room pulling his shirt off. She laughed and followed him out, looking up to see everyone staring at the gaping wound in his chest.

'What?' Rex asked.

'You should be in the hospital.' Jack told him.

'Relax Jack.' Winter told him, 'He's just playing you show me yours, I'll show you mine with me.' Rex glared at her and Jack raised an eyebrow. Gwen refused to look at the injured man, focussing in on the computer she had sat in front of.

'Less of the sympathy Jack,' she reminded him, 'He can keep working, the bastard.'

'You going to keep going on and on about your kid huh?' Rex inquired, 'Do you want her here with us? Maybe she can go and play in that corner over there where the lead paint chips look extra tasty.' Although she would never admit it, Winter knew Rex had a point. Leaving Anwen may have been painful but it was the best option to keep her and Rhys safe.

TTT

'Oh for the love of all things!' Winter complained as she sat squished between Esther and Rex, 'Next time we steal a bloody car could we pick one with more seats.

'What do you want a people carrier?' Gwen asked, 'Not very suave.' Winter grumbled as Rex turned around and took something down from the back.

'Hey, there's someone's dry-cleaning here.' He pulled it down and rifled through the plastic wrap, 'and it's my size, I'm taking these. My clothes are stinking. Ladies avert your eyes, that includes you world war two.'

'See these new phones aren't bad.' Jack commented holding his over his shoulder, 'Camera's good quality too.' Esther and Winter giggled like children as Jack snapped a picture of Rex undressing.

'I know you didn't just take a picture of me changing my pants.' Gwen's eyes widened and she glanced around from the driver's seat.

'You're changing your pants?'

'Pants means trousers.' Esther translated as Rex continued to change his clothing. He looked up at Winter who was smiling happily.

'What are you so happy about?' he asked.

'Polished, shaped glass with coatings of tin, silver, copper and paint.' She replied. Jack burst out laughing and Rex looked between the pair of them.

'You two are insane. What the hell is funny about polished glass?' Esther held back her giggles and pointed to the top of the windscreen.

'That's how you make a mirror Rex.' He looked at the mirror and realised Winter had a perfect view of him changing his trousers.

'Are we on a mission here or what.' he grumbled.

'Yeah well maybe this is the way Torchwood does things mate.' Gwen called back.

'Yeah well maybe you want to drive on the other side of the street.' Jack grabbed the wheel as Gwen made a nervous 'oh' sound and shook herself awake. They pulled up outside the warehouse they were planning on breaking into and looked up at the gigantic building.

'Why is it ALWAYS warehouses?' Winter repeated. Jack glanced back and shrugged.

'Security profile says the guards are on a quarterly rotation. That means he checks in with base every 15 minutes starting on the hour.' Esther told them.

Winter held back with Jack as Gwen and Esther worked their charms on the guard they stood in the shadows and watched, waiting for Gwen to disable the alarms. Jack kept her behind his back as they headed into the building. His sharp eyes scanned the immediate area, the towering shelves filled with boxes all wrapped in cling-film-like wrap.

'Well one things for sure.' Winter murmured, Jack looked at her for the answer, 'This will by no means get onto my list of top ten scariest warehouses.' He put his gun away and took one of the boxes from the shelf.

'Let's see what's inside.' Winter slit open the tape with her sword and Jack pulled the flaps apart revealing the white tubs inside. Rex grabbed the tub from Jack's hands and grinned.

'It's legitimate drugs.'

'There must be millions of them.' Gwen noted.

'PhiCorp .' Winter read off the front label.

'Yeah you know PhiCorp , big pharmaceutical company. We've got PhiCorp back home, I mean it's everywhere, it's worldwide.'

'These are the same pills that I've been taking.' Rex interrupted Gwen's explanation. Winter was suddenly reminded of Gwen back in the hub.

_'Wait a minute I've taken Retcon.' Everybody smirked._

_'Well you better stay away from sharp objects then.' Jack joked Winter laughed and pulled her sword further away from Gwen dramatically. _

'Hey, what if they all become psychotic.' Winter sang happily. Jack broke into a sudden grin and Gwen chuckled.

'What are you talking about?' Rex asked, frustrated with his own lack of understanding. Winter waved her hand and laughed.

'Don't worry, what were you saying about the pills.' He looked at her suspiciously for a few seconds before turning back to Gwen.

'The beauty of it is, is they're non-narcotic, they keep you painless and wide awake. It's the perfect drug for the new world order.' He handed the tub over and walked past Jack, over to a set of double steel doors. Winter grabbed a clipboard from the side and handed it to Jack.

'Last delivery was yesterday morning.' She told him.

'When was the first one?' Gwen asked, peering over Jack's arm at the list.

'Way back, oh, hold on, deliveries go back at least a year. All for drugs, all from PhiCorp .' A click from the side made the group start and turn their heads. Words of shock and wonder passed through their lips as they stared at the hidden portion of the warehouse.

'It's…' Gwen gaped.

'Bigger on the inside.' Winter quipped.

'These are all painkillers?'

'They're ready for a war.' Jack told her. Rex shook his head unhappily.

'No, they were ready for the miracle. PhiCorp knew it was coming.'

'Come on, we've seen enough and that guard will wake up soon.' Winter reminded them. They headed out the way they came, replacing everything the way it had been as they slipped out unnoticed and climbed back into the stolen car. 'What's the point though?' Winter asked when they were half way home. 'I mean, sure give everyone immortality and keep them pain free but whoever's doing it is obviously an idiot because sooner or later we'll all just fill up the planet. But there's no point in that at all. I get the whole, 'let's destroy the world' idea because they could plunder what's on or in the earth, but to just…overpopulate it.' Jack shook his head.

'We have no clue what we're dealing with here and think about it, what if they don't want the planet but they want the people. Imagine a slave that never died on you or a worker that cut a hand off and just kept going. There are loads of reasons to keep the human race alive. But we can't speculate properly until we have more evidence.'

'You sound like one of those damn cop shows.' Rex complained.

'You lot turn out most of them.' Gwen argued.

'Oh yeah?' Winter nodded to him and stared out of the front window.

'CSI, CSI:Miami, CSI:New York, Bones, Law and Order -all three-, NCIS and NCIS:LA, The Mentalist, Castle, Medium…' she happened a glance around her and realised everyone was staring at her. 'What?'

'You didn't know what Newsnight was two months ago.' Jack said, startled by her knowledge. She blushed and scratched her arm.

'Well you know how it is, you lot used to go out on weevil hunts and Ianto and I got left behind, so we started a little tradition. We picked a series, got the box set and watched them until you lot got back.'

'I didn't know that.' Jack's voice was soft and almost sad.

'It was our little secret really but… we didn't get to do it so much near the end. Everyone was too busy. They're in my lock up back in Cardiff.' She could feel the cold sadness creeping into her heart and sniffed quickly, shutting her mouth to end the conversation and sitting back against the seat, staring at her entwined hands.

TTT

'This isn't going to work.' Jack whispered to Winter. She elbowed him in the ribs and listened to the sound of Washington as sirens filled the air. 'Told you...' she pressed her hand to his mouth.

'Don't gloat, it's childish.' He raised an eyebrow, 'Oh alright I thought it would go wrong too but we have to work with this guy you may as well try and keep civil with him. He wrapped his arm around her and stroked her bare arm gently.

'What's the use?' They looked up to see Rex thundering towards them, 'We discover this PhiCorp shit and everyone's been turned against us. We're still on the run, we can't trust anyone.'

'But they can't have got to everyone we know and they can't be tracking the cell phones 'cause they're new.' Esther replied. Jack and Winter leant against the car.

'Warned you.' Winter elbowed him again, 'Whoever these people are they're good, and they're ready for us. Which puts us back at square one, we tackle PhiCorp ourselves.'

'And is that standard Torchwood policy?' Rex growled. Jack got up from the side of the car as everyone watched with bated breath.

'I suppose it is, yeah.' Rex laughed but there was no joy behind it.

'You know you dress like it's world war two so I don't expect you to be up on current events.' He stalked closer to the captain, raising his voice, 'but there is no Torchwood, it's dead! Gone! Buried!'

'It's us.' Jack fought back.

'As far as I can see you got all your staff killed.'

'They were my friends!'

'Your DEAD friends.' Winter came out of nowhere. She launched herself at the agent and pushed him up against the wall.

'Your agents carry cyanide around with them 'just in case." She yelled, 'How does that make you better than us?'

'He killed at least three of your co-workers, he put one in hiding in the middle of fucking nowhere and he's marrying you. What does that say about him?' She reached for her sword but he grabbed her arm and swung her around, throwing her against the wall. The sudden pain of her wrist held tight against her back released and Winter caught sight of Jack hauling Rex away by the neck of his suit.

'Don't you ever,' Jack hissed, 'lay a finger on her again!' Rex pushed Jack off and looked around at them all, Esther sighed.

'Rex don't!' He laughed again and headed for the car.

'If you want me to stop, I'll stop. Who the hell are you people anyway?' Gwen tried to convince him to stay but Jack was too busy looking at Winter's wrist as she stared after the car.

'You alright?' She smiled and shrugged.

'I'm fine. Just fed up of that American git thinking he's all that.' She sighed and took his hand pulling him towards the exit of the ally. 'Come on,' she called. 'We should move before they come looking.' They headed down quieter streets and strolled further towards their little apartment. Esther looked around the road and listened to the sounds of sirens and drunken shouts.

'The city's going wild.' She commented.

'Everyone's out drinking.' Gwen agreed, 'Nobody knows if it's a party or a wake.'

'My arm's itching.' Jack interrupted. Winter smiled as Gwen rolled her eyes sarcastically.

'Poor baby.'

'I think it's infected.'

'You're worse than Rhys,' She told him, 'It's itching because it's healing now stop it.' Jack sighed and wrapped an arm around Winters waist, leading her off into the road.

'Where are you going?' Gwen asked. He turned and held his arms out, grinning to her.

'Mortal man, mortal needs.' His grin turned feral and he took Winter by surprise, sweeping her off her feet and into his arms. She squealed and laughed as he carried her off into the night. 'See you two tomorrow morning.' He called back. Gwen didn't know whether to be shocked or happy for them, she settled on rolling her eyes and laughing before continuing down the street with Esther.

Jack, meanwhile, refused to put Winter down until they were stood outside the restaurant. He smiled and opened the door for her, striding over to a table before the waiters could even move and pulling out a chair for her. She thanked him and sat down, taking the menu in her hands and turning the leaves carefully. Food sounded wonderful but the waiter Jack had bypassed appeared at her side.

'I'm sorry sir but we hardly have anything in, what with the panic buying we didn't get our usual stock this week.' Jack threw the menu back onto the table and smirked.

'I'm not really hungry anyway but I'm guessing you still have your wine stocks in.' The waiter frowned.

'This isn't a bar sir.' Winter snorted.

'Well if you're not serving food and you won't serve us drink why are you even open?' She asked. The waiter opened his mouth but shut it again causing Jack to smirk at her across the table as the tired young man pulled out a pad of paper.

'What can I get you?' He sighed.

'Let me see….' Jack scanned the menu as he ticked them off on his fingers. 'We'll take a bottle of Saint Emilion, a bottle of Medoc, one of the Rioja and two bottles of the most expensive Champagne you can get me.' He snapped the menu shut and looked up at the stunned waiter, 'would you like me to repeat that?' The waiter shook his head quickly and hurried off leaving Winter to lean across the table.

'And what are you planning on doing with all that wine?' Jack leaned towards her conspiratorially.

'Drinking it.' She rolled her eyes and sat back. The waiter returned and placed the bottles on the table. Jack took the bottle opener from him and handed him the card. The waiter disappeared to find the machine and Jack opened the Saint Emilion. He sniffed the cork and Winter laughed.

'You don't know the first thing about wine.' He poured her a glass and sat back in his seat.

'Maybe not but I know what happens to you after a bottle or two.' She glared at him and sipped at her glass sitting back against the cushion. 'I'm thinking if we get the…'

'No.'

'You don't even know what I was about to say.' He defended.

'I know it was about work. We're not going to spend our alone time talking about work.' He nodded agreeably.

'Alright then, so what do you think of our new colleagues.'

'Rex is a git.' Jack smiled and sipped his wine.

'He's just confused, TORCHWOOD is a lot to take in.' Jack defended.

'I don't care you don't go around talking about peoples dead friends like they didn't mean anything.'

'Nemo, it's alright.'

'No, no it's not. He doesn't know anything but still thinks it's perfectly alright for people to mouth off about…' Jack leant across the table and pressed his lips against hers, successfully shutting her up.

'I thought we weren't going to talk about work.' He commented as he pulled back. She drained her glass and he refilled it.

'Alright then, what shall we talk about?'

'How about you telling me more about these future plans of yours.' She blushed.

'I didn't think you were taking any of that in.' He took her left hand in his right and stroked her knuckles.

'I always take in what you say.' She dipped her head to hide her blush and gulped down some more wine, this conversation would go far better if she was drunk.

'Well…what do you want to know?'

'Do you want to leave the TARDIS?'

'Well, yeah, I did say that.'

'Where do you want to go?' Winter smiled as Jack opened the next bottle and poured out some of the scarlet liquid.

'mmm, anywhere. You said that ship you had…'

'Chula.'

'The Chula ship travelled through time so we could go anywhere right. I mean, I think we should pop in and see the Doctor every now and then but if we're going to live for who knows how long, we may as well live a little.' He chuckled.

'So you want me to whisk you off through time and space but the TARDIS isn't good enough.' She shook her head.

'Oh, no, the TARDIS is lovely but ever since we actually met her… I don't know, it just feels a bit odd. Like having your family watching you. Which makes…certain things, a bit uncomfortable.' He watched her with a blank face and finished the second bottle of wine.

'So considering we're in Washington DC with no Doctor and no TARDIS…'

'And now no Gwen.' Winter continued, catching on.

'Fancy a night in a hotel?' She nodded fiercely and he grabbed the last bottle of wine letting her take the Champagne as he took his card from the confused waiter and lead her out of the restaurant. They wandered for a while until he nodded towards a towering building in front of them with lights reading 'Hilton Alexandria'. She raised her eyebrows and let him take her inside. He handed her the third bottle and headed over to the counter returning a moment later with a room key and a triumphant grin.

They took the elevator up more than 20 floors and Jack placed a hand on the small of her back, leading her towards a far door. He slid the key card into the lock and it beeped as it opened, revealing a large room with a wall of window looking out over the city. She dropped the bottles onto the table and sped over to the window, pressing her hands against the glass and peering out over the sleeping vision of American life. Hands rested softly on her hips and slid sensually around her waist.

'Isn't it beautiful?' Winter murmured.

'Stunning.' Jack dragged his nose along the contours of her neck and left a kiss below her ear. Winter sighed and turned around to look at him.

'How on earth are we paying for this?'

'I got it covered kitten.' He pulled out the sliver of black plastic and tapped her nose with it. She smiled and grabbed it between her teeth, grinning at him wickedly. Jack groaned and threw his jacket across the room before pinning Winter against the cold glass, she dropped the card to the floor and he kissed her hard, she wrapped her hands into his hair and pulled him closer, he was so warm and he smelt so damn good... She traced the contours of his lips with her tongue desperate to taste more, letting her hands flow down the front of his shirt, fumbling over the buttons in desperation to get rid of the clothing. He helped pull his shirt off and kissed down her neck, the cold of the glass through her clothes made her push them both, still kissing and touching, back.

"Bed..." She purred, "I'm not doing it here for all of America to see."

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up, his mouth on hers hungrily exploring, their tongues twisting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned as she felt him through his trousers. Collapsing back onto a plush bed Winter grabbed Jack's t-shirt pulling him down on top of her, her legs still wrapped around his waist.

"Jack..." She moaned in his ear. "I need you... so much."

Jack simply groaned and pulled her shirt over her head, kissing down her neck and along her collarbone, rejoicing in the sweet taste of her skin, Winter moaned as she sat them up and pulled his t-shirt off over his head and let her hands glide down his chest, stroking over tense wanting muscles, hearing his breath hitch as she kissed and licked and sucked down his delicious skin. Jack pushed Winter back and kissed the skin above her bra leaving a trail of hot kisses above the fabric line, Winter groaned in frustration, she wanted more.

"Tell me you love me..." Jack purred, kissing down to her bellybutton.

"God, I love you... I love you, please, Jack, please..." She half moaned, Jack groaned at her voice and pressed his lips hard against hers, his hands gliding gracefully through her hair, soothing down her neck and over her shoulders, before skilfully unclasping her bra and Winter flung the offending garment aside, pressing her chest to Jack's and they both moaned at the contact. Hands traced down skin, touching, teasing, moaning, Winter unbuckled Jack's belt and pushed his trousers down leaving him In his boxers, she brushed him through his boxers and he moaned loudly, loud enough to concern the neighbours, but Winter couldn't care less as Jack bucked slightly against her hand, his hands undoing her trousers and sliding them and her pants off in one, shoes and socks disappeared ages ago in an unimportant flurry. Winter slid Jack's boxers down with her legs and smiled lustfully up at him. He crashed his lips to hers, tongues tangling in a passionate battle. Winter half moaned, half screamed in a mix of undiluted pleasure as Jack shifted his hips to hers.

"Fuck..." Jack groaned into her shoulder, letting his lips and teeth make marks over her sensitive skin, Winter pushed her hips up as Jack thrust down ending all and any coherent thoughts, there was no longer any Torchwood, any miracle, anything, there was just Jack and how whole and perfect and wonderful he made the world feel.

TTT

Later that night they sat passing the final bottle of champagne between them, horrifically drunk and wrapped in the sheet that covered their bed. 'I can see your head.' Winter commented, staring at Jack. He took the bottle from her and nodded.

'Good, that, my gorgeous thing, means it's still attached.' He slurred. She snorted and snatched the bottle back before the rim had even touched his lips.

'No silly, I mean, through your hair.' She took a swig and, wide eyed, pushed a careless hand through his brown locks. 'If I squint just right,' she turned her head a little and her eyes crossed for a moment, 'I can imagine you bald.' He pulled a disgusted face.

'Why would you want to do that?' she shrugged and handed him the bottle lazily slumping back against the headboard.

'Do you think we kept them up?' he looked up at her as she stared at the wall as if she could penetrate the hard surface and see into the room next door.

'The way you were screaming I think the whole floor's probably up.' She blushed and giggled, taking another swig from the bottle, the champagne dripped down her chin as it bubbled over and Jack lent around her to grab the bottle. As he did so he spied the drips on her chest and let his tongue flick out to retrieve them. Winter smiled and let her head fall back, her mind was fuzzy and sleepy and any thoughts of Rex or the miracle were long gone. 'Champagne tastes good,' Jack slurred, 'off you.' She took the bottle from him and drank the rest in two swallows causing him to frown. 'I wanted to …'

'I know.' She replied, 'but I want to sleep in a dry, warm bed with you. Not a champagne soaked mattress.' He nodded seriously. 'You know what.' She asked.

'What?' She threw back the sheets dramatically and stumbled on top of him, he placed his hand on her hips, steadying her as she swayed.

'I fucking love you.' He grinned.

'And I love…Love it when you swear.' She frowned.

'You never used to let me do it.'

'Maybe it was 'cause I wanted to drag you to bed every time you did.' She let out another snort as he lent up for a kiss. She got a little carried away before pulling back again.

'Even when I was a teenager?'

'Oh yeah.'

'Pervert.'

'You're the one sleeping with the only man in the universe older than the Doctor.' She screwed her face up trying to work out how this was possible and then her face became serene again.

'Jack.'

'Yeah?'

'Do you want Kids?' He paused for a second and shook his head.

'Ask me when I'm sober.'

'No, I'm asking now.' He sighed and slapped his hand on his face, dragging it down his neck and chest and letting it lie on her thigh.

'Yes, but not for a while. Unless it just happens, 'cause that's good too. I mean it's all good, everything's good, why? Are you…you're not? Are you?' She shook her head and pulled another face.

'No! Just, seeing Gwen, just wondered.'

'You finished wondering?'

'Yeah why?'

"Cause I think the neighbours may have fallen asleep again.' She grinned at him and leant down, biting his lip gently and whispering.

'We can't have that.'

**Well not only do you have your fix of Nemo/Jack but there was a tad Nemo/Ianto in there AND now you know where the one shot in 'Words have meaning, names have power' comes from :) And what would I like in return? Well a bit of 'smoochie smochie time' (as Karen and Matt call it) would be lovely but I'm happy to settle for your love and as always I'm happy to accept reviews :D **


	114. Miracle Day: Jack's Next Mistake

**I'm actually off to a golden wedding today so I'm writing this on Friday :) this's weird talking to you for tomorrow for me and today for you *mindblown*. Anyway, while I try to refrain from tipping trifle over the arrogant wife of my mother's cousin, who has totally mucked up this party for my nana's youngest brother who deserves a way better celebration but oh well, life goes on.**

**BAMM. it'sSydney: I loved writing drunk Nemo, the conversation about Jack being balld was actually stolen from my sister and brother who had it totally sober but every now and then my sister comes up with funny comments like that, that make us chuckle :)I have to admit the history rant was my own back for having to study American political history between 1865 and 1992 which bored me to tears half the time. Bit of me showing off my historical knowledge there :)  
**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: It's ok to love a smutty chatpter :) I love the romanticism of it but I love seeing Jack and Winter forced into human time. A bit like the Van gogh ep of dr who with the doctor saying. 'is this how time normally passes? Really slowly, and in the right order?' that's how I see this chapter.**

**Rachy Babes: I knew she'd enjoy that author's note ;) I'm currently e-mailing you so it's odd to be talking to you here as well. Well I love seeing my story lines in your story. I'm sure Lost will continue, maybe try to plan out a timeline of what you need to do then fill it in slowly. If you can't think of a filler or you don't fancy taking on another filler, just go straight onto the main event, skip some time. Watch some Torchwood (series 1 or two) that always helps :)**

**1945: The last ep was really good, I've had to change some things but it was rather a challenge to stop myself from just sitting and watching and forcing myself to get on and write it. Fluff at the start of this and kind of at the end but yeah…enjoy :)**

I put my name on the line for love  
'Cause this is what I've been waiting for  
I saw it all like a sign above  
So follow me, follow me

I put my name on the line for love  
Together we'll break down the walls  
This is a different kind of war  
So follow me, follow me

Tell me baby, that you love me  
There's nothing higher, higher than me  
If love and freedom's all that we need  
Then follow me, follow me

Say it loud  
We'd love to love to love ya' 

Kerli – Army of Love

The next day Winter and Jack, showered and, sporting matching headaches, headed for the door of the abandoned apartment. 'I blame you for this.' Winter told him.

'You drank most of the wine.' He retorted.

'No, I drank most of the champagne, you drank most of the wine.' She reached for the handle but he pulled her full circle and trapped her against the wall. She smiled at him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him in for a fierce kiss before flouncing into the room. Jack stumbled slightly as he walked, not used to the hangover experience.

'I feel awful, which is amazing.' He announced, surveying the scene in front of him. Esther sat at her computer, Gwen by the door and Rex opposite her, staring intently into her eyes. 'I thought we broke up.' Rex glanced over and Winter noted that he had gained some new clothes while he was gone.

'Yeah well, there's work to be done.' He turned back to Gwen and frowned. 'So they just look like contact lenses.' She nodded.

'Look at the lap top. They're the one piece of Torchwood tech that I kept.' Winter smiled as Gwen explained the lenses to Rex and yelped as Jack hauled her off the comfy chair and sat back on it himself, pulling her onto his lap.

'That's very very cool, where'd you get it from.' Rex asked.

'A distant moon of a distant star.' Jack replied.

'Ha, Ha, Ha.' The sarcasm thick in his voice, 'really where'd you get them?' Jack repeated his sentence and Winter slid onto the floor to lean against his legs as he lent forward.

'I am loving this hangover.' He got up and Winter groaned, fake tripping him as he passed her legs. 'I knew mortality would make things more intense.' He snatched Rex's medication and returned to the seat.

'Hey don't touch my pills I need them for legitimate pain.'

'I need them too.' Jack argued.

'You weren't impaled.' Rex argued.

'No but she was and boy was it good.' Winter groaned again and lay back on the floor, putting one arm over her eyes to shield her face.

'You know when I said I fucking loved you.' She commented, 'I lied.' He smirked.

'Would that be the first time when you said it or the eighth time when you screamed it to kingdom come?' She picked her leg off the floor and kicked him. Jack chuckled and looked up at the fellow occupants of the room, one agent in particular looked very unimpressed. 'ooo, Rex doesn't like his jokes too smutty.'

'No, I just don't like men in their forties acting like they're twenty.' Winter smiled and propped her feet up against Jack's thighs, concentrating on Gwen's voice rather than the churning feeling in her stomach. Jack may have missed this little quirk of immortality but she really didn't see what he was fussing about.

TTT

'Hello Darling.' Winter said as Jack secretively closed the door to the apartment from the outside. He jumped and span around to face her. She headed closer and crossed her arms over her chest menacingly. 'You weren't planning on running off without telling me were you?'

'Me? Never.'

'That's what I thought.' She replied blandly, she hooked her arm through his and let him lead her down the stairs. 'Where are we going?'

'Too speak with Oswald Danes.'

'The paedophile? How's he mixed into this?'

'I don't know but he was on every channel earlier and now he's turned up at the meeting. Gwen spotted him with the Kitzinger woman. I think we need to find out what he knows.'

'My sword is inside.' She told him. He patted his sidearm and smiled as they walked.

'This'll do.'

They headed around the back of the building and Jack boosted Winter up into the room taking her hands and hauling himself in after her. They glanced around the plain room, Jack frowned and jumped slightly at the sound of another voice.

'Ok, you ready for me.' Winter's eyes widened as Oswald Danes snatched his jacket from the side and looked up at the pair of them.

'Yeah sure.' Jack replied, a little unsure of himself.

'I'd apologise for being late but it wasn't my fault, I was needed across town.' Winter nodded hoping she looked understanding rather than stunned, 'Still, made it, and this will be going out live yes? Can you tell me, who's interviewing me?'

'It's ermmm, it's…' She stuttered, looking to Jack for help. He gave up and went straight for his gun. Oswald didn't look too shocked by the action. Something about this wasn't right, she felt it deep down and she could see Jack was thinking the same thing.

'You met with PhiCorp today.' Jack stated, 'Why?'

'You'd have to ask them.'

'Did they mention Jack Harkness, Did they mention that name?'

'Never why do you ask, Jack.' That was it, now the uncomfortable feeling became full blown fear. This man was oozing an uneasy intelligence and an unsettling calmness and she didn't need any special senses to know that they needed to get out right now. 'I figured if you cared so much about the name it was probably yours.' He glanced at Winter and gave a creepy smile, 'She doesn't exactly look like a Jack.' The Captain pulled a voice recorder from his pocket.

'I just want you to talk.'

'What about?'

'We saw you on television.' Winter told him carefully hiding the shake in her voice.

'You said you felt forgiven for taking the life of a child.' Jack continued. Winter frowned a little and looked up at him. Oh God, she had a sudden realisation that felt exactly like a slap in the face, this wasn't about the miracle. Jack was kidding himself into thinking it was part of his investigation but really, underneath the bravado, Jack was still thinking of his grandson. The idiot had put their lives in danger for answers, why couldn't he have talked to her, why didn't he mention it. She resisted the urge to take his hand and instead began making escape plans in her head.

'The truth is, she flaunted it.' Oswald told them, 'her innocence. Most people, they get hit or whatever, and it's hours before they show up,' he began moving closer to them and Winter felt herself take an unplanned step back, 'but they showed right away. With her it was like, I was painting on her.' This was sick, and neither Jack or herself needed to hear it, she knotted her hand in the back of his coat and tugged gently but he wouldn't budge. 'And she was so beautiful I thought it couldn't get any better than that but, Oh, Jack I swear to you. Right there at the end, I felt her life leave and, she left through me. You know that feeling? I think you do. And I relive it every single night because that was the best moment of my life.' To Winter horror Jack lowered the gun and reviewed his stance.

'Now I understand, you do know this because you're searching for one thing, one simple thing, execution.' The two men smiled, painfully, at each other, 'We're without death, and it's killing you.'

Winter turned to look at the door and frowned, the doorknob had moved, it had rotated ninety degrees, her eyes widened when she realised what that meant, someone was outside, waiting to come in.

'Jack.' she whispered.

'Boys!' Oswald yelled. The door flung open and three large, blank faced men stormed into the room and grabbed both Jack and Winter's arms. They snatched the recording from Jack and threw it to Oswald, holding the struggling pair as the convicted felon strolled around his room without a care in the world. 'I did visit PhiCorp and they were kind enough to offer me protection.'

'In exchange for what?' Winter hissed.

'A message.' He replied, walking past her and tapping her nose. 'Don't hurt them just get rid of them.' He paused in the doorway and turned back to the men. 'Well, you can hurt them a little but, not the face. That's how it's done these days.' The grip on her arms tightened and, as the front door swung shut Winter slammed her foot down on the toes of the culprit. He growled in pain and picked her up, throwing her into the bathroom that joined onto the hired room, her head cracked against the bottom of the sink with a sickening thud. She heard Jack yelling her name in between grunts of pain and the slam of the bathroom door. Her hand travelled up to her back of her head, when she pulled it back her fingers were glistening with blood. She pushed herself to her knees and made to stand up but a well-placed kick to her side pushed her back down to the floor. She whimpered quietly at the rustle of fabric and the clink of metal, looking up she instantly covered her head with her hands.

From the bedroom Jack heard the yell of pain and he forgot about his own position, fighting wildly to get into the bathroom. Winter's legs curled into her stomach as the strip of leather smacked against her back again. The man grabbed her around the neck and pulled her onto her knees with his left hand and brought the belt down in a swishing motion. But this was what she wanted, she opened her mouth and bit into the skin of his arm hard. The man yelled in pain and shock as his blood trickled onto her teeth . He stumbled backwards and she leapt for the door, throwing it open and running straight into another large man. Jack was being held back in the corner his head bowed in pain and exhaustion, she stepped back into the chest of the man she had bitten. He snatched her hands and forced them roughly behind her back pulling her down to kneel on the ground. The man towering in front of her laughed and she smiled back before pulling her head back and swinging it forwards to collide with his groin. He yelled in pain and doubled over, Jack chuckled a little but winced when the man holding him back pulled his arms further behind his back. The man Winter had attacked growled and backhanded her across the face before tossing her over his shoulder and motioning for the other to follow him. They brought them down to the front doors of the building and chucked them out onto the side walk. Winter winced as her head, once again, collided with something hard, the floor. A buxom woman approached Jack excitedly and asked.

'Did you see him in there? Did you see Oswald Danes? Did you touch him?' Jack and Winter stared at the woman like she was insane.

'What?'

'Oswald? Did you touch him?' she got no answer and got up to leave, leaving both to stare at the face of Mr Danes as he broadcast his 'message' to the states.

Jack heaved his body off the paving stones and turned to hurriedly pull Winter up. He ushered her around the corner and into a side road where he stopped and took her face in his hands, bowing her head to examine the cut on her head. She hissed as he probed it gently.

'Are you ok?' She looked up at him and let out a controlled breath.

'The only reason I haven't slapped you yet is I don't know how much more pummelling that body of yours can take.'

'What?'

'Why did we just go there?' He frowned at her.

'Because he's connected to this and we needed answers.' She shook her head.

'No Jack. And you know how I can prove that isn't the answer. Every question you asked in that room was about how he felt about killing that girl. You didn't go there for the miracle, you went there because you don't think you can be forgiven for killing Stephen and if you can't be forgiven then why should he be.' Jack shook his head and she reached her hands up to his face. 'But we have forgiven you, because it was the only thing you could do. It was him or the rest of the children on earth. And sure it was a crap choice to have to make but you made it. You did what no one else could do.'

'Alice…'

'Will, most likely, never come around. But she doesn't understand the decision you had to make. She doesn't know what it's like to be responsible for every stupid human being on this planet. If she'd had to make that decision and there were two children there. Her own and another mother's. Who would she pick?'

'That's a terrible question.' He replied.

'It was a terrible situation.' She retorted. 'And if you're ever going to be truly happy again you need to push that guilt away and think of all those mothers who still have their sons and daughters. You need to stop torturing yourself because no one else is.' His head dropped and he looked down the alley, disbelief in his eyes. 'I killed people too Jack.'

'You were protecting the kids.'

'So were you. I protect a bunch of kids who had no one to miss them, no one to scream for them to be brought back. And I murdered five men who probably had mothers, cousins, children of their own. And do you know how I sleep at night?' he shook his head sadly and she pulled him in for a hug. 'You.' She whispered.

They stayed wrapped in each other arms for a few minutes before she pulled back and kissed his cheek. 'We need to find the others before they run off and do something stupid.' She told him.

'Like getting beaten up in a high rise building?' She laughed and wrapped her arm around his waist.

'Yeah something like that.' He smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. 'bloody hell my head hurts.' She moaned. He leant over and softly kissed her forehead.

'I'm sorry kitten.' She sighed and watched him as he changed the subject. That seemed to be his answer for everything these days, he just changed the subject.

TTT

They walked back to the flat but found Rex and Ester piling out with their arms laden with the computers. 'What's going on.'

'The phone rang. The PhiCorp phone, the one we stole with access to their network. We answered but we think they might have traced it. We have to bail out. Now.' Jack took a computer form Rex and waved over to Gwen as she came around the corner.

'Gwen, get us a car.' She nodded and disappeared again, they followed and left the computers at the roadside as they collected themselves.

'So where do we go?' Esther asked.

'California.' Rex decided for them. 'It's far enough away, it'll be easier for us to blend in in a crowd and maybe the sun will convince certain members to get rid of their enormous coats.'

'Hey vintage is the height of fashion.' A white car squealed to a stop at their side and Esther climbed in. 'come on Rex, in.' The agent looked up at the Captain.

'No way I'm taking the front this time.' Jack shook his head.

'Nemo gets the front.' Winter sighed.

'Jack I'm fine.'

'No, you're not I can see your back.' She made to get in the back and he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. 'Nemo takes the front.' He insisted. Rex glared at him but Gwen climbed out of the driver's seat.

'How about Rex drives and then I'll go in the back.' The two men shrugged and Jack climbed in while Rex swapped places with Gwen. Winter sent the other woman a look of thanks and slid into the passenger seat. She bit her lip in discomfort as her back pressed against the seat, Rex already treated her a bit like a kid, no need to give him any more ammunition. They drove all night, the sun rose and beat down upon the car making it hot and stuffy, combined with the rubbing on her back she was starting to feel ill.

'Can we stop soon?' she asked when the feeling became too much.

'No, we keep moving.' Rex ordered.

'Alright but I'm most likely going to throw up.' He eyed her angrily and turned into the nearest motel.

'Fine, but if we get found, I ain't coming back to rescue you.' She shook her head and pointed her thumb towards the back seat.

'No, that's his job.' Jack chuckled and they all climbed out of the car, Esther went inside to get the rooms sorted and returned with a single key.

'They only have one spare room, there's some conference in town, sorry.' Rex snatched the key and strode off towards the room. Esther hesitated and got back into the car.

'I'm just going to drive it around the block, my heads a bit…stressed. I'll be back soon.' Gwen smiled and nodded and Jack took Winter's hand leading her inside. They looked around the tiny motel room and Gwen sighed.

'It's not quite the Ritz, but it'll do.' Rex lay down on the bed and shut his eyes. Jack looked at Winter, searching for pain but she worked for Torchwood, she was good at hiding discomfort. He sighed and pulled her into the bathroom.

'Hey! You two.' They turned to see Rex looking at them. 'other people want to use that bathroom and the walls are thin as paper, don't get carried away.'

'For your information I'm going to clean the cuts on her back. So get back to sleeping, I prefer you that way.' Jack shot back. It defiantly wasn't his best comeback but right now he wasn't worried about his reputation. Rex had been right, the sooner they could get moving, the safer they would be. He sighed and sat Winter down on the side of the bath, she didn't say a word as he lifted her top over her head. The silence between them spoke volumes. She was in pain, he could feel it, the way she seemed to calculate each movement and the way she refrained from opening her mouth to make even the smallest sound. He was angry, angry at Oswald Danes, angry at the bodyguards who'd done this and most of all, angry at himself. He lead her there and she was half right, part of him had wanted to know how the man could forgive himself but there was defiantly something else, Danes was tied into this somehow. He just had to find out how he fit into the picture.

Winter hissed as he applied a wet handkerchief to her back. The angry red lines glistened with the water and he forced himself to look as he wiped off a small streak of blood. When he was done he leant over and kissed her shoulder gently wrapping her in his arms. Her arm encircled his head and played with the hair on the back of his neck. 'This is the part where you tell me that I'm not allowed to get overprotective and stop you going on missions.' He told her over her shoulder, trying to lighten the mood. She smiled and turned her head a little to look at him.

'Oh you don't have a choice. I'm going wherever you're going Harkness, unless I deem it to be either boring or unnecessary. You can't stop me.' He raised an eyebrow as she got up, slipped her top back on and headed for the door.

'When do I ever go anywhere boring?'

'Well I'm not going to follow you around absolutely everywhere like when I went into that walking coma.'

'Walking coma?' Gwen asked from her position on the only chair in the room.

'yeah, this alien ghost doctor thought she'd make me feel better by removing the TARDIS from my brain only it sent me kind of…well.' She looked over at Jack who was giving her a strange look. 'What?'

'That, was the most frightening thing I've ever been put through.' She blushed and looked down.

'I'm sorry, I just…'

'no, no it wasn't you fault it's just…it's been a while since then and I'd almost forgotten about it.' She sighed and sat down on the floor.

'At least you can be reminded of it. Those stupid six months though, no, no one has the faintest clue what I was doing.' Gwen shot Jack a worried look but he just grinned.

'Or who you were doing it with.' Winter glared up at him. 'Come on Nemo, you can sit around wondering about the past, it happened, you can't get it back, you may as well move on.' She sighed as he sat down next to her and rested her head on his shoulder. The door opened and Esther walked in but she looked sad, Gwen offered her the chair but she refused and curled up on the floor by the bed. The last thing Winter felt before sleep took her was a light kiss on her forehead. 'let it go.'

TTT

Winter sat back in the new safe house. To be honest she felt a lot less safe here then back at the grotty little flat in D.C. The weather here was too hot for her skin that was more acclimatized to Welsh weather. The people were all strange, unknown, and there was nowhere to run. All in all she wished she was back on board the TARDIS, safe in Jack's arms, with the Doctor bouncing around the console, Pip swinging from the cables and Amy and Rory trying to convince him to take them somewhere safe, no doubts in her mind, not about her safty, her friends, or her relationship. Esther had just finished her presentation on the PhiCorp office block, another idea that made this place a whole lot less safe. She rolled onto her side and gazed up at the picture on the screen. Nicholas Frumkin smiled down at them from his suspect dossier, she sat up and motioned to the young man, turning to Rex.

'So go on then, let's hear this oh so amazing plan.' Rex grinned as the bathroom door opened and Jack stepped out to stand by Gwen. Winter's mouth dropped.

'Is that a good shocked look or is this another 'don't ever wear a tie again' moment?' Jack asked. She eyed the ordinary T-shirt and jeans combo and the slightly gelled hair and suppressed her giggles.

'Well I can't say it's particularly sexy.' He groaned and raked his hand through his hair again. 'But it doesn't look bad. Just…boring.' Gwen laughed at him. 'You're not leaving unscathed Mrs.' Winter informed her. 'What is that? The all American chav?' Gwen looked down at her hoodie and Winter got up pulling her hair out of the scraped back ponytail and tying it at the side instead. 'There, you look about 17 but it'll do for what I'm guessing you're doing.' Jack spun her into his arms and leant down to whisper in her ear.

'There is one good thing about this outfit.' She raised an eyebrow questioningly, 'Less clothes to take off.'

**I know that chapter was a little heavy in places but don't worry, fun stuff will resume soon. :)**


	115. Miracle Day: Waking Up Alone

**I took a bit of a break on Sunday but had I known how much I would struggle just to sleep last night I would have put one up and had the break today because I felt rubbish. On a good note though I got most of my uni stuff sorted so nothing to panic about there. I will however warn you before-hand that I leave on Friday. I don't know if you'll get an update. I hope so but you'll have to wait and see. What I will tell you is that due to Freshers week I may be very sporadic in posting but I'll try to keep it as normal as possible for you and also to ground me :)**

**1945****: Jack is being very fluffy at the moment and to be fair to him mostly it's just his nature but I think somehow he's also trying to use the fluff to cover up the emotions he's feeling that he doesn't want everyone to know. Like it or not he is upset about Fawks' death, add to that his guilt for both the daisy incident and the ruining of Winter's little trip which has turned into this massive conspiracy. Overall I think he's feeling a bit crap and he's using anything to take his mind off it. But that's just my view.**

**Rachy Babes:**** I'd like to think that this won't end, more because I don't want to have to say goodbye to her so I'm certain I'll leave it open just in case. But I know I'll have to pull back at some point because Nemo isn't the only character in my head. As it is I had to give Alexandra to you to give her some air time. Nemo will always be the favourite but I know she'll understand when I finally move on to something new.  
**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm:**** Sorry :) didn't mean to confuse you, totally my fault. At the end Gwen and Jack are literally about to head off to pretend to be married then this chapter picks up when Jack and Gwen are inside the building undercover. I know I'm jumping around but I don't want to just copy the whole of Torchwood down I want to study how it effects Winter and Jack's relationship, so I've been missing out big chunks. If you're ever stuck again feel free to ask me again :)**

I saw myself as a concealed attraction  
I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action  
Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving  
That's how I started the show  
One of us had to go

One of us is crying  
One of us is lying  
In her lonely bed  
Staring at the ceiling  
Wishing she was somewhere else instead  
One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call  
Sorry for herself, feeling stupid feeling small  
Wishing she had never left at all  
Never left at all

One of us is lonely  
One of us is only  
Waiting for a call

ABBA – One of Us

Winter paced nervously outside the PhiCorp building. Jack and Gwen had been in there for at least half an hour, why weren't they on the way out? Where were they? Rex came up behind her and tapped her shoulder making her jump. 'woah! Easy tiger, you know, pacing nervously outside a secretive looking black van isn't exactly helping with the whole secret surveillance thing.' She glared at him.

'Last time Jack and I went on an undercover mission with Torchwood we got beaten up, the time before that the man we both loved died. So excuse me if I'm nervous about my friends' safety.' Rex held his hands in the air and opened up the side of the van, jumping inside and leaving Winter to pace around. She could hear a low mumble form inside as Esther and Rex talked, but the voices became louder, louder and more emotional. God help her if they were having a tiff and they missed something.

'God damn it, This is all your fault!' Rex yelled as he threw the van doors open and jumped out of the van.

'What is it?' Winter asked.

'They've been compromised.' Rex yelled.

'I told you!' Winter cried as they careered over to the doors, 'Something always goes wrong!' They raced through the back entrance and came across Jack's truck, the security guard from the door was lying on the floor, his throat wrapped in thick cable. Winter followed Rex up to the lift. When she saw it wasn't working she yanked Rex across to the stairs he groaned but she leaped at them, if Jack was in trouble and she's been held back by a flight of stairs she would never forgive herself. She heard Rex's panting as he slowed at every turn and her kind instincts took over, going back to help push him further up the stairs. They stumbled through the doors together and split up at either side of the room.

'WHO ARE THEY?' Gwen yelled. Winter turned on her heel and raced across the room but Rex got there first. He shot down the man in black standing over Gwen and Jack. Winter whimpered in relief and rushed over as Rex collapsed against the servers. 'He was just about to tell us!' Gwen told him.

'Thanks? Anyone? Thanks?' Rex replied.

'And you shot him in the throat.' Winter almost laughed at the looks on Jack and Gwen's faces instead she fell to her knees at Jack's side and hugged him.

'Why is it you always go and do your most stupid plans when I just get you back. One of these days you'll give me a heart attack.' She kissed him gently and he smiled.

'Nemo, normally I'm all up for a bit of bondage but we should really be going.' She raised an eyebrow unimpressed and shook her head, getting up and turning from him. 'Erm Nemo…a little help.' She stopped and sighed. Swinging around in one fluid motion and slicing through the wire with one strike of her sword. His hands fell to his lap where he untangled them and moved to help Gwen. Winter took Rex's hand and pulled him to his feet.

'Can you manage?' she asked quietly. He nodded but stumbled as he walked. She sighed and wrapped an arm around his waist to help prop him up they came to the edge of the stairs and he groaned. She turned to face him and shrugged, 'What goes up, must come down.' His un-amused glare made her laugh as they steadily made their way down again.

TTT

'There's my Captain.' Winter smiled as Jack strolled back into the safe house living room dressed in his normal clothes. He smiled at her and threw her the coat.

'Anything yet.' Esther looked up from the computer she was working on.

'It's going to take days, weeks, but I'm rushing through a primary set up for basic patterns.' He nodded in understanding and looked up as Rex stepped out in a new shirt.

'Good morning.' Jack called, Rex grunted, 'thanks again for saving my ass yesterday.'

'Wasn't just me.' He mumbled.

'Yeah well I thanked her last night.' Winter was suddenly glad she'd hidden herself under the coat, the blush on her cheeks hot and dark.

'Yeah, we heard.' She swore in her mind and squeezed her eyes tight shut, wishing there was a way to get out of the room without anyone seeing.

'I'm sorry I made such a mess of things.' Esther told them quietly.

'That was your final warning.' Rex told her darkly and turned back to Jack, 'You give it any more thought? That maniac said it was someone you knew.'

'Not that easy when you've lived through thousands of years.' Jack replied.

'Hey at least 1000 of those years were spent in a hole under Cardiff park,' Winter reminded him, 'unless this is the work of a super-villain worm I think we can count that thousand out.' Jack smirked but Rex just looked at them blankly.

'You two are going to keep talking that shit huh?'

'I've got something.' Esther called over, 'the first basic pattern, land crisis, estimates going back years and they're all linked. To these construction plans.'

'Plans for what?' Rex questioned.

'They're calling them overflow camps for all the patients in ICU. Looks like PhiCorp is taking charge of them, like they own them. Sold some kind of strategy to the UN.' Winter got off the sofa to join the group around the computer and as Gwen's phone rang she took her seat. The plans of the overflow camp span on the old swirling Torchwood screen. She really did miss those days. Sure she was still on a mission but what was Torchwood without Owen's sarcasm, Toshiko's brilliant mind and Ianto's quiet support. What was Torchwood without her friends, she didn't even have Pip.

'I haven't got time to explain just bloody move!' Gwen ordered her husband over the phone. Jack frowned and stepped over to her, his hands in his pockets and his interest gained. 'This is bloody PhiCorp, move, don't let them go, just get him back! Get him back now!' there was a careful silence, Gwen's lips moved quickly in a silent plee for her father's safety. Her eyes closed in horror and she whispered, 'They've got my dad, Jack. They've got my dad.'

TTT

The mood in the house was solemn. Esther was driving Gwen to the airport and Jack was left staring at the Torchwood screen, his face grave. Winter wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' He pulled her around to sit on his lap and she curled in.

'It'll work out you know.'

'How do you know that?' She shrugged.

'Things have a habit of working themselves out. Sometimes they need a nudge but it happens. I'm not saying it'll be pretty and I'm not saying everyone will be around to see it but it will happen.' He shook his head.

'Time is in flux, What happens now could have a major effect on what will happen, just because we've been to earth in the future doesn't mean it will defiantly turn out like that.' She smiled.

'I wasn't counting on our knowledge of future times.'

'Then what..?'

'Even aliens know not to mess around with a girls wedding day. Gwen proved that.' Jack chuckled and kissed her. 'Do you ever think…'

'mmmm?' he murmured as he nuzzled into her neck.

'Do you wonder what our friends are going through right now?' He looked up, 'I mean like, Martha and Mickey, Donna, even Rose in her universe.' Jack smiled.

'Well Rose is easy.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, Rose would have marched straight into PhiCorp with her mother and scared them all so much they told her the whole plot which she then stopped, all the while dressed in a devastatingly sexy suit.' Winter laughed happily.

'I'm talking about real life not your dreams you daft idiot.' He pulled a face.

'So was I, why would I dream about Jackie Tyler, the woman's terrifying.'

TTT

The sand beneath Winter's toes felt strange and to an extent, unwelcome. The last time she'd been on a beach had been her last day with Fawks and this beach seemed rough and burnt out compared to that glorious time. Esther stood admiring the sunset across Venice beach, her bag in hand and her thoughts distant. Winter had set off to find her but now she had she wondered if she was intruding so she turned back. 'Nemo!' She rolled her eyes as Jack strolled across the beach and waved at her, there went the plan of sneaking off unnoticed. She turned to wave in embarrassment at the CIA agent who had caught her in the act of leaving.

'It's ok.' Esther told her, 'You can stay.' Winter smiled apologetically and gave Jack a look of amused exasperation waving him over, they took places either side of Ether and walked a little.

'Sorry, subtlety isn't his middle name.'

'HEY!' Jack exclaimed, 'I'm the king of subtle.' Both Winter and Esther eyed his military coat and he relented. 'alright, maybe a little more subtlety would be good every now and then.' They smiled and fell into comfortable silence.

'Do you think I'm useless?' Esther asked suddenly.

'No.' Winter told her, 'Why would you think that?' Esther shrugged so Winter continued, 'Look at all the stuff you've done, escaping from the CIA building, saving us from PhiCorp, coming up with the whole server plan, you save Gwen every day from the trap that is the American language and did I mention you escaped from the CIA? Now compare that to what I've done. Lots of moaning, a nice meal and shagging Jack, all in all who's the useless one.' Esther laughed lightly and Winter took her arm happily.

'You're not useless.' Jack added, 'You're just not used to all of this.'

'Yeah but I'm CIA.'

'So is Rex but he's just pretending.' He leant down to her height, 'That's the big secret Esther. In times like these the game goes to the person who speaks with the loudest voice, but pretty much everyone just wishes their mother was here.'

'I don't.' Winter commented. Jack sent her a look. 'What, I don't.'

'I lost my mum back in 2003.' Esther told them.

'I lost mine in December, 2006.' Winter stated, looking at a girl and her boyfriend sat on the beach to their right with masks over their faces.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be, I shot her.' Winter replied, only half paying attention.

'You what?'

'She was trying to kill me.' Jack sighed at the complete lack of tact his girlfriend displayed sometimes, Esther coughed and turned to Jack.

'What about you?'

'I don't know.' He replied, 'Long ago and so far away.'

'Where are you from?' Winter smiled at the familiar '20 questions' but they were saved from answering by their mobiles ringing. Winter put a finger up to stop Jack's voice.

'Anyone who say's 'saved by the bell' gets chucked in the sea.'

TTT

Winter covered her mouth and giggled uncontrollably through meeting Dr Juarez. Jack's shameless comments were too much to bear and as soon as Rex and Vera had gone inside she burst out laughing. 'You just live to torment him don't you?' Esther chuckled. Jack grinned back at her.

'It makes life more fun.' They trailed into the living room and settled down at the computer screens, leaning over he called Gwen on a spare lap top. Winter leant her hip against Jack, her arm over his shoulder. 'Right well, this is everything we've got so far.' He told them, 'It's updating every twenty seconds, tapping into major news feeds, wiki leaks, back door roots into the CIA and FBI, What about South Wales?' A picture of Gwen flickered up on the screen with baby Anwen.

'Yeah I'm here can you see me?'

'Clear as daylight agent Cooper.' Winter sat down on the armrest and watched the discussion, there was something she really didn't miss about Torchwood. The constant meetings were amusing every so often but mostly they just left her staring around the room wondering how she got pulled into this world. Monkey habits were all well and good, even the occasional plan, but strategies weren't exactly her forte.

'So this name, Torchwood?' Vera asked, 'Are you, investigators.' Jack shrugged.

'More like freedom fighters.'

'That makes you sound like terrorists.' Winter frowned angrily.

'And in some languages 'Doctor' means a terrifying warrior whom no man or woman can stop or reason with. But we don't hold that against you.' Vera looked up at her surprised and Jack looked between them uncomfortably.

"But what's in a name…" he quoted to calm the tension. Winter smiled at him and kissed his hair, looking up at Vera.

'Sorry, I've just had about as much 'Torchwood bashing' as I can take.' Vera nodded thoughtfully.

TTT

'So…' Jack trailed off. Winter nodded sat on the sofa at his side. They stared at the Torchwood screens and drummed their fingers. 'I still don't see why I couldn't go in.' Jack moaned. Winter rolled her eyes.

'Jack not only are you easy to spot but you can die. There is no way you were going in that camp.'

'But…'

'No.'

'Is this what our marriage is going to be like?' She sighed.

'Maybe now you'll understand how much it used to suck that you left me behind and swanned off with the rest of the team half the time.' He frowned.

'Well what do we do, sit down and watch American TV like you and Ianto did…or?' She looked up at him and found his eyes raking up and down her figure, before she could say anything his hands reached out and pulled her on top of him, pulling her in for a fierce kiss.

'How long have we got?' She asked smiling, amused by his insatiable character.

'Time enough.' He murmured in her ear.

"You are insatiable." Winter smiled, kissing down his jaw.

"Mm... And you love it." Jack retorted, he pulled her top over her head and threw it behind the couch somewhere, Winter met his lips as she easily undid his shirt buttons and he leaned up and pulled it off with his t-shirt and then leaned back, pulling Winter closer. Suddenly he jumped forward a little.

"Ow, ow," Jack said.

"What?" Winter asked, sitting up slightly on his lap, and looking worried. Jack reached behind him and pulled the TV remote from behind him. Winter laughed slightly, as Jack glared at the remote and threw it behind him, there was a loud bang as it hit one of the desks.

"You're going to break our rubbish hub." Winter smiled.

"Believe it or not, at this particular moment in time, I don't really care."

"I didn't think so." Winter smiled. Jack leaned back against the couch and smiled up at Winter and pulled her back down against him. Jack ran his hands up Winter's back and he undid the clasp on her bra. Or at least he tried. He fumbled a little and it refused to undo. Winter bit her lip as she tried to stop giggling and Jack swore under his breath.

"It's a good job we've done this before else this would be awkward." Winter murmured in his ear. Jack tutted as he finally undid the garment and he pulled it off Winter and flung it across the room. Jack undid Winter's jeans and dipped his hand below the waistline and Winter let her eyes flutter shut as she shifted her hips in time with her hands.

"Not laughing now?" Jack said softly as he pulled her down for a kiss.

"Yeah well, it wasn't going well...ooh..." Winter trailed off with a soft moan.

"Mmm..." Jack moaned lightly at Winter's blissful expression. "I think you have the best sex face...ever."

"Oh, shut up." Winter moaned and kissed Jack hard. She ran her hands up his chest and back down again. Undoing his trouser belt and slowly pulling it from his trousers and letting her fingers play over the muscles on his stomach. Jack laughed breathlessly.

"That tickles." He smiled, stopping Winter's hand and moving them lower. Winter grinned and Jack lifted his hips as Winter pulled down his trousers. Jack lay Winter back across the couch and groaned as he thrust forward, hearing Winter's soft sigh as he rocked his hips against hers. They both rocked in time with each other, hungry lips and curious hands moving knowingly over each other teasing and taunting the familiar curves and muscles. Breath was getting more ragged and movements more frantic, Jack groaned as he slammed his hips forward earning a pleasured cry of his name from the woman beneath him and then the cushions from the couch slipped and dumped the two of them on the floor. Jack gave an

"oof," As he landed on his back the same time as Winter unravelled above him. Jack followed only seconds after and Winter leaned heavily on top of Jack, gaining her breath back and then full out laughing.

"We should just stick to the bed next time." Winter snorted, still chuckling on top of Jack.

"Or, get a bigger couch." Jack said. Winter stood up and put the cushions back on the couch. She looked over her shoulder at Jack who sat up on the floor.

"Maybe we just need more practice?"

"oh, yeah? Who's the insatiable one now?" Jack grinned, jumping up and wrapping his arms around Winter's waist and spinning her around making her giggle.

TTT

Winter woke up on the sofa, she buttoned the shirt Jack had given her in her sleep and pulled her underwear and trousers back on. He was gone, she almost expected it when she looked up at the screen and saw Oswald Danes' live address to the world. He would be there, she knew it. Winter grabbed some take out from the fridge and sat back against the sofa, watching her phone on the table. Until it rang, there was nothing she could do. 'I moan, I eat and I shag Jack.' she repeated to herself. 'Now who's useless?'

**To make up for my lack of updates earlier today I will be updating tomorrow morning at some point :) but if you can…review anyway? :) And Thanks again to Rachy Babes for the help with this chapter!**


	116. Miracle Day: Judas

**My hair appointment got moved to the morning so I didn't quite get this up on time but it should be in time for some of you getting home from school/work. So here you are :)**

**Rachy Babes****: I always know when it's you :) I know. It only took me 4 series of Torchwood to use the actual quote. *eye roll* nice that you reviewed despite being to 'meh' to sign in. *big hug back* **

I can't believe what you said to me  
Last night when we were alone  
You threw your hands up  
Baby you gave up, you gave up

Could we fix you if you broke?  
And is your punch line just a joke?

And I know that it's complicated  
But I'm a loser in love  
So baby raise a glass to mend  
All the broken hearts  
Of all my wrecked up friends

And after all the drinks and bars that we've been to  
Would you give it all up?  
Could I give it all up for you?

And after all the boys and girls that we've been through  
Would you give it all up?  
Could you give it all up? 

Lady Gaga – Speechless 

'Ok…where's the 'Where the hell have you been' talk?' Jack asked as he stood opposite Winter. She was still dressed in his shirt and her trousers but she'd pulled her hair out of her eyes with a shoelace as a ribbon.

'I know exactly where you were.' She told him, 'You went to see Oswald Danes. Then you went to a bar where you spoke to the secretary of the head of PhiCorp and then you went to interrupt his dinner where his wife called the police.' He raised his eyebrows.

'Were you following me?' she smiled.

'No, I guessed you'd been to Oswald, I traced the search you did on the secretary and intercepted the 911 call from the wife. I hope you got some good information.' Jack smiled proudly at her and sat down at her side, kissing her cheek.

'Girl you're good.'

'No the system Tosh put in place is good, but thank you anyway.' There was a beeping noise to the side and they looked up to see Gwen's face on the lens cam monitor.

'Hello. Anybody home' the computerised voice stated. Winter moved to sit in front of the laptop and smiled up at Jack.

'She's alright.' He nodded, equally happy. He leant over her shoulders and typed in. _you're a sight for sore eyes._ Winter hit his chest. 'Be nice, she probably stressed out over there.'

'Jack is that you?'

_And Nemo_, he typed, _you OK?_ She nodded. _We miss you_.

'I know Jack, I'll be there soon, I'm coming back to the fight.'

_We need you_

'I know, but first, there's something I've got to show you.' Winter frowned up at Jack.

'What do you think she's doing?' He shook his head.

'I don't know.' They watched Gwen's movements through her own eyes as she jumped onto a spare motorbike and sped past the module. Then she stopped and talked. Jack's hand gripped Winter's as they witnessed the entire module blow up in front of Gwen. Jack's laugh filled the room and Winter gaped at the screen.

'Bloody hell,' Winter exclaimed, 'Who knew PC Cooper was such a fan of Pyrotechnics.' A grin spread across her face and she flung her arms around Jacks neck, letting him encase her in an iron grip.

'You know I think you were right.' Jack told her.

'I normally am.' She smiled, 'but about what this time?'

'I think things just might work out.'

TTT

'So,' Winter looked up from her spot standing outside the rented room, the landlord looked her over with an appreciative look, but Winter passed it off because he'd been nothing but kind to them since they'd arrived. 'They all in there practicing?' She frowned at the landlord who smiled secretively. 'You know, for the traveling circus.' She smiled back, catching on.

'Oh, oh yeah right. Yeah, they're all hard at work.' He leant against the wall and held out a box of cigarettes. She shook her head, 'not for me thanks, I like my lungs to be a nice shade of pink rather than filled with black goo.' He chuckled and lit up at her side, blowing out a ring of smoke before turning to face her.

'So your friend in the coat.' She smiled coyly.

'Jack.'

'Ahhh, Jack is it.'

'Yes, Jack. Amazing isn't he?' The bearded man laughed and nodded taking another drag.

'Yeah, I mean I've seen some strange ones come through my door but no one quite like him.' Winter smiled and stretched like a cat.

'Tony. I think you could travel this whole planet and you'd still never find someone quite like him.' He nodded thoughtfully.

'And what a coat it is.' A car pulled up around the back and Winter heard the door slam.

'Yeah, what a coat…wait here I think Gwen might be back. I'll just say hi and then maybe we can talk more about the coat.' He laughed and waved her off. She burst inside and looked around the room at Esther and Rex on the sofa. 'Well?'

'Well what?' Rex asked impatiently.

'Well, where's Gwen?' He shrugged.

'She came in two seconds ago, asked for Jack said she had something to show him and they left.' Winter cussed in welsh causing both agents to give her a confused look. Esther got up off the sofa and crossed to the lap tops. As one began to buzz quietly, Winter turned and shrugged, ready to leave the pair behind and go back to talking Jack with Tony but Esther caught her attention.

'Guys, guys you've got to see this.' Winter wandered over and looked down at the screen. Written on the history of the commands sent to the video lenses were several commands that made Winter's blood freeze in her veins.

_We have your mother._

_We have your husband._

_We have your child._

_Bring us Jack._

Without a thought Winter hurtled out to where they parked the car. It was gone, so was Gwen, so was Jack. For a moment she considered panicking. This wasn't her job, her job was to get into trouble and stumble upon the answer by mistake, how was she going to track them down? Rex and Esther were still staring at the computer when she rushed back in.

'They've gone.' She told them, 'The car's gone and Gwen and Jack are missing.

'Maybe they've gone to talk.' Esther rationalised but Winter shook her head.

'No. No this is Gwen sodding Cooper she doesn't think like that. She's taking them Jack. She's trading him in.' She lashed out and kicked a chair over. Rex looked down at it.

'Yeah well destroying property is one way to deal with it.' He turned to Esther, 'Can we track them?' She nodded.

'Yes.' He crossed to the weapons cupboard and threw a sniper rifle onto the sofa. Winter grabbed her comm from the table and looked up to Esther.

'You two find another car and find some way to cover the trap.'

'What are you going to do?' Winter looked out of the room at the skyline and then turned to the door.

'I'm going to find another route.' She stopped in the doorway and turned to look at them a slightly vulnerable look on her face. 'Listen…Jack, he's all I've got left…' Esther nodded to her.

'We'll get him back.' Winter smiled and held up the comm signalling for Esther to let her know the directions to Jack. She sped out of the room and took Tony's coat arm in her hand turning him to face her.

'You're a biker right.' He cocked an eyebrow.

'Erm yeah.'

'So you have a bike.'

'A Harley s….'

'Tony, I need you to do something for me and trust me, I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.' He eyed her suspiciously.

'I'm listening.'

'Jack he's…gone…kidnapped.' Tony's eyes widened.

'What kind of mess are you lot into?'

'Something huge, something to do with this miracle but if the human race has any chance right now it will disappear if Jack is killed.'

'Where do I come in?'

'I need you to drive me somewhere.'

'Where?'

'I don't know. I have Esther feeding me directions. Please, please Tony, please, I have to get him back.' Tony looked down at her hands and smiled.

'You're marrying him right.' She nodded, 'well come on then girl.' He strode across the road to a sleek old fashioned motorbike, 'Jump on.' He snatched a helmet from someone else's bike and handed it to her, she jammed it on with the comm underneath and yelled.

'Which way Esther?'

'Head out of town, eastwards.' Winter tapped Toby's shoulder and pointed east, he nodded and let the bike gain speed until they were hurtling towards Jack

TTT

The motorbike hurtled through the city at terrifying speed. Winter pointed the way Esther directed her and listened to her friends conversation in the car. Rex's plan was simple, get to high ground and cover Jack from there but they needed time. Time to get there, time to set up, just time.

'The trace has stopped.' Esther told them. Winter froze.

'We've lost them?'

'No, I mean it's stopped. The car must have stopped somewhere.'

'How far off?'

'You're heading straight for it.' Winter's grip on Tony tightened and Esther called. 'There's a short cut right here, we're going to take it and cover you, with any luck we should arrive almost in sync.' The bike ground to a halt when Winter signalled to Tony. She pulled off her helmet and put a hand on his arm.

'When we get there I need you to do two things.' She told him, 'They're both very important.' He nodded. 'First, keep your helmet on. Don't take it off, if they see your face I can't guarantee this won't come back to bite you so just keep it on.' He nodded again, 'Secondly, if I nod to you, you take off, you got that? Don't hesitate just go. It's not self-sacrifice it's bigger than that. Promise me you'll just leave.' There was a moment's hesitant silence then a muffled voice.

'If you promise to let me know when you can if you're alright then I'll promise to leave.' She smiled at his unquestioning loyalty and nodded.

'I'll call you personally.' He nodded.

'Then we've got ourselves a deal.' He kicked the motor into gear again and Winter's heart pounded in her ears as she saw the two cars parked further in the distance. Tony revved the engine and bent forward slightly, she frowned at the two people walking toward the ones she assumed were Jack and Gwen. 'We're here.' Esther called. Winter heard the car doors opening and Rex's voice.

'Get me the rifle.'

A shot rang out and the unsettled dust circled around the spot where the rifle bullet had hit. The group jumped in shock and the mystery lady in the white suit turned angrily to her men.

'Find out who that is!'

'It's on you!' Gwen warned, pointing at the red dot darting across the woman's pristine white jacket.

'Who is it?' Jack asked Gwen looked around shocked and angry as a roar echoed in the distance.

'What the hell are they doing?' She growled. The roar grew louder and everyone turned to see a black motorcycle scream to a halt at their side. The driver stayed put, the engine running and his foot on the floor but the back passenger leaped nimbly off the back and pulled off her helmet at the same time as drawing her sword. The helmet was dropped to the ground and Winter glared at the group. She stalked forward and looked at the lady in the white suit.

'Well if it isn't…' Winter brought the sword up to her neck and glared at her.

'No. You, you can shut up for a minute because I'm going to deal with them first and then get back to you and if you have a problem with that you can take it up with the man with the rifle. You got that.' She looked back at the angry young woman and nodded, no expression on her face. Winter turned on Jack and Gwen her glare never lessening. 'What the hell is this?' She yelled they were silent. 'I asked you a question, what the hell is this? Because it certainly isn't Torchwood. You.' She stabbed her finger at Jack, 'you shouldn't have let yourself come even close to this situation you complete and utter moron. You have responsibilities now you're mortal and if you don't start recognising that soon then I swear to god I'll lock you in a cage until this is over with. Have you got that?' Jack stared at her dumfounded but nodded slowly as Winter turned on Gwen. 'And as for you Gwen bloody Cooper.'

'My family…' Jack took a step back in surprise as Winter lashed out and slapped Gwen in the face. The older woman stumbled back a step and held her cheek in her hand. Winter grabbed Jack's coat and turned him to face Gwen.

'You see this Gwen. This idiotic, charming, flirtatious, cunning, complex and quite frankly dangerously reckless dimwit. Well he's my family. The only bloody family I have left in the entire universe. So if you ever, ever make the mistake of thinking that you're in some way entitled to knowingly lead him straight to his death again. Then you better know that I will quite happily skin you alive and stick the video on youtube. Because life isn't just about you and your little family Gwen.'

'Kitten.' Winter turned at Jack's voice and looked up at him, he gazed deep into her eyes and nodded, 'That's enough.' She took in a deep breath and turned back to the woman in the white jacket.

'Now, Miss…

'Miss…'

'I trailed off to breathe not because I care about your name.' Winter snapped, still angry with Gwen, 'Like I said, there's a guy with a rifle pointed at you head and an itchy trigger finger so unless you have an urge to be barbequed in one of those overflow camps you might want to stick those bony hands in the air.' The woman's sour face hardened and she raised her hands unhappily. Winter sliced through the plastic ties on Jack's hands and he turned around to hug her but she took a step back. 'Not in the mood.' She mumbled and pushed him towards Gwen as the older woman collected the bodyguards guns from the floor, she handed one of the guns to him and Winter signalled to the hill where Rex and Esther were hidden, then she turned to Tony and nodded to him. He gave a smooth salute and kicked the bike back into action taking off away from the gathering.

'Who was that?' Jack asked, keeping his eyes trained on the men and woman before him.

'One of the few loyal people in this world.' She growled. The rumbling sound of an engine caught her attention and she looked up behind the black SUV to see Rex and Esther pull up and jump from the car. Esther ran straight for Gwen.

'It's ok, your family and baby they're safe.' Gwen doubled over in relief and gripped onto Esther murmuring cries of 'Thank you' Rex pointed his rifle at the bodyguard Gwen had been covering.

'The next time ask for help, I'm sick of Torchwood acting like amateur clowns.' Gwen threw herself at him and kissed her cheek.

'You know for the first time since I met you Rex Matherson I think we've hit a point we can agree on.' Winter told him joylessly. Gwen turned to look at her, her eyes begging for Winter to turn around, smile and say, 'no worries Gwen, just don't let it happen again.' She took another step forward and Winter pointed the sword at her using it as an extension of her arm.

'Don't you dare. Just…' she shook her head disgusted, 'don't you dare.' She turned from Gwen and walked back over to where she'd dropped her helmet, walking straight passed Jack and Gwen as they hugged and throwing the object into the car Rex and Esther had stolen.

'I don't see how anything's changed. You're still coming with me.' The suited lady told them.

'Why would I do that?' Jack questioned her, she smiled.

'You'll want to come with me. Because I can take you to the one man who can tell you how the miracle began.' Winter leant on the bonnet of the SUV listening in.

'Who's that?'

'Angelo,' Jack's face dropped into a mix of horror and confusion, 'Angelo Colisanto.' Winter scanned her memory for a mention of the name but nothing jumped out. Jack wasn't one for talking about past lovers. Because that was certainly who he was. She'd seen that look before when Gray had returned, when John had called his manipulator. Only Family and lovers returning from out of the blue got the look he was giving now she was sure of it. Did it bother her. To be honest yes, a little. But right now every little thing bothered her. The cut of Esther's hair, the way Rex held his rifle, the colour of the woman's dress. She was just angry with the world and therefore she held off on thinking about Jack's possible ex-boyfriend because whoever he was he was important to this and the sooner the mess was fixed the sooner she could go back home. She missed her sister.

'You're lying.' Jack whispered.

'No, I'm not. And if you want proof you'll be coming with me.' Winter looked over at Rex and nodded to him.

'We want a minute to discuss it.' She told the woman, 'then you'll get an answer.'

'Very well.' The woman replied. Winter stood straight and headed over to Rex and Esther, waving for Jack and Gwen to join them a few meters from the three mystery persons.

'Who the heck is Angelo Collisanto?' Rex asked. Winter waved a distracted hand and interrupted.

'Obviously a boyfriend from Jack's past who he's going to mumble through a sentence long explanation and then change the subject so there's not exactly much point in asking is there. What we need to think about is where our case is going.' She refused to look at Jack, missing the hurt look on his face. Yeah so that had been bitchy, right now she was too angry to care.

'Which is nowhere.' Rex replied.

'Exactly, we've been fighting this miracle for days and all we have to go on is a Google search of 'The Blessing'. If this is a new lead we may as well follow it. Just on our terms.'

'What do you suggest?' Esther asked, Winter shrugged.

'I was hoping Rex could help with that, strategy isn't my strong point.' They both turned to Rex who glanced over at the woman and the two bodyguards.

'We go with them, the guys can take our cars we go with the woman, stay together. We do what they want, we let them take the lead but anything shifty and we step back up in charge.' Esther smiled.

'Make them think they have the upper hand.'

'They'll be more likely to talk to us then.' Winter nodded and looked up at Jack.

'You can tell her. Considering she came here to meet you.' He nodded his eyes not leaving her even when she turned away and began heading back over to the three would-be kidnappers. Jack explained the conditions and the woman agreed waving them over to the car. Gwen got in one side, Esther in the middle and Winter pulled Rex in to sit at the other side. She hopped in and squeezed in between Esther and Rex, sitting right at the edge of the seat to give herself enough room. Jack frowned and took his place at the front of the car. She was punishing him, he knew it. No contact with her when he could have easily sat in the back with her on his lap, but no, she chose to sit with Rex and Esther. Yeah, she was definitely punishing him.

**I have to admit I quite enjoyed this chapter even if it did give me the idea for our little twist in the tail. Review's make me smile :)**


	117. Miracle Day: Treason

**A new chapter for a new day, this one may feel rushed or confusing, I'm not altogether happy with it but I can't work out what it is that I don't like. On the other hand new chapters of 'Words Have Meaning...' will be up in a moment.**

**1945: I think Jack is trying to be light for Nemo but I'm not sure that's what she wants at the moment. I think it might make her feel like he's just ignoring the issues. But his heart is definitely in the right place.  
**

**Rachy Babes: a bit of both ;) and YEY for your little writing presents for me. I swear they really have kept this story going.  
**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: I'm afraid you may be slightly disappointed with that hope but in order to bring back some old friends I had to make some sacrifices. Also Winter needed some separation time from Jack so what I did made sense… in my head anyway.**

**'sSydney: Yes, that's exactly what I thought someone should do when I watched it. It was the only part of the ep I was totally certain of :)**

Hello, hello. There is no place I cannot go.  
My mind is muddy but my heart is heavy. Does it show?  
I lose the track that loses me, so here I go.

And maybe someday we will meet, and maybe talk and not just speak.  
Don't buy the promises 'cause, there are no promises I keep.  
And my reflection troubles me, so here I go. 

I'm not calling for a second chance,  
I'm screaming at the top of my voice.  
Give me reason but don't give me choice.  
'Cause I'll just make the same mistake,

Saw the world turning in my sheets and once again I cannot sleep.  
Walk out the door and up the street; look at the stars.  
Look at the stars fall down.  
And wonder where did I go wrong.

James Blunt - Same Mistake

Two more men dressed in black met them at the door to an impressively sized house. The Woman smiled to them both as they got out of the car. 'They're with me.' she told them, 'And they've agreed to leave their guns behind.'

'Yeah,' Rex agreed, 'But Esther's going to wait outside.'

'Why, what for?'

'She's going to keep an open relay to a hard drive up in Los Angeles. If we go through those doors and disappear then we have a record. OK?' The woman seemed unhappy about the idea but nodded anyway. 'So tell your goons to leave her alone.' Jack turned to Winter and Gwen and motioned towards the door.

'Come on, Angelo's inside.' Winter kept a stern face judging every aspect of her surroundings and trying hard not to feel the slight pang of jealousy that struck her heart. She'd not seen Jack's devotion aimed at anyone but her for so long. Ianto was dead, John was … well he was John, but this Angelo, there was a look in Jack's eye and no matter how hard she tried to suppress it she couldn't help feeling slightly resentful towards the man inside the house.

She followed Jack and Gwen up some stairs and along a corridor covered in impressive artwork and one of a kind wallpaper, sticking close to Rex's side because right now she didn't want to talk to either of the others.

'He talked about you all the time Jack. This immortal man in old New York. He never forgot.' The woman told him.

'You're telling me the whole world got screwed because two gay guys had a hissy fit?' Rex commented. Gwen tutted.

'Rex get back in your cave.'

'Come on give me a break.' He sighed.

'You inspired him.' The woman continued, 'you proved immortality was possible and he devoted the rest of his life to finding out how to live forever.'

'And he did it? He's still alive? He's still young?' Winter gritted her teeth angrily.

'Oh yes he's still alive.' The woman told Jack, 'Angelo Collisanto is still very much alive, but he's not young.' The group turned to look at the ancient man lying in a hospital bed surrounded by machines, so out of place in such a beautiful home and suddenly guilt filled Winter's heart. This poor, sick man was what she had been so jealous of. The man who was now surrounded by his own home but unable to move around it, the man hooked up to every possible machine, and for just a moment there, she had hated him. 'My grandfather spent all this time trying to live forever.' She looked away from the old man, unable to stare at him any longer, 'And his wish came true. Too late.' For a second Winter contemplated taking Jack's hand, apologising but she didn't, she knew him too well. He took a few steps forward. Then a few more and then strode over to Angelo's side. Gwen followed and Rex entered the room a little more but Winter stayed in the doorway.

'What's wrong with him?' Jack asked.

'At his age?' The granddaughter replied, 'just about everything.' Jack examined the man in the bed and she smiled. 'You must be horrified.'

'Why would you say that?'

'He's grown so old.' She reasoned, he laughed.

'That's how I see the whole world, he's still young compared to me.' Winter caught the granddaughter eyeing her out of the corner of her eye and looked away. Now she wished she hadn't made the huge 'Jack means everything to me' speech, it seemed a little harsh in front of a woman descended from a man who loved Jack too but was now so old. Especially as Winter was aware she looked no older than 22. Rex interrupted her train of thought.

'It's Esther,' he told them, holding up his phone, 'she's keeping an open line to make sure we're all safe.'

'After all I've heard about Torchwood technology, you're going to rely on an open handset?' The woman asked.

'Yeah well we had to leave L.A in a hurry, thanks to someone I could mention.' He looked pointedly at Gwen who gave a frustrated glance at the ceiling. 'Anyway, what the hell's going on with the stock market?' Winter glanced up at the plasma TV that Rex had motioned to and watched as a series of numbers passed by her eyes making absolutely no sense to her.

'They're falling.' The woman told them, 'It's been inevitable since the Miracle, which I recon is part of the plan.' Gwen glared at the woman angrily.

'So you put a gun to my daughter's head for what? For this? To get your revenge on Jack?' The woman shook her head innocently.

'We weren't trying to hurt you. I was carrying out my grandfather's final wish, to keep you safe.' Gwen stepped forward.

'So you don't want them dead…' Jack pushed Gwen back and addressed the woman confused.

'What do you mean you were protecting me?' Winter snorted quietly and leant on the doorframe.

'There is a crucial distinction, my grandfather cared for you. I don't. You might be important in some way that we've yet to work out. So it's best to keep you intact. But that's as far as the sentiment goes.' Gwen babbled in confusion for a few seconds then swore and gave up. Winter rolled her eyes and collapsed onto the floor, her back against the doorframe. Her worry and stress had taken it out of her and add to that the difficulty sleeping over the past few days, her anger with Gwen and her fear of the future and she was shattered. She sat quietly and listened to Gwen and Jack as they discussed the pictures on the mantelpiece. Taking in the story of the three men who watched as Jack was tortured in the 20's and collected his blood to be used to recreate his immortality. She memorised the names, Ablemarch, Costerdaines and Freins. And groaned at the reoccurrence of the words, 'the blessing'. Then Esther went silent on the phone and Winter finally looked up.

'What's going on?'

'I think there's trouble.' She jumped up off the seat and brushed passed Jack and Gwen heading toward the window where Rex pulled back the curtains a little to peek outside. 'Tell us where we can find the three families quickly.'

'You'll never find them that's the whole point.' The woman told them as Winter headed for the doorway, she turned at the edge of the corridor and looked back at her, 'they came out of New York with the motivation of keeping this secret, where's the best place to hide yourself? In plain sight.' Winter gasped suddenly and stiffened as a gun cocked at the back of her head and the room was swarmed with CIA.

'Nobody move!' one woman shouted. 'With the other's.' Winter felt the gun behind her neck shove her forward and Esther grabbed her arm pulling her back across the room towards the windows. 'Matherson, don't try anything.' The agent snapped.

'Looks like she knows you.' Winter commented dryly. Rex shrugged it off.

'We are arresting all of you for violations of the Miracle security act.' The fattest and most useless looking agent told them. 'This is the same as treason now folks. And I want a word with Rex.'

'Oi, idiot.' Winter snapped. Jack's head snapped to look at her but she ignored him. 'the definition of treason is a crime that covers a serious act of betrayal of one's sovereign or nation. Well since you're obviously too thick to remember, I'd better remind you that not only is this America where there isn't a sovereign but being British citizen's myself and Gwen don't belong to this nation and therefore haven't committed treason. Jack is also a British citizen and therefore you need to contact our embassy before you can arrest us.' Gwen smirked.

'The rules apply in Britain as well.' The agent told her.

'But I doubt the warrant does.' She retorted, the female agents gun turned on her.

'Shut up.' She yelled, 'that's your last warning!' Winter seethed with anger that wasn't hers as one of the other agents lead Rex across the room, a hot glow filling her chest and her mind burnt. The anger seemed to radiate from her and a voice that was hardly hers yelled back at the woman.

'Don't point that gun at me you ignorant little girl, I could burn your heart out with a thought of…ahhhhh!' She let out a gasped scream and doubled over as a shot of pain sliced through her stomach and her eyes glowed slightly. The agents watched, as confused as Rex, Esther and Gwen but Jack dived for her.

'What is it? What's wrong?' Winter's eyes snapped back open and Jack gasped at the golden glow of her irises.

'She shot me. She shot me.' Everyone turned to the female agent whose eyes widened.

'I didn't! I didn't even pull the…'

' Melody. Melody shot me.' Jack frowned and then a thought struck him.

'TARDIS?' Winter nodded. He pulled her hands away and saw nothing, no blood and no gunshot. He relaxed a little more and 'go back,' he ordered. This is not the time to take refuge in Winter's body. You're putting her in danger. Go back and repair.'

'But he needs me. My theif.'

'And I need her.'

'Your cat.' He smiled.

'My kitten.' As Winter breathed out the gold dissipated and her knees shook. Jack stood up, taking her weight and pushing her back down onto a seat. Winter glared up at the remaining agents and growled.

'I think you should have let me burn their hearts out, might have made this whole thing a lot quicker.' Jack rolled his eyes but a slight twitch of a smile appeared just for a second.

'How did you find us?' Esther asked.

'A few hours ago, Rex made a phone call to the brother of Dr Vera Jhuarez expressing his condolences, we've been tracking his phone ever since.' Gwen frowned.

'That doesn't make sense. I mean it's Rex, he'd know they'd be tracing him.' The plasma suddenly switched to static and a picture of the fat CIA agent appeared. Winter's eyes widened as she thought back to the car. Gwen angrily pulling the lenses from her eyes and putting them back in the cases and Rex offering to keep them in his suit pocket. He'd put them on and now he was using them to good effect.

'They own me, they are everywhere, they are always.' The agents in the room began to freak out but Winter paid them no mind choosing instead to concentrate on regaining her strength and take in the confession. 'They are no one. What.' She realised they were now listening to half of the conversation, she bit her lip trying to figure out what Rex could be saying from the replies but it didn't make enough sense. More agents appeared in the doorway and Esther obviously recognised them as superior because she automatically stiffened and pointed to the TV. Winter stood up as the new agent had ordered the arrest of the rogue group of agents and she swept down the corridor to Rex and the fat agent.

'I think they want you back that way.' She smiled at the agent and then turned to Rex throwing her arms around him.

'You are a genius!' she exclaimed.

'And you are frikkin' insane.' He replied, 'what was with that whole, 'burn your heart out' thing.' Winter shrugged.

'I guess you could call it a psychological defect of sorts.' He shook his head and headed back down the corridor with her, pushing the agent in front of him.

'I knew you lot were crazy.' The agent who Esther had reacted too approached them and Rex glanced down at Winter, she took the hint and headed back over to the room containing Angelo and her team. Moments later the pair returned and Gwen interrupted them.

'Did you plan this thing from the start?' she asked Rex.

'No I just improvised when these Collisanto people turned up.'

'You could have warned us.'

'Oh, NOW she's all for sharing.' Winter snapped. Gwen looked over at her sharply.

'People seem to be talking over me. Which is fascinating and rare.' The man who had entered with Rex looked at them all like a headmaster looked at naughty children. 'And forbidden. I'll come back to you.' First we're going to deal with this Collisanto woman, the granddaughter Olivia am I right.'

'Yes.' Olivia stated calmly. 'And as far as I'm aware, the CIA does not have the authority to operate on American soil.'

'Get her out of here.'

'This is my property.' She cried as she was manhandled from the room.

'So, these are the Torchwood clowns?' Gwen gaped.

'Torchwood did more to piece this together than the entire CIA.'

'You're that English girl Cooper, have I got that right?' He questioned. Even Winter smiled at that as she sat down in one of the chairs.

'No, I'm not English. And I'm not a girl.' Esther stepped forward.

'Gwen this is Alan Shepero, don't really just, don't.'

'Well he's not scaring me,' Gwen told her, 'Hello.' Alan rolled his eyes.

'I am sick of her already.'

'Oh join the bloody club mate.' Winter murmured too quiet for him to hear, Jack kicked her shoe lightly and she kicked him back harder. No, still not forgiven. 'Can we deport her, let's deport her.' Rex stepped in to stop his boss from deporting Gwen but Winter shrugged.

'Well you wanted to be with your family.' Gwen turned on Winter but Jack took her shoulders and turned her back to face Alan and Rex. Winter felt the overwhelming urge to stick her tongue out at her behind Jack's back.

'And the little girl down there.' She looked up to see him staring down at her. 'How old are you? Twelve.' She smiled sweetly back at him.

'Depends how you look at it. This body is about 25 but a good portion of my soul is over 10 000 years old. Little boy.' He frowned down at her unimpressed then looked up at Rex.

'You sure know how to pick 'em.' He commented.

'We're wasting time Mr Shapero,' Jack told him, 'We've got the names of the people responsible for causing the Miracle so I suggest we get to work.'

'Tochwood is going to work for the CIA.' Jack faced him head on, never flinching.

'I think the CIA can work for Torchwood, if you're lucky.' The silver haired man smiled.

'We've got a plane ready and waiting 20 minutes away. The sooner we can pool our resources the sooner we can end this thing. Alright everybody out.' Jack stopped by Angelo and asked about him. Mr Shepero gave him two minutes and left.

'Jack, did we just join the CIA?' Gwen asked.

'I think we did.' He replied smiling. Suddenly a loud bang echoed outside and everyone ran for the door. Winter pulled back the curtain and watched the plumes of smoke billow from the car that had contained the traitor CIA agents and Olivia Colisanto. She watched the smoke, mesmerised by the way it trailed into the sky in great plumes and then blew away, dissipating into nothingness. So taken in by the patterns that she didn't realise Jack had come back inside until he sighed. She span around and saw him looking down at Angelo. Realising this wasn't a moment for her to interrupt she headed for the door but Jack grabbed her arm, she stopped, facing away from him and he whispered two words in her ear.

'Don't go.' She paused and then nodded.

'I'll wait at the door.' And that she did, leaning against the doorframe and watching as he bent over the hospital bed, pulling up a stool he sat down and sighed, unsure of what to say.

'More bloodshed.' He told the sleeping man, 'All these years later and my life hasn't changed. Can't believe you were watching me. Maybe you said hello. Some old man asking me directions and I'd just…look right through you.' His voice cracked a little but he refused to look away. 'Did you see him? Did you see Ianto? You would have liked him. Or maybe not. You'd have been jealous.' Winter smiled as Jack laughed quietly, 'got to go. Work to do.' He stood up and bent down over the old man he had obviously cared for so deeply. 'I'll take care of you. I promise.' He gave him a quick kiss and replaced the oxygen mask. The machines began to beep, alerting both occupants to a problem with Angelo. Winter headed over to the heart rate monitor and looked at the straight red line.

'Jack.'

'He's sick I know, tell me something new.'

'Jack, he's dead.' She whispered the beeps kept coming and Jack gave a frustrated moan.

'Shut up!' he pulled the plug out and everything shut down. 'Even if your heart stops you keep living now days.'

'no, Jack…he's dead.' Jack took Angelo's hand and jumped in shock, pulling out his manipulator and running it over the dead man.

'That's impossible, how the hell did you do this.' He frantically tried to switch the machine on and perform CPR but it did nothing. 'I've got a man dying here!' He yelled. 'Do you hear me? Someone's dying.' The others strode back into the room Gwen at the front of the assault.

'Jack? What's happening.'

'He's dead. Angelo died right in front of me.'

'What? Ok just think about it Jack he can't die.'

'Gwen would you just listen for once!' Winter yelled and pointed at the machines. 'He's dead!' Alan pushed them all back and got the nurse to look him over while Esther and Gwen tried to talk Jack around.

'He can't be dead Jack, he just can't be it's impossible because no one can die.'

'I scanned him.' Jack told her, 'He's gone.'

'What the world just changed back?' Rex asked him, 'And if so what happens to me? I was supposed to die.'

'Well you look fine Rex, I think it's just him.' Winter told him, examining the fuss around the man in the bed. This was a turn up for the books, but Winter hadn't a clue whose side it would fall in support of. She bit her lip and refrained from mentioning that Jack had kissed him the second before he had died. Instead she headed off to the kitchen to get some food, she hadn't eaten in at least twenty four hours.

As she pulled a leg of cold chicken from the fridge and nibbled on it she thought back to happier Torchwood days. Her first proper conversation with Gwen had been so full of hope for their friendship, time after time she had joked with the older woman or grabbed lunch with her, she'd even stayed with her while Jack was traveling the world. But now she couldn't be sure of Gwen's loyalties. Their relationship had sustained a damage that Winter just couldn't see being easily fixed. Gwen wasn't the only thing on her mind. Her turn in the room when the TARDIS had invaded her mind, that defiantly hadn't helped matters. But she didn't understand. It felt more like a shockwave, like something that was either about to happen or already had and she was feeling the after effects. The slicing pain had been there but at the same time it had felt ghostly. That could only mean one thing. If the TARDIS really had been shot by Melody Pond then it had been in flight and Winter had no way of getting in touch with the Doctor and asking what was happening because the TARDIS systems were shut down for repairs. All in all she was worried and stressed out and wishing more than anything else, that this would all be over soon. Because her nerves had already been cracked by Fawks' death, much more of this and they would shatter, and scatter in the blowback.

TTT

'What is it?' Winter asked as the group looked down at the sheets of metal plating Esther had found underneath the bedroom floor. Jack had that look in his eye, the one he got when he knew the answer but didn't want to tell anyone. Normally he reserved it for people asking about his future knowledge but she could see instantly that not only did he recognise it, but he knew it was bad news. Shepero asked everyone to leave then turned to Jack.

'Captain Harkness, answer her question.'

'I've no idea.' He told the other man, looking him straight in the eye.

'Jack.' Esther pleaded, 'Tell us what it is because if you could hear my sister volunteering to be categorised you would help.'

'Look if he says he doesn't know, he doesn't know ok.' Gwen told her. Sheparo turned on her a glint of the unknown in his eyes.

'I've read the Torchwood file.'

'You and half the rest of the world apparently, we obviously weren't as secretive as we thought.' Winter sighed. He glared at her.

'More interruptions.' He pointed out, 'They really are quite tiresome. Are those materials extra-terrestrial?'

'I said he doesn't know, now get out of his face.' Gwen snapped.

'The file also says that the three of you will inevitably form an alliance and the best results will be obtained by separating you.' The three of them were silent, staring into space at the accusation and Sheparo finally snapped. 'Ok I'm done, get these two out of here, and I mean it this time, deport them, they are no longer welcome in the United States.' Two suited men headed for Winter and Gwen. Gwen gaped in shock but Winter just shook her head.

'You, Alan Sheparo are the most dangerous kind of man in the world.' He smirked.

'And why is that?'

'Because you're a fool and you don't know it.' She replied but she turned from the room and shrugged off the agents trying to escort her out, striding out by herself without a second glance. She could hear Gwen's loud mouth protesting behind her but right now she could see the situation. They were outnumbered and on strange territory the best thing to do would be leave and get back some other way. Winter climbed into the black SUV she was shown to and waited for Gwen to be thrown in behind her

'What was that?' Gwen yelled. Winter didn't look at her instead gazing out of the Window as they set off.

'Don't shout at me Gwen Cooper.'

'Why the hell not? You just left, no fight, no….no anything! You had a right go at me for not taking care of Jack and now you're just leaving him.' Winter sighed and fingered her ring lightly.

'He knows I'll come back for him.'

'And how the hell do you plan on doing that.' She smiled and looked over at Gwen.

'My friend has a private little plane I'll fly back in in a couple of days.' She murmured. Gwen opened her mouth to retort but couldn't come up with anything more to say so she was silent except for a few huffs and sighs. That was until they finally got onto the plane.

'What are you really planning?' She asked in her lowest voice. Winter smirked.

'You caught the look in the mirror huh.' Gwen nodded.

'You were saying that to throw off the CIA, I get it, so what are you really planning.' Winter pulled out an orange bottle of pills.

'I'm going to call on some help from a friend but right now I'm going to take two of these sleeping tablets helpfully provided by the agent who escorted me onto the plane and avoid having another panic attack.'

'He gave them to you?' Winter smiled as she swallowed a couple.

'Nope, swiped them. Duh.'

**Next chapter will see the return of an old friend and a BIG mistake…**


	118. Miracle Day: Old Friends

**So I've spent the entire morning packing for Uni and managed to fit Everything into 3 suitcases and one largish handbag so pretty chuffed with that, to top that I managed to have quite a bit of room to spare so it should be easy enough to bring everything back too :) How was your day?**

**Anyway, I know a lot of you are intrigued by the prospect of this 'big mistake' I've been talking about. So I'll quit my babbling and let you get on with reading :) * (smiles secretively)* **

**Rachy Babes: Yeah, tha'll be going up as soon as I've worked out which ones to put up. Your foreknowledge will at least lead to ONE nice review next chapter.**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Yeah I know what you mean :) As soon as she made the silly comment about not being from America so they couldn't arrest her for treason I knew she'd be going but it took Rachy Babes to convince me it was a good idea. It also gave Nemo time to be lonely and a bit depressed which would ultimately lead me to the 'big mistake'**

Angie, Angie, when will those clouds all disappear?  
Angie, Angie, where will it lead us from here? 

Angie, I still love you, remember all those nights we cried?  
All the dreams we held so close seemed to all go up in smoke

Oh, Angie, don't you weep, all your kisses still taste sweet  
I hate that sadness in your eyes  
But Angie, Angie, ain't it time we said good-bye?  
With no loving in our souls and no money in our coats  
You can't say we're satisfied  
But Angie, I still love you, baby  
Ev'rywhere I look I see your eyes  
Come on Baby, dry your eyes 

Angie, Angie, they can't say we never tried 

**Rolling Stones - Angie**

Winter crossed her arms behind her head and stared up at the bedroom ceiling. Andrew house was warm and welcoming but although outside she looked calm and relaxed, on the inside her emotions were very different. The plain blue room had been her home for the past 3 weeks, it was the panic room that had been so useful before and now served as a perfect hiding place for a girl on the run. The door slid open and Winter raised her arm in a fast motion, pointing the gun in her hand at the figure in the doorway.

'You know, if that's how you greet me every time I open this door I may just stop visiting.' Winter rolled her eyes and sat up on the bed to let Lucy sit down next to her.

'Can't be too careful Luce.'

'Yeah yeah, big bad Nemo's on the run.' Winter laughed and put the gun down on her pillow. 'Do you ever wish you'd stayed?' Lucy studied her friend carefully, 'With us I mean, do you ever wish you'd not joined Torchwood.' Winter sighed and played with her bracelet.

'Yes.' She was silent for a moment, 'Whenever we lost people. Gwen and Jack used to cry a bit and then move on but me… Before I joined Torchwood I was used to people leaving me but my internal reaction was always wishing that I'd never met them. Wishing I hadn't been so attached to them because then I wouldn't be in pain, I couldn't just…move on.'

'You could always stay.' Lucy prodded.

'No, no I can't.' The other girl stood up frustrated and paced the room angrily.

'It's not your job to police the world Nemo. You're a twenty something year old girl with her whole life in front of her. Can't you just leave it behind and…'

'And do what? Get some dead end job and meet some boring, ordinary friends who I can't tell about my past? Get married to a banker who's more interested in money than making me laugh? Maybe have a kid who'll love me, up until they hit their teens and suddenly see me as the enemy, then they'll sod off with girlfriends and boyfriends and I'll never see them again and I'll spend the rest of my life cleaning a stupidly big house that no one but myself and my husband will see. I'm sorry Lucy but that doesn't appeal to me in the slightest.'

'It doesn't have to be like that.'

'Yes it does.' Lucy knelt down in front of Winter and took her hands.

'You might find someone you actually love.' Winter sighed and pulled her hands out of Lucy's.

'I'm engaged.' Lucy frowned and Winter pulled out her necklace, Fawks' dog-tags and hanging on the chain, Jack's ring.'

'No way!'

'Now do you get it? This is why I have to fight, this is why I need to get up north.' Lucy grinned happily.

'Well if I can't convince you to stay at least I can give you a wedding present.' Winter rolled her eyes. 'Oh no, you'll like this one. Come on.' She grabbed Winter's hand and pulled her out of the panic room and up the stairs. 'We've made on or two tiny changes since you've been gone. The main one being that since so many of us can legally drive now, we got a garage, knocked into the closed shop next door.' Lucy opened the door and flicked on the light and Winter's eyes widened, impressed by the small but sufficient garage.

'It's nice.'

'Wait until you see this. It turned up last night and since I recognised the embossing I guessed you might want it.' Lucy strode over to the large covered car and pulled the dust cloth off the top. As the material slid off and landed in a pool on the floor, Winter took a small step back against the door. Parked in the garage was a large black SUV, the bodywork dented and the plates scratched, dirt caked onto the grills and the lights smashed in. all in all it was a mess but Lucy pointed to the side of the bonnet and Winter gasped. The word TORCHWOOD was embossed on the side. 'The story goes that some kids took it for a joyride months ago and when they found the computers in the back they tried to steal them. The car locked them in and they couldn't get out, then a message stared playing on the system, some Asian woman informing them that the doors would open for exactly three seconds and then they would lock again, if the occupants didn't get out of the car then they would have to wait for a Torchwood operative to open the car before they could get out. Understandably they got out and then the car shut down completely. It's been sitting on and abandoned road in bute town since.' Winter laughed and ran her hands over the car appreciatively.

'You're a mess baby.' She commented smiling gently. 'Ianto and Fawks wouldn't be impressed.' She slid her hand along the bonnet to the handle which grew hot on contact. A sudden click startled Lucy as the car door opened and the engine growled. Winter slid into the driver's seat and caressed the wheel lovingly smiling at the familiar feel of the leather.

'So, what are you going to do with it?' Lucy asked, pulling a face at the messy outer shell. Winter grinned at her and pulled out one of Jack's cards.

'How do you think you'll manage with getting me some bodywork.' Lucy took the card and rolled her eyes leaving for the door. 'Oh and Luce?' the young woman turned in the doorway.

'Yeah?'

'Maybe a book on car engineering?' Lucy laughed happily as she strolled out of the room.

TTT

A month and two weeks later and the SUV was done. Restored to its former glory, it's black paint gleaming in the glow of the lights and the computers re-linked to the Torchwood servers. Winter stepped back from her work and grinned at the transformation.

'Nice, I guess this means you're out of here.' Winter sighed and turned to look at Lucy.

'I'll be back.'

'No you won't. After that whole thing with the children we never saw you again…until now that is. You're going to drive off into the sunset and if you can help it you won't come back.' Winter put a hand on Lucy's shoulder and shook her head.

'Yeah well not this time. I'll come back, I'll come back and see you.' Lucy glared at winter but it morphed into a smile.

'Really, you'll be back?'

'Yes…unless I die.' Lucy rolled her eyes and pushed her towards the car.

'Fine, get out of here you mug.' Winter laughed and loaded up the SUV, hopping into the driver's seat and starting the engine. Lucy waved her off and she turned off at the end of the street heading in the direction of Scotland. Her phone rang and she grabbed the comm from the side, clipping it onto her ear and answering.

'Hey.'

'Hey, Winter, it's Esther.' Winter smiled and stopped at the traffic lights.

'How's Jack?'

'Relax he's fine, he's sleeping in the back.' Esther chuckled.

'The back of what?'

'The car. That's what I phoned to tell you about. Gwen's called us back to her place in Swansea I've texted you the address we're almost there so do you want us to pick you up.' Winter smiled and shook her head before realising she couldn't be seen and answering.

'No, I'm on the way thanks. I'll see you in a while.' She pulled off the roundabout and turned around. The time away had given her room to breathe and think about how she had reacted to the situation Jack and Gwen had got themselves into and time to analyse the emotions she had. Although her anger with Gwen was still, in her mind, just as justified as it had been, she had started to rethink her reaction to Jack. Mainly the lack of touch, she'd just waltzed in, yelled at him and refused to so much as hug him. Even in the Colisanto house the first contact she had was when the TARDIS took over and yet he still asked for her support when he spoke to Angelo. Her regret swirled in her stomach as she turned onto the motorway, well, a few more hours and she'd be in Swansea. Which was… good.

TTT

Winter's footsteps on the paving were louder and louder the closer she got to the building. The rows of houses were tightly packed and she swore she could see curtains twitching and shadows disappearing behind windows as she continued down the road. Staring at the door from across the street she hesitated, why? Her friends were in there, her family. Still something held her back, she thought of Jack in that house and something held her back. Her eyes shut as she tried to convince herself that she had no clue why, but she did. She loved him, with all her heart. Every breath she took was another breath for him, every beat of her heart meant another second knowing him. But –her eyes watered as she thought the words she'd been dreading- It wasn't enough.

Her hand reached out, it brushed the tears back quickly and she jumped up and down a few times in an attempt to stem any more. Then with purposeful strides, she crossed the road and knocked at the thin wooden door. She didn't have long to admire the peeling paint as the door was thrown open and she was pulled inside into a hug. 'Winter! It's so good to see you!'

'Esther.' Winter acknowledged, wrapping her arms around the older woman and smiling at the comforting hold she had. 'I missed you too.' Esther pulled back, a genuine smile on her face and Winter looked over her shoulder at Gwen's mum. 'Mary, It's been too long.'

'Yes, yes it has. God girl who's been feeding you, you're as thin as a rake!' Winter smiled.

'I haven't been hungry lately.' Mary nodded understandingly but she was suddenly barged out of the way by Jack who swept Winter into his arms and spun her around like a child.

'Nemo!' He laughed then winced and put her down, his hand resting on his stomach. Winter immediately ducked down and pulled up his shirt to look at the dressed wound. 'What? No welcome back kiss?' She looked up at him and then pulled his shirt back down before standing straight to face him.

'How is it healing?' He sighed at her avoidance and nodded.

'It's a lot better, mainly thanks to Esther, I'm not the best patient.' A smile spread on her face. 'Was that a grin?' she shook her head and he chuckled. 'Yes it was, it was at least a smile.' Winter rolled her eyes and pulled him in for another hug. She gripped onto his coat like a life line, her eyes wide as she stared across his shoulder and the swirling feelings in her stomach bubbled over like a boiling pot.

'Good. I missed you.' He grinned and left his arm on her shoulder as he walked her into the room. Gwen and Rhys stood by their sofa, Anwen playing on the piece of furniture and her mother looking tetchy, her eye flicking towards the kitchen every few minutes. Winter looked at the small family unit and sighed. What was the point in arguing? Life was far too short to be mad at Gwen forever and besides, she was too tired for a proper argument. So in an act of both kindness and uncharacteristic forgiveness, Winter walked over to Gwen and slowly wrapped her arms around her. Gwen seemed a bit shocked but she sensed something had changed in the girl, something had knocked her slightly off kilter. Gwen was torn. She wanted to throw Winter off, she wanted to pull her closer and sob in her arms, she wanted to pull the young woman off to a deserted room and ask her what was wrong. She did none of these things, She just patted her back softly and whispered.

'I missed you.' Winter forced a smile and nodded.

'Yeah, you too.' Gwen matched the smile as Winter nodded kindly to Rhys then gasped quietly and leaned down to grab Anwen before she crawled off the sofa by mistake. Jack took a frightened step forwards and Gwen looked worriedly to him but Winter smiled and sat down on the sofa with the little girl on her lap. Anwen giggled and offered Winter a small stuffed duckling, she smiled and gurgled as Winter took the object and gave the first genuine smile since entering the room. Esther coughed and gained the attention of the rather tense room.

'Should we get on then?' Gwen leant down and brushed Anwen's back gently before whispering.

'Oswald Danes is in the kitchen. Keep her away from him.' Winter nodded and turned the little girl so she was facing the opposite side of the room. From her vantage point on the sofa she could see the table and the kitchen door at the same time as playing with the baby on her lap so she decided to stay put. Sitting here with Anwen was the most comfortable she'd felt in quite some time, it felt right to have the little child with her, playing with the duckling and their fingers. She preferred overhearing the conversation on the disappearance of Jilly Kitzenger while not having to act like she had some serious input to make, right now playing with a little baby was far more interesting.

When Esther decided to do some online digging and the meeting was mainly adjourned she heard Gwen offer to go out and get some food. A few seconds later the woman in question appeared at the back of the sofa smiling at her baby as she asked Winter. 'Do you want anything?' Winter shook her head. 'You should eat something.' She shook her head again. 'Winter,' the young woman looked up at her as Jack crossed the room, 'What's wrong?' Jack sat down by her crossed legs and she looked back down at Anwen then up to Gwen.

'Do you have any plastic blocks? You know, coloured ones?' Gwen frowned.

'Maybe…why?'

'I don't know I just remember she liked them.' Gwen kept her poker face but her insides froze… 'I mean, they like them…babies in general. Sorry, don't know why I said she.' Winter laughed a little and Rhys appeared at Gwen's side and handed Winter some coloured blocks over the back of the sofa. 'Thanks.' Gwen nodded and left quickly.

'What's wrong with her?' Rhys asked. Winter frowned and shrugged.

'Stress is getting to all of us I guess.' Rhys looked over to the kitchen where Oswald was still situated and nodded.

'Yeah.' He agreed and left to sit at the dining room table.

'So, how have you been?' Jack asked.

'I have something to show you.' Winter told him. He grinned and waggled his eyebrows.

'Really?'

'Not that.' She looked over the back of the sofa and called, 'Rhys, I need to take Jack up to the top of the road.' Rhys nodded and then his eyes drifted to the kitchen again, he grabbed a small coat from the side and brought it over.

'Take her with you,' he whispered, 'the more time she spends away from that bastard the better.' Winter slotted the coat onto Anwen's arms and pulled a hat over her head before picking her up and bouncing her as she lead Jack out of the door.

'So go on then, what's so important I have to see it now?' Jack asked. Winter shrugged.

'It's not important I just thought that maybe you'd like to see an old friend.' Jack frowned until she took out her keys and pressed a button. Up ahead the SUV lights flashed and switched on and Jack laughed in shock. He raced forwards and yanked the door open, gazing at the interior lovingly before jumping inside.

'Where'd you find her?'

'I didn't the Andrew house kids did. I fixed her up and she brought me here.' She watched Jack run his hands over the controls again, familiarising himself with the buttons and grates and switches. 'It's nice isn't it?' She smiled and bounced Anwen again, 'feels just a bit like the old days.' Jack looked over to her and noted her far-away look. He turned in the seat, letting his feet dangle out of the open door and clasped his hands tightly.

'Nemo. What is it? What's happened?' She fussed with Anwen's collar and shook her head.

'Nothing's happened.'

'Then why are you acting like this?'

'Like what?' he looked at her intently.

'Like, like you're drifting further and further away from me… Like I've done something wrong.' She sighed and adjusted her grip on the child in her arms. 'because if I have would you tell me so I can fix this and we can go back to how we were.'

'That's just it Jack!' Winter snapped. She turned away slightly and checked herself, she didn't want to yell with Anwen in her arms. She lowered her voice and took a deep breath. 'I feel like. Like I'm putting everything into this relationship. My heart and soul are pouring out through my mouth, I'm letting you in on things that I would normally keep to myself and I'm trusting you with my … everything. I love you so much that it hurts and I know, I just know that you love me too. I know you care for me and that you would hate to lose me but…'

'But? How can there be a but after that sentence…' Jack protested, 'I do. I love you more than life itself. I love you so much that I would do anything for you.'

'Would you leave?'

'What?'

'If I asked you to come with me now, to take Anwen back home and then just disappear into the night, to fly off to some distant planet, right now. Would you do it?' Jack looked away a frustrated smile on his face.

'Nemo we can't just leave them. We can't just leave Gwen, and Rhys, and Esther, and, and Anwen, what about her.' Winter shook her head.

'You just don't get it do you.' The tears she'd so bravely fought back now regrouped in her eyes and she swiped her hands over them. 'You don't know me Jack. Not enough.'

'What are you talking about?' he questioned. His voice rising.

'If you knew me, if you truly knew me and loved me as deeply as I loved you then the answer would have been simple.'

'Nemo you can't expect me to just get up and leave the human race to this fate. They can't handle it they can't…' She ran and angry hand through her hair and cried.

'That's not the point Jack!'

'Then what is the point?' he yelled. The tears were now falling this and fast and she couldn't stop them. She didn't even try.

'When you lost Ianto I wanted to stay with you. I followed you to bar after bar and I let you drink yourself stupid. I sat with you while you cried and I pulled you away from fights you couldn't win. But then I realised that I'd done what I could and what you needed was time alone. Time away from Torchwood. Time away from everything about it. So I left, you have no idea how much it wrenched my soul apart to leave you alone in that bar but I did it!' she cried, 'I did it for you, against all my better judgment, because I knew that was what you needed. But you just can't do that can you. I find out my girlfriend died, she went off and saved the planet and she got herself killed, and she died alone, knowing that she was going to her death. She said goodbye and she went off to die, alone. And all you can do is act comforting for a while, try to take me mind off her by acting like nothing has changed and then drag me down here to save the world.'

Jack stared at her torn between wanting to hold her and wanting to stay at a safe distance. 'Why couldn't you do what I did Jack?'

'What you want me to leave?' he asked, 'Is that what you want?'

'No'

'Then what the hell are you asking me for?'

'I'm asking you to read me!' she yelled back. Anwen buried her face at the shouting and Winter toned down her voice a little. 'I'm asking you to look at me and try to work out what I need rather than just trying to carry on like nothing has happened. You just keep brushing my emotions under the carpet and hoping they'll fade away.'

'But you're asking me to leave the entire earth to wipe itself out.' She shook her head.

'You really don't get it do you.' She looked him in the eye and tightened her grip on Anwen. 'I want you to be able to do it if I asked you to. But I want you to know me. And if you knew me Jack, you would know that I would never, never tell you to leave this planet to its fate. I love the way you put your life on the line to protect the world and ask nothing for it. I love the way you stand up to people no one else will stand up to. I love the way you protect the people you love. But I need you to be willing to drop everything the second I ask you to because you have faith, that I would never ask. It's the difference between just loving me and truly knowing me.' Her voice shook as she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the contents.

'And I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry. But until you really know me,' she took his hand and slipped the object into it, 'I just, can't, marry you.' She turned and almost ran back to the house. Rhys opened the door and looked her up and down.

'First room on the right.' He told her, taking Anwen from her grasp. 'I'll tell him you went for a walk.' She nodded gratefully and raced up the stairs to the room he had mentioned. It was his and Gwen's bedroom. She locked the door and collapsed on the floor at the foot of the bed. Heavy sobs racked her body and she yanked harshly at her hair, scratching her scalp and face and screaming into the thick carpet. Her whole body hurt and just for a moment, she wished she was dead.

**Ooooo, you're all angry with me now aren't you, well (opens arms wide to the attack) Come on then, who's going to yell first? ;) **


	119. Miracle Day: Breaking Hearts

**I'm so sorry. I know this is late and I do have something I would like to say to you all as to why it's late, but it seemed too long to put up here so I put it on my blog. (****http: / letsgopokeitwithastick. tumblr****. com) I'd like you all to read it but you don't have to. You're welcome to just read the chapter and … yeah…**

**I. Am. Saint. Jimmy: thank you, I know it was needed, I do think Nemo went a bit far but there was no doubt that their relationship was only based on a mutual history, love and sex. There was no communication or feeling in there so something had to give. I think she'll eventually feel bad for making such a HUGE fuss but overall I think it was a long time coming.  
**

**Sashaxh: *smiles sadly* sorry.  
**

**1945: Yeah, I kinda guessed you would be mad…sorry.**

**Rachy Babes: I just got your tweet. I've been smiling through today apart from the 10 minutes I spent on the phone to my mother and I just looked at that one silly comment and burst into tears. I just wish lectures would start so I have less time to myself. Oh honey…I just… :'(  
**

**Sonotalady: I think you're right about their relationship there. Out of pure desperation…do you get to see your family regularly. I know you're doing exams and learning and all that fun stuff so you seem to be the perfect person to ask.  
**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: *sigh* I know I know, I'm evil…**

Louder, louder, the voices in my head  
Whispers taunting, all the things you said  
Faster the days go by and I'm still  
Stuck in this moment of wanting you here

Time in the blink of an eye  
You held my hand, you held me tight  
Now you're gone and I'm still crying  
Shocked, broken, I'm dying inside

Where are you? I need you  
Don't leave me here on my own  
Speak to me, be near me  
I can't survive unless I know you're with me

Why did you go?  
All these questions run through my mind  
I wish I couldn't feel at all  
Let me be numb, I'm starting to fall

Kelly Clarkson - Haunted (I think Jack and I are feeling similar right now)

Jack sat in the car, his face was blank, tears were forming without his knowledge and his hand was gripped tightly around the object on his palm. He had no clue that was coming, no idea. His blindness astounded him as he looked back over the months she had spent giving him those smiles that were so normal and yet somehow empty. Every time he had convinced himself that she would just get over it like he did but he'd never even considered for a moment that she would do something like this.

A cool hand touched his wrist and he leaped up hitting his head on the roof of the car and turning to see Gwen, her eyes deep with understanding. She'd seen the argument. He looked down at his hand and opened it to look down at the intricate silver and sapphire ring that seemed to burn against his skin. He looked up at Gwen and his mouth opened in confusion and shock. She pulled him in for a hug and sighed. 'I know, I know.' A sob escaped his gritted teeth and he shook his head.

'I've lost her. I've lost her.' Was his heartbroken chant. Gwen shook her head and pulled away, forcing him to look at him.

'Jack Harkness you listen to me right now.' He looked up at her and Gwen nearly took a step back. She'd never seen this look. A look so raw, so emotional, so unlike her Jack. 'I've known you for a long time now and I might not know the secret to the way that daft mind of yours works but I do know one thing. The Jack Harkness I met that night, when it was pissing down with rain and freezing in those bloody awful florescent jackets. The Jack Harkness who let me break into his secret base and then took me out for drink to retcon me. That stupid, stuck up bastard, would not let her walk away from him without a fight.'

He watched her intently, forcing himself to believe every word that came passed her lips, 'because if you ever want to be with her again Jack, that's what you need to do. You have to fight. You have to show her that you understand her and that you know her and I don't mean fancy meals, hotel nights and shagging her senseless. I mean that you have to convince her that you're willing to communicate with her because without communication your relationship is doomed whether you love each other or not.'

'How?' he croaked.

'Leave it for a while. Leave her to calm down, to get a grip on her life, it took a lot of courage and energy to do that and you'll only make it worse if you start pressuring her into taking you back. Then comes the hard work. You're going to have to find ways to prove how well you know her, how well you read her. Sometimes that will mean a cup of tea, or a hug or just a game of cards but sometimes you'll just have to accept that she'll want to be alone, or she'll want to be with other people and you'll just have to work out when to be around and when to leave.' Gwen took the ring from Jack's hand and opened his jacket, slipping it into the inside pocket. 'You keep a hold of this. I have faith in you Jack. And you'll know when to give it back.' She took his hand and smiled before looking up at the car he was sat in. 'Is this the SUV!'

TTT

Gwen sat between Jack and Winter as they were smuggled over the Chinese border. Oswald sat opposite where they could see him and he smiled at the tension and mixed up emotions that filled the cabin. Jack was struggling to find something to say, Winter was praying he would say nothing and still Gwen sat and offered quiet comfort and support to the couple. It seemed so strange. She'd seem them argue thousands of times but it had never, ever been this bad. A normal argument would mean little snaps at each other for a couple of days and then they'd make up but this was massive, she'd never known them to just stop speaking to each other, to be so hurt that words truly failed them. So the only sentence she let passed her lips to break the silence was aimed at Oswald. 'You better wipe that smirk off your face or I will.'

The truck stopped soon afterwards and the three jumped out and escaped through the chain-link fence. Jack lead them to a safe house and immediately fell onto one of the seats. Winter took a position leaning against the window and phased out while Gwen phoned Esther and Rex on the other side of the globe in Buenos Aries. The check-up seemed fine and Gwen ended with a wish of good luck before hanging up and watching Jack attempt to move his bag to the bed. He groaned in pain and Gwen noted Winter's worried look in his direction but she moved over to Jack before the young woman was forced to check on him herself. 'Idiot.' She told Jack, 'it's not healed at all is it?'

'Sorry.' He groaned as she lowered him onto the bed to check on his wound.

'So life with the captain isn't as perfect as it seemed in my room back in DC?' Oswald chuckled as he joined Winter by the window his hand brushed her back and she span around, looking up at him.

'I have friends who would burn you from the inside out for the rest of eternity.' She hissed, 'touch me again and I'll introduce you.' He chuckled and swaggered away from her as if she'd just batted him away like a fly. Shang hi felt overwhelmingly foreign. She could hear the language if she didn't let the TARDIS translate, she could smell the spices and incense and she could taste the smoky air on his tongue. If she closed her eyes it was almost peaceful. A welcome serenity after such a painful life.

'A fine place to die in old shang hi.' Jack whispered.

'You're not going to die.' Gwen told him.

'I'm tired Gwen.' He told her quietly, 'This mortal life,' he tried not to look at Winter but he failed and he noted the way her back was purposefully turned on him, 'it hurts so much.' She soothed him gently but the interaction was interrupted by Oswald watching a drop of Jack's blood that had fallen on the floor.

'Well now.' He commented, 'I've never been to china before so I can't say I'm well versed in their customs but I've got to say,' he pointed to the drop of blood as it slowly moved along the flooring as if it was being drawn to something like metal to a magnet, 'I never knew about that.' Torchwood watched the blood as it moved towards the window and sunk into the gap between the wall and the floor. Gwen joined Winter at the window and looked out of Shang Hi.

'It's the blessing, it's somewhere over there. And I think whatever it is, it's calling you Jack.'

TTT

Winter sat on the floor by the window, her sword across her knees as she ran the damp sandpaper along the edge, polishing the surface after the sharpening process. The steady movements were almost therapeutic, the danger involved meant it required her full attention and the conversation in the room had faded away very quickly. It gave her time to forget about what she had done, to forget that she had ruined her own happiness to save it. Back at the house in Swansea Gwen had shown up in the room after quarter of an hour. She'd taken her in her arms and pulled her onto the bed, just holding her until there were no tears left in her body. Winter had expected her to be angry or at least confused but Gwen seemed to understand.

'_It doesn't mean it's the end. You've still got a chance.' Winter stared blankly at the dressing table._

'_How can that be true?' she muttered, 'I broke off the engagement, he'll hate me.' Gwen shook her head._

'_That man doesn't have it in him to hate you.' She told the younger woman. 'Besides, maybe you did what you had to. This could be just the wake-up call that he needs to stop living in some made up world where relationships can be based on shared memories and great sex and to start realising that he needs to give a little more.'_

'_He just, doesn't understand.' Gwen narrowed her eyes slightly, trying to work out Winter's motives._

'_Doesn't understand what?' Winter shook her head and they were silent for a moment, then she spoke again, quietly , as if someone might hear._

'_Do you know,' Gwen turned to look at her slightly, 'Other than one quick thank you kiss on your terrible first da, before then, I'd never even kissed anyone. Properly kissed I mean. I didn't even think about it at the time but that means the first time I properly kissed anyone was on the floor of the hub at stupid o'clock in the morning, in the dark. The day before the fiasco with the Fairies.'_

'_Jack?' Winter shook her head._

'_Ianto.' Gwen sighed and took Winter's hand._

'_I miss him. So much.' Winter told her, 'I miss being able to talk to him about anything, I miss his hugs, I miss his coffee, I miss the way he used to sneak off to that room next to the archives when he was stressed for a cigarette.'_

'_Oh so that was why it always smelt of smoke down there.' Gwen realised, Winter laughed._

'_And the way he'd dance around the hub with me when he'd had a few glasses of wine. He's the only person in the entire universe who ever totally understood me, the only one who always knew what to say. But I gave him away, then I lost him, then I lost Fawk.' Gwen sighed and squeezed Winter's hand._

'_You can't just sit here and wish them back sweetheart, I've watched you and Jack and yes, yes there are issues but you'll work through them, because that's what a relationship is about. It's about working together as a partnership and when Jack comes around he'll start fighting for you. When that happens you need to let him prove that he's serious about this. Let him fight for you. God knows he could do with being taken down a peg or two.' Gwen smiled and Winter laughed gently. They sat on the bed for another five minutes but then Gwen had a thought. 'If you'd never kissed anyone until you came to Torchwood…'_

'_No, I never had a boyfriend either.' Gwen eased her way around the very personal subject._

'_So you'd never…' Winter shook her head. 'But that means…'_

'_Fawks was my first. Not that I ever would have told her, can you imagine what that would have done to her ego. She already knows she was my first girl,' Winter shook her head, 'Although, it almost wasn't her.'_

'_Really, who?' Winter sighed._

'_Jack, when we fell back in time to 1941 I met him but way back.'_

'_How far back?'_

'_Before he was immortal, before he'd met the Doctor.' Gwen gaped at her._

'_Wow! What was he like?'_

'_Happier.' Winter told her, 'cheeky, charming, still Jack just…younger. Less like he carried the weight of the world.'_

'_Now that I would like to see.' Winter smiled. _

'_Can't change history though Gwen. I've used up my visitation rights. That Jack is gone.'_

'_Well then,' Gwen concluded, 'Let's get to work on our Jack eh?'_

Winter leaped to her feet as Gwen decided to follow the blood to the blessing she sheathed the sharpened sword and followed the woman out of the door. Gwen didn't comment, just nodded to the younger woman and allowed her to tag along at her side. They headed down the street and around a small dump, up some stairs into a corridor and through a house with some rabid looking dogs. Gwen kept her eyes on the compass in her hands while Winter watched the surroundings for onlookers. Gwen looked up at a doorway with a banner hanging over it and shrugged, she ploughed straight into the shop much to the dismay of the confused owner. Winter tried her best to convey their regret for trespassing but she stopped when Gwen found herself at a large locked door.

'I need to get out? Can I get out?' Winter giggled at Gwen's confused face as the woman babbled in mandarin. 'If you open it you get rid of me. So, door, me, gone, bye bye.' Gwen told the woman.

'No door.' The woman warned them.

'What's behind the door?' Winter asked in mandarin. The woman looked at her and Gwen gave a frustrated glare at her companion.

'Why didn't you mention you could speak mandarin.'

'I speak every language thanks to the TARDIS.' Winter told her, 'But it was kind of funny watching you get by.' Had Gwen not been so happy to see Winter was finding things fun again she would have had a go at her, but even so the woman turned to both women and gave a shaken look to the door.

'That place. Many ghosts.' The woman backed away gently. Gwen handed Winter a pile of money and nodded towards the woman, Winter sighed and turned to her, fluently conversing with her in her own language.

'Please, we have to see what's through there, we'll give you all of this money. We just need to get through.' The woman looked at her intently.

'your eyes are old.' The woman told her. Gwen looked between them.

'What did she say.' Winter hushed Gwen.

'What do you mean.' He lady brushed her hand against Winter's cheek.

'The body you wear is so young but the soul inside is ancient. You have come to defeat the ghosts.' Winter nodded.

'To try.'

'pretty girl you may enter, but are you prepared to not return.' Winter's brow furrowed but she nodded none the less. The woman backed off and went to open the door. Gwen sidled up to Winter.

'What did she say to you.'

'Nothing interesting, just, small talk.' Gwen looked towards the opening door and took a few steps inside Winter followed behind her and frowned at the odd sensation in her body. Like she could feel the blood swirling around her body, pulsing through her veins and fuelling her every move. Together they backed into the shop again and the old woman watched them intently as Gwen re-locked the door.

'Very bad yes?' The woman asked. Winter nodded to her and replied.

'Yes, but we're still going to try and fix it.' The woman looked up at her.

'You are too sure. You must think, use your brain.' The old woman tapped Winter's skull and then moved her hand down to her chest, 'Not your heart.' The old woman wandered back inside the main shop area and Gwen hung up from a quick conversation with Jack before sliding down to sit on the floor by the wall. Winter stood next to the door and watched it intently.

'What do you think's inside?' Gwen looked up.

'I honestly have no clue what to expect.' Winter nodded at the reply and silently accepted tea from the old woman, sipping the warming liquid. Suddenly, it felt like the calm before the storm. The Gwen's phone rang.


	120. Miracle Day: Death In the Family

**Hello again :) I want you all to know that the reviews you sent me for the last chapter meant even more than they normally do because they really helped me feel less alone out here in Wales. SO thank you all I don't know what I did to deserve such loyal and loving readers if I could hug you each individually I would :)**

**Rachy Babes: :D I think you're going to like this chapter. I love you too, you really did keep me sane and you were the only one properly listening to what I was saying. I went to speak to the uni counsellor and he was pretty helpful so together you really did save my sanity. I knew there was a good reason for making you my Internet girlfriend lol. Love you Darling :)**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: I missed you too, I would have updated but for quite a while I had no internet and then I had the homesickness to contend with but I do feel better now. I need to get back ontop of my writing but I can't let Uni work slip so update will slow a little but you should get ****at least**** a chapter or a one shot a week.  
**

**BAMM. it'sSydney:**** Yeah I thought I needed to give Gwen a bit of a moment because I had such a go at her before when she took Jack away. She really doesn't mean any harm and she does give good relationship advice. Rhys gets a turn in this chapter too :)**

**Sonotalady:**** Thank you so much for the support it was really helpful and I decided it would be best if I made a compromise, I'm going to see my cousins in Bolton because although I'm feeling WAY better now that I have a few friends and know how my course is working out, I know that if I went to see my family I would never want to leave. So bit of both :) You may get some Uni ranting at some point but things really are looking up so thank you for the help :D  
**

**1945:**** ha ha ha I love you too :)  
**

**I. Am. Saint. Jimmy:**** Well I'm sorry for upsetting you but that's kind of good for me because it means my technique is working :) I'm considering doing some what if moments at some point of what life would have been like if Winter and Ianto HAD got together. So that maaayy possibly happen at some point.**

Turn away,  
If you could get me a drink  
Of water 'cause my lips are chapped and faded  
Call my aunt Marie  
Help her gather all my things  
And bury me in all my favorite colors,  
My sisters and my brothers, still,  
I will not kiss you,  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.

Now turn away,  
'Cause I'm awful just to see  
'Cause all my hairs abandoned all my body,  
Oh, my agony,  
Know that I will never marry,  
Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo  
But counting down the days to go  
It just ain't living  
And I just hope you know

That if you say  
Goodbye today  
I'd ask you to be true  
'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you

My Chemical Romance - Cancer

Jack ran inside the building almost tripping over the chickens that roamed around the floor. The old woman cried out in shook and chastised him for being so clumsy. Winter hopped up to her feet and spoke to her, trying to calm her down in her own language. 'We're sorry, he's a clumsy fool, we'll be out of your home in no time and then you'll most likely never see us again.

'Are you planning on it?' Winter frowned.

'No I…I don't have a death wish. I mean we'll go home.' The woman shook her head and took winter's hand.

'People that go in. They come out.' Winter frowned and the old woman handed her a tatty newspaper, 'but not for long.' On the front cover was the story of a man who had jumped from the top of a skyscraper months ago. Winter looked up at the woman who placed her hand on the young woman's cheek and said. 'Too many people have come out, to die. Evil lives in that place, you too young to die and too old to see it.' Winter blinked in shock but then reached forward and hugged the old woman.

'No more will come out of that door to die. I promise.' She whispered then she made her way over to Gwen and Jack, walking straight past Oswald.

'It's Esther and Rex.' Gwen told Jack. Winter looked down at the floor and headed over to the door, Gwen's face when she'd heard about the explosion in Buenos aires had been as white as a sheet. How many more people would they have to use before this was over with.

'They're dead?' Oswald asked. Gwen leaped for him but Jack held her back.

'The only blood we have now is in you.' Gwen warned Jack.

'Then we better be careful.' He replied.

'But you could die this time.'

'That's the game.' He told her. Winter shook her head disgusted.

'Your life isn't a game Jack. No one's life is a game. And every time you say that you belittle the feelings that other people have for you. So if you say that again I'll slap you. Got it?' He looked over at her, surprised she was talking to him. 'What. I told you, just because the wedding's on hold doesn't mean I don't love you. Nothing's going to change that.' A spark of happiness ignited in Jack's eyes and Gwen smiled up at him, whispering to him,

'I told you.' A clang informed them that the door was open again and they followed Winter out into the courtyard again and over to the fenced of area. Jack cut the wire and Gwen lifted the chain-link up so they could get through. They swept through the facility like ghosts, Jack snapped the guard's neck allowing them to slip in unnoticed. Gwen checked through the door and nodded to the group. 'It's clear.' But Jack looked over to the boxes on the side.

'Hold on. I was in china for the boxer rebellion.' Winter smiled.

'I remember that.' She whispered. 'The giant centipede with the big pincers. Almost took Amy's head off.' Jack smiled.

'Remind me to never get on her bad side.' He opened one of the wooden crates from the side revealing sticks of dynamite. 'Oswald. I've changed my mind. I'm so glad you're here.' Winter watched Jack warily, trying to work out what he was planning, disappeared and returned a few moments later with the dead guard's jacket and ripped the arms off it. The penny dropped and Winter dropped down to her knees, pulling another box from the side and ripping it open. He looked up at her through his eyelashes as she stripped wires for him. He didn't question the help just wired up the vest to blow.

They wired up Oswald and stepped into the lift pressing the down button and holding their breath as the soldiers, a woman they had never seen before and Jilly Kitzenger rolled into view. Torchwood stayed silent as Oswald took centre stage and revealed the bomb strapped to his chest. The soldiers took frightened steps back and Winter smirked. That was more like it, she was fed up of people dismissing Torchwood like it was a hobby. 'Advantage Torchwood.' Jack told the woman. A tannoy system came online and a man's voice filled the room.

'Well I think we have a major disagreement here in Buenos Aries. Say hello to your friends .'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Jack asked.

'He means us.' Winter's mouth dropped at the sound of Rex's voice. He'd survived the explosion.

'Rex!' Gwen yelled, 'And Esther!'

'I'm here, they caught us.' Gwen grinned happily.

'I'm just glad to hear you're alive!'

'I'll swap your stand off for my stand off.' The mystery man said, the team heard the click of a gun with the safety switched off. All they could so was listen to the other stand off and try to work out what was happening. Jack brought the attention back to their side with one sentence.

'The thing is, we don't need explosives, or guns, because I've got the most powerful thing of all.' He walked past the woman and the group followed him down the steps to look up at a towering structure that seemed to descend forever. It was like rock face with a crack running straight down the middle. Particles being constantly pulled into the dark in between each rock. Winter handed him her sword and he made a small cut in his finger. The blood was drawn in small blobs towards the crack in the rock face and the ground shook beneath their feet. 'It wants me,' Jack told them. 'Mortal blood. I'm the only one in the world. So I suggest you're very careful with me ok.'

'And if you don't take the captain's advice you can come to oblivion with me.' Oswald told them, 'Jack, you're the future man. You've seen wonders beyond this world so tell us…' his voice seemed to fade away in the sound of the rushing wind. Winter wanted to close her eyes, to look away but something stopped her. Something held her back. She looked into the darkness and something snapped. It was like her mind was flashing back to someone else's memories, she was looking into a swirling mass of space and time and it was terrifying. Jack reached out to grab her arm but it slipped from his grip and she pushed Oswald out of the way, she had to run away, as fast as her legs could carry her, she'd never stop running from it. Never.

'Stop her! Stop!'

'Stop!'

'Stay where you are!'

'Don't move!'

Jack screamed in horror as one of the soldiers let off a round and Winter tumbled down the stairs. He dived down and slid to her side, her eyes were wide and shocked and Gwen's hands fluttered over the red patch blossoming at the young woman's side.

'Oh God, Oh! Oh God No!' Gwen looked up at the look on Jack's face. He looked totally shocked. Completely out of it. Rex and Esther were yelling over the tannoy and Winter opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a garbled watery cough. A speck of blood trickled out from her mouth and down her cheek as Jack pulled her into his arms.

'Nemo. God Nemo don't just…don't do this.' She stared at him with confused eyes she didn't understand what had happened. And it broke his heart.

Gwen kept her hands pressuring the wound and looked up to the others.

'What have you done you bastards.' She growled. Jack ignored the comment he looked down at the love of his life in his arms and held her tightly. He couldn't do this, it was Ianto all over again. He'd dragged her here and now she was dying in his arms.

'I never meant for any of this.' He whispered softly. 'I just wanted to get rid of the Torchwood e-mail and fly off to some paradise, take your mind off death and loss for once. I wanted to sit on a roof in Venice, look up at the stars and plan the seating arrangements for our wedding. I should have known… I can't go anywhere without everything blowing up in our face. I bring death everywhere I turn… I should have let you go with Fawks when you had the chance. But I was selfish, I was so pleased when you stayed behind, even when I couldn't have you, even when I saw the pain in your eyes every time I kissed Ianto.'

'I kept you around. I kept you close. I watched you flit about your life with your jokes and your sarcasm, I felt your fear and anger and I tasted your tears more than once. Without me your life would have been simple. No Ianto, no undercover work, no Adam, no 456…and no Phycorp. I know you'll be mad at me for saying this but baby, you'd have been better off without Torchwood, without me.'

'I know what I've done, keeping you around, I know it was wrong. I know I should have let you go, I should have watched you pass by and gone on with life without you. I never would have known any better, I should have walked passed the garden, but I stopped to admire the roses. And now here we are.' He ran a hand over her cheek softly. 'Please don't do this, I know what I did, I know I shouldn't have but please…please don't die.'

Winter looked up at him her eyes soft but fading a little, small noises escaping her throat. He put his ear down to her mouth and tried to make out what she was saying. Then pulled up and nodded to her. Gwen looked at him with searching eyes and then asked softly.

'What did she say?' he sniffed and stroked back Winter's blue streaks of hair.

"Like her. But not alone." He quoted, 'And she's right.' He told her and he stood up turning to face the crowd. 'We're Torchwood.' He stated, 'And no matter how many of us you shoot down, we're going to save the world.' Gwen smiled at him and stood up, knowing what he needed. By introducing mortal blood to the chasm the world would go back to the way it had been but it meant needing an awful lot of blood. Taking her place behind Jack she pointed her gun at his chest. They both heard the shot at the other side of the globe through the tannoy. They heard Rex cry out Esther's name but Jack trusted Gwen to make the right decision. The world or Esther. He looked down at Winter but he knew there was only one thing that could help her, the TARDIS.

'I'm sorry.' Gwen muttered as she pulled the trigger. The shot echoed through the building and Jack's blood poured out into the darkness, it was sucked into the crack and Gwen headed straight back over to Winter. The world shook, and as it did Oswald grabbed the mystery woman as the soldiers ran for their lives.

'I'm giving you this one chance.' Oswald told Gwen and she looked down to the bomb strapped to his chest, she gripped Winter under her arms and pulled her up the stairs. Making slow progress to the lift. Jilly was inside and Gwen threw the door open but when she ducked down to pull Winter in Jilly closed it again, trying to get away. Gwen threw the door open and leaped at Jilly grabbing her hair and yanking as hard as she could. The two women fought fiercely until Gwen finally threw Jilly to the floor.

The younger woman was dazed long enough for Gwen to turn around and see Jack as he gasped to life on the floor by the chasm. She threw the doors open and helped him up the stairs where he dragged Winter into the lift. It rattled shut and Jack heaved the limp girl into his arms for a quick getaway. They raced through the building and out of the doors running as fast as they could.

The explosion shook the very ground beneath their feet but Jack didn't look back. He just kept running. He swept past the old woman in the shop and out onto the street where Chinese police had already started to gather.

'Come on Nemo.' He cried, 'why aren't you healing?' a medic pulled him over to a van and Jack laid her onto a stretcher, he tried to get in with her but the police held them both back. 'She's my…my…' his words failed him as the doors to the van closed and she was driven away.

TTT

The nurses were kind. He hadn't a clue what they were saying half the time but they were kind none the less. He knew there wasn't much space in the hospital and yet Winter had a room all to herself. He sat at her side and tapped his foot rhythmically. It had been two weeks already. Gwen was back with her family, Rex was helping to rebuild the CIA team that had apparently been blown up killing at least twelve operatives. Esther, Jack sighed and rested his hand over his mouth in thought, Esther had lost her fight for life yesterday, at 3:47. So now it was just Winter, lying here on the hospital bed. Not alive, not dead, somewhere in between. The doctor's said she was fine, according to the translator, she was healing well. But for some reason, some unknown reason, she just wouldn't wake up. For a while yesterday he had considered leaving. Flying off and letting her be, he had been convinced that he was doing something, that he was somehow the cause. And he still thought that, but now he had another idea. An idea Rhys had given him, he had only called for a check-up, to make sure things were ok.

'_So she still going strong yeah?'_

'_Yeah, she's got good heart rate, normal breathing, she just won't wake up.' Jack sighed into the phone as he stood outside the hospital._

'_As long as she knows your there she'll be fine.' Rhys comforted. Jack shrugged._

'_Yeah because that's just what she wants. She left me remember.'_

'_You really are a bloody idiot aren't you.' Rhys sounded frustrated. 'She left you because of this, the way you automatically blame yourself and assume what's best for her. She's a woman Jack. She may be a bit…different but she's still a woman and a bloody crazy one at that. But I think I know one or two things about crazy women.'_

'_Who are you calling crazy?' Gwen's voice chastised. Jack smiled as Rhys continued._

'_You need to go in there and tell her what she needs to hear.'_

'_And what's that?'_

'_That's the point you daft bugger, you have to work it out.' _

So here sat Jack, waiting to do what he had to do. He looked at her and stood up, taking her hand and speaking directly to her.

'You know I want to run don't you. That's what you mean when you say I need to do what's best for you rather than what I think will help. So here goes I guess. My initial reaction is to get away from you, to let you live your life as you should have lead it. But…you tried that once, after the 456 and you hated it so… I suppose that's not what you want. So here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to take you back to the TARDIS. To Amy, and Rory and the Doctor and we're going to travel and I am going to spend every waking moment trying to show you that this can work, because I love you. Whether you're in a coma, swinging through the hub or shagging your girlfriend, I love you and that will never ever change. And I promise I'll never put anything before you again.'

He didn't quite know what he'd expected, to look down and find her awake, to have her look up at him and say it was alright? But all he got was a slight raise in heartbeat. He sighed and pulled out his phone typing in the oh so familiar number.

TTT

'Oh Nemo, what have you got yourself into eh?' Jack looked up at the door to see The Doctor and his two companions watching the girl on the bed. The tweed Jacket was thrown to the side and the screwdriver came out, running along her body carefully. Amy looked close to tears as she turned to her husband for comfort.

'What happened?' She asked.

'She saw something, 'the blessing' the legend goes you see yourself reflected back at you.' The Doctor looked up at Jack, his eyes wide.

'She has the TARDIS in her mind, she would have seen everything, the entirety of time and space and the majesty of the untempered schism. How did she react?'

'She ran.' The Doctor smiled slightly and brushed a few non-existent hairs from her face.

'That's alright,' he soothed, 'so did I.' He looked down at her hands and frowned, 'wheres…' Jack sighed and looked away.

'The wedding's on hold…she, called it off.'

'Jack I…' He shook his head and smiled, taking her hand.

'No, no, she's right. I've been treating her like I treated all my lovers. I kept her distant, tried not to get too caught up in her long term emotions because I'm so used to them leaving me. But I can't do that, not to her. So I'm going to win her back, I'm going to prove to her that I can treat her like she should be treated…'

'And you're beginning to sound like the end of a really soppy movie.' The group looked down at Winter and she smiled groggily. 'Am I drugged up, because I can't feel my fingers and toes?' they laughed and took it in turns to hug her carefully. Jack nodded to the Doctor and he disappeared for a moment before a low grating sound heralded the arrival of the TARDIS. Carefully they un wound the wires and pulled off the round sensor pad before lifting her through the blue doors.

'Where too?' Jack asked. She sighed and looked at him carefully.

'Bedroom.' He nodded and carried her through the corridors and down to their bedroom where he carefully placed her on the bed and then turned to go. Winter looked up at him in the doorway and called to him. 'Jack.' he stopped and turned to look at her. 'You're passed the first round you know.'

'What?'

'You didn't leave, you stayed with me, you agreed to fight for me. As far as I'm concerned that wins definite boyfriend points.'

'Boyfriend?' he questioned.

'That is, if you still want…' he rushed back over to the bed, chucking his coat on the floor and sitting at her side.

'Yeah, I still want.'

'Well then, how about we start again. Right from that Edinburgh street.' He thought back to that night and smiled.

'First night back together and all we did was sleep.' She smiled as his wrapped his arms around her and lay back against the headrest, 'Just like this.' She smiled happily and snuggled in. Jack's hand brushed lightly on her arm and he looked down at her. Back to the beginning, but as she felt him cuddle in at his side he realised that really, for now, this was enough.

TTT

'You could stay you know.' Winter told Jack as she sat in the console room and watched him take his coat off after Esther's funeral. She hadn't gone, more because of the lack of mobility than not wanting to. He shook his head and sat down at her side twisting his hands together and smiling.

'I could. But I don't think you want me too.' She smiled up at him and leant her head against his shoulder.

'No Jack, I don't.'


	121. Night Terrors

**Hello everyone one of you wonderful friends, yes I see you all as friends because you put up with me through most things. I know it's been too long since my last update but I'm getting the hang of this whole uni thing now so as long as I get reading it should be fine :) so rather than warbling on about life and stuff I'm just going to get on with the review replies and then the story :D I missed you all!**

**Emzza: ooo, nice idea. If you want to have a go at writing it FEEL FREE. I'm still always happy to see other people's takes on Winter and her world. If you don't want to tackle that just yet I'm happy to have a go at it. Or You could always write something else :) or not at all *shrugs* it's just nice when readers get involved because it gives me an idea of what they ike to see. I really like the Fawks and Winter idea though so if you don't want to do it I may have a go :D Thank you so much for reading because honestly I don't think I would have written as much had it not been for readers like you and I wouldn't have had half as much fun!  
**

**Rachy Babes: Oh, Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, what am I to do with you. The Millionth time already lol. First things first, I like it when you spam my inbox, it makes me feel extra loved! I like reading the old ones sometimes too. I always spot mistakes and things I want to change but at the same time I like the mistakes because they prove to me that my writing has improved and that I have better taste in storylines ;)Oh and thanks for holding off on your updates, you can put up another update now because we're up to date :D although don't let the nemo/jack slip until it's up (let's keep them in the dark a few days more *evil laugh*)  
**

**1945: Esther had to go for two reasons. One, I had nothing to do with her her after this and I'm taking enough of a chance by putting Winter and Jack back on the TARDIS without keeping a character around who RTD could do anything with. It just makes my job easier. Two, I never got a chance to really warm to Rex and Esther so killing her off didn't upset me as much as killing other character off would. And yes, I was always a bit hard on Rhys when Torchwood was in its early stages. Somehow he crept in and made me like him so I was writing it and thought I'd give him some extra airtime as compensation for the annoyance I felt towards him when he was first introduced.**

Dwatlaskrhtcm: Don't worry there'll be more updates for a while :) no need to feel empty yet. Thanks for reading my blog. I have to admit that looking back on everything I NEVER EVER want to feel that way again, but now I'm into the swing of things everything seems a lot better and I'm actually enjoying myself. It's such a lovely university and everyone is so helpful and nice. And the course is amazing.  


**BAMM. it'sSydney: Ah it wouldn't be Nemo if she woke up on queue. I bet Jack was hoping he would get to say his bit and she'd awaken like sleeping beauty. Obviously he forgot who he was talking to :) **

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

Taylor Swift – You Belong With Me

'How are you feeling?' Winter looked up from her game with Pip and smiled at Jack.

'Good. The wound's completely healed and the scar is so tiny I doubt anyone would notice.' Jack nervously handed her a cup of hot chocolate, she licked her lips as Amy and Rory entered with their own mugs. Rory yelped as Winter flicked a polo up onto his head and Pip leapt down from the ceiling to claim it as his own.

'Winter!' he grumbled, brushing at his, now damp trousers. She smiled and called Peregrine to her side, letting him cuddle up on top of her legs.

'Can't help it, I've been bored.'

'Bored!' the Doctor yelled disdainfully as he trotted down the stairs in his normal upright manner, 'How could you have been bored? You're on the TARDIS, you're in a time machine, a time machine with infinite rooms and everywhere as your backdoor! But you've been bored?' She sighed and sipped her drink.

'Doctor, I haven't been outside the TARDIS since I was shot. It's alright for you lot, you go swanning around the place and bring me back stories and trinkets but I'm just sitting around watching re-runs of The League of Gentlemen and eating Jaffa Cakes.' The Doctor shuffled.

'Yes well you've been healing.'

'Yeah well healings dull. I mean come on it's been months since I've even had sex I'm BORED!' she threw her head back and then closed her eyes in shock, 'and I did not just tell you all that.' Amy and Rory sniggered. The continuation of the conversation was cut off by Winter gasping and the Doctor reaching for his psychic paper as if it was burning hot. Jack threw a concerned glance at Winter but she ignored it, handing him back the mug and watching the Doctor intently.

'Are we going?' He frowned.

'What do you mean are we going, of course we're going.'

'Even me?' he hesitated for a moment, then sighed and smiled.

'Come on then.' She grinned and pulled Pip into a hug. She was going outside!

'Please save me from the monsters.' Winter repeated the phrase that had penetrated her mind in bright gold letters. 'Who?' Jack took a few steps forward and helped the Doctor flick some switches. The man in the tweed coat stopped and grinned at his friends.

'I haven't done this in so long!' Winter had to grin back at the ecstatic look on his face but The rest of his companions were still confused.

'What's going on, what are we doing, Doctor?' Amy yelped as the TARDIS threw her into her husband.

'Making a house call.' He replied and nodded to Jack who threw up the last switch and let the TARDIS bring herself to a painful stop in the middle of a council estate. Winter grabbed Pip and threw herself out of the door, totally ignoring anything that was being said behind her, she almost stumbled out into the boring, regular housing estate. To anyone else it was just that, but to her? To her it was freedom. Her first step out of the blue box for so long, her first trip to take her mind off all of her problems. She sped forwards, Pip clutched tightly in her arms and took in a breath of, well to be honest rather stale, air. This was one thousand times better than sitting alone and trying to come up with new conversations to have. She spun around in excitement and took off towards the tall council housing, it was time to distract herself from whatever it was that kept her up at night.

'Nemo!' She groaned and both her and Pip turned in unison to see the Doctor calling her back with a finger. She scuffed her feet across the floor as she slowly swayed back to them. He narrowed his eyes at her and took her shoulders pressing her back into Jack. 'You stay where we can see you.' She opened her mouth to protest and looked up at Jack.

'I…erm…I don't know, maybe we should.' The Doctor raised an eyebrow towards Jack but Winter rolled her eyes and followed Rory as he poked around the edges of the parking area.

'What's got into you?' The Doctor asked. Jack sighed and shifted uncomfortably. 'There's a difference you know.' The older man stated a little more kindly.

'A difference?'

'Between giving her space and letting her wander off on her own and get into trouble.' He clapped his hand down on Jack's back and headed back over to Amy, Rory and Winter. 'Right come on, in we go.' He grabbed Winter's hand and pulled her into the large block of flats and opened the lift with his screwdriver.

'You know, humans have this amazing invention for opening lift doors called a call button.' Winter informed him. He looked down at her and sniffed.

'Yes well my way works faster.'

'And if we step through the doors and fall down a very large hole?'

'That was one time!' he whined.

'yeah, one time that left me hanging from the side of a rocket launch base with an open stab wound and the end of the universe to worry about.' He rolled his eyes.

'Show them the wonders of the universe and this is what happens.' He groaned. She shook her head.

'No, I saw the wonders of the universe and I ran away.' She retorted.

'Yes well that was hardly my fault, besides I saw it too.'

'Yeah well no one shot you while you were running.'

'Alright! Enough!' Amy yelled as the doors closed. The pair were silent for a moment as Jack chuckled lightly in the corner.

'You fell through a lift door?' Rory asked. Pip smacked Rory's head causing him to jump out of the little animals way and back into Jack. He leaped forwards again almost as soon as he felt the Captain's chest on his back as though he'd been burnt and hurled himself over to Amy's side like a ping pong ball. Winter and Amy burst into fits of joyful laughter and the Doctor rolled his eyes waving his leather wallet around to get their attention.

'Can we concentrate please, we're here for this.' He opened the wallet and showed them the message inside.

"Please save me from the monsters' who would say that?' Rory asked.

'That's what we're here to find out.'

'sounds like something a kid would say.' Amy commented.

'Exactly a kid, a scared kid. So scared that somehow it's cry for help got through to us, IN the TARDIS.'

'And you traced the psychic signal back to this temporal spot?' Jack questioned.

'this spot exactly so what you lot are going to do is…'

'Split up and search for clues!' Winter grinned. The Doctor pouted like a young child.

'That's what I was going to say.' She patted his arm gently as the doors pinged open on the top floor. He shook away his childish look and pushed Rory and Amy out of the doors. 'You two take this floor.' Before either could protest the doors slid shut again and the lift headed down before pinging open again. He motioned to the doors and grinned at Jack and Winter. 'I believe this is your stop.'

'So what exactly are we looking for?' Jack asked.

'A frightened child.' The doors closed on him and Winter looked up at Pip then at Jack.

'Which way do you want to take?'

'Couldn't we go together.' She shifted uncomfortably, 'right, um, I'll take…'

'No, it's not that Jack. I want to go with you, really, it's just, it'll be done quicker if we split.' He nodded and scratched the back of his neck before stepping towards her.

'I'll go this way then.' She nodded and tried to move out of his way but he moved the same way, so they both moved to the other side of the walkway and smiled awkwardly at the little dance. 'Ah, this way.' He pointed passed her and carefully put his hands on her elbows and moved her around with him. They stood for a second in silence, glancing between their faces. Pip watched, interested in the new dynamic, from the balcony. Winter rubbed her fingers against her palms nervously and then quickly leant up on her toes, pressing her lips against the corner of Jack's mouth. Then without a word she turned and headed down her end of the walkway to begin tapping on doors. Pip followed her quickly, his tail held high and a flash of future knowledge in his eyes.

TTT

'Anything?' Jack called when they met by the lift.

'No, two no shows, a Bernie Harris who tried to hit on me and an old man who invited me in for a glass of Madera.' Jack chuckled and pressed the lift button.

'Maybe the Doctor's calculations were off.' Winter shrugged.

'I don't know, the TARDIS always takes up to places where people need help, where we can be of use. Why would she mess up now?' Jack shook his head.

'Old age, she is a type 40.' Winter slapped his chest.

'Hey, that's my sister you're talking about.' They smiled happily and glanced up at each other, the vaguest hint of awkwardness as they glanced back at the lift doors, smiles still on their faces.

'I err, guess the lift's broken.' Jack stated, making conversation.

'Yeah, looks like it.'

'Stairs?'

'Sure.' They headed over to the stairs and began to step down them one by one. Pip climbed from Winter's shoulder to the handrail and slid down on his haunches.

'We could always go back and check the calculations.' Jack offered. Winter nodded.

'Yeah, that might be best. May as well be sure.' As they walked their hands bumped gently together, each time they would pull away quickly but not for long and as they reached the bottom step her hand softly slithered into his. They both looked down at their touching palms and then, avoiding each other's faces, they continued on towards the TARDIS, secret smiles hinted by their turned up lips.

They passed the piles of rubbish and Winter pulled her key from her coat pocket, passing it to Pip who squeaked happily and raced towards the blue box. But a tumbling sound from the bins caused both humans to pause. Winter looked up at Jack, he looked back at her and his grip on her hand tightened as they edged closer. She could hear her heart thudding in her chest as Jack reached out and pulled the bags off the top to look behind them. Suddenly he was gone, she jumped a foot in the air as something grabbed her feet and everything went black.

TTT

Her head was pounding, her throat was dry and this floor was incredibly uncomfortable. Winter sat up and heaved herself against the wall behind her, looking around the dusky room for any sign of life. 'Jack?' she called quietly, her voice a little more grating than before, 'Pip?'

'Hey.' She jumped as a hand fell on her shoulder and Jack through his hands in the air, backing off, 'Sorry, didn't mean to scare you.'

'It's fine,' she stated as he helped her up, 'you ok?'

'Yeah you?' she nodded looking around.

'Where's Pip?'

'I don't think he came through.' This brought her attention to the next question that needed an answer.

'Through where?' she heard a rasping sound and looked over to see Jack light a match.

'I honestly haven't a clue.' Winter nodded brushing herself down and pulling out the Doctor's old screwdriver, the one she had taken from the beach, she fiddled with the settings for a moment then flicked it on, instead of a buzzing sound the sonic was silent and emitted a strong beam of greenish light. Jack watched his match go out and rolled his eyes at the smug look on her face, taking the offered screwdriver. 'who looks at a screwdriver and thinks ooooo this could be a little more sonic.' He murmured.

'What?'

'Nothing.' Winter wondered ahead and opened the door in front of her.

'Well, I'll take a guess and say we're in a house of some kind.' He nodded and held the wooden door open for her to step through. They looked around the grand living room they seemed to have entered and Winter ran her hand over the backs of the sofa and chairs as she made her way towards and impressive grandfather clock.

'Well going from the area of London we were in I'm guessing we've moved at least five or six miles off course.'

'What makes you say that?' Winter asked, distractedly.

'Well there aren't that many grand houses like this in the middle of London.'

'actually there are.' He looked around at her and raised an eyebrow.

'Nemo really, I know what I'm talking about, this isn't London.' She put her hands on the grandfather clock and shook her head.

'I think we are.' He frowned, 'I don't know why and I haven't the foggiest idea how but,' she knocked on the painted hands of the grandfather clock and then gave the fireplace a gently push causing the entire object to move along the wall, 'I think we're in a dolls house, and I know which one.' Jack frowned and she leant on the back of the sofa. 'down in our archives there was an old dolls house only came to us a couple of days after Tosh and Owen died. Ianto archived it but he never really looked at it, none of us were really up to our jobs at the time.' Jack nodded understandingly.

'It didn't come through the rift. It was sent to us by an Alex… Alex something or other. With a note saying it was dangerous and he wanted it gone. The living room looked exactly the same as this one, right down to the grandfather clock, I remember seeing it down in the archives.'

'Seeing it?' Jack asked suspiciously, she blushed a little and shrugged.

'Ok, maybe I played with it a bit, but really how harmful could it be.' She let out a yelp of fright as the door flew open and several large dolls lumbered into the room.

'Well at least their timing's good.' Jack muttered as he grabbed Winter's hand, 'Do you think they're friendly.' Winter looked up at him in frustration.

'Since when did anything moving towards us so creepily want to be friends with us?'

'Right.' He agreed and pulled her from the room, 'Where to?'

'How should I know?'

'You played with the doll's house, you know the lay out.' She glanced around and closed her eyes tight as a loud bang told her Jack was holding the dolls back behind the door. 'What are you doing?'

'Trying to work out where we are from memory and it's pretty hard so if you don't mind.' He put his hand up but shoved them back against the door as the dolls renewed their attack on the door. Suddenly Winter gasped and grabbed Jack's arm pulling him away from the door to a wall, she tapped gently along it as the door opened and the peg dolls giggled, getting closer and closer to them.

'Nemo, now would be…' he grunted as Winter pushed him through a hidden wall door and closed it behind her. 'wow.' He looked up at the towering staircase and back to Winter, 'You don't happen to know where the front door is?' She nodded.

'Sure, through that door…' she trailed off when she realised the door she had mentioned lead back into the living room and most likely to the dolls. 'ah.' He sighed and put a hand around her shoulders.

'Never mind, we'll find another way.' He leant down and kissed her head before he could realise what he was doing. They both froze and she looked up slightly to see the worry in his eyes, they stood in tense silence only broken by a loud bang as the door to their left and right burst open a single doll walked through from the right but didn't seem to notice them, it headed straight for Amy and Rory who sped out from the left side door. Rory pushed past but Amy stopped, caught by the larger than life dolly.

'Rory!' she screamed. Jack gripped onto Rory as Amy shuddered and changed before their eyes, her head grew larger and rounder, her hair matted into braided twists of wool and her limbs became stiff and wooden. She was a doll. Winter's eyes widened and she pulled out her sword holding it level with the mop Rory was using as a weapon. The three of them backed up the stairs as Rory whimpered his wife's name quietly. Winter placed a hand on his arm and shooed him up the stairs.

'We'll get her back Rory, we'll get her back just get up the stairs, come on move, up the stairs go!'

'Rory!' the three of them looked around to see the Doctor, Pip and another man on the ground floor fighting off the dolls with a large pair of pink scissors.

'Doctor!' Rory yelped.

'Pip!' The monkey looked up at Winter's call and screeched, speeding towards the stairs towards her.

'Where's Amy?' Pip made a leap for Winter but overshot slightly and landed straight in the arms of the Amy doll. He yowled in fear as they watched him shudder and shake. His fur became scruffy and warn and his eyes glazed over, when his head turned back to look at them he was grinning in an overstated and creepy fashion and in his hands he clasped two tiny cymbals. Winter launched herself forward but Jack held her back from her old friend.

'Peregrine!'

'Ah…I guess I don't need an answer anymore.' The Doctor turned towards the front of the house and yelled into the echoing room. 'George, George you have to face your fears! And you have to face them now!' Jack pulled Winter behind him and tugged Rory down a few more steps but the dolls just kept advancing in time to the beat of Peregrine's cymbals, 'you have to open the cupboard or we'll all be trapped here together in a living death. George! George listen to me! George! Please, George you have to end this! End this end this! End it now' One of the dolls reached for Winter and she stepped back misjudging the steps and tripping down. Jack span around and caught her in his arms like a scene straight off the silver screen in some 1950's romance. She looked up at him, completely distracted by the danger around her and put a hand to his face.

'Thank you.'

'No problem…' they stared deep into each other's eyes moving ever so slightly closer.

'DAD!' both Jack and Winter jumped out of each other's arms and looked around nervously like naughty school children. The man the Doctor had brought with him was racing down the stairs and pulled a young boy into his arms, hugging him tightly against his chest and whispering words of comfort into his ear. Jack frowned and leant over to Rory.

'Who's the kid?'

'I have no idea.'

'What the hell is going on?' Winter asked the Doctor. He waved a hand back to her.

'Shh, you're interrupting a touching family moment here.' She opened her mouth to retort but looked down at the scene and noticed the white light erupting from the windows.

'Jack.' she whispered.

'Yeah?' she leant over and grabbed his hand.

'Hold on.' They closed their eyes against the white light and felt a rough tugging sensation in their guts. Jack's hand tightened around hers and she felt herself thrown on top of him. Winter opened her eyes and looked down at Jack underneath her, his eyes still tightly shut. She giggled and got off the ground looking around at the rubbish bins and then over at the TARDIS a few meters away. An old woman was lying a few feet from them and she jumped over Jack's legs to help her to her feet. 'Are you alright?' The woman looked up at her in confusion.

'I, I don't know what happened, I was only here to take the rubbish out and…well it was night…but… it's light now.' Winter gave her a slight brush down and lead her away from the bin bags.

'You must have taken a fall, go back to your flat, make yourself a nice cup of tea eh? That might help.' The old woman nodded absentmindedly and Winter giggled as she tottered off towards the flats. A groan behind her informed her that Jack was standing up from the rubbish and stretching out his muscles.

'Well, that evening was a bit…'

'If you say 'rubbish' I may be forced to slap you.' She turned to smile at him and he grinned, kicking a rubbish bag away.

'The effectiveness of that threat depends on where you intend to slap me.' She laughed and he smiled back at her cheekily. A large ball of fur propelled itself into Winter's arms and she looked down to see a traumatised Pip shuddering and curling up around himself. She tutted and pulled him into her chest, letting Jack lead her towards the Doctor, Amy and Rory on the wall a few meters away. They sat down on the wall and looked over to their friends happily.

'Ah, it's good to be together again, in the flesh.' The Doctor sprang up from his seat and almost skipped towards the TARDIS, joyfully opening the doors and running up onto the platform. 'Now, did someone mention something about planets and History and stuff?'

'Yeah.' Rory replied.

'Where do you want to go?'

'Um.' Amy looked up towards the ceiling and the Doctor interrupted her thought.

'Mind's gone blank.'

'Well I have just been turned into a wooden dolly.'

'Excuses excuses.' The Doctor chastised.

'Actually Doctor.' Amy closed her eyes, 'I'm a bit tired, could we have a little bit of time. Just for a nap or something.' He looked up at her, crestfallen before sighing.

'I guess so.' Winter patted him on the back and turned around to take Pip to the library but managing to walk straight into Jack. They both coughed and stepped back, moving out of each other's way quickly.

'What are you going to do?' Jack asked, 'If you don't mind me asking that is.' She shook her head quickly.

'No, no, I'm just going to head down to the Library, do some reading, you know.'

'Alone?'

'Oh, um, yeah I guess, unless. Well, I mean, unless maybe, you want to come.' He smiled.

'You wouldn't mind?'

'No, I like company.' She told him. He smiled and motioned towards the steps.

'Oh, well, I'd like that.' They headed off together all the time watched by Amy, Rory and the Doctor.

'That's just…'

'Weird.' Amy finished Rory's sentence. She turned to the Doctor sadly, 'How long is it going to take for them to get back together. It's so awkward being around them.'

'They are together.' Rory reminded her.

'Not in the same way, you can't go back to being all first dates and stuff after being as close as they were, it just doesn't work. Now we have to put up with two teenagers with a crush.' The Doctor sighed and shrugged going about his business.

'We leave it to them, it's their relationship.' Rory nodded and started for the door towards their bedroom but Amy faulted near the Doctor. 'Yes?' She looked at him and tilted her head.

'No, nothing.'

'Amy…'

'No really it's nothing, I'll ask another time.' He sighed and let her leave with Rory.

TTT

'I want to take you out somewhere.' Jack told Winter. She looked up from the book in hand and raised an eyebrow. Pip uncurled from her lap and yawned lazily.

'Jack, seriously, you don't need to take me anywhere.' He shook his head.

'I know, but I want to. I miss that look in your eyes when we're doing something boring and human.'

'What look?' He grinned.

'The 'I know something they don't' look.' Her mouth fell open.

'I'm not that pompous.' She complained.

'No but it's true, you do know more than them. You used to have the same look back when the hub was around. You know what, we should go to Cardiff, go on a weevil hunt in the SUV!' she smiled.

'Really? Could we?' he leaped off his sofa and she threw her book aside allowing him to pull her off the sofa causing Pip to squeak in annoyance and race up onto her shoulder.

'Yeah why not, bit of nostalgia never killed anyone.' He tugged her towards the door and Winter looked up at Pip.

'You hear that Pip, we're popping home!' he chattered and clapped his hands excitedly and she skipped down towards the wardrobe with a grin on her face and Jack speed walking at her side. They got into the wardrobe and Winter headed for the nearest rack pushing coat hanger after coat hanger along the rail. 'What about that scarf? The one with the stars on it?' She asked Pip. He nodded and disappeared into the miles of clothing. 'Jack would you find me some jeans.' She called. He nodded and headed to a rack of blue.

'This is getting daft.' He complained pushing dress after dress along the rail, 'Do you even own any jeans, all I can find is dresses.' She smiled and joined him, a pair of converses in her hand, the other running down one of the dresses.

'This is my favourite.' He looked down at the dress and frowned.

'Why?' Winter looked up at him, deep in his eyes was a hope, just a glimmer and she was about to grant it.

'Because you gave it to me.' She told him. He blushed slightly but she could see the joy in his eyes. 'Don't get me wrong, I love most of them but you don't buy me many things and that makes them even more special. Over half these were the ones Fawks bought me, she knew I'd never wear them but she got them anyway, more money than sense, that was her all over. Although it was generally your money that she went out and spent.' Jack chuckled.

'Yeah but she spent it on you so I don't care.'

'Oh so THAT's why you made her get rid of the car. It wasn't for me.' He shrugged and laughed but his laughter died quickly as he looked at the space behind her. Winter frowned and turned slowly taking in the figure in the doorway. The converses fell to the floor but no one paid them any mind.

'Hi.' Fawks said, grinning like the cat that got the cream. Winter's mouth was dry, her mind bare and her emotions radiated from her being. Jack pushed her gently forward and her feet seemed to drag her across the room to her dead girlfriend.

'Is it really you?' she asked, her fingers burnt as they stroked down Fawks' cheek with a feather light touch.

'The one and only.' Fawks replied. The shock faded quickly and was replaced by a burning rage, anger coursed through her veins and Winter pulled back her hand flinging it forward to collide heavily with Fawk's nose. She hardly felt the pain or heard the crunch of the bones in the nose. The demon pulled back her hands holding her nose preciously. 'OW! Ok, that wasn't the first thing I was expecting.' Winter growled angrily and smacked her hand against Fawks' chest. Jack held back secretly enjoying watching Winter beat Fawks up.

'You stupid fucking idiot woman!' Winter yelled, all those month of pain and mourning flashing before her eyes, every moment of unbearable loss reminding her of its existence.

'Anyone ever tell you, you're really hot when you swear?' Winter ignored the comment and slapped her soundly on the cheek.

'Ok, I deserved that one,' Fawks backed out of Winter's range so she took another step forward angrily flinging her arms around.

'Deserve it! You've been dead for months and the only thing you can say is HI! Have you any idea what I've been through!' Jack watched cautiously now, he didn't want to let Winter say or do anything she'd regret just for his own amusement but for now Fawks seemed to have it under control, well, almost.

'Win- Come on...'

'You and your stupid trying to be a hero shit! You said yourself there was other ways around it! Do you have any fucking clue how much this has affected everyone! How it affected me!' Had Winter been in her right mind this would have been a tipping point. Thinking back on it later she realised how much of a mess she had made of her life after Fawks had disappeared but she was too far into the realms of anger to see her own mistakes.

'Yes. Of course-'

'But you don't think do you! You just swan in and don't think about the knock on affects, you stupid selfish bastar- mmph.' The anger cut off in her mind as the impatient demon pinned her against the wardrobe wall. For a moment she considered fighting back and saying no but Fawks felt so right against her after all these months. She'd missed her so much. So she gave up on her anger, letting it go and allowing the older woman to take a step back without fear of attack.

'Can we maybe save the screaming until later?' Fawks smirked and Winter felt a sudden sense of relief, she rolled her eyes and pulled Fawks into a hug. She was here, she felt the same, smelt the same, she even had the same heartbeat. Winter sighed in contentment and Jack decided that now the fighting was over it would be the perfect time to jump in. He cleared his throat loudly and Winter pulled back from Fawks and let her saunter over to Jack.

'You're a weird man Harkness, possibly the only man to be smiling when he sees his fiancé making out with some other woman.' Winter's smile disappeared and she glanced awkwardly at Jack. His eyes asked her for how she wanted to deal with the situation but she shook her head gently. His smile grew brighter as he pulled Fawks into a hug.

'As if you'd ever be some other woman,' Winter watched happily, knowing how much it meant to him that Winter hadn't told Fawks about the hiatus she'd called on the wedding. The humiliation of the jokes Fawks would crack at his expense and the general reminder of their fight would have deeply hurt him and that was something Winter couldn't allow herself to do.

**Oh Fawks, the damage you cause alive or dead can be matched by no other being from earth or the wider universe.**


	122. Bad Wolf

**I hope you enjoyed these extra-long chapters. This brings to a close a storyline I was kind of hoping to drag out a little further but thanks to silly old Moffat and bloody River Song and blah blah blah I have to close it a little early which is kind of annoying because it meant changing a lot. But I think this still works so I do hope you enjoy it none-the-less**

**Also, forgot to say that this is a companion piece to Rachy Babes running story line at the moment and therefore reading her chapters at the moment will let you know what's going on because Fawks is currently mucking about in my world :) This chapter is set after the ice world.**

**MoodySpark: That was indeed a reference to our favourite cowardly welsh chav thank you, I hope you continue to enjoy my story :)**

sonotalady: I may think about Jenny for a one shot or something similar but the Doctor doesn't know she's alive and so that might change things that shouldn't be changed in case they bring her back to the series at some point. As for River… *sigh* I can't help it, the woman drives me insane. I like her old eps, but the more involved she got the more annoying she became and to be blunt I'm sick of her and wish she'd sod off and I refuse to accept that she and the Doctor…*shudder* no, Doctor/Rose all the way for me. But yeah, I may think about doing a bit on jenny, she was a pretty fun character.  


**Dwatlaskrhtcm: It's nice to be back even if it is going to be a lot slower than before. I love questions so feel free to ask away. I'm studying English Literature and Creative Writing and it's amazing. The course is currently really interesting and the seminar teachers are really supportive and lovely.**

**Rachy Babes: Oh dear me Darling, I think a de-coding machine is in order for that review. I am truly impressed you managed to work your computer in that state. I'm guessing Fawks spent the next morning telling you how much of a light weight you were. Don't listen to her, she's just an alcoholic.**

Emzza: Any decisions on the wring front. If you don't fancy it or don't have time don't worry about it. Just letting you know th eforum was open for ideas :)

**Sashaxh: yes she is :)**

**1945: Yeah he was, she was making a comparison so obviously the man in the flat reminded her of Bernie. **

I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed, Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying, Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore

It's killing me inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you

Kelly Clarkson – I Hate Myself For Losing You

Winter knocked gently on the door of the room and pushed it open. The bedroom was dark and she could only just make out the figure on the bed. Quietly she closed the door and crossed the floor, her bare feet and linen pyjamas making almost no sound. She heard a grunt and whispered quietly. 'It's only me.'

'Nemo?'

'Yeah?'

'Why aren't you with Fawks.' She sighed quietly and muttered.

'I wanted to talk to you…about Jack.' She heard a rustle as the Doctor pulled the covers back.

'Some companions complain that I don't sleep enough, others spend all their time waking me up.' He moaned.

'I can go.' She whispered, 'I'm sorry I wasn't thinking, I'll come back in the…'

'No, no, come on, come here.' She crawled up onto the bed and he threw the cover over her wrapping his arm around her. 'Now, what's wrong?'

'I've made a mistake.' She whimpered. He rubbed her arm gently and kissed her forehead.

'What was it?'

'Telling Jack I wouldn't marry him I…I was just….I was stressed and upset and tired and angry with him for putting us in that situation and angry with him for not paying enough attention to me and it was a mistake and I don't know what to do.' He shushed her gently holding her close and warming her through.

'What's brought this on?'

'Fawks. She came back and I suddenly realised. It was like the pain of losing her was gone and all I could see was the mess it caused. All the arguments we had, the way we ignored the things that upset us. It was all because I was grieving and nothing was good enough for me.'

'You're allowed to be selfish every now and then.' He reminded her.

'But not if it means hurting him like that.' She disagreed. He took a deep breath and stared up into the blackness.

'You made a mistake. Yes. But you still have time to fix it Nemo. If anything it will just make you two stronger. He made the mistake of letting go of you at the bank and you made the mistake of giving up on him. You just need to work out how to fix it.' She nodded and snuggled in against his chest. 'Um…is this the part where you go back to your room.' Winter laughed quietly and smiled.

'But you're so warm.'

'Yes but you have a girlfriend waiting for you.'

'She doesn't even know I'm gone.'

'But she will when she wakes up.' Winter rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

'Alright spoilsport, kick me out into the cold.' She slid off the bed and picked her way through the dark and over to the door. Golden light cut through the room when she opened it and bathed her in its glow. She caught a glimpse of him in the bed and smiled gratefully. 'Thank you.'

She headed back to Fawks' room and slipped inside carefully, slipping back into the bed with her girlfriend and laughing as the demon snored and rolled almost on top of her. She wrapped her arm protectively around the older woman and closed her eyes. Now all she had to do was work out how to fix her mess.

TTT

The console room hummed in acknowledgement as Winter crept inside two nights after the groups excursion into the snow. She silently thanked the TARDIS for the extra warmth she was providing and leant over to the column to stroke it gently. 'I was wondering.' She asked, 'When I'm outside and I merge with you, I come here. And when you merge with me you go wherever I am.' A warm sensation tingled in her bare feet and she looked up considering her next words. 'So what happens if we merge together…at the same time I mean.' The lights dimmed as though the TARDIS was unsure about the idea. 'It's not like we haven't merged before, we just haven't done it together. I'm game if you are.' She waited for an answer but when none came she prompted one, 'Sister?' the glows instantly pulsated through the room like the flash-bang of a bomb.

Winter closed her eyes and opened her mind to the light, pushing back with her own glow. They seemed to meld in a dazzling explosion of glittering dust. Winter's eyes opened and she looked at the light as it broke into pieces and fell at her feet, tinkling like broken glass. Behind the shower of golden glass a new picture merged in front of her and as the last shard settled on the ground, the picture became a living breathing landscape.

She was standing in the middle of a forest, snow dusted the ground but the sun shone with a brilliant light and spring flowers littered the floor, unhindered. Winter noted the light footsteps on the ground and followed them through the trees to a crochet blanket on the floor. She looked up from the blue material and smiled when she saw Idris standing before her. 'This is a big where.' She giggled. Idris sat down on the blanket and pulled Winter down.

'Watch the wandering wind.' Idris commented. Winter rested her head on Idris' lap and followed Idris' finger to a gap in a bush. A head poked out of the gap and a wolf pup trotted steadily towards the pair. It rested their side and Winter ran her fingers down from between its ears to its nose.

'You?'

'Bad Wolf; Time, space,' Idris replied, patting the wolf on the head, 'A guide for the realms of space.'

'The light travels fast.'

'Exceptionally.'

'But it's not for light the bird leaves the nest.' Winter reminded her sister.

'The reason is incredibly personal and I'm not sure I follow to liking it.' Idris reprimanded.

'No theft in the matter, only parts to be saved from certain…'

'Scrap you have hold to your heart.' Winter sighed and shook her head, 'I grant you this gift, but no more thought on Daisy.' Winter looked up at the mention of her lost child.

'Daisy hardly enters my head now.'

'I block her from your mind when you are not in this place but you try to decipher your mind every day.'

'If I can't think on Daisy how do I not think on her?' Idris laughed and leant over her.

'You trust in your lost memory.' Winter nodded carefully.

'How can it be, the longer we speak the more sense we make.'

'This is the forest of contradictions, if we return our speech will once again be tainted with confusion. The snow falls only in summer and only the evergreens die in the winter.' Winter nodded and picked up the wolf pup.

'When shall we three meet again?' Idris laughed and lay back against the snow.

'We are always together in mind and spirit. Body is...better left alone.' Winter giggled and her eyes slid shut as though she was sleeping. Her eyes snapped open again at the feeling of a soft tongue against her cheek. The wolf still lay in her arms but it was now surrounded in a dim golden light, like a ghost. She put it down on the ground and followed it to each panel, it would look up at the panel and she would lift it so it could nuzzle the lever or button it wanted her to press. Eventually the glass bubbles in the column began to move and the pup padded over to the door.

Winter followed it, carefully pushing the doors open and revealing what appeared to be a cemetery for space ships. Lined one by one on every side of the desert landscaped was ship after ship. All powered down and left to rust. The wolf forged forwards and Winter jogged along beside it, finally it pulled up in front of a slightly less battered model. One Winter half recognised.

'Really?' She asked the little animal, 'But how do I get it on board.' The wolf began to run back towards the TARDIS but when Winter tried to follow it bent it's head towards her and a childish growl rumbled in its throat. She held her hands up and backed away. 'Ok, I'll wait.' She watched as the door to the TARDIS swung shut and the blue box began to fade out of existence. 'Now would be a really bad time for it to get thrown off course.' Winter commented to herself. Just as her sentence ended she heard the sounds of the engine and smiled as her hair blew around her face and the interior of the TARDIS materialised around her. She grinned and looked down at the wolf. 'I did not know you could do that!' The animal in question padded up the stairs and through the corridors and then stopped at one door. It looked back at Winter and shattered into the golden glass from the forest of contradictions. She felt a tinge of sadness at the loss of her guide but when she poked her head through the door her excitement took over and she headed straight for the wardrobe.

TTT

Jack woke in the empty bed and sat up, he was hungry. That was the first thought that hit his mind, the second was Winter, the feeling of waking up without her was definitely not something he looked forward to. In fact he preferred just not sleeping but that gave him too much time to think about her with Fawks so he settled on reading until he literally fell asleep on the book.

He jumped a little as the door opened but no one walked inside. A niggling feeling of excitement forced him to pull on his jeans from the day before, still with the braces attached, and head out of the room. He slid the braces over his shoulders to stop his jeans falling down and looked down each side of the corridor, catching a glimpse of brown and blue to the right he decided to follow it. A laugh caused him to turn left at the next corridor junction and a black linen scarf decorated with star patterns lead him to one particular door. He took a deep breath and pressed his palm to the doorknob, slowly he twisted the brass and prised the door open with only a slight sound from the friction. He breathed in and out gently taking in the deep sent of Winter and…engine oil. The light flickered on and he stood in awe of the space. The room was huge, big enough for several small boats and a large covered object. He stepped inside and the door swung shut behind him, the lights still flickered on a time loop of thirty seconds enough time for him to note the string leading from the silk sheet covering the large object to the space behind him. He almost turned around but stopped when he felt hands on his back, sliding over his sides and encasing him. A groan escaped his throat as a light kiss landed on his shoulder and he rolled his head back. 'Nemo?'

'Shhh, don't talk, just listen.' He nodded. 'I made a mistake.' He tried to turn around but she reached around him and pressed her hand to his mouth. 'No, I made a mistake. A huge mistake and I want you to know that. I want you to know that I realise what I said to you was wrong. I want you to know that I said it because I was tired and hurting and needed someone to take it out on. I had no right to make you work any harder then you already do for me. Because I know you do. And I appreciate every moment of it.' She pressed her lips to his shoulder again and made her way across his back as she spoke, 'I appreciate the way you look after me, the way you let Fawks have me when she's around, the way you look at me, the way you hold my hand and the way you seem to sit in my heart even when you're gone.' She took the string in her hand and tugged at it so the silk slid off the ship the TARDIS had found for her. 'And I'm never going to forget that again.' He looked up at the ship wide eyed.

'Is that a chula warship?' she didn't answer, he knew it was. She let go of him and let him tip toe warily towards the ship. 'What… Where… What is this?' he asked turning back to her. She fidgeted looking down at her feet.

'I guess it's… well it's a wedding gift…if you'll still have me that is.' Jack looked down at the black coat she had pulled tight around her figure and the corner of his mouth turned up. He headed back over to her and buried his hand in her hair, almost forcing her to look up at him.

'You know I'd never turn you away.' He told her honestly. His free hand snaked under the coat meeting the bare skin of her stomach. His fingers brushed the blue underwear Amy had given her for his birthday and he let slip a feral growl. 'You're mine.' He stated. Winter gave a small smile as Jack leaned down to kiss her, possessively.

She stood up on her tip toes and pushed him back towards the ship. Feeling the sense of relief wash through her as he groaned and properly unbuckled Winter's coat belt, pushing it off her shoulders, pausing only momentarily to look Winter in the eye as if for permission. She didn't say a word just pulled him against her body as he twirled her around and pinned her back against the door of the ship.

"Jack..." She whispered hoarsely in his ear and unclipped his braces and letting his trousers slide down slightly, he pinned her hard against the solid metal of the ship and kissed down her throat, muttering her name like a holy word. His fingers hooked in the blue briefs and pushed them down to fall at her ankles. Her breath staccato-ed as she tipped her head back, running one hand through his hair and the other up his chest, hooking around the back of his neck as he grabbed her hips, the both of them lost in pleasure. A single tear of relief slid down her cheek mixing with the light sheen of sweat. Jack moaned loudly into Winter's neck but her voice had failed her, stuck now in high pitched breaths and pants.

"Fuck..." Jack groaned leaning heavily on the outside of the ship his trousers hanging lazily on his hips and Winter still tight in his grip, her back pressed against the ship and her head on his shoulder. She raised her flushed face and looked up at him leaning in to meet his lips in a slow burning passionate kiss.

"I love you." she promised, slowly and deliberately. "I really really do," Jack held her face in one hand and kissed her forehead. Then gave her his signature grin.

"Kitten, will you marry me?" She let out a breathy laugh and nodded happily.

'Yes, a thousand times over.' He sighed and buried his head in her shoulder.

'Winter?' Fawks' loud call carried through the room and they both looked at the slightly open door.

'Fuck!' Winter yelped. Jack chuckled as she unhooked her legs from his waist and dropped to the floor attempting to gather up her clothes and put them back on. Jack chuckled and hit the panel next to the door of the chula ship. The door slid open and he tugged her inside letting it slid shut behind them. They crept up to the front of the ship and peeked out through the windows to watch Fawks peek in and see the ship. Winter's heart thudded in her chest and she felt Jack's hand snake around her waist, pulling her closer.

'You know technically it's you and her who should be hiding from me.' Winter glanced at him confused.

'Well that's how it normally goes. You're marrying me so I'm allowed to have sex with you, Fawks on the other hand is your girlfriend from back at Torchwood…I have the better claim.'

'You were my first kiss too.' Jack turned from watching Fawks admire the chula ship.

'Really?' She blushed.

'In that club after that idiot bouncer almost killed Pip.' He frowned.

'That was your first…' She turned back to watching Fawks and hid behind her curtain of hair. 'I always thought…' he paused trying to work out how to phrase his sentence, 'I just guessed you were more… experience.'

'Yeah well you don't get much time for that sort of thing looking after a bunch of kids, besides I always have standards.' He rubbed her side gently with his thigh and they sat down on the floor with their backs to the window. Jack froze suddenly and stiffened, Winter looked up at him in concern. 'What?'

'I just…'

'What?' Jack unconsciously pulled her closer.

'Ben.'

'Who?'

'The kid who took over your old group. The one Suzie sent to…hurt you.' She frowned and slid her hand down his thigh to wrap under his leg.

'I'd forgotten about him, whatever happened to him?' Jack shook his head.

'It doesn't matter, what matters is what would have happened if I'd been too late. One kiss and then everything just snatched away from you.' Winter sighed and twisted, sitting on his lap and looking deep into his eyes.

'Two things. One, You weren't too late so forget it. Two… two.'

'Two what?'

'Two kisses I kissed Ianto, the day before all that stuff with the fairies.' Jack got a cheeky look in his eyes.

'Really?' He paused for a moment then looked up sharply, 'Hold on! Does this mean Fawks was your first…'

'Oh stop it.' She interrupted and got up to check through the window. 'Come on, she's gone.'

'I have a better idea.' Jack pulled her down into his arms and kissed her fiercely. When he finally pulled back she smiled, a little dazed.

'I think I like this idea…a lot.'

TTT

'So,' Fawks pondered, trying to sound casual as everyone gathered in the kitchen for breakfast. 'Where were you last night?' Winter smiled.

'I had a little chat with the TARDIS.' She told them all. The Doctor looked up interested and Fawks seemed to relax a little.

'Oh, that's…nice.'

'Then Jack and I got re-engaged.' Amy squealed with joy and threw herself across the table.

'Congratulations…again.' The Doctor patted Jack's back happily.

'I'm glad you sorted it out.' Fawks however was glancing back and forth like she was watching a tennis match.

'You were? I mean you…But you were already…what?' Winter sighed and shrugged.

'I broke it off for a while because I was stupid but we made up last night and now it's going ahead exactly as planned.'

'Right.' Fawks nodded, 'cool.' She got up and put her plate on the side, 'I'm just going to…there's this ship in the hold looks like it could do with some work I might just…'

'Actually Fawks, that's my wedding gift.' Jack told the demon, 'From Nemo.'

'You gave him a beat up chula ship?'

'Yeah, that's what I was talking to the TARDIS about.' Fawks' eyes widened.

'But that was last night.' She paused in realisation, 'you gave it to him last…' her demon mind quickly worked out what she'd mistakenly walked in on and blushed slightly. She dug her hand in her pocket and mumbled, 'You left these.' She dropped the item on the table and sulked out of the room. Winter picked up the dog tags Fawks had given her and her breath caught. She looked over to Jack and he nodded to the door.

'Go.' She squeezed his hand gratefully and ran out of the room, catching Fawks only a corridor away.

'Stop.' She ordered grabbing Fawks' arm and pulling her around. 'Stop it. You're making a scene out of nothing.' Fawks wouldn't meet her eyes.

'It's not nothing, you broke it off and you didn't even tell me.'

'What so you could gloat?'

'I would never!'

'Not to me, but to Jack sure.' Winter told her. 'I'm sorry we didn't correct you but we didn't lie to you either. I've spent every night and day since you got back at your side but I woke up and I couldn't stop thinking about what he said to you. "as if you'd ever be some other woman" and I realised I'd made the biggest mistake of my life because I was tired, angry and frightened of losing anyone else. So yeah, we got back together, yes I left you in bed and snuck off to talk to Jack and yes talking turned into sex just like it normally does with you.' Fawks smiled slightly and shuffled her feet and Winter pushed her face up so they were looking at each other, 'But don't you EVER accuse me of flinging these away like some cheep keepsake.' Winter brandished the dogtags angrily, 'Because these meant everything to me, they must have fallen out of my coat pocket because I took them off after you got back because I thought if you saw them you might ask for them back. But to be fair I think they suit you more anyway.' She slipped them over Fawks' head.

'Win…I'

'I know, you're just being you. But remember this, I love you and I love Jack, every time you come around I damn near ignore that man so you better be a bit nicer towards him because he puts up with a lot of rubbish from you to make me happy. Now,' she pecked Fawks on the cheek, 'Go off and raid the second kitchen because I know you're still hungry.' She smiled and turned back towards the kitchen, Fawks watched her go her mouth slightly open, totally confused between her desire to sulk and the bubbly happy feeling in her stomach. She turned towards the second kitchen and shrugged, heading off to make herself another breakfast.

**I'd love to be able to tell you when the next update will be but what with a trip to Scotland this weekend and a uni essay due in soon after I really don't know. But I will say that I'll work as hard as I can on it because I love writeing this and I love getting your reviews so 'fingers crossed'**


	123. Time For a Wedding

**Hello! Yes, I haven't died. I really do apologise. I went home the week before last and thought I'd get a chance to do some writing but my stupid **_**Titus Andronicus **_**essay took up most of my time. On the bright side I never have to look at that play again. Anyway, the bad news is that I have a **_**North and South**_** essay to write for the 16****th**** of December and a creative writing portfolio in for the 7****th**** so I'm going to be REALLY busy over the next few weeks. The good news however is that this part of the story is fully written up and therefore I will spilt it into chapter on my computer now and so updates should come to you a little more regularly than this massive gap I've left. And the UBER good news is the title of this chapter.**

**MoodySpark:**** Thanks I'm glad you liked it :)Yes they are quite strange together but still, I think on some level it works out. Mainly because there's a dimension between them.**

**Emzza:**** No problem at all. If you took the time to review I want you to know that I appreciate it. Some people just read a chapter and then leave it and that's cool but you put in that little extra effort that make me smile so much. Besides I've made so many friends through reviews. I had no clue who ****Rachy Babes**** was before she started reviewing, now I steal her characters, beta her story, e-mail her at 2 in the morning and refer to her as my internet girlfriend. I wouldn't change that for the world. You're all really important to me so it's only right I let you know that :)**

**1945:**** I think we all want to go to this wedding (I kind of get to because of Alexandra which is fun :D)**

**Sashaxh:**** Thank you! That means a lot :)**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm:**** Sometimes I miss the old Nemo too, in the same way I miss my old self. Everyone changes over time due to events and age it's sad but at least we can go back and read about her. Besides I think that's why I originally started 'Words have meaning names have power' because I wanted somewhere where Nemo could be any age I fancied writing and in any situation, it didn't have to fit in with the story line of 'What's in a name' it could be for years and years before or even years in the future and that really appealed to me. That's a difficult question. The truth is this story will be ending reasonably soon. It's had a long run and I've loved almost every second but as Uni work builds up and I get less and less time to sit around writing it's just becoming another task to complete. It's not fair of me to keep you all hanging so I'll end it. However. I will keep 'Words have meaning…' open so, if I have the urge, I can write a bit about her. I'll never be completely finished with Nemo but I believe that this story needs a proper ending. You guys deserve that. And yes, Scotland is amazing, It's where half of my family is from so I'm a big fan :)**

**Rachy Babes:**** I'd like to take a moment to remind Fawks of her moral faux pas. She may have taken Nemo's virginity but she did it while Nemo was very drunk. Tut tut.**

It's a beautiful night

We're looking for something dumb to do

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Bruno Mars – Marry You

'I don't want a hen night.' Winter complained as she lay back against Jack's chest in the library, Pip curled up in her lap and picked at the bobbles of fluff on her jumper. Amy scoffed and waved her hand.

'Don't be ridiculous, every girl wants a hen night, it's the best part.' Rory looked down at her and poked her in the ribs.

'What about the first dance, the I do's, the dinner?' Amy shrugged.

'That too.' Winter sighed and fiddled with the pen in her hand, clicking the top.

'But what's the point. Who would I invite I hardly have a wide range of friends that are girls.'

'Fawks.' Jack pointed out.

'Amy.' Rory mentioned.

'Lucy.' Jack again.

'Rory.' Amy joked earning herself another poke, Pip let out a scratchy chuckle causing Winter to giggle even more at the joke.

'What about Sophia.' Jack asked. Winter looked down at the ground.

'I doubt she'd take to the whole alien thing.'

'You could do it on earth.' Jack reminded her.

'And how do I explain Fawks?' Jack opened his mouth but promptly shut it again. 'Besides the Doctor has already sent out the invites to the people on our lists, I can't just jump a hen night on her. Look I'm fine with you having fun with a group of guys but I just don't fancy it. Fawks' one was fun but it wasn't exactly me.' Jack grinned.

'Then why not leave it to me. I'll plan you something that really IS you.'

'Jack…'

'Please.' He took her hand and kissed it softly. She relented and smiled.

'Fine, but I see one stripper and I'm claiming cold feet, got it.'

'Yes Ma'am.'

TTT

The Doctor grumbled as he tried to fuse two burnt out wires into coexistence. Winter sat down at his side and put a hand on his chest causing him to jump and bash his head against the inside of the console. He rolled out and looked up at her a little dazed. 'Hello.' She smiled and gave a small wave in reply. He looked at her suspiciously and then smiled as he rolled back under the console. 'So, how excited do you feel?' She felt the corners of her mouth twitch up in response and lay down at a right angle to him, resting her head on his chest.

'On a scale of 1 to exploding? I think I'm in the range of Christmas.' He chuckled and she felt the vibrations on her head, rolling over to listen to his hearts beating as he talked to her.

'And what about the groom to be?'

'Oh he's currently pacing through the wardrobe yelling at the TARDIS.'

'How on earth do you know that?' Winter grinned.

'He was planning on wearing a tux to the wedding.'

'And.'

'And…I'd rather he wore his normal outfit.' The Doctor laughed again.

'You cheeky little minx. You asked her to hide all the suits didn't you?' Winter shrugged and laughed along with him.

'I can't help it, I love him whatever he's in but I fell in love with him in that outfit and I know how comfortable it makes him.'

'What about you. What are you wearing?' She shrugged. 'What? You don't know? I thought brides were meant to be all, controlling over the wedding dress. I thought you were supposed to order it two years before the wedding and then complain because it doesn't fit and blame everyone else because it's not as perfect as you remembered it.'

'You've been watching too much 'Bridezillas" she told him, 'Ianto's buying my dress, he knows my size and he's got a pretty good idea of what I want.'

'He can't know you THAT well.' Winter smiled sadly.

'No, but my Ianto did and I have his diary.'

'I don't see how that…oh.' Winter looked up at the time lord as he paused his work.

'What, you think Fawks is the only person who draws pictures of me. I bet you do too. Everyone seems to be a closet Nemo artist.' He smirked and she looked back up at the ceiling. 'Anyway, how's it going?'

'I'm trying to convince her to break through into a parallel dimension without ripping a hole in the whole of causality for the sake of a wedding.'

'Yeah but, my wedding.' He smiled and she hopped to her feet as he rolled out from under the console, pulling him to his feet she stepped back to allow him space to move around the room.

'Exactly,' he tapped her nose as he passed, 'Your wedding.' He lifted a lever and grinned but the grin fell from his face when she pulled him back, taking his hands in hers at their sides and leaning in slightly.

'Doctor…'

'Nemo…'

'Can I ask you for something?' He looked around the room and seeing no one to help nodded.

'I suppose so.'

'My brother's dead.' The Doctor's breath caught, she couldn't ask him for that, 'And my dad's dead and to be honest he wasn't much of a dad.' He relaxed, no bringing Andy back from the grave then. 'You're my best friend. My best friend in the entire universe. You understand me better than I do myself.'

'That's more down to the TARDIS than you really, I understand her so….'

'Would you give me away?' She interrupted. He paused shell shocked.

'Pardon?'

'You know, the whole, walking down the aisle with me thing…I need someone to walk with me or I'll trip and fall flat on my face and I could ask Fawks but she'll do something rash like trip Jack up or something and I'd really like you to do it so I was hoping you'd say…' He squeezed her hands tightly and brought his forehead down to hers, looking into her eyes and kissing the tip of her nose.

'Of course I'll do it. Besides it will give me a reason to stay for the whole service for once.'

'You stayed for Fawks.'

'I walked her down the aisle too remember.' Winter smiled as he took off back to the console she walked up the stairs but turned to him when she got to the doorway.

'Wear the top hat, I love you in the top hat.'

TTT

"Jack, he gets it, if the world ends, call UNIT." Fawks sighed as she examined her nails, sat outside the library with the rest of the team. Arthur was looking bored as Jack went through the safety protocols.

"I've got it Captain." Arthur sighed, shaking his head and walking back inside.

"They said they'd be here by now." Ianto said looking at his watch.

"They're trying to not rip a hole in the... oh," Fawks cut herself off, shaking her head and flattening her hand against her stomach as the TARDIS noise blared around them. She felt John close behind her.

"You ok?"

"The rift isn't so fond of the invasion either." Fawks mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Can you open it from here?" Ianto asked. Fawks donned a concentrating frown and pushed out a breath and orange-gold light which slithered from her mouth. As it disappeared the TARDIS materialised in front of them. Fawks took a relieved sigh and looked up at the blue box.

"You're doing it again." John whispered. Fawks looked at him from the corner of her eye. "A smile wouldn't kill you."

"Shut up." Fawks rolled her eyes at him as she led the way to the TARDIS.

"You promised you wouldn't sulk." Ianto said, taking Jack's hand as they all traipsed over to the ship.

"And I'm not going to, jeez, I just opened and closed the rift by channelling it through my being. Give me some credit for being tired."

"Tired is allowed. But, sulking, moaning, complaining..."

"I get it, all smiles and happiness and pretending that I'm all matey with my girlfriend's hubby."

"Soon to be actually." Jack said as he opened the TARDIS door.

"Yeah, well, I'm not doing this for you Harkness." Fawks said as she walked inside.

"Looking as gorgeous as ever Doll Face." John called, as Winter came down the stairs, he took her hand as she descended and kissed it with a low bow. Winter laughed and shook her head as she wrapped him in a hug. Peregrine thought it was great fun to leap from the bannister to Winter's shoulder and across John's head to Fawks who caught him and held him at arms-length, glaring at the monkey, he grinned, showing off his bright, sharp teeth.

"It's good to see you back." Winter whispered, ignoring her friends acrobatic performance.

"Trust me, it's bloody good to be back." John replied, smoothing his hair back into place.

"How come he gets all the attention?" Fawks' Jack grinned, wrapping Winter in a hug. Fawks lay back against the door, Peregrine on her shoulder, as the Doctor pranced around the console and Winter greeted everyone. She nodded over to Amy and Rory and smiled as Alexandra stood a little way from everyone else. Looking up to Pip and sharing a conspiratorial grin, she sauntered across to the young woman.

"I probably shouldn't enjoy watching you flounder uncomfortably in social situations as much as I do." Fawks smiled, walking around Alexandra.

"No, you shouldn't, but that still doesn't stop you."

"Hey, today I'm hunting for all the enjoyment I can get."

"Oh come on now, Angel. It's not going to be that bad." Winter smiled, stepping out of Fawks' Gwen's arms and hooking her own around her girlfriend's neck. Pip transferred himself to her shoulder and gripped her blue highlights tightly for balance.

"It's alright for you, you get gifts and a sexy holiday."

"And a sexy man to go with." Jack called over. Fawks rolled her eyes and hugged Winter.

"We better be going somewhere good."

"Well first things first we have another John to pick up." John looked up at the mention of his name.

"I'm getting the feeling this wedding is going to turn into one hell of an orgy." He commented.

"John." Fawks' Jack warned.

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you haven't looked at your double over there and thought dirty little thoughts." Jack and Jack glanced over at each other and coughed, shifting in minor awkwardness.

"No way!" Fawks giggled. A loud bang and crash from the door interrupted the moment and Winter glanced over at it in concern when she heard a worried yell from outside. Pip leaped to the metal railings as she raced over to the hat stand and pulled her sword from the side throwing the doors open and instantly shielding her face from the bright white light. She heard people appear at her side and squinted out into the unknown. Two shapes came into view, one large like a dinosaur, squat, scaly, long tongued and wide set. The other, shorter, thinner in an old red jacket and black trousers, John. Winter groaned and kissed Fawks' cheek.

"Be right back." Without waiting for an answer Winter sped out towards the monster. John was speedily backing away from the beast and he tripped, falling onto his behind. Winter jumped in front of him as the beast curled its back and hissed out its tongue. With a single swing of her sword the tongue fell twitching to the floor, spraying her with a smattering of black blood.

"Doll Face!" John grinned, "didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah well you have a wedding to go to remember." She told him. He raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

"Well at least this is better than tying Jack to a lamp post naked." She laughed as he jumped to his feet and took her hand yanking her away from the creature as it launched itself at them. They ran at top speed towards the open TARDIS doors, John got there first and turned to grab Winter but she wasn't expecting the help and smashed straight into him. Together they fell onto the floor of the console room and Winter slammed the doors shut with her feet. "Doll Face!" John repeated looking up at her, "look at you, you even make Snoogle blood look sexy."

"Snoogle! That thing looked more Snargle than Snoogle!" she complained.

"Oh no, Snargles are the small fluffy ones, waaay more dangerous."

"You're pulling my leg."

"No but I am touching your…" Jack intervened, heaving Winter off John and brushing her down.

"We should go clean you up."

"But we haven't got Gwen, Rhys and Anwen yet." Jack began pulling her up the stairs.

"The Doctor can pick them up, come on." Winter smiled in realisation and winked at John, waiting for the pair of them to be well out of the console room before commenting.

"You're so jealous." He smirked and shook his head.

"Jack Harkness doesn't feel jealousy."

"Maybe not but you do." He put his hand to his heart as if in pain.

"Ouch, bring up the stolen name." she smiled.

"That reminds me, do I get to hear your real name at the ceremony?"

"I'm marrying you as Jack kitten." She frowned a little but tried not to show her disappointment, he stopped and turned to her running a hand through her hair and resting the other on her waist. "That's who I am now. It's not an identity any more it's my name. Just like there are thousands of John Smiths in the world. I'm not him I'm just another Jack Harkness. Besides, what are you marrying me as?" she smirked and continued down the corridor.

"It's a surprise."


	124. Day Out For The Girls

**I'm glad to see you're all still out there and willing to take me back :) Uni is a little more stressful than I'd hoped due to last minute assignments and such so things always get left behind. I hope you're all well though :D**

**Sashaxh: ISN'T IT! I took one look at that top hat and almost died.**

**1945: There is a bit of Lucy especially on the hen day thing. So enjoy running around with Winter, Fawks and co in the past :)**

**Sonotalady: Yes, I'm starting to appreciate just how much I need to thank you for reviewing almost every chapter despite being horrendously busy! **

**Rachy Babes: Oh you're so modest :) totally life changing, I think I'd be a completely different person. Yes she says no, then she gives in to the VERY DRUNK girl who isn't thinking straight. I'm not saying she's not fine with it afterwards I'm just saying that morally it was a bad decision. :D But she should be used to that by now ;)**

kie1993: Thank you! That means a lot :)****

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel

Sister Sledge - We Are Family

Jack lay back against the chez lounge in the wardrobe and waited patiently for Winter to reveal her next outfit and carelessly tossing tarantula legs for Pip to hunt down. He'd lined several dresses up for her to try, keeping her in suspense of where she was going but he was struggling to contain the nervous thoughts in his stomach. Would she like it? 'So I was talking to the Doctor.' He called as she changed.

'Oh really.'

'He said you asked him to walk you down the aisle.' Winter smiled, doing up the buttons carefully.

'You don't mind do you? I mean I didn't know whether you wanted him as an usher or something but since you hadn't asked…' He chuckled and looked up at the sound of tapping heels. Winter appeared at the door in a red shin length dress, short sleeved with a red cloth belt clasped with a silver oval and pearl buttons down the front. 'What do you think?' She asked. He smiled and ran a finger over her victory rolled hair.

'You look wonderful.'

'So this is the one?' he nodded and handed her a notebook sized black leather handbag which she slung across her chest. He sighed and pulled it back over her head and onto her shoulder.

'Have you ever been to the 1940's, no one wears their bags across their chest…oh.' She grinned as he realised his mistake.

'Sooo, 1940's eh?'

'You little minx.' With a shrug of her shoulders she stuck her tongue between her teeth and pranced over to the door. He followed her quickly and grabbed her waist. 'I should know better than to fall for your little traps.'

'Yes you should know better.' She replied, 'But for the record, I'm glad you don't.' He looked down at her and kissed her forehead.

'And for the record,' he replied, 'I'm glad you asked the Doctor, I thought you might, that's why I didn't make him my best man.' Pip trotted behind her as she swept out of the room, his tail held high in pride and a knowing smile on his face.

They entered the console room and Winter laughed quietly. Amy, both Gwens, Lucy, Jess and Jacky were all happily dressed in other 1940's style dresses or silk tops and trousers. Alexandra was in her element, leant against the console chatting to the Doctor in one of her normal blue dresses. But Winter's eye was drawn to Fawks, she was glaring at John, her arms crossed stubbornly over her chest and her lips forced out in a vicious pout. The demon looked up at Winter and prowled closer, weaving through the crowd of guests and refusing to uncross her arms.

'What's the matter?' Winter asked.

'Your boyfriend.' She growled. Jack smiled and shrugged.

'You look lovely.' He told her.

'I look ridiculous. What the hell is this monstrosity of a curtain I've been forced to wear?' Winter looked down at the dress her girlfriend had been put into. It was long sleeved and high collared made of a medium thickness dark and light orange pin stripes. Pip was sitting on the railing, his hand over his face and his shoulders shaking with laughter as Winter giggled at the sight, no it really wasn't very Fawks at all, thick, heavy, no skin on show, and orange stripes? She had every reason to look peeved. Winter reached down and pecked her cheek.

'Just think about how happy you'll be when you take it off.' Fawks grinned and her tail snaked around Winter's waist.

'Even happier if you were there.' Winter rolled her eyes and batted her away.

'Not the night before my wedding Angel, another time.' She stepped away from Jack and headed over to Alexandra and the Doctor. Fawks sidled up to Jack smiling to the crowd as the Doctor brought the TARDIS to land but through her gritted teeth she growled.

'You're dead Harkness.' He chuckled and grinned flinging his arm over her shoulder in a sign of friendship as Winter glanced over but under his breath he whispered to Fawks.

'I'd like to see you try.' Fawks smirked at him.

'You're not the only one with a case of immortality this time, Captain.' She whispered, still a grin on her face.

'You wanna test that? I can be very creative.' He muttered before laughing lightly as if they'd been having a normal jokey conversation.

Winter turned to the Doctor and patted him on the back, he looked up and she motioned towards Fawks and Jack as they grinned on the steps.

'Do they really think that's fooling any of us?' The Doctor smiled but refrained from answering, choosing instead to pull out an old schoolyard bell from underneath the console and ring it loudly until everyone was quiet.

'Women departing for the hen…day…thing.' He paused and rolled back on his feet pulling a face before continuing, 'we have reached your destination.' Winter kissed the top of Peregrine's head.

'It's a girls day out Pip, you go with Jack.' he pulled a face but relented and retreated to the back where he chose to sit diligently on Rory's shoulder. The Doctor walked over to the door pulling Winter along at his side, 'shut your eyes.' She did as he asked and felt the wind and sun on her face as he pushed the door open and led her outside. 'Let me introduce you to the 23rd of February 1941. The New Orleans Mardi Gras celebrations.' Winter's eyes snapped open and were instantly accosted by the bright colours and live atmosphere of a town in full carnival mode. Her jaw dropped slightly and she looked back to Jack in the doorway of the TARDIS, the other men attempting to grab a look before they left the women there. He smiled and gave her a mini salute before ushering the boys back into the TARDIS, the Doctor headed back and turned in the doorway to give them the rules.

'Alright everyone, no messing with history, no mentioning key events before they've happened, no chatting up poor innocent bystanders…' he gave a pointed look to Fawks who sighed.

'Yeah yeah old man, not like I could pull an ogre in this dress.'

'And be back in this spot at 10 o'clock tonight for pick up. Have a nice time.' He threw Winter a small drawstring purse and she looked inside as the TARDIS disappeared, it was full of American dollars. Fawks grabbed the purse and looked around at the crowds.

'First things first.' She growled, 'I need a stiff drink. And maybe some scissors.'

"You are not vandalising that dress." Fawks' Gwen said.

"Is it still vandalising if I'm making it better?" Fawks grumbled.

"I like it," Winter said trying not to laugh, she took Fawks' hand and dragging them through the crowd of people. "Let's go have a look."

Fawks pulled away from the main group to a bar and she grinned at the young man in the bright clothes who was pouring bottles into glasses.

"Hey." He smiled brightly.

"Hey, I want..." Fawks quickly counted b ack. "Erm... eight, no, sorry, nine."

"Nine what, Darlin'?" Fawks grinned.

"Don't care, something that tastes good and that'll make my head spin."

"Welcome to the Mardi Gras, this whole place, good for the soul!"

"Just what the Doctor ordered." Fawks grabbed the drinks and hurried back to where she could see Amy's red hair retreating into the crowd.

"Already?" Alexandra asked as Fawks handed her a bottle.

"It's 1941, this stuff won't even tingle." They secured a spot along the railings and huge the huge bustling crowd was eagerly awaiting the jolly jazz music that could be heard so far off. Fawks handed a bottle to Lucy.

"You're Lucy, right?" She asked. Lucy smiled and nodded. "I'm Fawks."

"Stop it." Winter said without glancing in her direction.

"I was saying hello." Fawks rolled her eyes. "Seriously. We're going to watch a parade." Fawks moaned.

"Shut up," Winter said, 'I think Jack chose really well, I want to watch the parade and it's my party so merr.' leaning over the railings and looking down the road where brightly coloured floats and costumes could be seen in the distance.

"Merr?" Fawks laughed, 'is that a technical term?'

'Yes it means, 'my pparty my rules.' Jess looked to Fawks and groaned.

"Oh, God..." She moaned. Jacky and Alexandra turned to her. "I know that face."

"Ah, crap," Fawks' Gwen said as she looked over. "What are you planning?"

"Carnival food and a closer look." Fawks grinned. She took Winter's hand.

"Let's go get a closer look."

"Fawks," Winter groaned. Turning to look at Fawks' mischievous grin..

"Trust me?" Winter sighed at the look of excitement on the demon's face and smiled gently.

"Never," Fawks pouted at her, "Doesn't mean I won't follow you though."

"Same here." Jacky told Amy as they followed the demon through the fray.

"Not that that ever goes according to plan." Gwen told her doppleganger.

**Next chapter should be up later this week. Review? :D**


	125. Girl Power

**In the final two weeks of university before the Christmas break and only one essay to go. (on Edgar A. Poe if anyone's interested) but here's another new chapter for you. Why? Because I love you all. Yes I've had some whiskey because my teeth have been playing up recently and I've tried so many other things but this is all that seems to work.) but really, you're all wonderful for putting up with me, following this story and supporting my mad and crazy temperament.**

**kie1993: Thank you :)  
**

**sonotalady: Well I'm always happy to relieve anyone's boredom, I only hope that I haven't had an adverse effect on your marks :) originally her Hen night was just going to be simple and boring but then I made the fatal decision to send it to ****Rachy Babes ****who wrote the entire hen night so props go to her :)**

1945: No worries, she would probably flirt with her own son. Flirting is just the way she communicates. 

**Fawks and Rachel: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU,YOU KNOW I HATE THIS SONG SO MUCH , SO THANK GOD IT'S NOW THROUGH.  
**

**Dwatlaskrhtch: I have indeed returned. The story has to end sometime but when it does you won't have to worry, I'll still be writing for Nemo if something pops into my head.**

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.

Girls just wanna have fun 

Cindi Lauper – Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

"Fawks, I'm pretty sure we're not supposed to go back here." Amy said as Fawks pulled up a garage door.

"I'm sure we're not meant to be here," Lucy said with a grin as she ducked under the door and inside.

"I like her." Fawks told Winter as the two slid inside.

"I thought you might." Winter laughed.

"Can I ask what we're actually doing here?" Winter's Gwen asked.

"1941. The first ever Mardi Gras parade, that had women in it." Fawks said, she flicked on the light and grinned, rushing to racks of clothes that were located on the side of the garage pushed up against the wall. She grabbed a bright coloured shawl and wrapped it around herself, mostly covering the dress.

The other's rushed to the clothes stalls and pulled things out, spinning and laughing as Jacky found a box of Masqerade masks.

"Hey!" Amy said as she climbed onto the decorated float that dominated the space.

"Look," She reached down into a tray shape box on the floor and picked up a handful of stringed multi-coloured beads.

"They throw them," Winter said, climbing onto the float. "Good luck apparently."

"Well, I don't know about you lot," Fawks said, shimmying the car handle and climbing into the driver's seat, within minutes the float was up and running. "But I say we get this show on the road."

"All aboard!" Lucy laughed as they all, now donned in bright masks and accessories over their dresses, clambered onto the back of the float, Fawks drove out of the garage and into the street towards the joyous music of a brass band.

'I should have guessed I'd end up doing something like this.' Winter laughed nervously as Fawks threw beads out to the cheering crowds.

'Oh come on, lighten up a bit.' the demon yelled, happily twirling for the sea of people watching. The crowds cheered and roared as the women's float pulled out onto the main street, Fawks could hear the laughter behind her as the group waved and danced and threw the stringed beads into the frantic crowd. They were in the parade for most of the day, taking turns driving so everyone got a chance.

Fawks took over near the end, driving their stolen float into the lot where all the other floats were pulling in. They pulled up and all climbed out and as they were about to head back to the festivities that were still in full swing a man stopped them. He was tall and looked bored, Fawks eyed up the pile of papers in his hands and the pen he was using to check floats off.

"What?" Winter's Gwen asked.

"Papers." He asked, then nodded over to the float. "For the float and licences and such."

"Err..." The women looked at each other and Lucy stepped forward.

"I think we left them in the truck, hang on." She said turning to the others and tugging them towards the float. "Come and help me look." She nodded over to the vehicle they'd been in most of the daylight hours and they all, under the suspicious eyes of the gentleman climbed onto or into it.

"Go!" Amy cried. Fawks floored the gas and the float zoomed off.

"Hey!" The man yelled after them as they tore down the narrow street, the thuddding footsteps of the man behind them as he chased them down but up ahead came a large obstacle in the form of a huge crowd.

"Abandon ship!" Fawks yelped, jumping down off the float and looking to where the man was fast approaching.

"Come on!" Amy yelled, helping Alexandra out of the cab of the truck.

"Run for it!" Lucy laughed as they all abandoned the truck and rushed into the bustling crowd of people.

Winter panted as she walked into a smaller not so busy side street that held the others, both Gwens, Lucy, Alexandra, Jess, Jacky and Amy were all slouched against the walls or sat on the floor panting but laughing all the same.

"Did we lose him?" Winter asked. Alexandra nodded from her place on the floor,

"Where's Fawks?"

"Don't know," Amy panted.

"She's not back yet!" Winter's worry disappeared in a second and she turned at the sound of a familiar voice, Fawks waltzed into the side street with bags of food singing happily.

"Hey don't save your kisses,

Just pass 'em around,  
You'll find my reason,

is logically sound.  
Who's gonna know that you passed them around  
A hundred years from today," She sang happily, dropping one of the bags and grabbing Winter's hands, spinning her under her arm as she sang. "I love the music here." Fawks smiled, dropping winter's hands and opening the paper bags.

"Oh thank God, I'm starving." Fawks' Gwen commented Fawks pulled out a stick of candyfloss and picked at it as the others pulled out various other carnival food and they sat quietly as they ate.

'You're going to make yourself sick.' Alexandra warned her, staring at the bag of sweets. She was rewarded with a glare.

'Sorry mum, should I leave some room for my tea.' Winter laughed and pushed Fawks' arm.

'Don't be mean, she completely right and if you start throwing up I'm out of here.' Fawks shook her head.

'My stomach's made of stronger stuff.' She announced.

'Tell that to my sheepskin rug.' Alexandra complained.

'Oh come on I paid for dry cleaning.'

'No, you stole Jack's credit card and paid for dry cleaning.' Fawks shrugged.

'So what? He's happy to do anything for his Alice.' Alexandra blushed furiously and quietly replied.

'What's that supposed to mean? And don't call me Alice.'

'Why not HE gets to call you Alice.' Alexandra looked away, obviously upset by the teasing so Winter rolled her eyes and chose that moment to step in.

'Hey, both of you, but mainly Fawks.' Fawks looked over innocently, 'calm it down. Fawks stop picking at people's feelings and Alexandra stop letting her get to you. It only encourages her.'

"So, what now?" Amy asked.

"What about that?" Alexandra quietly wondered out-loud, pointing to a flyer that was stuck on the wall opposite to them. Winter leaned over and snatched it off the bricks.

"King and Queen's masquerade ball." Winter read aloud.

"I'm all for it." Jacky said, leaning against Jess as she bit into a hot dog. "But we're going to need some costumes."

TTT

The Ball was at a grand hall and the women gasped on entry. A huge chandelier hung from the ceiling, men in tops and tails and women in lavish brightly coloured dresses, dancing and laughing. Every single person with a different elegant mask decorated in glitter and faux gems of every colour, shape and size. A live jazz band was playing swing jazz up on the stage. They were all donned in fancy dresses, all but Fawks, who had bought a dress only to have it snatched away by Winter saying she wasn't allowed out of the orange dress so Fawks had simply draped a long cloak over her shoulders and a glare in her eyes. Fawks snatched the purse from Winter and headed to the bar.

Dancing, laughing and a little drinking took up the majority of the night. Until at least half nine when Winter turned to find Fawks bowing low and holding her hand out to her, sat on a chair with her glass. "May I have this dance?" Fawks asked.

"1941, two women dancing? People will talk."

"Let them," Fawks replied, pulling Winter onto her feet. Fawks wrapped her arms around Winter's waist as the two swayed to the soft music.

"Will you dance with me at the wedding?"

"I take every opportunity to dance with you Win. Regardless of the morbid situation." Winter smiled as Fawks span her under her arm. Fawks went quiet as she looked over towards the stage.

"Are you going to be like this all the way through?"

"Yes, but I am behaving."

"Just about." Winter smiled and Fawks went quiet as she stared up at the stage. "What are you thinking?"

"Something shiny is locked up over there." Fawks mumbled, her eyes glued over to the stage.

"Leave it." Winter chuckled.

"But it's in a box. With a padlock..." Fawks mumbled, her eyes had gone wide and glazed over. Winter turned to look at the item of Fawks' attention, in a glass case on a purple cushion were two crowns, one for a king and one for a queen, to be crowned at the end of the night.

"Fawks, it's not even real silver, it's plastic."

"I know, it's the principle though." Fawks mumbled.

"Fawks..." Winter sighed. "Don't you have enough junk?" Fawks span her around to face the case. Winter could just about see her reflection.

"But don't you look good as royalty." Fawks smirked.

"We could just win it?" Fawks scoffed.

"No way, we've got a _curfew_. Remember?" Alexandra appeared and stood with them where they were admiring the crown.

"Why is a curfew so bad?"

"Find me one thing that's good about it." Fawks said, letting go of Winter and letting her eyes scan around the hall with the dancers and band and the big heavy red curtain on the stage.

"Speaking of curfew..." Amy said, walking to the conversation. She looked up at the clock behind the bar.

"We better get a move on to get back."

"Yeah, sure whatever..." Fawks mumbled, her eyes darting around.

"Oh lord. What now?" Fawks' Gwen asked. Fawks grinned brightly and turned to the others.

"You don't have to do anything, but just, listen." Fawks said, she didn't say anything else, instead she grabbed Winter's shoulders and stood her in the middle of the dance floor.

"Stay?" Fawks said, Winter rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Why on earth do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm beautiful and charming."

"And oh so modest!" Winter called as Fawks darted through the crowds. She was placing everyone in various places around the hall, she grinned triumphantly and pulled off her shoes, handing them to Lucy.

"These things, not working for me." She smiled. "Right."

"What are you doing?" Lucy asked, the others had learnt from experience that asking about Fawks' plans weren't always wise.

"The usual. Chaos, destruction and theft on a dramatically pointless scale."

Lucy just nodded and Fawks disappeared from sight leaving women wondering for minutes in worried stillness and then there was one single scream. And chaos ensued.

A maid from the back burst through from backstage screaming about Satan. She barged through the band who were scattered on the floor, by chance one of the floorboards was loose, as the large tuba player fell hard onto the ground it knocked the table that held the glass case high up and as it was falling down the fire alarm blared, bells rang and Amy and Jess who Fawks had placed at the big doors opened them to let the panicking crowd through as they hurried to leave, meanwhile the glass case hurtled towards the ground and smashed, the tiara rolled from the wreckage right to Winter's feet where she simply chuckled and put it on and the other crown rolled towards Alexandra, who picked it up and held it under her arm, with a roll of her eyes.

The band were scrambling to their feet when a rope fell into Lucy and Jacky's hands on one side of the stage and both Gwen's on the other side. All four tugged on the thick rope and the curtain dropped with a thud as one of the men yelled.

"Hey! Stop!"

"And all that in an ugly set of drapes." Fawks laughed, taking her shoes back from Lucy.

"Where were you?" Amy asked, as they headed leisurely from the empty hall, fire alarm still blaring and the jazz band struggling behind the curtain. Fawks held up the two big bottles in her hand.

"Wanna drink?" Fawks grinned, Alexandra chuckled and placed the king's crown on her head.

"If we wait around long enough, do you reckon hot firemen will come and save us?" Lucy suggested. They burst out in giggles as they walked away from the hall, Winter and Fawks hand in hand with their new headwear glimmering on their heads.

"As fantastic as that sounds, we are late," Winter's Gwen laughed.

"Ugh... I wonder who'll get the blame." Fawks sighed.

"It is your fault!" Amy chuckled.

"Not the point. I'm just used as a scapegoat all the time. There was a flood; it was Fawks! There's an assassination; it was Fawks! Honestly, I'm not the only criminal around"

"I thought you liked the attention." Alexandra pointed out.

"Still not the point."

**Reveiws are always welcome, next up, the night before the wedding day :)**


	126. Forever Hold Your Peace

***groan* oh I'm so full of ice cream. *lays back on bed* and I'm supposed to be going out to a social tonight. The walk will do me good but after spending a fiver on ben and jerrys I most likely won't be drinking. Anyway, here's a lovely sweet chapter for you.**

**1945: I'm glad you enjoyed it, it was quite the experience.**

**Sonotalady: Well I wanted something a little more toned down for Nemo, Fawks is one thing but when do you ever see Nemo drunk? She likes a good time but she's grown up a lot. Also I wanted to mirror it on my mother so I asked her where she would have gone had she had a time machine and this is the answer she gave :) Wold I ever let you down and have a normal boring wedding :D something HAS to go wrong or else what's the point?**

**Rachy Babes: I half expect to hear you've woken up 5 and a half miles from home dressed in nothing but tinsel and fairy lights ;) God I'd totally forgotten about Eurovision.**

**Sashaxh: I think anyone could forgive them for being late when they learn Fawks had a hand in it. Nothing ever goes to plan when she's around.**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: I know exactly what you meant ;) don't worry I won't tell anyone but you may want to be wary of Fawks, she can be quite possessive of me ;P**

MoodySpark: I guess I've tequnically already replied to you :) but hello again. I'm working on the one shot we discussed. It's getting there, slowly though because I have this essay to work on as well as two smaller assignment things.

I'm gonna marry the night,

I won't give up on my life,

I'm a warrior queen,

Live passionately, tonight.

I'm gonna marry the dark,

Gonna make love to the stars,

I'm a soldier to my,

Own emptiness, I'm a winner.

I'm gonna marry, the night,

I'm not gonna cry anymore.

I'm gonna marry, the night,

Leave nothing on this street to explore

I'm gonna marry, the night,

I'm gonna burn a hole in the rug.

I'm gonna marry, the night,

Leave nothing on this street to explore

Lady Gaga – Marry The Night

They were laughing and dancing as they reached the TARDIS. The Doctor stood outside the box as they all smiled sheepishly at him. "What time do you call this?"

"1941." Jess grinned. Making soft sniggers echo along the line, they crept past him inside all heads ducked low but huge grins on their faces.

'I'm sorry, Fawks decided she couldn't last one day without making a scene.' Winter told the Doctor lovingly. She pecked him on the cheek and wrapped her arms around his neck in a warm hug. 'Thank you, it was… fun.' He smiled and held his hands up when she pulled back.

'I just took you where Jack asked me too.'

"Speaking of Jack, is he here?" Winter asked.

"Not yours." Ianto answered.

"Why?" she asked, concerned.

"It's bad luck!" The Doctor said. Winter rolled her eyes.

'Stupid superstition.' She grumbled. 'I wanted a cuddle.'

'I'm always free.' Ianto told her, 'I've been reliably informed I give very good hugs.' Winter laughed and skipped over to him snuggling into his side as Fawks pulled her dress over her head and threw it at the Doctor. She opened her wings fully with a soft groan and then folding them back up, sat up on the console in her underwear with her tail wrapped around the neck of a bottle.

"So what now?" She asked. Winter chuckled from her place in Ianto's arms.

"Why do you always end up publicly naked?" She joked.

"Hey, at least this time my bra isn't on a dog." Fawks winked at the hen party most of which blushed and looked away from the Doctor and Ianto. Winter laughed and shook her head at Ianto's confused look.

TTT

Fawks woke up earlier than normal, a lot earlier, she was dying for a cigarette. Her entire body was craving one, she slipped out of her bed silently and padded quietly out of the room in simply her underwear heading into the main console room. She trotted down the stairs and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her coat pocket along with her little silver lighter, and lit one, taking a long drag with a satisfied sigh. Then with a lethargic movement she pulled out a small hip flask and took a swig of the liquid inside.

"This early?" A voice startled her from the other side of the room.

"You should be asleep." Fawks said, turning to face Winter's Jack who was sat on the Captain's chair.

"So should you,"

"Nah, I barely sleep normal hours anymore, after you know, dying and husband in a coma, sleep never really seemed like a useful period of time." Fawks shifted her weight uncomfortably from side to side and then offered him the flask. "To take the edge off."

"Thanks." Jack said gratefully, taking a swig of the flask and gritting his teeth at the liquid.

"Ergh... Micro Gin. I forgot what this stuff tasted like."

"You've gone soft." Fawks chuckled, taking another big gulp and slumping down onto Jack's lap. "How you feeling?"

"Nervous. I don't know, weird."

"You've done this before."

"Yeah, but so have you."

"Hey! I was drunk the first time," Fawks winked.

"This one is different." Jack concluded, "This one is..."

"Her." They both sighed at the same time.

"Stupid woman." Fawks growled, taking a puff of her cigarette. Jack chuckled as he leant back with Fawks on his chest.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do. Why'd she have to marry you?"

"Why'd she have to fall for you?"

"She was mine first."

"Nope, she's always been mine, just neither of us knew it."

"Which is ironic. Because the moment I showed up on your plane of existence I saw it plain as day."

"Outsiders get a better view."

"Not an outsider anymore,"

"No, you're not,"

"Do you wish I still was?" Jack thought for a moment and then shifted Fawks' weight from one of his legs to the other.

"No." He said finally. "Without you, I don't think she'd have grown as much. You're too fun to be broody around all the time." Fawks chuckled as she leant back against him.

"I like having you around too," Fawks said quietly. "But only because it means Win is usually close at hand." Jack laughed as he heaved them up.

"Go on then. Maid of Honour are you not?"

"I actually don't know, she never actually said,"

"Fine then, Mistress. Go get ready. You're girl is getting married, you have to look the part."

"True, especially for my cue."

"Your cue?"

"'Speak now, or forever hold your peace.' I've not quite come up with the witty line yet but I'll let you know this afternoon." Fawks winked as she scurried away from the laughing Captain.

TTT

Winter was far too keyed up to go to sleep, besides, she didn't want to without Jack there, she was simply wandering down the corridors. She grinned when she heard it, a soft twang of a guitar and a familiar voice.

"_I'm king of the highway,_

_Prince of the boulevard,_

_Duke of the Avant-garde,_

_The world is my backyard_."

Winter chuckled at the song and she crept closer to the familiar door and paused outside to listen closer.

"_Yeah, Abraham De Lacey._

_Guiseppe Casey,_

_Thomas O'Malley,_

_O'Malley, the alley cat_."

She smiled as she opened the door quietly and poked her head inside to see the singer.

"Disney?"

"Hey," Fawks smiled, it was just her in her room, playing with her guitar as she lay back in her underwear, her hair was damp from her shower and she was simply lounging around with the TV on quietly. "Can't sleep?"

"I don't want too." Fawks patted the space next to her with her tail.

"You can come stay with me, I barely sleep anymore, fear of the dark increased a stupid amount. I can barely sleep when I'm on my own."

"Where's John?"

"In the library with Xandra."

"You jealous?" Winter asked teasingly. Fawks snorted as Winter lay down next to her.

"Nah, I don't think he ever had like, a real best friend before." Fawks said. "It's sweet really, and she can handle him so she's well equipped."

"Why do you tease her so much?" Winter asked smiling.

"I tease everyone." Fawks reminded her.

"Yeah but all that stuff about Jack." Fawks snorted.

"What? It's not my fault he has the hots for her." Winter rolled her eyes.

"He has the hots for most people."

"Yeah but how many of those people does Toes like too." Winter's mouth dropped open and she leaped onto the sofa.

"Spill!" she ordered. Fawk put the guitar on the floor and shrugged.

"Nothing juicy, just the way they both look at her. You know what other people feel." Winter raised an eyebrow, "I never felt…" she sighed, "protective and possessive of something. You know, when I met you I thought you were fucking gorgeous." Winter blushed as she continued, "But it took me a while to get over the lust and find the boring, commonplace feelings."

"What like love?" Winter teased, "You still can't say it can you."

"The way they seem to feel about her is more, ordinary fancying. Like when you see someone in a café and they do something sweet like bite their lip while they read or play with a strand of hair, or tap their foot and you think they're…cute." Winter nodded. "That's them. If this was an ordinary world, no aliens no monsters. The only difference is that Xandra is far better at hiding it and she's also subconsciously convinced herself to get over it. She's almost…in denial." Winter glared playfully at her girlfriend.

"Where are you getting all of this from?" Fawks tried to keep a straight face but failed.

"Alright so I may have heard Jack and Toes discussing it and I may have stolen Xandra's diary and shown it anonymously to one of the psychologists at the hospital but they were all acting really weird!" she defended. Winter laughed and they sat in silence for a moment before she took a deep breath and leant against Fawks' side.

"You nervous?" Fawks asked.

"Not really, I don't know, it's weird..." Fawks grinned.

"That, is why I got very drunk the night before my wedding, less chance of me running off."

"You'd have left?"

"Commitment is yucky." Fawks replied simply. Winter took both of Fawks' hands in her own, and ran her thumbs over the rings on either hand.

"Mmm... no commitment."

"Shut it you," Fawks grinned cheekily and the two sat quietly to watch the television. "Fawks..." Winter said slowly.

"No." Fawks said simply.

"What?"

"I'm not having this conversation."

"You don't even know what I'm going to say."

"'Fawks, are you ok with this, I mean really?' Is what you're going to ask."

"I wasn't... but now you've brought it up..."

"Talk to me when I'm not buzzing with the effects of stolen WWII booze." Fawks mumbled.

"No, come on." Fawks groaned and tipped her head back.

"Jack makes you happy?"

"Yes."

"And you want to be with him forever, you'll put up with him, even when his little habits wind you up to know end and you think you're going to kill him."

"Yes."

"Then yes. I will be fine with it."

"Will be?"

"Give me some time, Win. I'm stubborn, you'll have to give me a little while." Winter laughed softly.

"Thank you."

"Shall we watch a movie?"

"Movie sounds good."

**Alright, Alright. Calm yourselves guys, the wedding's coming up next. Big thank you to Rachel who's helped so much with the last few chapters (ie written half of them)**

**Review?**


	127. Break Out the Wagner

**Sorry, I've been a bit slow as of late but I've been finishing my final essay and preparing for the seven hour trip home tomorrow. Anyway, it's the moment you've been waiting for for a long time. Yes it's time for a wedding, but of course it's me you're talking to, and it's a Torchwood wedding… nah, it'll all be fine *shifty look*.**

**Emzza: I love seeing those moments with Fawks and Jack together. What people sometimes don't get to see is that, in actual fact, they get on really well and make for wonderful friends. The problem unfortunately, is Nemo. They both love her and are both willing to fight for her, and do. I also have to confess that that excellent depiction of their characters was down to my wonderful Internet Girlfriend ****Rachy Babes**

**1945: I have a feeling you'll go through quite a few emotions during this chapter :) Sorry to play with you so but I can't help being a tease ;)**

**Sonotalady: I know, I know, I'm awful but I can't help it, I'm dragging out this streak as long as I can, I love it so much :) Oooooo fanfic did I hear you say? Well I wouldn't say no :D (in fact I would jump up and down and say YES PLEASE! Yeah the social was good, alcohol hasn't been much of a problem for me recently (*muffles ****Rachy Babes**** who jumps over, grinning, to interject*) I've been really good. But to be fair I've hardly drunk at all which is great because it means I've got enough money to put towards fun things in the holiday and such :)  
**

**Rachy Babes: in reference to the above comment: 'Not a word you' *glares dangerously***

**MoodySpark: the character in this chapter is in no way the exact replica of Castiel… *shifty look* He in no way looks like him (minus the coat) *shifty look* he in no way has similar powers *shiftier look* and in no way sounds like him *very shifty look* And I in no way intend on putting him and my own character together *the shiftiest look imaginable***

I'm so rushed off my feet,

Looking for Gordon street,

So much I need to say,

I'm sorry that it's on her wedding day...

And, just in time,

And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,

It's better than regretting,

I could have been a loser kid

And ran away and hid

I said I'd do it and I did.

Because true love lasts forever

She's glad I crashed the wedding...

Busted – Crashed the wedding (it had to be done)

The Doctor opened the doors to the TARDIS and led Winter out into a large bedroom. "Where are we?" she asked as he inspected the fireplace.

"Eltham Palace, just outside London. Beautiful piece of 1930's architectural style in the guise of a stately home with…" Winter place a finger on his lips and kissed his cheek.

"This is the venue?" He nodded, crossing his eyes to look down at the finger. "It's beautiful." She smiled and she floated over to the windows looking down over the gardens. "So, what now?" she asked her voice far away.

"Time to change." Ianto replied. She turned to find him standing with a covered dress and held back a hysterical laugh. The Doctor bowed out making an excuse about picking the Jack's up and left the two of them standing in the bedroom alone. "Come on then."

TTT

The Garden was in full spring bloom, the white wooden chairs almost glowed against the green of the grass and the rose covered archway stood out like a monument as Jack fidgeted with his cuffs. John scoffed and elbowed him. 'You've done this before remember.' Jack glared at his old partner.

'Yeah but not for a while and she's different, she's Nemo.' John smirked.

'You my friend, are whipped.' Jack was just about to retaliate when the vicar arrived. A stick thin woman with silver eyes and dark skin. She was rather beautiful but Jack's eyes were too busy glancing to and from the steps to really pay much attention.

'If you will all stand please.' The vicar asked in a shaky voice. The small congregation stood and Amy and Fawks sauntered down the aisle, the former grinning in the direction of Rory and the latter winking at her team and her husband, before taking their place at the opposite side of the arch to Jack and John. Both wore flowing purple dresses, v necked with smatterings of silver on the shoulders, the only difference being that Amy's reached the floor but Fawks' only reached just below her knees. Pip balanced himself carefully at the edge of Amy's shoulder, straining to get a look down the end of the aisle. Jack gulped as the Doctor appeared above them wearing his tux and top hat and on his arm, Nemo. She descended the stone steps in a long white gown made of silk covered with fine lace, the front and back both dipped in a 'v' shape exposing a great deal of the skin on her back and the lace cap sleeves rippled over her shoulders as she walked. A very fine veil covered her face but from what he could see of it she was blushing at the attention she had gained as she walked. The Doctor grinned happily as he steadily lead her towards the arch.

'Excuse me.' Jack shot around and Winter saw every Torchwood member take out their guns and turn to face the end of the aisle, she frowned and turned throwing her veil back and looking at the man who was standing at the end dressed in a simple suit.

The two Torchwood teams and Winter's John stood in a line protecting the few other guests. Maria, Sophia's daughter whimpered at being pushed around so suddenly and Fawks glanced down to her. She ducked behind the line and pulled out one of the blue roses from her bouquet, giving it to the little girl who looked up at her with big watery eyes. It wasn't like she could be helpful in the defence, the dress didn't leave much room for her guns.

Winter seemed to be caught in the middle of the stand-off with the Doctor at her side. She watched the mystery man carefully as he looked around at the guests. His face had a strangely chiselled look, cleft chin, soft features but well-formed leading Winter to believe he was something just above the 30 year mark. An oval face, shortish dark brown hair; messed up as though he'd run his hands through it. His irises were the clearest, sparkling blue but they seemed to be surrounded by a much darker ring. Overall Winter deemed him rather handsome. That wasn't going to help her mood though. He strode forwards a blank look on his face and the air of someone who had full confidence in their actions.

'Who the hell are you?' She demanded.

'My name is Nathanael.' The young man introduced himself not moving from his spot, his face never changing. 'I have urgent business here.' He spoke with a low a rather growling voice with an American accent to it.

'And what business does Nathanael have at my wedding?' Jack asked. He looked up his face still unnervingly bereft of emotion.

'I am searching for criminal wanted in at least 30 separate systems at this particular moment in history.'

'You're the police?' Winter asked. Nathanael cocked his head to the side as though he didn't understand the question and the Doctor shook his head to Winter.

'He's not exactly police, he's a hunter.'

'I am sent to retrieve the demon in question.' Nathaneal told her.

'By who?' Alexandra asked. He turned and stared at her making her uncomfortable.

'By the shadow proclamation.' Winter prowled closer to him and looked him straight in the face angrily.

'Well you can just go back to them and tell them you're empty handed because none of us are going anywhere.' He watched her, his face still unchanged.

'You have two hours, the area is cordoned off with a static field in place. If you fail to comply, then I will use any means I deem necessary to retrieve her.' He turned and began walking back towards the house, away from the congregation. 'I will be in the dining room.' As soon as he was out of sight Winter turned to see the Torchwood line part revealing the frightened guests and vicar and a worried looking Fawks.

'Rachel,' The Doctor sighed, 'What have you done now?' she opened her mouth in shock.

'Me? How is this my fault? I had no clue he was coming! I didn't even know there was a price on my head.' Winter walked over to her and took her hand.

'Don't worry, we'll sort this out. The Doctor can take you away.' He cleared his throat, 'What now?' Winter asked.

'Well you see,' the Doctor began, 'If he really has put a static field around the house, which I have no doubt of, then the TARDIS is locked as is every other vehicle in the area.' Pip sniffed indignantly and hopped into Fawks' arms, cuddling into her worriedly.

'What's a static field?' Jess asked. Other Jack turned to them all and began to explain.

'Well for starters it's illegal. It basically locks everything inside it in a sort of time bubble. To the rest of the world this place is frozen in time, if you watched it or looked at it on a satellite everything would stay exactly the same as the moment you turned the field on.' Ianto frowned.

'So…why is it illegal?'

'The police used to use them.' Other Jack explained, 'the problem with them is the same as with the TARDIS. They were banned for being inhumane because if no travel facilities are working the people affected may not be able to go about their day to day lives. Imagine getting shot but you can't get to a hospital because the cars and such don't work.' Ianto nodded.

'Go on then,' Jess asked, 'Who the hell is Nathanael?' Fawks shrugged edging closer to John.

'He's hard to pin down.' Jacky rolled her eyes.

'Well that's helpful.'

'Let me finish.' Fawks chastised, 'He's the one the shadow proclamation call when they've lost hope. He's fierce, he's absolute. He's the last of the Almensi, a race of human like creatures with…powers.'

'Powers?'

'Genetics, they have…abilities, just evolution really. Think the X-man. Actually don't think the X-men that's a bad comparison.' The Doctor asked.

'I once met one whose skin could get so hot it instantly gave you fourth degree burns.' Fawks' John told them. 'They're not so hot on emotions either. They follow orders, there's no room for doubt and they're so stuck in their own society they don't really get us. He interrupted the wedding because he doesn't understand that it's not something a normal person would do.' Winter sighed and looked over at her soon to be husband and her girlfriend.

'I should have known. Hunters, criminals and the shadow proclamation. Definitely a Torchwood wedding.' Both Jack's and Gwen's chuckled and Winter turned to the Doctor. 'So what do we do, we can't just give Fawks up to him and if she can't get out…'

'I may have an idea.' Alexandra interjected, she swept forwards in her normal graceful fashion and stood by Ianto's side. 'He can't know for sure Fawks is here and since Winter only said 'no one' was leaving with him he has no way of being certain that she's here.'

'I don't know he seems pretty adamant Alice, we can't just ask him to leave.' She shook her head at Fawks' Jack and smiled.

'Did any of you watch Dad's army when you were young?' A few of the group smiled fondly and nodded but many shook their heads in confusion. 'There's an episode set in a prisoner of war camp where some of the prisoners go missing. So, in order to make it look like they're all still accounted for the main characters get the other prisoners to run through the room then around the building and back in.'

'How does that help me?' Fawks asked, her face screwed up in utter confusion.

'Simple, I'll lead him around the house and gardens, you keep the guests spread across the house and Fawks can find a place to hide.' Both Jack's nodded understandingly.

'It could work, but he'll notice if you're hooked up to a mic or something so Fawks will have to play it by what you can hear. Someone should go with her.'

'I will!' A voice at the back called over to them and they turned around to see the vicar holding her hand aloft. 'I will go with her to help her hide.' Fawks raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

'To be fair, that's the last person anyone would suspect, apart from maybe the kid.' Winter looked over to her friend Sophia and sighed and the worried look on her face. She brushed past the Torchwood group and knelt to the ground to give Maria a hug.

'I'm sorry,' she told Sophia, 'I didn't want her to go through this.' Sophia sat down on a chair and smiled sadly.

'You look stunning, if a bit concerned.' Winter laughed and Maria smiled at her holding out the flower Fawks had given her.

'Oh sweetheart, it's lovely, you should get mummy to put it in your hair.'

'principessa?' she asked in the high musical tone of a child.

'Yes, you'd look just like a princess. You know what, why doesn't the queen take you for a walk around the pretty gardens, I think I saw a fish pond across the way.' The little girls eyes looked up and she glanced over at her mother. Sophia looked up as if questioning this idea but Winter nodded encouragingly and put Maria down on the ground, watching them go. As soon as they were out of sight she turned back to her other friends, 'Right then. Alexandra you go and find whatever-his-name-was, Fawks you and your escort go to the top floor first and work your way down, everyone else spread out in the different rooms, have a drink, take some pictures, do normal wedding stuff we might manage to annoy him a bit if we act like we don't care. You,' she turned on her Jack, 'You're coming with me.' He smirked and took her hand letting her drag him back inside to the room she'd used as a dressing room. He threw off his coat and sat down on the chez lounge letting her collapse down against his chest and breathe a sigh of frustration. He stroked her dress carefully and whispered.

'You look beautiful.' She shrugged. 'No really you do.' Her smile was quick and almost non-existent so he tapped her nose gently. 'What's wrong?' She fiddled with her fingernails refusing to look up at him and just letting the warmth seep from his chest to her arm and back.

'I guess, I never realised how much this meant to me.' He frowned. 'The wedding I mean. You hear girls talking about their wedding and they go on and on and I always sat back and thought it was a lot of fuss over a piece of paper and a ring. Then I got here, I was walking out of this house and I just wanted everything to be…perfect.'

'It was.'

'Until Nathanael showed up.' He sighed and stretched his arms around her waist comfortably.

'From what I hear, Alexandra is a very competent member of Torchwood who cares for Fawks almost as much as Ianto. She'll look after her.' Winter froze in his arms and he sighed. 'What now?'

'I should tell you something.' He hummed in response, closing his eyes and throwing his head back to face the ceiling. 'I told Ianto.' His head shot back down and his eyes snapped open.

'You did? How did it go?' She sighed.

'Well I took your advice and I just let it all out. He listened and then he, he said that I could count on him.'

'As a friend or as something else?' She shrugged. 'Ahhh, something else.' She blushed and he tightened his grip. 'I told you you'd feel better once you got those feelings out in the open. Hell if I could tell this Ianto how I felt about ours I would, but I think that would be a bit too much for the poor guy. You loved him Kitten, you really did and that's not something you forget easily. If you'd just left it unsaid it would have eaten you up inside and now you both know where you stand and we can get married without worrying about our impossible pasts or our improbable futures.' She smiled and turned around to lay against him face to face.

'When did you get so knowledgeable?'

'The same time I gained this weight.' He glared down at his stomach and she giggled.

'You're not fat.'

'Never said I was, just not as slim as I used to be.'

'I don't want slim, I want cuddly.' He rolled his eyes and smiled, resting his head on hers.

**So, thoughts? :D**


	128. The Best Man For the Job

**So something amazing happened in between chapters. Thanks to you wonderful people, I reached 500 reviews! What can I say but wow! Honestly that's amazing especially for a story with only just over 100 chapters. Thank you for your help, your encouragement and most of all your friendship. I know I've said this before but I've honestly met so many lovely people thanks to this story. I almost feel like I'm conning you off with this chapter because although I love it and although it's important, it hasn't really got any Nemo in it but hey, we have to mix things up every now and then…**

**And to celebrate I'm going to the pub with some friends for the first time since university. Fawks would be so proud of me :D**

**Crimson TigerLily: YEY! I'm so glad you made it, sorry I made it difficult but I'm glad you kept going because we would have missed you :) Urgh, finding time these days is awful, I know just how you feel but that make the fact that you've caught up THAT much more special to me :D**

**Sonotalady: That's the spirit, look on the bright side :) you my friend are WAY cool enough to get in on the loving but the question is whether you really want to deal with our madness? **

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Don't worry you're at your leisure to review whenever you get time it still makes me happy every time :) I'm so glad you're enjoying the chapters.**

**1945: :) sorry for messing with you…well no I'm not because I know you love it really ;P  
**

**MoodySpark: Hands off the angel boy he's all mine doll ;D I'm still working on the scene. It's going but it's slow because I'm working on something major and it's quite a leap back for me. But it will get done never you fear.  
**  
**I have a confession to make to Rachel. Your review didn't come through to my e-mail so I, (I'm ashamed to admit) assumed you didn't send one. And I was about to put this chapter up when I decided to check the reviews on the actual site and there it was, in all its glory. So I'm sorry Darling. I've read through that e-mail and you know what I think most of it was pretty accurate. No, Nathanael doesn't remind you of anyone I made him up *hard stare and reminder kick***

Ain't another woman that can take your spot my-

If I wrote you a symphony,  
Just to say how much you mean to me  
If I told you you were beautiful  
Would you date me on the regular  
Well, baby I've been around the world  
But I ain't seen myself another girl  
This ring here represents my heart  
But there's just one thing I need from you

Just say "I do"

Yeah, because  
I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach, our toes in the sand  
I can see us on the countryside  
Sitting on the grass, laying side by side  
You could be my baby, let me make you my lady  
Girl, you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothing crazy  
See, all I want you to do is be my love

Now, if I wrote you a love note  
And made you smile with every word I wrote  
Would that make you want to change your scene  
And wanna be the one on my team  
See, what's the point of waiting anymore?  
Cause girl I've never been more sure  
This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you've been waiting for

just say "I do"

Justin Timberlake – My Love

Alexandra stepped into the Dining room with purpose, striding to the end of the table and facing Nathanael who stood as if waiting for her. 'Have you come to relinquish the demon?' He asked. Alexandra shook her head.

'No.'

'Then I'm not sure I can help you.' He frowned in confusion.

'I'm here to prove to you that the person you're looking for is not in this building or in the grounds.' His face didn't change, he continued to stare at her with no clue of her motives.

'I don't understand.'

'Well everyone's spread out right now having some wine and a chat after you interrupted. You're welcome to inspect every room at your leisure.' His lips parted slightly as though he was sizing her up and she shifted slightly. Finally he nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. Alexandra couldn't break his gaze until he frowned and glanced nervously towards the door.

'Are we going?'

'Um, yes.' She swung herself around and swept from the room. He watched the empty door way for a moment then followed her out to the first room.

TTT

The great hall loomed over their heads like the heavens over earth. Alexandra had once been here with her family, the story of the little lemur kept as a pet by the previous owners had captured her imagination as a child and her brothers had teased her mercilessly upon her buying of a small stuffed version. But all these memories she kept hidden beneath her calm expression, no need to bring up the past. 'I um, I hope you don't mind me asking but,' she looked up to the silent man at her side, 'John said you had, well, special powers.' Nathanael didn't look down at her but spoke as they walked as though they were discussing the weather.

'I can teleport to spaces within an approximate distance of one mile, induce a state of sedation, my memory is better than the entirety of the peoples of earth, I am also stronger and of greater intelligence.'

'Modest too.' She smiled. 'Teleportation then. What's that like?' He glanced uneasily at her. 'My name is Alexandra by the way, I work with Torchwood, well, in another dimension.'

'Dimension jumping goes against section 17 of the shadow proclamation.' She rolled her eyes.

'Actually I've read the shadow proclamation and it states that 'careless or improper use of dimensional travel' is outlawed. We were neither careless nor improper so, according to the law, we were within our rights.' He stared at her blankly then nodded and continued walking. She stared after him shocked by his lack of manners but still strangely intrigued by him.

'The first room,' she commented as she threw the doors open to the living room, 'may I introduce Jack Harkness and Ianto…' She trailed off at the sight of Jack pressing Ianto against the wall engrossed in a very passionate kiss. Nathanael stared at them as though he had no idea of the socially awkward position he was in. Ianto coughed turning bright red and brushing down his suit.

'Erm, yes, er…' he gulped and fiddled with his tie. Jack meanwhile had smiled at the sight of them and leant against the wall, picking up a flute of champagne from the sideboard.

'And what can I do for you sir, show you to the door maybe?'

'I'm looking for the demon.' Jack chuckled.

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Nathanael's eyes narrowed slightly, frustrated by the Captain.

'Why do you protect the creature like this?'

"The creature' is my friend. The shadow proclamation have misunderstood her crimes.' Nathanael frowned and opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted.

'Why don't we go somewhere else? If you're done with looking around that is?' Alexandra offered, her head was hurting and the sooner the plan was over the better for everyone. He turned and examined her, his blue eyes piercing her soul as he nodded. She lead him out of the room with an apologetic glace at Jack who's glare didn't leave Nathanael for a moment.

'The kitchen,' she stated, letting him enter and shying away from the bright sunlight steaming through the high windows. Gwen, Rhys, the two children, Jess and Jacky all sat at the table tucking into a tray of canapés and laughing about some story or other. Rachel and Owen's eyes widened as the pair walked in and looked around. Alexandra smiled supportively at them as Nathanael stepped forward.

'Where, is the demon?' he repeated.

'What? You think wandering in here and shouting 'where's the demon' would make anyone answer?' Rhys laughed, 'I thought you were good.' Nathanael walked over and seemed to tower over them despite being shorter than the welshman. He reached up and placed two fingers on Rhys' temple, stepping away as he crumpled to the floor causing Gwen to yell out in shock and drop to her knees beside him.

'What have you done? What did you do to him, tell me!' She cried. Nathanael barely flinched he turned to the children and turned his head to the side.

'Where is the demon?' they looked up at him, terrified. Gwen stood up and glared menacingly at the strange man.

'Back off you bastard.' Alexandra placed herself in front of the man as he stepped forward to ask for what he wanted once more.

'Gwen, he's just asleep. And we're leaving.' Gwen looked down to her fallen husband, 'really, he'll be fine.' Alexandra turned and pushed Nathanael from the room. 'What are you playing at!' he stared at her in confusion. 'You can't just go around putting people to sleep.'

'I was finding it difficult to tell if he was lying.'

'So you put him to sleep.'

'I find humans generally let emotions cloud their judgments in threatening situations.'

'You were provoking a reaction!' His eyes were wide and puppy-like and yet the rest of his face seemed so stern and controlled.

'Yes.' She sighed, exasperated.

'Sure, just say that as though it's obvious.' He stared at her and she realised his blank stare really wasn't that blank, it was full of unspoken feeling, almost as though he just didn't understand the emotions he was feeling. She bit her lip and suddenly realised that they had been staring at each other for at least two minutes. As soon as she looked away from him her headache returned. She closed her eyes and pointed up the stairs. 'That way.' When she opened them again he was still standing in front of her so she sighed and physically turned him and pushed him up the stairs and into the first room not taking in the surroundings but pressing the fingers of one hand to her temple and shutting her eyes against the burning pain that surged behind her eyes.

TTT

Nathanael bent down to the ground, he picked silver object the size and shape of a tennis ball, off the floor. A pale hand snatched it from his palm and stuffed it into a suit pocket.

'Amy, Rory, we have visitors.'

'Crashers more like.' Amy frowned, her arms crossed over her chest dangerously.

'Nathanael, this is the Doctor and Amy and Rory Pond.' Alexandra told him she frowned and sat down on the closest chair she could. The Doctor walked straight past the visitor and knelt down at her side.

'You alright?'

'Yeah, just a headache.'

'Why are you hiding the demon from me?' Nathanael asked completely unaware of the change in his guide, 'She's a dangerous criminal, she needs to be brought to justice.'

'She's our friend.' Rory told him.

'A demon cannot have friends.' Amy smiled.

'You're right, we're not her friends, we're her family.' Nathanael frowned.

'I disposed of her family.' Alexandra sighed and mumbled her reply.

'They don't mean literally, Nathanael.' He turned to look at her and cocked his head to the side.

'This creature is deadly and dangerous and you all insist on protecting her.'

'That's what friends do.' The Doctor told him.

'I find it foolish.' Alexandra pushed herself to her feet and put a hand on Nathanael's arm.

'Time for a new room.' Amy and Rory waited until they were gone then turned to the Doctor.

'They're getting on well.' He stated. Amy smiled at his comment and sat down on the sofa.

'He's following her around like a lost puppy. It's kind of cute.'

'He's not lost,' the Doctor informed her, 'He's interested, I think she confuses him.'

'Why?' Rory asked.

'Because she's a human taking the time to talk to him rather than snapping at him like we did and like, I'm sure, the others did.' Amy smirked and crossed her legs over.

'So he's met the first person willing to put up with him and he assumes he's in love with her. He sounds stable.' The Doctor rolled his eyes and sat down at Rory's side on the small sofa.

'Oh you humans, you expect everyone to be exactly the same as you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well how do you know his people find partners the same way that you do?'

'What should we do now?' Rory asked as the thoughtful silence hit.

'Let's find Winter and Jack we can try to work out a plan B for getting Fawks out. Just in case.'

TTT

Nathanael stepped into the bedroom and stood uneasily by a beautiful four poster made of dark wood with white hangings and a white bedspread. A quiet but suffered 'ooooo' from the window made him spin around and catch sight of Alexandra as she sat down on the seat of the dressing table and slumped across the glass top, the brushes and boxes falling from the sides as her arms covered her head from the world. His eyes widened in confusion and he rushed over to her side kneeling down and placing his hand on her face. 'What's wrong?' he asked, confused by her temperament.

She groaned again and his face hardened, he slid her body from the glass and let her fall back against his chest, she seemed to be close to fainting so he slid his right arm under her legs and carried her to the bed, lying her down on the covers her red dress contrasting against the covers like blood on bandages. Her eyes shot open and her head tosses and turned lazily as though she was watching a slow motion tennis match on the ceiling. He'd never seen anything quite like this and so he watched, fascinated by the way her hand rose from the covers and reached out to touch the air above her face as though she could see something that was invisible to him. It had crossed his mind early on that this could easily be some form of trick to distract him from his mission but something about this woman demanded his trust.

'Bells,' Alexandra whispered.

'What?'

'The bells.' He looked around the room in utter confusion.

'What bells?'

'The bells, they're chiming. They fill my head with noise and songs.'

'There are no bells.' he commented bluntly.

'They are coming.' She whispered, he stopped and looked back down at the girl 'at the bell toll, they are coming.' Concern stayed as her eyes slid shut as though she was sleeping but then opened again, suddenly wiser and in control. 'What on earth are you doing!' she yelped, jumping from the bed but stumbling a bit and gripping to one of the four poster poles.

'You were prophesising?' he told her, his face stern and wary.

'What are you talking about?' he watched her, standing tall across the bed from her, his head tilted to one side in interest.

'You don't remember?'

'Remember what?' He stared at her for a few moments and then sighed and turned around looking up to the sky.

'I wasn't expecting this.' happening a glance over to her he noted her confused expression.

'Why are you talking to the ceiling?' he looked at her stumped.

TTT

'Is he finished yet? Jack and Ianto joined Gwen at the door of the kitchen as the other three adults played with Owen and Rachel.

'No, the bastard.' Jack raised his eyebrows and looked down at Gwen's folded arms and tense stance.

'Wow, what did he do to you?' she glanced up at him and clucked her tongue.

'Knocked Rhys out with some magic touch trick.' Jack put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

'Don't worry, I heard from Winter, he just got out of their room so he only has a few more to go, then, if Alice's plan works, he'll be gone.' Gwen nodded sharply.

'And if I ever see him again I'll gouge his eyes out with a spoon.' She told them.

**Review for a chapter with a world of confusion and a resolution…**


	129. Considering Disobedience

**So, happy 2012 one and all, it's going to be an interesting year I can tell you that. Especially with the end of the world coming up. Just remember to live these 355 days as though they were your last eh :D Hope you all had a good Christmas, mine was a tad quieter than usual due to various members of the family being away with their partners :( but I wasn't inundated with bad presents (in fact they were all pretty good) and I didn't suffer one dreadful hangover so all in all I'm pretty happy. How about you?**

**alwaysamarauder16:**** AHHHH! A NEWBIE! I love newbies! Allow me to wrap you in a feathery warm hug of welcome. And if you weren't weirded out by that then I think we'll get along just fine :D I do apologise I'm in a very strange mood :)I'm really glad you like the story and I'm even more impressed that you've just started reading. Most people would look at the length and forget it so thank you so much for giving it a shot. Don't worry Fawks isn't for everyone I can see you'll be batting for Jack's team when they get into arguments and good for you. Fawks need people to take her down a peg or two ;) Thanks so much again!**

**MoodySpark:**** Winter may be able to share, Jack may have this magical ability, even Fawks and John, but I am lacking in the sharing department. Sorry. I'm just selfish ;P**

**sonotalady:**** I can't help it, I just ooze charm ;) as, apparently, do you. Thanks for the pep talk about the chapter. I was a bit worried because I know introducing new characters can be confusing and unwelcome sometimes so it's good to know people liked it. I'll put my thinking cap on and try to come up with a little challenge for you but if you think of something don't hesitate to write it. Rachel knows far too much for her own good. She's currently sulking because I refused to let her know what's happening in the finale. Everyone will find out soon enough. Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year to you too :D**

******dwatlaskrhtcm:**** Thank you, I really appreciate it!**

**Rachy Babes:**** Oi! Quiet down there you, people are getting suspicious of your reviews. And No, Nathanael is in no way shape or form and exact replica of Castiel just with lower power levels, a different name and no wings and there is no for thought behind the story line that he fancies a character who is in no way shape or form and exact replica of me with more money and less family. *shifty look***

**1945:**** To tell the truth the mind stuff is more important to Rachel's story but this particular prophesy will have consequences for the coming chapter.**

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm strong  
I have figured out  
How this world turns cold  
and it breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find  
deep inside me  
I can be the one

It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.  
Seasons are changing  
And waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you I'll be the one

Cuz you're my true love, my whole heart  
Please don't throw that away  
Cuz I'm here for you  
Please don't walk away and  
Please tell me you'll stay, stay

Use me as you will  
Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning grey

I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven

Red Jumpsuit Apparatus – Your Guardian Angel

Fawks sat in the chimney stack with the vicar and Pip, pressed against the opposite wall. The space was grotty and dangerously high to a human but she had found it big enough to easily fit the pair of them and other than the difficulty of climbing in high heels and a dress, it had been a fairly easy option. Once they had escaped from the cupboard under the stairs and then the wooden chests in the hallway she had decided a more permanent position was in order. Now she had the burning desire to take out a harmonica and play some sad jail songs. However her rational mind had informed her that the sound would echo down to the floor and easily give their hiding place away. 'So, he's after you?' the vicar asked, 'why?' Fawks sighed and propped her feet up against the wall.

'I've done some bad stuff in my life, though I couldn't tell you what it was exactly, you'd have to ask him.'

'Bad stuff?'

'What is this? Confessional?' Fawks joked, she stroked Pip's ear and he nuzzeled against her happily. The priest laughed along with her and shook her head.

'No, just wondering what sort of bad you were, to be do sure, so quickly that this guy was here to hunt you down.' Fawks smiled and waved a hand flippantly.

'Baby, I was born to be bad.'

'So, friend of the bride?'

'Nope, girlfriend of the bride.' She responded proudly.

'Does he know?'

'Yeah, he's cool with it, well, not cool with it. Just too smart not to try to stop it.' The other woman smiled knowingly and nodded.

'Yeah, I'm more of the love em' and leave em' sort myself.' Pip looked up at Fawks who's eyes flicked to look at the vicar, her companion.

'Really, that's interesting, not exactly moral though.'

'Morals? A bit old fashioned don't you think?' Fawks nodded but this time more of a distracted nod than the last.

'I was brought up a Christian you know.' She commented, 'Don't really know what I am now but I still remember being read the stories. It's been so long since I've heard them and I was wondering if you could help me on a few points. You know my minds a bit hazy on the detail but I think I've got it down.'

'Go ahead.' The vicar smiled through the dark.

'So, the way I remember it, and, tell me if I'm wrong because I won't mind but I remembered that Eve was the first woman God created and the Devil tempted her to take the apple from the tree of wisdom and she did.'

'That's correct.' Pip's mouth dropped slightly.

'And so God gave them clothes and sent them out of the Garden of Eden.'

'You certainly know your scriptures.' The vicar replied happily. The monkey in Fawks' lap slapped his palm against his forehead.

'Yeah but you don't.' Silver eyes flashed in Fawks' direction as the demon smiled. 'God created a woman called Lilith before he created Eve, the snake wasn't the devil he was just a snake and God never gave them clothes, Adam and Eve realised they were naked after eating the fruit and made their own. So if you're not a vicar, then who the hell are you?'

TTT

'So.' Winter stood, arms crossed over her chest and a hard glare set on Nathanael, 'Are you done? Because you have been all the way through this house and I don't see anyone in cuffs.' He stood across from the group, utterly unaffected by their glares.

'My orders are to find the demon and destroy her. I have not yet fulfilled that task.' He frowned, his eyes narrowing as a rumble ensued from the fireplace. The two Gwen's glanced to Jack for instruction. The Doctor backed away pulling Amy with him. Jess pushed Rory behind her and Winter pulled Jack away just in time as Pip flew down the chimney and into Ianto's arms, followed swiftly by a cloud of soot that swept out and two figures tumbling from the fireplace. Alexandra's eyes were wide as a rabbits caught in headlights as the two figures pushed away from each other, both covered in dirt, and growled menacingly. Nathanael noted his object and started forward but Winter threw herself in front of Fawks and hissed.

'You want to take her you can go through me first.' He looked at her like she had spoken in pig Latin.

'I have no reason to take her.' He stated, speaking extra slowly, 'I am here for the demon, not the half breed.' He pointed over Winter's shoulder at the vicar who crouched and growled like an animal. Her silver eyes flashed angrily and her fingers tore at the black outfit she had been wearing and leaped across the room. She threw Fawks' Jack to the side and turned to growl at the person to her left. Alexandra. The young woman dodged out of the way as the demon headed for the door. Nathanael seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye and suddenly reappeared in front of the creature, he swung his arm around, snatching her neck in his hand and throwing her down to the floor with a strength greater than a normal human man. It looked up at him angrily.

'You miserable hunters.' Her voice was scratchy and scathing, 'you have no idea, no idea of the …' Nathanael hardly looked at her, he swept past pressing his hand on her forehead in passing and leaving her sprawled, passed out, on the floor.

Winter's hands were still spread slightly, protecting her girlfriend from the non-existent threat. He peered past her to the blackened girl and raised an eyebrow. 'Why are you staring at me like that?' Nathanael asked the pair.

'I'm Captain Rachel Falcon.' The Fawks replied. His expression never changed, obviously he'd never heard of her.

'I have to go.' He replied, turning away from them and beginning to pull his prisoner from the floor.

'That's it?' Fawks yelped, affronted at the entire situation.

'What else would you like?' he asked, confused by her exclamation.

'A bit of recognition maybe? Or an explanation? Or both!' He frowned and stood up, stalking forward.

'Thanks to you I'm behind in my schedule,' he accused, 'I don't think you want my recognition right now.' While he spoke to Fawks the demon on the floor was beginning to come around. Her alien blood helping her to get over Nathanael's enforced sleep. She glanced up at the door and noted that there was only one thing in her way. She leaped from the floor and took Alexandra by surprise, knocking her to the floor and grabbing her ankles to drag her out of the room, across the floor. She cried out and dug her nails into the floor.

Nathanael's attention immediately turned to her and he lead the rush out into the main room where the demon dragged Alexandra from the floor and gripped her throat tightly, her sharp nails dug in and the captive felt a trickle of blood down her neck.

'The enforcer trapped in a corner.' The demon hissed, 'I was told you hardly cared for life in the way of your goal. So tell me oh absolute one. Why aren't I dead?' She hissed out a laugh and flung Alexandra to the floor before diving out of the window. Nathanael glanced both ways, did he go after her, did he stay for the fallen girl? Finally he frowned at his inner choice and stepped over to stand above Alexandra and looked down on. 'Are you okay?' He sounded unsure of his question and when she looked up at him, her breath a little quicker and her eyes large, she spotted a hint of inner turmoil in his crystal eyes.

'I'm fine.' She reached out her hands and he looked at them in confusion. She smiled and wiggled her fingers, 'You're meant to help me up.' He frowned.

'Why?'

'Because I'd be grateful.' He took her hands carefully and braced himself as she got to her feet, she stood, inches away from him, her hands still encased in his and smiled shyly, pushing up on the balls of her feet and kissing his cheek. 'Thank you.' He dropped her hands and she coughed awkwardly. Suddenly he looked up at the open window.

'What's wrong now?' Nathanael held his hand up to Gwen and shushed her. 'Did you just 'shhh' me. Don't you dare…'

'shhh, what's that sound?' Everyone was silent as they listened to a distant tolling.

'It's just the nearby town.' Alexandra told him, 'It's four o'clock, the church bells are chiming.' She suddenly looked up to him, her memory flooding back to her, 'They are coming.' She whispered so quietly everyone struggled to hear. Nathanael ran out of the house. The wedding party followed him out to the large grounds and he paused twenty meters away from the house, his eyes wide.

'What is it?' Winter asked.

'Someone is coming.' He told them. A bright light sparked on the ground and it burst into flames like a contained bonfire. They shielded their eyes until the flames died down slightly and when they turned back three men and two Jadoon stood before it in formation.

'You have failed us Nathanael.' A withered man told the hunter. He motioned to the Jadoon on his left who was holding the still form of the demon. She was dead.

'I found the demon.'

'And then you let her live.'

'She threatened the life of another.' The man sneered at the wedding party.

'And if this creature was to be let loose, she would kill thousands more. What is one in the big picture?' He nodded to the man on his right who pulled a remote from his pocket and pointed it at the crowd before pressing the button. With a pitiful groan, Alexandra fell against Ianto and blood began to drip steadily from her mouth as she struggled to breath.

'What the hell have you done!' Jack yelled, falling to his knees and pulling Alexandra's face to the side so she could choke up another mouthful of thick sticky blood. Nathanael's eyes widened angrily but he held the men's stares and the first man stepped forward angrily.

'We have suspected you were slipping for some time Nathanael, this only serves to illustrate my point. You are growing too attached to the people of this word and we have no need for a soldier with ulterior motives.'

'You mean one who thinks for himself.' Winter snapped, Nathanael turned and gave her a warning look to be silent. She looked over to Ianto, worriedly cradling Alexandra and shut her mouth.

'But I am a forgiving man Nathanael. Prove to me that your feelings have not clouded your judgement and I shall reinstate your position among the other hunters.'

'You want me to let her die?' Jack and Ianto looked up at him in horror.

'Yes.' The first man confirmed. Alexandra's life now hung in this strangers hands. All he had to do was return to his own people and she would drown in her own blood as it steadily filled up her lungs. Her eyes drooped a little and Fawks gripped onto John, her eyes tearing up and her mouth half open in horror. Nathanael looked down on the girl and the people around him. He looked up at the sky, the flowers and the grass, the doubt that had lived in his soul for so many years now, finally seemed to be breaking past his barriers and he turned back to the men.

'Then I decline.'

'Very well. You are no longer welcome in the circle, if you are seen you will be considered a spy and destroyed where you stand. You have betrayed your family Nathanael, your punishment will be to live with that guilt your entire life, we cannot retract your power but it can be limited. Enjoy your long life with these humans.' The group shielded their eyes as the men and Jadoon were engulfed by the fire which instantly died leaving not a scratch on the grass beneath. Nathanael's posture slumped and he turned to look down on Alexandra. She coughed out a final glob of blood and wiped her mouth on the handkerchief offered by Ianto as her lungs magically cleared. She looked up at Nathanael with bleary eyes and he turned away heading back across to the gathering of chairs on the lawn where he sat and rested his elbows on his knees, his hands clasped and his head hung in shame.

Winter looked around at the group around her. To tell the truth she felt bad, if only they hadn't automatically assumed Fawks was the person he was after, the wedding could have continued, Fawks' dress wouldn't be ruined and Nathanael would still have a job. She bit her lip and buried her feelings of anger towards him, letting go of Jack's hand she steadily made her way towards Alexandra.

'Are you…'

'Fine.' She replied quickly, her hand still gripping Ianto's arm. 'I'm fine' her eyes where darting across to the man sitting alone. Alexandra steeled her nerves and let go of him, leaving the congregation to follow Nathanael. Quietly she sat down at his side and stared out in front at the flowers in the garden. She heard the Doctor promising to bring back another vicar and she heard the TARDIS leaving, and as the group began to retake their seats she slid her hand across and took one of Nathanael's. The message was clear, 'thank you, for choosing me.' He looked down at the unfamiliar gesture. It confused him slightly, but, he liked it, so he let her keep her hand there, not moving for the entire service.

TTT

Winter's eyes were wide, desperately trying to take in every moment, every move, every glance of the sun off the buttons of Jack's coat. She didn't know how she was feeling. Overwhelmed? She was standing up here, in front of all her friends, her family and with a few words from her she'd be married. Actually married. No more 'just Nemo', no more boyfriend, no more fiancé, married. Jack's fingers were rubbing against his thumbs as they always did when he was expecting something. She bit her lip as the, newly found, vicar looked down at the paper in front of her, back up to Winter in confusion and then down to the paper again.

'and do you, Ethel Nemo Winter Sophia Doll Face Kitten Kitty Fischer Saunders…' The entire congregation burst out laughing and Winter turned around to Jack's raised eyebrow.

'What.'

'Oi! You missed out 'Torchwood Sex Symbol'!' Fawks' Jack yelled from the audience. The vicar looked highly confused and a tad embarrassed so Winter just hurried her along with a giggled.

'Yeah, I do.' Jack smiled and shook his head at her and as he lent down to kiss her she shrugged.

'What? I'm indecisive, I just couldn't work out which I liked best.' And with that she grabbed his lapels and pulled him down to her, reaching up on her tip toes.

TTT

'This is weird.' Jack looked down at the girl swaying in his arms and frowned.

'What's so weird about it?'

'We're, married. I'm married. I just, never thought I'd see the day. You know what with Torchwood's death rate and the way I never really met anybody.'

'How do you like it?'

'Well if it only consists of large meals, mountains of cake and dancing I think we may get a bit bored.'

'We could throw in the occasional life or death situation.' He chuckled at her smile.

'I'd like that. Hey, do you think we could fit the SUV on the chula ship?'

'Not the way it is but we could ask the Doctor to give it a little tweak.' She grinned and stood on her toes to kiss him.

'That's why I love you.'

'My brilliant planning?' she shook her head happily.

'Nope, someone tells you that something can't be done and you're determined to prove them wrong.' He grinned.

'It's the best personality trait to have.'

'No it's not.' He span her in a circle and then tugged her to the chairs where most other people were sat resting.

'Why not?'

'Because sometimes things really can't be done and shouldn't be tried.'

'Give me one example.' They sat down at the table and Alexandra looked up smiling.

'You can fit a common light bulb into your mouth but you can't get it back out without breaking it.' Jack's eyes lit up. Winter smacked his arm playfully.

'You try that and I'll let the Doctor run volts through you to see if it will light up.' He smiled and pulled her chair closer, letting her rest against him. 'Anyway, how are you lot?'

'Good, the music's going down well.' Ianto commented. Winter grinned.

'That's because my music taste is awesome.'

'I don't know,' Fawks chuckled, 'I'm not so sure after 'Busted." Winter shrugged.

'It's called 'crashed the wedding', I appreciated the irony.' She defended.

'Speaking of wedding crashers, where is he?' Winter's Jack asked. Alexandra glanced over to another table just within hearing distance. Nathanael was sitting upright, his jacket still on and his hands clasped in his lap as he stared blankly at the people on the dance floor, his obvious discomfort a reminder of his lack of understanding when it came to human life.

'He looks sad.' Alexandra told them. Both Jack's shrugged and Fawks sniffed in response, Ianto's eyes betrayed a sudden stab of jealousy but Winter reached out and poked her. The younger woman looked up at her and caught the meaning behind her stare, she bit her lip and stood up, smoothing down her dress nervously and making her way across to the ex-intruder. 'I was thinking,' she began, her hands twisting at her stomach, 'Maybe you'd like to dance.' He looked up at her with an indifferent look.

'Why?'

'Well, it's just, kind of what you do at weddings.' A frown of confusion clouded his eyes and he turned his head to the side a little.

'I thought it was about the joining of two people?' She blushed, embarrassed at his seeming refusal to dance.

'I'm sorry, I'll just.' She turned to go, shutting her eyes for a moment to internally kick herself but when she opened them her eyes widened in shock. He was standing right in front of her.

'I can't dance.' His gruff voice seemed even more awkward as he refused to meet her eye and instead looked towards the DJ's setup.

'Well neither can I but I've heard just, you know, swaying is good.' He frowned and she smiled shyly taking his hand and leading him to the small group of people dancing in the centre of the room.

The group she had left at her table watched with interest as Alexandra took his hands and awkwardly placed them around her waist, Nathanael's eyes were mildly panicked but she reached up and whispered something to him. He nodded and let his shoulders relax slightly before letting himself sway on the spot slightly, she smiled up at him encouragingly and laughed when he attempted a slight smile back.

'I don't like him.' Fawks' Jack commented, Ianto and John nodded and Winter burst out laughing. They looked over to her as she rocked back and forward in the chair. 'What?' Jack growled unhappily.

'I think what my girlfriend is thinking is 'Oh get over it!" Fawks told them. 'You three are terrible, if you wanted to have her you should have got in there earlier rather than worrying about it. And as for you John, stop being so jealous, she was never going to go for you besides you two make really good friends.'

'Yeah but.'

'Really guys, none of you have the slightest claim to her.' Fawks' Jack put his hand up and Fawks rolled her eyes, 'alright so you gave her a nickname, doesn't give you permission to get in her trousers.'

'She doesn't wear trousers.' Ianto commented. Causing Fawks to glare at him. 'I don't know why you're defending him Rachel, if she starts seeing him then you're going to have to put up with him, you won't have her all to yourself anymore.' Fawks' eyes widened and she looked back at the couple.

'I've changed my mind. Let's kill him.'

'I think it's sweet.' Winter stated, 'And you can leave off the jealousy Fawks, you have John, you can't expect her to be at your beck and call for the rest of her life.' Fawks wrinkled her nose.

'But who's going to look after us when we're drunk, and who's going to bail us out of prison at four in the morning?'

'Exactly, she's spent so long being your mother, maybe it's time you gave her her life back." They looked up at the pair and Jack nuzzled into Winter's neck whispering to her.

'We're leaving soon. I'm not walking back to the TARDIS with the Doctor and it looks like he'll be taking Amy and Rory home soon too. Winter glanced over to the side and giggled at Rory and Amy who were falling all over themselves playing twister with Gwen's kids and Maria.

'Come on, let's say goodbye.' She smiled, kissing his cheek and he took her hand. They rounded each table to bid farewell to their friends for the night and thank them for being there, Jack pulled Winter away from Nathanael and Alexandra until right at the end. Then he smiled mischievously and tugged her over to them.

'We're off now so, we'll see you tomorrow I guess.' Alexandra nodded happily and hugged both of them goodbye and Nathanael stood at her side, his hands by his side. To look at him you would never think he'd just been dancing.

'I er…hope my visit hasn't had too much of an effect on your… event.' He told them. Alexandra smiled at him.

'See, you feel bad, there's hope for you yet.' He looked down at her and frowned.

'Feeling bad is a good thing to you? That makes no sense?'

'No I didn't mean that, I mean that you're catching on to our way of thinking.'

'I was doing my job, there was no personal feeling behind it.' She rolled her eyes and sighed.

'Yes well, maybe it needs a bit more work.' His brow was furrowed as he looked down at her, trying to figure her out. Jack pulled Winter away with a smile and the pair giddily made their way back to the TARDIS.

'What do you think he's going to do now?' Winter asked.

'Not sure, but I doubt it will be far from her.' They stopped in front of the great blue box that stood proudly inside the drawing room. Jack smiled down at Winter and took her by surprise, sweeping her into his arms and making as if to kick the doors open but Winter stopped him. She smiled and kissed his cheek before retracting one hand and clicking her fingers. Both doors swung open and Jack's eyes widened. 'Where did you learn to do that?' She smiled secretively.

'Wouldn't you like to know?'

**So, do I pass?**


	130. To Have and To Hold

**Well the wedding itself may be over but life is never that simple in the TARDIS. Now…there is more to come after this but I have to wait for the lovely Rachy Babes before I can bring it to you. However if I think of any on shots in that time I'll make sure to post them for you :)**

**1945: Ahh, you lot are quicker witted then I give you credit for. Annoyingly Rachel guessed as soon as**** I sent her the first snippit with Nathanael arriving. Alexandra and Nathanael have definite chemistry but obviously Alexandra belongs to Rachel so it's up to her what she does with her.**

**Sonotalady: :) thank you. Thank you, I loved the idea that the threa****t didn't actually e****x****ist. The amount of fuss Fawks makes when she introduces herself I just had to show someone who'd never heard of her.**

**Crimson TigerLily: I'm glad you like Nathanael you may be seeing more of him soon. No worries about reading it in Lost first. It's a shame because obviously this is the more detailed version but it can't be helped eh.**

**Sashaxh: Us weird folk have to stick together you know ;)**

**alwaysamarauder16: You definitely pass any test I'm throwing your way. I'm a fan of longer fics too, as long as the writer can actually be arsed to update them. A longer fic is a commitment but some writers just give up and leave them half done and that tends to annoy me because I get really into something, read the last chapter, look at the update date and realise it wa last updated years ago and therefore most likely won't be finished ever. Who isn't emanoured with the wonderful Captain. ;) **

**Rachy Babes: you'll see soon enough. ;)****  
****  
**Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can't you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretences  
How long before you let me go?

I thought I was a fool for no-one  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth

Oh...You set my soul alight  
Glacier's melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive

Supermassive black hole

Muse - Supermassive Black Hole

The large group of guests stood huddled up in the corridor of the TARDIS, peering down into the control room. Their eyes fixed on the figure inside and their necks straining to look at the same time as trying to stay hidden. It wasn't the best covert operation but then again he didn't appear to have noticed. Winter and Jack joined the group and he lifted her up to see over their shoulders. Nathanael sat awkwardly on the captain's chair, back straight, head forward, coat on. He looked as though he was waiting for an interview. 'What on earth are you all doing?' She hissed.

'They're watching me. I'm still unsure as to the reason why.' Nathanael answered simply. The group's eyes widened and Winter sighed, pushing past them all to sit on the console opposite him.

'Ignore them, they're just interested in you.'

'Why?' She ignored the question.

'Nathanael, what are you going to do now?' He looked up at her and then fixed his gaze on a spot of console at her side.

'I thought I'd just sit here until you want me to leave.' She raised an eyebrow and looked up at Jack for some help.

'Then what are your plans for later?' he asked. The Almensi looked up at him and then towards the door. 'I will wait to be reinstated by the shadow proclamation.' Winter's mouth opened in mild shock at his lack of drive.

'No you won't.' They looked up to see Alexandra coming down the stairs after pushing past the small crowd. 'You're coming back with us.'

'He is?' Fawk's Jack and John yelped. She looked around at them and nodded resolutely.

'Where's he going to stay?' Fawks asked, 'We're in the spare room.'

'He doesn't sleep, so that's no problem. He can go wherever he likes. Besides, he might be useful. We were talking most of last night and…' Fawks grinned.

'Talking eh?' Alexandra glared at her.

'Talking yes, and he has an amazing memory, he can remember the fall of the Roman empire and the gardens of Babylon, surely he can be of some use. And if that doesn't convince you then the whole putting people to sleep with a touch, or the teleporting might sway you although it looks like he can only do so much of that now before it starts to hurt him. That's probably the limitation the shadow proclamation were talking about.' The team seemed to move uncomfortably as they weighed up pros and cons in their heads, Jack looked over at her sadly.

'Alice, we have enough people working for Torchwood as it is, this isn't a good idea.' Her face hardened.

'But that isn't fair.' She told him.

'I'm sorry but as the head of Torchwood I'm saying no.' She looked back at Nathanael who was watching the exchange with interest.

'Is this really about numbers?' She asked.

'What else could it be about?'

'I don't know but I'm struggling to understand it so you're going to have to explain it again. Because the way I'm looking at it what you're saying is that Jess and Jacky, Fawks and John, You and Ianto, sometimes even Rhys and Gwen, are allowed to work together and …' she trailed off, taking a deep breath to steady herself, 'but I have to stay exactly as I am. Have you any idea what it's like, to go to work with Fawks and John so happy in each other's company and then to come home to it as well? I'm not at home in my own flat anymore and I can't take it.' She told him, her emotions shining through dangerously close to making her cry, 'so you can make any decision you want Jack. But if you want to send him away then I just think you should know you'll be needing the retcon. Come on.' She tugged at Nathanael's hand but Jack wasn't ready to see her go.

'Alice stop where you are right now.' She kept walking. 'Stop, Now, that's an order!' her shoulders shook slightly under the weight of the decision she had made. Nathanael glanced between the angry form of Jack and the girl who seemed tired and worn out. He brought his hand around to rest on her shoulder. In one second she looked up at him and he looked back harshly at Jack before vanishing into thin air.

'Well congratulations.' Winter clapped dramatically. 'Now you've mucked up my day and your friendship. I hope you're proud.' Pip smacked Fawks' Jack's head and strutted off to Amy.

'I was being a team leader, I have to make decisions. Sometimes not everyone likes…'

'Oh stop being such an idiot.' Winter's Jack interrupted.

'Excuse me?'

'You did it because you fancy her and that's it. Now get over yourself and let her keep him.'

'He's a liability, no feelings means he's likely to make a wrong judgment.' Fawks turned to him and looked over at Ianto.

'Sorry about this.'

'About what.' In answer she reached back and slapped Jack across the face. 'Oh.'

'I may not like him but if he makes my big sister happy then I don't care. I don't want to lose her so you go and tell her he can join or you can kiss goodbye to me and John too.'

'And me and Jess' Jacky spoke up, 'I'm sorry but, I like her, she makes me feel comfortable and she's always so nice to me.'

'We took on John and Fawks Jack, I think Torchwood can handle him.' Gwen pointed out, I'm with them on this. Jack looked around the room for allies but one voice stood out to him.

'Me too.' Ianto told him quietly. 'God knows she's been through enough. I don't think I want to live with my memories of Torchwood if it means a memory of forcing her out.' He turned to Jack, his eyes pleading.

'They're all right you know.' Jack glared at John as he let go of Fawks and stepped closer. 'She does more for this team then we'll ever really understand. She's always quietly supportive, she puts up with our jokes and teasing, listens to our problems, gives us sensible advice with no jibes. Who here can you say that about? She gave Fawks and I her home and she never complains.' He was getting more and more angry with the other captain until he finished by breaking a silent promise. 'And you know what. Out of every one of you bastards she was the one who sat by me every day when I was dead to the world. The rest of you gave up on me just like Jack's giving up on her so you either let her back in or…or I'm not going to leave. But you are.'

Fawks looked around at John and the other team members gave him similar surprised looks.

'I didn't know that.' John ignored her and kept a steady glare at Jack who's eyes narrowed at the threat but he looked over to the door steeled his expression. Winter sighed and kissed her husband on the cheek, stepping forwards and taking the other Jack's hand.

'I'll come with you.' He looked down at her and suddenly his face cleared. An unspoken thanks passed between them as she lead him out of the room. The Doctor, Amy and Rory stepped forward and Pip let out a quiet mewing noise.

'So…who wants to go home first?' The Doctor clapped his hands together and everyone turned to look at him, eyebrows raised.

TTT

'Mutiny in the ranks?' Winter smiled, her arm around Fawks' waist as they watched Alexandra and Nathanael walking towards the Library. Fawks shrugged.

'Nah, Jack was being a dick, normally he thinks things through properly. He'll be fine, besides Ianto's got him wrapped around his finger. Anyway, I don't want to talk about them, I want to talk about us.' Winter sighed laying her head on Fawks' shoulder and nodding.

'I know.'

'Well, when do I get to see you again?'

'I really don't know Fawks.'

'Oh come on! It's easy enough to just pop over once in a while.' Winter frowned.

'Exactly, it's easy.'

'So, you agree, you'll visit me!' She looked up and tried to convey her worry to the demon.

'No I mean, I think it might be…too easy.' Fawks frowned.

'What on earth are you…' John strolled over to them and wrapped his arms over their shoulders.

'So ladies, I'm going inside to make some mischief and your new hubby is checking his watch every three seconds. Something about repairs to a chula ship.' Winter rolled her eyes and turned kissing Fawks then John's cheek and heading back to the ship.

'I'll see you soon!' Fawks yelled, 'Love you.' Winter turned and smiled before she got back into the TARDIS.

'I love you too angel.' She murmured, stepping into the console room. Jack looked up and grinned happily.

'I've asked the Doctor and he thinks we might be able to extend the room in the back with the TARDIS technology, it'll take a few months at least but then we can go anywhere we want. What do you think Kitten?' Winter smiled at the infectious grin on his face and nodded to him, crossing the room to fling her arms around his neck for a warm hug.

'I think that will be perfect.'

'Just like you.' She pulled back disgusted.

'Oh you did not just say that, my god you're so cheesy!' He laughed and followed her out of the console room.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the wedding :) Obviously the offer still stands on the fan fic****tion note. If you have an idea, if you wanted to see something or you just wished something was a little different, then feel free to write it up. I really do really love seeing your work and it helps me to write too. Incidentally if you don't like/want to**** write but you're feeling arty then I'm also on deviant art and drawings, paintings, sketches and stick men are also just as valued. My point is that I want to see you're work because you are just as talented, if not more, than I am. Please?**


	131. Damn You, Don't You Cry

**Has it really been THAT long! Bloody hell, I'm sorry guys. I've been horribly busy with work, play, I lost my grandfather so I've been clearing his house and I really wanted to make this the best it could be.**

**I guess I have both good and bad news for you. The bad news is that this will be my final big story line for 'What's in a name'. We've had a good run you and I but we always knew it would have to come to an end some day. This story has been my life over the past few years but I've come to the point where I feel I've told Winter's story and too much more would be bad for us both and so I hope to leave on a high note.**

**Just so people keeping up with 'Rachy Babes' story know, this story line takes place in her future, after the story line she is working on right at this minute… Don't expect spoilers though ;)**

**So here it is, the beginning of the end…**

**Rachy****Babes****: This is your surprise :D  
**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm****: I guess the reason I put Ethel first was more for realism than feeling. I know she doesn't like it but it is her legal name and therefore would have to be read out, putting the other names in was a bit cheeky really. I'm really glad you liked the chapter and I hope you enjoy the coming ones too :)  
**

**Crimson TigerLily****: Nate is a silly little creation of mine and I do love him so much. If you keep up with Rachy Babes story you'll see more of him and know he's wonderfully naïve about almost everything. It's not only fun to write but he makes re reading chapters a joy because he's just so funny. I'm really glad you like him as much as I do. Honeymoon is a little up in the air at the moment. I may write one (I know where they would go at least –Cardiff-) but all they would do is be normal for a while. Movies, dinner, dates ect. I mean, if you could go anywhere in time and space and do anything, and you spent every day moving around. Being normal and boring is almost a bit of a treat but if any ideas pop into my head then I promise I'll write them up and put them on here for you all :)**

**1945****: Don't worry I'm sure the fighting will die down. Jack will most likely never be totally happy with Nate and Alex but I think now he's been over-ruled he'll just have to deal with it.**

**Sonotalady****: Oh lord that essay didn't sound fun at all. I hope it went ok in the end. Luckily mine haven't been so back yet, although I have one due in soon and it's already causing problems despite the fact I haven't even started.  
**

**MoodySpark****: Hope the revision for exams coming up are going well, Hopefully this will destract you for a couple of minutes, it may just fill you with dread ;P**

I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound 

Safe and Sound – Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars

There are people that come into your life. You never know how they'll arrive or when, but they do and you never know what sort of effect they will have on you. They just blunder in and you think hardly anything of it, you get talking, you make friends and suddenly it's like you've known them your whole life.

_Their breaths mixed, fast and sweet, hands gripped tightly to the other's body, 'I'm sorry sweetheart.' Fawks shook her head, tears building in her eyes._

'_Win, please, come on I can fix this.' Winter gave a watery smile and shook her head._

You become so close that nothing can get between you, you fight and it's like a volcanic eruption, you love and it's a trip to paradise, you live, and it's like a new dawn. These are the people you were born to be with, the ones destiny picked out as your ideal match.

'_No angel, you can't. No one can. I mean it, I'm sorry but, it has to be like this.' Fawks unconsciously shook her head back and forth. 'It's ok though.' Fawks sobbed as Winter ran a hand down her face. 'You've got John. I've got Jack.' She looked back at the door and reinforced her smile. 'and we had some good times right?' Fawks nodded, her mouth a tight smile to stop the painful sobs._

But destiny has a way of screwing with people, you meet that one person and they're married, they're from a different religion or race, they're from a different plain of existence. Destiny is a spoilt child. She has all the toys to play with in the world and she'll gladly show them off but she rarely shares. Instead she dangles them in front of your face, taunts you with images of a life that could be and then burns it up before your eyes, and all in a second.

'_Better than good. We were awesome baby.' Fawks choked out. _

And as I lay here next to my husband with all the perfection of a strong relationship and a happy, loving marriage.

_Winter nodded and took out the knife holding it to her skin._

But all I can think about is her.

'_I love you.' Fawks gripped the side of Winters face._

'_I love you too.'_

**Short, Sweet and Ominous. Just how I like my Chapters :D What about you?**


	132. I've Ended Lives and Ended Worlds

**Oh dear me, I appear to have made one or two people rather sad. One person in particular seems to have cried. GOOD MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Trust me, if you're confused now wait until I get started. :P**

**Rachy Babes:**** Poor baby, can you not see the log in button through the tears? *sniggers* You'll LOVE the end of this chapter :)**

**Sonotalady****: Ah, sarcasm, my old friend :) sappiness? I love sappiness, lots and lots of it. Plus, don't worry I'm sure there's loads of old sappy on shots in my computer that I've simply forgotten to put up and as soon as I get back into watching Torchwood they'll all be uploaded at mega speed. Yes, I do have rather a lot to do. Doesn't mean I'm doing it though. I should really be writing that essay now but I'm doing this instead ad possibly going for a walk with the family later. Meh, who needs a qualification eh?  
**

**Crimson TigerLily:**** Oh alright, here's something a tad longer and erm… well, it's longer :D**

I never meant to be so bad to you  
One thing I said that I would never do  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
And that would wipe the smile right from my face

Do you remember when we used to dance?  
And incidents arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
And we would scream together songs unsung

And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
How many nights you sit beside the phone  
What were the things you wanted for yourself?  
Teenage ambitions you remember well

It was the heat of the moment  
Telling me what your heart meant  
The heat of the moment showed in your eyes

ASIA – Heat of Moment

'Can we go to a planet next?' The Doctor looked up from the console at his four companions and turned to the red headed girl.

'A planet?'

'Yes, you know a big spherical rock with atmosphere and plants and people and, you know…planety stuff.' He raised his eyebrows at the trail of the sentence but shrugged and nodded.

'I suppose so yes.' He turned quietly and began getting to work on the console. Winter eyed him thoughtfully. He was upset about something, that much was obvious, Amy seemed to be ignoring it but why would she?

'So?' Winter looked up in shock at Amy who was leaning over towards her, a suggestive smile on her face. 'Did you have fun?'

'With what?'

'You know. Birthday night.' Winter screwed up her nose and shrugged.

'Not much difference really.' Amy's brow knitted together.

'But come on? You must have had some fun… it's not like you just slept.' Winter scratched her neck and looked away from the taller woman. 'No way! On your Birthday!'

'I was tired!' She defended.

'But it was your Birthday!' Winter sighed, 'I'll be just as old tonight, and the next night and the night after that.'

'But it's you and Jack.' Jack could no longer sit pretending to read Amy's girly magazine and chucked it to the side.

'Yeah but we really needed the sleep. Besides I was always a bigger fan of the presents and the big cake anyway.' Winter giggled and Amy looked on in stunned silence and the TARDIS suddenly rocked to the side throwing them all on the floor.

'Is everyone ok?' The Doctor yelled.

'Um, Ow!' Rory complained, picking himself up from the bars around the glass floor. Winter looked down at Jack's grip around her leg and smirked, picking herself up before helping him to his feet and watching Amy haul herself up using the console.

'What the hell was that?' Jack asked. The Doctor pulled the screen around to face him and looked across to the door.

'Nothing, it was…nothing.'

'Well it felt like a pretty big nothing.' Amy snapped. The Doctor wasn't listening, he edged towards the doors and with a quick snap, threw them open and stepped out. The companions followed his lead and looked around the grassy patch of park they had landed on. 'You know when I said a planet I didn't mean our one.' Amy sighed, closing the door behind her. Winter smiled up at the sun and a random idea hit her. With her tongue between her teeth she poked Jack in the ribs and grinned triumphantly.

'You're it.' Realisation dawned on his face and he smirked.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah, what are you going to do about it?' She turned on her heel and raced around the TARDIS and across the park giggling like a child as Jack chased her down. The Doctor smiled as he watched them, he loved seeing them doing happy, humany things but he looked around at the earth and couldn't help but let that the smile turned downwards. This didn't feel right.

TTT

Across the other side of the park Fawks lay on a picnic blanket, her baby Kam on her chest, the team surrounding her and a hell of a lot of food. Her stipulations had been clear, the 'welcome back Cardiff' party required food, sun and a lot of booze. A wild laugh caught her attention and she peered under her sunglasses to see who was making it. He mouth dropped in shock and she flung her hand around to grab her friends attention.

TTT

Jack grasped Winter around the waist and picked her up from the ground, swinging her in small circles until gravity forced him to put her on the floor. She laughed hysterically, his arms still wrapped around her waist and looked down as she felt a tugging on her jeans. A large bulldog was slobbering in front of her and she smiled happily bending down to dote upon the dog.

'Oh I'm so sorry I just…Winter?' Winter looked up and stared into a familiar face.

'Alexandra?'

'Winter!' The girl looked up with wide eyes to see Fawks racing towards her, the team at her back. She turned to look at the Doctor, Amy and Rory only ten meters from them, her eyes full of confusion. The demon barrelled into her girlfriend and grinned insanely. 'I didn't know you were coming! Were you going to call! Why are you here? No never mind that! Oh it's so good to see you.' Winter smiled.

'It's great to see you, don't get me wrong Fawks but…I didn't come here to see you, I didn't even know we were in your universe. I'm really happy to see you though.' Fawks smiled and hugged her again.

'This feels off.' Winter frowned and looked over at The Doctor who stood staring into the air, spinning around once or twice. 'It's like, we're in your universe…but it's not your universe.'

'What are you babbling about?' John questioned. The Doctor glared at him.

'Something's just…off.' John nodded.

'Right, and while the Doc works out what's "off", who's for food, I'm bloody starving' Winter looked between Jack and Fawks and shrugged taking both of their hands. They glanced over at each other and then down at the girl before scrambling to be the first to slip and arm around her waist. Winter laughed and shook her head.

'If you two can't play nice I'll find someone who can.' With one motion she scooped up Watson the dog and cuddled him in her arms. He happily licked her face leaving a sheen of saliva. Fawks screwed up her nose, disgusted.

'Ech, gross.' Alexandra slapped her arm and smoothly followed Winter, calling back over her shoulder.

'My dog is not gross thank you very much.'

TTT

'So how are you here then?' Fawk's Jack asked, leaning back against Ianto. The Doctor frowned.

'I don't know. I honestly haven't a clue, I was aiming for pleasure planet 45 out of Castra Dell Fossa but she just flung us here and now…'

'Now what?' John asked, munching on a chicken leg.

'Now I have to work out how we got here.'

'I'm not complaining.' Fawks grinned, letting her hand trace lazily up Winter's leg. Winter's Jack glared at her so she stuck her tongue out at him.

'Mature.' He commented.

'Life's too short.' She replied.

'Maybe it has something to do with the fluxes.' Gwen told the Doctor.

'Fluxes?' Ianto nodded, sipping some wine.

'We've been having some…odd, readings lately. One moment it's crazy. Off the scale. The next it's close to non-existent. Then it'll be fine for a week or so. We thought it was just left over radiation from…before but…' Fawks' Jack broke in pressing some buttons on his manipulator.

'We've tracked it down to this building, it's an old university storage basement with the science rooms on top. We were going to investigate tomorrow.' The Doctor hopped to his feet.

'No time like the present.' Everyone looked around at the picnic feast and frowned.

'But…the food.' John stated.

'Will still be edible tomorrow.'

'But my drink.' Fawks whined. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and she let out a resigned sigh. 'Fine then.' She downed the drink and hopped to her feet. 'Let-me-att'em.'

TTT

Winter and Fawks crept in through the front door. They followed the students easily, breaking off as they turned into lecture halls and seminar groups. 'Remind me why I couldn't just have a surprise visit from you to have ice cream and tons of sexy time.' Fawks complained.

'Because we work for Torchwood and that would never ever happen.' Winter replied calmly. Fawks nodded acceptingly and smiled.

'Still, maybe we could skip the ice cream and go straight to the…'

'Fawks.' She threw her hands up.

'Sorry, I just want to take every chance I can get with you.' Winter shook her head, a smile on her face as they found the door to the basement.

'Why?' Fawks shrugged.

'Something Alexandra said.' Winter opened the door slowly and made to step inside but Fawks pushed her back. 'No, me first.' Winter frowned but nodded, she wasn't carrying a gun, only her sword, Fawks was better off in front. They steadily crept down and Fawks pulled her phone out. 'Ianto? Yeah, we're heading down now. No, nothing yet. Just a lot of old crap and…hey wait.' She pointed behind the large metal shelves, a light flicked in the distance, as though something was running past it. Fawks' eyes narrowed and she pulled a knife from her pocket, handing it to Winter. 'Take this.'

'I've got my sword.'

'Back up. I haven't got another gun, you need something smaller.' She turned back to the phone and they edged closer to the light. Winter followed Fawks closely, her sword in her hand and her eyes flicking left to right.

'About time.' Winter turned at the unexpected voice. A figure grabbed her sword, 'honestly, how long do I have to wait for you.' Fawks had turned to find a man holding Winter's arm tightly and her sword in his other hand, he looked like a threat, so she reacted. She ran forward and he turned to face her. Winter screamed as Fawks ran herself through with the sword by mistake. The world seemed to slow as the figure pulled out the sword and dropped it. 'Fuck.' He ran his hand through his hair and stepped back. The team's voices could easily be heard on Fawks' phone, shouting for updates but Winter ignored them, falling to her knee in a puddle of Fawks' blood and leaning over her girlfriend.

'Fawks, What..? No… I, I only just got here, you can't…come on heal yourself.' Fawks looked up at her with shock in her eyes. She glanced down at the blood on her hands in confusion. 'Come on Fawks, quit fooling around, heal yourself.' The demon shook her head. 'Fawks come on!'

'Can't…not…working.' She choked out.

'What the hell does that mean!' a trail of blood oozed out of Fawks' mouth and her head lolled to the side. 'Fawks…' Winter waited for a moment, at an utter loss for what to do, 'Fawks? Fawks!'

**La lalalalalalala…what? :)**


	133. I guess I've done it all

**Well, if you were confused before prepare to be confused again…and then enlightened. But whatever you do, ****keep reading****. This ****is**** the chapter you are looking for ;)**

**Cant-o-Ianto:**** I'm so sorry, I really wanted to send you a message saying thank you for your review but I didn't know where to send it. So I realise it may take a while for you to read this but WELCOME TO THE FAMILY! I'm really glad you're enjoying it, it's always brilliant to hear from new people. I adore Pip too, he can be ever so hard to write but I'm ever so fond of the little guy. I have a friend called Laura who I've always called Dory (after the fish) which gives us some funny looks. Also a friend I lovely call Beth-B**ch and another I named Baby after the Impala from Supernatural. So I get the whole odd name business, I really have a habit of giving close friends nicknames. Yes I'm in jolly old Aber now. Rain, sheep and hills…I was a bit mental wasn't I. Oh well I'm enjoying it none the less. Maybe you should create a new account if you've fallen out with the old one eh? :)**

**Rachy Babes:**** Oh Darling, are you feeling a little confused. This chapter may help, but I doubt Fawks will like what's happening when she realises what's going on. And I'll be smug if I like thank you very much :p  
**

**Dwatlaskrhtcm:**** I'm shocked! How could you think I would ever leave you… wonderful people without a proper goodbye. I've missed you too so I hope you all enjoy these chapters. Hope the holiday was good. I'm holidaying with my family at home but I've got so much work to do you can hardly call it a holiday. Oh yes WHMNHP will still be updated whenever I think of something. But I want to move on to other stories, for example I'm working on a Sherlock fanfic at the moment.**

**MoodySpark:**** Ah, I appear to have confused everyone don't worry. Everyone needs a distraction from revision. Don't worry I'll be updating every 2 days. Sad? Only one thing to say to that… spoilers. ;)**

**1945:**** Yes I have :) I'm as excited as you are, I LOVE getting these reviews again, I'd forgotten how nice it is too hear from all of you again. It's like greeting old friends.**

I'm freaking out  
So where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
It can't stop me now

I found myself in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real?  
Is this pretend?  
I'll take a stand until the end

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashing down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me!  
I, I won't cry 

Alice - Avril Lavigne

'Can we go to a planet next?' The Doctor looked up from the console at his four companions and turned to the red headed girl.

'A planet?'

'Yes, you know a big spherical rock with atmosphere and plants and people and, you know…planety stuff.' He raised his eyebrows at the trail of the sentence but shrugged and nodded.

'I suppose so yes.' He turned quietly and began getting to work on the console. Winter blinked in confusion and looked around at the orange glow of the console room. An odd sense on Déjà vu flushed through her and she frowned at the way the Doctor surveyed the console.

'So?' Winter looked up in shock at Amy who was leaning over towards her, a suggestive smile on her face. 'Did you have fun?'

'Excuse me?'

'You know. Birthday night.' Winter looked back at her blankly.

'Have we… Have we had this conversation before?' Amy's brow knitted together.

'Erm, no. How could we have had? But come on? You must have had some fun… it's not like you just slept.'

'Yeah we just slept. Are you sure? I just really feel like we've discussed this already.'

'No way! On your Birthday!'

'Amy, are you sure?' She asked.

'but it was your Birthday!' Winter sighed,

'Yeah, I know, I know.'

'But it's you and Jack.' Jack looked up from Amy's girly magazine.

'Yeah but we really needed the sleep. Besides I was always a bigger fan of the presents and the big cake anyway.' He frowned when Winter had little reaction to the comment. He brushed her cheek and she looked over at him. 'Hey. You ok?'

'Yeah, I guess. I just…I don't know, must have dreamt it.' The TARDIS suddenly rocked to the side throwing them all on the floor.

'Is everyone ok?' The Doctor yelled.

'Um, Ow!' Rory complained, picking himself up from the bars around the glass floor. Winter looked down at Jack's grip around her leg and jumped to the ground as if burned, watching Jack pull himself off the floor.

'Ok, don't worry about helping me up.' She looked down at him and then back at the doors as he shook his head and turned towards the Doctor, 'What the hell was that?' Winter wandered over towards the exit and threw the doors open stepping out into the grassy patch of park they had landed on.

'You know when I said a planet I didn't mean our one.' Amy sighed, as the other's joined Winter outside.

'I've been here before.' Winter stated.

'Yeah well, it's earth.' Jack commented. Cardiff park by the looks of things, we've both been here.

'No,' she shook her head, 'I mean, I've been here before. Now. I've been here on this day.'

'Erm…What?' Rory asked. Winter shook her head and started off in one direction. Jack followed behind, shrugging to the Doctor as his seemingly distracted wife headed over across the park. She looked around and called out.

'Watson?' a bounding ball of hair and slobber hurled itself at her legs and she bent down to pet him gently. 'Am I dreaming?' she asked him quietly.

'Oh I'm so sorry I just…Winter?' Winter looked up and stared into a familiar face.

'Alexandra, yes! It's me. And it's you. Hello!'

'Winter!' Winter looked up the moment she heard Fawks' voice watching her race across the grass, the team at her back. She watched in shock as the demon barrelled into her and grinned insanely. 'I didn't know you were coming! Were you going to call! Why are you here? No never mind that! Oh it's so good to see you.' Winter's arms stayed flat at her sides. 'Hey er? You alright?'

'Yeah I just. I think I dreamt about this last night or something.' Fawks smiled and hugged her again.

'This feels off.' Winter frowned and looked over at The Doctor who stood staring into the air, spinning around once or twice, all of this just seemed so familiar to her. 'It's like, we're in your universe…but it's not your universe.'

'What are you babbling about?'

'Something's just…off.' John nodded.

'What the hell is going on?' Winter whispered.

'Right, and while the Doc works out what's "off", who's for food, I'm bloody starving' Winter looked between Jack and Fawks and looked down at their hands as they inched closer to hers but frowned in confusion and chose to walk a little in front of them with the Doctor

'What's up with her today?' Fawks asked. Jack shook his head.

'I have no idea maybe she's just tired.'

'How long has it been for you then?'

'a few months, you?'

'Seems like years.'

'That bad huh?'

TTT

'So how are you here then?' Fawk's Jack asked, leaning back against Ianto. The Doctor frowned.

'I don't know. I honestly haven't a clue, I was aiming for pleasure planet 45 out of Castra Dell Fossa but she just flung us here and now…'

'Now what?' John asked, munching on a chicken leg.

'Now I have to work out how we got here.'

'I'm not complaining.' Fawks grinned, letting her hand trace lazily up Winter's leg. Winter looked down at it as though she didn't understand it being there and Fawks pulled back a little hurt by the response, 'Are you ok Win?'

'Who me? Yeah fine.'

'Maybe it has something to do with the fluxes.' Gwen told the Doctor.

'Fluxes?' Ianto nodded, sipping some wine.

'We've been having some…odd, readings lately. One moment it's crazy. Off the scale. The next it's close to non-existent. Then it'll be fine for a week or so.' Fawks' Jack broke in pressing some buttons on his manipulator.

'We've tracked it down to this building, it's an old university storage basement with the science rooms on top. We were going to investigate tomorrow.' The Doctor hopped to his feet.

'No time like the present.' Winter had sudden flashbacks of Fawks laying bloody in her arms and shook her head.

'No!'

'Why not?'

'The food!' John offered.

'Will still be edible tomorrow.'

'But my drink.' Fawks whined. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and she let out a resigned sigh. 'Fine then.' She downed the drink and hopped to her feet. 'Let-me-att'em.' She yanked a reluctant Winter from the floor.

TTT

Winter and Fawks crept in through the front door. They followed the students easily, breaking off as they turned into lecture halls and seminar groups. 'Remind me why I couldn't just have a surprise visit from you to have ice cream and tons to sexy time.' Fawks complained.

'Something's wrong here.' Winter replied. Fawks sighed and turned on her.

'Seriously, is something up with you?'

'I don't know I've just been getting major déjà vu all day.'

'Well do you know what I'm going to do now?' she grinned suggestively and inched closer.

'Fawks.' The demon threw her hands up.

'Sorry, I just want to take every chance I can get with you.' Winter shook her head as they found the door to the basement.

'I don't think we should go down there.' Winter told her counterpart nervously.

'Since when were you such a scaredy cat.' Fawks smirked and opened the door, 'See,' she turned to look at Winter and smiled stepping back towards the open door, 'It's fi…' she let out a gasp as she missed the steps going down and slipped into the room. Winter yelled for her and flew down to her side staring down in shock at her broken body. Fawks' head was at an odd angle, a wrong angle, almost back to front. She staggered back shaking her head in shock and hit a figure.

'You have to get her here.' She turned to see the man, a non-descript person of medium build, medium height, dark hair and eyes. Just normal looking, but he gazed into her very soul. 'only you can stop this.'

'What's happening to me?'

'Haven't you worked it out yet?' He smiled.

**So I'm guessing you've worked it out now but review and tell me what you think :)**


	134. Fire and Ice and Rage Inside

**Ah, my friends, once again we find ourselves back at the start. What on earth is going on?**

**BTW as a side note I thought I'd let anyone who didn't know that you can follow my blog on Tumbr if you want little insights into my fanfics, life and fangirling (seriously, there's an enormous amount of fangirling) you can find me at… **letsgopokeitwithastick (dot) tumblr (dot)com ** So hopefully I'll hear from you/see you soon :) **

…

**Sonotalady:**** me too, that's one of the reasons I chose it. The idea of having to do things over and over and being totally out of the loop and out of control seems awful to me. Glad I can be a welcome distraction for you :)  
**

**1945:**** MWAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**alwaysamarauder16****: That's cool it's good to hear from you :) I'm so pleased you're enjoing to the story line. I promise to try and slip some Jack in somewhere and if not I'll put some Jack/Winter fluff up on 'Words Have Meaning, Names Have Power' for you. Because I'm a HUGE Jack fan too :)**

**dwatlaskrhtcm:** **I know what you mean. I've read so many stories that I've really enjoyed but they stop half way through and all you want is for someone to finish it nicely. But one of the points of this story was me proving to myself I could write a long story. Partially for fun and a little because if I wanted to go into something like, say, script writing I would need to be able to do it. Torchwood musical? Well I'd better sign up then. I can carry a tune. I can't wait, it'll be a laugh.**

**Rachy Babes: ****You want me Darling? Come and get me.**

And what you need  
Is what you get

Don't believe in fear  
Don't believe in faith  
Don't believe in anything  
That you can't break

What drives you on  
Can drive you mad  
A million lies to sell yourself  
Is all you ever had

Don't believe in fear  
Don't believe in pain  
Don't believe in anyone  
That you can't tame

You stupid girl  
All you had you wasted

Stupid Girl - Garbage

'Can we go to a planet next?' The Doctor looked up from the console at his four companions and turned to the red headed girl.

'A planet?'

'Yes, you know a big spherical rock with atmosphere and plants and people and, you know…planety stuff.' He raised his eyebrows at the trail of the sentence but shrugged and nodded.

'I suppose so yes.' He turned quietly and began getting to work on the console. Winter jumped to her feet and looked around at her friends.

'What day is it?' She asked. Amy raised an eyebrow.

'Um, the day after your Birthday…speaking of…'

'No we just slept, we were tired alright.' She snapped and sped over to the console screen, looking up at the swirling writing.

'Okay…' Amy looked around awkwardly at Jack. 'really? You just slept? Only, she's a little cranky.' Jack chucked the magazine to the side.

'Yeah we slept the whole night, I've always been a bigger fan of the presents and the big cake anyway.'

'Right about now.' Winter said and the TARDIS suddenly rocked to the side throwing them all but Winter to the floor.

'Is everyone ok?' The Doctor yelled.

'They're fine.' Winter told him before anyone could comment. He looked at her shocked by her seemingly careless attitude towards her friends as they picked themselves up off the floor.

'How did you know that was about to happen?' Jack asked her.

'I've done this before.' She replied.

'Yeah I know but, kitten are you feeling alright?'

'No not the whole 'knowing the TARDIS would stop' thing, this whole thing. This whole day. I've done it already.'

'She's gone crazy.' Amy stated. The Doctor inched closer to her.

'Nemo, maybe you should go back to bed.'

'No,' she snapped, 'I'm not crazy, we step out of here and we'll be in Cardiff, but not our Cardiff. How would I know that if I hadn't already lived it?'

'Nemo it says so on the screen.' She looked up at it and growled, storming out of the box and into the green park.

'Hey!' She yelled, 'Watson!'

'Why is she yelling out 'Watson?" Rory asked the others. The Doctor was about to answer that he didn't know when the bulldog appeared, running towards them. She raced over to him and then over towards the picnic, bypassing Alexandra who just stared after her in shock and confusion and heading straight for Fawks. The demon leapt to her feet and hurled herself into a hug.

'I didn't know you were coming! Were you going to call! Why are you here? No never mind that! Oh it's so good to see you.' Winter pushed her away and turned back to her companions.

'You see what I mean? How would I know they were here if I hadn't done this already?'

'Win…what's..?'

'Not now Fawks.' She snapped. Fawks looked mildly hurt by the snap.

'Something does feel off.' The Doctor commented, staring into the air, spinning around once or twice. 'It's like, we're in your universe…but it's not your universe.'

'And now John says 'What are you babbling about?'

'Well what is he babbling about?' John questioned.

'Something's just…off.' The Doctor replied.

'Then we get invited to join the picnic. I've done this before.' Jack held his hand up in surrender.

'Ok, ok, maybe you have, maybe you haven't and you just think you have. What happened last time?'

'Which one?'

'There's been more than one?'

'Three, I've done this day three times already.'

'Ok, so what happens?' Winter sighed at the large group around her as they stared up at her, obviously utterly confused by her comments.

'I'm in the TARDIS, Amy asks how we spent the night last night, then the TARDIS throws us around then we end up here, I bump into Watson, then Alexandra then Fawks comes running over to me.'

'Which has all kind of happened so far.' The Doctor pointed out.

'We have some food.' Winter told them, 'then Jack tells us about some rift fluxes they've been recording in some basement block of Cardiff Uni.'

'How did you know about that?' Fawks' Jack questioned but Winter ignored him.

'Then the Doctor decides to check it out so Fawks and I go down and…' she trailed off. Fawks shrugged and looked around awkwardly.

'and?'

'you die.'

'I die.'

'yeah.'

'how?'

'Well the first time the world is ripped apart, the second time you got run through with my sword, the third you tripped down the stairs.' Fawks screwed up her face.

'Oh come on! That's a crap way to go.' Jack chuckled and Winter glared at them.

'It's not funny, I've watched you die three times now and now I'm back in the same position again, what am I supposed to do?' Fawks put a hand on Winter's shoulder and smiled.

'easy. I just won't go with you.' Winter looked around at the group.

'You believe me.' Fawks' Jack shrugged.

'Stranger things have happened. We are Torchwood.' She smiled and relaxed slightly, maybe this time she'd get some answers form the mystery man without her girlfriend dying

TTT

Winter and Gwen walked straight in through the front door. 'Hey, hang on Winter!' Gwen called out as the young woman strode forwards with purpose. She found the door and flung it open, pulling out her sword and her phone. 'Maybe we should take this a little slower.' Gwen hissed.

'Hey, win?' Fawks answered the phone.

'Hey, you in position?'

'In the SUV now, don't know why I have to be though.' The demon grumbled.

'Because it's safer in there.' Winter replied heading towards the bright light.

'Winter, I don't think we should be rushing into this. What is that light?' Gwen questioned. Winter ignored her and carried on walking steadily towards the light, coming out at a blinding hole in the floor of the basement. 'What the hell is that?'

'It's a collision point.' Winter and Gwen span around, Gwen's gun pointed towards the face of the mystery man.

'Tell me what's going on.' Winter begged. The man shrugged.

'I haven't got enough time for such a long story, but I'll give you the highlights.' Gwen looked between them.

'Winter, what is going on?'

'Tell me.' Winter asked, ignoring Gwen.

'It's you.' Winter frowned.

'What about me?'

'You are that hole. You and a certain demon.'

'What?' the man sighed and took a few steps forward, Gwen pushed him back.

'I'm trying to help.' He explained. Gwen looked to Winter who nodded. Reluctantly the older woman let him move forward. He took her sword and her hand. Gwen raised the gun again but Winter shook her head.

'Gwen, wait.' The man smiled and sliced along Winter's arm, the blood dripped onto the tip of the knife and he flicked it towards the glowing pit. If it was possible the light seemed to glow brighter than before, everything was suddenly brilliant and glistening.

'What was that?' she asked.

'That hole is a collision point. A point where to universes have broken into each other and began bleeding through. It's 100 times more dangerous than a nuclear bomb and it's all down to you and your girlfriend. Who by the way has 30 seconds left.'

'What?' he made a gesture like a phone and Winter brought her mobile to her ear, 'Fawks?'

'Yea…' an almighty crash made Winter jump and she yelled the demons name down the phone.

'It's too late.' The man told the two women. 'She was just hit by an oncoming lorry into a brick wall. She's pretty squished.' He pulled a face. Winter looked sick.

'Why are you doing this?'

'Me?' he looked shocked, 'I'm not doing anything, I'm just waiting until you make the right move, I'm…a facilitator. Here to help you along the path.'

'What path?' He pointed down to the pit.

'That, that will be bigger every time you come down here. You're going to keep coming back, over and over but this hole, will just get bigger and bigger until it gets so big it engulfs the universe and then…kaboom.' He made a little explosion with his hands. 'what? Did you really think it was THAT easy to switch dimensions? Did you really think you could just hop over and see the girl every few months?'

'I didn't? I don't?'

'You didn't even think about it did you. Well you better start because you have to fix this sweetcheeks, and you ain't leaving till you do.'

'How?'

**Answers, finally, at yet so many questions open still.**


	135. How long until I fall?

**I was doing well, wasn't I. I'm genuinely very sorry I've kept you waiting for this. In truth, once again, life just crept up on me. Exams to revise for and then actually do (I think they went well though), essays to complete and the unfortunate fact that a lot of my family are quite old and therefore over the past few months I have lost both a grandfather, a great uncle and a great aunt. But it's going up now and the next one will be going up very soon. I promise.**

**1945:**** :) yep, and if she doesn't sort it the hole thing will swallow up the entire universe. :)  
**

**Crimson TigerLily:**** YEY! Someone got the references :) I'd been playing with the idea for a long time and that episode really sealed it for me. Obviously I changed some things but I really did love the idea of Fawks dying over and over. (I do love killing her in stupid ways) I'll admit that Dean is hot but I'm a Cas fangirl first and formost. Then Dean…can't I just have both?**

**dwatlaskrhtcm:**** I've heard of Criminal Minds but I've never actually watched it. Right now I've just started getting into Grey's Anatomy but as soon as my exams are over I'll need something else to watch so Criminal Minds is now first on my list :)  
**

**Rachy Babes:**** Oh trust me, nothing can save Fawks from dying in stupid ways :P**

Break down, I can see you're upset.  
So high, but I couldn't help it.  
I wish, I could just forget you.  
Up now, heart beats racing.  
One touch, now I'm faking.  
Weakest time, there's no escaping you.

Hearts gone, tonight is your chance  
to trade love for a little romance.  
Too late this will be the last dance girl.

Where's my angel? Go on and take my life.  
Where's my angel? I need someone here tonight.

Where's My Angel - Metro Station

'Can we go to a planet next?'

'No!' Winter yelled, looking around the console room. 'No! I'm not going to do this again. Don't you dare make me do it again!' Jack threw down his magazine and looked up at her.

'Nemo! Woah woah! What is it what's...' She passed him by and held on as the TARDIS threw them around and then raced straight outside, up to the Torchwood team sitting on the grass. Fawks jumped up but she pushed her girlfriend back down to the ground.

'I don't know how to explain this properly so I'll just say that I've lived this moment, this day, before. Someone is sending me back over and over to redo it or the entire universe mine and yours will collapse.'

'What are you talking about?' The Doctor asked, gasping as he caught up to her.

'You lot have been getting fluctuating readings from the rift at Cardiff uni and every time we check it out Fawks dies. And I am not doing it again. So we're all getting back on the TARDIS and we're flying away or so help me I will drag you there with my teeth.' The team watched her in shock and Jack tried to take her hand.

'Nemo maybe you need…'

'No, Jack. What I need is for all of us to get on the TARDIS and leave just until tomorrow. Then we come back and we go back to normal.' He looked at the stern glint in her eye and nodded.

'Ok then.' The Doctor watched her closely as Winter dragged her girlfriend into the blue box followed by the team. He shrugged at Jack and began moving off as fawks leant back on the console.

'So this is your version of stealing me away in the night is ittttttttttttt…' The whole room screeched as an electric current ran from the console through Fawks' body. Winter tried to leap forward but was held back by Jack. John grabbed her and pulled her to the floor, crying out her name.

'You're not getting out of this sweet cheeks.' The whole group looked up from the dead body to the man standing on the balcony of the console room.

'Who are you?' Winter asked.

'An interested party.'

'Don't you dare. I've watched my girlfriend die five times now…'

'Four.' He corrected, 'you only heard the car crash, good thing too. It was messy.' Winter just about hurled herself towards him before he held up his hand. 'Look, there's no getting away from this. You have a choice. Keep her for this day, until she dies and eventually watch the world disappear in a flash of light.'

'Or?'

'Fix the gap.'

'How?'

'I showed you how.' Winter looked down at Fawks and shook her head.

'But it's not fair.' He nodded.

'Life never is.'

'I'll never see her again.' Jack took her hand and stepped towards the man.

'Look, I don't know who you are and frankly I don't care. But you're upsetting my wife and we have a demon to bring back to life so back off.'

'She's not coming back to life.' The man told them. 'She's dead. That is…until this morning.'

'Until what?'

**I know I don't deserve them but…review? Please? :) they do make me ever so happy.**


	136. It's Not Enough to Save the Day

**I am sorry, this was supposed to go up yesterday. Unfortunately I had a little visitor. If you follow me on Tumblr then you may have already met him as there's a picture up there. His name is Edgar and he's a crow. Basically I was walking home from my walk and saw some students around something on the floor. They're all poking it with a stick and jumping back. I walked over and it was an adult crow, just letting them annoy him. So after watching them scare him into waddling into the road, getting him back onto the pavement, shooing the students away and having a chat about him with a friend that passed by, I picked him up and took him home. He is currently in a box by my bed because I had to check on him during the night and we're taking him down to the vets today. **

**Anyway, enough with that story and onto another.**

**1945: Oh, there is. But I don't think you're going to like it.**

**WhyYesI'mABrit: Oooo you appear to have changed your name. How exciting! I like it. Yes I can imagine her being rather annoyed. And I'm rather glad, after this chapter, that she has no idea where I'll be over the next 4/5 days. How did your exams go Darling? **

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Thank you :) I'm in need of something to watch while I exercise over the summer so I may give it a go then. I have heard very good things about it.**

**Shannon the chameleon: Thank you, that really does mean a lot!**

**Sonotalady: Ha ha! Don't worry, I'll protect you from the rabid readers. I always find Exams are more draining than difficult. The hours of forced revision, the waiting to go in, the night before when you can hardly sleep. I'm so glad they're over. How do you feel the exams went? Yes I'm afraid you may be right in your fears. *hugs back***

**alwaysamarauder16: I think confusion if rife in our little fandom right now but if you're still not sure after this chapter feel free to send me a message and I'll be happy to explain. It's just means I've got too carried away and not explained it properly. If there's one thing I can do well, it's come up with inventive ways to kill people :)**

**MoodySpark: Yeah things are alright, just sorting out my stuff to go home soon. Looking forward to a nice long break.**

**Crimson TigerLily: Well she seems to find it somewhat funny although I doubt Fawks sees it the same way. If I know her she's most likely sitting cross legged, elbows on knees and hands under her chin, glaring at a map, trying to work out where the hell I am. I do very much like that idea but no, I can safely reveal that this is our Fawks. :)  
**

When all our tears have reached the sea  
Part of you will live in me  
Way down deep inside my heart  
The days keep coming without fail  
A new wind is gonna find your sail  
That's where your journey starts

Just like the waves down by the shore  
We're gonna keep on coming back for more  
'Cause we don't ever wanna stop  
Out in this brave new world you seek  
Oh the valleys and the peaks  
And I can see you on the top

Remember me when you're out walkin'  
When the snow falls high outside your door  
Late at night when you're not sleepin'  
And moonlight falls across your floor  
When I can't hurt you anymore

You'll find better love  
Strong as it ever was  
Deep as the river runs  
Warm as the morning sun  
Please remember me

Please Remember Me – John Barrowman (originally by Tim McGraw)

'Can we go to a planet next?' The Doctor looked up from the console at his four companions and turned to the red headed girl.

'A planet?'

'Yes, you know a big spherical rock with atmosphere and plants and people and, you know…planety stuff.' He raised his eyebrows at the trail of the sentence but shrugged and nodded.

'I suppose so yes.' He turned quietly and began getting to work on the console. Winter watched everyone sadly from her seat by the console. In her mind she played out every scenario, every possible way she could think of to save Fawks but it all came down to one thing. To save her, she had to leave her. But maybe the man was right. She couldn't lie, she had wondered why it had been so easy to cross from one universe to another but she had put it from her mind. She knew she shouldn't have, if the Doctor couldn't cross to see Rose then why could she cross a different way to see Fawks. In a way she had always hoped the Doctor would figure out a way to explain it but it never seemed to bother him. But perhaps it did. And speaking of the Doctor, could she really do this to him? Fawks was like a daughter to him and this wouldn't just mean cutting herself off from her girlfriend it would mean cutting him out of her life as well. It wasn't fair. 'life never is' she heard repeated in her head.

'Hello? You listening?' She looked up at Amy and whispered.

'Hold on.' Amy frowned but did so just as the TARDIS came to a violent stop. Winter ignored the others and left the TARDIS quietly, she walked over to the trees and pulled out her phone, calling Fawks rather than going to find her.

'Winter? Hey! Where are you? You having fun?'

'Fawks. I need some help. Don't say anything to the others, there are some trees a little bit away to the left of where you are. Come find me, now.' She hung up and waited for the demon to appear. Watching her friends leave the TARDIS and look around for her. A few moments later and Fawks was striding through towards her a seriously worried look on her face, 'Hello Angel.'

'Winter? What's wrong?' Winter shook her head and pulled Fawks into a hug.

'I need you to come with me.'

'Why? Where are we going?'

'Please Win, tell me what's going on.' Winter sighed and wrapped her arm around Fawks' waist as they walked slowly towards the centre of town. Fawks' tail slid conspicuously beneath Winter's coat and looked down expectantly.

'Somebody's playing with my head.' Fawks frowned angrily.

'What do you mean?'

'Someone's forcing me to relive this day over and over again and I've seen groundhog day and the X-files. I'm not going to test how long their patience will last.'

'Oookay, but, let's just say I understand you…' Winter smiled, 'Why would anyone do that to you. What's the point.'

'the universe is collapsing apparently.'

'When isn't it?' Fawks chuckled as they neared the Castle.

'But it's different this time because… this time it's our fault.' Winter bit her lip as she carefully lead her girlfriend closer and closer to the University buildings.

'What, Torchwood?'

'No angel. Us, you and I.'

'What! What have we done?' Winter sighed and leant against her girlfriend hoping to memorise these moments but all the while watching out like a hawk for any danger heading their way.

'This. We meet up. We keep meeting up. And, I can't say I trust this guy whoever he is but I think he has a point. Dimensional travel is almost impossible, the Doctor taught us both that. So why have we been able to switch back and forth between universes like it was nothing?'

'I don't know, maybe someone just likes us.' Winter raised an eyebrow and looked up at her. 'Ok, maybe that's a bit far-fetched.'

'We've been acting based purely on our feelings until now but I think it's time we thought about the effect we're having on the other people in our realities Fawks.'

'What are you saying. Where are we.' Winter sighed and lead Fawks into the Science block of the university and towards the basement door.

'You need to trust me.' Fawks nodded reluctantly and let Winter take her down into the basement and over towards the light on the floor which had grown a few meters since she had last seen it.

'What the hell is that.'

'The rip.' Both women turned to face the mystery man, 'the rip in reality that you two have caused. The rip that you have to fix.' Fawks growled angrily.

'Who the fuck are you?'

'An interested party.'

'And why the hell should we believe you?'

'Because the fate of both universes is in your hands and that includes both of your friends, families, everyone you've ever helped, or met. Believe me and you can go back to your lives as normal. Don't and you condemn everyone and everything to a non-existent future.'

'And you care because?' Fawks crossed her arms and raised her brow at the man, he smiled, unintimidated.

'Oh don't get me wrong, normally I wouldn't care less but believe it or not I actually kind of like this reality. I like the lack of meat pollution, the use of electricity, the piping and the muppets.' Fawks snorted. 'I'd quite like to stay on this plain of existence but if you let it burn I won't be able to now will I.'

'So what's the catch?'

'Us.' Fawks turned to Winter who'd been listening to them patiently up until then.

'What do you mean?'

'We're the catch Fawks. We caused this because we kept flitting across the void like we could control it. But we can't angel, if we do this, if we fix it. The void will heal, but if we keep coming back and forth…it will just break again.'

'So what do you suggest?' Fawks asked angrily. Winter couldn't answer, she stayed silent and looked towards the floor uncomfortably. 'No Winter, ask me anything, anything at all. Not that, no way.' Winter put her hand inside Fawks' coat pocket and shook her head.

'We haven't got a choice angel.'

'Why not? Why the hell do we not get a choice? For once in my life why can't I have a fucking choice.' She screamed.

'Angel.'

'No, how can you be so calm? We'll never see each other again don't you get it. We'll be totally cut off, even the rings won't work. How can you just stand there like it doesn't matter.'

'Of course it fucking matters!' Winter shouted. Fawks' eyes widened a little. 'Of course this is tearing my heart into tiny bits and stamping the bits into the dirt with the weight of a truck but I won't let them win.' She put her hands to her girlfriends sides and squeezed her tightly. 'I'm calm because I don't want my last memory of you to be us whining about life not being fair. I want to remember the best bits of you, your laugh, your smile,' she reached up and pulled the mask off Fawks' face, throwing it across the room, 'your face. I just want one more moment with you.'

'I can't just take this lying down, if we're going out Win I want to do it screaming and kicking.' Winter shook her head.

'Tell the others how much I love them, especially Ianto.' Fawks shook her head, 'And tell Kam, tell him…' her tears were sliding down her cheeks too fast to stem and too heavy to finish the sentence, words didn't seem enough, they didn't seem to cover the loss, the devastating effect this would have on both of them. Carefully she slid the knife out of Fawks' pocket. Their breaths mixed, fast and sweet, hands gripped tightly to the other's body, 'I'm sorry sweetheart.' Fawks shook her head, tears building in her eyes.

'Win, please, come on I can fix this.' Winter gave a watery smile and shook her head.

'No angel, you can't. No one can. I mean it, I'm sorry but, it has to be like this.' Fawks unconsciously shook her head back and forth. 'It's ok though.' Fawks sobbed as Winter ran a hand down her face. 'I've got Jack. You've got John.' She looked back at the door and reinforced her smile. 'and, and we had some good times right? We didn't? Didn't we?' Fawks nodded, her mouth a tight smile to stop the painful sobs.

'Better than good. We were awesome baby.' Fawks choked out.

Winter nodded and took out the knife holding it to her skin.

'I love you.' Fawks gripped the side of Winters face.

'I love you too.'

Without another word Fawks pulled Winter closer and pressed their lips together. One final desperately loving kiss before the world blew apart around them. Winter sliced through the skin on Fawks' arm and then her own before throwing the knife down and taking her hand. The blood trickled steadily down their arms and mixed at their intertwined fingers, the TARDIS and rift energy creating a shining light that trickled to the floor like molten gold and dripped down to mingle with the widening hole of light on the floor. It grew brighter and brighter and all the while Winter and Fawks were oblivious, too wrapped up in each other to care.

With a tug of unexplainable, unknown energy they were pulled from each other's grip, the light flashed too bright to see and threw them to opposing ends of the room.

It was over.

**So for the first time. The next chapter has yet to be written. What I would like is for you to include in your review something you would like to see before the end of this story. I promise to take your ideas and see how many I can include (and still be a good fit) So if there's something you always wanted to see, let me know now.**

**And if you're reading this in the future and the end has been written. Send your ideas anyway because I may write them out and put them onto my companion story 'Words have meaning, names have power'**


	137. I Can't Escape My Nightmares

**Dwatlaskrhtcm: Ah, I do like tormenting you all. But here comes a present to all you tormented fans who just long for some happiness. :)  
**

**Shannon the chameleon: Thank you :D I'm really glad you're enjoying it!  
**

**Rachy Babes: oh, well I guess that makes sense. YEY I MADE YOU CRY! *cough cough* I wouldn't worry about this one so much. I like what you sent me. Works pretty well and it's kind of cute. Only problem is that if Fawks can get to winter 'back in time than doesn't it lessen to gravity of them being cut off? I don't know I like it but I almost wonder… I think Win knows that Fawks loves her, she knows. It might be good for fawks to actually have to deal with goodbye without a, well, without a goodbye. Oh, and prepare for some Pip.**

**1945: *sings* "Nobody said it was easy, no one ever said that it would be this hard."**

**Sonotalady: I have no idea. But we took him down to the vet and he's fine just a bit bruised and shocked so they called a woman who looks after birds and she's taken him on for the time being. :) Fluff is a definite can do, so enjoy the amazing fluffiness. Well if there's hugging, I'm in. I love a good hug. As I'm in wales I'll educate everyone with some Welsh. The Welsh word for 'hug' is Cwtch but it's closest translation into English is actually 'a warm and safe place'. **

**alwaysamarauder16: Glad to hear you're out of the confusion but yes, I always knew it was going to be sad in the end. I doubt they'll ever see each other again. The fact is that dimensional travel is supposed to be almost impossible. Winter and Fawks, no matter how much they love each other, will never leave their own dimension. But they both have friends in their side. They'll get through it. Thank you, I was a bit worried that it would all be a bit anticlimactic but it seems people liked it so I can relax now. I honestly squeaked when I read they were you favourite couple. Really? Wow! :) Well they've taken centre stage, maybe not all alone but I have a feeling I'll be writing some Jack/Winter in the holidays and when I do I promise to put it up on 'WHMNHP' for you.**

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now

Will you take a moment, promise me this  
That you'll stand by me forever  
But if God forbid fate should step in  
And force us into a goodbye  
If you have children some day  
When they point to the pictures  
Please tell them my name  
Tell them how the crowds went wild  
Tell them how I hope they shine

Long live the walls we crashed through  
I had the time of my life, with you  
Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid  
Singing, long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you  
And long, long live that look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day, we will be remembered

Taylor Swift – Long Live

Winter sat quietly in the basement.

Not a sound passed her lips.

No tear fell from her eyes.

She sat.

Hours passed.

Finally, after quite some time, she sighed and her eyes slid shut. The throbbing in her head became more noticeable and she rubbed it sorely. She heaved herself to her feet supporting herself on the wall and slowly making her way to the door. The students bustled past her and she followed the flow out into the fresh air. The sun was blinding and cast a shining glow over the town that had seen so many important moments of her life. Her steps were slow, careful, practiced. She retraced the paths trodden over her time and smiled to herself at the human race, toing and froing through their lives totally unaware of half the things that happened in their crazy little world.

Winter passed the road next to the ally where Andrew House was built. The castle where she first met Jack. The plaza, now re-built, that had once been her home. It looked strange now, sitting on the steps, staring at the fountain, something about it was wrong, something she couldn't put her finger on.

A presence at her side pulled her from her musing but she didn't look up. She had a feeling she knew who it was. "It's the columns. They're not in the same place. Just a little, off. I can't believe anyone else would notice really."

"You're right." She replied quietly, "It's almost the same."

"Not enough though, right."

"No, not enough."

Winter leant against Gwen's shoulder and her face fell. She pressed the fingers of her left hand to her mouth and sniffed as a few tears brimmed and trickled down over her cheeks. Gwen sighed and wrapped an arm around her, rubbing her thumb gently on the young woman's skin and resting her head on Winter's as her friend choked out; "We did well though. Didn't we? We did good?" Gwen nodded.

"Of course we did sweetheart ."

"We did good." Winter repeated her eyes tight shut. Hands slid over hers; Large, warm hands accompanied by a soft patter up her arm to her shoulder.

"You did, so much good, Nemo."

TORCHWOOD sat on the steps. Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Nemo and Peregrine. Watching pedestrians pass them by, as they always had. They let their minds wander to the people they had met along the way, the people they had loved, the people they had saved, and the people that they had lost. Hands intertwined, they were each other's support, a team once more.

TTT

"Jack hun, have you seen Ben?" Winter called as she searched the pantry.

"Have you tried the food?"

"That's where I am." She called back. He yelled something incoherent. "Pardon?" and again, "Jack I can't hear…"

"He says try the bunk room." Winter span around and looked down at the speaker. A small boy with a mop of curly dark hair. "And then he said, 'just as long as he isn't chewing on the mainframe because that would be a bitch to fix.'" Winter frowned.

"Did he really say that?"

"Yep." The little boy grinned.

"ANDY!" the sound of Jack's heavy footfalls as he ran down the corridor, bounced off the metal walls of the large Chula ship, "Andy don't tell your mother..." Winter walked out in front of Andrew and crossed her arms.

"Don't tell your mother what?" He stopped dead and his eyes grew wide at her accusative glare. "He told you… Erm…sorry?" She burst out laughing and smacked his chest playfully. "Little devil." He smiled down at Andy, "And her minion." Andrew's eyes grew wide and he turned to run, but Jack was too quick for him, racing over and picking him up, swinging his son around then tickling him on the floor.

"Nooo! I give, I give!" the little boy giggled.

A loud scream broke out through the play and Winter span around. She raced down the next corridor to the door at the far end.

Pip stood outside with another large monkey. He looked up at Winter apologetically and held out a baby in one hand by the tail. Benvolio, the lost monkey.

"Pip and Jules found Ben." She called to her husband. Jack reappeared carrying Andrew.

"Again? What's the fascination with these two?" He nodded to the open door. Winter shrugged and headed into the room towards the crying infant. She picked the little girl out of her cot and held her close to her chest, shushing her and rocking.

"It's not really Ben's fault. She's as enthusiastic as him." The little girl looked up at her and smiled with bright eyes and chubby cheeks.

"What did you expect?" Jack chuckled "She's as stubborn as the original." Andrew reached over for his sister's hand.

"Is she OK mum?" he asked. Winter smiled and looked up at Jack.

"Yeah, Rachel's just fine." He noted the look and smiled at her reply, knowing it had double the meaning the little boy could possibly perceive.

"Come on," he steered the group towards the door. "Daddy's making pancakes." Winter snorted.

"Burning them more like."

"That was once, one time!" he held up a finger to emphasise his point. The ship suddenly rocked slightly and Jack frowned, changing course for the control room. The monkeys raced forward and Andy forced his dad to put him down so he could run after them.

When they eventually got to the main room there were lights flashing on the screen. Jack settled into the driver's chair and flipped a few switches, "Looks like we have a message." He opened the shield and the vastness of space became visible before them. The message flashed up on the screen.

_Are you coming?_

They looked up and laughed as a large blue box span out in front of them. Jack and Winter smiled and turned to look at the other passengers.

"Buckle up kids." Winter called. Ben and Andy looked at each other dangerously then both leaped for the front seat.

"Mum! Mum! I got here first!" the little monkey squeaked at this statement angrily. Jack rolled his eyes and turned to look at Winter.

"You know Nemo. I'm pretty sure I've heard this argument before."

**The End**

**.**

**Oh my. That's it isn't it. Crumbs, well…I dare to ask…What did you think?**


	138. The One And Only Authors Note

**(To skip the mushy bit go straight to the second to last chapter for some shameless plugging)**

**I guess this is kind of my farewell letter. Remember that though, farewell, not goodbye. This is the end of What's In A Name. You've been a lovely group of people to write for, like having my own little fanbase, oh it made me feel incredibly important ;) And I've met so many friends on the way but it's time to part ways for now.**

**I honestly have no idea how we got here. Nemo was a strange little idea in my head on a train trip to London, a street kid who would hang around, annoy her best friend (Owen) and eventually go out for coffee with the quiet tea boy and fall in love. Then she gained a monkey, I believe that might have been a friend's idea. Then when I went to put her with Ianto she turned around and wailed 'but I'm not good enough for him, and I have so much growing to do.' So I held off, and low and behold she fell in love with Jack. **

**But then totally out of the blue after asking people to have a go at writing my characters (which I still have copies of saved on my hard drive –ALL of them) She met a girl with nowhere else to go. I must admit it was me who pushed Rachel to put Winter and Fawks together, before that it was just flirting. My plan was a jealous Jack to make him realise how he felt but it became…well, so much more.**

**I know we've had a rough ride sometimes, I've left you hanging, made you cry and, hopefully made you laugh, but all good things come to an end….what am I saying, no they don't. I promise you that if I write any more for Nemo and Jack, Owen and Winter, Ianto and the team, Pip and his wife, I will put them up on WHMNHP for you to read. It's not over yet.**

**And for some of you it doesn't have to be goodbye. My next project is written out and will be going up VERY soon. It's a Sherlock story based around the premise that too many fanfic writers stick themselves into Sherlock and then make Holmes fall in love with them and 'change his ways' this is different. I want to prove that it's possible to put a woman into a story and still have a decent case behind it and have everyone acting in cannon. (also it was an excuse to trip Sherlock up-literally) **

**Anyway, so I'll speak to you soon, I'll love you forever and if you ever want advice with a story, advice in real life, or just want to talk, whether you've been with me since the start or have only just found me, I'm here or you can find me on Tumblr :)**

**Alexandra xxx**


End file.
